Cat and Mouse
by dlsky
Summary: For Slade the game was in the challenge.For Robin his solace was in the fact he, not Slade who was immortal, would eventually grow old and die but Slade’s new plan just might make this game of cat and mouse last forever.
1. Chapter 1 Slade or Robin

Summary & Setting: Takes place sometime after the Apprentice and Aftershock Episodes, and is an AU of all the rest of things which occur from the TT TV series.

For Slade the game was in the challenge, for Robin his solace was in the fact he not Slade who was immortal, would eventually grow old and die but Slade's new plan just might make this game of cat and mouse last forever.

.

Disclaimer: Ok, I renounce any claims of owning the Characters portrayed in this, that are direct Creations of D.C. Comic's, Marv Wolfman, Bob Kane, George Perez, or any affiliates now licensed to share in a part of those creations. I do however, take credit for the stories flow and direction, half of the Plot; some again I must give credit to the above creators and Affiliates, taking credit though for the new characters I introduce here (I am not unwilling to share them with others however, meaning if you want to use them later on go ahead and do so just be sure and mention them somehow as being picked up from my story.)

Last thing to add to this: "I will only be stating this Disclaimer only once; on the first page of the 1st Chapter. All other Chapters to come will simply refer back to this page."

Authors Notes:

I have planned something for everyone's tastes. As an author I have the right to create whatever I feel fits into the world I'm creating. With that in mind "**Please** only send; Constructive Criticism and kind questioning reminders if I throw something from either the T.V series or the comic book's world out of sync. "Some-times I might have done it on purpose."

(I will state this upfront: "I will not be dealing with Slade's family background, by passing it completely by because I do not want to attempt an area I know little about, and am not very good at writing. It would only cheat you the readers by doing so, so let's just pretend he didn't have one and was always just in the military, ok?")

This will be a reasonably clean story, some hints towards crushes, some kisses, but nothing Slash or related. This will be rated PG-13 for Adult theme, more towards the comic books look and feel. Language and violent content…may rise to "R" in later Chapters for more graphic detailing.

So I hope you like what I have in stall for you; I'm enjoying writing it and you can all thank Alexander Van Gordan for this Ladies and Gentlemen. He threatened to hunt me down if I didn't post it and we settled on; by the end of the month. So here it is…**"Cat and Mouse."**

Chapter 1 (Robin or Slade)

-R-

In his room in Titan Tower a single lamp's light cast shadows across a boy of many wonders, reflective of his attitude and sometimes his actions he was a Hero of Justice, a protector of all things good; yet a teenager in constant struggle along that invisible line between good and evil actions, where his actions crossed that line just enough for a job to be accomplished he wondered because without his reputation or title as a Hero there were a few times he might have become tarnished. "Funny" he thought "how the mind defines where that line lies, where how far is too much and how much he could cross that line before actually becoming labeled a "bad person." It actually surprised him how much he'd been allowed to get away with already. Robin had crossed several lines in his career, crossed them only a little; and once he'd crossed them a lot, and yet he still stayed good, but what if he made one huge mistake? Could he ever come back from it then, and how about if he ever fell into Slade's grasp again, would even his own boundary, or labels he'd since that last incident, he'd drawn up, what then, would his title and reputation keep him from being labeled a doer of wrong. "How much poison in a glass of water is too much before it kills you?' he wondered.

Because Slade he was relentless; Robin's rival did not give up, and they're rivalry had no boundary line. Robin knew Slade, knew how the criminal mind it sough through the data and he knew that Slade hadn't even begun to punish him yet with that Slade was truly capable of dishing out.

There game of Cat and Mouse seemed as though it would last forever, Robin knew patience only went so far though, even Batman's Joker went and pulled an all or nothing card, from out of his sleeve every now and again. The boy wonders only consoling thought was that some day he, not Slade; who was immortal, but he himself would eventually grow old and die. Leaving behind a man obsessed with possessing something that Robin out rightly refused to give him. 'My soul'

Slade wanted his submissive obedience; demanded absolute loyalty from him, and to a master who was bent on molding him into what Slade called "great potential" Slade had nothing more in mind then to strip him down to his most deadly elements and then turn him loose against those that Robin loved. 'I will not be the catalyst for your plans Slade'

He wanted to turn Robin into a weapon of mass destruction. To force him to choose between the lives of his friends or the death of his morals; and Robin had crossed that line once before, so he would not do it again. Stubborn as he was, Robin had decided many years ago he would never think of crossing that line again, not even if he was blackmailed into believing there was no other choice.

'Because there is always a choice Robin' Batman's words echoed true like the mantra they had become.

Sitting there in his room deep in thought, Robin contemplated it all. Many nights he'd done this. His friends didn't agree or understand his choice for being anti social with them. Why he locked himself away in what they considered his shrine 'to all things Slade' but they at least gave in and left him alone to work in peace.

He just sat there, not just obsessing over finding out who Slade was, or what he was up to, but Richard he searched to answer a question that had been bothering him most of his superhero career. A question that seemed to hold no answer truly acceptable, and one neither Slade; in Robin's shot time as his apprentice, or Batman, in all the years Robin had been tucked safely under his black wings there in Gotham had been able to supply an answer to him for.

'What did grownups want from him?'

Frustration etched on Robin's face, he hated to admit it but sometimes Slade's words they held true. As much as Robin and Slade were similar Slade and Batman were very similar. Similar in how they looked at or treated him; both demanded nothing but the best from him, and both held him back. It made him crazy at times. Not a maddening craze but a more frustrated kind of crazy. What did he do that made him less worthy at times and overly worthy other, Robin was just well Robin, he didn't act any different from one moment to the next, he just acted like anyone should in a moment's situation.

Just because his brain was quick witted; thinking up plans and solutions faster then normal standards, it meant nothing to him (who everyone called a genius) but for him it was just the training he'd received, the circus living, and Batman's code of life. Even to some extent Slade's forced upon him way of thought.

When didn't acted out of emotional anger or stress because he was throwing a tantrum; though they called him childish, but look at what adults did, didn't they act logically one minute and emotional the next? Bruce certainly did, and anytime Robin found a way to get under Slade's skin, he certainly did. Robin had the bruise marks to prove it too.

Sighing, Robin placed his head down on his desk, arms folded to support his weight, _Yes_ the difference was in the power, in his age.

'The perception that they were right and he was wrong'

Wrong, that was until they felt it was the moment to praise; usually when it benefits them, even Batman was often like that. It was part of the reason Robin had left him. Why he could do whatever he wanted, stay equal to the Dark Knight in all things; except when his first mentor as Slade called him, his "First Master" felt he was being observed as being outdone by a child, then it was:

"Robin you being reckless'

Or

'Robin you just don't see things yet'

Or

'Robin you never grow up do you'

Robin hated to admit it, but again, Slade was right some times. Batman only let Robin be when it didn't interfere with his own goals or image. When it seemed Robin might get in the way or be vulnerable in Batman's mind, then that was the time he was shoved into the shadows, hidden from the challenge; not even allowed to even attempt to prove Batman wrong, 'I want to prove to you that I can do it'

"No Robin" "I said enough and that's the last we' are going to discuss this'

"I quite then…" Robin's voice did not carry as he repeated the words that conversation had ended in, he regretted now how they had come out, yet he could not regret that he had been forced into speaking them.

Robin rose up his head, wiping a stray strand of hair, which his hair jell applied this morning before the day's events had gotten long and hard, he signed, Robin could handle any situation same as his father could. Robin proved everyday he could each time Slade threw something his way.

"I'm just never good enough for you to see me"

Slade was no better through rationalized Robin, sure he saw the potential, Slade saw the man Robin was, the man he was becoming but all Slade wanted was; how he might molded him into whatever Slade's thoughts were, he pushed too hard, Slade wanted too much, and for crying out loud…

Robin pushed away from his desk, fist hitting the wall behind him as he stood up. "I'm just a teenager after all! Damit, I don't want to have to go around proving to everyone what type of adult I can be."

"I just want to leave it to the universe to decide"

Sighing Robin hung his head again, arms out extended and his whole body leaning against one wall "why can't I just turn out as every other normal teenager, why must things already be known, does everything always have to be so planned out."

"_Dame it I just want to live my life the way I can and do what I want and when choose as things they come along." _Robin's fists impacted the edge of the desk, this time all his frustration and all his anger resounded in the impact; he hoped the others didn't hear that, Robin held his breath and listened. At this hour everyone should have been asleep but one could never tell around the Tower.

Several times he'd woken up from dreaming; he'd been dealing with a nightmare, usually about Slade or another issue he didn't want to recall, especially he didn't want to discuss, and upon waking he'd been confronted by his friends faces staring worriedly down at him.

Surprise as much as the alarm and worry of his adrinalin had made him ask: "W_hat's wrong what happened?" _

'_We were wondering that dude'_

'_You were speaking in you sleep Robin'_

'_Yeah man, thought you might have been wrestling with an intruder the way we could hear you out side'_

'_I'm fine'_

'_Robin you don't look fine,' Raven's mother hen voice it got to him 'what's going on?"_

'_I said I'm fine'_

They're intentions were genuine, Robin knew that, but they just didn't get it sometimes; he was the leader, everyone had expectations of him to live up too, some spoken some unspoken, yet a constant weight always upon his shoulders. Robin felt exhausted. It was hard holding back, he sometimes struggled to hold down those urges to just get out there and get the job done himself. He just couldn't be treated like a child that was missing the true conversation points either.

Robin was not a control freak as Beast Boy liked to snicker jokingly behind his back either. Just because he asked for all the details and wanted to know every ounce of information, did not mean he was overly obsessive either; they were hints, clues, pieces of the puzzle, clues or answers to the riddle which he needed. Robin saw things as Batman had trained him to think, he saw everything as overlapping pieces; points which when string together made up the bigger picture, he didn't like it when someone treated him like a nosy child, especially when you'd just fought your own nightmares to stay alive, and you were trying to stay sane.

Again the Titans leader he sighed, his fist hurting as he unclenched it, wrapping his other hand around it Robin absentmindedly began to massage his hand. 'I need to find a way of getting Slade off my back'

The pressure was just becoming too much, even Robin could see that if things kept progressing as they were, that eventually Slade would kill them.

Robin locked his gaze on one of Slade's masks that hung from his wall. A collection of newspapers, clippings, and articles; all bits and pieces of a puzzle that surrounded a man he virtually knew nothing personal about, and yet, he knew Slade better then he knew Batman. A villain he could relate to and yet someone he hated more than life itself.

'Does that mean I loath myself' pondered Robin, he was tired, yet he was unable to drop the subject and sleep.

"_How do you kill someone that no matter what you dish out or however many times, any ways they die they can always come back to haunt you." _

Robin had spent many nights late into the morning hours pondering this question of late. It was in fact the exact same question he was fixated on as this morning's early hours and clock turned to state 2:45 am and he was gaining no more insight into that question tonight then he had any other evening.

The answers seemed just not available…save the one answer he knew he could not give 'make a deal with Slade and just give in. _"Dose Slade spend night after night obsessing about me as much as I do about him?"_ Robin smirked the question he'd asked himself a hundred times before at least still brought pleasure to him The thought of Slade as extremely stressed over his side of trying to find a way to get Robin to join him as he himself spent trying to get Slade away from him, made the Boy Wonder calmer.

His smirk of happy pleasure, turned into a laugh, then again a sigh, crossing over his arms overtop his chest the tired Boy Wonders face showed serious thought. 'Was the cat as unhappy; if not as tiered, as he made the mouse most of the time?'

-S-

"Deathstroke the Terminator" not really known to too many as Slade Wilson stood in his secret base within the deserted warehouse district of Jump City. His latest attempts at encouraging Robin to resume the role as his apprentice had failed and his anger was blazing.

It was rare to see Slade this out of character, the criminal mastermind was a master of controlling himself as well as others, and he prided himself on showing only those emotions that were necessary to manipulate his enemies.

Robin was one of only a very small few who could get under Slade's skin and make him loose control like this; but who was awake at this hour to notice that Slade was not acting like himself, _at this late into the morning hour only perhaps Robin would be still up. _

The thought of Robin again made Slade's blood boil, anger flared out and he began pacing his hideout in reflection; every attempt, every plan, every command, every calculation, or futuristic plan Slade had ever thought up or made, every one of them involved Robin at his side. And for the best of intentions and the worst of deeds, he had not been able to sway the boy over to his way of thinking. Forever was a long time to live and Slade refused to keep going on without having someone to share it with.

Slade's latest attempt at changing the boys mind had ended disappointingly. His apprentice had once again proved how much trouble he was to steal away from his friends; he had proven too, just how much the boy was becoming a challenge to keep up with. Slade was a patient man, why not he had all the time in the world, he was immortal after all but it angered him; testing those patience of his, that Robin's time spent avoiding Slade's offers…were beginning to take there tole.

Too long and too much time was being wasted now. Robin was currently limited and Slade's own life did not offer him endless time for playing around with a group of bratty teenagers. He had other things to attend to. He actually had an Empire to run.

Wintergreen had call, things were starting to fall apart without him and he knew that he had been gone a lot longer then he'd originally said this would take him.

Robin's and His Game of Cat and Mouse was fun, but it was second to much more important things to him; and this might well continue into many more years; if he did not do something about it, it had already reached three years now and the boy had aged much since then.

Stress thought Slade, had aged Robin nicely but just plane growing up had been related to much more of what Slade had seen Robin to mature into, he now desired more from the boy then he'd wanted his apprentice for before these years had gone by, and when he'd first stated his desire to posses him had been so he could take Robin and then mold him into the path.

Robin had become a very powerful young man during their struggles and Slade realized that Robin had not been mature enough back then for what Slade actually had held in mind, but now he was perfect, 'He's ready' and yet his place was not yet at his master's side yet.

"DAME IT"

The thoughts again of what Slade was unable to attain rose up his anger to the surface. Slade's fist impacted a nearby table, breaking it into two pieces. All of the tables contents feel to the floor with a crash and the sound echoed on down the hallway and throughout the room, but there was no one to hear it except Slade, and the fact that Slade was alone neither woke or affected anyone.

'If this keep up Robin will be well past his prime' thought Slade, 'I'm going to loosed him,' this was Slade's last chance to possess the perfect and only person he'd ever wanted for an apprentice.

Slade hated to loose

The plan had been simple if not flawless. Recruit an apprentice, his unrelenting choice being Robin now; no one else would do, Slade had tried others after Robin escaped his grasp, but the boys will his determination, and attitude…drove Slade mad, it drove him to use the word "perfect" as well.

Robin Richard John Grayson was perfect. And that at least was truth. Robin made everyone else look inferior and at the same time was; he himself, unobtainable.

Slade rolled his shoulder and tried and relax, figuring after several years of training, a few preparations and some tough love; 'maybe if I force the boy into submission' that Robin would be ready for his final challenge.

The survival of the same procedural treatment that Slade had undergone; the one that had made him immortal, Robin surviving the treatment, there was no doubt in Slade's mind he wouldn't survive, Robin had endured much and was Slade mused an exceptional exception (miring Slade in many ways that way) every test Slade had thrown his way the boy had past with exceptional skill and at times even surprising Slade with methods and means which Robin came up with for meeting such tricky challenges.

Tests long ago designed for preparing him for the stress of surviving the procedure.

After Robin survived the process Slade would have his successor. His apprentice; an heir by his side for all eternity, and nothing would stand in his way then! But none of that was going to happen if the boy died before Slade could get his chance to mold Robin into that perfect apprentice.

Slade grabbed for the pieces of his broken table and tossed one across the room. Reaching for the remaining piece when suddenly Slade stopped _"That's it" _

A cunning and evil smile crossed Slade's unmasked face. _"He'd been going about this all wrong!" _If he made Robin immortal first, then there would be no more reason for Slade to worry. _"Yes," _it was so simple Slade wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. Slade's hand ran under his chin as he pondered this new conclusive decision.

His eye relaxed, reflective in the dim light, "It just might be the answer to everything,"

'_but if Robin found out…_' that he would never die, never age; well one year per decade, but that was nothing. Just a moment in time for an immortal; long enough that eventually Robin would see how futile it all was, how bound they both were, and perhaps, more than just perhaps, he would cease resisting.

Slade smirked

He'd known the boy was holding on to some small hope for death. "Yes," scoffed Slade, reflecting on the foolish conclusion his apprentice held. That he could escape Slade in death. A comfort Slade had not allowed festering; suicide was prone in the boys thinking, Slade had made sure to push only so hard. Pulling back before the boy could hurt himself or going on to do something stupid and foolish, but so far Slade only hurt the boy to his liking, never doing any permanent damage. Robin was valuable after all, a real treasure of a find he was unique; rare in a world where things come and went but very little stood out any different from the rest.

'_Yes, it was perfect'_

Eventually the boy's friends, his family would die off and then Robin; still young, immortal, and far stronger, would have no choice but to join Slade. Loneliness would force him to Slade if nothing else had before that time.

Slade flexed his arms behind his back, he was calmer now, more relaxed as he resumed walking. Thoughtful about this new idea; contemplating the details to a plan as he Slade journeyed himself down a hallway, he would have to be cautious; no way could the boy know what was happening to him till it was over and done with, that would pose another concern. The treatment would have to be broken down into doses. Incremental, and masked to look like Robin was merely sick; perhaps with a cold or the flu, that way his friends, especially that metal tin man Cyborg, would overlook the chemical drugs that would be working in Robin's system.

_Yes_, and all the time Slade would be as if he still sought after Robin, relentlessly _other wise the boy would worry and overly stress himself. _Despite being sick, Slade had seen Robin keep going; the kid pushed himself sometimes too much for a mortal his age, pushed his body dangerously close to dyeing.

It was one of the qualities that made Robin so perfect but also one of the qualities which made Robin's ability to survive tough at times, still Slade loved a challenge.

Doing that during the treatment could be pushing his luck however. Many had died from the treatment; none as strong as Robin, but even Robin was just mortal and it could possibly kill him. _No_, Robin would have to be pushed just so much and then made to calm down, made to rest. Slade would have to design a plan which his attacks were very carefully designed. He'd have to plan for possible ways of overcorrecting the boy when he got too obsessed or too out of control, _'when Robin gets out of hand'_

"_Still trying to figure out who I am, aren't you Robin." Yes_….. Slade again stopped walking and smiled, thinking about his apprentice. Robin truly did belong with him; even if the boy didn't realize his actions spoke of him; words he himself refused to admit openly or to speak of, they spoke anyway paragraphs to Slade.

Walking off into the darkness Slade smiled 'you will be my apprentice Robin' Slade thinking more of the perfect plan that he'd just come up with. It was the Cat's move and the mouse was in for a really rough game ahead of him this time.

-R-

At 5 am Robin had finally given up his thoughts on Slade, he had changed into a pair of guy sweets, a T-top and had headed for the gym. An early morning workout before watching the sun rise with Starfire usually helped prepare him for the day. This time though it seemed not to help at all.

Robin punched the punching bag; kicking and hitting it with no more or less force than normal, when it broke. Robin just stood there, fist clenched just starring at it and something was wrong, he just knew; something he couldn't quite place was about to happen, a cold shiver kept running up his spine. What was Slade planning?

-STR-

It was Starfire's voice that finally brought Robin around. "Good morning Robin do you wish to watch the sun rise with me this lovely morning?"

Starfire was staring at the back of Robin's shirtless form but she could tell he was distracted; he was just standing there over a broken and torn punching bag. _'Not usually a good sign'_ she'd too noticed how he'd slightly jumped when she'd called out his name. '_Guess I will have to make more noise when I enter a room' _Beast Boy had been telling her she was way too quiet at times. Her thoughts stopped as Robin turned around and gave her a worm smile.

"Morning Starfire,' fake smile not fooling her in the least anymore, 'yes, I'd love to watch the sun rise with you I just need to go and take a quick shower, how about I meet you on the roof in just a few minutes ok?"

Robin was standing there smiling at her yet Starfire had an odd feeling that something was troubling him. Perhaps it was Slade, the mad man hand been pretty active lately. Robin did obsess and she knew he had not been sleeping again, wasn't sleeping, the fisted hands and missing energy drinks from the cupboards were proof enough of that.

"Lovely," smiled Starfire trying not to upset or provoke Robin "then I shall see you on the roof?" He nodded, perhaps she thought, in a calmer setting she could get him to confide in her.

With that Robin and Starfire parted ways; each headed to their separate destinations, planning to meet on the roof in just a short while; too bad, that would have been more fun than hearing the alarm go off before the sun had even had its chance to rise.

A/N: So what do you think? Should we keep going? My first couple chapters will just set the ground work for the larger picture to come. I've also got hints within for chapter's way down the road, but you won't understand that until you read those chapters. Later on though you can interact with my author's notes nothing too fancy I plan to take it at a pace nice for all readers.

See you, D.


	2. Chapter 2 Diversionary Tactics

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 2- (Diversionary Tactics)

-TT-

Normal teenagers are born with boundless energy. Top that with sports drinks, caffeine, and sugar and there can possibly be no limit to how long they keep going, but even with the boundless supplies available, a person can only rely take so much; sooner or later, eventually the mind forces the body to give the battle up, to surrender.

The group that came home to Titan Tower looked wiped out and ready for a very long needed rest. "How is it possible?" shrieked the smaller one. "What?" did we suddenly get a new sign at the city entrance that says: "Come to Jump City; while there be sure to rob, plunder and run amuck, all types of criminals welcome to drive the Titans crazy" Beast Boy's voice fell, he was too tired to even keep his face from crying out in plea. "All I want to do is sleep."

-C-

Cyborg didn't answer his small friend but he felt exactly the same; having a sympathetic look with Raven, as he plopped down on the couch beside her. She too was looking exhausted and forlorn, even for her.

Cyborg's arms were so tired; his battery cell's dangerously low on energy and all he wanted to do was watch TV or veg out while recharging, they were all both mentally as well as physically tired. "I really needed to recharge," but that would mean having to make the effort to get up, and his mind and body were just too tired to obey him right then.

-Ra-

Raven's normally non emotional self was on the verge of giving out; she'd become snappy at every comment made to her thus far, if she didn't get some time to meditate soon she was going to probably lose control and that would mean her powers would lash out indiscriminately. Something she could not permit to happen.

-St-

The most obvious, if it were possible, worst of all of them was Starfire. The red head; always happy, always full of energy, peppy alien was practically dragging herself through the livingroom. Raven had noted that she'd only seen her friend this low one other time, that being when her sister Blackfire had come for a visit, at that time it had been attitude not physical exhaustion that had been the cause.

"I do not think I can go on any further," lamented Starfire collapsing onto the floor by her friends sides.

-R-

Robin too was tired too; perhaps worse than them all, seeing as he was the only one not relying on super powers to fight or sustain himself. He'd taken the lead every time, fought the hardest of them all; after all it was his responsibility to keep the pace set for his team, but this was getting ridicules, It was becoming extremely hard to keep focused and going when one was teetering between walking dead and zombie-ized, even the sports drinks and caffeine pills were running out, no longer producing any effect at helping keep him going.

Robin walked into the main living room just in time to see a normally energetic Starfire collapse onto the floor exclaiming defeat. Her plea of "no more" got to Robin in a way the look of his team didn't. A smile crossed his face though, he was so proud of them.

Of how they'd held up thus far, but his smile faded into a look of concern. He knew they were on the verge of collapsing both emotionally and physically. Robin stepped down into the carpeted floor and started to say something when the alarm sounded. This made it the twenty-second time in four days.

Everyone groaned in unison and rose to meet the new challenge it was admirable; Cyborg speaking out "it's a small break in at the post office," informing the team. Everyone began to head towards the door when Robin's commanding voice stopped them "no wait! Were not all going this time."

Four pairs of tiered and brightly hopeful eyes stared back at him. "What?" asked Beast Boy, his voice relaying to respond; he couldn't believe his mind would ask such a question at a time like this. _"I should just shut up and run with this, I should be happy to hear were not going, why am do dumb that I'm asking "what" for."_

But echoing Beast Boy's "what" was Raven's voice "Robin we have to go stop them, we can't just give up!"

Their leaders face tired as it was still held strength in it to smile "We will," clarified Robin "but we're going to start playing this smart, to take the calls in teams. Raven you and Cyborg need to rest. You need to meditate, sleep, Cyborg's power cells must be nearly on empty and he could use some sleep as well."

"No argument there," mumbled Cyborg from the sidelines.

"You two stay here, while Starfire, Beast Boy and I go stop the post office crooks. Then next time, Starfire and Beast Boy can sleep while we take the next threat. Trade off till things calm down and we can fight as a team once more."

His team was smiling at him; it was kind of making him uneasy, but at least they weren't arguing with what he'd just suggested.

"Man that's why you're the leader," praised Beast Boy, they had a look of pure pride and happiness. "You're the best. Only you would can up with such a great idea when were all too tired to even think, much less be smart."

Raven gave a small smile at what Beast Boy had said and then had to admit it, the green annoying freak was right Robin was the best leader they could ever want. "Yes" she added into the conversation, "even if some of us are never smart to begin with" dogging Beast Boy affectingly like she always did. The small green changeling just turned and glared at her "That is so not true…

Raven just rolled her eyes and turned walking off, Cyborg right behind her as each to the remaining team members took off for the Post Office.

-S-

Slade had been keeping the Titans busy.

Making sure that he had no interruptions while he planned, prepare for, and collect everything that he needed to begin and finish Robin's treatment. He was surprised the teens hadn't just given up and passed out by now. He'd needed to make a quick trip to Gotham City in order to collect some chemicals vital to the serum Robin would be injected with, leaving the Titans to wonder why it was too quiet, so instead he'd arranged for them some entertainment while he was away. They'd been bombarded for four days straight while Slade he'd been gone; making sure that Robin had no chance of inquiring about Slade's whereabouts.

The plan for Robin's new challenge to come was still a well hidden secret & his trip to Gotham had been more then productive, it had gained him an ally, with better results then he'd possibly hoped for. He'd stolen the needed chemicals right under Batman's nose too, literally. Escaping with several million dollars worth of precious stones, and hooked up with some very unique individuals. Overall, Slade had to admit the trip had brightened his spirits, and, if you believed in signs; which he didn't, but it was still the result he felt worth mentioning, a sure sign that Robin would very soon (in the not so distant future) be joining him, as his long awaited and sought after apprentice.

Better still, had been Slade's return, not only find the Titans still fighting each criminal thrown their way, but Robin had apparently thought up a brilliant plan to keep them going strong. Having split the team up into two groups, he was rotating them so one would stay behind and sleep while the others fought; they were all keeping up on their sleep and still managing to go out and fight the bad guys, "_Brilliant my boy, really keen"_

However, not leaving anything to be missed Slade had left several of his robots and hidden cameras recording the Titans while he was away. That was now what he was doing; playing back his surveillance tapes for the last four days, surprisingly, and to his delight Robin had never seemed unimpressive.

Slade noted 'that every criminal, every alarm they'd responded to Robin had been there.' While his team had rested and took shifts, he'd neglected to take a break or rest himself. Despite Robin's obvious tiredness, he was still fighting strong, 'indeed powerful and unaffected; say for the slight missed timing his moves were making and that minor slipup here or there, things only Slade who knew Robin better than anyone, would take note of.

Watching Robin for so long and having studied his moves, habits, likes, ends and out's, Slade knew the boy's mind well. Thinking and, his operational methods; it was only Slade who would have noticed that the boy was actually nudging his way beyond his limits of endurance. _See _reflected Slade, this is exactly what he often reminded and talked with himself about, Robin's suicidal tendency. While admirable in one way, very foolish of Robin it was in many others.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk," spoke Slade to the video recording of his boy. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson in not neglecting yourself, my precious bird." Slade smiled and turned around to face a group of individuals standing quietly behind him. They almost in unison looked up and smiled wide. All four faces held the same facial look upon them. They could almost be clones of each other if one did not know what they were, that in fact one of them was a girl.

"You know what needs to be done, and I assume you are ready?" asked Slade, not really expecting to hear an answer from any of the four. Bobbing heads was his only answer, as they moved up and down in sync a silent "Yes" was answered, then they were ready and they knew exactly what to do, so he let them disappear…

Slade smiled behind his mask; how could he not, their smiles were infectious after all. Besides, Slade planed big, things were about to be set in motion. He was looking forward to seeing how much of a challenge this new game of cat and mouse would turn out to be between himself and Robin. The fun was in the chase, the thrill was always in the challenge his mouse presented him with.

'_Run mouse, fly Robin'_

Slade chuckled, he wondered how far he'd get before Robin began to suspect something was happening to him. It was about to get fun, perhaps Slade would add some challenge for the rest of the Titans into the mix as well; he felt generous _'why not'_ he really didn't know. Only time would tell.

A/N: again just a little hint and background for what's to come. It's going to get into some action next chapter and then you'll be really surprised. Oh, and who might these unique individuals be? Guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Till next week...Later

D.


	3. Chapter 3 Just another manic Monday!

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 3 Just another manic Monday!

-GC-

Batman sat at his desk in the Batcave, his mind a jumble of a mess. His head hurt and Alfred was trying to offer him some aspirin but the old mans hands were swaying, or was it that he was swaying.

"Perhaps you should have a seat, Master Bruce."

Guess it was him. "Yes Alfred," letting the old loyal butler lead him over to the computer chair he sat in so often. "It was a good thing you installed the automatic drive home voice feature, Sir."

Bruce gave a short laugh, shrugging the spinning room out of his head, two tries and he finally swallowed the two pills, or was it four that Alfred had given him. Handing back the glass of water to Alfred he accidentally dropped it on the floor, sighing, Bruce looking up putting his hand over his eyes "Sorry Alfred."

"Quite ok Master Bruce."

Oh yes, Batman's head was a jumbled picture of the last twenty-four hours. What had happened to him? How had he gotten home? What had happened to the bad guys? He just couldn't seem to recall the answer to these questions. What he did remember was getting a call while he was at the Watchtower from Commissioner Gordon.

Gordon had told him about a very large shipment of rare and valuable laser jewels that were coming into town that night and he asked if Batman would help supervise their transport? They were being transported to Jefferson Air Force and Military Compound on the west side of Gotham.

_"I remember leaving and catching up with the transport; following it to the base." _Batman was really trying hard to fight the urge to pass out again as he tried to recall what happened after that. _"I remember making it to the base safely. Handed over the case of jewels to Lieutenant Wintergreen, and then what?" _Oh, strange images of dancing little people, a laughing clown seemed to replace the rest of what he could recall. It made absolutely no since, he was all wrong, the image wasn't a clown it was...

_"An orange and black suited one eyed clown?" _ah he gave up, his head just hurt too much. Bruce suspected he'd never fully remember what went on last night. Batman didn't have any bumps or burses that he could notice but the way he felt was like he'd been in an all out battle. "Perhaps you I might suggest that you leave the matter till later, Master Bruce" suggested Alfred. Bruce could do nothing but agree with him, allowing Alfred to assist him upstairs and off to get some rest. Maybe he'd remember something after he slept a but, if not, then he'd do some investigation into it, _but after I stop seeing double_.

-TT-

Titan Tower had been neglected while the team fought non stop criminal activity for four days straight. Raven had tried to clean up what she could when it was her turn to rest. She'd thrown in a load of laundry. Took a shower, done some dishes before fixing herself and Cyborg something to eat, but in the end she'd just been too tired and emotionally exhausted to do any more then that.

Beast Boy and Starfire had followed suit. Cleaning what had remained of the kitchen before they too ate; a very quick meal, then Starfire had dried and folded (putting away the laundry Raven had begun) but like the other's, they too had just been too tired to do any more. It was probably the reason they all failed to act upon seeing Robin not take a rest or break. The distraction of being too overly worked to stop and say something to him, too preoccupied taking care of themselves, and too overworked, they had fail to take notice of anything outside of their own needs.

-R-

Robin however, was just thankful that none of his fellow team mates did say anything, for if they had he might not have been able to say "NO" to them. It was in fact the unrelenting pushing of him self and lack of reminders that he was, and looked tired, that made his body not act tired. Other wise it might have force him to quit going on, quit pushing himself.

During the moments he was back at the Tower Robin spent it in the gym training or cleaning up before heading back out again. Fearing that if he attempted to sleep even the tinniest bit it would be like playing Russian roulette with his bed, not waking up and unable to be woke up either, unable to help his friends, or keep his duty to the city. Robin would never tell his friends this but he hadn't actually slept for three nights before the "insanity" had started. Too busy obsessing over Slade and what he was planning next. Making it a good week now since he'd last slept.

Raven would surly have lock him up with her powers by now if she fully knew, and both she and Cyborg would have insisted that he get some sleep immediately. He could almost picture it, imagining Raven and Cyborg hauling him off to the medical wing for sedation and then carefully watching over him till he was what they considered, well rested.

His mind was so preoccupied he hadn't even thought of Slade. Not until coming home at 2 am Friday morning that is. Starfire had been calling it the "Week of insanity" and Robin would have to agree with here. They'd just apprehended several HIVE members that had apparently thought it funny to paint all the cars on three car lots, all glow-in the dark neon green, the whole Motor District of down town Jump City was now glowing an unsettling green color.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire had taken the call; upon return they'd all headed towards their separate rooms to sleep, Robin however had gone off to take a hot shower. He never complained or bothered his friends with how he felt normally; a habit that had started when he was with Batman, but his muscles were beginning to cramp up on him and his body was beginning to feel sick. He was beginning to feel nauseas towards the end of the battle, and had been relieved when Beast Boy had taken the lead. Stopping the last HIVE member single handedly and saving Robin the need to push himself any harder then he already was.

Robin stood in the shower thinking about nothing, really just trying to calm his muscles down and relax, when the thought that he hadn't seen Slade all week suddenly popped into his head. "Why hadn't he seen Slade, surely this would have been a great opportunity for him to taken advantage of the Titan's situation? Or, thought Robin to himself, perhaps he had. Perhaps all this week had been Slade's doing? Robin thought long and hard about it, finishing his shower and wiping away the steam from the bathroom mirror, yes, decided that when he got out of the bathroom and finished getting dressed that he'd go and check to see what had been happening else where outside of Jump Cities, what else besides Jumps' rash crime spree.

-BB-

Ever been dead on your feet? The saying was made up by someone that had obviously been working non stop for a week, someone like how Beast Boy felt, for he, like those on his team were practically asleep on their feet, walking down the hall towards the bathroom all Beast Boy could think of was how he really wished he could just lye down. Watching, you could have sworn he was either dead, or sleepwalking, but truth be told, the small Titan was actually conscious, just extremely overly exhausted. Twice he'd blacked out then woken up to find his body still walking towards the bathroom on its own _"good one"_ laughed Beast boy at himself.

Beast Boy had made the mistake of lying down on his bed before he'd realized that he needed to Go, it had taken several minuets before he'd finally convince his body to roll off the bed and stand up. His arms feeling like they were pulling him down, he'd somehow managed to drag himself out of his room and into the hallway. Must have been his animal instincts, and the fact that he sleepwalked when he was overly exhausted that was making it possible to make all the way there, he really hadn't been sure how he'd gotten to the bathroom from his bedroom though, really needing to pee, but just being too tired to think about it.

Beast Boy passed Robin coming out of the bathroom and heard Robin's voice call out to him.

"Beast Boy, you ok?" just choosing to ignore him.

-R-

Robin seeing his young friend had his eyes shut but was walking into the bathroom couldn't help but ask if he was OK, Beast Boy made some sort of grunting sound, or it could have been a remark, Robin could only take it as an "uuuhahh" chuckling to himself _"He's ok"_ hethought. Robin making his way back to the main living room when the alarm went off. Beast Boy instantly came running out of the bathroom "Sonnofaa, Bitchh…Now the criminals are even stealing my time to use the bathroom."

Robin looked at Beast Boy his mouth open, his mind wondering if what he'd just said funny, or completely inappropriate. The changeling was visibly hot headed…steam was rising from his on top… "Doesn't anyone sleep in this town anymore?" yelled Beast Boy at the top of his lungs. Crossing his arms over his chest Beast Boy walked past Robin in a huff, his lip furled, eyes scowling Beast Boy headed towards the main room Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire had emerged sleep deprived and sullenly silent, but after witnessing Beast Boy's out burst each had frozen in wide eyed, mouth's open surprise.

Suddenly as a group they all began laughing; even Robin joined in slightly, giving a chuckle here or there. A much needed tension breaker had occurred and all thanks to Beast Boy.

Robin looked at his team and with a sigh and a nod he pronounced, Ok…"Titan's Go."

A/N: I know, it's short, and leaves you hanging in that very annoying way but I had to! My next chapter isn't very long either but for it to hold you, it had to be a separated from this one, which left me no choice but to leave you all hanging here. BUT:

Now I have a challenge for those reading... (drum roll)... ah cough, sorry..."ok, so next chapter I'm leaving clues for you to identify the smiling unique individuals from the previous chapter. Whom, or what exactly are they; that am I hinting towards...? Let's see if you guys really are as smart as I think you are. I've already left clues for you, but add that to the next chapter and I think you'll figure it out, at least I hope so.

Till later, next week then, D.L.sky


	4. Chapter 4 Mall Antics

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 4 (Mall Antics)

-?-

The call had come from Jump City's Mall…Starfire had insisted that they hurry "we can not allow the mall of shopping to be damaged." Beast Boy had rolled his eyes at her and commented back, "oh yes, because it's your favorite place to go," his words dripping with sarcasm. Secretly though he too was wishing that Cyborg would drive faster. The mall was the place he got all his video games at and if even one single thing from there was damaged; well he just didn't know how he might go on loving, but one thing he did know, so help the crooks inside!

The T-car and Robin, on his R-cycle pulled up just as the cops were setting up parameter. Robin walked over to speak with the Lieutenant in charge the other Titans filed out of the car and looked around, preparing themselves for the battle ahead. "Not a single car in the parking lot," commented Beast Boy, "kind of strange seeing it that way this early in the morning." Later the lot would be packed; people racing to acquire a spot to park in. "Hay maybe we should sell advanced parking spaces," joked Cyborg. The other titans just smiled at him and headed off towards the font of the mall.

Robin met them at the front doors. They could all see that the glass had been shattered inward by some pretty powerful force "must have been explosives or powers of some sort" assessed Raven, "Titan's be careful!" ordered Robin taking the lead.

The Jump City Mall was two stories; kind of small for a city of Jump's size, but big enough for the current growth, another one was in the planning stages. Robin had arranged it with the cops to keep guard over the three entrances/exits the mall possessed, trusting the Teen Titans to handle any trouble that might have waited inside. Being rectangular shaped the mall was not hard to maneuver threw. No way you could get lost; that was why the other Titans didn't go shopping with Starfire when she ventured to the mall, they knew she wouldn't have a problem finding her way out or home. Just look for the food court in the center of the main floor. Turn to your right or left depending on which end of the mall you'd come from and you'd find the main entrance lading in or out of the mall. So simple, so nice, the mall really was designed by a genius.

So why was it that none of the Titans could see anyone inside of the empty mall? "Where are they?" asked Raven hovering in the air ready to strike at anything that came into her view.

"There's not that many places to hide," commented Cyborg checking his sensors for any readings or movement. "I'm getting nothing on the motion sensors. If their in here their not moving."

"Fan out and take a side," ordered Robin, positioning himself in the middle of the food court to relay back and forth to the two groups heading to opposite ends of the mall.

Raven and BB had gone halfway down their side of the mall looking at both the floor they were on and the walk ways above. While BB scanned the first floor, Raven scanned the second from the air. It was the same on Cyborg and Starfires' end of the mall. "Anything," asked BB looking up at Raven. The Goth shook her head and stated in her usual non impressed tone. "This is a waste of our time."

Beast Boy silently agreed with her, flipping open his communicator BB spoke to Robin "Anything, because we have bubcus here and Raven's thinking this is a waste of time."

Robin's face came on the communicator as he shook his head. "No, Cyborg and Starfire haven't found anything either, I think whoever was here has long since gone or Raven might be right, lets regroup, meet me back in the food court."

-R-

Robin put his communicator away and retracted his bow staff still looking around; alert was his middle name, just not as stern and ridged as usual due to being so tiored. Then something caught the corner of his eye's attention and Robin turned to see a funny looking person. He was no taller then Robin himself but as he emerge out of thin air, Robin was sure not going to take this guy lightly. Well, not thin air exactly, an invisible door actually. The funny dressed white faced man closed the invisible door behind him self and turned around, he was carrying an umbrella in his hands and Robin found that strangely out of place. _Who was this guy?_

The little man didn't speak but just smiled and waved at Robin. Robin found himself smiling and waving back at the little skinny man before him. Robin couldn't seem to take his eyes off the man's face, it was painted white like it was a mask covering over, but his eyes were penciled in black. Two black circles staring out through a white faced smiley mask. His smile though was what drew Robin's attention, it was nothing bold, almost as natural to the white face as the eyes were, but his smile just demanded that you smile with it. "Who are you?" Robin was standing there, his body stuck in place, head tilted sideways and looking at the funny dressed man Robin couldn't help but feel like he was hypnotized, waiting for an answer.

The little man didn't speak instead he reached into his black shinny pants and produced a piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and suddenly it grew bigger in size. He kept unfurling it until Robin couldn't believe his eyes. The paper was now so big it was impossible to have had that just inside his pocket. The little man placed the umbrella on this red shirt sleeve and took his white gloved hands; turning the piece of white paper over, he held it up for Robin to read.

"**I'm here to see you Robin." **

"**My name is Moe." **

"**Please give me a second."**

Robin read the words out loud and then looked up from the paper, again watching as the little man refolded the paper and replaced it back inside his pocket, Robin felt as if he was dreaming. Who was this Moe and what did he want with him?

Moe took hold of his umbrella and held up his hand to Robin, a gesture of just wait a moment, he opened the umbrella and tilted the canopy top so it faced Robin. Twirling the umbrella so that it was making designs the little man spun circle after circle, first red and then black, swirls of hypnotic movement. The Boy Wonder just starred at the red and black swirls, his body suddenly feeling more tired and drained then the weeks worth of lack of sleep he'd been fighting. Robin began to panic _this was wrong_, no, this little man was not here for any ones good. Robin couldn't help but stand there transfixed looking at the twirling umbrella though.

Finally Robin let out a roar and blinked, his body moving forward he grabbed the umbrella with both hands, ripping it from the little man's hands and tossing it out and away from him. The umbrella vanished into thin air as the little man just smiled serenely back at Robin. This time though, Robin did not smile back "you tried to hypnotize me," anger in the statement, "Why?" accusation in the question, Robin pointing his finger at the little man.

Raven Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire; hearing Robin's cry of outrage, came running toward the sound, their heart's beating fast, each poised and ready for battle. What they found was not what had remotely close to have been expected. None of them expect Robin to be questioning a little thin man who was standing before the Titan's leaver, all wide smiles, and white face. The newly arrived Titans looked at one another in confusion before it was Beast Boy that spoke up. Inquiring about what was up.

"Dude" Robin, "who is this…this…what exactly is he?" inquired Beast Boy rubbing his neck and looking around at the others for assistance. The little man turned to face Beast Boy, still face wide and smiling, there now appeared a wide smile on the face of Beast Boy, he began laughing almost historically "dude, he…he…but Beast Boy never did finish what he was saying.

The little man did something no one thought possible, he back flipped away looking up with a smile each time he did. He landed a short distance to the left of them all; deeper into the food court and suddenly stopped, there standing still and unnoticed till now were three exact duplicate copies of Moe. Each were dressed the same, had the same white face with black eyes, the same small pinkish red smile and none of them moved except Moe who was now standing in the middle of two others that say; for the one on his right being taller by two inches, was Moe to the letter. The one on Moe's left was a few pounds fatter but again an exact duplicate.

Each began pulling something from behind their backs. The Titans began to look intently at them all, each rooted on the spot still and all smiling wide faced; everyone that is, except Robin. His face was angry, he hated being manipulated, hated even more not knowing who it was or what we going on around him, but shocking most of all to him, the thing that bothered him most about this whole situation, was that he was not overly steamed about his current standing. He felt drained but still energized. Whatever Moe was supposed to have done to him had only partly worked because after he'd grabbed the umbrella his energy had seemed to return to him.

Robin's voice snapped his teammates out of their smiling trances. "Stop watching their smiles."

The Titans each shook their heads. Clearing the smiles away, but they remained where they were, watching the funny little people unfolding pieces of white paper with their white gloved hands. Utterly in shock and puzzlement the Titans read the white signs in order straight down the line of little people. The Titans read the words as a chorus out loud:

Our names are Larry

….Moe

….Marty….

Marty's sign had a line of arrows on it pointing directly off to the side. The Titan's heads turned to follow the arrows, bodies all still standing where they had first arrived.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The fourth figure standing a shot couple of steps from the others was the recipient of theses arrows, she too held up a sign and on it was the words:

and "Pat" written on it. The female of the bunch smiled wide showing her pearly white teeth and then she chuckled, looking up towards the second floor above her. The Titans head's all looked up in unison and in their shocked surprise, standing on the balcony of the second floor was none other then;

Slade.

A/N: Ok so I was feeling bad because you waited all week long and then this chapter was so short. So I'm giving in and relent. BUT, only this one time! Besides, after this the chapters start to get longer, more drawn out but have fun trying to figure out my clues? Are you man or mouse?

Till Next week,

D.L.sky


	5. Chapter 5 That's Entertainment

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 5 (That's Entertainment)

-S-

Slade had been watching up on the balcony of the second floor this whole time. The Titan's had never seen or heard him. Cyborg's sensors wouldn't work thanks to Slade's newest little toy he'd built into his suit and with Slade's mastery over his mind even Raven's mental powers wouldn't sense his presence. Slade had fought with the idea of kidnapping Robin and forcing him to endure the treatment all in one shot, but then he'd decided this would be more entertaining, less chance of getting caught, of having his plans foiled, and more fun seeing if the mouse could figure out what was going on. From the look the boy was giving him right now, he was sure it was going to be more then just challenging, it was going to be positivly fun as well.

"Hello, Titans!" Slade's still mechanical voice sent silence deeper into silence. "I see we haven't been taking care of ourselves again Robin, what a shame!" chided Slade, "my apprentice should be more careful, we wouldn't want you to get sick, now would we?"

Slade watched as the boy flinched, he was sure Robin could feel the eyes of his friends upon him. Even if his own were focused solely upon Slade. The Titans were finally taking notice of how bad Robin was looking, Slade's words had shattered the illusion Robin had been using against them. The perfect plan thought Slade. Let his friends be the key element of his plan working.

"What do you want Slade?" asked Robin, teeth gritted in frustration, he was wishing his friends would stop looking at him. They had other things to deal with besides his health "Stop looking at me and focus on them." ordered Robin pointing at the four enemies still standing before them. The Moe copies were folded up their paper signs in unison. Robin didn't know why but something very sinister was in the works about these things...whatever they were.

"I take it these are yours?" asked Robin not looking up at Slade, but eyeing the small group of miniature people.

-S-

Leaning against a pillar looking board but still threatening Slade stepped off the second story balcony railing, landing with a soft thud on the floor. He then folded his arms over his chest and leaned over the balcony railing, his look way to casual for conversing with his supposed enemy, this kind of encounter was nothing new to either Slade or Robin, with mild voice reaction he answered Robin's question, but it was new for Robin's team to he present when something like this took place.

"Well in a manor of speaking."

He noted the way Robin was trying to remain calm, the boy was angry with him. Angry for the way he'd seemed to not care if the Titan's were mere inches from them. Slade's words matched his body's look, nonchalant and impassive, standing up Slade unfolded his arms "They agreed to help me re-convince you to take up your place as my apprentice, but I really was surprised that you weren't more tiered; the bunch of you in fact," gesturing to the Titans now as a group.

"Guess my calling cards this week weren't enough of a challenge for you." Slade smirked behind his mask before he continued with his steady punch line. "I'll have to send more next time." With that Slade stood up, his full height and presence of power holding back any direct retaliation. Preparing his body for the fight that was to come it was the exact reaction Slade had been waiting for. The four Titans; minus Robin who obviously knew better then to be surprised by what Slade said, instantly fell into fits of rage and anger.

Understanding downing upon them "Those Attacks were all your doing?" cried Starfire; her eyes blazing green with righteous furry. Cyborg's arm had transformed into a canyon and a blue glow was beginning to emanate from it as he aimed toward Slade. "That was the worst week I've ever had to endure and it was all thanks to you freak."

Slade paid the tin man no heed, his eye was focused on Raven's voice as she began hovering in the air. Her eyes held hints she was on the verge of being angry. Starfire joined her in the air; both looking frighteningly viscous, "You shall suffer Slade, three times as much as what I caused this week."

Raven had been so tired that even after the rotating schedule Robin had started she'd accidentally lost control one time during a battle and nearly taken Robin's head off with a car. The boy had dodged the flying car in time but Raven had locked herself away, refusing to come out till she was beyond rested and ready again to face the world. She'd apologized over and over again, Robin finally having to threaten to kick her butt if he didn't shut up about it. She was now able to find a focus for that emotion she'd been suppressing; fright and anger at herself for almost hurting her friend, her leader, and a person she cared deeply for, but wouldn't admit. "Slade you're going to pay dearly."

Slade ignored them all, his attention refocused back on Robin. They were merely insects to him it was the boy who really mattered anyway. Robin really was quite something special. Even angry he could keep his focus. And Slade knew he was angry. Oh yes, Slade's words had struck several cords within his chosen apprentice. He'd meant them too after all, but Slade just loved pushing the boy's buttons, loved watching him create an emotional rouse out of the baby bird.

All the Titans had been so angry with Slade that they'd failed to take notice of the real threat before them. There focus directed upon Slade; he gestured with his hand toward Robin. Their eyes drifted back to their leader who had taken on a fighting stance but whose attention was directed not on Slade but at the four strange little people standing right in front of them all.

Slade continued speaking just to Robin as if the others weren't there. Why should he fear them? They didn't pose a threat and compared to his true strength and skill, they were merely annoying children; trying to act all grown up and bad, in a world of consequential factors. No, Robin was the only worthy one of the bunch to waste Slade's time on.

"How do you like them, Robin? Their mimes you know?"

"Mimes," repeated Starfire. The word was new to her and she was quite confused as to its definition. Robin looked up at Slade for a second taking note of where the man was before returning his attention to the evil smiles now generating off the four white faces.

"Titans take them down, I'll handle Slade," he quickly ordered, Robin extending his bow staff and turning towards the stairs; which just happened to be behind the four mimes, _"Yah," _thought Robin, _"like that just happens to be coincidence." _The Boy Wonder led the charge into battle.

-St-

The Titans each became engaged with a mime, and although they each wanted a piece of Slade they all knew and agreed that Robin was the only one capable of keeping up with him. Beside, Robin would make sure that Slade got what was coming to him. Every hit; each strike he gave Slade, Robin would make it count towards equal shares of the anger his teammates felt towards the mad man. Slade would suffer, there was no doubt in any of there minds about that.

Starfire had tried to accompany Robin to the stairs but she had been distracted by the female mime "Pat" who had stepped out directly in Starfire's path, causing them both to fall to the floor. Starfire had found it funny when the mime actually produced a sign while helping Starfire to her feet that said "Sorry" on it. Was this mime creature for real? Starfire just looked at the mime and then asked several question she'd been wanting to express since asking what a mime was.

"What is a mime? What do you do? Why do you communicate through words on pieces of unfolding paper and signs? Can you not speak, mime called Pat?"

The one called Pat just stood there giggling silently. Then she opened her mouth producing a piece of paper that grew from her mouth like the unfolding ones. She turned it over and Starfire read the sign.

"**We are performers for the world that is silence."**

Throwing that aside; it disappeared in a puff of white smoke and caused quite a gasp to escape from Starfire's mouth. Eyes wide with lingering fear Starfire watched as Pat took yet another piece of paper from her mouth and presented it to Starfire to read.

"**Mimes can talk but choose not to."**

"**We depict art, fun, and mystery to the world."**

"**Would you like to see some of what we can do?"**

Starfire by now had forgotten all about her battle she was suppose to be fighting. Her innocence and curiosity getting the better of her "Oh yes, please show me, mime called Pat."

Pat discarded the sign once again and it too disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Then Pat pulled out a balloon and blew into it. Twisting it into a little poodle dog; very similar to what a clown would do, Pat presented the balloon doggy for Starfire's praise. Starfire clapped her hands together, issuing words of praise and joy "marvelous." Pat's hand came up and she indicated to Starfire to just keep watching. With quick work Pat made seventeen more of the little balloon dogs placing them all in a row and then with the last one she whispered silently into its ear before placing it too, on the ground next to the others.

Starfire watched as the little balloon dog turned its head and whispered wordlessly into the one next to it. That one did the same; a chain reaction all the way to the end of the line, then the little balloon dogs began walking in a marching line, making a circle around Pat. The little parade of balloon dogs stopped marching and began marching over to Starfire. Beginning to form a circle around her now Starfire became very pleased. "This is such a joy. Friend Pat you are marvelous." Then suddenly Starfire's face saw that something was wrong, Pat's smile had gone. Her face was now completely white and not even her eyes could be seen.

That's when Starfire became afraid! Suddenly the balloon dogs began attacking her, there bodies' contact sending static shocks though out Starfire. When she sent star bolts at them they merely bounced off, Starfire flew into the air the little dog's right after her.

"I do not like this," lamented Starfire trying to find a way to stop the little dogs.

-C-

"Titans take them down, I'll handle Slade," Robin's words echoed in Cyborg's mind, he wanted to handle Slade but he would take it out on one of those mimes instead.

Cyborg was chasing after the one called Larry. The tall skinny mime was really fast and Cyborg didn't think he was going to catch up to him before he made it to the left side mall exit. The little rat was trying to make a break for it. Then suddenly Larry did something Cyborg had only ever seen Robin able to do before. He leapt in the air did a round house kick, hitting Cyborg in the chest and leapt up off of that, lading on the second floor. Gaining his momentum from pushing up off a nearby pillar Cyborg felt something hit him in the head.

"Ouch."

Larry stood on the second floor balcony smiling down at Cyborg. The mime was juggling several bowling pins while holding a sign up for Cyborg to read. Cyborg realized what had hit him in the head. A bowling pin! Then he noticed the sign, it read **"Look out behind you!" **Cyborg turned and looked behind him, the only thing that was there was the dam bowling pin he'd been hit in the head with. Suddenly the pin exploded sending Cyborg flying backwards; landing on his side, Cyborg skidded to a halt a few feet from where he'd landed and groaned. His armor was singed and his left side hurt slightly "What the?" before Cyborg could react several more bowling pins were flying towards him. Cyborg aimed his sonic canyon at them and fired. The impact made a worse explosion than his cannon's force should have. _"Great there all explosives" _thought Cyborg dodging another barrage as they exploded one after the other behind him. Again Cyborg lay on the floor, but only for a second he had to keep moving, had to stay out of the way of the flying objects.

"_I have to get a grip, calm down and think of a plan before I end up in pieces." _

-Ra-

Raven wanted to focus on Slade but she decided to take on the mime called Moe; the one Robin had first met. She figured it would be easy with her powers to subdue the mime, boy was she wrong! Less then a few seconds into the chase Moe disappeared through an invisible door only he seemed to know existed. Turning the imaginary door knob and opening the door he was gone within a flash. Reappearing a second later above Raven's head, his own head looking down at her from out of the ceiling Raven attempted to grab the little runt but hit her head in the process. She looked up and began feeling around. She could actually feel a door frame. Then her hand felt a door knob Raven grabbing the door accidentally slammed it shut. _"Dame these mimes and their games"_

Raven saw Moe emerge from another invisible door a ways down to her left. She flew after him suddenly coming to a very harsh and powerful halt. Her body ran into some kind of invisible wall. Raven fell to the ground and looked up. Moe's body emerged from another invisible door and he began tracing the invisible wall with his white gloved hands. Raven knew this one "Trapped in a box" she answered aloud. Then she realized who was actually trapped. She was! _"This is going to be a very long day. Why didn't I just stick with going after Slade?"_

-BB-

Beast Boy's feet were beginning to hurt, for a fat man this little mime could really book it. Beast Boy changed into a panther and bounded after the mime. He was gaining on the one they called Marty rounding the corner Beast Boy let out an exclamation of surprise; the mime was gone! He'd completely vanished into thin air.

Beast Boy changed back into his human figure asking "Where'd he go?"

A whispered chuckle came from behind, Beast Boy turning around to see a spinning circle of blue and green. Mesmerized Beast Boy stood there, staring at the swirl of color, his eyes feeling droopy suddenly all the strain from the past week was once again felt. _"I need to sleep," _thought Beast Boy, he shook his head "Oh, No, you don't." Beast Boy got into dog form and pounced upon the spinning circle. The thing vanished in a wave of white smoke and Beast Boy started chasing Marty in a circle. The Mime took a step out of the chasing circle and smile. He produced a sign and lifted it in the air pointing at Beast Boy, his sign read: **"Dog chasing its own tale."**

Beast Boy came out of the chase and looked mad. He lashed out at the mime, but stopped as the mime began waving a stick in the air. Throwing the stick behind Beast Boy the changeling in dog form took off after it. Catching up to the stick, he placed it in his mouth retrieving it, happy dog tail wagging back and forth. Like a good dog Beast Boy brought it back happily. Halfway back Beast Boy stopped, spitting out the stick from his mouth; changing back into his human form, a look of annoyance chiseled itself upon his features. "This is so not funny," argued Beast Boy trying to keep his attention on the mime and off his animal impulses.

Marty produced a ball of yarn and tossed it in the air towards the green Titan. Beast Boy watched the ball fall to the ground. Seconds later a small green kitten was on his back playing with the ball of string. A very small and cute looking kitty head turned and looked over at no one in particular muttering to it's self _"I can't believe I just did that. What's wrong with me?" _

Marty was laughing with silent fits of laughter. Suddenly a giant ape roared and Mary's hair went flying back, his eyes and face blinking in surprise, shock apparent all over the mimes face. Then he presented a banana to the ape, the green ape eyed the banana for a second before its eyes grew wide. Suddenly Marty realized he'd gotten more then he'd bargained for. A little green Monkey began climbing and clawing his way all over Marty's body, attacking for the little banana that Marty never had intended to give away in the first place.

-C-

Cyborg rolled over avoiding several more explosive items. He took off looking for cover as more explosions rocked the floor behind him but Cyborg managed to remain on his feet taking cover in a toy store where the glass window's had already been blown out of.

Larry the mime seemed confused. His head was looking around trying to spot where Cyborg had gone then Larry pulled out several new items from various parts of his clothing; four long sticks and several round things that looked like plates, Cyborg began wondering where one could kept all that stuff. _Their clothing couldn't possibly hide all the items they kept coming up with, could they? _He wanted to learn that trick, it was pretty cool; and Cyborg loved magic, but now was not the time for asking for autographs and trading secrets.

Larry began balancing the plates on the sticks twirling them so they wouldn't fall on the floor. Cyborg was impressed. These mimes really were good, too bad they were psychotic. Cyborg surveyed the store he was in, there had to be something that he could use to help him fight the mime. Suddenly Cyborg spotted some items towards the back of the store; an idea came to him, _turn bout's fare play after all._

-St-

Starfire had tried all attempts to destroy the little balloon dogs and now she was just plane running; or in her case flying, from them. She dodged three in order, brushed past a fourth that gave her left arm and side a good chill of electricity. Finding her self hiding beneath a table in the food court Starfire was panic with what to do _"What am I going to do? My star bolts do not have any effect whatsoever."_

Her thoughts were cut off as she screamed and leapt into the air; a little dog had found her, Starfire's hair was now smoking and she was trying to run around the tables of the food court without causing serious damage or harm to herself, several little balloon dogs following chase, it wasn't until Starfire looked over her shoulder at the mime called Pat that she took notice how Pat had not moved. The mime's face was still blank of features. Starfire thought about it a second. Then she dodged left and headed off in another direction avoiding several new balloons; adding to the chase, _"Pat's face looks a lot like how friend Raven looks when she is meditating," _interpreted Starfire.

_"Balloons do not have minds of their own," _she concluded beginning to come up with a plan of action. Starfire took a quick chance; stopping to look around, "I will need some supplies," she stated aloud. Starfire took off into the air as the balloon dogs converged upon her from all directions. She flew deeper into the food court and sent a star bolt flying forward the door to the "Taco King" cubical exploded, leaving a hole for Starfire to fly through. She reemerged though it just in time to confront the little dogs.

Eyes glowed green in her hand Starfire held a small canister in her other she held a very long and very sharp looking cooking fork. She brought the fork down on the nearest balloon dog. A very loud "POP" explosion echoed through the food court. Starfire coughed but her joy and happiness would not be stopped _She'd found the way to defeat them. _The hunt and chase took a turn for the worse and it was now Starfire's turn to chase after the little balloon animals. The little dogs began fleeing for their lives Starfire popping them one by one making her way towards Pat. Loud explosions echoing behind her; still tucked firmly in one of her arms was the small canister, Starfire would have almost been scary, the other Titans would have said psycho from the look of glee she had on her face. Pat the mime didn't have a clue what was in store for her.

-R-

"So what was it Slade?" Send all those people out to destroy and trash the city hoping that I'd come to you pleading for it to stop. Promising to become your apprentice once again in exchange?"

"Robin you should know me better then that"…stated Slade blocking one of Robin's high kicks. "It was a test, nothing more then a test of your endurance." Slade swinging his own bow-staff at the boy's head, Robin back flipped avoiding the hit and using his feet to fling Slade's staff out of his hands. Robin landed and stood up just in time to see Slade's fist coming towards him. Robin dodged right but caught Slade's knee in his gut. The boy back stepped coughing but swing at Slade hitting him in the side of the face. The villain was shaken but not surprised. Robin then roared and ran at Slade leaping with a flying kick, which Slade dodged catching the boy in the air by his leading leg.

"Robin you're becoming reckless, neglecting yourself and worrying your friends. Am I getting to you that bad, or is there something else on your mind lately?"

Robin swung his body upward in Slade's grip and brought a bat-rang into Slade's left arm. Sparks and wires littered the floor.

_Thought so! _Concluded Robin a decoy robot made to look like Slade. Robin walked over to the robot which removed its face plate and just stood still so Robin and Slade could talk between screens.

"Coward" spat Robin at Slade's face.

"No Robin, just prudent. We'll meet again; face to face, and soon in fact. I just wanted to let you know that I still want you back, and"

"Not a chance in hell Slade! Robin was beginning to grow board with this conversation. It was the same crap all over again, just a different version of the same old story.

"Perhaps you'll find that I can be unrelenting and ruthless Robin. I'd rather it be your choice, rather have you accept my offer then have to break you. But, I will, if I must." Threatened Slade making each word linger in Robin's brain.

Robin's hand tightened into a fist. He wanted to punch Slade in the face…but the robot would do for now. His hit broke the screen into pieces sending the body of the robot crashing to the floor. Robin's fist had a gash in it. Blood was dripping onto the floor in slow steady drips. Robin looked down at the small puddle beginning to form on the ground.

"_Why me"_ _What dose everyone want from me? I'm only normal after all_…Robin stated coughing. His body really was getting tired. "_I can't go much longer without sleeping. But what was Slade planning, what had he meant by the fact I'd be seeing him face to face soon. What had Slade been up to this whole week?"_

Robin didn't realize as he cursed Slade and asked himself his unending question that from the dark shadows across the way. The real Slade had been watching him. Slade smiled into his mask, stepping into the shadows Slade disappeared with the thought, "So the boy is, overwhelmed. Too many adults demanding things from him, well I guess he's making himself sick…Time for a rest it would seem." (Fitting in just perfectly with Slade's plans)

-Ra-

Raven's breathing was no longer shallow and even. She'd spent the last seven minuets trying to use her powers to escape the invisible box and was coming up with nothing; except the thought that she was probably running out of air. _Did this invisible box even have a door? _Raven watched as Moe passed several feet in front of her; his white gloved hands passing over above his head. He was still tracing the invisible walls of the box. Could the little mime be anymore annoying "I already know I'm in a dam box you freak, there's no need to rub it in my face and keep showing me that I'm trapped." Raven walked over to where the little man was and tried to move past the invisible wall, hoping to grab hold of the mime. Her powers went out with a pop and Raven was standing there looking angry.

_"Why me," _she thought, _"I'm always the one. First Mambo now this guy. I…" _Raven stopped; a smile spreading over her face, "_Yes, mambo. I learned much when I was trapped by him." _Raven's smile had twisted into an evil grin she was so going to show this little mime something not thought up or ever been seen before. No one trapped Raven in a box and lived to boast about it.

-BB-

A small monkey sat on top of a chubby mime. His eyes were closed a smile over his face as he ate and enjoyed the banana in his hand. He ate slowly savoring the taste and then tossed the peal into the air. It vanished in a puff of white smoke. Beast Boy transformed back into himself and looked down at the small chubby mime he was sitting on. The mime's body had scratches all over it. Marty's head had a big knot on the front of it where Beast Boy had knocked him out. _"Serves him right, don't you know you should never tease animals." _"I wonder how the others are doing" _"Guess I better take this one back and find out."_

-C-

Larry was getting pretty board with the mechanical man. He'd been in the toy shop for almost five minuets now. Was he not going to come out and play? Larry had been surprised when the smoke had cleared and the metal man had not been there, but then he'd seen him peering out from the toy shop. So Larry had decided to wait for him, but if he didn't come out of there soon he was going to go in after him.

Larry looked over at his plates still spinning on the sticks and then back down to the toy shop. Larry's eyes widened and he began silently laughing. _What was the metal man wearing? _Larry took a closer look at Cyborg and sure enough he was wearing a magician's cape and hat. In his hand was a deck of cards and wand.

Cyborg noticed the skinny mime laughing at him, _Fine_ thought Cyborg _this was working for him then_, the mime wiped an invisible tear off the corner of his eye and waved a hand at Cyborg gesturing what the costume was all about. Cyborg smiled and waved the wand at the mime. "Presto Change-O…I call forth a teddy bear." With a small puff of black smoke a small bear appeared in Cyborg's hand. Larry nearly dropped his spinning plates Cyborg noted that as having the mime's attention, and continued with the magic tricks. Cyborg shuffled his deck of cards and then stated: "Pick a card any card. No?…we'll how about this," and Cyborg began tossing cards up at Larry calling out each one of them. He only missed one card out of ten and Larry again almost lost his concentration and dropped his plates, they were wobbling but the mime couldn't help but continue watching Cyborg this was really entertaining to him.

"Let me test this," continued Cyborg not stopping. He pulled out several shinny rings and ran his hand through them "Nothing but air right?" The mime nodded his head. Cyborg took a deep breath and pulled his hand back through the hoop "Ally olly locks and free," placing his hand back though the ring, nothing happened. Cyborg's face grew pink in color "Ah sorry," looking up at Larry, "I must have done it wrong, give me a second to try it again." The mime looked down at Cyborg and nodded. He was interested in what the trick was _how did it work, what was supposed to happen?_

Cyborg smiled up at Larry, "I remember now. Know what I did wrong too." Cyborg placed his hand in the hoop again. Lifting it up for Larry to watch and see. "Nothing in my hand," he stated twirling his hand through the hoop and showing his empty palm. Then he retracted the hand, "And nothing in the hoop." "Ally olly locks and free." Cyborg brought his arm back thought the hoop and; "Booooo Yahhhhhhh," his sonic canyon shot a bolt at the mime, hitting at the base of his feet, the mime cried out a silent scream as he fell towards the ground his plates and poles crashing down around and with him. When the plates hit the floor they exploded on impact; just like the bowling pins they too were explosives, Cyborg managed to get out of the way, avoiding getting knocked down or hit, but Larry went with the cloud of dust, clearly covered in debris and out cold.

Cyborg walked over to the mime and picked him up. A wide smirk of triumphant glee radiating from the half mechanical man, "Glad you liked my performance, can tell too, by your smile on your face." Then Cyborg gave a bow to silent applause and headed back towards the food court. _No one messes with the Cy man._

-St-

By the time Pat sensed that they were coming her way it was too late. The last remaining little dog balloon was making a B line straight towards her and Starfire not far behind, held a look of pure evil mischievousness. She poked at the balloon dog; exploding it just as they reached the mime, and taking Pat full frontal in the face with the force of the explosion. It knocked her to the ground, and then something cold and wet was pouring all over her. She tried to get up but slipped and slid all over the food court floor. Starfire's smiling face looked down at her and extending the fork, she asked a most frightening question; "Are you too a balloon that I need to pop?" Pat's eyes went wide seeing the alien girl holding the cooking fork in her hands. Shaking her head violently, Pat became desperate to convey the answer to the alien girl, "NO" Starfire chucked internally _"sometimes being thought of as naive or stupid was a good thing." _Satisfied Starfire tossed the can of "Dry Powder Dust Fire Extinguisher," onto the floor and grabbed the mime by the arm; dragging her out of the food court tables, Starfire sat down in a chair, keeping a close eye on the wet and totally covered white mime. Starfire held the cooking fork in her hand, making sure the mime could see the fork. Pat the mime however was too busy itching herself to be bothered by Starfire's threat, the dust was beginning to tingle all over.

-Ra-

Moe's smiling face looked up at her, the Gothic creepy girl was smiling back at him; her eyes focused and determined, and then she did something he never expected. She placed her hands in the same spots as his and began imitating him. They say copying someone is the best form of flattery, well if Raven was right, and she was hopping that she was, it was also the best way to combat a mime. Imitating Moe's moves Raven copied a box around Moe and stepping back she instantly she felt a change. Her breathing was no longer forced, her powers had returned and Raven's eyes grew dark as she lifted her hood over her head and pulled out a small mirror from her cloak. She'd been carrying the mirror with her ever since she'd nearly taken Robin's head off. Afraid that she might loose control again; she had kept it handy and nearby, expecting to use it if needed, she never thought she'd actually need it to battle a mime of all things.

Moe trapped in his own box was looking at Raven now with much interest and fascination. _"Why was she pulling out a mirror? Was the scary girl anal about her looks or something?" _

Blackness arose around Raven and the box holding Moe, in a swirled of black and gray it grew; a long tendril claw came forth from Raven's mirror swallowing up Moe, the box, and Raven. A silent echoing scream could be heard coming from the blackness. Slowly it faded, leaving nothing but an empty spot where Raven and Moe had once been.

-BB-

A green ape dragging an uncurious mime behind him came strolling into the food court. He noticed Starfire sitting down next to a very white and slimy wet mime. Starfire was playing with a cooking fork and was looking very scary indeed. "What happened to your mime," asked Beast Boy after tossing Marty next to Pat and transforming back into his human form.

Starfire looked up at Beast Boy and smiled. "I do not like mimes," she stated sharply and simply. "I also do not like little balloon dogs," she added as an afterthought. "They are scary and should not be allowed to move about on their own."

Beast Boy shook his head, totally clueless as to what Starfire was talking about all he could do was just stand there and stare at the mime on the floor. She was silent, not surprising for a mime but Beast Boy could have sworn she was actually crying or was it laughing, he couldn't really tell with the mime's face always smiling.

-?-

Cyborg came around a few moments later. The thin mime named Larry over his shoulder. But it was the cape and hat he was wore that made both Beast Boy and Starfire start laughing.

"Cyborg, what did you do, put on a show and scare your mime to death?"

Cyborg looked at his green friend and chuckled. "As a matter of fact you could say I did something like that." Cyborg tossed the mime on the floor next to the other's snatching up a chair he too took a seat in the little circle Starfire and Beast Boy had already begun making. Now it was only Raven and Robin they were all waiting on to finish up.

In less then a second later it was Raven that popped out of thin air; a shaking mime fell to the floor by the others. Raven's hood was up over here face, but her friends got the impression she was very pleased with herself.

That only left Robin and Slade. "Where is Robin?" asked Starfire getting to her feet. "I'm right here," answered Robin, coming down from the stairs. His face and body were definitely tired; his friends saw that now, but something else was wrong. "Robin where is Slade and why are you so sad?"

Robin looked at Starfire and then down to where the mimes had just been. Panic set in and he began looking around frantically for them, "where'd they all go?" Now everyone was gazing around. Robin felt a tap on his hand and looked down to see Moe holding up a bandage. Robin took the bandage from the mime and with a look of shock simply thanked him. "Ah Thanks"

The other Titans watched Robin. Moe moved back and away, the other three became visible once again. They stood in line and unfolded signs just like before, and same as before the Titans read the signs aloud.

"**Thank you for the fun."**

"**The game was entertaining."**

"**And we hope you well Robin…"**

When the last word was said, they vanished with four soft popping sounds, leaving the Titans standing around dumbfounded and disbelieving, each titan looking over at their leader. "Ah due what did they mean by "we wish you well?"

Robin just raised an eyebrow and frowned, _indeed_, _"What was all that about?" _


	6. Chapter 6 Robin’s Realization, & Pizza

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 6- Robin's Realization & Pizza

-TT-

Starfire and Raven had spent a lot of time meditating up on the roof in the days following the Mall battle. Silence and quiet had taken over the seemingly noisy Tower and Beast Boy and Cyborg had even stopped fighting over breakfast. Seems all the Titans just wanted to do was feel calmer, spend more time relaxing, and most of all they just wanted to have peace surround them.

The week from hell as they now called it had quite literally been none stop fighting, and now thanks to Slade being back it had calmed down. Only an occasional alarm here and there and even then the Titans took the crook down quickly. Practice had been post pond, Robin stating they all needed to take it easy for once, that they'd made up for months and month's worth of practice while attending to the week's worth of criminal chaos. No one argued with him over the point, but Raven and Cyborg had discussed how unlike it, it was for Robin to relax. Raven had finally manipulated Cyborg into talking with Robin about it and when the moment finally seemed to present itself Cyborg was less prepared for what he found out.

"Robin, yo man you want to help me work on the T-car?" Cyborg with a nervous grin, Robin noted the grin and the way Cyborg kept looking over at Raven and he automatically knew there was more to it then a simple offer of hanging out. Cy's eyes were pleading with Robin to say NO and Robin seriously thought about obliging him, but knowing Raven, whatever it was she wouldn't just drop the issue simply because he helped Cyborg escape on a loophole. He just smiled and looked over at where the other three Titans were sitting. Starfire was humming to herself and trying to look innocent, normally she was and normally Beast Boy was reading a comic book; but this time upside down, and trying to look uninterested in the two's conversation while Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book trying and succeeding to not look like this was all her doing. Robin however was not the world's second greatest detective for nothing, where here eyebrows were raised he knew she was listening and that meant she was listening with purpose, very interested in hearing something be stated.

"O.K," said Robin; addressing his treacherous and plotting crew "Spill it, what do want to know?" "What's going on, Raven…" He let here name hang in the air and waited for the others to stop looking like they didn't understand what he was talking about.

Raven cleared her throat setting down her book and acted like she was preparing to give a public speech "we'll we were kind of wondering why you haven't been obsessing over Slade lately and in fact it's so unlike you to relax that we were concerned something might be wrong." Cyborg's and Beast Boys mouths had dropped open, Raven had just stated all that in monotone as if it wasn't really any big deal to her at all, just another normal day, another normal inquiry in passing hello.

Robin started laughing, his eyes beginning to water he kept on laughing until Beast Boy spoke up "Dude's?" looking around as if he was the only one missing something. Seeing that the others too were looking shocked, he relaxed and didn't ask; _is Robin laughing for no reason? Dudes, is Robin really laughing? Are you seeing this same as I am, or am I imagining all of this? Dude's he's really laughing, out loud, and like a lot… _BB stood among them, his mouth wide open in shock, their leaders eyes looked like they disbelieved what he saw.

Robin stopped laughing and breathed in. Trying to calm him self back into focus, looking serious again "oh" he finally managed to sound normal again, "and here I was worried that it was something serious; and having to do with Slade…" Robin was mocking them and he was using Slade's name too. Cyborg's face looked like a man who was having a war with himself. _"It's a nice thing. It's suspicious? No there's something wrong, why? He's a little different but it's a good thing. Isn't it? _finally turning to look over at Raven for mutual support and consensus.

Robin smiled at Raven and just shrugged, "I figured after the week from hell, I could do with pacing myself, I'm not immortal after all. I just slept for three days straight and when I woke up I felt the worst I've ever felt before!"

"You did?" asked Starfire clearly concerned and sitting up worriedly. Robin did not admit things like this usually, in face, friend Raven had been right, something was wrong with Robin. It was nice to see him so open, so happy and relaxed, but it just wasn't, Robin.

Robin looked at his friends and then pondered _"why am I telling them all this?" Oh well,_ admitted the side voice in his head,_ they worry…so I might as well help them stop stressing." _"Yes," answering Starfire's question "I felt like I had the flu, it was terrible. I need to keep myself from getting low on energy because when that happens I could end up getting sick and then where would the team be without a leader?"

Cyborg and Raven made eye contact. Robin had a point, but it was still just not like him to be so open, so happy, so calm "Perhaps Robin has finally learned to calm down," spoke up Starfire speaking the exact words everyone else had been thinking, yet was too uncertain about to speak aloud.

BB sitting there was thinking _"better Starfire to state it then anyone else." _Robin always had patience with her because she was naive and fragile, anyone else might have said those words out loud and he'd have blown up at them.

"No," stated Robin looking at the group in defiance, "I'm just leaning to pace myself. Time is something I have after all. Slade won't be going anywhere and my advantage is that I know he's coming after me. Why should I stress about it, I should focus on beating him when he dose come for me, and I can't do that if I'm down and out for the count because I'm ill or sick, now can I?"

All the Titans looked at one another and smiles spread over there faces, one by one. An atmosphere of respect and pride lingered in the air. Raven's voice spoke for the group "No, Robin. No you can't, and were all glad you finally figured that out."

It annoyed him that they all thought he had never thought about this before, like it was something new that he'd just come to the conclusion over, but he kept that to himself and simply shrugged.

"Is this not a moment for celebration and Pizza," asked Starfire; looking around at her friends.

"Hell yah, called Cyborg heading for the door.

"I call shotgun," yelled Beast Boy heading for the car.

"Oh no you don't" retorted Raven giving him a look of mischievousness before changing into her black energy form and slipping below the floor.

"Hey now fair" cried Beast Boy running for the door "Raven wait, hey I called it first you know."

All Robin could do was shake his head at it all, Starfire's smiling face greeted him at the door way. Waiting for him, he smiled back at her and took her hand "come on Star" "before the boys kill each other and Raven sends them both to another dimension we better hurry and get there" Starfire giggled, they both knew nothing of the sort was going to happen but it was an excuse of there's, being able to fly their just the two of them, a nice moment just the two of them, Starfire able to see her Robin so happy.

-P-

Pizza! Next to the game station units it's a teenager's best friend. Reliable worthy, and oh sooooo yummy and in Jump City there was but only a few pizza joints worthy enough to be deemed the Titans favorite hang out, but undoubtedly the most popular place was the Pizza Ria on Main and 2nd. The Teen Titans called the place Jessie's Pizza Ria; referred to because Jessie the owner was well, named Jessie and because since the first day Beast Boy had thought the place worthy of his money it had been the Titans official Pizza distributer.

The first time Beast Boy had stepped foot in it had been because they had actually known what tofu was; even though at the time they didn't have any, they had actually planned to introduce a vegetarian alternative pizza in the coming weeks. The girl at the counter had stated simply as if rehearsing a well written script "that only being open less then seven hours" before BB and Cyborg had crashed the place to discover the endless treasures within. They had been met at the counter by a seventeen year old skinny blond; who when asked the question of Tofu or not, by Beast Boy had smiled politely before screaming to her manager for "help…… and fast."

That had been when they'd met Jessie; the owner, and lone single manager of the joint. His reaction to Beast Boy had been friendly, polite, and by the time they'd left, had promised to have Tofu the next time Beast Boy came back. He'd held to that promise and three days later Beast Boy had ate the best Tofu Pizza he could ever remembered eating. It had been love at first slice ever since, and thanks to Beast Boy's suggestions' Jessie had added a whole separate menu selection of nothing but vegetation alternatives. There were soy sausage meat fillers, soy hamburger meat, and even soy pepperoni pizzas. Artichoke and goat cheese pizza and so much more…You just had to read the menu to understand all that was out there for a vegetarian. Even Cyborg had been surprised by all that existed, "You mean they actually have that much stuff made out of soy bean?"

"It looks like a normal pizza!" his eyes skeptically looking over Beast Boy's medium Special hero pizza. "Yup," answered Beast Boy smiling as he ate into a steaming hot piece "want to try a bite?" offering Cyborg a bite from the nearly devoured piece "Ah, no thanks man," answered Cyborg, a mix of disgust at seeing the terrorized piece of pizza before his face and his deeply disturbed psyche that Tofu and Soy really were that popular among the world.

Might have been the fact too that the soy sausage on the pizza looked and smelled almost exactly like his normal meat product k_ind of frightening_ he thought, that if Cyborg didn't know what it was he might have accidentally eaten it. Gulping in fearful dread, _never knowing what it truly was till it was too late_, a shiver ran the length of his spine. He turned away and ate his own pizza in hurried silence.

Steadily over the months Jessie had come to know the remaining Titans equally. Even Raven; her normal gothic dark self had lightened up around Jessie. Cyborg caught her smiling at him once as she thanked him for making her an herb, garlic, and cream cheese pizza. Cyborg had never seen anyone eat a pizza with such passion. It had actually made him ask Raven if he could try a piece, a resounding and frightening "No" making not just Cyborg but all of them back away from the table.

Months later Jessie had come up with the best Pizza yet. One for Starfire! Her odd choice of drink had inspired him to present her with the Mustard and Cheese hamburger pizza. It hadn't been too bad for the menu either; being ordered every now and then by someone other then Starfire, and it had brought such happiness to the little alien that she had spoke of nothing else.

Robin; not being a picky eater had not been given the honor of eating his very own pizza but his like of Jessie's "Fountain Coke" had earned him free drinks and as much as he wanted while, or whenever they stopped by. Robin had never taken advantage of the offer but had agreed to it with a genuinely happy "thanks."

Any time a celebration was called for; it was off to Jessie's the Titans would go, just to make sure they were never missed, a three month time limit had been agreed upon by the group. Letting Jessie know they would be back to tease and torment him something Jessie loved to see them for, his own personality getting in a few puns every now and again. He'd even arranged for a single table to be available at all times for them should they pop by while it was busy, all they had to do was seat themselves and they'd always be greeted with a smile.

Robin's new attitude and change was definitely cause for celebration among the Titans. It had been bet upon by them long ago, how long it would take Robin to calm down in life and Raven had won, being the closet with; by his thirtieth birthday. Jessie, as always greeted the Titans with a big smile and large German accent "welcome home, oh I mean back…" teasing them all. "Hi yah, Jessie…..

Before they'd even ordered all their favored drinks were placed in front of them.

"Mustard," for the little princess with a worm smile and a cute giggle Starfire giggling on queue.

"Coke," with lots of Caffeine for the Wonder Boy "thanks Jessie."

"Chocolate Milk Shake, extra thick, for the resident computer genius."

"Oh, Jessie, all I did was help your computer think a bit faster by updating some of your old software, it wasn't anything really special" replied Cyborg modestly.

Jessie gave Raven a soft pout when he came to her and set her herbal tea down. Pulling out of his pocket extra packets of honey and sugar. He smiled wide, "and you thought I'd forgot." Raven gave Jessie a soft nodding smile, "Never in a million years."

"Beast Boy my young friend I have to apologize, I ran out of soy milk, so no fruit smoothie today, but how about a root bear instead?" "That's ok Jessie I'll just have a water with lemon. Been kind of drinking too much caffeine to stay awake lately anyway, I could use a good glass of water." Jessie eyed him with his big round eyes and then satisfied that he wasn't just getting the polite brush off, agreed and walked inside to check on their pizza's fetching Beast Boys lemon water in the process.

The afternoon breeze was perfect, just enough to keep the sun's edge off while the Titans table being on the second story balcony was filled with the chatter and laughter of the Titans in celebration. It was a perfect day thought Starfire. She was wishing it could always be like this when Jessie arrived with the Pizza's. He began handing each their order, when it suddenly grew quiet. The breeze had stopped and an eerie quiet fell over the area. Robin stopped his conversation with Raven and stood up looking around, concern all over his masked face.

Then the street seemed to hum, just before it happened Robin got a glimpse of a man in Orange and Black standing across the street with his arm outstretched. Robin's keen eyes saw the trigger in his hand just before he pressed the button.

No time to react, no idea what was coming, all Robin could do was wince and fall on the ground same as the rest.

KABOOOOOOOOOM……The explosion was localized and specific, but Slade had made sure anyone within six blocks could have heard it, not to mention the smoke that was bellowing up into the sky. The thick black and gray cloud was coming from Cyborg's T-car, the car had shot up into the air three feet, then blown apart sending pieces of metal and scrap in all directions.

Cyborg's voice was the first thing Raven heard when her ears stopped ringing "My BABY! Noooooooo not my baby" Cyborg searching the smoke filled street, he too having glimpsed Slade's image, fell into outrage "Slade's going to pay dearly for doing that." Even Raven's un-melting exterior held fear of Cyborg; the way he was looking over at the direction Slade had been, she would have expected the mad man to be in pieces already.

To Be Continued….Dun, dun, dunn…


	7. Chapter 7 All out WarPt 1 Slade's bots

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: Ok so a little change to my format here. When I jump back in time within the chapter (don't worry it's marked where it starts, but where it ends should be understood if, your reading, that is) I changed the format for Italic's for thoughts, to Speach. This is due in part to the fact that each Titan's perspective is by their eye's and attention. So their "words," not thoughts need Italics. Then after we return to normal third person view. It goes back to Italic's are "thoughts." Sorry if this confuses anyone. If you need me to explain in details, just e-mail me.

Chapter 7. (All out war…Part 1 Slade's bots)

-S-

Slade heard the cry all the way from where he was. "No one dose that to my baby and lives…..Titans take him down!"

Without even looking or thinking all five Titans attacked. Bounding to the ground with ease and force; practiced many times over during training sessions. Heading straight for Slade they missed to see the robot army surrounding them. Suddenly Slade bots were everywhere attacking with lasers and fists. The group was covered with smoke from the nearby car still on fire and visibility was poor.

"Raven," protect the people in the pizza house!"

"Starfire direct us from above."

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Tag team and protect Raven."

Robin's commands were instantly obeyed. Starfire flew up through the cloud of smoke and began circling trying to see a clearing or an enemy coming at a fellow Titan. Raven flew back towards the pizza house and told Jessie to get everyone together and inside. Then she used here energy to create a shield and placed it around the innocent people. Cyborg not having a chance to get to Slade was taking out his anger upon his bots. Arms, legs, hands, weapons, and heads of robots were beginning to litter the floor around him. He didn't mind that they seemed to be coming none stop in force. He had plenty of anger to go around. "Bring it on!" Screamed Cyborg before he tore three bots to pieces.

Robin fighting Slade bots off with his Bow-Jo-Staff was having trouble's. He was realizing that he'd forgotten to restock his utility belt last night after taking everything out of it and cleaning. His staff, the back up, several ice disks, and only three bat-rang's were all he had with him. Despite this disadvantage he was putting his practice, training, and weight into the fight and keeping the bots at bay.

Out of the corner of his eye Robin watched Cyborg and Beast Boy tag teaming and taking down bots. Robin risked a glance upwards after kicking the nearest Slade bot into three on coming ones. Starfire should have been calling out directions and instructions, why wasn't she?

Robin's eyes spotted her just visible outline through the cloud of smoke and gasped. Starfire! The alien girl was struggling to fight off three Slade bots that were equipped with flying rockets. Robin tossed two of his freeze disks at their feet where the propulsion was that kept them in flight. Instantly freezing; and ice surrounded the two bots feet; they began falling towards the ground.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! Dodge left…" ordered Robin screaming the command as he was hit in the jaw and set flying backwards. Robin had been distracted too long, leaving himself open. Three Slade bots took advantage and got a few punches in; sending Robin flying across the street.

Cyborg heard the command from their leader and without thinking followed it. Just missing, being impacted underneath two Slade bots. Cyborg looked up and saw Starfire battling with three remaining bots. Where are all these coming from. He didn't have time to ponder that question. A strong arm was gripping his shoulder and pulling him backwards.

Beast Boy had not heard there leaders command but he'd seen Cyborg's reaction. Not having time to move; while being engaged with a bot. Beast Boy transformed into a fly and scurried off just narrowly missing the two bots crashing bodies. The Slade bot he'd been battling with was missing it's head as it's body; crushed and dented, sat under the pile of what remained intact from the crash. _"Wow, glad that wasn't me_," he thought wiping a drip of sweat from his face after he'd transformed back into his human form.

Back in time just moments before the bomb went off……

-Cyborg----

Ahhh, the smell of pizza. Cyborg was eyeing his pizza Jessie just put in front of him and with a big whiff of the steam into his nose, he lifted three slices and took a bite. Then as he was about to start chewing his teeth caught with the cheese and KAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM. Cyborg turned to look at his T-car rising into the air and then he hit the ground; choking on the pizza in his mouth, and coughing.

Rising as quick as maybe the Flash might Cyborg saw his car hit the ground and fly apart. His vision saw a shape move on the street and his eyes shot up in shock. Slade had just blown up his baby. "NO, not my BABY." Cyborg's mind was in shock, but his anger was clearing it up. _"That jerk just blew up my most precious baby_…."Titans take him down." Cyborg didn't care if anyone was coming with him, he would have his revenge on his own. He would rip Slade to pieces.

Cyborg felt his friends following him and spotted Robin by his side. It felt right that he and Robin should kill Slade together. _What he'd done to Robin and still was after his friend for. Now what the mad man had just done to him. _Cyborg wouldn't rest, but then his eyes caught the Slade bot coming at Robin and he noted the look in Robin's eyes. Cyborg spun around just in time to see a mechanical black hand reach out for him.

"_Oh no you don't," _thought Cyborg, aiming his sonic cannon and blasting the Robot to pieces. His rage was being fed into his blaster and if he couldn't kill Slade he could at least take his robots apart. "Bring it on!" _The more the better._

-Robin---

Robin sensed something before he actually heard the silence. When the wind stopped the silence was as loud as a scream, that's when Robin spotted him. Slade standing across the street hidden just at the edge of the shadows. Robin blinked his eyes and narrowed his keen vision. Something was in Slade's outstretched hand. Realization set in and Robin felt his heart stop. "No!"

Before Robin could realize what had happened he was on the ground along with everyone else. Cyborg's cry fluttered into his ringing ears. "My Baby." Robin's eyes caught the direction the T-car had just been parked. He watched as the car came crashing back down to the ground. Exploding into pieces and sending shards all over the street.

Robin's eyes scanned the street for Slade but his eyes were blurred and the smoke was so thick. You could probably see it from many blocks away. Robin involuntarily coughed. _Why so much explosives if they weren't going to be in the car when it exploded? "My Attention, he wanted to gain my attention." That egotistical…._

Robin's thoughts were cut off, his bodies instant reaction to Cyborg's words "Titans take him down." Sent him running and leaping off the roof to the ground below. He grabbed for his Bow-Jo-staff and extended it. His focus on Slade made him blind to the bots creeping up and surrounding them all. It wasn't until one was upon himself and Cyborg that he realized it was a full force attack.

Robin fought off the Robot and surveyed his surroundings, his options, and began thinking up a plan. Barking commands as his quick mind began coming up with a solution to their current problem. His team mates following his words without hesitation.

"So many bots, where are they all coming from? Why isn't Starfire letting us know when their about to attack?" Robin sent a kick to the nearest on coming bot and set it flying into two others. He gave a quick smirk and began looking up and around for Starfire. He gave another cough and then his eyes pinpointed her just to the left of a gray cloud of smoke. She looked like she was fighting. "But what would she have to be fighting with? Slade Bots don't fly….His mouth dropped open. Guess they do now!"

Robin reached into his utility belt and took two of his freeze disks. Having perfect aim; from years of constant practice and discipline. His target was dead on. Hitting the soles of the Slade bots feet and the vents where the jet propulsion was coming from the two bots began falling downwards. It was only then that he realized the fatal mistake he had made. "_Cyborg, Beast Boy, move to your left….Quickly before you get crushed. Oh god,"_

-Starfire---

Starfire had been watching Robin and Raven talk. Admiring the worm sunshine silhouetting her friends faces. "I wish this could be perfect like this everyday." Suddenly she was thrown from here thoughts just as her body was thrown to the ground. "Why did I have to jinx the perfect day by thinking about how it should never end?"

Starfire got to her feet and watched as Cyborg nearly lunged at his Baby. The T-car lay on the street in pieces. Black smoke was coming from it and Starfire was having trouble breathing. She heard Cyborg's vice commanding _"Titan's take him down."_ Starfire usually waited for Robin to give the orders but somehow she moved just as the rest of the group did. Taking flight and heading the same direction Cyborg and Robin were going. She spotted the bots just a second before they were upon Robin and Cyborg.

Starfire flew towards them, that energized feeling coming from her eyes and hands. "I will not let my friends fall victim to Slade's evil." Starfire sent a star bolt at an on coming robot and then she turned to charge at the one attacking Robin. Just then Starfire heard Robin giving orders to his team. _"Starfire direct us from above."_ Instant trust and understanding rang out throughout her body. "I will not let my team mates and friends down." She began looking around for an opening or Slade. Just as she saw him and began to call out to Beast Boy who was the closest to his direction something hit her in the back and she flew downwards.

Looking up Starfire was shocked to find that Slade bots could now fly. She charged a star bolt and shot it at the bot. Just turning in time to see two more engage her and grab both her arms from either side. Starfire screamed out and yelled, trying to loosen the grip they had on her. The bot that had taken her star bolt head on came rushing at her his fist hitting her in the gut. Starfire's scream was drowned out as another hit her mouth and she bit her tong.

Her taste of her blood, brought rage to her and she shot the bot with her righteous angry eyes. The bot was struck in it's head and sent flying back. She turned to fight off her two remaining captors but was surprised as they let go suddenly and began falling to the ground. She didn't have time to look and see how or why as two more attackers flew straight at her. They sent laser fire at her that clipped her shoulder and made her wince in pain. But she would not be denied or held back. Starfire sent bolt after bolt at them, pushing her attackers back and remembering Robin's words…."We must try our best not to let those were protecting down," Starfire felt herself grow stronger. With a bellow that would have scared a living being she charged the heartless and empty machines of Slade and began beating them back.

-Raven----

Raven couldn't help but blame herself, if she hadn't been so involved and focused on Robin's new mood and the positively calming feelings he was giving off she would have sensed that something was wrong. It turned out Robin new before it happened but didn't get to say anything before the T-car blew up and Cyborg ordered the group into battle. Momentarily confused and a ringing in here ears Raven took flight and followed. It wasn't till the Slade bots were on top of Robin and Cyborg that she realized how much trouble they really were in. Then Robin's commanding voice called out to her. _"Raven, protect the people at the Pizza-Ria, Cyborg you and Beast Boy tag team and give Raven cover."_

Raven flew back to Jessie and started rounding up the pizza patrons; using her powers to shielded them from harm. She felt powerless to do anything but watch as her friends were under attack. But she'd been ordered to watch over the innocent and she wouldn't let Robin down.

Raven didn't have long to think about her friends in trouble before she was having to not just shield and protect the Pizza-Ria patrons but also now herself. "Aren't Cyborg and Beast Boy suppose to be protecting me as well?" The thought sent her eyes momentarily red just as a bot blew to pieces and Raven cracked a small smile, "Yes, I could use with some time to let my anger out." Raven focused her anger into each bot she exploded, but she didn't realize that she would regret not having that anger later.

-Beast Boy-----

"_Man where are all these bots coming from?" _Beast Boy looked once more at the pile of Slade's Robots that could have been him underneath and then he heard Starfire's Scream as she flew over head sending star bolts at; _"Slade Bots? How?" _Then Beast Boy's eyes flew to where Raven was, "_if they can fly then_," "Raven." Beast Boy changed into a lion and roared; racing off to protect his fellow teammate and friend.

-Ra-

Raven was getting tired, she'd used up too much of her power by letting her anger wipe out any of Slade's forces that had come near her. If she didn't stop soon and refocus her will. She would loose her connection with her shield over the innocent people in the Pizza-Ria.

Raven spun around at the sound of a loud roar and saw Beast Boy take down a Slade bot that had snuck up on her from behind. Beast Boy's claws and mouth were violently vicious; as he tore off the bots head and ripped open his chest, throwing it's power cell into the air and the bot ceased to have power in it's eyes. "Thanks, Beast Boy." The words were all she had time to say before more bots were coming at her and Beast Boy.

Both never pushed themselves so hard; working in force to take the bots down and keep them from crashing into the pizza shop, as they sent them flying in all directions. Raven dodged a pare of bots that had thought a side assault would pin her in between them. The robots crashed into each other and Raven used her powers to send their pieces at several new robots presenting a threat to the Pizza-Ria.

"_Where is Robin, What should we do? We can't keep this up much longer, we need a new plan?"_

_-R-_

The impact of the Slade bots punches and kicks was agonizing. To someone who hadn't encountered them before you would have been down for hours, maybe even dead by now. Robin had taken several hits to the chest but was accustomed to this kind of fighting and mentally prepared himself for the effort it would take to rise. His arms were on fire, the rug burn across his arms from skidding across pavement and concrete was agonizing.

More shocking was when a hand lifted him off the ground and pulled him into the air. "Robin, my boy, so glad you could drop by."

"Slade." Robin's first instinct was to punch and kick his way free but that wouldn't do any good. You had to be free for those to work, he was hanging in the air. So instead, he swung himself up and attempted to throw his weight at Slade. This worked in forcing Slade to let go and Robin landed on his aching feet. Settling into a fighting crouch and grabbing his last Bow-Jo-Staff from his belt. He extended it and charged at Slade.

-Slade------

"Hello, Robin." Slade picked up the fallen leader and pulled him into the air, looking his young apprentice in the face. "Having Fun, because I am, in fact I'm having so much fun I've decided to kill your friends myself and make you watch as I take everything from you one by one. Then when nothings left, you'll have no choice but to come crawling to me begging for me to take you as my slave."

Slade watched as Robin used his own weight against him and swung out of Slade's hand, landing on his feet and taking on a fighting crouch. Then he noticed his hand reaching back behind him.

Slade instinctively withdrew his own Bo-Staff and prepared to block Robin's coming assault.

"Never, Slade, I'll never be your puppet again." Robin's lashing swipe nearly impacted with Slade's head but the man was quicker and he ducked backwards to his left and placing his hand firmly to the ground sent his right food sweeping up in a kick. It impacted with Robin's shoulder and sent the young leader stumbling backwards. Robin almost lost his balance by put his speed into the fight and sprang forward attacking Slade again.

Slade was impressed, the boy was calmer he could tell, more focused, not letting his anger influence his decisions to attack. "Better Robin, you've gained some more control. But I can see we still haven't learned patience and your still clinging to false hope that you can be a hero. Shame Robin, you make such a better thieve then a leader."

Robin's eyes grew darker after hearing Slade's words. His body grew tighter and Robin kicked at Slade's feet. But Slade a master at controlling his own thoughts and able to think two steps ahead of Robin already had a plan. He leapt into the air as Robin's foot swept underneath him and Robin turned to see Slade fly over his head and land in a tuck roll and then…._"Was Slade running way? No……,he couldn't escape this time." _Robin took off after Slade, not realizing his friends needed him back at the Pizza-Ria.

To be Continued………..

A/N: I know! I've heard it so many times by Van Gordon that I'm evil for leaving you always at this junction..Don't kill me just yet, you may like why I've done it. Another thing. YES! Slade and Robin's conversation has two diffrent lines of dialog. Why? bescuase if you'll notice one of them is in third person point of view and the other is from Slade's eyes'. He would hear and think more to speak then Robin would hear; being busy trying to escape more then paying attention to what was said. So Yes, I did it on purpose. Ok review away...

See you all next week...dlsky


	8. Chapter 8 All out war…Pt 2 Slade’s Inte

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 8 (All out war…Pt. 2 Slade's Intent)

Jessie couldn't help but stare out in fright at the scene just outside of Raven's protective shield. His building was getting blasted with laser fire, his customers were frightened; and being traumatized, and his favorite customers weren't looking too good. "Please god, just let everything turn out alright."

-C-

Cyborg was getting tired, the endlessly coming of Slade's forces seemed to have no end in sight. The smoke was getting to everyone's lungs and eyes. Lack of oxygen would force this fight if something wasn't done soon. Beast Boy was trying to cover Raven. He was doing a pretty good job, but Cyborg was having one hell of a time trying to get to the both of them. Currently surrounded and in circled by Slade's robots. Cyborg was dodging laser fire. These new robots were housing some sort of protective shielding and every attempt to catch one in the side; where there seemed to be no protective shielding. Was evading Cyborg's sonic cannon fire.

Cyborg dodge right and had to roll over the body of a robot, just narrowly escaping. With only the heal of his foot getting the brunt of laser fire. Cyborg tried to stand up but a sharp pain hit him in the right shoulder. He'd rolled across something sharp and slivery. Cyborg pulled the red glass shard out of his shoulder and continued sending sonic blast after blast at the surrounding forces.

Suddenly Cyborg's arm started glowing and beeping. "Guys," he yelled over the noise; Starfire had just hurled a Slade bot to the ground. Managing to blow up three more as it crashed on top of the group. Cyborg smiled and shot for the opening he now had. "Thanks Star."

Cyborg regrouped with Raven and Beast Boy and aimed his cannon for the nearest attacker. His aim was dead set on the bots side, the robot exploded into several pieces. Several pieces made cuts across Raven's face. She glared at the mechanical man. "What," he rebuffed, "Would you rather I let it attack you?"

Raven using her black energy to surround the remaining pieces of robot sent the rest of the debris flying at more Slade bots. There shielding apparently didn't work when attacked by solid objects. Cyborg and Starfire had seen what Raven was doing and quickly attempted to defeat their own attackers using pieces of debris and surrounding materials.

Starfire flying down to grab a car and tossing it like a bowling ball struck out seven robots. "Glorious," she cried then flew off to attempt the same thing.

Raven watched as Beast Boy transformed into a Rhino and charged through several approaching bots. His impact sent them all flying and crashing to the ground; busted and dysfunctional. A dizzy and tipsy Beast Boy nearly fell to the ground. Raven caught him with her powers and gently brought him back to his feet. "Thanks Raven."

"Don't mention it, we'll call it even." Was all she could respond with before; whipping around to fend off more attackers.

-R-

"_Slade's really been working out, has he gotten faster somehow." _It was all Robin could do to keep up with Slade. He was moving down allies, through buildings, and over fences faster then the Boy Wonder could make Cyborg and Beast Boy eat pizza. That was saying a lot too.

Robin jumped over a chain fence and looked around, where was Slade? His head shot up; looking at what had just made the noise he'd heard. Slade was climbing his way up the fire escape of the building to Robin's right. Robin reached for his grappling hook and cursed. He'd forgotten that his belt was nearly empty of tools. Robin leapt onto the trash can's nearest him and leaped again catching the bottom of the fire escape; just as the trash can's he'd been on made a tremendous crashing noise and rolled out from under his feet.

Robin didn't look down; he only kept going, higher and faster. Up the fire escape until he reached the top and flung himself over onto the roof. Robin stopped in mid stride and came to a winded halt.

"Did you enjoy our little chase?" Asked Slade; not at all effected or panting from lack of breath. "I though that just the two of us could talk. There really was just too much distraction back there."

Robin brought his Bow-Jo-Staff to the ready; placing his hand out in front of himself in a fighting stance. "Talk about what?"

Slade ignored Robin's readiness to fight. Remaining still; his hands behind his back. His one eye roaming the rooftop. Taking in what reaction his words brought to Robin.

"About how long your going to cling to a hope of escaping me?"

Slade's words made Robin flinch. _Why was he asking him this question as if he; Robin had no other options? _"What do you mean?" The response wasn't what Robin had intended to say, but it had just come out. Come out sounding so childish too.

Slade's body suddenly grew cold, almost lifeless. His hands coming to his sides. Then Slade reached up to his mask and began pulling it off and away. Robin's heart leapt. Was Slade going to show Robin his face out in public, for anyone watching to see?

**-Pizza-Ria Battle-**

Cyborg's arm had continued to blink; his current situation leaving it forgotten and unattended in the back of his mind. Then suddenly a high powered screaming started blaring out into the open.

Cyborg ducked a robot and sent a great big chunk of his cars back bumper into the metal robot. The robot's chest exploded and the bot fell; it's legs giving out.

"Guys we have a problem," Cyborg's voice giving cause to rise emotions of concern. Looking down at his arm Cyborg shot another blast of sonic cannon fire. "Someone's breaking into the Tower and attempting to access the main computer."

Cyborg began looking around for some sign of acknowledgement and support but what he got back was Beast Boy's sarcastic and annoyed remark. "Yes, and we don't have a problem here?" Beast Boy transformed into an alligator and tore the legs off of several robots before returning to his human form, "I don't think these things really care to call "break or intermission" right now Cy!" Beast Boy jumping towards several more on coming robots.

"Beast Boy is right," screamed Starfire as she flew by; two flying Slade bot's hot on her trail. "We can not worry about our home, when we can not even protect ourselves or the innocent, pizza people." Starfire flew above Raven; who sent metal pieces up skyward. Managing to knock out one of the robot pursuers as it flew by; still in pursuit of Starfire.

Starfire; a single robot still hot on her heals. Managed to fling backwards several star bolts at the coming bot but only delayed the inevitable. As the bot managed to grab her by the foot. Cyborg's sonic boom hit the robot in the side and sent it exploding. "Thank you friend Cyborg."

"I know," retorted Cyborg battling more bots that had begun creeping up on him. "But where's Robin? We have to stop this here and hurry to the Tower, the computers got too much stored in it to fall into the wrong hands."

-R/S-

Robin's arm fell to his side as he stood open mouthed and in shock. Slade standing in front of him was another one of Slade's dummy look alike decoy bots. Robin's anger became visible and his eyes narrower. "Slade."

"Now now, don't look so upset, Robin." Slade's voice was the only thing Robin could hear. Video feed was not coming from the robots screen. Robin took a step towards the robot but it backed away it's hand raised mocking Robin; with a shaking of its finger back and forth. Slade's voice addressing him. "Uh, uh, Robin, don't come any closer. You may not be able to see me, but I can still see you and if you come closer you'll force me to destroy the robot. Then we wont be able to have our little chat, and I was so, looking forward to it too." "Why else would I go to all this trouble to lure you away from your friends."

Robin's mind clicked in then, His Friends. _"I left them all alone back there, they probably need me and I just left them there without thinking about anything but getting to Slade!" _ "What do we have to talk about Slade, make it fast I have my friends to get back to!"

"Oh Robin, always the impatient one aren't we, you really should…."

"I don't care what I should do Slade! I just want to….

"Oh, but, Robin you should care…. because it's that very thing that's causing this all to happen right now!"

_What? _Slade's words had Robin visibly confused and his instincts were beginning to tell him something bad was going on. Something very bad! "What do you mean Slade, what did I not choose to do that's making what, happen, exactly?"

"Why the destruction of your friends, your home, your very life as a Titan. All because you refuse to become my apprentice and you refuse my offer of help."

Robin's mouth stood open in shock, "did he just say destruction? No, he couldn't…. Robin began to turn to leave, but Slade's voice made him turn back and look at the robot.

"I wouldn't turn your back on me?" The Slade bot aimed its laser at Robin and watched as the young hero turned back around to face it. "Well, now that I have your attention. Let me tell you how this is going to be from now on."

"You see, I'm going to keep hounding you till you finally decide of your, own free will, that you want to be with me. No more little games of cat or mouse! No more Tom or Jerry antics, just you and me. Relentlessly fighting it out."

"I'm going to take it all away from you… one by one! First your friends, then your home, then Batman, then your other friends and so forth and so on. Down till nothing else remains. Not your title as hero, not your reputation as a leader, not even your self worth. Nothing, till you finally see things my way and come crawling back to me."

"Begging to be taken back!"

Robin's eyes were on fire, his heart beating so loud Slade could probably hear it. "No, you wouldn't, you can't!"

"Yes." Slade's word slithered in a snakes venomous voice; lingered in the air. "Yes, I can, and I will!"

"Your going to see things my way Robin, or your not going to have anything left to see them with at all."

Robin took a step towards the bot and a jolt of laser fire landed at his feet. Forcing the boy to stop. "No, Slade don't, I'll accept! I'll do whatever you want just stop."

"Too late Robin."

"I no longer just want you to say: "Yes, I'll do anything." "No, I want to hear you really mean it. I want you to truly be tired of your life and honestly crave my way of doing things."

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Slade had just won! He'd just offered himself over…. yet Slade wouldn't accept the offer.

"What do you want from me!" The yell and whinnying was from tension and craze of the same dame question he'd always been asking, _"What do you people want from me?"_

"I don't want anything from you right, now." Slade's voice was calm, almost sympathetic sounding when talking to a child that just doesn't understand what your saying to them.

"Just sit back and accept what I'm offering to you Robin." "Think, about my offer and think about what I've told you." Slade's words became almost too calm. Then just as sudden and harsh the opposite tone took it's place. "Open your eyes Robin and see what I've been telling you. Stop denying the truth!"

With that the com took on static and a count down took it's place. Robin ran to the edge of the building and leapt off the edge onto the fire escape climbing as fast as he could before the timer reached 0.……..

Kaaaaaabooommmmmmmm……Robin almost fell off the fire escape but managed to hold on. Pieces of roof went flying; dust fell into his hair. Robin shook the dust from his face and then he ran. He ran with all his might back the way he'd just come. _"Hang in there, I'm coming. O, please let them be alright, please!" _

-S-

Slade just loved it when a plan fell into place. While the Titans and Robin were distracted by his robots and his look alike double. Stuck down at the Pizza-Ria without any quick way back to the Tower. Slade and his army of robots would infiltrate Titan Tower and continue with phase two.

Smirking behind his mask Slade dodged a laser bolt. He'd expected Titan Tower to have defenses of it's own while the young teens were away but he hadn't realized how advanced they were. His bots were holding up; only loosing several so far to the defensive shield and lasers. He tackled several guns with good aimed throws of his S shaped rang and his own gun aiming and firing with military precision. Suddenly it was once again quiet.

Slade was never a fool. Quiet was a sign something was wrong. So he and his robots approached the Tower cautiously, and slowly. "Blast the door off," he ordered one of his bots. The explosion alerted no one; seeing as how all the Titans were busy at the pizza shop.

Once inside the Tower it was only a short battle with minor defensive resistance before making his way to the main computer; and for Slade to hack into it. _"The Titans really should be more careful and sneaky with their controls," _he thought as he typed in the command to shut down the security system and Towers operations system. He sat back and waited as a small light clicked off and then started to stand up just as all hell broke loose.

**Commercial Break: **This commercial break is brought to you by the Makers of Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Use as Directed….(copied from Episode 257-497)…Zinthos might not be for everyone. Please consult an expert for help if symptoms should persist. Thank you and have a good day.

-S-

What Slade had thought to be a shut down, had in fact been a count down. Time for anyone truly belonging there to enter a secret code that would then truly shut down the system. Seeing as how Slade didn't have the code, the count down had ended. The automatic seal the Tower and initiate auto intruder function was set in motion. Leaving Slade and his Robots right in the middle of hell. Cyborg's security measures were more tricky then he lead on. This was going to be a real changing after all it would seem.

-Ra-

Raven didn't feel too good, her powers were beginning to slip. She only had enough energy left to keep the shields up. Beast Boy and Cyborg had joined forces and with the help of Starfire had managed to keep the attacks on them and less on Raven but she was beginning to feel tired and caught her eyes beginning to black out. If something didn't turn in their favor very soon they all might very well die.

Cyborg shot at two robots but their energy shielding was making it bounce off; without causing any damage to either robot. Cyborg's energy cell was blinking lower. He was just about to put his canon away and run directly at the robots, when suddenly a long pole shot through both robots from behind. The robots fell to the ground and Robin emerged from behind. He gave a quick apology and somber grin; before taking on three Slade bots with ease.

Robin gave commands, and orders. Explaining a plan of action; as he fought viciously. The other Titan's accepted the orders with high hopes of victory and soon; tired and beaten, coughing and bruised, bloody and cut up. The Teen Titans emerged victorious.

"Man are we glad you showed up when you did." Cyborg noted that his remark made Robin look less happy somehow. "Guys I'm really sorry, I….

"Do not be sorry, we were doing ok…" Starfire's words trailed off as she thought about what might have happened if Robin had not shown up when he had.

"Dude, it's fine, but what about the Tower?"

"The Tower?" asked Raven. You could definitely tell she was wiped out.

"Oh I almost forgot," exclaimed Cyborg looking at his arm.

"And they say I'm the dumb brainless on." Retorted Beast Boy quietly.

Raven and Robin gave him a hinting look and then Robin looked to Cyborg. "What about the Tower?"

"The alarm went off a while ago. Someone's trying to break into the main computer!"

Robin's eyes grew big and bold…"Not someone, Slade! And he's not just trying to brake in, to the Tower. He's trying to destroy it!"

Everyone, even Raven gave some form of gasp.

"No! that can not be true?"

"Yes! Starfire." "Can you fly me to the Tower?"

Robin turned and looked at Cyborg; addressing the remaining members of the group. "Cyborg, you and Beast Boy find a way to get to the Tower. Take Raven with you, I don't think she's in any condition to use her powers again right now."

The teens all looked at Raven and nodded, _"Yes she did look wiped out." _

Starfire lifted Robin into the air with great difficulty. She too, was extremely tired but she would do her best to get Robin there as fast as the wind would carry them.

Robin watched as he was lifted up into the air; his other friends running off in search of some means that would allow them to meet back up with Starfire and Robin. It would be some time before he would have them for backup. _"Slade, it's just you and me! I won't back down or loose, you can't destroy my home, or my friends." "Your wrong!" "I won't let you ruin my life or that of my friends."_

"Starfire I know your tired but you have to go faster." Robin's voice was urgent but comforting and encouraging to the Tamarainian princess. She was from a race of warriors and she would not let Robin or her friends down. Giving all her effort into the job; she sped off towards their home. Not knowing what new threat or battle awaited them.

A/N: So we have a bit more going on then just a fight between Robin and Slade. I'm going to make sure the other characters get some time as well, their not just backgrounds. We'll all grow to love them as time passes...Thanks for all the reviewers, still having trouble getting e-mails to go through to the addresses, so if you haven't gotten one and reviewed..PLEASE make sure I get the right address..give me it again or make sure your bio has the right one.

Later, till next week


	9. Chapter 9 pt 3 slade\'s real plan

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 9

All out war…fight for the tower. Part 3 Slade's Real Plan

Slade just loved it when a plan fell into place. While the Titans and Robin were distracted by his robots and his look alike double; stuck down at the Pizza-Ria without any quick way back to the tower. Slade and his army of robots would infiltrate the Tower and continue with phase two.

Phase two being the real purpose of this plan. Not to simply blow up the Tower; not that he wouldn't be happy if that was the outcome, but Slade had no initial intention of blowing up Titan Tower. He'd merely wanted Robin to feel pressured and to push himself into a state that Slade could use to his advantage. The more Robin was on edge right now the better Slade's first step in making Robin immortal would play out wonderfully.

Slade stood in the center of the Titan's main living room. (Which was located on main floor of the Tower, even though the main floor was at least six stories high off the ground of a normal homes placing.) The surprise of discovering the automatic lockdown intruder system had been quite a challenge for Slade. It had taken him nearly sixteen minuets to disarm. That was quite a long time for Slade. His mastery of his minds knowledge gave him virtually flash screen capability to recall, calculate, and memorize; options, statistics, and come up with a plan of action. Sixteen minuets to discover, disarm, and reset his focus seemed a very long time for Slade.

A small smile of approval crossed his masked face as he stood in the quiet living room. Cyborg's little trap had somehow earned him that smile and a since of respect from Slade. _"I've misjudged the mechanical man, he really dose have a knack with computers and circuitry. Too bad his allegiance is given to the wrong side."_

With an almost shadowed shrug Slade walked back to the Titans super computer. He inserted a disk, hit the "Cut and paste" button, waited a seconds; then when the disk popped back out. Slade typed a few new sets of commands and hit the "RUN" button.

Up on the screen Slade watched as a series of fast courser's scurried across an otherwise blank screen and then several sets of data in code began flying around and upwards of the screen. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it ended. Leaving the screen once again blank. Slade's smile turned into an evilly satisfied grin. Turning to head off and continued with the next piece in his plan.

-R/ST-

Robin and Starfire reached the little island their home sat on without the least bit of resistance. Robin was certain Slade knew he was coming, but was Slade worried that he was coming or was he mealy setting a new trap for his apprentice?

"Starfire stay close to me and keep your guard up." Whispered Robin turning his head to survey the landscape. "There's no telling what Slade has left out here to attack us."

Starfire gave a silent and understanding nod to Robin and prepared her hands and eyes for battle.

Slowly and cautiously they made there way to the front entrance. It had crossed Robin's mind to try and enter from one of their secret hidden entrenches, but somehow in his dealings with Slade; his now cautious and calculative mind was telling him that, that was exactly what Slade would plan for. Setting up an ambush or trap in those spots. Secrets were something Slade was good at discovering and even better at keeping.

So the trek to the front door was almost eerie how easily they made it there. Robin would have expected at least some resistance to have come upon them by now. Robin's attention was diverted to a quick check on Starfire and he noted she was ok and still ready to fight; should anything come at them.

Robin's voice barley a whisper; his fear that his words would alert someone to act. Caught Starfire's attention as if he'd been screaming. The overly alerted, high senses of her readiness made her jump; making a little squeaking sound.

"Starfire you stay out here and give me back up if I should need it, I'm going in and…."

Something flashed in the corner of Robin's eye, he spun around and looked up. About three stories up and to his left was one of Slade's bots. _"Good it hasn't seen us yet." _Thought Robin as he continued to see what it was doing. His keen eye sight made out the bots hands working. It was attaching something to the outer wall of the Tower. _"A Bomb!" _The realization hit Robin as quickly as it did Starfire. Almost without having to tell her to pick him up and fly him up there, she did, and they were racing towards the robot.

Robin took out his last ice disk and a bat-rang. Readied himself and sent them flying just as he and Starfire came into range. The robot didn't see the attack until it was too late. The bat-rang sliced off it's hands and the ice disk caught the propulsion jets. The robot feel towards the ground making an explosive crash below. Starfire caught the updraft of the explosion and nearly hit into the wall of the their home. Robin shielded his eyes and then gave a great sigh of relief. "Starfire, get me over to that bomb."

She flew Robin up to the bomb and he removed the Robot's hands from the device. Taking it into his own and examining it. Robin gave a shudder and high sounding whistle. "My god this thing has enough explosives to destroy the whole city. Slade's not going to leave a shred of this Tower in tact if he destroys it."

Starfire looked at the device in Robin's hand and noticed how small it looked. "Such a small thing will not bring our home down by its self, will it?"

Robin shook his head "No, no Star it won't. Which means Slade has other robots placing more throughout the Tower and probably also more outside."

"_Funny" _thought Robin, "_there's no timer or switch on this bomb. Maybe remote access or…A central explosion to start a chain reaction."_

"Starfire I need you to take me to the roof, now!" Starfire flew upwards and landed dropping Robin to the roof. "Starfire, here take this," handing Starfire the bomb and looking around the roof for another. He spotted it just left of the roof exit. Running over to it he knelt down and examined it. Sure enough it too had no timer or switch.

"Starfire I need you to find and remove as many of these from the outside of the Tower as you can. Toss them in the ocean, once you remove them, the water should nullify the explosive's.

Robin handed her the other device and stood up heading towards the door. He hesitated and turned back to her. "Oh and Star, be careful, Slade's robots might be more tricky this time then the one's we were facing at the Pizza-Ria."

Starfire looked at the two bombs in her hands and then back to Robin, "I shall do my best to save our home, but should we not wait for the others? There aid would greatly help in the search."

Robin shook his head and dashed off. "There's no time," he yelled back over his shoulder, "Brief them when they get here if you can." Robin opened the door leading down into the Tower; hesitated; looking back over his shoulder. "But don't let anyone go inside. I don't want anyone else inside if Slade succeeds to blow the Tower up."

Starfire nodded at him and he was suddenly gone. She had a tightness in here stomach, and a tingle in her neck. "Please be careful she whispered as a tear started to form in her eyes. Starfire shook the tears and feelings of unease away. She had a job to do, there was no time to waist. Starfire looked down at the two bombs in her hands and ran over to the edge of the Titans roof. She threw the two bombs towards the ocean water below. They made a quick splash and she took to the air in haste. She had to find those other bombs and remove them, but she had to keep an eye out for both more Slade bots and her friends. Robin was right, no one could go inside; should Slade bring the Tower to the ground they would surly be trapped within the falling building. _"But Robin's inside!"_ A little voice cried out to her from inside._ "I only hope he stops Slade in time." _Answered Star back at it.

-TT-

Raven sat beside Cyborg as they drove in the direction of their home. She was tired but could still since Robin and Starfire. Something was causing them both great anxiety. It was the kind of feeling one would get if there expecting the worst to happen from lack of control. Raven turned to Cyborg and stated in a voice full of strain. "We need to go faster, Robin and Starfire need out help, now!"

Cyborg looked at her and realized that she was not stating the obvious but telling him a concern. Cyborg forced his foot down on the accelerator harder and the Pizza-Ria delivery truck speed up faster; heading, and hoping to get there in time.

-S-

Slade's exploits of the Tower had taken him down the hall of the first floor. The blueprints he'd managed to get a hold of had shown the location of every room, nook, and cranny within the structure. However, they'd been designed by an architect, not a decorating designer and there for, had not shown the location of where each Titan slept.

The first room Slade had come to was the armory. "Nice," he thought, "have the weapons so close that anyone wanting to find and use them could." He really was disappointed in the planning of this building. If he hadn't already killed the architect to acquire the plans he would have re-killed him for his stupidity and idiocy.

The next had been a bathroom the size of six bathroom's put together. Why a bathroom that size existed was unclear until, he explored the next three rooms and found them to be guest bedrooms. There lack of personal items and the beds not having that curvature and conforming look in the mattresses. Told Slade that his guess was right. The first floor was nothing but for Guests. The large bathroom for the sharing of it by all the guest rooms.

His annoyance lead him to the second floor where he realized and remembered that each floor would be designed the exact same. He was curious about what would be in the room the armory was (on the first floor) but ignored his curiosity and bypassed that room. He passed the door leading to the bathroom and came to the first of the three bedrooms. It was full of dust and looked like no one came into it. His eyes scanned the room and his lip twitched in thought. This had once been Terra's room. The room looked like a shrine. Untouched but left for remembering a forgotten and long hoped for return of a fallen or missing comrade.

Slade understood this concept. Many times in the army men would leave a fallen comrades bunk empty long after he was dead and gone. Choosing to sleep on the floor rather then disturb the spot they had once resided in. Obviously this shrine was for the therapy and relief of the green changeling Beast Boy. His attachment of Terra had been known. Terra had told Slade she felt attracted to him, but had stated that it would not form into anything. Slade scoffed and shook his head. What a pathetic disappointment she had been to him. Her level of potential; higher above a few of his other attempts had been utterly zero when compared to Robin. Slade turned off the light switch he'd turned on and left the room untouched of his presence. He knew better then to disturb another's home. Things that looked inconsequential to you, made impressions upon those living there. A moved mug would take notice by the owner even if but moved, but a single inch.

The next room made Slade step back in shock and disgust. The place would have made a war zone look cleaner. Beast Boy's room was the organization of a teenager's existence. Slade knew even in here the boy had organization and would notice the moment something was out of place. He really didn't have time to explore it but his curiosity and shock at someone living this way made him enter.

Clothing and video game cartridges littered the floor. There were at least six game station units in this room alone. Slade had noted the PS2 in the main living room hooked up. _"The child will have no brain cells left soon." _A book hidden under a shirt made Slade reconsider his first impression of the young man. "Physics and Science for the Rising Scientist."

Slade decide that he'd misjudged this piece of the team. He made a mental note to keep an eye on him in the future. Robin had been smart with his choice of friends, they all did have great potential to become great future adults. Before leaving Slade noted a clutter of photos next to the bed. Beast Boy and the rest of the group, including Terra were in one, another had just Himself and a smiling Terra but the center Photo was what caught Slade's eye. It had a young boy with normal looking skin and two adults smiling up at Slade. This was what Beast Boy had looked like when he was younger. The man and woman must have been his parents. Scientists too, if Slade recalled correctly. What a shame things turned out the way they did for the Logan family.

The remaining last room on the floor was again for guests and Slade moved on to the third floor. His stride trying to make up for the loss of time he'd spent in the changelings room. He opened the first rooms door with a nice swipe of a little black box he'd created. The room clicked open and Slade looked around. A room full of machines, metal and circuitry. This had to be Cyborg's room no doubt. Slade walked in and looked it over. Cyborg's room held a smaller version of the Titan's main computer down stairs. Slade fallowed the wires and hoses and realized it was also designed for repairs and recharging the half mechanical young man.

Slade really didn't have the time for this but his ego and desire for revenge would make time for it. Slade gained access to the inner workings of the machines and he began tinkering and looking for a means to sabotage or reprogram the machine. Slade finished; finding his revenge need satisfied slightly and began to leave. Slade spotted another portion to the room. A far back corner. Slade peered closely at it. There in a corner, was a shrine full of trophies, awards, and uniforms. Cyborg once had been human, had played sports extremely well and could have been a great athlete on day had that accident not made him into a machine.

Slade cocked his head and noted that there was still residual indications that Cyborg was still human. Slade walked over to the shrine of trophies and took note of how clean and polished they were. _"So you try and remind yourself that you're human and not just machine?" _"Is it working?" asked Slade to the empty room before leaving in search of the remaining rooms.

-St-

Starfire flew around the outside of the Tower she'd found six other bombs. Encountered three of Slade's robots and just as Robin had warned; these robots were tougher to deal with then the one's at the pizza shop were. These not only having lasers and, protective shielding, but could seem to think on their own. Reacting and returning plans and actions Starfire attempted. She'd tried to fly in between to robots and then dodge out of the way at the last second. Having the two robots collide but they'd simply stopped and changed directions continuing to follow her.

She was certain that their programming had kicked in when they'd first spotted her because the one she and Robin had destroyed earlier, had not acted like these were. And also just a while ago she'd destroyed another one that she'd snuck up on; having no troubled with it.

How she would defeat these two was causing her much distraction. It wasn't until a clearly heard "Booooooyahhhhh" was heard and the two robots blew up in a blast of smoke that Starfire realized she now had help.

Starfire flew to greet her fellow team mates and friends. Starfire embraced each with a huge smile of thanks and then turned around stern and determined. She began telling them all she and Robin had discussed and she'd been attempting to do. Gasps were expressed, eyeing looks at their home and their unseen friend inside were the main focus of their thoughts.

"We must continue to find and remove the bombs before Slade can set them off and bring our home to distraction." Commanded Starfire finishing and looking at her friends with worry.

The other Titans nodded and with a silent call for break, Starfire and Raven took to the sky. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and picked up Cybrog following their leaders orders and their desire to save their home from Slade's destructive power.

-R-

Robin was cretin that Slade was inside but finding him would be the question. Robin rode the elevator to the first floor and stepped out, he was instantly hit in the face by a robotic hand and back stepped inside. Robin regained his composure and attacked the robot, fighting his way back out and into the hallway. Robin noted two more Slade bots coming from the main living room. He cursed under his breath, throwing another kick that was blocked effortlessly. This was not the time, he had to find Slade and stop him.

-S-

Slade left Starfire's room; a shiver ran through his body. How could someone live in all that pink and joyous color. It was just scary! Not to mention a worm, as a baby, pet? She actually gave it a bottle and fed it from a highchair. The alien worrier was strong and mighty but very unskilled in the ways of earth thoughts. Her attitude made Slade want to rip her smiling face off. Her influence over Robin astounded Slade. Robin was weak to feel guilty at her lack of understanding and naivety. He was weak to give in to her childishness. It would be the first thing Slade would make sure Robin never did again, when he got a hold of that boy.

Slade traveled to the fourth floor, noting another guest room as the last Room on the third. This floor had to be where Robin and Raven's room was. Slade figured that the third room on this floor too would be another guest room and that only left two. Raven's room and Robin's. Slade made a decision to start backwards this time and headed to the second room. The one in the middle of the floor.

Slade cursed his decision the moment the door clicked open. This room was Raven's. It had the decorating of hell inside. Statues of demons, deities. Ritual masks. Everything demonic and scarily dark. Everything a gothic looking witch could dream of having. There was an entire wall of books on display. Books from spells and incantations, to the occults a history. To the book "Dracula" by Bram Stoker. Slade didn't have any fear of this room but his lack of time forced him to turn aside from exploring any further. Had he just heard an explosion outside? _"Yes, the Titans and Robin must be hear." "I have to hurry." _

Slade closed the door and entered into Robin's room. It was slightly larger then the others. It had a window seat inside, a nice array of skyline windows, same as Raven's room and it's own private bathroom.

Slade noted the darkness of the room and the wall of villains and heroes. Slade's smile seemed to light up the room. "So Robin dose think about me all the time. In fact he can't seem to exist without my presence or face watching him." Noting the central piece of the Slade portion of the wall. Slade's double's mask hung in a single central part of the wall; looking out at Robin. Staring in the direction of Robin's bed and desk. Excellent spot for Robin to stair back at it anytime of day or night.

Slade looked around the room and found what he was looking for. He hurried. Accomplishing his true plans purpose and left the room, being sure to leave no trace of his presence or actions he hurried back downstairs to greet his young apprentice and his friends.

-R-

Robin too busy fighting Slade's newest quick thinking robots didn't see Slade come downstairs by the stairwell. He was about to throw his last remaining bat-ran at the remaining two bots when a snapping of fingers halted the bots. Robin turned around and steadied himself. There silhouetted at the end of the hallway was Slade. His chest rising and falling. Robin took that for Slade's eagerness to fight the young man and put the bat-rang away. Grabbing his Bow-Jo-Staff and extending it.

"Slade. Your not taking my life or home from me, not this time or ever again."

-S-

Slade standing there at the edge of the hallway noted the look of anger and determination in Robin's features. The words he'd spoken earlier to Robin had done their job, his blood pressure was obviously rising. Then Robin was running at him and Slade backed into the living room. Robin came in with a swipe. Slade just barley had enough time to reach for his own staff and block the boys violent attack.

"Very good," mocked Slade. "Very good Robin!"

These words calmed the boy's viciousness down. His pleasing Slade making Robin want to do the opposite and so he took a breath and calmed his feelings.

"Slade where is it?"

"Where is what Robin?

"Where's the trigger, the bomb that will trigger all the rest?"

"So you've managed to discover my plan, I'm glad your asking because it's right here," motioned Slade to the little device and explosive sitting next to the computer.

Robin turned to look at it and Slade took advantage. Sending a kick to Robin's chest. The Boy Wonder feel back onto the ground his bow-staff hitting the floor. Slade placed his foot on the boy's chest and began crushing it. Not really crushing it as hard as he could, but enough to play the charade out.

"Your weak Robin. Letting yourself get soft. Letting your emotions and your friends for that matter bring you down!"

Robin tried to push Slade's foot off of his chest. He reached for his bat-rang when he realized he couldn't move Slade's foot; it was just too firmly planted. Pulling out the bat-rang Robin lashing out at Slade's foot but it was already gone. Slade moving away from Robin.

Slade and Robin circled each other. "I'm not getting soft, not yet Slade."

"I think you are Robin, I think that if you wish to keep up with me your going to have to work harder. My apprentice is beginning to look less worthy to me these days. Maybe I should just kill you off and be done with it."

These words made quite the reaction in the boy. Slade saw the shock in Robin's face. The Boy Wonder had never thought Slade would actually think of killing him. Slade had always wanted him alive, to be his slave. But never kill him.

"Do what you want Slade, but I'm not getting soft, and I'm not going to join you either way."

Slade's hand had reached behind his back and now two small objects were housed in it. Slade threw them at Robin; a great flash of light erupted as the small explosions sent Robin to the ground. The percussion grenades weren't any use in killing someone but they were great for disabling them. Robin on the ground was beginning to see Slade in double.

"I'll give you one more chance Robin." Stated Slade hovering over the boy. Slade reached down and gripped Robin's hair. The boy was still disoriented form the blast. He reached up and tried to remove Slade's hand.

"One more chance to you Robin to try and figure out my plans, to try and stop me." Slade let Robin's head go; it hit the ground hard. Robin trying to rub the back of it as he strained to get back up.

"If you can," continued Slade, "then I'll leave you alone and never bother you ever again. BUT, if you can't…"

Robin blinked and then suddenly Slade was gone. Robin looked around and stood up. The man was gone. But where…… then Robin remembered the bomb…remembered seeing a timer ticking down and he turned to it.

Robin hadn't time to think he'd simply grabbed the bomb and tossed it out the window. The explosion had sent the whole tower rocking. Blown out the glass window next to Robin and the whole section Robin had been standing around. He felt himself flying before he realized he was falling. He noted that he was going to hit the water and tried to maneuver his body into a dive. Praying that nothing fell on top of him as he did. The water was bone chilling cold. Robin fought to reach the surface. Debris falling into the water all around him. When he reached the surface he shook his head; clearing the water from his eyes. A motor boat sped past and did a circle around Robin. One of Slade's robots was driving it. Slade smiled down at the Boy Wonder.

He'd actually feared that the boy would loose his life but when he'd seen Robin hit the water and come up un harmed he'd smiled. The boy had luck there was no doubt. "Glad to see your unharmed, seeing as that's my job" called Slade out over the roar of the motor.

Robin treading water just glared at Slade refusing to answer and also not having the energy to endure a verbal battle with him at the moment. Slade motioned to the robot that it was ok to leave and the boat headed off slowly. "We'll see each other again Robin. Don't worry. And by the way, don't drink any of that water, wouldn't want you getting sick, my boy." Slade's tone was mocking of a mother warning here child about something trivial and boring. Robin glared daggers at Slade and his fist hit the water, but he spit out the water that had been getting into his mouth. Slade was mocking him again, he hated it when he did that. Made him feel like he was a little child.

Robin began swimming back towards his home. He saw in the distance his friends coming towards him. Starfire flew to him and lifted his tired and wet body out of the water and brought him to dry ground. His friends and teammates expressing their concern and happy relief that he was ok. That he actually saved their home.

"Yah, we actually managed to get enough of the bombs removed that only three went off and damaged the Tower," Cybrog was explaining to him. "It's minor damage and shouldn't be to hard to fix….

Robin was facing Cyborg and his friends but he really wasn't listening too much. His mind was focusing on Slade. Had Slade actually told Robin he'd let him alone if he figured out what he was up to. Had Slade just given Robin a way out? Slade was a man of his word and Robin believed what he said. If he'd given Robin the offer then Slade would stick to it.

Robin's face grew into a smile and his friends took it for his listening to them. They helped him up and they all walked back towards their home. _"I actually have a chance,"_ thought Robin, _"I have to work harder, work smarter and beat Slade, make him hold to his offer. It's my chance to win this war between us."_

"So were should we start first?"

Beast Boy's question brought Robin out of his thoughts. "Well, actually, I think I'm in need of a serious shower, first," announced Robin with a grin. "That water was filthy!"

Raven who was standing on the other side of him. Helping Starfire support Robin's weight. She gave a slight nod and commented: "Yah and you smell bad too."

-S-

Slade stood on the boat as it headed towards his secret base. He could hear laughter in the distance, the Titans were pretty happy that their home had survived. _"Probably thinking that my plan failed," _thought Slade as the Tower grew smaller in the distance. _"Too bad Robin, too bad my offer will cause you nothing but to fall right into my trap." _It didn't even bother or cross Slade's mind that Robin might figure out his true plans and then Slade would be held to his word and have to let Robin alone.

No! Robin had little idea what Slade's true plan was. Slade had every intention to never let the boy find out too. _"Just wait Robin, this year will be quite something for you my young apprentice. By the time you even have a clue as to what I'm up to, it'll be too late and I'll have already won." _

A/N: Well I hope you liked it, I have a small conflict problem happening with my computer. It seems my computer won't let me on the internet. I have no idea what's going on, I'm removing everthing from it so I can do a clean sweep reset. I had to post this from work just to keep my weekly promise. I hope to have it working, but I may not be able to post next week. Just leting you know ahead of time...I may be off line for a bit, no reviews, relpy's to my own reviews, and no posting till I get it fixed. Work dosen't like me to play around while I'm there. Sorry. But like I said hope to have everything fixed quickly. So, I hope to see all you guys next week..Later dlsky


	10. Chapter 10 Hegelian idea, the thought, a

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 10 (Hegelian idea, the thought, and the way out)

Two days later Robin ended up sick with a cold. He'd known it. The water had been chilling cold, and as Raven had said, dirty and smelly as hell. He wasn't surprised he ended up sick. It had taken shampooing his hair twice just to get the smell of fish water out of it. His skin had felt so grimy.

That morning Robin had woke up feeling tired; not allowing himself to sleep more then six hours the next two days after Slade's attack, fearing that Slade might return, but knowing that he needed some sleep after not having any for a week. Robin's projection of himself being ok, was not bought by the others. His and Slade's conversation at the mall had sealed that.

Robin had walked into the kitchen acting as if he was fine. Really having to put effort into keeping up the projection he wanted his team to see. Sure enough Raven's voice called out from behind her book and cup of herbal tea.

"Morning Robin. Why aren't you still sleeping?"

It wasn't a question, but more an accusation. Robin, his face in the fridge gave a light jump and knew that he was now the center of attention for all present. He turned around and smiled at Raven. Lying that he was feeling quite rested and was planning on working on rebuilding the Tower with Cyborg that day.

Of course Raven didn't buy it, and with the other three Titans all staring him down, Robin confessed everything. His weeks worth of lack of sleep, his new cold beginning to form. The lack of nutrition he'd substituted instead for caffeine and sports energy drinks all week, and finally his not being rested at all.

Robin had never seen Starfire so vicious. Rounding on him about his lack of concern for himself and giving him a very long lecture; one he didn't even think her capable of giving. He'd expected Cyborg and Raven to be upset, Oh yes, just as he'd feared she and Cyborg had in fact haled him off to rest. His only relief was that he wasn't sedated or placed in the medical bay to be strapped down, but was dragged instead to his own room and told everything would be arranged and handled by his team mates. All he had to do, was "sleep!"

Robin genuinely relieved that he wasn't being bullied so much as cared for; relented, and went back to bed. His fiends really did take care of everything. Arranging for meals for themselves and Robin. Finishing repairs to the Tower, and even handling two small criminal calls without his assistance.

Robin barely remembered the first week after Slade tried to blow up his home. The cold taking advantage of his weekend state kept him down for the whole week. Robin ate in his room. Slept, and was finally forced to use his private bathroom within his room.

Robin; being the leader, had been privileged to get the biggest bedroom in the Tower. Complete with private shower and bathroom linen closet. Robin had never wanted his friends to feel like they were anything but equals, so he'd made sure to never use the bathroom and instead shared the one in the hallway like his friends all did.

It was actually Beast Boy that had finally made him stop climbing out of bed and drag himself across the hall to get to the bathroom for his daily shower. "Why don't you just use the one in your room?"

Robin had explained his reason and Beast Boy had just rolled his eyes and exclaimed "Dude, your sick, I don't think we caring about something as dumb as your leadership and ego. Besides if you pass out on your way across the hall, I'm not picking your sick butt up. I refuse to get sick myself, then Cy'd really kick my butt at video games. I have a reputation to protect you know, and I can't let him think he's better then me, now can I?" Robin far to sick and delirious to argue had just nodded and turned to the bathroom he'd never used till now. Drowning out Beast Boy's continued ranting as he closed the door behind himself.

-C-

**Greetings Cyborg…. **

**What can I help you with today? **

"_Greetings Sally, and how is my favorite little lady computer today?"_

**Fine as pizza….**

Cyborg cracked a grin, it had taken months worth of programming and hard work for this response to finally come out correctly. Sally as he'd named his private computer within his room, was not quite like his baby the T-car but she came pretty close.

"_Sally would you please activate my computer journal?"_

**Right away Vincent… **

Cyborg sat down in his leather chair and looked up at the monitor. His voice steady he began to talk to the computer a Journal of his voice being written up on the screen.

"_Five days now since Slade tried to destroy the Tower. I've been very busy lately. Busy re-fixing up the Tower. Attending to the other Titans and watching over Robin. As acting second in command it's been my responsibility to see things get done and keep running smoothly. The others have been great. Accepting my commands and suggestions without complaint. Raven's been a big help. Her support has helped Beast Boy's and Starfire's loyalty for Robin to pass on to me as well. I guess it's been good for me to lead this team. Sure gave me an ego boost. I felt confident and jumped at the chance to take charge. Even felt right taking the team into battle. _

_I've always been kind of the big brother around here. Keeping the younger children; BB and Star, under control. Bridging the gap between them and Robin and Raven; who are older, but I haven't had the opportunity to expand that role towards Robin or Raven. Haven't been much help or support to those two. Their the kind that take care of themselves. _

_Don't need much help, and they certainly won't ask for it. Except maybe from each other. Robin and Raven have their own language. They're own kind of sense. _

_They don't have to talk to know what's going on with each other. It makes the rest of us feel left out somehow. Like a secret only they know. I don't mind, but some times I feel the urge to ask if I can be let in. Given a chance to assume the role of the older brother without feeling guilty that I'm intruding. This weeks given me that chance. I've taken care of Robin while he's rested. Brought him food and just sat by his side while he ate quietly. I liked taking care of him, made me feel important and needed. _

_Raven's let me take on that role too. Let me lean on her shoulder and laugh with her like we use to in the beginning. In the beginning when we were still a new team and Raven was too shy to talk. I use to joke with her and reassure her she'd be fine, that she'd fit in eventually. Now, I feel like I'm the younger of us two. She, assuming the role of the older sibling. Only difference is, she's distant now, not clinging for support and reassurance. Her own confidence and ability to watch over herself strong and set. It was nice to see her kind of lost without Robin. I know that sound mean of me, but it was nice of her to rely on me again. Nice that we got to talk just the two of us again, talk as if we were needy for each others reassuring comfort and combined confidents and support. What can I say? I'd forgotten how much I needed Raven, I saw in her eyes this afternoon she too had forgotten what it used to be like. _

_Still things have been pretty smooth, even took down a couple crooks lately. _

_At first it was a boost, a thrill, a confidence I hadn't know existed. Now though I've begun to question myself, my decisions. What if I lead this team in the wrong direction. Today's squeamish with some rouge HIVE members had me worried. I feared that I'd made the wrong decision. We did fine! Taking them down, no problems as a team (short our leader temporarily) It was that I faltered in my confidence there for a second. I began thinking what if I made the wrong choice. What if I got us into something we couldn't get out of. What if I lead the team in the wrong direction and got us all killed. _

_These must be the kinds of thoughts Robin has to live with every day of his life. Man he's stronger then I thought. Strong and confident or is it all a facade he puts on to help keep us all feeling confident even if he isn't. I had a taste of doing that today. Beast Boy asked me if I was OK, I told him "Yah, sure never been better." Trying to put on as genuine a smile as I could. I thought he could see right through me, but he smiled back and bought it._

_Robin has to be struggling harder then I am, he battle's Slade and dark criminals like him every day. Unlike my temporary position. No wonder he gave in and created the whole Red X incident. I know now where he was coming from; still don't agree with it, but at least I can understand him now. Guess I'll have to be more supportive of him in the future. Try and show him I understand his feelings. Let him know he's not alone in his feeling of uncertainty. Robin's got pride issues; we all know that, but I guess some of it is a tough choice weather to show uncertainty or not?_

Cyborg heard a knock on his door and pushed a button on his console. Pausing the journal entry from continuing. "Yes, come in."

Beast Boy appeared in the door way. A high smile on his face, "Hay, you hungry? Raven and Star are fixing lunch and it's your turn to check on Robin?"

Cyborg nodded, "Yah, just give me a second to finish up." He hit a couple buttons logging the entry and shutting down the program. "Bye Sally." Walking to the door where Beast Boy was waiting.

"**Good Bye, Vincent" **

-R-

A month later after Slade's first attacking him and his home. Robin was outside and free. The sunny October fall day was a much needed relief from being stuck in bed for a week, and then off and on after that. This cold was sure persistent. Robin didn't quite remember the time going by that whole week he'd spent in bed, but it still had been too long to be cooped up for him. The moment he'd felt able to combat his friends objections to him being up he'd taken a shower; in his private bathroom, he'd begun to love the privacy and none rushing factor; of having your very own bathroom. So he'd decided that, what the hell. Perks were sometimes a good thing. Why not take advantage of what was there. In this case his very own Jacuzzi bathtub.

After a long and very nice steam filled bath. Robin got dressed, put on his coat and a pair of sunglasses; having his mask off for once and he left the tower. On his way out he ran into Starfire; who inquired about what he was doing up, and where he was going. Robin quickly told her he needed to get some air and before she could object rushed downstairs to the garage and rode off on his motorcycle. Dressed in normal clothing and a jacket; even though it was seventy nine degrees out. Robin found he was still slightly cold.

His favorite hill; overlooking Jump City was on a side of town that the wind factor stayed calmer then most places. As he parked his bike and breathed in a big lung full of fresh air Robin felt better already; warmer too. A coughing fit overtook him, but after coughing several times he still managed to keep his smile and told himself he still felt better now then he did before leaving the Tower. He let the sun's warmth fall over his closed eyes and face.

"_Ah, I needed this,"_ he thought walking over to his favorite spot and sitting down. Robin leaned back and took in more sun as he just watched the city down below himself. _"It's so large. I'd forgotten how really big it is." _Time seemed to stop at that moment. Robin feeling the world and all his problems fade into the background. His heart felt relief, at least up here, looking down he was the one in control. His mind and body; his to command or let wonder if he liked. Up here the city didn't know him, didn't care. Everything that was expected, demanded, or required of him was left back down there in the city. Up on the hill. His hill. His own spot outside the world of Slade, being a hero, or even Batman. Robin didn't exist, he was simply Richard up here. A young man with nothing but content and freedom, from all.

A sad feeling hit Richard suddenly. His mind feeling an ache. He'd spent the whole first week just sleeping, the next two healing his physical body and strengthening his muscles again. But he'd ignored and forgotten; pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. Now though as he sat there staring at the city. His mind played back events of his past and conversations he'd tried to forget.

The mind is a funny thing. Kind of like a child. Let the child stay up and not sleep and one of two things happen. One the child either gives out completely or has this massive energy boost and runs around crazed and making a mess, little since of understanding. Till finally they calm down and go to sleep.

Richards mind was a jumble of thoughts and memories coming to him in no particular order. Just trying to sort themselves out and file all the data in his subconscious away as best it could. Some thing's though could only be file away with the aid of Richard. Like that of with what Slade had said:

"**Oh, but Robin you should care, because it's that very thing that's causing this all to happen right now!" **

Was everything happening to him really his fault? No, it couldn't be he didn't cause his family's death. He didn't cause Slade to become a criminal bent of ruling the world. No, Slade was wrong. Robin; nor Richard, had that much power over the universe. But what about his life as a hero, and his hands; that held up the lives of his friends? What power over that did he have?"

"**Why the destruction of your friends, your home, your very life as a Titan. All because you refuse to become my apprentice and you refuse my offer of help."**

"If he did give in, would they all be any better off?" Richard gave a sigh and placed his hands around his lifted knees.

"_**No, Slade don't, I'll accept! I'll do whatever you want, just stop."**_

"**Too late Robin, I no longer just want you to say, "Yes, I'll do anything." "No, I want to hear you really mean it. I want you to truly be tired of your life and honestly crave my way of doing things."**

Really mean it. Really crave Slade's way of life. Never! How, why, would he ever want to accept Slade's way of life. His way was nothing but destruction, death, control. All the things that meant enslavement, enslavement not just of Robin but also that of others. The innocent people out there that had no idea what conversations or struggle's passed by them each day.

No why would be want to choose Slade's way of life. Why? why?….Because it was freeing. It did let Richard be himself. It left all the rules and expectations out of the way. It gave him time to explore. Choose not to be the one who was always right, always careful to be accurate. Slade's way freed Robin and let him be the follower instead of the leader, the one that everyone looked to as an example. With Slade all he had to do was whatever he liked and whatever he was told. Didn't have to feel bad when he followed orders and messed up. Because even if he was yelled at or punished. His mind didn't feel bad that he'd really been to blame. His fear that his messing up would result in the loss of everyone or everything around him wasn't there when he was with Slade. No, he, was free to make choices without feeling the heavy weight of pending danger or consequences in his decisions.

So why didn't he choose Slade and his way of doing things. Why did he resist…? Because he was Robin. His life demanded that the good guy never give in to the bad guy. Robin was a hero, Slade a bad guy. Plane and simple. Black and white. But was it really that simple? Didn't Batman once tell him:

"_We all have good and evil in us. We all make choices that are bad as much as good for the world. It's how we choose to live overall that matters. How we either make a difference or cause a problem for the world that matters."_

So was Robin making a difference? Was he helping the world? Or was he causing a problem for it? His constantly telling Slade "No" seemed to only cause problems. If he said "Yes" to Slade would it cause greater problems for the world? A hero would have to say YES. That was his expected and challenged answer. If Robin said NO the world would say he was turning bad. Giving in to evil. But everything he felt or witnessed every time he said "No" to Slade just made him think he'd be better off giving in. Answer "Yes" and free not just himself but the world of Slade's anger and revenge for him answering "NO" all the time.

So once again the question came up into Richard's mind:

"_What do you want from me! What dose the world want of me?"_

"**I don't want anything from you right now, just sit back and accept what I'm offering to you. Think about my offer and think about what I've told you. Open your eyes Robin and see what I've been telling you and stop denying the truth."**

He did see what Slade said was true. What he said most of the time was true. But would telling him that he was right make any difference? Would it make him leave the world, the Titans, and especially Robin alone. Make Slade go away and leave the world in peace? Probably not! No, Slade would then want Robin to give in and join him. Stating the obvious truth never did anything for anyone but expect them to embrace what they'd just said was the truth and then act upon it. Give in to the words even if you wanted to choose not to.

Richard gave another sigh and lowered his head. Placing his chin on his knees and continuing to stair out over the city. His eyes glassy and his body tired. His mind still feeling unsatisfied. Still needing closure.

"**Your weak Robin. Letting yourself get soft. Letting your emotions and your friends for that matter bring you down!"**

He was getting soft. Not because he wasn't strong, but because he was getting emotionally weak and tired of fighting. Fighting himself and the world's opinions and viewpoints around him. Weak and soft because he was caught in between Batman's way and Slade's. If only there was a way to change who he was. A way to split himself into two separate beings. Satisfy everyone.

"**My apprentice is beginning to look less worthy to me these days. Maybe I should just kill you off and be done with it."**

Tear's began sliding down the edges of Robin's face. Richard buried his head in his knees. He wished Slade really would kill him off. Then he would be free. Free of this life he lead, and free of Slade. Of his words of truth and expectations of action. Robin couldn't even tell his friend what had happened. What Slade's true reasons for attacking them was. Not because he was the leader. Not because he wasn't suppose to show weakness in seeking comfort and help. No, not even because he was too proud to seek their opinions and ideas. No, but because he was afraid that he might tell them that Slade was right. Right about him, right about his life holding no comfort for him. And more importantly because they would tell him to keep fighting. That Slade was wrong and Robin's being a hero, a champion of justice was the right path to be on.

So why didn't Robin feel like it was? Why did he want nothing more then to simply vanish from the world. Why keep running from the cat? Why fight back any longer?

Why? Because it was what he did. It was his responsibility. It was just what, Robin did.

-S-

For two months Slade watched the Titans. None of them finding his hidden cameras or video feed devices. Cyborg had discovered Slade's little revenge trick though. The teens had returned from one of Slade's minor assaults and Cyborg had gone to recharge using his machine only to discover it had been reprogrammed to drain his power cells and replace them with water. The sabotage had been programmed to go slow, not let him discover what was happening till it was too late, but Cyborg had somehow felt something wrong.

Maybe a warning sense from what remained of his human side. Who knows? Slade had just been happy that it had nearly destroyed Cyborg's mechanical system. His happiness replaced by disgust when Cyborg had nearly killed the small green Titan thinking it to be a practical joke of his doing. Slade had just shook his head at the fight between them. _"How childish. Why dose Robin choose them over me?"_

He'd realized later; watching them day after day, that those two fought like this often, and yet remained friends. It was something he made a mental note of in case he could use that info later and had wondered how the other Titans could stand their constant bickering; day in and day out.

Relief had settled upon Slade one day as Cyborg and Beast Boy were in their seventh fight/ augment of the day and Raven, having finally hand enough. Used her powers to rip the two of them apart from each other and with red glowing eyes "had threatened to eat them if they didn't shut up and stop fighting." Her face full of teeth and red eyes. The boys had gone off to their rooms not coming back out till the next morning and even then they'd not continued to fight. Avoiding their daily morning ritual of Tofu vs. Meat battle. Instead they'd both cooked separate breakfasts and ate quietly. Glancing over at Raven to make sure she wasn't still mad at them.

Slade sat in front of a big screen display watched several dozen monitor feeds. There was feed from each of the Titans private bedrooms. The hall ways. The bathrooms they all shared; Slade usually choosing not to switch over to those but having decided to place feed for them just in case others were found, he would have something to fall back on. Their was monitor feed coming to him from the kitchen, living room, the garage and even the roof. His robot's giving him feed from outside of Titan Tower, and the city.

Slade now had access to track and keep tabs on Robin and the Titans when ever he chose. Nothing they attempted to do or plan against him would go un noticed. Even when he wasn't physically watching the monitors himself his computer; thanks to the Titans, was monitoring things for him. Slade cross wiring and linking his own to the Titans computer, but without the Titans having access to his private files and end of the link. Had access to everything they had access to. That, to his delight also included the Titan's east computer, part of Batman's computer, and the Justice League's.

Slade careful not to go too deep into Batman's or the Justice League's computers. Who knew what traps they might have set up that could lead them to him. Ruining his plans for Robin and his little friends. Even so he'd discovered several shocking secrets out and some very informative information too. Things some super hero's would nearly kill to keep secret and things their enemies would have paid good money to find out about them.

Good thing Slade was rich and didn't need the money. But he could use the info for his own ambitious plans towards the future. He filed the info away and continued to keep tabs on the Titans. He had plans to continue to make, now that Robin's first two months of treatments had been given to the boy (thanks to a little blue bottle of stuff). His body already masking it's transformation as him having a stubborn and repetitive cold.

Slade smiled to himself as he watched the Titans living their little lives; un aware they were helping and aiding Slade to conquer Robin a little bit more each day. His idea for Robin's first two months worth of treatments truly one of Slade's best. Who would ever suspect that in Robin's bottle of shampoo held Slade's serum for immortality. New plan's were in the works, but for now Slade would have to keep making sure the boy received the nice time released medication till the end of November. Come December, Slade would have a new means for Robin to receive his monthly treatment and dosage.

Slade switched to a different monitor. This one showing the Titan's returning home to the Tower. He smiled and couldn't help but let a triumphant laugh escape. This was too easy, but far too much fun to stop now. Slade leaned in closer and turned up the volume to listen to what the Titan's were talking about.

-TT-

Returning home to Titan Tower was a muddy, slimly, and smelly bunch of Teenage hero's.

"Ahhk," cried Starfire in disgust, "I feel like one of Beast Boy's boogers."

Beast Boy the worst covered in mud of them all didn't even attempt a reply. Instead he just walked past his friends and started heading for the bathroom.

Raven her cape wrapped around herself, dragged mud up the stairs after her, heading for her now; solo, private bathroom. Robin had finally decided to use the one in his room. This much muck from Plasmus whom they'd just been fighting was going to take forever to get out of her hair.

Cyborg turned and looked at Starfire. "Why don't you take your shower first I'll get cleaned up when your done." Starfire's joy was sending the world into a glow. "Oh thank you friend Cyborg, but are you sure?" "Yes! Go Star! Now, before I change my mind." Starfire did not even say thank you again as she flew off headed for the bathroom and escape to get the smell and muck off of her.

Cyborg turned and looked at Robin, man you were the worst of us all, how'd you get cleaner before coming home. Taken a dip in the river again?

Robin shot his friend a devilish grin, "maayyyybe." "No, I actually got most of it off as the sickle sped through the streets. That wind works wonders."

Cyborg grinned back, "think I can go for a spin, while I wait for Star." Robin looked at his fried questioningly. Was he really asking or just joking. Robin shrugged, "sure, we haven't been for a ride in a while, let's go."

Cyborg opened his mouth shocked. He hadn't expected his friend to actually take him seriously, but what the hell. Star would be a bit.

-C/R-

Cyborg and Robin sped over the streets of Jump City their hair flying in the air, the laughter of the teens having a great time bringing looks of curiosity to those they passed. "Man I haven't had this kind of fun in a long while," commented Cyborg yelling to make himself heard.

Robin cocked his head back for a second to look at Cyborg. "Yah, It's been some time since I just rode this bike for the fun of it. There's nothing quite like the feeling of the wind and freedom of speed."

Robin turned the bike around another corner and started heading back towards the Tower. It had been some time since he'd relaxed and just had fun. No Slade to worry about right now, he'd found himself thinking less and less about Slade in months past. He hoped that with winter coming, Slade would stay in; drink hot coco, and leave him alone. He seriously doubted it. Slade still had something planned, something Robin had to find out what. If he wanted to hold Slade to his promise that was.

"Man you ok, asked Cyborg pulling Robin from his thoughts. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you just missed our turn. Passed right by it as if you weren't thinking."

Robin turned the bike around and gave a small laugh, "Sorry! Truth be told, I was thinking. Thinking too much."

"What about?" Cyborg having the feeling he already knew what or actually whom about.

"Slade, answered Robin, not surprising Cyborg in the least, but then he continued and this did surprise Cyborg. "He gave me a way out! A way to be free of him once and for all."

Cyborg was interested in this, "Oh, yah?"

"Yah, he said that if I could figure out what his new plan was before he completed it, he'd leave me alone for ever. Never bother any of us ever again."

"When did he tell you this?" asked Cyborg a smile spreading over his face. The thought of Slade actually being gone forever was hard to imagine, but would be really nice.

"When I was fighting him in the Tower. Right before it blew up and I fell into the water."

They pulled into the Tower and both boys got off the motor bike. "Do you really think he meant it?"

Robin got off the bike and turned the engine off. He looked thoughtful at first and then looked up a serious expression in his eyes. "Yes, I do, Slade's never lied to me before, he's always done exactly what he's said and I believe him when he says he'll leave us all alone if I can figure out what he's up to."

Cyborg gave a big smile and nodded. "All right then. If it's a game of mystery he wants then lets prove what a great detective you are, and well all help you." Let's beat Slade once and for all."

Robin smiled as the two walked back upstairs. His mind racing and thinking about how to figure out what Slade had planned. His instincts told him he wouldn't have long to wait for clues. Slade loved leaving Robin a trail to follow. It was piecing them all together and getting a step ahead of Slade that was the tricky part. But the mouse was resilient and faster then the cat. With his team pitching in to help he could find a way to beat Slade yet.

-S-

Slade watched the monitor and listened to Robin and Cyborg talking in the garage.

"**Do you really think he meant it?" **Cyborg's voice coming in over the audio feed.

"_What were they talking about?" _Slade noticed Robin shut the bike down and look thoughtful for a second. _Was that fear _Slade saw him show for a second. _Yes, and acceptance too._

"**Yes, I do, Slade's never lied to me before, he's always done exactly what he's said and I believe him when he says he'll leave us all alone if I can figure out what he's up to."**

Slade sat back in his chair and gave a soft smile of approval. His efforts months ago had worked. Robin's mind was growing stronger, finally accepting truths he'd deluded himself from. Slade continued listening, his underlying worry that his efforts had been in vain coming to be reworded. Those mimes, he owed them one now. If he ever saw them again, he'd remember to let them know of his debt. Although he figured that they'd already gotten far more out of the deal then he had to offer them. Their drive for fun and games was all they had seemed to be interested in.

Cyborg gave a big smile and nodded. **"All right then. If it's a game of mystery Slade wants then lets prove what a great detective you are and well all help you." "Let's beat Slade once and for all."**

Slade gave a mental laugh, let them try. Their efforts where going to be in vain. Slade already had plans in motion for Robin's next treatment and he'd make sure that his friends were so distracted coming up that they'd offer little help solving Slade's plans. _"No Robin, this game is only between you and I. No help for you to run from me. Your fait is sealed. You will be mine once again."_

Slade watched as Robin smiling; walked back upstairs to the main floor, and into the living room. Beast Boy cleaned and smiling great for once in his life met them with a cheerful smile. "Hay I'm going shopping. Need some new shampoo, dose anyone else want anything? The girls are making me lists."

Cyborg gave a thought and said, "Yah, I could use some things come to think of it. Let me go get cleaned up and I'll go with you." Cyborg left and Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"I just need a new bottle of shampoo. Mine's all gone. Only lasts three months normally, this time only Two thanks to all the showers I've been taking."

Beast Boy and Robin talked as they walked upstairs towards Robin's room. Beast Boy rolling his eyes smiled and laughed. "Yah, tell me about it, I don't think I've ever seen so many mud puddles in one month."

Robin got his empty bottle of shampoo and after writing his name on it gave the bottle to Beast Boy to take with him. "See if you can find me another of the same bottle."

"Yah, sure, I think maybe I might get myself a bottle of it too. I need to try a different shampoo anyway. Yours seems to be working wonders. You're hair's been looking great."

Robin ran his hand through his hair. "Yah it must be the formula they use. I have noticed my hairs been easier to handle lately."

Beast Boy smiled and turned to see Raven coming with a list in her hand. He gave the list to Beast Boy and threatened him about trying to get the generic versions. "I can afford the expense and I expect you to buy what I ask for."

Beast Boy gave a small grin, ah, yes, well that was just a mistake last time. I promise to get it right this time."

"You'd better," warned Raven. "Generic is nothing close to "Charman."

A/N: Thanks to my new reviewers, but If you'd like replies I'll need e-mail addresses. So how was the mystery for Slade's method of giving Robin his first two months worth of treatments? Can you figure out my clues now. Thinking back to all the hints and explanations I gave?

Well next chapter is called "December's Cold" any guesses what might happen?

See you all next week...

Later dlsky


	11. Chapter 11 Decembers Cold

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Has anyone even noticed that I kept spelling Beast Boy's name wrong? I updated and fixed this chapter's miss spellings of it, I plan to do that for the other 10 chapters too.

WARNING...This may be boardering on a higher rating...I don't quite think this chapter does yet, but just be warned. (Death implications dealing in adult thought) may be present.

Chapter 11 (Decembers Cold)

December. The Month synonymous with winter. Cold and wet it just calls for warm drinks such as hot chocolate, hot apple cider, hot teas and coffee drinks. Winter's playground and to a snow thief December in Jump City meant one thing. ICE! Jake Revihs loved ice, he loved to create ice and most importantly he loved to steal ice. His favorite thing about ice was how it glistened and shimmered in the sunlight.

Dressed in white pants and white T-top with long flowing white (Duster Jacket) Jake, also self titled the Ice King Monster was almost invisible to the snow covered backdrop of Jump City. The bank guard; a small average built man in his later forties, had to do a double take when Jake walked in threw the front door of the Jump City National Jewel and Diamond exchange Bank. Dressed all in white; not a spot on him. Jake's attire matched his features, an albino, pale faced young man of barely twenty-six. The guard had seen strange people before; living in Jump City you were sure to, but his long sharp ice sickle cane and long pointy fingers made the guard nervous.

-(?)-

Miles away in their own little world played a group of four in the soft newly fallen snow. Building snow forts, having snowball fights, and dressing up snowmen. The not so average teenagers lost in the world of winter had no idea that a lone figure watched them out of a window high above.

"I'm going to get you…….Not if you can't catch me," answered the young and fun loving one of the bunch; as he tossed another snowball back behind him, his aim off but still managing to trip up his perusing friend.

A wide eyed and happy smiling face; looked up from the fort she was building. Her face momentarily growing concerned then happy again as she noted her friend that had fallen unhurt as he made a snow angle in his big muscular form.

Less happy and dark; to even shadows, stood a figure finishing the last piece of attire to what appeared to be the "Hot Topic" gothic look for the snowman next door. Her comment to the falling of her friend only caught by the silent wind and detailed watchful eyes of unknown and unlived eyes.

"Those two, always acting like a pare of children."

The girls attention momentarily shifted directions. A sudden feeling that they were all being watched by someone came to her mind as an image flashed into her thoughts. Her eyes scanning upward noted the lone figure high above standing silhouetted in the wide pain, full length glass window. "**_I wish_**," was all the girl repeated, then she turned away and continued attending to her snow creation.

Up above watchful as if from across a great divide, Robin; Leader of the Teen Titans and Hero of Jump City sighed a longing and empty sigh. He crossed his arms over his chest and whispered.

"_I wish I could be like that, care free, young in actions and mind, I wish I was down there right now playing and having fun. I wish I knew what Slade is up to and planning?"_

He noted how Raven was watching him from below; watched her turn back to the snowman and smiled as he saw Cyborg toss Garfield Logan two small snowballs. The two of them ganging up in a menacing sneak attack, pummeled Raven with their mouths open and laughing. Robin turned away from watching as a retaliation commenced. Robin stared back over his shoulder at the computer screen he moved way from to stand in front of the window.

The Titans main computer was running a search for possible calculations Slade might attempt. Another search was looking for news articles related to the weeks Slade had sent the non stop attacks, and the time Robin had been stuck in bed sick with his nasty cold there after.

Robin walked over to the computer chair and sat down. So far both searches were coming up with nothing. Robin sighed, this was taking way longer then he'd thought. He'd told his friends he'd join them as soon as it finished but…..Robin stood up and walked to the kitchen. _"I think I'll fix myself a hot apple cider, this might take longer then I thought."_

-S-

On a computer monitor stood a two sided split screen, both screens showed a set of words "Searching…." both screens had searches going, but on one screen no search results were found yet. On the other, over forty pages worth of data was displayed.

"_Nice effort, Robin, very cleaver, but I'm afraid that your effort was in vain. Too bad I control the information our two connected systems gets and I control what information I choose you to have."_

Slade Wilson stood at a table working on several gadgets and looking to find the best wrench needed. He'd barely been altered to Robin's search. His computer monitoring the network link between them had not found anything to bother with. Slade on the other hand had found the program Robin had created most bothersome. Although his young apprentice and rivals cleverness was something Slade found most challenging, his efforts today were not what Slade needed. He would normally have not hindered the search, in fact some of the results were just plain amusing, while others made him note them for future use later. "I hadn't thought of that yet, perhaps I could use that." Today however Slade had plans for Robin, and the young Titan's search results meddled where he did not want them to. For today Slade would have to cheat. Their game; fair and with unspoken rules was always at liberty to be changed, overruled or altered by Slade in his behest.

Robin returned with his cup full of steaming hot liquid. "Still nothing? I would have thought I'd have gotten some sort of results by now, perhaps I need to have Cyborg….

The Alarm sounded, Robin stopped the uneventful search and called up the details to what the alert was all about……Outside communicators began sounding warning and the young teenagers winter spell was broken by the words "Titan's Go!"

-J.C.N.J.D.E.-

Vincent, his hands calling for backup wasn't surprised in the least bit when the young man; looking like he was a white silvery ghost, started attacking the Teller Clerks demanding they hand over the jewels; from the vault no less.

Vincent was, surprised however, when the kid started freezing the customers feet to the floor with ice. In his distraction and panic, Vincent hadn't even taken notice of the mist floating across the floor and up the feet of both himself and those in the building with him. So when he looked down and saw that the mist had encased his feet in ice; discovering that he could not move them or anything from the knees down, he began to panic and pull his gun.

Jake not new to this and very much a seeker of fun and torture before he left any of his jobs. Began urging the mist to rise higher. Within mere seconds the bank guard that had been calling for help and the head cashier that had her hand currently on the emergence silent alarm were both incased in ice. The customers already stuck to the floor began gasping, panicking, and tugging harder on their feet.

Jake just laughed a menacing laugh, and began turning about, his clothing suddenly giving off a glistening shine to the room. "Now who else want to try and be a hero?" Because anyone that dose will end up like those two!" "Slow death of suffocation and hypothermia." His words brought a silent cold to the room as all the voices stopped crying, their fear and terror creating an atmosphere quite cold and most enjoyable to an ice monster and king that Jake was.

-TT-

The Teen Titans shivered when they entered the front door of the Bank. The police outside had told them someone was inside robbing the place, but they'd failed to mention that that someone inside was not totally human. Upon entering the doors the Teen Titans were met with a sight that just about blinded them.

"It's so lovely," admired Starfire her mouth open, her breath coming into view just briefly.

"Yah, it's about as blinding as a snow castle in the north pole. Retorted Cyborg. Trying to block his eyes from the glare.

"Be careful that you don't slip, it's awfully icy in here. Commanded Robin digging his metal boots into the ice for trackshin.

The quite and silence was eerily met with frozen voiced cries for silent help from the customers upon seeing the Titan's. Their bodies stuck and frozen to the floors, their arms wrapped around themselves for heat protection, grew smiles of hope and happiness. They'd all but given up loosing the condition to cry out anymore for help. Slow cold frozen death had awaited them had their saviors not come to their rescue.

"Raven, Starfire, see if you can help free the customers, Cyborg check and see if those two incased in ice are still alive. Beast Boy your with me, let's check the rest of the building.

The J.C.N.J.D.E.B. () was a tall three story hallow building. It's high ceiling and skylight's gave off the appearance of wealth, class and jewels. There really was only two stories. The ground level for the tellers, the vault, and the desk people who greeted you and opened accounts. The second floor was for the office building class. The one's on the phone all day talking to customers too rich or too lazy to come down to the bank physically. These were the one's that housed the records of customers and stores that traded and dealt with diamonds, rubies and any other type of valuable or precious stone on the market.

Jake Revihs folded up the computer records that had just finished printing out and placed them in his duster pocket. He walked out of the office that said "Bank Manager" on the door and looked back at the manager frozen with a look of terror; as he sat motionless in his seat. "Thanks for cooperating, we'll have to do this again some time."

Jake's thoughts on the lovely jewels in the vault he intended next to get to and the bank managers key's in his hand he didn't pay much attention or notice the young hero's until he was halfway down the stairs. Coming to rest on a mid section of stairs that grew flat and wide. A balcony flight within the staircase. A scowl spreading over his face. "I expected you all to show up, but not quite this soon."

-C-

"_I'm a hero, I've seen many things in my young life. Some pleasant, some scary, some happy, and some well, this just fits into only two words. "**Savagely frigid**." _

"_The two figures frozen in ice never stood a chance. Who ever did this knew full well that death would be the end result." "A Slow death by hypothermia."_

Cyborg gave a shiver. His metal body although cold to the touch would not make his body feel cold. This shiver was from the mind; a savage thing he and his mind was having trouble understanding.

"_Fourteen minuets earlier and I might have been able to help save at least one off them. Would I have really wanted to make that choose though? Could I have been able to face the two and choose who lived and who died? NO._

Cyborg's anger lit up inside of his chest. His rebuttal and anger with his own thoughts being redirected.

"_NO. This is all the robbers fault not mine. Wow, I'm actually glad that we didn't show up earlier and I be forced to choose between who to save?" _

Cyborg lowered his head and gave a silent sob. His minds happiness was short lived by his heart and consciences unease.

"_That thought makes you as bad as if you killed them. How could you think such a thing? Why?" _

Cyborg heard the voice and turned to look at it. His heart leapt and his face grew slowly into an expression of hate and revenge. Cyborg's feelings now could be distorted and replaced with a hero's perception.

"This man. He is the real cause of all this death." Quote: "A hero's job is to take the criminal down and make justice be paid. Make him pay for the crime he committed."

Cyborg knew just from the way the young man looked that he was responsible for all of this. But it was his cocky stance and morbid smile that made Cyborg attack.

-J.R.-

Jake's experience dealing with people had made him alert and quick; his own powers reflecting his determination and constant training. Somehow the Cybernetic Teen was fueled by something not human or perhaps too human. His sonic blast missed Jake by mere inches. Creating Jake's heart to thaw with fright for a second before returning to it's ridged and icy evilness. Jake just smiled. Cyborg noting his own body feeling cold with fear from that smile.

Cyborg realized not just his body; from fear, was feeling cold but the ice attacking his sonic canyon arm was making it freeze solid. Then something impacted his arm and shattered the metal into pieces sending them to the floor. Cyborg cried out in pain reaching to cradle his severed limb.

"Why so concerned tin man, didn't think you had a heart in that metal body of yours. Weren't you on your way to see the wizard to request one?" "Jake Revihs the Ice Kind Monster is here to tell you that your request has been denied and you've been sentenced to death."

With a sharp move almost too quick to see the albino ice man produced a long ice sickle staff, he spun it around aiming the tip directly at Cyborg. A beam shot forth and merely exploded three feet from hitting Cyborg dead on. Cyborg turned and nodded his thanks to Starfire for her quick effort and accurate aim. She and Raven continued to help the frozen customers to safety. Hoping that Cyborg could handle this guy till they got back.

Jake his target the metal Titan had not paid attention to the other Titans in the room. His hand shot out and aimed the ice sickle staff at the red head alien. His staff sending a charge of fired ice aimed for her back. Jake's hand was knocked off aim at the last possible moment; a green polar bear attacking him. Jake's quick mind and inhuman strength pushed the polar bear off balance and he rolled down the stairs and hit the floor with a painful outcry.

Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and slowly got up, his leg turned at an odd angle. "I think it's broken," he cried out in tears. Cyborg trying to let the younger boy steady himself against his own body.

Jake began laughing as he aimed his scepter at the two helpless boys. "Pathetic, you really are no match for me, how is it you came to be so great a hero's in the eyes of this city?"

His burst of ice was countered by two exploding Star bolts and the words Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, throwing him backwards against the stairs. Black energy trying to grip him. With a cry of icy rage the black energy was dispersed and Jake the Ice King Monster rose to his feet. His eyes no longer human, but a glowing Blue and silver.

"I will not be stopped by a bunch of pesky teenagers that think themselves special merely because they have cheep tricks up their sleeves." Jake's voice was no longer human either. It sounded echoic and hallow. Ice cold and sent shivers down the spines of all the Titans.

Starfire and Raven positioned themselves in front of the two boys and looked around the room. Robin had trained them for situations like this. Your surroundings might provide strategic cover and aid you in the capture of your enemy. Unfortunately the bank was nothing but ice and frozen furniture. The advantage was not theirs but the crooks and he was not down two members of a heavily relied on team.

"What are we to do?" whispered Starfire; her eyes and hands glowing ready to knock back more shots from the Ice King Monster's scepter. Her own body beginning to feel the frozen cold of the Bank.

"I'm not sure," replied Raven; her own voice trying to remain reassuring as she looked around for something to help them. "There's just nothing here to use," frustration was beginning to take over her calm thinking.

The four titans watched as Jake got to his feet and began walking back to the middle flat section of stairs he once occupied. His smile and features nothing more then evil, penetrative, and deadly. "Where are the Mighty Titan's now?" The voice echoing and flowing through the fearful team. "Ah, yes and I see we are one short!" Turning around to face Robin who now stood at the top of the stairs above him.

Robin his stance calm and his mind unafraid looked at the Ice King Monster and just frowned. "I never expected to have to deal with snow and ice here in Jump City?"

Jake taking this as an admittance of defeat, smiled and responded: "Then why don't you just hand over the jewels to me and I'll leave everyone alive, seeing as there is no one here that can battle me in my own element."

Starfire taking this opportunity to attack decided that with his back turned it was not honorable but would bring the needed results. Two green charged Star bolts whizzed into the back of the ice King. His duster smoked a second but that was it as the figure shook off the attack and with his focus still remaining on Robin mist began escaping his body. Sneaking forward and shooting towards Starfire and Raven. More ice began to form where the misty touched. Raven and Starfire's eyes went wide. They began attacking the mist with their powers but nothing happened. "How do you stop something that has no form?" Asked Beast Boy; he and Cyborg trying to move towards the exit and away from the mist.

Robin his eyes still locked with the evil thief tossed off his winter threads and pulled out his Bow Jo Staff. He didn't extend it but Robin moved his body into a unique fighting stance. Jake noted the stance and gave a small smile.

"So the little bird knows how to fight on ice after all!"

Robin his stance not too far apart, his feet firmly to the ground and his body laying weight to keep his bodies balance centered. Extended his staff and held it vertically in front of him. Robin took a deep breath and found his center. His training with Bruce, after the incident with Mr. Freeze was not for nothing after all. Robin had passed the training off as simply another unnecessary training session; vowing not to force his own team to have to endure training of the sort and now feeling stupid for not trusting his mentor and segregate father's judgment.

"_Thanks Bruce, thanks for the training. For the knowledge and skill of how to handle ice and snow, and for the training to combat a person on stairs."_

Robin's confidence showed. Jake knew the boy was not going to be as easy to defeat as his other team members were. "What about your friends?" Taunted Jake trying to waver the boys concentration. "Aren't you concerned about them?"

His friends heard the taunting words and watched their leaders reaction. Starfire and Raven, ice clinging to them, but not bad enough to get cornered and end up as the bank customers had. Didn't know why Robin's face showed no hint of concern. Cyborg and Beast Boy to the door now, was finding this site of Robin almost disturbing. If they didn't know that their leader held concern and love for them they would have thought him to be an emotionless, uncaring person by the look of nonchalant ness and drive he projected.

The years of training and living with Batman had never taught Robin more then the fact that emotions got in the way of the Job. Bruce had stated over and over that to show weakness was to play into the hands of your enemy. Robin hadn't remembered those words for years now. His team and friends happy attitudes and emotional reactions had slowly replaced Batman's conditioning of Robin. Robin's own desire to not end up like Bruce, alone and emotionally cold and ridged had given in and turned him into the fun loving and smiling Robin he was most days. Playing video games, having water fights with Starfire as they did the dishes. Joking with Raven and Beast Boy and long races and rides with Cyborg.

"They can take care of themselves," answered Robin, his voice harshly cold and uncaring. His answer coming not just from his cold hallow voice but his focused and determined body. Jake saw nothing past his eyes, nothing resembling anything that would tell him how the young man really felt. The look and feel Jake got was nothing short of terrifying. This young man before him was nothing more then a machine. A trained and deadly machine that for the first time in Jake Revihs life he knew he was not going to win the battle about to be fought. His mind on the jewels in the vault began to purge thoughts of them and instead refocus upon the true plan he'd been sent to carry out. His mission was simple, his objective before him right now and his aim; he had no doubt would be accurate. The trick would be to make it look unintentional. Which would mean Jake would have to use the teens friends to make the cover needed to not arouse suspicion.

Jake's hand reached into his pocket and felt for the vile darts specially given to him for this young man. His own ice darts looking the exact same as these. Only difference was that his darts were produced and shot out of his finger tips. These would have to be carefully thrown to hit their intended target just right. Containing Slade's secret serum for Robin's next treatment he'd given the six vials to the young thief with the explicit and un negotiable instructions the he was not to waist the contents, expose the contents, or inject the contents into anyone except Robin. If he did Jake Revihs would not need to run or hide, he would not need to apologize or repay the debt, he would simply just for fit his remaining life. Jake swallowed his thoughts and focused his mind, he would not be denied his payment and he would not loose his life. He would fulfill his mission and gain a reputable reputation for doing this job.

Jake Revihs turned suddenly and without needing to look shot three bolts out of his scepter. Returning around just in time to block an attack from the Boy Wonder. Jake's ice shots hit their targets dead on and suddenly Beast Boy and Cyborg were covered in a think enough even though thin layer of ice. Their bodies beginning to scream out cold and demand heat and freedom.

Starfire and Raven unable to move their arms and feet covered in the layers of ice. Began trying to use their powers to escape. Starfire trying to charge energy bolts while her mind had trouble focusing on anything but the feeling of her arms; going numb with cold, and the feeling that she was slowly freezing to death. Managed to blast away one hand free, but moving it to aim at the other or an arm proved to be difficult.

Raven having troubles too, suggested they attempt to work together and with the teamwork managed to break themselves free. The two girls raced to save their fellow frozen teammates. Both cold and shivering they managed to free Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Robin countered and swung. He moved with grace and balance, unmatched or seen by Jake before, the Ice man surprised Robin several times when blue crystal ice sickles shot from his fingers and nearly embedded themselves into Robin. The boy was quick though and managed to evade them just in the nick of time. His determination not dwindling, but his concern growing. This battle on the stairs was taking great concentration and skill, something the boy wonder had not had to do even when battling Slade. Something he'd not experienced for quite a few years now and he realized he was rusty and feared loosing this battle if time continued on too long.

Jake saw in his minds eye though the mist the other Titans freeing themselves and coming towards the two battling. Hoping to lend some assistance. Jake sent a quick thrust and kick at the Boy Wonder and as Robin moved back to avid it Jake turned and shot several ice sickles at the young group. Cries and screams echoed throughout the room as the ice sickles embedded themselves into the arms and legs of the other Titans. Cyborg's bounced off of him, but the impact made him stumble. Beast Boy fell to the ground a sickle imbedded in his side and already hurt leg. Raven reached for her arm and tried to remove the sickle. It was in deep and she also looked down to see one in her right calf muscle. She winced with pain as she pulled the one in her arm out and fell to ground. Gripping the blood coming from her arm and took hold of the remaining ice sickle. With a cry of pain she removed the one in her leg. Raven looked over at Starfire's crying face, she slid her way over to her friend and attempted to calm her down. Trying to remove the three ice sickles in various spots.

Robin again on his feet, jumped at Jake and punched him in the face with a mighty fist. He continued the onslaught his own face taking a punch and his gut taking a jab from Jake's scepter. Robin twirled his Bo Jo Staff in the air and attempted to knock and hit the speedy ice thief. Jake launched ice attack after ice sickle at Robin feeling his way around for an opening or gap. Jake smiled when he saw that Robin was growing weaker. Sloppy in his concentration. Jake reached into his pocket and gripped one of the darts Slade had given him. He placed it firmly in his hand and with his staff shot a beam of ice at Robin. The Boy Wonder threw an ice disk to counter and the impact sent ice and cloud into the air. Robin let out a cry of pain as he was thrown back. He got to his feet cradling his left chest; an ice sickle embedded itself into the spot just above his heat. If the thief's aim had been even an inch or two off Robin would have died.

Jake smiled and silently praised his efforts. His aim was dead and direct to his target. Slade's dart would by now be releasing the liquid contents into the boy and the dart would dissolve within a few minuets. Jakes own darts had taken to their respective targets too. One hitting the Boy Wonder in the right leg. One in the right hand and two grazing his side and cheek. Robin would remember this battle for quite some time. Jake feeling a laugh coming on but stifling it to wait till he escaped.

Jake turned and glanced at the other titans still laying on the floor below. Trying to comfort one another and remove the sickles from themselves. Jake turned to the sound of Robin's agony as he removed the sickle in his leg and got up. Gripping his Bo Jo Staff in his un impaled hand and focusing on Jake again.

Jake smiled, the boy was determined and relentless. "_No wonder Slade wants the boy so much, he's got guts and determination." "Too bad for him his future's already been sealed, Slade's path is the only one this boy can take now."_

"Sorry my young and worthy adversary but I grow tired of this battle and it would seem you do too." Jake Revihs gave Robin a small bow and with eye contact turned around and disappeared into the icy mist. The icy fog cleared and Jake Revihs the Ice King Monster was gone.

Robin turned his attention to his team below him and descended the stairs. He reached Starfire and Raven first. "Is she alright, he asked Raven; her face concerned and not showing it's normal emotionless mask. "Starfire took two ice sickles to the stomach and one to the shoulder. I don't know a lot about her alien physiology but I think we better get her back to the medical bay as quick as possible."

Robin looked into Raven's eyes and saw the pain she was trying to hide. "You going to be ok?"

"I think so, I took one to the leg and arm I've lost a lot of blood but I'm going to attempt to teleport Starfire and myself to the medical bay."

Robin just nodded. His own body suddenly feeling tired and gave her a reassuring hand. "Ok, I'll get Beast Boy and Cyborg back as quickly as I can."

Robin stood and watched Raven and Starfire disappeared in a raven of black energy. He reached down at his hand to remove the ice sickle lodged there but noted that it was melting. He could leave it for now. He reached for the one on his chest and looked down to discover it completely gone. Robin noted with the Ice Kings disappearance the whole bank was beginning to unthaw now.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, let's try and get you guys home and back to the medical bay." "Cyborg give me the keys to the T-Car, I'm driving."

"What about your bike?"

"I can come back for it later, actually…I'll have the police get someone to fallow us back with it."

"Ohhhhhhhhh," cried Beast Boy as Robin helped him up and the three beaten super hero's made their way outside.

-S-

Slade Wilson; a man known for his cold, disciplined and fallowed through expectations. Even he could have a soft funny spot in him at times. Sitting at the computer screen watching the monitor distractedly. He didn't have to hear or see the young Ice Monster to know he'd just appeared behind him and two his left.

His reputation taking on it's own life now; kill one or two people, pull out someone's throat and tong, cut off a few limbs now and then throughout your life time; or in Slade's case lifetimes, and you started to gain a reputation of tales that actually never occurred. Not that they didn't help keep the mystery and unruly thinking in check. But some times they came in handy. Like now for instance when Slade was in the middle of reading a file within the Justice League's computer that he'd hacked into. He knew the boy would remain still and quiet till Slade turned around. It was said that if you snuck up on Slade the man always new and would always catch you. Punish you too.

Slade had to laugh at that one. He didn't always know! Sure his senses were more finely tuned and his working on them still not quite mastered, but they were better then most normal mortals. It was the part that he would catch them, and punish them that made him smile. Yes, yes, only a few had slipped his grasp to speak that they'd escaped the great Slade Wilson; short lived and foolish to think that he; Slade would not hunt them down later and kill them off, but it was these that he loved the most. His reputation to be a ruthless and violent machine. When in fact he never had to do little but simply stair at them to bring fear and silence to men.

Slade finished reading the file, logged what he wanted, back tracked his hack job so as not to be discovered and turned around in his chair to address Jake.

"I see the mission was a success." "How did it feel to be the more cleaver and smarter fighter?"

Jake his heart startled by Slade finally deciding to speak. Coughed, and looked around nervously. His head resting back upon Slade's direction, but his eyes still avoiding to meet the masked one eye.

"It was no more or less fun then what I normally attempt, however your apprentice is. A worthy. Opponent!" "His mastery and skill is something no adult has been able to attempt towards me on the ice yet." "Too bad his friends bring him down."

Those were the words that brought a smile to Slade's face. Jake could tell that something he'd just stated had agreed with the criminal mastermind. Slade stood up and gently showed the boy down the steps and out of the room. The two walking down the hallway as if friends for the longest time.

"Yes, it really is too bad Robin can not see the folly of his friends." "I take it you were able to give him the serum?"

Jake reached into his pocket and removed five small blue dart like sickles. Handing them over to Slade. "One was all it took. My aim is never off!" Slade let the young fool have his gloat. His own happiness stemming from a plan well carried out and Robin one more month and step closer to his new life as Slade's apprentice and slave for all eternity.

Slade opened a door and walked inside Jake fallowing in behind him. Slade opened a locked safe and produced a suit case from within. Shutting the door to the safe.

Slade sat the brief case down on the table and opened it up. Jake's eyes shimmered, his face a greedy and smiling fool. "I'm glad I withdrew my account last week from the Bank, I heard they got robbed today. Good thing the thief didn't get away with anything of value," joked Slade.

Jake looked up and smiled, "yes it really was too bad, I could have added a very lovely array of Rubies and Sapphires to this case of ice."

"Well like I said the job was Robin, anything you got was your bonus, looks like you'll just have to settle with payment for the job."

Jake smiled closing the case. "The job wasn't a total bust for my bonus." Patting his duster front pocket. "I got a nice little bit of info and some names out of the deal."

Jake offered his hand and shook Slade's. "Nice doing business with you Mr. Wilson. Look me up if you ever need anything again in the future."

Slade's firm handshake was purposely crushing the young boys hand. "Yes, well you must be mistaken, Mr. Revihs because I don't remember ever doing business with you now or in the future. As a matter of fact I don't remember ever knowing you."

Jake pulled his hand away and took a step back. "Right, I'll just be going now." "Out of town," he added quickly getting the hint.

"That sounds about right." Smiled Slade watching the young man disappear into a cloud of ice vapor.

-TT-

Turns out that the young Titan's were better off then even they thought. Robin getting Cyborg and Beast Boy home managed to get them the attention they needed. Ignoring his own wounds and needs till much, much later. Raven had gotten Starfire and herself to the Tower's medical bay but Robin found them both passed out on the floor. After ordering Beast Boy and Cyborg to leave them be for the moment Robin got the two of them settled and Cyborg hooked up in his own room to let his computer and machines attend to his needs.

Robin then focused on Raven and Starfire. Placing them each in a bed. Giving them medication for the pain. Help stop Raven's bleeding and Beast Boy's bleeding left side. Hours and time slipped by Robin didn't know how long it was all he knew was his team needed him. His emotional training from Batman still kicked in and in place. He worked like a machine. Finally everyone asleep and cared for he went to check up on Cyborg.

Cyborg's room was buzzing with electricity and electronics. Sally the computer greeted Robin and gave him a progress report on her master.

"Vitals stable, arm repairable, power cell undamaged, armor needing repair in several locations. Overall he should awaken and be fine within 24 hours."

Robin blew out a sigh of relief. He told Sally to keep him informed if something should change or need his assistance. Then Robin activated the Titan's computer to display, and monitor his remaining friends vitals; left in the medical bay. Robin went to his room and took a shower. Dressing his own wounds and finally entering the kitchen dressed in workout sweats and a red T-top.

Hungry and thirsty Robin fixed himself something to eat and poured himself an large glass of Orange Juice. His mind nub but thankful that he could still use it.

-S-

Slade watched on the screen as Robin ate his sandwich and drank his Orange juice in silent mindless contemplation. _"Oh the things running through that head of yours. If only I could hear your thoughts."_

-R-

Robin's thoughts were a mixture of:

"_It's so quiet and lonely without the others awake and around."_

"_I failed them as a leader, they should be taught the things Batman taught me, why was I so foolish to not think that they would never need to know how to fight on ice or stairs?"_

"_I should call Bruce and tell him I'm sorry, not just for doubting him, but everything we said before I left."_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a beeping on the computer screen. Robin walked over to it and called up the image of who was calling this late at night.

"Slade!" Robin's voice and mood were not one to mess with tonight, he had no time for the petty talks and mocking comments of the mad man who never leaved him alone; especially when he was down and nearly out for the count. How did Slade always know when was the worst possible time for him to call. "It's a gift," answered Slade, Robin not realizing he'd asked that question out loud.

"So what do you want Slade? Come to boast and mock me, like normal?"

"Actually, no, I was calling to see how you were doing?"

Robin was visibly thrown by this comment, _"Slade concerned?"_

"I heard you had a little run in at the bank today. Bad news travels fast here, especially when it happens to the cities hero's. I got word that several of you were injured and I wanted to see who and how bad. Call it morbid fascination or concern, either is the same to me."

Robin gave a notable sigh and looked up at Slade. Turning, he sat down on the edge of the couch and looked up at the screen.

"You know, you baffle me Slade. One minuet your trying to chain me down and keep me on a short leash and the next your asking weather I'm ok. What's the deal, are you truly concerned or is this all part of the game to wear me down and make me loose my focus and advantage?"

"Robin, you never have the advantage, you should know that by now my dear boy, but you do have me, in your grip."

Robin looked up his hope and smile slightly shinning at this. "How so?"

"I do care what happens to my apprentice." "Should you be hurt or killed before I deem it to occur, there would be an accounting that takes place." "I would avenge your death!"

Robin visibly started laughing at this. Slade finding no humor in his words, but patiently waited for Robin to stop laughing before expecting an explanation. Robin just sat there without giving one. Finally, he stood up and sighed.

"I'm fine Slade, the others will be alright and your not my guardian, so don't worry what happens to me. Both you and Batman can rest assured that I can handle myself just fine. I may die someday, maybe even by your own hands, but I wont be going down without a fight."

"I will die a hero's death or I'll die a man's, either way. I'm going to bed now and if you feel it necessary to send someone out tonight to ravage the city, please note, that I'm not going to take the call. I just have no energy for games tonight, so have fun."

Slade Wilson experienced the faintest of shock. For the first time in his young crime fighting life, Robin turned off the connection and walked way. His words holding no hidden meaning, his smile genuinely tired, and his attitude showing no malice or hate towards his rival.

Slade watched his young rival do exactly what he'd said. Robin went to bed.

A/N: So? Don't have much to say right now, I'm so tired, been working too much, been up since 3am this morning then worked all day and actually almost forgot to post, if it wasn't for a story alert I got in my e-mail I'd be sleeping right now and have forgotten to post. Ahhhhhh, sigh, anyway hope you liked it. Now, I'm off to bed.

Later, see you all next week. dlsky

Oh one more thing I almost forgot...new reviewers...if you want a reply back..I need an e-mail address, one that works or send me an e-mail that I can hit the reply button back to. Thanks, night.


	12. Chapter 12 Aftermath

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 12 (Aftermath)

With the rising of the sun so also rose Robin. Groggily and feeling like he'd just ran a marathon. His body ached and he would have bet good money he'd tossed and turned all night. Sleep was totally different from rest and from the nightmares he'd had Robin was sure he'd not rested at all.

Robin cleared his vision and looked around the dark and small confines of his bedroom. Rolling over and stretching before sitting up. His head and neck ached.

The images of Slade, and of his friends; he'd been witnessing when he'd woke, still lingered to plagued his mind. Images of an albino monster shooting sharp darts of ice at his friends; as if they were dart boards. His friends bleeding and broken bodies at his feet. Slade being nice.

A shiver ran up Robin's back, he didn't know what was worse. Grotesque imagery, or the image of Slade happy and nice to him. Robin walked over to his desk's chair and sat down taking a deep breath and relaxing. Raven had taught him some techniques for relaxation and mental clarity. He decided to try some of them now. Help; still the mental images that lingered in his thoughts.

Robin breathed in deeply, he just wanted to forget the nights worth of mental images. Then suddenly Robin's brain clicked in and his eyes shot open.

"_Those weren't dream images, those images really happened." "Yesterday in fact!" "My mind wasn't trying to make things up, it was trying to assimilate and store the images of a bad and troubling day."_

Robin massaged his pinched neck and thought about the images again, bringing up the previous days events. He felt like weeks had passed since they'd occurred. "Did all that only just happen yesterday?"

Robin thought about his friends, they were all still stuck in the medical bay. Machines helping keep them alive; helping monitor their recovery. _"I need to go check up on them,"_ thought Robin looking over at his desk and computer, _"but first I need to do something I should have done long ago."_

Robin reached and tuned on his computer. His hand was steady but his arm was shaking ever so slightly. Robin mechanically ruffled his hair and waited for the connection to process. _"How would he take it?" "It's been a long time." "Do I have the nerve to really do this?" "You have to, it's only thanks to him that you and your friends are even alive right now, let alone, it's been long enough, now just do it."_

Robin sat up straighter in his chair and took in a deep breath. This was going to be hard! Defeating Slade would probably be easier then what he was about to do.

-S-

Slade Wilson moved up and down in a mechanical; well trained on handed motion of body exercising. Pushups were something never easy to start doing, but when one joined the army they seemed to become a daily routine of life. Even long after leaving the army Slade couldn't help but not do at least twelve sets every day. It made him feel energized. Helped him think better throughout the day, and the challenge. Well, one handed was never easy; not even for an immortal such as himself.

Slade heard the monitor click on and beep it's warning. Slade stopped in mid motion and looked up. He moved to get up and approached the monitor. "What could be happening this early in the morning?"

Last nights conversation with Robin had given Slade much to ponder over. The boy was turning out to be something of a resister. Even a direct and full dose of the serum hadn't managed to knock Robin out. Only made him sleepy and moody. Definitely moody.

Slade called up the alerted screen and wondered if he should block the boy from his call? He decided to let it go through and see what Robin was up to. His feelings were telling him that Robin wasn't making the call for help or information, more….

Slade noted the look of apprehension the boy was giving off. He was doing this despite not really wanting to. What was Robin up to? Slade looked at the connection number being called.

"Gothem?"

Hum, Batman was the only one the boy would be calling in Gothem. "Why though?"

-R-

Robin saw the screen grow fuzzy and then clearly the image of…. Alfred answered.

"Alfred?" "What's wrong?" Robin's first reaction was that something was wrong, why hadn't Bruce answered? Where was he? Robin felt panic rising within him.

"Master Richard, my, this is a surprise. Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?" Alfred the old stylish butler looked at young Robin with a since of confusion.

"Why isn't Batman answering Alfred, where is he?" Asked Robin still concerned.

Understanding dawned upon the slender and calm features of Alfred. "Oh, Master Bruce left this morning for the Orient, I've been taking his calls because it was such an unexpected trip. He didn't have time to tell the other members of the Justice League about it." "They keep calling wondering what's keeping him."

"Such impatient and unmannered people." Griped the butler under his breath.

Robin only laughed at the comment. His attitude relaxing and a better understanding of the situation comming to mind. "The Orient hu. Alfred is that really where he went or is that just the cover story he told you to tell the others?" Robin's face was giving off a look of mischievousness; that same look Batman got when he knew he was being lied to.

Alfred gave a small sighing apology and smiled. "Never can fool you can I Master Richard?" Robin smiled and shook his head. "You were pretty convincing, but I've been around you too long to not see how your left eye twitches when you know what your saying isn't true." "So where is he really?"

Alfred's face gave off an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Master Dick, but I'm not at liberty to say. I can tell you that he should be back in about one month."

Robin grew a scowl but accepted the loyal butlers apology with a nod. "Fine, I just called to….." Robin's words caught him off guard, he didn't know what to say but didn't seem to need to as Alfred smiled and with a nod said. "I completely understand."

"Why don't you come for a visit and welcome him home, then you can talk with him. I'd love to have you back, even if for but a short while."

"Yes, I have missed you. Plus some piece and quiet would do me some good." Smiled Robin his face not looking much like Robin's normally did. Instead the face was much livelier, more unburdened by life as a superhero. A compete change of character.

Robin's face stopped smiling again, his mind challenging his behavior and attitude. "But I don't know Alfred. A lots happening here lately. A master viliain called Slade has been making life rather frustrating. Seems he's taken our rivalry to a whole new game level."

"On the other hand (seeing Alfred ready to be persuasive and beating him to the punch) I could use the time away to see things in a whole new angle." "Maybe figure out what I've been missing or overlooking."

"Sure, why not; however it'll be up to the others, if they feel I can be away from them for a week or so."

"Wonderful," smiled Alfred. "I look forward to seeing you. I'll send you the info about Master Bruce's return as soon as I talk with him again."

Robin's stern face slowly returned but his voice stayed the same; happy and kind. "Thanks Alfred."

"Your welcome Master Richard." "It really was good seeing and hearing from you. It has been far too long."

Robin gave a look of apology. He hated letting down a mentor; especially Alfred, who he respected. "I know, I'm sorry, sorry not just to you for the way I left; without even saying why, or goodbye, but also to Bruce for some of the things I said that night."

The older man gave the boy a reassuring look, his voice genuine and comforting. "Master Bruce knows fully well you didn't mean them, I'm only sorry I wasn't there to try and stop you."

Robin; his head down, looked up and gave a small non Robin, but Richard voice of argument. "You and I both know that nothing would have persuaded me to not leave." "It was time."

"If it hadn't been that night, it would have been another. The only difference was I told him I was leaving that time, where as later I might not have said a thing, I might have just left and never looked back." "We're better off the way it happened."

"This way I kept relations open, even if it was shallow and minute."

Alfred gave Richard an understanding acceptance nod and smiled. "I'm glad you called."

"Me too." "Thanks Alfred, talk to you later."

"Talk to you soon."

With that, both hung up, but Robin didn't move away from the screen. He seemed to be looking down at his hands; really looking at nothing at all, but thinking and recalling "that night" and the events of it so long ago.

Robin felt ashamed and hurt. He'd expected to just call and say "Hi, sorry I haven't been in touch. Just wanted to thank you for all the training you gave me. It came in handy, I never thought it would, but it did, and oh, by the way I'm sorry." End it there on that note, neither he nor Bruce going much deeper into the matter. They never did after all.

But Alfred was another story. Somehow, he new just the right way to make you feel bad without saying mean words or looking angry. Somehow, he touched your mind and heart; while only smiling.

Robin looked at the blank screen and turned the monitor off. He rose from his chair and left the room. A thoughtful and heavy expression over his features.

-S-

Slade watched the screen; watched every expression and inflexion Robin made as he and the other older; British accented man talked. "What was his name? Robin had called him "Alfred."

"Yes! Bruce Wayne had a very old and very loyal butler by that name. "Of course."

Slade's fascination with Robin's uncharacteristic display of emotions and transformation from Robin into someone called Richard had keep Slade watching. He'd even caught his hand mechanically turning up the volume. Resentment feed into Slade. He'd never know or found out Robin's real name. Not in all the time, Robin had been his apprentice. Not even when breaking into the Titans, personal files. Somehow he'd overlooked Robin's file. Figuring he knew everything there was to know about the boy.

He'd found out; from the Titan's computer that Batman was Bruce Wayne, but never really thought to correlate Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne to Robin; leader of the Teen Titans. Robin was….What was it that made Slade feel he didn't need to look at Robin's file? Well he was certainly going to read it now! Yet? Robin was Slade's apprentice, not Richard. "_Why had he never allowed the thought that Robin wasn't the boys true name?" "Why still, even now did he not want to use or speak the name Richard?" _

"_Why?" _Because that part of Robin was not what Slade sought. That was the weaker part of Robin. His alter ego who held no significance or promise to him. Not even Robin wished that part to show for some reason. _"So why bother with Richard, when Robin was all he needed."_

Slade sat back in his seat and just stared at the screen. Stared and watched the form of Robin. Watched the boy pull himself back together and retransformed into the apprentice Slade deemed worth. _"Why?" _He silently voiced.

Slade thought the questions over again. Thought over what he'd just witnessed and conclusion dawned upon Slade. He was greedy there was no doubt or self denying that to himself, but possessing Robin meant possessing every part of him. Richard and all. It was a thought until now, that had escaped Slade. _"Score one for the mouse,"_ thought Slade; although he suspected the mouse's keeping this secret hadn't been intentional. Merely by coincidence and chance that both of them were overlooking this bit of information as unnecessary.

Slade switched off the screen and sat back. Thinking long and hard. Refocusing and calculating. His plans now had cracks in them. Altercations and for one of only a few times in Slade's long hard existence. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. Yet.

-R-

Robin walked down the long quiet hallways. His mind still thinking about the conversation he's just had with Alfred. Robin spotted Cyborg's room and upon reaching it the door Immediately opened for him. Robin poked his head inside and looked around.

Cyborg's body was in the exact same spot Robin had seen him in the night before. Robin noted all the mechanical arms and machines working to repair him were still hard at work. Sally; designed to monitor Vincent's vitals, room, and pay attention to the other Titans. Greeted Robin a "good morning" and "how may I help you?"

"How's Cyborg doing Sally?"

"Fine as Pizza, Robin?" "Cyborg should be finished and awake within seven more hours."

Robin nodded understanding and with an "Ok, thanks." Turned away from the door and towards the medical bay to make sure the rest of his team was also doing as well.

-T.M.B.-

The medical bay was dark and only the sound of hearts beating from the medical monitors was heard by Robin when he entered. He stood in the door frame silhouetted from the light behind coming in from the hallway. Robin a frown on his face entered and slowly crept towards the first table where Beast Boy lay. His leg was still sticking out at a strange angel but Robin had set it before the boy had passed out. Robin felt bad for his young friend, the bone would have to be later again re broke and reset once more for the leg to fully be placed back into normal position.

A moan escaped Gar's small throat and his body jerked. Robin suspected he was having nightmares. Even knocked out with heavy drugs nightmares found their way into your mind. He knew better then anyone how nightmares could effect you. Robin walked over and picked up the needle containing the pain killer he'd given Beast Boy the night before and injected it into his teammates I.V. bag of saline. Placing a soft hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and whispered words to ease the mind.

"It's going to be Ok I promise, your fine now, just rest peacefully."

Robin didn't know if it was the pain medicine or his voice but Garfield relaxed and slept softly. Robin gave a sigh and looked over at Starfire. His face grew grim and he looked like he was feeling the pain of the world in his walk; as he edged over to her side.

He took the aliens hand and gripped it gently. Confessing a sorrowful: "I'm sorry." Before placing it down again and treating her to the medication painkiller mix he needed to give her. The X-rays had shown Starfire had nine stomachs. No wonder she could eat the combinations of food she ate and never get sick. They never really did mix. Robin suspected all Tamaranian's had nine stomachs, not just Starfire. He'd discovered that her body was compensating while it healed its self, but while healing, Starfire's body had put her into some kind of coma. All Robin could do was wait. Give the body some aid; like with the pain-medicine mixture and hope that it knew how to heal its self and Starfire.

Robin walked to the edge of Starfire bed and looked back at her before moving over next to Raven's motionless form. The monitors had been turned off last night so no noise came from her corner. Just silence. Robin sat down in the chair next to her and flexed his hands. Finally running one through his hair as he cleared his voice. "I'm lost for words Raven. I don't know what to do without all of you. I never realized how much you guys have become a part of my life. I even just told Alfred that I'd have to ask all your permission before deciding to visit back to Gothem," scoffed Robin; as if running a silent joke between himself and the air. "Boy do I sound pathetic or what?" Robin sighed and lifted his head.

Robin was startled to discover Raven; her eyes open and staring at him listening. She greeted him with a small ravenish smile and then her normal sarcastic voice. "Yes you do!" Robin got to his feet and smiled wide. Genuinely happy to see Raven up and awake. "Your….ok?"

Raven tried to sit up and Robin aided her. Gently placing his arm around her for support and strength.

"Well, I don't exactly feel awake and ready to run circles around you yet, but at last I'm not laying flat on these uncomfortable medical beds anymore." Raven pulled her legs over to the edge and grabbing Robin's offered arm for support; standing up and wobbling; gripped the medical table for support before giving a low, annoyed sounding; moan. "Why is the world spinning, tell it to stop, will you?"

Robin laughed and helped her over to the soft chair he'd just been sitting on. While Robin went to fetch a glass of water and some aspirin. Raven looked over her surroundings. She noticed Beast Boy laying at the front of the room still unconscious. She noted Starfire next to him. Her feelings coming through slightly. _"Poor Star" _Raven turned when she heard Robin say "Here, take this, it'll help."

Raven took the glass and two pills and swallowed them all down. Finishing the glass of water after choking twice and handed back the empty glass to Robin with a small aching and hoarse "Thanks."

Robin just stood in front of her his face happy but his eyes grim. "Am I the only one awake yet? Where's Cyborg?"

Robin looked up; his eyes staring at the others; his face void of emotion, but not his voice. "Cyborg's in his room, Sally said he'd be repaired and awake by five O'clock tonight and as for the rest well….." his vice trailed off looking down into Raven's eyes.

"I see," was all Raven felt she should respond with. "Help me up. I'm starving and could really use a glass of Orange Juice right about now."

Robin laughed and Raven smiled, "just kidding, how about some cold herbal ice tea?

"I think there's still some left in the fridge." Robin helped her out of the medical bay and the two made their way to the kitchen. Slow. Very slowly. Raven feeling the need to stop every few feet as she began to grow dizzy again.

"So what were you saying when I woke up? Something about going to visit home?"

Robin blushed slightly and smiled to cover his thoughts; not that, that would help. Raven and him had this special bond that allowed them to read or understand each other. It had been that way ever since Raven had entered his mind to help him combat the shadow of Slade he'd accidentally thought was real.

"Yes, I'm thinking next month I might take a week off and go back to Gothem to visit Batman?"

Raven smiled and countered Robin: "You mean Alfred and Bruce?" and what about Slade?"

Robin smiled, but also gave her a stern joke, but not a joke, look. "Batman!"

"Only you and I know my true identity and the secret of who Batman is, let's not let the others find out just yet."

She nodded; but not too hard; her head was still feeling dizzy, but getting better. Every moment she was awake was a moment her healing powers worked more for her and less for themselves.

"As for Slade, he's never going to leave me alone. I might as well start living my life as if he's just one more thing in it to deal with. Not the only and final problem."

Raven looked up at Robin and she felt strangely off somehow. She was sensing there was something Robin wasn't telling her, but where she normally would have been able to read his mind and find out what. She seemed to be getting only hazy images and random thoughts. Nothing clear. _"Must be because I'm injured and still in need of healing."_

"So what happened with Slade?" Raven decided a stab at air hoping to make Robin open up. Perhaps tell her what he was hiding; usually that having something to do in part with Slade. There was times; and even with their link. Parts of Robin's mind was just closed to her. Mostly parts having to do with Slade and some with Batman. A significant part in fact having to do with Batman.

Robin just frowned at her. Standing there looking at her from across the counter. They'd finally managed to make it to the kitchen and now both Raven and Robin sat at the breakfast bar counter. Robin getting her something to eat and pouring her a glass of ice tea.

"I mean if you don't want to talk about it….I can understand." Trailed off Raven. Trying to make her sandwich look more interesting then what it was; so she wouldn't make Robin feel like he was on the spot.

"He called last night after I got you guys all settled and cared for." Robin putting the picture of tea away and sipping on his own glass in sullen thought.

"Really," asked Raven a little too anxious and curious, "What happened?" Raven was eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't look like he lost a battle to Slade. No burses and cuts. He looked…he looked…

Robin snorted disgust and contempt. He stood there for a second before turning to look at Raven. His eyes connecting with hers. "He called to see who was hurt and how bad."

"He was concerned!" Mocked Robin's voice, stating the word concerned as if unbelievable. "Told me that'd he'd avenge my death, should anyone kill me before he dose." Robin Laughed again…but it was short lived before giving way to sadness and defeat. "Funny thing is."

Robin was distractedly turning his glass in his hands looking at the liquid swirl around. Raven gave a small worried thought. _"Wow he's really shook up about whatever they talked about isn't he?"_

"Funny thing is I believe he really would." Robin looked up again his face showing real worry and concern. Raven, that day Slade attacked the Tower. That time durring the battle that I went off alone and came back to save you guys. Slade told me…" Robin trailed off and looked down again. Unsure if he really wanted to tell her this or not.

Raven put her half eaten sandwich down and placed her hand on top of his, "He told you what?" She prompted trying to get him to lower the walls and continue.

Robin looked up and now his voice was shallow, quiet, almost Raven thought crying. "He told me that I had grown weak, that his apprentice was beginning to look less worthy to him." Raven noted that Robin was visibly having trouble dealing with what ever he was trying to get at. _"If only I could read what it was he's trying to say."_

Robin too a deep breath and looked up, his face calm; way too calm for the words he spoke. Almost as if he'd accepted his fate. "He suggested: **"maybe he should just kill me and be done with it."**

Raven's reaction wasn't at all what Robin had been expecting. Raven didn't react at all in fact. Instead she just picked up her sandwich and began eating again. Her face showing thought and pondering. Robin patiently waited as she chewed her food and sitting down the sandwich again looked up at him. "Was he serious?" She finally asked a hint of concern in her voice.

Robin gulped down his glass of tea and sighed. "I have only three options Raven!" "Death," his eyes shifting back to meet hers. "Give in and accept Slade as my master for ever till I die, or…." and Robin's voice trailed off, not leaving an echo in it's wake like before but more a resolve; an answer to conclude. "Or I take door number three and figure out what he's planning? What he's up to and stop him. Then he'll be forced to honor his bargain and leave me, us, and the world I live in all alone."

Raven finished off her sandwich and hated the question she new she was going to ask. "And what if you can't?" "I mean what if you can't figure it out and stop him?"

Robin smiled. Not a fake smile Raven had witnessed many times before. Not a smile for her benefit, but a genuine smile. "Then I guess I die, Robin the Boy Wonder the "hero" of Jump City goes down swinging. Death is, preferable to enslavement by Slade for the rest of my life."

Raven just nodded. She suddenly felt more tired then she'd ever felt in her whole life. "I guess," she answered mechanically. Then she snapped out of it and looked into Robin's eyes. "I guess then, that, we're going to have to work extra hard to win Slade's challenge aren't we.

Robin again smiled, "Guess so." Robin put the cup to his mouth to take a sip of tea and realized it was empty. "More tea?"

"Sure"

A/N: Ok, so I really don't have anything to say today. Just that I hope you all like this chapter, if not it's ok, it was just a setting flow chapter. Now starts another series of chapters that will pit Robin against Slade's challange. All the while he's still being given his treatments. Till next week, later, dlsky.


	13. Chapter 13 Recovery

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 13 (Recovery)

By the nights end Cyborg was back awake and in the kitchen eating. He didn't say much, just ate silently while Robin stayed with him; keeping him company and aiding him in support. His arm healed and his body looking like new he seemed perfectly fine. Seemed; but wasn't. Robin knew he needed to talk about his feelings and thoughts, but knew too, that it would have to be his choice to start the conversation. So Robin the good pal that he was just sat there quietly and waited.

"Where'd Raven go anyway," asked Cyborg offhandedly. She'd been there to greet him when he'd woken up but he hadn't seen her since.

"She needed to rest, she wasn't fully ready to be awake that long, but wanted to stay up and see that you were alright. She went to her room to sleep." Stated Robin mater fact without looking at Cyborg. "She said she'd see us in the morning." Answered Robin his voice sounding slightly relieved about something but Cyborg couldn't tell what it was.

Cyborg looked up from his plate of spaghetti he'd been half handedly playing with for the last several minuets and met Robin's eyes. "Did something happen while I was down?"

Robin smiled, his face showing no malice or annoyance from the question posed. Cyborg was amazed at how much Robin had changed lately. He was growing older; somehow his body was even changing too. The thought crossed Cyborg's mind and he wondered when it had all taken place? Where had he been when Robin had suddenly grown up.

"Yes," answered Robin, "but it's nothing very much to concern with, just Slade being nice and checking up on us?" Robin gave Cyborg a raised eyebrow and a grin before drinking his cup of water.

Cyborg gave a short laugh, "really?" A disbelieving smile was playing over his face. Funny thoughts and images were coming into mind.

Robin put down his glass and looked up at Cyborg. His grin even wider, "actually yes, but don't say anything, I'd bet good money he'd deny; he ever talked with me. Besides, it wasn't all nice. Some of what he said made me think I better start figuring out what's going on. Soon."

There was a hint of concern and something else Cyborg couldn't quite pinpoint in Robin's tone as he said that last part. Cyborg picked up his plate and took it over to the sink. He cleaned off his plate and laid it next to the small amount of other dishes. "Did you do the dishes?" Noticing how clean the kitchen was.

"Yah, I had nothing else to do! Besides, I've gotten tired of the way we've been acting. I think it's time I for one grew up and started taking responsibility for things. I can be a teenager, but there's just some things I find myself not doing that need to be done." "Like the dishes for one."

Cyborg noticed a look in Robin's eyes. He had something he needed to tell him but what was it? He could tell he was holding back for some reason?

"What?" demanded Cyborg, not wanting to wait or beet around the bush until Robin finally decide to tell him what it was.

Robin picked up his cup and placed it next to Cyborg's plate. "I'm leaving for Gothem some time in the next month or so." "Not long," he added seeing Cyborg's upset look.

_Probably thought I was leaving for good, _thought Robin. "Just a week or so, but I didn't want to go without all of you saying "yes" first." "I have some issues I need to resolve between myself and Batman. Things that have been hanging between us both, too long."

Cyborg nodded. His eyes seeing his friend in a whole new light suddenly. There were so many things he didn't know about Robin. So many questions that suddenly popped into his mind.

"You know," Cyborg's voice was soft yet pointed. "I really never thought about this," stated Cyborg; feeling the need suddenly to tell Robin his observation. "But I don't think any of us really know a whole lot about you?"

Robin's grin faded, he tried to smile but Cyborg could tell he wasn't sad or upset more like thoughtful. "Your right," he finally answered. "Say for Raven, and that was totally by chance. None of you do know anything really detailed about me."

Robin was nodding, "after I get back from Gothem, we'll have to change that. I want you guys to know the real me, not the me in costume." "Although," and Cyborg could see the walls suddenly shoot up around Robin, his face grew dim and his eyes grew darker; shallower somehow. "There's not much about the other me that's very interesting. I've been Robin for so long that my other self practically doesn't exist."

Cyborg looked at his leader confused. Robin could see the look of confusion and just smiled. He offered his hand to Cyborg and Cyborg looked down at it wonderingly. "Hi, my names Richard, Richard Grayson, but everyone that knows who Richard is; and mind you that's practically no one, calls me Dick."

Cyborg took the hand and gave a disbelieving grin, "Dick, ha?" "Well it's nice to know you Richard, I think I'll stick with that and Robin if you don't mind?"

Robin just smiled and nodded. "Fine."

Suddenly the alarm blinked on and sounded. Robin; making sure to have turned down the sound early on. (Not wanting to disturb his team mates recovering in the medical bay) Walked over and shut off the alarm right away.

"What's the disturbance," asked Cyborg ready to aid in the call.

Robin turned around and noticed Raven's slow form coming into the living room. "Nothing I can't handle alone," called Robin to both of them.

Cyborg gave him a look of stubbornness, but Robin turned and addressed Raven first. "Your in no shape to go and I really can handle this! You rest, heal up and tomorrow the three of us will begin researching what Slade might be up to."

Raven nodded and with a small sigh headed back to her room. Cyborg looked over at Robin and stated: "I, could, really go with you."

"I know, but you need your rest. Besides, Raven needs you here and what if the others wake up before I get back, someone needs to take care of there needs."

Cyborg saw the logic in Robin's words and so he agreed. He watched his leader and friend walk off and out the door headed for the garage. He suddenly had the feeling he'd just passed that level where he no longer was the Big Brother figure anymore. More like the best friend and an equal. Only problem was, they weren't equals? Robin was moving away from him. Maybe them all; moving in a direction he knew he at least wouldn't be able to fallow. A direction he had the feeling would take both of them to a new level of friendship, but also tear them apart eventually.

-S-

Slade was more or less busy these days. His fussing over Robin was causing him to be lax in other responsibilities. Slade hated irresponsibility and so when he realized he; himself was slipping. Slade decided that he'd wasted enough time watching over Robin. The boy obviously was going to survive the treatments. His strength both mentally and physically was increasing in slow increments. Robin's attitude had certainly not been improving, for Slade's benefit, but at least the mime's; implanted suggestion; to stop self deluding himself and start facing reality. Had caused Robin to grow up. Even if the boy did, choose to call Batman. Attempt to reconcile things between himself and the Batman; instead of listen to Slade. And join his side.

Slade revised his methods for spying on the Titans. His time spent watching them day in and day out was cause for lax. A simple reset; of the parameters for the computer to warn him of trouble, and he now had it. Monitor the day in and day out activities of the Titan's.

Slade could then attend to his responsibilities and other plans he had set in motion. Robin's transformation was only one small part in his great scheme for world conquest. The boy was valuable and a nice distraction, but Slade could not afford to let his other plans and pieces become second rate or slip by the wayside.

Slade stood across the street from the newest target of his choice. A shinny white medical Lab building that housed all sorts of goodies. Trouble was; it also housed the best security measures a corporation in the world could have. Slade loved challenges. His brain thrived for time to ponder over a puzzle. Come up with wonderful ways to multitask and calculate; cause and affects.

This break in he'd decided would be timed with a little distraction he'd set up especially for the Teen Titans. So as Robin speed off alone to deal with the minor distraction Slade had arranged. Slade feeling himself in the mood for action. Accompanied his minion bots as they broke into the building. Acquiring what elements he sought from within the building proved only slightly gratifying to Slade. The fun and action dissatisfied him, so he simply chose to blow up the building. Using his unique talents to make it look like an accident. His newest piece in the plot to change Robin's mind, body, and the world over to his control. Proving to be slightly more challenging to take care of forced Slade to take on a partner.

His dislike of partners was always a taste in his mouth that reminded him of drinking dirty water. It was bitter and somehow tried the patience he though endless. He reminded himself to end it quickly but found that with complications and a time calculation problem. It would have to last longer and become more an equal fifty, fifty kind of thing. Oh well he was patient when it counted. When the end results would bring about greater rewards then the annoyance he had to endure. Thoughts of the world under his feet and Robin by his side gave Slade the breathes of calmness he needed to just nod and remain polite when dealing with his new partner; the idiot that he was, but also the only one capable of hatching this scheme.

-R-

Robin returned home the next morning. He'd spent several hours talking to the police, booking the two rogue H.I.V.E. members he'd caught. Then another hour wasted trying to ask questions in the middle of the morning. To people who obviously had no idea about life during the day. All he'd wanted to know was where he might track down the case files for a set of or particular day. Only to be shuffled around to six different people; who all new nothing about what they called, the filing system. What system? Robin actually wondered how work got accomplished in an actual police station.

_I guess that's why us superhero's get more done then the police._ Robin shook his head and got back on his bike. The ride home was long somehow, his body ached and his head felt foggy. "It should," spoke a little voice in his mind. Recognizing it as Raven's he smiled. "You've been up almost twenty-four hours."

Robin got back to the Tower and was met by Cyborg and Raven. Looking refreshed and obviously having decided not to wait up for him. Robin smiled, his you know you can't resist me grin and bid them both a "Good Night."

"Hay, what about that research you promised we'd do once you got back," mocked Cyborg, trying to act all innocent and smooth.

Robin gave a short laugh, "I tried my part at the police station this morning, not my fault they have no organization or filing system."

"Run a search on the computer, see what you can come up and print off. Raven you go to the library and see if they can give you a list of city events for the last few months and few to come too," thinking quickly. "I'm going to rest a bit and then I'll come help you!"

Robin turned back towards the hallway and continued speaking; even thought he knew they weren't listening to him anymore, "I have a few ideas where we might get a hold of some more information, but I'll get around to them later."

-TT-

It was really quiet without Beast Boy or Starfire's loud, young, and boisterous voices. The silence felt like a soft blanket placed over the Tower. Casting night times sleep or quiet among the almost determined three reaming Titans.

Cyborg's computer search brought up only minor search results. He was looking at the number of results (468 so far and still increasing) vs. the actually practical and useable results he himself had to search through and print out. Clippings from Russia about gas shortages and an earthquake didn't figure in with Slade even if they were headlines during the weeks Robin wanted to start his search with.

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven all sat in the living room. There was a white board placed off to the side of the computer screen. Robin was writing, making notes, marks, and theories for what Slade had been up to. What he might be up to, and what he could be up to now.

"So since we don't have a time or place to start with," Robin was saying; while pointing over the dry erase board, "I figure our best place to start would be that time period we lived through Slade's week of hell."

"The week of insanity?" Asked Raven with recollection.

"Exactly, and possibly the week I was sick too." Answered Robin thoughtfully. "Don't know why, but something's telling me those were more interesting weeks then we knew."

Both Cyborg and Raven had nodded. The three of them setting off to search in their own respective areas of expertise.

Raven had gone to the library. Under one of Robin's suggestions she'd put on some normal clothing and ditched the Raven scowl. Asking to see a list of events, seminars, and city events for the months of September through this month.

She'd been directed to the third floor and a small back office to see the person in charge of all that. A small short beedy eyed woman had met her at the front desk on the third floor and had shown her to the office of a "Katharine Chase." The sign on the door read "Editor." Raven was about to knock when a young girl no older then twenty-six stepped out with a bit of a shock. "OH God!" "Wow, I hate that, Sorry," she apologized and invited Raven inside.

Raven found Katharine more helpful and pleasant to talk with then she'd imagined. Katharine had been working at the library for the last five years. "Part of my College Community Service credits," she'd explained. "I also got a part time job at City Hall working with the "Community Calendar."

"When they found out I was working at both places, the job just kind of came to life. So now I coordinate the events and calendar for both the Public and City events."

Raven told her what she was looking for and Katharine just frowned. Her lips smoothing themselves together as she chewed on a pin. "I don't think we had anything really big happening those months. I'll get a packet of them all together for you. It'll take a couple hours to compile everything. By then the print outs for January, February, and March should be printed up too and I can give you a copy of them. How about I send a messenger over to your Tower when their ready."

"That's ok, I'll come back and get them later," answered Raven. _The tower probably wouldn't let a messenger get close to it these days._She reminded herself. Not since Slade had tried to blow it up. Cyborg's computer; Sally, had somehow convinced the Tower's computer to stage combat drills every day. Even the mail man now was afraid to deliver the mail past the bridge. Leaving it in a box for the Titan's to come get themselves every afternoon.

"Ok, I'll see you about 3:30 then," smiled Katharine; shaking Raven's hand and trying to act all professional. She was smiling and beginning to get that blushing look the Titan's had grown use to when they met a fan.

Raven left feeling annoyed, but thinking at least her day hadn't been a total waste of time. _Now what to do for Five hours? Latte maybe?_

-R-

Robin's dreams were not so much nightmares anymore as they were just disturbing. Images, mostly of people, his family, his childhood with Batman. Time's spent in pursuit of criminals. The Joker, Riddler, Two-Face. Of Slade, his time as his apprentice. The torture, the mental fight and conversations he'd had over his young life. Conversation and images of his friends.

Robin now woke not with a start as he once had but with a groggy, annoyed feeling. Feeling like his mind was always racing. Never quiet, never stopping. It's constant need for something to be shuffling through, filing, calculating. His body felt that way some time's these days too. He'd made it a habit to continue his workout an extra half hour longer each day. That helped calm both his mind and body down enough to last get him through the day; till bed time. He found since he'd started going to bed, that he needed less sleep but somehow had learned to rest and get the right amount of sleep needed to keep going. His night time restless obsessions with "who Slade was and what he was up to? Had been replaced with his need to go hunting?

He use to hunt back in Gothem! Late night patrols with Batman sometimes ended early and he'd go off on his own for an hour or so to hunt. Hunt down the sounds of the night, the petty crooks and thieves that Batman found he had no time for. Richard use to love feeling the air rushing by as he left off one building onto another. Use to love the freefall feeling of flying before releasing his grappling hook and sore through the air.

Not much chance had allowed for Robin to do that here in Jump City though. He'd taken his feelings and built up aggression out during training seasons or out on Slade when they'd battle. Now though remembering what it felt like to fly and leap through the city at night. The calm noiseless activity of the night, the cool air and dark moon light playing off the buildings and off his eyes. Robin couldn't imagine why he'd stopped ever doing it.

Robin landed on a roof top and looked down, his communicator showing off the signal of where the jewelry story break in was. Robin looked up and fingered his communicator. "Cyborg, Raven, I've arrived, seems I was too late."

Raven and Cyborg again back at Titan Tower were monitoring the calls coming in. Robin had once again convinced them to stay back and continue healing before getting out on another call. His reason this time was that it didn't take three people to catch one jewel thief. Although he was right, Cyborg was beginning to itch for some action. Raven too. Her long hood over her face, was trying to cover how interested and excited she was at hearing Robin's play by play of the night outside.

"Well seems the police scanners picking up a patrol unit that just apprehended a stolen car," answered Cyborg.

"Seems they found two guys and a whole back seat of jewels in the car." Finished Raven. Stealing Cyborg's thunderous punch line and casting him a mischievous grin of you snooze you loose.

Robin gave a small sigh. "OK, I guess I'll head back, see you guys in an hour."

Robin put the communicator back away and with a smile like that of a little kid. Flew over the city hopping roof top to roof top.

-R-

Several days later Raven, Cyborg, and Robin found themselves in the Titan's Library/Study doing research about what Slade might have been up to or planning. They'd been sifting through old newspaper clippings and articles from newspapers Robin had brought back from the "Jump City Newspaper Press."

He'd gotten news papers and article's after taking last night's call alone again. Although Cyborg and Raven had flatly told him this would be the last time he'd be going out alone.

The call had started out to be a simple chase, but had nearly ended in disaster. In the end Robin had pulled off a great save; preventing the speeding car full of adolesent drunk juvinials from smashing into the "Jump City Newspaper Press" building. The owner of the building so thankful that none of his employees or equipment had been damaged had offered a reward.

"What ever you'd like, it's yours just ask for it." A middle aged tall business man had said while smiling and shaking Robin's hand fiercely.

Robin tempted to say "no thank you," had smiled and come up with a brilliant idea. One that had quite possibly helped solve the where abouts of Slade for the past few nights at least.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Cornhaggle, there is something we could use from you. Something you just might be able to get me."

"What? Anything!"

A weeks worth of every newspaper available during the time he; Robin had been sick, and the week from hell had occurred. Not to mention every one for the last two months pertaining to Jump City.

Mr. Cornhaggle had been so over joied by that request that he gotten them copies of every newspaper from around the world. One's the Titan's had to use Sally as translate for in order to read them. He's supplied newspapers for September through late last nights newest printing. Today's copy.

It had taken them all day to narrow down and throw out the one's they new for sure weren't going to help them. Exhausted but happy the three of them had checked on Beast Boy and Starfire before heading to make dinner.

"That was some ride you took last night." Cyborg's face was bouncing with adrenaline. "We got to watch it all from the T-cam."

"Smooth work," Raven's voice was calm but Robin could make out the hint of admiration.

"Really how good of picture did you guys get to see from that thing anyway?" Asked Robin as he finished setting the table.

(Jump back to Last Night)

Robin Insisting that he could handle this newest call again by himself and not wanting his companions to feel they had to rush their healing just because he would be alone. Had finally argued his way past both Cyborg and Raven's protests. They'd finally after several arguments relented; but only that he; Robin, keep an open com and they got to watch him.

Cyborg before getting hurt had been working on a new tool. A hover camera that could track and fallow anything from the sky. "Got the idea from Slade always watching and spying on us." Said Cyborg.

So Robin his bike zooming down the highway. Dodging in and out of cars while fallowing a car full of drunk teens who'd thought it funny and cleaver to steal the street signs from all over downtown was being fallowed closely by Cyborg's "Titan Camera."

"Wow he's really moving fast," commented Raven. Her mouth open with astonishment. The complement directed to Cyborg's genius. "This picture quality is pretty good for how fast that really is."

"Has a built in tracking system that's linked to all our communicators. Plus a GPS satellite feed system, and turbo boosters for propulsion." Boasted Cyborg spouting off his new baby's best features. "To help reserve energy. I also installed Solar paneling for days when it's sunny." Beamed Cyborg.

They'd watched Robin's miraculous save as if they'd been right there with him…

(Back to current)

"Man I felt like I was going to crash through that building too." Laughed Cyborg. "Raven's hands actually flew up to shield her eyes."

Robin looked over at Raven, she just shrugged. "It felt real."

They were all laughing and talking so loud. That was probably why they failed to see the small green figure standing in the doorway rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Man can you guys keep it down, how's a changeling supposed to get some sleep around here?"

Head's and astonished expressions turned to face Beast Boy. Then he threw up his arms to protect himself as the three charged over explaining comments of joy and happiness.

"Your awake."

"You can walk."

"BB your finally up. When did you wake up?"

"Wow, wow, too many questions, slow down, I feel like I've been asleep for a week." Retorted the small Titan, backing up so he wouldn't get crushed within the hugs, smiles, and pats on his head.

Cyborg's answer brought alarm and shock, not to mention clarity to Beast Boy's mind.

"You have been. You've been in the medical bay ever since we got back from fighting that ice monster guy."

"Dude, that was real? I thought I had a nightmare!" Beast Boy's eyes were suddenly looking down at his foot. Then tears came to his eyes. He wiped them away, acting brave and mature. "I saw Star in the medical bay, is she going to be ok?"

Robin took a shoulder in his hand and smiled at his young friend. "Star's going to be just fine. Her body put it's self in a comma while it heals that's all."

Raven's face calm but somehow showing a small amount of compassion placed her hand on Beast Boy's other shoulder. "It's you we were more concerned about. You wouldn't wake up and you seemed to be in a lot of pain."

Beast Boy gave a small smile at his friends and then turning back into the same old Beast Boy; asked what's for dinner? Anything with Tofu?

"Sure," smiled Cyborg, "I think I can whip something up for you, but just this once. I'm not making a habit of feeding you that icky crap!"

Beast Boy wanted to throw back a comeback, but was just too glad to have friends that really cared for him. So all he did was smile and nod. Talking and laughing along with the rest of the Titan's that night. Till it was time to go off to his room and sleep. It was only then when he entered his room that the feelings and memories finally hit him. Beast Boy cried himself to sleep that night.

Raven two floors up felt his sadness and pain. She figured he would rather be left alone to deal with it right now, but the next morning she promised herself she'd see if he wanted someone to talk to about it. Then she too fell asleep uneasily.

A/N: Well I've been thinking. I got such a great reaction from all the readers about Robin's trip to Gothem to talk with Batman that I've decided to let the readers help me write that chapter. I really only have a vague idea about what's going to happen in that chapter. So offer me some suggestions, things you might want to see happen and I'll see what I can come up with. It'll be the readers chapter.

But don't expect it to be posted anytime soon. Were still quite a few chapters away from that one. So think hard, you have time and maybe even wait to let me know till after you see what I have planned for Robin in some up comming chapters. Well have fun, keep reading and writing and I'll see you all next week.

Later, dlsky

PS. By the way thanks to all my reviewers and Kazzy103 thanks too. Sorry I can't reply to your reviews but thanks for still sending them anyway.


	14. Chapter 14 Changes

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 14 ( Changes)

"He's done what?" Asked Cyborg and Robin together in unison.

Raven standing in the kitchen of the Tower a week later was trying to inform Robin and Cyborg why they hadn't seen Beast Boy lately.

"He's been cleaning his room! And now, this morning, I found him reading a book about anatomy."

Both Cyborg and Robin exchanged looks of pure surprise and disbelief. Everyone that had ever visited or lived with Beast Boy, knew his room was always the messiest places to be caught in. They'd even made warning signs joking: "Caution, be aware that if you enter you may be lost for years. Trapped with no means of escape."

_**But clean?**_

"Beast Boy never cleans his room?" spoke Cyborg like he was stating a fact of life with no possible way it could ever be changed.

"Well he did, and I have to say it's about time." Answered Raven looking sharply at Cyborg; who was still having a hard time believing her.

Robin just smiled and crossed his arms. "We'll I guess I'm not the only one setting goals and growing up these days."

Cyborg gave one last look of surprise towards the door and then gave a shrug. "Ok" was all he said before heading off to the garage to work on his car.

Robin and Raven watched their friend leave, both giving one small look at each other before splitting up and heading off in different directions to do damage control. Cyborg to the left, Beast Boy to the right.

-BB-

Raven didn't find Beast Boy in his newly cleaned bedroom. Instead to her amazement she "sense" found him in the library. Her mental mind reaching out to find Beast Boy almost overshot the library. Opening her eyes she began walking in the direction. As she strolled down the hallway Raven's thoughts were more disbelieving then here worlds and voice had been while discussing her find to Robin and Cyborg. _"I'd never have expected him to be there of all places." _Referring to the library; which seemed to be only her own private place within the Tower.

_Either Robin's right and it's just him growing up finally or he's really changed since his accident._ Raven's suspicion was that Beast Boy was feeling something he'd never thought about. Something his young and small mind was finally trying to figure out a way to cope with it. "Vulnerability"

-C-

Robin found Cyborg in the garage. His face happy, humming to himself; as he worked on the underside of his car; natural and totally normal for while he worked. All of it a lie!

Robin new something was wrong. He'd spent far too much time with the other members of Titans to know one thing about Cyborg. He never gave up on an argument. Only two reasons would make him quit. One he agreed or two: He was upset enough not to know how to express himself anymore.

Cyborg saw Robin enter the garage. He'd figured one of them would fallow him down here. He only wished it had been Raven, but seeing as it wasn't he just kept working and humming to himself. Hoping that if enough time passed, and he ignoring Robin. It might make him go away.

"So….." Cyborg heard Robin's voice. Turning his head he saw that Robin's feet were crossed over his body relaxing on a barrel. Cyborg slid out and looked up. Robin was playing with a wrench; turning it over in his hands examining the many grooves.

"So what?" Asked Cyborg. His voice trying to remain natural and unknowing of what Robin was asking.

Cyborg headed over to the tool bench and acted like he was searching for something. Robin put the wrench down and stood up straighter; sighing as he looked down and then back up to meet Cyborg's eyes.

"What is it? What's been on your mind? I know something's been bothering you ever since you were injured. You didn't want to talk about it, I figured you'd bring it up when you were ready. But now….this, and Beast Boy. Cyborg something's bothering you and it's not just about how things are changing either is it?"

Robin noticed how Cyborg's hand quickly went to his face. Acting like he was itching his nose. Stifling a cough; Cyborg turned around. "It's just everyone's changing! You! Beast Boy, Raven even too, I see it, I've been watching it. And well…..

"What?" Prompted Robin taking a step closer.

"When the team finally goes their own ways where will I go?"

Cyborg's question hadn't really been the words Robin had been expecting. He'd always known they'd someday all separate and go their own ways. Starfire's trip to the future had made all their delusional happily ever after realities shatter. They'd started thinking more about the future after that. What to do? Where to go? But none of them had been thinking about each other, just what each one of them would want to do, to become.

Robin realized his mouth was open to answer but nothing was coming out. He closed it and brought his hands up to his face. Thinking and showing Cyborg he really hadn't thought about that before now?

"You know, I don't really know?" Robin's face grinning half with sympathy and half with slight jealous mockery. "I always figured you had it all figured out? Maybe start your own team, join up with Bumble bee, the Titan's East. Maybe try your hand out as a race care driving, or become a mechanic for NASCAR?"

Robin continued talking noticing how Cyborg's eyes were suddenly growing more interested and relaxed. He was thinking about what Robin was saying. Thinking about the fact that he did have options out side of the team. Realization sprouted for each of them.

Robin realized Cyborg had never thought about the future, never seemed to figure he could have one.

Cyborg realizing he had a better chance at having a future then his leader and friend did.

"Better chances for a future and a life then just simply staying a superhero all of it till you die." Continued on Robin. "You know if Slade doesn't get me first, I'll probably end up back in Gothem."

"Become Starfire's Nightwing; and retake up with Batman where I left off. Maybe go to college there someday." Robin's voice was flat, almost wishful, yet flat as if knowing his wishes would not come to pass, but it was nice to hope and imagine anyway.

"I think I might want to be a cop? Not in Gothem of course, but shed off the costume and fight the little fights instead of all the big bad guys. Let someone else handle all the tough choices instead of having to."

Cyborg smiled, "Yah I could see you as a cop."

Robin gave him a grin back, "Yah and I can even see you as a father, and family man."

Both Robin and Cyborg gave short laughs at that and Cyborg offered Robin the tool he was holding in his hand. "Want to help me with this?"

"Sure, but I got to tell you. All I know how to fix are motorcycles and bikes."

Cyborg turned and looked at Robin…"That's a start, the rest I guess I can help fill in as we work."

-St-

Starfire had been dreaming. Her mind taking the time to float and rest as her body did. She'd been dreaming of her life. Childhood memories of her family. Good times with her home back on Tamaran. Playing in the garden, having races with her brothers and sisters. Her good times with her friends here on earth too. Eating cotton candy with Robin. Shopping with Raven. Laughing and joking with Beast Boy. Listening to Cyborg's older and wiser voice; as he tried to explain how things worked to her.

If people on earth relived memories of their life before they died and called it "flashed before your eyes" then Starfire's people would have said that it was reliving all the good times you'd had; before choosing to fight to survive.

After laying in the medical bay for two weeks in a coma. Starfire woke up and sat up. Her muscles ached. It was darkly lit and her first thought was that she'd woke up too early in the morning or middle of the night. Then the medical monitor shut off and the medical bay door opened. Starfire realized where she was and started moving to leave.

Her head felt dizzy her body ached and she was wondering why her fiends weren't here to see she was awake and fine._ Perhaps they are sleeping, _she thought before realizing from the computer clock that it was 2:45pm.

Starfire wondered the halls looking for her friends. She finally spotted two of them as she neared the library. Surprised to see Beast Boy and not Raven exiting the door of the library Starfire's feet stopped moving. She watched as Beast Boy turned around and then Raven came out too. Both Titan's stopped in mid conversation as their eyes spotted Starfire.

-Rav/BB-

"So I've decided to study up on what happened to my foot. Try and prepare myself for the next time it has to be recast. I figure I'm going to be out of commission of a few weeks after that and I need something to do? I could play video games all the time, but I figured I'll read. Portion out my time and do some things I haven't done before. Thanks for the suggestions, these really sound like scary books to read."

Raven her face not quite smiling but happy that she and Beast Boy had come to an understanding. That his behavior was more easily explainable then she'd thought; didn't sense Starfire's presence, before her eyes saw the young alien standing there in the hallway.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy's cry of delight and quick motion to embrace their teammate; snapped Raven from her shock and thoughts.

"You woke up finally."

Starfire's happy and smiling face answered Raven's comment. She was trying to answer as she fought off Beast Boy's overly anxious hugs and comments. ( your alright, you look fine, did you know you had that many stomachs, why didn't you tell me, dose that mean you can double belch, why don't you eat more often?)

"Yes I just only woke up moments ago." I was looking for Robin or one of you, when I stopped here near the library."

"Starfire!" Beast Boy's shout was echoed as Robin and Cyborg rounded the corner. "Sally, told us you had waken up but when we got to the medical bay, and you weren't there we got worried and came to get Raven and Beast Boy to go look for you.

"Seems you have all found me and we are all, ok." Answered Starfire hugging each of her fiends in turn.

-BB-

Days later the tower was back to it's normal feel. Everyone was pitching in looking through the newspaper files, the computer search results, and anything else they could think to find in regards to Slade's challenge. They had come up with several ideas but each was vague, unrealistic, and would take Slade far too much effort, resources or time to accomplish.

Robin kept insisting that Slade would not need to take his time, he would find ways much faster, convenient, and challenging than the idea's they'd formed.

So by nights end; as all the Titans gathered in the garage. Their days struggle with Slade's challenge gave way to their energizing support and strength to Beast Boy. Tonight it had been decided would be the night his leg would be reset and cast for the last time. He'd insisted that he was ok and didn't need his friends by his side but Raven had insisted that she be there to help ease his pain. So the other Titans; now waiting in the doctors lobby of the medical building down town. Each trying to be patient, yet anxious in their own way.

Starfire sitting with her eyes hazy in thought continued to stare at a picture of a young child in the arms of it's mother. The sign read: "Today's youth are tomorrow's future."

Cyborg sat ruffling through magazines; after tossing aside his sixth he picked up the first one he'd started with and retraced the pattern over again.

Robin tried to sit quietly but kept having to get up and pace. The looks from the nurses and other patients kept forcing him to return to his seat, but anxious thoughts finally made him stand up again all over and continue pacing.

It was an hour later, that Raven came out from the long hallway. The office secured door; clicking locked, behind her. All three Titans rose and just stared at her. Raven looked exhausted. She gave then a half nod before sitting down on a chair across from them.

Raven ran her hands over her face and gave a soft "humph" laugh. "He's fine," her voice cold and filled with exhaustion. "I think I made myself a wreck worrying about how he was going to handle it, but you know what?"

Raven's eyes met each of theirs. They could see a sort of pride in them. Raven showing emotion was rare and this was totally not like her at all. "He handled it better then anyone of use would have, honestly, I think Gar's turning into a very courageous and brave; defiantly strong young man."

The other Titan's faces were mixed with surprise, pride, acceptance, and relief. It was a turning point for the team; looked back upon later, with a sort of longing and loss all in one.

-R-

Sunset over Jump City. Like any other city. It's quick and colorful, leading the charge into the night. Jump City was no exception for color array; those spectacular reds and violet purples mixed with sunny yellow and orange had no matches to the colors of the world. Sneakily like a thief and quick as a file drawer closing. The transition from color brightness to dull blues and gray was something unmatched even for Gothem city.

Robin stood looking over the city as the sun went down. The cool breeze coming off the sea behind him made his little arm hairs and neck give off small electric tingles. He took in a deep lung full of cleansing air and stood feeling forgetful; removed. From the salty smell alone and the subtle degree drop in temperature he could tell it was rolling over. Night was taking over for Day. His eyes scanned the horizon watching as the first little paintbrush spreads of gray and blue entered the canvas sky.

The sky would melt from here. Grow smaller somehow, allowing darkness to creep into the world. Evil many called it, some just the way life was, for Robin the night meant freedom, meant silent escape. He used to roam free back in Gothem at night, his mind charting routs, creating mazes from the city building and challenging his body to keep pace with what it could see clearly of mental map ways.

Jump City was different, smaller, requiring his mind to only tell his body where it needed to go. No challenge at night awaited him here in Jump City. Even Slade rarely ventured out at night. Choosing to lay low, plan his moves and in some small sporting way; Robin knew he was giving him a chance to rest and regroup.

Robin felt someone come up the stairs even before he heard the slight soft footsteps of Starfire. She most of the time flew around. Even flew up stairs, but when she was going to enter the roof of Titan Tower she'd taken on the habit of walking up them. Robin figured it was to give a small warning to whoever would be up there. Most of the time that meant Raven.

She meditated up on the roof a lot. More so in the summer time. Robin however was the sharer of time here. His moments were during sunrise with Starfire. Sunset with himself and about an hour or so still to come. Then it would be Raven's quiet and alone time. (That is if Starfire or Robin did not choose to join her in meditating)

Robin turned around and waited for her to poke her head around the door. As expected Starfire lifted into the air and smiled down at Robin. Making her way over to the Boy Wonder. He gave her a smile and reached out a hand to her.

This time Robin noticed she did not take his hand but fluttered down beside him. Admiring the view and lights of the now dark city. Robin turned around and stared at her. "What's wrong?" His voice concerned and yet annoyed too. He had a slight idea what she was going to say. He'd expected it, after all he'd heard and gotten the same response from each of the other members thus far.

"You are leaving?" Her voice was a question but their was a painful hurting and betrayed hint floating around behind it.

Robin gave a small sigh and his smile faded to a natural and un thoughtful one. Then he turned his head and gazed out over the city again. He noticed that Starfire did not turn to look at him. Her eyes still fixed on the city. She never did see what beauty Robin saw in the look of the dark night. Darkness only brought evil, nightmares and death. She did not know how he could find comfort in the dark of night.

"No, I'm not leaving, for good." Robin saw hope appear in her features quickly and then leave again.

"But you are going?" She asked again, this time her voice challenging.

Robin gave a small grin and folded his arms over his chest. Feeling the cool night air around and listening to the waves crashing below.

"Yes, I'm planning to leave sometime, around the first or second weekend in March. Alfred said that Batman won't be coming back that quickly after all, and I should come up around the 8th of March. He'll be getting back some time after the 11th."

Starfire just nodded her head slightly. Still refusing to look at him.

"I still have a little over two months before I go, and I promised, that I'd only leave if you all were Ok with it." Injected Robin turning to face her; dropping his hands to his sides and trying to get her to look at him.

Starfire slowly turned and faced Robin. The look he saw from her was not what he'd been expecting. She was smiling slightly. Her eyes calculative, weighty. She was thinking something threw. Then she nodded. "I think that a trip home for you would be best."

There it was; plain and straight. Starfire's voice holding nothing back but complete agreement. But why?

"You think so?" Robin's voice was inquiring, his feelings hurt to think that she could feel so uncaring and ready for him to leave.

Starfire's face lit up. Her eyes twinkling, made Robin feel happy again. "Yes, I think you should resolve issues between family. Quickly, and lay aside any future fights that may come your way."

Robin sighed. Reaching out to brush a rouge stand of hair from her eyes. He'd forgotten, or just grown used to Starfire too much to remember how passionate she was about family. Her little insisting about how friends should never fight, her wish she could reconcile with Blackfire even though she had sent her off into the hands of the "Space Police." The times Starfire yearned for home and to have her own family once again. Family was more important to Kori then anything Robin would ever find important in his life. He smiled up at her and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome," she whispered back, hugging him tightly, a bit too tight, he was having trouble breathing. Luckily Cyborg's call from downstairs; that dinner was ready gave release for Robin.

They walked back into the tower. Everything beginning to returning to normal once again for the Teen Titan's. Well not quite everything as they would soon discover, but at least their own friendships and contentment with their lives.

A/N: Short chapter I know, but it's a leading into chapter. I wanted you to gain an understanding of how each character is about to start changing...Get ready! Next weeks chapter is a really explosive one. This is where I'm about to take you all on a roller coaster ride. So strap in gear up and hang on tight. Till next week...dlsky


	15. Chapter 15 January pt 1 The Visit

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Before You all begin reading there is a few things to address: #1. If anyone loves Red X stories, then PixieGirl13 has one very awesome story. It's called "Switching Lives" and I offered to her to recommend it. Not because I like Red X stories, mostly I have found them typical, but I'm not against his character I just want a story that gives him life. Which is exactly what I stumbled upon when I started reading her tale. (believe it or not, I didn't realize it was authored by her at first, but reading her Working for Sleep story from before. I can say that this story is going to be another great one. So if you would like, check it out. BUT be sure to review something about it to her, she's feeling down, having hit's but little in review...MAKE THEM LONG one's too. Ok with that said now to my Second thing.

#2...WARNING...I'm not updating my story rating, I don't feel it needs it, but just in case you think this chapter does, be warned, the next two are about as bad and the one coming soon after could fall into that same thought. So read at your own consciences discretion.

So Lady's and Gentlemen, strap in. Everyone in their positions...WERE OFF:

Chapter 15 (January pt.1 The visit)

The citizens of Gothem saw little that shocked them, but plenty of things that brought about fear; to their hearts and minds. Most would even pass by alleyways where screaming could be heard from. Hoping and praying; as they walked quickly, that they themselves would not fall victim to whatever vile thing was causing that particular scream or outcry to occur.

It was the reason Batman was left unchallenged by the city officials. They figured; it took someone or something so terrible and scary to combat something as equally evil. As long as balance remained throughout the city, then so much the better. It was also the reason, few citizens actually saw the city as a desirable place to live in or make your destination to. It was strange then to find a lone figure making his way to Gothem. Desire, hope, and thoughts of happiness at reaching the city on his mind.

The figure slipped and fell. Running as hard and as fast as his body could go. Surpassing his limits. His body crying out excessive warnings that it could not keep going at this pace. A single thought motivated his body; a trail of blood fallowing along behind him. Clenching his heaving chest with his right hand; as he held tight to a small manila file. His left hand pressing even harder against his kidney and side. Trying to hold off the inevitable blood flow that was slowly trickling its way out.

"Almost there," he kept repeating, "I'm almost there! _Just a little farther and I'll reach the house. Hand over the file and give the contact the information. _

The figures mind played tricks with his eyes. Images of people and places. Of his long undesirable life; played out in front of him. Redemption was only a few houses away. "I can make it!" _I have to make it, I can't let it happen! I'm the only one who knows! I have to tell him, worn him. "_Please god, with this last deed, redeem me, and save him."

The young ma; a street hard criminal of twenty-seven years; spotted the house. A sigh of relief flooded his mind but then he spotted the car turn the corner onto the street. He'd moved out of the shadows before he could stop his body from moving. "I can make it," he coughed; his blood tasting metallic on his tong. "I have to make it."

Molly Witthelm was the night maid for the "Morsons." She'd been working for them a little over a year now. At first the constant comings, and late night interruptions of strangers; at her Master and Mistresses home, had bothered her greatly. She'd tried several times to send them away. Telling them to "Come back in the morning" but Mr. Morson had talked with her. Explained that he was an important man and some matters just couldn't wait till morning. So when the door bell rang at 1:35am Molly went to answer it without a word of complaint. It wasn't that she didn't like the job, but the kinds of people that came to the door at these hours tended to be grungy, ratty men or women. Smelling bad and looking like beggars.

Tonight's visitor was different however. It wasn't just the fact that he was bleeding and coughing up blood. Or that he was forcing his way inside; acting as if any second he might be shot. But it was the fact that he was clean cut respectable looking and wearing some form of military uniform. _Maybe a combat trainee, _thought Molly as she closed the door behind the young man. Molly helped him into the living room. His hands holding a death grip to her shoulders. Molly could tell he was in a lot of pain. She eyed his military green jacket; it was soaked in blood and sticking to his skin. Molly helped him into one of the chairs; his green matching cap fell off as she plopped him down into the chair. Molly hurried off to get some help.

Mr. Morson was upstairs she could hear him getting out of bed and hurrying to his bedroom door. "Molly who is it?"

"A man, Mr. Morson, a military type man, he's bleeding and seems pretty bad off."

Mr. Morson turned to his wife who had come up behind him. His face grim, he told her to call for an ambulance. Turning back to Molly: "Fetch whatever you can to help the man. Towels, bandages, disinfectant."

Then he hurried off down stairs.

Outside of the Morson residence, the Black SUV pulled to a halt. Parked across the street; it's windows tented and the car looking like nothing different from the rest of the avenue. Three figures watched and waited. The back passenger began putting pieces of a gun together. Adding a silencer to the end of the assassins rifle.

"Make it clean and quick, then fallow the plan," ordered the older man in the front passengers seat. He took another puff of his cigar and then put it out, rolling up the window and narrowing his eyes on the house.

Nick Fisher, tried to stand up when Mr. Morson entered the room. The man waved him back down and came over to him. His face stern but grim. Mr. Morson had never seen one of his contacts in so bad of shape. "Nick, oh, God, what happened?"

Nick quickly thrust the manila file he'd been clinging to into the mans hands, "Keep this safe! Make sure they read it, their probably outside right now after it, and ME."

Mr. Morson became concerned, "What? Who?" his eyes began looking around outside for any signs of life. Turning back to Nick Fisher; frantic for answers.

"What happened? You weren't supposed to brake cover unless something really terrible came up?"

Fisher forced himself to his feet. Molly entering the room at that moment. Her arms full of bandages and other supplies. An ambulance could be heard coming in the distance. "Robin," Fisher screamed out, gripping Mr. Morson by the shoulder tightly."It's about Robin!"

Fisher didn't get his last words out over the roar of the ambulance sirens, and the screams of Molly. No one heard his last words…."He has to be warned!"

As the ambulance and medical teams rushed around and into the house. The neighborhood being woke up and thrown into cause. No one noticed the dark SUV drive off and turned the corner. No one saw the window of the back passenger side rollup and the gun barrel disappear from sight. No one ever knew that what Drake Fisher had just done was perhaps the bravest thing a single man could have ever attempted. But days later they realize it was most unluckiest thing; they all were about to have to deal with.

-St-

Starfire was now feeling better. Last months attack by the Ice King Monster had made the world seem lovelier to her somehow. She'd made a conscious decision to fill her life with more happier memories, enjoyable experiences, and explore the world of Earth to the fullest.

She could only think of one way to start. Shopping! Shopping was great fun. There was the Mall, Outlet stores, Mini malls, and just the occasional walking the block in search of a new store. Today she was exploring the new store center that had been erected near the Pizza Ria. After Slade's blast that had damaged several stores and caused the city to rebuild. New tenants and business owners had risen to the challenge. Unafraid; unlike their predecessors were to open up each day and close each night. Several new businesses had come to the area. Starfire while waiting to meet her fellow team mates and friends; in about an hours or so at Jessie's, ventured into one store.

The sign read "Massage, Bath, and Aromatherapy." Starfire new what a bath was, Raven had explained it and showered her all the lovely things one could put into a bath. But what was Mass' age or A' rom' a' therapy?

The store clerk was great help. Patient and kind spending the whole hour explaining things, showing her how things felt, giving her free samples, and by the time the other Titan's came to meet up. Starfire was still inside totally forgetful of the world outside.

Robin looked around the street. "Where's Starfire? I know she was already down here shopping?"

Raven gave a small shrug and headed inside. Beast Boy and Cyborg gave the same shrugs. "Don't worry man, she'll come when she's done shopping."

Robin mechanically nodded at Cyborg's comment and then after one last scan of the area headed in after his friends.

-PR/J-

Jessie was happy to have his favorite customers back, but they could all tell he was nervous. _Worries that we'll bring trouble down on him again,_ thought Raven reading into his mind just slightly. She made a conscious habit to not pry into others minds. Privacy was something all humans needed to have, she'd understood that one herself and after entering Robin's mind she'd understood it even better.

They took their seats and ordered their drinks. Robin and Raven only ordering water's with lemons in them. Beast Boy and Cyborg ordering their usual orders and the group deciding that Starfire would not mind them ordering of her. Ordered her usual, as well.

It was a few minuets late that Starfire showed up. Carrying bags of stuff. "Glorious day to you all Friends!"

Robin looked around the table and then back up at Starfire. "Uh, Star what exactly did you buy?"

"And how much did you spend?" Asked Beast Boy his face disapproving.

Starfire's joy overrode her friends looks. "Only one hundred and sixty seven dollars and seventy nine cents? It is for all of us and I think you will find it most enjoyable."

The Titans mouths were open and dropped in shock. Cyborg's first instinct was to wrestle away the credit card from her, but he just looked to Robin and gave him a warning mental glance.

Raven and Beast Boy both folded their arms in disapproval but they too left it up to Robin to reprimand her. Robin saw the looks and felt the eyes of his team on him. It was times like these that he hated being the leader. "Starfire, after lunch we'll have to have a talk about your spending habits. I think before you open any boxes we better take a look at what you got and see if we really need to keep it. Ok?"

Starfire just gave them all a wide grin and smiled at everyone. She knew how this was going to go, she was going to win this battle. There was no way they could resist what she'd bought. So she just smiled and said "OK" before drinking her cup of mustard.

Their food came and nothing eventful happened, then towards the end of lunch. After everyone had gotten their boxes of "TO GO" stuff packed up and they were all sitting around the table smiling, full, and talking quietly. A man dressed in a business suite approached the table.

"Are you Robin, Leader of the Teen Titan's and former partner of Batman?"

Robin sat up straighter and glanced over; catching Raven and Cyborg's eyes before addressing this new stranger. "I am, why do you ask?"

"Could you please come with me, I have something to discuss with you?"

Robin noted the man's tone wasn't harsh, but his body ridged and stern; gave off an intimidating look. This guy had to be government. Robin had encountered several like him in Gothem, back in the day with Batman. Batman didn't trust them, and he was usually right for his reasons why. "I'm sure whatever you have to discuss with me isn't going to be a problem to discuss around my friends?"

The man's face grew softer, his hand reaching up to pull off his glasses. "I'm afraid you don't quite understand. I wasn't talking about your friends. What I have to discuss with you is meant to be discussed out of the earshot of the public. It involves discussing a man I believe you know as "SLADE!"

That was all he had to say. Robin was up on his feet; his body ridged and his stance, frightening. Even the military man took a side step. "What about Slade?" Asked Robin his anger and hate showing. The man also noted a panic in Robin. Panic he'd only seen while fighting his own wars and battles. The kind of panic you could only get from fearful expectations.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Robin looked at his team and with nods of approval, he waved the man forward. "We'll head to the Tower, we can all talk without fear there."

-S-

Slade's robot had picked up the military car even before it had reached Robin. He'd been expecting something like this to occur. After Wintergreens message and the incident that had occurred two weeks ago. Slade had wondered how long it would be till someone showed up.

_Always so foolish, riding around in those Black cars. They being totally conspicuous looking vehicles. Like no one couldn't tell who you were or what you were up to in the daylight of the afternoon._

Slade looked behind himself, the clatter and bickering of his guests making him hush them with a penetrative eye. The three figures gave gulps and grew silent waiting for their chance to plunge into action.

Slade redirected his attention to the monitors and then. Switched over to his camera feed from inside of Titan Tower. The agents would surely search for bugs, but Slade had already fixed that. The whole tower would show up filled with bugs as they scanned. Causing Cyborg to give them an explanation of his security measures and other excuses. Slade wasn't worried about them finding his devices. He was more worried about what had been in that folder. _Drake Fisher couldn't possibly have gotten away with too much information. No, but what exactly had he told or given to them._

This was not the time to meddle with Robin or Slade's plan. He wanted to stop this, but knew only the foolish rushed in without knowing what he was rushing to get back. He would wait, see what occurred and plan accordingly.

-TT-

Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Brent Smith," smiled the business man. His smile reminding Cyborg and Beast Boy of one of those practoused smiles. "I talked to your guardian Batman, and got his permission to speak with you."

Robin; his face blank, was thinking _Liar!_ He hardly believed that. Seeing as how Batman was out of the country and even Alfred wouldn't tell Robin where Bruce had gone. There was no way, they had talked with him. But who cared, it didn't really matter. He didn't need Bruce's permission to take down Slade and he certainly didn't need Batman's permission to talk with these guys. Robin only nodded acknowledgment.

"I work for a branch of the government that tests elements for safety or destruction and lockdown. We decide what's good for use and not so good for use."

"You mean Bio Weapons and the advancement of human soldiers." Corrected Raven in her usual monotone and direct voice.

Mr. Smith looked over at her; his face stiffening. Raven could feel his attempt to build blockages to his mind. She would have smiled at the attempt had she felt it funny and could show emotion.

Robin standing up still facing Mr. Smith just looked at him and then stated: "Yah, like Slade. I'm betting your branch is responsible for his particularly superb physical strength and actions. Not to mention his immortality. Am I right?"

"_Very good Robin!" (Slade's voice while watching their conversation) _

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you anything about that." "I really couldn't even if I wanted to." Smith injected seeing the looks from the rest of them.

"I really don't know too much myself." Looking back at Robin. Robin was standing across from him. The rest of his team all sitting in various spots behind their leader. All except for the alien girl. She was floating happily in the air near the kitchen.

"I had to fight tooth and nail to get what information I did get on Slade!" "His file was so heavily classified it was almost impossible to gain access to. I've never seen such high classification on a single file in my life."

"So what dose that have to do with us?" Asked Robin trying not to sound board or impatient, but he was.

"The man you know as Slade is actually called "Slade Wilson, or sometimes known as "Deathstroke the Terminator." He was originally recruited for a special project back in the late 60's. Something happened, I don't know what, don't really care either. All I know is it lead him into early retirement, and his file erased. His name spoken with hushed voices, and feared."

Mr. Smith looked up and found that nothing he had just said was making the Titan's seem any less board. _How much about Slade do these kids already know about. Maybe they even know more then I do?_

"After Slade left the government, he did a few odd jobs. Some assassination work for them. Nothing specific and nothing for too long. Later I found out he became a Mercenary for hire. Earned the name Deathstroke from there on."

"A short while after that he just up and vanished. No clues no trace, no contacts nothing!" Then about twenty years ago he popped up again; began recruiting men. First from his old unit. Those loyal if not fearful of him; but always entrusted by him with assignment that required the most extreme loyalalty given back to him in return."

"We tried to gain some of their help in finding out what he was planning or doing?" His organization was moving, planning something, training for something. We couldn't figure out what for."

Mr. Smith stopped talking, Robin had his hands on his chin. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"When you say organization?" Asked Robin; giving glances between himself and two of his other team mates. "You mean his Robot Army, right?"

This time it was Smiths tern to be surprised. "Robot Army?"

Robin gave a slight sigh. "Maybe we should lay our cards on the table and each tell the other just exactly how much we know about Slade, before you get to the reason your really here, Mr Smith."

_That's fair enough._ Smith was beginning to get the feeling there was a lot more to all happening here then he was realizing. "Ok," nodded Smith. His hand reaching out to one of his men; who pulled out a file and handed it over to Smith.

"_I might as well start," _thought Smith, _"their not going to trust me enough to tell me anything first." _

"After a year or so back up on the grid; that's what we call, "The World Spy Network." Slade began gathering other men. Some criminals some ex-military. No one knew what his organization was up to or what he was planning. Recent years, he's begun moving around; showing signs of activity. We've seen shifts that he's about to do something. What that is we can't figure out."

"We tried sending in people to find out. First spies, then military trained men. Each time he got wind of them and either killed them or threw them out."

Smith saw a smile cross over Robin's face. "Yah, he's very good at telling when your lying to him." Thinking back to when he tried to trick Slade with the whole Red X charade.

Smith continued. "Several months ago we tried a new tactic. We persuaded a known criminal, a man with street smarts and ties to get himself recruited. Gain their trust! We feed him some information that Slade could use and after a while he was in. He was able to give us some information in return."

"Like what?" Asked Cyborg; thinking this was a waste of time still.

Smith opened the file and looked at it, then began talking again. "Fisher; that was the man we sent in. He gave us the locations of several of Slade's bases of operation. Turns out, they were only jumping points for his recruits. Levels for his men he only began to trust. Gain his trust more and you might earn a few more bits of knowledge along with the right to move to a new base. A more secretive base."

"Our man Fisher was there for six months before he even got to know anything about who was really in charge of the operation. Turns out an ex-military buddy of Slade's. A guy named Wintergreen runs the operation when Slade's gone or away. Fisher got lucky and Wintergreen showed up one day while he was at his new base."

"Fisher did some snooping and one of the files Wintergreen had with him at the time had some very valuable information within it." Smith gave a sigh and shook his head. "Fisher was supposed to do whatever it took to stay where he was, make it to the last and ultimate base Slade had."

"Something happened?" Asked Beast Boy, Smith nodding in reply.

"Yes, he thought for some reason this information was too valuable to be left, he escaped with it and made his way to one of our contact houses. He made it all the way to the house and handed over the file to our contact, not before he told his contact a single word through."

Starfire looked at Mr. Smith, a feeling inside of her growing…"What happened to Fisher?"

"They killed him!" Answered Smith looking the alien girl in the eyes. He watched as her face grew sad and she landed on the floor looking beaten and angry. "Apparently they didn't want Fisher to tell anyone the information he new, but before he died he told the contact one word. Must have been pretty important too! He said the word "Robin!"

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg all gave exchanging glances to each other. Smith noticing the look passing between them.

"It took us the good part of last week to cross-reference, check, and compile a list of possibilities. Then narrow them down till we finally came up with you!" Pointing to Robin.

"Slade being in Jump City and you being here could hardly be coincidence. Now could it?"

Robin looked at Cyborg before taking the file from Smith and looking over it. Then he handed the file over to Cyborg; who nodded and said "I'm on it!" Walking out of the room. Smith waving his hand to his men to let him go. If the Teens could come up with something then let them try. Nothing he, or his men had done, had resulted in anything. There was a feel around this place. A feeling that these kids had dealt with and knew more then most agencies Smith had dealt with did about Slade.

Robin nodded his head. "Is that all?"

Smith shrugged his shoulders. "Most of it, I have the feeling anything else I tell you, you'll probably already know or not really find interesting and helpful."

Robin looked at his team; his face harsh and yet almost saddening. Smith noted the look the dark girl gave him back. Encouragement of some sort. Support from the green teen; who was in a leg cast. And a soft smile came from the alien girl.

"We first encountered Slade when we became the Teen Titans a couple years ago." Robin walking over to the giant computer monitor and punching up a visual image; some recording of a battle they'd had with Slade.

Smith shifted his feet. He'd never seen Slade dressed like this before. In fact he'd only ever seen one picture of Slade Wilson before. _So that's what he looks like. _

Raven caught the silent phrase, but she decided to let the matter stand for now.

Robin continued. "Slade was; and is, a genius. A manipulative mastermind. He presented us with clues, sent monsters out to gain our attention, and all for what; we couldn't figure out." Robin turned back and stared at Smith. "I became obsessed with finding out "Who Slade was?" Almost cost me my life and my teams.

Smith hadn't realized how brave and strong these kids were till just now. A bunch of teens battling the man most adults in the government didn't even want to say the name of...let alone fight with, and here they were a bunch of teenagers. Living and fighting him every day. Face to face.

"Turns out Slade was testing us." Robin shook his head and corrected himself. "No, not us. Me!" "See Slade was looking for an apprentice, someone who could take over for him when he wasn't around or when he wanted to slip away and be out of the picture for a while. He was searching the world looking for one. Seems I got the lucky pick."

Smith noted the note of hate and resentment in those worlds Robin had just stated. Noticed how his hands flexed and inflexed. "Slade's chosen me to be his apprentice. Even when I refuse he still attempts to make me accept my place at his side."

"It's a never ending battle. My freedom or enslavement to Slade!"

Smith noted the looks of sadness coming off the other Titan's. Even the metal Cybernetic man Cyborg; who'd just entered the room. The emotionless dark girl too; somehow seemed upset.

Robin took in a breath and again gained his leadership look back. His strength and might, not showing hints of sadness or loss. "Couple months ago Slade gave me a way out!" Stated Robin happily. "Figure out what he was up to and beat him to the punch and I would earn my freedom."

Smith looked at Robin puzzled. "And you believe him?"

Robin's face grew a wider smile, he looked over at his cybernetic friend and shook his head. "Everyone keeps asking me that!"

"Slade's a man of his word with me. What he says he always make's happen. Weather good or bad." Added Robin emphatically. "If I beet him, and figure out what he's up too. He'll go off and leave us all alone, leave me in peace."

"There's no doubt in my mind about that. The hard part, will be beating him to the punch. He's not an easy man to get a jump on. He has eyes and ears everywhere; probably even knows your here right now."

_Too true Robin, too true…. (Slade again still watching and smiling with fascination and relief)_

Smith shifted uncomfortably. "For such young people to be taking on such a ruthless adversary, I have to commend your efforts. Normally I would have said that you should leave this fight to someone stronger and more able. But truth be told I don't think I've ever met someone more strong and able to stand up to Slade as the bunch of you, and especially you Robin. Your quite a remarkable young man. How old are all of you anyhow. 13, 15?"

Starfire chuckled at that comment. Beast Boy smiling wide, sat waiting of their leader to correct the man's mistake.

Robin just smiled and shot a grin at Mr. Smith. "I look younger then I am, Sir. I'm actually seventeen, I just turned seventeen back in September. As for my team there also about as old as I am." Pointing to each of his team mates and friends and spouting off their ages.

Raven there's 17

Cyborg's 20

Beast Boy over there is 15

and Starfire; well she's 14; almost about to turn 15.

Mr. Smith was even more amazed. His face lightening up and his smile a genuine smile. "Well I have to admit, you have me in awe. I wish you all luck. I wish I could help you guys out more."

"Actually," spoke up Cyborg, looking at the man, "you just might be able to!" "You could start by explaining to us what X.S.T.17 is?"

A/N: So? Ok, I promised that I wouldn't leave you hanging with a cliffhanger this time. This is actually a three part set were about to enter, but no cliffhanger's for this first chapter. I made no promises for one's later though, ahahahahah... Till next week then... dlsky

Next week: January pt.2 The clue


	16. Chapter 16 January pt 2 The Clue

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 16 ( January pt.2 The clue)

"I wish you guys luck, I wish I could help you out more. I truly do, but I don't think there's really anything else we can do for you." Smiled Mr. Smith.

Raven gave a small tilt to her head. Beast Boy and Starfire caught the Raven move out of the corners of their eyes. Cyborg and Robin being in front of her didn't notice it. Both Starfire and Beast Boy turned and looked over at one another. Something was wrong; Raven was getting feelings or thoughts from Mr. Smith. Was he lying to them?

""Actually," spoke up Cyborg, looking at the man, "you just might be able to!" "You could start by explaining to us what X.S.T.17 is?"

Smith's features suddenly grew paler. "X.S.T.17?" He rolled the name over his lips like it was a bomb ready to explode. _Do I tell them, or let someone else explain it better? _X.S.T.17 was actually the real reason both he and his men were there right now. Not that he hadn't learned much from his talk with the Teen Titan's leader, but all the same….Slade really in all honesty was his companies problem to solve. Even if what he had stated was true. They really couldn't get close enough to Slade to take the monster down.

Smith realized everyone was looking at him. He could sense his companions shifting uncomfortably. He could sense from them worry. They were worried he'd told the young teen's too much already. "I think…

But Smith never did get to finish what he was about to say…At that second a red light and high sounding alarm blared to life. Unnerved by the sound of the alarm and suddenness. One of Smiths men; an agent Ruther's, drew out his gun. The dark girl reacted as if she'd been expecting this all along. Raising her hands out and wrenching the man's gun from his grasp; black energy visible around the object and around the agent.

"I suggest you three relax, it's simply the alarm to warn of criminal activity present in the city." Her tone was flat, but something electric lingered after her words. Smith didn't know if she was really an ok individual to be around.

Robin was at the controls first; already calling up the screen. His words made Smith feel uneasy. He looked around at his two companions and gave a silent rebuff to himself. _I should have brought along a squad of men with me after all._

-R-

"It's H.I.V.E.'s most wanted."

"Gizmo, Jinx, and some new guy with them…..

Robin turned around and started moving forward then suddenly stopped. "Titan's!" His team all turned and looked at him. "Beast Boy I know you want to help right now, but with a broken leg and a new player, I think maybe you should stay her. Watch over the Tower and keep Mr. Smith and his men company till we get back."

"I'll stay too!" Raven's voice letting Robin know that she had some other reason for staying then just to baby-sit.

Beast Boy wanted to object but if Raven was staying then well…he didn't feel so bad about being left behind. Besides, with a final word of "Fine" from Robin the team was off and out the door before he could object.

As the remainder of the team sped off into battle. Raven engaged the computer controls. Calling up a map of Jump City. On the screen everyone noticed several blue and red dots.

"An image tracking map." Announced Beast Boy to Mr. Smith and his two companions.

"The red dots are the H.I.V.E. members and the blue are Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg." Finished Raven not looking at anyone. She was typing in commands and playing with the computer when she finished speaking and turned around. "We can all watch what will occur while we wait."

Beast Boy looked over at Raven and cocked his head. "How so? Since when?"

Raven turned and gave a small mischievious smile; one only Beast Boy saw. "Since Cyborg invented the new T-cam."

-S-

Slade had already planned to send out the H.I.V.E. members against the Teen Titan's earlier; before the government men showed up. Now that Robin had received the clue about X.S.T.17 he thought the timing to interrupt was about right. Couldn't let anything else slip out for Robin to find out about. Agent Smith's branch knew too much about Slade to let the man keep talking. Slade was only as good as when Robin was in the dark. The boy had talent for putting too many random clues together. Things that need not be known just yet about Slade or his organization could tip the hand in Robin's favor. Ruin Slade's many plans he'd been working on. No, Robin couldn't know anything just yet. Maybe after March, but not before then.

Everything planned out or set in motion right now had to be done just so, till March was over. Slade couldn't risk things slipping up till then. Too much calculative preciseness was needed.

The conversation between Agent Smith and Robin had been very informative to Slade though. Not just knowing that his organizational activities were being closely monitored and watched. That, he'd already known, but hearing Robin's thoughts and feelings about Slade and what he'd been doing to him lately was very enlightening. Robin was falling right into place with the emotional resolve Slade needed him to be at. It was the reason Slade had planned and maneuvered his dealings with the boy so carefully these last few months. It was also the reason he'd given Gizmo specialized and specific instructions before sending the three out to attract the Titan's attention.

Slade watched on his monitors. One of his robots was monitoring the battle between Robin and the three H.I.V.E. members. A second was observing Titan Tower. Monitoring the outside for signs of the agents leaving. Slade could perfectly see the inside. See that Agent Smith and his two companions had no intention of leaving just yet, but his newly devised addition to his plans called for some additional eyes outside of the Tower. _Let's see just how brave and determined to catch me you really are Agent Smith._

Slade 's attention refocused upon the other monitor. Sitting down in his chair Slade folded his hands over each other and sat back. A dangerous smile played across his face; behind his mask. Blood's timing for recruiting his newest H.I.V.E. members, was a real stroke of luck. This new guy would come in very handy for this battle. Aiding Slade to administer this months newest Treatment to Robin; in a way only his specific talents allowed for. The time was drawing closer to the point where Slade would have to be extra cautious and careful with Robin. Too much was going to start happening to him now for a slip up or sloppy mistake to occur.

This was what Slade loved! The challenges he set for himself. No mistakes, no time to fallback on backup plans. No! Everything would play out just so, and if all went just so…Robin wouldn't have any hint that he'd been dealt his hand, and already lost this round. Before he'd be dealt a new hand and think the last round was but a vague ghost of illusionary memory.

Slade's eye matched his dangerous smile. Something primal, something sinister was working through his mind. Anyone watching or looking would have felt afraid to be near the man. Afraid that at any moment he might attack. Attack with the hunger and viciousness a jungle tiger would. Hunting pray was one thing but the kill brought something else entirely out in, one's blood.

-Smith-

"Terrifying…." breathed Smith taking a step back from the screen. The battle the Titan cam was showing them; felt so close his brain actually commanded his arms to shield himself from flying debris.

Raven gave a glance at Beast Boy and the other two government men. Similar looks and expressions were formed on their faces. Raven's eyes narrowed. She was standing off to the side; near a shadow. She seemed to melt slowly more into it. Raven closed her eyes and took a calming breath with the three government agents mentally distracted; their minds wouldn't be any trouble to enter.

Something about Smith's story was off. He wasn't telling them everything and she had a feeling it was something important; probably having to do with Slade himself. Something that they should know about. Could have been her resolve to help Robin combat Slade's challenge that made her shove her vow of non entry; without permission or prior warning to the back of her mind. Or it could have just been Smith's too nice attitude that was making her sick of hearing his voice. Didn't matter as she began reading into each of the three men's thoughts and memories.

-R-

Robin didn't know what to expect when they arrived at the center of the trouble. He expected it to be something of a trap. Gizmo and Jinx always were doing some sort of task or another for Slade. Usually proving as a distraction; while Slade himself lured Robin away from his friends, so as he called it, they could "Chat." His true version of chatting usually ended up with Robin bruised, bloodied, beaten, and on the verge of becoming his apprentice once again. Till his friends would come to the rescue; sweeping in at the last minuet to force; no that was the wrong word. Slade was never forced to retreat. He choose to leave then. Leave the game on hold. To continue later; leaving Robin to fear for weeks, days to come, that he would be caught and tamed into submission at another moment of defeat. Tamed at the hands and Bow Staff of Slade.

This time though, Robin had a feeling it wasn't a distraction for his team, but one for him. Robin's part of his mind that was way too similar to Slade's; similar in ways both Slade knew and praised, and ways Robin fought tooth and nail to disown and deny. Was telling him that Slade was sending this calling card out for Robin to accept today not because he wanted Robin out of the way, but was actually after some sort of greater prize.

Coincidence was never that when dealing with Slade. No, it was planned cunning and entrapment. This little H.I.V.E. crime and destroy spree was correlating too well with Agent Smith's visit. Slade was either afraid Robin would learn something detrimental to Slade's vow and deal. Or Agent Smith had something of value to Slade. The mad man was never thinking about anything unselfish. That made it somewhat easy for Robin in a small portion of the battle, or work to figuring out what Slade was up to. Selfish desire usually dealt with possessing stuff; or in Slade's thrill challenged life. Stealing it.

So if Robin knew that this was nothing more then one; either a trap, or two; a distraction from the real target. Why was he willingly fallowing into it?

Good question! One reason was he was stupid. Never could listen to his own better judgment, but the real reason was because he'd learned long ago that to beat Slade he would have to become more clever and sly then Slade was. To beat Slade he would have to let Slade feel that he was winning. Thus the reason Robin both left Raven, and Beast Boy behind at the tower. Continuing on with his remaining team to combat the H.I.V.E. threat. Also why he was not blindly letting his emotions and impulses lead him these days. Cold calculative logic and planning was replacing it in its place. Robin was beginning to see the paths, doorways, and opportunities; even the one's Slade's twisted mind saw.

His new approach was fueled by a recent Star Wars realization. Could one combat the dark side from within by learning it's secrets and giving in to it? Robin was slowly; with very much caution, attempting in his own way to do that with Slade, but he new that like with the Dark Side, Slade's thoughts and way of life could lead you into your own demise and destruction if not watched closely. For Robin that would mean total submission to "Master Slade." Or worse yet, the betrayal of all his friends and all he'd been charged with to protect.

Robin pulled up in front of the Electronics' Factory. He'd determine quick enough which of Slade's intentions this little trap was. Then he'd put a stop to it one way or another.

Cyborg pulled up a second later, fallowed by Starfire floating down beside both of them. Robin didn't need to tell them to be careful or cautious, it was a way of life, almost an additional instinct to the hero's. "Watch out for this new guy, we don't yet know what powers he possesses."

Cyborg gave a grin. "Knowing Blood and Slade it's got to be something special!" Giving additional voice tone to the word "special."

"Yes," agreed Starfire with a nod and activation of her eyes glowing green. "And one of Slade's new traps for you Robin."

Robin gave Star a quick smile, he was proud of how quick witted she was getting. Sorry for all the times he'd made her worry and feel upset, but that was the old him. Not the new him! "I'm aware of that fact, and I don't intend to let Slade win this time; or ever again." He added with a smile and then his body taking on a defensive attack posture.

"Let's go!"

-H.I.V.E-

Jinx could never understand how a boy that smart, that ingenious, could posses the patience of virtually nothing. Gizmo was pacing and uttering courses at the Titan's lack of hurry up and get here.

"Snot, booger eating, nose, Titans…. Couldn't get there sorry excused, rumps anywhere on time. Even if they were hit with panic serum."

The plan was simple. Slade had laid out all the details, made them practice several days ahead of time, and ran through several different variable versions of the plan. This was nothing new to them, but when it came to working for Slade. You tended not to argue or forget that the man demanded nothing but success. Failure was not an option, just as death was the only punishment. Jinx liked it best when success meant that you were suppose to look like you had failed. That way when the Titan's beat them, and they usually did. It wasn't hard for Slade to believe they'd done there best jobs and succeeded for him.

"I see them, here they come," announced "Nerves" from the window. He was the new guy and even though he was powerful and maybe even better then they were. His child like mentality of being new and not really knowing what to do, made it easy for Jinx and Gizmo to order him around. "You be the lookout!"

They ran off in three different directions, each beginning their assignment's of mischief and finding hiding spots to wait for their targets to enter. Nerves smiled. This assignment just fit to his particular talents and if it wasn't for his naive newness to working with Slade, he would have felt apprehensive, anxious, and nervous that success was riding on his shoulders. Failure would mean his demise; instead of feeling giddy and excited, able to be sharing a part in Robin and the other Titan's defeat.

-S-

"Go" ordered Slade. Watching his Robot's leave without even acknowledgement. Slade turned and started walking back down the hallway. "That's what I love best about my army of Robot's." He stated; addressing the older man who'd fallowed pursuit beside him.

"Yes, you do tend to prefer your inhuman army over those humanly loyal to you, and it sometimes shows threw when you come for a visit."

Slade slowed his pace and looked over at the man. Slade tolerated no one talking back to him, and very few talking to him in this manor at all. Wintergreen on the other hand was one of those he allowed. In fact, his old friends candidness was what Slade admired most about him. "Thus the reason I left you in charge of them all." Answered Slade with his body language stating amusement.

"Unlike human armies, robots simply do without questioning anything. Why, factors, fears, or even deviations don't bother them from accomplishing their main objective."

He'd programmed them to think. React, compensate for situations, but overall when a command had been given they would accomplish it without lack of results. It was a rare thing he found comparable to the human factor.

Wintergreen just smiled. His long term relationship with Slade had taught him many things about his old friend. One very simple and very healthy factor was "never try and change Slade's mind about something once he'd made it up."

"Here's the paperwork you requested, I've taken the liberty of contacting him for you. Should be hearing back from him within the week."

"Is all the equipment and supplies I ordered coming?"

"They're being set up and delivered to the other base as we speak."

Slade placed the folder down on his desk; he'd look over it later. "Good! Before you go, there's something else we need to discuss, seems several of our bases have been discovered. I think it's about time we discussed future plans. Robin's treatments are preceding nicely. After March, I think we should start pulling things all together."

Wintergreen frowned, Slade noted the disapproval in his eyes. He knew Wintergreen would never say anything to him to try and change his mind, but he new the man was not easily going to stop showing him his feelings either. "You don't approve?" Asked Slade bluntly. Wintergreen taking the chance offered to him, shrugged.

"It's your future. I just can't see why you tolerate playing games with the boy so much, I realize you like the challenge of the hunt and the slow manipulative training you've been teaching the boy."

"BUT?" nudged Slade; his voice showing he was growing annoyed with this conversation.

"I just think you could have done better, if you'd simply kidnapped the child and forced him into submission. Then you could be spending more time with the organization and less out here in "Jump City" with all the little kiddies, that's all." Stated Wintergreen crossing his arms over his chest, to show how annoyed he was too.

Slade started laughing. Something Wintergreen found rare for Slade. It made him actually uncross his arms and look at Slade questioningly. "What's so funny?"

"You my friend." Stated Slade; his laughter dying away. "I knew you were upset I left you in charge of everything, but I never thought you'd become jealous of a mere child; then again," and Slade got this stance about him that made Wintergreen reconsider his latest statement about Slade hanging out with little kiddies. "Robin is not exactly like other people I've encountered. He's got greater potential then even you and I did in our prime."

"When he finally joins with me I will put him in charge of operations and the organization. Then you will not have to worry about it any longer."

Wintergreen didn't argue any more, instead they began talking business once again.

-St-

Starfire always fought with her emotions guiding her decisions. Happiness would lead to flying. Anger and rage to physical attacks or her ability to show her true strength. It was rare that she felt the negative emotions. Even in all their dealings with Slade; fear had never seem to rise in her. Not that truly frightened fear anyway. The factory was deadly quiet. No moving machines. It was the middle of the week. There should have been job workers. Machine's creating product. Supervisors managing the smooth production of goods for sale. So the dark, silent, creepiness of the manufacture plant seemed strangely unsettling.

Starfire glided equally silent through the quiet building. Moving along the section of building she'd taken; when the three Titan's split up to search. She was actually surprised when she heard a smiling whistle and turned around to see Gizmo waving her over to fight him. "Come and get me, string bean."

"Bean. I am no vegetable, and I am definitely not having string on me."

Gizmo just shook his head and then launched his net at her. The projectile went flying at Starfire; who blew it up with a green star bolt. Starfire flew after Gizmo; his laughter and little spider legs, making the game of chase look fun and innocent. Like young children playing hide and seek within an abandoned building. Their behavior though showed that innocent children did not throw green star bolts or rocket launchers at each other.

-J-

Jinx had enjoyed her time she'd spent with Cyborg when he'd infiltrated H.I.V.E. calling himself Victor Stone and looking like a man of stone, but business was business. When it came to choosing Slade and getting paid for a job well done. Not to mention, facing Brother Blood vs. fighting Cyborg. She had no problem throwing a cursed hex at the cybernetic hottie.

"Jinx, why can't you just give up and join the good guys. I know you and I would make a good team." Yelled Cyborg over the explosion of packing boxes and packing materials they were using for cover shielding.

"Sorry, sweetie, I just have too much fun playing the cute, bad girl with an irresistible appetite for causing destruction."

Jinx missed a sonic blast Cyborg launched at her and countered with another throw of hexes; that nearly brought a tower of boxes on top of the young man.

"Well if that's the case…then I can probably say that we do about enough damage ourselves; to make you fit in nicely." Proving his point with a sonic boo-yah. The wall exploding behind Jinx sent her flying in the air; almost landing at his feet, but in the light and graceful gymnastic way only she could. Jinx managed to land gracefully on her feet and do several cartwheels away from him; that is after giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Cyborg's blushing face, chased after her.

-R-

Robin was used to battling new bad guy's. Back in Gothem when he and Batman had still been the dynamic duo. They'd encounter a new crazy psychopathic criminal master mind every week. The same lines, plan's for world domination and crazy thinking that they'd heard each other crazy spat out before. It meant different costumes, crazier lunatic methods, but the way to defeat them always the same. Trap the bad guy when he slipped up from arrogance. That was what made Slade so different. He was never arrogant. Slade was sure and certain. Never crazy enough to slip up and always choosy about who worked for him. Well look at the choice he'd made for his apprentice. Robin wasn't exactly thrilled about being first and only acceptable pick, but it did say something about his skill and talent level compared to the world.

Also said something about this new H.I.V.E recruit too. This guy might be new but Slade saw something in hiring him that made his talents useful and nothing to be taken lightly for.

Robin almost didn't see the blast until it was too late. The wave of blue lighting sparks that left his eyes fogged over for a second, also made the machines behind him begin to work; as if possessed by a ghost.

Robin swung his bow staff to the ready. Searching the machines and surround area for any sign of the new boy. This new guy's costume; blood red with streaks of yellow and black on his arm side's. Didn't make any difference to the dark shadowed manufactor building. There was just way too many places to hide. One could be dressed in neon glow in the dark pink and you still wouldn't see them. Robin had to get this fight out into the open. He needed to get them all outside in front of the building somehow.

-Cy-

Cyborg still chasing Jinx around in circles was beginning to get angry, annoyed, and tired. This little battle was more like a game of "Tag your It" and he hated it. Chasing Beast Boy; after being forced to eat a spoonful of tofu, was more fun then this.

He was still running after her; around another set of boxes, when he heard his communicator beeping. "What!"

"Cyborg, this is Robin, I'm getting nowhere with this!"

"Tell me about it!" agreed Cyborg angrily. He saw a glimpse of Jinx behind some boxes and blasted them. Quicker then he was, she moved off running again; behind more boxes. _Hide and seek now_; he thought angrily.

"We need to get them outside, in front of the building somehow. Take this battle to where we can make the rules."

Cyborg gave Robin a nodding acknowledgement. "I'm with you man, see you outside in ten."

They clicked off and Cyborg saw Jinx's shadow moving off behind another set of boxes again.

"Yo, Jinx, how about a date? Flowers, candy, champagne, maybe even some dancing?"

Jinx visibly thrown by his words; popped her head out from behind where she was hiding. "A What?"

But Cyborg was off running now. It was her turn to fallow after him. He could hear her from behind him. Yelling and asking, "what the hell he'd just said?" She obviously didn't believe what she'd heard him just ask her.

-St-

"Agreed"

Starfire put her communicator away and sent a flying leg up at Gizmo. His spider legs gave out from under him and Starfire untangled herself from the endless mess of wires he'd been spider webbing her in. She decided to attack him, sending blast after blast of star bolts at him.

"_Outside, how am I going to get him outside?"_

-R-

Robin found the new guy quicker then he'd thought it would take him. This guy really wasn't as good as he'd figured he would be. _Maybe Slade's getting soft, _wondered Robin?

They battled each other with kicks, punches, and martial arts training. The new guy when asked told Robin his name was "Nerves."

"That's what everyone calls me…but my real name is "System Overload."

Robin ducked a swing and countered with a punch that made the guy move closer to the outside door. Robin his brain working faster and quicker then normal was calculating moves, thinking up a strategy, and talking to this guy all at the same time. He never even broke a sweat.

"Why are you working for H.I.V.E. and what has Slade sent you here to do?" Demanded Robin sending a flying kick at the young man. The kick was Robin's last piece that landed Nerves out threw the plant "Exit Door" and into the front parking lot. Nerves crashed threw the door and landed on the ground.

Robin pressing his leg over the young man's chest and holding him down. "What is it you do?"

Robin saw the smile on Nerves face. Saw his hands trying to move Robin's leg off of him. Then suddenly Robin felt pain all over. Like being hit in the chest. But nothing had touched him. Robin's body moved back as if shot with an invisible force.

Robin got to his feet at the same time Nerves got up. He was still smiling as he ran over and began touching Robin's body parts with the palms of his hands. First his left shoulder then his right wrist. Then his left side and finally his right leg. The same leg that had just been holding the young man down on the ground a second ago.

Nerves moved back and Robin let our several startled cries. Robin's body wasn't listening to him anymore. It was moving in strange ways. When he tried to move his arm his fingers flexed. When he tried to walk his neck jerked. "What the hell?"

"That's why the call me Nerves." Explained the criminal; flashing Robin a cocky grin. "Because I can manipulate your nervous system; or if your not careful overload your system and even stop your heat if I get a good enough hold on you."

Robin instantly new that this boy was dangerous. Not just his ability but the look of pure evil that was coming off of the mad lunatic. _Now I know why Slade hired him,_ thought Robin attempting to gain control over his body. Already his leg and wrist were working again. His neck and shoulder weren't exactly ok, but he could manage. Robin extended his Bow-Jo Staff and placed it in between them. First thought was to make sure this guy didn't win. Another, was to never let him get close enought to ever touch him again. So keeping track of his moves and steps Robin made sure that four feet was between them at all times.

-Cy-

Cyborg exited the building at the same moment that the wall to his left exploded and Starfire; battling Gizmo, came flying threw it. Cyborg saw Robin and the new guy turn and look over at them. Robin doing several back flips to move closer to his team mates.

Jinx ran past Cyborg with a hand blown kiss and suddenly things began making since. It wasn't a trap set form the Titan's to get their enemies outside but the other way around. A ploy by the three H.I.V.E. members to get the Titan's to attempt to get them out front.

"Switch" Yelled Jinx. With practice and precision the three criminals traded attack partners.

-/-

An explosion; set off by Gizmo pushing a button on his helmet, rocked the parking lot. A van that had been parked nearby began spewing out what looked like little baby mechanical spiders all over the parking lot.

Nerves ran over to them and suddenly that same blue lightning he'd thrown at Robin before came zipping from his hands. Instantly the mechanical spiders came to life and began attacking. Lightning bolts of crimson blue energy lashed out at the Titan's. Cyborg and Robin dodged them as Starfire took to the sky in hopes they would not reach high enough to get her.

Seems Nerves wasn't the only one with abilities. Jinx unleashed a shockwave of power that rippled the air around Starfire. Sending her plummeting to the ground. Robin leaping and running managed to catapult himself across two cars and land catching her in his arms.

"Now that's new." Remarked Robin with his signature grin. "Normally you're the one saving me from falling."

Starfire gave him a thankful smile and stood up from out of his arms. "Yes, it would seem we are switching roles these days, a lot."

Robin turned to where Cyborg was trying to battle off the mechanical spiders by hand. He made a mental note of where the new guy was but saw no signs of where Jinx or Gizmo had gotten off to. "Let's not make it a habit ok?" Asked Robin extending once again his Bo-Jo-Staff and looking about the parking lot.

Starfire fallowing Robin's lead ignited her hands in there usual green glow. Her eyes too searching about for Jinx and Gizmo. "I will try not to, but I suspect that Slade's new plan might make it become a habit if not carefully watched."

Starfire heard Robin snicker. "You find what I say amusing?" inquired Starfire spotting Jinx running threw a set of cars.

Robin tuned around and back lashed an attack from Gizmo. Robin's muscles gave under the mechanical arms of Gizmo's weight but he managed to throw the human looking spider off and back a couple feet. "No," shouted Robin as he and Starfire parted ways. Each taking off after their intended enemy counterparts. "I was just thinking how easy Slade used to get to me; how I used to look for him too carefully, and now these days I find myself less and less worried about what he might be planning."

Robin engaged Gizmo with a new wave of strength and planning. His conversation with Starfire making him realize something he'd begun to let slip by the sidelines. Slade loved to manipulate people. He loved to hit them when they were least looking. Robin realized he wasn't getting sloppy or soft, but too relaxed with Slade. Slade was making himself too predictable, too easily open to guessing what he'd do next. That had made Robin stop asking questions. Stop looking for answers underneath the obvious. When someone dose what you predict they will every time, then what's the chance they won't surprise you. With anyone other then Slade Robin would have said "no chance," but that was just it. Slade was playing this game, it was his rules and Robin was only trapped in the game by chance. That meant Robin had to make new routs and rules up, if he was to win this game.

Robin did a leaping spin kick. Cutting and breaking two of Gizmo's spider legs out from under him. Robin moved quickly in and seized the little twerp by the collar. "What's Slade up to? What's he planning?"

Robin's efforts to shake the truth from Gizmo only brought confusion to Robin as the H.I.V.E. miscreant only started laughing. "Slade said you'd demand to know that. Said you've become too predictable. Told us that if you did ask us this question we were to tell you something from him."

"Oh, yah," roared Robin, trying with all his might not to pound the little punk's face in. Slade was belittling Robin all over again, and this time feeling his time and effort would be wasted to even do it himself. No! He had to send minions to relay his words. "What kind of message?"

Then Robin realized it was the wrong thing to ask. Because suddenly Gizmo got very serious and his eyes narrowed. He stopped laughing. "He said to tell you."

Gizmo had been instructed with precise instructions for how and when to say this. As Robin was distracted with Gizmo; unbeknownst to him Jinx and Nerves had begun to join their efforts and set the network of little spiders towards them. Cyborg too distracted; trying to fight his way threw the spiders to get to the new villain failed to think why the spiders behind him weren't attacking, but continuing onward away from him.

Starfire again fighting Jinx was too focused on dodging hexes and uneasily awaiting to escape another one of Jinx's new immobilizing blasts didn't realize that the witch was running on empty from launching that one time only masquerade. That she was merely a detraction while the real target was nearly over taken by the mechanical spiders.

It wasn't until too late; when both Starfire and Cyborg heard Robin's cry of pain, that they turned to see him covered in the mechanical machines. Waves and blasts of blue crimson energy was fueling it's way into Robin. His body was on fire, his muscles and nervous system being beaten down. Over rode and falling to dangerously low levels of control.

"Robin!" Both Cyborg and Starfire yelled his name in united cries. Starfire paying no attention any longer to Jinx flew past her. Heading to rescue her leader and best friend. She only managed to get a few short seconds past Jinx before something attached its self to her neck and clamped down with a piercing prick. Seconds after Starfire realized Jinx had thrown one of those mechanical spiders on her back; it now was attacking her neck. She was shocked with blue electricity. Her nerves, eyes, muscles, and brain all crying out in waves of pain and overloaded thought. Starfire fell to the ground; laying feet away from Robin. Unconscious and her breathing shallow. The mechanical spider left its victim and heading off in the direction the rest of its kind was. Intent on the true target it had been programmed to engage. Robin!

Cyborg was not effected when Nerves mechanical spider attached its self to him. The blue energy merely rebounded back at the little spider and fried it's own systems. "Teaches you right!" Yelled Cyborg at the smoking, curled up, and lying face up dead mechanical machine.

"This here's double thick coated insolated shielding I got." Pounding on his chest plates and acting crazed with certainty that should have been known. "Weren't no way, you were ever guna get these circuits fried or scrambled."

-R-

Robin's cries died down after only moments, but it seemed like hours of agonizing shock and neural overload to him. His mind raced with images as it screamed pain out to all his body. His left arm hurt, he'd sworn something had attacked him with needles all over it. His back was on fire. His legs were cramping up with charley horses all over and his eyes felt like red hot pokers were being burned into them, but from the opposite direction. Trying to burn out threw them.

It wasn't till he woke up in Cyborg's arms that he realized they'd lost both the battle and their pride. "They're gone man. Escaped while we tried to get to you?" Cyborg could see the pain and anger in Robin's eyes and face. His body was in no condition to be held up by it's own means but Robin's pride and dignity demanded Cyborg put him down.

"I'm fine, I can walk, put me down!"

Cyborg already supporting Starfire's weight; as she leaned on him for support. Let their leader down and put his arm around Starfire instead. "Thank you friend Cyborg." Whispered Starfire, her eyes still full of tears and her body straining to remain upright.

"Don't mention it! You just rely on me." Cyborg looked over at Robin. He was obviously in A LOT of pain, but he wasn't crying out or complaining. His face was masked over and he was looking at Starfire in concern. "You Ok, Star?"

"I am only partially damaged, nothing a bit of rest and a nice massage would not help with."

"Massage?" Both Cyborg and Robin looked puzzled, this was not your average comment that Starfire made.

Strength came back into Starfire's face. "Yes, when we return home and I rest I will have to tell you all about the wonderful shop of Massage I discovered."

Cyborg and Robin suddenly remembered about all the stuff Starfire had bought earlier that morning. "Oh," recalled Robin trying to sound strong as he walked over to his red and black R-cycle.

Cyborg helping Starfire over and into the T-car. Looked over at Robin and gave himself a triumphantly mischievous smile. A thought had come to him. How do you save a friends ego and pride, you mask it with something other then pity and help.

"Yo, Robin, why don't I put your bike on the car and ride home with us. Then Starfire can continue to explain to us all about this Great Big shopping spree; and what massage has to do with making her feel better."

The ploy worked. Robin looking tired and paler then Cyborg had ever seen him before, agreed under the false disguise that now indeed might be the time to talk about all the money Starfire had spent this morning. Finding out on the way home that Starfire was indeed right; she did win the argument and get to keep all the boxes of massage supplies. Robin and Cyborg were totally perplexed by all the uses and types of massage. Starfire agreeing to show how they worked and apply what she'd learned later, "but after I rest."

They arrived at the Tower minuets later. Shocked expressions replacing wounds and tired thoughts. "Raven, Beast Boy!" Cries of worry and calls to their two teammates and friends. Brought Beast Boy hobbling out of the main entrance. His crutches bent, dented, and looking like they'd engaged in their own war only increased his three friends worry and panic more.

"Dude what happened," asked Cyborg looking over the landscape and litter that once was their front yard.

"Yes and where is Raven," asked Starfire worry rising in her voice. "Why is Raven not behind you?"

Beast Boy's face grew painfully saddened. "Guy's you should have been here. We were taken completely by surprise."

Robin's voice grew angry. Not at any of his friends, not even at Slade; who he could see had sent his Robot's at the Tower. Pieces and parts of dozens of them lay all over. Robin didn't have to hear what had occurred to know they had been trying to get into the Tower. _That answer's what or more importantly who, Slade was after by that little distraction he sent my way._

"Beast Boy! Where is Raven? Where's Agent Smith and the two men that were with him?"

Beast Boy turned to Robin, his face still hanging down. Sadness, being replaced by something else…."Dude, we tried! At first Raven was going to go help you guys and then a second later the Tower alarm and Sally went all off. We were under attack before we could even react."

Cyborg like Robin's voice; was beginning to rise in tension. "Gar what about Raven? Is she alright? Where is she?

Beast Boy looked up then, his face fogging over with tears and shame…."I tried to save them, I really fought hard, I really did….but…but…" His voice was caught in his throat…

An ambulance could be heard coming closer and closer...The remaining Titan's hurried past Beast Boy and into the Tower…What they found inside caused Starfire to turn her head in shock; tears washing over her hands. Cyborg his face contorted just grabbed Starfire and held on to her. Robin his mouth open in shock, his fists clenched; thought about what Gizmo had just told him. The words impacting him more then ever now. What they saw was so shocking so unbelievable it took hours to explain how it had all occurred.

A/N: Next chapter you'll find out what happened to Raven and Beast Boy at the Tower. Find out how it turned out, and find out what Gizmo said to Robin. Next week chapter 17 (It was all a simple plan)

Later, D.L.sky (I'm so evil, I know)


	17. Chapter 17 It was all a simple Plan

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 17 (It was all a simple Plan)

"We watched you guys leave…..

"We watched you from the T-camera….

"Watched you enter the electronics manufacturing plant….

"Watched with the thermal red feature; as each of you split up and searched the building….

"Then we saw as each of you were attacked….

"Heard, you Robin, tell Cyborg and Starfire that you needed to draw the battle outside….

"That was a mistake of judgment I made, we should have never taken the battle outside, it was exactly what they wanted. It was exactly what Slade wanted!"

"It was what any of us would have done man….."Consoled Cyborg.

"If you're threw with the self pity, can I go on?"

"Sorry!"

"We watched as the battle outside progressed from bad to worse….

"Saw them switch to their plan! It was then that I new you were going to be in trouble and need our help….

"But Raven you could not have helped us…" Lamented Starfire sadly. "They were very prepared, knew just the right timing, right tactic.

"Yah," agreed Cyborg regretfully. "Must have planned this one for a while now, practiced it over and over too." Cyborg looked up, expecting Robin to join in on the conversation…He was still tired, still on edge, coming off the adrenalin rush from finding the Tower as they did. When he didn't speak up, Cyborg finished his thought. "Probably trained for multiple ways to do it just right too."

Everyone sighed.

"Yes," confirmed Robin, "and now we'll never know what Slade might still be hiding!"

Raven gave a sullen face; even for her. "Guy's I'm sorry. Right before the alarm sounded I had every intention of going to help you. Then all hell broke loose. Both Sally and the alarm began issuing warnings……

FLASH BACK

"Beast Boy stay and watch over the tower. I'm going to help them."

But Beast Boy didn't have a chance to respond. Once again the alarm began sounding, this time image dots appeared on the screen around the Tower. Beast Boy hobbled over as fast as he could to the computer. Shock and stunned drool escaping his open mouth.

"Raven….

"I see it!"

All three agents were crowding around the glass window. Staring down at the two dozen robot's coming over the bridge and straight at the tower. "Look there," cried out in warning; Agent Coburn. Five Slade bots were flying on a collision course straight for the windows.

Raven chanted her encouraging words and suddenly her form had taken flight. Passing by the three agents without so much as bothering them. Once outside she used her powers to attack the Slade bot's in the air. Her energy was reflected off. _"There using those new shields again."_

Instantly she changed tactics and began gripping objects from the ground with black energy. Hauling them at the robots and managing to slow there progress. Wiping out one in the process.

"Beast Boy I can't do this alone. Ask Sally to engage the defenses."

"Beast Boy hearing Raven's orders over his com-link, looked up at the computer…"Well you heard her, let Sally take over and start the defensive measures.

There was a momentary battle of dominance, then finally Sally won out and managed to get a hold of the main computers systems. She activated the guns, set lasers to full power and systematically began running best defensive calculations. Which target was closer? Who was at the vulnerable area's? Who was taking out which guns, and how to compensate with others because of the missing ones?

"Dude, this is what I do best!" Smiled Beast Boy taking the controller and starting to play video game: Titan Tower under attack. "Kick Slade bot, butt!"

Agent Colburn was the first to speak up…"Sir, I think it best of we evacuate you to a safer place immediately."

Beast Boy looked over to protest but it was Agent Ruther's that did the arguing. "Sir with all do respect, this seems to be the safest place right now. I mean look out there! How exactly are we supposed to get you safely threw all those robots?"

Agent Smith looked down at the converging army of robots. He looked over at where the dark girl was fighting. Even her abilities and magic didn't seem to be helping much. The Tower's defensive weapons simply bounced off those things. A shiver ran Smith's neck. He was definitely not safe here, but Ruther's had a point. How could he escape? Those things were right outside?"

"Young man?"

Beast Boy turned away from his video screen, "Who me?" Pointing to himself. A sweat drop coming off of him.

"Yes, Beast Boy, wasn't it?"

"Yes Sir…." Beast Boy still looking confused.

"Is there another way out of this building?" Asked Agent Colburn his eyes showing no sign of panic like his two companions were showing.

"Well yes there is, but Slade attacked the Tower couple months back and most of them were all sealed off, because he knows about them."

Visibly this news shook up Agent Smith. Agent Ruther's looked at his comrade and with a mix of apprehension and desperation, set his feelings aside and asked: "Well could we possibly escape threw one that hasn't been sealed up?"

Beast Boy thought about it a second. His brow showing deep thinking. This was not the kind of decision he wanted to be making. It was not his role in the team to take charge like this. Robin, Raven, Cyborg; even Starfire would be better suited to make such a decision. Not him. "Well, I'm not exactly….

An explosion rocked the tower sending everyone staggering to remain standing. Sally's voice reported the breach as "Two robots have entered the Garage."

"Sally wait, do we have ten minuets till they reach us?"

"Eight minuets and counting I would have to report, little Green dude!" replied Sally.

Beast Boy visibly drooped at the name Cyborg had programmed Sally to reply to him by. _"I have to get Cy to change that…." _"Fine Sally wait five minuets then engage the inner Tower's intruder functions, this time Slade proof version."

Turning to the Agents Beast Boy gathered up his crutches and waved them down the hallway. "This way, fallow me!"

-Ra-

Raven saw the explosion seconds after the two robots entered into the garage. "Sally inform Beast Boy that he needs to get out of there!"

"Yes Raven, I have already initiated the inner defenses, per his commands. The little green dude is already making his way with your guests to the secret tunnels."

"Secret tunnels? Oh no!" Thought Raven, "Slade knows all about those, what's Beast Boy thinking."

Raven didn't have time to think, she simply began blasting her way forward after her teammate. She threw chairs and plates, anything and everything at the robots. The inside of the Tower was becoming a litter of pieces of both house and robots. She fought with all her might, being knocked against walls with laser fire. Dodging near misses. All in an attempt to reach them in time.

-BB-

Beast Boy knew Slade knew about the tunnels but he was hoping that he didn't know about Robin's newest one. He'd installed it only weeks before. It lead out from his room to the underground network; but below all the others. Leading to a boat which could be road out on into the marine channel way, and then take you to the city piers.

Beast Boy had only stumbled upon it when he was exploring the beach one afternoon. He'd accidentally after getting his new cast, forgotten to keep himself consciously aware of it's presence and transformed into a fish to go swimming. Happening upon the tunnel and docked boat just as Robin was leaving. So being the curious little thing he was, he'd changed once again into a spider and fallowed Robin back up and into the tower. It wasn't till he had turned back into himself that he felt the cast off and remembered the doctors word about not changing into anything. So in pain and extreme fear that he'd done some permanent damage, he went back down and found his cast. Slipping back into it with no trouble but going back up and explaining that he'd accidentally gone swimming and needed to go to the doctor for a check up. Omitting the part about Robin's new tunnel and fallowing him from it.

Now he only hoped that Slade didn't know anything about this tunnel. That the bots couldn't see threw walls, and that Robin had remembered to fill the boat's tank up with gas.

They made it safely through the tunnels. Explosions rocked the walls. Beast Boy thought that maybe the bots were trying to dig out the newly filled in othern entrances; checking to make sure no one was trying to escape threw them.

"A boat?" Questioned, Agent Ruther's…."Does it work?"

"I hope so," replied Beast Boy praying that it did. After all they were now trapped worse then ever if it didn't.

"Smith get on board, Ruther's can stay here and back us up with the Titan." Commented Colburn.

Ruther's gave his companion a funny look, "There's enough room on the boat for all of us!"

Colburn's face grew into something Beast Boy recognized immediately. He wasn't a part of the team for nothing. His instincts were good! His reasoning; scattered when it came to matters of living, never disappointed his team mates when it came to his job. Agent Colburn was trying to hide something.

"Dude, your trying to get Smith all to your self, Why?"

It was the question that should not have been asked, it was almost the same in Colburn's mind as if he'd been told point black that "Yes he was working for Slade and Yes he had been hired to deliver Smith to him."

Colburn drew his gun and fired. Ruther's body instantly falling down dead. Smith reaching for his gun was turned on and forced to drop it into the water, a bullet lodging its self into his right shoulder. Beast Boy's timing was impeccable. With his crutches he swung wide and hit the arm holding Colburn's gun. Beast Boy struggled to keep standing. His balance unsteady with the cast. His motivation driving him to attack Colburn hands on.

He jumped at the man and swung his fist. Impacting the agents jaw. The man dazzed for but a second recovered and back handed Beast Boy into the cold ground. Beast Boy tying to rise after seeing stars, watched in horror as Smith racing to get Colburn's gun only reached it seconds before Colburn got to it. They struggled, the two men fighting with skills that only could be government taught. Then a shot was heard. Smith lunged forward and a second shot was heard.

Raven entered the cave three minuets two late. Smith lay on the ground his breath shallow his heart beat slowing. She immediately called for an ambulance with her communicator. Colburn lay on the ground dead. His body face down in the sandy water of the bank.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy and ordered him up and back outside to direct the ambulance when it arrived. She began chanting and meditating trying to revive Smith and slow his death.

Now sitting around what remained of the living room kitchen table all four Titan's looked emotionally whipped out. Physically tired and horrified at the tale they'd just heard.

"I defeated all the Robots," lamented Raven looking warn out and still stained with Smith's blood on her hands. "But his vitals were wavering and his heart stopped twice even before the medics got to him. I don't know how they ever expected to save him."

Starfire looked down at the floor of what remained of their living room. "And where is fried Beast Boy now?"

Raven shook her head. "Don't know, I suspect he's in his room right now."

Cyborg took that as his que. "I guess I better go find him and see if he needs to talk."

Cyborg began to leave, when Robin's voice stopped him. "No! Cyborg I need you to take charge and clean things up. Let Starfire find him and talk with Gar."

Everyone was staring at Robin, "are you not yourself going to take charge of the situation?" inquired Starfire; feeling honored that Robin was putting such faith in her, but feeling unease that Robin was not acting normal.

"No Star. I'm not, Cyborg can handle things fine. He did it while I was sick and he can do it now! Slade's attack wasn't just an ambush for us, it was a message that we're running out of time. Slade's plan is drawing near, we have to figure out what he's up to. Cyborg you and Raven need to work at figuring out what X.S.T.17 is. With Smith now dead, that's our only clue we have to fallow. Contact someone from Star Labs and find out what that comical dose? Then start figuring out what Slade would want to do with it and how?"

"And you?" inquired Raven "What are you going to be doing?"

Robin looked over at Cyborg and then back at Raven. "I'm going to go to sleep!"

Robin began to move toward the hallway and stopped. Turning around to respond to Raven's comment: "I could heal you with my powers, make the muscles and your energy come back so that you don't have to leave Cyborg in charge."

"No, I'm fine, I'd rather get some rest and heal on my own! But thanks…" he added with a note of apologetic thanks.

"But Robin," protested Cyborg trying to sound like he wasn't denying his thoughts that Robin wasn't feeling well, but why wasn't he wanting to attack Slade more so now then ever. "Was Robin loosing it?"

"Cyborg I said "No" now go do what I ask and leave me in peace. I'm tired, I just got electrocuted from the inside out and I'm beginning to feel ill." Robin turned and walked off without another word of argument from any of his team mates.

Each went off to do what they'd been asked. Heavy hearts and deep thoughts lingered over the Tower that night, you could have suffocated from the weight of the air.

-S-

"So you've returned."

"Yup, we did just exactly what you said, Slade." Reported Jinx; with a smile of triumph.

"So it would seem you have…" replied Slade looking down at them with his hands behind his back. Then turning to face Gizmo, Slade asked:

"And you? Did you do exactly what I instructed you, to do?" There was hint of a threat in Slade's voice, but Gizmo didn't care because:

"Yup, told the little goody goodie exactly word for word what you told me to say to him. Did the voice tone, facial expressions and all. Right down to the little mechanical machine you said to place on his left upper arm."

"Say what was that thing anyway? What did it do to him. I thought I saw it inject something into him."

"I don't pay you to think. It's none of your business what that machine was or was designed to do. It was simply your job to do as I wanted you to and you did." Slade's voice and stance had become very hostel. Even Nerves was cowering behind Jinx who had punched Gizmo for getting Slade upset with them.

"Go back to Blood and tell him to bill me for your services, I will pay him shortly." Commanded Slade dismissing them with a wave of his hand. They were escorted to the door by a parade of Robots.

"You really have a way with children!" Commented Wintergreen stepping out from the shadows.

Slade just turned and looked at him. The look saying it all. Slade was in no mood for jokes or tactless comments. "So what now?" Asked Wintergreen, accompanying Slade to the giant screens that monitored Titan Tower.

Slade called up the image of the Titan's living room. Watched as Robin was stern with his friends. Watched him leave for his room. Switching over to a monitor of him as he entered his own dark dimension. Wintergreen tried to study what Slade found so special in the youth. Besides the fact that they were both brooding individuals.

-R-

Robin entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He involuntarily began rubbing his left shoulder as he sat staring off into the inner thoughts of his mind. Robin was reliving the moments of the attack. Hearing Gizmo's words. Realizing that as he spoke them it was not him, but Slade standing before him. Slade beating him, hurting him, and the pain!

Robin's eye's constricted his body feeling even sicker then ever before. Robin looked down at his hands; they were beginning to shake slightly. His body going into convulsions. He really didn't know how he'd managed till now to keep himself together in front of his friends.

Robin stood up slowly and managed to place a hand once again on his bed to keep him from falling down or back onto it. His eyes were beginning to blur over, his head pounding and his chest hurting. Robin gripped his left chest in his hand. "Ahhh" cried out Robin while trying to muffle the cry. Sound didn't escape his room as it once had. He'd reinforced the walls months back. Right around the time he'd begun work on the new tunnel. He didn't want the loudness of creating it to wake the other Titan's. Doing most of it in secret and during the night when he found he'd already had enough sleep.

Robin somehow made it to the bathroom and managed to get over to the sink just in time for his body to cough out blood. His eyes widening. His body suddenly and more violently going into chest convulsions and muscle spasms. Robin feel to the floor crying out in pain. His body curling into a ball. His pupils dilating and finally it all just stopped.

Robin lay on his bathroom floor; panted for breath. His face was drenched in sweat. The cold bathroom floor made his head ache less. He wanted to get up and take a shower, but his body just didn't have the strength or motivational power.

Robin's mind began to compensate for his body's lack of movement. Images of his life, his day, his choices; began rolling into thoughts. The conversation with Gizmo finally falling into main focus.

FLASH BACK

Robin did a leaping spin kick. Cutting and breaking two of Gizmo's spider legs out from under him. Robin moved quickly in and seized the little twerp by the collar. "What's Slade up to? What's he planning?"

Robin's efforts to shake the truth from Gizmo only brought confusion to Robin as the H.I.V.E. miscreant only started laughing. "Slade said you'd demand to know that. Said you've become too predictable. Told us that if you did ask us this question we were to tell you something from him."

"Oh, yah," roared Robin, trying with all his might not to pound the little punk's face in. "What kind of message?"

Then Robin realized it was the wrong thing to ask. Because suddenly Gizmo got very serious and his eyes narrowed. He stopped laughing. "He said to tell you:

"Pathetic Robin! I've let you become to relaxed, haven't hounded your skills enough lately. I took pity on you, left simple; if not straightforward clues, and yet you; in your thoughts of freedom from me have turned your eyes and skills off. You think that just because I gave you a deal, offered you freedom. That, that mean's you already have it, your gravely mistaken…Apprentice. Gravely!"

Robin's eyes grew bigger his head pulling back away from Gizmo. Fear began to grab for him. He wanted Gizmo to stop, wanted Slade to remain silent. He could see his image and not Gizmo's speaking to him. Robin found himself forcibly continuing to stare as Slade's words continued to be spoken.

"It was a simple plan, Robin. Simple enough that even you; in your mental slumber, should have seen this coming! Be warned Apprentice. This deal I made will be honored, but only, if you succeed in stopping me, and mark this day Robin, for it was the last day you had for pity! Today marks a new beginning, one of ruthless testing. My apprentice's rest time is up. From here on out you no longer have the luxury of freedom Robin, you will submit or I will make you.

"And if not…..I will simply kill you off and be done with it! But not before I make you watch all those around you die first."

Robin now laying on the bathroom floor was beginning to realize the implication's these words held. His eye's began to water, his body falling into cold hard muscle spasms. His mind so a mess; thoughts and feelings in no relevant order. Horrific thoughts and morbid imagery of what Slade might do, what he could do; both to that of Robin. But more of what he would do to everyone else; everyone connected in some small way to him. Robin broke down and sobbed uncontrollably; his pain limit having reached his final limit. Robin sobbed until he lost consciousness and finally dreamed only darkness.

Slade turned off the monitor and turned over to look at Wintergreen, the man's face was confused with both horror and pity for the boy. "This way is much better," commented Slade his voice cold, almost lifeless. "This way he grows stronger, and I break his will without him even realizing I've been doing it."

Wintergreen continuing to stare at the blank dark monitor; which had just held the image of Robin's room. Only nodded his head mechanically. Not even realizing that Slade had already left the room.

"My god," thought Wintergreen. "Can this boy really take what's yet to come? Will he survive as Slade says he will…."

A/N: Hum, what next? We'll I think the Titan's need to do some vigorous work don't you? Anyone want to know the answers to the questioning parts you all think I forgot to let you in on? Show of hands now...Yes? (Nodding of heads) nods "Yes"...Ok! How about: X.S.T.17? More hands...good...Ok...next week Chapter 18 (X.S.T.17) Hang tight this rollercoaster ride is about to enter the information zone...All pasangers please look to your left...


	18. Chapter 18 XST17

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: Well here it is as promised X.S.T.17...what is its purpose? Well read and find out...

Chapter 18 (X.S.T.17)

By February the Titan's still hadn't learned anything new. Finding someone who'd even herd of X.S.T.17 was becoming a struggle, let alone finding someone who could explain its created function to a bunch of non scientific teens; was virtually a dead end. Cyborg had practically pulled out his eyes trying to search the internet for something that would help them. Raven had been to the Downtown Library so many times to look up books, do research, and request books from other library's that the people there had given her, her own office. "Here"

"What's this key for?" Eyeing the Librarian suspiciously.

"It fits into the lock of a room on the floor of the "Reference" section. We've decided you need your own space. There's already a phone, computer with internet capability; the library loaning network on it, and you have access to the water cooler in the break room."

Raven had gone completely shocked by this turn of events, but turns out; they weren't actually being nice. Just trying to get her out of their hair. "We can't be your own private servants. You've been requesting so much information and asking for help so often we're starting to get comments that we're neglecting other customers needs. So here! Make your self at home."

Raven took the key with an annoyed frown. Causing the librarian to back way with a fearful look. Raven trying to stay civil just flashed a fake smile; stating in a high sounding happy voice "Thanks." Guess it didn't work though cus the Librarian turned and walked off at a fast pace. Raven noted a light bulb somewhere in the hallway give a tiny pop as it went out.

"I need to go meditate," she sighed generated a black field and returned in shadow to the Tower. Appearing back in the living room just as Cyborg walked in.

They nearly collided. "Hay"

"Sorry," mumbled Raven.

"You Ok," asked Cyborg looking at her with concern.

"Yes, just a little tired. I really can't wait till I can stop wearing these clothes and get back into my own uniform," lamented Raven. She was still dressing in normal everyday clothing any time she went to the library.

Cyborg looked her over; black and blue gothic tank top with light violet sheer shirt over it. Blue jeans with vine designs running along the sides. Nothing out of the normal for most people in the world to wear. "I think you look fine. Why? Don't like your hair sticking up?

Raven's eyes shot up. She ran over to the nearest mirror. Her hair normally covered by her hood was wind blown and indeed sticking up in certain parts. She gave a sigh and mumbled something about going to her room, stomping off in a hurried fashion.

She passed Robin as she entered the hallway. She didn't even look up but kept walking on. Robin watched her go and turning to Cyborg asked. "What up with her?"

Cyborg just got a big grin on his face and laughed "bad hair day."

Robin would have laughed except that his body was still not letting him relax these days. He felt terrible still, he'd caught himself coughing involuntarily several times and just barley managed to keep the from discovering he was coughing up blood. Quickly making up an excuse to leave and barley managing to get back to his room before the full blast of the fit would kick in. Good thing he wore a mask all the time. His eyes were red, bloodshot, and dark circles were now forming under his eyes.

"So I see your up. Planning to get dressed and help us out today, or are you going to go back to sleep?" Cyborg question made Robin flinch. It wasn't the question but the tone his friend was taking while asking it. Cyborg was upset, upset that he was having to do all the work and pretend to be the leader these days.

"Yah. I'm going to get something to drink, do my workout, and then get dressed."

Cyborg looked visibly happy again till Robin continued on: "Then I'm going outside and running the training course. I have some things I need to try out. New maneuvers I think I might attempt."

"But your not going to help do research on XST17?" Finished Cyborg; again his mood becoming annoyed and hurt.

Robin looked at his friend…"No." "I'm going to leave that to you. I found you a scientist that's willing to have an appointment with you and Beast Boy to discuss what X.S.T.17 was made for."

"Here." Handing Cyborg a piece of paper.

"Beast Boy?"

"Why BB and Me, why not Raven?"

Robin felt his head beginning to ache, he was starting to have symptoms again that he was going to go into a coughing fit. Robin rubbed his temples. "Because Beast Boy has scientific knowledge and background, and because I want him to feel like he can make up for his feelings that he screwed up and got Smith killed." Stated Robin matter fact and short tempered."

"Dr. James Brikel" Cyborg read the name on the piece of paper. His face again smoothing out before looking up at his leader. "Man I'm sorry…." Cybrog didn't get to finish his apology. Robin was already heading back towards his room.

Robin had known Cyborg had been working really hard. Harder then he could possibly thank him for. All this work was really all for Robin's benefit. It was his battle with Slade, not theirs, but right now Robin couldn't help out; he was just way too tired, sick and feeling mentally exhausted. He was appreciative for all there help but couldn't seem to tell them all thanks; fearing that he'd have to explain why he wasn't seeking medical help for his lack of ability to function, and why he couldn't help with the research.

Robin walked into the medical bay. With one quick look around to make sure no one was watching him, he locked the door behind himself. "Lights" he called to the computer, the bays lights kicked on and Robin walked over to the main computer.

"Computer, this is Robin activate medical scan and initiate protocol for security classification and lockdown. Watch to make sure the other Titan's don't disturb me. Then when done, file classification the results to my private top level files."

The lights in the medical bay became red filtering. Robin lay down and a beam of white light began to scan his body up and down.

Robin was almost positive that something Slade's had done was making him sick but as the last three scans had told him, nothing except higher levels of white blood cells was showing for anything different within his body. The computer had theorized that due to the level of neural shock received, the body was simply having too much strain on it to handle a fully functioning body.

It was like putting the pieces of a robot together and as you get the leg on, you work on just that till it can function fully. Being forced to ignore the missing hands and arms. The other foot might be attached but not yet functioning, while at the same time the body keeps telling its self to move about. Too much stress and mixed signals.

Robin coughed as he laughed. _Being now told to have patience by a lousy machine._ Next thing he'd know Slade would be hounding him about not being patient enough. It was one of the repetitive faults Slade loved to point out to Robin about…now a lousy computer was telling him the same thing. **"Sleep, Sleep, Sleep." **That was all the computer kept telling him to do in response to the diagnosis.

Robin didn't believe it, he just knew there was something else wrong, there had to be! He'd been electrocuted before, many times back in Gotham. Criminals were always using electricity to fight. The Riddler alone had probably shocked him a dozen times at least. He'd never felt like this afterwards. But he guessed neural shock was far deeper and much worse then electric shock. Still, this scan would be the last time. If the results came out the same, then Robin would simply have no choice but to relent and just take it easy.

He could always let Raven have a go at trying to heal his body. _"No," _it was too much for her to have to be subjected to. He would just let his body heal on it's own. He just hoped it was soon, he couldn't take lieing to his friends anymore. Besides, his temper and theirs were beginning to get nastier these days. Stress was causing the team to bow. Soon it would be enough pressure to snap. He didn't even want to consider what would happen after that.

The computer beeped twice and the lights came back to normal. Robin got up slowly; his head hurting now worse then ever. That little tickle was beginning to form in his throat again. He turned and walked out of the medical bay and get into the elevator.

The doors parted and Robin stepped out. Raven caught his attention. "Robin!"

"Raven, I thought you were going to go meditate?"

"I was. I just wanted to report to you first about what I've found out."

"Dilemma," thought Robin, then mentally kicked himself remembering that Raven was probably reading his mind right now. "Sorry I'm busy right now, maybe later Raven."

Raven gave him a look of apprehension. "But?"

"Raven later, I'll see you after dinner about it. Ok?"

Raven watched him enter his room. She stared after him, trying with all her might to reach his mind. At first she'd just thought that it was because she was injured that she couldn't fully read into Robin's thoughts, but now slowly over the weeks she'd gotten less and less from Robin's mind. It was almost totally closed to her now. It was beginning to worry her.

She'd thought maybe at first something was wrong with her, but as she'd found out. Everyone else's mind was open to her, just not Robin's. It wasn't unusual. Stronger minds could block themselves from her. Slade, Batman, most of the members of the justice league. Some strong willed individuals, but still.

Why was Robin acting so strange lately? Coincidence was never what it seemed. Robin acting strange at the same time that she; Raven couldn't read into his mind. No, something was wrong. It was too bad she didn't have the time these days to talk it over with someone.

Raven shook off the nasty feeling that she was being lax about it, that something bad was coming. Maybe some meditating on the roof would shed some light on it.

-R-

Robin hadn't meant to oversleep it just happened sometimes after having an attack. He woke up; pushing himself off the bathroom floor. Washed up, took a shower and changed his clothing into another set of workout pants and a T-top, then headed down stares. Thinking up apologies for missing dinner Robin discovered his friends all fixed around the couch while Starfire stood demonstrated her knowledge of massage on Beast Boy. _Seems they weren't missing me, guess I don't need an excuse or apology. _

Starfire looked up and smiled at Robin. His team mates turning their head to glance at him and then their attention was back on Starfire. "There is massage oil that can be used for deep tissue massage. Aromatherapy oils to be placed on certain pressure meridian points that will help relive stress for certain organs, and then some that even works well in baths. Some can help with colds, flues, and even allergies.

Raven was really impressed that Starfire had leaned all this. "Wow, that's really cool. Can I barrow some to take a bath in?"

Starfire smiled and giggled. "I will have to get some for you. I only bought the massage oil for foot and neck massages."

Raven nodded and the two girls made plans to go shopping later the next day. Raven wanting to go with her to be introduced to this store of Massage and Aromatherapy.

Cyborg was only mildly impressed. Seeing Beast Boy happy and relaxed again after what happened made him not want to spoil the mood._ A genuinely happy Beast Boy is better then this trying to act like he's alright and not being overly hard on himself, when all the time he's replaying over and over again what it was he could have done better. All the time beating himself up about his mistake. _

"Maybe later you can give us a neck massage," suggested Cyborg. Starfire smiled and with a clap of her hands, agreed. "Oh yes in deed. That would be a wonderful idea friend Cyborg. What do you say Robin? Would you like a neck massage?"

His team turned and looked at him. Robin, who was pulling out sandwich material and grape juice from the fridge was caught completely by surprise.

"Maybe later Star. I'm not too keen on being touched. Even if it was for a massage…but I'll think about it," he added in haste seeing her face start to grow sad.

"OK" was all Starfire replied before Beast Boy spoke up: "Hay, how about me? I'll let you practice on my neck." Starfire pulling out her oils and beginning to work on Beast Boy. Explaining the various pressure points and showing some charts she had.

Robin gave a small smile as he left the room. No one was going to fuss over him or even miss his absence. The whole team was too preoccupied with Starifre's presentation.

-/-

Back in his room Robin got on his computer. He might not have been outwardly showing his efforts to help with Slade's challenge but every night; while the others slept, he'd spent his time working hard to find useful information in the articles and files they'd collected. He'd tracked down a cal liege of one of the doctor's in the file Smith had given them. The same doctor he'd arranged Cyborg's and Beast Boy's meeting tomorrow with. Some progress was being made, even if it was small and only minor. Hopefully after the meeting tomorrow they'd know something more.

-C/BB-

Beast Boy just hated getting up early. He and Cyborg's meeting was scheduled for 11am but Dr. Brikel was a two hour dive away. So they had to leave early to make it to the meeting in time. "Morning, called Cyborg all bright and cheery. "Morning" grumbled Gar back.

"Not a morning person are you?" Asked Cyborg jokingly.

"No, and since when have you become one?" Asked Beast Boy; thinking about all the times they'd had trouble getting him up early.

"Well after Starfire's massage last night I woke up feeling more refreshed and less stiff in my neck then I've felt in a long time."

"Come to think about it…" called Best Boy feeling his neck. He did feel better. Less stress and the pain was gone from neck. Best Boy smiled. Cyborg returning his own smile. "Yah, they both agreed."

-St/Ra-

Starfire and Raven had started spending more girl time together ever since the time they'd switched bodies. Lately though it had been way too hectic and fast paced to spend time together. It was nice just to be out laughing and talking like normal girls. Raven didn't even mind that she was once again dressed up in jeans and a long sleeve V neck shirt; having to go back to the library later that day to continue research and pick up some files she was supposed to be getting from Katherine later.

"Oh Raven you will just positively love Margaret. She's so nice and she knows so, much."

Margaret was the shop owner and the one teaching Starfire all about massage. Why not! The more Starfire learned, the more money she spent within the shop on supplies. Now that the other Titan's were showing interest too, Starfire had begun buying things for them as well. Margaret was finding Starfire to be her number one customer these days.

"Morning Kori,"

"Morning Margaret." Starfire's face; a sunshine of happiness. "This is my friend Raven, the one I talked to you about."

Raven's eye brow rose. "Talking about me?"

"Oh yes, the one that likes meditation and aromatherapy." "Nice to meet you Raven." Margaret extending her hand to the reserved and suspicious girl.

Raven took her hand and tried to act friendly and polite. "Nice to meet you too."

"If you'll fallow me I can show you all sorts of scents and ways that they can help you focus on certain parts of the inner mind or body while you meditate."

-/-

"Thanks Margaret." Cried both girls two hours later; Raven and Starfire their arms full of bags. "Bye girls. See you again later, and Raven it was nice to get to know you."

"So what do you think," asked Starfire her voice full of happiness.

"That was so cool," smiled Raven. "Starfire, I don't suppose you'd mind taking my bags back to the Tower for me? I have to go to the Library and I really don't want to take them with me."

"Sure no problem." "I'm going back now to check up on Robin, I'll see you again later."

Both Titan's parted ways. Raven arriving back at the Library and heading to Katherine's office. "Good day Raven!" Katherine's voice still held that happy tone but her fan fancy was beginning to grow less and less obsessive these days. Raven was getting to like the girl more. Now that she was getting used to seeing Raven every day, she'd begun to grow less giggly and awed by the fact that she was working with a member of the Teen Titan's.

"Here's those files you asked for. Why'd you want to know the details of a conference that never took place, anyway?"

Raven was looking through the files; absently listening to Katherine's question. "Oh no reason yet, just a curiosity, that's all. Thanks Katherine."

Raven started walking to the Reference Floor. She'd pick up the rest of her files and then see what else she could…. Raven still staring at the file stopped in mid step. "I don't believe it!" Raven altered course and left the Library. Her face a determined and triumphant one. "Robin's never going to believe this!"

-C/BB-

"Thanks for seeing us Dr. Brikel."

Dr. Brikel took Cyborg's and Beast Boy's hands and shook each in turn. "No problem. When I got the call that the Teen Titan's needed help, well, Mr. Wayne's foundation has done great things for us, so the least I can do is offer some fans of his sons a helping hand.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged looks. "Dude, what's he talking about?"

Cyborg just shook his head and walked after the doctor; headed towards his office. "So what is it that I can help you two today with?" Asked the doctor sitting down at his desk. Gesturing to them both to sit down in the chairs on the other side.

"Well Sir if you could explain to us about the purpose X.S.T.17 was created for we'd like to hear about it." Asked Cyborg taking his seat.

"X.S.T.17"... The doctors face grew less confident. "I'm afraid that there's no documentation to prove what X.S.T.17 truly dose. Testing stopped in the mid 60's due to quite a few of the test subjects dyeing. Successful testing of it was never conclusive to findings worth handing out or writing down. See X.S.T.17 is a chemical powder used to block neural pathways and reroute logic and body functions."

Cyborg turned and looked at Beast Boy. "He mean's it's like a mind control drug but instead of controlling your mind it controls your bodies function. Movement of body parts or muscles, heart beating or other organs that act as muscles, and receive brain signals that tell them to function."

Ah, I see stated Cyborg. Giving Beast Boy a smile. _"Man Gar really dose know a lot of scientific stuff. Robin was right. Glad I brought him along and not Raven." _

"So what would happen if someone like Slade or a criminal master mind got a hold of this stuff?"

Doctor Brikel looked thoughtful at Cyborg's question. Well, unless your criminal has a background so far advanced in chemistry and science that he can outsmart even those that created the drug and who failed to find a use for it. I don't think they'll have very much use for it. I know X.S.T.17 can also cause; when mixed with T.14. P, a nasty reaction to the blood stream. Putting stress on both the mind, body, and the heart. It was tested out and supposed to give greater strength to the body for quick amounts of time. Almost making the user superhuman in mental control and physical strength, but usually after two doses it would cause brain death. It was the reason they stopped using both it and X.S.T.17 in the first place. All their test subjects hearts gave out. Casing them all to die a very painful death till suddenly they just dropped dead."

Cyborg and Beast Boy both got looks of horror on their faces. What a way to die! "So you don't think that Slade would be using the drug for anything more then for the body controlling purpose?"

"I've never seen anything else it might mix with to cause any form of destruction or affect, a villain could want to use it for. So "no" I don't think so, but again I only know what little Doctor Hornwall told me about. He really never talked much about the work he did with the government. Said it was a time when things were messed up and the government was desperate. They made a lot of things they later regretted creating. Hornwall would have been the person to talk to; since he was the creator of the chemical, but he died late last year."

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood up. "Well thanks for your time dude."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you." Apologized Dr. Brikel; offering his hand again to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"That's ok, you told us what we really needed to know, that's all we can expect."

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg left; another two hour drive back to the Tower. "Well that was a waste. We know what it was made for but still don't know why or how Slade intends to use it." Cyborg sighed, this was just leading them no where.

"Hay, you think we can stop and get something to eat on the way home?"

Sure, why not," shrugged Cyborg, "it's not like were going to get home by dinner time anyway."

-St-

Starfire came back to the Tower to discover Robin running the training course alone and breathing heavy. Starfire from her position in the sky and her hands full of bags, didn't notice that Robin was coughing till she got closer. Starfire dropped the bags and ran over to him.

"Robin, are you alright?" Concern growing in her eyes. Her best friend and leader was coughing violently and blood was all over his hands.

"Starfire!" Robin's voice was hoarse but she noted panic in its call. "I'm…." Robin began coughing again. Starfire reached out to help him, but he backed away.

"I'm find, just let me get back to my room." He started walking off towards the Tower. Starfire fallowing him…She suddenly remembered her bags and ran back to collect them; flying after Robin as he attempted to run to the Tower. _What is wrong with Robin she thought, why is he coughing up blood._

They reached the living room and Robin was so tired he didn't think he could make it to his room. Instead, he headed for the kitchen sink. He ran the water faucet and washed his gloved hands off. Pulling the kitchen towel over his front chest where he'd managed to get blood all over himself.

"Robin, should I call for an ambulance?"

Robin turned; his chest heavy but the episode over. He saw the tears in her eyes and the look of fright and concern in her shaking hands. "No Starfire, I'm going to be ok. I just…I only…" Coming up with an excuse quickly…"I just was trying a new maneuver and landed wrong. Bit my tong and got the wind knocked out of me that's all. See I'm fine now."

Starfire's relief washed over Robin like a wave of guilt he'd never felt before. "Oh I am so relieved that you are not hurt."

Robin tried to smile, "I am too." Starfire I….but suddenly Raven appeared in the living room.

"Robin!" She stopped dead in her tracks…."What happened? Why's there blood all over you?"

Robin started to speak and then suddenly felt afraid. Raven would know…she would since his thoughts and then he'd have to apologize to Starfire all over again. For lying to her. So he remained silent and waited for the blow up about to occur.

Instead Starfire began telling her the same story Robin had just told her. Raven looked over at him and offered a relieved look. "Oh that's good that your ok, next time try the maneuver more slowly and in stages, will you."

Robin couldn't believe it. Was Raven covering for him or…….why wasn't she knowing that he was lying? Robin didn't have any time to consider why. Raven was again beside him and speaking.

"Robin, remember the couple days after I woke up and you, me, and Cyborg were going through those newspaper articles; you got from the Jump City Press owner?

Robin remembers something about all that. "Yah, why?"

Remember how you found that one article about the Star Labs building burning down. You figured that it had to be Slade's doing. Where he'd been for that week?"

Robin thought back to that week and that article. He turned and looked at Raven. "Yes, I…remember something about that. The article said that even though the building had been too much of an inferno to prove what caused the blaze that in the rubble one of the doors that remained had had claw marks in them. Claws that had to have come from either a very powerful machine. An android, or someone possessing superhuman strength like that of Superman's. Because Star Labs facilities had all been designed with the best and latest anti alien or human theft security and reinforcement.

"Yes," answered Robin the whole thing coming back to him in perfect clarity now. "Why? What about it, what did you find?"

Raven handed the file over to Robin. Robin removing his stained gloves before accepting the file. Then he began looking it over.

Starfire had come over and was now listening to the two of them talk. What had Raven discovered?

There was supposed to be a seminar a week later, it was supposed to be given by a doctor working on a new fruit Gnat high breed. He was a doctor who worked at that Star Labs. Before the fire, the doctor was at a conference in Metropolis, but after the conference he wasn't heard from. Then the day of the conference here in Jump City, it was discovered that the doctor was missing. Seems his home was found empty. His furniture, everything of his that linked him to ever existing was gone. The conference was canceled, but that's not what's bothering me. It's that…pointing to a particular line of reading.

Robin finished the comment off for her. His head beginning to feel light; light from gratification. They had found it, the clue to what Slade was up to….

"If Slade was the one responsible for the break in and burning of the building. Who's to say he didn't steal the gnat and kidnap the doctor?"

"Exactly." Remarked Raven.

"Question is," interrupted Starfire. Both teens turning to look at her. They'd forgotten she was standing there. "Question is, was the gnat at that lab for Slade to steal and how might he use such a small thing for his advantage over us?"

Robin stood there thinking…"Don't know, this is just the tip of the ice berg…I wish Cyborg and Beast Boy were back. Cy's better with this kind of thinking then I am."

"Guess well just have to wait… In the mean time. Raven try and find out everything you can about this doctor and his research. See what this conference was going to be about and all the details you can on this gnat."

Raven nodded and took the file back. She walked past Starfire with a small nod. "Oh thanks Starfire for bringing all my bags home." It wasn't until then that Robin noticed the large pile of bags on the couch.

"How much did you guys spend?" Robin's shock was only as great as the rise and fury in his voice.

"It's only a little bit of stuff." Commented Raven; picking up her bags and walking them to her room.

"Besides," smiled Starfire; picking up her own bags and walking after Raven. "We didn't spend any cash. I charged it!"

Robin's eyes grew wider. "You did what?"

A/N: So as a special treat, I've posted a second chapter for you all. Just to say THANKS! Thanks for being patient with me and waiting each week for a new posting. Thanks for reading my story. And appreciation for sticking with me this far. So Enjoy chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19 A Hint of Aroma

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: Please make sure that if you choose to review...please address each chapter separately. But enjoy the additional chapter for this weekend.

Chapter 19 (A hint of aroma)

Three weeks in to February and already the Titan's had spent more time trying to discover what ever information they could pull together on a; Doctor Zane Wong, then they had fighting battles with crazy lunatic criminals.

Robin had grown used to a simple known; yet unspoken thought. When Slade was involved; challenging the Titan's or Robin. Toying or playing with Robin's mind. He; Slade, somehow controlled the criminal activity in Jump City.

It was like a criminal stop light of warning was issued to them all. Green and Slade didn't care what other criminals did or how annoyingly they harassed Jump City or the Titan's, but come that Red light of warning, (Slade busy harassing Robin or the Titan's himself) and every criminal known to Jump City fell back into the silent background. Thus it had been relatively simple for the Titan's to spend every waking moment devoting their time to Slade's challenge and not have to worry about attending to their superhero duties of protecting the city.

It was time's like this that made Robin more nervous then the times they constantly had incoming red warning lights of criminals runny wild in the streets of Jump City. It meant to him, that Slade would make up for that lack of other criminals; ten fold of what the Teen Titan's would have normally had to deal with.

Sending a silent shudder of dread down Robin's mental and physical body.

However addressing Slade's challenge now more then ever; had become not just Robin's but his whole teams priority. Robin who still hadn't told them what Gizmo had informed him as Slade's advocate. Had been eternally grateful to his team from their own determination to pursue and win Slade's challenge. Thus leaving Robin gilt free for not informing them all of the danger that lay right around the corner for his team, and then inevitably would fall on he himself; should they sip up or fail completely to stop Slade. Or at least entertain Slade enough to make it worth his justification to leave them be till the next available moment presented to him.

Sighing heavily Robin went back to his own searching for information regarding Dr. Zane Wong. He was the missing scientist that had worked for Star Labs and was responsible for engineering some new form of "Fruit Gnat."

Cyborg and Beast Boy had reported what Dr. Brikel had explained to them about the purpose of X.S.T.17. How it was some chemical powder that effected the bodies neural control. Robin agreed that it would be something Slade would most likely utilize. Probably try and infect the city's Mayor or the whole town; holding them hostage; by then being the only one with some cure. "Leaving the city at the mercy of Slade." Spat Robin contemptibly.

With new answers they were still pressed with unanswered questions. _How did Slade intend to use X.S.T.17? What did Doctor Wong have to do with all this? How was his engineered Gnat involved? Could it simply be a way for Slade to throw Robin off the trail? A distraction? And finally what was Slade really planning for Robin and his Team? If Slade's threat's were true what might he have planned as backup or secondary to his initial plan?_

-/-

Days progressed and each Titan found that trying to answer those questions would require splitting up the load into smaller more specific questions and searches. Raven her focus more on discovering what Doctor Wong's conference had been about. Spent all her time once again at the Jump City Library in her office. She had now added a filing cabinet to the room. A white board with notes and questions written all over it, and a mess of papers; stacks of files; all spread out over the floor of the office, everywhere you looked was trails of notes, paper's, and files.

Raven heaved a sigh. She was staring at a small pamphlet. She'd been staring at it all morning. According to the flyer Dr. Wong's expertise was in Genetics, but his latest interest was in Environmentalism.

"**Environmental deterioration has resulted in the corruption on a cellular level; of both plant's and fruit orchard production."**

According to several telephone conversations Raven had, had to endured. Dr. Wong's fellow scientists all stated that his new "Fruit Gnat" had been created to help revive old fruit orchards by mass pollination. Seems Wong's gnat's had only a three day life cycle, but that wasn't what was impressive about the gnat. What was impressive was that the gnat had the ability to spawn into a cloud of many hundred thousands of gnat's within only a short time.

It's breeding cycle being only 24 hours; in warm weather and, programmed to pollinate in a massive swarm. The little gnat's would then be released in a controlled area; where they would transplant both chemical elements needed to influence germination and fruit production, and pollinate a whole orchard in only three days worth of working time.

A farmer doing the same task by hand would spend days if not weeks of delicate and careful work. Hoping that if great results came of it; at least a quarter of his orchard would produce fruit at the next harvest. Dr. Wong's way insured that over half the orchard; that once almost none of would produce, would deliver product.

Scientific babble and terminology had been coming up in all their research. Raven was about to go stark raving mad. Her head hurt, her ears couldn't take anymore and above all her eyes couldn't seem to read anymore. She threw down the pamphlet on the desk.

If it hadn't been for Beast Boy both she and the other Titan's would have understood nothing and gotten no where. Garfield; basking in the fact that everyone's attention was upon him these days and the knowledge that only he alone seemed to understand. Had taken his job very seriously and was making charts; trying to simplify terminology for his fellow Titan's to understand everything they kept coming across. Robin had finally put him; instead of Raven, in charge of contacting Dr. Wong's colleagues to find more and more specific information out about this new gnat.

Raven looked over at her office door. Beast Boy; who was getting his cast off today, was supposed to be stopping by afterwards to let her know what he'd found out. She looked over her office and again gave a sigh. This was the worst mess she'd ever had to wade threw in her life. _How did I trade places in life with Beast Boy all of a sudden? _She wondered.

"Knock, Knock"

"Raven you in there?"

Raven looked up. Beast Boy dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt; smiled at her. "Hay look I'm cast free and even better I can morph once again." He announced cheerfully. Showing her by changing into several small animals in quick succession; his final change was into his cute little green kitten form, weaving his way threw the stacks of paper over to her desk. He got right up beside her and then took his human form again.

Raven gave him a small tired smile of approval. "Glad your doing better, did you get the information I need though?"

Garfield's face stopped smiling for a second before he looked at her again. "Yup, but I think you could use a break, come on lets go meet the others at Jessie's. I called and told them all to meet up there. Said I'd come get you and we could all exchange notes as we ate something."

Raven just looked up at Beast Boy. "Thanks" was all she could manage as he offered her his hand and they left her office. Raven wishing somehow it would all burn down while she was away.

-Pizza Ria-

Cyborg and Starfire had been the first to arrive. Both already out in the city because of an appointment they'd had at the police station earlier. They'd been trying to question the police about Dr. Wong's disappearance. The officer in charge was as dumb as dirt though.

He'd boldly and full of himself; stated simply that his case load was so full that a missing doctor (that had probably just wanted to get away from it all for a while anyway) was not very high on his priority list of cases right now. Cyborg and Starfire had finally; after having to explain things to the officers Captain. Gained permission to take over the case. Taking all the files they could with them; after making sure that the officer who'd spoken so rudely about his case being a burden to them earlier. Knew full well why all his other cases were now also being taken away from him and given to more deserving and interested cops.

The two of them were now sitting at their usual table; sorting through all the files they had acquired. Agreeing whole heartedly that if they; kept files in this manor, there would never be any knowledge shared within the superhero community that would matter to warrant helping each other in a critical moments need.

It was shortly after Starfire made a directly funny joke at the expense of the "Flash" that Robin showed up. He noted the two's quick exchange of laughter and then sudden regained seriousness and wondered if what had just transpired had not been directed at him, but didn't comment on it as he took his own seat.

Robin dressed in a long sleeve black shirt. Kind of strange considering how hot it was right now. And loose fitting jeans. Gave Cyborg and Starfire a sleepy "Hello." Trying to suppress yet another yawn as he sat down.

Starfire looked up and smiled. "Good afternoon to you Robin."

Cyborg just grunted and continued looking through his file. Robin new he was upset with him. He'd been that way now for the last couple weeks. Cyborg didn't like it that Robin was absent so much these days. Sleeping and resting; instead of visibly helping out. Robin had been staying up when he did wake; to do research and offer as much help as he could. But it seemed to only be enough to keep Cyborg from blowing up in his face. His visible annoyance with Robin was beginning to make Starfire cringe in unwanted tension.

Secretly she had begun thinking of ways to help here friends regain their close friendship. A mental smile appearing in her mind. She'd figured out what she was going to do this morning. It was a great plan, but she didn't want either of them telling her "No" so she just smiled once again at Robin and then turned back to the files.

Jessie walked over; fallowed by Raven and Beast Boy. Each taking a seat on opposite sides of Robin. "So my young friends," asked Jessie; his normal voice cutting out as he stammered and stuttered. "What can I get you all to drink?"

Beast Boy smiled up at Jessie and then began unpacking his back packs' contents of notes and files. "Just the usual for us all Jessie." The other Titan's all agreeing with nods and voiced agreement. Jessie hesitated again. Looking over at Raven and then at Robin. "Are you sure?" He asked eyeing Robin.

Robin looked up at Jessie. His sunglasses hiding his blood shot eyes and dark circles. "Yes, were sure," affirmed Robin. "I could defiantly use a good dose of caffeine. Maybe even a sports energy drink too, if you have any laying around Jessie."

Jessie didn't say anything but just nodded and walked back off towards the door. His attitude and body one of tired defeat.

"Man this heat is getting to everyone," announced Raven. Eyeing Robin in his long sleeve shirt. "How can you stand wearing that?"

Robin just shrugged and gave her a partial grin. "Feels fine to me." Then turned to Beast Boy "so what did you find out?"

Beast Boy looked up and smiled. All the Titan's had their attention now on Garfield. "Well it seems that this gnat's spawning time is restricted to the first two weeks in April. About the 8th to the 11th. Seems that's about the warmest time of the season. Usually," he added to make sure they all knew that the weather was not on a strict schedule to perform.

"Great news" smiled Cyborg, giving his young friend a slap on the shoulder.

"Yes. At least that narrows down the time to when Slade will strike." Commented Raven. She felt better to now be getting somewhere.

Robin looked over his shoulder. Jessie had arrived and was beginning to deliver drinks around the table. "Here you go Robin," lamented Jessie; setting down Robin's glass of Coke and a small can of sports energy drink. Jessie moved off; next giving Raven her drink. His shaky hands almost spilled the cup of ice tea all over her, as he distractedly watched Robin guzzle down his Coke.

"Jessie" Raven's voice awakened the old man to his mistake quickly recovered. "Sorry Raven, here, let me wipe that up for you."

"It's ok, Jessie, I can do it, but you think you can bring me a pitcher of tea? I'm exhausted and really thirsty today."

Jessie nodded. "Sure thing."

Then he moved around the table and delivered Starfire and Cyborg's drinks.

"Friend Jessie," inquired Starfire. "Are you feeling well?"

Jessie looked over at Starfire as he set down Beast Boy's soy smoothie. "Sure Kori, why do you ask?

Because friend Jessie, your hands are shaking and you look tired and pale. Besides, what is that small blue vile laying on the tray beside our drinks?"

Jessie got stiff suddenly. The other Titan's were beginning to listen to the conversation between Starfire and Jessie. He was sweating. _I hope they think it's from the heat. _Thought Jessie beginning to panic.

"It's my blood pressure, I've been having a terrible time with this heat. Doctor gave me some medication to take when I'm spending a lot of time outside," lied Jessie; looking over at Raven fearful that the girl would read his mind.

Starfire smiled; accepting Jessie's excuse. "You know massage can really make you feel better." A sudden black aura of energy and a hand over Starfire's mouth shut her up.

"Sorry sighed Robin looking over at Jessie. "Starfire's on a new kick. She discovered oils and aromatherapy and thinks that's now the answer for everything. Jessie heard a small muffled squeak from Starfire but just smiled and turned back towards the restaurant. "I'll put your orders in and have your tea pitcher out to you Raven in a few."

Thanks Jessie, was all he heard before he walked inside. Jessie grabbed one of his waitresses. Asking her to take the Titan's table today. "I'm busy and have other things to do."

"Sure thing boss."

"Oh, and Patty…can you get Raven a pitcher of Ice Tea?" Patty just smiled and walked off. Jessie walked into the back. His fist clinched around the small blue vile. He threw the vile in the trash can; the sound of glass cracking over the crying tears he had forming at the edges of his eyes.

"Did you succeed?" Asked the young; soft voice, of the female standing behind him.

Jessie turned to look at the doorway of his office. Slade's young charge was staring back at him demanding an answer. Jessie wanted to hurt her, but knew there was nothing he could do. "You can tell Slade that he can go to hell," spat Jessie with anger, contempt, and hurt.

"I'll take that as a "Yes" then. Good!

"Good work Jessie. Now you just relax, and keep going about your business. Everything will work out just fine," reassured the young female as she closed the door to his office. Leaving Jessie to his sad tired feelings. _Dame us both to hell._ He thought before giving way to despair and mentally apologizing to Robin.

-S-

The factory was very busy with the dozen or so men working. Forklifts worked busily; transporting canisters of hazardous marked barrels from the two trucks parked in the front docks. Several men dressed in army green uniforms walked the parameter pathways as they watched the forklifts driving back and forth up and down the alleyway. Armed with rifles and hand guns their menacing presence was of no distraction to their fellow allies.

Slade watched the busy drivers moving with trained precision. From his vantage point up above in the main office he could watch and shout out orders when needed. Not that they needed supervision. Wintergreen had trained these men to be the best. Their timing and alertness made Slade almost see them as his robots were, fierce fighting machines. Capable of being given an order and then left alone without hesitation that it would be carried out as he asked. Almost though.

These were not his robots! No, they were human. And mortal, capable of making mistakes and capable of betraying him. That thought stayed foremost in his mind. Trust was an issue that he would never take lightly. Even Wintergreen had his limits. Slade turned and looked back behind him. Regarding the man standing quietly in his doorway with a stern piercing eye.

"Report"

The soldier seemed to give off no fear as he reported to Slade. He wouldn't thought Slade. No, these men were the top elate of his organization. Second only to Wintergreen himself and loyal to the best of human mortality possible. What fear did they have of Slade. Only failure and betrayal brought Slade's wrath. These men enjoyed the best Slade's money offered to them. Most richer then Millionaire playboy's. Enjoying fine wines. Trips and explorations; to and from, where ever and when ever they wished. (aside from when called upon by Slade or Wintergreen)

Yet, knowing full well that discipline and finely adapted attention was always, to he upheld when working for Slade. Conduct was demanded as much as skill taught by Slade.

When one was in civilian clothing one enjoyed and blended in with the normal everyday crowd. Blending right in and not being taken notice of for even a second, but when ordered to make themselves seen and known they could stand out just like a red stoplight. Yet make it so no details; would be recalled easily, thus causing someone who might be asked to point them out of a lineup to first question their own memory's recollection before making a unsteady and most likely wrong choice.

"Sir, it would appear that Dr. Wong is attempting to sabotage the project again. I have left him as you ordered and reported to you." Announced the soldier.

Slade nodded comprehension and approval. "Good work, I will deal with Dr. Wong's attitude problem this time once and for all. The good doctor's use is wavering on thin threads. He will not cause you trouble after. Dismissed.

The officer gave a bowing salute and turned on his heals leaving; Slade not dressed in his copper and black uniform that Robin would know him by, but in a military mercenary's uniform. One of his own design fitting his needs and striking fear into those he would encounter.

Black speed lace steel toe and head boots made a very menacing echo when he wanted his presence to be heard. Dr. Wong could hear the man coming down the hallway towards his laboratory door minutes before it opened. Zane Wong a man only in his late forties had aged much over the last month and half. He closed his eyes and tried to take a steadying breath before looked at the sight of his captor. Slade was the only name he'd been told, but it was the only name needed. Slade alone struck fear into Wong's chest.

"Doctor," the devil's voice echoless was low in an evil rumble; spitting fiery anger at Dr. Wong. Wong looked up and began to tremble. Slade's one piercing eye stared him down from behind his cloth mask. The colors were of a pitch black and blood red. Circled around the single eye area was a blood orange mixture; highlighted by black outline that made the eye seem to narrow when looked at. That single eye could pierce your body and attack your very soul.

"I've been informed that you have once again decided not to cooperate with the simple task I politely asked you to accomplish." Statement warning

Dr. Wong moved away from the edge of the table he'd been working at. Making sure to keep his distance from the man; as littered with objects as possible, he'd tried to escape the first month he'd been kidnapped. His mistake had been to attempt to run past the menacing man.

Nearly getting his guts cut open and head knocked off in the attempt. Slade's arm's although covered by a black Military style shirt housed many weapons and surprises within their folds. His gloves alone had to be made of some sort of Kevlar tactical material. They were hard as rocks and flexible as rubber. Dr. Wong's jaw was still aching were he'd been backhanded across the face by; only one of them, mechanically rubbing his jaw at the simple recollection of thought.

"I simply told your man that I didn't think I could perfect the process in time for you to proceed with your due date," answered the doctor; trying to not sound fearful, and failing miserably. "I simply asked him to reconsider giving me more time." Stated Dr. Wong; trying to be calm and talk as if presenting his findings to a colleague instead of his feared and menacing captor.

Slade's one eye grew even more narrower. "Doctor…I don't think you understand your place in this little equation. Let me help you to comprehend it better." Slade took a step closer, while Dr. Wong nervously took one back.

Then Slade called out to the guards at the door. The door to the lab opened temporarily and several officers escorted a crying and frightened little girl into the room. Dr. Wong's eyes grew outrageously large. "Abby," calling out his daughters name only made for her to start crying louder and struggle more; to no avail, to break loose from Slade's painful grip on her neck.

"Your wife and new born daughter have already been relocated to a very nice house and compound overseas." Announced Slade menacingly.

"I suggest, that you finish your project and quit delaying any further. Or you, and your daughter here," nodding at little Abby.

"May never find out where the rest of your family are happily at." Threatened Slade flatly.

"Maybe," and Slade tossed poor little Abby backwards and into the hands of the men who'd brought her in. "Maybe you might never see your daughter either…." offered Slade. Turning around and heading towards the door. He turned back and gave one last stare at the doctor before leaving. "It's not really any of your business what I intend to do with your research…or what plans I have awaiting completion! All you simply have to do, is make sure that your gnat's retain the compound I gave you. Then simply finish making those two little special one's I asked you to, and I will be happy enough to let you and your daughter go."

"Your work done," and Slade's voice grew slightly less menacing and took on a lighter feeling. "You will be relocated to where your wife and baby boy are. Is that such a hard thing? Dr. Wong?

Wong his eyes stinging, his hands shaking, and hysteria rising into his dry throat. Simply shook his head "no." Slade left, and Doctor Wong prayed that he be forgiven for his weak pitiful self. Prayed that God would forgive him for choosing to save his family over the lives of the many, and the lives of the Teen Titan's especially.

His mind pleaded with himself to find a way to sabotage Slade's plan. Anything, just one simple slip. A piece forgotten, lost, or misplaced. But his fear for his daughter and his love of his wife and new born son made him finish his work without even missing a single chemical or single mechanical part.

-R-

Robin woke up; his face wet with drool. He'd fallen asleep at his computer. After lunch Robin had returned to the Tower. He started doing an internet search. His category anything on the word "gnat." Unfortunately lunch had made him so sleepy that with only three yawns and a simple closing of his eyes; for but a second, Robin had dozed off.

He lifted his head and blinked away sleep. Wiping his face of his own drool. Robin looked at the computer screen. **"Connection has timed out."**

_Oh well I guess I'll try again later._

Robin stretched his neck and arms. Surprisingly a nap was what he'd needed. His body felt refreshed. He actually felt better then he had in weeks. He gave himself a little look over. A realizing thought occurring to him.

_I haven't had an attack in the last 24 hours. Am I getting better? Perhaps my body is finally recovering from "Nerves" attack. Man those spiders were really something._

Robin got up and headed for the door. His muscles ached still, but there was deficiently a different feeling coming from his body. He was almost certain he would no longer have to worry about another attack. Why he was certain was just coming from a feeling he couldn't described. He shrugged it off and realizing he was kind of hungry again. He walked into the main living room and suddenly stopped.

Astounded, feet halted in mid step. _I am awake aren't I or am I dreaming? _Robin was starring into the Titan's living room; his head cocked in a quizzical faltering wonder. _What were all these people doing in the tower?_

"Robin"

Robin turned to look over at a small table near the kitchen. Starfire was laying down across it; a man in a white shirt and black pants was massaging here back. Starfire could have looked like she was sleeping, had it not been for the smile she was giving him and the fact that she'd just called out to him.

Smells of lavender…jasmine…mint….eucalyptus…..and rose penetrated and bombarded his senses. He was beginning to feel lightheaded from all the mixing smells. Robin looked around the rest of the room. Cyborg was sitting off to the side by the couch. An older lady; dressed also in black pants and this time; a light blue shirt, was giving him a neck rub. Cyborg's face was more relaxed and at piece then Robin could recall seeing in weeks now. He bet even his lack of help could have been forgiven by the older Teen, just simply because he was so relaxed nothing could probably faze him right now. Beast Boy turned from the couch and offered his hand up in acknowledgment.

"Dude, come have a foot rub, or try one of Starfire's oils with a neck massage."

Robin just stood there his mouth open. Realizing he was making himself a spectacle he shut his mouth and changed his stance. Hands in his pockets he just shrugged. "Ah, thanks but no thanks Beast Boy."

Starfire laying on a table wearing one of Raven's short black T-tops; to expose her lower back and give the guy massaging her neck more skin to work with. Got up and ran over to where Robin stood. "No, Robin you must try a back rub." She protested; gripping his hand tightly and pulling him towards the massage table.

"Star, I'm kind of busy right now," objected Robin trying to pull away from her. "I don't have time for a massage!"

"Anyway why are all these people here," asked Robin trying to distract her into letting him go. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Starfire had found early on the simple fact about how money effected people, especially Robin. So instead of answering she simply forced Robin onto the table and nodded to Travis; the guy doing the massages, to begin working on Robin. Robin still struggling began to relax slightly. His body heaving a sigh as he suddenly began to feel all the sour muscles in his upper neck begin to relax.

"Wow I didn't know I hurt this much," mumbled Robin; yawning.

Starfire smiled at the look on Robin's face. For the first time in weeks he actually was beginning to look relaxed and less like he was trying to hide he was in a lot of pain. Starfire gave herself a silent pat on the shoulder. Her surprise to her friends had been a brilliant success.

Although Raven had not wanted anything to do with a massage. Understandable seeing how they stimulated emotional stress and Raven; needing to keep total control over her emotions at all time, would not care for that to take place. Undoubtedly would decline a massage. Fortunately, Starfire already knowing her friend's likes well. Had thought ahead. Buying several Bath novelties for her and immediately found Raven agreeable. She could almost picture Raven right now. Smiling as she relaxed upstairs in a candle lit bubble bath. Aroma salts and scents mixing relaxingly well together.

Starfire gave a little chuckle and moved off to go have a foot massage. Sitting down next to Beast Boy on the couch.

_Everything was just perfect_, she thought.

A/N: We'll I hope I both addressed some of your issues you all were wondering about, And. Added to your mysteries sense of investigative work.

See you all next week, Later dlsky...Chapter 20 Gnats, Gnats, Gnats


	20. Chapter 20 Gnats, Gnats, Gnats

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 20 (Gnats, Gnats, Gnats)

It seems the massage thing did the trick. Because the next day everyone's attitudes were much better. All the Titan's were smiling, talking to each other again like normal. A much nicer atmosphere engulfed Titan Tower. Hostility and resentment; which had been the atmosphere for the last few weeks, had now been replaced by the laughter and friendly chitchat of true friends enjoying time spent with each others company.

Starfire; a dreamy, content smile on her face. Sat basking in the glory that she was now responsible for how her friends had recovered. Her worries that her family might split apart and leave her all alone, were replaced by visions of everlasting contentment and a joyous future of forever being together living in their giant T. Fighting crime and enjoying pizza and mustard tofu forever.

Starfire admiringly watched; as Raven sat attempting to tolerate one of Beast Boy's corny jokes. Just how much each Titan had become parts of herself she hadn't really realized till this moment. It was the best surrogate family anyone could ask for. Especially an alien; a long ways from home and lacking a family of their own.

Starfire chuckled; trying not to ruin the feeling of happiness and contentment she was feeling, but seeing Raven finally ended up reverting back into her old ways; toleration or not, she finally ended up telling Beast Boy how stupid his jokes were. _But at least she'd tried to listen and laugh. _Giggled Starfire to herself.

Beast Boy knowing that Raven was just joking got a great big grin on his face and turned back to the rest of the group. "So, what now dudes and dudets?

Cyborg and Robin heavy into their own friendly and best friends once again conversation. Stopped and turned back to look at Beast Boy and the rest of the group.

"Where do we go from here?" Repeated Robin thoughtfully.

Raven looked over at Starfire and gave her a small quick nodding smile. Robin was looking much better today. The girls private talks about Robin's physical appearance and recent suspicious actions had left both of them worried for him.

They had both agreed that he was being too stubborn to accept help for his injury sustained from the HIVE battle at the warehouse and his recovery had been taking it's toll on his leadership abilities. Yet with how stubborn he could be neither girl had come up with a solution to help him. Starfire's idea for a relaxing massage had given Raven the opportunity she'd needed to channel some of her own healing energies into all the massage oil supplies. Thus with Starfire's forcefulness and tricky cleverness both girls had helped Robin without hurting his pride or getting into an argument with him over helping him out.

"So?' questioned Cyborg…. Bring everyone back from their own thoughts and refocusing on the objective of their meeting.

"Anyone have any idea where; or by talking to whom, we might end up learning how a bunch of gnat's could possibly deliver all that chemical powder to a whole city?" Finished Robin looking around the group.

"Actually," spoke up Beast Boy. "I think I might have an idea who would know."

"Really? Who?" Inquired Starfire.

"Killer Moth."

For once Beast Boy had come up with the right person. "You know, that's not a bad place to start." Commented Raven approvingly.

"Thanks" grinned Beast Boy wide and proud.

"Then it's settled," commanded Robin looking at his team, "our next stop should be Jump City prison, and a chat with Killer Moth.

-/-

So once again the search and race was on to find out all they could before April eighth. Cyborg and Starfire left for the prison to see what information they might gain from Killer Moth. Raven; her new job to search and track down Slade's base of operations left for her library office. Beast Boy accompanying her; having to return several books about Science and hoping to pick up some more, before continuing his research of the components in X.S.T.17.

Robin left to his room to contact Alfred and asked him to get Wayne Enterprises: "Medical and Hazards Branch" to start work on an antidote to the chemical. If Slade planned to hold the city hostage then there must be an antidote. So Robin would use all his resources to discover and make his own. Just in case they failed to stop the gnats spreading of the chemical.

When Beast Boy returned from the library Robin was waiting in the living room.

"Yo, dude you think you can help me out with some of these." Cried out Beast Boy trying to balance three stacks of books in his squid like tentacle arms.

Robin ran over to the rescue and quickly tossed a set onto the couch while taking a second set in his own hands.

"Man Beast Boy, why so many books, couldn't you just use the resources available at Star Labs?"

"Sure I could!" answered Beast Boy returning to his normal self as he placed another stack of books on the hallways table and carried his own stack towards his room. Robin fallowing behind him with his own stack. "but then I'd still be stuck sharing and waiting for books to use, this way I have my own copy and don't have to worry about their no books leaving the building rule.

Beast Boy typed in the code to his room and his door opened, revealing his room's new design. With all the layers of muck and trash now gone. Beast Boy had discovered he had lots more room then he'd thought. With a redesign of his room's furniture arrangements. Thanks in part to Cyborg's artistic blue print design drawing. Beast Boy's bed had been moved to the far wall that usually was the focal point of his trash heaps. A desk and three book shelves had been arranged where his bed used to be and a new table had been set up near his closet so that he could work with his chemistry set he'd lost ages ago in his inoperable closet doors.

Once Cyborg; with help from Raven had pried off the closet doors. Garfield had found many things that he'd forgotten he'd had. His telescope, his microscope, his lab chemistry set that used to be his mothers, his books about plants, herbs, animals, science, chemistry and above all his "Galaxtic 2000 PS Game"

"_Dude I thought I'd lost you forever," hugging his ultimate favorite game like it was a missing companion rescued from the underworld of the dead._

_Raven and Cyborg and exchanged looks of horror and disgust at seeing all the trash and junk come crashing out of the closet, but had not dared express their feelings out loud seeing as how Beast Boy was trying to grow up and change his lifestyle._

-BB-

Best Boy sat the books down on his desks chair and indicated to Robin to just set the books down on his made up and folded bed. "Thanks dude."

"No problem," smiled Robin, setting the books down in a neat side stack. "You know Gar, I'm really impressed and kind of proud too at how resourceful and helpful you've been lately."

Beast Boy who hadn't yet turned around didn't move to look over at Robin. He could feel his face turning red from embarrassed pride, yet his heart sunk and a tear came to his eye. He wiped it away quickly and turned to look at his leader and friend. "You know, I'm not totally doing this all for the team…..

Robin noted how Beast Boy's words trailed off. "I know," reassured Robin with a pat on his friends shoulder. "I'm just glad that you've accepted your past mistakes and chosen to move on, it's more then I can say I've done with my past mistakes."

Beast Boy looked up and objectively spoke in his leader's defense. "You've made up for your mistakes, your not letting Slade get to you like he used to. No longer running off half thinking and leaving us all behind, while you try and take him on alone. We're a team and your letting us help you with Slade, were as before you'd never have done that."

Robin took a step back, he just stood there starring at his young friend for a few seconds. Admiring how grown up Garfield really had become. Then he lowered his head and laughed. "Thanks, Beast Boy. It's nice that you think so, but the truth is." Lifting his head.

"I'm still as confused and anxious about Slade as I always was. For some reason I just seem to be able to hide it better these days."

They exited Beast Boy's room headed towards the living room to retrieve the rest of the books. "Don't worry, you'll stop Slade, we're all doing our part to help you. With us all working as a team, we'll be sure to stop Slade and win his challenge." Answered Beast Boy confidently.

Robin smiled at his friend to reassure him that he was right, but his shoulder sank slightly with internal thoughts. Beast Boy noticed the shoulder slump and poked Robin. "Dude you ok?"

"I've just been wondering about a lot of things lately." Robin lifting his head and placing his arms behind his head. "How do you stop someone who's immortal. I mean you can't kill them. God knows we've tried. Terra's proof of that."

Beast Boy stepping down into the living room and headed for the stack of books Robin had tossed on the couch. "Yah, I felt Terra's sacrifice was going to be for the benefit of all, outweighing her loss, yet Slade came back, just as mean and ruthless as ever and proved that no one's sacrifice to stop that mad man would be worth it."

Robin picked up the stack of books BB had left on the hall table. "Yah, how can I stop Slade and not destroy the world or myself in the process? I used to think that there was nothing I couldn't do, no criminal that could outsmart me. I was the greatest "Detective" next to Batman. And no one was able to match my speed, skill, or crafty cleverness, except Batman, and now Slade." Added Robin joining Beast Boy as he walked back towards his room with the stack of books again in hand.

"Dude the problem is that Slade's not a normal criminal. It's not even the immortal thing either, it's his mask, never seeing his face, never knowing his body language features, and never being able to guess what he's thinking or planning next."

Robin stopped walking. Beast Boy a few feet ahead of him stopped and looked back. "What?"

"What you said," stammered Robin. "What you just stated, that's what I've been thinking about a lot now. With Batman; he was always one step ahead of me because he trained me, he had age and experience over me. Then as I got older and leaned more and more from him that gape of age and experience got less and less. Although his ego never would admit it I was becoming his equal. But it was the fact that I knew who his alter ego was. I saw Bruce Wayne, knew the man he was and how he and Batman differed."

Beast Boy shifted his books in his arms and they continued walking to his room. Robin continuing his thought. "The problem with Slade, the reason I think he's always one step ahead of me is because of his mask, his face. I can't see his eye's! Can't read his thought in his facial feature, I can sense his bodies moves but not his language. He's a master at control, much the same as Bruce, yet I know Bruce, have spent time with him, gotten to study his weak points and strong points. The time I spent with Slade he cleverly kept me from knowing anything I didn't already know of him. I don't even know his alter ego. If he even has one," sighed Robin; putting down the stack of books again on Gar's desk.

Beast Boy looked up at Robin; laying his own stack down on his bed by the other. "It seems to me that Slade has every angle covered and knows you better then you know him. That's what's bothering you. It's not like other criminals that advertise themselves and address the world with stating how they became who they did. Slade's totally like Batman, a loner, keeps secret his whereabouts and identity. Doesn't seek the spotlight and always has a higher agenda planned then some petty thievery or crime spree."

Robin nodded; fallowing Garfield back out of his room and towards the kitchen to get something for lunch. "Yah, Slade seeks world domination, and his delusions of grandeur aren't falsified at all. He could really rule the world if I, I mean we hadn't always been in his way."

Beast Boy his hand on the fridgerator door stopped and looked back at Robin. He noted the tiered look of defeat his friend had. "You know, he's chosen you as his rival, his enemy to take him down. Of all the hero's in the world he choose you."

Robin gave a genuine funny laugh then. "Yah, he choose me to test and then deciding that I passed his tests made me his Apprentice. Yet in so doing he created his own rival, own means to his end. But the fact is…" Robin placing his crossed arms on the kitchen counter. "Slade's winning more then loosing. I'm more likely to be his apprentice then he is to have me stop him. And his knows it too," added Robin matter flatly.

Beast Boy tossed the sandwich materials on the counter near Robin and looked down at his leader; his arms crossed over in annoyance. "Rob man, you have got to get over Slade, the Dues driving you into nothing but despair and defeat."

Robin looked up at his team mate and sighed, "I can't help it. Ever since we crossed paths Slade's hounded my life. Caused my dreams to turn into dark nightmares and my perception of life into cause. It all used to be so simple. I was the good guy, they the bad guys. I the winner, they the losers. Now I'm nothing and my life seems to have reverted back to square one."

"Your not nothing," argued Beast Boy; tossing Robin the bread; while he grabbed two plates and a knife. "Compared to every criminal; Slade placed out of the picture, your still number one and on top. Even Johnny Rancid and the Joker hold you in high esteem. Your equal to them, but it's only compared to Slade that you don't equal."

Robin looked up at Beast Boy; his smile and confident words dissipating the gloom that had gathered in Robin's soul lately. Robin smiled back, "your right, I do still take down the average criminal pretty well. But…

"No Buts dude…Slade is not normal, you've said it yourself. He's immortal and not your average criminal."

Robin put the lid back on the mayonnaise container and handed Beast Boy the lettuce. "Yah, so how do you stop someone like Slade, I mean if we weren't fighting to figure out his challenge, how would I stop him. How do you stop an immortal?"

Best Boy finished putting back the sandwich supplies and took a bite of his veggie sandwich. "Too bad you can't chop his head off and put all his body parts into boxes…like they do in all my video games."

Robin nearly choked on his bite of sandwich he'd just taken. "You've got to be kidding me, Slade's made me a thief and a liar. I'm not a killer yet and I'd like to stay that way if you don't mind."

Beast boy frowned at that and then shrugged. "We'll we could always freeze him, or better yet send him into Raven's room. Here mirror world could probably hold him in terror for a good long time."

Both teens laughed and shook their heads.

Robin smiled finishing his sandwich. "I'm not sure that's a fate I'd even want Slade to have to endure."

Beast Boy took Robin's plate and began to walk off. "I have to get back to Star Labs. The latest computer results should be coming up soon. I'll let you know what we find out. Did you get a hold of Alfred?"

Robin looked over and nearly spilled the grape juice he'd been pouring. "Oh yah, I almost forgot to tell you. I did get a hold of Alfred and I made you our contact with Wayne Enterprises. If they call and need any information I gave the computer instruction to send their communications to your communicator."

"Cool, I'll try and see if we can get some results soon."

Robin nodded, "I know, you're working as hard as anyone can ask. Don't push yourself too hard, I know your not just slacking off, but working hard….same as the whole team is."

Beast Boy's voice had left him at those words. He had been working and pushing himself to make it up to his team lately really hard. Robin and the rest of them noticing his effort was worth more then he could say to them. "Thanks dude."

-R-

After Beast Boy had left Robin was again left all lone in the tower. At first he'd not known what he'd wanted to do with his time. _Should I go practice some new fighting moves? Clean some on the Tower? Or work on my new inventions I came up with a while back?_ The conversation he and BB had, had kept running over and over again in Robin's head.

He finally decided to go back to square one. Make sure that they hadn't missed a clue or something valuable when looking through all those news paper clipping and articles. Something had been troubling him. A nagging piece of missing information. Something that lingered in his far back corners of his mind. Something he hadn't expressed to any of his team; not wishing to spoil the luck that they seemed to be enjoying lately. Information was starting to come together from all their hard work and they all seemed to be happy that they were gaining the upper hand on Slade's plan.

Any other time Robin would have been jumping for joy and over confidently feeling relieved; talking like it was all in the bag. But that nagging in his mind was beginning to calm his thoughts greatly these days. Something about the search for a cure to X.S.T.17 had started the tinny ripple. As Beast Boy worked alongside Star Labs local team, trying to break down the components chemical mixture of elements that was in X.S.T.17 Robin had begun to question Slade's intentions.

_Why would Slade know first of all about this particular chemical? _

_I mean sure, he was working for the army at the time that it was created and tested, sure he probably knew many of the governments secrets? _

That had become obvious when he had Agent Smith killed

_But what was it, that Slade would go to all the trouble of getting his hands on the chemical for….and then be lax enough to get himself cornered with it; so that he would be forced to hold a city hostage. Relying on a plan that would only work at a very; and far too, specific time for success. _

Only being able to release the gnat's during the week of April 8th; the second week in April.

_That was way too specific. Sure Slade loves challenges, and loves to press his luck; never having to. The man creates luck as easily as they say I am just plan lucky." _Robin shook his had exasperated.

_Sure I have luck, both bad and the good kind. _Mocking himself._ But honestly why would Slade risk things this much on one plan? A plan he seems to be bent on, and the very same plan he choose for me to try and discover; figure out, and try and stop him from carrying out?_

No Robin was not convinced that this was it. That annoying little ripple was beginning to splash about harder, more determined; asking questions of all sorts.

Robin shook his head. He'd try and figure it out. In the mean time, things and answers had to still be here somewhere. The answers were just waiting for Robin to stumble upon.

_-/-_

Alone in the Tower; old newspaper's spread out all over the living room. Robin didn't even notice the communications signal on the giant television screen beep at first. On the fourth signal, Robin looked up and; stopping what he was doing, made his way over to the screen and activated the link.

Instantly Robin's face got a look of annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked not sharply but with a hint of unwanted ness.

"Robin, Robin, Robin," chitted Slade…his hands folded over each other and laying right in front of him. Slade was sitting down. His face and chest the only thing visible to Robin. A black leather chair was the only other thing visible, other than Slade in the picture screen. "I thought a master and his apprentice were allowed to have a chat ever now and then."

"Just curious to see how things are coming along; been Busy lately?"

"Let's see. What kind of progress have you've been making? I thought maybe a check up, or progress report of sorts might be asked for."

The older Robin; the one that was impulsive and emotionally quick to lash out at Slade would have grown angry at Slade about now. Started boasting about what he already knew. Told Slade that he would not win, explaining to him all Slade's plans and angrily telling him that he would stop him, no matter what the cost!

That was what the older Robin would have done. Not this much smarter, much trickier Robin. No, this newer version of Robin simply smiled and turned to look up at Slade. "Sorry. I guess there must have been wax in my ears, did you ask me what kind of progress I'm making with your challenge?"

Slade didn't like when people talked back to him. Especially Robin. He would tolerate the boy's naive ness, his youthful arrogance, but that was the older Robin that he used to tolerate. The Apprentice before he'd started transforming Robin into his soon to be immortal self.

Slade's eye slit into a predator angered by it's pray who had lashed out and fought back; while trying to save it's self. "Don't take that attitude with me Robin. You heard my words perfectly we'll, Apprentice."

Robin just continued smiling up at the image of Slade. "So I did." Stated Robin back rather blankly. "Fine," huffed Robin. "If you really want to know…I have nothing!"

"Nothing?" Repeated Slade, his eye now showing normal, his voice blankly readable of emotion. "Nothing," re repeating Robin's words his voice mocking that of a child caught lying.

Slade's mind gave an acceptable clap. _Nice acting job Robin. You truly have grown cleverer. Too bad I already know what you've discovered about my plans and what measures you've already begun taking to stop me. _

"Well," signed Slade, "I guess that will mean you're resolved to the fact that you can just about start packing now."

Robin looked unsurprised, "pack" Why would I need to start packing?"

Slade gave a small laugh, "Because you might as well join me now. Swear your allegiance and face your fate. It sounds much better to me then to drag out this little game any longer." Corrected Slade; with a mocking knowing tone.

It was like a parent calling a child's bluff. "If you really don't know anything, and are no closer to what I'm up to then before, then why bother searching for clues anymore. Why continue fighting me let's simply pack up your things, come meet me at the corner bus stop and I'll pick you up, we'll be done with it?" Slade's eye's narrowed on Robin again. "But that's because you do know what I have planned don't you? Oh yes, you've already figured out all the little clues I've been sending you to collect."

"X.S.T.17 for example…." hissed Slade.

Slade watched with triumphant glee as Robin's eyes narrowed; face blushing with anger and probably inward shame too, thought Slade. _The boy had thought he could trick him, trick me into believing he knew nothing of my plans, trying to hide from me that he was trying to create a plan to stop me. _

"Do you honestly think you can fool me Robin?"

Robin turned his eyes away from Slade. It was a bad acting job and he'd known it. He'd been hoping to keep Slade in the dark about how much they know. How far they were to catching up to him, but he should have known better. Robin turned back to face Slade. His eye's full of hate. _I should have known there's no use in hiding anything from Slade. He seems to always; even still, and right now probably too. Be one step ahead of me._

As if reading Robin's mind. Slade leaned more forward. It looked like Robin was standing in front of the principles office. His head down; being reprimanded by the older adult for being wrong or bad.

"Your right Robin. I do always know! I always know what your thinking, what your planning, and when your trying to hide things from me! Keep that in mind for the future Robin, there is nothing I don't know."

Then Slade sat back…leaving an adult asked question behind…"Why is that, you think Robin, why do I always know….?"

Robin didn't want to talk with Slade anymore. He began reaching out to turn off the screen; his anger and hate beginning to boil to the surface.

"Why Robin?" Slade's demanding tone made Robin stop. His hand right at the switch. All he had to do was press it. No need to look up at Slade like he did. No need to stare straight into that one cold eye; like he did, there wasn't even a reason why he should answer Slade. But he did!

Robin's hand still reaching out towards the switch, eyes fixed hatefully on Slade. Robin's voice spoke not in fear, not even in hate; he was calm, voice almost pointedly factual, blank hard cold fact.

"Because you're the Cat and I'm the Mouse! You're the chaser and I the unworthy pray."

But then Robin's face grew stern… His eye's narrowing, body beginning to take on a ridged and firmly fixed stance; Robin projected his resolve to Slade, projected penetrating eyes at Slade's face "But that's not always going to be the case Slade!"

Slade laughed, "Oh no?"

Robin didn't say anything he just got a great big grin on his face, raised his head a little higher to look up at Slade and prove he would not be bullied, wouldn't back down.

"No." And with that Robin turned off the connection.

Ending the call and leaving Slade behind.

Robin continued back over to the stacks of Newspapers. Determined now than ever to continued searching and beat the evil master- that desired to control every aspect of his life. _I will beat you yet Slade. _

_I just need the time to figure out how._

-S-

Slade sitting in the upper room of his new base; moved back from his desk, he'd just watched Robin turn off his screen. Watched as his Apprentice's face was replaced by just static Slade turned his own monitor off, turned around and saw Wintergreen sitting on the couch reading an old magazine that had been lying around.

Wintergreen didn't even put the magazine down, as he commented to Slade. "Well that went well."

Slade his hands folded over his chest; elbows resting on the arms of the chair simply moved the chair back and forth in a nice rhythmic swinging, "Yes," agreed Slade finally…"Yes, that went very well."

Slade's response made Wintergreen lower his magazine. The older man eyed Slade with inquiring questioning. "Really?" Voiced Wintergreen; disbelieving Slade's words. "I," stated Wintergreen trying to understand Slade's comment, "was being sarcastic. But you, you really felt that went well?"

Slade simply stood up and walked over to the windows. His arms folded behind his back. Surveying the newly refurbished warehouse. "Yes," answered Slade flatly. "Robin's temper has begun to find it's self less recklessly explosive."

"He was trying to hide his feelings from me. Trying to hide what he was up to in order to force me into telling him what any other criminal would have gloated out to him about their plans were." Slade turned and looked over at Wintergreen who was still watching him.

"If I already hadn't hid cameras in Titan Tower, if I hadn't already known everything that Robin and his team had been up to. Had I not been watching them around the clock as I have been… then "Yes." Admitted Slade, "then Robin's little acting job would have worked."

"I would have fully believed him, believed that he was no closer to finding out about my plans." Slade turned away from Wintergreen stared out the windows, realizing that in a small part of him was disappointed in his apprentice's inability to fabricate or lie to him; Slade craved more from Robin, but as he stared down at the small group of men in long white coats scurrying about down below, he countered those thoughts, telling himself that this was why Robin needed him as an instructor and why Slade had already claimed the title of 'Master' over Robin.

'_Because he needs me, needs the guidance and training I can impart and teach him."_

Wintergreen; feeling that he was again going to be board. Re took up the magazine he'd been reading and continued where he'd left off. **Airplane mechanic costs, and oil fuel costs, have drastically caused the Airline Industry to make cut backs. Smaller airlines and private companies have been forced into bankruptcy. **

"Has the doctor arrived yet?" asked Slade, almost like starting a conversation or simply taking up the silently wasting away time; with starting a conversation of small talk.

"Yup, arrived an hour ago," Answered Wintergreen, still reading his magazine.

"And you saw to his needs?"

"Yes, I sent "Rembrant" out to gather the needed list of supplies the Doctor gave me." Answered Wintergreen still reading his magazine.

"Did you make sure his men are trustworthy?"

"I checked them out myself." Answered Wintergreen, his annoyance apparent at that accusation. "Besides," and now Wintergreen had put down the magazine; looking over at Slade; who still had his hands behind his back, looking down at the scene below. "Besides, I thought you weren't going to let the boy leave this time!"

"I've changed my mind," retorted Slade, turning his dark eye on his friend. Wintergreen's face showed how annoyed he was to hear this, but with an air of boredom, he rose and closed the magazine. "Fine, he's your pry. This is your game, and I have nothing to say about how you run your organization. I'm going to go check and see if the doctor needs anything else?"

With a loud slamming of the door Wintergreen walked out and Slade was reminded of a quote he'd once heard: "The body manifests what the mind harbors." -Jerry Augustine

-TT-

Dinner at Titan Tower was going to be Japanese takeout that night, but right as all the food arrived then that was the uncanny time the alarm sounded. Seems Dr. Light had some plans for this evening. So all the food got shoved in the fridge quickly. The delivery driver was paid with a 50.00 dollar bill and shoved out the door by Raven. Then the team took off to save the night from the forces of the stupid and unruly.

Several hours later, Dr. Light having put up a better fight then previously thought possible. The team of young teens arrived back at the Tower all drenched, soaking from head to toe in; Orange Juice.

"I'm going to kill them, stormed Raven. Her eyes fully red and her anger ready to lash out. Good thing she'd used most of it up on Dr. Light already. Raven being once again the Titan to bring down Dr. Light and stop his idiotic scheme.

None of the other Titan's even bothered to stop her from venting. They too, all covered in Orange Juice and fully perturbed were rambling on about how they could make the Juice company pay dearly for a simple slogan of "Enough Vitamin C in every carton to power the Sun and Moon for many long days and challenging nights."

_Don't they know that some people might take that literal? _Ranted Cyborg to himself. He looked over at Starfire who was mumbling something to herself. Cyborg catching the words: "I wasn't even that naïve, how could he be so troublesome, dumb, and sticky hair."

Beast Boy already heading for his bathroom. The luckiest Titan to ever have his room on the first floor of the Tower didn't even say anything. He just headed off to clean up.

Starfire and Cyborg heading towards the elevator looked back, expecting to see Robin fallowing along behind them. Looking back and around they spotted Robin not fallowing them, but instead he passed the hallway and headed into the kitchen.

"Yo, Robin, aren't you going to take a shower?"

Robin covered in as much Orange Juice as the rest of his team simply kept walking. "No," he answered moodily yet with no hint of anger towards his friend. Opening the fridge and pulling out their dinner cartons. "I'm going to eat dinner, before something else happens and I don't get to."

Starfire and Cyborg exchanged glances. "What else happened besides Dr. Light tonight?" Voiced Starfire confused by their leaders comment.

Robin shoving a spoon full of fried rice into his mouth, gave a quick chewing and swallow before answering her. "Nothing, besides Slade calling while you were all out, but that's not the point. The point is I'm hungry, and I'm not going to get any more or less sticky if I wait to eat now or later."

Starfire and Cyborg exchanged looks, both their stomachs reminding them that they too were starved. The two of them hadn't eaten since before they'd gone to the prison to see Killer Moth. Only arriving back to the tower a few short moments before having to leave again; to go off and round up Dr. Light.

"You know" admitted Cyborg; walking into the kitchen, Starfire fallowing right after him. "You're absolutely right; I can wait on the shower. Hand me a fork."

Robin opening the drawer passed forks to each Titan in turn. "Here" offered Robin his carton of beef and broccoli to Cyborg. I know how much you like your meat. Starfire would you hand me that carton of shrimp and vegetables. Starfire finding it odd to be eating dinner not on the normal plates and bowls, handed Robin the carton.

"This is kind of fun," giggled Star; Robin realizing she'd never eaten take out like this before.

"Well actually Star this is how Chinese takeout is supposed to be eaten." The alien girl looking up from a fork and mouth full of noodles "Really," she muffled out over the chomping.

"Yes," laughed Robin. "When I used to live back in Gotham, sometimes really late after a patrol scout I'd drop in to one of my favorite 24 hour Chinese takeout restaurants and get a carton to eat while I headed back to meet up with Batman. I always made sure to eat it before he could catch me." Added Robin giving a remembering grin, "Batman never like it much when you slacked off while working, said it was a distraction from keeping your guard up."

Cyborg and Starfire laughed. "Wonder what he'd say about us now if he could live a day around the Tower," asked Cyborg.

Robin shook his head and continued eating. "I really don't think I'd want to know."

They ate in silence for several long minuets. Finally Robin feeling quite full, closed his carton and placed his fork and spoon in the sink. "So what did you two find out from Killer Moth?"

Starfire finishing off her carton and throwing it in the trash; taking a moment to looked up at Cyborg, about to place a fork full of noodles in his mouth he stopped and put the fork down "I forgot to tell you about that."

Robin stared at his friend. He had the feeling he was about to be reported to on some very bad news. "What happened?" Sighed Robin expectantly.

Starfire's head dropped. "The father of that annoying Kitten; who tried to force you to kiss her has escaped it would seem."

Robin didn't know what was worse, hearing Killer Moth was gone, or Starfire reminding him of his near death date with Kitten.

Cyborg shuffled his feet. "Well, it seems Killer Moth's been missing for some time. When we got there to the prison that's when the guards discovered he was first missing."

Robin looked up. "What do you mean they first and just discover he was missing? Did he just break out today?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I don't know. When we got there and asked to see him. The guard took us to where he'd been locked up. The guard opened the cell, but it was empty."

Starfire looked up and added: "The guard acted like it was the first they'd head of it, rushing off to inform others and ask questions."

"Another guard said he could only have been missing no more than a couple of days," added Cyborg, "but the inmates we talked to said he's been gone now a couple months. I tend to believe the inmates over the guards this time" Added Cyborg seeing Robin about to ask the question.

Robin nodded his head. "Yah, the guards would cover it up that they've lost a prisoner; especially if it's been that long and they never even noticed."

"Do you perhaps think they knew," asked Starfire; joining her two team mates back into the conversation.

Cyborg and Robin silence meant they were both heavy in thought. "Think they let him out or was bribed by Slade to hand him over," asked Cyborg finally.

"Wouldn't pass it by," answered Robin; heavy in calculative thought. "But that's not the problem or even helpful to us right now. Right now our main concern is finding out where Slade is and how Killer Moth fits into all this?"

Robin looked up at his two team mates. He hated the thought but, "I'm guessing that Slade sprung Killer Moth months back, around the same time as when he torched Star Labs and stole the fruit gnat."

Starfire nodded agreement "Seems Slade has taken on a partner reluctantly."

Robin and Cyborg smiled. "Yes we all know how much Slade loves to be in control, a partner must just be killing him to have to endure." Cyborg could just see Slade's metal face. Annoyance and having to play nice to his idiot partner, simply so he could get what he wanted.

Robin nodded, "Yes, with all the trouble we discovered these gnats are to keeping his plan in motion smoothly. It's all starting to make since. The kidnapping of Dr. Wong, breaking out Killer Moth from jail. Taking him as his partner would almost have to be done."

Cyborg nodded, "Yes, as Gar said. Who'd know more, or be better at telling and dealing with bugs then Killer Moth; being part bug himself."

Starfire giggled. "Could you see Slade trying to breed a swarm of those little gnats all by himself?"

Both Robin and Cyborg gave laughing remarks, "Yes, imagine Slade fighting with small gnats…."

"Ordering them to hurry up and create a swarm of themselves, so he could release them onto the city."

The young Titan's begin all breaking out into hysterics of laugher.

"What's so funny? Asked Beast Boy coming out of the hallway trying to dry his hair with a towel as he walked in

Cyborg retold their young friend the tale of Killer Moth being missing and their laughing at Slade trying to order gnats about. Beast Boy began laughing…When he and the others calmed down again. That's when he stated:

"But then we have no idea how Slade intends the gnats to carry the chemical to the city?"

Robin stopped laughing and looked up. "Gar you're a genius."

"I am? How so?"

Robin looked at his team, it makes perfect since now. "Killer Moth can talk to insects, he can control them, what better way for the chemical to be distributed around the city then for Slade to simply order Killer Moth to simply tell the gnats to pick up and carry the chemicals all over the city."

Cyborg saw where Robin was going with this. "That's right, they could simply swarm together and create enough wind to carry the chemical like a wind storm all around the city."

"Jump City would be nothing but covered in the powder and since the skin breathes in oxygen; same as our lungs, everyone's skin would absorb the powder and that's how Slade could introduce the chemical into our systems" finished Beast Boy, science bringing together the missing pieces.

"So where is Slade holding the chemicals and Dr. Wong at?" Asked Starfire; looking around at the other members of her family and team.

"We have only until the April 7th to find that out and stop him," answered Robin. Robin was beginning to act like he was thinking of how to say something to them. Cyborg knowing how it was to be in charge. Thought he knew what Robin was thinking.

"There's no way you're going to decide not to go to Gotham, just because of this."

Robin looked up at him…"How'd you…."

"Cyborg's right," offered Starfire and Beast Boy together. "You can not break your promise to Alfred that you would see him."

"Beside, you of all people have earned a vacation break, dude."

Robin looked at his team. He was thankful for all their support but, "how can I possibly go with all this happening?"

"Man, we've been working without you for the last month just fine…what does it matter now if you leave or not?"

Robin looked back at Cyborg and shook his head "Because I want to make it up to you all. It's my battle, not yours…"

"Dude, just shut up and go…you've earned it more than anyone?"

"Yes" agreed Starfire "In fact you should take off a week early. Go relax and see the sights...have some fun…visit the Bat Man and then come back...ready to kick Slade's butt."

Robin was looking at Starfire with disbelief. Take off a week early. See the sights before arriving at Gotham. Was she crazy? Abandon his post when Slade was around, planning to hold Jump City hostage. When he'd just offered Robin the challenge and deal of a life time. He was to simply say "Oh well so what, maybe later after I take a vacation, then I'll think about it and get back to you.

"No, Star, I can't possibly…"

"We can handle things." Reassured Cyborg

"You think so, asked Robin, not really sure but starting to give into his team mates. He did really want to see Alfred again, and he needed to patch things up with Bruce. What if he didn't stop Slade come the 8th. What if Slade won? Robin might not survive or be in a position to ever see Batman again.

"You promise?" Asked Robin

"Yes!" cried out all three of his team mates.

"Well ok, I did tell Alfred I was coming. Thanks guys."

"No problem man, that's what a team is for." Smiled Cyborg

A/N: So let me know how I'm doing, thoughts please would help me know if you're still fallowing this alright or not. Is my writing staying the same, improving, getting worse? Let me know some insight into my authorship. And what's your opinion for long chapters? Is 30 pages too long? What's the right length for reading in your opinions...?

Till next week, dlsky


	21. Chapter 21 Vacation Preperations

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: Just wanted to express my thoughts, concerns, and apologies to all of you out there who've been affected or whose family, friends, or acquaintances were affected in the wake of hurricane Katrina. We found out that a fried of the families sister died. So if anyone's already helped out or sent aid...I'm proud of you and speaking for all those in who can't express it themselves to you personally. "Thank You."

Chapter 21 (Vacation Preparations)

Ever buy something and then have buyer's remorse. Ever promise to do something for someone, then think a little later to yourself. "What was I thinking, how can I possibly do that? " The next morning that's exactly how Robin awoke. Apprehension about leaving his team came fluttering into his gut.

_How can I possibly leave my team while were so close to figuring out Slade's plan and stopping him? _

Despite what his team mates had told him the night before Robin just couldn't shake this feeling of duty he had nagging at him.

_I'm the leader, the leaders the one that's not supposed to quite right before reaching the top. He's the one that's supposed to scream behind himself and pull his team over the top and to victory. I'm the one that got us all in this mess. It's me that Slade wants. It was to me that he gave the challenge. How can I possibly justify taking a vacation for over a week, while I leave my team behind to do all the work. _

_Besides that, I already abandoned my team; all last month, while I was sick and having those attacks. I need to make it up to them for not being around and helping them._

Robin's own guilt about lying to his team all that time about the cause of his absence and lack of effort he put forth into searching for Slade, was giving more spark to the momentum he had for deciding not to take the trip to Gotham now.

_I need to prove to them that their faith in me is valid, that I can be trusted. I need to stop Slade and bring some peace and quiet back into the lives of my team. No, not peace and quiet. Safety and reassurance, reassurance that their lives will be safe, that I will not betray them and that Slade won't use them; or hurt them to get to me. That they're all safe and secure. _

_The only way I can do that is to Stop Slade once and for all, and make him hold true to his promise. I just have to defeat Slade! Then things can go back to the way they were before he entered the picture._

Robin tossed the covers off himself; getting out of bed. "No," he stated out loud making up his mind. _No I can't go, I'm not going to go._ Making up his mind with a stratified ness Robin went to take a shower; get dressed, and start proving to his team that he was worthy of their faith and support.

-BB/St-

Starfire found watching Beast Boy cooking breakfast more entertaining then most things she watched others do. It was how he talked to himself, as well as her while still managing to make the cooking utensils feel special and important as he made his waffles. "Good little skillet, come on heat up faster, I know you can do it. Come on."

Perhaps it was the fact that after all the crazy things Beast Boy did while making breakfast; breakfast still managed to turn out gloriously delicious food. Starfire sniffing the sweet smell of Beast Boy's tofu waffles. Before pouring her jar of mustard all over her five stack and devouring into them with a smile that could light up the world.

"OH friend Beast Boy, they've never tasted so delicious! I do not understand how it is possible that no matter how many times you redo; or improve the recipe they still look and taste the same?"

Beast Boy laughed, blushing and rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassedly. "Ah Star, I only added blueberries into the mix, there's nothing really different about them to tell you the truth."

Starfire looked up; a mouth full of waffle causing her cheeks to puff out. Swallowing down the mouthful in a large gulp. Starfire smiled and shook her head. "That is not true friend. The blue of berry has cast a shadow of color over the round waffle, it mixes very tastily with my mustard, and is most defiantly an improvement to your tasteless waffles."

Beast Boy frowned and was about to complain to Starfire about how she was wrong that tofu waffles were very healthy for you, they weren't meant to be tasty. However his comment was cut off as Robin entered the room and asked what was for breakfast.

"Tofu, blueberry pancakes." Announced Starfire; setting a five stack in front of Robin and offering him her jar of mustard.

"Ah, no thanks Starfire, I think I'm going to try some of Cyborg's maple syrup on them this time." Commented Robin trying to look politely happy for the offering of Star's precious mustard.

"Ok," nodded Starfire. "Perhaps another time you will require the mustard for your five stack."

Robin pouring the syrup over his waffles, thought: _I hope to god I never do_. For Starfire though he just smiled and stated: "Maybe. Let's see how full I get after I eat these first."

"So," asked Beast Boy; as he continued to make more waffles. Expecting Cyborg and Raven to be coming to breakfast anytime soon now that Robin had gotten up.

"Have you decided and planned out where your going to go for your vacation?"

He watched Robin shake his had. Swallowing a mouthful of waffle, Robin spoke up. "I've decide not to go, I have too much to do. I'll go later, after we stop Slade."

"What?" Exclaimed both Beast Boy and Starfire together.

Robin about to put another fork full of waffle in his mouth stopped and looked back at the two of them; wide mouthed and staring at him like they were going to have to tackle and pine him his chair.

"Are you crazy?" Exclaimed Beast Boy; tossing batter into the air as his arms waved about.

Starfire just began to pout. Then she too began arguing back the points of last night conversation with Robin. "Yes, I thought you had agreed. You said going back on your word was like lying to someone."

Robin began to feel guilty that he'd explained some parts of lying to Star that way. "Starfire, this is different. I'm not lying, I'm actually trying to make things better. Stopping Slade's too important for me to just give up now, I need to focus on him. Not be off somewhere making you guys do all the work. The challenge is mine not yours.

"That's where you're wrong," commented a voice from the doorway. Cyborg and Raven stood there both glaring annoyingly at Robin's stubborn headedness. Robin shook his head at them. "No, I have no time to be wasting it on a vacation."

(They'd walked into the main living room and kitchen area just as Beast Boy and Starfire had begun arguing with Robin about his decision he'd made last night. Cyborg and Raven had booth given each other a look of understanding; both making pretty good guesses that Robin was backing out of leaving for the week.)

"Robin you're not going to waste any time by taking a vacation for a week" pointed Cyborg walking over to the counter and sitting down.

"By the time you get back, there will still be plenty of time for us to stop Slade." Added Raven; taking the seat next to Starfire.

It took another long hour before Robin's team had reconvened him to again go for a vacation. Reassuring him over and over that he was not abandoning them in anyway. Explaining to him that they would all be fine without him for a week. Pointing out that his time with Batman would not be spent vainly used.

Finally Cyborg was the one that convinced him. "Slade likes to make you nuts man." "He likes to leave you cryptic clues and false leads."

Continuing to explain that by Robin leaving for a bit, his brain would be more better equipped to decipher and filter out all the clues and puzzle pieces that they'd been collecting.

"I bet that once your relaxed and gone from the city. You'll suddenly wake up one night and be like: "That's it, I have it, I know what Slade's planning and where he is."

"That's right dude," piped up Beast Boy; trying to support Cyborg. "You'll come back better then when you left, more a force to be reckon with. Slade won't stand a chance."

Robin just frowned at them all. _That's about the biggest bunch of bull I've heard from all of them in my whole life. But_, thought Robin to himself. _They are really trying hard to convince me to go. So they must really be ok with me leaving and, really feel that they can handle things while I'm gone._

"Alright," sighed Robin. Once again nodded his head and adding a small smile to his defeated features. "Alright, after breakfast I'll go call Alfred and tell him I'm still coming. Making sure to check with him that everything's fine and that Bruce is still coming back on the 3rd.

Everyone cheered with successful triumph. Then a small wave of embarrassment hushed Robin's team into quiet red faced ness. "Ah, so what's for breakfast? Asked Raven; quickly bypassing the awkward moment.

-/-

"Master Richard," Alfred's smiling face greeted him cheerfully. It had only been yesterday since they'd talked about having Wayne Enterprises help come up with an antidote to Slade's X.S.T.17 powder. But Robin was beginning to wonder _if Alfred just simply woke up happy and cheery or was it that he never did go to sleep. _Greeting him always with the warmest of feelings and acting like each time they talked had been ages since the smiled back. Suppressing a humored laugh.

"Hi Alfred, I should have asked you yesterday, but I was so focused on talking business and trying to get an antidote made that I forgot to ask weather Bruce was still coming home on the third or not?

Alfred's smiling face again made Robin remember that he'd never seen the old butler unhappy. Even when he was angry or scolding him for doing something bad. Alfred's features had always held that of; happy gladness and soft appreciation to see him. Even in the early morning hours; when he and Bruce would come back off patrolling. _He was that way late at night too, and of course he was always cherry and pointedly peppy during the day. How did one get to be so happy looking all the time. Especially living around two of the most brooding individuals the world had ever know._

"My team wants me to take a week off early, make a vacation out of the trip. Then swing around and make my visit home at the end of the trip." Continued Richard; explaining his reason for asking and calling again."

Alfred's brown eyes regarded his young ward with a quizzical and disbelieving stare. "Did they threaten you Master Richard? Is that the why they got you to take a vacation?"

Robin began to laugh out loud. "Ah ha ha hah." Alfred knew him too well.

"Actually they kind of did," he admitted a grin spreading over his unmasked face.

"They think I need a relaxing rest. I think their afraid that with an upcoming confrontation were expecting between us and Slade come April, that their leader might be wound up too tight."

"Wise and very caring friends," concluded Alfred nodding approvingly.

"Unfortunately, Master Bruce has taken another short detour on his way back. Apparently now he's expecting to arrive some time home on about the fifth; a couple days later then I was expecting."

"I do hope that this new delay will not affect your being able to come."

"Especially after all the effort your fiends seem to be putting into trying to get you to take a vacation." Asked Alfred looking with hope that Robin would still be able to come.

Robin made a thoughtful face and then smiled. "Actually, that will give me some extra time to get ready and leave. I'll have time to make some last minute preparations and leave my team with more instructions and plans to fallow while I'm gone. It's kind of a good thing as a matter of fact." Nodding his head and agreeing with Alfred's renewed happy look.

"Very well. Then I'll expect to see you some time on the third or fourth of March."

Robin slowly nodded; thinking of how many days he had before he would have to arrive. "Let's see, how many day's I'll take for vacation. How many days will I need to get ready before I'd need to leave. Of course giving myself enough time to pack and talk with my team about all the things they'll need to take care of while I'm gone."

"I think I'll leave here on the 27th of March then. Seeing as how today's the twenty-fourth, it'll give me just enough time to get my team prepared and me packed and ready."

"Excellent," nodded Alfred approvingly. I'll look forward to hearing all about your vacation's many adventures. And of course I'll be expecting you to bring me something back as a souvenir."

Robin smiled. "Of course, I would never forget to bring you something." Nodded Robin, his face smiling like Richard's would; making him again look less and less like the Robin the other Titan's new and loved. And more like the carefree boy that Alfred remembered always hanging from the rooftops and trees of Wayne Manor. How he'd missed that young man all this time. It had pained him greatly to not have been there to stop him from leaving. But what was done was done, there was no use dwelling on the past. Especially when there hadn't been anything he could do about it. Instead his new job was to see that both Bruce and Richard made things right between them this time; before Richard left again.

"See you when you get home," smiled Alfred saying goodbye with a warm smile.

"See you on the third or fourth," stated Robin in goodbye.

With that the communication clicked off and Robin got up. It was then that his brain began listing all the things he had only three days to get done. _Oh my god, I have so much to do, how will I ever get it all done?_

-S-

Slade was the most patient man there was. It was just some time's his limit on patience was up for people. This was the last time he would wait on Killer Moth.

"I don't care what you think these gnats are more capable of, or how irritated they are at being forced to serve a different purpose then what Doctor Wong designed them for. You are the master Bug, make them fallow your orders."

Killer Moth; normally a self proclaimed leader and enemy of Jump City. Usually feeling himself superior to the masses of lowly human existence; seeking revenge on the heartless humans that inflicted hurt and lack of care towards the insect Kingdome. Flinched under the sharp and harsh voice of Slade.

This was a man. No, Slade didn't even smell human. This was a creation that was not to be trifled with. If Slade demanded of him to order his fellow friends, and family of insects into battle. Then this was a master of the world that should be fallowed. This being; Slade, was far superior to both human and insect kind. He could almost be considered a God, if insects thought of that kind of thing.

For Killer Moth, his only thought towards Slade was of the prize at the end that had been offered to him. _"I will give you what's left of Jump City to you to rule as you wish. Once the Teen Titan's are gone, and their leader Robin is under my control. Then all that you will have to fear, is that spoiled daughter of yours." _

Killer Moth cringed in thought of his precious daughter Kitten. "Daddy I want you to get me a necklace of Diamonds, Daddy I demand that you…Daddy…Daddy…DADDY!"

A shiver ran the wings of the Moth like father. Slade taking that for his agreement turned away. "You have until the sixth of April to have everything in order Killer Moth! Come the eighth, I expect those gnats to do what I planned for them to do."

"Jump City will fall…and the city will be then yours to rule as you wish."

Slade could sense the pleased and happy look his partner was manifesting. _What a foolish insect, if only he knew what I truly had planned. I will have to be sure to crush this pest of a insect that calls himself superior; and has the gal to claim villain status. Slowly and most enjoyably; along with his annoying Daughter. When my use of his talents are no longer necessary._

Slade left his partner to his orders, making sure to program his robots to keep an even closer eye on the reckless insect.

Time was growing too short for Killer Moth to accidentally do something that would let the Titan's find out the location of his hidden base, or the location of the gnats until they were supposed to. Slade had ordered Killer Moth never to leave the confines of the hidden stronghold.

The moth had only objected when he had, had to try and convince his spoiled daughter to let him leave her alone for several weeks. Reassuring her that once this was over he would present Jump City mall to her as a gift.

What a spoiled brat that little girl was, if Slade hadn't need of her father he would have killed her after the second screeching; whinny voiced yell of "But Daddy…." Slade still cringed at the recollection of her voice. It was the course of a photographic and perfect recollection memory.

Shaking off the chilling thought, Slade ordered his bots: "Make sure he does not leave."

- Ra-

Raven was sure Robin would never leave. He for three days, despite the efforts of the other titan's to talk him into packing, had spent the days and even some of the night, making plans and contingency plans for his team to fallow should Slade try something while he was gone. Plans for places to check and ways to stop just about every criminal that might attempt to attack while he was away.

It had taken every ounce of nerve and control Raven had, not to get emotionally upset with him. Finally Starfire had had the nerve to slap him. "Robin you are acting irrationally."

This action and comment had finally brought Robin around and with a small chuckle from him, "a hah, your right Star I am, I'm sorry, you guys can handle anything. You've been doing it with me here but out of commission before. I trust you all to take care of things while I'm gone."

"Don't worry," reassured Cyborg standing next to a nodding Beast Boy. "We'll find Slade's hideout, when you get back well all be ready to kick his butt and put an end to this little challenge of his."

Robin nodded, taking in the sight of each of his team mates. Raven gave him an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "Robin go pack, you're supposed to be leaving in the morning. Go pack and then get some sleep."

Robin looked at her and smiled. "Ok"

With that his team mates all watched him leave for his room to pack. Silently wishing and hoping he would rest and sleep too.

"Are we going to still try and throw Robin a surprise good bye party?" Asked Starfire once Robin had left earshot.

Beast Boy's mischievous grin swept his face, "Of course!"

-R-

Robin had indeed packed, and after a shower his head hit the pillow of his bed. At first he thought it was going to be hard to sleep but after several long moments of telling his brain to stop racing with ideas and last minute worries. He fell into a soundless and dreamlessly dark sleep.

The next morning he awoke and dressed. Expecting to leave the Tower early and without saying "goodbye" to his friends; that would be still sleeping soundly. Carrying out of his room his packed knapsack and duffle bag, Robin's heat leapt when he entered the Titan's living room and suddenly the lights came to life.

"Surprise"

The smell of home hade waffles and breakfast coming to his nose, Robin just smiled, his eyes mask free were quickly covered over by a pair of dark shades.

"Guys you shouldn't have!" Smiled Robin again; showing how happy this made him. "You're all the best!"

"We just wanted to let you know you would be missed and that you could not leave without saying goodbye." Informed Starfire; flying over to him and giving him a crushing hug.

"Ah Star I can't breathe…

"Sorry, friend Robin"

Releasing him and flying back towards the breakfast table set and full of a great looking breakfast foods.

-R-

Breakfast was never so great as that morning, spent with his friends and team. It was with a tearful thought that Robin realized just how lucky he was, how much a family his team was to him.

They walked with him to the garage. Each handing him "going away" gifts and words of advice:

"Here, it was my parents compass, always brought them luck when we were on an exploration trip."

"Thanks Beast Boy," Robin pocketing the round compass.

"Now take it easy and try and not get into any trouble," Raven's words holding a knowing tone as she handed him a book.

Robin looked it over…"Star Charts and Constellations."

"It's for while you're camping outside." Informed Raven

Robin gave her a confused look, "but I'm not going camping?"

Cyborg chuckled, handing Robin a folded and stapled sheet of papers. "Sally and I made you a list of places to stay and a list of stops to make. We all knew that you'd been so preoccupied with making us instructions and plans that you hadn't given any thought to where you would be going."

Robin smiled and laughed out loud. "Your right, I hadn't even realized it right now, but I really didn't know where I'd planned to go or stop. I figured that I'd just head to Gotham and stop and visit the little town for a couple days that lies on the outskirts or suburbs of the city. Before heading to see Alfred." Admitted Robin with a shrug.

"This will be much more fun! There's some really cool places that Sally, Raven and I picked out for you."

"We packed you a tent and camping gear," gestured Raven; showing Robin the pack already attached to his bike.

"Thanks," smiled Robin giving each of them a hug.

Robin turned to his last and already missed team mate. Starfire was smiling a small tear in her eye. "I know you will only be gone for a week, but already I miss you."

Robin gave her a reassuring hug. "Don't worry I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

Starfire handed him a small package and Robin unrolled it. Inside was a bottle of role on Lavender oil. "It helps with painful muscles and it will help you to remember me." Commented Starfire

Robin smiled. He had begun to correlate the smell of Lavender to Starfire; she had begun wearing the pleasant smell since her discovery of the Aromatherapy and Massage store. "Thanks"

With another hug to Starfire Robin mounted his bike and with one last wave and a "goodbye" to his team Robin left the Tower headed for the highway and the edge of Jump City.

-Edge of the city-

When Robin met the sign that said "You are now leaving Jump City" he pulled over. Pulling off his helmet, he looked back. This was strange. He hadn't left this city in years now. He used to think of it as nothing more than a place away from his real home of Gotham. But now, it was like going to Gotham was leaving his home to go to some unknown and lonely place.

He missed his home and his friends already. Robin took out of his jacket the itinerary that Cyborg had given to him. Reading through it once he noted the list of gas stops, rest areas, and towns to visit. Robin smiled. Cyborg sure did make a great leader these days. It made Robin feel better knowing that he had left his team in his capable hands.

Robin looked down at the paper again before folding it up. First stop, "Horse Point National Park" then the "Star Center Observatory and National Park" that bordered each other.

_This is going to be fun_, thought Robin; putting back on his helmet and starting his bike. _I wonder what adventure awaits me._

A/N: So what does await Robin? Find out Next week in Chapter 21 The town of Denten. Later, dlsky


	22. Chapter 22 The town of Denten

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 22 (The town of Denten)

Robin's first day started out as a very pleasant ride. Six hours later; windblown, yet jubilantly more relaxed and feeling alive in a way he'd long since forgotten. When he was younger; even before he and Batman used to ride around in Gotham City. Richard Grayson used to ride just for the fun of it. He'd take a different bike of Bruce's out every Saturday and just ride around the deserted outskirts that was where Wayne Manor was located. It used to make him feel alive, strong and free.

_I didn't realize how much I missed this feeling_, sighed Robin; pulling up to the entrance to "Horse Point National Park."

Horse Point National Park was vast, having a peacefully cool and tranquil kind of lost from time feel to it. Robin; now in his full alter ego mind set, found where he could pitch his tent to camp out for till the next day. After that he explored the miles of national park; hiking trails, exploring the river and creak beds, but most and best of all. Climbing trees. The National parks trees were huge and very tall. Robin felt calmer and more content then he could remember being in quite a while.

_I think the last time I climbed a tree was when I was ten years old, _Recalled Richard. _Even then Alfred had yelled at me for it. _Cringing at the memory, then laughing with a glee filled chuckle. _If he saw me now…_

Sitting on a branch; high up in a grove of large trees, Richard scanned the horizon of the park; noting the Observatory far off in the distance. After the sun set and the night sky produced an endlessly full array of stars Richard would then be able to use the Observatories telescope to track the night sky.

Thinking back, Richard had never had an attraction to study the stars. It had just never been something to come up in interest. Not that the idea didn't appeal to him, but that he'd never given it a thought one way or the other. He'd always taken the sky for granted till now. It was kind of rather cool that his friends had thought of something like this for him to do. It made his vacation the true meaning of "Vacation." To try new things, see new places, and relax while having fun.

He'd scanned through Raven's book earlier and discover some very fascinating facts. Using the book's instructions he discovered a use for Beast Boy's compass; which he was now sure had been the whole point of them giving it to him. It would be useful for helping him track the shifting movements of the stars. Richard would be able to have quite an enjoyable time once the sun set and the night sky took over. _This is, my vacation after all. I should enjoy it to the fullest. _And there seemed to be no doubt that he wouldn't continue having fun, what he'd followed this far of his friends schedule had proven pretty cool.

Right now though, up on the parks hill crest, sat the dome shaped observatory; silent and seemingly standing alone among the lonely hills, rolling hills gave Richard a sense of calm. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the sun wash over him. The wind just a small tickle, or brushing hand on his face, gave Richard a feeling of inner calm. He reopened his eyes and looked about himself once again. _The hill side mountain reminds me of a herd of running horses. _Richard had never seen a real horse; the herd was running wild in the open, nothing but what he'd seen in movies he'd watched. _The Man from Snowy River _he thought to himself, _Yes, a pack of running horses must be why they call this Horse Point,_ sighed Robin.

-R-

The next day, Richard tired yet his spirit's high and his mind still replaying the cool things he'd seen and fascinating discoveries he'd made from the night before rolled into the small town of Denten.

Denten; a small doted town on the map, was located three hours north east of "Horse Point National Park." Robin feeling tired from staying up so late; observing the stars and charting constellations, felt relieved that his friends had planned ahead and chosen this to be his next town to stay at.

_Good thing, cuse I'm really tired….I don't think I could ride any further today if I had to. _

It had been a lot of fun! No complaints there. His only one wish had been that he could have shared all his fun discoveries with his friends. Especially Starfire; her child like enjoyment and curiosity about the world of humans, would have been a great time to spend with her. Raven's book had been loaded with fascinating facts, charts and diagrams, and even some history about who had discovered what and why some were called what they were. Like who the Hubble Telescope was named after; Edward Hubble. What other discoveries he'd made. Why Orion's belt was such an important constellation and many other things too numerous to continue talking about.

_I bet Raven could have taught me even more then what I learned from that book she gave me. _Thought Richard, pulling up to the "Ranch/aro Inn."

The motel was small. A cracking and dented white trailer home stood for an office. Set behind and to the left of the office, was a set of motel rooms. All designed to face each other in a U shaped structure. The six to eight room hotel was grossly small, and like the rest of Denten's ghost town look. Gave off the eerie appearance of being abandoned and out of sink with rest of the world's timeframe.

Richard removed his helmet and clicked down his kickstand. Making his way to the office to check in and obtain a room for the night. He'd had the intention of staying the rest of the day and all the night here, but now as he took in more of what Denten looked like and had to offer he was starting to consider riding to the next town. Despite the fact that he was tired and his body ached. _It just might be the best idea. This town's beginning to give me the creeps._

When Richard entered the small office, the smell of old caught his nostrils. Old 70's furnishings decorated the room. _I feel like I'm from the future, sent to the past, _thought Richard; removing his gloves and opening up his jacket for air.

Next was the smell and sound of many cats running around that gained his attention. He nearly stepped on one as it ran under his feet. "Gabriel you sweet thing, come back to nana. It's only time for your bath, nothing to be afraid of."

Richard met the old woman's eyes as she stopped in mid stride and stared at him. Here old features held his young eyes with a pleading kind of sympathy. Richard noted that her eyes were fearful, but not the kind of fear that was of him, but directed towards him. Robin was about to ask her if everything was alright when a younger woman in her early thirties come out and commented to the older woman.

"Nana, don't bother the new guest. Why don't you go and take your medicine, we wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we."

Her words were kind and loving, yet Robin noted her body and face didn't show the same feeling. He watched as the old woman picked up the cat called Gabriel and walked back to the room the younger woman had just come from.

"Sorry," apologized the younger woman after nana had left the room. "Nana is becoming senile these days. She forgets to take her meds. I do hope she didn't startle or bother you too much."

"So how can I help you" asked the younger woman, directed Richards attention back to her. And not leaving him a chance to answer her question.

Richard gave one last look after the older woman and turned to address the younger.

"Sorry, no, it was no big deal. My name is Richard Grayson and I'd like a room till tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes," smiled the younger woman. "We have you down for room 5." Reaching back and pulling the key ring off a board behind her; she offered it to him with a smile.

Richard just looked at her hand holding the key out to him, his confusion was not very clearly showing. "Ah, don't you need me to give you a credit card or something," unsure why she was acting like they'd been expecting him?

"No" shook the young woman's head "according to our records," indicating a piece of paper. "Someone named "Sally" already booked you a room for the night. It's already paid for. "All you'll have to do is pay for any extra time you decide to stay in it."

Richard smirked, only a computer would choose some place like this for him to stay at…._when I get back, I'm going to tell Cyborg to program Sally with more human smarts. She needs some kind of check up, the computer's loosing it._

"Thanks," nodded Richard taking the key prepared to leave the office. Turning he noted the older woman in the door frame again, she was staring at him as she mechanically stroked her cat. He watched from out the corner of his vision as her eye's fallowed him out. He noted that her eyes still held that pitying and almost apologetic look to them.

Richard shrugged it off as a small town thing and headed for his room. "Thanks again," he called back to the younger woman at the desk before the door closed behind him.

After Richard left the granddaughter's face changed. A hard set glare; accompanying her warning to the old woman, "Slade paid you well to keep your mouth shut, I suggest you do so if you wish to live to spend your money."

"But he's only a boy." Countered the old crone…"Only a boy," she repeated. Watching as he directed his bike over to room five and unloaded his things.

-R-

Opening the door to room five Robin found exactly what he'd been expecting. Setting his things down on the small one person bed. He surveyed the rest of the room. Red carpet flooring, a small one person shower bathroom. A T.V. (that didn't work) telephone jack, yet no telephone. "Guess it costs extra," he laughed into the room.

_Ok, mental note to self, _thought Richard tossing his jacket on the one small chair that sat next to the window. _Shower now and tell Sally off later._

After his shower; which surprisingly had hot water, Richard decided that if he was going to remain here he might as well explore and get to know the small ghost town that was Denten.

He discovered that Denten wasn't a ghost town by choice, but it was an ex-military base town. Sometime in the later 60's early 70's there had been a base stationed here. "Fort Denten." After the military base moved out an aviation facility had moved in. "Denten Aviation" supplier of airplane parts, refueling and storage. Then about seven years ago; with the tragic drop in the airline industry and the rising fuel costs, Denten Aviation went belly up. Laid off the whole town, and forced everyone that wasn't originally stuck in Denten to move out and on with their life. Only those who'd originally been living here, or who were too poor to leave were forced to carry on.

Hangers to the east end of town sat vacant; a wasted bunch of land perfectly fitting for a town wasting away along with it. According to the map Richard had found of the town. There was one single school building (apparently housing Kindergarten through 12th graders) a small single Library (used by both the public and the school kids) and a lone link to the outside world; a K-mart.

Richard; walking down the main street was looking into the small mall of shops that sold whatever the town of Denten could afford. As Richard walked on he noted the feeling coming from the people in the town. He kept receiving looks of mistrust and fear. _Guess they don't like strangers, _thought Robin, deciding to get something to eat now that it was passing 2pm.

One single bar/restaurant stood in the main street of Denten. The "Roadside Cantina" was about as dark and dingy as the bad side of Gotham used to be. Richard had been in places that were dark and creepy before, but nothing like this. It had to have been somewhere between two or three times worse than any of the places in Gotham he had been. And that was saying something about this bar.

Richard entered, saw several men playing pool; looking up they made eye contact with him, their warning glance sent Richard to the back near the corner table. A single ex-biker chick was at the bar polishing a beer glass, it was she who came and took his order.

"What'll you have son. Better make it quick; eat and get out, before you get me into trouble with the liquor board." She retorted snappily.

"Well I'd hate to get you into any trouble, but I'll be 18 in September so don't worry about the drinking part." His words only vaguely made her less snappy. "As far as food…I'll have a Hamburger, Fries, and a Root Beer." Safe food bets for a dive this bad.

The lady smiled down at him then and nodded," sure thing coming right up."

Guess the choice of food made him ok with her now. Richard kept his eyes down and his body hidden in the shadows. He'd had lots of practice to know how to handle himself in a place like this. One thing for certain he knew too, was that you didn't start a fight in a place like this that you had no intention of finishing.

When his food came he ate quickly and then got up to pay and leave. Not glancing over at the guys still playing pool, he tipped the bartender and began to leave when a voice called out to him.

"Hay, you any good at shooting pool as you are at ordering food?"

Richard looked over at the guy that had called out to him and realized he was wearing an apron. He must have been the cook. So that was it, He didn't want to have to cook something that took a whole lot of time and interrupt his game. Richard smiled. "Maybe?"

"Well here," tossing Richard a pool cube. "Let's find out."

Richard looked over the cube and twirled it in his fingers for a second. "Too, light," he commented walking over to the case of cubes and picking for himself a heavier one. "This should be about right."

He noted the exchange of looks that his actions received as he removed his jacket and set up for the break. Richard's break earned him the grin he wore on his face. "Nice break," commented the cook. "Four ball in the side pocket right off the bat."

-R-

Two hours later Richard was enjoying himself and having a great time. He hadn't even noticed that the bar had become fuller. His friendly game had proceeded to betting and calling shots. He was up about fifty bucks till the last game he called a shot that missed and he became down ten.

That was when things took a turn for the worse. A big group of men entered the table area and began pushing everyone around. "It's our table now; you punks can run home to mommy now."

"Who says," challenged one of the guys Richard had been playing pool with all afternoon; a guy named Steve. He was build for battle and had the attitude for it too. Trouble was the guy he'd spoke back to was twice his size and drunk as a skunk according to how much he reeked of boos.

"Steve! It's ok, let them play a couple rounds," called one of the other guys that had been around all afternoon as well. Bob tried to grab Steve's arm but before he could, the first swing was on and Richard; left right in the middle, had no other choice but to join in to protect himself.

Richard used his skills and size to avoid a punch to the left. He turned and barley avoided Steve's body falling on top of him. Then he used his pool cube to block an elbow to the chest. One of the drunken burly guys' friends was swinging at everyone and no one. The guy probably was so drunk he was seeing people that really weren't there. Suddenly Richard was rolling over the pool table his leg kicking guys out of the way to keep from being landed on.

Richard's ears picked up the yells coming from the bartender lady. The cook already involved, was trying hard to stop the fight. Yet his bouncer; Steve, had been the one who'd started it with the first punch and unfortunately, he was the first one knocked out from the fight. Richard tried hard to escape; his focus the main exit door, but suddenly he felt and heard something hard break. He felt the pool cube impact the back of his skull seconds after the noise. Falling forward dazed but still conscious he then felt hands and a very hard punch impact him in the side; seconds after that a bottle of some liquid dripped down the back of his neck, before he was out cold. _Oh crap, why me? Raven, I didn't start it, I swear._

A/N: So next week I have two chapter's to post for you all. One's small, but I needed it to be separate like it is for a reason...so seeing as how nice you all are to wait week after week for each new posting, I couldn't very well make you wait between a chapter that is only 2 pages long and the next weeks chapter now could I. (You would all murder me in my sleep) lol

So stick around for next week's chapter: 23 Anxiety & Anticipation and Chapter 24 Reality or Nightmare... Fair warning my newest writing project is attempting scary, horror, and detailed anxiety writing...Those with weak minds need not continue on...Oh and my chapter thus far for those of you who know what chapter I'm talking about...is up to 38 pages and is yet to be be compete. So one again I'm asking: How many pages are you guys willing to read?

Later, dlsky


	23. Chapter 23 Anxiety & Anticipation

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 23 (Anxiety & Anticipation)

Slade once again dressed in his normal attire he wore around Robin. Not the attire he wore around his men, or when visiting his organization's many bases, but the one piece body suite with split; black and copper, one eyed mask that Robin was used to seeing him in. His alter ego persona that made his men fearful and nervous even though they'd dealt with their leader mere hours before. It was the fear that something very serious and very deadly was about to happen. Slade Wilson; their leader, was not the man in front of them, but Deathstroke the Terminator; assassin, man of no mercy or exceptions, and the very devil of death.

It wasn't an easy concept to understand…seeing as how when Slade was dressed in this uniform, he called himself "Slade" and when he was in his other attire, his title was in fact "Deathstroke." Yet his personality traits made him more deadly and more feared when in opposite situations. But that was just how Slade Wilson was. He made sure his men respected him, yet knew when to fear him. As for Robin…well there was no leniency for the boy, his respect would not be asked for. Only his fear and submission. Respect would come later from the results of Slade's actions toward the boy.

Slade paced the catwalk of the old warehouse. His anxiety reaching a crescendoing () burst; even though his outward appearance showed nothing but a calm and collected cold exterior of the criminal master mind.

Steadily growing worry; about whether his plan all these months back would work or not, had been nagging at him for month now. Growing worse, with each passing month. His questions as to whether his plan would work out the way he truly wanted it to, his narrowly keeping Robin's constant attempts at finding out information, that Slade wanted kept secret from the boy, and finally, now his biggest nagging uncertainty; was about to come crashing down into his lap. One way or another Slade's endless uncertainties and wonderment to himself if his plan would truly succeed or not would be finally laid to rest. For even Slade; who was a master at control and perfect operational outcomes, there was still just some factors in life that even he had no way of controlling. One way or the other, after today Slade would have all his answers.

A simple blood test would change both his and Robin's fates. Was Robin's body and blood taking the changes done to it to the point where he would survive further and to the end, or was now the point at which Slade had to make a tough choice. Stop his treatments and find another way…or continue and possibly kill Robin before he was able to possess the bright apprentice he yearned for so desperately?

It was beginning to cause Slade more anxiety. He forced himself to stop pacing and slowly, calmly, walk down the steps of the catwalk. Reaching the make shift laboratory/medical facility that would play home to Robin's sixth and most important treatment yet. That midway treatment that would seal the deal so to speak.

Up until now Slade had held a small part to fear that someone might discover the changes happening to Robin. Being able to still reverse the process if they did, if they could figure out how to, but after Slade's men brought Robin to him. After he performed a simple test/scan of his blood and determined what level of chemical his body was accepting it's changes at.

Then, Slade would be able to seal the process. Making Robin irreversibly unchangeable. Immortality would be inevitable, the other remaining treatments would just insure that he grew to the same level as that of Slade.

X. S.T.17 was only one of many chemicals needed to complete the "Imm…Project's "Immortality serum." Only an array of properly administered and distributed mix of chemicals; known to only five doctors in the world besides Slade; the only successful case to survive the process to the end. Knew how to proceed with Robin's treatment or cure. All five doctors were now dead thanks to Slade's slow and clever efforts. Leaving Robin's fate in his hands alone.

Now if only his men would hurry up and get Richard here so he could decide which direction to take. Then Slade could again relax and focus his mind on other things instead of bothering to worry about his "Apprentice" all the time.

"Sir," reported a soldier with a salute, "the team sent to retrieve "Robin" just called in."

"And?" Sneered Slade.

"They reported that they have him and are on their way in."

"Good," Smiled Slade behind his mental mask, addressing the medical crew and ignoring his reporting soldier. Slade called out for action. The warehouse staff was jumpy and nervous already, so when Slade's worlds came to them they all took off into action; like a wave of spooked insects.

A/N: () pronunciation (krə-shĕndō) So a little of the mystery you've all been asking me about; now revealed. Be warned, turning to the next pages...may be killer on the anxiety scale. My newest writing project is mental Anxiety and Hororr...(little evil smile) Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24 Reality or Nightmare

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 24 (Reality or Nightmare)

**March 28th 5:00PM Subject on rout to facility….**

Dr. James Bensen AKA the Criminal Doctor had seen a lot for his few short forty some years alive. He was probably the highest paid doctor ever. His clients; only the richest and most deadliest, of criminals throughout the criminal underground world. Held him as the best, the most trust worthy, and when it was all said and done knew that without question whatever he and his staff would be paid for, would not leave his or their lips.

Dr. Bensen had heard of Slade many times 'The criminal mastermind that could cheat death.'

'A man with no soul, and a heartless killer with keen cunning intellect, that most powerful men feared with healthy respect.'

Doctor Bensen had heard stories and tales of Slade, but never met him before now. _After all, what would an immortal need with a doctor? _

It was the question that had been on his mind ever since the man named Wintergreen had contacted him and requested his services for a job.

Standing along with his staff in the makeshift hospital/laboratory; standing in the newly renovated/converted old airplane hangar; Dr. Bensen shook his head…."Make Slade's "Apprentice" Immortal?"

How?

Why?

_Why me? How could I possibly be of any use to make someone immortal?_

Slade had made sure to spend time planning out the procedure with him; omitting some of the more specific details for the procedural process. _Guess he didn't want anyone else making immortal beings all the time,_ thought the Doctor greedily. _Think of all the jobs I'd have had then._

He'd been provided all the finest and necessary equipment. Been told it would be all his too when the job was over, and had been reassured that the money was (half of it anyway) already in his account. But how, and what, was he supposed to be doing?

As if reading the Doctors thoughts, Slade spoke up as he approached the Criminal Doctor. "Your job, doctor is to make sure his body stays alive long enough for his mind to kick in and accept his fate," Standing they waited for the arriving patient.

Dr. Bensen questioned how hard a process that would be. With all the different types of equipment he saw all around him. He had a sick feeling that would be _very hard, and extremely difficult to accomplish._

"There here," called out a sentry posted soldier.

"Prepare for action," ordered Slade.

-/-

**March 28th 5:30Pm "Project Robin" recording for Dr. Bensen's records…..**

Men in white laboratory coats and medical scrubs rushed forward with a gurney, totally ignoring the man holding the video recorder they proceeded to help the passengers in the black SUV Hummer remove the body of what looked like a child or teenager from the vehicle.

"Get out of our way," barked one of the militia men shoving the camera out of the way. The man keeping the camera rolling turned to record Dr. Bensen's comment:

"But he's just a boy?" questioned Dr. Bensen; turning to Slade to make sure they had the right person.

"He's actually about to turn 18 in September, doctor." Responded Slade; noting the camera man silently out of the corner of his vision.

"Now, I suggest you get started. Robin's not one to stay down for long, no matter how hard a blow he takes." Smirking as he remembered many battles and blows him and Robin had exchanged in the past years. The two of them had battled and fought many times; Slade not once going easy on Robin. His hits and punches should have rendered a boy his size unconscious for weeks, yet never had Robin let himself lie down and pass out. It was the best aspect of Robin that Slade favored.

The camera man turned and kept recording as the rest of the medical team began wheeling Richard's unconscious body towards the medical table.

Robin's body was transferred from the gurney to a flat metal table with stapes and metal leg shackles. The medical team quickly set to work; removing the boy's shirt, shoes, sacks, and other apparel. The camera man came in to get a close up and observe the nurse; as she injected a needle into Robin's arm, giving him the shot which was meant to sedate him; while Slade would first take a blood sample for testing.

Dr. Bensen stepped out of Slade's way as another nurse handed Slade a empty needle. What Slade was looking to find in the boy's blood Dr. Bensen didn't know? Only that whatever it was would lead to his job being either "easy or hard" as quoted from Slade's own words to him. Which was what? Dr. Bensen didn't know. He personally was rooting for "easy" although, he got the feeling "hard" was the way things would be going for this job.

Slade finished drawing Robin's blood. A slight wincing facial expression was observed, but Robin remained out cold. Slade took the sample to the make shift table and began running tests on it with scientific accuracy. The camera man trying to fallow him was suddenly faced with three armed and angry men.

"You're only to record the boy; leave now or face the consequences."

The camera man backed up slowly and continued to shoot at a distance turning occasionally to take quick shots of Richard's body on the table. "The boy seems to be strongly built," commentaries the camera man feeling board and having nothing else to comment about. "He's physically fit a great specimen and apparently he and Slade have some kind of history."

-/-

Wintergreen approached the table where Slade was working at and remained silent; patiently waiting to find out the results; seems as if everyone present was holding their breath in anticipation. **What would the results be? **

The scaling chart Slade was working with would judge Robin's blood for saturation levels of the chemical compound X.S.T.17. Strength while mixing within Robin's blood stream a new chemical that's level would have to be no less than .63; any less and the result of the bodies' reaction to T.14.P would probably end in death.

Three separately injected and timed injections: T.14.P./ N.S.900/ and a chemical compound mix known as DIARSUS Serum would only take hold and effectively start to change Robin's chemical makeup if his mind was strong enough to come through the mental strain. If the body had not rejected the base formula laid in place by X.S.T.17 then there would be a good chance of him surviving the other three injections.

Slade called up the results, and stepped back; looking over at Wintergreen, and then raising his hand up to his chin as he turned and looked over at Robin's unconscious form.

The camera man noticed the change of attitude and turned his camera to take in the thinking look of Slade. "Slade apparently is pondering the results of whatever test he just preformed on the subjects blood."

The camera tried to zoom in on the masked man's face but inevitably the camera man settled for the face of the second man in charge. "Wintergreen seems to be talking to Slade about something, too bad the video doesn't pick up that far" continued the commentary of the camera man.

-/-

Slade was thinking. Wintergreen knew something was wrong but how bad was it? "Well?" He asked curious to know the results.

Slade turned and looked over at Robin's unconscious form again. ".61" he answered slowly; calculating and thinking as he answered.

Wintergreen shook his head and turned to look at the boy. "So what do you want to do now?"

Slade stood thinking. He was weighing the risks carefully. Finally he lowered his hand and walked over to stand over Robin's form. (The camera man racing over to catch his actions on tape) Slade looked down at his young rivals features. Straining, Robin was not in a peaceful sleep. Slade's long sought young rival, his arch nemesis of sorts, the boy who held his attention even when he did not wish it. The only being on the planet to make Slade loose his patience, temper, and become anxious and uneasy about. All the work he'd put into this operation, all the time wasted these three years plus.

"I told him months ago," addressed Slade to both Robin's body and those listening. "That if I could not have him, I would kill him off and be done with it. So, start the process," ordered Slade; turning to the doctor. His stance and piercing eye hallow of emotional turmoil had reached his decision. If it did not work, then it would not be worth keeping the struggle between them going.

_Prove your value to me Robin, Prove yourself worthy as my Apprentice and revival. _

"There you have it," commentaries the camera man, "Slade has given the order to proceed forward."

Slade looked over at the camera man. The camera was pointed at Robin instead of Slade, but Slade's annoyance was growing stronger. _I must remember to kill that man, after I take that tape away from him," _reminded Slade to himself. His tolerance of Dr. Bensen's fetish for recording his own work had only been thanks to Wintergreen who had assured Slade that the doctors' man would not get in the way. Yet here he was already babbling on and annoying Slade.

"Make sure he survives," ordered Slade; a hint of threat in that command.

The room instantly began to move into action. Everyone to the sentries posted, to those simply watching, to those housed with the job of caring for Robin felt uneasy. Slade had just chosen to go ahead with the treatment despite that his "Apprentice" might die, yet his threat that if he did…Well, no one wanted to know what might happen if that occurred. Tension filled the vast void that was the town of Denten. It was about to be a very long set of hours and even perhaps days.

A/N: So is everyone still living? Anyone have a heart attack yet? 911 calls will be forwarded... Oh and just wait...the anticipation and stress levels only go up from here...see you all next week. dlsky


	25. Chapter 25 Realities and Nightmare’s

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 25 (Realities and Nightmare's)

Robin's body felt groggy, his heavy eye lids had a hard time opening. His first blinks took in blinding light, then slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness. _Where am I?_

Robin looked around himself. He was standing in a black void. The room he was in had no lights he could make out but there had to be light because he could make out small forms of objects. That over there looked like a packing crate, maybe that over there was a chair. Robin began stretching out his arms and muscles, running a silent check of his bodies physical well being. Everything was very week and tired, but it all seemed to be in working order.

Robin noted his jeans had a rip in the knee and his white shirt was dirty and tattered on the edges of his sleeves. A rather loud yawn escaped Robin's mouth. _Wow am I tired. I could sleep forever with how weak I feel. _Thought Robin calling his hidden deep reserves of adrenalin and energy to keep himself awake and alert.

_Let's see, I remember being in the town of Denten. I can only guess that I'm still there. Maybe. I was playing pool, then Steve started a fight, I….I can't remember what happened after that, I must have been knocked out._

A person's voice started calling to him: "Richard…Richard…Robin…..Robin where are you?

Robin began looking around for the person belonging to the voice. "Who are you? Called back Richard; standing now on a vastly empty voided cliff. All around below, he noted nothing but bottomless smoky gray clouds.

"Richard what's wrong?" Called out the voice to him again….It's intensity sounding like it was growing closer to him.

Richard continued to look around the smoky gray cliffs. Repeating the question he'd just been asked. "What's wrong? What do you mean? You called to me? Who are you?

The unknown voice took a worried tone, then confusion. "I didn't call to you? You called to me…."

Suddenly a bright light hit Robin's eyes. The intensity of the light hurt his eyes. Richard's unmasked eye's blinked, he tried to shield them with his arm, but the light remained bright as ever.

Then just as the light suddenly went out and Robin was once again pitched into the void of darkness he again heard the voice calling to him. This time what started out as a calling to him of his name; irrupted into sudden screams, in his ear's "Richard…Robin!

The chill of his name being cried out like this made his body feel electric. Shiver's and goose bumps crawled over his arms and neck. Richard turned around in circles looking for the voice. Nothing, there was nothing but darkness.

A much smaller voice asked right next to him. It's breath hot and quick on his neck: "Are you afraid of the dark Richard?"

Robin spun around. There was nothing next to him. He spun around again. Expecting to see someone.

Suddenly the scene changed…Richard now standing in the old circus tent he and his parents used to work in when he was younger. Looking down at his hands, his old gloves of his costume were gripped into fists. His ears ringing with the screams of people and his own; young voice, crying out as young version of himself watched helplessly. Richard stood frozen in the crowed circus tent. Watched as his mother's falling form tumbled to the ground…Falling in terrible slow motion...falling to her death. Robin's mind raced, his heart pumping terribly fast. Feeling his own chest beginning to hurt as his cries and screams faded into the crowd of others screaming.

There was a shattering thud as Robin witnessed his mother's body; arms spread out to him. Screams calling from her to him, to save her as she hit the ground and her body lay still in a puddle of red blood. Robin then heard his screaming voice, herd his own cries over the whispering voices of the crowd. Robin's hands reaching to clench his own chest.

Richard sank to his knees; coughing and spitting up blood, his cries of pain and loss giving way to more violent coughs of blood and tears. Robin's eyes were full of tears. His vision was beginning to blur. He moved his hands to wipe away his tears and noticed his gloved hands drenched in red blood. _Blood on my hands_…_my blood, my mother's blood…her blood on my hands._

"Robin…Richard looked up in surprise. The voice again suddenly calling out to him _"Raven" was that Raven's voice. _Recognizing the voice of his friend, Richard called out to it; willing for her to find him "Raven"…Standing up he looked around for where the direction of the voice came from. Richard finally saw Raven running towards him.

"Raven, Raven, what's wrong?" called Richard out to her, concern filling his voice.

Raven's form stopped and looked at him. Cocking her head to take in his blood stained form she asks him: "Robin what's wrong? I never felt such a strong un daunting feeling that something was really wrong with you before? I woke up sweating; calling your name."

Robin looked at her, confusion still plastered over his face. "What is going on?"

Looking around himself he failed to see Raven pull a big long; sharp pointed steel pin, from out of thin air. As Robin turned around to once again face her, the image of Raven stuck the steel pin deep into his left arm.

"Ah," cried out Richard…

"Darn I missed," came the voice of another….

Then once again the image of Raven was yelling his name…"Robin"

Again Richard felt pain shoot through his body making him go into spasms all over. Richard fell to the high dirt ground within his mental mind. His body going into spasms all over, so strong grew the spasms that his body took on a fetal position.

Through cries of anguish, Richard heard voices again. Voices talking not to him but to someone else or each other….._Who's there, who are you?_

"I'm not sure he's going to make it"

"Should we stop?"

Richard's eyes grew heavy, his head swaying and then suddenly he gave up; laying his head down on a cloud made of gray smoke, passing out into unconsciousness.

-S-

In the reality of the warehouse Slade stood off to the side watching with his normal calm exterior. His black heart not even jumping when he witnessed Richard's near fatal screams of agony; take on a ear piercing cry, that made the room's occupants quicken with terror and unnerving heart attack scared panic.

"What's happening" cried one of the medical technicians; who were supposed to be monitoring the patient's heart rate? He looked up at Slade. "His heart rate's going off the charts, he should be dead by all accounts…" yelled the medic; panicking to no end.

Slade turned his masked face; with his calm exterior and unchanged metallic speech, he addressed the medic. "Turn the monitor to a higher wave band and keep your fear and panic in check or I will remove you permanently from your position."

The medic apparently taken by the masked man's calm look took a deep breath and flipped a couple switches. Visibly calming "Understood Sir"

"Good," growled Slade; stepping over towards a gathering group of panicking medics. "You will, stay calm and focused or I will remove you all as well," threatened Slade; keeping his voice void of any emotion. "This is not unexpected nor anything close to what is yet to come."

The group of medics, parted ways and began trying to calm themselves with trained professionalism. _It didn't help, _thought Slade to himself, that their leader Dr. Bensen was staring in utter horror and screaming out panicking orders; as he tried to asses Robin's dire cries of pain, attempting to stop the boys' coughing up blood.

Slade continued walking towards the doctor; reaching him, he wrapped his hand around the terror filled doctors arm. Dragging the man out of sight of all; whirling on the man with trained patience but voiced commandment. "You will stop your panicking screams Doctor. I will not have your men running around panicked and accidentally killing my Apprentice, because they puncture a vain or stab him in the heart with the wrong drug."

Dr. Bensen's breathing had escalated into tinny gasps, all medical professionalism gone, he tried to regain his unexpectedly lost composure.

"I'm sorry Slade I just hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction from the injection. It was almost instantaneous that his breathing became fast paced, he went into seizures and then the screaming, the terror filled, ear piercing screams!"

"Slade what's wrong with him?" Asked the doctor panicked and worried that already he'd messed up and was killing the very patient he was supposed to be keeping alive.

Slade turned back to take in the scene of Richard; writhing and wiggling, in the arms of six or seven medics that were trying to keep him still; yet turned enough, that the blood he was coughing up would not drown him. Catch in his throat.

"Nothing Doctor," answered Slade, "this is how the treatment starts out. I assure you that it only gets much worse from here. Robin's mind is taking in most of the pressure and turmoil. This is only the physical symptoms of his mind trying to combat and assimilate the images and nightmares of reality that are being brought to his unwilling acceptance."

"Are you telling me," pointing to the patient that was now being sedated and cooled down with ice packs, "that he's having nightmares? That that's the cause of his screams. The cause of all the blood he's coughing up and the cause of his seizures?"

Slade turned and regarded the doctor with a silent nod before stating: "Among other things, yes, but this is only the first process. The next shot you give him will be more physical reactions, and less mental imagery. However, it will not change the reactions we've just now witnessed. This is the first of his bodies reactions to what the process will put him through. The second injection will cause reactions 10 times as bad."

Doctor Bensen's hand had dropped, his face was scrunched up in disbelieving shock and scarred misery. "And the last injection…?" Asked the doctor, fearful that he would not want to know the answer to that/his question.

Slade turned and looked directly into the doctors eyes. "The last injection will either kill him or change his chemical make up into the immortal I was changed into!"

Dr. Bensen began shaking his head wildly. "No, no. We can't do it…I can't do it. I can't possibly keep him alive under these conditions. No…." A choking sound was resulting from Slade's tight clinched fist around the doctors throat.

"You will continue Doctor!"

"What has now been started can not be stopped. Robin will surly die now even if we stop. So you will give him his next injection in another 2 hours and 20 minuets and counting…Or I will kill you and do it myself."

"Is that understood?" snarled Slade tossing the doctor on the floor.

Slade stepped closer to the huddled and shaking form of Dr. Bensen. "I own that boy over there doctor, he is mine to do with as I choose. His life whether I choose for him to live or die, is of mine to do with. Not you, nor his friends, or even Batman will stop me! I suggest you think about your own future and whether you wish to continue living. I suggest you get up and finish the job you started."

"Your patients time till his next injection is counting down. You have much to do in the way of preparations before then."

Slade reached down and picked the doctor up. Brushing him off and turning him around, pushing him towards Robin's body. (Once again passed out and laying unconscious)

Dr. Bensen brushed his hair out of his face and straitened his shirt, before walking confidently and calmly away. Not as one that had just witnessed the scariest sight a doctor could endure, and then being threatened with death.

_I'm going to get paid, I'm going to be paid a lot of money, this job will bring me more clients and lots more money._ Thought the Doctor over and over trying to tell himself the reasons not to give up or worry about his patients unnecessary treatment.

_Just keep thinking of your future and your carrier. Who cares about some stupid kid that chose to get involved with a mad man such as Slade. _

Dr. Bensen placed his hand on the young boys forehead. It was still very hot. "What's his temperature?" asked the doctor to one of his medics who was supposed to be monitoring his vitals.

"104" answered the medic eyeing his boss and friend with a scared and worrying glance. "That's down drastically from where it was only five minutes ago."

"Just keep monitoring," ordered the doctor; showing him a look of truthful knowing and glancing over toward Slade's towering form. The medic looked over and then nodded. "Understood Sir"

-W-

Wintergreen had seen this all before. Witnessed some of the pain himself, being part of that same group of test subjects as Slade once had been. But no matter how many times you experience that sight of their blood curdling cries, and no matter how much you try and block out the sight of blood you just couldn't. Wintergreen had his eye's down and his hands gripping the railing bars of the metal stairs.

"He who fears he shall suffer, already suffers what he fears" quoted Slade walking up silently next to the form of his older friend and long time comrade.

"Growing skittish are we Wintergreen?"

The old brown eyes of his friend looked up and into the one dark mask covered eye. "I never could, or can get used to those screams. It's like ripping the soul out of their bodies" relinquished Wintergreen drawing his hands to his face to wipe away the sweat that had formed.

"Now now, that's not entirely true…I remember a time; not even so long ago, that you used to relish the sound of a good tortuous scream coming from the throat of a man," slyly prodded Slade. Turning his own knife over in his gloved hands relishing the mental imagery that came with that comment

Wintergreen straitened up and eyed Slade cautiously. "Ok, fine," admitted Wintergreen. "I'm soft for the boy, I can't help be affected seeing someone young and innocent being put through all this."

"Is that what you want me to admit" asked Wintergreen feeling for the first time in a long while that he was suddenly on the wrong side of Slade.

Slade lifted his knife up and let the light reflect off the blade into Wintergreen's eyes. Slade saw the terror of the spooked animal in his friend's eyes.

Noted the weakness' of vulnerability that reeked like odor. "You're growing old my friend."

"Perhaps too old to be left in charge anymore"

Defensively Wintergreen took on an angry face; voice of reason it had a ting of accusation's finger point, "I already told you I was getting too old for this. You Slade, just refuse to listen to me."

Eyes refusing to be bullied by his comrade, "I stated that I thought you should leave the boy alone! That it was clouding your life's other responsibilities with unnecessary distractions, and now look." Hand waving out in gesture to the sight of Robin and the waved to encompass the whole situation "Look at what you're putting this poor boy through."

Head turning Wintergreen took in the point which Richard's laying half dead body resided on the medical table; there was oxygen and other injections being given him; to keep him alive.

The two continued to watch as Robin was hooked up to an I-V bag of saline and repositioned on the table to give his body the support it needed; while other medics continued to place cold ice packs and cloths over his temperature rising body.

"Slade you and I we never really were given a choice but we did sign up for the special unit; knowing full well what it had to do with; human experimentation, Robin he never knew, he's not been given that choice… and he didn't volunteer for any of what your forcing upon him."

Slade turned and glared at Wintergreen. Fists closed around the knife "Wintergreen your attitude is bordering very close to the edge. I'd advise you to keep your comments and thought to yourself if I were you "My old friend!"

Eyes hardening, William Wintergreen did not back down.

"Even I only give your friendship a small amount of leeway for forgiveness in moments of mortal weakness."

The slap would have been harsh and loud; echo, had it been a physical one.

"Robin's destiny has, and always will be for me to find and take in as my servant; into my service as I see fit, and since the day we crossed paths he has proven to be more then someone that can keep up with me."

"Since the day he chose to become my rival a series of events has been set in motion that not you, nor Batman, not even Richard or myself can stop from playing out. So as Euripides I quote Wintergreen: "Let a man accept his destiny. No pity and offer no tears."

"Now choose which way you'll fallow me my old friend and I give you a five minuet head start if it is a choice to leave which you decide and make."

And with that Slade sheathed his knife, once walking off towards Robin and the still shaking and red faced disturbed doctor

Wintergreen stood for a minute thinking; mentally noting the time slipping by from Slade's call of five minutes, he stood a long moment past five minutes thinking that he should leave. Trying to take his leave Will wanted to chance running from Slade, however better judgment and more selfish reasons took over, and he collected himself shoving what little of his heart had caused him to speak up and out against Slade.

This conflict within himself was his weakness of heart and because he was getting old; _damn it Slade, you are never going to understand,_ Will recomposed himself. Walking over he took up spot next to Slade.

After all he was much the same as Slade. The only difference had been his lack to endure the mental strain as Slade had. Otherwise Will too might have been exactly as Slade was now; ruthless, uncaring, and immortal… Void of petty emotions that gave way to better reasoning and less crafty planning. Instead Wintergreen was getting old, and arguing over the life of some miserable; already lost cause, of a boy would never get Wintergreen where he wanted.

_Slade knows what he wants and what's best for his organization's survival. If he's chosen this boy as his future successor then who am I to argue?_ Robin was Williams ticket to retirement, and he'd be damned if he back out now and screw that part of his goals up, _'I've earned it and it's been a long time coming.'_

A/N: So the treatment is underway...What's going to happen? 10 times as worse next injection...and the third? Wow what about that, any guesses there? Stay tuned: Next week chapter 26 Convalutional. Might want to check to see what that world means.

Later, dlsky


	26. Chapter 26 Convalutional

A/N: Well are we all enjoying this little tale thus far?

I hope so or you're wasting precious time reading for no reason. To those of you out there that are enjoying yourselves, I have a surprise!

I normally stay strict to my own rules and have vowed to not write another story till this was over with and finished posting.

However, there is always ways around the rules and as of Wednesday Oct. 5th I will be issuing a challenge to all Authors of FFnet that have interest. The first chapter of my accepted posting of the challenge will not go up till next Sat. the 8th along with the next chapter of this. However, the rules and details for the challenge will be posted on Wed. (in my bio) So take a look at it and I hope many of you try your hand at the challenge. It's meant to be a challenge to improve your personal best and have fun pushing your brain's limits.

So now on to the story... Oh and how many of you that looked up the titles meaning found you were right about it's related meaning to this posting?

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 26 (Convalutional)

When Richard woke for the second time, he was again standing up in darkness. His body cold and his eyes groggy. He again heard his name being called. This time it was not as forcefully. Someone was calling to him in an encouraging manner.

"Richard. Richard….."

Richard turned around and around in the lightening darkness. Trying to locate who was calling to him, who was offering him words of encouragement.

"Richard you can do it, come on Richard, it's all right."

Looking up Richard saw his mother and father on the trapeze high above. "Come on Little Robin" called his mother. Her hand out and offered to him.

"Well Richard, are you going to or not" asked his father, smiling mischievously; taunting his son with a show of a swinging loop.

"Going to do what" asked Richard, realizing in his hands was the swinging trapeze bar.

Richard gave a smile and jumped out into the air; holding on tight to the trapeze bar that flew him forward; propelling him out towards his mother and father. His adrenaline was pumping, his body surging with power and his laughter making him feel alive and happy. Richard reached out to take his father's hand. To change bars and connect with his fathers arm. Suddenly he realized he was too far away. _"I'm not going to make it."_

Richard's hand never even connected with his fathers' before he began to fall. His cries and screams as he tumbled downward towards the ground were met only by his mother's happy joyous laughter and his father's warm smiling face. _"Why are they not reacting? Why are they not seeing that I'm in trouble? _

"Mother, Father…."

Richard's cries fell on deaf ears, his own cries muffled in his own ears. _How if I can't hear myself cry out will they hear me, to help?_

Then Richard noticed a rope beside him, a rope holding out for him to grab. He reached for it to steady himself. He reached out to take hold of it and help save his life. Suddenly the rope came alive, turning into a giant Boa Constrictor. The snake coiled its self around Richard; it's cold slimy smooth surface slithering over his skin as it began coiling around and around his body. A crushing hold on his body; that despite his attempts to fight back, was crushing his ribs and constricting the air from remaining in his lungs. He began to feel light headed, his head swaying within the grip of the snake. The snakes head weaving back and forth in front of him. Moving with his head, slithering it's tong with each mocking gasp of air Robin attempted to take in.

Richard fought with all his strength to wiggle his way out of the snakes hold. He heard the snake hiss and laugh, then muffled voices again caught his attention…"Strap him down, quickly, before he hurts himself….no."

Richard was still attempting to fight the snake, despite the fact that his strength was giving out. His eye sight was blurring over and his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. Richard gave a shrieking cry as his body felt more pressure than even before, crushing him.

_I have to get free_, he thought. His adrenaline helping him to keep fighting, but the snakes constrictions were making it harder still to breath. What gasps of air he had been getting, was now barely coming in quick gasps. Then his lungs began to burn. His chest aching to cough…."can't breathe…"hoarsely whispered Richard. A cough brought up blood, then more violent coughing as the snake's head moved in to strike at Richard.

The snake's fangs impacted into Richards' neck. The pain brought more blood as Richard's screams cried out…"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Richard continued to cry out as the pain grew hotter. Hotter….there was a bright light in his eyes….a bright warming light…flooding his body.

Richard began to relax a feeling of warmth and sunshine filling his body. He smiled. _"Oh," _sighed Richard contently…_"That's so nice."_

Richard looked up from the beach as the waves moved in and out, in and out, he watched the waves of water. His body dressed not for the beach but in his normal everyday clothing...was soaking wet, his clothing sweaty with the smell of perspiration. Richard ran his hand over his forehead. It was also wet. His hair matted to his brow. Richard's knees began to buckle, his eyes and the scenery began spinning, then he felt his body jerking, his hands shaking out of control. "I, I," stuttered Richard feeling himself losing consciousness.

Richard closed his eyes and shook his head, opening them to see a room; a spinning room of scurrying people and medical equipment. "I, I, I can't move." Richards's small voice tried to tell someone. His eyes were still blurry; he was having trouble trying to focus. He could hear feet moving against pavement. Could hear faint whispers of conversation….

"Quick, get the saline, hook it up."

Richard's senses were beginning to feel the ground beneath his back; so cold. "It's so cold, feels like metallic cold."

Richard observing a string of ants walking over his arms, witnessed a larger than the others one stop and smile up at him 'Hello' then suddenly it turned and with its mouth; bit his right inner arm.

"Ouch" Cried out Richard, protesting the deed of the nasty ant.

"Get off my arm." Richard tried to move his other arm, wish to swat the ant with his hand, but his arm was stuck in mid air. Richard watched as the arm stood still unmoving; tried to move it, tried to shake his shoulders to make it move but slowly he watched it descend back down to his side and stay there.

"What, What…why won't…why can't I move?"

Richard looked at his arm and then up into the face of Slade standing beside him; holding his arm down while two orderlies strapped the arm to the table.

_Slade? _Thought Richard his mind reeling. He didn't know whether he was still dreaming or whether his nemesis, his enemy was really there….

"Are you real?" Asked Richard to the image of Slade, his apparent confusion nothing unknown or unexpected from the image of Slade. Who didn't answer but just continued to stare down at Richard.

When the image of Slade didn't answer Richard decided that it wasn't real and moved his head to look around elsewhere.

Slade gave a small smile and moved back over to where the doctor and Wintergreen was talking.

"I don't know how much more that poor boy can take," argued the doctor with Wintergreen.

"Robin can take as much as I dish out to him, Doctor," corrected Slade. He could visibly tell that Dr. Bensen was once again becoming freaked out by what was happening to his patient.

Dr. Bensen became snappy at Slade; his frustration and panic taking on anger and fear. "Slade if I continue with this treatment and give that boy," pointing towards Richard's strapped down body. "His third injection might kill him. I'm not skilled enough for what you need me to do Slade," the panic rising in his voice, the doctor was about in hysterics.

Slade patiently waited for the doctor to finish before making his tone flat yet encouraging to whatever measure Slade's voice could ever be encouraging. "Doctor, there is no one in this world that could be prepared for what this three part procedures intales, that is why it is not used or preformed anymore Doctor."

"While I agree that most mortal men would die from what the last two injections have already put Richard though. I know too, that Robin is strong enough to endure all three of them!"

"I myself endured them, and I have chosen Robin because he is strong. He has the drive to fight the battles that would otherwise be given up. Robin will survive this last injection, and you will continue to proceed with the treatment or…." And Slade let his piercing eye linger on the exhausted doctor.

"OR I will see to it that this was the end of the Criminal Doctors career! Do I make myself clear to you Doctor?"

Dr. James Bensen seemed to restore himself to sanity then. Taking his hand and running it over his sleep deprived eyes. It had been nearly twenty-seven hours since they'd begun this procedure with Robin. His body ached but not so bad as his fear and mental shock he'd undergone since starting this weird procedure.

"Ok, yes," nodded Dr. Bensen, then he walked off to prepare for the last and final injection.

Slade turned to look at Wintergreen. His friend looked as tired as everyone else was. No one being able to sleep because of the nonstop demand Robin's survival kept calling for.

"Losing faith" asked Slade innocently enough?

Wintergreen though, knew it to not be an innocent question. He'd been with Slade for too many years to not know when he was being asked a trapping question. "No," shook Wintergreen, "I just didn't know what to say to the doctor to get him to stop freaking out."

Slade eyed his friend's lie with interest and piercing thought. "Go take a nap for an hour. Robin's final injection won't be for another three hours. This time I'll need you to keep things running while I handle Robin."

Wintergreen nodded understanding and recalling to mind the years ago moments. Yes, this last injection would be the worst yet, and for Robin; Slade might very well be the only one able to save him from himself.

A/N: Short Yes I know, but remember the second injection effects the body more then the mind. So what's coming up...we'll I hate to disappoint you...But That's a secret twisted surprise for you all...Next week Chapter 27 The Mistake. See you all then, and remember to check out (for those interested) my Bio and file on Wed. the posting of the Challenge details.

Later, dlsky


	27. Chapter 27 The Mistake

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: Many of you may think I have written an OC (out of character) character Portrayal. I just wish to tell you...wait on judgment until after you read my double posting next week, or maybe even after Chapter 30 is posted and read.

Chapter 27 (The Mistake)

Dr. Bensen never lied to his crew. They trusted that he knew what was best when taking a job. That he knew when to call it a day, and never in all their time working with him had they ever questioned that what it was they might be doing was wrong. Not until today that was, and not until this job had come along.

Now everyone was frightened terrified, tired, and just about at their limits of sane reasoning. "Doctor," called one of the head nurses a woman by the name of Betty who had always been a favorite of Dr. Benison's; until today. This was the fifth time she had tried to get his attention. He knew what she wanted; they all wanted the same thing. To be reassured that everything was alright. That their lives weren't actually really being threatened as Slade kept pointing out to them.

Dr. Bensen lowered his head as he gave into an involuntary sigh of defeat. He turned around to face the woman that was calling to him; a fake smile plastered to his face. "Nurse Betty, what is it that I can do for you."

"Doctor, some of us have gathered. We wish to hold a meeting with you." Her voice then suddenly grew quieter as she gave a quick once over at their surroundings. Speaking as if the walls had ears, "it's a good time because Slade is not around and we all think that you should hear us out, Sir."

Dr. Bensen was afraid of Slade. There was no shame in admitting that. He knew that the man was dangerous, that holding a group meeting and talking behind his back might lead to any number of unpleasant happenings, before death could be a certainty. But Betty's pleading eyes were the same he'd seen in all his coworkers since this job started.

"Ok," gesturing for her to lead the way, "where are we going?"

-The meeting-

A small group of doctors, medics, nurses, and heads of divisions had gathered out of ear/eye shot of Slade and his men. The group was not too far away from their patient's body. All the better enabling them to point things out to Dr. Bensen about their concerns and observations.

Tension and an air of dwindling energy greeted the doctor and Betty as they arrived.

A medic by the mane of Jeff was the first to express his relief that Dr. Bensen had agreed to come. "Dr. Bensen, thank heavens you came."

The others nod with agreement, the air in the group falling from tension, stress, and worry. Relief and hope wanted to reassure a future belief that something would come of this meeting in favor to their fears being alleviated.

Dr. Bensen began asking questions, listening to his group of staff and medical heads; concerns.

"Doctor have you any idea what it is we're doing to this boy?"

"His vitals are off the scales… are we keeping him alive or trying to kill him?"

-/-

"Yes," agreed another; taking their turn to point out concerns and facts. "His skin's so white it's beginning to remind me of a dead corpse's skin. I can't even imagine Robin's body being alive from how it looks."

-/-

"His veins are starting to puff up and protrude…Doctor, all signs are, that he's dead. His vanes are turning blue instead of greenish red."

-/-

"Doctor," added in yet another medic. "I'm afraid to give him saline anymore for fear that I may stick his vane and it'll collapse."

-/-

"Doctor, what are we doing here? This Slade is crazy, he might murder us all, and I've heard stories."

"And his men have been whispering," adding to the panic taking hold of the group. "I Heard them talking about us. Betting on way's he might kill us, and how long till he does, kill us all."

-/-

"Dr. Bensen that boy's going through something I've never seen before; not in all my time with you. Not in all our dealings within the criminal underground."

-/-

"Doctor, Slade's not letting us do our job. He refuses to let us take blood samples. He's flatly told us not to give painkillers, and Dr. Bensen….

"I've never seen a patient's levels and vitals this low. His Keytones are virtually none existent!"

-/-

"Yes and his sugar levels are almost off the charts."

"With his fever's coming and going within seconds of each other; changing from low grade fever, to 104 degrees, to 46 degrees and bouncing around. What's happening to his organs?"

"I told Slade that he needed to be hooked up to a machine to lower his sugar levels. Told him that the boy's pancreas and liver could be damaged beyond repair, or even kill him later on. He just told me "NO" to leave the boy be."

-/-

"Doctor, how are we supposed to save this boy when Slade keeps telling us no!"

Voices were beginning to rise within the group. What once were hushed whispers now were strained; tense, voices.

Dr. Bensen was trying to remain calm, his attitude alert and on top of things, his uneasiness at having this meeting nothing showing more than tired reactions.

"Yes, yes, I agree with you…..

"No, no, everything's fine, this is all the way it's supposed to be happening." Wishing to god that he really knew that to be the fact

"I assure you Slade's not going to kill you, he's just impatient, troubled, and stressed out about the time it's taking, and the preciseness' of the timing for the treatments. He's worried about the injections being given to the boy on time...That's all!"

(Doctor Bensen's own worry about what his medics had just told him they'd overheard Slade's men talking about. _Would Slade really kill them all. Should he try and leave now? Tell his staff to leave little by little so as not to alert Slade or panic his staff?_)

"Just keep calm, were professionals. I know were not used to this kind of job, but we can, and will, get through this. When it's all over we will be paid so much we can all put this behind us. We can all quit and live rich lives if you all wish to."

It was Doctor Kiddle; a second year doctor, who'd only been with Dr. Bensen a short while now that spoke up, his voice course and sharp. "Not if were dead or if that boy dies….I mean how would we even know if the boy's organs were, or are being damaged? How would we know if he dies? Technically he's already clinically considered dead."

(More nodding and agreement from around the group of men and women)

"Yes," agreed Jeff, "how would we know if he is dead?" Slade would never agree to Dialyses. That would take out whatever he has been putting into the boy."

-/-

"This boy is white as death. Does he even have oxygen? Will he possibly have brain damage? What if he does? Knowing Slade wants the boy in perfect health, wouldn't he want him tested. Tested to make sure he's not damaged." Betty's voice of reason was gone. Her shock, stress, and irritation at Slade's lack of making sense, was taking hold. Manifesting itself into all their fears and concerns.

"I mean, No…"shaking her head as she failed to finish her mental thought.

"I don't even want to consider; based on his telling us that if anything should happen to the boy…No, I can't take…."

Dr. Bensen flinched as everyone's voices stopped abruptly. He'd heard the metal footsteps; saw the looks of fear, terror, and panic on all his staffs' faces.

No one needed to tell him who had just come to a stop behind him. No one needed to tell him who he'd come face to face with when he finally turned around.

Closing his eyes and exhaling slowly to calm himself. Dr. Besnse turned around and breathed in the word "Slade."

Slade was a flame with angry rage. _Did the fools even know what they had just possibly done. Of course not, how could they? Idiots all of them! Incompetent mortal idiots._

Slade's men stood at his side ready and pointing their guns at the group of medical professionals. When Slade spoke it was with a calmness his men knew, and feared beyond all fears possible. (They all backed away from Slade; guns still trained on the group of medics, yet spreading out and away from Slade; each held a fearful and relieved look, that it was the medics he was addressing and not any of them. The look of fear that was oozing from the group of medics after witnessing the course of action Slade's men took when he'd spoken was nothing short of horror movie, academy award winning, except this was real and live happening right then to them, and happening from everyone; except Dr. Bensen, who despite his outward appearance of a blank unaffected face was shaking visibly.

"Do you have any idea," spoke Slade. "Any idea, what your words and talking may have done around Robin" asked Slade to the group?

Everyone turned and looked at the body of the boy; Slade's Apprentice, lying on the table no more than twenty feet from them.

"What" asked a medic named Jeff; who Slade had made a mental note already to dislike and had pegged as annoying? Anyone listening could hear a small amount of the fear in Jeff's voice fade away to make room for his confusion.

Slowly, almost like one of his robots Slade advanced on the group. "I remember telling you specifically Doctor that the treatment starts out with his physical symptoms only growing worse as we go on."

Dr. Bensen nodded his head; still not understanding what was happening to upset Slade so badly.

"Then why is it, I find you all standing around my Apprentice; no less than twenty feet within ear shot of him hearing you all talking about how he's looking, and possibly going to die" accused Slade, a small amount of the anger already inside of him escaping into his voice.

Suddenly Slade's earlier words recalled to Dr. Bensen's mind: _This is only the physical symptoms of his mind trying to combat and assimilate the images and nightmares of reality that are being brought to his unwilling acceptance._

Dr. Bensen's face grew white as a sheet; there was fear in his eyes and for so many reasons that not even he could think, before the words: "Oh my god, what have we done" were issued forth out of his mouth and his team they began to panic.

"What! What, what? What did we do?"

Slade's stilled anger and clenched hands were trying not to loosen themselves and wrap around the good doctor's throat with yelling rage, it was about this moment that Wintergreen came running up; still trying to put on his jacket. "Slade stay calm, we'll get them away from him," reassured Wintergreen; his voice trying to be the voice of reason and calm.

"Everyone just keep quiet" ordered Wintergreen. Reassuring both in voice and in his calm manner; that nothing was beyond fixing, just yet

Taking charge, Wintergreen had the small group of medics moved out of the area quickly and to a further away reach point from Slade. The team of medic's were horded off; out of earshot of Robin's subconscious, and Dr. Besnse then began explaining what tragic event they might have just caused to occur.

As for Slade; his anger was so over whelming to burst, that it took all Wintergreen's courage to gently grab his arm and direct him away from both Robin and the group of medic doctors and nurses. When they'd reached the outside; Slade, no longer able to contain himself, let an angry scream out; the likes, that even those still inside heard it to a small degree; a degree which terrified them to no end, especially those that worked for him and had only see him once or twice loose his self control.

A/N: Wow, now that's really something. Slade lost control! Guess it must have been a pretty big mistake the medical people just made...Want to place your bets with Slade's men on who's going to die first? lol

Well you all should know me by now. I'm mean... I know, I've left you all hanging, torture you, and make you all live in agony. Why should next week be any different, so yup next week is no exception. I have no plans to let you have your way just yet. Instead were going to put another twist into this story. Next Chapter is called: "Gotham."

Your only happy ending is that next week is double posting weekend. See you all then, dlsky


	28. Chapter 28 Gotham

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: The numbers in brackets are reference points to the name of the author; of the quote, I used. Nothing a big deal and I don't suggest you keep going back and forth to the bottom to read them, but they have to be put in for credit purposes.

Chapter 28 (Gotham)

When Richard's eyes finally opened his head hurt and his face was all wet. He lifted his head off the cold rough pavement of the sidewalk and tried to blink away the water that was in his eyes. The rancid smell of garbage penetrated his nostrils. Richard realized that he was laying on the pavement of an alleyway right next to a garbage dumpster.

_How did I get here? Better yet where is here? _Thought Richard; trying to recall the events he last remembered in his life.

_Let's see…there was the fact that I was on vacation. The Observatory and Horse Point National Park….I road into the town of Denten….and….and… _And Richard couldn't remember anything after that.

As he looked around the street and alleyway Richard checked himself over. The streets were really quiet; no sounds, or movement. It was a very big city he was in. He could see skyscrapers and tall city buildings in the skyline behind the alleyway. Several newspaper pieces flew about in the small wind that blew dust in Richard's mask less eyes.

Richard caught one paper as it flew by. It was the business page. Nothing explaining local events or where he might be, but the top headline bordering the edges said that it was the Gotham Daily Times, dated Feb. 22nd.

_So either someone was reading the Gotham Times or I've somehow found myself in Gotham City, _methodically thought Richard; his detective and observational skills clicking in. _But how did I get here, I don't remember leaving Denten?_

The wind picked up at the moment and Richard gave a shiver. _Storms coming_, he thought; looking up into the sky, he could see the storm clouds rolling slowly into sight.

_I better find shelter soon. Which part of town am I in? _Turning and looking back up the alleyway Richard walked towards the entrance, coming out into the main street he stopped dead in his tracks. _Shit!_

_Guess that explains what I'm doing here in Gotham. I'm here to die!_ Concluded Richard; continuing to look at the intersection he'd just came out into. He was standing at the mouth of an alleyway that was in one of the worst sectors of Gotham City. The Slums even for crime filled Gotham. The North East Slums to be exact.

It was where every criminal went to hide because every other criminal was already hiding there and IT WAS the one place neither the police nor Batman would enter without a very big; emphasis on BIG, reason to enter. When they would or something forced them to, it never ended pretty. Batman would pack more firepower, weapons, and usually it was cause to wear the plated armor suits.

Here Richard stood, dressed in torn; holly knee jeans, a dirty white T-top and no jacket, no money and his mask on. Wait thought Richard I didn't have my mask on in Denten. Reaching up Richard felt his fingers brush over the fabric of his mask. Looking around for a mirror, Richard ran over to the nearest shop window. It was dark; no light, and the glass was that bullet proof hazy stuff. But Richard could make out that little distinctive shadow of his face where he was clearly wearing a mask.

Then the storms' lightning hit and Richard jumped. As the thunder died away Richard spun around. _I could have sworn I saw Slade standing behind me just a second ago. _Richard turned back to the store front window and looked at himself again. Another lighting flash and Richard realized that his mask was not the Bat mask he wore but his apprentice mask that he wore when he'd worked for Slade; except this mask was darker, even more sinister somehow.

Richard reached up to remove the mask, when a very seductively green; female hand, rested on his arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Robin," called out the sly and delicately; beautifully, seductive voice of Poison Ivy.

Richard turned his head and looked up at her….His mind frozen with three parts fear, shock, and inner anger; that he'd let some one sneak up on him like this. He'd been listening hadn't he? He'd been reaching out with all his senses. How had she snuck up on him like this?

Richard gulped down a large knot of fear in his throat and moved away with trained precision. Trying to judge the direction the wind was blowing to avoid any dust or poison that Ivy might send his way. "What are you doing here, what do you want?" Robin tried to look mean and menacing. Not that that was ever going to happen here. He was unarmed and ill equipped to deal with anything let alone a criminal type of Ivy's standing.

Poison Ivy just stared at him a second then shrugged her delicate shoulders. "Have it your way Robin," she commented not really acting all criminal, but more motherly then anything. She raised herself to her full standing. Richard realizing that she'd been leaning down to his level to talk to him before "What, what do you mean have it my way?" Asked Robin trying to judge which direction she would attack him from.

As he replied back to her he began scanning the surrounding empty street for signs of her plant men, any other presence on the street, or hiding in the shadows.

Ivy brought her long slender red painted finger nails to her face and began nibbling on her left index fingernail. Thoughtfully regarding the jumpy boy "Are you alright," she asked, eyeing him again with that motherly concern and seductively low resonating voice. "I mean it's fine if you want to keep your mask on or off, but you don't have to act so jumpy and edgy with me, if it weren't for the fact that Slade asked me to keep an eye on you, not to mention that; that mask is probably the only thing keeping you alive around here. After all you being Robin haven't exactly been easy for the community to accept, but seeing as how your Slade's son and Apprentice now, well…

But it was about now that Robin had totally interrupted her and taken a few steps forward too. "I'm Slade's what?" Richard's quick exclamation of shocked discovery nearly made Poison Ivy back up a step. She'd not been expecting this as the boy's reaction. Sure he was gaudy, arrogant. A brat, and a show off. Hot tempered, and impossible to get along with some times, but the boy had never acted like he didn't know what she was talking about before.

"Slade, he, he left me with you?" Richard had his hand placed on his head, his mind reeling from this news. "When, how long have I been with you? Where's Batman, why am I still dressed in the same clothes I wore in Denten?" All the questions came tumbling out one right after the other.

Ivy walked up to Richard and placed her hand on his forehead; he instantly slapped it off and backed away from her. "I don't know what you're so upset for all of a sudden. You were perfectly fine hours ago. And you don't have a fever, can't detect any poisons in your system."

"Richard, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I swear; if this is some game again to get your fathers attention, I'm not going to put up with it," threatened Poison Ivy, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I told Slade I'd watch and keep an eye out for you while your with me, but I never signed up for this kind of charade and games."

"Either you start making some sense or I'm going to confine you to your room. And," she added making hand gestures, while pointing a finger at Robin. "And I won't let you come with me to see the Joker and Two Face tonight like I said I would."

Richard was really confused about now. His head was beginning to pound and the rain had begun falling slowly. "Two Face, the Joker….Ivy, I..I.." Suddenly everything was getting hazy. Richard's heart was pumping wildly. He found he was having trouble breathing. He swayed and then, lost his balance. Robin found that he'd collapsed into the arms of Poison Ivy, her face looking down at him, concern and annoyance showing. "Well there you've gone and done it again."

Lifting him up and calling forth a nearby plant monster she gently placed him in the tentacles of the plant as they walked back down the street. "Where are we going," hoarsely asked Richard before nearly passing out into darkness. He never did hear her answer of "Were going home, and you to your room."

Ivy looked up into the night sky. She caught the shadow of a moving figure on the roof top out of the corner of her eye. "Hurry up," gesturing to her plant monster; who was carrying Robin's unconscious body, quickening her own pace at the command.

-R-

Waking up was becoming a real hassle. _Why couldn't he just stay like sleeping beauty. _Then Richard wouldn't once again have to open his eyes and discover every limb of his body that felt, and hurt. The only consoling thought was that this time waking up; something soft and with padding, was there to support his waking body. His mattress was helping support take some of the strain off his aching muscles. Richard rubbed his eyes and again felt the mask on his face. He was about to try and take it off again when the door to his room opened and Poison Ivy walked in. Well she didn't exactly walk, she kind of swayed. "I see you've woke up…"

"Yes," coughed Richard, trying to gain himself a sitting position. "I just woke up right before you came in."

Ivy nodded and placing her hand on his forehead. "The fevers gone again, seems your having them less and less, but you're still over doing it."

_I mean out there you'd nearly had me worried sick that you'd melted your brain or something. _

"You think you'll be alright to compete tonight still?"

"Compete?" _Oh the competition between Joker and Two Face._ "Yes, I think I can still make it."

"Good," smiled Ivy, offering him a glass of what looked like grape juice.

"Thanks," stated Richard taking the glass and drinking it down. "Do I have anything to wear tonight or do I have to wear these same dirty clothes?"

Poison Ivy walked to his closet and opened it up. Inside was hangers of shirts, pants, and other things, but Robin watched as she removed a particular suit from the closet and placed it on the bed across his legs. "I think Slade wanted you to wear this, didn't he?" She asked with an already knowing and expected answer.

Richard sat his head back and moaned. "Ah, I don't want to wear that suit." Richard's masked eye's met Ivy's and he gave her a pleading look. "Do I have to wear that uniform. I mean it's awfully dark and it itches."

Ivy just lowered her head; narrowing her eyes, and looking back at him. "Richard, what did we talk about….?"

Robin gave her a pouting scowl much the imitation that a little kid would give a parent. Crossing his arms over his chest and trying to give that face of undeniable pleading. She wasn't buying it.

Seconds later he answered like the older version of Robin that he was. "I know, I know (with a sighing defeat) I have to show everyone that I can be trusted, that I'm not Batman's sidekick anymore, that I belong to Slade….But Ivy, I just don't think that putting on a suit is going to make them believe me."

Poison Ivy's pale face just smiled down at him. Then she gestured for him to move his legs and she sat down on the bed next to him. "You know," she began, very gently moving the fallen hair out of his eyes. "However much we guard against it, we tend to shape ourselves in the image others have of us." (1)

"If you make the most of what you can, and try you're hardest. I'm sure that in the end everyone will begin to trust that who you are is no longer the whinny little brat that was Batman's sidekick, but that you are now the killer, thief, and assassin that Slade has turned you into."

She gave him another reassuring smile and with that she got up and walked out. Before she closed the door though, she gave him another glace back. Richard was watching her…."Now get dressed, you don't want to be late, do you?"

Richard just shook his head, "No."

She smiled at him and then she closed the door. When the door was finally shut Richard got up and walked over to the window. Pulling up the blind, he discovered there were no bars on the window, nothing to indicate from the room that he was a prisoner. Hadn't he just been outside? _If I'd been running away I would not have been asked to come back home; as Ivy had put it. What the hell is happening to me_," thought Richard. Suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be getting ready for the competition match _how is it that I remember that, too? Why don't I remember things that really matter, like why everyone thinks I'm Slade's willing Apprentice, and what happened to Bruce. How did I end up leaving Denten?_

Richard sighed. Till he could figure out what was going on the best thing for him was to just play along. _It won't hurt to stay friendly till there's reason to not act like I'm supposed to._

Richard opened the door to his room and walked down stairs. He found both Poison Ivy and the Joker's lackey, wacky, girlfriend; Harley Quinn, waiting for him with smiles and a great big hug. Well it was Harley that gave him the big hug. "Hay," commented Richard backing up from her grip. "Your wrinkling the suit."

She only smiled at him and then back at Poison Ivy. "Ah, I wish Mr. J, and I would get one of our own, but the best I can do right now is the two babies." Both Ivy and Robin rolled their eyes. She was talking about the dogs and Richard couldn't even think, or consider them anywhere near cute and cuddly.

"Come on, I want to get this over with," spat Robin annoyingly.

-R-

Robin entered into a giant underground arena. Bleachers lined one side of the structure, the arena made up the other half. He noted the many obstacles and booby traps that littered the fighting area. There were already several men and women of varying ages practicing moves and last minute warm-ups on the side lines. Robin smirked at them all. _Look at how pathetic they all are, I could take them all out in a heartbeat and they'd never even know how it happened. _It was a second later that Richard flinched and wondered what had made him think such a thought. _What is going on with me?_

Harley Quinn and Ivy led Robin down the many rows of seating. Several criminals glanced at him and several mean looks accompanied them as he passed, yet no one got to their feet and began attacking him. Robin knew that it wasn't just his face; covered over by Slade's branding mask, that made them not recognize him. Because the mask wasn't all that different from his old one. Only thing that made Slade's worth mentioning was how it reformed his face into looking meaner, deadlier, and more menacing.

Nothing that the suit did or covered changed much about Robin either. So everyone and anyone that had known Robin or saw him when he was in his old costume or working with Batman, would know that this was the same person standing in their midst, so why was no one bothering him?

"Ah, I see our guest of honor has arrived," bowed and waved a white gloved hand in to the air, and at the direction Robin was standing.

"Little birdie boy is all grown up, Awwwwwww." Wiping a fake affectionate tear from his eyes.

"And now he's the new ruler of the underworld." Mocked the wide grinning; bright smile, of Jack Napier or as he was known to all that feared him the "Joker."

"Hi pops," retorted Robin before he'd even thought about the words that were spewing from his mouth. Instantly Robin flinched and poised his body to be attacked, instead he received a hearty laugh and a great bid nuggy to his head.

"Hay," protested Robin to the deaf ears of everyone.

"I just love this kid now." Turning to Harley; while the Joker, now had Robin in a crushing arm pit hug. The Joker began chatting merrily: "Maybe we should have one for ourselves…I know! Let's go out and see what Teenage Superhero's on the market."

"Come to think of it…" stopping, he looked like he'd just come up with a bright idea. "Maybe old Slade and his new boy here," tossing his arm and pointing finger in Robin's recovering direction. "Maybe he can recommend someone."

Robin; trying to fix both his appearance and hair found the Joker looking at him. _Does he really expect me to answer? _Obviously he did, so Robin; acting like he was thinking, made some sort of effort to be helpful. Even though there was no way he was going to offer up one of his fellow Teen Superhero's as a play thing for the two; literally crazy, love birds.

"Ahhh, we'll…for you, I can't really think of anyone who'd fit the bill and be as crazy as you are. Beast Boy used to be maybe, but not since his accident. Now he's begun changing his life, trying to make it up to the team."

The Joker nodded slowly then more wildly. "Yah, his letting that Against Smith fellow die was a real tragedy. Real tragedy…" smirk giving Robin the creeps

"Ah," sighing, "too bad he hadn't done it himself. Then we might have been able to keep him as our own, what you think dear?" Again addressing his precious, and just as crazy as himself girlfriend. "Ahh at least it was the thought that counted, Mr. J…." cooed Harley Quinn.

"Too true," laughed the Joker; laughing at his and Harley's own; bad, inside joke. Ivy looked at Robin who rolled his own eyes and moved out of the tightly placed threesome hug he'd found himself sickly squished in-between.

"Come on you two give us a rest already," commented Poison Ivy her attention suddenly drifting away from the two crazy's and noticing that Two Face was walking towards them all.

"Harvey Dent…." addressed Poison Ivy in her sly and manipulatively sexy voice, the older Two featured man, approached wearing a suite that looked not like what Robin remembered him usually wearing. Not that half red with spots; crazy as his own face, suited side, or the other; a respectable business suite. But he was wearing a two sided red and even redder suit.

"Ivy"

Addressed the more sophisticated side of the double split man; leaning down he delicately kissed her hand with a wink, his smirk then became the queue for his other side, acting like he'd shoved his other half aside, before he gripped her in a hug with his lips poised to kiss her on the mouth. Robin watched with some glee as Ivy kneed him in the groin and slapped his face.

"Do that again and you'll have fungus splotches for a week," threatened the still sly voice, but that had gained a deadly slowness now in her tone and stance.

Robin growing really board with all this adult crap gave an interrupting cough. "When all you children are all done, do you think we can possibly start this match. I'm getting impatient and don't want to wait all night to start my own fight."

All the adults suddenly turned into narrow eyed enemies before they took on the looks of innocents, and happy go lucky guardians again. "Sure thing boss," answered the crazy side of Harvey Dent."

Robin's ears where then bombarded by the voice of Two Face, Robin finding himself suddenly sitting down in the reserved for management seats. "Ladies and Gentlemen, criminals of every field, let us not keep you waiting any longer. The matches have all but finished say for one. Our highly sought for and patiently waited for "New Prince of the criminal world, Slade's very own son and Apprentice, "Robin"

Cheers erupted from all over. Robin nearly being thrown out into the arena by the combined push of the Joker, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn; Robin stood alone in the arena looking up and around at all the cheering faces and the yelling criminals. He came to a startling discovery. There, among the crowd of cheering faces, was the man that had started his career and vengeful lust to take out, and down crime once and for all _**Toney Zucco.**_

**Dun, Dun, Dun….**

**Don't worry this isn't the end. I just thought this was a good point to do this to you all….lol Ok, moving on:**

-/-

_What the? How? _Robin looked around the still cheering crowd, his eyes searching the many faces. He was beginning to realize that several more sets of faces were belonging to criminals that he knew to be dead, or in the case of Mr. Freeze; on permanent hiatus, from the living world.

_Something's wrong here, this can't possibly be real?_ Robin turned around expecting to see the figure he was supposed to be fighting. Suddenly everything that had been so clear to him moments ago was growing hazy. _What was it that I was doing? Why was I supposed to be fighting? Why did I willingly put on this suit? _Looking down and at himself dressed in Slade's uniform. The symbol of his Apprenticeship, of his Enslavement.

Robin was jolted out of his thoughts by the changing tone of the crowd. What had been cheers and admiration was now turning into yells and angry exclamations of aggression. "What the hell? Why aren't you fighting? Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight,…..

The crowd was still expecting him to fight, _but who?_

It was the Joker's voice that rose above the rest. Already on his feet and striding towards Richard, the Joker's face was all smiles like normal yet his eyes showed annoyance and pure evil hatred.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Here take this, if you need a weapon. It's one of my favorites, and I think your going to need it. Seeing as how dumb you are and how pathetic a fighter you are."

Robin looked up at the crowbar that had suddenly appeared in the left hand of the Joker. "Excuse me," asked Robin, his anger making his body hot and his eye's hurt with built up tension.

"What do you mean I can't fight? I happen to have taken you down myself several times, and…." Continuing on, seeing the Joker shove the crowbar in his hands and still smiling with that evil laugh that had started to trickle from the throat.

"I don't need your crummy crowbar," yelled Robin shoving the rusted stick back at him and extending out his own Bow Staff. "What I need, is an opponent…" gesturing to the empty stadium. _Empty?_ He suddenly realized that both the bleachers and crowd had vanished. He hadn't even noticed the noise of the crowd disappear and everything suddenly go silent. "What the…." turning around and around looking all over the underground building to see if there was any signs of what life had just been there.

Laughter; tremendous roars of laughter, permeated his senses. Robin turned back to meet the faces of both the Joker and that of a group of little kids. Robin placed his Bow Staff in front of him, his mind racing with possibilities for this group of strange children suddenly appearing. The group unlike the Joker; who was dressed in his famous purple suit and pitch black hair, was all dressed in black, with white silver hair; it wasn't their appearance as it was their eyes that caught Richard off guard.

Their eyes were all hallow, empty, and neither black nor white. One of the children stepped forward to stand next to the Joker; who's laughing, was becoming more sinisterly hysterical. The white hair seven year old placed his hands on his hips and just stared up at the Joker accusingly.

"You know it's not that funny, he's completely lost, knows nothing that's happening to himself. I personally think it's rather cruel that you're not helping any."

Robin began to relax after listening to the boy's words, lowering his Bow Staff slightly. Unfortunately confusion once again struck Richard with guardedness as a second child; this time a girl no older than three, stepped forward and spoke. Her words; not like that of a child, but that of an old woman's aged voice; held wisdom and respected knowledge.

"It is too his entire fault that this is happening," turning scornfully to look at Robin. "I mean look at him!" Pointing an accusing finger in Richards's direction and gesturing about his clothing. "He's Slade's apprentice! He willingly helped him kill and destroy all that he once was."

_I did what? _Thought Richard again lowering his weapon, he was trying to make since of what he'd just thought that sentence meant.

A third little girl stepped out from the group of huddled and listening children. "Why not" she inquired? Her voice sending fearful chills up Richard's spine. This was the voice of pure evil.

"They all served their purpose. Robin never has truly wanted them all around, they hinder and constrain him. He created the Titan's, it was his creation to kill off if he so chose, what made him any less righteous to destroy his own creation."

_The Titan's are all dead, but I don't remember doing anything to them. I don't even remember how I got here. No, no, _thought Richard finally speaking up.

"No that's not true they're not dead. I just left them all a couple days ago."

Every hallow pair of eye turned and stared at him in united looks of evil and chilling cold. There smiles were that of foreknowing doom and destruction. They didn't stair directly at you but their eyes, with evil smiles floated through you, making Richard suddenly feel small and outnumbered. Richard's fear gripped him then; backing up, he felt himself trembling with a weakening of his own life's energy.

Never in his life had fear gripped him cold as it was, a chill came upon him with unimaginable fear, their glairs made him want to flee, but in that second he had begun to turn and run away. Turning he found several more children staring at him from behind. He turned around and around, realizeing that he was being surrounded on all sides by these cold and lifeless demons that projected the bodies of children.

"Who are you, what do you want," Robin's voice was trying to sound calm, controlled, but his body was trembling, his eyes were beginning to water; fearful tears and aches of old past wounds were splitting open and beginning to bleed, Richard fell to his knees, a terrified cry of fear called forth… for help to escape, his clenched teeth holding back the pressure and pain. Richard closed his eyes and gripped himself. Screaming and crying out in frightened fear "Don't come near me. Get away from me, go away."

_It's not real, it's not real. _

_If I can keep my eyes closed they'll all just go away, please make them all go away, just go away, please, please, please, please…._

A hand touched his shoulder and Richard yelped with a startled fearful yell. He opened his eyes to see Starfire standing in front of him; looking down on him; her hand on his shoulder Robin jumped up and hugged her.

"Starfire, oh Starfire, thank god." Richard began looking around, trying to see the hollow eyed faces of the group of children, but they were alone. All he saw was Starfire in the pitch black room.

"Starfire how, where did you come from? They said you were all dead… They said I killed you! I knew it was all a lie, I couldn't have. I didn't kill you" quick he interrupted himself "the other's where are they?"

Moving back and looking into Starfire's emerald green eyes. Richard's heart gave a sickening double beat. "Starfire what's wrong with you?"

Starfire's smiling face had turned from a genuine happy; normally innocent smile, to a wicked smile of malice and vengeful planning. "Why Robin, whatever makes you think that there's something wrong." Mocked Starfire, tossing here red with black streaks hair behind her back.

Robin noticed the clothing that Starfire normally wore were nothing as she was dressed now. Her normal purple and green traditional Tamaranian outfit had been replaced to look like one of Raven's gothic looking outfits. Only this was a Starfire of vengeance, hate, and malice. Here eye's glowed green with evil intentions. Her face smiled with proud happy pleasure; at seeing Robin's distress, matching the black outfit she was wearing was this Tamaranian's heart.

Robin backed away from her. "Starfire what happened to you? No, you're not Star. Who are you? What have you done with the real Starfire?"

The double-ganger of Starfire walked forward after a retreating Robin. Her black high leg; high heal boots, clicked menacingly as she walked towards him. Her steps seemed to echo the sound of warning running through Robin's brain. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, _they called out. This is all wrong. This was not the Starfire he knew. "No" whispered Robin shaking his head at the advancing Starfire.

"Why not Robin" asked the evil version of Starfire?

"Do you not like me anymore?" She asked in that innocent and questioningly hurt voice that used to be the Starfire he knew.

"I mean," Richard watched as Starfire's hand reached out to stroke his cheek. Robin closed his eyes as her hand connected, gently caressing his cheek and forehead.

"Oh Starfire…"Robin's sad voice whispered out in misery and confusion. "No, I care a great deal for you, you are my best friend." Opening his eyes and staring into Starfire's emerald eyes. He tried his hardest to see into them and discover what had caused this image of Starfire to appear in front of him.

"Why?" he pleaded. "Why are you like this?"

Starfire moved her hand to caress Robin's cheek, she took his hand in her other one and gently kissed it as she stroked his face. "Do you not like me like this," she innocently asked, rubbing Robin's hand over her own cheek.

"I mean after you joined Slade and declared war on all of us, you spent long hours torturing and training me to be like you and Slade wished me to be."

Robin's heart leapt, he jerked away as Starfire's razor sharp fingernails cut across his cheek. "Ouch"

Robin lifted his hand up to feel his bleeding cheek. He heard the soft and evil laughter of Starfire's voice come across, turning he looked at her, noticing the knife in her hand. "Would you like for me to help you forget all about your pain, Robin?"

Robin's anger and rage gave him the strength to yell "No" at her. Suddenly before she could do anything Robin had disarmed Starfire and had her tightly pinned to his chest. "Why?" he screamed; shaking her.

"Who are you? You lie, Starfire is not evil, she would never be evil. I did not do anything that you keep saying I did."

Laughter answered him. Then that feeling of cold and negative draining energy came to him, as more of that evil laughter came to his ears once again. Starfire's body ripped its self from Robin's grip and she spun away from him joining into the encompassing circle of children, once again surrounding Robin. There white hair shinning an unearthly silverfish blue glow over his trembling body.

The same three children joined up with Starfire and she smiled at them. "Aren't they beautiful children, Robin" asked Starfire? "The whole world will soon be like them; transformed, thanks to your and Slade's efforts."

"You really should be proud, Robin."

Robin's fear left him, his confusion and anger gave him new strength to battle the cold hollow stairs of the faces that held him at bay. "No" yelled Robin, tugging off his arm bands and ripping off his mask and tossing it into the crowd of children that surrounded him. "I am not Slade's apprentice! I did not do all this, and you LIE!"

Starfire's face grew wide with an evil smile…her voice taking on an emotionless tone. "Your right Robin, you couldn't have done all this," stepping forward, her eye's matching those of the white haired children that surrounded them.

"No you can't have done anything, because you're dying right at this very moment; your bodies dying and only your mind works."

"You want to know a secret Robin?"

The image of Starfire waited for Robin to answer her. When he didn't she just shrugged and continued on talking anyway. "The secret Robin is that you haven't even left the town of Denten yet."

"What?" Asked Robin, suddenly things making some small sense but his comprehension and logic not fallowing what she was telling him. "Then who are all of you, why are you telling me that I've done things and now telling me that I haven't?"

Starfire just smiled and turned to look back at the three different children who'd voiced their thoughts earlier. The first one to step forward was the young boy who'd defended Robin before. He smiled hollowly at Robin and just shook his head.

"It's such a pity really, such a shame that you'll never figure it all out and escape. Too bad Slade was really looking forward to having you around."

Then the next child stepped forward before he could complain or comment. The tinny small evil child that held the voice of age and evil intent smiled up at Robin.

"You did too, do all those things. Or actually, he will…."

Pointing to a person coming out of the crowd of encompassing children; to Robin's horror an exact duplicate copy of himself; only dressed in a pitch black Slade suit, into the small lit view of Robin's eyes, this copy of Robin had white hair just like the other children around him but unlike all of them, his eyes were pitch black and hallow. His deathlike skin and colorlessly paling face gave him a dying and corpse like look, yet his body was built and strong. Standing just as Robin was.

The doppelganger of himself smiled evilly back at him. "So what do you think, quite an improvement on both old Slade and Bruce's expectations of me." The evil and slightly older version of himself looked back at his pathetically weak self and extended his own version of a Bow Staff. Having one end pointed sharp.

"I believe we had an appointment to fight tonight. I just had some destruction and killing to do first so I couldn't make it earlier. Now though I'm fully ready to take your life," threatened the other version of Robin.

Robin looked around himself. The encircling crowd had backed up, yet the circle seemed to still have no openings for him to escape through. Robin got out his own Bow Staff and got into a protective fighting stance. His mind racing, his energy low from being blanketed by all this evil energy radiating from the group around him, he took in a deep breath and waited for the attack he knew would start.

_I wonder if it'll just be me and him or if I'll have to battle with them all._

Robin watched as his evil version of himself walked over to eye Starfire; her face lighting up with an evil smile as he grabbed her throat and tightened his hand around her neck. Robin watched in sick horror as the other version of himself snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body into the crowd of waiting children. They converged on her and Robin heard cries and yell as if a pack of rabid wolves were eating and tearing apart a victim.

Robin tried to filter out the sounds and moved his head to look away from the sight. He stared straight into the face of his opponent; the sickening smile of pleasure spreading across his slimy pale face.

"Ah," exclaimed the evil version of Robin. He popped his own shoulders, stretching satisfactorily and getting into his own stance. "There's nothing quite like a fresh kill to get the heart pumping with excitement before a battle to the death," exclaimed evil Robin in a flat and sadistic tone.

Robin's hatred for this other version of himself fueled him to resist the cold and deadly negative energy of the crowd that radiated from his other self. "I hate you," growled Robin.

"Hate all the torture and death that you caused to Starfire. I'm going to make you pay for hurting her."

"I'm never going to be anything like you've turned out to be," reassured Robin, swinging in a wide sweeping swipe his Bow Staff. Evil Robin countered, connecting his own staff with Robin's.

"I don't want you to be like me! What I want is for you to die in front of me." Then he laughed evilly and shoved Robin backwards and away from him. Their staffs both free of each other Evil Robin came in with a left swing and quickly countered to the right with a sweeping of his foot. Knocking Robin to the floor, who had blocked the staff swing and moved right to counter the balance needed. Robin's feet left the floor and he hit the ground hard.

Rolling away just in time to avoid Evil Robin's staff to the head. Robin blocked the next swing; while still laying on the floor, he kicked up and connected with the shoulder of his evil double. In the few seconds that Evil Robin took to recover Robin was back up and on his feet circling. He looked around still trying to find a way out, the crowd of children all had evil looks of glee as they continued to watch the fight. In some of their hands knives and swards had materialized, anytime Robin grew close to one of them they took a swing at him.

Robin narrowly avoided their swings the first couple times this happened. _God I'm in trouble,_ he thought while blocking an intended blow to the head and left shoulder. He let his right hand slip from his staff and punched his evil twin in the jaw. Evil Robin only grew colder, eyes narrowed he began moving much faster in his swings, it was harder now for Robin to keep blocking them all. Several he avoided by moving out of the way and retreating backwards or away from them. Unfortunately, the tight small confines of the circle only made it that Robin moved into the blade's edges, of the waiting children.

"Ahh," he cried out as their blade's cut into his arms and back. He moved away and was met with a flying kick to the gut by Evil Robin's left foot. Laying on the ground with the wind knocked out of him Robin had only seconds of recovery before he looked up and miraculously managed to avoid a jab to his left chest by Evil Robin's pointed tip side, of his staff.

Slade's mocking and nagging voice recalled to Robin then. _**"Come now Robin, you can do better than this, your letting your emotions distract you from your true power and ability. Get up and counter, stop retreating, and ATTACK!"**_

Robin never had thought that Slade's words would ever benefit him but somehow they sparked in Robin the determination to stop trying to avoid the battle. He rolled out of the way, rising up to his feet. Swinging his staff at the children with knives, as he got back on his feet. Then in a split second; as the crowd moved out of the staffs swing, he ran at his double. Yelling a battle cry of determination he swing his staff to the left, kicked to the right and did a back flip avoiding Evil Robin's punch.

"Pretty good Robin," smirked Evil Robin, "I see you're listening to Slade's worlds of advice and attempting to let it fuel you with enough strength to win."

"How did? It doesn't matter," corrected Robin, refocusing.

"You're not going to win! I'm not going to die here," countered Robin, jabbing and blocking staff blows. Each Robin matching blow and countered block, for matched swing; the two fighters engaging each other with incredible determination.

It was Evil Robin that finally got in a hit. His leg connecting with Robin's head as Robin was distracted, attempting to block a staff blow to his chest and ignoring the slashing cuts that had just been given to him on his left leg and left upper hip line by the crowd of children he'd backed into.

"Ahhhh," Robin countering by dropping his own staff and grabbing Evil Robin's own. A game of tug and war was raging as each moved in a motion of fancy footing and muscle strain.

It had been a calculated risk abandoning his own weapon to reach out and try and take his double-gangers, but it was a move that Robin had decided to take. Now he only had the chance to make it the right choice by continuing to hold onto and try and rip the staff from Evil Robin's hands.

Evil Robin held on determined to keep his weapon. Locked eyes with Robin and shoved him forward; knocking Robin off balance, before he forced Robin to relinquish his grip on the staff. Then evil Robin twirled his staff once for balance and a show of power, before he began pummeling his pathetic weaker self with it.

Robin was taking hits to the left, the right, the chest, the legs. His head, his face, his jaw, his arms, his sides. His body being thrown around like a practice dummy. Robin was thrown into the circling children over and over again. Each taking a swinging cut of him before throwing him back into the next swing and strike of his other self. Robin bleed from more wounds then he'd ever received before; was still trying with unclear vision to seek an escape route out of this nightmare of death.

A powerful fist connected with his shoulder, but before he could fall evil Robin had him pinned at the shoulder blade. With the support of his Bow Staff; using it to leverage the arm, Evil Robin dislocated Robin's right shoulder from its socket.

There was a sickening crack and pop as at the same time Robin's cry of agony and pain erupted from his mouth. Evil Robin didn't stop there though, he moved in with a hard swing to Robin's left ankle and as the staff connected Robin hit the ground, the ankle shattered and his balance being taken out from under him. When Robin hit the ground he fully expected the determining blow to the head that would insure victory for his evil self's terminating win. When it didn't come Robin rolled over and looked up, surprised to see his evil self just staring down at him, his staff resting beside him as he stared down at Robin with a look of pure disappointment on his face.

"What," asked Robin, no longer caring if he was on the precipice of deaths door. "Aren't you going to kill me and get it over with?"

Evil Robin smiled shyly and Robin was filled with dread that he may have been premature in accepting death as an acceptable fate. "I was rather disappointed that you gave up and in so quickly, I was merely giving you a chance to get up and retaliate, to continue the fight further. See I love the adrenaline rush that comes with fighting, the smell of the blood," taking a fake whiff of something apparently only he could sell. "and the sounds the body makes as I rip and tear it all apart."

Robin panting on the ground gave a painful cough, realizing that he'd sometime; over the countless hits, broken a couple of his ribs. Another cough and blood came out this time.

"What," attempting to take in some air as he talked. "You aren't just happy with watching me bleed to death and wither away in the wake of all their hungry eyes."

Robin noticing the looks of evil hunger and rage that he'd witnessed the hollow eyed children all partake in with Starfire's dead body. Kind of wondering why they hadn't yet attacked his dying body the same way yet.

Evil Robin looked around himself at his similar yet opposite companions. His lifeless dark eyes again resting on Robin's. "We cannot all be monsters," (2) he answered back. Then he retracted his bow staff and put it away. Pulling out a rather sharp and shinny curved hunting knife.

"Now don't worry, I'm going to make this as pain filled and lasting as possible for you. You'll be sure to feel every fleshly cut and torture filled moment of my pleasure, I'm about to put you through," smiled Evil Robin. Moving closer, the group of children behind him moving in like a pack of hungry wolves.

Robin took in a calming breath and waited till Evil Robin was right over him before he pulled out his Bow Staff that he'd fallen miraculously on. He placed the tip of the staff straight into the caller neck bone of his evil hallow self and watched as his body sickeningly curved back and then teetered off balance. Dropping the knife by Robin's side.

Robin; one hand gripping his staff the other picking up the fallen knife, swung widely in a life desperate moment to free himself and survive. Striking out at anything that came in his way. The cry's of the children fell deftly on his ears as he ran out of the circle and just kept running. He ignored his left ankle that was broken, ignored his ribs, his numerous bleeding and tearing cuts, ignored his pain, and just fled for his life.

Robin didn't need to turn around to know that his evil double and all those hallow children were in pursuit. He could hear the metal soled shoes that were his doubles footsteps behind him. Feel the negative energy that reached for him; calling out to eat at his life force, and devour his soul.

_RUN, Run, Robin Run, Run…." _was all he kept thinking. He didn't look back, he didn't stop to wonder where he was going, he ran through doors, into streets of cars, past buildings, past other people, along alleyways of Gotham. Robin just ran on and on, never stopping. Never looking back, until he was hiding in the dark comforting structure of the Batcave.

"Bruce, Alfred, someone, anyone, please help me," cried Robin's tired and frightened voice.

"Richard"

Bruce Wayne's call drew attention to himself, Robin; still limping and clutching his weapons with death grips, turned and gave a relived breath of pure relief.

"Bruce, thank heavens."

"Bruce I need you to help me, to protect me, to help me figure out what's going on, what's happening to me."

Bruce Wayne just continued to sit in his seat at the Batcave's super computer. He had his hands over his lap and was watching Robin with a steady; studding, gaze.

"Why?" He finally answered; still not making an attempt to help Robin, or to get up.

"What?" Asked Robin, confused and shocked at Bruce's behavior.

"I know we left on bad terms and we rarely talk, but I need your help. It's your duty to help me," exclaimed Robin trying to steady himself. His head was beginning to cloud over, he couldn't feel half his body anymore and shook his head, swaying; the image of Bruce righted its self again.

"It is, my duty to help the week and helpless," nodded Bruce agreeing slightly.

"But Richard you're not helpless, and you're not innocent."

"Your Slade's Apprentice" Pointed out Bruce; finally standing up, but not moving to help Robin out.

"I am not Slade's Apprentice!" Objected Robin

"I don't want anything to do with him," answered Robin flatly and pleadingly back at his father and mentor.

Bruce's face got a scowling look on it. "Richard the way in which we think of ourselves has everything to do with how our world sees us." (3)

Robin just looked at Bruce, his vision beginning to fog over again. He attempted to rub his eyes and noticed the blood all over himself. Still holding his staff, the hunting kill knife, and dressed in Slade's uniform. Robin realized why it was that Bruce was saying this to him.

"I know what this looks like, I know everything is pointing to the fact that I've given in to Slade, but you've got to believe me when I say I'm not. I'm not his Apprentice, I don't want to become like him, don't want to be a thief a, criminal, a killer. Please Bruce please help me get free of him and of that evil version of me that's trying to kill me."

Richard's pleading voice feel on nonexistent ears as he realized that Bruce was gone and he was alone in the Batcave. All alone in the dark and all alone in a scary silent place.

It was beginning to remind him of the first time he'd visited the cave alone. It had been about four months after moving into Wayne Manor. He'd found the cave, and discovered Batman was Bruce Wayne a week before. He'd convinced Bruce and Alfred to let him fight alongside Batman. Let him, or actually Robin become Batman's partner.

It had been then that he'd been shown the different way's into the hidden secret cave. He'd taken the service elevator down. The long slow ride had only managed to creep him out, but then once he was down; at the bottom and all alone in the cave, he'd gotten lost. Exploring, and trying to make since of the endless space that had yet to be set up with all the stuff; and things, it now held in it. The museum of criminal effects, and the weapons area of the cave, had been dark and void of life; nothing but the echoing and shallow cries, of the bat's hanging above in the dark abyss.

Sounds, mental tricks had frightened Robin into hiding behind several crates for hours till Alfred had finally come looking for him and shown him where the light switch had been placed. Then once the soft red light had lit up the cave, Robin had discovered that it wasn't as scary as he'd once thought. He'd made an effort to slowly overcome the darkness of the cave. To harness his fear of the dark and to become one with the darkness. That was why he now did not fear both the darkness of the night or the darkness of the cave anymore.

Standing there Robin realized that he'd been letting everything take away who he was. _Why am I acting afraid. Why am I letting things cause me to forget who I am and what I was trained as. I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder, genius and detective second to only Batman. Slade's strong and rivaled nemesis. A top notch Superhero and the leader of the, Teen Titan's._

"I am not afraid," called out Robin; into the echoing cave. "I am Robin, Richard Grayson, and I am not afraid. I will no longer be afraid."

Clapping applause echoed back in reply to Robin's resolved words.

Robin turned to see Slade striding out of the shadows. "Bravo Robin, bravo"

"Good to know that you can control your feelings and fears," he mocked, his hands dropping to his sides and then to their familiar place, behind his back. Slade remaining the picture of calm and control that unnerved Robin to no end.

"Slade..."

A/N: Dialog Quotes by: (1) William Shakespeare (2) Arlene Raven (3) Eric Hoffer

Anyone want to guess as to what's going on? Bet your all pretty smart to know where this is going too...But bet you don't know the half of it. lol See you all next, chapter...lol almost had myself there.


	29. Chapter 29 Fight, Flight, or Death?

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: Again numbers in brackets mean reference to the bottom. The names of those who should be credited with quoting those words.

Chapter 29 (Fight, Flight, or Death?)

"Slade," venomously called Robin, the knife still resting in his clinched hand, shine in Robin's vision with a promise of ending his tormented life right here and now. Robin suppressed the urge to rush Slade and drive the knife into his cold heart.

"What are you doing here? Is this all you're doing? What are you planning? What are you doing in the Batcave, where's the real Batman?"

Slade just stood there straight, tall, and eyeing Robin. Then he finally waved his hands out in a gesture to encompass their surroundings. "This is not the Batcave but our home, Robin. Don't you recognize your own home, Apprentice?"

Robin moved away from where he was standing. Where he'd just been moments ago in the Batcave he now stood in the familiar gears, and mechanical mechanisms of Slade's old hideout. The same hideout he'd been trapped in when he'd been Slade's Apprentice the first time.

"How? No, I can't really be here, what am I doing here? How, what did you do to me" accused Robin looking back at Slade and finding; the evil villain, now striding forward towards him.

Robin prepared for an attack but Slade slowed and came to a stop several feet from Robin's position. "You came to me willingly if you recall," commented Slade.

"You said you'd join me and become my Apprentice; by your own words, your own choice," informed Slade, his hands once again behind his back. Robin; having learned to read Slade, from his body language had the impression that Slade was smiling under his mask at him.

"I remember that you forced me to say "Yes," by threatening the lives of my friends," replied Robin spitefully.

Slade's body sagged in mocking sympathy. "We'll you should have just let them die then if you didn't want to keep your word and planned to go back on our deal after you found a way to keep them alive."

Robin watched as Slade's eye locked with his. Slade's voice reminded Robin of a parent preparing to install the facts of life into their growing child. "Words are final Robin, whether you meant to fully fulfill what you stated or not, you made a deal. A promise to me is a pledge. You went back on your word.

You said "Yes" hissed Slade…letting silence hang over Robin.

Robin wanted to say something, anything to explain his actions, but he knew he couldn't. He had lied.

"Yes," nodded Robin, his voice small and his mental resolve and strength low; low from this constant turn of strange events that was his life for the last, who knew how many hours.

"Fine! I lied, I'll admit it," resolved Robin, looking up firmly resolved and determined at Slade.

"I made a choice to save my friends and brokered a deal with you, but you're a criminal, a murderer, your word means nothing to me Slade. I'm never going to keep that deal…and I will not join you ever again."

Robin could almost witness Slade laughing at his childishness. Slade cocked his head slightly and his stance relaxed ever slight, though he still had his hands behind his back and his feet firmly planted.

"Robin, I don't care whether you lied. Criminals lie all the time, human beings lie. Even the good guys lie; proven that by you yourself," moving his left hand out from behind himself to gesture at Robin.

"But the fact that you made a deal with me, a deal between you and myself; I expect it upheld. And I fully intend to make you keep it. That is the point Robin! You made me a promise, and it's mine to collect, mine to require you fulfill…. Any way I choose to!" Threatened Slade; his voice flatly pointed.

Robin shook his head. "No," preparing to fight to keep himself free of Slade. "I will not give in to you Slade, I won't go back. I'm staying a superhero, choosing to be with my friends, and I won't hurt them "never."

Slade brought his other hand out from behind himself and extended his Bow Staff but didn't move to attack. Instead he sighed; again Robin having that feeling, that Slade was mockingly smiling at him from behind his mask. "I'm afraid you have no choice Robin, you will be joining me, you already have you see."

Moving away and giving Robin a glimpse of his other self. Evil Robin emerged from the darkness. Alone but no less threatening or radiating that cold evil negative energy. His nefarious (extremely wicked) double's smile sent a chill up Robin's aching arms. He could feel his life force slipping from him as his evil double closed near.

Evil Robin smiled wickedly at Robin. Reaching out to take Slade's Bow Staff that was offered and extended out to him.

"You know," addressed Evil Robin to Robin.

"I don't know why you thought I wouldn't be able to find you. Running away was a fun game; I enjoyed the chase, but do you really think that anyone's going to save you?"

"I don't care," countered Robin. His determination to not let either of them win; setting his last standing resolve, to fight this one out without both fear or losing to anything short of victory, or complete and final death.

"Let's just get this over with," flatly stated Robin, making the first move.

They battled again, Slade standing on the sidelines watched, mocking Robin for his moves and mistakes.

"Would you just shut the hell up already," coursed Robin at Slade angrily.

"If you're so cocky and all mighty then you come over here and fight him. Or better yet fight me and win, but shut the hell up and stop annoying me," shouted Robin, fighting and countering several kicks, swings, and a narrowly missed elbow to the face.

Slade standing on the sidelines reached behind himself and brought out another staff. "Fine," Slade's cold threat voiced answer to Robin's back. Slade moved in and Robin now had two opponents to battle.

Robin kept his determination, tried to calm himself further. Battling the two with skill and training he'd been taught by Batman years before. He thought steps ahead, backed off, and attacked when he could, took the hits that he could afford to, or had no way to miss and/or avoid, and gained several good hits to both opponents.

The only problem was, they were two on one, and he was tired to begin with. Robin knew he would not last long, it would be his strength and body that would give out on him before his mental resolve gave in. Still, he persisted and fought with all his might.

Slade moved in with a kick and then a thrust to Robin's chest with his staff. Robin moved out of the kick, but came into a fist; to his side, by Evil Robin. Taking his staff and countering Slade's own staff; directing it to deflect Evil Robin's from hitting him in the shoulder, Robin fought, and fought. Time wearing on and tiring him out further; he was now beginning to breath hard, his two opponents barely breaking a sweat while he; drenched and soaked, had to wipe off the sweat from his eyes.

Slade was moving Robin to a corner, Evil Robin fallowing his lead. Robin knowing full well that he was being tag teamed.

"It doesn't take courage to fight me," stated Slade to Robin, as Robin countered a punch and blocked a blow "but to give in! To stop fighting and just succumb, now that takes courage Robin." Slade; his voice treacherous and facts of life, his subtle words slyly seeping in mesmerized Robin. Leading him hypnotically to the edge of that great precipice that would be willful acceptance of enslavement to his worst fear. (1)

Robin took a swing to his left aching leg, and fell to one knee. Blocking a side coming blow by Slade's staff he wasn't quick enough or had enough room to maneuver to block the blow from evil Robin, that hit Robins shoulder blades and made him drop his staff. Taking a punch from Slade to the back Robin was sent flying to the corner that he'd been being maneuvered into.

Robin lay there panting in agonizing defeat and tired misery, a look on his face that was torn between fright, relief, and sad misery.

"I can't" whispered Robin, pleading for an alternative ending.

Slade stopped and locked eyes with Robin but even as Robin continued to look on at Slade; Evil Robin swung a blow to Robin's head and arms, pummeling him, he enjoyed the cries of pain and misery that Robin let loose; tear's flowing, blood again spilling from Robin's cuts and new broken bones.

When it finally stopped Robin was nearly unconscious on the floor. Hoping and praying for death, his mind screaming both words to keep alive, and pleading to give him over to death. Slade's voice was barely registering as he knelt down and talked to him.

"You will join me Robin. I will not allow you to die so easily; I will have you if it means you watch all you friends die slow and torturous deaths, even If I have to break their bodies; piece by piece till there's nothing left of them and you plead and broker a new deal with me just so that I put an end to their misery in existence, you are going to join me…. just so I kill them off to end the misery."

Robin's eye's swimming with tear's locked gaze with Slade and in an unexpected last displayed effort of strength he moved to grab at Slade's knife; attached to his belt. Robin fought with Slade to take the knife; if he would not kill him then Robin would end it himself. He'd made a promise to both himself and his friends. "No, I won't let them live anymore time in your dark hurt or despair Slade. I won't put them through the pain. I'll die and end it now."

It's when someone knows that death is the last available effort, the resolve that they only have left, that the human mind gives us the most strength, the most power. Power we didn't even know exists till our lowest moment comes upon us. Robin fought for the knife so strong and with such power. Fighting, punching, and moving wildly, even Slade could not keep resisting his efforts without the aid of Evil Robin.

Evil Robin moved in and grabbed Robin by the back of the caller. He threw him across the room and away from both Slade and himself. Robin not even waiting a second got up and bolted up the stairs and out the door.

Slade standing up still holding the knife in his cut and none bleeding hand, moved off in pursuit of Robin; the evil double-ganger right behind him.

-/-

Robin ran, his body on the verge of collapse, but he ran anyway. He ran around the corner of the subway and up the stairs. Exiting out into the city streets of Gotham/Jump City and nearly colliding with several citizens. It was dark outside, the sky full of clouds and light rainfall clouding his eyesight. Robin let the cool air wash over him with a chilling reminder of why he was running. They would be behind him he just knew it, he would not escape from them for long.

_Even if I do escape them for now, how will I permanently escape them. _**You have to kill them to survive. It's you or them, **spoke a little voice to him from within his mind. Robin running, headed for the door leading into a warehouse. He shoved the door closed behind him and moved a stack of boxes in front of it. Edging a 2x4 into the frame of the door.

_I can't kill someone, I'm not a killer, _retorted Robin. Reprimanding himself for thinking such a thought. _I can't kill Slade anyway,_ he rationalized, _he's immortal, remember?_

**So, **spoke the nagging unrestrained voice. **So what then, kill off that evil version of yourself and make the odds at least even for you. Then it'll just be you and Slade again, always just you and Slade.**

Robin, battling his inner voice, didn't notice where it was he was walking. He was just going deeper into the safety of the warehouse. It wasn't till he collided with the body of someone that he realized he hadn't been paying attention or watching where he was going.

Robin looked up, prepared to see either Slade or his evil self. He didn't expect to see Cyborg standing over him. "Cyborg, your alive," he exclaimed getting up off the floor where he had fallen to. Then remembering his encounter with Starfire Robin backed away slowly. Not sure what kind of person to expect Cyborg to act like. _Is it him or an evil version of him?_

It didn't surprise Robin then in the least when Cyborg's smile turned to a malevolently evil grin. His arm settling on Robin after changing into his sonic canyon; crackling with blue energy, ready to fire.

"Let me guess," commented Robin sarcastically. He was beginning to grow apathetic and numb to more and more weird encounters. Things just weren't making since to him much today.

"Let me guess, I killed you? Or no better yet I tortured you and then reprogrammed you to be evil."

"No, actually" answered not the voice of Cyborg but another voice; a voice full of calm restraint and confident exultation. Brother Blood's voice gave the room the silent flatness that was the calm before the storm. Robin looked over at where he thought the voice had come from and watched as Bloods; mechanical cybernetic body, emerging from the dark shadowed recesses of the warehouse.

Robin kept an eye on Cyborg while addressing Brother Blood. "Then what happened to him, what did you do to him?"

Blood's confident and annoyingly pompous voice laughed a crackle of glee. "I finally broke him. I finally own Cyborg! Control him mind, body, and soul."

Robin looked over at Cyborg. Finally noting that glowing hint of red that he'd not noticed until now, that sure sign that he was being controlled by Blood's mental powers.

Robin wanted to run at blood, to rip his mechanical body to pieces. Blood was almost as bad as Slade. The only exception was that he had been Cyborg's arch nemesis, not Robin's.

"Cyborg, fight it man" encouraged Robin; hoping to snap his friend out of Blood's hold. "You can't let him win, you can't let him control you, you're stronger than this. Come on fight it."

Cyborg stepped closer to Robin and gave him a cunning smile. Robin noticing a similar smile appear; out the corner of his eye, on Brother Blood's face.

"Why would I want to leave Blood's control?" Asked Cyborg

"He's given me what I've always wanted."

Robin watching with sickening realization that no matter what he did his friend would remain trapped behind his false persona that Blood was creating.

"Power," revealed Cyborg, relishing the word over his lips and smiling gleefully at Robin.

"Power and control," continued Cyborg Robin turning to look away from the face of his lost friend. His eyes met Blood's but turned away from him too.

Robin felt sickened by this helpless sense of feeling he had for his friend. He'd been bombarded all night by strange things and horrible people, but somehow, seeing Cyborg relishing; in a hungry lusting, for power. Robin couldn't contain his revulsion or emotions.

"I control HIVE now," continued the voice of Cyborg. "I hold the power over life and death. Hold destruction and chaos over the world. And you know what Robin? I've never been happier," Cyborg charged his sonic canyon with even more power and raising it to Robin's head.

Robin felt panic and a dangerous since of foreboding grip him. He was going to have to fight his friend and ex teammate, but at his present state he'd be at a great disadvantage. Not to mention that Blood was standing no less them twenty feet; watching and waiting, to make sure that Robin didn't escape his new toy's murderous intentions.

"No, Robin it's you that needs to change," finished Cyborg, drawing Robin's attention back to him. "You're the one that needs to get with the program."

"You know what you need Robin?"

Robin looking around for a weapon to use or an escape rout, began noting movement from the shadows. Someone else was also in the warehouse with them. Slowly looking deeper into the shadows Robin's heart leapt. Red glowing eyes began coming into view, surrounding the two talking. Robin his mind racing with options and ways to keep alive, began thinking hard. _Keep him talking_, it kept saying over and over. _Buy yourself more time, keep him talking. The more he's talking, the less likely he'll fire._

"No," answered Robin returning to face Cyborg and looking over his shoulder at the vacant and empty portion of the warehouse that was behind his ex teammate. Deeper in the darkness beyond was a window. It was darkened and closed, but at last it was a possible way out. _If only I could somehow get to it._

"No," smiled Robin; reaching into his utility belt, and feeling around to see what weapons he had. "What do I need?"

Cyborg totally oblivious to the machine like copies of himself surrounding both he and Robin continued on talking. Blood; still standing off to the left, was fidgeting with his right hands' fingers. Looking board and uninterested in what was happening around him.

"You need to join up with Slade," answered Cyborg.

"But you're too stubborn to see that you've lost. Remaining a superhero is choosing the losing side man."

"You used to be a winner Robin, you used to have it all man, and could again. Stick with Slade and choose to join the winning side."

"The world is changing; the new way is the criminal way. You could be a God among men," finished Cyborg, smiling with delusional thoughts of power and glory.

With an appalled cry of "No" Robin pulled out two S shaped rangs; from his utility belt, and charged Cyborg. He didn't get more than three feet before a sonic blast hit him square in the chest. Robin flew back and hit the ground hard falling on his shoulder and crying out in pain.

"Fine," finalized Cyborg. "Have it your way, you always were stubborn and had to have everything your way, just remember where it got you."

Robin looked up, his eyes seeing nothing but the glowing blue light of over twenty charged sonic canyons. Realizing he'd lost his only weapons, he closed his eyes with a sickening acceptance of what inevitably might be his death. _I forgive you Cyborg. _

Robin opened his eyes a split second later, and with training, skill, and momentum. Dodged, twirled, ran, and leapt over sonic blast after sonic blast. It was a maze of sonic fire. Reminding Robin of his training with lasers long ago. He started out ok, but as the first blast hit and sent him flying, several machine like copies of Cyborg leveled their own weapons on Robin and he was repeatedly blasted over and over again.

Shots coming from direction after direction sent Robin's body crashing from one blast to the next; body like a rag doll; suspended in the air, was sent jerkily sailing from one direction to the other.

Robin felt skin and flesh burning, felt his neck jerk dangerously close to snapping point; after being jolted into one direction and stopped forcefully; to be tossed in a different one a second later. Robin's arm's tried to shield his face and upper body from a hit to the head or torso. His cries mixed with the sadistic laugher of Brother Blood watching the spectacle.

Finally it all ended.

Robin's final resting place; a wooden crate he'd crashed into had smashed to pieces, laying on the hard concrete floor of the warehouse his body twisted in pain and covered in both cracked and shattered wooden shard pieces, pain was everywhere. Metal gears and poles; that had been the contents, fell out, on, and all around Robin, he cried out in agonizing pain as he moved to right his body and catch his breath.

Robin moved his head slowly, hoping that the stack of poles that was sprawled above him wouldn't fall onto him. His neck ached in pain, he already had a headache and blood was slowly trickling down from his left eyebrow into his eyes. He slowly tried to turn his ankle and legs that had been pinned by several heavy gears. Protests of shooting pain ran up his legs and calf muscles. He cried out in agony realizing he'd torn several ligaments and wondering if he'd ever be able to walk again.

Moving out from under the gears Robin attempted to sit up. A sudden and nauseating dizziness; caused him to swoon, followed by nearly blacking out. He tried to calm his head by closing his eyes and focusing on the cause of the pain. His arms searing with painful burns; moved to his right side, and slowly touched a painful spot along his rib cage. More ribs had broken. He could feel the indention as he lightly touched his skin. His hand moved down his side, discovering a piece of the wooden crate that had punctured his skin. Apparently it had imbedded itself in, or around his kidney.

Excruciating pressure met Robin's hand as he felt how hard it would be to pull out the wooden intrusion. Robin's excruciating cry; as he tugged at the piece, echoed throughout the warehouse. His tears began to mix with the blood of his bitten tong and split lip. He tossed the bloodied wooden piece away and reached to cradle his side but was grabbed and yanked up into the air.

Robin half delirious, began laughing out loud. His shattered sanity and tired endurance, giving away at the face of his evil double; holding him up, and smiling wickedly at his suffering and misery.

"I should have know you'd be back," commented Robin. The constant bombardment finally sapping what little mental and emotional stability he possessed, giving way to a momentary breakdown.

"Why not, come on finish me off. No, better yet. Continue torturing me…I know, let's go find the rest of my team. Maybe I can forcibly turn Beast Boy into a carnivore, or help anger Raven enough so that she snaps and brings about the end of the world."

Robin eye's clouded over with tears, suffering, and insanity, failed to take in the angry gaze that his double ganger had been glaring at him with. "Your pathetic Robin," yelled his evil self; tossing him out of his grip, and back towards the group of mechanical looking Cyborg's.

"I mean look at you, you can't even keep a clear head about you. You're an emotional wreck, that's why you never listen to Slade when he's trying to tell you something important. You live your life always constantly on the edge of your emotions. Teetering back and forth, never seeing the world from the eyes of what it really is but what you feel it is."

"Stop fighting with yourself and start listening to the world around you. Stop being so damn stubborn and fiery tempered and listen to someone for a change!"

"Better yet, try listening to yourself, try listening to me for once!"

"You, you," spat Robin on his hands and knees. "What could you possibly tell me that I'd want to hear, what could you possibly have to say that would matter to me."

"Could you tell me something that would get Slade to stop attacking me? Could you tell me something that would make me stop worrying about my friends lives, their safety? Could you possibly tell me anything that would at all matter to me?

Robin's hysterics lead him into screaming angry frustration. "I mean tell me, tell me something that I don't already know? Tell me why Batman will never accept me, tell me why my friends will never grow up and leave me alone, tell me why I'll never be good enough, tell me why Slade will never stop hounding me. Better yet, tell me how to escape him and the person I'm becoming thanks to him."

Robin's pleading eyes were hot with fire; his soul tortured with frustration and overtaxed exhaustion, his voice finally leveled off again, calling out in a normal voice. "Just tell me something that makes since."

Evil Robin circled around Robin. His appraising stance and look reminding Robin a lot like the way Slade treated him. Finally Evil Robin stopped and stood before him. His hands at his sides, eye's taking in the sight of Robin's pathetic form; crouching on his hands and knees on the cold warehouse floor, breathing shallow and painful he breathed in and out.

"It is enough that I am of value to somebody today." (2)

Robin looked up at him and tried to see past his eyes and evil appearance, tried to see what made him speak in such a way as his words were sympathetic and pleading to Robin.

"Why is it not enough for you that Slade wants you? That Slade desires you as his Apprentice. He offers you the world and all you can see is your pathetic short sightedness. All you can see is your hero's honor and duty."

"What about Batman, Robin?"

Robin remained on his hands and knees, his shock and doubt pushing to the back of his mind. "What about him?" Asked Robin, tired and mentally exhausted from the constant strain of thoughts and poundings he'd been undergoing.

"Do you want to end up the same as him" answered Evil Robin, taking a step closer to his tired and weak look alike. "All alone and lifeless"

"Do you want to turn out as Bruce? Emotionless and married to your job so much that you shove those you once thought your friends, your family, and possibly those you could have come to have a future with. Shove them all away and sink deeper into the shadows, into the shadow of the Batman? The shadow and hallow existence of a superhero?

Evil Robin stepped closer and extended his Bow Staff. Taking a small; none powerful swing at Robin. The swing forced Robin to move away from him, to side roll to avoid the impact but it didn't seem like his evil double was trying to hurt him at the moment. Merely to make his point as he talked to him.

"I asked you Robin, what do you, expect life to be? You're expectation are false and delusional. There is no perfect world, no happily ever after. Life is pain. Pain, Robin. Pain and struggle, nothing more."

"I know that," answered Robin, avoiding another swinging swipe of evil Robin's staff. "I don't want a perfect world, a perfect life, I just want to, to…" Robin finding he couldn't answer what he really wanted life to be like.

"Exactly my point," exclaimed Evil Robin gleefully triumphant. "You have no idea what the world is, you live your life in the fantasy perceptions of the superhero vision of utopia. The truth is Robin; the world is not a kind and caring place. It's a place where Red X is a thief because that's the only way he can get ahead. It's place where crime is the only release for energy and built up tension, and a means for the poor and under privileged to get a head in life."

"Do you honestly think that they just woke up on day and said **Ok lets be bad. **No! They choose small things, like the first time they were hungry and needed food, so they stole something. The first time they needed money, so they took a job that was iffy. They weren't born criminals Robin, they just kept walking the path till they couldn't see where they'd started anymore, or even why."

"Take the Joker, the Penguin, Two Face, Poison Ivy….were they born bad? No, circumstances and other people forced them into who they are and what they became."

"So," asked Robin still confused.

"What does that have to do with me? What does that have to do with Slade's constant bombardment of me?"

Evil Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just liked hearing myself talk."

Robin glared up at his evil double. "You're a real pain in the butt, you know that?"

Evil Robin gave him a smirk, "Yes, but soon it won't matter, you'll be dead, and only I'll be around to enjoy my company."

"Not if I can help it," answered Robin getting to his feet and facing his double head on.

Robin ignored the fact that he wasn't alone; ignored the fact that Blood and his goon's; along with Cyborg, were still standing around. Ignored the pain and tiredness he felt. He reached down and picked up one of the pipes that had spilled out of the crate. Positioned himself to fight his double and then he attacked.

The little nagging voice that had been tormenting him all this time, constantly reminding him that he couldn't beat Slade if the two of them; Evil Robin and Slade, were both around. Constantly telling him that either one of them or both had to be killed off. Robin finally giving in to the nagging voice and now, determined to end this; determined to kill Evil Robin once and for all

"You're going to lose" mocked Evil Robin; deflecting a rather powerful blow.

"No," Yelled Robin, swinging his pipe into the stomach of his evil self." No, I'm going to kill you once and for all."

They battled, Robin gaining the upper hand and forcing Evil Robin to retreat. Robin's determination and new resolve giving him the power necessary to do what he figured would have to be done.

No thought of the consequences of his decision, Robin drove his thrusting swings harder and harder. His eyes focused only on defeating the evil in front of himself. Evil Robin deflected a hit to his chest, moved to block a kick from Robin but with surprising speed Robin, wrapped his arm around the others' staff. Ripping it from his double's hands and driving his own pole straight into his evil doubles chest and straight through his heart.

Evil Robin gave a gasp of surprise; caught off guard, he simply stood there staring at Robin, then he looked down at his own chest and brought his hands up to pull out the pipe. Evil Robin gripped the pipe and pulled hard. Blood falling onto the ground as he slumped to his knees, Evil Robin laughed a disbelieving remark "I guess you and I really aren't that far from the line's edge as you once thought."

Robin watched a grin of triumph and pleasure changing slowly to horrid realization of what he'd just done. His mind racing, he'd just been pleased with committing murder, it didn't matter that it was an evil version of himself… _What am I becoming?_

"No," gasped Robin, "What have I done? No," he began shaking his head in stunned disbelief. Robin looked down at his evil double; watched as he swayed and again laughed

"Guess Slade was right all along, you really are a formidable force when you're focused, when you're angry."

With that Robin watched as Evil Robin collapsed and faded into the darkness. Robin watching his blood staining hands begin, and trembled. _No_, he thought, _no_**… "No, what have I done!" **

A/N: (1) Quote from the movie "Ravenous" (2) Hugh Prather

Hum, so now what's happening? Everyone still with me? No one's died on me yet? Well, you over there. Yes, you, you that died, get up, you can't! You have to still finish one more chapter before you can die. So that's right, yup, good, Ok, were all ok now, so next week is the final part in this long three chapters. Chapter 30 (What has been going on) No, that's not the title. But you will find out what has been happening and I have a surprise ending for you all...Later, till next week, dlsky


	30. Chapter 30 Acceptance and the price of I

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 30 (Acceptance and the price of Immortality)

"**What****have****we****done!****"**

Cried Dr. Bensen, he and his medical crew back and trying to attend to Robin's body. Slade had indeed been right, Robin's mental mind had been listening to what had been said. Only several minutes after the group had been rounded up and forced to leave his earshot. Robin had cried out in excruciating pain. Several nurses running over and calling out with screams of terrifying discovery.

Robin's arms, legs, whole body, was opening its self to wounds of agonizing and scientific impossibility. Invisible wounds slashed themselves open. Oozing blood and sounds of bones crushing and cracking could be heard. Agonizing cries escaped the boy's mouth fallowed by jerking motions like he was under some form of attack. It was all the medical nurses and guards could do to keep him down. They fought tooth and nail to strap him down and attend to the more and more wounds that were appearing instantly.

Slade and Wintergreen ran in with a pace that rivaled most track runners. "Stop," warned Slade, "don't touch him, you'll only add to his wounds…"

Dr. Bensen's eyes were wide. His heart and mind numbing with horrid realization, what he and his staffs words caused. _How__could__we__have__ever__known,_he thought to himself, trying to justify their actions.

"What have we done," he cried. Standing there rooted to the spot watching in slow sickening motion, as the whole scene played out in front of him.

Slade made eye contact with Wintergreen and gestured forward. "Quickly get the table and bring it over, we can't wait for his next injection, I'll have to go in now." Rushing off to retrieve a silver; insolated briefcase, from his work desk.

Wintergreen gestured and gave orders to his men who rushed out of the main area and came back carrying a duplicate medical table, to set up a few feet from Robin's side.

Medical nurses and techs continued to try and attend to Robin. His screams and cries gaining in volume as more and more blood flowed from his wounds.

Wintergreen's men placed a partition around the second table they'd just brought in. _What__'__s__Slade__doing_, wondered Dr. Bensen slowly coming out of his initial shock and trying to gain some control over the situation.

"Do you think it wise to go in before we give him the final injection," questioned Wintergreen to Slade, as he watched Slade open the briefcase.

Slade didn't bother looking up from what he was doing. "Don't worry, the device will safeguard me from Robins' mind's influence, unless I so choose to interact with him while inside. But if I don't go in now I may never get him to calm down for the next injection.

"Look at him already," gestured Slade. Pulling two small devices from the case Slade placed one on Robin's left temple and eyed his old friend.

"Make sure that nothing prevents that injection from happening in twenty minuets."

"But Slade, what if it doesn't work? What if your trapped inside his mind and he fails to pull through the last injection. All the psychics they used in the past died inside the minds of all the men. You remember what happened?"

"Slade, are you listening to me?" Pleaded Wintergreen; fallowing him behind the partition; while he took off his mask and laid down on the table.

"I'm leaving you in charge Wintergreen, just make sure that things keep on schedule, don't worry about me, this device will give me access to the exit door at any moment I call for it."

Before Wintergreen could protest or comment further Slade had slipped the device on his own forehead and was out cold.

"Damn it!" Coursed Wintergreen. He really did hate being the one in charge. _This__had__better__work,_he thought, _the__last__time,__not__even__the__best__psychics__in__the__known__world__could__keep__both__themselves__or__their__mental__patients__from__dyeing.__What__makes__Slade__think__that__some__modern__technological__device__would__be__any__better._

"Damn it!" Cursed Wintergreen all over again; less than twenty minutes till the scheduled next injection was to be given….. "here" he said handing one of his men Slade's metal mask. "Make sure no one crosses that partition, and I mean no one!"

"Yes Sir!" Coming to attention and eyeing the crowd, with his gun at the ready.

"Dr. Bensen," called Wintergreen. "Start preparing the next injection, we have less than twenty minutes….

-/-

Robin too weak to stand barely supporting himself on his own hands and knees, shed tears of despair and misery. "Why," screamed Robin into the crowd that had begun to encircle him. Laughter met his ears in response to his question.

"How pathetic, you've become Robin…. Emotions are for the week, you've grown soft and weak. To think, I used to give you respect as a good leader."

Raven's contempt showed on her face as she walked over to where Robin lay. She spit on him and with narrowed eyes turned her back on the weak and pathetic figure that used to be her leader.

-/-

"You don't deserve to call yourself a superhero, your nothing but weak, a murdering thief. Even Slade no longer desire's you….

"Cry Baby…Momma's little baby is all alone, boo hoo…" Mocked Beast Boy stepping up next to Robin and kicking him in the arm; Robin fell inward and hit the floor attempting to protect himself from Beast Boy's leg, continuing to kick him in the side, then he attempted to grind Robin's face under his shoe.

"Face it Robin, you might as well run home now…We don't want a pathetic weakling for a leader…"

Robin attempted to turn over and crawl away from Beast Boy.

"That's right! Crawl home….Oh wait…You don't have a home to crawl back to, do you?…No. You were so weak and pathetic that even Batman choose to abandon you. Maybe, if you plead and beg. Slade might take you back…AS his door mat to wipe his feet on."

Robin continued to crawl away till his head hit the legs of someone. Robin; dread paying it's cold hand on him, lifted his head up, with what energy he had left and looked up. Exhaustion, despair, and fear seized him. It was Slade; standing over him with his arms crossed, his obvious disappointment and contempt shouting silent lashings at Robin. Robin's energy gave out and he collapsed down flat against the cold dusty floor.

"Get up Robin," ordered Slade with his normal demanding tone. "Get up Apprentice, get up and stand your ground."

"I can't," coughed Robin miserably, while inhaling dust. He closed his eyes and readied himself to pass out.

"You can" countered Slade, not accepting Robin's excuse. "Get up."

"I can't Slade," wept Robin, "I can't do it anymore. They've won! You've won, I don't want to do this anymore….Please," pleaded Robin, his voice growing quieter. "Please just let me be…let me die."

Slade narrowed his eye. Forcibly he bent down and lifted Robin up into a standing position. His fist gripping the collar of Robin's uniform. "No," spat Slade angrily, not accepting his Apprentices words. Contemptibly he shook Robin's limp form.

Robin began to moan and then cry out in despairing anguish. "Please Slade, I'm begging you, just leave me be and let me die, please I just want it all to end."

"Poor, poor, little Robin…Poor little bird, such despair and anguish" sympathized the voice of Slade, his arm bring Robin closer to his face. There eye's locked on each other…. "Unfortunately Robin, Despair is the Price one pays for setting himself an impossible aim. (1)

Robin stopped crying and just let himself hang limply in Slade's hold. Robin nodding his had in silent answered.

"Your right"

"I set myself up for nothing but failure," lamented Robin, a small trickle of tears escaping the corners of his mask. "I saw nothing but taking you down, saw nothing in my life but that which was right in front of myself." Robin lifted his head up and locked eyes to eye with Slade.

"I never even gave any thought to my own future."

"When Starfire told me that I would someday become "Nightwing" I found I was shocked. I hadn't even thought before then that someday I would grow up and get older."

"The childish thoughts of youth," answered a second version of Slade.

This one coming beside the other and with a touch of the arm, gave the needed nod for his double to release hold of Robin, then the first image vanished. Leaving the second standing in front of Robin; his own body seemingly stronger yet again, was holding its self up.

"Did you really think that life would always be fun and games" asked Slade? "That there would never be any consequences? That just because you claim to be a superhero that the world was a perfect place for you and your actions could never do any wrong?"

Robin thought carefully before answering.

"No, I was not naive to the fact that every action has a reaction. Tony Zucco taught me that lesson when he killed my parents and I was taken in by Batman. I wasn't naive when I became my own form of vengeance over Zucco's actions.

"**No**," I just never thought that the future would come upon me so fast. I thought that I could ease into the pains that adulthood brings. Bide my own time for the choices I would have to make, to step closer to becoming an adult as I wished. That one day at a time I'd wake up and choose my future."

Slade's image laughed heartily at that statement. "Robin, Robin, Robin. How naive you really are some times.

"Life does not let you choose who you will become as much as it allowed you to choose what color your eyes were when you were born, or what parents you were born to."

Robin just frowned at Slade his annoyance at that laugh was causing him to grow angry. Slade continued, stepping closer and leaning in towards Robin.

"Life is what's happening to you while you're already living and moving on. Or in your case growing UP," letting the p sound that ended the word "up" make a popping boom as he spoke.

Robin opened his mouth to retort some emotional reaction to Slade talking to him but stopped as the words sunk in.

He looked down; looked thoughtful, then commented:

"But It's so painful…and hard, to know when to choose to take control. To know whether a choice I make is worth even attempting, whether it's all just already set out for me….what I will become, who I'll encounter, or if anything I ever do matters at all," huffed Robin exasperatedly.

"Who except the gods can live without any pain?" (2) Quoted Slade back in reply. "Even the gods have pain and frustration Robin."

"I may be immortal, may have all the time in the world, and yet look at me and you. How many times have you postponed or foiled my plans? How many times have you caused me frustration and anger? How many times have we battled and neither of us won?"

"Petty victories Robin, that's what both of us gain, small insignificant victories."

"You belong with me and yet, you refuse to accept the possible future I offer you. Why? That's a choice that's available for you; a choice for you. It's an attempted choice given to you, but YOU choose, not to accept it."

Robin's eyes narrowed at Slade's words. He just knew that Slade was about to try and trick him somehow. Refusing to be tricked in to giving into Slade, Robin shook his head. "No, I refuse to listen to anymore of what you have to say."

Slade just stood there and sighed. "So stubborn Robin, it's one of the many qualities I both admire and despise about you."

"Fine" "If you wish not to listen to me anymore then leave…but know this. You will not find a way out of here without my help, and I will not give you any help till you decide to hear me out…fully and without interruptions and petty childish delusions of honor, right, or wrong."

With that Slade crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to sit down on a giant bolder that had appeared out of thin air. Robin thinking nothing of the bolder smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, I don't need your help anyway Slade. I can get out of here just fine by myself."

Slade just nodded, mocking Robin…"We shall see, Robin, we shall see. "But," and Slade unfolded his arms. "I warn you Robin, the longer you remain in here the harder and more painful it will be for you. And," he added making Robin's comment halt itself. "I won't be the cause of your pain and agony….You. You will do all this to yourself."

Robin continued to stare at Slade as he refolded his arms; continuing to watch from the bolder, quietly watching Robin. Robin continued to stare back at Slade for a moment more. Then apparently deciding not to argue with Slade any more he began walking off into the darkness.

-/-

Sometime later Robin stepped around the corner of a building and found himself back in downtown Gotham City.

"I knew I could find my way back," triumphantly praising himself.

Slade still sitting on his rock; and watching Robin from the sidelines just shook his head and thought to himself how pathetic this was. _Good__thing__I__can__'__t__judge__him__on__his__actions__in__here.__If__I__could__I__'__d__seriously__have__to__reconsider__my__choice__for__an__apprentice._

Robin seemed to notice Slade still sitting there. He raised his head up into the air in an aristocratic arrogant ness, walking away without looking at him anymore. _What__I__can__'__t__see__I__don__'__t__have__to__admit__is__there._

It was distractedly talking to himself that Robin didn't notice the citizen he nearly bumped into.

"Hay watch where you're going"

"Oh, sorry," apologized Robin looking back at the business suite man; shifting his briefcase, to the other hand and turning to look back again at Robin.

"Next time just watch where you're going."

"I will," nodded Robin, "again I'm really sorry….." Robin's words trailing off as both he and the business man began looking up and around in the air for the source of the sound that had slowly appeared.

It was a whining sound, not very high in pitch. Almost like when your ears begin to ring and then stop. Except the ringing was getting louder, and higher in pitch with every second that passed by. Several seconds later both Robin and the man were lifting their hands to their ears, the sound starting to pierce the tolerance level.

"What is it?" Cried the man trying to make himself be heard over the high pitch noise.

Robin wanted to reply back but several other citizens' started crying out in panicked screams.

"Please. Make it stop. Please somebody make it stop," screamed the citizen.

Slade sitting on the rock watched Robin's mental subconscious world with fascination; founding it odd that he was hearing no sound, but could feel and see the results of what had everyone including Robin in such a high state of agitation.

_Then__again__I__am__trying__to__avoid__any__interaction__with__Robin__'__s__world,_thought Slade,_if__I__was__to__enter__into__his__mental__inner__world__fully__I__too__would__probably__be__hearing__and__feeling__what__he__is,__instead__of__just__observing._

Still Slade was finding it odd that Robin would suddenly reacting this way, he unfolded his arms and began to rise; just as the Gotham City, Robin's world began to tremble and to crumble and shake.

Like the beginnings of an earthquake- the ground slowly began to vibrate and then shake, violently after a couple seconds.

Steadily progressing into the low set on any vibrator, several seconds later everyone standing had to hold their arms out at their sides to keep their balance, the noise had gained in pitch too, now instead of a whining sound; a rumble and shaking sound that accompanies a full blown earthquake joined the violent shaking, citizen's began crying out in panic. Buildings crackled and fell, glass windows blow out all around the down town streets, Slade on his feet planted himself firmly in Robins mind world.

He was experiencing the rumbling shifts and having to refocus his own footing. Then to keep watching the falling and crashing down of Robin's mental mind he injected the thought "_injection__"_ reasoning he'd never been inside another person's mind when they'd been given an injection. _"__So__this__is__the__result.__"_

"_Would Robin realize what was happening to himself?"_

His own recollection of what he had experienced; in his own mind, at the time; when he'd been a test subject and given that final shot was still somewhat fuzzy. He remembered feeling dizzy and falling to the ground, but nothing as vivid as Robin's mental imagery of Gotham City he had built up (or falling down around Slade right then) around them.

It was rather fascinating to Slade how the mind of Dick Grayson and in watching Robin's mind worked, interpreting his bodies stress and reaction to the drug combination DIARSUS was an excellent means for Slade to get to know the reason why Robin fought so hard against things in the general sense of it. Just as each person thought differently, so each persons' interpretation of their purpose for life would be expressed in different ways, and matching these interpretations; different between Dick Grayson and between Robin, were to Slade quite a creative means of how two personalities fought with and coped against their loss which had occurred early on in such a young adolescents impressionable days of life.

Creating mental images that they could then reason and understand, form opinions from, and to be able to help themselves assimilate, accept, and use, what they were seeing, feeling, and the tragic experience of losing his parents. Slade thought Dick Grayson had found and managed to keep from going insane actually quite brave and courageously.

It's like heat, when your hand register's heat near it some would instantly picture a burning fire, others the sun. Some a stop sign, some never even saw a picture that matches with the normal thought of the word "fire", instead some related it to a comment a parent or guardian once said to them….and some the poem, a written word, or read sentence. Robin he interpreted a scene from a movie watched, the end result always the same.

And Robin's move right now was in his head out of control. This was Robin's means of interpreting danger's warning.

_Already__it__'__s__been__twenty__minutes__since__I__first__entered_, thought Slade realizing time passed differently when one was daydreaming, to when a person stared off into space, to Slade and Robin very little time had passed but it could have been the opposite too, they could have thought that day's had passed. For Robin his build up world to be falling in on its self- Slade was now certain that this was the result of Wintergreen seeing to it that the third and final injection was administered.

_Now I guess it's my job to see that Robin understands what's happening to him. It's my job to reach not his subconscious but that part of Robin's mind that is rational and logical. _

_The part that would listen to Slade, the part without prejudice, or recourse_

-R-

It was the end of the world; the buildings and city of Gotham were falling down around him. He struggled to remain on his feet. He passed people running in all directions. It was a riot.

He was at a loss as to what to do for anybody.

He couldn't get himself to move properly.

Didn't know where to tell them to go, didn't know where he himself was headed.

Wondering he was just weaving his way through the falling debris; through the cracks and moving ground, the shifting sidewalks and the fires that were popping up all around him struck Robin as strange (a since of odd) trying to get to higher ground so he could see the source of the disturbance, Dick followed a trail that led him up and out of Gotham.

On a hillside high above the city, Robin watched as the city of Gotham become less and less a city, and more and more a desolate and devastated bunch of wreckage debris.

"How" cried Robin out into the air?

It used to be a city below him.

Gotham City was no more. All that remained was smoke filled puffs and fires. Remains of what were once tall buildings, carnage, and the aftermath of the ending of a city in devastation was all that Robin saw as he walked back through the streets of Gotham.

Dead citizen's lay amongst rubble. Those still alive cried out; bones broken and cuts bleeding, the effects of surviving the earthquake and destruction of Robin's mind was horrific to someone who cared.

Slade strode them by with no second or first thoughts.

Robin passed them by his shock unable to bring him to help them… "Why" _What__happened?__What__caused__all__this?_

"You!"

A voice of accusing lashed out at Robin he passed by a group of huddled citizen's.

"You," a second man joined the lady who had first pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You did this!"

"This is all your fault!"

Robin stunned by their outbursts, stopped walking and looked back at them. "What?"

"What do you mean? This was no one's fault, it was an earthquake," explained Robin, trying to understand why, and somehow they still blamed him for this occurrence.

"It was you, you did this to us, you and your freaky kind," accused another citizen.

"My kind" asked Robin trying to figure out what they meant.

"Yah, you and that group of villains, you and that Master of yours "Slade". All your constant fighting, all your constant battling, you put us all in the middle. You didn't stop and think of all the damage you were causing as you fought him."

"I blame you for this," the man's hands open wide, "You claim you're fighting to protect us, but you cause just as much damage to our cities. To our homes, and to our businesses "to us" as you do to each other." Pointing an accusatory finger Robin's way/

"How many buildings did you destroy? How much money does it take to repair damage like this?" His hands waving and flaying the air… "it's taking away from the city. Money for medical, money for the parks our children play in; money for the police to fight crime that you shouldn't be pretending to be a superhero crime fighter, and instead it isn't worth a superhero's time for most times anyway?"

Robin looked crushed, Slade observed a look of defeat in the young man which in Slade's hardest attempts to defeat Robin he had never been victorious in his observing his young Apprentice, rival.

Robin took a step back from the crowd that was advancing on him. Like a mob of zombies; torn and dusty, the crowd reached out for him; to grip Robin, he turned and fled. Began running away, running as they followed in pursuit after him.

"Get him!"

"Make him pay."

"He has to pay, has to own up to what he's done," they cried.

"Kill him," cried others.

"Kill all superheros."

"Kill all villains," cried out the group. The boy's subconscious fear had made up his mind, that if both superheros and villains alike were not allowed to roam free- that if they didn't exist, then a new balance might take place.

That there would be peace, and no threat; if both sides were dealt with together, Robin was self persecuting himself.

Slade followed the crowd.

"It's you and your rivaling with each other that makes all this death, all this destruction. None of you think about anything except battling and destroying each other. You don't think about anything expect making each other pay, you're a failure."

"You don't see that what your fights, your conversations do is the results of the rest of us."

"Our deaths" cried another.

Robin had run the wrong direction. Slade behind the crowd saw the boy trapped in the dead end alleyway. He was now backed down an alleyway; trapped by the angry mob of citizens, which were demanding his head.

Carrying the heads of those other heroes, and villains, whom they had disposed of, Slade could see the head's displayed on poles, paraded high above like beacons of warning, of trophies'.

Robin saw the heads of the Flash' of Mammoth, saw the head of Superman, of the superhero's that call themselves the X-man, of various villains from other parts of the world. There was the Jokers; all smiles, but it was the head that resided next to the Joker's that Robin stared at with fear and shear panic.

Following the eyes of Robin, Slade saw the eyes of the head of Alfred staring accusingly back at him. The head of Alfred; stared at Robin accusingly asking: "Why?"

"Why Richard, why did you let this happen," spoke with voice of Alfred, "why did you do all this?"

Disappointment. "Why did you continue to battle Slade and all his minions?"

"Why did you start fires; throw bombs, cause chaos in the streets where young children played, why did you not think about who was on the other side of that wall?

"Who was behind that door, in that shop that all the glass windows blew into; cut to smithereens those poor children, Robin I'm so disappointed in you. Why did you think that just because they started the destruction that blaming the villain for the remaining devastation; you are aiding in causing it, would it be alright because you were only trying to stop them. NO."

"But" defended Robin struggling against the citizens hands holding Robin up against the alley wall. "But I succeeded in stopping them, I took them down before they did worse…they were going to…" but Robin he was gagged and then dragged down the street by the angry mob.

Seven city blocks had suffered and was destroyed; before the crowd dragged Robin to a open central side street and circled around him now, they dropped and let him go.

"Why Robin, why me? Why me, only a servant, a loyal friend. I didn't do anything to them, but because I continued to support you, continue to not speak up about what you were doing, what I saw you overlooking, why me Richard. Why did you let them kill me too?"

Alfred's voice continued to cry out to Robin as the crowd took hold of him. As they kicked and they beat him in preparation of his own execution; as they drew him nearer and nearer, the crowd parted and allowed the man in a black mask (the executioner) who was holding an ax to draw near Robin.

"No" screamed Robin, struggling to free himself from the mob, "NO"

"I didn't do it!"

"I tried, I tried to save everyone, I tried to make it all perfect….tried to save them.

"Above everyone else I've always looked out for the innocent."

"I try and prevent battles."

"I do! I try and hide; tried to run away from Slade. No, I tried to quit. I didn't do this."

He yelled, his yells, cries, and pleas fell on def ears.

Slade stood fascinated, yet he was starting to worry that the self torture Robin was putting himself through might succeed in actually killing him.

They thrust Robin to the ground and Slade stepped forward prepared to rescue Robin from himself.

Held him as the masked executioner walked closer Robin was pinned, his arms behind his back "No" he couldn't even struggle and escape; Slade battled the crowd to reach Robin, but the executioner all in black; his face covered by a black cloth mask, moved in closer to Robin and whispered in his ear.

"How do you plan on escaping from me this time Robin?"

Robin's eyes grew wider, his realization that this was all Slade's manipulative doing, all Slade's planning; slyly maneuvering, to pull the strings.

The real Slade; still watching from the sidelines, paused. He had been about to intervene and rescue Robin from the mental accusations he was inflicting upon himself, but he paused now, curious.

From his own killing of himself over the guilt Robin he obviously felt about the poor people that got in the crossfire of his and Slade's constant battling. Slade had almost been convinced that Robin might actually kill himself. Then to see this ironic little twist of thought; from Robin's subconscious mind, gave Slade the excuse that it was again Robin's foolish brainwashing by the Batman which had lead them to this scene.

"_All__my__fault__"_ snorted Slade.

In order to make Robin feel no guilt Bruce had always instead told him, that it was always the criminal who was the blame of everything, that what they did was protect, that the deviation of destruction was never to be associated or be shared equal to the villain they were hunting after.

Slade crossed his arms and continued watching. Completely interested in why Robin would choose this thought process.

"Slade," cried Robin, "Slade you won't get away with this, you can't fool anyone, I will stop you."

"Robin, Robin, my dear boy, you don't seem to understand anything…." mocked the imaginary mental image of Slade, conjured up out of the shadows, Slade strolled forward.

"I already have gotten away with it, look at all I've done." Showing Robin the word on fired. Robin standing next to Slade; who was still dressed in the executioner's outfit, except that his face was now uncovered from the black mask; orange and half black speaking to Robin like how often Slade lectured the young man, standing on the sidelines the real Slade said nothing.

Slade pointed at the cities on fire. The world shimmering destruction and brightly burning fire's of death and carnage. "I already have gotten away with destroying the world. And it was all thanks to you."

"All thanks to your help, my Apprentice."

Robin on the ground; his face wet with tears of agony, his fist's clinched because he hadn't stopped Slade, hadn't prevented him from ending the world. Hadn't been strong enough to not give in; was becoming the Apprentice, Robin cried out and screamed at Slade.

He jumping up and tried to attack the fake Slade; tried to punch him with his gloved fists.

Slade countered and pinned Robin, pinned his arms behind his back, pinned him and tiled his head up. "Look at it all Robin, look at how beautiful all this is, look at what you've helped to create. Look at the new world you shall help me rule." Then manic laughter erupted from Slade…constant and total jubilantly insane laughter.

"Oh, please," scoffed the real Slade, "I sound nothing like this, and besides, I'd never choose to destroy the world. I happen to want very much to rule it…intact. I can't very well rule a world that has nothing left in it." Slade turned away went to sit once more on the imaginary rock.

Totally annoyed with Robin's mental perception of himself Slade thought "_I__think__I__shall__have__to__reform__Robin__'__s__perceptions__of__me.__" "__It__'__s__obvious__that__he__thinks__of__me__as__a__monster;__and__so__he__should,__but__not__this__kind__of__monster.__"_

"_This is ridiculous."_

Robin released by the image of Slade, dizzyingly swayed on his feet. He hit the ground and suddenly took in a mouth full of water. He coughed and spit it up, his Robin costume soaked to the bone, and treading water, he swam to the edge of a bank; arms reaching out to grip the side of a wall and pull himself out of the lake of water. Halfway out something caught his ankle and he slipping slightly, falling back into the water…almost.

Looking back behind himself, Robin saw Aqualad's hand around his ankle "What are you doing?" "Stop" demanded Robin.

The face of Aqualad was blank and lifeless as it crossed the surface of the water and began pulling harder on Robin's ankle. "You don't need to keep struggling Robin, just give in and end it all."

"No" cried Robin. "I have to go on, I have to fight. I have to keep them all safe, have to finish my fight with Slade. I have to stop him he's my responsibility."

"I have to continue to show Starfire all the good in this world. Have to help Raven express herself."

"I have to continue watching Beast Boy grow up and become a man, have to help Cyborg realize that he's got a future. Have to reconcile things with Bruce. I promised Alfred I'd come home….No," again cried Robin. Resolving to live and yanking his leg from the fish boy's grip the boy wonder pulled himself up out of the water.

Laying panting on the ground Robin took a minute to catch his breath. Sprawled out; his arms open wide at his sides Robin opened his eyes and blinked. The grinning face of Bumble Bee; the Titan's East leader, came into view standing over him.

"No time for a rest man, you're the leader it's your job to keep the team moving. If you fall or slow down, then what will the rest of the team do," extending her hand to help him up onto his feet?

Robin accepted her hand and then moved to stand. Halfway up she let him go and he feel back down on his butt. "Hay," cried Robin, looking up again at her. "What'd you do that for?"

Bumble Bee's face; a kind and friendly smile before, a helping voice of encouragement, had turned vicious and hateful toward him.

"Why should I help you, Robin? Your nothing but bad news for your team. They'd actually be better off without you. I mean think about it, Slade's not after any of them. He only wants you. Why do you continue to stay and subject them to this torture?"

"I mean why don't you just leave and cut them some slack. Let them carry on without you?"

Robin grew angry at each comment. He picked himself up off the ground and stood firmly in front of her "I don't need you to tell me what my team needs."

"I already thought about leaving. Have already thought that they might actually be able to go on without me, but that's not the point," retorted Robin pointing at Bumble Bee with a determined and firmly resolved stance.

"We all need each other. I need them, they need me. We each bring something to the team that's unique and beneficial. That's what makes up a team, the individual problems, and solutions that each of us attempt to help the other out with."

"They've accepted my mistakes; continued to accept me as their leader, and I've accepted their help. Slade may come after me, he may attempt to hurt my friends and team mates, but it's also been their choice to stick with me. They won't let me go and I'm not going to just abandon them."

With Robin's last words of meaningful determination and direction the image of Bumble Bee faded from the scene and Robin; smiling, continued walking back up the hillside.

With each step rays of light began shining through the dark clouds of the thunder storm that had been raging overhead this whole day. Robin's inner light beginning to burn bright once again.

Slade still sitting on the rock atop the hill met Robin as he reached the last stretch. "So, ready to talk yet?" Inquired Slade calmly but determined to not be ignored.

Robin looked at Slade and just shook his head. "I'm not giving up just yet, I will find a way out, I'm getting stronger and I still have places to look yet."

"It's going to keep getting worse," commented Slade; warning Robin, who again was walking past Slade and choosing to ignoring him with defiance.

Slade again just sighed and shook his head. _What__a__totally__stubborn__youth__he__is.__So__like__me__it__'__s__uncanny._

Robin continued walking his destination to go home to Titan Tower strong. If he could not find a way out in Gotham City then the best and next logical choice would be home, somewhere familiar and he doubted Wayne Manor would hold the door to his escape.

The white bike path lead Robin through a forest of trees and out into a large clearing of grass and flowers. He had an urge to stop and smell the flowers; but tired as he was; he figured that he'd never reach Jump City by nightfall if he stopped. So he continued walking, on passed the edge of the giant forest park. He hailed a taxi at the road side edge of the park and told the driver to take him to Jump City.

"Sure thing man," smiled the cab driver and they sped off, Robin staring distractedly and mesmerized by the images flashing past him.

"Were here" Announced the cabbie, pointing at the "Welcome to Jump City" sign and opening the door for Robin so he could get out. "Thanks," stated Robin, paying the cabbie three hundred dollar bills.

Slade watched. Robin's journey was amusingly frustrating, yet couldn't help but smile as Robin stopped and looked into a store that was housing a party. Early rock music was floating out from the bar/stadium. Robin walked in and ordered a Coke; sipping on it. Slade noted how Robin was acting like he was looking for someone.

Beginning to try and see who he might be looking for, Slade scanned the faces of the patrons.

As if in answer the music started up and Robin smiled. Billy Joel took the stage and the dance floor began to sway and clap with the beat. Robin making his way to the front of the stage to watch, get closer to the action.

Looking down on the crowd Billy Joel offered Robin his hand, pulling him on stage "You play guitar, Robin?" he asked offering him a guitar, they jammed along together.

"_The__dreams__of__youth_" observed Slade.

Robin examined the guitar before he began to try and play. His hands moved slowly over the chords, soon he was playing away. It took him a few second to realize that he was not in harmony with the music. Seconds later the crowed began booing and cursing him. The music stopped and Robin hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good."

"I guess it was a mistake to ask me to play with you. It was an even a bigger mistake to think that I could even think myself good enough to play with someone as famous as you."

Mr. Joel just smiled. When Robin offered to hand him back the guitar he declined it pushing his hands forward in a gesture of **you****keep****it**.

"It's ok if you mess up, you should give yourself a break." (3) "It's not so bad when you mess up. You actually lean more from messing up then you do from always being right and perfect all the time. Look how far you'd get if you never messed up. It's the lessons that we learn, that are what move us forward, Robin," explained Billy Joel.

"Keep practicing, someday you just might become better then the best guitarists of all time."

Robin smiled "Thanks." Taking the guitar with him Robin left the stage and headed outside. His destination once again Titan Tower.

Humming a tune and smiling happily Robin reached the edge of the bridge that was Titan Tower. Slade was following along behind shaking his head at all the different mood swings Robin he kept putting him through.

Robin pulled out his communicator and began calling to his team to let him inside.

"Guys, hay, guy's I'm back, anyone there. Starfire, Raven, Cyborg….."

"I wonder where they all are" asked Robin out loud?

"They're all gone," answered a mature older voice from behind him. Robin turned around and stared at the person before him. "Do I know you?" He asked; eyeing the somehow familiar, yet strange, superhero before him.

"Your friend's all left, they moved on with their lives, same as you will someday," answered the stranger; dressed in a black and with a blue body suit, he was a muscular built man his age had to be somewhere about twenty-eight, early thirties. He smiled down at Robin. It was the mask that got Robin's attention. It was the same as his, same as batman's.

"Do you know Batman?" asked Robin…

Slade still watching was intrigued. Who was this person that reminded him of Robin. His mask was the same, but his costume screamed out darkness, yet still light. Here, was a man that walked both sides of the line. A person that if he really did exist Slade would very much like to inquire with, and to watch to see if he would willingly join the criminal side.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I know old Bat's very well." Grinned; Robin's signature grin, in reply back… "he raised me after all."

Robin was still confused, "who are you? What does that bird like symbol on your chest stand for?"

"My name's Nightwing and I'm you, or at least the future you…."

Slade stood shocked, how did Robin know who he would become in the future? Was Robin planning his future and somehow keeping it hidden from Slade's prying eyes and ears. Was this some kind of mental self image for an older self, of who Robin thought he'd become?

Slade walked up and addressed the proclaimed older version of his Apprentice. "Why do you claim to be him," nodding in Robin's direction "From the future?"

"Because I am, I'm the future Starfire told Robin all about after she returned from that future battle with Warp, where she retrieved the clock from."

Slade looked over at Robin and nudged him; he seemed to have frozen in place somehow, Robin looked up at Slade and then back at Nightwing.

"I guess as she began describing to me what I'd been like and looked like, this was the image I came up with in my mind…I could see myself as in the future."

"So what are you doing here talking to me," asked Robin falling back into his dream like take of his surroundings.

Slade didn't move back to his rock, instead he began walking around the two. Observing and taking notes for later thought. He eyed "Nightwing" his look seemed to suit Slade's thought of Robin. It had the Bat's presentation but there was some of Slade's influence on Robin here and there too. The arm cuff bracelets for example, he could still see that Robin preferred his physical strength. Choosing to continue using his Bow Staff as a primary weapon but also in a different form; Slade circled around like a tiger, analyzing and studying his pray, thinking of how to incorporate and use this to make his future Apprentice stronger and similar.

"I just thought that it was time for you to stop living in the past," commented Nightwing. "Time for you to move towards the future now,"

"What happened to our parents was tragic; it gave you a unique opportunity, it also helped Bruce out, and gave you a new purpose but it will lead to much better good when you become me."

"Right now…your friends, your team. You're not doing them any good as you are; all stuck in the past and obsessing over this guy here," pointing a thumb at Slade, who was still staring at Nightwing's image.

Slade looked up at Nightwing. He noted that look of defiance that Robin got when addressing him, that same look was coming from Nightwing now. _I__will__defiantly__have__to__put__an__end__to__that__first__thing,_" reasoned Slade.

"Make a virtue of necessity," (4) commented Nightwing to Robin. "Slade may never stop perusing you but, on the human chessboard all moves are possible." (5)

Robin seemed to smile at these words. Slade got the impression that a hidden meaning or conversation had just passed between the two figures. He made another mental note to keep this future proceeding of Robin under tighter control.

Nightwing disappeared and Robin turned back to the bridge that lead to Titan Tower where it had moments ago been unable to cross now Robin walked over it without having to call for help. Just opened the gate and extended the bridge across and started walking forward.

Slade fallowed along after him. His mind pondering this enlightening discovery into Robin's future. _What__else__had__Starfire__discovered__during__her__encounter__with__this__Warp__person?_He would have to hack into the computers files and see what records about this event occurred. What else could be discover in those files?

Entering Titan Tower Robin discovered the remains of a battle fought long ago and left it as it stood. Everywhere there were pieces of broken furnishings; dishes, appliances, the doors and walls were peeling, cracked; holes the sizes of fists were in places, in odd places here and there were burn scorch marks. Dust was thick and Robin began coughing.

Slade stood behind patiently waiting for what he knew would happen in a place like this. Destruction was a sign of danger in one's own mind, and Slade knew inevitably that time was passing by for Robin, he was coming closer and closer to his death if Slade did not get him through this.

"What happened here" asked Robin, maneuvering around debris.

"Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy…." Robin called out, only echoes answered him back. The place was hollow and empty.

Same as his deserted ex-home.

"Nightwing told you that they left," reminded Slade, hoping that Robin would take the hint and leave already.

Robin looked up at Slade; from examining the remains of the computer console, he gave his annoying nemesis a glare and continued fidgeting with the buttons.

"Doesn't matter anyway," commented Robin. "I'm still looking for the way out, remember? It could only be behind any one of the doors in the Tower."

Robin abandoned the computer terminal and began heading for the hallway when something dropped on his head causing him to stop and look up. Reaching up and feeling the black liquid substance Robin was met again with another falling drip. This one hitting him on the left shoulder.

Robin jerked and rushed to push it off. It was hot and was beginning to burn through his suit.

Slade and Robin both watched as the walls and doorframes began to melt. Oozing down and dripping away as if candle wax was melting down on them.

"What's happening," asked Robin addressing Slade directly this time.

Slade still taking in the sight yet not being affected didn't answer as he watched Robin move to avoid several pools of hot lava which were now forming at random spots all over the floor.

Robin was hopping over things trying to make his way to the hallway and to the doors that he was so certain were his only way out.

His options and path was growing smaller and smaller as the lava and melting drips began flowing more forcefully into a riverbed; not too dissimilar to the Hell Robin and Slade had traveled down alongside and in, to rescue Raven from.

Robin balancing on a small solid land of floor lost his balance and nearly fell into the lava, and to his death, astonished when he was stopped from his fall by Slade's hand on the collar of his suit.

Picking him up, and lifting him much higher off the ground Slade wrapped his other hand around his light and small form, and then carried Robin freely and unaffected across the lava floor out of the tower and back towards the bridge.

"Stop," roared Robin. "I have to find the way out! It's got to be one of those doors. Slade go back, go back the other way. Go Back!"

Setting Robin down but still keeping a firm grip upon him Slade and Robin continued to watch as Titan Tower melted to the ground. Robin struggled and whined.

Falling in on its self and leaving nothing but a lake of bubbling lave in its spot Titans Tower was gone.

"No," cried out Robin in angry defeat. "No," he sighed, "why" why did this have to happen, I was so close, so close," whined Robin.

Slade still holding onto Robin's arm; fearing that he might try and dive in, still bent on find a way out- turned and addressed Robin; drawing his attention away from the sight and towards himself, "I warned you."

"I told you that the longer you keep searching the harder things will be for you."

"Robin why aren't you listening to me?"

"You nearly died in there. You've nearly died now several times today. The more you stubbornly refuse to listen to me; the more you keep avoiding me….why don't you just accept my time, and talk with me. Stop doing this the hard, more painful way."

"Because the longer this goes on, the more painful your death will become in here."

"It fine" childishly mumbled Robin, who still refused to look up from his pouting form, half held up by only Slade's hand.

"Lava, Robin, this time it was lava," gestured Slade to the lake full of bubbling and black oozing lava that once had been Titan Tower moments before. "Next time will be worse and more painful Robin."

Slade shaking the boy which forced Robin to have to turn around and look up at his arch nemesis and rival "What could be worse and more painful to you then lava in here?"

Slade seriously wondering himself what Robin would think worse than lava to die from.

"Fine!" called out Robin, gesturing his hands in a giving up gesture. "I accept, I'm all yours, what do you want to talk about; just get it over with and then show me the way out."

Slade looked disappointedly at Robin. He could tell by the way his head was tilted, the way his body stood before him, and the way his one eye was looking. That apathetic clear view- there was a billion emotions in just the way that one eye could look at him, and Robin had spent enough time battling Slade to lean most of them.

Right now was defiantly disappointment coming from Slade

"Acceptance is not submission; it is acknowledgement of the facts of a situation, then deciding what you're going to do about it." (6) Instructed Slade. "I'm not going to force you to follow through with what I have to say."

"I don't care but I do demand that you listen to me," growled Slade angrily. "You're so stubborn and quick to jump in and stop listening, thinking I'm leading you somewhere when in fact a lot of the time I'm just trying to state a point, or point out something to you."

"Something that might actually change your life or your way of thinking, even save your life Robin."

Robin cut in then and laughed. "Yah, like what, make me a better criminal, better thief?" Robin cut himself off at this point.

Slade was just standing there his arms crossed and looking down at Robin with annoyance. "See my point, I hadn't even gotten to the point yet and already your assuming things….Slade shook his head.

"Wintergreens right. Why I put up with you is beyond me sometimes. I should just push you in or maybe I really should kill you on the outside and be ended of this."

"Robin you cause me a great deal of stress."

The comment and threat didn't faze Robin in the least.

It wasn't the first of a dozen times he'd head Slade say this, but for some reason now he decided to apologize for his words. "Sorry, go on…

-/-

"Treat people as if they were what they should be, and you help them become what they are capable of becoming." (7)

-/-

"Which means?" Impatiently inquired Robin; his head cocked to the side listening, but not really showing any respect for having to listen to Slade's dribble.

His arms now crossed over his chest, he just hated when Slade gave him lectures; treated him like such a lowly child, like an inexperienced and naïve child that needed the wisdom of the older and wiser adult. (Typical Teenager) Both Slade and Batman treated him like this it was another similarity the two had in common. No one else did this. Every other adult talked to him without the demeaning tone, without the emphatic mockery, and without belittling him. (Who did he talk to that was closer to him and wanted what's best for him, wanted to help mentor him though?)

"Get to the point Slade, I don't have all day."

Slade mimicked Robin's head tilt and mocked him by stating: "Always such the impatient one aren't you Robin, never know when to just wait patiently and hear someone out."

Robin sighed, "Alright," he said unfolding his arms and sitting down on his own bolder. "What dose what ever you just said mean?"

Slade would have smirked but he plunged on ahead. "I was comparing Batman and myself in regards to the potential you have, and the mean's that each of us go to, in trying to encourage you to become the man you can and will be."

Robin grew a frown. Again Slade was playing devil's advocate; crossing his arms in front of himself, Robin spoke "do you get off or something from putting me down constantly? At forcing me to accept your babble, with all your wayward ramblings"

Slade had finally endured enough of this child's arrogant and mouthy subconscious. "Sit down and shut up!" pointing to the rock that Slade had been sitting on this whole time. "Not another world out of you till I'm done, is that clear" warned Slade, a threat to Robin quite imminent.

Robin gave a pouting stomp but walked over to the rock and sat down. His arms crossed he acted like a little child that was put out that he'd just been yelled at. Slade sighed. Clearing his throat and the tension's breath away he spoke: "I defiantly like you much better as the older version you really are," the comment made more to the open space around himself then directed towards Robin, but since they were theoretically inside Robin's mind, inside a make believe world Robin had designed and created, Slade was quite sure the boy would have heard him and filed the comment away for later reflection.

Continuing to talk and reason with Robin's mind.

"Like I was trying to say, Batman hinders and suppresses you. I might be demanding; and ask for your loyal submission, but I have never held you back. If nothing else I have challenged you to exceed the limitations set on you all these years that you spent by Batman's side."

Robin; Slade could tell, had calmed down. He was now listening to Slade. Not totally ok with what he'd just said, but he was trying to hold his tong as he'd been told to do.

"You are better than him Robin," continued Slade. "And he knows you can surpass him if given the chance…every mentor does, but Batman, he also fears you Robin!"

Stated as Slade pointed at him, Robin's attention was his. His mental mind began thinking about past occurrences and conflicts between himself and Bruce over issues of growing up; over ways to handle things, differences in methods of doing things and about how Bruce didn't want Robin to exceed his expectations of who he thought Richard ought to be.

Slade nodded his head added infuses to what Robin was catching on to. _You__'__re__in__the__right__direction__Robin,__just__keep__listening__to__me__…_ "He fears your true potential. Why do you think he never made you his equal; never let you even be his partner really? Surely he said you were partners…" Letting the thought speak for its self

"Yet he never treated you as one! Instead he treated you like a weaker child, an incapable burden to him; when you got hurt what did he do," pausing to let Robin think back to his near fatal moment.

"Did he tell you not to quit, to never give up? ("I would have," countered Slade) I would have told you to learn from your experience and to keep going, grow stronger and push forward through the experience."

"That what we learn from is the fall that topples our ego and that in those moments of weakness Robin we challenge our own characters and see out means of making sure that we don't faulter or fall from those same mistakes, not never again."

"**No****" **answered for him, "I bet instead he told you to quite. To go about living your civilian life, and to stay down and wait, wait for him…wait for what Robin, Slade asking? Wanted for Robin to say the words that Slade would not need to say

Slade waited, eyeing Robin as he thought and finally looked up.

Face torn between loyalty to his father and mentor and the position he knew the answer would put him in.

"He. He," stammered Robin, not wanting to say what Slade was waiting for.

"His approval, his permission," prompted Slade smiling slyly behind his mask? He had Robin now, where there was no way the boy could deny what was going to be said.

Add a little lie into the truth, twist the answer to his own benefit and Slade could always get a person to think the way he desired them too.

"His permission to return to the life of a superhero," answered Slade, knowing that he didn't have to let Robin answer he'd already done that inside himself.

"It's always been his way and no other, hasn't it?"

"Batman's outlook, his beliefs are always law aren't they Robin?"

"I demand your best … (Robin looking up at Slade and softening his resistance to his words) … your absolute loyalty. Yet I have never, **never** not listened to you,"

"Punished you for your insolence and back mouthing me, but when you have spoken to me about matters of your heart. Of your observations, your beliefs, I've never stopped you."

"Corrected them after wards for the childish nearsightedness they sometimes portray, and I have tried to get you to see beyond the petty life you cling to… Beyond your refusal to see past what you want, but I have always listened and encouraged you to become more then you are. More then you allow yourself."

Robin was looking truly crushed now. Slade's words were beginning to take hold and falter all his built up walls.

They made him feel bad for being so resistant to Slade for so long.

"You can be so much more Robin," encouraged Slade, changing his voice tone and method of approach. "So much more then you are now, your genius has no bounds. You're abilities and skills can make you into both a better Superhero or yet still if you choose to join me, into a better being all around," offered Slade, his figurative hand out to the boy.

"What" countered Robin, his defiance back but less definite; by mental strictness, "A better thief" "a better criminal?" No thanks Slade! If that's the life you're offering: No, Thank You!" Waving away the offer and thought.

"Robin"

"You still fail to see what it is I am offering you don't you?"

"It's not the life of a criminal," countered Slade. "I started you off in the life of a thief because you desired freedom and love the thrill of adrenaline and of challenge."

"I can't deny that I didn't enjoy stealing for you Slade but that doesn't mean it was right."

"But didn't you enjoy the challenge presented to you. Can you," poked Slade, demanding Robin to answer.

"Truthfully now, don't lie to me or lie to yourself…"

Robin opened his mouth to protest but stopped. Instead he answered through clinched teeth and coiled fists. "Yes, yes I did, but it was wrong. I'm not supposed to be that kind of person, not supposed to like that kind of lifestyle," protested Robin, giving rational rebuking to himself for his answer. "It was a mistake, I'll never let it happen again," announced Robin flatly.

Slade shook his head at Robin. "You still fail to comprehend what it is I'm telling you."

"It's not that you have to choose that life. You don't even have to steal and become a criminal for all I care…the point is the "feelings" Robin. The feelings that you took pleasure in. The thrill, the freedom, the challenge," pointed out Slade, enticing the mental mind with was recoiling from him as memories of recollection replayed themselves.

"O those sensations and feelings"

"Why were they so new to you Robin? So intoxicatingly, Fulfilling? Why did you; and do you still, desire them?"

Slade let his words hang, let his question sink in to Robin's confused features. He could tell he was finally getting through the boy; could tell that he was beginning to break down that stubborn right or wrong point of view, starting to gain Robin's logical rational thought process. That, part of the mind that just talked and listened to facts- answered back without emotional baggage.

"Why Robin," prompted Slade? "Could it be because you had never been allowed to experience them before; because everyone and everything keeps holding you at bay, tells you that you can go no further then you are right now?"

"They treat you like a child Robin; treat you as if you're inferior to them and when in reality you are superior…if not equal to them in every way."

"How many times have you tried to prove to Batman that you were worthy?"

"That you were not a hindrance not a burden… that you could be his equal? How many times did he knock you down; knock you back down into thinking that you would never be good enough, never be his equal. How many times have you sought to prove to the world that you're as good a crime fighter as the rest?"

"That there is no Batman and Robin, but that there is only just you, only just a Robin….and Robin flying solo?"

Slade paused, the pause made the boy wonder chock on the words and complaint he had been about to issue in complaint of Slade's ramble.

"Why do you train so much and so hard Robin? I've watched you, watched you train and fight harder than anyone. Do you fight so hard to satisfy him or to satisfy yourself?"

"Are your friends there to respect you or to respect him as their leader? Why do you fight so hard to take me down for yourself or for the respect and acknowledgement that you desire would come to you from out of Bruce's mouth?

"Or" asked Slade, could it be to gain that freedom and time to yourself that I see you are desperate for these days?"

Robin had nothing to say.

Slade continued: "So that you can then do what you want, and not what everyone else is always telling you to do?"

"Could it be so you can experience and explore other options you wish an attempt at?"

"Robin I know that you wish to choose your own future; yet the life of a superhero it is demanding, as it is….you will never experience what it is that you wish to seek out for yourself. Not with them."

Robin's face was blank now Slade knew he was lost in thought.

Knew that his worlds had finally hit home, "So what," spat Robin hatefully. "So what if you're right? What if I do want more then to always be a superhero! What if I do want to explore other options, other options then always fighting…always being the one in charge…always having to be right…So what?

"Your right Slade, is that what you want to hear?" "You're right I'm wrong. That I am trapped in a life I chose but never really knew what would be demanded of me."

"Ok you're right I want out! Fine I admit it."

"I want to take off the mask and find out who Richard Grayson is again. I want to find out who he could be… That I want back my parents and I want back my old life. Is that what you want to hear Slade, because I can never go back and that isn't something either Batman or you can ever offer me, and it's all I've wanted since the day my parents died in front of me."

Robin was angry now

"So tell me Oh great one! Tell me that it's as easy and as simple as throwing off the mask and walking way….Because if it was that simple you wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't be bothering me. No," shook Robin his head.

"I tried that once, and you kept coming back…they all keep coming back."

Robin now standing up and staring at Slade was angry beyond how Slade had ever seen him (they just never interacted like this) "if you tell them you quit they look at you like their disappointed in you," continued Robin, "make you feel bad. Make you retract your decisions and your comments."

"It's as if once you're in for life and can never stop Slade. Never stop till that time, that battle comes along, and you die fighting to your death. IT'S THE ONLY WAY OUT SLADE! That death that every superhero knows will come… That battle to the death…when you finally make a mistake and your enemy wins…. That they win and you lose.

"When I finally die"

"Finally die a superhero's death that's supposed to be noble and "oh so glorious," scoffed Robin disgusted. "That kind of death I want no part of…. but that will be the end of my life anyways" sighed Robin his energy and anger spent.

Melancholy had set in.

Robin sighed and sat down; knees curled up to his chin, head in his lap, Robin sighed again, there was defeat, and misery washing over Slade for the first time now too.

For the first time Slade had nothing to say back. Nothing to comment on. Something deep in Slade's mind was thinking hard on what Robin had just said.

He had never thought about the other side before. Superhero's were almost as trapped as villains were labeled a "Villain" considered not a villain by a superhero was almost; once that mistake had happened, like making a superhero think of you as a civilian…well you could never be seen as anything else. But a superhero trapped! Now that was something for Slade to think about.

The two sat for some time in silence finally it was Slade that brought Robin back to life. "Fine, if that's your thoughts and what keeps holding you back from accepting me; from accepting your destiny as my Apprentice then I will just have to come up with a solution that will suit both our needs."

Robin looked up at Slade with confusion and shock. "What? Like let me go?"

Slade shook his head, "No, it's too late for that now. I've already made you practically immortal. Few more treatments and this mind of yours," gesturing to the darkness of Robin's inner mind they both sat in. "This darkness will begin to open up into other possibilities of thought, other perceptions of the way the world is. There is no way to stop this now, what's done is done, but you can choose another rout Robin."

"You are my chosen apprentice and nothing will change there but maybe there's another path to choose too."

Slade stood, meeting Robin's gaze and offering his hand. "Come on, it's time we left. Your body is probably getting to that point where both your mind and body will begin to collapse in on itself, if that happens and you're still stuck in here, then you'll die, and I think neither of us wish to die just yet."

Slade offered Robin his hand and Robin still sitting down on the ground of his inner mind looked back up at it. _Death,_thought Robin. _Death__was__available__now,__why__not__take__it__and__be__done._But Slade's next words made him decide to take his hand and follow him out. Follow him and continue fighting the never-ending battles that was his life; it was Robin's to live.

"That kind of death would be more painful and agonizing than anything I've yet put you through, and beside I'm vindictive Robin, so think about your friends. If you die here you'll be leaving them all alone, all alone and vulnerable to me."

"I promise you Robin that if you don't leave this world with me, that if you leave them all in my hands. I will see to it that I tortured them to a degree far surpassing what I've done to you. Each Titan's death would be public known; the result of your demise, and that their weak bleeding bodies would be public displays of morbid disgust, there'd be screaming Robin. My revenge taken for dying here on me; terrible, I don't take defeat lightly boy, and I can still win you over to my side, but not if you are dead."

"And would not be something you'd wish to take lightly."

"Thanks," offered Robin up his hand, "way to motivate a guy," mocked Robin frowning hatefully up at his enemy. "And I didn't just prove my point about being stuck in continual hell for being a teenager, and a superhero."

Slade looked over at Robin as they walked into the darkness. "You've been hanging around that emotionless witch Raven too much; you're taking on her sarcastic attitude a little too much, might I suggest you stop now before I have to teach you another lesson for it."

Robin wanted to make another sarcastic remark back but stopped. Slade was kind of right he realized. Robin was kind of gaining Raven's outlook on life these days.

"_This__isn__'__t__me__" _so dammed Slade for his threat but Robin decided to make a mental note of and try and put a stop to it.

"Fine" but not for you, for me, because I choose to," answered Robin back Slade

Slade would have laughed had they both not reached the way out of Robin's mind just then. "You first through the door," gestured Slade.

"Remember, it's you waking up…all the pain all the feelings that your true body feels are going to come crashing back to you," Slade opening the door and gesturing Robin into the bright blue-white light.

Robin nodded and then plunged determinedly into the lighted doorframe. Instantly it was agony as Richard had never experience. Broken bones, cramped muscles, pain that had no beginning, or end

Every sensory brain output screamed overload and with aches and pain, it was worse than even Slade had told him.

-S-

Slade opened his eye and stood up. He could hear the screams coming from Richard. The piercing cries were causing the medics to boarder on hysterics again. Slade could hear Wintergreen's voice telling them it was alright "This is normal"

That it was actually a good sign. Slade shifted his body off the table he'd been laying on and stood up. One of his men that had been standing watch while he'd been vulnerable handed him back his mask and then stepped back as he put it on "welcome back Sir"

"Congratulations on a successful mission sir"

His other men fell silent and moved away from him as he walked over towards where Richard lay.

Wintergreen noticed the difference in attitude in the room. Noting the fear and quiet manor in which a hush was falling over the medics Wintergreen knew Slade was back and standing behind his back. Turning to look behind him he smiled as Slade strolled forward.

"I see you got to him in time," offered Wintergreen. The closest thing to an, I'm glad your back and not still trapped in Robin's mind about to be killed if you hadn't succeeded, as Will would ever say to Slade.

"Yes," answered Slade flatly cold. "Robin wasn't easy to reason with, but I got his subconscious mind to finally accept me and come back."

"What is going on with him now? Asked Dr. Bensen; panic and worry, about what he should do now for his patient coming out in weary tired voice.

"Treat him as you would any in pain patient Doctor," answered Slade mechanically.

Dr. Bensen began ordering medics and nurses around. Calling for them to attend to his wounds, to bandage his broken bones, and to bring pain killers for support.

Slade shook his head at this last order. "Don't bother! Nothing you give Robin will work for pain now, nor sedatives."

"His body will begin mending itself soon enough, in the mean time the pain will begin to fade and Robin's brain will begin slowly to purge itself of feelings of minor pain and discomfort… uselessly the brain impulses will register other things as more pressing discomforts."

"Leave him to his agony Doctor….You have other things to start preparing for."

"Go with Wintergreen and get the room ready," ordered Slade, no longer paying any attention to the doctor but moving to stand next to Richard's messed up body.

Dr. Bensen gave one last look at the now crying and whimpering form that had; and sill was his patient, before Wintergreen offered to show him out of the area.

Slade moved over to stand next to Robin; leaning over his table, the boy was breathing shallow, but his heart rate was coming back to normal. Slade had known Robin could fight and survive through the pain.

"I knew you were the right choice all along," quietly spoke Slade his hand brushing stray strands out of Robin's exposed eyes "There was never any doubt that you were the one who would survive the process. Never any doubt that you were the right choice to be my Apprentice." Slade's words reassuring both his own resolve and Robin's fate.

"You're a survivor Robin, always fated to fight the tough battles and win. Always leading you to be stronger, faster than others, better then mortal men, and destined for me to find you and take you as my successor."

"Now all the hard work, the struggle, and the battles have been rewarded to me."

"You are going to have all of eternity to do what you want; we're going to shape the future of mortal men Robin, as I know the world should be structured."

"Today, Richard is the first day of the rest of your life….(8)

Robin's body; too tired to cry anymore, too weak to heal, felt no emotions. Even numbness seemed to have abandoned him. Richard wanted to shake Slade's hand off his forehead, wanted to cry and yell in protest to what he knew had just happening to him… but his mind knew it was real, knew his reality and mental struggle from all the dreams and false images was helping convince himself that this was yet another dream too, another false conversation with an unreal image of Slade.

Slade smiled under his mask, he knew that whatever was said now would not be recalled or remembered for a very long while. Robin would pass out soon, his physical exhaustion finally catching up to his mental strain, and all he'd been through would force the body into a small kind of coma. A time already anticipated and utilized by Slade for other things to insure Robin's future and everlasting Apprenticeship. For now though he was content to let his Apprentice, his heir, express himself and speak his mind all he wanted.

Robin; still angry and upset glared at Slade and after wetting his lips several times in failed attempts at trying to talk, Richard gave a small sour-cough, before getting the worlds out hoarsely "it's not that today is the first day of the rest of your life," corrected Richard, his voice full of despair and resolved regret, "but that now is all there is of my life. (9)

A small single tear ran down Robin's cheek. Turning his head only fractionally away from Slade, Richard closed his eyes and silently gave into despair again. His hidden understanding that he no longer had his long sought choice of escaping Slade; that death once had held in his heart the means and emotional strength necessary to keep enduring Slade was gone, this ended his struggle with Slade.

He had given in.

Bringing about a shattering crash to Richard's mental mind and physical well being… a piece of Richard's soul was breaking; Slade till now had never been able to touch much less control Robin but in his despair now, Slade exuded waves that even touched those around with deep seeded sadness and pity for the teen.

For Slade though it created much the opposite effect, his joy and triumph rolled over him to let determination and joyful understanding replace his feelings. A future was opening up to Richard one he would come to know soon enough this was not loss, but gain.

"You cry now, but soon enough you will thank me." _Finding__that__this__is__much__better__than__the__combined__hopes__and__dreams__of__all__mortal__men,__soon__Apprentice__you__will__see__the__world__not__from__the__petty__perspective__of__fools-__who__have__no__time__to__dream,__but__that__dreams__are__not__dreams,__but__achievable__desires._

Slade moving away from Robin "_touchable__and__tangible__accomplishments__for__you__to__reward__yourself__with__"_ one last turn to the boy who could still hear him.

"Rest now Robin, it's the stat of a whole new life for you."

A/N: Quotes from: (1) Graham Greene (2) Aeschylus (3) Billy Joel (4) Geoffert Chauce (5) Miriam Schiff (6) Kathleen Casy Theisen (7) Johann von Goethe (8) Abbie Hoffman (9) huge Prather

So there you have it, basically Robin is immortal, the next six treatments are to bring Richard's body up to Slade's level of acceptance and change Richard's outlook on life. His mental inner thoughts of his mind and gain more mental and Physical Strength. So here's your question...with theme in mind...Cat and Mouse...how might the mouse start out doing the Cat? If Richard's going to get more clever, and to start thinking as in, as manny steps ahead as Slade seems capable of- how is this game about to change?

Ladies and Gentlemen this is not the ending...only really us leaving the "Introduction" behind as our next transition we enter into the true and real story...

I hope you all liked things thus far because I have more twists and turns still ahead and you really haven't seen anything yet.

Later, next week...dlsky


	31. Chapter 31 The Road Forward

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 31 ( The Road Forward )

Short time later Wintergreen and Dr. Bensen came back, ready and both dressed in surgical garments.

"We're all ready Slade," informed Wintergreen.

Slade smiled down at the resting form of Richard. "Very well, finish up the surgery. Clean him up, and remove all evidence that he was anywhere else but in the town of Denten. Then see to it that he's taken back to his motel room."

Slade watched as a group of nurses and medics took Robin away. Gaining Dr. Bensen's attention Slade retrieved a small vial of pills.

"Here take these!" Offered Slade, handing the doctor five small orange jelled pills from the vial's contents.

"What are they," asked the doctor eyeing the pills suspiciously.

The fear washed off the doctor in waves of warmth and happy calling to Slade. He would have almost relished in the scared look the doctor had on his face or the way his eyes were etched with skittish pondering. _Time's too short_, lamented Slade's thoughts, _my Apprentice's window of opportunity that exists for me to still keep possession of him is running out. _

Besides, Slade was too annoyed with the doctor to play the role and part; he just relished and excelled at, out to its fullest calling. Instead he went for the momentary antagonistic approach, he grabbed the doctors arm and forced open his palm.

"There for Robin," announced Slade dropping the five orange pills into the doctors shaky hand. "They're the only thing that can possibly be used to sedate him," replied Slade.

"A chemical agent; B.T.18. It works on me, so it should now work on Robin as well. Seeing how his body now mirrors my own superior blood and body chemistry."

"Don't use too much," warned Slade, "Robin's still weak! One or two pills should help with the surgery to keep him sedated…and to keep the incision from healing up before you finish with his surgery."

Dr. Bensen; now striving to loosen Slade's grip, that was like a vice attached to his arm, only nodded before Slade finally released him and the doctor ran off. Quickly hoping to put an end to this job from hell.

_Never again_, swore Bensen to himself, _never again will I agree to have dealings with Slade. I'm through with this business, I'm going to finish this job, take the money and retire; never to be seen or heard from ever again._

-R-

Richard woke up in his hotel room. He felt groggy and unattached from himself for some reason. Like he'd been lost in a flurry of dreams and didn't know if he was still there or really waking up….slowly his mind was catching up with the association that he was really awake and that the thoughts, memories; vague and fuzzy as they were, that he was remembering was just that, dreams. His eyes slowly opened, letting in the room's details.

"Owwhhh….." He mechanically rubbed his eyes… a sudden; sharp, piercing pain made him cry out and look over to his left elbow. Rubbing it the pain left him, _must have been the affect of sleeping on it wrong. _He noticed then thathis right leg was tangled up too tightly in his bed sheets. A very numb leg, tried to move its self free. This caused another smaller grown to escape and echo around the silent motel room.

Sitting up he surveyed the bed he was laying on. _Man I must have been having some dream, look how messed up I made the bed sheets. _They were really unkempt and half were laying on the floor; having fallen off the bed, during his tossing and turnings. Richard took a few more moments to clear his head and fully wake up. He blinked his eyes; his forehead feeling sticky with sweat, he ran his arm across his forehead and realized so where his arms.

Second's later the sickening stench of his own body odor gave him reason to rise. _Man do I need a shower._

Richard slid off the bed and walked into the tiny bathroom. He found the light switch and pulled the shower curtain back; turning on the water, and pulling off his shirt. He suddenly had a since of daja voo. His hand automatically moving to feel his left side. Examining his ribs and shaking his head, he'd half expected to find a hole where something had pierced him. Moving his hand up his left side, half expecting to find a set of broken ribs too.

The running water of the shower; sputtering, snapped him out of his thoughts. Richard finished getting undressed and then proceeded to take his shower. All the time trying to question to himself why he kindove felt off. Why things didn't seem real somehow. Like there was something he had forgotten to do, or something important to be remembered; but no matter how hard you try, it just wont reveal its self to you.

-/-

An hour later, packed and ready to move on Richard emerged from room five. The sun was just beginning to stand still from rising. He put his sunglasses on; a habit he'd just grown accustomed to when not wearing his mask, even if the clouds were making it a darker day then usually called for, for sunglasses. It was an issue of people being around to see him. To possibly see his face, his eyes, and remember him, or recognize him. _One could never be too careful. _A quote Batman had once told him.

Robin packed up his motor bike, then he headed for the main office to check out, before head on his way.

A bell he didn't recall ringing last time met his ears as he entered the trailer-home converted office. The same smell of old and cats greeted him again, only this time it didn't seem to bother him as much.

"Good morning," greeted the young woman. "Feeling better," she inquired innocently and conversationally.

Robin eyed her with a puzzling wonder. Why was she talking like he'd been sick? "Yes, thanks," answered Robin not wanting to question her about her wording.

"Here's your key back, I think I'm going to check out now."

"Fine," smiled the woman; taking the key from him and ruffling through the paperwork on her desk, before offering Robin a pin and the receipt to sign.

"You were paid up already for the first day, but you owe $87.98 for the additional two days that you were here," she announced nonchalantly.

Robin's face grew astonished; noticing the wall calendar's date. "I was here for three days?"

"Yes Sir, you weren't feeling well," answered the woman eyeing him strangely. "You said you wished to remain and rest longer."

With the way Robin's head was still hurting, and how his muscles ached, he didn't doubt it, but still…why was the last three days a blur to him?

Noticing the lady at the counter was still staring at him, Richard nodded and said "Thanks" taking his change and receipt, and leaving for his bike.

As the Motorcycle sped off down the highway road, the lady at the desk just continued to smile. It was a few moments before she took note of the phone, that had begun ringing.

"Hello"

"Yes," she answered the person on the other end, "he just left."

Silence stretched a few seconds as she listened intently and then smiling again, she shook her head and added:

"No, he didn't seem to suspect a single thing, although he did seem a little disoriented though. I bet he was trying to piece all his fuzzy memories together."

There was another short, silent pause and then she smiled. "No, I don't think there'll be any problems from his memory."

Another short nod and then the young woman's smile widdened, "Yes Sir, Slade," hanging up the phone afterwards.

-S-

Slade hung up the phone and smiled. "Perfect. He doesn't suspect a thing."

Wintergreen; standing behind him, gave a sigh of relief. "Good. So what now?"

"Now," answered Slade thoughtfully. "Now, we clean up….

-/-

Dr. Bensen was overseeing the loading of his new equipment. He'd been arguing with Slade's men over what to take and what was to be left, but in the end he was taking it all. After all, he really had earned all of it. This lunatics job had cost him nearly his sanity. He hadn't slept in now going on four day's and he reasoned he deserved everything he could squeeze into this deal from hell. The money Slade still had yet to pay him and all the equipment they'd used.

"Dr. Bensen," called one of his nurses. "Yes," answered the tired doctor.

"Doctor have you seen nurse Betty anywhere, or Dr. Kiddle? I need one of them to sign off on the medications."

Dr. Bensen turned and looked at the nurse. "Come to think of it, I haven't."

"In fact," realized Bensen, "I haven't seen Jeff and several of the other medics either."

Dr. Bensen's attention was torn away from the nurse, being redirected over to Slade, who was approaching.

"Slade," greeted Dr. Bensen flatly. The nurse moved over to be out of the way while she waited for Slade to handed Dr. Bensen an envelope.

"Your money, Doctor. Payment half now, and half already wired into your account," informed Slade. "I suggest, Doctor, that you use this half to hire yourself a new crew."

Slade's suggestion sounding weird to both the nurse's ears and Dr. Bensen's. However Bensen had mentally pictured a hint of a smile behind the man's masked face as he'd spoken to him. It wasn't that he could see his face, but from the words and way he'd spoke them, Dr. Bensen was without a doubt that Slade was smiling happily about something.

Dr. Bensen looked at Slade and then at the money. _A new crew?_ Realization setting in. He began looking around frantically with his eyes.

Bensen's eyes caught sight of a bulldozer off in the distance. Several of Slade's men were working steadily to fill in a hole. His insides went rock solid. His eye's laying sight on several more guys; off to the left, who were exchanging money and laughing heartily as they looked back his way. Dr. Bensen closed his eye, a terrible feeling forming in his stomach. _God what have I done._

-R-

He hadn't expected to come home earlier then the third or fourth but…after waking up in the hotel room and discovering that he'd missed three days of his vacation plans. Robin decided that he'd skip the rest of Cyborg's schedule and head straight for Gotham. Spending an extra day with Alfred would be nice anyway.

The fact that he was technically only getting home earlier by the night of the 2nd of April, instead of the night of the 3rd, well that wasn't too early or suspicious. He'd be able to come up with an excuse for his friends for when they asked about how he'd enjoyed the part of the schedule he'd missed. They all expected him to be obsessive and driven anyway. _Probably won't even find it odd if I was to tell them I didn't go. _

Richard took the turnpike to Gotham and smiled. What a sight; dark smoggy haze in the distance, tall buildings that looked miniature to the eyes, and a never ending concrete jungle. Now this was a sight that he'd forgotten……

Already there was signs tagged with graffiti, gang tags, and homeless people. Richard ignored it all. It wasn't that he didn't care, but that the sight was nothing new to him. Besides, unlike those that it hit hard to the heart, Richard knew that he was able to help out and make a difference. Most people only felt bad. Richard cared and he proved it by battling those responsible for most of the homeless and needy, for both Gotham and now for Jump City. He would not feel bad, he would get even for them.

Weaving his way through Gotham, Richard came to a stop at a red light and took the pause to reflect up at the tallest building in Gotham. Wayne Enterprises, had once been something special to him. A home away from the mansion. A place to watch Bruce in action; not as Batman, but equally impressive as Bruce Wayne.

Richard sighed, shaking his head. _What happened to us?_

A car honked and Richard revved his bike, moving on through the green light and finding the street that would take him out of Gotham and up into the outer country region, leading to his old home.

Richard's ride through the outer country was quiet, he smiled contentedly. It was like one second your ear's were being bombarded by honks, cry's, and static; city noise pollution, and the next second, it all just vanished. A soft blanket of quite taking over. Replaced with a soft calling wind, a dead silence. The cool calming peace of an invisible boarder separating the city; hell, from contented paradise.

_No wonder Bruce's family chose to build Wayne manor out here._

Richard pulled the bike up to the gate. He had his own code to open the gate. _I wonder if it'll still work, _he thought as he typed it in. The gate clicked and accepted his access code. Richard smiled; both shock and relief flooding him at the same instant that he was thinking to himself: _I bet that as soon as the mansion registers I'm home, Alfred will be waiting for me at the front door with a surprised smile and happy greeting._

Sure enough Richard's hypothesis was dead on. A smiling and surprised Alfred stood waiting on the front step of Wayne manor, a hearty wave and big smile greeting Richard.

"Master Dick, your home early."

"Alfred," called out Richard, bring the bike to a halt and turning it off, setting down the kickstand before dismounting.

The two hugged and then Alfred pushed him back. Admiring how grown up he looked. "My, my, you've grown up so much since last I saw you."

Richard tried to keep smiling, his joy triggering another emotion he hadn't thought much about since leaving. Guilt nagged him; his smile faltered, and before he could stop himself, he frowned. "I'm really sorry I didn't say goodbye."

Alfred shook his head and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Firmly addressing him with a sternly resolved face. "No, don't be sorry," it was the same tone of voice Richard remembered Alfred using with him when he was younger. That same look he'd always taken on when playing the parenting role; the role he'd reluctantly been forced to assume many times when Bruce would not, or more or less put higher priorities above assuming.

"You did what you had to. What happened, happened. No one can go backwards, it's the future that you can make new. You came back!" Smiled Alfred, "that's what matters….It's why you're here that will make the difference."

"Besides, I was never mad at you."

Richard smiled. Whipping his eyes as he removed his glasses and looked into Alfred's own. Richard's blue clear irises said all that his mouth couldn't seem to express to his second segregate father.

"Come on." Finally Alfred breaking the moment's silent lingering. "Let's get you settled in."

"I'm betting you could use a nice glass of milk and something to eat. Am I right?"

Richard quickly whipped his eyes again. "You know me too well, Al."

Alfred took a hold of Richard's bags, the two walking into the mansion. The sight when Richard entered didn't seem real somehow. He'd forgotten what it had been like to lay eyes on the inside of Wayne Manor. It might have been dark, but during the day when all the windows and curtains were open, the way the sun lit up the front entrance was like walking into a grand castle.

Richard took a deep breath; holding it in, as he closed his eye and just listened. Listened to the past…..He swore he could hear the old house talking to him. Whispers of his own laughter, his small and tiny feet playing chase. The twinkle of the chandelier as he swung from it. The calls and demands of a much younger Alfred, reprimanding him. _"Master Dick, please come down from there. Master Bruce will kill both of us if you get hurt."_

Richard opened his eyes, a sense of lost and forgotten time rushing back with him now to the present. Richard's eyes looked up at Alfred; who was watching him from the top of the stairs, wearing a patient, knowing look.

"I seem to remember it a lot bigger somehow," commented Richard leaving the hallway and fallowing Alfred up the staircase.

Alfred smiled. "You were a lot smaller back then. To an eight year old everything was a jungle of large per portions."

"Doesn't make it any less impressive though does it?" Smiled Alfred; conveying his own impressed, understanding of the sight being beheld.

Richard smiled, "I sure did miss this place, I never realized how much till now. It sure is nice to be back."

-A-

Leaving Richard up in his room to settle in and get cleaned up. Alfred headed to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for the both of them. Pulling out the plates and sandwich materials Alfred found himself thinking back to the old days when Master Bruce had first brought a young and lost boy to live in the manor with them.

Alfred couldn't help but feel both pride and loss, he really was proud of how grown up that young; little rascal of an acrobat, had grown into such a fine young man. But his heart hurt at how much it had happened over a time that he himself had not been present to oversee.

"Yo, Alfred, you ok?"

Richard's voice snapped Alfred out of his thoughts and he realized that he'd finished making their sandwiches, that he'd been staring off into space. "Oh dear me, I do apologize Master Dick, I didn't even hear you come in. Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking back."

Richard took the plates from Alfred and grabbed the pickles from the fridge. "About me when I was younger?" Innocently asked Richard, although he could already tell that his older friend was feeling the loss of time since he'd left four years ago.

Alfred's smile had a sad tent to it. "I just can't seem to accept how long time has passed. Your so much older then I let myself think you'd become."

"Well we all grow up Alfred. Except maybe you," joked Richard.

"I seem to recall you looking the same for ever since I can remember. It's like you don't change, what's the secret?"

Alfred smiled. "I don't have time to age, between taking care of you and Master Bruce I think I've forgotten how to age. I spend all my time trying to keep the two of you out of trouble. It's a young man's endless work."

"Job security, Alfred. Look at it this way, you never have to worry about finding another job somewhere else."

Both Richard and Alfred laughed. It was good to be talking like old times. Both men began to realize as they continued to catch up, just how much they had missed the other. As they talked about life, changes, missions, new enemies, old ones, and how Bruce used to be, and was now. They became aware of how much each of their thoughts had changed. Where they once before, used to think alike and never have to try and convince the other of anything. Now there was a rift in their thoughts and ideas. Nothing that wouldn't be normal for two people who'd been away from each other for years now, but still, some uncomfortable tension need to be overcome.

"So," asked Alfred, taking the dishes to the sink to clean up later. "I don't suppose you've thought much about how you plan to talk to Bruce?"

Alfred watched as Richard's eyes blurred. He was thinking, staring off into his inner mind trying to figure out how to answer his old friend. Finally Richard looked back, his old signature smirk beaming t Alfred as he answered.

"Actually, I've thought a great deal about it. I know what I want to say. I just don't know how to present what I want to say."

"What I don't know, is how to get Bruce into a setting that will make him less defensive."

Alfred smiled sympathetically. He'd had a feeling that might have been a problem. "I feel that the best way to tame the inner beast is at the dinner table."

"Rarely do I not see Bruce relax when eating," offered the wise and cleverly crafty old Butler; his age old British sightedness, making Richard grin.

Richard laughed, "You should come home with me to eat dinner with the Titan's then."

Alfred regarded his young charges face, a smirk of recollect and mischievousness stared back at him. "Beast Boy and Cyborg endlessly fight during mealtimes. It's more like a ritual then an actual event."

"My" Regarded Alfred; a British look of disagreement, for the thought of improper educate, coming from the staunch mannered butler.

"Don't worry," reassured Richard. "They're really not all that bad once you get to know them, but I promise not to bring them home for dinner."

This promise seemed to relieve a tension in Alfred. "Thank You," he calmly replied. Button nose nod fallowing his thank you.

"Well I guess, I should go take a nap," explained Richard, getting up and starting to head off towards the hall.

"I want to go on patrol tonight. It's been a long time since I had a real opportunity to go hunting and I'm looking forward to seeing how much comes back to me, since being in Jump City."

Alfred started to say "good bye and good night" to his young ward, but instead the words: "Master Richard, you didn't come back here to ask Bruce for your old job back did you?" Came out of his mouth instead.

Richard stopped and looked back at him. "No Alfred, I didn't." What was this all of a sudden? _What's Alfred asking me this for? He's being really skittish, something in his eyes tells me he's hiding something. Something's going on here…._

"Bruce is too stubborn to give in like that anyway," commented Richard back in defiance. "Besides," adding more reasons to help persuade his answer, "I've got too much pride to come begging to Bruce for anything."

"I have my own team now. Another family that needs me more then Bruce does. I would never leave them simply to gain Bruce's acceptance. They're too important to me to up and leave. I made that mistake once already," added Richard looking Alfred in the eyes. "I won't do that ever again." "Why?"

"Why do you ask Alfred." Richard was looking at his friend with questioning suspicion.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that, well Master Bruce, his reason for coming home later then expected…." Alfred let the sentence hang. "Just don't be to upset when he finally arrives, that's all I ask of you."

Richard didn't answer. Instead he just nodded his head and smiled. "Ok, thanks Alfred. I'll see you later tonight."

"Pleasant dreams Master Richard."

"Night Alfred."

-R-

Richard walked the steps to his room on the second floor. It was a strange thing that Alfred had just done. He rarely if ever tattled on Bruce, and it was even stranger that he felt that he needed to keep Richard from knowing something. I guess me coming back right now was at a wrong moment in the Bat family time table. I wonder what Bruce is up to….." he let the thought hang, he'd find out soon enough. Bruce was due to arrive around dinner time tomorrow evening. Whatever Bruce was up to would present its self then. Whatever it was, Richard was sure he could handle, _"after all, I handle worse things with Slade every day. How much worse could whatever Bruce is up to be?_

A/N: So I was trying to figure out a way to make this section of the story go as quickly as possible. I know some of you are getting pretty impatient. Wanting to get back to the Gnat part…..

So I thought and thought, and this was the only thing I could come up with….a double posting for this weekend. Unfortunately, you all will have to endure the next three weeks worth of chapter's with mild understanding. I promise we'll make it back there in time. Don't fret, in fact your waiting will be rewarded, I assure you…..now go read your next part of the double posting…Later, dlsky


	32. Chapter 32 Gotham Now and Forever

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 32 (Gotham Now and Forever)

5'Oclock. Quitting time for the busy city of Gotham. The transition from the end of the day time workers into the night life. Matt Pickowskie finished putting the last of his papers into his briefcase and with a heavy sigh closed, and locked them away. His intention to take the work home and try and finish it there. His brow wrinkled in thought_. I don't know why I'm even taking it home…._

The door to his office locked and he turned from his small office; on the third floor, of a run down old office building. Matt was one of six occupants on the floor. His office door read "Miller and Associates." His boss; Mr. Miller, never even came in anymore, instead spending all his time in the new office up town. Matt along with his secretary Penny and his partner; Jeff, knew perfectly well their legitimate firm of lawyers….was nothing but a joke. Their boss was taking bribes; how else would be have the money to afford a new building uptown, and in the rich district of the courts judicial system.

Matt gave another small sigh when he saw his old 89' Toyota. It's paint was starting to fade and its heater system was going to need fixing soon; now that winter was coming along, too bad he didn't have the money or courage to ask his boss for a fronting for the money to fix it. _Maybe since the boss is coming into money these days he'll give us all Christmas bonuses….._

Matt turned his car off the back alley street and into the road that would take him home. His wife Molly would probably be waiting for him; angry as hell, because once again he was going to be late. Choosing to stay and finish up a file before tomorrows court trial; instead of leaving early, to escape the night rush hour traffic. Great stuck in gridlock again…..Matt gave another long sigh and rested his head in his hand against his drivers door window.

_What does it matter….when I get home she won't have dinner waiting anyway….we'll probably have to order pizza again, and Jessie and Maggie will demand that I let them eat out in the living room instead of listen to both me and Molly bicker……._

A horn's blaring honk woke Matt to his sense. He put the car in drive and moved forward. Relived to be getting through the red light at least before again being stuck in the next section of gridlock. Matt eyed his briefcase…maybe I could read some of it while I wait?…..Eyeing the briefcase again with disgusted depression. _Is this all my life is? Why can't I have it easy?_

Sighing deeply again, this time accompanied by a yawn. He would have turned on some music to help keep himself awake for the ten minuet drive home that would take nearly an hour, but Jessie had broken off the knob three days ago fighting with Maggie over what stations they both wanted to listen to. _Dame Brats!_

Matt rested his head against the window again, his mind drifting off thinking about nothing as his eyes wondered over the rooftops of the tall and darkening Gotham. _Sun set in Gotham_, thought Matt….the times when the day life ended and a whole new world took over. A way of life completely opposite, the penut-butter vs. the jelly, the yin and yang, the oil and water. Yet as the business working world went home to sleep, the business working world of the night rose up from the dead.

The hookers took to the streets, the dealers and cretins gathered to broker deals. The bars, the dance clubs. The gambling facilities; packed with drunk and unruly patrons, most of which would fall into Matt's docket by next week. Not to mention the junkies, the gangs, and if he was lucky, maybe he'd get a few petty thief's and robbers from the rare occasion that the cops felt like responding to a night call.

Matt began to shift in his seat. Looked like traffic was beginning to move again. That's when he spotted the movement above; top on one of the tall buildings, he'd been staring at. It took Matt a few seconds to realize he wasn't just imagining things. Tired as he was he'd sure enough seen a figure leap from one building to the other. Matt moved to look out the window better, taking the seconds to find the figure again. Sure enough a figure wearing a cape was standing on one of the buildings looking down upon the traffic and city. A small grin spread over Matt's features. _Batman was once again out tonight……_

Batman sure made the city have strange thoughts about its self. Matt sat back in his seat and began to move his car along with the moving traffic. Before Batman, no one cared to even think about the cities night life, the cities; behind the scenes, as it were. No, no one cared what was happening. No one cared that curuption was high and life wasn't worth a hundred dollar bill. Matt smiled,_ I might have a bad life, but he sure has it worse then me….At least I don't have to stay up all night and then work during the day too. Because god knows he must have to work to pay for all those gadgets of his, that car along must need insurance that's just skyrocketing the rates one can get._

-R-

Robin stood on the roof tops of Gotham's lower class section. The sun had set and he was watching the last remaining gridlocks of traffic breaking up and going home for the night. The transition of the day into Gotham's night.

Ah, Gotham, sighed Robin; smiling a grin of familiarity and memories. There really was no other city in the world quite like it. Even Metropolis didn't have the feeling that Gotham had. Robin was one strange kid….besides the obviousness of growing up as a son of a billionaire and choosing to hide Dick Grayson to be Robin all the time, and besides the fact that he'd been fighting, and foiling adult criminal psychopaths; world ending schemes, since he was eight. Richard Grayson actually loved living in Gotham City. It was the one home that he truly felt alive, free, and like he belonged in.

It wasn't that he didn't like Jump City; hell, he'd been the one to choose to live there in the first place, but it was that there was a different way to live in Gotham. Jump City was safe. Nothing like Gotham, no where in Jump did he need to constantly be on alert. No where in Jump did you need all your skills, talent, senses, or detective skills just to be able to live the night through. Heck, back in Jump there wasn't even really a night to worry about. It often made him laugh at how easy he had it back in Jump City. Like something was wrong with the town, because it wasn't the sort of city Gotham was.

His friends and team just didn't understand what it really meant to be a true superhero. Not that he wanted them to. No, they were a lot better off not understanding the things Richard knew and accepted. Being a superhero; a real superhero, like the Justice League's older members. Like Batman, like the sort of criminals, and scum they had to deal with.

That took a different kind of superhero. A superhero that could get his hands dirty, could switch back and forth from the hero that was law abiding and fought to save both the rights of the innocent and the humanity of the criminal that they apprehended, but also be able to rough someone up when they needed to.

Robin deeper into the heart of the city now, his night patrol taking him back to the familiar grids that he and Batman had sketched out long ago. The new map; back at Wayne Manor in the Batcave didn't have too many territory changes to it since Robin had left. A few gangs scattered here and there, a few new takeovers, but relatively the same old Gotham.

Robin laughed, he couldn't even see Starfire understanding what he was talking about, much less trying to bully someone like Mickey the Mole for information. No, like he'd thought, his team was not the sort that could deal with it, that could be the sort of superhero that Batman and Superman had to be at times. No, Richard knew that life, it was a side of himself that he'd never shown them before. They thought that he was over the line when he was obsessing over Slade. Maybe he was at times, but as he thought about it now…..Only one hour out and already he'd took down two petty break-ins, one mugging, four shakedowns, and a sleep walking; wondering child.

_Not a bad pre workout,_ thought Robin stopping on the edge of a building that stood across the street from Leslie's medical office building. Leslie was an old woman that used to help patch himself and Bruce up after they'd get pretty beet up or cut after a rough night of patrolling. She was an old family friend of Bruce's mother and father. Robin liked the old woman. She reminded him a lot of Alfred, understanding and tolerant of their choice to be superhero's but then again, she didn't always agree with the methods he and Batman sometimes chose to use. It again came down the that level of Superhero he'd been thinking about. That level that his team would never accept him as. They; like Alfred, before he finally saw reason and gave up, and like Leslie; who had never given up, but who had stopped voicing her opinions all the time and now kept them to more appropriate; near death moments and life threatening moments, kept her mouth shut.

Robin sighed, this was the life he liked, the life he knew well. His team wouldn't understand him. He'd promised Cyborg that once he returned he would show them who Richard Grayson was, introduce them to the side of himself that he'd never allowed them to meet. Trouble was he'd chose to leave that person back here in Gotham. After he'd nearly died, and he and Bruce had…well…after he'd left. He'd vowed to do something different, to leave Gotham and become someone different. He'd gained himself a new team, found new friends, and somehow made a new family for himself. He'd left this side of himself behind and never regretted it. His return home had only reintroduced himself to a side that had lay dormant and waited patiently for him to return to Gotham to claim once again. He was betting that after he left, it would again remain waiting; laying dormant, for him to ince again reclaim.

So how could he introduce his team to this side of himself. It wasn't something they would understand. It wasn't a side he would regret, yet a side that his team would; in the best intentions, try and encourage and reassure him he could leave and give up, he could escape from. Like it was some evil holding him forcibly; instead of being accepted and chosen.

No, Robin shook his head, they just wouldn't understand it was a side he choose to incorporate into his life, it was a necessary part to being the level of superhero he was needed to be. Needed to become only in times like this one; when he was in Gotham, when he was dealing with the scum that didn't care who got hurt, how many died, and who they killed, as long as someone died.

_No_, Robin shook his head. He would have to be careful not to let them into his other sides life that far, he would have to make up some other side for them to see. The side of Richard Grayson that was not Robin of Gotham, but the Robin that used to be with the circus. The child Robin; that was fun loving and car free, the Richard Grayson that used to be one of the day walkers of Gotham's day life.

Yah, that would have to be the side he would introduce them to when he returned home, the side of him that wasn't Batman or Slade.

Now," smiled Robin; stretching his arms over his head and looking into the bright night lights of the city. "Lets see what we can find to start the night off right here in Gotham. Grinning an old signature smirk; the old Gotham of Robin, used to smile, before heading off into the night to put fear and respect into the criminal world of the night.

Immediately as if in answer Robin head the familiar song of Gotham's night. "Well what do you know, gunshot's…leaping off the building and extending his jump cord; flying towards the sound, "Yup, same old Gotham…now and forever."

-/-

Landing on a tall building's roof-top; above a circling of much smaller buildings, overlooking an alleyway. Robin came to a purching rest, his keen eyes; adapting to the night light better then it did in the day, stared over the edge into the allyway below.

At first he wasn't sure if he was seeing things correctly. A lot of movement was taking place down below. A single figure was engaging in a battle with nearly a half dozen men. _Batman? _

_No_, thought Robin; shaking his head, _too small and also too curvy_…well what do you know a female Bat…_Batwoman? _

She's a little young…think Bruce got married while I was away? The thought mad Robin laugh out loud. _Not a chance in hell, only criminal women find Bruce attractive, _reasoned Richard. Watching the female dressed in the same costume as Batman except now that Robin was eyeing her closer, he could tell that it was designed for a woman. The tighter waist line, the high boots that gave support to her slender legs and the cowl to give her long hair a comfortable resting spot behind her head and neck.

Richard continued to watch, mesmerized as she fought with her six opponents. (All now disarmed, yet still determined to keep fighting and keep getting knocked down and pouched in the face)

"Oh," smirked Robin. "That one hurt," shaking his head at the thought of how that guy would feel after he finally woke up, and had to walk back to where ever he lived.

"ummmmmmmmm, is this a little birdie I see."

The voice carried a sly and sneaky quickness to it that if Richard hadn't know someone was there before they'd spoken, he might have been taken by surprise and cried out in surprise and fright. As it turned out he'd been using all his senses and skills tonight, strange how easily they'd all came back to him.

"Here baby bird, come home to play in my claws," spoke Salina Kyle's voice.

_Catwoman_

Not even flinching or turning to look at her, "Hello Salina, it's good to see you too."

Salina straightened up, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the prodigal son? Or maybe I should have said, wayward son, returning home to Gotham. What we watching?" Asked Saline leaning over the edge to look down for herself.

"Bat?"

Girl…finished Salina in answwer.

Batgirl," re spoke Robin; letting the name roll off his tong, as if tasting the flavor of it.

"Ok." "I can run with that," finally shrugging acceptance.

"Who is she?" Asking with an authority and boldness that surprised Salina at first, but then found it somehow suited him. Salina turned to face the boy; who'd turned to finally look at her.

"Bruce say's she's commissioner Gordon's daughter, "Barbara."

"I don't know if it's true though," shrugging with a female uncaring. "We haven't talked," finished Salina. "She's only been around now for a few months, I tend to stay away from the superhero types that come threw, you know."

Robin gave a wavering giggle. "Yah, sure you do," rolling his eyes.

Salina almost smirked at him…"Still your cocky old self, you little brat." Smiling back at him with the manors of two old friends jabbing unspoken punches at one another.

"Owe, harsh miss kitty, and I thought I was yummy enough that you wanted to eat me all up….?

"Well you were quite cute when you were little, and now"….giving him another look over….."guess Batgirl isn't the only change happening lately."

"Why Richard, I do believe you're all grown up…and looking pretty fine for a young man."

This most defiantly brought a blush to Robin's normally cool features. "Salina, your creeping me out here…" shifting his position slightly as proof. "Besides I thought you only had eyes for the tall, dark, mysterious, and brooding type."

"Well you almost fit that description. Except for the dark part…your well"….gesturing to try and figure out what to say his bright, bold; and way too young looking clothing, for this old a guy's clothing was. Instead she just shrugged.

Robin gave another short laugh and continued to watch as Batgirl was now left fighting only two men. Each again armed; only with pipes, but thinking pretty highly of themselves, as they came at her.

"She's pretty good," answered Richard, not changing the subject just yet, but making an observation.

"Yes she is," nodded Salina. "Too bad Bruce doesn't think so."

Robin shook his head, "Bruce doesn't think anyone's ever good enough."

Turning back to look at Salina…."So is that why your out? He asked you to keep an eye on things while he was gone?"

It was a nonchalant question but Salina could catch the trick of information gathering. After all she new him and Batman as well as he knew her. He knew that Salina hated to be in debt to Bruce, but at the same time she loved to do things for him; mostly to see if he would feel like owing her a favor later. Or a kiss or two as she referred to it.

"Yah, he wanted the kid watched. Didn't want her shaking things up too much while he wasn't there to fix anything that went wrong."

"Still having troubles keeping the gangs in their own territories?" Asked Robin curiously….he'd thought Bruce had brokered and structured the zone's more securely before he'd left Gotham. It had been another reason he'd felt it ok to leave at the time.

"Oh there ok, just you know how it is. Have new players, have a new agenda, people start to wonder, things happen, that's all."

Richard and Salina continued to watch as Batgirl finished off her last opponent and then began the process of wrapping things up.

"Well," stated Richard; looking at Salina, "thanks for the vote of confidence, and noticing that I'm older and more mature."

"Few these days see that, or even acknowledge it; except maybe Slade…but I doubt Bruce will agree with you when he gets back."

"Who's Slade?" Asked Salina; finding the conversation strangely out of character for Robin….

"Oh sorry," apologized Robin with a smirk. "I spend too much time with my team talking about him that I seem to find that I expect everyone else to know who he is….Just a criminal in Jump City, no biggie…..

Salina shrugged it off, noting how Robin didn't want to talk about the details. "Well you know, you might try changing your look," offered Salina in suggestion.

"Your costume isn't exactly the look of a young man, now is it," she offered in hint.

Robin looked down at his gloved hands and then smiled up, "no, I guess not."

"Thanks for the advice."

He was about to leave when Salina again spoke up. "You're not back to ask Bruce for your old job back are you?"

Robin stopped in mid hand extension of his Jump cord. Turning around to look at her slowly; Salina saw a blank expression take over his face, revealing nothing but acknowledgement to her.

"No. I actually came back here to just talk to Bruce. To apologize and try and patch up the gap between us….but you're the second person to ask me that now since I got back."

"Why? Why did you ask?" The detective inside him telling him that everyone knew something he didn't.

Salina shifted uncomfortably, it wasn't her place to tell Robin what Bruce was up to. "I think you'll find out when Bruce gets back," she answered.

"Just don't be expecting things to go back to the way they used to be, ok?"

"I just didn't want you to get your hopes up that's all. If you did come her to get your old job back," she added in hast.

Salina waited to try and see how Robin would react, he stayed blank and un answering. _Wow_, she thought, _he could almost be lifeless behind that blank unyielding persona. I wonder what happened to him that made him like this?_

Richard thinking and pondering both what Salina and Alfred had said, gave her a small smile and nod, "thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Again turning to leave.

"Oh and Dick," added Salina yet again. This time she was met with a smile and the old Robin she knew.

"Kitty's pretty talkative tonight," commented Robin back; his usual smart ass self coming back to him. "I must be more impressive looking then she's letting on."

Salina rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I was just going to say that it was nice to see you again, but go on, get out of here." Pushing him off the building with a small smirking evil grin and signature wave.

_Why that_, thought Robin as he fell off the building…he shot out his jump cord and landed on the ground below without injury. When he looked back up at where they had both just been talking, Catwoman was already gone. _Good old Gotham,_ he thought, _there really is no place like home_."

Robin took off to finish his night of patrolling. Bruce wouldn't be back till tommarow night, that gave him some free time to do some other personal tasks. Guess he and Alfred could use that time to finish up some preparations and give him some time to visit his parents grave. It had been a while since he'd been there. Then he could visit some old friends, and maybe even ponder the mystery of what Bruce was really up to. Robin had a good suspicion….he wasn't the worlds second greatest detective for nothing. He was pretty certain as to what it was, it didn't really matter though, at least that's what he kept trying to convince himself of.

_That's not why he'd come back anyway._ He'd come to talk and patch things up, not get his old job back. If Bruce wanted to take on another partner. Forget that Richard existed, then that was ok with Richard. It was ok, because he had a new family waiting for him back in Jump City. One he knew he could count on, one he knew needed him. Besides, sighed Robin, he wasn't exactly going to be able to come back and work in Gotham if Slade won, now was he? _No,_ he guessed not.

-S-

Slade watched the bleeping monitor….Richard was in Gotham and moving around like mad. Maybe he should have sent a robot or two to keep an eye on him. No, Slade sighed, he'd be fine, and when he returned from his brief rest, he and Slade would once again be back to there game of Cat and Mouse.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Robin's face when he discovered what he; Slade, had really been planning all these months. His little surprise would anger the boy to no end….

Slade laughed, _Soon Robin, only six more treatments to go and you'll be mine now and forever……._

A/N: Humm, like I said a good two chapters for a double posting. Next week chapter 33 (Surprise, I'm ?) Anyone want to guess how Bruce is going to react to Richard's return? Guess we'll just have to read and find out. Later, dlsky


	33. Chapter 33 Suprise, I'm ?

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 33 (Surprise, I'm ?)

Tonight Bruce was due back and Richard was as nervous as he'd ever been. It wasn't that he was scared to talk to Bruce or even see him, but that it had been a long time between the last time they'd laid eyes on each other. Richard had changed a lot since then. Bruce never was one for change, he eyed it with mistrust and Richard's sudden appearance here, now, well…..Richard was rather certain Bruce wasn't going to believe he was only back just to talk.

Richard paced in the kitchen; gnawing on a carrot stick, trying to think of how to get Bruce to understand his reason for coming home. He didn't want to tell him that he might never see him again, that a mad evil villain was out to posses his soul and that this might be the last time he would ever get to apologize.

However, he wasn't about to apologize just for the hell of it either….He'd been right. It had not been his fault…there really was no reason for him to apologize at all. The only reason he was choosing to make the first move was because he knew Bruce would never make it. Who else but Richard, was left to make the first move.

"Master Richard why don't you go change clothes for dinner," suggested Alfred, trying not to let too much of his annoyance at the young man's pacing show in his suggestion.

Richard stopped his pacing and nodded. "Yah, sorry Alfred, I guess I'm just kind of nervous. I think I will go get changed, maybe it'll help me to calm down," he added with a smiling grin of understanding.

Alfred smiled as he left the room, whatever was he going to do with that young boy, he certainly had grown up. Nothing Alfred seemed to do now had kept him from knowing his true intentions or feelings behind his motives. For example earlier that day Alfred had suggested they go visit Commissioner Gordon so that Richard could say hi to him and his daughter; who worked with her father in the police station, as a secretary/dispatcher.

Richard had given a narrowing smile and crossed arm stance as he'd smirked at the old butler. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that a certain Bat has been taking to the streets of Gotham lately? You don't suppose you intended for me to welcome her into the family since Bruce won't seem to do it?"

Alfred had been shocked to say the least. His face being unable to hide it that he hadn't expected Richard to even known about Batgirl's appearance, but an explanation about talking with Selina the night before on patrol had made Alfred confess; conscience guiltily caught, came clean about his true reasons for the stop.

"I just think that Miss Gordon shouldn't feel like an outsider. I mean Master Bruce can be so stubborn…the poor girl is only trying to help out in a way that Bruce wanted to when he first started out."

"Don't worry about it Alfred, I'll go and say hi," eased the young man with a hand on the old butler's shoulder. "I'll see what she's like and if I get the chance I'll stop by on my way out of town and give her the welcome to the family speech; officially as Robin, that way I'll leave it to Bruce to revel our behind the mask's secret."

_I don't want to upset Bruce anymore then I already have, by taking it upon myself to let someone in on the Bat family secret, especially behind his back. _Although, forcing Bruce into doing that action himself was much more enjoyable revenge for Richard's mundane existence.

This seemed to reassure Alfred. His face had continued smiling all afternoon with a relief in tension, that Richard had been unable to understand what it had been directed at ever since first coming home.

Even now Richard could tell; as he and Alfred prepared for Bruce's return home surprise dinner, that the worry was gone. Alfred's movements, his purpose and intentions were now only on the task at hand, not distracted with worry over the conversation he thought needed to be addressed to Batgirl.

Richard mentally shook his head. _Why Bruce? Why don't you ever seem to want to take responsibility for things. Why do you feel it better to simply ignore them, that you think you're the only one that hurts, that has any rights, that is in need?_

-R-

Richard went upstairs to his room, taking a shower and changing into a new pare of blue jeans, a gray t-top and throwing on a matching black leather vest that made his athletic figure and upper body muscles stand out. As he eyed himself in the long standing mirror, he cocked his head to the side. Was he looking taller?

A small chuckle came to his mind as he recalled the conversation he and Selina had, had the other night. _Maybe I do need to find some other clothing. It's really been a long time since I've worn anything else besides my Robin outfit and normal clothing really does make me look my true age. _

It was true, without the mask, without the green with red midsection outfit, the matching short yellow and black cape. Richard looked like a normal eighteen year old. No longer small, short, and child like that everyone perceived Robin to be.

_Cyborg wouldn't think twice at contradicting me or challenging me for leadership if I looked as I do now. _Richard shook his head and ran his hands through his non spiky hair….it wasn't standing up like it normally did in top spikes. Or Porky Pine style; as Beast Boy teased him, but it was with purpose and style. His hair longer then he'd let it get in a while, had somehow curved to conform around the sides of his face. To spike at the mid top and back; leading to a more natural look, a more wild, yet colder, mysterious look.

When he was wearing his mask or choosing to be in his Robin mode his hair had started to not look the part anymore. He'd actually thought about getting a hair cut before returning to Jump City, but now….now Richard looked again at himself in the mirror. "Maybe it's time for a change."

_Maybe I need to do something different with the way I've been. _Richard turned and walked over to his wardrobe chest. Opening it up and riffling through it. He opened up his closet and pulled out a couple old suitcases. Beginning to pack and arrange his clothing in nice neat stacks. _I'll have Alfred send these in the morning ahead of me to Jump City. I think it's about time that I started living as if that is my home and not waiting to find out I made a mistake and should come back here. Jump City is my home now, I think I might as well start treating it as such. _

Richard finished packing and carried the two suitcases; full of clothing and a few household items, down stairs. Placing them next to the hallway closet and walking into the kitchen just as Alfred was checking the meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"Alfred I packed some of my clothing and stuff, would you see that it gets shipped to me in Jump City in the morning. I'd take it on my bike back with me but it's a lot of stuff, and I don't have the room."

Alfred looked up; a small frown of worry and concern on his face, but he softened and nodded. "Yes, you should have taken more clothing with you the first time you left. I dare say, you probably have nothing as nice and stylish to shop and buy at the Jump City Mall."

Richard was about to comment that he wasn't taking it for the style, but that he didn't have anything he wore back home except for a few t-tops, workout pants, and sweats, he'd first bought when he'd arrived in Jump City four year's ago.

That he'd been too mentally confused as to whether or not to buy anything; unsure if he was ever going to come back home to Gotham or not, but a silent beeping sound caught both their attention's. Richard found the tracking signal from the Batmobile entering the outer road that lead to the cave entrance.

"Why don't you go down and welcome Master Bruce home," sighed Alfred, turning back to the cooking pots on the stove. _I guess now is as good as any moment for him to find out as any_, thought the old butler uneasily.

Richard noted the stiffness and tension both in Alfred's body and voice again. _Now's when I get to discover what Bruce's been up to_, well if Alfred and everyone was right, then it wasn't going to be such a shock for him to discover he'd been replaced. _Only question is can I really handle seeing it for myself?_

-B-

There was no place quite like the Batcave. Better yet, no place like home and his own bed. Bruce Wayne pulled the Batmobile into its parking space inside his secret hideout and gave a tired sigh. He released the latch for the top of the car and watched as his passenger jumped out. How the young man had so much energy was a mystery. It reminded him a lot of the way Richard used to be, except Richard knew how to sit still as much as he knew how to get into trouble.

-R-

Richard watched as the top of the Batmobile unlatched and the air hissed…revealing the passenger of the vehicle as a small boy dressed in one of Robin's own suites; tailored to fit this new Robin's small size and build, jump out and begin bouncing up and down next to the car.

"Can we go patrolling tonight, can we?" Asked the overly enthusiastic eight or ten year old.

Richard; hiding in the shadows to surprise his old mentor, narrowed his eyes and locked his fist. So, this was what everyone had been hesitant to inform him of. Bruce wasn't just replacing him, he was recreating him.

Richard didn't know whether to yell, cures, or kill the two in front of him. Instead something small whispered into his mind. "Calm, keep your enemy thinking they have nothing to fear."

Richard's fist loosened and his body took on the look of someone that nothing was bothering. He stepped out of the shadows; into the light of the stairs, interrupting the small boy just as Bruce called out to him.

"Jason, it's been a long trip, I'm sure Alfred is looking forward to seeing you, why don't you go unpack and tell him all about your passing your test."

Smiling the boy turned to head up the stairs…"Yah, I wonder if….

Bruce looked up from unpacking the car and suddenly his mind went numb.

"Welcome home!" Richard's voice was the perfect false calm and happy facade that even his friends wouldn't have be able to tell the difference. Well maybe Raven, but only because she shared that mental link with him. Other then that, nothing in his voice, eye, facial expression, or body language showed that he was angry and felt betrayed in any way. Only a smile of genuine happiness at seeing the two standing below in the center of the Batcave showed.

Jason's reaction was instant and almost perfect. Too bad his throw didn't have the power and speed that could match Richard's reflexes and training. Richard caught the bat-a-rang with skilled training and precision.

Jason Todd looked from Batman to this intruder, two more weapons held in his hands; ready and waiting to make his move, at taking down the intruder.

"Who are you? What have you done with Alfred?" Demanded the young man. He was beginning to wonder why Bruce wasn't reacting, why he was just staring at the young man with that scowl and blank stare on his face.

-R-

Richard; the young boy's bat a rang in his hand, looked at it with mild amusement, and internal hatred. They were the exact same as his. Nothing altered to make them even resemble this new kids uniqueness, and defiantly nothing to make Richard's own stand alone.

"Well I must say, this wasn't what I had in mind when I told Alfred I wanted to surprise you. You have a pretty good aim kid. Too bad I've had more practice then you at throwing these." Richard aimed for the practice targets a ways behind the two and shot the bat a rang off; hitting the target dead center, his effort to throw the projectile less then worthy of his lowest attacks he usually attempted on his laidback days.

-/-

"Wow…….." breathed the young boy, then realizing he was not staying focused returned and got into his combat stance. Arms up and ready to fight this stranger. His naive ness and new ness showing through in a way that made Richard want to shake his head and ask: why Bruce thought this kid more worthy to have as a partner then he himself. Instead he locked eyes with Batman and casually; letting a calming smile linger on his face, called out to the two of them.

"I suggest you both hurry up and change clothing, Alfred should have dinner waiting on the table about now, we had thought that you would be hungry as soon as you arrived, I just came down to welcome you home, and tell you to come up and eat….Didn't know there would be two of you?" Pointedly jabbed Richard, while continuing to look Batman in the eyes.

Richard casually turned his back on the two and began walking up the stairs towards the house. There would be a lot of explaining to do tonight. _Oh yes_, Richard's little surprise at returning home, was turning out to be quite the surprise all around, even for him.

-J-

Jason hurried down the stairs. He wasn't supposed to run when he was in the old house, but after talking to Bruce about who the young man was, why he'd never mentioned him before and finding out that he was named Richard. Apparently the original and first Robin; never knowing until now that there had ever been another Robin, that news didn't settle very well with him. In fact he was very curious to know why a young man who had never came up in the conversation before was suddenly here now.

So it was the reason why Jason ran down the stairs, slid around the corner into the hallway and came to a halt just before entering the family dinning room. His manors and slowness not reflecting his wind blown hair, his heavy breathing, or his adrenalin pumping red cheeked face.

Bruce was sitting at the head of the dining room table; a sweater and slacks, replacing the Batman suit he'd been in all month. He wasn't really looking at anything, just watching as Alfred brought out the dishes of food. "I thought you were told no running in the house," commented Bruce, not really looking at the young boy as he took his seat; two down from Bruce, on the left side of the table.

Jason frowned and lowered his head, "sorry."

Bruce didn't say anything about it, and Alfred brought out the last of the dinner plates. Taking his own seat next to Jason as Richard exited the kitchen with four glasses of water balanced in his hands and a pitcher tightly held against his chest.

Setting down the glasses and pitcher Richard whispered into Jason's ear. "Next time, wait a few more seconds before entering threw the door, give yourself a few seconds to calm your breathing, it's a dead give away."

Jason smiled, but didn't say anything. Offering his plate to Alfred who began serving him mashed potatoes and gravy.

"So," spoke Bruce offering his own plate to Alfred, "What brings you back to Gotham Richard?"

Alfred eyed Richard as he handed back Bruce's plate to him and reached for Richards. Richard had just sat down opposite Bruce when he saw Alfred reaching for his plate. He picked it up and handed it over to Jason who took it and handed the butler it.

Richard pretended he hadn't head Bruce's question or underlying tone of anger that was there. Instead he waited till Alfred had served himself before asking back: "How was your trip?"

"Alfred told me you were away for the whole month, I wanted to come last month but he told me you had a quick errand to make, I guess that would have been to pick up young Jason here?

"Hay, how'd you know my name?" Asked Jason, who was spilling his water all over himself.

Richard turned and looked at the small boy offering what little smile he could muster under the pretense of not hating the kid. "I asked Alfred when I came upstairs."

"Sorry, I'm Richard." Offered Richard in official introduction. "It's official now that we've met." Jason took his hand and nodded, "Ok, I'm Jason, Jason Todd." His manor true to the aristocratic way of introduction. Richard only stared blankly at him before returning to his plate of food.

Silence met the dinner table for a while as everyone ate. Finally it was Bruce who broke the silence, his annoyance showing through to Richard ever since he'd first laid eye's on him in the Batcave. Like with Slade, Richard had grown quite used to reading both Batman's and Bruce's moods. He'd known what Bruce had wanted to hear when he's first asked the question, what he was doing home.

Richard not yet ready for a confrontation, had tried to evade the question with pretending not to hear it and maneuver the conversation else where, but it would seem that Alfred's suggestion that the dinner table would be the best pacifier between the two's tense relationship, wasn't going to work.

So casually yet pointedly Bruce asked: "Are you done with your little crime spree and thieving in Jump City, or can I be expecting a new late night attraction to take up my time here in Gotham seeing as your currently back?"

Robin looked up from the fork full of mashed potatoes he was about to eat. Smiling ever so slightly to hid his anger and annoyance. _Who does he think he is?_

"As a matter of fact, yes," bluntly stating and perfectly aware of what Bruce was talking about. He was talking about the surveillance tapes that he'd feared Bruce would seen back when he'd been Slade's unwilling apprentice and been forced to rob Wayne Enterprises. Stealing that laser he'd later been forced to use on his friends and on Starfire in particular.

Richard shoving the fork full of food into his moth and swallowing its contents whole. "I'm not going to explain that to you," calmly stated Richard after waiting another second.

"I waited a whole week afterwards for you to come and confront me about it. I waited and thought for sure you'd come, but when you didn't, I figured you'd passed it off and didn't care to indulge me. Didn't care to hear my story of what really happened."

"So since you didn't want to know then, I don't plan to explain to you about it now." Robin's eyes had narrowed, his body language indicating that he was closed for discussion on the matter any further.

"It was an episode that occurred, and I took care of the reason it happened."

-B-

Bruce was fuming inside, his anger at seeing Richard back, his mentally unprepared ness at seeing him, the fact that Alfred had even let the boy back in the house after the way he'd left, but above all, the fact that it made Bruce hurt seeing Richard as old and mature as he was and that he'd not been a part, or even needed as a part of that growing up process. All these unexpected thoughts, emotions to deal with, to sort out. Bruce Wayne just didn't know how to handle it all. So he did the only thing he could think of, he lashed out at the young man.

"And I can expect no more episodes then?" Mimicking Richard's choice of wording, "For the remainder of your time spent both here and in Jump City?"

"Yes," spat Richard through a calm facial expression, yet clinched teeth.

Bruce nodded while whipping his mouth on his napkin. The tension in the room was as high as Alfred had ever felt it. _Poor Richard, he thought to himself. The young man only came to apologize and already Bruce is making and ass of himself, and a mess of things. I wish I could help somehow?_

"So Jason, how do you like Bruce as your ward?" Asked Richard trying to look like he was changing the subject, but he was actually trying to discover the story behind all the fake smiles and rushed explanations he'd been getting the past two day's.

Jason who had his head down the whole time during Bruce's and this new boy named; Richard, tense confrontation. Looked up and at his older sibling of sorts. "My what?" Asked Jason looking a bit confused at the unknown word. I'm only eleven," reminded Jason, "I don't know what a ward is?"

"But if you mean having Bruce as my new dad then yes, it's been pretty weird. First a rich man adopts me, and then I find out he's actually Batman." Smiled Jason looking around the room happily expecting the others to smile back at him for his words of kind revelation.

Jason's smile faded when he saw the way Alfred was looking nervous and the way Bruce had been staring at him like he'd wanted to interrupted him, but his eye's locked on Richard. Who was smiling and nodding at him, like he was totally agreeing and listening to him. Jason relaxed and then went back to his plate of food, trying to look invisible.

When Jason lowered his head and went back to eating, Richard continued to smile at the child. Then turned to look at Alfred and Bruce. "Yes," agreed Richard, trying not to disturb the kid with his own anger; which he was hiding pretty well, keeping even better in check then he'd ever been able to do before. His friends would have been totally shocked, thinking his reaction was surprising and strange, but kind of mature of him too.

"Yes, this place is just full of surprises, not to mention secrets. Even harder to discover." Directing his words directly at Bruce with a monotone and sly hint of accusation. Bruce shifted his eyes from Richard's direct look and tried to look like he hadn't understood what Richard had just said.

"Master Richard," began Alfred nervously and cautiously.

Richard turned and eyed Alfred with a small curve to his eyes. A softer accusing look then he'd given Bruce appeared on his face. "Don't worry Alfred," reassured Richard, who removed his napkin from his lap and placed it on the table.

Richard pushed back his chair and looked back at Bruce. His voice now full of unnecessary annoyance and his insides frustratingly angry.

"Bruce, I was going to attempt to have a talk with you while we all ate; here at the dinner table, but seeing as how that always seemed to turn out, and is still impossible. I guess I'll just have to wait till were alone on patrol tonight. Maybe then I can tell you what I came here to say. Seeing as that's the only way either of us can have a decent conversation."

-/-

Jason and Alfred watched Richard rise from his seat. His body was strong and even though he looked relaxed Jason could see the muscles in his hands and arms flexing while he very slowly opened and clinched his fists. Jason noted it must have been a habit he had, cause it was being unconsciously done.

-/-

Bruce looked up from his plate as Jason's words of protest called out between the words and tension of the two ex partners. "But I was going to go on patrol tonight with Bruce. I just got back, and I finished my training. He said I could go with him."

-/-

Richard looked at the small kid, and almost laughed. Instead he plastered a fake smile on his face and attempted to keep his annoyance and hate for the child in perspective. "Sorry kid. Daddy and I, have to have a private moment to talk some thing's through. Besides," he added, looking at Bruce when he concluded his sentence. "You'll be with Bruce here, forever. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. You can go with him tomorrow night, don't worry." Re addressing Jason, "You won't miss anything tonight worth mentioning."

With that Richard pushed his chair back into place as he addressed Alfred once again.

"Alfred, would you please box up my plate?" Placing a light hand on the chair back. "When you get done eating though, no hurry."

"I'll finish it off later, before we go out."

"Thanks for dinner."

Without another word Richard turned and walked out the kitchen door; down the hallway towards the staircase, headed for his room. Silence watched him go as the three remaining at the dinner table watched his relaxed body; fallowed by his hands, comfortably placed behind his back. Exit though the dining room door.

Richard had a pretty good idea why Slade acted this way now. It unnerved his opponent yes, but it tended to keep anger and your emotions in check. Helping to keep Richard's functionality of his mental thoughts under control.

It had been all Richard could do, to keep himself from blowing up in there and on his way out. He turned and headed for the Batcave, _I needed to let off some steam._ His anger and upset ness was more then even he could try and ignore. He wanted to blow something up, wanted to rip something apart. If he'd been back home he might have been able to, the training room was programmed with all sorts of things for that purpose, but here in the Batcave he could only practice his martial arts moves, his boxing skills, and meditate. He attempted each, and only managed to calm himself down a very, slight bit.

After issuing a very loud cry of angry frustration, Richard flung around Bruce's chair and sat down in it brooding. _I wish I'd never come back here. _Slowly his thoughts began to recall his reason for returning home in the first place. It seemed to ease his tension, calming his mind with logical and rational thoughts.

Richard sat up a little straighter in the chair and began to think. Recalling Slade's last few months worth of talks, his actions, and his warnings to him. Richard sighed, _I'm here, while my friends were at home, working hard, trying to discover the answer to Slade's mysterious whereabouts_._ I can't make this trip turn out to be a waist or disgrace to the sacrifice they're all making for me._

Richard had confidence they would discover where Slade was hiding, he only worried that they would try and get to him before he got home. _I should have told them before I left, warned them. _He still hadn't told them what Slade had told him about threatening to kill his friends, and taking him away.

"Ahhh, why did you even have to come into my life?" Cried out Richard rubbing his head and twirling around in the chair……._Why did I ever ask the question that started this all. "Who is Slade?"….I should have just left well enough alone._

-TT-

"Ah, I give up! Why'd we ever agree to let him leave?" Whined Beast Boy laying sprawled out on the couch.

Raven; sitting crossed legged in the air over by the window, opened her eyes. "For once I agree with Beast Boy. We're no closer to figuring out where Slade is, then we were before Robin left. We're never going to find out Slade's hide out in time."

Cyborg, his human eye red from lack of sleep, and his mind racing with overload. Having read and re read ever clue they could come up with, to his misery, gave way to a very exhausted and stressed out sigh. "I have to admit it, I don't know how Robin does it. He never seems to give up, he always figures out the clues. Does almost all the research alone, and, still fights the battles as if nothing's bothering him." "How dose he manage it all?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked glumly down at the floor and back at Cyborg. They were all tired, all exhausted, and had all, been working around the clock; only taking short naps in small shifts, in order to keep searching. To keep referencing, keep trying to discover where Slade was with those Gnats.

"Where's Starfire anyway?" Asked Beast Boy. "I thought she was done with her turn to take a nap."

Cyborg gave a small sigh, "she said something about an anonymous tip and flew off."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "An anonymous tip? About what?"

"I don't know. You know how she is, it could have been about a cat needing a message and she would have flown off to save the day."

Each Titan began laughing at the expense of their friend's childishness. It was kind of cruel, but it helped cheer up their moods.

-/-

Raven looked over at the clock that hung in the kitchen. It was nearing 8pm already and each of them had been up now more then 24 hours. "We only have two days till Slade can possibly release all those Gnats. If we don't come up with something soon were going to have to figure out a way to stop Slade after he wins, and that mean's saving Robin from him as well."

"Dude," lamented Beast Boy, his voice rising with slight panic. "Raven has a point!"

"I talked with Wayne Enterprises. They only have enough vaccine to save a tenth of the city from that stuff. Slade sure picked a hard compound to create a vaccine for. Everything they tried, reacted badly with it, it wasn't till they combined their efforts with several other groups all over the word, that they came up with the one they now have. Even that they're still not sure will totally work, seeing as they haven't had time to really do human testing with it yet."

"Unfortunately, it takes forever, to make, and even harder to administer. All Slade has to do it get that stuff into people's lungs, their blood, their mouths…hell it probably sinks into the skin on its own…. But this; the vaccine, the only way for it to work it by injection. Not even in a vane. "No," straight into the heart."

Raven and Cyborg watched Beast Boy give a shudder, falling off the couch in the process.

Cyborg gave a sigh and stood up from his seat at the computer. "I don't get it," he vented in frustration. "How can a criminal like Killer Moth just up and vanish?" He turned and looked at Raven, her own weary expression didn't help him any in cooling his building frustration of anger.

"We talked to the guards; who had no clues or leads for us, hell they couldn't even tell us when he actually escaped. Then we talked to Kitten; who was very irate…..

Beast Boy's hand automatically went up to protect his left cheek. "Yah, that girl for being barely but a toothpick, can sure hit hard."

Cyborg nodded in recalled thought. "Raven, you should have been there, the girl was rambling on about everything. No wonder Slade is keeping Killer Moth from leaving where ever they are; he'd have to, I know if I was him I would."

"With the mouth kitten has, she can't keep a secret for her life. She practically told us everything that's planned….for after they take over Jump City. Anything we actually needed to hear she didn't have a bloody clue about."

Beast Boy piped up, "yah, she was rambling on and on about how she gets the Jump City mall as her very own private place, and how we'd better be nice to her or else she wouldn't let us anywhere near it, and the Pizza shop…" Beast Boy's head popped over the couch to look at Raven.

"That's when she slapped me," frowning and rubbing his cheek…..

Raven's eyebrow rose up, "what did you say that made her do that."

Beast Boy frowned again, lowering himself back down into the couch….Raven only got a mumble of words as reply, but she did manage to catch the look from Cyborg and his silent mouthing to her the word…Spoiled and Baby.

A loud banging and the front doors being swing off their hinges as a very anxious and very winded Starfire came bolting in, startled Raven and Cyborg. Beast Boy again popping his head over the couch to see what all the commotion was.

"Star! You broke the door," whined Cyborg.

"I am sorry, friend Cyborg," answered Starfire, coming to rest between her friends, "but what I have found is much more important then the door being broken."

"Oh yah," glared Raven, "like what?"

A smile lit up Starfire's face, "I have discovered where Slade and Killer Moth are hiding. And where the Gnats are being kept!"

Beast Boy trying to keep his stretched out and awkwardly balanced body up and his head above the couch cousin, fell off the couch again.

Head's turned to take his loud "Ouch" in, at the same second that Raven lost concentration; her meditation stance giving way, she too falling to the floor. Cyborg; the only one actually already on the floor to begin with, just continued to stare at Starfire in shock. "Really," he asked her, not yet believing it possible.

"Yes" nodded Starfire enthusiastically. "I flew off tonight to check, to make sure the caller was correct."

"Wait," called out Raven; getting to her feet, "What caller?"

"The female voice that called on the telephone and who would not tell me their name or anything about themselves." Starfire didn't let that sentence sink past very long before trying to get to the more immediate point to focus on. "She said Slade and Killer Moth were hiding at the chemical plant," answered Starfire reluctantly. Even she; naïve and uneducated in the way's of earth customs, knew this was a suspicious thing that had occurred.

Beast Boy started laughing, the other's turning to stare at him. "What? What's so funny?" Asked Cyborg, beginning to get annoyed at the green changeling.

"Us," cried literal tears of laugher from Beast Boy. "I mean we must be the dumbest bunch of people around."

"Here we are, spending all our time searching for Slade…and he's at the chemical plant all along. I mean what place would you store, and keep chemicals in anyways?" Beast Boy continued to laugh. The others, stressed, tired, and emotionally warn out all began laughing along with him.

When the laughter died down and they all finally stopped; whipping their tears away from their eyes, a tired and exhausted feeling took over the room. "So now what do we do?" Asked Starfire.

It was a good question. What should they do?

Should they wait for Robin? Try and stop Slade now without him. Should they contact Robin? What could he possibly do all the way in Gotham. Besides, he was supposed to be coming back tomorrow afternoon.

Each Titan looked as stumped as the next. It was finally Cyborg that spoke up. "I vote we go get some sleep, Slade will still be there tomorrow? Looking over at Starfire to confirm that she hadn't done anything to alert Slade or Killer Moth that they knew…Starfire confirming that she hadn't.

"Ok," agreed the other's. Each Titan taking their tired, miserable bodies to bed. They should have been happy. They all should have felt better about finding out where Slade was. They should have felt relieved. So why did it suddenly feel like they'd just gotten themselves into a worse situation then where they'd been before, why did it feel like they were on the bad side of this equation suddenly? Each of them drifting into an uneasy sleep, feeling more restless and weighed down then they had before.

A/N: So we got to see a little bit of Richard and Bruce, there's still more to come next chapter...

We got to see the Titan's back home. Wow what a suprise that was...any guesses who the caller was? I can tell you this, it wasn't Kitten. And nope, I'm not telling this clue in my Review Repies either. You'll just have to be patient to find out later... So next week is Chapter 34 (Forgiveness and unexpected trouble)

I have a heads up for you all too. I know it's bad timeing, but I might have to skip one weeks posting in order to bring you chapter 35 and 36, I'm currently having a personal life upheaval and it's begining to interfear with my writing, I don't know, we'll see what happens Sunday and Monday. (my writing days) But I just hate it when my families problems begin dragging me down the road with them too. Its not like I have any need to be bothered, but what can you do, it's family, right? So I'm just giving you a heads up, and well see what happens...

Oh One more thing...Everyone that is currently reading the Challenge Stories that are being posted in answer to my challenge. I'd like you all to drop me an e-mail letting me know what order of most entertaining and liked, to not the worst, (they're all very good) but the not as entertaining to you as the others...remember to review to them too. The readers are the ones who are judging not us. So just give me a heads up on your likes...It's that four week time to check up with all of you and that way I can let the authors know what's what.

Thanks, Later, dlsky


	34. Chapter 34 Forgiveness and unexpected tr

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 34 ( Forgiveness and unexpected trouble )

Waiting on someone can be the worst torture in the world. Robin's patience towards Bruce were wearing thin. _I mean it had only been forty minuets since the Justice League called and Superman and Bruce had talked about every issue known to man._ Robin swore they even talked about the weather. It was the boaringest conversation he'd ever had the unfortunate privilege to listen to. After the first seventeen minuets he'd walked off and stopped paying attention anymore.

_But O, come on! _Robin rolled his eyes. It wasn't like Bruce didn't have all the time in the world. He'd already expressed how much he couldn't wait to get out on patrol, like six times now. Robin heaved a sigh and swung his chair around; closing his computer file he'd been working on, looking over at where Bruce was; his arms crossed over his chest, and impatiently tapping his foot.

"God Bruce, people might think you had no patience. I mean a man who can endure a stakeout for eighteen hours, and for someone who talk with Superman for a grand total of forty straight minuets; about nothing but the weather, and you can't even wait for me, for four minuets to finish up."

Robin walked over to the Batmobile and hopped in. Holding up his arms in a sarcastic smart ass grin, "Well are you going to take all day?"

Batman just scowled at him as he too got into the Batmobile. Robin knew he was annoyed, it was one of Richard's better moments, being able to get on the emotionless Dark Knights nerves. Almost as fun as making Slade upset or the Joker not laugh.

The ride into Gotham proved the longest, most silent ride, Robin could ever remember enduring. Even the times in the past when he'd gotten into trouble and received a lecture before returning home hadn't seemed this tense and uncomfortable. As they continued their silent car ride, Robin rehearsed his conversation; in his mind, he planned on have with Bruce later that night. Noting the small, subtle; quick glances, Bruce kept giving him. _Guess he's in a hurry to get this over with, _thought Robin, choosing to continue to ignore him and concluding to make him wait a while longer till Richard felt he had control of the conversation better.

When the car came to a halt and they got out Robin gave a small smile and pretended to stretch. "Well that was a nice trip. I guess I'll see you at Leslies district in a couple hours…."

Before Bruce could answer or even protest his wish to get whatever Robin had to say over with, he watched his ex-partner take to the sky rooftops of Gotham's concrete jungle. An annoyed and angry venting of frustration would have been out of character for the Batman; Bruce, however inside was angry and frustrated. He continued to watch him leave before turning to take off in his own patroling grid for the night. Warning thoughts playing in his mind, _I just dare someone to make me any more annoyed tonight. _Where was a punching bag when you needed one?

-BG-

Gotham wasn't the most glorious city, but it did have its charm. What it didn't have during the night it had during the day, so it was the best of two worlds. Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl; as she was in costume for her nightly patrol, smile to herself and jumped down seven feet to the lower building below. Utilizing her athletic and gymnastics moves to cushion her fall with a nicely performed tuck and roll. Leading to her rise, and sprint across three rooftops before coming to a halt.

Batgirl smiled when she caught the familiar sight of a cape, and shadowy figure on a cord swinging between buildings. _Now why can't I have the same toys he has? "_Wait a second that's not Batman?" _Who?_

Batgirl squinted to see the figure more clearly. It looked like Batman, whoever it was had a cape. That was the same type of tool that Batman used, but the figure was smaller…was that Robin? "No," _his figure would be much smaller then this guy is, besides wasn't he supposed to be off getting training somewhere in the orient? _

Making a quick decision, Batgirl took out her own version of Batman's jump cord. Extending it out she took flight, following after the figure. It didn't take her long to catch up. Whoever it was didn't seem to be in any hurry, in fact it looked to her; from the way he kept playing around, that he was on some kind of acrobatic antics, fun spree. The first time she watched him let go his grip on the jump cord and free fall down towards the ground, Batgirl had nearly had a heart attack. Her mind racing what she should do to save him, right around the same moment that the man; who looked and dressed in the same costume as tiny Robin, grabbed a pole that she hadn't even seen.

Barbara had continued watching with much fascination as the older version of robin had begun swinging himself around the pole and propelled himself over to a fire escape. Bouncing from one building to the other and showing off more acrobatic antics before extending his jump cord again and continuing his flight through the concrete jungle of buildings.

Batgirl stopped on a roof several buildings away from the young man, out of breath and panting. "How much energy does this guy have anyway…?"

"Mumbling to yourself, it's a bad sigh you know."

The voice caught her completely off guard. Raising her heart and shocking her into spinning around with a jerk. Batgirl lowered her weapon and relaxed. "Man, how do you do that?"

"Talent and Practice," answered Batman, coming out from the hidden shadows so she could see him completely.

"Yah, right. Somehow I don't think that's the only thing," replied Batgirl sarcastically. "As peter pan said, all it takes is faith, trust and Oh yah…a little bit of pixie dust….somehow I don't think your going to give me any of your pixie dust, am I right?"

Batman's face didn't change, but she noted a slight rise from his forehead. _Whatever emotional response that meant…._

Laughter got her attention and she again turned back behind her. The young man she's been following all night stared back at her. He was an older, more mature version, of the Robin she was used to seeing.

"She's pretty funny, I kind of like her," commented Richard, perched on the edge of the roof like he was a frog or cat sitting upright. Richard noticed her look of perplexing confusion. He got down from the roof and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Robin."

Batgirl took a step back from the outstretched hand. Looking Richard up and down before turning around and addressing Batman. "This guy isn't Robin, what happened to the smaller one?"

Bruce started to open his mouth, but Richard seizing the perfect opportunity, called out. "It was a growth machine, I got zapped and turned into an adult."

Batgirl turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "How? Who did it?"

Richard couldn't keep himself from laughing and giving himself away. Batgirl catching the trick, frowned…."You're a real smart-aleck you know? Real funny, laugh it up little man."

That stopped Richard, "Little. Little? Who's little? I happen to be older then you, Bat….Girl!"

This obviously took the newest member of Gotham's bat family by surprise. "Older?"

"This is the original Robin, not the one you know, the one from Jump City." Offered Batman as both an answer and a deflection from the conflict he could foresee coming.

Batgirl stopped frowning and nodded. Her opinion of this version of Robin bordering on dislike and annoyance. "Well I hope your planning on leaving soon, because with your antics and night acrobatics, your more likely to get yourself into trouble and cause us more headache's then help…Boy Blunder."

Richard's face went blank and serious. "I knew you were there," pointedly commenting back to her. "I heard you coming miles away," trying to put the little miss know it all in her place. "You really need to lean to tread lighter. Maybe old Bat's here can give you some lessons." His face and words showed that he wasn't joking anymore, this was a totally different person she was talking to.

_Maybe there's more to this guy then he first shows._

Batgirl gave him a humoring smile and having encountered enough of the two for one night decided it was time to leave. "I have to go, I still have two more sectors to oversee tonight and it's getting late." Walking to the edge of the building she paused and looked back over her shoulder, "can't say it's been nice to meet you, but I can't say it wasn't entertaining either."

Both Batman and Robin watched as she left. Robin being the first one to speak up. "I think she's got a lot to learn, but if you gave her a chance, and brought her into the fold, I think Barbara Gordon could be a rally good addition to the family."

Batman turned and looked at him with uncertainty. "Been talking with Alfred have you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point, she wants to help. She's a lot like you, she's seen what her father has to deal with and how it's causing him worry, stress, and almost his life several times. She genuinely wants to make a difference and I saw first hand how she can handle herself. I watched her fight the other night. She's not perfect, but with your help and guidance I think she could be." Turning to look Batman straight in the eyes.

Another cold stare from Batman, brought Robin's defenses up, "I'm just saying give her a chance that's all anyone deserves, isn't it?"

Batman gave a thoughtful pose and then sighed, "Ok, I'll think about it."

Robin smiled, "So you want to go see what we can get ourselves into?"

Batman looked over at his ex-partner and Richard could see the raised forehead indicating he was thinking or pondering over what he'd just said with some small amount of amusement. "I don't remember "us" needing too much help to get into trouble. Getting out, now that, I remember "us" needing to search for."

Richard smiled, "Oh come on Bat's it wasn't all that bad. I remember you used to love the fun, the challenge. Besides, you don't need that much help, you seem to always have a handle on the situation. It's like you're never surprised by anything that falls into your lap. You always know just the right thing to say or do to get out of whatever I, can get us into."

Batman gave him another blank stare and Richard instantly knew something he'd just said had been the wrong thing. His smile faded slightly as he looked back at his mentor, a questioning thought asked, "What?"

"Did you think that if you buttered me up I'd help you with your little problem." Inquired Batman dryly, still staring at Robin with that emotionless look. Richard caught the annoyed tone and accusing tone in his voice, as he'd made the remark.

"What problem?" Asked Robin with genuine shock and annoyance showing through.

"Your problem it would seem with a criminal known as Slade….."

Slade's name made Robin turn, his face full of surprise. He'd never expected Bruce to know anything that went on in Jump City. _How had he heard about Slade? _Did he somehow know about the deal Slade had made, did he know part of the reason why Richard had returned to Gotham. Richard turned; looking back and staring at his mentor's face. There were many possible questions to ask, but Richard figured that he shouldn't let anything slip out before he knew just exactly what Bruce knew.

"And the fact that you somehow let a government agent get killed, couple weeks back."

Robin's initial shock and puzzlement was replaced instantly by anger and rage. "How do you know about that?"

"Superman and the rest of the Justice League told me," coldly informed Batman.

Apparently that conversation Robin had thought totally boring and unimportant to listen to, had only been a cover to disinterest him, so that Clark and Bruce could talk about him behind his back.

"Seems they got a call from a certain branch of the government," continued Batman, his voice growing patently and exacting. "Guess they wanted to know who was responsible for a small group of Teens; who'd inadvertently, let a very important member of their team get killed."

Now Robin was just getting pissed off. "First off, I didn't have any intention of coming here to ask for your help!"

"What problems I have in my own town, are mine and my team's, alone."

"Second, I didn't ask the League or your permission to operate in Jump City, so they have no reason to take responsibility for what goes on. We can handle our own mistakes, as well as problems that arise."

"Third, you don't know the whole story, you weren't there. So don't assume we even made a mistake!" Robin's calm voice was growing louder, but what was gaining Batman's attention was the strong and firm body stance that he was involuntarily beginning to project. Bruce had known that he'd changed when he took on the roll of a leader, but the power and conviction in his stance and voice was very firm and unchallenging.

"Agent Smith died. Not because we couldn't protect him, but because; one of his own men, betrayed him!"

Robin was becoming calmer, yet his tone holding more authority, and his body language and stance not hostile; but defiantly, strongly felt. Batman was finding his stance and reaction something rather manly. _Robin's become an adult. _The thought hit his guardian hard. Up till now he'd only ever thought or saw Robin as a boy. Someone who he had to protect; bale out, whenever he was in trouble, or someone who wasn't old enough to be left on his own. _Five years have apparently changed him a lot. Changed him into a man._

"I didn't need your help before, and I don't need it now. I came here, not to reconcile things as Batman and Robin the sidekick," continued Robin, his voice firmly convinced that he was clearly not going to hassle with Bruce over his life anymore. "But as Bruce Wayne, and Richard Grayson. Although it seems I was wrong to assume that we could ever be anything else but where we stand."

Robin turned to leave. A black gloved hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "Wait"

Robin turned around ready to fight off Bruce with force if necessary. He didn't expect to hear the next words that came out: "Richard your right!"

Robin's hand had been forming into a fist, he halted in mid air, blinked a couple of times. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for a second.

"What?" Replied Robin, not really knowing why the word had come out. It had just formed and then been spoken. "Which part?" Asked Robin, again feeling slightly startled that Bruce had just admitted that Richard was right. At least about something he's said anyway, which part, was still a mystery to Richard. _Bat's never admits he's wrong, and well Bruce. Bruce was well, Batman._

Bruce let go of Robin's arm, he stood there his eyes locked with Richard's. "Your right, you've grown up, you're a man now. I didn't see it until now, seems I was blind. I only kept seeing and thinking of you as that little eight year old I took in after your parent's death."

"I'm almost eighteen now," responded Robin bluntly. Turning his body to face Batman once again.

"So you are," confirmed Batman; nodding once, thoughtful and silent. "I shouldn't judge you for something you're right about."

"I wasn't there. I don't know what happened, I'm sure you tried your best to stop Agent Smith from dieing!"

Robin was feeling nostalgic now. His eyes were starting to itch.

"But the fact of the matter is, that he did die. The very important member of its branch was lost, someone has to explain to them what happened," explained Batman.

"They want answers, and their not going to leave the matter alone until someone talks to them."

Robin rubbed his head. Headaches and stress were beginning to be regular things in his life these days. "I know," sighed Robin, turning around and looking out over the city.

Batman crossed the couple steps to stand next to his son. "Superman has arranged a meeting. They want to talk to you."

Robin didn't turn around. His voice had suddenly gotten older again, mature and calm. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow, about 11:30."

Robin turned then and looked up at Batman. "During the day? I didn't think the Batman ever came out during the day."

Batman got a smile on his face. One of the rare times that anyone would ever see a smile escape the cowl of the Batman. It was more like a small mischievous smirk, but still, it was rare, to say the least.

"He, doesn't….But Richard, or rather Robin, does!"

Robin tuned more around, giving a short acknowledging laugh. "So your not coming?" "Fine, I get it."

This time it was Bruce's turn to mockingly laugh. "No, you don't get it at all."

"Bruce Wayne has to be at a; joint bankers, board of trustees meeting at 11:30am. While your off talking with a branch of government crazies. I'll have to be enduring a shouting match of financial greedy wolves, and board members. Who all think I run Wayne Enterprises without any regard for profit or future thought."

Robin looked over at Bruce and smiled. The man was actually cringing. The thought of the meeting scared the brave Batman to some degree. Robin began laughing, Bruce noticing why. "Hay come on, try and place yourself in my shoes."

Robin stopped laughing. "The thought of him in front of all those people?" Hummmm…

Batman noted Robin do a quick shake of his head and then give a small shiver. "Your right! I'm much more better off then you are….Well hope you have fun," smiled Robin, showing Bruce that he was only half joking.

Batman only nodded. "Yah thanks," he said sarcastically.

Then both of them turned and looked at each other.

"So does this mean we can try and start over again?" Asked Robin, his voice sounding tired. He had the look to him that he was living a thin and tired life. Batman wondering, _why?_

Batman eyed him. Trying to search out what had made him seem different all of a sudden. It was his eyes. His son had gained the eyes of a man who had endured much. The eye's of someone who should have given up long ago yet kept fighting despite his lack of reasons to. Bruce felt that protectiveness again. He wanted Robin to stop having to fight so hard. One less battle, if he could make his son have one less battle to endure, then so be it.

"Don't worry about it," stated Batman. "We don't need to start over again. All we need to do is decide where we go from here on."

Robin gave a small sigh and then an encouraging smile. "I don't want things to ever go back to the way they were before."

This made Batman scowl.

"I don't want to be Batman and Robin, the kid sidekick. I want us to be Batman and Robin, partners and equals. Richard and Bruce, both equals, both men who can talk to one another without holding back for fear that I might be punished as your son."

Batman's face grew blank. Richard could see he was thinking things through again. Finally Batman spoke. This time his voice wasn't parentally lecturing, or even as an adult addresses a child, but an equality of stated tone.

"You're always going to be my son, my ward. But as far as being my sidekick…you never really were that to me you know. You were always my partner! I just didn't seem to realize it much until now."

"I'm sorry." Richard looking at the outstretched hand and up at Batman's apologetic eyes. "So now I'm offering you my hand."

Bruce extended his hand out to Robin. "I want you to be not just my partner and son, but also a friend. Someone I can count on to feel equal toward me."

Robin looked at the hand and smiled. He shook the hand and then they both embraced in a quick hug.

"Think we can go home now?" Asked Batman, the night had been long and somehow their conversation had taken a lot out of him.

Robin moved away and looked up at Bruce. "Sure, but you know Alfred's going to want to make us breakfast don't you?

Bruce sighed. "Please don't tell me you suggested he make pancakes?"

Robin only smiled before he leaped off the edge of the building. "Ok, I wont."

Batman leaped off the building after his son. "This is going to be a very long day," he whined.

Alfred's cooking; normally one of the best things the old butler could do, had never seemed to master the art of cooking pancakes. It was one of Richard's favorite foods, but usually ended up with stacks and piles of either burnt pancakes or mushy uncooked ones. Choose which is more edible, batter? Or blackened burnt charcoal?

A/N: So, how'd I do? Was Batman presented ok? I'm not really a fan or non fan of Batman, I like him, but have never given much attention to his character traits and quarks. Anyway I hope it was good. Next chapter will be a long wrap up and new direction chapter. Were leaven Gotham folks, and were heading home to Jump City. Next stop Gnat city, and back to face off against Slade. Next week Chapter 35 (One Ending, A Beginning, and a New Start pt. 1) Yes you did read that right...Part. There's going to be parts to these, and NO no there will not be double postings for these. You will have to endure, but don't worry, I've been working overtime for you all. You wont be disappointed...if you are I'm going to sick something terrible on you. Just kidding. Later, dlsky

Ps. Anyone's stories that have updated and I normally review to, I promise I will I'm just focusing on other things right now. You will be getting a review though I promise.


	35. Chapter 35 One Ending, A Beginning, and

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

Chapter 35 (One Ending, A Beginning, and a New Start pt. 1)

Robin's meeting with the government men went like expected. It was dull, boring, and with voiced accusations all around. It nearly took all of Robin's tact to keep himself focused and not slipup; by giving the men hounding him, what they wanted to know.

"Who killed Agent Smith?"

"Why didn't you inform us right way?"

"Why wasn't your security tighter, what kind of system do you use?" "Maybe we should test it for ourselves, do you have any video surveillance feed for us to watch?"

"What did Agent Smith talk to you about before he died?"

"Do you know the machines that attacked your Tower?"

"Who sent them, what do you know about this guy?"

Bruce had warned him this would happen, he was just thankful that he was partially a genius, and that his brain worked faster then most. Other wise he would have been prone to give them any information they requested, never seeing that they were trying to cover their tracks and prevent Robin and his team from ever leaning anything about what they knew about Slade.

What Robin knew about Slade seemed to be the most important question to them; it was one they'd asked twice now, but quickly; and tactfully trying to mask it, seeing as how three of them were questioning him at once. It would have worked on a normal human, good thing Batman wasn't normal. His training he'd made Robin undergo, had included things like resistance to torture and mental conditioning. For Robin, in his own time, he's also chosen to test his limits of his photographic memory and condition his skills for what he heard, more then what he read or saw.

Robin gave another long sigh, before again saying nothing back in answer to them. His only repetitive question interrupting yet another folly of round the robin questions.

"Who's the guy that's really in charge? I will only speak to the real one in charge."

Again they ignored him, continuing to choose to keep asking their questions instead. It was nearing an hour now and Robin was feeling like he was being panel interviewed by a group of chatty robots who's fast forward button had somehow gotten stuck. _Do they actually practice to be this quick, and this annoying?_ Robin surmising that they were implementing several battle techniques. Confusion; while overwhelming of the enemy, noise pollutionl; while keeping stress on the body, Robin having sat now in a very uncomfortable chair without any arm rests or adequate lighting for his eyes, and one he'd taken from Slade long ago, calling it the "Who's your master syndrome."

Don't wait for your enemy to think they are the master, just begin ordering them around, and look superior.

As Bruce had predicted; giving Robin some advice late last night on the ride home, the first guy he'd dealt with wasn't even the one in charge. Only a guy to feel Robin out. The second; these three now in constant questions and chatter, were merely to wear him down. Finally after 30 more minuets of listening and enduring this dribble Robin had endured enough; or so they apparently thought, because they suddenly stopped, got up and left.

A few moments later; a man dressed in a clean, starched, military uniform walked in and motioned for Robin to follow him. Leading the Titan's leader and Boy Wonder down a hallway and into a very comfortable, very stylish, and adequately lighted room. Introducing him to the real man in charge.

"Robin; leader of the Teen Titans, meet Agent Montgomery."

Robin nodding to the man; who remained sitting on the green couch, while sipping on a cup of coffee. Agent Montgomery waved the officer away before offering Robin a seat.

"Have a seat …ah"

"Robin"

"Please have a seat Robin."

Robin took a seat in a comfortable cooshie chair across the coffee table from Agent Montgomery. "So," began Robin without hesitation. "I can only assume that I've passed all your little test and that you are the true person in charge, cuse if not, then just as the aliens say: "Take me to your leader, cuse I have no more time to waist enduring your petty and rather annoying tests. You'd think for someone who battles Slade everyday, and has gotten used to listening to his self righteous rants. I'd be more tolerant of your methods, but I realized, I rather enjoy Slade, compared to your panel of three I just left."

Agent Montgomery smiled. "I rather like you Robin, you have a since of humor."

Robin raised a masked eyebrow, "Thanks, so what can we; the Titan's, do to make the government less angry about your Agent Smith's death?"

Agent Montgomery slowly set his coffee cup on the glass table. His eye's showing Robin he was in deep thought. Finally with a sigh; apparently realizing it was better to skip the long intro and get straight to the point, Montgomery admitted that they knew the Titan's were not responsible for Smith's death.

"I'm sorry to have put you through that, but we needed to see what kind of person you were."

Robin gave a knowing smirk, "You mean you wanted to know what makes a person my age, and the fact that I'm a superhero; with no credibility in the eyes of the government, so special, that a person like Slade would trouble his time with."

Agent Montgomery's face gained a smile. It seemed Robin had impressed the man somehow. "Well, I wouldn't have said it like that, but yes. We did want to try and understand why Slade was so interested in a group of kids, and paticualarly you."

Robin's smiled faded, Montgomery noticing how serious the Titan's leader had suddenly become. It was an uneasiness' that settled in the pit of Montgomery's stomach.

"Agent Montgomery, please don't mistake our costumes for jokes, or the fact that we're teenagers. The Titan's are not as helpless or as simple, as you think we are. I for one, can battle Slade head on; in a one on one fight, any day of the week and outlast the rest of my team against him. Probably a good number of yours as well, before he will, finally beat me."

Montgomery noticed a small smirk begin to form on the Titan's leader's face. "But not before I give Slade a good run for his money and inflict some well placed shots of pain or damage to his body."

"I even managed to break Slade's neck once with my Bow-Staff," admitted the boy, "although we both know it won't do any good, thanks to your branches handiwork. Slade will now never die, and we both sit here because of a lack of idea how to stop him."

Montgomery was really beginning to like this _"Teenager"_

-/-

Three hours later Robin and Montgomery parted ways. They'd talked about many conversation pieces, worked out a few things, and gotten to liking each other a whole lot better by the time Robin said "Goodbye," and shook hands with Agent Montgomery.

"Goodbye Agent Montgomery, it's been a very interesting and very Informative couple hours."

"Same here Robin. I'm sure glad to know we have people like you on our side. You and your team will no longer; at least in my eyes, be a petty annoyance, but an ally we can count on."

"I'm just sorry that Agent Smith's own man was taken in by Slade and turned on him. Even sorrier that I didn't see what Slade was up to sooner, and stop it."

"I'm sure there was nothing you could have done that you didn't do already, I'm just glad we were able to clear the Titan's of any involvement, and you and I able to come to an understanding."

"Thanks for your information about Slade. It really will help me out," replied Robin with a small smile.

"Not a problem at all," replied Montgomery. "It's just good to know that we have an ally in the fight against him….should we ever need your help again…"

"You'll know where to find me," concluded Robin with a nodding goodbye.

Robin left. His mind content that his trip back to Jump City would be with a very positive outlook as he met his friends again. All their hard work; which he knew they'd been doing while he'd been gone, would pay off upon his return home. With the new knowledge he had gained during the meeting, combined with whatever his team had tracked down, he was sure they would beat Slade's challenge yet.

-/-

Before Richard left, a couple things needed taking care of….He kept his promise to Alfred; and while still in his uniform, he made a surprise visit to Miss Barbara Gordon's home. Offering his hand in friendship, and welcoming her into the Bat Family.

Her shock that he'd known her true identity, made it a little tense at first, but his promise to her that soon, Batman would be telling her his secret identity. Eased her worry and made their long; hour talk, seem like they'd know each other for years.

-/-

Some time spent with Alfred arranging for Robin's new surprise to be sent back to Titan Tower. Made his day seem long and yet; time for his approaching hour to leave Gotham, to seem quickly approaching.

"Your sure you can have it all there by the time I arrive?"

Alfred all smiles, and giddy as a child's third Christmas, looked as if he'd been insulted. "I do believe that I will ask the Flash to deliver it to the Tower. It will have no delays, I guarantee you on that Master Richard."

Alfred turned back towards the crate and design specs laying out on the table. "It really is a work of art Master Richard, a real credit to your talents and imagination."

Richard just frowned, "no, it's just been time. I don't know why I didn't think about doing this sooner…but change never hurts."

Alfred noticed the far away and thoughtful look Richard's face adopted. He felt a wave of concern, gently tug at his mind. Richard's face, there was something not wrong, so much as something lingering just out of reach of Alfred's inquisitive and knowing mind. He passed it off and instead decided to distract his young friend.

"Ok we must get you going now," announced Alfred, another look at the mysterious crate and it's contents; minus the piece, that had yet to be completed. Few items still needing to be picked up before it could be delivered, but overall it really was going to be something. Richard was right, change was worth it sometimes.

-/-

Then before leaving, Robin made three more stops. One to see his parents grave, one last time; just in case. One stop to see Leslie and spend a few hours talking and catching up with her, and then to stop and say goodbye to Bruce. He hadn't expected the hug he'd been given, or the smile and words: "I was happy you came back," or even the small sad look he noticed on Bruce's face as he road away, but it did add to a very content, and confidently resolved heart, mind, and soul.

His coming battle with Slade; now his main focus, and no lingering regrets hanging over his shoulder. Richard made up his mind that whatever happened, he wasn't going to be taken without the hardest fight Slade had yet had against him. He would stop Slade at all costs even if that meant running back to Bruce and explaining that he'd not totally been truthful with him, that there might have been one thing that he couldn't cope with all by himself. That he really did needed some help from him.

But leave that for the "**if**" page. Before any of that might happen, he had quite a few ideas to have fail first. _Let's not jump ahead of ourselves now Richard_, he mentally told himself.

_I'm not, he _answered himself back. _I'm just preparing and trying to make sure I have everything covered. Making sure my list of back up plans is totally at the ready._

_-/-_

Traveling at night isn't like travel during the day makes you feel. There's a calmness at night, a self awareness, a calming; mental conversing, that goes on in your head. Robin's motorbike, humming along, his focused, yet mental mind thinking about things elsewhere, planning days events to come, and steps going to be need to be taken. Was so transfixed on the road that he hadn't even noticed the time flying by. It finally dawned on him that he was halfway home when he looked down and realized he needed to stop and get some gas for his bike before he went too much further.

Robin pulled into the little town of "Etching." Rolling up to the Truck stop gas pump at the Triple A gas station and pulling out his wallet to pay with his credit card. Then noticing that the pumps credit card was out of order. _Oh well I'm thirsty anyway, I might as well go to the bathroom, get something to drink, and then pay inside._

He filled up his bike, entering the station and proceeding to the checkout. Standing in line drinking and sipping on his cold bottle of Gatorade Robin's trained ears couldn't help but pick up the conversation in front of him.

"Yah," an old trucker was telling his fellow college. "They say the police received an anonymous tip about the bodies."

"I can't believe it," replied the booming voice of the second man. "Denten's such a small town, there's no way that the whole town doesn't know a thing about the grave."

"Well according to the police," continued the first man, "no one in Denten has set foot near the old Aviation hangers in years."

Robin couldn't help but interrupt the two men and ask what they were talking about. "I was just in Denten last week, what happened there?"

The two truckers looked over Robin's leather body gear and with a nod, explained their gossip.

"Seems someone called the Police and told them that at the old Air hangers there was an unmarked grave that held six to eight bodies. When the police got to the area, and found the place where the ground had been recently disturbed; they dug up ten bodies, all medical doctors and nurses."

Robin left the truck stop, his mind wondering to the town of Denten. As he passed through the town on his way home he was tempted to stop and take the time to investigate the recent news on his own, but that annoying little voice; that spoke practical things to him, reminded him that a much greater event was taking place tomorrow. That his life, and that of his teams was depending on him stopping Slade, so he continued riding threw.

Nearly eight hours since leaving Gotham, Richard arrived at the city limits of Jump City. The time on the city billboard read 11:14, Richard happy to be almost home increased his bikes speed and zipped around the city streets. He knew these turns just as well as he knew his way around Gotham City. Nearing the entrance to Titan Tower Richard could see the lit up gent T; standing as a symbol to the city's no tolerance for criminal activity, giving Richard a good feeling about his coming battle with Slade. _There's no place like home_," smiled Richard happily in thought. _Even if I should fail other's will still be there to pick up where I left off._

Bringing his bike up to the bridge Robin could see that the lights were still on. _Guess the Titan's haven't gone to bed yet, I wonder if they are waiting up for me?_ He punched in the new code for the bridge and waited as it connected to the island, letting him continue up to the garage. Riding across and finally parking his bike in the garage. Robin was tired, his hair wind blown, and his body sweaty, but as he took off his helmet and unzipped his jacket the familiar face of Starfire; standing in the doorway, made all other thoughts scatter to the wind.

"You are back," she cried, smile bright as her green shinning eyes. She left the doorway hugging him tightly and beaming with happy greeting.

Richard couldn't help but smile, "Yah, it was long, and kind of even difficult, but it was worth it." Hugging her back and not even flinching at her crushingly tight embrace, although he was aware of how uncomfortable she was making him.

Starfire let him go and looked him over. Her head tilting slightly in thought, "You look different somehow?"

"Oh yah," joked Robin, removing his bags from the bike and handing her one to help carry. "How so? Is it the sweaty look to my hair, or maybe the dirt I have all over my face."

Starfire laughed at his joking sarcasm, but still, inside something was telling her that Robin had changed somehow. It wasn't a bad change, in fact it might have been from simply laying to rest his issue with the Batman; whatever that may have been, but still somehow the Robin before her had…well what was the word? "Grown up?"

-TT-

The main living room was a mess of half eaten pizza boxes, pop bottles, coffee mugs, and stacks and litters of papers. The three remaining Titan's all rushing around trying to make the place look halfway clean before their leader got upstairs. They had sent Starfire to greet him. Knowing that she, one; wished to see him really bad, but also that she would distract him hopefully long enough that the other's could clean some things up.

When Richard and Starfire reached the main living room, Robin could make out the small and subtle sounds of feet rushing around. _I wonder what they're up too_, he thought. His and Starfire's entrance into the main living room made his mind jolt with shock. _Wow, what a mess?_

Starfire; apparently taking notice for the first time, at how messy they had made their home, and the fact that each Titan looked like they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar; each standing frozen on the spot, while trying to hide the evidence. Was a sight that made Starfire blush and look over at Robin.

"Ah, ha, haha….Sorry," commented Starfire as she too rushed off and began to try and aid her fellow team mates in the clean up.

Robin gave a long mental sigh, while still keeping a smile on his face. "Ok, let's get this all cleaned up. Then we can get to the hello's and how nice it is to be home speech."

His teammates all smiled back at him, offering their own versions of "Welcome home" or "Welcome Back" before continuing to clean up.

An hour later, as the team all sat in the kitchen reflecting on their handiwork and great team effort, Robin stood next to the sink, gulping down the last of his glass of water. "Anyone need anymore to drink?"

"No thanks man," replied Cyborg with a wave of his hand; handing the glass over to Robin, as he continued to stare at him. There was something different about their leader. Something he'd never realized before.

"Dude," commented Beast Boy. "I think you got taller."

Robin looked over at his friend; a small disbelieving look coming off his face, "No one grows taller in only one week Beast Boy. It's the clothes, your not used to seeing me in anything but my uniform."

Beast Boy's eyes slanted as he thought over Robin's returning home. _It could have been the clothes, but I didn't think so…Oh well, Robin could be right. He never did wear anything but his uniform usually. Still_…."I don't know, but whatever it is you look different dude."

Robin gave a small smile along with a deep sigh, "It doesn't matter right now, what matters is Slade."

The team all grew quite and shifted uncomfortable, each looking at the other. Everyone trying not to alarm Robin, but no one wanting to inform there leader of their strange luck.

Robin noted the looks his team were giving each other. It was Raven he finally looked straight at. Without his mask on he knew he didn't have the kind of intimidating stare that would bend other's under the pressure of confession, but he was pretty sure it would get Raven to say something about what they were all hiding. Removing his glasses, Robin looked into her eyes…"Raven, what's going on?"

He knew she wouldn't lie to him, but still it took her a moment before she spoke. He could tell that she was choosing her words very carefully. The others still holding their breath, even after her words came out.

"You know I just realized I've never seen your eye's before."

That threw Robin for a second, "Oh really," he mocked. "I'm pretty sure that there will be plenty of time for you to see them, but Raven, Slade!

Raven's face turned frustratingly towards Cyborg, then the other's, before she gave in and turned back to face their leader.

"Fine. We know where Slade is….." Letting her sentence hang; same as her head, she was looking down at her feet. He could tell she was thinking but couldn't understand what was troubling her, no, all of his teammates.

Richard didn't know whether to be happy, or suspicious. Had she answered him in that manor, fearing that he would become his old self and rush off right away? Or was there something else that wasn't right bothering her; and the rest of his team? Noting that they'd all taken to being unusually quiet, even Starfire wasn't humming noisily, but silent as the rest.

"Ok," calmly prodded Robin, "that should be good news. I knew you all would be able to figure out where he was in time, but why are you all acting like it's something unpleasant. I'm not rushing off. In fact, I'd say I'm taking this pretty wisely and calmly."

Starfire was the one who stepped forward. Looking her leader and friend in the eye's; with a half hearted smile of proud friendship for her best friend's self control, but Robin could see something else behind that smile too. Something that was making his skin crawl.

-S-

Slade was in one of the rooms he'd set up shop for working on the production of his Robots. After he'd built several, then they were able to continue working to create others of themselves. Slade only having to program and install a few finalizing parts to each of them himself.

It was around 11:10 when he got the signal that Richard was entering the city limits. Slade turning to the monitor and smiling most cunningly, welcomed back his Apprentice. "I hope your trip was satisfying, because now the fun is over and the real work begins."

Slade set down his tool and pushed the button on the robot he'd just finished. It's eye's lighting up and coming to life. "Help the other's finish up the remaining androids, and then come see me," ordered Slade to it. With a nod of its head it left and Slade walked out of the room to see what the Titan's were now up to.

He'd watched them earlier as the Flash had delivered three suitcases and a very large crate to the Tower. Listening as the Flash had told them that they were for Robin, and that he'd insisted that they not open anything. To wait and let him; open it all up, once he arrived. Slade, wondering what was inside. From the looks of the suitcases they were full of clothing. Or at least Slade had assumed so when the Flash had told them to let him put them inside Robin's room, but the large crate. Now that was a mystery.

Slade would have really loved to see what was the contents within it. Unfortunately the Flash had taken it to the roof and dropped it off there. Slade having been pressed for time in his placing of cameras, had not made it to the roof. So he only had a very unfocused view from the outside; and roof, of Titan Tower as one of his spy bots tried to give him the best feedback.

Slade entered his new command station. Eyeing the monitor of the Titan's living room. _What a mess_, seems his Apprentice thought so too; Slade seeing the look of humoring weariness, Richard indulged his teammates with. Slade sat and watched them all clean up the tower. His eye's mostly watching the way his Apprentice now stood, his body beginning to be enhanced form his treatments, Robin was beginning to see himself as he really was. No longer projecting the image of a small child, but of his adult age. Slade reflected that it had taken himself some time before he'd begun physically changing too. His mental mind already trained and full of army edict, hadn't had long before that battle ready look he appeared. Richard's would take him longer, but already Slade saw signs of his mind adapting, and the changes taking palace.

Slade gave a chuckle, seems his teammates too, were beginning to notice. But without any idea why, and what to be looking for, they simply passed it off as a change in his clothing. Or a new self awareness from his trip to Gotham. "What fools."

-TT-

"It is not you," Starfire was trying to reassure Robin, "we are very happy that you have calmed down when it comes to the issue of Slade, it is just…." Her words trailing off as she again looked around at the others.

Robin's face grew narrower. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to take matters into my own hands," commanded Robin sternly.

Cyborg got out of his chair and began wondering. Clearing his throat before speaking. "Robin, we didn't exactly find Slade's hideout on our own."

Turning to look at their leader. He hadn't known what to expect or to see from Robin, but the blank clear face was not something relaxing….He was listening but no reaction was coming from Robin. _Why should there be, I haven't yet gotten to the point now have I. _

Cyborg sighed again, Robin looking from Cyborg to each of his friends, taking in the nervous look each held. Finally he witnessed Starfire's head shoot up; as if determinedly plunging into a choice. Before Robin had comprehended all that she had stated, Starfire finished blurting out: "I received an anonymous tip from someone on the phone telling me where I could find Slade's hideout and where he was keeping the Gnats and the chemicals."

It seemed each of his teammates were now holding their breath, waiting for some sort of response from Robin. What he gave to them, wasn't exactly what they'd been thinking he'd do. Robin stood there blank faced; Starfire's words trying to sink in, before he moved away from the counter and walked down into the living room. Arms crossed over his chest and hand on his chin. He gave a great big sigh and then turning, looked back at them.

Tipping his head back Robin ran his hands through his hair. Robin could feel the eyes of his team on him. He was having an internal battle with himself. _Should I tell them? Yes probably. Your only lucky that they were nothing like you and didn't go off and try to get Slade without you. You escaped this one boy wonder, by the skin of your friends lives._

"I know," he mumbled back to himself, his team taking this as a statement related to Slade's whereabouts.

"You do?" Called out Raven, "How?"

"Dude, we've been looking around the clock for the whole week. How did you know?" Beast Boy was wide eyed and about to rip his hair out.

Robin turned and looked at them, his eye's showing them something he hadn't shown to them in all the years they'd known him. Regret, emotional vulnerability and apologetic regret.

"I didn't mean that I knew where Slade was," answered Richard softly. I was talking to myself and I meant I should have known. That I should have told you all weeks ago….."

Richard sighed frustratingly. "Thank god for you all being nothing like me."

The statement making his team a little startled.

"Robin?" It was Raven's voice; not in his head, like he normally would have found her, but reality based and inquiring; trying to pull him from his mental thoughts.

Robin turned and looked back at his team. "It's a trap," he calmly informed them. "See Slade must have known you wouldn't figure out where he was hiding, he knew that I was gone, and he set you guys up."

His team; already growing concerned from the way their leader was acting and talking, was wondering now how he knew all this.

"But we have not been attacked?" Starfire's innocent and young voice causing the others to all nod in agreement with her statement.

"Yah, Dude, we've never even gotten near the place, say Starfire when she first went to confirm the source of information, and she wasn't harmed in any way. How can it be a trap?"

Robin looked at Cyborg and Raven, he'd been hoping the two of them would have figured it out by now, but the two of them were just as stumped as the others were. That thought seeming doubly odd about Raven to him.

"I knew that something fishy was going on," admitted Cyborg, "but like Star said, Slade is there. We've been monitoring the Slade-bot activity and it's definitely his hideout."

Raven cursed herself for not being able to read what Robin was getting at. She was even having trouble reading his emotions now. "Robin what aren't you telling us?" Her question; in hopes that she could get him to open up his mind to her, but even as she spoke, she still couldn't gain access into Robin's mind.

_I'm going to have to have a private talk with him sometime soon about that_, thought Raven.

"Where is Slade's base anyway?" Asked Robin, his face not really looking too with them at the moment.

"The North East Chemical Plant," informed Cyborg. "The one that was supposed to be shut down, yet no one seemed to question the fact that it was still up and running."

"Yah," joined Beast Boy into the conversation, "what better place for Slade to hide a bunch of chemicals then in a chemical plant, no one would ever think to look there for him."

"It was the perfect cover," agreed Raven.

Robin gave a small smile and then a laugh, "yah, who would have ever looked there?" Shaking his had at how stupid he'd been going about this approach to Slade's challenge this whole time. It was all beginning to make since. Robin gave another mocking laugh at himself. "So simple," he mocked; recalling Slade's words yet again spoken to him.

"What?" Asked Starfire confused, "Robin you are not making much since, and you are beginning to scare all of us."

"I'm sorry," reassured Robin finally coming out of his internal thoughts. "Let me try and explain, have a seat. I'm a little tired, it's been a long trip, but I'll try and do my best."

Robin began quickly thinking. He had the time it took, for his team to gather all on the couch before he stood before them ready to begin explaining. Robin cleared his throat and acted like he was about to begin, when a look of exclamation came over his face.

"Oh, before I forget, did a crate show up for me," asked Robin….(off handedly) His efforts at changing the subject a master of mental control and timed precision.

Cyborg: "Yah, it just arrived a few hour before you got here. Flash put it on the roof. What's inside it anyway?"

"More suitcases, like the ones he put into your room?" Asked Beast Boy, "what's inside them anyway."

Robin chuckled, "clothes, what else?"

"I packed up my room back in Gotham," explained Richard, looking at them all without any sign that he was keeping them distracted. "I asked Alfred to have them sent here. I finally realized that it's about time I started acting like I'm going to be sticking around. After all, four years is a long time to be living as if I still might be going back. I've decided, that even though Gotham was; and in my heart will always be a special place for me, my true home is living here, in Jump City, with all of you. This is where I've chosen to settle down in."

"Dude," whispered Beast Boy into Cyborg's ear, "it's called denial, he's reacting to the fear that Slade might win, and he's trying to compensate for the reality that he might not be able to live anywhere, that Slade might win." "I read it in a book recently."

Cyborg, nodded, "This is worse then I even thought he might take it."

Robin over hearing his friends, even though he wasn't too sure how, looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg and gave them each a small scowl. "I'm not over compensating!"

"Slade's not going to win, I already came up with a plan. We're going to win, and I'm not going to be Slade's Apprentice!" The look of determination and resolve made the rest of Robin's team start smiling.

"Really?" Asked Starfire, the happiness inside of her was more then it had been since this whole ordeal had begun. "What have you come up with?"

Robin just gave his team a smirk and signature grin. It wasn't as impressive as when he wore his mask, but it still installed confidence in his team. "Trust me, you'll find out, but not right now, now you all need to get some sleep. We still have till the sun comes up and I can tell how tired you all are. Rest a few hours and then I'll explain everything."

"Robin, what about you? Are you not tired from the long ride back from Gotham?"

Robin looked at Starfire, her concern for his well being made him blush with embarrassment. "I am, but I have some things to do first. I'll finish them up, and then take a nap. In the mean time, all of you go rest. Were going to be fighting one of the toughest battles yet, if Slade has anything to say about the matter. This isn't just another conflict, this is WAR!"

His team's reflection of the coming situation and of his statement made them all finally realizes just what kind of situation they were now in. This was the hour of calling, the hour before the end. They would either win, or dye trying. It was all or nothing this time.

"Slade's toast man, were not going to let him take you away from us."-Cyborg

"We are with you Robin, to the very end."-Starfire

"Dude we have your back and were not going down easily."-Beast Boy

Raven was the final one to speak and her words made them all feel the impact that each of them had made on the other. "We're family and I'll die before even one of you are lost to me."

Robin smiled, nodding his head in silent thanks. "Now go get some sleep, and no thoughts about tomorrow, dream only of the good times and those hopes…no, those going to still happen."

As his friends left the room for their own private sanctuaries. He knew that little rest would happen, but a calm took over the Tower. A calm and peace that gave Robin the time he needed. He had a lot to do and very short time to get it all done in, before his date with destiny.

-/-

Slade watched on the monitors as the group's determination was built up by Robin. "Too bad, they don't realize that Robin is already mine. Nothing they do now, will stop the outcome from happening exactly as I have designed it."

Slade looked back at the tank that held the powder chemical XST17. All the planning in the word wasn't going to keep Slade's plan from happening. "This is going to be fun, Apprentice, too bad you won't be able to enjoy it as much as me."

A/N: Ok, so the ending phase of the Gnat's is at hand...YAH, and there was much rejoicing in the readers world...lol

Next week, Chapter 36 (One Ending, A Beginning, and a New Start pt. 2) and since the title doesn't tell you anything, here's a little sneak peak to keep you in suspense...

Starfire nodded and watched Robin walk off and out of the living room. Her heart felt strange somehow. She looked back down at the envelop clutched in her hands. She eyed the plates of breakfast food laying around the room, at the room its self. _Why did this all just seem as if Robin had said Goodbye_. Why did she have a sinking feeling like she was never going to see her friend again after this? Starfire looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:22am….Fifteen minuets she thought. _We all need to be back in here at 6:37, ready and waiting to stop Slade._

Till next week, Later, dlsky


	36. Chapter 36 One Ending, A Beg

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: So I'm talking a break on my other story, I just can't do two at the same time, and handle my family's craziness too. Anyone reading it I'm sorry, but I'll eventually get back to finishing it up. That's a promise. So now on to the story...

Chapter 36 (One Ending, A Beginning, and a New Start pt. 2)

**April the 8th 4:00 am**

_4 Hours till Gnat's launch, D-day, Invade……oh whatever you want to call it, _thought Robin annoyed at himself.

Robin had worked all through the early morning hours, his plan driving him to make sure that everything was in place. He'd already unpacked the crate that Alfred had sent "Flash" over with. Items spread out in groupings; all over the living room, which Robin had shifted the furniture in order to create a battle ready model war room out of. Tables where the couch used to be; the couch now stuffed over into the corner near the windows, held each Titan's name with a grouping of various new gadgets that Robin had hurriedly created. Or left Alfred to finalize up before shipping the create to him in Jump City.

On each table placing, there was a pare of new shinny looking sunglass shades. Anyone would wonder why a group about to go into battle would worry about looking cool, cus heaven knows the sun wasn't going to be up and bright at the time they attacked the Chemical Plant.

Laying next to Raven's name and pair of sunglasses, was a device, looking a lot like a head band. It was silver, with intricately weaved copper wire crisscrossing. One would think of a mild peasant's crown or a mad scientists head gear; not far from the truth, Robin was, playing the roll of a Mad Scientist. His hope, at what the headband might be able to achieve for Raven was risky if not even a little crazy.

Cyborg's name standing out loud and boisterous same as his image when one thought of the Cybernetic superhero. Was in the company of a really large mechanical machine. Robin's smile at looking it over, made him seem proud of an achievement he'd overcome. His idea for it came from something Batman had once told him. _Guns only ever kill, I refuse to use them, if you hold one don't ever think it wont be used to kill or harm someone. _It had been the reason that the Bat jump cords and grappling hooks never looked anything remotely like a gun.

Robin's smile widened, it was a gun of sorts; modeled off a machine gun, but lighter so that Cyborg could grip and control the direction one wanted to point it in.

Robin's eye's roaming on down the tables, crossed over the contents of Beast Boy's table. An entire wardrobe was laid out. Something made from a material that was worm, yet light weight, and stretchable to help conform to Beast Boy's transformation powers. His new outfit staying consistent to his choice of color, held some black looking animal stripes here and there. His arm sleeves holding patches of missing material near the joints for better stretch resistance. It was the kind of body armor that Beast Boy preferred, while laying Robin's mind at ease; that if any of Slade's robots got a good hit on his young friend, he would be able to keep fighting with only minor injury or harm coming to his vital organs and/or body parts.

Robin sighed, he really was unsure what would come of this battle. His planning was making him feel less and less like he was going to win. He'd practically thought of everything from setting up a Will; transferring his inheritance and fortune over to his team should he die, to thinking that should he be captured and taken by Slade; a separate account be given to his team, one for them to do with as they saw fit. Be that, to attempt to spend the rest of their live trying to rescue him, or simply live out their lives in comfortable means.

Selfishness asked for his rescue, but that little voice in his head; whispering practical words of consol-meant to him, reminded him that his friends deserved happiness. _They shouldn't have to pay for his mistakes_, he shouldn't require of them to rescue him from a fate he himself, had a hand in directing. It was his battle he'd started with Slade, his own obsessive and determined nature that drove him straight into the danger of engaging in a battle; a rivalry, with someone as deadly and viscous as Slade. His friend's didn't sign up as Superhero's for a career. That was his choice, they were merely employed in a temporary job till they grew up and all began wanting to seek out more for themselves.

Robin smiled again, his eye's roaming over Starfire's table. She had really grow the most of any of them. Her innocents and naïve ness was no longer standing out to him. She was growing, he could remember how she used to suggest things for the team, in a way of telling them; shyly, that, that was what she wanted to do. Never having the courage to state boldly anything. Never having the courage to approach a subject with her shoulders not slumped over, or her head ever looking one of them in the eye. Her hands at her mouth; like a small scared child, she would address them even to simply ask the smallest of questions. Now she was forcibly making Robin have massages, gennie-piging them to culinary treats; of spoonfuls of whatever she concocted, and merely shouting in glee at the world around her.

A single tear escaped Robin's eye, he wiped it way. Looking back Robin couldn't help but realize that in the four years that he'd merely been thinking of this place as a temporary residence; as his friends had grown, he'd gained a home, seen his friends grow up, branch out, blossom, and become not just outcasts of the world; the lost, little in need of help children he'd taken in, but far surpassing even him and becoming members of the community. Accepted, admired, and yet somehow retaining that humble and meek attitude he loved about them all. Each of them overcoming their own fears, needs, and changing for the better.

Beast Boy was becoming a man, accepting responsibility and no longer feeling ashamed of his green skin and weird appearance.

Cyborg was thinking he had a future now. That he was not just a machine, but a human being. With no limitations or restraints for what he could do, accomplish, or become later on.

Raven, the most distant of the group; had formed friendships, chosen to let people into her life, had given into the realization that, no being; human or non, could completely disconnect themselves from their feelings. That life evoked emotional responses everyday, that to hold control over herself didn't mean she couldn't let those responses out. Let them naturally exist, but that she just had to keep a mental checklist for herself to go off of each day. To be natural but not emotional on purpose. It had become easier after her father's appearance and defeat. Robin had watched her grow and blossom even more. Less now; concerned with the destruction of a world by her own means, she had begun living. Enjoying herself; she even smiled now, and occasionally laughed.

Starfire; his best friend and sometimes confusing other half of himself, she had grown in understanding, a leader had sprouted from her and she had even begun showing signs of independence. No longer requiring the company of someone all the time. It was the best thing Robin had witnessed yet, from any one of them.

It actually made him feel better, it made it an easier thought that he might not be with them all forever. That if Slade did win, if he did end up joining Slade, that his team would not fall apart completely without him. That they could go on and survive. Robin's eyes looked over the tables again, wiping another tear; this time one of joy, away as he turned to study over his war table.

A 3D model projection sat above and in the center of the table. The Chemical Plant's three story building layout made Robin feel ready to start planning a strategy for attack. He'd hacked into the cities files and retrieved the blue prints for the building. Then with a little help from a friend, was able to get a government satellite image of the building for overlay.

Robin's contact had been able to get him even more; an inside, inferred image. His 3D model now had heat readings of all the energy sources inside of the building. Seems Slade wasn't taking any chances, he was also housing cold generators inside. Some areas; ones Robin suspected held items of greater heat then normal, were clouded over with a cold image shot. Robin could only guess what really was within those rooms.

The map did however show that a great deal of Slade's Robots were inside, along with two bodies; Robin guessing Slade, and the other, Robin could only assume was Killer Moth.

_Well Slade let's see who's the better, me or you. _Robin turned to a data pad and began studying the model to come up with a plan to stop Slade and win this challenge of his.

-S-

"The Gnat's are almost ready Slade." Killer Moth's raspy voice just sent gut wrenching internal cringes through Slade. He could not fathom what being had spawned such a pest into this world, much less been merciful enough to let it survive right after its birth.

"Slade, are you listening to me? Slade!"

_Does this insect ever shut up…._

Slade; having decided to have his meeting while working on one of his Robot's, in hoped of distracting himself from the thought's that ran through his minds need to be alleviated of this "Partner" of his.

He had tried everything from isolating himself from the Moth, to ignoring him, to simple asking that he be quite. To threatening, and yet, the insect still chattered away incessantly. _The bug makes Robin's little alien friend; Starfire, look like a mute. _Over and over, on and on, and about his daughter too. O, Slade had hit the limits of his patience. Even now, with the constant reminder of the reason for this terrible, self inflicted ordeal; the prize he would be gaining after this, Robin didn't seem to be worth it somehow anymore to him to endure this partner.

"I herd you the eight hundredth time," answered Slade his voice only showing a small glint of the irritation he was bottling up. "Fine," replied Slade still working on one of his robots. "As soon as the sun comes up and settles, send the Gnats out into the city with the chemical. Don't bother informing me," added Slade hastily, "just do it."

Killer Moth beamed, "Yes, yes, very good Slade." Leaving; along with his two Robot escorts, Slade to continue working. Slade giving a small sigh, _Oh the silent relief. Only a little longer, _he reminded himself.

Slade turned and took comfort in his army of Robots. Activating the one he'd been working on and ordering it to join into the ranks. Slade looked over his army of mechanical silent; yet deadly, enforcers.

Slade addressed them, his voice flatly determined and laying no wonder as to who was the master and who the creation. "Attack the Titan's when they show up. Destroy them anyway you choose. Kill the Titan's and anyone else that gets in your way, but make sure that Robin stay's alive to see them die, then bring him to me. Now spread out and prepare for battle."

Hundreds of his mechanical androids gave acknowledgment. Merging into the darkness and shadowed corners of the building; spreading out to lay in wait for the Titan's whom they knew would soon come. Waiting for the coming battle, where they would be able to carry out their masters orders.

5:40am

Robin had informed Sally to wake up each Titan at 5:30, they should have all have been up and getting dressed by now, each entering the main living room some time sooner then later.

Robin; sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping on a cup of coffee after just finishing up breakfast he'd made. Absentmindedly played with his fork; thinking over his plans for stopping Slade and adding final touches. Making a mental checklist in his mind and trying to prepare what he was going to talk about with his teammates.

The doors leading into the living room; having been closed by Robin so that his moving and shifting of the furniture would not disturbed his resting friends, opened, reveling a tired yet ready to go group of teenagers.

"Wow, dude did you do all this?" Asked Beast Boy; eye's wide, surprise quickly turning into thoughtful contemplation.

Robin; still dressed in the same clothing he'd arrived in earlier that night, smiled happily in greeting "Morning."

Raven looked at Robin, he was still dressed as he had been when she'd last seen him, "Robin, did you even get any rest or go to sleep?" She asked staring into his uncovered eyes. She couldn't help wondering why someone with such bright and beautiful clear blue eyes would choose to hide them. That thought actually alerting her to a strange revelation in mysterious thinking. How come a man who up until now, never chose to even remove his mask from his face; much less let his own team see his eye's, was suddenly walking around Titan Tower without it on as if nothing more natural always took place. What kind of trip changes a man like Robin so drastically. It wasn't just the issue of Robin wearing no mask either, Beast Boy's observation was correct. Robin somehow seemed taller, and more……well, what was the phrase?

"With the look of a man who'd said his peace and was ready to face whatever may come for him."

It somehow saddened Raven, suddenly feeling a since of joy at being able to read any emotional response from her friend. Did this mean whatever had been going on between them was now over and she could once again read his mental thoughts? _No, I guess not_; trying to enter Robin's mind and still fining herself blocked.

Starfire's voice cut into Raven's thoughts as she was talking again to Robin with deep concern. "Did you stay up all night and do all this, are you not tired? Surely your lack of energy will cause you to not resist or battle Slade and win if you are tired."

Robin gave his friends a friendly amusing smile. "Thanks, Starfire, but I took a quick cat nap," he lied, "I'm feeling rather refreshed and ready to take on Slade. I'm full of energy," he wasn't lying about that part, he did feel full of energy. It was strange, he didn't seem to require as much sleep these past few days; or even to eat to keep his constantly energetic body going. Oh well it was probably the adrenaline from thinking about his upcoming battle against Slade.

"I made breakfast, there's plates for each of you in the oven, help yourselves, and come meet me over at the table; by where the couch used to be, I want to talk with you guys about my plan's for stopping Slade."

His team headed into the kitchen to retrieve their plates. "Wow, you did all this and made breakfast too." Cyborg was impressed to say the least. Not only was each plate fresh and still hot, but each Titan's plate was designed for their particular eating habit.

Sausage, eggs, baken, and toast for Cyborg. Tofu egg substitute and a veggie omelet with tofu baken for Beast Boy. Starfire's plate had hash-browns; with lots of mustard all over them, Sausage and some of that blue fuzzy food she loved so much. Raven's simple in look, was the plate with the most work involved in making it. She had two pieces of toast; laid on each was tomatoes covered in olive oil and sprinkled with parmesan cheese and an herb mix. Three small baby muffins; each a different type, and finally a side pile of hash-browns.

As each Titan got themselves their plates, a fork, and something to drink. They began eyeing the tables across from the kitchen, noticing their names laid out next to a different pile of gadgets, trinkets, and stuff.

"So Robin what's all this for," asked Cyborg munching on his plate full of food while walking around the 3D model of the Chemical Plant.

Robin standing at the other end of the table motioned for his team to all gather round. "This is a 3D model of the Chemical Plant Slade resides in currently. It's been overlaid with a heat satellite picture, taken only a couple hours ago."

He could tell his team wanted to ask how he'd gotten such a picture or the blue prints for the plant, but didn't interrupt him, they all knew time was running out. "Starfire how far did you venture into the plant to look around and make sure Slade was really there?"

Starfire; her hands and mouth full of food, swallowed quickly and looked at the model. "I got as far as the second floor," pointing to a middle section on the map that was near the back wall's left side. "That is where the plastic holding tanks are keeping the tinny Gnats incased."

Robin quickly made a note on his data pad and then continued to explain. "That would make since, see here?" Pointing to several spots on the inferred overlay that were dark in heat signature color. "These dark patches are caused because of a great amount of cold being stored in the room. They're coming from the room's above where you pointed out the Gnats were being kept, and also the room on the first floor below it. I think Slade was trying to hide them from the satellite readings." Another strange thought, that Slade was trying to hide the Gnats energy signature from a satellite reading and yet he wasn't trying to mask his robots or himself. Robin didn't have time to worry about that small mystery.

"So then that's the room we need to get to," commented Beast Boy; munching on his food, while listening and trying to pay attention to Robin.

"No," shook Robin's head in answer. "It's not enough that we just get to the Gnats, we need to make sure that they don't escape or make it out into the city. Especially with that chemical."

"Then what are we going to do?" Asked Raven, looking down at all the little red dots, "what are all those other dots, those red ones, and those clustered red ones?"

"Those clusters are Slade's army of Robots, and the two separate dotes I can only assume are Slade and Killer Moth," answered Robin. "What were going to have to do is split up and each of you take on a separate assignment. Should we all work together; as a Team, we can maybe beat Slade and stop those bugs from getting out. Or at least from taking the chemical with them," concluded Robin, looking at his team with conviction and determination.

"Beast Boy, I'm going to need you to come up with some animal that is a natural predator to the Gnats. I'm going to need you to enter from the roof and then make your way to the room holding all of them. Keep them distracted and from escaping their holding tanks."

"Starfire did you see how the Gnat's might make it out into the city, what details do you remember?"

"I remember seeing long clear tubes that lead up into the fan's and ventilation system," recalled Starfire finishing up her plate of food.

"Again, that makes since," commented Robin; turning to Cyborg, "you said he'd need some way to get the chemical into the air, and how could the Gnats carry the chemical up into the air with them; masked into the swarm, as they flew over the city?"

Cyborg set down his empty plate, "Yah, if he was smart, he'd use the fans to lift the chemical up into the air and then the swarm just continues to carry it with them into the city and spread it around."

"So we'd need to shut off the fan's," commented Raven, leaning into the group and pointing at a room with a heat signature that wasn't related to moving objects. "That must be where the power for the chemical plant comes in and then is distributed all threw the building.

"Raven you can enter in from the back of the building and head straight for the room," suggested Robin, tracing a rout for her to possibly fallow. "Your ability to faze through walls makes you the best choice, just in case a way is blocked off; or too many of Slade's Robots block your path, then all you have to do is shut off the power."

"Without main power the fan's won't be able to come on and the chemical won't be lifted into the air for the Gnats to take with them."

"So we should go with Raven and give her some backup," suggested Cyborg.

"No," again answered Robin with a head shake. "See these smaller heat signatures, those are backup generators. Seems Slade planned ahead just in case he did loose power, there in two different spots. One is by the fans and the other in a room on the other side of the building, under and near the room where the Gnat's are being kept. You and Starfire will have to track them down and destroy those generators right after Raven shuts off the power. That way, there won't be any power left to operator the fans or release the chemical."

"I'm guessing," Robin pointing to the south side of the building, "that this generator is somehow connected to the Gnat's tube system, but also maybe the back up for where Slade is housing some of the chemical."

"See here," Robin pointing to the north wall and second generator, "that's where the fan controls and main operating controls are located. I can only surmise that Slade split up the containers of chemical, and somehow rigged it so that when each generator kicks in they release a different set. That way at least some amount of the chemical gets out into the city."

"So we will have to separate and each destroy those smaller generators then," announced Starfire, pointing to the South side of the building. "I can easily break through the wall and make my way to that room."

"Ok," agreed Robin, "Cyborg you and I, can enter through the right side of the building, that's where the front doors are. We can then split up on the first floor near the stairs. You can take this rout; tracing a set of hallways, and go after the other generator; while I head up to the second floor, and try and stop Slade. He's apparently been keeping himself stationed in this area," pointing to a red dot standing all alone in a room on the second floor near the middle front of the building.

"Dude, are you sure you want to try and engage Slade alone," commented Beast boy; his eye's wide, and voice full of uncertainty and concern. "I mean wouldn't it be best if we were all with you?"

"Probably," agreed Robin, nodding his head. "But unfortunately we don't have the time for that. According to Dr. Wong's notes; which I re read over earlier, we only have until the morning sun settles. Which according to the U.S. Naval Observatory and Astronomical Applications Department is at 8am our time."

With each of you having a set task that needs to be done, and Slade's tricks; I'm sure he'll have planned, we can't afford to wait. I need to stop Slade from escaping this time."

"Don't worry, I have a few new tricks up my sleeve for Slade, not to mention a new secret weapon." Robin was grinning now, a sign that he was hiding something. "I have something to show you guys all later, but you'll all have to wait just yet, first I want to show you each what I made for you." Heading over to the tables that each housed their names along with different piles of stuff.

"Raven I hope you rested and was able to store up a lot of energy," asked Robin picking up a small black pouch and the metal head band.

Raven stepped in front of the group. "I was able to meditate and replenish my powers, why? What are those for?"

"This," Robin holding up and out the metal head band. "Is designed to magnify your mental powers and energy, and keep it stored for you to use like a weapon. Instead of your energy fading because your moving, or flying, or even thinking about the things you do. Things that make you loose concentration. This stores the energy and allows you to tap into it, to use it when you need it and not loose or waste it."

Raven took the metal looking head band and gave Robin a small curve to her cheek. "How do I put it on and activate it?"

Robin smiled back, "You'll have to mediate and pour all your energy into the device, but Raven," and Robin's face grew serious, "I haven't had time to test it yet. It could be dangerous, you could overload the device and injure yourself or even worse. I really don't know what could happen."

Raven looked back at the metal band in her hands, then up at Robin. "Like you said, this is war, we really have no choices but to win and fight this time. I trust you and I'm willing to help keep you from being Slade's slave forever. Even if that means we have to all sacrifice ourselves to do it. You helped save me, you believed in me when I needed help, now it's my turn to return the favor."

Robin's face softened, but that look of concern didn't leave him. "OK"

"So how do I get it on?"

"Like this," offered Robin helping her to release a latch and put the device on her forehead.

"Wow," commented Beast Boy, "stylish and practical."

"You actually look pretty good with that on," commented Cyborg, admiring the way the device made Raven look as though she was merely wearing a piece of jewelry.

"I wanted it to look natural and not make you uncomfortable while wearing it," offered Robin in a smile of approval. "How does it feel?"

"Like I'm not even wearing anything on my head, it's very light, but it kind of tingles though."

"That's the copper wire," answered Robin, "it's a conductor. It'll help you to focus and channel your energy easier."

Raven nodded, then asked: "what's in the bag?"

Robin looked down at the black leather pouch in his hand. "These are for Slade's Robots."

"Remember how they seem to house some sort of new shielding and our energy blasts didn't damage them? Well, Raven's idea last time about how solid matter seemed to get through them, helped me come up with this idea."

Robin opened up the bag and poured out into his hand, several small metal balls. "There ball bearings," announced Robin. "Small, and sleek, easy to throw, and can go straight threw a piece of metal with enough force behind them."

"All you have to do is use your powers to start the balls flying, then let momentum do the rest and Slade's Robots wont stand a chance, even with their new shielding."

"Now that's pretty clever," commented Raven. Starfire nodding her head as she looked over Raven's shoulder. "Yes, that is a wonderful idea Robin."

Robin handed Raven the pouch and moved on to the next table. "Beast Boy this is all for you…..Oh I almost forgot." Robin picking up the sunglasses that sat next to Beast Boy's new outfit. He handed Beast Boy the shades, and then retrieved Raven's, handing them to her as well.

"These aren't normal sunglasses," announced Robin, "they're night vision glasses."

"They don't just see in the dark, but they also show you a map of anywhere you were previously. Allowing you to retrace your steps and help you if you were to get lost; finding your way back, and out of the chemical plant once your mission is done and over with."

"Wow" echoed his team in awed coolness.

"Anyway," Robin returning to Beast Boy's table. "I made you this suit, it's light weight, has a material that will stretch and expand when you transform. Moving and adapting as equally as quick as you, taking on a large animal form and then a mall one, like a mouse. Besides that, it's almost like wearing armor. You can take a few hits form Slade's Robot's without getting hurt too bad. Just don't purposely take a hit."

Beast Boy's face was solid with shock. "You made this just for me?"

Robin nodded, he hadn't though it was as big a deal as apparently Beast Boy was taking it. The young changeling looked as though it was a treasured gift. Like one of the most important and best things ever; someone had ever done for him, and would never be able to explain how heartily he felt the gift was. "Robin, man, wow, I mean……Thanks."

Robin smiled. His face sober with the fact that his friend really was cherishing it, but more importantly that it might be the last gift he ever got to give to his young friend again. "So I also installed a few pockets. You have a pouch of ball bearings as well, and a pair of shades, along with the assignment of figuring out what animal to use to keep the Gnats distracted."

"I already know dude, your going to love this one." A smile of mischievousness and ironic revelation was playing on Beast Boy's face. "I'm going to use a Bat."

Robin did smile then, _how ironic_, "a Bat ha?" "Cool."

"Yah," agreed Beast Boy nodding.

Robin turned to the next table and then to Cyborg.

"Check out the machine gun," gasped Cyborg. He was eyeing Robin with both perplexity and mild curiosity. "I thought….."

"It shoots, ball bearings," announced Robin, gesturing for his friend to pick up the device. Cyborg picked up the gun and began shifting it around. "It's light weight and easy to handle," commented the cybernetic teen.

"Light weight to you maybe," commented Robin sarcastically. "The thing weighs a good 100 pounds." Cyborg smiled, "Now I like this, but where's my set of shades?"

"Sorry," replied Robin, "I didn't have time to make a pare that would work with your cybernetic eye implant. But I did mange to get my hands on a software disk that should allow you to modify some of your systems and make your eye work pretty similar to the same thing. That way the glasses I do have should work without any trouble, or causing you any blurred vision, or double sight."

Cyborg was impressed, he took the disk from Robin and setting down the mechanical ball bearing gun. Smiled back at his leader and friend. "I'll go get working on this then." Tapping the disk he had in his hand.

"Robin nodded to him, and turning to Beast Boy suggested that he might want to go get changed. "Yeah, sure thing dude." Beast Boy turning to leave, hesitated and turned back. "Thanks again, Robin."

Raven went up and hugged Robin, before she too, took herself back to her room, so that she could sit and meditate, and try and activate Robin's head band without distractions.

Starfire watched them all go, looking down at the table with her own name on it. Only a small pouch; which she assumed had more ball bearings for her too, to use in it, sat next to another pare of night vision sunglasses, and then an envelop. "Robin, what else is there for me?" Asked Starfire innocently, yet dejectedly.

Robin smiled at her. "Starfire, I don't have anything else for you, I figured you didn't need a device to accomplish what needed do be done. The night glasses and ball bearing's added to your starblots, and superstrenght will more then do the job."

"But," added Robin, picking up the envelop and handing it to her. "I have something to give to you that's more important then anything I just gave the others."

"See, as my best friend, I know that I can trust you with this."

Starfire eyed the envelop. It was sealed and blank, nothing written on either side of it. She could only see a small signature seal at the tip of the back closed seal. The signature seal was made in wax and indented with the letter "R"

"It's my Will," announced Richard. "I made it just in case something happens."

Starfire looked up, concern and fear in her face and eyes. Robin's face unmasked, surprised her when she saw he was smiling back at her. His eyes showing no worry or despair, just genuine happiness. "I've taken care of things should I either, die, or Slade somehow win. If he somehow gets me as his Apprentice."

"I'm giving you this to hold on to, if something does happen, open the envelop and follow the instructions inside."

Starfire gripped the envelop to her chest and nodded. Her mouth not seeming to want to speak right then. Robin smiled back at her again. His mind telling him he should do something to make her feel better. That he should take her and hug her, but he just smiled at her before nodding. "Ok, so I have to go get ready, let everyone know we need to meet back out here in fifteen minuets."

Starfire nodded and watched Robin walk off and out of the living room. Her heart felt strange somehow. She looked back down at the envelop clutched in her hands. She eyed the plates of breakfast food laying around the room, at the room its self. _Why did this all just seem as if Robin had said Goodbye_. Why did she have a sinking feeling like she was never going to see her friend again after this? Starfire looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:22am….Fifteen minuets she thought. _We all need to be back in here at 6:37, ready and waiting to stop Slade._

Starfire rose up into the air and flow off out of the room to inform the others that they had fifteen minuets before they were all expected to be ready to leave. She too, needed to go get changed and ready. Her normal outfit suddenly didn't seem proper to wear for this battle. She felt like wearing something that would stand for what they were all about to do. Something that reflected how determined they all were, something that would show Slade they would not stop, would not give up, and that they would rather die then let their friend be taken away from them.

-S-

Slade watched with a widening smile as Robin handed Starfire the envelop. He listened with glee as his Apprentice explained that it was "His Will." _This is better then I even planned_, thought Slade. _Better then I could have dreamed for. _Slade switched monitors and watched Robin enter his room, watched as he walked over to his bed and unlocked a pair of metal suitcases. Slade had wondered what was inside of them when Robin had brought them downstairs from the rooftop; placing them on his bed, without opening them up.

Slade watched as Robin began unpacking what looked like some new weapons. He watched Robin pull out a new utility belt, a new bow staff. Watched as Robin extended the staff and then put it away. Then he watched as Robin opened the second suitcase and began unpacking what looked like a new costume from it.

"Well, well," called out Slade. "It seems as if Robin's made some changes while he was in Gotham. Maybe I should have monitored him more closely while he was there after all."

Slade wanted to keep watching, to discover what other items yet remained in the cases, but he hadn't the time. If he was going to try and counter Robin's plan, to work things around to his own plans, then he had to work fast.

He would have to go and talk with his partner; the word seeming to be getting better to think about, now that his time with the giant inset would soon be over. He would need to warn him about Beast Boy's choice for predator against the Gnats, and discuss with him Robin's plans for stopping them.

Robin's mind was growing stronger. To have re read over Dr. Wong's notes and came up with that one single time mentioning factor that Slade had found early on. _Well there might yet be hope for the boy. _The Gnat's would end their spawning period as the sun made it to its morning setting; stand still, that being about 8am or so. Slade wanted to make sure there would be no holding them back once that time hit.

_I'm counting on the timing to be perfectly in sync with my plans for Robin. Nothing is going to go wrong_, reassured Slade to himself. Everything planned would either happen, or one of Slade's backup plans would take over. Either way this event was going to make headlines for Jump City.

A/N: Hummm...so here's the next chapter's preview. Chapter 37 (One Ending, A Beginning, and a New Start pt. 3)

They fought not as master and apprentice but as rivals; as nemesis's. Opposite yet equal, one the leader and representative of all that is just in this world. The other a representation of all opposite, all the truth of what lies beneath the hidden façade. Covered over from the word to witness. All that is wrong and not the perfect blissful self declensional thought of how the world really works.

Robin didn't care that he was a symbol that his battle with Slade would be looked at as the good guys vs. the bad. For him it was only a battle to protect the lives and futures of his teammates; his friends, to prove that he; Robin, could resist Slade. To show Slade that he was not going to go over to him, not going to go willingly, but kicking and screaming all the way.

"I'll die first Slade!" Yelled Robin, extending his Bow-Staff and pushing it against Slade. Slade his own staff out; extended fully, forcing both his own and Robin's muscles to feel the pressure. Only confidently stared back into the boy's masked face.

"I'm not giving you that option anymore Robin," retorted Slade, spinning out of their lock and twirling around behind Robin. "Oh no, death is not an option. Pain, torture, despair, but not death."

So I'm sure we all know about the nice little reply to reviews button by now. I personally don't like it just yet. Sure I could reply to all your e-mails, but then what? You can't hit the reply button and reply back to me. No, you'd have to log in and find my story, or Bio, and reply back again. So I'm not going to use it. I'm going to continue to do what I've been doing, and reply to all your Reviews through my e-mail. It makes for far better interaction and expediency. Talk to you all Later, dlsky


	37. Chapter 37 One Ending, A Beg

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: I am so sorry for posting so late. I'm sure I had quite a few of you worried, well quite honestly I had myself worried too. My poor computer had to be hospitalized this week, I just got it back ten second ago and went immediatly to write this in and then post. Again, I'm sorry for those of you who check on me at or around 6pm and don't worry, everything's fine, my baby lives and is in great health.

A/N: Ok readers, welcome to an exciting chapter this weekend. And just because you know how I am...and how I like to torture you all...I have to say that I have an additional surprise for you all. What is it you might ask...?

"Hum, what is what?"

The surprise?

"What surprise?"

The surprise you just talked about...

"I talked about a surprise?"

Yes, (angry with mumbling under breaths...that dlsky she never lets us alone, never stops teasing and torturing us, why do I continue to read...bla bal abl)

"I heard that you know."

"But oh yes, I remember, the surprise for this chapter...you have to wait till the end of it to receive what it is..."

WHAT! You couldn't tell us this before we endured all this...ah (more mumbling)

"Don't worry, just read the chapter, enjoy the torture I'm about to put Robin through, or is it Slade through, I don't know, which do you think it is?"

Chapter 37 (One Ending, A Beginning, and a New Start pt. 3)

-TT-

**6:38am**

The team of young superhero's were all gathered and ready. Cyborg had polished his armor and stood at the front of the group; in the living room, looking over Beast Boy's new uniform.

"Dude, this things awesome. It's lightweight and watch this." Transforming into six to eight animals really quickly and then back into his human form. "Look, no wrinkles either."

Starfire stood next to Raven, both dressed in the same colors. Navy blue, and black. Starfire having chose to change into a black body leotard she and Raven had bought for a night out dancing and having fun. Starfire finding the outfit comfortable had never liked the dark color of the material, choosing instead to stick with her more cheery colors. Today though she felt depressed, and also somehow angry. She had chosen to wear it as a symbol that she was determined, come what may she would not stop what she was meant to accomplish.

Raven eyed Starfire with a small amount of pride. Starfire was determined, the outfit showed that, but not just the dark black body leotard, or the navy blue shier shirt she wore over it. Raven noticed the necklace of pure green stones that reflected the look in Starfire's own emerald fiery eyes. She was ready for battle same as the rest of them, ready to take down Slade once and for all, and finally give her best friend the relief; the safety he needed, the certainty that Slade would never again bother him. Never again would he have to constantly look over his shoulder and worry that Slade would be there. Never again fear for both himself or his friends.

"We are all here, but where is Robin?" Asked Starfire inquiringly.

"I'm right here Star."

The group turned and looked at the doorway. Each Titan; there mouth open, their amazement silencing them into the look of statues. A whole new Robin stood before them. His shot small suit turned into a long full length body suit. His shot cape, now long and folding around him like a trench coat. Similar to Batman's covers his body up, but more like wings; like a robin's wings covering over his body.

His bright colors, no where to be seen. The black body suit, had an accompaniment of red inlay chiselmeant and there were color splotches of golden orange. More amazing then just the new uniform, was the way Robin stood in it. His body was taller, his age showing as no longer a child, no longer even a teenager, but an adult young man. Robin's mask, same as before, had only one distinct difference. His eyes had narrowed into a piercing stare. If his friends and team didn't know him, had no fear of him, they might have cowered under that stare. It was the eyes of a hunter. The eyes of determination and strength. Robin might not have held the same powers that his friends had. The same inhuman strength, the same speed, the same ability to manipulate energy or matter, but he was also someone that not one of his teammates wanted to go up against and try and prove inferior.

Here was the only person yet standing that could battle Slade head on. The only person worthy enough to be called his rival. The only person Slade respected and fought with; with determination, and a rivalry; that made all others see, Robin's true potential. The side of Robin that could make a friend smile at, could make the word: "Countable" stated. Someone always counted on, never undependable. Or if you were an enemy, someone that was worth fearing, worth never turning your back to, never mocking. Here stood a superhero worth fighting for. Worth believing in and trusting. To his team; here stood their friend, a man worth dieing for. Why? Because he would do the same, he would go all out, he would never give up. Robin would never go down without giving Slade the hardest fight of his life. Before falling to that monster Robin would die fighting.

Robin smiled at them, an understanding smile of silent thanks. "Ok, let's get this party started, shall we?"

His team agreed, each battle ready, and determined as the next. They would not fail, they would show Slade yet what a bunch of Teenagers could do, would show Slade yet, what the Teen Titan's were made of……….

6:52am

"So we can either take the car," Robin was shouting in explanation as they headed off, out of the Tower and towards the Chemical Plant. "It will nearly take us fifteen minuets, driving to get there, Or, we can fly there in under five."

"I vote, we fly," voiced Beast Boy.

"The element of surprise, would give us an advantage over Slade," injected Raven.

"Then it's settled," commanded Cyborg. "Were taking to the skies."

Starfire carried Cyborg and his new weapon that Robin had designed especially for Cyborg's uniqueness. Beast Boy carried Robin; two Titan's both in new uniforms, and loaded with new weapons of Robin's own making. Leaving Raven to fly solo, behind all of them. She was trying to conserve her stored up energies for the coming battle ahead. Finding the new head band to be working thus far terrifically.

The group landed in the shadow of the building across the street from the Chemical Plant. The alleyway providing more then enough cover to conceal them from Slade knowing they were there. The silence that fell over the alleyway was like a soft hushed voice. Each Titan deep in calming both their minds and spirits for the battle only moments to come. Reflections of their assigned tasks running through their minds. Each standing silently behind their leaders shoulders, spread out and waiting to hear the familiar call to battle at any second.

Robin's breathing was calm, his eye's locked and focused on the main road separating them from the chemical plant. Taking a crouching posture; Robin's eye's narrowed and set, he was looking at the front doors to the buildings main entrance. If the saying is true, and there is always a calm before the coming storm, then Robin was the picture of the rolling thunder clouds just on the horizon line. The silent calm breathing coming from his chest, the locked and fixed gaze, the battle ready; muscle tightness, were all signs to his teammates that he was ready to take action.

So why were they still standing there in the covering shadows of the alleyway? Beast Boy was the first to break the silence, his hushed whisper sounding like a yell compared to the surrounding dead silence of their empty alleyway. "Dude," turning to Cyborg; the teams, acting second in command. "What are we waiting for?"

It was the same thought that Cyborg had been asking himself just a second before, and now with the backup of another teammate, took the courage to shuffle his feet forward and whisper into their leader's ear that exact same question. "Robin, what are we waiting for man? Time is running out, and we're ready, what's holding us back?"

Robin didn't flinch at the break in silence, he didn't even shift his muscles or let his eye's leave their locked position on the road that separated them from their target. He did however whisper a reply. "Not yet, were not yet ready, almost, it's almost time…."

"Almost time for what?" Asked Raven in another whispering question.

"Robin," Starfire's voice trying to be as hushed as the rest had been, didn't manage to meet their low pitch, instead it came out higher then expected and made the whole team cringe in fear that they would be discovered. "Robin, what are we waiting for to happen? Is not now the moment to attack, when all is quiet, when the time is ours and not Slade's?"

Robin smiled, his head turning ever so slightly to looked up and down the road. "Almost Starfire, almost, but not just yet. I want Slade to wonder why we haven't yet moved, I want him to keep watching and wondering."

Robin's revelation that they had already been spotted sent shivers and movement through the group. Had they done something that had alerted Slade to their whereabouts, had they not been quiet enough? Was Robin worried that they would be caught? That it was now over, that their plans were now useless?"

"Don't worry," reassured Robin, "everything's about to work out just right." His words; coming along with a cunning and foreknowing smile, was for the benifit of not just his team, but the Slade-bots camera that was trained on them. The foreknowing certainty that without any doubt, was being feed to Slade at that very second.

_That's right Slade, _thought Robin silently._ Keep watching, keep wondering. Oh yes Slade, keep asking yourself what it is I'm up too….? Why it is we haven't yet attacked. Keep asking yourself what it is I'm waiting for. That's right Slade. I know your watching…..you're always watching me, but this time I'm the one, who has everything covered. _

_I'm the one that's one step ahead, of you. Just a few more minuets, that's all it'll take, that's all I need. Just a little longer, then the trap will spring into action and you're plans will fail Slade. You're going down Slade, your going down._

Robin's team was trying to remain alert, trying to keep focused as their leader had told them too. They couldn't help wondering what was happening, what did Robin know that they did not? Each teammate looking to the other in silent questioning.

6:57am

Slade stood at the monitors of his temporary office in the chemical plant. His partner Killer Moth stood behind him. His wings fluttering in nervous response to the same voiced question as that of Cyborg. "What are they waiting for?"

Slade; his eye's locked on Robin's faces expression, his monitor screens feeding the image to him and his partner. Slade raised his hand up to his chin, stroking the edges of the mask in pondering reflection. _What was the boy up too?_

"I don't know…….." trailed off Slade, thinking. "Robin is up to something, but what?….."

Slade had thought it strategically brilliant when he'd watched Robin introduce the team to his new uniform. When he'd told them that he'd chosen it not just because Batman had taken on another partner; another Robin, and given the kid his old uniform, but because he now felt it time he started showing people what age he really was. Started proving to the world, what kind of adult, and not child he was.

Slade actually approved of the new look very much, even liking the new chosen color's. It wasn't what he'd have chosen for Robin. No, he still preferred the black and golden copper of his own colors on Robin, but the red and black wasn't so bad. Slade could tell Robin's trip to Gotham had been used for far more then a vacation and a patching up his relationship between himself and his old mentor. Used not only to reconcile things between him and the Bat, but to lay his hands on some new equipment and to fuel him with new reserved strength for this day's battle.

Secretly Slade was smiling under his mask. Only three days, and already Robin was taping into the new gift Slade had secretly given him. It was obvious too that Slade's own secret weapon was working to further Robin's mental strategy. Being used against Slade, but Slade didn't care too much about that. The effect would eventually; just as it had been designed to be, eventually drive Robin into becoming the person Slade wished him to be. Into the kind of fighter, the kind of cunning and mentally strict; strategist, that Slade saw the potential for. The adult that Slade now had every right to maneuver Richard into becoming for his future position and destiny as Slade's heir and successor to his organization.

But what was Robin waiting for? Why was he hiding in the shadows, staring into Slade's camera with that look on his face, that look of triumph and challenging mockery that Slade knew was directed specifically at him. _What is he waiting for to happen?_ Was he perhaps waiting for Slade to come out to him?

7:00am

Raven's patience was wearing thin the same as the rest of the team. "Robin what are we….." Her question answered before she'd even voiced it. Robin's crouching figure stood, his shoulders tightening up even more as his hand reached for his Bow-Staff and he advanced. His team following him into the street just as three black SUV's rounded the corner from off the Highway exit. Robin's team readied themselves for the stranger's that issued out of the two van's and one black blazer.

"Titan's remember to stick to the plan," called out Robin, gaining his teams attention and refocusing them for the task they were about to set upon. "Don't get in their way, and focus only on stopping those Gnats from taking that chemical. Everything else, ignore it or destroy it."

"Titan's Go"

His team now realizing what it had been that Robin had meant by his earlier warning of "Don't get in the way"….and what it had been Robin had waited for before setting off to stop Slade had all been about. Robin had placed a few well strategic cards up his sleeves. The team took off after the government agents and commandos. Each entering the building from their targeted approach areas. Raven turning into her black energy form and heading for the back of the building. Starfire flying off to punch a hole into the left side of the Chemical Plants wall, and entering in; along with the team of commandos, assigned to follow her path.

Beast Boy creating a similar hole on the roof. Watched as the paratroopers; descending from the two helicopters stationed right above the three story complex, descended down within, into the darkness. Beast Boy changing into a green bat before plunging into the dark recesses of the building himself. Making his way to find and track down his insect enemy and targets.

-R-

"Your late," Yelled Robin as he passed by Agent Montgomery and his two body guards; exiting from the Black SUV Blazer…..

"Only by a minuet," replied Montgomery, pulling out his two side arms and unlatching the safeties with echoing duel clicks. "Traffic on the highway was hard to maneuver through."

Robin didn't answer in words, instead he pulled out a newly designed homing bat-a-rang; connected to a never before tested new enhancement installed into his mask, a targeting and locking computer screen that laid over his normal vision. With the movement of his retina or the eye lock he chose to make on any object he could send the bat-a-rang straight into, and exploded; the Slade-bot, that had been spying on them. Unfortunately the screen shorted out right afterwards, _"dame" _leaving Robin with only his night vision feature and his normal vision. _Oh well it still proved to work for the one shot I did use it for. Get ready Slade cus here I come._

-Cy-

Cyborg extended his sonic cannon and fired, the front doors flew inward upon themselves and took out the first of six Slade-bots waiting to attack. "Oh yah," cried happily Cyborg's booming voice, "I love this."

Trudging right through the blasted front doors and walking over the metal scraps and pieces of Robots. Cyborg put away his sonic canyon and swung the new weapon; slung over his shoulder, that Robin had given to him. Cyborg lined his sights up with the Robots and aimed the new machine gun. Metal ball bearings flew from the gun at incredible speed. Fazing through the Robots new shielding and tearing up the Robots to pieces. "Boo-Yah," echoed Cyborg's cry of victory.

-S-

Slade watched the monitors, his insides turning to both hot rage at the sight of Robin greeting Agent Montgomery, and narrowed determination to devise a strategy quick enough to take in and use this new twist of Robin's to his ultimately; already, devised plan. _So the boy thinks that a few soldiers can help him stop me, he fails to realize that I am the ultimate soldier. They created me to outsmart the enemy and stand against outrageous odds. Too bad they never figured on themselves becoming the targeted enemy_…." mocked Slade

Slade noticed the nervous chattering of Killer Moth behind him. "Calm Down, this is unexpected but not unprepared for," commented Slade, turning to look his annoying partner in the face. "Go make sure the Gnat's keep to the plan, and I'll send with you a handful of my Robots to make sure your left undisturbed.

His partner nodded with a determined and greedy glint in his eyes. _Stooped bug_, thought Slade as he watched him go. Slade's narrow eyes and snake like smile made his anger subside. _Good thing he's no longer my Partner._

**Just as planned Robin & Cyborg split up………………**

Agent Montgomery choosing to fallow his own separately chosen path. Leaving Robin all along as he made his way up the stairs to the second floor.

Robin; making no sound above the inner beating of his calm and determined heat, made his way along the shadows of the corridor. Weaving in and out, in only a blur or streak of darker shadow. He found it odd that he was met with no resistance; even odder, that he had yet to encounter or even see one of Slade's enforcers; his Robots, in his travels down the sparsely lit hallway. Or that as he passed by rooms or doors nothing was attempting to sneak up from behind him. It was like Slade wanted him to come, like he was offering Robin a direct, open invitation to come to where he waited.

Robin more the happy to accommodate Slade's wishes. Still….

_What's taking Raven so long to disable the power?_

Robin made his way to the room's entrance. Casting a quick look behind himself, before plunging quickly to the other side of the doorframe and looking inside consciously. He was stunned to see Slade standing out in the middle of the room; hands behind his back, all alone and casually waiting for what Robin could only assume was himself to enter.

"You can stop hiding in the shadows Robin." Slade's voice beckoning him inside.

"Why keep hiding just outside, why not come in and face me like you've been wanting to. Why not come fight me like I saw you wished to. That was your message, wasn't it Apprentice?...That you didn't come here to talk, but to stop delaying the inevitable. The Inevitable event we both knew was coming."

Robin stepped through the doorframe, his cape draping over him. His body standing silhouetted in the bright artificial lights of the chemical factory's overhead lights.

Slade watched Robin mysteriously appear in the doorway. He noticed how the boy had yet to uncover his cape from covering over his body, but that his confidence was reflected now in his smile. Oh the smile of victory was on Robin's face. _Growing cocky before the right moment, _thought Slade both disgusted and tolerantly pleased that Robin was falling into his trap.

"You mean the day I finally take you down!" Puffed Robin proudly.

Slade smiled despite the rebelliousness of his Apprentice. "You can be so stubbornly determined at times Robin." Slade continued to remain standing where he was; hands relaxed while locked together behind his back, Robin's words not fazing him in the least.

Slade brought his right arm out from behind his back, gesturing to Robin to come in…..

"Overconfident as usual Robin. You always did fail to see deeper, see beyond the surface, see the hidden curves. I've already won Robin, already achieved half my true purpose."

Slade noticed the look of apprehension and disbelief in his young rivals stance as he moved out of the frame of the door and stepped into the room.

"Don't seem so worried though," continued Slade, "it's not over yet. You still have time to figure it all out. Although," and Robin knew Slade was mocking him; laughing at him, from behind that mask of his.

"I'm betting you never will, and/or by the time you do, I'll have you by my side…. Oh you will be mine Robin, time is no longer an issue. I have delt with that, you will come to me, willingly or not." Slade watched Robin's face grow deeper setting, his body language challenging Slade to even try.

"I will have you as my Apprentice," reconfirmed Slade. "I'd rather it be willingly…but if I have to strip you of all the things that hold you to this word. Then I will," threatened Slade, his voice domineering and flatly indubitable.

Robin moved his cape back, reveling his new costume and body armor underneath. His ready; yet relaxed stance, showing that he was only mildly listening to Slade's words of threat.

"Friends, Family," continued Slade, "Allies, Hope. All the things that keep you from me."

"I will take them away, one piece at a time. Slowly making you see that it is only you and I that really matter. That I am the only thing that you can count on, the only one that will always be there, the one looking over your shoulder. The one that can either look out for you; the one for you to turn to, the only one for you to come crawling back to. Or the one that can ruin you."

In a quick motion of planned timing, Robin witnessed Slade; side step from where he'd been, reveling a lever; not unlike the same style of mechanical clock lever, that Robin had broke off and used as a weapon back in Slade's old lire. That same handle used to turn on or operate the gears and mechanical moving parts. Only this time, as Slade slid the lever over and then broke it of, twirling it around before tossing it aside. The noise of the detached part hitting the metal floor, coincided with the thud and locking close, of the doors all around the room. Locking both Slade and Robin inside. All alone and undisturbed from the world around them.

Trapping Robin in with Slade……

"Come," hand gestured Slade, his body taking up a martial arts fighting stance, while waiting for the younger to approach.

Robin; still unfazed by the doors closing, didn't even hesitate. He reached up and unclasped his cape, extending his arms and letting it fall to the floor. Robin took in a quick burst of strength and advanced upon Slade. The two engaged in hand to hand combat without any weapons. Only a show of strength and speed, that was a pre workout warm-up between the two.

"Determined, aren't we Robin. I never knew I could motivate you so much by simply offering you your freedom. Perhaps I should have done it long ago," Slade making small talk and conversation, mocking and driving his younger opponent onward as they blocked each other's kicks, jabs, punches, and swings.

Robin having planned out his moves, making sure to pace himself for the long endurance battle he knew confrontations with Slade always ended up leading into. His body beginning to just now feel the small exhilarating thrill that battles with Slade gave it. That push of its limits, that endurance under pressure. That mental challenge to anticipate and keep up with Slade's moves, to out think the next ones coming. Not letting your guard down. "You could have Slade," answered Robin back, as he tried to catch Slade in the face with his right fist. "Then you would have saved us both the trouble of waiting so long before I finally beat you. Before I finally surpassed you."

Slade only gave a small chuckle of humoring Robin's words. "Come now Robin do you really think you have changed so much in only a few short months that you could really outdo me?"

"Look at yourself, even now your strength in blows diminish, your beginning to feel the strain on your body. While I, I on the other hand am not even yet close to breaking a sweat, not even close to coming to your level. My body even now holding back against a real fight with you. The lack of fun at beating you instantaneously would bore me. So I hold back, I test your limits, and challenge you to grow stronger. To rise to my level, or a level that will satisfy my abilities, satisfy a real fight worthy of all out endurance between us both."

"Come Apprentice, I know you desire a true battle, an all out fight. The kind where there is no limitations between us both. A fight were you know we are on equal strengths. I know what desire lingers behind that mask of yours. Why fight it, why not simply accept the inevitable fate that lays ahead of you. Join me now Robin, come willingly. Let me show you what true potential you have. What mastery over your skills you can truly gain. Come with me and I will stretch your limits, break your minds barriers, and help you to mold your body and mind into becoming stronger then Batman, stronger then the Justice League. To become as strong as you were truly meant to be. The potential they all fear, the potential they see in you. See and fear; suppressing you, not allowing you the chance to grow into the adult you should have become ages ago. The adult I have challenged you into becoming, the adult standing before me here today. I know you Robin, I know you wish to experience the real power, to taste what real freedom feels like."

"No thanks Slade, I don't have to join you to know what freedom is, I live free as long as I'm not with you. I grow as long as I resist you. All you want, is to control me Slade, and I will never let you, I will always resist you. I will never join you or be you Apprentice again."

They fought not as master and apprentice but as rivals; as nemesis's. Opposite yet equal, one the leader and representative of all that is just in this world. The other a representation of all opposite, all the truth; of what lies beneath the hidden façade, covered over from the world to witness. All that is wrong and not the perfect blissful self declensional thought, of how the world really works.

Robin didn't care that he was a symbol. That his battle with Slade would be looked at as the good guys vs. the bad. For him it was only a battle to protect the lives and futures of his teammates; his friends, to prove that he; Robin, could resist Slade. To show Slade that he was not going to go over to him, not going to go willingly but kicking and screaming all the way.

"I'll die first Slade!" Yelled Robin, extending his Bow-Staff and pushing it against Slade. Slade his own staff out; extended fully, forcing both his own and Robin's muscles to feel the pressure. Only confidently stared back into the boy's masked face.

"I'm not giving you that option anymore Robin," retorted Slade, spinning out of their lock and twirling around behind Robin. "Oh no, death is not an option. Pain, torture, despair, but not death."

Slade tried to punch Robin in the head with his elbow, but Robin dodged to the left. Spinning his body to try and face Slade from behind himself. Slade planning on this move, lowered his bow-staff another inch and let Robin's foot connect with it; instantly Robin began to fall to his side, headed for the metal walkway floor.

"I'm going to state this clearly now Robin, never say I didn't give you a warning. You can come quietly, stop this unnecessary fighting and come with me right now, accept your place. Your destiny as my Apprentice, and choose to save the lives of this cities undeserving inhabitance, along with the lives of your friends. Willingly accept that you failed my challenge, Or……."

Robin, beginning to fall towards the floor; prepared his body to loosen up, with quick reflexes and mental reaction Robin did a left handed side cartwheel. Letting go of his Bow-Staff as his other hand took over and continued his flip, before coming back up to a ready position. Robin using his foot to bounce his staff up and back into his hands and preparing to re engage Slade.

"I didn't fail your challenge Slade. Not yet. I know what your plan was, I know how you plan to use the Gnats to carry the chemical X.S.T.17 into the city and how you plan to hold the city hostage."

It was Slade's turn to start the battle, his sweeping kick flew over Robin's ducked head. His Bow-Staff again locking with Robin's as the two crashed into one another and pivoted off. Matching blow for blow, swing for swing. Each using fancy footing and powerful trusts to outdo the other, or place a lucky shot into the other's arm or chest.

Slade finally able to give Robin's shoulder a good hard hit. Robin was knocked off balance but tried to remain alert and standing. Slade's next swing only missing his gut by mere inches had he not bent himself backwards. His eye's watched Slade's staff follow along parallel over his body, up towards his head.

"Overconfident again Robin," corrected Slade, "you always have failed to see the bigger picture. To see the hidden intent behind the motive." Slade's words bring with them a blow to Robin's chest. The boy's mistake at bending backwards left him open to Slade redirecting his Bow-Staff upwards and then back down onto Robin's chest and right leg.

Robin's back hit the metal grade floor with a clinging echo. The wind knocked out of him; not being able to hold onto his staff any longer, as he found it necessary to roll to his right to avoid another downward swing from Slade's Bow-Staff.

"No Slade, I beat your challenge," insisted Robin. "I followed all the clues, figured out the connections, and made it here to stop you."

Slade let Robin roll away and catch his breath. Using the time to pick up Robin's fallen Bow-Staff; standing it up, next to him, held it firmly in his hand.

Robin got to his feet and looked over at Slade. His fallen weapon positioned in Slade's hand like a century guard standing beside him. Both Slade's own Bow-Staff and that of Robin's; boxing his body in-between them as he held each tall and ready, positioned on either side of himself.

"Robin, my worthy pray….I'll concede that you did follow all the clues. That you did gain the right conclusion for what this," head gesturing to the encompassing room. "What this potential struggle could gain me, but it was not the path, not the challenge issue, I laid before you that you succeeded in figuring out."

Slade's revelation made Robin's face turn white. His obvious confusion, yet knowing realization, dawning on him like overwhelming weight. "It was all a cover, all a smokescreen." Robin's anger was boiling now, his hurt, his pride, his mental confusion. All being vented in one single accusing statement.

"Did you ever even intend to give me a fighting chance? Was it all just some sick game to watch me struggle. What was it Slade, some sick mockery for you to get your jolly laughs in, as you watched me struggle and fail."

Robin's anger was like a lit flame, his anger fueling the necessary speed needed to reached into his utility belt and launch two of his smoke bomb bat-a-ranges off and into Slade's chest. With speed that would have rendered anyone other then the level and training that Slade had; choking and caught in a dust filled cloud, Robin's bat-a-ranges only managed to sail by and impact a rather large pipe behind Slade.

Slade's silhouetted body; now giving off the illusion, that he had immerged from a cloud of smoke loose and relaxed, no worries or concerns bothering the immortal being. Slade retracted his own staff and housed it; tossing Robin his own, which caught his young rival by surprise. He should have attacked Slade instantly with it, but instead he just stood there; looking back and forth, from Slade to the held item in his grip.

Slade tilted his head; relieving some neck soreness he'd gained from his long hours of working, and preparations he'd been making all these long months. Slade took a couple steps towards Robin and stopped. "It was always a game Robin! You made it into that, the very first time you and I crossed paths. Its always been a game between you and I….but this Robin, this was a test."

"A way for me to show you that not everything is what it seems. That you are not as clever, or as smart as you like to think you are."

Robin's eyes narrowed, but Slade could tell from his rivals body language, that he was listening and not just letting his emotions override his acceptance to the words of truth that Slade was going to lead him into understanding. "It was a way for me to show you that there is never just one agenda."

"I challenged you to figure out my plans Robin, to figure out my true intensions. To try and stop me from succeeding…..succeeding in what?"

"What was my true clues to you Robin? What have I been trying for all along? Not this petty one time shot Robin, not this insignificant city, but what have I truly desired and strived after?"

Slade was mere inches from Robin now, the boy hadn't even moved to a position to defend himself. Robin hadn't moved at all since catching his weapon. Slade stood before Robin; once again towering over his Apprentice, giving him orders.

"Think back Robin, think back to everything we said. Everything I ever said to you since, even before I told you of the challenge….let that great mind of yours; your great detective skills, let it all work to bring you to the truth Robin."

"What, have I….been up too?" Slade's voice leaving a residual echo in Robin's mind.

-R-

Robin's mind was filtering through the cover of Slade's trap. Of his side track that was the chemical X.S.T.17, that was Dr. Wong and his Gnats. Robin was thinking back, running back over information in his head……..

**-FLASHBACK-Robin Battling Slade at the Jump City Mall**

"Robin you're becoming reckless, neglecting yourself and worrying your friends. Am I getting to you that bad, or is there something else on your mind lately?"

Robin swung his body upward in Slade's grip and brought a bat-rang into Slade's left arm. Sparks and wires littered the floor.

_Thought so! _Concluded Robin. A decoy robot made to look like Slade.

"Coward, spat Robin at Slade's face.

"No Robin, just prudent. We'll meet again face to face, soon in fact. I just wanted to let you know that I still want you back.

"Not a chance in hell Slade!

"Perhaps, you'll find that I can be relenting and ruthless, Robin. I'd rather it be your choice, rather have you accept my offer, then choose to break you. But, I will, if I must." Threatened Slade making each word linger in Robin's brain.

**Robin Battling two of Slade's Robots Outside the Pizza Ria….The Impact of the Slade-bots punches and kicks sent Robin across the pavement.**

"Hello, Robin." Slade picked up the fallen leader and pulled him into the air, looking his young apprentice in the face. "Having Fun, because I am, in fact I'm having so much fun I've decided to kill your friends myself and make you watch as I take everything from you one by one. Then when nothings left, you'll have no choice but to come crawling to me begging for me to take you as my slave."

**Robin on the rooftop talking to Slade after catching up to him, fleeing away from the Pizza Ria, currently engulfed in battle.**

"Did you enjoy our little chase?" Asked Slade. "I though that just the two of us could talk. There really was just too much distraction back there."

Robin brought his Bow-Jo-Staff to the ready. "Talk about what?"

"About how long your going to cling to a hope of escaping me?"

Slade's words made Robin flinch. "What do you mean?"

**Robin visibly angry to have once again fallen into Slade's manipulative facade…being forced to talk with Slade through one of his Robots.**

"What do we have to talk about Slade, make it fast I have my friends to get back to!"

"Oh Robin, always the impatient one aren't we, you really should…."

"I don't care what I should do Slade! I just want to….

"Oh, but, Robin you should care…. because it's that very thing that's causing this all to happen right now!"

_What? _Slade's words had Robin visibly confused. "What do you mean Slade, what did I not choose to do that's making what, happen, exactly?"

"Why the destruction of your friends, your home, your very life as a Titan. All because you refuse to become my apprentice and you refuse my offer of help."

Robin's mouth stood open in shock, _did he just say "destruction?" _

"Well, now that I have your attention. Let me tell you how this is going to be from now on."

"You see, I'm going to keep hounding you till you finally decide of your, own free will, that you want to be with me. No more little games of cat or mouse! No more Tom or Jerry antics, just you and me. Relentlessly fighting it out."

"I'm going to take it all away from you…one by one! First your friends, then your home, then Batman, then your other friends and so forth and so on. Down till nothing else remains. Not your title as hero, not your reputation as a leader, not even your self worth. Nothing, till you finally see things my way and come crawling back to me."

"Begging to be taken back!"

Robin's eyes were on fire, his heart beating so loud Slade could probably hear it. "No, you wouldn't, you can't!"

"Yes." Slade's word slithered in a snakes venomous voice; lingered in the air. "Yes, I can, and I will!"

"Your going to see things my way Robin, or your not going to have anything left to see them with at all."

Robin took a step towards the bot. "No, Slade don't, I'll accept! I'll do whatever you want just stop."

"Too late Robin."

"I no longer just want you to say: "Yes, I'll do anything." "No, I want to hear you really mean it. I want you to truly be tired of your life and honestly crave my way of doing things."

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you want from me!" The yell and whinnying cutting through the air like the echoes of despair in Robin's mind and heart.

"I don't want anything from you right, now." Slade's voice was calm, almost sympathetic sounding.

"Just sit back and accept what I'm offering to you Robin. Think, about my offer and think about what I've told you. Open your eyes Robin and see what I've been telling you. Stop denying the truth!"

**-Back to Robin in the Chemical Plant-**

Robin still standing; facing Slade, who now stood mere feet from him. All Slade would have to do was reach out and take hold of the boy, to grip him into a chock hold; keeping him there in that position, against Slade's own chest till the fight to escape, the struggle to be free of Slade had wore off. Till the screams, the kicks of protest had died down. Till Robin remained calmly panting against Slade, no more fight left within him. Slade waiting to merely take the boy with him. To simply take the Boy Wonder away from it all. With no traces, no clues for his friends to follow. All Slade had to do was but reach out for the boy, but no. Slade had decided to reach out to Robin in a different way. To take Robin; not by force, but by the simple means of persuasion. By Robin's own will, Slade would take the boy with him. Robin would come willingly today or Slade would not have him.

It was only in this way that Slade had realized he would be able to exact true control over his Apprentice.

Blackmail, threats, they would all work, but only for a short time. Slade had made Richard immortal, the time of lifetimes was before Robin now. Slade did not wish to spend it battling with him over his place.

If Robin accepted Slade now, chose for his own accord to lay down and leave his life behind. To come with Slade and start new, Slade had little doubt he would forever remain loyal to him. The time issue aside, the fact that in eighty years or so Richard would have no one holding him back; no one keeping him from Slade anyway, that was not the point. Slade wanted Richard now. Wanted him to choose to be loyal and remain with him (Slade). If later Robin grew board or wished to leave Slade's side; to choose to live another kind of life, to explore other possibilities else where. Then Slade would not care, he would then know; based on the initial choice Richard had willingly first made, his choice to accept and submit to Slade, that he; in time, would return. Always choosing to return to the one and only person; Slade, that he knew was his master, but also his only true eternal companion for the life an immortal led.

Loneliness would sometime finally catch up to Richard, and he would choose to return to Slade's side. Slade just wanted that return to be willingly, not begrudgingly and full of hateful resentment.

It was the reason; the choice Slade had made, to not tell the boy what he'd yet done to him. Why Slade; no longer fearing Robin's enhancement might be reversed, had not yet forcibly taken the boy. Why he had not used the revelation on Richard; that he was now an immortal same as that of Slade, to force the issue, and Richard to come with him now. Or even why back in Denten; right after completion of the Immune Project treatment, he had not told him, or kept him by force.

No, Slade would have a willing ally or patiently continue to wait for Robin to mentally come into Slade's desired thinking; to accept his place eventually, but willingly.

Slade towering over Robin. Silently waiting and observing his young Apprentice as he continued to ponder over the question Slade had just asked him to guess at. Saw through Robin's masked face, saw the cogs, the wheels of recollection drawing conclusion ever so nearer. It was finally dawning upon Richard what Slade was truly after…………..

"Me"

"Your challenge was always about me……." Answered Robin, his body now numb from self-loathing, from that deep seeded disgust that he hadn't picked up on sooner. That he'd continued for all this time too, continued to be manipulated by Slade.

_I'm such a fool_, thought Robin; his eye's shutting momentarily in self-pity. "You never did intend to let me go did you?" Asked Robin in a hushed realizing inquiry.

"All this other stuff, all this, this was all simply a game, a distraction in order to get to me…wasn't it?"

Slade continued to stand towering above his young rival. He was almost as equally angry at the boy for not fully coming to realize all this sooner, as he was pleased, that it had all worked out so well. "I told you when we parted that day in my laire," commented Slade flatly. "I said this wasn't yet over…..I'm a man who gets what he wants Robin."

"It doesn't stop, simply because your friends helped you get rid of the probes, it doesn't end because you tell me "No." It won't even end if you and your team succeed in stopping the Gnat's from infesting the city."

"It will only end Robin, when I choose for it to end….no other way, but my way for it to end."

A/N: So, how's that for a cliffhanger? Did I do an ok job...no? Maybe I should erase it all and start over? Nah, I think I'll keep it...

But what about that surprise we all had to endure to wait for?

"Oh yes, that surprise."

"Well I guess I should tell you that one of your fellow readers asked me what they could do to add to my story, and I discovered she's got a talent; a gift for art...so in conclusion Ladies and Gentlemen...You have a visual aid to Robin's new costume. The link to it is in my bio, seeing as how Fan Fiction won't let you post links inside your stories. I suggest that after you see it, you all e-mail her and tell her what a wonderful job she's done. It turned out rather well, it was based off several pics I acquired over the internet, yet it is her own lovely creation. Thanks, Asilla.

"So I'm thinking I better not just leave you all right here. Not at least without giving you a next weeks preivew...So let's see"...Chapter 38 ( The Art and Mastery of Manipulation )

PREVIEW:

Robin still standing in front of Slade, still having chose to not move. Not yet say anything back in reply. His mind playing out, recalling everything he'd failed to see happening to him along the way.

Robin gave a discouraging, defeating sigh.

Robin had at this very moment nothing keeping him from walking right into Slade's arms. Nothing to keep him tied to his life as a superhero. What was to stop him from simply accepting his fate and joining Slade?


	38. Chapter 38 The Art and Mast

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: So welcome back!

I know you all have been asking me some questions in regards to Robin finding out he's immortal. I've pointed out to some of you a few points and I'd like to share them with the rest of you too. When I began this story I did it in such a way that we saw things in the focus of real time. What someone else might see, feel, encounter, and find out. Clues come at moments where real life (our own lives) might discover something, should we be searching for answers. I started off this story from Slade's POV so to speak. What he knows, we know, with the occasional embellishment of additional info from Robin and his team. Thus the cameras Slade set up in the Tower; have given him insight into other wise unknown knowledge, and happenings of Robin and his teams efforts. So, when will Robin find out he's immortal? Ask yourself this question: "What inner thoughts of Robin's have I revealed to you guys lately?

I'm playing this game not just between Slade and Robin but also between myself and all of you reading. Enjoy the hunting, the mystery, and the clues I offer to you all.

Oh and I'm only telling you all this because it's time. I'm about to start upping the stakes. Your clues are about to be less obvious, and on rare occasions you will see an -O- That mean's something was omitted from the chapter for later revelation at the appropriate moment yet coming. Don't assume it fit in right next to where it was placed either.

Now on to the next exciting chapter installment….

Chapter 38 ( The Art and Mastery of Manipulation )

"Me"

"Your challenge was always about me……." Answered Robin, his body now numb from self-loathing, from that deep seeded disgust that he hadn't picked up on sooner. That he'd continued for all this time too, continued to be manipulated by Slade.

_I'm such a fool_, thought Robin; his eye's shutting momentarily in self-pity. "You never did intend to let me go did you?" Asked Robin in a hushed realizing inquiry.

"All this other stuff, all this, this was all simply a game, a distraction in order to get to me…wasn't it?"

Slade continued to stand towering above his young rival. He was almost as equally angry at the boy for not fully coming to realize all this sooner, as he was pleased that it had all worked out so well. "I told you when we parted that day in my lire," commented Slade flatly. "I said this wasn't yet over…..I'm a man who gets what he wants Robin."

"It doesn't stop, simply because your friends helped you get rid of the probes, it doesn't end because you tell me "No." It won't even end if you and your team succeed in stopping the Gnat's from infesting the city."

"It will only end Robin, when I choose for it to end….no other way, but my way for it to end."

Slade's hands came to his side, his gesture encompassing Robin's new look. "I chose you for my Apprentice because your clever, because you never give up, you adapt and challenge what you know doesn't work. Try what you know would or might. You're a thinker Robin, a Boy Genius that gets the credit in words, but not in acknowledgment by those that you desire respect and acknowledgment from."

"Why is it so hard for you to accept the acknowledgement and opportunity I offer to you?" Inquired Slade, his voice truly seeking to challenge Robin's mental scrutiny of his own actions, of his course for himself in this own life's choices.

**-ROBIN FLASHING BACK AGAIN-**

"Slade where is it?"

"Where is what Robin?

"Where's the trigger, the bomb that will trigger all the rest?"

"So you've managed to discover my plan, I'm glad your asking because it's right here," motioned Slade to the little device and explosive sitting next to the computer.

Robin turned to look at it and Slade took advantage. Sending a kick to Robin's chest. The Boy Wonder feel back onto the ground his Bow-Staff hitting the floor. Slade placed his foot on Robin's chest and beginning to crush it. Not really crushing it as hard as he could, but enough to play the charade out.

"**Your weak Robin. Letting yourself get soft. Letting your emotions and your friends for that matter bring you down!"**

"I'm not getting soft, not yet Slade."

"I think you are Robin, I think that if you wish to keep up with me your going to have to work harder. My apprentice is beginning to look less worthy to me these days. Maybe I should just kill you off and be done with it."

"Do what you want Slade, but I'm not getting soft, and I'm not going to join you either way."

"I'll give you one more chance Robin."

"One more chance to you Robin to try and figure out my plans, to try and stop me."

"If you can," continued Slade, "then I'll leave you alone and never bother you ever again. BUT, if you can't…"

**-Robin back in the Chemical Plant. His mind telling him that Slade had been Right all along-**

_Slade was right, I was growing too soft._

Robin his mind loosing focus was realizing that his will and all his planning was being tested. That even now, if he and his team did succeed in wining this one battle; winning this once thought ultimate war against Slade, was never going to change anything for himself.

Robin was realizing that he'd lost already, that his victory would still be for nothing, that Slade's true intentions had been to challenge the Titan leader in a battle of wits, in a battle of change and adaptability, that Robin had played right into the hands of Slade. He had lost, Slade had already won.

Robin had prepared for this battle. Scarified his morals. His insistence, that he would never let Slade ever again get to him, that he would not change to beat Slade, And yet……..that had been what he had done. He had gone to Gotham to patch things up with Bruce because he'd feared that Slade would take him away; that he'd never again have, the opportunity to see him or Alfred.

He'd said Goodbye…..Wrapped up that part of his life. He'd come home and done the same thing. He'd said his goodbye's to his friends and wrapped up his life at the Tower too, just in case. Slade had maneuvered things with a finesse only able to be manipulated by someone as skilled and sneaky as him.

**-ROBIN HAVING A FLASH BACK OF REALIZATION- His own mind coming to realize just what Slade had slowly been doing all this time……**

**(Robin Standing in Titan Tower, listening to Agent Smith)**

"Fisher did some snooping and one of the files Wintergreen had with him at the time had some very valuable information within it." Smith gave a sigh and shook his head. "Fisher was supposed to do whatever it took to stay where he was, make it to the last and ultimate base Slade had."

"Something happened?" Asked Beast Boy, Smith nodding in reply.

"Yes, he thought for some reason this information was too valuable to be left, he escaped with it and made his way to one of our contact houses. He made it all the way to the house and handed over the file to our contact, not before...

"They killed him!"

"Apparently they didn't want Fisher to tell anyone the information he knew, but before he died he told the contact one word. Must have been pretty important too! He said the word "Robin!"

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg all gave exchanging glances to each other. Smith noticing the look passing between them.

"It took us the good part of last week to cross-reference, check, and compile a list of possibilities. Then narrow them down till we finally came up with you!" Pointing to Robin.

"Slade being in Jump City and you being here could hardly be coincidence. Now could it?"

**Robin listening to Slade's warning, sent through Gizmo.**

"Pathetic Robin! I've let you become too relaxed, haven't hounded your skills enough lately. I took pity on you, left simple; if not straightforward clues, and yet you; in your thoughts of freedom from me have turned your eyes and skills off. You think that just because I gave you a deal, offered you freedom. That, that mean's you already have it, your gravely mistaken…Apprentice. Gravely!"

"It was a simple plan, Robin. Simple enough that even you; in your mental slumber, should have seen this coming!"

"Be warned Apprentice. Mark this day Robin, for it was the last day you had for pity! Today marks a new beginning, one of ruthless testing. My apprentice's rest time is up. From here on out you no longer have the luxury of freedom Robin, you will submit or I will make you.

"And if not…..I will simply kill you off and be done with it! But not before I make you watch all those around you die first."

**Robin all alone in Titan Tower, contemplating Slade's true intent. **

Any other time Robin would have been jumping for joy and over confidently feeling relieved; talking like it was all in the bag. But that nagging in his mind was beginning to calm his thoughts greatly these days. Something about the search for a cure to X.S.T.17 had started the tinny ripple. As Beast Boy worked along side Star Labs local team, trying to break down the components chemical mixture; of elements, that was in X.S.T.17 Robin had begun to question Slade's intentions.

_Why would Slade know first of all about this particular chemical? _

_I mean sure, he was working for the army at the time that it was created and tested, sure he probably knew many of the governments secrets? _

That had become obvious when he had Agent Smith killed

_But what was it, that Slade would go to all the trouble of getting his hands on the chemical for….and then be lax enough to get himself cornered with it; so that he would be forced to hold a city hostage. Relying on a plan that would only work at a very; and far too, specific time for success. _

Only being able to release the Gnat's during the week of April 8th; the second week in April.

_That was way too specific. Sure Slade loves challenges, and loves to press his luck; never having to. The man creates luck as easily as they say I am just plan lucky." _Robin shook his had exasperated.

_Sure I have luck, both bad and the good kind. _Mocking himself._ But honestly why would Slade risk things this much on one plan? A plan he seems to be bent on, and the very same plan he choose for me to try and discover; figure out, and try and stop him from carrying out?_

No Robin was not convinced that this was it. That annoying little ripple was beginning to splash about harder, more determined; asking questions of all sorts.

Robin shook his head. He'd try and figure it out. In the mean time, things and answers had to still be here somewhere. The answers were just waiting for Robin to stumble upon.

**Robin all alone in Titan Tower, searching to find the hidden pieces, the piece of information he was failing to see in regards to Slade and his true purpose or plans.**

Alone in the Tower; old newspaper's spread out all over the living room. Robin didn't even notice the communications signal on the giant television screen beep at first. On the fourth signal, Robin looked up and; stopping what he was doing, making his way over to the screen and activated the link.

Instantly Robin's face got a look of annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked not sharply but with a hint of unwanted ness.

"Robin, Robin, Robin," chitted Slade…his hands folded over each other and laying right in front of him. "I thought a master and his apprentice were allowed to have a chat every now and then."

"Just curious to see how things are coming alone. Been busy lately?"

"Let's see. What kind of progress have you've been making? I thought maybe a check up, or progress report of sorts might be asked for."

"Sorry. I guess there must have been wax in my ears, did you ask me what kind of progress I'm making with your challenge?"

Slade didn't like when people talked back to him. Especially Robin. He would tolerate the boy's naive ness, his youthful arrogance, but that was the older Robin that he used to tolerate. The Apprentice before he'd started transforming Robin into his soon to be immortal self.

"Don't take that attitude with me Robin. You heard my words perfectly well, Apprentice."

"So I did." Stated Robin back rather blankly. "Fine," huffed Robin. "If you really want to know…I have nothing!"

"Nothing?" Repeated Slade, his eye now showing normal, his voice blankly readable of emotion. "Nothing," re repeating to Robin; his voice mocking that of a child caught lying.

"Well," signed Slade, "I guess that will mean you're resolved to the fact that you can just about start packing now."

Robin looked surprised, "pack" Why would I need to start packing?"

Slade gave a small laugh, "Because you might as well join me now. Swear your allegiance and face your fate. It sounds much better to me then to drag out this little game any longer." Corrected Slade, with a mockingly knowing tone.

It was like a parent calling a child's bluff. "If you really don't know anything, and are no closer to what I'm up to then before, then why bother searching for clues anymore. Why continue fighting me anymore, Robin. Why not simply pack your things up and come meet me at the corner bus stop. I'll pick you up and we'll be done with it?" Slade's eye's narrowed on Robin again.

"But that's because you DO, know what I have planned don't you? Oh yes, you've already figured out all the little clues I've been sending you to collect."

"X.S.T.17 for example…." hissed Slade.

"Do you honestly think you can fool me Robin?" I always know what your thinking, what your planning, and when your trying to hide things from me! Keep that in mind for the future Robin, there is nothing I don't know."

Then Slade sat back…leaving an adult asked question behind…"Why is that, you think Robin, why do I always know….?"

**-ROBIN ONCE AGAIN BACK IN THE CHEMICAL PLANT- Back standing, up against Slade's looming figure and his questioning stare.**

_Why do I always know Robin…….?_

Robin still standing in front of Slade. Still having chose to not move or not yet replied anything back. His mind playing out, recalling everything he'd failed to see happening to him along the way.

Robin gave a discouraging, defeating sigh.

Robin had at this very moment nothing keeping him from walking right into Slade's arms. Nothing to keep him tied to his life as a superhero. What was to stop him from simply accepting his fate and join Slade?

-O-mitted

-R-

"No" Answered Robin finally. "No Slade your wrong." "I have every reason to fight, every reason to still battle you. To still resist, to still wish for those others to acknowledge me."

Slade could tell the reason for Robin's reply. Slade mentally cured himself for letting the boy continue onward with his trip to Gotham. He should have forced the issue and made the boy return home before seeing his father. He should have threatened the lives of his friends before the boy had the opportunity to reconcile things with his former master, his mentor.

Robin's new future hope at his and Batman patching things up; and there was no doubt in Slade, even if he hadn't followed the boy while he was in Gotham. Even if he hadn't seen it himself; witnessed Richard and Bruce patch things up between the two of themselves.

The smile on Robin's face, the stance of hope in his shoulders. Slade could see it all, could hear the thoughts; unspoken in Robin's mind, about the future hope he had; at Batman giving in to him, the hope that one day Batman would accept him (Robin) not merely as a child, but as the true equality in the relationship Robin had first left over.

The issue that had destroyed his and Batman's partnership, was the issue now fueling Robin's further resistance against Slade and his almost flawless effort at acquiring his true and only choice; his Apprentice, Robin by his side.

Slade sighed. Another short setback; another required postponement, before Robin would truly come to realize he no longer had any other choice but to join Slade. No choice but to stop resisting and come with Slade willingly. It was like when Slade had talked with Richard in his mind. The struggle was yet again in the task of gaining Robin's mental; his logical side, at accepting and acknowledging what Slade said, to be true. To gain Robin's trust, getting himself to choose to follow Slade, to let Slade lead him into his destined future.

Slade took a dominant step forward. Displaying his power and authority over Robin as he asked him:

"What power does he hold over you?" (referring to batman) Slade already having a clue to that answer, but wishing to hear Robin's thoughts. To see his reactions, his lies he told to himself.

Robin moved his hands; lowering his staff into a more strategic stance.

"What power," continued Slade; prodding with words at the boy. "What power does Batman hold over you that you give him such respect. What power does he have that he commands such respect from you? That he programmed into your mind? Was it that he got you when you were little, raised you from when you were young, or was it that he broke you?"

This made Robin react, he flinched at the accusation in Slade's prodding inquiry. Slade watched Robin shuffle his feet, hoping to rebuild a fighting circle of territory between himself and Slade.

"What is it, that I can not do to get through to you," continued Slade, his own staff still put away. Slade circled the boy; following him and hindering his efforts to reestablish a safe space between them. Slade's own maneuvering, his mind planning steps ahead, was countering, backing Robin up into a corner.

"How strong are his powers, that they hold sway over you?"

"Stronger then anything you can do to take possession of me!" Replied Robin, halting his feet. The realization that Slade had been pressing him towards a corner called for his immediate halt, his decision to stop falling back and meet Slade; whatever the outcome turned out to be, head on.

_I have my staff, he's unarmed. Maybe I can do enough damage to escape?_

Slade smirked at Robin; standing offensively across from him, Slade's own body standing in a non threatening manor. Slade's voice grew calm, sending a cold flash of ice water into Robin's veins as he spoke next.

"I wasn't talking about me Robin, I was asking how you intended to escape the fangs, the suppression, and grip of the Bat. _Of Bruce Wayne…._

Robin's mask covered eyes opened in shock, he had never though of Batman that way before. It wasn't until now that his mind started thinking of it, pondering over Slade's words. Robin was beginning to come to a startling thought. However he looked at it; choice for the side of good, or the recall of why Slade and Batman had so many similarities. Richard had been molded; apprenticed, and taught to be similar to Batman. So in a way; in a twisted way, what Slade had said, what Slade had indicated, had been and was true…….and now Bruce; Bruce was doing it again, poor Jason was now Bruce's new partner. But was it really similar to the kind of thing Slade wanted for Robin?

"No" Yelled Robin, shocking and throwing Slade off for a second.

Slade mentally sighed, _so close_, thought Slade angrily.

Slade readied himself to once again re engage Robin. This time, it wouldn't just be a battle to gain the boy's attention. No it would be the real battle Robin had come here intending to fight, that battle that if necessary, Slade would be forced to beat Robin into submission and acceptance. That battle that would be an all out assault. The battle that if Slade won he would take Robin way, take him from his friends, from his family, and away from his life as a superhero.

"Tell me," demanded Slade; yet not with his usual commanding tone, but with need for a true answer to understand. "It can't be his fatherly love, if it was, you would not have left to begin with. It can't be your driven passion to fight crime, other hero's have that, yet their respect is nothing held in his hands like it is from you. What makes you choose Batman's way over what I offer to you……….Richard?"

Slade's words struck Robin at the very same time that Slade's Bow-Staff did. Robin's counter attack didn't even come close to Slade. His realization that Slade had been holding back before and was now angry with him for some reason. That Slade's new attacks were going to be leaving him bruised and possibly even with some broken bones, but it wasn't even those thoughts that made Robin nervous or fearful. It was the fact that Slade had just called him by his real name…… "How? Who?"

Robin countered a swing and a follow-up kick from Slade. Should he admit that he was surprised, should be try and deny what Slade had just said? Robin's mind was racing. What was he to do, how did Slade know who he was? If he did, did that also mean he knew who Batman was? Was the secret identities of all the superhero community about to be exposed? How much did Slade really, truly know?

"Come now Robin," mocked Slade as he parried and swiped at Robin's legs. A right fist hitting Robin backwards in the jaw and making Robin bite his tong. "You really didn't think that I would be bent on obtaining an Apprentice for myself and fail to lean everything there was to be known about the one I chose, now did you?"

Robin actually had. He'd never dreamed that Slade would know who he was under his mask. He didn't know who Richard Grayson was himself; under his life as Robin, so he'd figured why would anyone else. It had been a grave under sight on his part. To think that a man as obsessed as Slade; tangled in a never-ending game of Cat and Mouse with Robin, would not have asked and sought to answer the very same questions that he himself had asked of Slade. WHO IS ROBIN?

"Such a pity Richard," mocked Slade in his usual Master vs. Apprentice conversational tone. Robin seemed never to be able to bypass this event whenever they talked. It really annoyed him and that was why Slade did it too.

"I had been expecting that you would have grown mentally as well and as how promising your new appearance as been towards your future acceptance and adult endeavors."

"The look suits you," complimented Slade hinting towards a sinister thought. "Maybe not as well as your Apprentice uniform I prefer to see you in, but it seems to be showing the grownup side of you. Leaving behind the child you let other's think you were. Continuing to hide your true age and true appearance."

"Tell me Richard, was it a plan of yours to make others think of you as a child. To never let anyone know that you were seventeen? Was it a way to keep people from finding out about your's and Batman's true identities, or was it a plan of Bruce Wayne's?"

This wasn't working, thought Robin, he and Slade were too equally matched when it came to the fighting part, and Slade unfortunately was beating Robin back mentally and emotionally. _It's time to shift this battle in my favor_, thought Robin, moving back from Slade and extending his Bow-Staff between the both of them. His effort to gain some strategic footing away from the man working this time.

"If you've known my true identity all along Slade, why haven't you blown the whistle and told the world who Batman is?"

Slade watched Robin level his bow staff even with his chest. Running his hands from the edges of his staff; horizontally parallel, meeting up in the center of his Bow-Staff before turning a fancy fan wheel of twirls, and then coming to a stop. His staff now two separate pieces, Robin gripping them tightly as he positioned himself into a Ju-Jutsu; weapons, battle ready stance. Silently daring Slade to come attack him.

"You can't threaten me with blackmail Slade, I don't care if you tell the world who Batman is, I don't even care if you tell the world who Robin really is, I still won't be your Apprentice."

Slade didn't have a moment to answer Robin back before the boy attacked. His arms flying with skill and mental clarity; a level of skill and force that Slade knew the boy had always possessed, yet needed to once again draw strength from, Robin never choosing to tap into it. Robin needing to mentally overcome his distaste for it. The Robin fighting back, the Robin that was engaging Slade was the true force that Slade knew a Superhero had the potential to become. That force to get the job done, to combat the bad guy and cross that line that separated them from a criminal; in the eyes of the innocent people who made up those false, imaginary lines. Images of right and wrong, good and bad. When killing someone was self-defense or ok. Vs Murder was not. To Slade it was still taking the life of someone else. There was no difference in his world. Death was death. No justification made a difference.

Slade smiled, this was now the Robin he had first seen back in Gotham as a child. The sidekick Robin; the "Boy Wonder," that stood against the Joker, against the criminal's of Gotham City; a force to be feared, a force equal to Batman. The Dark Knight of Justice and his partner; no more then a kid of eight or twelve, yet feared by the lowliest of criminals, and not underestimated or scoffed at by the highest of villains.

It was a battle that Slade had long sought, and still they were not yet equal in strength. No Slade would still have to hold back to some degree, yet a battle of all out will and force. Robin had nothing now to hide behind. There was no fear that his friends would see this side of him. Slade had arranged it so that none of them would be able to interrupt his and Robin's meeting. No one would prevent Slade from taking what he wanted. Robin was truly at the mercy of Slade and however this encounter ended, Slade would be the victor.

They gave each other cuts. Robin's tongue already bleeding from the punch to his jaw earlier, added to it a bloody lip, a bruised shoulder. His left eye brow had a cut that had since clotted. Yet his left arm of his new uniform was ripped, his right knee sour from a bow taken while avoiding a punch from Slade to his chest.

Robin was sure that last bow to his right mid section had cracked one of his ribs. Slade; his uniform showing no signs of damage was only hiding his own share of well placed bruises, hits and cuts. Slade was beginning to feel the price of battle. His muscles were starting to sting and he was smiling at how great he was feeling. His adrenaline pumping, a battle of this kind he hadn't engaged in, in a long time. Not since perhaps the time he'd encountered, or engaged a member; or two, of the Justice League; as Deathstroke the Terminator, back years ago.

Robin was tiring, his injuries becoming serious and complaining to him. Why hadn't the other Titan's succeeded yet? What was going on outside of this room? If he was going to loose, at least he wanted to know they had saved the city. _At least let me know that my friends have survived. That they will be the ones to come and hunt me down later, to be the one's to take me down….along with Slade._

Robin blocked another violent assault from Slade. There weapons locked, their muscles and bodies screaming for the other to relent. Robin yelled and shoved Slade back, he was about to pounce, to do a sweeping kick and right punch at Slade's side. He was feet from Slade when the power finally went out and the whole complex was rendered into pitch blackness…………….

_Damit Raven, why now of all moments?_

A/N: Well how was that? Anyone still wondering why I refused to double post any of these chapters? Now I'm betting you guys are expecting a sneak peek for next chapter, aren't you? Well sorry, not this one. This time you only get to know the title...next week Chapter 39 ( The Final Act )

Please don't even assume after all I said above that Chapter 39 is going to be the last chapter, OK. Later, dlsky


	39. Chapter 39 The Final Act

Disclaimer: Refer back to First Chapter, First page.

A/N: You know, I discovered something very interesting last night. How many of you ever manually go and check your saved in the Alert feature stories? I made it a habit to do it at least once every two months, but I discovered last night while doing that, that if someone changes their Pen name on you, that your story, or author alert feature won't work. That it's still stuck on their old name and technically it finds that author no longer existing on the website. Even if the story exists and the title is the same, you wont get an alert update notice. Very interesting food for thought….

So if some of you have stories you were reading and it's been ages since you last saw an update, you might wish to go check on them yourself. Not to mention I discovered a few of my stories I had wrote down to read, were no longer on my alerts list for me to get alerts about. Guess it's all the changes and added features that they've been doing that is creating glitches and stuff. Just thought I'd mention that.

OK, on to the story now.

Chapter 39 ( The Final Act )

**-Currently-**

Raven screamed, a thousand volts of electricity flowing out and around the room. Slade-bots were blowing up in record number. The room crowded with so many Raven had nearly given up in defeat at being able to reach the generators and disable them.

Seems Slade was yet again, one step ahead of them. Setting an ambush for whoever entered the room. Raven noted that it wasn't just the fact that it was dark and creepy as she'd entered from the back of the building, or even the question as to why every door; down every hallway, was closed. It wasn't even when she'd been stopped by the first handful of attacking Slade-bots, no, it had been when they had kept attacking.

**-Before-**

Raven; her powers bouncing right off the Robot's new shielding, it had been then when she had poured the contents of Robin's pouch of ball bearings out and sent them as rocket like projectiles into the chests of over three dozen Slade-bots and yet still more had advanced on her.

_Why do I always get the job that is a challenge, _sighed Raven making up her mind and reminding herself they had already; all made their peace with each other, just in case, for this very reason. Raven looked around, she was surrounded both; further up the hallway, and behind her. Pinned like a bug in-between two crushing hands._ Why can't I just have a nice job like Cyborg's or maybe Starfire's….._

Raven dodged a charging Robot, using a move Robin had taught her long ago; she turned her hip, kicked straight and managed to send the Robot off-balance and into the one's behind her, using it's own momentum as fuel. Raven spotted her opening; taking flight and weaving her way towards the door leading to the generator. She dodged claws, laser fire, charging robots, managing to spot the door she needed. _Only a few more seconds, _she mentally told her; annoying other self, that one that had been nagging her with counting down the seconds to when Robin had needed the power to be turned off. _Don't worry Robin, I'm going to make it in time._

Raven used the last of her three ball bearings to clear the doorframe, and as she flew through, forced the metal doors shut with her powers; locking out her pursuers, and smiling with adrenaline pumping success. Raven's smile faded as she realized the mistake she'd just made. Her heart gave a jolt. Not from fear, oh no, she was way beyond that at this second. _I didn't stop the bots from getting in, I just trapped myself inside, preventing all these from getting out._

Raven removed her hood, looking around the room with shocked surprise. _How could Slade even have this many Robots? _Over one hundred robots stood lining the room. Red eyes staring back at her. "Ok…" "So why aren't you attacking?"

_Nice going Raven, you just had to ask. _She couldn't tell if it was the one step she took towards the generator and power control box, or the question, but it was an instant and anonymous reaction. Raven was in a swarm of mechanical assassins; what power she'd had stored up using Robin's new device, was being used up with little look at a rest or even her life having a future shortly.

Raven sent a wave of dark energy against a group to her left, she sent another to her right. Sneaking a glance around in the seconds she'd gained herself to try and find a way of turning off the power. She spotted the energy cables attached to the generator. Cringing as she realized that the room's walls were lined of nothing but metal. Her seconds weren't long enough and she took a hit to the ribs, followed by a good punch to her head and a back crushing impact with a group of Slade's Robots, who seized the opportunity to slash and punch at her.

A scream issued forth as she gave "Anger" a second to be released. She had to scream for silence as internal protests cried out warnings to her for what she'd just done. _I don't care! I promised Robin I'd finish my task to the bitter end if possible and I fully intend to do that. _"Courage" coming to her side and offering her hand on Raven's mental shoulder. "_We will not fail our friend."_

A smile crossed Raven's face as she turned; her eye's wide with determination and her smile deepening into a cunning mental plan. _Nope, why couldn't it ever be a nice easy in and then out job? _

-Back Currently-

Raven was fading into unconsciousness; her task accomplished, her limbs beginning to stop hurting as the electricity still electrified the room. The cables spitting and crackling from where she's used the last of her built up powers; frying Robin's new device in the process, of ripping the power cable lines down and away from the tall standing generator. Now all that had to be accomplished was no longer her problem.

_It's all up to Starfire's and Cyborg's now. Up to them to destroy the back up; smaller, generators. Up to Beast Boy to keep the Gnat's fearful of leaving with the chemical, and finally_; Raven's last thought before passing on into the darkness of oblivion, _up to Robin to stop Slade._

The light's went out and blackness fell upon the building, same instant that Raven gave up; falling to the floor, hitting hard; her arm cracking in four spots, the pain sending searing signals to her nervous system. Raven no longer registered the pain or the cold concrete floor she was laying on though. The last thing Raven recalled was having trouble breathing.

-St-

Starfire was surrounded, her body fighting to stay alert, here worry over the government commandos; laying back behind her...with, all their dead bodies. She had tried to be strong, tried to do as Robin had said, to ignore all else but their own battles, to try and focus only on her mission. When the cries had started she had first turned to look, taking a good cutting; claw swipe, across her left arm by a cleverly hidden Slade-bot. Then Starfire had found herself surrounded, the cries of the other's around her trying to be pushed aside; blocked, and ignored. However many there were she could not get to them, her efforts being blocked as she continued to throw Robin's pouch of metal balls at the continually coming Robot's.

Starfire's last throw, knocking out her target before the power finally pitched them into darkness. Starfire relieved that Slade's Robots could not see in the dark like Robin's new night glasses gave her sight for. She attacked and destroyed robots when necessary but leaned that her star bolts lit up the room too much, a good blood dripping wound to her right arm from one of Slade's Robots had taught her that lesson.

She maneuvered her way to the first of six small generators that were keeping power fed to the fan system. Starfire and Cyborg having talked between the two of themselves; she, having described what she'd spotted before to the group, about entering in the building and getting a quick look before rushing back to tell the others. Discussed with Cyborg in more detail what she had seen. Both of them coming up with a method to destroy each generator, while buying Robin, Beast Boy and perhaps; if needed, even Raven some more time.

So Starfire found the first one, and taking a quick look around, before activating her star bolt; making sure that her other hand was ready to destroy the hidden Slade-bot laying in guard of it's assigned task. She powered up her hands, taking out first the bot, then the generator and quickly moving out of the position she had just been in; as several blind, yet attentive Slade-bots converged on where she'd just been.

Starfire repeating this very same process, over and over again, as she continued to destroy the remaining six small generators. _Only four more to go, _she thought to herself, _then I can go and try to help Beast Boy or Raven._

-BB-

Robin's new night vision glasses were cool, but for someone like Beast Boy; who could change into a bat and use it's natural night vision or sonar, he didn't need them. His bat like wings flapping hard, his efforts at making as much sound as possible, to help bring fear into the swarming group of Gnat's was also attracting the attention of Slade's Robots.

Beast Boy was having a real hard time reaching the Gnat's cages. His knowledge that a bat would be a natural predator for something as small as a Gnat was a good way of preoccupying the Gnat's from accomplishing their mission to infect the city. Only if he could actually make it to them unharmed, though.

Laser fire nearly took off one side of Beast Boy's wings. He took a dive and flew lower hoping to get the Robots to fry each other. It partially worked, the Robots who were relying on sound; Robin having been right, and they having not been programmed to see in the dark. Were now firing random shots into the air. Some nearly coming close to Beast Boy, while others were ricocheting off the walls and ceiling and hitting back into their own bodies.

Beast Boy maneuvered his way down around the swarms of Robots and made his way into the room housing the Gnats. Landing he transformed into a gorillia and closed the doors, trying to keep the Slade-bots, in the hallway out. Beast Boy transformed into his human form and put the shades Robin had given him on.

"Wow"

The startled, and surprised teen, couldn't help wondering how a single bat, against all these; tinny insects, was going to do much scaring. Especially when he himself was beginning to grow afraid of what a huge warm of Gnat's might actually do to him. _It's a very good thing these aren't bees,_ thought Beast Boy. Hesitantly taking a step towards the endless, plastic holding tanks of innocent, yet dangerous Gnats.

-Cy-

Cyborg; following the plan he and Starfire had created, was now on his fourth generator. Unlike Starfire's area of building, Cyborg's generators were not housed in room after room, all along a single hallway. His, were spread out; one could only assume because the hallways on the north side of the building were where the fan controls, the breaker boxes, and all the mechanical equipment was housed and stored, or placed at. So Cyborg was being forced to head frontward; on, into the heat of battle. Making his way with his machine gun; plowing down, any Slade-bots that happened to come into sight of his Cybernetic modified night vision.

Rounding the corner to his second to last generator's room, Cyborg noticed a group of Slade-bots gathered around and attacking something. With trained aim and well placed shots, he broke up the group and destroyed them all. Cyborg's revulsion ran deep. His stomach wishing to relieve its breakfast made the young man turn and kneel down. There, in many pieces, was Killer Moth. Slade having had his revenge on his partner, now that he was no longer needed; no longer necessary for him to carrying out this charade any longer, and/or to control the Gnat's from carrying out their set task.

Cyborg made himself calm down, he could sense, that he was no longer alone. That more Slade-bots were coming for him. Cyborg ignored the smell, he turned his eyes from the sight of clawed flesh. Instead thinking about the promise he'd made to his teammates. The courage each was showing, the fact that if he didn't succeed, that might be the same fate that was met by one of his fellow Titans. Anger fueled Cyborg's determination and mission. He managed to continue forward, fighting with his empty gun the robots continuing to advice. Bear handedly taking on three that prevented him from reaching the last of the controls to the fansystem.

Cyborg shoved the Slade-bots into the controls; watched in sparks and blinding flashes of darkness as well as light, as it shorted out. Cyborg, tired and drained, nearly on empty, made his way back; along the carnage of robot parts, commando bodies, and all the time thinking and dwelling on the image of Killer Moth's fallen and ripped up body. _Whatever is Kitten going to do now?_

-R-

The backup generator in the room, clicked on several long seconds after the power had went off and darkness had engulfed Slade and Robin. By then it was too late, Slade had moved out of the way; reaching out with his trained senses, and maneuvering his way behind Robin. The boy, too distracted by his anger and frustration; that when his tracking screen had shorted out, so had his built in night vision feature.

So when the back up lights; for their room only came to life, Robin didn't have time to react before Slade made his move. Slade reaching around in a very well placed move, gripped the boy both by the throat and upper jaw, and around the middle section. Pinning both his arms to his body, and forcing him to loose his grip on his Bow-Staff.

Robin struggled, his feet kicking and hitting against Slade but not really doing much true damage against his body armored legs, and body. "Come now Robin, I told you, you could try and fight it all you want, but I will always be the victor. I will always win, and there is nothing you can do to prevent me from molding you into the true person you are meant to be."

Robin's struggles were fierce with every ounce of effort his body could muster. Slade was actually having a harder time keeping control over the boy then he thought. Reaching over with his fingers, Slade forced Robin's mask off of his face. The effect was just enough of a distraction for Slade that Robin's shock, allowed him to reposition his hold on the boy to gain a firmer grip and more securing hold.

"My, my, Richard, what bright; deep, blue eyes we have…." Slade's effort at distracting his young rival into shocked submission was working, his words having the effect that Slade needed to calm down his temper and struggle.

"I'll make a new deal with you Richard," Slade's words whispering into the boys ears, sending Richard's racing heart into stunned and confused reverse._ A new deal, what kind of deal?_

"If you will not join me, then fulfill your desire to be Richard Grayson. Renounce your position as Robin; leader of the Teen Titans, and go off to grow up and live away from all of this. Away from Batman; away from Bruce, away from the Justice League, away from those that try and suffocate you, away from those that keep you caged. Renounce your ties to everything affiliated with the superhero community, with the side of good. The side of Justice, and false; delusional lies, that they tell the world to make them feel better about getting up each day. Leave your life here in Jump City, leave your friends, leave it all behind, and just go."

"Go out into the world and make something of the life you were ripped away from. Make a life as Richard Grayson, and I will no longer bother you." Slade letting Robin go; stepping away from the calmer breathing youth, watching Richard, as he maneuvered around and away from his breathing; yet silent, form.

"Leave my friends?" Questioned Robin, Slade's offer actually being taken, and given serious thought over, by Richard.

"They're probably already dead anyway," answered Slade cruelly, but flatly.

Robin turned to stare at Slade, his uncovered and maskless face showing the pain of hearing those words. Slade also saw in Richard's eyes the grief he; himself had caused, and the anger at himself and Slade. That together they had caused so much grief in this constant; two sided fight, this rivalry between themselves.

"Stop being a superhero? Why? What's in it for you Slade?"

"It's not me," answered Slade coldly back. "But, what's in it for you Robin. Your not meant to be a superhero. Your wasting your skills, wasting your potential."

"They are ruining you! Suppressing you."

"Richard Grayson already doesn't exist, their doing the same thing to Robin," proclaimed Slade, his body not moving to show any form of lying to Robin. His stance was firm, his words ringing true and with deep seeded warning. "Your slowly being suffocated, being torn down from what you want and molded to fit the preconceived."

"Robin, your being told what a superhero is supposed to be. Suffocation Robin, you and I both know your slowly suffocating, slowly being broken of that spirit; that thrill for life and challenge, that thrill you used to gain from flying through the air. That thrill that life brought to you, because you had a will, a force to live, to surpass others and to outrank them all."

Slade's words rang true to Robin's mind and heart. He was slowly realizing that Slade was right. His recent trip back to Gotham had slowly revealed the truth in Slade's world. He'd never felt more alive, more true as himself. That part of himself that he had left behind, that part that he feared to share with his team, that was the true him! Not this other him, not the him he'd tried to mold into being what everyone expected. Not the him, that had been acknowledged by the Justice League, or the him that even Batman now saw as a leader. No, Slade was right. The true him was the one currently standing before Slade. The one ready to fight to the death, and fully prepared to win, anyway necessary.

"Fine, your right," answered Richard, looking at Slade. "But what does that gain you?"

"Slade your selfish, your not just telling me this out of kindness, not because you have a self-less heart. What do you want, what do you gain with me being out of the way?"

Slade's body grew taller, Robin noting that there was anger hidden behind his stance. "You're my rival Robin, my ackelies heal. As long as you exist out of my control; always there to challenge me, I can never be free. Never stop obsessing over you….Yes, you might have been obsessive when it comes to finding out who I was, but the same drives me to wish to set you free, to mold you into the being I see possible."

"Your resistance is a burden on me Robin, a burden I no longer want; and will get rid of, any way I now have too."

"Be it you join me. You give up being a superhero and become a normal citizen; become Richard Grayson again, or," and Slade's eye's became a source of fear to Robin. Never, had he seen Slade as set in his life about what he told him then.

"Or, I will remove you from distracting me. I will kill you Robin. My limit is wearing thin. Choose today, choose now, what will it be? War with me; costly and bloody, costing your friend's their lives. Taking away from you, your place in this world. Your title, your reputation, everything and anything that will remind me; distract me, because of you."

"Or will you choose life. Life as Richard Grayson once again. Your vow and word to me, that you will never look back; never again take up a role in the superhero community, never again join Batman. A man who trapped you in this role you are in, who brainwashed you when you were only eight years old."

"Or will you finally join me Robin, finally take your place and realize you are meant for so much more. Robin you don't even have an idea the true power and connections I have. This petty game you and I play, this is nothing I am capable of. You may be my rival, nemese's of each other, but I don't fear you. I fear no one, not the Justice League, not the Government, NO ONE!"

"So what will you choose? Will you come willingly to my side?"

Slade's word were too much; too many, for having been listening only a short amount of time to. Robin had no intention of going with Slade, but could he really give up his position, "even if I wanted to, what's to say the other's will let me leave?"

Slade; realizing that he was still resisting him, but at least Robin was considering his alternative choice. "Life as Richard Grayson," Slade set to explaining how he would see to it that the world left him alone. That Richard Grayson would not be bothered for a life time.

Slade knew what was holding Robin back. His entrapment from the superhero community, the feeling that they will not accept him as a criminal, but what of a regular citizen, what if he didn't join Slade. What if he simply renounced his membership as a superhero? Stoped being a symbol of good. Stoped being the Protector, the Boy Wonder. Started living his life as Richard Grayson? Hum, how would the world react?

"It's very simply," guided Slade, "all you do is disappear, you simply leave one day, disappear from sight, and then reappear somewhere else. No longer as Robin, no longer with any ties to who you once were, but as Richard Grayson. Son and ward to Bruce Wayne, a lost and forgotten young man with whom no one has seemed to question why he's never seen, why he's never mentioned. And you make him known. Make him seen, make him a figure to stand out. A figure that the others can't simply explain his actions; if they want you to retake up the role of Robin, a figure that will stand out and give away their beloved secrets, if they don't let you leave."

"It's very simple Richard, and I will guarantee my own efforts in ensuring you are never again bothered. I will watch out for you, watch over you and let you live your life as you choose, under the one condition that you Never Again, take up this role. Never again, bother with causing me distraction. Never again, show me what a wasted life you are leading."

Slade's words lingered in the air for a moment or two, Robin simply dumfounded as to how to choose, what to reply.

"Choose now Richard!" Slade's yell making Robin jump.

"I grow tired of your hesitation," growled Slade warningly. "Grow up Robin, take your life in your own hands"……An explosion outside the doors, interrupting and leaving Robin with a smirk at not having to answer Slade back.

"Hear that Slade? Those are Government agents. Government agents come to take you down, come to stop you…."

Slade's head nodded back at Robin. "Fine Robin," the tone and finality shaking some sort of realization loose inside Robin. "I can see what your choice is then," finalized Slade: "War it shall be."

Robin's gut was telling him to get up and run, but his logical brain was telling him of the mistake he had just made. Of the newly needed effort to stop Slade at all costs from leaving that room. Of the terrible tragedy that would befall everyone and everything close to him if he did not prevent Slade from leaving. From carrying out his newest threat.

Robin got up off the floor and scrambled for his Bow-Staff. Slade; his own, once again out and advancing towards Robin.

"You will begin to see things my way." Slade's tone having taken on a side to him that Robin had never witnessed before. This was not the side that Slade chose to play with Robin games, no this was the side that others feared. The side his men cringed at, the side that had been shown to the adult world. This was the side of Deathstroke the Terminator, come to pronounce judgment on Robin, and all attributed to him.

"Don't worry, this is far from over yet Robin, this is only the beginning of the battle. From now on, the Titans will feel the true meaning of the word "War." The true sacrifices that will be called for to protect you, to safeguard this beloved city of yours."

"I give you the choice Robin. Join me and save them all the suffering, join me willingly, right now and we will leave this city standing. Or you can live in fear that I will hound you, destroying everything piece by piece that you love, everything that matters…….."

Robin's weapon clashed with Slade. His wrist being broken in the second they met. Robin's cry of agony was only slightly muffled by the other cries that issued from his lips. Slade making sure to break several ribs, leave scars and bruses that would make the boy think before simply ignoring him again. When the smoke had clearned; the agents entered, and the sweep completed, Slade was already gone. Robin laying panting on the ground, his body aching, but his mind truly the agonizing one. Slade had won, and worse yet, Robin had just made things far worse.

Realization settling upon Robin. Slade's last words to him settling in upon his terrified conscience. "When next we meet Robin, prepare to see all that links to you destroyed. All that you cherish, annihilated. I will leave no traces of you Robin, nothing to ever show that you once existed. Nothing to prove, you ever got in my way. No reminder's of what side-tracked me from my true purpose. Nothing, before I kill you from this world with my own hands."

A/N: Is that a Cliffhanger? OOPS, Stubbornness can be such a bad thing at times. What do you all think, should Robin have given up, given into Slade? Do you think he just made things a whole lot worse? Well, only time will tell us now.

Next week I'm more then likely going to double post, so don't be surprised if what I post isn't what your expecting. Later, dlsky


	40. Chapter 40 What Now?

I was thinking that another posting of my disclaimer for all these many chapter later, might have been about time again. So here it is:

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Ok, I renounce any claims of owning the Characters portrayed in this that are direct Creations of D.C. Comic's, Marv Wolfman, Bob Kane, George Perez, or any affiliates now licensed to share in a part of those creations. I do however take credit for the stories flow and direction, half of the Plot; some again I must give credit to the above creators and Affiliates. Taking credit for the new character's I introduce, but I am not necessarily unwilling to share them with others. (meaning if you want to use them later, have at it.) Also, last thing to add to this: "I will only be stating this Disclaimer now the second time; once on the first page of the 1st Chapter, and now again on the first page of the 40th Chapter. All other Chapters to come will simply refer you back to here."

A/N: Well I hope everyone a very happy time spent in the company of loved ones, Family and Friends. Enjoy.

Chapter 40 ( What Now?)

Why is it when things go bad, they really turn out BAD?

Slade had escaped, Killer Moth was dead, Raven was in a coma; Starfire having found her body, also discovered Raven in spirit form. Apparently floating over herself, barely able to speak much less explain what had happened to cause her body into a coma and her spirit to be floating free above it.

"Raven could not seem to use any of her powers to heal herself," explained Starfire to both the medics and Robin.

Robin tired, hurt himself; having been supported by two of Montgomery's troopers, in order to be brought outside and over to the medic team was feeling responsible for more then should be put on any one persons shoulders, let alone a young man as innocent as Robin. His eyes wondered over the body of Raven before laying sight on Starfire and her floating form. She looked tired, "Why don't you land and take a rest," offered Robin in suggestion.

It was with a slight wince and release of tears that Robin realized Starfire's right leg was angled in a strange way. Her hand, which he had thought moments ago wrapped around her side and shoulders; as a gesture of vulnerability and upset ness, he realized now was to hide her open wounds and cuts' issuing blood from them.

"Starfire, your injured." His statement was met with quick looks from the team of medics. Orders were given out and gently the team rushed to help her onto a raised medical gurney. Bandages, antiseptic, and painkillers were upon the young and brave alien before either her or Robin could thank them.

"I am sorry," apologized Starfire, "I was successful in my mission but I did not wish to cause you worry, my thoughts for Raven overshadowed my own needs and for that I am sorry I failed you, Robin."

It was almost all the young Titan leader could do to keep his composure. His voice was on the brink of cracking as he smiled down upon his best friends form. As the medics began directing the gurney towards the waiting ambulance, Robin shook his head and took Starfire's hand in his own. "No, do not be sorry Starfire, you did a wonderful thing for Raven. They said Raven's body would not have made it much longer had she not received medical aid and help. Her body couldn't take all the electric shock so it put her in a coma. I don't know why her spirit remained outside her body, but she was able to re enter her body just a little bit ago; all thanks to your help and efforts, Raven's going to live. So it is I, that am sorry."

Robin's eyes held tears in them yet Starfire could not see them, she could only hear in his voice the pain and great sadness that filled her best friend, and leader. "Why do you blame yourself, I do not understanding why this is solely your fault and not shared by us all?"

They had all pledged to stop Slade at whatever the cost. Be that to die fighting, or whatever was deemed necessary. Starfire tried to remind Robin of this, but he only shook his head. A deep sigh escaping him along with several sniffles of unshed tears. Starfire received one last smile from Robin before the medics loaded her into the ambulance and took off; headed to the Tower's own medical wing, Robin having convinced the medics to transport all his team there instead of to a hospital. Robin's statement that their own facility would be better equipped for each Titan's individual needs made since. A feeling of relief and security filled Robin from that. The knowledge that his friends would be somewhere that he himself felt had more possibility of protecting them from Slade then any other. Robin knew he was only fooling himself; that if Slade really wanted to come after his friends, that not even the safety of Titan Tower was going to hold him back. It just made Robin breath easier, it gave him the comfort he needed in order to let them all leave his side. To continue doing what he knew at the moment was more importantly needed to accomplished; then him worrying over his friends, over his fearful sweating of when Slade would choose to attack them all.

Robin watched as the transport left, his eye's traveling over to Cyborg's collapsed form. Never had Robin seen the cybernetic teen so quite. So distraught, or out of sorts before. Robin continued watching as the team of medics attended to his needs. Their knowledge of how to deal with the loss of his left arm was only rejected, as Cyborg mumbled replies of:

"No it does not hurt."

"No, I am not in need of immediate medical bandages." And

"No, I can't be helped at the hospital."

Their efforts were becoming visibly frustrating. Robin took aside the medic in charge and tried to explain to him what would help Cyborg. A team was sent from Star Labs a short while later. Robin watched as they guided his friend; leading his mindless hulk, with gentle and understanding sympathy.

"He's fine physically," explained the representative from Star Labs to Robin. "The arm can be replaced, and with access to the lab in the Tower we can have him in top condition again in several hours. It's his mental, human mind that we are not too sure is going to be ok."

Robin's body tired and weary; his hand still bleeding where the battle with Slade had injured it, went unnoticed by Robin as he gripped his cloak to himself. "Why? What's wrong with Cyborg's mind?"

Robin was trying to understand what was happening, his mind spread out with thought of all his teammates and friends' conditions, was beginning to have a hard time focusing. He shook his hair out of his face in an attempt to clear his head.

"Cyborg just experienced what we would call post traumatic stress, and visual shock."

"It's a condition that isn't helped much when silence, and numbness keep replaying over and over the images that you just wish would go away. The adrenaline of battle, coupled with the constant threat of death and the actual degree he found the body of Killer Moth in. It all scared Cyborg's mind," explained the medic best he could.

"He's having a hard time assimilating the images and experience. It will take time, and I would suggest he see a professional to find closure to what his mind is having trouble dealing with."

Robin nodded, "I'll see what I can do once this all calms down."

The doctor from Star Labs nodded, his body hesitating to ask Robin if he was ok. "You alright? Is there anything we can do for you?"

Robin looked away from the doctor, his eye's watching the team of medics that were carrying Beast Boy's body out of the factory on a stretcher. "Can you reveres time and tell me earlier that I should have never let them take on Slade?" Robin's weariness and absentminded reply gripped at the Doctor's heart.

The doctor sympathetically shook his head. "No, I'm very sorry."

Robin looked back at the doctor; his eyes blank and void of any response, gave the doctor a little worry that his expression was not healthy for healing or closure. "Then no, I guess there is nothing you can do to help me."

"If you will excuse me I have to see that Beast Boy's condition is taken care of properly." The doctor watched as Robin slowly walked over towards the stretcher. His eye's holding great pain for the young Superhero and his friend's agonizing condition.

-/-

"I'm really sorry Beast Boy," offered Robin walking beside the green changeling. Beast Boy's body was covered in boils, bite's, and rashes. It was hard for the changeling to speak, his throat was sore, and because of the swelling his body was three times it's normal size. "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep the Gnats from making it into the city."

"No," Robin's determination and firm voice called out reassuringly. "No, BB you did great, you keep them distracted long enough that they didn't take the chemical with them. It's ok, we all did great, we won, we stopped Slade from getting the chemical into the city. The Gnats will only be a problem for three days. Don't worry. You focus on the fact that we won, and try and get better. I couldn't be more proud of you," reassured Robin with a great smile of pride.

Robin's words eased Beast Boy's worry, but something else in Robin's face and voice was telling him that they hadn't totally won. "Slade?"

Robin couldn't bring himself to answer. "Rest, I'll see you soon." Robin watched the ambulance doors close. As the sirens came to life and the ambulance took the last of his friends away; Robin finally broke down, his tears flowing free and without stopping. He stood there unmoving, his eyes closed, his mind full of thoughts, images, and voiced guilt that this was all his fault.

"Robin."

It was Agent Montgomery's voice that brought Robin out of his mental lashing at himself and breakdown. Turning, Robin caught sight of Montgomery coming his way. Robin whipped his eyes with his gloved hand. Montgomery's arm was in a makeshift sling. Robin nodded towards it. "You ok?"

"Me? Oh yeah. I dislocated my shoulder, but other then that I'm fine. Too bad I can't say the same for my two bodyguards. I lost Silverthorn; he's dead, and my other, Alister, well he's now only left with one arm and half a face."

Robin gave a wary sigh and looked up into the sky. The sun was up; although the cloud cover, from all the Gnats was making it both hard to see, breath, and tolerate. "We really made a mistake here didn't we Montgomery?" Robin looked back into the face of his new friend.

Montgomery's eyes fell to the ground. "It just seems no matter what we do Slade's always ahead of us. I don't think there was any way for us to have seen this one coming."

Robin gave a deep loathing grunt. "Maybe you, but I had all the clues all along. Slade made it almost too simple for me, and yet I didn't see what I didn't want to…You might not be able to say any of this is your fault Montgomery, but I sure as hell can't and now Slade will never let me forget it either."

Montgomery looked up and into Robin's mask covered face. What he saw failed to be expressed in worlds or feelings. The man before him had somehow changed. It wasn't defeat really, but a since of open understanding, of newly gained insight into something that would now change his whole outlook, his whole way of approaching anything ever again.

"We're at WAR Montgomery! Slade's vowed to destroy it all." These words came to Montgomery with a startling warning of danger.

"Slade wouldn't really do that would he?" It was a question that came stated not from a true asking, but more of an emotionally drained and automatic need to ask a question in hopes that there might be some form of hope. While known that what was said was what would happen and that the reality of it was; there was no hope, no level Slade would not stop at until he had done, what he said he would.

Robin looked around himself; his emotional self, drained of all reason. He only wished to curl up into a ball and cry, but not in front of all these people working hard to keep some sort of composure. Not in front of all these men who still held some small ounce of hope inside themselves. Not when so many of them had given their lives, not when the sacrifices mad; all really made because of him, because he refused to give into Slade, because he was too much of a coward to choose. No, he would not let it all be wasted, he would not let them all feel worse then they already did. He would hide his feelings, keep the lies going, and work to save the city from what next was to come.

Turning back to Agent Montgomery Robin spoke with certainty before walking off. "Slade might not have, but Deathstroke is the one calling the shots now. It's no longer just a game, now it's a fight to the end. I no longer have a choice in the matters between us. I had my chance but I blew it."

"Now all I can do is hope to appeal to Slade, to somehow broker a deal that might keep him happy again. Or maybe pacify him enough that he spares the city and only takes out his anger on me, instead of everyone else. Everyone close to me, or instead of anyone that's ever heard of me."

-/-

The Gnat's invasion was worse then thought possible. What started out as only a minor annoyance soon turned into chaos. By Noon they had spreading city wide, leaching into everything. It was a Jump City gone crazy. People unable to breath. The Gnats; everywhere, were causing the people to itch, causing lack of sight, smell, taste, and touch. They were everywhere.

By 1pm over half the city had fled. Moving as far out of the Gnat's zone as possible. Ten miles outside the city limits; shelters were set up, housing and facilities scattered over the desert wasteland between the city limits and the adjacent towns. Aid from all over was striving to bring relief supplies and help.

Those that did stay were grumpy, mean, and angry. Or there to try and profit from the opportunity. Robin worked extra hard to make it all up to the city. The media not knowing **what **or **how** the Gnat's had infested the city could only give reports on the refugees, the sick, and the troubling sight of a moving dark cloud that incased Jump City.

The government branch left before too much was discovered. No one told anyone what or why this was occurring. Only a select few had been told; Robin and Agent Montgomery, choosing to keep control of the situation until they could determine just how soon before Slade would attack again. The three day period that they would have to endure the Gnats sounded like a short time, but living through it was the same as living a week in the clutches of hell's swarm.

The Mayor; one of those small select few to know the whole truth in regards to What, and Why this event was happening, shared his knowledge with his head of staff; in charge of the cities health department, and disaster relief efforts. The Police Chief, and a few trusted other city officials were brought into the fold as well. No one was taking this very well, they all blamed Robin and he; feeling worse then they knew why for, was taking it really hard.

Flying solo, over the city. Working damage control, trying to keep the peace. His broken ribs wrapped up, his wrist set in a temporary cast; as he insisted there was no time for him to get it set properly, not at least until this tragedy was over. Robin continued serving and protecting the city far into the next day. His endurance being tested beyond natural limits. His energy and stamina falling to dangerous levels.

Slade's words of ungrateful people ringing over and over again in his head. The city's population were like animals. Bickering with each other, fighting over petty squabbles and property. By the next day Robin had become gruff, stringent and without any tolerance for anything or anyone. Heatless, ruthless, and uncaring he managed to break up the fights, put an end to the bickering battles, gang's of mobbing citizens and even helped some innocents every now and again. His methods would not have been normally smiled upon, his only consoling thought was that the monster he had reawakened from the streets of Gotham; to bring home with him to Jump City, was not being seen by his team, his friends.

Slade on the other hand found him a wonderful display of the Robin deep down he knew yearned for release. The brutality and finality in which his young rival handled himself only increased Slade's annoyance that he did not posses the young man at his side. His leadership, combined with his methods would indeed prove him the right choice for Slades' right hand enforcer; his advocate of rule both over his own organization, and once Slade began his conquest of the world. Nothing would stand in both his and Robin's path. The boy was as ruthless as he was, and every image feed to him by his drones and spy-bots feed Slade's rage and obsessive hunger.

Slade, standing in his hideout; arms behind his back, his one eye scanning the current events of chaos and anarchy among Jump City and that of the refugee camps outside the city limits, came to rest on a particular monitor. Feedback from one of his spy-bots; one assigned to follow and track Robin, the monitor's live feed was showing Slade a group of two men fighting over a measly television set.

"It's mine, I took it fair and square!"

"I don't care, I'm taking it from you now, it's mine, give it to me."

_How easily the average everyday citizen can become that they themselves sneer at and turn their backs upon. Hypocrites, animals; with every ounce of hate, deceit, and cruelty to each other as they charge others for and condemn those they themselves have now become overnight. How shallow the line truly can become my young friend..  
_

Robin's mighty form took over the screen as he landed from a building he'd been on from above. Sending without mercy or delayed thought, a concussion grenade at their feet. Knocking both men off their feet and the television set falling to the ground between them both.

Slade continued to watch as Robin lifted one of the men off the ground and began shaking him. Slade not having sound in which to hear Robin's words could only smile at what he might envision his young Apprentice saying to the man. The look of pure fear and shock gave Slade pure joy and his mind, lines of imaginary wording.

-R-

"What's the matter with you," exploded Robin, lowering the man to his shaky feet and leaning down to lift up the other with his uninjured wrist. "Petty fighting over what, a mere television? When people are being beaten, injured, and misplaced."

"You sicken me, you and your selfish desires for profit, your selfish squabbles over stolen goods."

"Doesn't any of this even bother you?" Robin's face grew darker, his eye's narrowing to a devils stare. "You feel this thing is worth more then your own lives do you, or more then the lives of others? Then here is what your lives are worth."

Robin talking hold of the two men and tossing them behind himself, his discomfort at gripping and using his right writs only minor pain compared to his anger and frustration. The two bickering men watched as Robin threw an explosive bat-a-rang at the television set. The explosion and fire caused the two men to cover their faces. Robin turning around like a man about to murder them both. His voice rising with the crackling of fire, his eyes and face showing them how close he was to the edge they all drew lines around in order to keep themselves sane to some degree. Those make shift lines that they themselves had already crossed yet he had dragged them back over from.

Robin took the two me by the shirts yet again. "You want to be men, want to be something worth looking at in the mirror each day? Then how about trying this one out. See there." Robin turning the two men in the direction of a small group coming around a corner of street. Several children were linked like a chain; holding each others' hands, the smallest one of the bunch leading them towards Robin and the two men. Her face full of happiness, her determination outweighing the unhappy tears coming from the rest of the group.

"How about you two be adults! Better yet, learn a lesson from that child, and stop being fearful. Stop cowering, and how about helping them to find their families."

"But, but…" mumbled one of the men.

"But nothing," sneered Robin with such deep voiced devilry that the man shut up. "You two **will** find these children their families, their homes, and will ensure that they are safely returned to their parents or guardians. So thoroughly will you two do this job that if I discover you didn't, I'll come looking for each of you and break more then your legs, more then your precious television, and more then each of your fingers. The two of you will beg for the Gnats to eat you alive, after I've finished. Do I make myself clear?"

Each man nodded their head vigorously. Robin dropping the two men to the ground once again and turning to face the group of young children. His vicious personality completely changed to ghostly illusions of what they had just witnessed.

"These two men are going to take over for me," addressed Robin to the group of young children and in particular the young girl that had been leading them. "They're going to help you find your parents, and if not, then they will take you outside the city; to a place your parents might find you later, ok?"

The little girl that had been leading the group smiled bright and placed her hands around Robin's neck, Robin hugging her back in return. The little girl gave him a big kiss before he handed her over to the two men. Regarded them both with stern voiced confirmation, "You understand what you're going to do?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Yes, sir, sure thing Robin, we won't fail you, were sorry for before, we'll do whatever it takes."

"See that you do," Robin's voice calmer, his face showing no emotion, but his body showing his acceptance of their apologetic regrets. Robin issued them on their way before he took back off to continue his never-ending relentless task of being the cities sole, savior.

A/N: My a side of Robin most don't think about. Just shows that it can be evil in Slade's mind and still be used for good's purposes, couldn't it?

Well onward to the next chapter, but you might consider reviewing to this chapter before you do. I like input and thought for every chapter, but you don't have to if you don't wish to.


	41. Chapter 41 A Kitten's cry, A Robin's Son

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: You know, when I picked this title I really didn't mean for it to sound Christmasy, it just happened to be a coincidence that's all.

Chapter 41 (A Kitten's cry, A Robin's Song, and Slade's two Masks)

Raven; her body still in a coma, but her spirit form being able to extend its self a short ways from her body, watched from the roof top of Titan Tower. Her limits both inside and out of her body forcing her to constantly keep moving back and forth between entering her body to provide healing energy, and then leaving the dark empty shell before being sucked down and lost to the darkness within.

Her spirit form swayed with the genteel breeze. Not bothered by the Gnats infesting the city, they simply fazed through her spirit form. To her it was as looking out upon a cloudy Jump City.

Standing on the roof of Titan Tower Raven's pity for Robin; shadowed by her worry and sadness for her other teammates, gave sadness a small escape from her emotional control.

"It's too bad such chaos and suffering came from a man's heart. Dr. Wong would be so saddened to see his life's work causing such suffering and terrible destruction. When all he had wanted was a way for mankind to once again have an answer to the poverty and lack of crops necessary to feed the large populations in need and demand."

"Yes," answered Raven back to herself. "Too bad Robin's plan didn't work either. He spent so much time planning and trying to achieve victory over Slade. He's really taking this whole things as his personal fault. He worked so hard, despite so much holding him back too. He was so sick these last few months, I'd never seen Robin catch so many colds, be so sick, and yet battle against Slade so hard and so determinedly. I can somehow sense his frustration, his anger, and his determination to set things right. I don't know how, maybe it's whatever is causing us to stay like this. I only wish I could comfort him somehow, show him that he's not alone, that we all failed, not just him."

"This swarm of bugs is like a plague, like one of Slade's devastating displays of power against us. Poor Robin feels he stands little chance of triumphing over Slade now, something has changed within him."

"I know, I can not so much feel it, but read it from him. Mentally see his feelings, his body language, and sense the change. Something that happened while he was battling Slade, something changed the way he sees things. The way he used to think and feel. It's as if….."

"Raven, who are you talking too?"

Starfire's small voice interrupting Raven's inner conversation with herself. Raven turned around to see the young alien lifted off the ground; seeing as she could not stand upright in the leg cast she had been forced to wear, her right leg having been broken in three separate places and various other parts of her body bandaged. She was the model of tranquility and hope though, Starfire having taken over Robin's leader position while he was out. Both Raven and Beast Boy were confined to the medical ward and Cyborg was currently as they say "out of it" on the living room couch.

"No one Starfire, it was simply one of my many emotional selves. Was there something you wanted?"

Starfire looked down, her face showing thought as to how to present her dilemma. "I have come seeking your advice. Friend Cyborg is the true person to be taking Robin's place while he is on his mission to save and protect this city. However, I can not get him to leave his station on the couch and he will not talk to me. What am I to do Raven?"

Raven's ghostly form floated over near her friend. "Starfire let's go see if we can communicate with Cyborg your need for his help, perhaps he doesn't want to take on the task alone, maybe we can persuade him to join your efforts and both of you work as a team."

Raven's words brought a smile to Starfire's face. Starfire returning back inside the Tower, while Raven simply fell through the many floors to the living room below.

In the living room it was worse then she had thought. Cyborg sat on the edge of the couch, his head in his hands and his body silent with neither sounds of breathing nor muffled sobs.

"Cyborg?"

Raven's call stirring nothing in her friend. "Victor?"

This seemed to rouse the cybernetic teen from behind his hands. "Raven, is that you?"

Starfire's moment to enter caused both teens to turn and watch her. "Yes, we have been worried about you friend Cyborg. Raven wishes to ask you something," commented Starfire shyly.

Cyborg looked from Starfire to Raven's ghostly form. Cyborg reaching out his hand towards Raven and finding it simply passed through. His reaction was severe and startling. "No," jumping to his feet, "No, I can't help either of you, I have to go."

"Go?" Repeated Raven. "Go where?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes friend, do not leave, I need you!" Cried Starfire from where she still stood in the doorway. "I need you to help me with the many calls we keep receiving. I need you to help me coordinate relief and help for those in need, I need you……"

"No!"

Cyborg's yell startled both young Titans to flinch in surprise. "No, I have to go." Cyborg walking to the front door leaving. His closing of the door behind himself forcing a thud both to echo throughout the Tower and each of the girls' hearts.

"Well" Commented Raven, looking over at Starfire to make sure the alien would not start crying on her. Raven's surprise and shock at seeing Starfire's eyes yet still dry and her body not at all casting shadows. Starfire's eyes remained on the door for a moment longer before turning and determinedly regarding Raven. "Perhaps you should return to your body once again. I shall accompany you and check on friend Beast Boy before continuing my efforts at coordinating city efforts and taking calls."

Raven, not knowing what else to say or do, simply nodded and followed her friend.

-St-

Starfire's afternoon the second day of the Gnats was spent locked in conversations with everyone from the Mayor, to the Justice League, to the local news. Her rational thinking kept her from chatting with the Local news, and even the National news when they called.

"Hello," Starfire's face showing confusion at seeing a woman on the screen whom she had never talked with or been introduced to before. "Can I help you?" Starfire's professional manor giving nothing of the busy hurry she felt to move onto the next six calls already on hold by the Titan's computer.

"Yes, miss…?"

"Starfire," answered Star suspiciously.

"Starfire I'm calling about the trouble in Jump City, we have reason to believe that this swarm of Gnat's is somehow caused by a local villain."

Starfire's eye's narrowed, inside she was fuming, _I do not have time for this. _"And just how would you know something that even the local police, nor Mayor, and even ourselves have no knowledge of? Who did you say you were with again miss…..?" Following the young reporters style and format of speech.

The young woman began shifting uncomfortably, she knew that once asked and suspected she was supposed to inform and reveal herself. How far could she continue before she was breaking the law, how far would her news station; her producer, back her? Apparently she opted for the more subtle approach…."Oh I'm sorry, I have to go now, bye." Handing up the connection and blanking out the screen.

Starfire gave a small sigh, shaking her head. Her constant need to keep her leg up and elevated was tiring her out. For her to have been keeping constant flight of herself for now nearly seven hours was draining both her emotional strength and physical. She decided to land and rest on the couch for the next few calls.

"Hello, how may I……."

Re jumping up and into the air. "Superman!"

Superman's face and that of several other Justice League member in the background behind him gave Starfire's heart a thudding jolt. _What are they doing on the screen, have they need to talk with Robin, how am I to handle this?_

Superman's voice was kind, yet firm. "We heard about your trouble in Jump City, we are preparing to leave and come to your aid. We're bringing our best equipment and brightest scientists to discover what happened. Why Jump City has been targeted and what we can do to stop this invasion onslaught."

Starfire began to panic, "Ah, ah, no, ah…." Finally gaining her wits about her and taking a calming deep breath. "Mister Superman, please forgive me but if you would, as they say; allow me a second, I need to switch over our communications to a secure channel. I beg your patience with me."

Superman raised a curious facial eyebrow, but nodded his agreement, waiting patiently. Starfire instructing the Titan's computer system to change over to a secure line and checking herself to make sure the connection was what the computer claimed. Starfire returned to the screen seconds later her eyes cast downward and her look no longer strong; or illusionary of someone who did not know what was taking place, but simply reacting to a crisis.

"You will have to forgive me, Mister Superman."

"Just call me Superman," offered the man of steel, his fellow companions now crowding around him to hear what she was not telling others. Superman looked behind himself to give a silent warning to stop crowding, before he returned his gaze at the young Titan.

"Where's Robin, why are you manning the Tower, has something else happened?" Thoughts and many questions were now running through the Justice League Leaders head.

Starfire gave a calming sigh and looking up offered what explanation she could under the circumstances. She didn't know how much Robin would appreciate her telling anyone else. "Robin is out in the city, attempting to bring order and control back to it." Starfire noticing the dark looking Batman standing there listening felt her heart drop, Starfire's face paled. Feeling she should not make Robin look bad in front of his father, his mentor. "He is out alone, attempting to do what none of us are able to do. We are all injured and hurt worse then he, so we split up jobs and are attempting to do what we can. Robin should be back into the Tower for supplies and a rest shortly. Would you care to talk with him then? I can have him call you."

"No," answered the man of steel, "we will call back in a couple hours, he should be back by then?"

Starfire nodding yes.

"But that's not the reason you went to a secure channel is it child," the calm voice of Diana came across the screen to Starfire.

Starfire shook her head. "No, I am afraid of how much I should tell you all." Starfire's visual hesitation only caused looks to be exchanged among the group on the screen. "How bad is it really there?" Asked Batman grimly.

Starfire looked up. "Not as bad as most think, it is not that I am afraid for the city, but for us."

"The Titans," countered J'onn J'onzz

Starfire nodded, determinedly gaining a decisive decision to explain herself. "We know what caused the invasion of the Gnats into the city, and we know how long it will last."

Shocked and puzzled expressions came to the adults faces, "Then why keep telling everyone you don't know?" Asked Diana, inquiringly.

"Because it is not just a matter of knowing how to handle the swarm of Gnats, but whether after it is over, the city will once again be safe. See, we are currently at war. The incident that resulted is the result of actions we; the Titans, caused. The swarm was released because of our own actions, it will not last longer then three days from when it began, which now leaves less then twenty-four hours."

"Unfortunately, afterwards we are uncertain if our greatest enemy will take action against us. If he does, we do not want the city back in place for him to destroy or harm any of the innocent citizens."

The members of the Justice League were now very perplexed. What was all this about. What had these kids gotten themselves involved with. "Why didn't you guys call us before this all happened."

Starfire began to speak but then hesitated. "I believe that is all I should discuss with you until you talk with Robin in greater detail." Starfire's determinedly fixed resolve told the others they were not going to get anything more from this member of the team.

"So what can we do to help until then?" Asked Superman.

Starfire's face relaxed, her now knowing that they would not press her for more information made her open to continue talking with them on other subject matter. "You could come to the refugee camps with supplies and help to bring order and calm to the panicked people. There is not enough police, or organization yet out there for order and help to be administered."

The Justice League members nodded in understanding. Before they said goodbye though, Batman spoke up. "Starfire, the moment Robin returns to the Tower you inform him to stay there until we call again. We want to talk with him and if he can't wait that's just too bad. You make sure he knows I'm ordering him to stay and wait for us to call." Batman's tone was dark, but even more definite and unwavering then Starfire's had been moments before.

Starfire nodded, her voice suddenly unobtainable to her. When the screen went blank she turned and looked over at Raven, who had witnessed the whole thing from the shadows. "Do you think I should call Robin back in now? Inform him about the Leagues call…"

Raven could only shake her head. "He'll come in when he's ready, and until then it's best if they don't talk with him. After all, what can he really tell them….? What excuse would he have that would not anger them."

Starfire saw her teammates point, "Yes," she would wait. In the mean time she would continue to do her best at protecting them all from anyone finding out how bad they all had messed up. How badly Slade had won this time around.

-Cy-

Starfire's voice echoed behind the door of the Titan's main entrance way. "No mister Mayor, I'm sure that everything will be taken care of. The Justice League are currently at work to help out and bring supplies to the refugee camps. Order and peace will once again very shortly be restored to our glorious city."

Cyborg could then hear a very tired Mayor's voice respond back. "I do hope so, dear Starfire. Although my administration blames the Titans for this mess, I do have to give your leader credit. Robin has been helping non stop since the crisis started. Just between you and me Miss Starfire, I am very concerned. Has Robin even slept or taken a rest since early yesterday morning?"

Starfire's reaction was evident to Cyborg as he entered the room, just how concerned and fragile this situation had place his friend in. His regret that he had not remained to help her was only comforted by the young person currently standing next to him.

"I'm afraid not Mister Mayor, Robin feels this to be all his responsibility and fault, and he is bent on making amends for all that we failed to do before."

"Well you tell Robin when next you see him, that I am sorry for accusing him before of being heartless, and you let him know I don't blame him for all of this. In fact, I can say nothing but my deepest thanks for his efforts, but you also tell him I want him to take a break and not continue his non stop efforts. He needs a rest Miss Starfire and I hope you will see to it that he takes one."

Starfire gave a defeating sigh, her composure of strength and powerful will slipping. "We all do Mister Mayor. I will try what I can."

The Mayor only nodded. "Good tidings to you Starfire when next we speak."

"Goodbye Mayor."

Starfire clicked off the screen and turned around. Her shock and surprise at spotting Cyborg in the doorway was only fueled into miss given distrust and accusation. "What is she doing here?"

Starfire's eye's turned a darker green, her anger teetering at the level for attacking Kitten. The young girl looking puffy-eyed from crying and now shocked and surprised by the sudden reaction to her presence. She began shifting behind Cyborg with glances of inquiry.

Cyborg's reaction was instant. "Starfire, calm down, I brought her here as my guest. She's got no where else to go. Besides, I felt we owed it to her, after all we are just as responsible for what happened to her father as Slade is."

"Is that what you told yourself?" Raven's voice was accusing and as mistrusting of Cyborg's decision regarding their guest's presence as Starfire's was.

Cyborg watched as Raven's current spirit form moved through the wall and took up a position next to Starfire. His expectations as to how his decision would have been interpreted and reacted to was nothing quite as it was happening. "Girls I didn't think…"

"No," glared Starfire back, "No you did not think, that was the problem. You ran out on us, on me, on helping me to do what they call "Damage control" to go and bring this….this whinny, spoiled brat…."

"Starfire, enough!"

Robin's resounding voice and commanding presence shocked everyone into silence and frozen submission. Heads turned to look at Robin standing in the doorway leading from the garage. Robin's tattered, torn, and dirt encrusted uniform no longer made him look regal and mighty. Only battle scared and weary looking. Their leaders face looked tired beyond measure.

Raven surveyed their leader from head to foot. Her floating form trying to retain some depth to herself. She wanted desperately to reach out and hug Robin. His weary masked eyes gave her every indication that he had crossed that line of exhaustion yesterday. How Robin was holding out this long, this many hours, days. Holding out without food, rest, or support from any of them she didn't understand.

"Robin, are you all right, you look tired beyond."

Robin turned and stared at Raven's floating form. His forced smile trying to reassure her. "I seem to be in good company for looking out of sorts."

Everyone in the room smiled at this, even Kitten who had come out from behind Cyborg's metal form. Kitten eyed the former hunk she had once sought to force into taking her to prom. Robin's body looked pushed, his muscles were bulging in his new look, but she noticed how his breathing was forced, his face was pained with stress, and as Raven had stated he looked very tired. She wondered how it was he was still standing. How long had he been working to protect the city?

-S-

Slade tracking events, news reports, and Robin's persistent progress; had found his way into his leather chair, Slade sat as one watching a soap opera. Provide him with a soda and some popcorn, in addition to his folded hands; resting on the arms of his chair, he might have been as relaxed, and as entertained as any patron visiting the movies.

Slade had the sound off on all the television monitors broadcasting him the local, national, and other news channels. All were only rehashing the events taking place in Jump City anyway. The def of hearing feature ran words of speech across the many screens. His main focus though was on a single monitor and communications screen. Slade was smiling at the petty battle of bickering, taking place in the Titan's living room. Robin's commanding presence had stolen Slade the pleasure of hopping it might come to blows.

Robin's battle weary body made Slade's expectations of his Apprentices ability to endure much strain on his newly altered body happy with self praise. "What a wonderful test this has been for you Robin. I couldn't be more pleased with the success," and of how long Robin has been able to hold out. Endureing without food, rest, or even much water. "His body is adapting at a surprising rate even to my own expectations."

Slade's hypotheses was, that Robin; young and at that age of male adulthood, was aiding him in pushing his limits. Something he was already used to; having the habit already of spending long hours without sleep, when he was obsessing over something. His habit too; of not eating regularly, was causing nothing new to his body's change and adaptation. It was like an imprint on his body already. One it could relate to and correct to accordingly to get used to its new immortality enhancements.

In time his need for rest would be right up there with Slade; one hour every day, and if so chosen, sleeping seven hours one day of the week to compensate for lack of time to sleep. Slade not able to exceed not sleeping at least the seven hours in some form over the course of the week. He'd tried but found it to be disastrous on his mental mind and even worse for his immortal body.

As for food, well there was no need at all, it was simply a pleasure Slade wished to indulge himself in. His taste buds finding themselves used, and his other senses thanking him later for the simple pleasures eating or drinking brought with his long and endless life. Slade had to smile, the Titans really had no clue how on the edge their leader was at this very moment. Only Slade knew the extent his young rival had driven himself to. The long and pain filled days he had pushed himself, driven himself to go on.

Even now; on the brink of collapse, his body nothing at the same level of Slade's was, was working on nothing but the gift of immortality Slade had granted him. When Robin finally choose to stop, to give up and crash, he would be in for a long and hard, agonizing recovery of rest and replenishment. It would be like having the flu ten times worse then any bad case. The thought made Slade smile at how vulnerable Robin would be, how close he could come to loosing his friends should he; Slade, choose to attack them then. _Ah, it really is a pity only I'll be able to enjoy all the fun and pleasure this brings with it._

-R-

Robin eyed Kitten from the door, he could tell she had been crying. Cyborg looked better somehow since last he had seen his mechanical friend. Starfire looked warn out and he suspected she's been the one holding down the fort. Raven was looking at him with that look he knew her to have when she wanted to ask him something but knew better to do it in front of others. It was something personal she wished to discuss with him. Too bad he hadn't the time for a discussion with her.

"Cyborg, what is Kitten doing in our living room?" His voice was flat, having no hidden agenda but to discover the truth to his question, but his face was telling Cyborg that he had better not beet around the bush, but get straight to the point.

It wasn't Cyborg that answered, but Kitten who spoke up. Finding the courage to move out from behind Cyborg and take several pleading steps towards Robin. "I want to know what happened. I need to know why Slade killed my father. Cyborg tells me you guys are to blame for his death as well. Or at least Cyborg blames himself….somehow I find that hard to believe, but I've promised to blame him for it anyway," added Kitten looking back at the somber teen.

Starfire and Raven exchanged looks, moments from speaking up and trying to reason with Cyborg, when Robin's voice silenced them once again.

"Raven, Starfire, let me handle this. Cyborg why on earth would you blame yourself for Killer Moths' death?"

Cyborg looked at his leader, his face full of pain, and his mind screaming accusations of unworthiness at him. "Because I failed to save him. He was right there, if only I had been faster I could have gotten to him. Maybe even saved him from the claws of Slade's Robots." "It was my lack of speed that cost him his life."

Robin sighed internally. _What have I truly done? _"Cyborg, it wasn't your lack of speed that prevented you from getting to him in time. It wasn't even your fault he was there. Killer Moth choose to take up as Slade's partner, anyone who would partner with Slade was bound to end up dead. You knew that, I know that, and Killer Moth did too. It was his greed that got in the way of his judgment. It was….."

"It was me," cried Kitten, floods of tears escaping her face. Surprisingly this display of emotion and admittance caused Cyborg to stop blaming himself and feel better. Leaving Robin with a second person to talk reason into. "Kitten, it wasn't just you. You might have been a factor in your fathers choice. He was devoted to you. He spoiled you; his only daughter, but it wasn't you that forced him to stay with Slade. No, your father chose to do that of his own will. It wasn't even his choice that got him killed, it was Slade. Slade gave those robots the order. All they can do is carry out their orders, if anyone should be held accountable then it is Slade."

Kitten whipped her tears, her face turning from puffy eyed sadness to red hot anger. "I want to kill Slade. I want him dead. I wont you to help me find him, and when you do I want to kill him."

-S-

Slade chuckled from his chair. "I'd like to even see you get close enough to spit," mocked Slade with mild amusement. "That brat, would not even be worthy as a fly killed in the palm of my hand. For her to be the one to kill me off, now that would be a laugh. Even if I wasn't immortal, for her to kill me off would be as they say: the day the world comes to an end."

Slade just shook his head and continued watching with board yet mild amusement.

-R-

"I want to kill him. I want to know what he did to my father, how it happened. No one will tell me how he died. They only said they found his remains in the factory. What does that mean?" Kitten's emotional form jumped at Robin, beating at his shoulder. His instincts kicked in and he gripped her arms with both hands.

Raven concerned for his wrist noticed that he wasn't having any trouble with it while he held onto the wailing and crying child. _How did Robin's wrist heal up so quickly? How come he's not crying out or treating it as if it was broken?_ Raven gave more scrutiny to Robin. Ignoring his attempts to calm Kitten down. Robin's breathing wasn't forced or irregular she noted. No symptoms of someone who's ribs had been bandaged and broken. There was no wheezing sounds, no signs of cuts on Robin's flesh either. His uniform was in shambles, the sleeves of his uniform tattered from cuts and scraps yet his arms were without any bleeding cuts of any kind. Raven's puzzlement lost her in thoughts of speculation. Could this have something to do with Robin's strange behavior, the small changes she had begun to take notice of over the last months?

Kitten's new cry of angry rage, shook Raven from her thoughts. "I'm going to find him and kill him with or without your help then." "You don't have any idea what it's like, I want revenge, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get it."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Robin's voice was calm, his face genuinely filled with apology and emotional sorrow. "But there is nothing you can do, you will not have your revenge on Slade. Nothing you attempt or do will bring about the kind of closure you need at this moment."

"I want his head, I want him dead," cried a shrilly voice of anger.

Robin nodded back in silent acknowledgment. "I understand. If you need closure so bad and your thirst for revenge runs that deep then I offer you my life in exchange for Slade's."

His teammates all took steps forward, Robin rising his hand to stop them. His gesture and unspoken facial expression telling them to not interfere. "I'm as much to blame for your father's death as Slade is. I may not have done the deed, or given the order, but I might as well have."

"I could have prevented this from all happening, could have given Slade what he wanted and saved a lot of lives."

"Saved your father's life, but I didn't."

"I was selfish, only thinking of myself. Of my own weakness. I could have given in to Slade, and for that I sacrificed your father's life for my own. So I offer you my life in exchange for his, in exchange for Slade's and in satisfaction for your need for vengeance." Robin took a step forward offering Kitten a sharp bat-a-rang from his utility belt.

"I know what it's like to loose a parent, what it's like to lust for vengeance and be denied. I can tell you that if I'd been offered what I am to you I would have taken it," Kitten taking the bat-a-rang in her hand and gripping it tightly. "I can't guarantee that it will help though. That it will make any of the pain go away. Or if it will help you move on, or if it will even cause you to lust for more. If it will cause you greater pain, greater hate, greater anger."

Robin's masked eye's locked with Kittens. They seemed to be having a silent and secret conversation of understanding between the two of themselves. Kitten's look of hate was calming, here crying eyes falling still. Her rage inside her heart clearing out. She finally nodded. "Then what is there, if not revenge, then what do I have left? I'm all alone now, all alone…."

His team watched Robin do something none of them had ever thought they'd see him do. Robin took three steps forward and wrapped his arms around Kitten. Holding her with silent willpower, holding her for several silent moments until he moved away and looked into her eyes. "You help those in need! You can start by helping us around here. Starfire's been doing a lot on her own, she could use your help."

"Both of yours help," turning and facing Cyborg as well.

Both nodded at Robin, then Kitten turned and looked over at Starfire. Her normally demanding and bratty tone replaced by a look of utter submission. A genuine need and offer of help. "What can I do to help you?"

Starfire smiled, looking at Robin, before receiving a nod, she escorted her down the hall towards the medical bay. "Beast Boy and Raven need more care then I can offer at the moment. Perhaps you can assist me in caring for their needs."

Cyborg, Raven, and Robin watched the two of them leave the room. Each turning to look at one another. Robin shaking his head at Raven. "I know you have something you want to discuss with me Raven, but I don't have neither the time right now, or the endurance to sit down with you just yet. You will have to hold onto whatever it is till this is all over."

Raven opened her mouth but thought better of it and instead nodded, turning to leave the room.

"Look Robin, I'm very sorry…"Cyborg's voice brought the Titan's leader to turn and address his friend. "I just thought that somehow I could bring closure to all my thoughts if I somehow helped Kitten."

Robin gave Cyborg an understanding nod. His reply interrupted by the Titan's communications screen kicking on. The faces of Superman and Batman taking up most of the screen.

"Robin," it was the voice of Batman and he wasn't at all calm. His body language might have looked to the untrained eye like he was calm, but Robin had known him a long time to know when the Dark Knight was angry.

Robin looked to Raven who had stopped her leaving, and then to Cyborg. Both Titans giving him looks of surprise. Raven raising her eye's to indicate that she had somehow expected them to call. Robin noted that they had probably called earlier and Starfire had told them he was out. Robin acted like he was gathering himself together. Buying himself the time he needed for Raven to float over and whisper the previous call to him.

Cyborg moving over next to his friend and offered his own form of buying his leader some time. "Wow, sure glad you're the leader and not me, man."

Robin smiled back at his teammate. "Sure, and I thought you wanted to take my job." Commented Robin sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'll pass, I've had my fill for a while. In fact," looking over at the waiting faces of the two Justice League leaders, "In fact I think I'm going to leave you three alone."

It was Batman's interrupting voice that was the deciding vote. "I think that would be wise," casting a stern look at the cybernetic young man. Cyborg taking that as his queue turned and he and Raven headed for the door without argue.

Both Titans staying closely hidden behind the doorframe and out of sight as they listened in on their leaders conversation with the two men. Starfire joining Cyborg and Raven as they eavesdropped just outside in the hallway. They watched Robin through the crack. Watched as he attepmted to steady himself; closing his eyes and calming himself down, before turning to face the screen. Robin stood his ground addressing the two older leaders of the Justice League; who were staring down at him fixedly, both very much not happy about something.

-S-

Slade switched another one of his monitors over, he picked up the screen holding Batman and Superman on it. His own view to them blocked from his earlier hack job into the Titan's main frame and setting up for receiving video feed, but not returning any.

Slade smiled, the two men were really angry. He wondered just how angry they would be after Robin told them of his screw up. He smiled, malicious thoughts of I told you so running through his smile. How far would Robin stubbornly go before he believed Slade. Before he began to realize for himself what kind of life he was being forced to lead.

-R-

"So…." began Robin calmly. "I heard you called before, I didn't have time to get any details. I only just got back moments ago actually. Why, did you call?" Trying to remain as innocent and unthreatened as possible.

Superman eyed Robin, "Is this conversation on a secure line?"

Robin gave an internal sigh and flipped the switches to make a secure connection between them.

Slade having to make his own corrections and establish his own new link in order to continue Superman and Batman's display up on his own monitors.

"Robin, Starfire told us it was you guys that set the swarm of insects upon the city, she also told us you were somehow at War…." Diana's voice was distant, her face no where on the screen but it wasn't her that was making Robin worry, it was Batman who took over her inquiry. "Why didn't you say something to me about all this when you came home?"

Superman noted the look of anger cross and then vanish from Robin's face. He knew the extent the two ex-partners could bicker and fight, he attempted to do some curving and damage control, before either of them took to fighting openly. "Starfire said that she couldn't answer all our questions, she feared what she should tell us, she said we'd have to wait and talk with you about all the details. So….."

Robin's mind was already at work, thinking up reactions, methods, and timing. He knew that what he would say now would dictate how long he and his team would remain just that, a team. Robin took the adult approach, clearing his feelings, his mind, and acting on pure leadership instincts.

Superman and Batman seemed to see the change as subtle thinking, but the transfermation Slade witnessed only managed to increase his happy self praise. Robin looked down at the groud as if he was thinking, he let out his breath and then looked back up and into the faces of his mentors. When Robin's eyes met their's he was calm, collected, and not giving them anything they could read. He looked up and into the face of Superman, ignoring Batman's angry scowl knowing that if he was to make this conversation go the way he needed it to he would have to prevent Bruce from reading his emotional motives.

Richard respected Clark, he'd never had trouble talking with the man of steel before, and he knew that he would help to keep Bruce level headed after hearing what Robin would tell them. "Fine. If there's anyone in the room you don't need to be there I suggest you ask them to leave. This is for main members ears only," announced Robin flatly.

The screen changed, showing the inside of the Justice League shuttle. The faces of the main members of the Justice League displayed in the screen for Robin to continue talking to. "We've been outside the city in the refugee camps for the last several hours. No one seems to be able to get into the city without fighting the swarm of Gnats."

Robin nodded. "Yes, inside it's getting worse too. Dr. Wong's notes said that would happen as the Gnat's reached their limit."

"Who's Doctor Wong?" Asked Superman.

Robin heaved a smile with a sigh, "let me start over and begin differently."

"We have actually very little crime in Jump City. What we do have, pales in comparison to what you guys would even consider a threat. It's what you guys would call childish, but I assure you the type of criminals we battle aren't to be taken lightly simply upon looks and appearance."

"One villain stands out among the rest. His name is Slade, and believe me when I say he's not your ordinary criminal mastermind. Slade makes the Joker and Lex Luther look like mere annoyances."

This seemed to gain Superman's attention. Batman on the other hand wasn't as easily overcome. "And who exactly is Slade? If he is such a formidable foe, why would he even bother spending his time in Jump City. Why attack and play games with a bunch of teenagers."

Batman's words stung at Robin's pride, but he overlooked it and kept talking. "I didn't say he was here for fun and games. Although it is a game he and I have been playing recently."

"See Slade's original goal was to come here to Jump City in search of an Apprentice, a right hand man as it were. He seems to have chosen me for that role. I was once under his command; a certain incident that we said we'd never speak of again," hinted Robin to Batman. The Bat's eye's narrowed, his lips curving into a pondering response. "Go on."

"I escaped his hold over me with the help of my team, they really taught me a lesson that day." Robin sighed in recollection, but forced himself to keep talking. "Slade didn't just give up because I said "No" though. He found himself another Apprentice and used her to get back at me. She came around in the end and save this city. Putting a stop to Slade once and for all; or so we thought, Slade showed back up again, this time with a challenge offering me the freedom from him I'd been seeking for so long. "Discover what he was after and try and beat him to the punch and he would leave both me, the city, and my team alone forever. I accepted and we began searching for what it was Slade was after."

"This swarm has something to do with what this Slade guy was up to?" Asked J'onn J'onzz.

"Slade's a master at manipulation," answered Robin, "he can cover more angles then you and I can even think exist. Slade's got enhanced strength, mental capability, and his reflexes are not your average humans. See Slade's immortal. So there was no way for me to every escape him. Not until he offered me a way out."

"This guy sounds like a real threat," commented Superman, "why didn't you contact any of us for help before?"

Robin gave a pleading look of apology to the man of steel. "My own pride got in the way at first," admitted Robin.

"At first I took it as a personal insult to my abilities and tried to bring Slade down alone. I even deceived my own team and learned many hard lessons from my past attempts to bring Slade to justice. It's been a long hard road of lessons I've learned dealing with Slade. He's got the patience of Job," laughed Robin in sick iror.

"He's taught me about as much as anyone else might have," admitted Robin, looking at Bruce when he said this.

Batman's face softened with surprise. "Was that why you came back to Gotham?"

Robin looked up at Bruce and then back at his hands. He was absently playing with his gloved fingers; locking them and interlocking them, picking at his finger tips. "No, not my only reason, but it was the motivating factor," admitted Robin. "See if I failed to stop Slade, the agreement was that I would be his Apprentice and Slave for the rest of my life."

Several grunts, and exclamations of shock were issued and Robin looked up at the screen. "I didn't exactly win, or even exactly loose this challenge of Slade's. In truth, there really wasn't any challenge. Slade played me for a fool. He never intended to give me a way out. He misdirected us. What my team and I thought to be Slade's true purpose, turned out to be a distraction, a false goose chase to throw me off his true purpose for the challenge."

"And what was that," asked Diana.

"It was a test, a test of wits and strategic mental thinking. Slade proved superior yet again, and I failed to decipher all the simple face value clues he kept sending my way," answered Robin.

"I let him get to me again, let him feed me with false hope and manipulate both me and my team into thinking we stood a chance." Robin's disgust with himself coming across the screen with weighty self-loathing. Superman began to pity the poor boy; to somehow see him in a whole new light as once he'd never seen him before, this was not simply a superhero that he would talk to any day of the week. This was a young man growing up into the thinking and hard learned lessons he himself had once had to battle with. Fight for, and come to take on as the man he now was today. Robin suddenly looked so much younger to him then he had before. Yet so much braver.

"So that's what happened, you failed and now your at war with Slade?"

Robin waved his hands in front of his face. Shooing away several Gnats getting in his face. _Dam filters, probably clogged up from them trying to get in. I'm just glad they haven't managed to fill the Tower yet. Thank heavens for thinking ahead and Cyborg designing air filtration into the Tower. We never planned for this, but the fact that it's working this well is a plus. _"I'm afraid it's much worse then a simple battle between us and Slade," responded Robin.

"See I made a grave error. I, I," Robin didn't quite know how to tell them what he needed too. "When Agent Smith died it was because he had come here to tell me the truth about Slade. See his true name is actually Deathstroke the Terminator, I believe you all know him. I searched the Bat computer when I came home and I read the files you had on him." Looking up at Batman's face.

Batman was in complete shock, his single solitary mistake of his own life was coming back to haunt him. Haunt him in a way that even Robin didn't know. The true file about Slade, the day that Bruce supposedly killed him, that file was not stored on the Bat computer. No, Robin would not know about that day. Secretly Batman's thoughts began placing the pieces together, began seeing the deeper picture that Robin himself did not. This whole thing had transpired out of a thirst for revenge against him. Whatever Slade and Robin's deal was, whatever this had ended up as, it had all began because of Batman's own mistake. "How could I have been so stupid," sighed Batman.

Superman realizing the truth as well. "Oh man"

The reactions of the group wasn't exactly what Robin had been expected, but it was better then them yelling at him. "There's more," announced Robin gaining the attention of all again. "Slade somehow found out who I was. He knows that my true name is Richard Grayson…that means…."

"That means that he knows who Batman is under his mask." Finished Diana.

"Maybe even all of your identities." Admitted Robin with flat finality. "I wouldn't pass it by Slade. The man's not human after all, he's always multiple steps ahead of everyone. Don't worry though," reassured Robin for what little it would be taken seriously by the older Superheros.

"Slade wouldn't tell the world simply to tell them, he'd only do something if it suited his own purposes. Slade has known for some time. He made that quite clear to me, but what he decides to do with that information now, I don't know. It could have been simply used as a shock factor to me to gain my willing acceptance as his Apprentice, or it could have been told to me as a threat. I don't think so though. I think it was to shock me into giving up."

"How can you be sure?" Asked Batman coldly.

Robin shook his head. "I can't really, but I know Slade pretty well. Were very similar and anyone around here can tell you that Slade wouldn't do anything without first threatening me about it. His latest threat…" Robin's words silencing themselves. He didn't want to tell them how under the ax his team was. He didn't want to tell them about the threat Slade had left fresh in his mind.

Robin closed his eyes. His misery was deep and he was having a hard time keeping the emotions from passing through his false face of calm steadiness. "I should have taken his offer, I should have given in, should have stopped being so stubborn and just taken his new deal. Oh god, what have I done."

"What," Asked J'onn, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now," sighed Robin solemnly. "Slade's promised me War, told me that he wont stop now until he destroys all that distracts him. Everything and anything that reminds him of me. He's going to take away all hope. Every trace, every once of me, until nothing remains. I can only now fight him to my own demise. I no longer hold anything he wants. I gave that up when I turned down his newest offer."

"So that's why you guys haven't told anyone about how the Gnat's got loose." Diana's attempt to keep Robin from feeling so bad. She could tell he really was under more pressure then any one single person should be. "Your not alone in this, were going to try and help. We came to help and that's what we're going to do. Together we can try and stop Slade, try and take him down."

Robin gave way to manic laughter then, gave way to shaking his head in disbelief. "You don't get it do you. Nothing you do, nothing even I do now, is going to stop Slade."

"He's immortal."

"I wasn't speaking in metaphors, I was talking literally."

"Slade can't die! I know, we've witnessed him die now twice, and I've broken more of his bones then I can count. He always comes back to life, always fixes himself. Puts himself back together; repositions his broken limbs, he's not crazy, he's a monster. Nothing you guys can do is going to stop him."

"We can still try," offered Batman. He was the last one of them they figured would try and be optimistic. It was his words that finalized the hearts of everyone listening. Robin looked up at the screen. His face showing gratitude and appreciation. "Thanks, but you should wait to enter the city until the morning, after all the Gnats die. Then we can search for Slade and do some more damage control before letting the people return. I'll talk with the Mayor and arrange what I can for the prolonged stay of the refugees."

"We'll work things out on our end, try and get the people settled down, some meals worked out, and sleeping arrangements more finalized." Added Diana in helping effort.

Robin sighed and then looked up. Waving the Gnats again out of his face. "I'm really sorry that your all…Ouch," Robin's hand slapping his neck. Another resounding ouch coming from the annoyed young leader. He was peering at his hand. "Darn Gnat, they bite you know? They were all over me while I was outside. It's funny how they finally mange to bit me when I'm safely inside. Darn insects."

"Sorry," Robin shaking his hand in the air. Trying to stop it from feeling like he had gained a splinter in it. "Where was I? Oh yes, me and my team will do what we can to keep things here from turning bad until the morning, in the mean time you guys focus on the refugee camp."

Superman nodded in agreement. "We'll see you in the morning then. What time do you suspect the Gant's will finally die out?"

"Some time after ten or so, that's the only guess I can give. Dr. Wong's notes weren't exactly clear on their death cycle."

Batman took over the screen. His figure the only one now visible on the screen. "I spoke with Leslie before I left. She was concerned that you might have been not eating or sleeping again. She knows how much you tend to neglect yourself when your obsessing over a case. She told me to tell you, you could calm down and breath with a smile. Your checkup results while you were in Gotham came out positive."

Robin blew out a sigh of relief. He smiled up at Bruce. "I had suspected that something might have happened to me while I was in Denten for my vacation. I got sick for three days and don't remember much that happened to me. So I asked Leslie to do a check up on me. Make sure I hadn't contracted a cold or the flu. I'm glad it's nothing like that, but I guess it wouldn't be, seeing as how I now feel better."

Batman nodded. "Yes, nothing like that. She simply said you needed to take more fluids in. Your electrolytes were low, nothing unusual for someone who'd just been sick."

Robin nodded. "I'll try and drink more. You know when I was little you couldn't get me to drink water, you used to have to chase me up trees, remember. And now the team has to chase me around the Tower." Both Robin and Batman grew quite, each deep in recollect, Batman's face taking on its usual stern look. "You really messed up you know?"

"I know," admitted Robin calmly and more adult like then Batman had ever seen him act before.

"You should have said something to me back in Gotham," continued Batman, a harsh jab of unforgiving disappointment and betrayal lingering between their eyes. "I warned you not to get in over your head, I told you to be careful."

"If I wouldn't have been so taken in by your "I'm here to patch things up" speech I would have realized that you weren't there to say you were sorry, but to say goodbye."

Robin's head slightly down in thought and scolding apology rose with a quick shock of unwanted reality.

"You came to say goodbye in case Slade got his hands on you didn't you?"

Robin had never wanted Bruce to know his reason for coming home. He'd never expected for this to ever occur, never wanted him to find out the extent of his troubles and the edge he currently teetered on. It somehow mad Robin see himself as a liar, but then again, that was exactly what he was, a liar. A selfish, coward and a liar. All the things that Slade wished him to embrace, to come to use, and to take pride in. All the things, Robin hated himself for being.

"Robin how could you be so stubborn. I mean what if he had taken you away. What if he had won and you'd been forced to leave with him, then what? Did your team even know what to do, how to contact me?"

Robin's defenses rose. "I took care of things in case he won. I left Starfire with instructions. She would have contacted Alfred and you would have found out…"

"Found out too late to help you!"

"Deathstroke isn't the kind of man to be taken lightly, Robin. He's a killer, a hard mercenary that holds life at no regard. How on earth did you even come to think you could take him on alone."

Robin opened his mouth to argue back, every inch of him wanting to scream back explanations and accusations of his own, every thought in his mind screaming, _don't you dare lecture me about Slade, I know him better then you do. I know him better then anyone_, but Robin didn't. He suddenly stopped, something in Bruce's face gave him the thought, made him wonder what his mentor knew? Something that was making him blame himself for all of this. "What? What aren't you telling me Bruce? Your angry, but not just at me….what….?"

Batman's eyes grew darker, deeper, his face stating plainly that he didn't want to discuss the matter. Robin pressed him for the information. "You owe me, you just said I should start asking for help. Well I'm asking you right now, what do you know? Batman, it might help me protect myself from Slade. What you know, might save a lot of lives."

Batman shook his head. "I doubt it. That's just it, all this is because of a life I took."

Robin's face grew confused. "Who's life have you ever taken? You've never killed anyone."

Batman sighed. "That's just it, I did, I took his, I killed Deathstroke."

"It was a situation that just occurred, it wasn't like I was thinking very clearly. He killed someone and I just picked up the gun and I shot him. I can't begin to tell you how much I regretted it. It was the worst mistake of my life, and now it's coming back to haunt not just me, but also now you."

Robin's face was full of clarity now, it was all beginning to make since. The first time he'd met Slade. The many times afterwards. The hate he had for Batman. The obsession he had with him; Robin, it had all been the small unspoken question reserved to the back of his mind. _Why me? Why had Slade chosen me?_

"It might have started out as Revenge," commented Robin. "Slade might have at first had every intention to destroy me. To even make me his Apprentice; sending me out against Wayne Enterprises, to steal from you. To show you that he was the one that would be victorious and you to have nothing. Slade most likely had every intention of having me eventually kill you. Oh I can just see it now. I know how Slade thinks, but I also know, that somewhere along the line his plans changed. I changed them. Now this has nothing to do with you and him. No, it has only to do with me and Slade. It's our rivalry, our battle of wits."

Robin looked up at the face of Bruce and every ounce of his mental mind told him he was right about this. "Slade no longer cares about Revenge against you. His new obsession is me. His new target is me. He's grown beyond petty revenge Batman. It's now a matter of pride, a matter of who is the master and who the slave."

Robin's long day and new revelations had somehow made him grow tired. He was weary. His mind sadly numbing, and he was growing tired of talking. "Bruce, I don't want to seem rude, but I somehow no longer wish to be talking with you or anyone else for that matter. I think I need to get some rest. I'll talk to you later, in the morning when the group can finally enter into the city."

Batman didn't say anything. He simply closed out the screen. Robin starring at the black connection for a second longer before turning off the screen himself. Robin turned around, his team standing in the doorway. Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven looking back at him with a mixture of regret, pity, apprehension, and sadness.

It was Starfire that finally gained the courage to speak. "Robin, we could not help but listen. We are very sorry…"

"Starfire, don't worry about it. I don't care. I'm going to go out for a while. I need some time for myself. You and Cyborg should be able to handle things until the morning. I promise to be back by the time the League arrives."

Starfire attempted to take a step towards Robin, but Cyborg's hand held her at bay. "No problem man, sure thing, you take all the time you need."

Starfire looked from Robin's tired and strongly isolated form, to Cyborg's acknowledging nod. "Let him have his time to work through what it is he has all in his head. I know what it's like. Robin needs some time alone. We can handle things while he's recovering." Starfire only nodded. Her world suddenly feeling very small and very sad.

-S-

Slade was not at all pleased with the conversation he had overheard. Not at all. No, he had wanted the Bat to find out all about his revenge attempt, but he had not wanted the boy to know of it until he was loyal to him and the information would not bother him so much.

_"What's done is done though," _commented Slade to himself. He couldn't bother to keep everything from the boy. His new plans would begin to change Robin's attitude. His outlook had already begun changing. Slade's talk with Robin in the chemical plant had begun that process. Slade got to his feet, he turned and began seeking a means of dealing with the Justice League until after they would leave. His plans for Robin would have to be put on hold until they left. _Oh well, _smiled Slade in thought. _Waiting for the inevitable to happen was the best form of punishment. To wait is the ultimate suffering._

This might just work out to Slade's advantage after all. Now the Dark Knight knew what he had brought upon his son. Robin knew he had blown his last chance, and everything Slade had ever sought was soon to be working out just as he had first dreamed it would. "Soon Robin, you and I will have that little battle we wished for. Soon I will have you right where I want you." The echo of Slade's laughter rang through the room. His one eye locking on the single figure standing in the shadow of the doorway. "Soon it'll be time for you my dear to have all the fun."

A/N: So, how was it? Any ideas what Slade's planning? I think he's playing a multi level game of chess, and the moves have to be many and set up in order for him to make his final play. Maneuvering is, after all the main strategy in any game of chess. Well, everyone have a nice Holiday weekend. Enjoy and I'll see you all next weekend. dlsky


	42. Chapter 42 Reflection and Admittance

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: So I hope everyone had a great week. Just think about it. We all went through a whole year, and now in just a few days time we'll be already into a new one, Wow! I hope each of you live this next year with as much confidence, determination, and new dreams; striving for success, that you did this last twelve months.

To everyone that struggles to keep floating in the face of troubles and uncertainty, I dedicate this chapter to you, and also to those of us with creativity and imagination. Enjoy!

Chapter 42 (Reflection and Admittance)

-/-

Robin left the Tower, his motor bike speeding along the city streets with a fast pace that even Slade's Robots and spy-bots could not keep up with. His trail finally winking out as Slade lost him. Where was the boy heading, to the cliffs, to think and spend his time alone and brooding? Slade had witnessed the boy do that more then once or twice. _Yes, that was probably where he was heading._ Slade smirked, there was no need to worry, Robin had told his friends he was only going out for some time to think, that he would return later. Slade passed it off, he would allow his Apprentice the time he needed to be alone with his thoughts and built up feelings.

Slade could tell he'd been upset, yes, his argument with Superman and Batman had show him just how much pressure was upon the young man at the moment. Still Slade could also read resolved determination and resistance still issuing from his body. Robin's newest line of thinking was that if he was damned, then he might as well fight to the bitter end for whatever choice he'd inadvertently chosen. He figured that if he'd made the mistake and angered Slade enough, that his life was now worth nothing, he might as well use what little of it was left in keeping his family and friends safe. Too bad that was exactly what Slade wanted him to do.

-R-

Robin's motorcycle speed through the streets of Jump City. His normal travel speed having to be reduced to half as fast as he would normally travel. He wasn't too certain if he would be able to find a clear street to take him up the mountain. His bike trail; small as it was, Robin having mad it in his R-cycle long ago. Would only fit his R-cycle or another motor bike so he would not have to worry about any cars being in his way, but the swarming Gnats were still think despite the dead piles falling to the ground. The light of sunset was at least beginning to penetrate through the massive cloud. That alone gave Robin hope that soon this would all be a bad memory and he and his team could focus on newer days. Focus on surviving Slade.

Robin revved up his motorcycle choosing to care less about the safety factor. Perhaps if he killed himself, saved Slade the trouble, the monster might not bother hunting down everyone he loved, and cared for. Maybe Robin could save the world, buy some time for someone else to figure out a way to stop Slade once and for all.

-S-

In Slade's underground hideout. Hidden in the shadows of abandoned buildings and old factories. Slade stood at his monitors; watching his androids viewpoint, as it perused after Robin. The boy was acting reckless, Slade had no doubts that his stress levels and depression were fueling him towards that line Slade meant to keep him from. The conversation with his mentor had done quite the job. Slade was not at all pleased. He had planned in so many factors, making sure all this time to only push Robin so far, bend his will back so much. If that conversation sent the boy over the edge, so help him Slade would make sure that someone felt how angry he would become.

"Where is he going?" The question asked offhandedly, not really even bothering for an answer. More for reminding Slade of the fact he wasn't solely alone. "Robin is heading towards the cliffs/hills overlooking the city," replied Slade, grateful for the remainder and reason to keep himself calm.

Slade's Robot couldn't seem to keep up with the boy. The screen flickered once before the boy revved his bike again and speed off even faster. "Robin must be really upset," observed Slade. _He only ever speeds like that when he's upset_, thought Slade to himself. It's a kind of reckless speed, yet for Robin his control of the motorbike and his memory of the layout of the town, the curves in the streets, the timing. It's nothing for him, and even now since his mind has been enhanced; his mental reflexes have taken to incredible control, the motor bike speeding along Jump Cities streets at nearly eighty. To Robin that could be interpreted as a leisurely Sunday stroll through the park.

"Boy he's fast, your Slade-bot nearly lost track of him at the start of the pursuit. It's a good thing you still have a way of tracking where he is going isn't it Slade."

"Indeed," offhandedly answered Slade. Slade was too busy adjusting his camera's monitory feed. Playing with the monitor that his spy camera had clicked off blank with nothing more to see of the boy. Slade switching over to his computers, a tracking screen began picking up Robin as a nice blinking red dot.

"Do you want me to go after him?" Asked a flat and not really questioning or asking voice from behind him.

Slade turned and regarded the young woman; dressed in a traditional ninja assassins attire, minus the head covering. Alliea was standing in a self drawn circle; practicing her sward movements and moving in slow rhythmic steps. Slade noted that her question was more a redundant inquiry to ease and please him; that she was both willing, and available to serve him, should he need her to, but that she really didn't care if he said yes, or no. This shown in the fact that she was neither looking at him, or showing any signs of attempting to listen for his answer. Alliea just continued to keep practicing her slow sword swings, and martial arts movements.

"No," answered Slade most unappreciative of the question even being asked. He was glad that she was showing him her loyalty in asking, but the girl annoyed him with her lack of motivational energy. She was a tool and she knew it, although useful and very deadly; her attitude and lack there of, made for Slade a useless Apprentice. It was Robin's passion, his hatred, his own desires that gave Slade that fire. That life energy to keep going on through time, through the ages that would come and go.

Slade turned back to the screen showing Robin's flashing dot. "No, I know where he's going to and I have a pretty good idea why too. The boy only ever goes up there when he's upset and needs some alone time to himself. Time to think, time to feel free from the pressures surrounding him. Time to be free of his friends." Slade's mouth under his mask curved at this statement. There were times when Robin regretted having a team, times he didn't show to his friends, but times he wished they would leave him alone. Free him of the burden of having to watch over them, to take care of their needs, their growth as adults, and superheroes. Times he wished not to be their leader anymore, and wished for the freedom Slade offered to him. _Robin will soon see things my way_, soon enough accept Slade's gift of that freedom.

Alliea stopped her sword practicing and turned to look at Slade. He had moved from the monitors to his workbench. Apparently content to just leave the boy alone and continue on with his planning for Robin and the Titan's battle soon to take place.

"Are you sure?" It wasn't a question meant as a lack in thought upon Slade's own reasoning. Slade knew the young woman better to understand that, but it was a disappointment; in her not being ordered into service, not being able to prove her skills, her loyalty to him.

Slade looked up from the work table, one eye regarding her with emotionless energy, just simply giving her the respect to be looked upon as she spoke to him. Alliea walked up the three stairs separating her work out circle from his monitors and worktable. "I mean what if he's meeting someone up there? What if he's setting us up to think that he's going there to be alone, but he plans on running away? Plans to flee from you. I could go right now and retrieve him, I could end this right now and earn my remaining service to the school."

Slade stood up straight again, placing his hands behind his back and regarded her with a humorous amusment. _So the girl has spirit and passion after all. If only for selfishness and the chance to finally prove herself worthy to her masters_; the group or school, call it what you wanted. The group Slade had contacted and requested an associate for service to him. Alliea was a graduee. She was the best and the brightest they had, but she was also now; with working for Slade, proving her worth to graduate as it were.

If all worked out; and she survived, if Slade was happy with her work, then she would be free of her pledge to the group and allowed to roam as a free enterprising assassin for hire. Although she did not know it yet; her service to Slade had now sealed her as his own personal property and even after she graduated she would be in the service and employment of his organization for now, and, until she died.

Slade crossed his arms behind his back, he noticed that she gave a slight constricting to her stance and muscles, she thought she had gone to far and was now about to be reprimanded for her continuation of talking. "Your skills may be good," commented Slade coldly, "but you are no match in a real fight against Robin. Your services are only required to merely distract the boy while I maneuver him into the false sense I wish him to turn to."

Alliea lowered her head and nodded. Her pride not getting to be an issue, but her disappointment that she would have to wait until another time to fulfill her mission for Slade and then be allowed to be called a true assassin, a true "Shadow."

(For all of you wondering, a "Shadow" is the top level in this organizations rankings. Alliea is at what you might call a top Graduate to be…..so she's considered an Assassin only by lack of a better term. Because her lack of world experience and time spent in the trade; under the guidance of another's tutelage, she's only a rookie. However after this job with Slade, she will be free to choose what jobs' she wishes, what methods to use, and her title would take on the rank of true Ninja Assassin (for hire) and after a few deaths on her resume, and a record to boast about, she would take the title of "Shadow" only if she's not ever been identified or caught) But I think Slade has some plans for her later, so she might never get to realize her dreams of independence.)

Slade dismissed the girl and then continued on with his plans for his battle with the Titans. He gave one last glance at the monitor, Robin's blinking dot had stopped precisely where Slade had known it would. Right where the boy always went to when he was frustrated, angry, and needed to be alone. Slade was half tempted to go himself and make a surprise visit to the boy. To anger him even more, but Slade turned back to his task, "no" there would be time for that later. For now, he had more treatments for the boy to plan, a war to fight with him, and a surprise waiting in store for Robin that would bring the teen's mental state crashing into Slade's outstretched arms.

-O-

-R-

Robin pulled his motor cycle to a stop. He'd taken his personal one over his R-Cycle; simply because it couldn't be tracked, not by his friends or anyone else that might have a way of tracking him. He'd left his communicator back in his room, dismounting he walked over to his personal spot; his refuge from the life he both loved and hated so much, his view overlooking the city.

-/-

Time was something Slade had endless amounts of, seeing how he was immortal. But Robin was not and this was Slade's problem. He wanted Robin for his apprentice; his heir for his empire, mostly he just wanted greatness and unique things. A collector of the ages of time; you have to have a hobby since your life is never ending, other wise you get lonely and board. Endless life can get to you and you could crack up.

So Slade had Robin as a hobby; well not just a hobby, he also really did want him as a companion to end the loneliness Slade had from just simply existing. So make Robin immortal, and there would always be someone for you. Even if they weren't right by your side all the time, but they would exist through all the times you did.

Then there was the fact that Slade was a control freak. Again, a side effect of living forever and having nothing but time; so why not have things your way, there was nothing else but you. Why not have it your way?

Slade wanted Robin to be his slave, but it really was the challenge to brake Robin of a spirit Slade knew would be very hard to snuff out. Then there was the potential Robin possessed; to be greater then he was, both for good's use and evil's if you really wanted to believe in that façade, that labeled Mortal nonsense. Only difference was evil would not hold Robin back, there are no boundaries. Batman would hold Robin in his shadow for as long as the Dark Knight was alive and Robin would be nothing more then a side kick. Sure Slade wanted the boy as a slave, but even as that, Slade saw that Robin would be freer then he was with "good," with Batman; or with his friends, the Teen Titans.

Robin's lack of self preservation; control, made Slade wonder why he held such great mental and physical restraint. The teen was a machine of perfect form, strength, and determination. His ability to see no limits despite limits held upon him, it really made Slade wonder why he allowed Batman to hold him back? Why make him think he was second to the Bat, instead of equal…Slade saw and treated him as an equal. Robin is seen as an adult not a child, but too, Slade expects too much from Robin.

When the boy just wanted to be a kid, it was frowned upon. By his friends, his colleagues, and especially those he tries to live up to. Making it hard for Robin to act like a child, but never being good enough to be an adult. He's back and forth; pulled in the world of adults, never happy with Robin's doings, and never satisfied with him just stopping and giving up.

They state it's his choice, but then tell him what to do and how to do it. Give him freedom to be the leader of his friends; the Titans, having the expectation that he should be the best of them, and he is, but then tell him he's not strong enough, old enough, or even up to the challenge. Shielding and protecting him but at the same time, crossing and crisscrossing the lines or rules of what Robin wants to find as his limitations. Those boundaries in life's expectations. It's chaos really….no wonder Robin's so moody, so angry and determined; pushing himself to extreme and dangerous limits, it's non stop hell for the poor kid.

Robin finds Slade a challenge, something to strive for. Also his spoken words of truth to Robin; interpreted by Robin as lies; convincing himself, with mental games with himself for survival of beliefs, because without them what would he be? The truth Slade speaks of.

What is he striving for? How can he keep going? You have to have some control or belief in your life. Slade treats him as a child also, but lets him loose to do as he wants. To do what he craves; that freedom, but because he's scared…he rejects it. Cowers in the shadows of those he knows' deep down he is better then.

Slade's fight with him to be his Apprentice is as challenging; as fun to Robin, as it is for the mad man. Games are things children love, Slade making it a challenge; a game, for Robin, and Robin makes it endless…something for Slade to do, to strive for, or just have hope that he could win and be rewarded by the benefits. It's the struggle they both crave. Plus, they understand the other better then any other's do. Relating to someone is what makes friendship, or rivalry, or equals. Depending on how you look at it.

Robin needs guidance; he is only a child, and Slade guides him, but with the selfish thought, that it's for himself. But the indications; the clues, of his guidance prove true, it dose hold Robin at bay. His friends couldn't control him if they tried, but Slade's words; they penetrate into Robin's mind, even if Robin chooses not to listen.

The plan is keeping Robin less busy. Make him slow down, just enough that he begins to see what Slade says is actually truth. Over time, he will grow to meet his own wants, own desires. If maneuver right, Robin's thoughts could very well being to fall along the same lines as Slade's. Then he would have his Apprentice, his heir, by his side. A partner for all the eternities an immortal might exist.

Robin needs to stop letting everyone tell him what to do. Start listening to his own needs. Stop helping everyone else and stop neglecting himself, find a balance between the two. Be a man, and live up to responsibilities, but loosen up and have some fun too. Grow to become great; better then others, yet know how to be humble. Fall back, into the shadows. Learn to manipulate others for your own befit, own happiness and success. Keep his friends by his side and have a life, but be able to step outside of it if he needs to without getting everyone upset.

Respect and fear. It's all in one persons perception of who they are….

-R-

Why did the mouse chase the cat? Robin was the mouse, that didn't mean he couldn't fight back, couldn't triumph over the cat, it just meant that the cat was the one who made the first move. Was the one who was really the most driven.

Robin sighed, _the mouse was just in the way, or the objective. _But what made Slade chase him? _Why me? _

_Because I'm his rival, because I can challenge him with satisfaction_, both living for another day to start the chase or fight all over again. Even Tom and Jerry would team up at times; fight the common enemy or threat…_so what would it be like to team up with Slade?_ To fight a common enemy? We did that and yet I still didn't change my viewpoint of Slade.

_Yet, he wasn't doing it because he was offering to help you out._ Added in Robin's inner voice. No, only again for selfish needs. _Would Slade and myself be right after each other again? _The very next day or moment? _Probably, Yes_, Robin smiled they would. It was just the way things were, it was what made life fun and worth living.

Challenge, testing yourself and your limits…..

Batman had the Joker…Superman had Lex Luther……and Robin had Slade,

The difference was that he and Slade were too similar for being rivals. It wasn't black and white, it was same. Robin struggling to believe he was different. Slade and him were the same whether he wanted to believe it or not. The game between them both would end only if Robin gave in. That realization, that ceasing of self-delusion. That was what made the game continue, what made Robin different from Slade. What kept him from becoming Slade's slave; his apprentice and equal to the whole, or same and exactly like Slade.

Robin sighed, laying his hands in his lap. _What have I done….? I've just made things worse now, and what can I do to try and put things right? What kind of plan, what attempt, what strategy could I use that I already haven't. I tried so hard, planned so much. I tried every angle, every strategy, I made very preparation……_

Robin thinking back to all the work he did for Slade's false challenge.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Robin smiled, nodding his head in silent thanks. "Now go get some sleep, and no thoughts about tomorrow, dream only of the good times and those hopes…no, those going to still happen."

As his friends left the Titan's living room for their own private sanctuaries. He knew that little rest would happen, but a calm took over the Tower. A calm and peace that gave Robin the time he needed, he had a lot to do and very short time to get it all done in, before his date with destiny.

-/-

Slade watched on the monitors as the group's determination was built up by Robin. "Too bad, they don't realize that Robin is already mine, nothing they do now will stop the outcome from happening exactly as I have designed it."

Slade looked back at the tank that held the powder chemical XST17. All the planning in the word wasn't going to keep Slade's plan from happening. "This is going to be fun, Apprentice, too bad you won't be able to enjoy it as much as me."

Slade watched on his many monitors as each Titan went to his or her room. A strange calm took over the Tower. Slade watched with fascination as Raven stood; not meditating, but silently walking around her room and idly picking up items at random. There was a puppet looking marionette doll, of herself. Slade even thought he caught her smirk as a funny thought of memory popped into her mind. There was a shrine of picture; each with different events, the Titans out of uniform and spending days just as normal; if you could ever call the strange bunch normal, but there they were. Out at the park, the pizza parlor, the mall, and several other shots; some of a trip once taken to the beach. Of some cliffs they'd all gone to, to try out rock climbing. A final picture brought Raven to pause; all of them where dressed in bike gear, all smiling; exhausted from a ten mile long bike ride.

Slade switched monitors, his eye catching Cyborg at his computer; asking Sally to activate his video journal, Sally not needing Slade's permission; now that he had reprogrammed her to obey him and be his inside spy, the computer activated not just the journal, but also a direct upload link to Slade's own system and began running him a copy.

Slade would review the cybernetic man's ramblings later, for right now he was wondering why Robin had decided to detour his friends for the truth he obviously knew. Why was Robin heading up the elevator and to the roof? Slade again cursed himself for not placing a camera up there. His feed from his robot outside and his spy camera link; thanks to Sally, didn't extend to the roof seeing as how there was no cameras on the roofs, only sensors. Slade already knew Robin was up there, what he wanted desperately to know was why, and what was in that crate, that Flash had delivered?

-R-

Robin slowly made his way to the roof. The Tower suddenly feeling reflectively sad and pacified. His fellow teammates all in their rooms, he was sure that no sleep would come quickly to them, but at least he would not be disturbed as he prepared for tomorrow, as he set up the network array. Robin opened up the wooden carte that Flash had delivered, smiling in mental thanks for the work and effort both he and Alfred had put forth.

Robin smiled even harder, finding a perfectly folded note gently set on top of the packages. Alfred's handwriting was as professional and accurate as he'd always remember it to be. The old loyal friend and family butler was nothing if not the perfect British refection of tact and strictly adhered to planning.

Master Richard,

It was apparent to me after you left, and the effort you put forth in planning this crate out, that it's contents were very important to you in the upcoming struggle you seemed distracted by. I'm not going to question your reasons for returning, or worry about what it is that you've gotten involved in. I just wanted you to know that I am proud of the way you've grown up. The pride in my heart is deeper then that of a mere parent. I want you to know that I love and cherish; both you and Master Bruce, as if you were my own sons. I want you to know that you will always have a home here at Wayne Manor. Your visit impressed upon Master Bruce; the need and loss, your being gone had created in his life. It is as such in my own heart and mind, and I do wish that your visit gave you the closure needed to once again take your place here with us at home; when you come to feel the time is right, to return.

Agent Monitory told me to make sure you were aware of the fact that secrecy would be key, and that timing is crucial. He wished for you to contact him by 2am and that your window of opportunity would pass you by should you linger much after that.

Much Luck, Alfred S. Pennyworth

PS. Leslie called looking for you, she said she would have Batman contact you tomorrow with some very interesting results.

Robin's face took on a frown, so Leslie found something in the blood work, his thoughts cleared themselves. There was nothing he could do about what Leslie had found out right now, he could only hope that whatever she knew he would survive tomorrow's battle and be able to talk with her about. Otherwise, he would be in the hands of Slade, and the suspicions he now carried regarding Slade having done something to him back in the town of Denten; when he'd been supposedly sick for those three days, would not need checking up on. Slade would find it in his own due time to revel his revelations; to his loyal, if not completely trapped; and securely his, Apprentice.

Robin gave a sigh; setting down the note, and unpacking the crate's contents. He didn't have time to linger in wonderment about what might come about, he needed to set up the communications array and make ready to talk to Agent Montgomery and his men. The Satellite, that would be able to take some overhead photos of the city, and now; knowing Slade's location and hideout, would be able to take some photos of the chemical plant. Would have only until 2am to do so. That was what Alfred's relaying of Montgomery's message was talking about.

Robin smiled to himself as he unpacked the contents of the crate. He lifted three black cases from the crate and placed them down on the deck of the roofing. Opening up the first black case and taking out the stand that the array would sit on. Robin began unpacking the rest of the black cases' contents and removing a small tool pouch from inside the crate, quietly but reflectively assembling the communications array.

His reason for having Flash deliver the crate to the roof, had been a suspicion; now rippling with waves (of pretty proof positive theories behind them now) that Slade had somehow gained control of both the Tower, Sally, and perhaps even had a means of eavesdropping in on the happenings of the teams conversations, private thoughts, and planning's. Robin had devised a test for this theory, his only drawback was that it would require him testing it out right in the midst of his only; or more like, his one chance to either win against Slade, or loose and end up his Apprentice and slave forever. _Nothing is worth doing if you're not worth risking it all to achieve the ultimate victory,_ he reminded himself smugly.

When the array was finally finished, Robin took the small video screen in his lap; after placing on his face mask, he placed the communications head set over his head. Punching in the code and waited as the static cleared. Agent Montgomery's face gave a relived smile.

"I almost didn't think you would make it in time."

Robin smiled back at the screen. "Oh ye of little faith," replied Robin grinning. "So what about the Satellite? Can we use it to track down Slade's surroundings and make a plan to attack him with?"

Agent Montgomery's face turned and profiled its self as he called out to another man. "Steve, what do you think, is the satellite still ready?"

Robin couldn't hear what was being said in reply, but with several nodes from Montgomery, Robin was pretty sure that they would still be able to do this. Montgomery returned to face Robin seconds later, and his words lit up Robin's face.

"Seems we can do better then just getting a few camera shots of the city, we have gained access to a satellite that has inferred capability. We can get you inside shots of the city and maybe even locate exactly where Slade is hiding the Gnats and the barrels of chemical."

Robin smiled, "that's great news. I have some news myself. My team was able to find out where Slade is hiding out, the information came from an anonymous tip, seems Slade's planning ahead, guess he wants to make sure I show up. Too bad he's not counting on me bringing along company." "For him that is."

Montgomery slyly smiled back at Robin. "I have my men already preparing to move out. As soon as we get the picture feed and scans, we'll leave to meet with you and your team."

"Don't come too early," warned Robin, "I don't want Slade to know what I'm planning on the side, only what I want him to think I have planned. Let's not tip our hand too early. I want Slade to sweat for a few seconds, wondering why I'm waiting and not attacking. Then when you show up and we take him down, he can feel what its been like for me all these years."

Montgomery shook his head, "Man I'm sure glad your on our side, I wouldn't want to go up against you kid in a fight, you're a real thinker. You remind me a lot of Slade in many ways. Good thing your really nothing like him though."

Robin only continued to smile and then nodded. "Yeah, so Slade's hideout is the old Chemical Plant on the East side of Jump City."

Montgomery turned away again. Talking to the man from before and then back at Robin. "Activate your other monitor screen, use the projector to see what it is the satellite gets."

Robin and Montgomery spent the next half an hour discussing the satellite pictures taken, discussing strategies, and perfecting timing. By the end; Robin having to run down-stairs and retrieve Dr. Wong's notes for confirmation of timing, discovering he could now read the Doctors notes a whole lot better with understanding then before, they settled on 8am as the countdowns end to stopping Slade. Making arrangements to meet up at 7am; giving them an hour to try and stop Slade, and planned out the entry points needed to attack from. Robin telling Montgomery to have his men split into several teams and follow each Titan into the building. Assuring him that both his team and that of Montgomery's would not get into each others way.

"You stick to your plans and agenda, and me and my team will too. Remember though, Slade is mine. I'm either going to take him down, or die trying."

Robin's forceful determination, made Montgomery only silently nod his understanding and acceptance.

-/-

After that Robin finished unpacking the rest of the crate. It took several trips back and forth, most of the crate's contents ended up back down in the living room, but some he left in his room, like two large silver briefcases that held his new costume and newly designed weapons.

Robin sat them on his bed and left, he had no time to unpack them now, he would do that later, but first he needed to go hack into City hall's Building Department and obtain the blueprints to the chemical pant Slade was staying in. His inferred overlays would be all he would need then. His planning and preparations to discuss a strategy for attack with his team would prove the little trapping bate he would need; should, and if Slade be listening in, monitoring, or somehow keeping a spying eye on his team and himself as he was beginning to believe he was.

-/-

Robin left Starfire in the living room for his room. He unpacked his new uniform, his last painful thought was that Starfire would be devastated to know he was once again hiding things from his team. He only hoped that she would understand that he was at a critical stage in his battle/rivalry with Slade, that even the tiniest of mistakes could cost him dearly. No, he would not sacrifice his friendship with his team. They were far too important to him for that to happen, but his life was on the line here, he was trying to outsmart the toughest being alive, and for that he had already; long ago, during the creation of Red X; the master thief, and third alter ego of the Boy Wonder. Long ago determined that he would have to think smarter then Slade, be more crafty and cleverly careful in his moves he made, and keep his team out of the loop.

Not just for their own safety and to make it seem realer and believable to Slade, but also to keep himself from somehow accidentally slipping and talking to his team about what he was planning. If no one knew the plan, then he would have to carefully keep it hidden from all, insuring that he made himself hide it from Slade at all times with believable intentions. Himself included in that lie.

**-Back to the cold night air, back to Robin sitting all alone, looking out over the darkened city-**

"_Lies" _ thought Robin bitterly. _It's always about lies, why can't the world function without lying to one another. Why couldn't his life move on without he himself lying about his feelings, about his deep hate of who he was, what he was slowly becoming. Both that which Slade said truth, and told him lies about._

For many hours Robin remained sitting in that same spot, his mind simply wondering. His emotions too spent, his body hurting beyond anything he's felt recently, and his mental state just barely above the rolling waves beating down on him. Attempting to drag him out and under the waters of grief, death, and giving up. "Whatever would become of him now? Where did he go from this moment on?"

A/N: Thought a little insight into the characters minds, and some backtracking might help clear up some wondering questions and omitted parts from the last few chapters. Hope you liked it. Next week Chapter 43 (Blackout).

Preview:

Robin emerged from the basement door. His face scowling in unhappy frustration. Robin almost collided with Starfire coming out of the medical wing door. "Why has the power of back up not come alive?"

"The Gnat's," commented Robin looking both annoyed now, and frustrated. "Seems the Gnat's got in the generator, they messed up all the power cords. I'm wondering if they're responsible for the power plant too. I didn't even think that as the Gnat's might begin to die, that their bodies would cause problems."

Starfire shook her head. "Such small creatures can truely cause so much trouble for us."

Robin nodded in agreement. "We're going to be in the dark until the sun comes up. Make sure Raven and Beast Boy are warm and that their going to be ok without power." Starfire nodded, taking flight down the hallway, her new mission to find warm blankets to keep Raven and Beast Boy's temperature from growing cold.


	43. Chapter 43 Blackout

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 43 ( Blackout)

Robin returned back to the Tower some time slightly before 3am. The sun would start to come up soon, then the Justice League would arrive sometime around ten and the hunt for Slade would begin. Robin really not sure if that was such a good idea, but none of it was really in his hands anymore. With the Justice League now in the city, that made them in charge of the situation and all Robin could do was offer is opinion. Whether they listened to him, was a matter interiorly up for debate.

Tired and his body hurting far worse then he'd experienced since, well since he'd been shot by the Joker and almost died that time. Robin tried to make his agonizing way up the steps and into the living room. Trying to be quite as he entered; fearing he might wake up his teammates, only to find them still up. All sitting at the kitchen counter staring at him as he entered.

Starfire was the first to rise, her face reflecting back to him his own pain and tired weariness. "Robin, it has nearly been sixteen hours, I was growing very worried. I am glad to see that you are…not damaged too badly."

Robin looked over his team, Cyborg sat next to Starfire's raised body. Raven; still in that ghostly spirit form she'd taken to after the battle, floated over the shoulder of Kitten; who was wearing a kitchen apron, and attempting to cook what smelled like pancakes, or perhaps waffles. "Yes, Starfire I'm back, I'm sorry I worried you. I was just lost in my thoughts, I lost track of time, that's all. I hope you two; referring to Cyborg and Starfire, are feeling better and rested, cuse were going to have company around ten. The Justice League are coming and they intend to try and hunt down Slade."

His teammates gave him back that same doubting look as he himself had given Superman and Batman while he'd talked with them earlier. "Ah Robin," Cyborg's hesitant voice fell short of finishing his statement of obvious truth they all knew when one attempted to go after Slade.

Robin gave an exhausted sigh, sitting down next to Starfire's still standing form. "I know Cy, I tried telling them all about what a waist of time that would be, but they're upset that the man they thought was dead; Deathstroke the Terminator, or to us Slade, is still running loose. Playing them for fools by fighting a bunch of Teenagers and winning."

Kitten handed Robin a plate of food and he smiled as the sight of the warm, home-cooked pancakes. "Thanks" Kitten smiling wide and proud as she handed plates of food to Cyborg and Starfire, before taking her own over and around to join them all sitting down.

"So the League of Justice, and Superman all feel we are not doing a good enough job then," inquired Starfire after moments of silent eating had passed.

Robin gave a sigh, looking up from his plate to answer Starfire's inquiry. "Not exactly Star, it's more like when I thought I should have been the only one responsible for taking down Slade. It's more an issue of pride."

Starfire still looked confused. Cyborg noticed how tired and unprepared Robin was to try and explain everything to her attempted to help out. "Starfire, here on earth adults feel that when their children are not totally up to the challenge of taking control of a situation and bringing the outcome to what they feel it should be. They take control and feel it their duty to help them out."

Starfire's forehead wrinkled with thought. When she spoke up it was with a small and still perplexed voice. "But we have dealt with Slade for a long time now. Never before has the League of Justice felt it their duty to step in before. Not even when Slade used Terra to take control of the city; when things looked grim even to use, so why do they feel now is the right moment?"

Cyborg locked eyes with Robin's. Robin gave a sigh, turning to Starfire with deeper defeat then she had ever seen him display before. "Because Batman and Superman think I messed up, they think I should not have attempted to engage Slade all by myself. They think I made a huge mistake."

Starfire's eyes grew wide with both surprise and the beginnings of anger. "They are doubting your leadership abilities?"

Robin turned away from looking at Starfire; his eyes falling amidst the view of Jump City out their front window. _So few lights, so much has happened in only a short span of thirty-six hours. _It was a miracle the city still had power at all, Robin could only hope and pry that Slade would strike soon, he didn't think the city would be happy to come back, feel safe, and then Slade strike and destroy what hope remained. Soon the Gnats would all be dead and gone, the sun to rise and begin a new day. A cleaning up to begin.

Then the long task of finding Slade and stopping him. _If that's even possible_," mocked Robin. Robin turned back to Starfire, his voice catching in his own throat….what was he to say to her, what could he, he really had screwed up. He could have ended this all with two simple words. Batman and Superman were right, he was an unfit leader. A leader should have placed his own needs behind those he lead, and those he protected. His team might have faith in him, but the truth was, everyone was right. He had caused more trouble then prevented and now because of him, Slade was going to destroy everyone and everything associated to him. Because of his choices; or lack there of, they were now fighting a War. His war…….

Raven's voice floated over to Starfire's side. Her attempt to calm the alien down seeing how Robin just couldn't seem to say anything further. "Starfire, they're not questioning Robin's leadership, but the decision he made. Adults feel it their right to know what's happening, what's going on. They think we were keeping secrets from them that they should have known. They think that if they would have been here to help us, to make a different choice in how to attack Slade. That they would have been able to stop Slade. That they could have prevented the Gnat's from escaping and over three quarters of the city's residents from having to leave."

Starfire shook her head, her sadness not as strong as the others, but her comment speaking what everyone was thinking. "But if Robin; who knows Slade better then anyone, if he can not stop Slade; can not prevent him from destroying the city or taking control of our lives, what chance do Superman and Batman think they have?"

"That's the point," spoke up Kitten from where she'd been silently observing the conversation. "They think because they're older, and that Slade is an adult same as themselves that they can battle him better. They think since we're not the same age as Slade; haven't lived as long as they have, and don't think the same way they do, that we couldn't possibly have thought up every possible option, every possible solution. That to battle someone older then ourselves and win against him would be impossible for us to do without them helping us."

Starfire's mouth remained open in shock, her cold emerald stare making them all feel equally as upset, equally as ignored and let down. "That is not correct," voiced Starfire in a soft reassurance. Her voice rising to reassure her fellow teammates. "I have seen how Slade fights, how evil and crafty he is, how only Robin has been able to keep up with him."

Robin smiled at Starfire, his hand reaching to thank her with a nice pat on the shoulder, his thanks being cut off as the lights in the Tower went out, followed by the echoing ripple of an explosion happening across town. The group all sprang to their feet. Starfire's hands illuminating the group in a green glow. Cyborg's own built in lights casting a contrast of blue.

Robin looked over at his team. "That was the power plant."

Cyborg raised his fist in the air. "It's Slade."

"Maybe, maybe not," spoke Robin in a calming commanding tone. "Until we know what's going on let's not jump to conclusions. Still…..Raven I think you should return to your body just incase the back-up generators don't come on right away. Starfire, Kitten, go to the infirmary and check on BB and Raven's body, make sure the equipment being off isn't harming them in any way.

Starfire took hold of Kitten, Raven sliding through the wall towards her body. Robin reached into his utility belt and took out a flashlight. "Cyborg I'm going to go check on the backup controls, you go to the garage and open the garage door manually."

Cyborg looked at his leader in puzzlement. "Why?"

Robin smiled and shook his head. "Several reasons. The Justice League are due to arrive into the city soon, and with the explosion I think they might come even sooner, we're going to need a way to get into the Tower, and a way to get the T-car and R-cycle out."

"Oh," nodded Cyborg in understanding.

"Oh and Cy." Cyborg looking back over his shoulder at Robin. "Yes?"

"You might want to conserve as much power as you can. If the city's power doesn't come back on; and we find this to be the work of Slade, your going to need to be ready. Need to know how much power you can use before your going to become low and have to stop fighting in order to keep moving."

Cyborg nodded his head, suddenly a whole new set of problems were popping into focus.

-S-

The small ripples of the explosion echoed through the underground lair of Slade's hideout. Something or someone had shut off the power. Slade's monitors, screens, and video feed from all over the city went black. Slade's back up generators and lights only illuminated a small bit of the dark underground complex. Alliea looked up at Slade, her eye's used to the darkness had no trouble seeing Slade's outline. Using her talents and ninja skills she moved closer to Slade. "Was this supposed to happen?" She asked.

Slade chose not to answer, he was thinking. _No this was not supposed to happen, _although he could use this to his advantage. "Come," ordered Slade, "we have work to do, and I think this will workout quite unexpectedly beneficial in my favor."

-R-

Robin emerged from the basement door his face scowling in unhappy frustration. Robin almost collided with Starfire coming out of the medical wing door. "Why has the power of back up not come alive?"

"The Gnat's," commented Robin looking both annoyed now, and frustrated. "Seems the Gnat's got in the generator, they messed up all the power cords. I'm wondering if they're responsible for the power plant too. I didn't think about that as the Gnat's might begin to die, that their bodies could cause problems."

Starfire shook her head. "Such small creatures can truly cause so much trouble for us."

Robin nodded in agreement. "We're going to be in the dark until the sun comes up. Make sure Raven and Beast Boy are warm and that there going to be ok without power." Starfire nodded, taking flight down the hallway, her new mission to find warm blankets to keep Raven and Beast Boy's temperature from growing cold.

Robin watched Starfire travel off down the hallway. He turned and looked over towards the medical doors, wondering if Kitten would emerge. _Probably not. _Robin turned to look over his left shoulder. "Is Sally dead?"

J'onn J'onzz; the Martian Manhunter and League member materialized into sight, "Long live the computer Queen! She's long gone and hopefully not forgotten, but for now, Slade has nothing left to keep tabs on you all with."

Robin smiled, "Good! Now you better leave before the others see you. Make sure that the others know to check on the hospital's and shelters before they attempt any other form of damage control that resulted from the power loss.

J'onn nodded, fading out as he remained to comment: "The power off is going to begin causing more panic even if the sun is, about to rise."

Robin nodded his head, "Yah, I just hope it's enough of a distraction to cause Slade to make his move." _If not, then this was all a very big risk we just took._

-Cy-

Cyborg came back into the Tower, his power set on low illumination. He found Robin and Starfire already in the living room, both looking over a paper map of the city.

"Hay what happened to the power?"

Starfire turned and regarded her friend. "The Gnat's have created more trouble, they have destroyed the power and Robin fears that they will cause trouble for us in other parts of the city."

Cyborg looked over at Robin, "Sally has her own power supply, why aren't you using her to keep the Tower's systems up and running."

Robin exchanged looks with Starfire, the alien girl falling back as Robin handed her the map. "Cyborg, about Sally, I'm sorry to say that she's not functioning either, seems the Gnat's infected her systems too and she's….well, she's dead."

Robin cringed for the blowup of the century, what he got was a sigh and a determined look on Cyborg's face. "Fine, where do we start, the sooner I get this over with and things get back to normal, the sooner I can get started on rebuilding her."

Starfire and Robin exchanged proud smiles. "Ok, I think we should each take a section of town. Robin splitting the map down the middle and into thirds, handing each a piece and the team taking to the city. Robin riding his R-cycle into the city, Starfire taking to the sky's and Cyborg riding around in another one of his new inventions; the Cyber Bike, not as stylish as Robin's or as equipped, but allowing him to move around the city without using up as much power as the T-car did, and used mainly for himself when he didn't want to take out the car. Each of them equipped with an old style Walky Talky; praying that Slade didn't deem it the moment for attack, they headed into the streets eager to save what could still be salvaged of their once proud city.

-/-

Fire's began popping up all over the city. Robin reminding Cyborg over the Walkie Talkies to not let himself get too low on power. "As soon as you get to a point go back to the Tower and help Kitten with Raven and Beast Boy. I don't want to have to worry about you if Slade tries to make good on his threat."

Cyborg's hesitant voice, finally agreed. He didn't like the idea of not being any help, especially when there was so much need for it, but he also knew that if he got too low on power, there wouldn't be anything he could offer in help anyways."

The streets were scenes of battles, crying people, panicked and spooked folks that had tried to remain calm and in the city. Starfire noticed the fires and took that as her main focus. Her next task to help try and calm those running around screaming. The least of her worries, those breaking into stores and carrying off items that did not belong to them. _What evil comes forth from human beings in times of stress and worry._

It wasn't long before the Justice League members caught up with the three Titans. Offering their aid and assistance. Green Lantern flew with Starfire over the city she had been assigned, she offered the map to him and he copied it using his own ring. Speeding off to start covering the opposite side of Starfire's; both of them meeting up in the middle some time later, as they worked their way through the map grid.

Robin was joined by Superman and Batman; who felt he shouldn't be left alone considering who Slade seemed to be after the most. "It's not me that needs protecting," fumed Robin, trying not to let them anger him, or distract him from his duty to the city. "Slade's not going to do anything to me until he eliminates all those closest to me first. Which means Starfire and Cyborg and the rest of my team need your protection, **not me**."

They didn't seem to listen or agree with him, but at least the issue was set aside to focus on the needs of the city. Robin also splitting up his map and handing pieces of it to Superman and Batman. They reluctantly agreed to break apart, but not before giving Robin orders to stay in plain sight and on the main streets. _Why do I suddenly feel like a little child?_

Cyborg was joined by Wonder Woman and Flash. Both accepting pieces of the map from Cyborg but Flash being the one to divide it up, giving himself a much larger piece of the map seeing as how much faster he was at covering his portion then the other two were.

J'onn J'onzz volunteered to check on the hospital and to keep tabs on Robin's other teammates, keeping Kitten company in Titan Tower while offering what help she too could give.

-S-

Slade stood cast in dark shadows of an alleyway, watching and waiting as the different members of the worlds highest crime fighter organization; the League of Justice, split up and began taking to the many parts of Jump City. _They're just making things far to easy for me…._

Structural damage was bringing the city's fine buildings and architecture to the ground. Fires where spreading and Flash was having to run around in circles; literally, to put them out. Water mains were busting all over; the section of town he was in, being left without any water and forcing residents to move out of the city finally.

The city officials that had stayed before had now issued a mandatory evacuation of the city. All the residents that had not left the first time were picked up by city trucks; that rolled around the early morning hours picking everyone up, and evacuating them to the refugee camps.

Flash stopped to catch his breath; his reserves running low, _man I could really use a breakfast bar about now_. Flash didn't even notice the fist until it hit him hard in the kidney. Taking a set of two more punches. One to the face, and the other to the stomach, each set up and placed at exactly the right moment to catch him off guard.

Flash was thrown back into the arms of one of Slade's Robots, his usual second to blink and recover taken up with a piercing pain from a syringe. As he began to doze off, he smiled at the mechanical machines…."I'll be seeing you all in just a few seconds then." Never hearing the reply from Slade, "I only need a few second to remove you from the picture."

-/-

Across town Starfire and Green Lantern had made it to their mid section point, and Starfire's smiling cheery face beamed the first rays of the rising sun back at the Justice League member. "We are successful and just in time too."

Green Lantern came to the ground the same moment as the alien Titan did. "Why, what were you trying to beat?"

Starfire smiled, and turned to the rising sunrise. "It is a morning ritual as Robin calls it, for me to await and watch the beautiful rising of the sun and at night to see it set. It is even more special that I am able to share that moment with you. After sharing my half of the map and your warmth and kindness to help out this city I feel it is the best gift of thanks I could give to you."

Green Lantern smiled, his mind not totally following her simple logic, but finding this young Titan to be quite pleasant to have as company. "I'm glad you could share the moment with me as well…."

His words being cut off as a barrage of laser fire sent rock and concrete up into the air and Starfire and Green Lantern into retaliation. Slade bots came out of hidden shadows and almost seemed to materialize out of no where. Starfire instantly began fighting back, although her methods surprised Green Lantern. She didn't attack with her alien powers, but began throwing objects she could find laying around at the mechanical machines. John discovered why after his rings' attempts where stopped by some sort of invisible shielding surrounding the robots.

"You could have mentioned that my powers wouldn't work on them," chastised Green Lantern as he fought off several Slade-bots that had taken to the air after him, "And that they can somehow fly."

Starfire engaged in a battle of baseball robot against her own version of steel beam bat, chanced a glace at him after she gave a good swinging hit to the midsection of two Slade-bots and sent them flying off backwards. "Oh, sorry, I had been under the thought that because Adults of this planet are older and more experienced then their offspring, that it meant they knew more then we did. You should have already known what Slade's assassins are capable of, and how to stop them, is that not your reason for being here?"

It was an innocent jabbing at his adulthood pride, but John couldn't figure out if she was mocking him or simply being honest. He began to question just exactly what was running though that head of hers.

Starfire and Green Lantern fought and battled Slade's Robots never seeming to notice the figure of Slade standing off in the shadows calmly watching as they wore themselves down.

-/-

Cyborg found Diana as he ran around the corner from 32nd and MorningGlory. Too bad she too was busy battling her own set of Slade's Robots. Cyborg charging his sonic canyon and aiming for the spot on the ground between her and the several dozen advancing on her. When the explosion hit Cyborg grabbed her by the hand and jerked her along with him. Protests seemed to start and then stop as she noticed the army of robots coming up behind him. Her own mob of them adding into the rank as they following pursuit after them. "What's the deal with those things. Why didn't you just blast them instead of the ground?"

Cyborg looked at his arms, the gage indicating the power level read low. "Two reasons."

"One they have protective shielding that won't allow any form of energy to pass through them, and two, I've reached my limit. If I don't recharge in less then an hour, I'll stop working."

Wonder Woman didn't hesitate another second, she took to the sky. Gripping the teenager as she flew back the way they had just come. Passing right over the mob of Slade-bots that were following them. Diana found herself surprised when several took up into the sky after her and Cyborg. "Oh," Cyborg's sarcastic and annoyingly haughty voice called up to her. "Did I forget to mention that they can fly."

"Yes," voiced Diana's annoyance, "Yes, you did fail to inform me of that."

Cyborg just folded his arms and hung there, a happy and smug smile on his face. _Serves you right for not trusting in us._

-/-

Batman really didn't like leaving Robin all alone and unprotected. His son's comments of protest and explanations about Slade; not wanting him first, but instead his friends, didn't make since to him. This whole thing had started because of Deathstroke's drive for revenge against him, and Slade's desire for Robin as his own. So why would Slade suddenly not choose to go after Robin but instead his teammates? Sometimes Robin just made no……..

_What was that?_

Batman catching sight of a shadow moving down the alleyway to his left; taking off after a shadowy figure, his instincts telling him that he should check the being out. Too bad they didn't tell him it was a trap. Once he entered the alleyway he fund himself surrounded by mechanical looking Robot's housing sharp and very deadly looking claws as hands.

He was blocked off from behind, six machines staring him straight in the face and out of the corner of his eye he could see the shadows of several; higher above him, both on the right and the left. Batman waited; his body poised for attack, wondering what the mechanical assassins were waiting for.

He didn't have to wait long, soon a body appeared; sliding out of the shadows and into Batman's overhead view, the same time as the sly and cold voice of Slade trickled into his ears. "You know, you really should give your son more credit Bruce……"

Batman's reaction was to do a double take at the cold hard killer. Robin had said Slade knew his identity but Bruce hadn't quite been prepared for Slade using his real name. To him it was as if Bruce Wayne and Batman were separate individuals, he'd never thought of himself as the same person, but a split of the two.

Slade seemed to realize this fact, and Batman could tell he was pleased by the response to it. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you preferred to be called Batman….."

"Oh well, soon they'll be calling you dead."

Slade's Robots attacked on queue. Batman's quick hand; pulling out of his utility belt, launched several explosives at the robots, only managing to hold them off a few seconds as the impact pushed them backwards. Batman looked on in shock…._I might be in trouble_, thought the Dark Knight, _this alleyway is far too small and way too cramped. _

Batman took out his grappling hook and aimed for the rooftop; taking flight, and just avoiding a claw mark to his left leg. The Slade-bot managing instead to take a good swipe and chunk of cloth out off his cape. Batman watched as the Slade-bots below him began rushing up the ladders of the alleyway walls in order to follow him up._ I'm not going to have much time…._

Batman landed on the rooftop and had to duck a quick kick from Slade. The mercenary seemed to have been waiting for him. "So Deathstroke, picking on kids? Guess a man bent on Revenge really can stoop to any level."

Slade didn't take out any of his weapons, instead taking up his own martial arts fighting pose and waiting for Batman to attack. "And you would know all about how far down one would have to go in order to be at the bottom now wouldn't you," Slade's words angering Batman into action.

They fought hand to hand, combat style and force to be expected of the worlds greatest detective and worlds most feared cold hard assassin. Neither gaining ground, and both taking and giving their fair share of hits and rebounds.

"Slade, you should have stayed dead." Batman being thrown back with a nice kick to the left shoulder and into the slashing claws of the circular group of Slade-bot enforcers.

Slade smiled as Batman fought and kicked at his machines. "And you should never have come here Batman. Robin was right you know, this fight had nothing to do with you. It is a battle strictly between my Apprentice and myself. Now all you've done is prove a lesson I was going to teach Robin later; now sooner, all thanks to you."

"Robin's loyalty was beginning to waver Bruce, his humble loyalty to me was becoming questioning. Thanks to you though, I'll be able to help him appreciate the fine point; that there is no where he can run, and no one that he can run to, that I won't find him. Wont be able to hunt him down, and that if I so choose I could kill those protecting him."

A cry of pain escaped the Bat's mouth. One of Slade's Robots got a good clean claw into; and past his side plated armor, causing Batman to stumble backwards and almost fall over the edge of the roof. Slade's hand gripping the caped crusader by the collar and tossing him back into the ring. "I'm not through with you yet…..

-R-

Fuming and deep in thought Robin was the perfect target when Slade's Robot attacked. Robin nearly having his left arm cut clean off and only roll ducking out of the way at the last second to avoid it. His arm receiving a small surface cut in the near miss.

Robin's attack was instant and his perfect skill flawless. Rolling up and into a standing out kick; which tossed the Slade-bot three feet back, and gave Robin his next second to whip out his Bow-Staff and bring it down on the robot. His quick clean move was clocked at three swings and four seconds before he plunged it into the middle of the robot and brought about its instantaneous termination.

Robin whipped around looking for more and when he found none he frowned. "Is that all your going to throw at me today?"

As Robin expected Slade walked out of the shadows; from plan sight of no place Robin had really paid much attention to before, Slade having the knack for picking places to hide like that. "A little distracted today are we Robin? I only sent one, because it appears that only one was all it took."

Robin wanted to curse, Slade was belittling him like always, except that today he was justified in doing so. Robin was tired, he was distracted, and he hurt beyond belief. Slade's one robot was, more then the match he was needing to fight today. What he really needed was some sleep, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept.

"What do you want now Slade? Come to tell me our War starts from this moment on."

Slade smiled behind his mask, the smile of predatory appraisal. "Impatient today aren't we Robin, or is it your nap time?"

Robin had, had enough. He sprung at Slade with a wide punch, Slade catching it, and also blocking the side jump kick Robin attempted afterwards. "My, we are in a temper today," commented Slade.

Robin hanging sideways in Slade's grip was shaking and yelling with rage, "put me down, let me go," jerking his body in an attempt to escape. Slade tossed him onto the ground and stepped back giving Robin the time necessary to get up. Robin brushed himself off, more a habit then needing to make his already tattered, torn, and ripped uniform clean. "So what do you want then Slade?"

Robin looked up and at Slade, he could tell the boy was angry and even more annoyed with him then usual, but at least he was listening and not going to attack him. (For the moment)

Slade reached into his belt, Robin growing suspicious poised himself for something unexpected. Instead he was surprised when Slade pulled out a small holographic device and held it up. Slade clicked it on and eyed Robin; making sure he was ready for the next second, as he tossed it to him.

Robin caught the device and looked down at it. It was a display map of the globe. Each continent within the 3D globe blinking with small dots that rippled out waves of echoing pulse-age. "What about it?" Asked Robin, looking back at Slade.

"I was thinking a demonstration would be in order to start off with…..smiled Slade turning and reveling a cell phone in his other hand.

_What could Slade possibly be up to now_, thought Robin to himself. His eyes wondering between the cell phone in his hand and the holographic globe in his own.

-St-

Starfire and John; working as a team, managed to destroy the last of Slade's Robots. Both of them tired. The many bodies scattered and littering the street proving why. "Is that all of them," asked Green Lantern taking a breath and whipping the sweat off his face.

"I believe so," answered Starfire her hands on her knees as she began to lean back to sit down.

Green Lantern watched as the alien girl began to take a seat on the ground but suddenly stopped and stood up, drawing John's own attention to the being she was staring angry faced at.

_"Slade"_

The word seemed to hiss from the young girls inner voice. John could tell there was some form of history disliking going on from between the both of them. He actually began to wonder what it could have been that had both of them holding such a inner dislike for the other. I mean sure they were enemies but this seemed to be something different, something more, something having to do with a deeper, more personal issue.

"What a pleasure to see you again too," mocked Slade, completely ignoring the Alien girl's hands a glow and her body seeming to have started floating up back into the air.

"Well, well, well," chastised Slade looking at Green Lantern with that one menacing eye. "I actually had expected more from the famous Green Lantern. Seems to me without that little cracker jack ring of yours, your nothing more then….a man."

Slade's head turned to look at Starfire who seemed to be having some sort of debate with herself whether she should blast him or not. "I wouldn't bother," he instructed her, "Robin is mine and I am his, so unless you plan to deprive your leader of the one pleasure he seems to desire so much. I suggest you completely calm down and let me continue my little chat I'm trying to have."

Starfire's face grew deeper; her eyes began to glow, before she suddenly came to a pouting standstill on the ground. Folding her arms and glaring daggers at Slade. Slade ignored the girl and turned back to address John, not at all expecting to find a green force field that had popped up, surrounding him.

John smiled in triumph, "Guess you didn't expect that now did you," asked Green Lantern. Laughter as a response seemed to surprise him however. "Did you really think I would be foolish enough to simply walk myself straight up and into your clutches?" Questioned Slade with shear amusement.

John frowned. _This guy is really annoying, who does he think he is to treat me as if I'm merely a child and don't understand anything._ John's own lack of understanding falling to the eyes of Starfire; who seemed to be understanding perfectly what Slade was saying, yet who was still glaring daggers at the man. Slade turned and looked up at the Justice League member. "I seem to remember something about you and your fellow team members making a vow to protect the world. And yet your so worried over a city that's already empty and in ruins, and that nothing is left to do to it but to rebuild and start over, and still, you remain here. While all over the world your efforts are needed. I guess your pledge is useless cuse you can't really be in enough places all at once to save anything, and you certainly can't break your pledge just to protect a bunch of Teenagers now can you?"

John looked at Slade, "What do you mean?"

Starfire could tell Slade was toying with John, she knew how he worked, it was the same technique he used to use on Robin and all of them. Slade was telling John that he was needed elsewhere but that he was staying here because he thought that a bunch of kids couldn't fight and protect themselves. Well she'd had enough, she'd show them both what the Teen Titan's were made of.

John saw Starfire's head turn and look at him, she waved her hand at him as she spoke. "You can put away your ring, that is not Slade but a copy-bot of him. Slade employs them when he wishes to either lure Robin away from us, or to speak to us while he hides away in safety. That is why I did not fire at him and there is no reason why you should continue to contain him."

John seemed to then understand, dropped the shield. The Slade look alike turning and addressing the Alien Titan. "Such a clever girl, too bad the League of Justice won't ever come close to where you and your little friends are now."

Starfire unfolded her arms, her anger once again blazing at Slade. "Robin will stop you and when he does it will be with me and the others right by his side."

"You are a bad man Slade and I wish that you had never come into Robin's life." Then John saw something he wouldn't forget in a long time. Starfire aimed her fist at the Slade-bot and punched him letting her fist go and blowing off the robot's head in the seconds afterwards.

Green Lantern turned and looked at Starfire in shock. For such a gentle and kind Alien; who moments ago, had been talking about sunrises and sunsets, he sure as hell never wanted to make her angry at him. "I am sorry, are you alright?" She asked innocently and once again the perfect angel of calm. "Nothing blew up and hit you did it?"

"No," shook John's head, "no nothing hit me at all……"

-Cy-

Cyborg had to keep his feet raised as they headed over the rooftops of buildings. Diana was seeming to get tired. She'd been flying now with him for several minuets and even though she'd tried to loose the robots in a game of chase hide and seek; between buildings, she had still not lost them.

Diana was growing impatient. Drastic measures were suddenly needed. She flew straight, heading for the largest rooftop. Dropping Cyborg once they reached it and landing herself ready and waiting for them to come so she could fight them head on. Cyborg not expecting her to do that hadn't landed on his feet but on his butt. He got up and readied himself for a fight as well. "You could have warned me," he growled back at her.

"Sorry," was all she said back with a smile that said she really wasn't.

The robots came into view and the battle raged. Cyborg's and Diana's fists doing all the talking and damaging several that didn't have time to prepare for them to go on the defensive. The two heros were back to back, circled with a dozen Slade-bots at least. They avoided the claws and somehow seemed to be holding out just fine, but with only the two of them and many more of the enemy, it was only a matter of time before they all advanced at once and the two of them wouldn't stand a fighting chance of not getting injured, or worse.

"Well shall we," asked Cyborg. Diana nodding her head and they moved out on the attack, battle cries of rage and determination not even phasing the heartless enemy. Cyborg took a good three down before he took a claw to his sonic canyon arm. The damage not much, but soon would start adding up.

Diana was using her magic bracelets for shields, but as three began surrounding her she realized that only two arms wouldn't' help her from the third robot. Just when she was about to wince at the expectation of pain something came flying by and took the robot with it. Superman to the rescue!

Superman aided the two in destroying the robots and apologized for not being there sooner. He himself being in his own swarming battle nest of the mechanical machines. "And you say Slade has an endless supply of these things at his disposal?" Asked Superman to Cyborg.

"We've destroyed hundreds of these things per the years' he's been around and he never seems to run out of them. I don't know if they make them or simply use magic to bring them to life."

"But if they make them, then there has to be a factory somewhere that's mass producing them," commented Wonder Woman nursing her sprained wrist and bruised knee.

Cyborg simply shrugged, "Don't know. We kind of adopted Beast Boy's theory. There from Mars."

-R-

Slade made the call, Robin hearing the dial tone but not knowing what to. No one ever picked up and as soon as the screaming of some device; picking up on the other end connected, Slade ended the call. Tossing the phone aside seconds before it blew up into scrap.

"I fear no one Robin, because there is nothing I am not capable of. Wait and see, soon the Justice League will abandon you, proving just how thinly stretched they truly are and just how much you really mean to them. Even your own father will leave you, his own strong sense of duty abandoning his son straight into the arms of his enemy."

Robin looked down at the map, his quick mind connecting the dots. "These are places you launched attacks against. Places to draw the Justice League away from here to, and what happens once they get there. What will you do then Slade, engage them all?"

Slade smiled. How clever Robin really was, there was no one like him yet that Slade had met. No one that could deduce what he was up to so quickly or clever. They really did think alike.

"If I felt like it yes," replied Slade flatly factual. "My armies could easily wipeout anything that stand in their way. It's all a matter of if I feel now is the moment to make my true intentions for the world know….which it is not."

"Not until you're by my side."

Robin nodded his head, his own eyes falling back to the holographic glob. His inner voice felt like a dark devil standing over his shoulder, commenting to him about how once again this was all his fault. _How many more people; now in places not only in Jump city, are now being effected because of your and Slade's private battle? _

How many people, in places that probably hadn't even heard the name Slade Wilson, or Deathstroke the Terminator, or even the name Robin. How many were suffering because of his lack of strength to give up; give in to, or take down Slade once and for all?

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by something being tossed in between his and Slade's path. Robin looked up to see a figure dragging something else across the street and towards them. Slade and Robin both looked back at the mechanical Slade head at their feet, Robin looking up in shocked surprise as Batman tossed the body of the Slade look alike robot to the ground; whipped out a bat-a-rang, and taking a steady pose before attempting to jump at Slade.

"No"

Robin didn't even think before he found himself in the path of Batman. His hands up and his body in front of Slade like a shield. Batman hesitated, bat-a-rang raised and ready to come slicing down upon Slade. Robin saw the look in Bruce's eyes, saw the readiness to kill. Batman was not thinking, only reacting to the need; the emotions, this whole ordeal had brought up in him. His need to end this madness with Slade off once and for all.

Batman blinked in shocked surprise. _Why was Robin defending him?_

"Out of the way Robin," yelled Batman, an anger radiating off of him that Robin had never feared until this moment.

"Bruce No," Robin's voice calming Batman's mind and bringing the realization of what he was about to do into reality. "It's not going to do any good, it's only another one of his robot copies anyway. Your only going to make yourself more hurt, going to sink deeper into his mental image he wants me to see you as….."

_See? Slade was showing Robin something? _Batman was the item on display? Then suddenly Bruce understood the Slade copy's words recalling to him about making Robin see his true place. He really was acting like the killer he'd begun to hate and Robin was now standing exactly where Slade wanted him to be standing; in between him and Slade, and taking the same side as Slade. Had he really had the intention of killing Slade again?

Batman took a deep breath and calmed himself down, stepping back and putting his bat-a-rang away. His dark eyes locked with the image of Slade standing behind Robin. The two seemed to be in some kind of whispering session. Robin not looking too pleased or happy with what was being discussed.

-/-

"Bruce No. It's not going to do any good, it's only another one of his robot copies anyway. Your only going to make yourself more hurt, and going to sink deeper into his mental image he wants me to see you as….."

Batman seemed to freeze in front of Robin then. Realization setting in as to what he was acting like, the crazed killer Slade boasted to Robin he could make anyone into.

Robin watched as Batman backed off and put away his bat-a-rang. Robin aware of Slade as he leaned down near his right shoulder. His hot breath whispering worlds of sly truth into his ear. "Very good Robin. Your so good at being deceptive these days. What lies we weave Robin, what lies you are capable of telling so well….."

"We both know that I am not a clone, that I am the real thing, so why do you lie to him?"

Robin lowered his hands, his body remaining in place not because he wished to keep Bruce safe anymore; didn't wish to prevent Slade from killing his father like he knew he would, but because Slade's words were holding his guilty conscience at bay. He was turning into every bit the lying deceitful creature Slade had told him he was capable of becoming. He was slowly giving in, and whether he wanted it or not, be was defending and protecting his worst enemy because he knew that there was nothing anyone else could do to him except die trying. Something Robin didn't want anyone else to every attempt. Especially Bruce.

Robin gave a yielding nod. "Yes, I know that as much as you do. I also know that you would have killed him had I let him attack you."

Slade stood up. His voice speaking loud and clear so that Bruce could hear his words. "How noble Robin, I only wonder if he'll ever appreciate what you just did for him."

Batman's face took to looking at Robin, his questioning curiosity exactly what Slade had known would drive the dagger into Robin's gut more. "I'll be seeing you around Apprentice." Slade's words called out to Robin from a distance as he walked off. Robin didn't even turn to watch him leave. His own eyes were still trained on his mentors, the pain and look of mistrust in his face was something Robin would never forget, but the agony in his eyes that he had once again caused pain to Robin. That once again he had been responsible for Robin having to agree to something in order to **save him**. That was even harder for Robin to bare.

It was moments later, both father and son standing separated in front of one another, Robin now staring at the holographic globe and Batman still staring at Robin, that the other members of the JL and Titans arrived. Starfire seeing the distressing look in Robin's body language rushed over to him. She noticed the Slade-bot head on the ground next to him. "Has Slade attacked you?" She asked him; her hands on his shoulder, Cyborg rushing to be by his other side.

Robin looked up as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern all now standing by Batman's side. He ignored his friends as he marched up to Superman and shoved the device in his hands. "Here," cried out Robin, "now take it and leave. He doesn't want you here and neither do I."

Robin's outburst shocked most of the Justice League members, but not Superman. He'd gotten the communication form the Watchtower some time before finding Cyborg and Wonder Woman, he just hadn't realized who had created the onslaught of so many upsurges of trouble all at once. Superman looked down at the map. It held all the exact same locations on it as the Watchtower had informed him were occurring suddenly.

"I'm sorry Robin," spoke Superman with a face of stern and genuine apology. "When we're done with this we'll come back and help you."

Robin's voice was harsh, his teammates by his side reflecting their own understanding of the situation and anger at this turn of events. "Don't bother."

"Slade will just do it again, and the next time I can't guarantee he won't do something worse. Next time he might not wish it simply to be a demonstration; using Slade's own words, "next time it might be real, and come with a whole lot more destruction and death."

"Just leave us to our own city. The Teen Titans can handle Slade. Even as little as we do, it's all that he'll allow."

Superman nodded his head and taking Batman by the arm; looking like he was firmly going to protest leaving, Superman and the other members of the Justice League left. Green Lantern remaining only a moment more, to ask if anyone had seen Flash anywhere.

"Slade probably has him," responded Cyborg flatly. "He's the logical choice for Slade to remove from the ranks first." Turing to his leader for agreement and confirmation.

Robin bearly nodded in agreement, his anger masking his sudden pain.

"We'll see what we can do about getting him safely returned to you," offered Starfire. She too, looking at Robin for confirmation and support in her comment.

Robin turned away from the Justice League member, his body beginning to feel weaker then ever. His need for pain medication now rising with each breath he took. His words came out with a hint of strain to them. "Slade will more then likely release him after you leave. He doesn't want to battle you all yet, and although he'll be alive, I can't say in what condition he'll be let go in. If he doesn't come back to you later, give us a call, but don't come back here. I can probably work something out with Slade for his release if I have to."

"Yah," mumbled Cyborg, although John heard him loud and clear. "Like your first born or something."

John looked at Starfire and then at Cyborg. "You guys are pretty brave, and way more capable then I gave you credit, both of you have a great leader there. Keep him safe, and watch your backs."

With that they watched Green Lantern take to the sky and leave. Robin gripping onto Starfire's shoulder for support as his mental restrain gave out finally. With a cry of pain, Robin collapsed into her arms.

"Robin, Robin, what's wrong?" Both Cyborg and Starfire's worried looks not even bothering to penetrate the level of pain now growing in waves within Robin's body. "Starfire take me home," ordered Robin in tight clinched teeth. "Take me to my room and find me some painkillers."

With a quick look at Cyborg and a nodding of silent understanding, Starfire took off; Robin in her arms, into the sky. Flying him as fast as she could back to the Tower. Cyborg's body low on energy and the new day casting plenty of light over the empty and forsaken city began the task of walking back to the Tower. He could sense the eyes of someone upon him, but he determadly resolved to remain calm. Slade watching from the shadows smiled with deep satisfaction.

-St-

Starfire made it to the Tower in record time. Her forgetting that the front doors and the roof doors were not working made for time lost, but as soon as she remembered that the garage was open and that she could gain entry through there Robin was back in his own room; his body now covered in sweat, and his threshold for pain casing him to moan in between waves of outcry. Starfire rushed to the medical bay nearly running into Kitten and J'onn J'onzz. "Quickly," cried out Starfire to them both, "I require cold water and very strong painkillers, please bring them to Robin's room."

Kitten ran down the hallway towards the kitchen to fetch a bucket or a bow or something, J'onn following Starfire into the medical bay. "Why, what has happened to Robin?" Asked the martian.

"He is in very great pain and he has not eaten, nor slept in many days, I think that it is all catching up to him." Explained Starfire as she began examining many pain killers. "I am no good at this, Cyborg or Raven would know better then I."

"What container should I choose?"

J'onn looked around, "Where's Cyborg didn't he come with you?"

Starfire looked at J'onn and shook her head. "I could not fly them both to the Tower. I had to hurry, Robin is in very great pain."

J'onn nodded his head, offering his hand for support and reassurance. "I will go get Cyborg, you give Robin these." Handing her a container and offering a second to her. "If he has not calmed down with them in a few second, use these and he will at least be knocked out until Cyborg can get here to choose the right one."

Starfire rushed off and J'onn J'onzz left to retrieve Cyborg. Starfire already finding Kitten in Robin's room and laying cold washcloths of water on his sweating forehead. "Here Robin," handing him the small contents of the bottle and a bottle of water that was on his bedside table. Robin took the pill; struggling to sit up and swallow it, his outcry of pain was frightening. Followed by him quickly jumping from the bed to rush off into the bathroom, only frightened the two girls more.

Robin's condition only seemed to worsen with each minuet that passed. Cyborg returned with J'onn, who left after hearing Cyborg's explanation as to why the other JL members had already left. They had also found Flash on their way back to the Tower. Both his legs had been broken and he had a very nasty black eye; compliments of Slade, fortunatly he was beginning to heal thanks to his rapid body healing, but he was not yet in any condition to move on his own, so J'onn carried him as they left.

Cyborg entered the room just shortly too late of Starfire giving Robin the tranquilizers that J'onn had given to her in case the painkiller did not work. Kitten and Starfire stood at the bathroom door both looking pale and Kitten holding on to herself. Cyborg convinced them both to leave so that he could help clean Robin up and get him into bed.

The remainder of the day was hard. Cyborg seemed to take on the leader role he had grown accustomed to taking whenever Robin was sick or not available. It was with quiet worry that he and Starfire attended to the job of helping fix back up and in working order the Tower. Starfire couldn't seem to focus very well but at least to Cyborg's relief she wasn't crying.

-S-

Twenty hours, seven minuets, and fifteen seconds. That was how long Robin's new body had gone before the Teen had given in. _Wonderful _thought Slade. Robin's endurance was quite remarkable. No sleep, no food; his newest treatment of the serum already at work and trying to slow him down, tire him out, and yet he made and lasted that long. Slade was very impressed, very pleased indeed.

Some more exercises in learning what Robin's new body was capable of. Some more challenging tasks thanks to Slade's little mock war they were having, and Robin would begin to take to using his new enhancements as if they were instinct. Oh yes, Slade was indeed pleased. He could start his second phase of his plan very soon. Just as soon as the city was back on its feet and the Titan leader was ready to face her.

A/N: Comments? Thoughts? I'm happy to say that we are coming back on track now. The next coming chapter will begin to start dealing with life returning to normal and Robin's remaining treatments. Chapter 44 is called (Tag your it) Anyone want to guess why? lol


	44. Chapter 44 Tag your it

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 44 (Tag your it)

Robin spent the better part of the day and most of the night in some kind of coma, his friends checking in on him as they worked to clean up and fix the city and their home. Starfire flew to the refugee camp and discussed with the Mayor what it would take to make the city fit for living in it again. By nightfall a crew; escorted by Starfire, entered the city and made their way to the power plant. They discovered the damaged to be minimul, only one main junction had been destroyed. What appeared to be a very large fist or something rather large had impacted the junction box, casing the power to distribute unsteadily and leading to the explosion throughout the lines and escading the loss of city wide power.

While the crew worked, Starfire flew overhead acting as lookout and body-guard. Cyborg worked on bringing the Titan computer and city communications back on line. He hesitated as long as he could in the Tower; afraid to leave Robin and Kitten alone in the condition they were in. Robin still in a sleeping coma and Kitten innocently defenseless as she watched over and attended to Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin.

Words have a way of making it to the logical side of the brain, and Kitten seemed to have the right way with them. She finally convinced Cyborg to leave the Tower. Assuring him that while he was gone they would be all right and that she would keep the garage door down. All other doors were electronically sealed thanks to paranoid Cyborg anyway, so what was there to worry about. Cyborg was hesitant, but he left; Robin's words of duty and vigilance to the city, recalling clearly in his head. He knew that he had a duty not just to protect Robin, but also the city. By nightfall Starfire and the city workers had returned to the Tower, "by lat tomorrow the power should be back up and partially flowing," explained one of the crew men. "Until we can locate the lines that were knocked down outside in the city streets and replace them." Added a second man. In a weeks time the city would be back up with power and the real work could begin.

While Kitten fixed food for the dozen workers staying with the Titans, Cyborg talked over with Starfire what he needed her help with for establishing communications with the Justice League and the rest of the world. Both heros worked till ten 'o clock replacing power poles; that had fallen down, putting them back into the ground and running telephone wire along the streets.

A silent stillness remained over the city. Starfire and Cyborg should have been worried about being the target of Slade, they should have worried more about what the evil mastermind was planning, but they trusted in Robin. Having faith that his assured reasoning; that Slade never did anything without warning him first about it, would stand true. That Slade would continue to lay in wait until Robin was back on his feet and ready to continue their private battle.

That theory held true for the most part, they weren't attacked, but they were under constant watch and constant threat. Whispers, movement, glowing red eyes in the dark as they moved about. Several near misses; of accidental items, almost falling on them when moments where setup to injure or harm the two Titans occured off and on. "Slade is obviously sending us messages," commented Starfire after her third time of almost being crushed under something. "Thank you friend Cyborg for pulling me away in time."

"No problem Star, I think we're about even." His own set of almost electrocutions, being impaled by a sharp end of a convenience store sign; that just mysteriously decided to fall and swing towards him, and once almost falling into a cleverly concealed hole, had brought about his own fair share of near fatal accidents. "I think maybe we should go back to the Tower Star; just until morning, let Slade win his time alone tonight." Starfire nodded her head in agreement and off they went. Starfire flying them back to the Tower.

-/-

Kitten had not known which rooms would work for housing guests. She assumed that the first floor would be a logical choice. She was rewarded by her guess, but spent the next hour searching the other floors for more rooms the crew workers could occupy. When she was finally over with getting everyone settled, Kitten went to check on Raven and Beast Boy. Having the surprising fright of her life; as Raven's body sat up with a quick breathing startle, when she tried to take her temperature. Looking around Raven blinked her eyes; trying to adjust to the half powered overhead lights, of the medical bay.

"Raven, are you alright," asked a surprised, but relieved Kitten. Raven noticed the hand over Kitten's chest, attempting to form an apology in words. "I'm….sorry…to have scared you Kitten. Yes, I am fine."

Moments later, after Kitten came back into the medical bay with a glass of warm tea for her; Raven fully awake and feeling better, sat and listened to Kitten explain all about the last day's events. She explained that Starfire and Cyborg were out, that the crew workers were staying in the Tower right now, and that Robin seemed to be in some kind of sleeping coma. That concerned Raven greatly; rising from her bed with a little help from Kitten, Raven took a quick look at Beast Boy's condition. Finding him to be resting contently and most of his rash and lacerations healed up and gone. "When he wakes up tomorrow I think we can move him into his own room."

Then Kitten helped Raven down the hall and up to Robin's and her own room on the third floor. Raven pausing a moment as they stood in front of Robin's room. "You can leave me here, and go do whatever you need to be doing. I'm sure Cyborg and Starfire should be coming back home anytime; now that it's nearing early morning, why don't you go put a pot of hot water on, they're probably going to be pretty cold, and when was the last time you got some rest."

Raven's concern for her made Kitten smile. "I am tired, you think you'll be alright though?" Raven nodded, Kitten leaving her there standing in front of Robin's door.

Raven passed through the door phasing back out and coming to stand next to Robin's bed. She found him not asleep, but staring up at the ceiling as if deep in thought. "I see were back in our body." His voice was horse, his words very silent, but she still managed to catch his relief at seeing her alive and well again. "Kitten said you were in some kind of coma, how long have you been awake?"

Robin turned his head in her direction. Raven taking a seat on the side of his bed. "I woke up an hour or so ago I think, I didn't feel like counting the minuets." She smiled at his sarcasum.

"I didn't feel like getting up just yet either. I still feel pretty drained, but at least my head no longer hurts, and my body isn't in waves of agonizing pain."

"What happened?" Raven's curiosity showing more then concern. Robin just stared at her, she couldn't see his eyes through his mask, but some time over the years she; like the rest of his team, seemed to have learned to read his body language and facial changes to know different moments, and signs of what he was thinking or planning. Right now she could tell he was in deep thought, something not normal; not an issue of just what to say, but deep trust as to what to tell her was running through his mind.

"I know something's not been right between us lately," he finally commented. "I know you've been wanting to talk with me about the fact that you can no longer read my mind. Isn't that what you wanted to talk to me about before everything happened?"

Raven took his hand, it felt so cold and yet warm at the same time. "You have a very loving soul Robin; your energy, it radiates from you, but your body is such a stark contrast. So cold, so empty, so dark sometimes. I often think about what I saw in your mind that time I entered it. What your reason for joining Batman was, how your parents deaths effected you so drastically."

"Raven," Robin's voice, trying to stop her from bring up a subject that was painful to him. Something he did not wanted to talk about, not even with her. She looked at him, a nodding of understanding in her deep eyes. Those eyes could shine so bright at times for him. Some day's they were Blue, other times Violet, but never did they grow dull when he was talking or looking into them. "I'm sorry Robin, I don't know why but I can't seem to read your mind, or even hear the whispers of your thoughts anymore. I'm even having trouble sensing your life force. It's like……it's like when…..

"It's like when Slade is near you," finished Robin for her. She nodded her head in silent worry. "Raven I need to confide in you something, but you must never talk to this about the others. "Never," he spoke for emphasis.

Raven gripped his hand harder; taking it into both her own. Robin turned his head to look back up at the ceiling. "In the last months you've probably noticed how sick I've been." She nodded, "And I'm sure you've also noticed how I seem to be changing, not just the costume and the trip to Gotham, but the way I've started thinking, started reacting to things, how I'm less obsessed with Slade, and seem calmer, almost too calm at times."

Robin shifted in his bed, Raven helping him to sit up against the headboard of his bed. "I'm starting to act just like Slade, and the reason is, because he's changing me. Not just with his games and metal strategies, but physically. I don't know how he's slipped me the dosages, I don't even know what mad doctor's concoction, he's been giving me. But I had a suspicion that he was doing something to me early on."

"You did?" Asked Raven. "So how then did you finally find out and confirm your suspicion?"

"When I went to Gotham," answered Robin. "I had a doctor friend of the family; that knows I'm Robin and who Batman is, take a blood sample from me. I asked her to compare it and run some ideas about what might be happening to me by the Justice Leagues' doctors. Should she come across anything," added Robin for understanding.

Raven, her hands now folded on her lap turned her face to look at Robin. She seemed to know what he was trying to get at. "They discovered that Slade is changing your body chemistry." Robin nodding in confirmation.

"He's making me immortal same as him Raven. I've been such a fool."

"All this time he's been drugging me and I didn't even know it. At first it started out as more stamina. Greeter speed and strength, but only after I was sicker then I let you guys know. I coughed up blood for that whole time I left Cyborg in charge and didn't come out of my room much. I tried to find out what was happening to me, but every time I ran a medical scan in the med bay it told me nothing was wrong."

Raven looked at him surprised, "but how could that be?"

Robin gave a sigh, looking at his ungloved hands. They were so thin, so callused and so cold. "Because Slade's had this whole thing rigged from the start. He planned far in advance and made sure nothing would stop him from accomplishing what it is that he set out to do. He gained control of Sally somehow, and using her he gained control of the Titan's main frame."

"He made sure that I would never figure out what was happening to me. The trip I took on my way to Gotham. I never told you guys this, but I never made it out of Denten. I was supposed to stay only one night remember, but I was there for three days."

"I woke up in my hotel room with no memory of what had transpired. I found out just a little bit ago; with the help of the Justice League, that Slade performed some sort of medical procedure on me. Something that was the setting point of the treatment. Basically sealed his success in transforming me into whatever state of an immortal he's wishing to make me."

Raven had never cried in her life, but she was beginning to feel the tears gathering in her eyes. She wanted to reach out and pull her friend to her. To shed the tears together, but she didn't, she still couldn't yet. She remained the perfect emotional calm she always tried to be. Robin saw the painful look in Raven's face. He tried to smile at her, wanted to reassure her that he was ok, and that she should be too.

"It's ok, I've made my piece and accepted my fate. What Slade is doing, can't be reversed, and at this point I'm not going to choose for it to be. Instead I'm going to use it to my advantage, I'm going to use Slade's curse as his downfall. Going to learn to use it to beet him. Going to try and fight fire with fire, Raven. The key now is to not let Slade know I know what he's doing and done to me. I need you to keep all this to yourself. Not ever discuss it with me ever again, and never discuss it with anyone else."

Raven looked at him with loyal understanding. "I promise Robin, I won't ever tell a living soul, but what can I do to help?"

Robin smiled, he'd kind of thought that he could count on her to help. He knew his whole team would if they knew, but he couldn't afford to tell them all. Only Raven would be the one to know, only Raven could keep his secret, she had kept them all before, and now he was once again sharing with her his secrets. Even if she couldn't read his mind like she once did to discover them, she would still feel close by what he'd share with her. Something only she and he would forever know and keep secret together. "Raven what I'm about to tell you will never leave this room, and once you leave I need you to never bring it up again. Everything depends on Slade never knowing I know."

Raven gave her word. "Slade for some time now has been controlling Sally, but not only that, he has had listening and video devices somewhere planted in and throughout the Tower."

Raven grew concerned now, she began looking around, "but Robin, Slade could be listening in and watching us right now." Standing up Robin took hold of Raven's hand. Calming her with a smile and look that said It's alright I already took care of that possibility.

"Raven I did something that I'm not proud of, but I made my choice and I'm not going to regret it. What's done is done and sometimes things like it have to be risked."

Raven returned to the bed, sitting down and looking at Robin. "Why, what did you do?"

Robin's face betrayed him, his mouth curling into a smile of pleasure and then again taking its blank and emotionless hallow look. "I cut off the power to Jump City."

Raven's mouth opened in shocked surprise. "You? It was you, but no wait, you were here at the tower when the power went off."

Robin smiled a grin and shook his head sighing as he ran his hands through his greasy hair. He looked down at his hands, before whipping them off on his bed sheets. "When I was gone for so long, I met with Superman and a very select few of the Justice League; Slade not knowing about our meeting and it's going to stay that way, understood."

Raven nodding in silent hold of breath.

"I convinced him to help me out. It was him that sabotaged the power plant and cut the cities power off. I had already warned and set things craftily up with the Mayor just in case something else happened. He thought it was the Gnat's and evacuated the city. It wasn't supposed to happen as it did, but Slade forced the issue, same as he always does, and my plan failed. But not all of it Raven. We still managed to cut the power off, and while that was off, I sabotaged the backup generator here in the tower."

Robin seemed to hold his thoughts and breath in then. Waiting for Raven's reaction. He could see her eye's realize what danger and what gamble he'd played with both her and Beast Boy's lives, but she only nodded and remained silent. Robin let out his breath and continued. "I also gave J'onn J'onzz permission and the means to kill and destroy Sally."

Raven's reaction was instant at that news. "Robin how could you, that was Cyborg's most cherished creation, and, and….."

Raven's voice growing silent, the moments lingering between their eye's, both locked with each others. "I'm sorry," apologized Robin, "I had no other choice. I need Slade's access to the comings, goings, or what it is we plan against him anymore to stop. I did what I had to do, and for that I'm sorry Raven, but I'm not going to regret it, and I'd do it again if I had to."

Raven didn't seem to agree with him, but she kept quite and continued to stand there, nearby him. Finally she broke eye contact with him and looked around the room. "This is a dangerous game your playing Robin, you and Slade's conflict is not just affecting you and him anymore. It's not even affecting our team; which we all silently agreed to deal with, now it's affecting the city you protect, and the lives of those you swore to keep safe."

Robin sighed, "I know Raven, that's why I need your help. I need to be able to plan countermeasures against Slade and not have him know about them….."

Robin's words cutting off and his eye's locking with hers. He'd been contemplating this for a while now, ever since the fight he and Slade had privately had. "Raven, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I know there's another way for me to get Slade to back down. I just haven't been able to come to choose it, cuse I felt that it was more disrespectful to all the sacrifices and moments you guys stuck up for me, tried to protect me. But Raven I could end it all now, all I have to do is just hand myself over to Slade. I mean he's going to win now one way or the other. If he really is making me immortal, then there's no way for me to win. All I can do is keep fighting against him, I'll inevitably ending up join him in the end though anyway."

Raven shook her head. "That would be a logical assumption Robin, and for you and I who think that way, it would be the right choice."

"Why continue against a battle that is destined, or meant inevitably to lead to that one and sole choice." Raven looked up at him then. "But I've learned something since we battled my father, I learned the value of emotions. It might not be the right thing, but it's the thing your heart tells you to do, and mine is telling me to not let you give up, not let you just give into Slade simply because someday will possibly come."

"Someday is a long way off still yet Robin, and who knows what you might be able to come up with and do until them. You might find a way to stop him, but I know it will only happen if you have your friends; all of us by your side. You once said we were not just a team, but we were like family. Family sticks with each other, no matter what."

Robin smiled up at Raven, her words giving him hope once again. It was what he'd needed, confirmation that his family would accept the choice and reason he was still fighting. Even though deep down he feared, and thought there was no point in fighting anymore. "Ok Raven, then we have a lot to accomplish and we can't let anyone know, not even our fellow teammates."

-/-

While the Tower was silent and all slept; Kitten having gone to her own room to sleep, and Cyborg and Starfire not yet returned. Robin and Raven began sweeping the tower for Slade's camera's and listening devices. It wasn't easy to search for them, and with what power they did have only fueling the lights of the main floor they didn't worry about any of them being active. Once they found one or two, they began seeing the pattern to them. Robin's brain picking up the logic and reasoning of how Slade chose to place them, began sweeping the tower from the third floor downward. His knowledge that they were no where on the roof, gave him an idea of what had happened. Remembering back to that time Slade placed the bomb in the Tower and had first told him of the challenge. His anger was held in check, but he asked himself how he could have been such a fool.

"Slades been planning this for almost a year now."

Raven looked over at him, "He really does have a mastery over patience."

"Well why not, he has all the time in the world technically. I'm going to have to start thinking through the eyes and mind of an immortal and stop thinking as a mortal would. That's going to be my only way at stopping Slade, beat him at his own game."

-/-

Time went on and the city began to rebuild its self. Robin and the Titans were praised by everyone for their determination and their stand at not leave the city even in the face of disaster. Everyone thinking it showed such determination and loyalty to their pledge as guardian/protectors of the city. It was just one more jab at Robin in his heart, but he overlooked it and kept working hard to rebuild the city and make sure his team was ready when Slade finally chose to make his move. Teaching them daily new training in tactics, scenarios, and quick thinking on their feet. "Observe your surroundings and know how to use them to your advantage."

"What like MacGyver?" Remarked Beast Boy, Cyborg bopped him in the head. "What?"

The Justice League came for Kitten in the early first part of May. Robin had fought long and hard with them over what to do with her; explaining that she now had no where to go, and that like Batman had once given him a purpose in life. She too, now needed a reason to go on; to feel useful, and keep her need for revenge in check. The Justice League shuttle meet the T-car on the edge of the city limits; Cyborg volunteering to drive Kitten out to meet up with it. "I feel it's the least I can do, and besides," trying to convince Robin to let him be the one to take her. "I kind of feel like she's my responsibility."

Robin smiled, he'd seen how protective Cyborg had begun acting towards Kitten, she was practically the little sister he'd never had. She'd also gravitated towards Cyborg that way too. "Ok," relented Robin, "just make sure that you meet the shuttle as far away from the Jump City limits as possible."

None of them wanting Slade to misinterpret the League's return. The destruction his organization had cause all over was only minor compared to what anyone could have done, but it was enough to prove just how widely spread his reach could stretched to, and how capable he was should he choose to engage the world. Superman and the other leaders of the League; after talking with Agent Montgomery, who Robin arranged for them to meet with face to face. Decided afterwards that Slade's criminal status needed to be rose from your basic criminal to "Fifth Most Dangerous Criminal in the know universe." Not that his status being raised gave any of them anymore hope of catching him, it just allowed for more Superheroes and world governments to know how serious a threat he was to all of them. Robin almost laughed when he heard the news. He could practically invision Slade's reaction if, and when he found out. Robin would have bet money Slade would probably have framed the damn wanted poster had they still been back in the old west; and wanted dead or alive poster still hung in every post office, saloon, town, and law enforcement office of the time.

-/-

With Kitten gone; the workers back in their own homes, and Robin feeling better. The team decided to hold a meeting. Telling Robin how they wanted to start having nightly patrols, as well as day walks dressed as civilians. Robin tried to reassure them and keep them from doing anything rash, but the panic and fright in them would not be relived by words anymore. They had seen more clearly the extent to Slade's power, and their reaction was precisely what any normal mortals would have been. Robin's own new outlook upon things had changed so much he had grown calmer somehow, less frightened and disturbed about the things maybe to come. Try as he might, he could only finally give in and agree to his teams need for reassurance. Robin allowing them to take to the city at night in groups of two.

His new body requiring little if any more sleep then a few hours at night made him volunteer for the first few weeks. Explaining to his team that he was used to not sleeping much anyway, and that their bodies' clocks would have to get used to it for a while still. So each night after that he and one of his teammates took to the night. Robin watched as at first each of them did fine, until about twelve o'clock or 2am rolled around. Then they would grow tired and he would send them back inside, continuing the patrol alone. Robin actually enjoying the silence of the night all to himself. He could be free and he didn't actually worry about Slade at all during the month. His team seeming to head deeper and deeper into fearful planning, obsessive behavior, and snappy remarks to one another over little issues.

Robin began to see the trouble Slade's methods were causing. His clever and crafty thinking that for mortal men to wait, time was the ultimate torment. It used to be the sole thing he hated the most, waiting. Robin sat on the rooftop edge of the East National Bank silently watching a flag across the street blowing in the light breeze. He closed his eyes and just listened to the silence. He could hear further and better then he once had. Robin tried to focus on a single sound; trying to let his mind filter them out, to distinguish the sound of dripping water, the cough of the sleeping patron in the apartment complex below and to his left. The car tire; splashing in the puddle of water in the street below, the silent stealthy crawl of the being, trying to creep up on him from behind.

Robin spun around and grabbed the fist aimed at his head, taking hold of the attackers arm and flipping her body across the rooftop. "Nice try," mocked Robin, taking out his bow-staff and extending it. Robin was surprised when the figure stood up and revealed its self to be a ninja.

The ninja crotched low, holding her hands out and trying to determine what Robin would do next. He just stood there; his bow-staff still out and extended, but his mannerisms speaking of calm. He was deep in reflective contemplation. He'd been to the orient, taken classes in the art of ninjitsu. Bruce had wanted him to be familiar with the many forms of combat that existed. He'd picked up on the teachings and concepts ninjitsu employed; be one with your environment, blending into the hidden shadows for stealth, speed, and for the art of the kill. Robin had never used any of his training; not that he didn't know what this ninja might do, or how to perhaps counter it. It all depended on how good this guy was, but he just didn't particularly agree with its creation and use as a cold hard assassin's style. Robin frowned; his body still calm and relaxed, never taking his eyes of the other.

It was the ninja that made the first move. A barrage of martial arts steps; a kick here, punch there, Robin knowing it was nothing but to test the limits of his strengths and weaknesses. Robin made little effort towards offence simply allowing the sparing session to run its course. The ninja backed away talking up another stance. Robin put his staff away, taking a position in the light of the roof exit sign. "So, are we going to stay like this all morning or are you going to tell me why Slade sent you?"

"Who says it was Slade?" Replied a coarse female voice.

The fact that it was a female ninja standing opposite Robin didn't surprise him in the least. Her moves had already given her away. See, in martial arts same as wrestling, there is different moves; techniques, for light weight people as there are for heavy weight fighters and/or opponents. Many of the moves Robin used were reflections of that. Of course he'd modified them more still to reflect his own unique approach.

He could tell this ninja was still new, she obviously wasn't yet as acquainted with the stealth and shadows code of life. Also too, if she was working for Slade she didn't have the smarts to be a threat on her own. Still, Robin knew better then anyone not to underestimate someone simply because of size, gender, age, or appearance. If she was here to represent Slade then she was dangerous. Robin smiled a cunning and "O please" look. "So, then if not Slade, who?"

Three quick hand throws caught Robin dodging one shuriken and catching two others. He dropped them and waited, not expecting the cry of "You ruined my introduction." Robin didn't know whether to laugh or apologize.

"Fine," glared the mask covered face. Her eyes narrowing with anger causing her eyebrows to deepen. "Slade sends his greetings and tag your it……" With split seconds of a tick she was gone. Over the edge of the bank roof and flying across rooftops, Robin right behind her.

It was a game of tag, the ninja zigging and zagging, leaping and leading Robin no where and yet everywhere. He knew the city better then her, able to cut her off a couple times. Retreating into another chase. For hours they ran around; engaging in moments of hand to hand jabs, and still taking moments to find paths to escape or corner the other. Robin understanding Slade's underlying reason for the exercise. Strategy, stealth, and skill. Could Robin put his new mind to good use, could he out think and corner her? Like a chess board Robin visualized the rooftops, outmaneuvering the ninja and finally backing her into a corner; right back to the East National Bank's rooftop. Robin smirked; his Bow-Staff out and advancing, he had her backed into the corner near the Exit door and air conditioner vents.

Robin thought he had her, she crouched low and looked around. Robin feeling pretty good with himself; adrenaline pumping, heart rate up, mind (mental strategy working) for his easiest plan yet. He never even saw it coming, it was something Bruce would have thought of. In fact Robin later found out it was. It was a file Slade had copied off the Batcomputer.

Smoke bombs cast everything on the rooftop into gray smoke. Robin instantly closing his eyes couldn't prevent himself from coughing. He heard her coming up beside him; managing to catch her quick kick to his right rib cage in his hands, he tossed her away hearing her roll before all went silent. Next thing Robin knew he was sent flying forward hitting the wall and Exit door, his arms pinned up and to his sides as the ninja leaned in close.

"That was really cleaver of you Robin, blocking my kick and not even using your eyes. Now I know why Slade thinks you worthy of his time."

"We'll see each other again soon," and then she kissed him. His lips meeting hers through the cloth mask she worse. When Robin looked back she was gone, running again over the rooftops of Jump City. Robin thought about taking pursuit, but her final act had been to blow a handful of some sort of blue dust into his face. Robin coughed and whipped his face, breathing in the good part of it and now beginning to worry what it would do to him.

Robin returned to the Tower, waking Cyborg and having him run what medical check he could. The Titan's computer system still wasn't yet working at 100 efficiency, but Robin seemed to check out just fine from what Cyborg could discover.

"Your white blood cell count is slightly higher, maybe your coming down with another cold, you should watch out for that and take some more vitamin C. Your adrenalin levels are high, but that's because of all the work you did tonight, and other then that the only thing I can see is that your electrolyte levels are low, you could probably drink some more water and take a multi, mineral vitamin. Probably due to the cold you seem to be coming down with."

Robin smiled with thanks. _So that's how Slade's been doing it, making whatever he's been doing to me look like cold symptoms. No wonder the computer never caught anything, and Cyborg would never bother to question signs like this. _"Thanks again Cyborg, sorry I got you up early."

"Oh don't worry about it man, it's only five am. I should probably start getting up at this time anyway. I really have too much work to be doing anyway to sleep in these days. Hay, I know, how about I fix us some breakfast and you take a couple hours to rest, you come and help me work on the Titan mainframe."

Robin smiled in agreement. Cyborg fixing himself and Robin breakfast; leaving breakfast plates also for Starfire and Raven, in the fridge. Beast Boy always fixed his own food whenever Cyborg cooked.

While Cyborg cooked Robin made a new pitcher of orange juice, the two of them discussing Robin's long morning.

"So after a whole month of waiting it's finally over."

"Yup," agreed Robin pouring two glasses before putting the container back into the fridge. "According to the ninja it has begun. So I guess were at war."

Cyborg just stared at the pan of scrambled eggs lost in thought, "so what are you going to do now?"

Robin gave a sigh, nudging Cyborg back to reality as he handed him the glass of orange juice. "Same thing I always do. Wait and let Slade make the first move. There's nothing else I can do. I just have to play smarter and keep my eyes open, never letting my guard down again. One way or another it'll all lead to the same end."

Cyborg placed the eggs on their plates and pulling the toast from the toaster added it to the plate as he sat it down in front of his leader. "And what conclusion would that be?"

Robin gave a small nod of thanks reaching for the ketchup. "That Slade will win, I'll loose, but this time I have one thing he doesn't count on."

"What's that?"

Robin smiled, "I have my friends backing me and I'm not going to let anything happen to you all. Even if I have to give up and join Slade."

Cyborg gripped his friends shoulder. "And we already told you that it would be a cold day in hell before we'd let you do that."

Robin smiled flashing his friend a grin. "Exactly!"

"Slade doesn't stand a chance this time. With you guys equally as determined to not let me give in, and me vowing to never let anything happen to you all, there's no way Slade can possibly win this time."

Cyborg smiled, "I'm sure glad you thought this whole thing through so thoroughly."

Robin smiled, "well I am a boy genius after all."

Cyborg rolled his eyes before they both cracked up laughing. When the laughter and snickers died down, and they had eaten for a little while, Cyborg asked Robin what it was like kissing a villain?

Cyborg saw Robin pause. He sat back in his barstool and smiled in recollection. "You know, it was exciting and scary at the same time." Turing to look at Cyborg, he could see Cyborg smiling. "That's right you kissed Jinx once didn't you."

Cyborg blushed, his own smile widening. "I didn't plan it, I just did it, but I know what you mean by scary and exciting at the same time."

"Yeah," agreed Robin smiling again in thought, it was like walking dangers fine line. "Now I know why Batman looks forward to seeing Catwoman. It's the thrill of playing with danger and coming out still unharmed. A guy could get used to it," _too bad this ninja girls nothing like Salina. _"She's only doing this because Slade probably ordered her to though. Slade would normally never allow that kind of freedom."

"What," scoffed Cyborg, "you can't even kiss someone without Slade's permission?"

Robin gave his friend a raised eyebrow. Cyborg shaking his head, "of course not, this is Slade were talking about aren't we?"

Robin only smiled and returned back to his breakfast. Things were sure going to be interesting from now on. He just hoped he and his team could handle it all. He felt sure that they could. Still, one thing he'd learned the hard way about Slade was that there was never anything certain when he was concerned. He'd really need to keep his wits about him, more so for the sake of his friends then for himself.

A/N: You know, I really don't have anything to say this time. I hope you liked this chapter, and Review if you feel like it.

Preview: Next chapter (June)

Robin's wet lifeless body was tossed onto the shore bank. The cold cruel air rushed into his lungs, forcing him to cough violently and to spit back up the water in his lungs. What Robin thought to be water turned out to be blood. He tried to calm himself, tried to wipe away the salty taste on his lips. To move his limbs was a weighty and painful process. Robin blinked his eyes, looking up at the cowl of the dark knight. He wanted to say "thanks" but his voice froze in his throat.


	45. Chapter 45 June

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 45 (June)

He was drowning, not the simple mistake of taking in water into your lungs after drinking your drink down the wrong pipe. No, this was the real thing. Twenty five feet deep blue water; he was sinking deeper and deeper, his struggle to fight back blocked by the pressure closing in on his chest. Although he was trying to move his arms; fight his way back up to the surface, he couldn't seem to move through the thick as Jello water.

Robin tried to call out for help, he could see the faces of his friends just above the water…. "Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire….help me!"

His cry went unanswered, Batman's face replacing that of his teams. Robin trying to reach up and gain the attention of his mentor, "Bruce, please Bruce don't let me drown."

Robin could feel his oxygen deprived mind slipping into unconscious darkness. Right before he thought it was all over, that he could finally give up; let himself just accept his fate and give up, die. Fate was not yet done being cruel in irony and misery to him just yet.

Robin's wet lifeless body was tossed onto the shore bank. The cold cruel air rushed into his lungs, forcing him to cough violently and to spit back up the water in his lungs. What Robin thought to be water turned out to be blood. He tried to calm himself, tried to wipe away the salty taste on his lips. To move his limbs was a weighty and painful process. Robin blinked his eyes, looking up at the cowl of the dark knight. He wanted to say "thanks" but his voice froze in his throat.

Batman's hanging lifeless body swung in the wind. The noose holding up the body above the puddle of blood that had acquired slowly from the many cuts and slashes now exposing his gloveless fingertips and uncovered chest.

Robin's cry of "NO" exceeded the many tears mixing with his dripping wet hair. Robin rose and rushed over to the body, stumbling and nearly falling over the broken and twisted body of Starfire. Looking around the shore in terrified horror Robin noticed the body parts of Cyborg spread out across the ground. Robin's panic quickly took hold of him. Desperate thoughts of Raven and Beast Boy's well being caused him to tremble; calling out to them, "Raven, Beast Boy."

His eyes catching a flicker of struggle as Slade's silent and strong armed grip carried Raven's bound and gagged form into view. With his other arm Slade tossed Beast Boy's dead; bullet hole filled body, at Robin's feet.

"Beast Boy, oh no," cried Robin; his eyes slowly rising in panicked alarm, at Slade gripping Raven's head. In one evil crack Robin watched as Slade twisted her head and snapped her neck.

Robin's rage propelled him into Slade. The match was no comparison in strength. Slade easily taking Robin onto bended knee and angled arm behind his own back. "I gave you your chance Robin." Slade's calm yet frighteningly dark voice lashed out at Robin.

"Tried to give you every option. I asked so very little Robin, all you had to do was say yes to something, anything!" Robin could feel Slade's anger as the pressure to his arm grew tighter.

"You couldn't even choose to accept my offer to be Richard." Slade increased the pain in Robin's arm; wrenching his arm from its socket. Robin's cry was agonizing misery mixed with agonizing pain. "Please Slade, please……" tears of pain falling from his eyes. Slade only continued to torment Robin; his knee now imbedded into the lower spine of Robin's back while he continued to grip Robin by the shoulder neck area. His one cold eye boring deep into Robin's face.

"Please what?" Voiced cruelly Slade's evil hiss.

Robin's pain was now growing to his heart and organs. The pressure too much to bear. The misery too much for his mind to take, he just wanted it all to end. "Please Master," cried out Robin in complying subjection.

Slade released his hold; lifting up Robin to his feet, holding him by his chin. His other hand patting Robin's head. "Good boy Robin."

Robin could feel the pleased joy radiating off of Slade. His hands wrapped Robin's head in a vice like grip. "Good boy……" then Slade gave him a quick twist and snapped Robin's neck."

-R-

Robin woke with a startling outcry. He was propped up on the Titan's couch. Sitting; hand's on his sweat covered face, trying to reassure himself into calming breath. _It was all just a dream, nothing happened, just stay still, try and not think about it. They're all fine, I'm fine, it's all going to be just fine. _

But was it really? Robin just didn't know, for the past weeks his dreams had begun to once again take on the form of nightmares. There was no denying he was having them either, his team could practically sense the fear radiating from him every time he woke up anymore. They didn't talk about it, but he could see the concern in all their eyes for him. He tried to stay cheerful, positive, and confident. He didn't focus on the dreams, but that didn't make them stop occurring.

Life was once again right back to where it had been long ago. Robin had come full circle with his dealings against Slade. Now the dreams. He only hoped he was stronger now to fight back the obsessive need for it all to cease; at any cost necessary, no more Red X stunts. Robin rose from the couch making his way in the dark towards the kitchen sink to get himself a glass of water. He was surprised after he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a glass that the lights suddenly came on.

"All night on the couch!" Asked the monotone voice of Raven's statement.

Robin looked at the dark gothic beauty still standing in the hallway doorframe; hand still on the light switch, she looked quite different once again in civilian clothing. Raven looked over at the side wall clock; it read 5am, she then looked back at Robin giving him a raised eye of adult irresponsibility.

Robin sighed finishing his glass of water. "Yes, I guess I did," admitted Robin running his hand through his hair, placing the cup down next to the sink.

Raven walked down the few steps separating the upper floor from the couch and kitchen. "Worried about Starfire and Cyborg?"

Raven put the tea pot on to steep; pulling out breakfast cereals and adding water to them, before putting the two packets of oatmeal into the microwave. Robin still standing where he'd been moved out of Raven's way and took a seat at the breakfast counter. "I couldn't help but worry, it was their first night since we began last month that I wasn't with one, or both of them. I'm not sure letting them both go out alone was such a good idea. I mean Slade's ninja may be a girl but so far she's really surprised me. Not one of you since that night she kissed me has be able to confront her and not come back bruised, beaten, or….."

"Or without our tails between out legs." Finished Raven handing Robin a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea. "Don't worry so much, nothing's going to happen to Cyborg or Starfire. It's that ninja I'd be more worried about actually. Raven giving in to a small grin of thought.

"What?" Grinned Robin back in mysterious inquiry.

"I mean honestly Robin, you sent out for the first night you let any of use go out patrolling together Cyborg and Starfire. You can't tell me you weren't planning and not expecting something to happen."

Robin looked down and tried to be interested in his oatmeal; hoping Raven wouldn't see his red face where she'd confronted him with his secret plan and also his haunting worry, the second reason he'd stayed up on the couch all night.

"The two most reckless and easily angered teammates we know and you left them to engage the enemy all alone all night." Raven wasn't really talking to him, but into the air, yet when he looked up at her she gave him a smirk. Robin laughed. "Ok, so I admit it, I was kind of hoping at first she'd get them angry and they'd clobber her."

"But then you started thinking didn't you?" Asked Raven with a level and yet giddy voice. She was enjoying him squirm.

"Yeah," admitted Robin, "I began worrying what kind of damage they might start causing, worrying that I'd have to go out and prevent them from destroying the city instead of Slade."

Raven sipped at her tea, breathing the steam in deeply. "It's such a hard job you have, how ever do you do it."

Robin looked up to protest. "Hay!" Making him squirm was one thing, but mocking him; especially this early in the morning, that just wasn't fair. He hadn't woke up enough yet to fight back properly. Raven began to form a laugh, when the front doors burst open and an angry Cyborg stomped in. Followed by Starfire who looked like she'd been wrestling with a nest of trees. Her hair was a mess; there where twigs and grass all over her uniform and in her hair, she was mumbling to herself and speaking combinations of her own native tong mixed with both English and some foreign words she'd begun learning in her free time.

Robin and Raven exchanged looks. They knew full well when Starfire began doing this she was beyond frustrated and also past annoyed at something. Robin could easily guess that had something to do with the ninja.

Bad night asked Robin, careful not to appear funny but concerned. Cyborg looked over at him; his face red and ready to throw a smart comeback out, but calmed himself down before nodding his head. "Yeah, that damn ninja, she's a menace. Everyone turned and looked over at Starfire she was pacing and still mumbling to herself. "She called Starfire an imbecile."

"Who's an imbecile?" Asked a sleepy Beast Boy from the hallway door.

Starfire's eyes grew big, her voice yelled from where she'd stopped walking. "No one, and especially not me, I have learned and strived to know much since I arrived here on this planet. That woman is, she is, she is a very, very mean person." Starfire storming off and past Beast Boy.

The green changeling looked shocked and fully wake now, "wow, was it something I said."

Raven looked over at Robin again, rolling her eyes before walking off towards the door. "Come on o clueless one it's our turn to go." Beast Boy just shrugged his shoulders waving bye to Cyborg and Robin as he followed Raven out the door.

-/-

In the heart of everyone lies the selfish desire to look the most attractive of anyone around us, and to be noticed for it. We buy clothing that makes us look thin, make us look sexy. We buy makeup and lotions, perfumes and colognes, anything that the modern world deems attractive and sophisticated.

Since his return home from Gotham, Robin had unpacked his suitcases, but hadn't had the opportunity to wear any of his normal attire clothing. Now though, at 10:30 in the morning, he was reprimanding himself for acting like a girl. His bed was littered with shirts he'd pulled out and tried on. His clothing drawers were open and messily hanging out a variety of ties, shirts, pants, and shorts. Never in all his life had he been as frustrated or as annoyed at anything; as simply, as what to wear for his afternoon patrolling as a civilian.

"Ah," cried Robin in frustration. His fourth shirt still not looking right to him. _The problem is_, thought Robin disdainfully, _is that all the clothing I brought with me were ones Richard Grayson; boy millionaire to Bruce Wayne, would wear to some high-rise board meeting, or yacht club snobbery outing. Not something to simply wear as one strolls through the city park on a bright sunny day in June. _

Robin reached for the black silk shirt he'd just thrown to the ground, _if Alfred had seen that, oh the lecture I would have just gotten._ Hanging his clothing back up, Robin turned around and looked at all the remaining mess. With a sigh, he began cleaning up the mess, and eventually settling on a pair of long kaki shorts and a black with silver surfer shirt with logo on the back, and down the right front side.

Robin grabbed back out of his closet that silk black shirt and put it on as a makeshift light open jacket. Grabbing his communicator, his extendable bow-staff and a pare of dark sunglass shades. He exited his room; nearly bumping into a just waking, Starfire. She and Raven had battled it out all night with the ninja from hell again, and Robin was off to give Beast Boy and Cyborg the afternoon free.

"Robin," Starfire's sleepy eyes coming wide awake both from shock at there near collision and her attraction to how different he looked in normal clothing. Never before seeing him wear much else then his nighttime sweat pants, T-top, or uniform. "My, this is a new look for you, and I very much approve of the way it makes you look…..so different."

Robin openly blushed. "Ah, thanks Starfire. But to be honest. I kind of feel odd wearing this, not to mention I'm sure Alfred would be very disappointed in the use I'm deeming this silk shirt for."

Starfire took the material in her hand. "It reminds me of silkie, she smiled. Robin gave a small laugh of acknowledgment. "Well, have a good afternoon. I'll see you guys later at the Pizza Ria for dinner."

Starfire waving bye to him as he walked down the hall, headed for his date with the June sun. _Maybe I should buy a bottle of sun tan lotion on my way past market street._

-S-

Distraction was something Slade never let himself get caught up in. There was never a distraction just an additional element to be added into the tasks or assignments needed to be worked on. Since the power to Jump City had been off, Slade had been as equally busy as Robin and his team.

As they struggled to revive the city. Rebuild their wavering spirits and manage to get there Tower back up and running. Slade had been busy assigning his robots the task of rewiring new monitor feeds of the city. Hacking into the city camera's, and struggling to get his own hidden base of operations back up and running. It annoyed Slade to no end that the city workers while they'd gone about conducting a grid by grid search of the city had found and disabled many of his old hack jobs. Removing his access to the power connections and camera monitor feeds that lead to city hall and the DC (damage control) city central hub.

Then there was the matter of Slade's monitor and communications feed. Coming from Titan Tower. After the city wide power failure they should have come back up on line, but not a single one of them had. Although, and Slade wasn't totally concerned about them; Titan Tower had lost all it's systems, even their own connection to their computer linking to the Bat computer and the Justice League's own systems. Slade guessed that Cyborg was having to reconstruct the system from scratch. Which could have meant that the whole tower's electrical systems had been fried in the power explosion; knocking out all his own devices, in the same system wide failure. Still, Slade was suspicious of the lack of even one. He would have though the bathroom's ones if nothing else would have remained. _Could Robin have discovered and removed them all?_

Luckily for Slade, not everything was cloaked in mystery or slow results. Wintergreen had managed to deliver to him his usual shipment of robots; disguised in a red cross, disaster relief truck. Rolling into town Wintergreen smiled over at Slade as he got out of the truck. "Your loyal followers send there greetings and want to know when they can coordinate another world strike."

Slade didn't see the humor in the statement, but he could tell how giddy the experience had made his men. Even Wintergreen's face was bright and alive with the thrill the small strike; fueling the fire in the old professionals blood once again, and proving Slade's organizations' superiority over the governments of the world. In addition proving even the Justice League ill equipped to handle them should they make a move to take over and snuff out the world leaders.

Who; even to Slade found amusing and satisfying to observe, couldn't even organize there own stories right when trying to explain to the media the cause for simultaneous disasters, attacks, and uproars taking place around the world at the exact same minuet. All at the exact same time of day and then suddenly vanishing or ceasing at the exact same time as well.

Oh it was always so simple to fool adults; to play them as puppets, maneuvering them to do the right thing, take the right course of action, and all the while they would simply deny that they had ever made any kind of mistake or ever been fools enough to be manipulated. That was what was so refreshing when Slade dealt with Robin and his young team. They knew when to admit defeat, but were never fooled for very long.

When they were wrong; instead of turning tale and pouting that they had been manipulated, they grew that fire of determination. Not the fire of revenge adults got; not that fire they tried to use to prove they were right after all, by trying forcibly to capture and publicly display their success at capturing Slade. No Robin; and younger adults like him, they held the fire to grow angry and determined, but play the game smart. To keep level headed but determined enough to win in the end. Not needing the recognition of all others watching to keep them feeling successful. No, only their own assurance and smile of success at capturing the bad guy and hauling them off to jail before laughing and off they go to get Pizza, _of all things as a reward? _

Slade would have laughed had he thought of it as any other adult did. No Slade found it amusing for the simple factor that they; those small children, would be more likely to catch him then the adults would. Had they that adult determination and enduring drive propelling them to succeed at all costs, combined with the level headed and youthful drive for their own gratifying success, Robin and those like him possessed. Slade had no doubt that his job would have been seriously harder.

"So what did you need twice the normal shipment of bots for anyway?" Asked Wintergreen curiously.

Slade turned and regarded his old friend with a smile Wintergreen knew was hidden under his mask. "I need them to help me break out of jail a few servants of mine. I have a surprise for Robin planned, a fourth of July party Robin will never forget."

Slade's cruel and ominous laughter carried across the empty and deserted streets. Shivers ran Wintergreen's spine, that tingle; foreboding warning, that soon Robin would meet quite a challenge. Quite the life of servitude to Slade's crazed genius.

-R-

June's hot sun beat down upon Robin as he walked the city streets of Jump City. The main part of town, the central hub had been restored first. From there the rest of the city was being scheduled and attended to. A grid by grid plan of jobs, tasks and project planning had been determined. The city seeing this as an opportunity; thanks to Starfire's optimistic outlook and influence, had decided to rebuild the many parts of the city adding in the many projects that had been cut earlier due to cost or time issues, but that now didn't seem to be any trouble financially. All the money being fed into the city by the government relief fund would more then cover the costs and still leave surplus.

As far as time went, the extra helping hands from volunteers all over the world would more then speed up the processes. Old building that had been scheduled for demolition were torn down. Sidewalks, scheduled for handicap upgrades were attended to. Parking garages were planned out. New resident apartments and housing was constructed. A new food shelter was designed, and the hospital gained new land for additional facilities.

In the end things seemed to work out better for Jump City then it once had. The city was going to be a new thriving metropolis when it was all completed. New jobs, better homes, and even parks, gardens, and cultural facilities would make Jump City better then it once was.

As Robin walked down the streets he could feel the excitement and joy radiating off the survivors. Optimism was the new drug of choice these days. For Robin he couldn't seem to take part in it. He was feeling an overwhelming impatience that his time was being wasted by simple patrolling, keeping watch, and being the poster face for false lies of safety that really; with Slade still on the loose, was never going to be true.

He wanted to be out there tracking down leads. Discovering what Slade was up to. Why they had seen plenty of that ninja working for him, but nothing of Slade himself. To Robin that was a sign that Slade was planning something massive, something devastating, and something he should find out about and stop before Slade decided to call and brag all about it. Once that happened it was less likely that Robin would be able to stop him then if he tried to stop him before he called. It was almost a certainty that it was over once Slade called. A guarantee he would win. Robin's team just didn't understand how Slade thought, how he planned, or how he loved to give others false hope and watch it taken away from them.

Slade also loved distractions. It was always mental games with Slade. Strategy games and slowly Robin was beginning to understand now why. It was a thrill to test your minds' limits, try and come up with so many ways to control all the angles; all the exits, block off all the ways of escape your pry could attempt. It was your own personal challenge, and Robin knew how Slade loved challenges, not to mention the guys obsession with control. Slade was a control freak there was no doubt about that.

Which was distractedly what was worrying Robin. This ninja, Robin had seen her toying with them all. Toying with a freedom and control over what just to do and how to play his team for fools each night, it was as if she was merely there to distract them all. But distract them all from what? Or what to keep them from overlooking?

There had been no break-ins to anything that had been reported yet at least, no one had been broken out of jail……..or had they? Everyone had been so distracted, and afterwards so busy cleaning up the mess, had anyone actually done a check on the Jump City maximum security isolation cells? They were secure right, so why would anyone bother to check to see if they were secure, they hadn't been bothered by the cities power loss. It had it's own power plant.

Robin tapped his finger against his lips. I better check on that when I get back to the Tower. _No_, deciding right then and there Robin stopped walking, flipping out his communicator and calling up the Tower.

Robin didn't think about his actions. The crowd of people on the street walking behind him bumped into him. "Ouch, hay," called the annoyed and angry voice of the young girl right behind him. Robin fell to the ground same moment several people complained, or were bumped to the ground themselves.

Robin stood up brushing himself off and offered his hand to the girl that had ran right into him when he'd stopped. "Sorry"

"You should be," she snapped back annoyed, collecting her things from the ground and grabbing Robin's own sunglasses that had fallen off when she bumped him. She took his offered hand, continuing to ramble on before actually looking at him. "I mean you can't just stop suddenly like that?"

Robin locked eyes with her own bright blue ones. The annoyance in the young woman's eyes softened when she looked into his own crystal blue eyes.

It was looking into eyes that Robin had never witnessed before. To watch the anger and annoyance melt away and into a kind of soft; hypnotized, fascination at his mysterious beauty. Robin had forgotten what reaction his eyes could evoke in a general meeting. The habit of always wearing his mask or a pair of shades had stopped this from happening many years ago.

"It's ok," she stuttered, before snapping out of her gaze trance. Auburn hair dancing around her face as she began looking around. Then down at her wrist. "Oh man, what time is it? I'm going to be late," again the anger back but not so much directed at Robin anymore. "I have to go, here," handing him his shades and running off. "It was strange bumping into you." She called as she ran off. Robin simply staring after her; his own gaze locked in hypnotic response, he didn't hear Raven's voice calling to him from his communicator still held tightly in his other hand.

Robin finally looked back down at the communicator. Snapping out of it and back to business. "Raven, sorry, I got distracted, I need you to do something for me."

"You can tell me the answer when we meet up at the Pizza Ria later tonight, but I need you to find out for me…….

-/-

The Pizza Ria; like everything else in Jump City, had gained an overhaul. New paint, a new neon sign; seeing as how many Gnats had infested the thing, and a new outside patio addition that gave the umbrellas more shading angles, and heat resistant seats.

Robin met his team at their usual table. He was surprised by the look on everyone's face. "What's wrong?"

"It appears that Jessie is no longer going to be able to greet us when we come to visit," explained Starfire with great disappointing sadness.

"Why?" Asked Robin confused and even a little concerned.

"Dude, he like apparently got fed up and retired, he has some new girl running the place. She's nice, and had the table ready for use and all, but she's just not Jessie."

Robin smiled across the table at Beast Boy, the changeling really looked up to Jessie. The first real adult to cater to his unique eating habits and take his offers of suggestions for additional menu items to heart. The more Robin thought about it the more he was beginning to miss Jessie himself. "Yeah, I know what you mean," relented Robin.

A silence took over the table. The team each silently caught up in there mournful feelings over Jessie's absence. Raven taking the moment to speak. "I checked up with the jail for you Robin, they faxed us over a list of all the missing prisoners. Seems your hunch was right after all. They were really sorry, and tried hard not to send me a list. I had to threaten a visit, before they agreed to fax me over the whole list."

Raven shook her head, "They kept faxing me over parts and pieces, but I could tell they were lying and acted all tough and mean."

Beast Boy smiled, "You go girl."

Raven gave him a half smile of thanks.

Robin was deeply focused on the paperwork Raven had given him when their waitress arrived. She was the new Manager; they could only guess with how young she was, that she must have been someone related to Jessie, like a niece or something.

"So, I'm sorry I haven't learned all your food habits yet," apologized the deep voice of Ariel. "Jessie told me that the green skinned boy was a vegetarian and the reason we have the veggie menu. So here's a soy smoothie for you." Handing Beast Boy his shake.

"Mustard, only apparently from the "Frenches" bottles in the storage pantry, for the skinny orange haired alien." Handing the glass full of yellow mustard to Starfire. "Are you really from another planet?" Starfire smiled and nodded her head as she sipped from her straw. "Yes, thank you, I appreciate your kind service."

Ariel watched Starfire with a shudder as she drank her mustard. Trying to not think about the disgusting action Ariel moved on to the remaining three Titans. "So let's see, all I know is one of you drinks Ice Tea and that I should probably bring a picture out for you." Raven indicated that was her. Ariel began making notes for herself, setting down the glass of tea in front of Raven.

"Ok, so that only leaves a chocolate milkshake and a Coke. "Which of you get what?" Raven elbowing Robin in the side when he didn't answer or even still look up.

"Oh, what?" Robin instantly froze when he turned where Raven indicated to look at their waitress. Ariel was handing Cyborg his milkshake but she instantly stopped when she caught sight of Robin. "You," she cried in recognition.

Robin only continued to smile at her. The uneasy silence was heavy, everyone was looking at both Robin and back and forth between the two. Raven finally spoke up. "You two know each other?"

Robin finally broke eye contact, "I accidentally caused her to run right into the back of me earlier today, right at the same time I called you." Raven began to nod; blowing the matter off as nothing, when Ariel spoke up. Her voice was accusing, but not so harsh that anyone took her serious. "Yeah, right, accidentally, you just suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. He could have caused an accident a block long had it happened in the street, and we'd all been in cars."

Robin kind of smiled then, "Yeah, about that again, I'm really sorry. I tend to get distracted sometimes. I hope it didn't make you late for work?"

"Thankfully not," she answered setting down the coke in front of him.

"Good," he smiled, then eyed the coke. "Ah, can I perhaps just have a glass of milk today, I don't really feel like any caffeine." Ariel looked down at the Coke, a look of worry crossed her face before she answered back. "Ah, sure, but since I have this one already poured for you, think of it as on the house." Robin smiled but didn't move to drink the coke. "Ok, thanks."

Ariel took there orders, leaving the Titans to themselves. Robin immediately getting the stares and crossed arms. "Hay, it all happened just as I said, nothing more, nothing less. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, she walked right into me. Several others followed her and we all feel down."

"Really," he added when Cyborg and Beast Boy eyed him with disbelief.

Starfire was the one to finally speak what was on the minds of the other two, "but Robin, were you not just doing the Flirting moments ago?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Ah, I perhaps, no, no Starfire I was not!"

"Besides, we don't have time to talk about that right now, we have to figure out what were going to do about Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus."

"Why?" Asked Cyborg giving in to Robin, at least for now, later he'd remember to corner him and make him confess that he thought Ariel was hot.

"Dude, they haven't escaped have they?" Raven eyed Beast Boy with disgust, he had feta cheese from his pizza all over his face. Beast Boy only smiled at her "Want to try a piece?"

Raven rolled her eyes…."Ah, no!"

Robin, finished his single pizza slice he'd ordered. Not too hungry these days he figured there was no reason to order a whole pizza like he normally would. Robin reached for his drink and realized Ariel hadn't yet brought out his glass of milk. He eyed the Coke before deciding he would wait for her to bring him the milk, instead Robin turned to answer Beast Boy. "I'm afraid so, and I think Slade is the one responsible. I think that his ninja has been keeping us distracted while Slade's been maneuvering things."

-/-

Ariel watched the Titan's from the window inside the lobby. "That Robin's pretty cute isn't he?" Asked another waitress as she passed her. Ariel smiled "Yes he is," she answered, then realized what she'd just admitted. "I mean, no, ah, don't you even think about repeating what I just said." The other waitress only chuckled before walking off and leaving Ariel to continue spying on their city's heroes.

-/-

"But what might Slade be planning?" Asked Starfire.

"I don't know Star, that's what we need to begin working on." Answered Robin. Where was their waitress, he looked around, he really needed something to drink, but he didn't want to drink any of that Coke. _God, where is she?_

"We need to stop Slade, before he acts, we need to be extra careful these days, stopping Slade before he strikes. It's the only way to make sure he doesn't draw this city into our war with him. Because if he does act first and we don't stop him….."

"Then the chances of us actually winning are going to be virtually none," finished Cyborg.

"Exactly," confirmed Robin, finally getting fed up and picking up the coke and drinking it down.

-/-

The Titans slowly finished their early dinner, and each Titan left to go fulfill their own assignments. Raven and Robin where the only two left. Raven looked over at Robin, "Do you think Slade's going to try and destroy the city by letting loose the three upon it?"

Robin frowned. "I don't doubt it. I just wish I knew when and what he's planning next. It's become apparent that his ninja isn't for much else then to distract us, which means now that he's had time to plan whatever it is he's going to do it won't be too much longer before he acts. We need to prepare for when he does."

Raven nodded. "I'll see what I can find out at the jail." Robin nodded. "I'll go back and see what I can discover on line, as soon as I find our waitress and pay our bill."

Raven then left and Robin crossed his arms. This waitress really was something else. "All done?" She asked very quietly. Robin looking over at her. "Where'd you go? You disappeared on us, and I never got my milk. I had to drink that coke you left."

"Sorry," she blushed, "would you believe I got busy and couldn't get back to you guys." Robin shook his head **no**. Ariel blushed some more, "well actually I, I kind of got intimidated after I found out you were Robin of the Teen Titans. I, wow, this is hard."

Robin only smiled slightly before taking the bill from her and handing her back the amount for it in cash. Robin stood up and finished his Coke. "I didn't give you a very good tip because I really couldn't say you did a good job. After all, you vanished on us, but I would like to give you the opportunity to make it up."

Ariel looked at the money in her hand. "Yeah, how's that?"

Robin smiled his signature grin. "How's lunch tomorrow sound?"

Ariel smirked a laugh. "I'll be working."

"Good, then I'll specifically ask for you when I come in."

Ariel smiled as she watched him leave. When he reached the door to the lobby, Robin stopped. "By the way." Turing back to her, Ariel stopped cleaning off the table and looked up at him. "What kind of pizza do you like to eat?"

Ariel; shocked by the question, hesitated before answering back veggie with Canadian bacon added on. "Good, then how about you pencil me down for a medium pizza for the two of us to eat say at around 2pm?"

Ariel smiled, standing up and smiling even wider at him. "The two of us?"

"Yeah, we can't very well have a lunch date without you actually sitting down and eating now can we?" Ariel laughed. "Ok wise ass, I'll have the pizza, you just be sure to show up on time. And don't cause any accidents on your way here."

Robin smiled, then waved goodbye and left. _What do you know _he thought, _I have a date. _Then it suddenly hit him. _What am I doing? What are the guys going to think, and worse yet, what am I going to find to wear again. Ah, another hour wasted trying to choose something to wear._

A/N: So, what do you all think about Ariel. Myself, I kind of like her. She seems to match Robin somehow. Don't worry, you'll still be seeing more of Alliea too. Till next week then, dlsky


	46. Chapter 46 July

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 46 (July)

**-Raven POV-**

_Robin's life is his own _

We all have a standing unspoken rule. More like a respect, then a rule really, but non the less it states: "that none of us, will get involved in the other's personal affairs." Were a Team; roommates, friends; buddies, but were not each others Mommies, or Daddies. What choices we makes; as long as they don't harm the group as a whole, which Robin's current choices are not. I speak in regards to him being currently involved romantically, in a relationship with Ariel. Then technically it's non or our business what Robin does with his personal life and free time.

It's not like he's not doing his duties as our leader. Hasn't fallen behind in his personal training or regular Saturday; team obstacle course, and practice training sessions. In fact, if nothing else I'd have to say his sessions have been more rigorous and informative lately then ever before. Still, for some reason; worried is what we all are, and feeling his personal life as our business is what we are all taking to talking about.

It's Slade that's the problem!

It's his constant looming threat of death over all of us that's causing the change in personal boundaries. Robin's lack of interest in the fact that Slade is even a threat; his nonchalant concern about Slade's looming danger, much less his untimely pursuit of a relationship. It's all so hard to handle. A whole one hundred and eighty degree change, and Robin's so unlike himself. So disinterest in our concerns, non responsive to our worries, and not really helping to calm our stress; our comments about how "he should be worried too," being shrugged back in our faces as if nothing important. 

"_Really Raven? How so? Just because I'm suddenly no longer obsessing; starting to try and balance my time, revolve my life around something other then my duties?"_

It's his behavior; so odd of late, combined with his reactions to our inquiries, that I believe has driven our team over that boundary line.

On the opposite thought though. Robin has been doing his duties and job to the fullest. He has; as one can see at least, been balancing his life. Trying to keep his social life, his team's need for constant training, and the taking of his job as every bit as serious as before. He's just not obsessing like he once did. Robin seems to not worry over anything anymore. (sighing) It's just a hard thing to work through your feelings over.

-/-

"Starfire?"

The absent minded callings we all do when trying to locate someone in a large structure and have no idea where one might be residing.

Robin walked down the steps from the second floor; emerging into the first floor hallway, and making his way into the main living room.

"Starfire"

Locating her just as she emerged from the garage entrance; coming up the stairway, and into the living room.

"Yes Robin"

Robin's face was serious like he normally was, but a relaxed and lazy look overshadowed his body as he spoke to Starfire. She could tell he wasn't really focused on what it was he was supposedly doing. (Ruffling through a stack of papers in his hands to get the right ones out and put them in some kind of reasonable order.) Robin stopped walking but didn't look up to meet Starfire's approach.

"The Mayor just faxed over the security measures for the fourth of July city parade. I want you and Cyborg to look them over and make any changes you two seem to think would better suite the safety of the citizens attending. Go ahead and make any additional instructions on them for any contingency plans you guys want to try and enforce, just incase Slade or anyone else makes an appearance."

Handing over the stack of papers to her.

Starfire took the papers from Robin and looked down at them. "Do you think Slade will really try and attack during the parade?"

Whether Robin heard the worry in Starfire's voice; or even caught a look at her face from his distracted position of rummaging through his own stack of papers, wasn't clear. His voice was flat, and impartial when he answered her back. "It's possible, anything can happen these days. I don't really expect anything to or not to happen Star, I just want us to have some form of an idea what we could try and do should, something come up."

This answer didn't calm the anxiety rising in Starfire's chest, or the nervous thoughts of **what if**, popping up in her worried and concerned mind. Starfire gave another attempt to breach the subject; hoping Robin would notice how uncertain she was about this whole situation, shyly Starfire's voice spoke out.

"Robin," her words making him stop walking away from her, but not evoking a big enough reaction in him to turn back and look directly at her. "Ah, yeah Star," answered Robin back distractedly.

"Would you like for Cyborg or I to come find you when we are finished with the task? So you too, can look over the plans."

Robin paused, looking up from his stack of papers he'd been immersed in. A smile, one might give someone when they thought a kind offering had been attempted; but amusingly, had found unnecessary to have been even attempted came across Robin's face. "No thanks Star, I have total faith in both your and Cyborg's choices. I think you guys can handle and care for everything just fine."

Starfire half heartedly smiled back at him. _But, but, _she thought. Choosing in defeated mentality not to reply back at Robin, instead Starfire watched him walk off; once again, right back distractedly at looking through the stack of papers in his possession.

**-Starfire POV-**

My friend Robin has never been interested in dating before. He used to worry that he would one day end up like his father; his mentor, the Batman. He used to say to me "that there was a man, that was married to his job."

Robin used to be a "Man of Duty." Always so focused, so strong, and so overly strict. It's so stressful to think about how quickly he has changed. Why now of all times? The timing is just so unpredictably wrong.

Am I "jealous" of Robin's relationship with Ariel? _No_, I don't think so, but then again how would I really know?

Wouldn't I have had to be involved with Robin in that same kind of way, in order to be jealous? We were only friends, best friends. **Were** Oh, I am so sad. Are we not best friends anymore?

That is what is making me ponder these things. I somehow have grown fearful that Robin will no longer be my friend anymore, that this female will take him away from me, from the others. Will Robin no longer come to my aid should I be in trouble; if I need him to help protect me, protect me from Slade?

I had a "nightmare" as they are called here on earth the other night. I dreamt that Slade attacked us all, and that while we were being restrained by his robots Robin came.

I felt such joy and relief. I just knew that he would save me, but Slade began talking and Robin then began to laugh. He ended up telling Slade that he could have us. "That he did not want us anymore, and that he no longer cared what happened to us." Slade's robots took us away and I watched helplessly as Robin simply laughed and waved goodbye to me as I was dragged hopelessly away.

_Oh Robin. If only you knew…_I woke up crying, I could not go to the person I normally would for comfort because it was due to him that I had had the nightmare. So instead I just cried myself back to sleep. Scared and all alone; in the dark. Oh, what am I going to do?

What is it about that girl Ariel that makes Robin the way he is? Does she complete his life so much that he no longer needs us to offer him comfort? Is our friendship no longer desired? Or perhaps she is someone there for him to talk to. Am I no longer enough for him?

-St-

Starfire sighed. Robin is a good friend usually. He is **my** best friend, and because of that I worry for him. I worry when he is unhappy. When his actions are harmful to himself, and when he is sad it makes me sad.

When Robin is unhappy I seek ways to cheer him up. To make him once again the confident and bold Robin we all love and feel secure, when is around.

Strangely enough, lately I have found myself worrying because Robin is not unhappy, but because he is content. As Beast Boy said the other day, "Robin is just too happy, does anyone else think that there's something wrong with that."

I have to agree, something is wrong with that. Why is it that way though? Why do I suddenly feel uneasy that I am worried and Robin is not. It is like we have switched roles. I constantly wonder about Slade and what he might be up to. When I have tried to speak to Robin about him, Robin tells me "not to worry about it." He says things like "when Slade strikes he will strike," and "we'll deal with him when we have to."

But I do not want to just deal with him when he jumps out of the shadows and attempts to harm us. I want to try and understand what it is he is doing and find a way to stop him before he does terrible things to us. To me.

Robin knows Slade better then anyone else. He of all people knows the terrible things; terrible tortures, Slade can inflict upon him. So why is he not worried? I do not understand, and I do not want to doubt Robin. I have faith in him. He would never do anything to harm any of us, and I know he would give his own life to save mine. _Or at least I used to._ I just wish I could understand why he is not afraid or even worried anymore. What is it that is keeping him calm?

Starfire sighed. Turning from the living room she walked back down the stairs leading to the garage. She and Cyborg had planning to do. _Perhaps if I talk with Cyborg my uneasiness will go away._

-Cy-

"I don't know Star."

_I really don't know_, mentally sighed Cyborg. _I try to understand Robin these days. I really do try, but it's like he's a totally different person. Starfire's face has to be reflecting my own unhappy longing for understanding and peace of mind. I just wish I could help us all find it. _

"Perhaps it is….." began Starfire.

_Oh no, there she goes, Star's going quite on me again. She's beginning to revert back into that quiet shy and uncertain little alien girl we all first knew long ago. That girl that didn't think what she had to say was worth our time, or that if she did say it we would be offended._

"Perhaps what Star?"

"Perhaps it is something that young woman from the pizza shop is doing that is making Robin so calm and unworried."

_Star you don't know how right you might be. I don't trust Ariel. I think she's a plant like Terra was. Slade's trying to distract Robin. I just think the coincidence of the time frame we're in is too unsettling. I mean for Robin to suddenly find the perfect girl? _

"You might be right Starfire."

"Perhaps Robin voices his concerns to Ariel and she makes him feel better." Continued Starfire, now more egger to talk about her thoughts now that she felt someone agreed with her about them.

"Perhaps he does not want to add to our nervousness, our uncertainty, but to set the example as leader and remain strong as an example to us and to remind us to have faith in him."

_Of all the things for Starfire to have had to say! My jaw must be open and dragging on the ground. Oh, no. She's squirming again, think quick. _

"You're probably right Star, that's the reason Robin isn't at all worried about anything these days. He must no want us to think him weak, probably wanting to set the example for us all to be strong."

_Oh thank goodness, a smile._

After the planning session was over with and Starfire had left, Cyborg began once again talking with self. How could Starfire always see the good side of anyone. _She never assumes bad about a situation or a person. I need to be more easy going, less suspicious and jump to conclusions in a negative light._ "Still, why is Robin so lax, so nonchalant and unafraid?"

**(Robin's thoughts about what he needs to teach Cyborg about)**

**"Fear"**

To prevent leading down that road of mistrust, paranoia, and stress that fear leads us all to. I will have to teach my friend the way not to worry anymore. How as a leader you are responsible for the well being of your team; that means their outlook, and faith in the concept of "contentment" as well.

Constant fear and never truly being at peace will never prevent anything from not happening. What good does it do for Cyborg or even myself to constantly worry?

You can be prepared all day long, and plan your brains out, you can even stress and worry that you're never prepared enough, but what good does all the planning in the word do if you still aren't prepared to act rationally and stress free when a situation occurs.

You need a level head in most situations. When the time comes all you can do is act accordingly, only then after the event occurs and you are responding to it can you actually do anything about anything. And preventing something before it takes place never seems to be something a normal being can seem to do. No, we only ever seem to be able to react is all that's available, and of course "deal."

I just hope Cyborg can learn that lesson before too much time passes and he stresses himself into a mess of situations. Worse, before Slade decides to take advantage of the state of mind my team has all fallen into. I know he used to use that against me, and I fell right into his traps. They need to all calm down. I guess not everyone can become that kind of superhero I once used to be back in Gotham. That same kind of Superhero that Superman and Batman can become when the needed moment arises. That level of being that can be split in their efforts. Step over those lines of good and evil, right and wrong.

Not everyone can balance those moments of need, desire, want, and fear; not like I seem to be able to do, and still remain myself, not change to become heartless, or in my team's case, **paranoid**.

They are all loosing what precious moments in their lives they used to enjoy. I never see BB or Cyborg playing games anymore, they don't even argue over what to cook at mealtimes. They're too busy being suspicious of everyone, everything, and constantly looking over there shoulders for Slade.

They all seem to be as obsessed as I once was at stopping Slade; at all costs. I caught BB the other day trying to devise an acid bomb. I yelled at him and locked him from the lab. We had a long talk before I finally got him to realize "Your actions might stop Slade," but how many innocent people could also have come in contact with that acid bomb.

My worlds becoming a real double sided thing. Seems roles are reversing; the stranger thing is, that I'm not totally worried about any of it. I guess it's all the internal talks I keep having with myself.

I've begun seeing the world from a different viewpoint. I've begun seeing things I once never saw or thought of. I guess that's what growing up is all about. Making choices and changing your outlook, determining to better fit and balance your way of life. I can only hope my team begins their own changes soon enough; hopefully all turn out for the better, and not worse. In the mean time I'll do all I can to help my friend see the detrimental path he's headed down. Hopefully help Cyborg change before it's too late.

-/-

Cyborg stood with Robin in one of the newly converted planning rooms. They'd been talking about all the different city preparations that were in place and how each of them would be participating in the safety of the people attending tomorrows parade.

"So if we post Starfire here," Cyborg was explaining, "her keen eyes and bird's eye view of the curving blind spot; here, at this intersection should prevent anyone from surprising us."

Robin; still silently listening to Cyborg and Starfire's planning, he hadn't offered anything as far as suggestions or corrections, but had remained silent and continued to let Cyborg talk about all they'd decided on. It was rather unsettling to Cyborg but he'd plunged on, eager to get to the end and ask Robin what he thought.

"So what do you think?"

Robin bent down over the map and ran his fingers over the many streets. Silently looking over the city streets and advantage points Cyborg had pointed out. "Looks fine."

His response; a new standard reply these days, caused Cyborg to grow annoyed inside. _Couldn't he at least show some sign of interest or even disapproval._

Maybe a change of subject would help. "So, are you going to invite Ariel to the parade?"

Robin continued to look over the blind junction Cyborg had just pointed out. "No, she's going to be out of town."

"She said she got a call from some old friend's; back in her home town, and decided to go spend the weekend with them."

Cyborg's curiosity was peaking. "Oh, and where is Ariel from anyway?"

Hidden by his head being down, Robin smirked; a curve to his lip hidden from Cyborg's sight. Robin cleverly knew what his friend was trying to do. Find out anything he could on Ariel. Cyborg had been trying to determine ever since they'd first met her, but especially after Robin had went out on a couple dates with her. Whether or not she was a plant by Slade; maybe even another Terra.

"Metropolis"

"Oh" replied Cyborg trying to act like he wasn't too thrilled to have learned that bit of information. _Now I have somewhere solid to begin my searching with. Although, she could have lied to him about Metropolis being the city she's from._

Robin looked up from the map; pointing out a few streets, as he uninterruptedly continued to discussed the rest of the Mayors plans for the parade. "You guys don't like her do you?" Offhandedly asked Robin to Cyborg; who was busy looking over his paperwork, in order to find the rout that was going to be taken between his and Robin's two streets.

Looking up Cyborg caught the straight face Robin held. Cyborg's own faltering.

Stuttering and nervous; but eye's firmly trained to look Robin back in the face, Cyborg got up the courage to reply. "Man it's not that we don't like her, it's that, well, for me at least it's I don't trust her Rob."

Robin nodded his head, a hint of a grin snuck by Cyborg's notice. "Well Batman always told me to trust my instincts, and I'm going to tell you guys to start doing the same. If you want to check her out, try and prove she's a plant by Slade. Then I'm not going to hold you back, but I'm also not going to help you out. I know all I need to know about her and I'm happy with the trust I have in her."

Cyborg completely shocked, but also relieved that Robin wasn't trying to hold him back from trying to help keep himself and the other's safe. Keep anyone from getting hurt, keep his friend from falling into Slade's hands; could only say: "Thanks"

Robin nodding.

Decisions and reactions come at strange moments to our mind. For some reason Cyborg's courage peaked further that second.

"Robin, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now, but I don't know if I can confide in you and you not get upset with me."

Robin looked up, his face whipped clean of any form of reaction. "Sure go ahead, I always want you to feel free to tell me anything."

"It's just that confidentially you're kind of creeping me out; well, us all out really."

"Oh, how so?" Still not rising his voice or getting emotional on any form of level Cyborg could take notice of. _Robin's way too calm and nonchalant._

"Well it's like now. Your always so calm, I mean we're at War and you act like it's just any normal day."

"I was never a fan of you when you were obsessing over Slade," countered Cyborg, "but at least I knew where you stood; knew you'd have my back; rally to the cause and all. Now days anyone even mentions the name Slade and you just kind of blow it off and ignore us."

"I'd think you were in denial man, that you'd zoned out on us. That you were too scared to deal, but you'd actually have to react in some way to be in denial. Your like, well, your like how BB put it the other day. "A walking talking robo Robin."

Robin laughed then. "Me a robot? That's fresh, Beast Boy's getting more creative every new crisis."

Cyborg smiled. "Yeah I guess he is." (then face took on a seriousness) "Do you even remember that Slade's still out there? Or are you too caught up with Ariel and whatever kind of delusional life you keep living in, that you've forgotten that he's a threat and that we're the one's he's now coming after."

Robin could hear the hurt in his friends voice. The mental thought that they'd all convinced themselves he no longer cared what happened to them. That he'd just as soon let Slade hurt or harm any of them, because he wasn't visually showing he was worried anymore.

(Sigh) "I worry."

This gained Cyborg's attention. "I plan. I plan hard actually, and I worry, but I try and balance myself too. I do my duties, live my life, but I try not to let the fear and worry rule my actions," explained Robin.

"Something I realized was that Slade was never going to go away. He was never going to just quit coming after me, it's not like I can wait him out till he dies or just goes away. Because we all know that won't ever come." "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah!" Scoffed Cyborg, "It means he's going to be after us forever and that eventually we're going to make a slip and he's going to get us. He's going to kill us all one day, going to take you away from us if we don't plan ahead; stop him, before he does and that we need to protect ourselves," replied Cyborg.

"No," answered Robin, his voice calm; his body not offensive, but merely standing there as a teacher would when talking to a student that didn't see the bigger picture. "No, it means Slade is never going to go away. That's all!"

"It means we'd sooner die of old age then we would, to win against him. It's not that we can't win against him," continued Robin not even allowing Cyborg to speak up, "It's just that I've realized I'm only ever going to win battles, never the war."

"So why should I push myself, why stress myself out?" Cyborg witnessed the smile form on Robin's face. Finding it an odd thing for someone who'd just sighed again to do, but the look of pure acceptance on his leaders face. That impression Cyborg was beginning to get; that Robin had come to accept something and was content with whatever it was. The impression was a strange concept to wrap his own thoughts around and not still feel confused about over.

"See," continued to explain Robin. "I used to have the thought that crime fighting was like seeing different people coming and going on a busy sidewalk. I used to think of Slade as one of those many people too; long before I somehow changed my impression, somehow began to see Slade as that one and single only guy on that sidewalk."

"That single guy that never left and seemed to somehow block out all the others still passing along. I was blinded by focusing only on him. That somehow caused everyone else to vanish from my sight, but what I came to realize; was that I needed to see each new attempt of Slades, as that one figure turning back into all those other millions of people who were also coming and going on that sidewalk."

"I win the fight, move on to the next event and change to the next person walking by. Be that Slade, or the next Slade clone to come walking along. They're not just both Slade, but Slade and Slade two."

Cyborg looked at Robin, his strange words actually making since.

"Slade's going to make sure that every moment of every day I suffer," remarked Robin with clarity of impending certainty. "He's going to try and make me live as fearful of what he could possibly do, as much as possible. It's how he can keep control over everything. Keep both me, those I love, and those that know me or even of me under control."

"So I have two choices." Looking directly into Cyborg's eyes. "Be a nervous wreck," Robin holding up one finger for numerical example. "Worry every day of every second of my life, be a mess, and when he does strike; still not stop him, but also maybe now, be ill from worry and not have my head on straight."

"**Or**…I can keep calm. Have a level head and live my life each day to the fullest until the moment he strikes. Going about my life trying to stop him with my wits and health intact."

"Maybe I'll beat him back, maybe I won't." Robin shrugging. "But at least I'll have lived a life satisfied that I lived and didn't let Slade rule it by fear. Didn't loose out on the good things because of worry and paranoia."

Cyborg's chest eased. The answer he'd overlooked had been the one all along that they all should have been taking to heart. "You know I think you might want to tell the others what you just told me. I think we all forgot the reason we first became Titans. I think we've been letting Slade hold us all in fear. That we forgot were true happiness and peace comes from.

Robin shook his had. "Nope."

"If you want to tell them then you go ahead and tell them. But for me, I'm not going to tell anyone how they should feel, think, or act. It's our choices in life that define who we are and how we grow. The struggle to overcome and realize; that realization for ourselves, that makes understanding certain for us."

"Only when the others calm down and be less afraid, is when they'll realize for themselves they need to be. What I told you didn't make you any less suspicious of Ariel now did it? It didn't make you any less afraid of Slade, or what he might be planning, did it? Nope, all it did was explain and lay to easy a worry you'd begun to let grow; fester, and take over in your mind. "That I didn't care, that I wasn't worried in the ways you thought I should be and you'd begun thinking "that I might just as easily choose to hand you guys over to Slade, then fight to save you." But now, now you somehow realize that, that thought was nothing to worry over at all."

"That's the only thing that calmed your mind."

"So nope, it's not the answer you were seeking for yourself, it was the confirmation of the emotional need that you wanted to feel. So you tell them if you want. As for me, I'm just going to continue planning and doing my job to protect this city as best I can."

Cyborg looked shocked, stunned, betrayed even. He needed time to think. He suddenly found himself not wanting to be in Robin's company anymore. Robin watched him leave. Looking on with a silent pity for his friend and also an apologetic wishing that what he'd just spoken hadn't been necessary to have been shared. Sometimes it's so much better to just let those we love continue to hear the lies they need to hear then open their eyes to a whole new perspective; once before, blind to them.

**-Robin's POV-**

My team doesn't realize the foundation I'm beginning to lay down for them. They're too attached, all of them to me. The realization of what might happen should I leave them; would make for a blow I now realize, would destroy and divide them.

They need to be strong, independent, and learn to lead themselves. I might not always be there for them to show them the way, or be there to offer my strength in carrying them along. They're going to have to eventually face Slade on there own. Come what may; sure I'll fight, but what's to say I'll win. Who's to say I won't someday just give in?"

"What if Slade forces the hand? There's never a certainty to what might happen, but the need for them to divest themselves of their cling to me; their lack of self perpetual continuation, without me always telling them what to think, feel, and do. Then, what is going to happen to all of them. Are they all going to feel betrayed, fall down and say they aren't going to move anymore?"

"They're my team, I'll grant them that one but **they can **make decisions on there own. They can lead themselves just as well as they can each other; they proved that when I first went missing; Slade enslaving me into his service with threat from the nanoprobe incident. They proved then they could survive without me, now's no different! I don't see how they can so easily have changed there focus and forgotten that in each of them lies the teem of Titans I first began watching grow. I know that even without me, my team; if they set their mind's, heart's, and focus; all together, that there is nothing they can not accomplish or overcome. I just somehow need to get them to feel that reassurance once again.

A/N: Just a little motivation and internal insight into the mentality of the characters. It's a necessary chapter for this next posting. It sets the mood, and give you some perspective correlation for after you read the next chapter as to why what occurs happened, and how come I wrote the outcome like I did. (cryptic I know, but just read the next chapter and it'll all make since.)


	47. Chapter 47 Evasion

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 47( Evasion)

Slade's hideout had been moved since the power outage; never really staying in one particular hangout for too long a period of time anyway, Slade figured now wouldn't be so bad a time for the transition.

After the confrontation with the Justice League having it to his advantage to reside in a more escapable hideout, Slade decided to move his base further up north of the city. Using some old underground bunker; he'd long ago created, while waiting out his time healing; shortly after Terra's treachery, and attempt at killing him.

The base of operations was crafted to look as most of his other temporary structures and hideouts did. This one; also reflecting his taste for power, and mastery over his surroundings. Sending Alliea to inform Robin of his intentions was only the first step in his master plan to widdle down both Robin's mental resolve to keep resisting; keep holding back from tapping into his new abilities. The slow progress the boy seemed to be making at touching the edges of his conscious mind, and separating himself from his friends was making Slade consider possible alterations in his plans to aid and speedup the process.

Separating Robin both emotionally and eventually physically from his team had always been a planned item on Slade's step by step plan for ultimate victory and control of Robin. Thing was though, that Slade was unwilling to settle for anything less then Robin's own submissive and choice to come over to him willingly. Resistance was not unwelcome, even those that agree willingly resist certain ideas at times, it was just Slade wanted Robin to not resent the fact later on down the road that he chose Slade as master over his team, friends, and his family.

Slade stood; hands behind his back, comfortably utilizing the silence. Just letting his superior mind observe the patters coming to it from the images; his one clear eye observed in his monitor feeds of Jump City, and captured images of Robin and his teams' efforts the last few months at repairing the city.

Slade quickly scanned the monitors as random images flashed by, letting his mind piece together all the puzzle pieces a normal mind would take years to recognize as important or significant.

Slade's superior and advanced memory recall; his thinking process, and calm hours spent looking closely as he rewound images, fast forwarded them, and strived to find the missing thought to his plans.

Beginning tapes over and over again to re witness his Apprentices progress and unachieved results to Slade's own fruitless laboring. Slade liking to rewind and replay his video logs over, mainly to bask in the mastery of the perfect images he saw promising perfection he knew was inches from his molding craftsmanship. (It was a double edged sword. Making Slade both pleased; willing to waist his time in the endless pursuit of what others said could not be done/achieved, or mastered, and annoyingly witnessing his plans have to be altered and changed to keep striving for what he demanded to himself he would have no matter what it took) Attributing it most of the time to Robin's almost endless stubbornness.

Standing; bathed in the overhead spotlights Slade's silhouetted image remained the persona of total cold, raw control. Patience was something Slade had always been known for possessing endless amounts of; his constant paying off rewards for having stronger faith in the word "wait" and "just a tad bit longer," giving him reason to continue utilizing and holding strong to that belief that patience was indeed rewarded.

Slade's utilization of that patience this time was no different to his rewarding benefit, if anything this time he was smiling because of the deeper success it had given to his track record. When he had commanded Dr. Bensen to subject Richard to a surgical procedure right after his waking from the mental imprisonment he had survived from during the DIARSUS three part treatment. He had known that he would have to wait the long process of time for any indication as to whether his plan for Robin would succeed or fail.

It was a plan reasonably sounding; inspired in thought by his encounter and employment of the trio of mimes, and molded after there approach to Robin's stubbornness and strong will. Implanting suggestive comments and educational thoughts into Robin's subconscious; for it to accept and make suitable changes on its own terms from what it learned, heard, and just like anyone's mind; day by day what we see, hear, learn, encounter, and process in daily life, be that the simple concepts of friendship, morals, love, life, or the more deeper personal choices. What we wear, what we choose to eat, when to comment back to something someone said, and when to realize the moment might just be right to remain silent.

All these things are molding processes that change and acclimate into your own personality. Slade's employment of miniscule nano probes, programmed with practical sociological concepts and beliefs. Had begun displaying signs and signals to Slade that their influence over Robin was indeed working. Robin was calmer then he had ever witness the boy capable of before. Beginning to utilize more of his mental power for strategic planning; more clear pondering of options and pathways for choices, and his speech showing him as carrying himself in a much more mature manor. Even his handling of others had begun to display a difference in maturity and worldly outlook.

It was time to test just how far Slade's creation was progressing in growth. It was time to see what acceptable truths and what levels of human understanding Robin was beginning to think on.

-/-

Slade turned around and looked down at his three monster henchmen; waiting silently for his employed commend of them, Slade looked over the monstrous creations; recalling to mind Beast Boy's chosen name he'd once heard the green teenager call them, amusingly Slade found himself agreeing with the designated name. "The three monster teers."

_A fitting name if one wanted to think in childish terms. _

"Are we eager to have some fun with the Titans," asked Slade to his standing henchmen. Cinderblock gave some sort of show of pounding something along with a roar of excited built up energy. Plasmus and Overload simply gave enthusiastic grunts. Slade feeling his own building excitement at the encounter he and Robin would soon have.

"Remember one thing," warned Slade. "Whatever happens to the other Titan's. Remember that I want no injury to befall Robin. That is, not until I have my fun with him."

Alliea, standing off to the side pulling on her black ninja mask, over her brown hair and face smiled back at Slade.

"Are you all ready my dear? Asked Slade. Alliea, reached over the table for something pulling out a long sword from its sheath, let the glistening blade reflect back the light against Slade's masked face. "Oh, I think your boy wonder won't know what's about to hit him."

-TT-

The package arrived at 9'Oclock the morning of the parade, it was delivered by a standard "Messenger Carrier" Robin being the one to answer the door and sign for the package marked "Open immediately after delivery" and addressed to him.

Robin closed the door and eyed the package curiously. Cyborg in the kitchen; finishing up all the morning breakfast plates, looked over at Robin who had placed the package on the side table by the door and was beginning to open up the brown postal box. "So who was at the door?"

Instant and total chaos reigned supreme for the next thirteen seconds; Robin, having opened the box. Fireworks of every type exploded out of it. Screamed cries of various sounds; if the rest of the team hadn't been on their way into the living room, they sure as hell came running into it at the sound.

Panic and cries of unexpected fright issued from everyone's mouths. Starfire's eyes; lit and ready to strike back on the defensive, found herself floating in the living room unexpectedly shocked only to find the source of all the disturbance a small brown box. Cyborg and Raven; who'd already been in the living room with Robin, both had there hands over the head, trying to protect themselves from the projectiles issuing from the box. Beast Boy's slightly out of breath body emerged from the hallway just as the noise was dieing down. His dripping wet hair and shower soapy body, was wearing nothing but his shorts.

"Dude, who's attacking?"

Robin; slightly scrunched up in the doorway corner, trying to protect himself from the initial startle of the exploding box, stood up straight and eyed the box with annoyance. It reminded him of a nasty trick the Joker would have done, but this present he was quite sure had come from Slade.

As if the mad man could sense himself being thought of, the Titans computer screen clicked on and Slade's face appeared large and ominous before the Titans. "Happy 4th of July Robin."

Robin's team exploded into angry shouts of annoyance and determined revenge. Slade remained quite, just waiting out the teenagers till they quieted down. All the time he stood watching Robin's still and silent body in the background. They both seemed to be patient enough to wait out the rest of his team before speaking to one another.

"So tell me Robin, how do you possibly intend to protect the lives of all those people today during the parade?"

Robin's team all turned and looked back at their leader, Robin finally moving forward and taking his place in front of his team.

"Slade, you and I both know there is no real way to protect them all. No one can really ever protect anyone anyway, but that's not the point is it?"

"You once insisted I start sifting through the lies we tell ourselves….So our presence is only there to give false comfort; to make them all think and feel safe, when in reality they're no more safe with us then without us. But again so what?"

Robin's team stood behind him looking at their leader both shocked and disgust with how easily he could seem to say all he just had. _Did Robin really believe all that he just replied back at Slade with?_

Robin could feel the stares of his teammates, could feel there disbelief at him for what he'd just spoken. He could also tell that Slade was smiling, happy. Robin was beginning to think and see things from his prospective. It was a triumph for Slade Robin was willingly to giving him.

"So then why are you even doing it Robin?" Asked Slade curious and also leading him along.

Slade could clearly see Robin's smile and hear his confident mastery over his voice as he spoke carefully chosen words. "I can just as easily be satisfied with letting them enjoy their lies. Time to mortal men is short Slade, let them have there lies if it makes them content to live before they pass on. Besides, we both know that it's not them you care about or intend to threaten anyway, now is it?"

"Clever boy Robin, very clever indeed." Slade's smooth and snake like voice of rapture, sent Robin's team into deeper looks of hate and rage.

"I'll tell you what Apprentice. I'm feeling rather generous today, and because you've pleased me greatly. I'll give you all a sporting chance. How about a game?"

Robin's team looked shocked, _Game?_

The looks issuing from Robin's team were picture moments, if Slade had a way of capturing the moment he would have enjoyed it for eternity. "Alliea here's been rather board with her little game of chase she's been playing with you all. You just don't seem to be offering her much of a challenge. I think maybe she'd like to play a new game, how about a game of hide and seek?"

Robin up till then hadn't been really responsive to anything Slade had been saying, but at these words a smile of arrogance took over his face. His attitude giving off an arrogant boredom, mixed with presenting Slade as childishly simplistic. "I can find you Slade, even in a crowd as large as a parade."

"Ah, but Richard my dear boy. It's not me, but **you **who are the pray."

"**My pray!" **

"**I **will be the one chasing you, and all of your team. You will be the one's attempting to flee capture from us."

Robin understood then. Avoid capture by Slade, while at the same time keeping the citizens from fearing for there safety and keeping the lie that everything was ok going. _Clever Slade._

"And what if we fight back?" Asked Beast Boy. Robin momentarily having a since of pride at the courage his friend had mustered to ask Slade that.

Slade happy as a baby answered him back with a gleeful: "by all means fight back. Let the citizens know that you're nothing but a fake bunch of Superheroes. Let them all find out how little you all really can protect them. Tell them that there really is no safe place for them to go." Slade's last sentence spoken while he and Robin had been locked in direct eye contact.

"And what happens if you catch us, then what?" Asked Cyborg, not sure if he wanted to really know but knowing it was a question that one of them should ask.

Slade's creepy voice took on an air of danger; a threat, "This might sound like a game, and it is, but only for me. For you, well, if you manage to get yourselves caught, a far worse fait will await all of you then."

Everyone could hear the gulp Beast Boy gave in the silence following.

Robin still the only one calm and standing unaffected by Slade's parlor tricks in voice tone, pitch, and intimidation. Not to mention never being intimidated by Slade ever to begin with Robin always seeming to be locked in a normal style of informative and inquisitive fact gathering and conversational battle with Slade anytime they met over a screen. In physical presence it was a totally different reaction; battles always ended in bruises, blood, broken bones, and injured pride; Robin's mainly, but sometimes Robin got points for comments that proved Slade not as tolerant as he prided himself on being.

Robin's voice calm and inquisitive interrupted his teams fearful silence, "And what if we don't play?"

Slade's response was as equally flat and informative as Robin's inquiry had been. "Then Jump City I think, will be having a very unhappy 4th of July. It'd be a shame to have to rebuild the town all over again; having to destroy it and the lives of every citizen, just after they all seemed to get back "Hope."

"Tah tah Titans, I'll be seeing you in a while. Times a wasting," concluded Slade eye locking with Robin's once more before the screen went blank.

The team of Titans seemed to explode into decisions of what to do. Cyborg got to see first hand what Robin was talking about earlier; by determining for himself, what to do and how to react and live life.

Beast Boy's panicked cries of "what are we going to do, what are we going to do against someone as powerful and as evil as Slade. I'm too young to die."

Starfire's denial. "Slade would not be so evil as to harm all those people simply to get to us. No, no one is that cruel and mean….But Slade is evil? Still, why would he simply harm all those people only to force us into playing a game."

Even Raven's level head wasn't responding in the way Robin did. She was trying to hush Beast Boy and Starfire to speak her mind. "Will you two stop panicking, we must stop the parade, warn the city, and tell the Mayor to prepare for wounded and destruction."

Robin found it odd that ever since he'd found out about Slade's curse of fait he'd placed upon him; how calm and unaffected he'd become when dealing with Slade. This was exactly what he'd been expecting to happen. Knowing, and had been trying to prepare his team for all these months, and just earlier had been talking with Cyborg all about. It was almost funny to witness it happening just now as if it were a movie being shot and that part of the script being filmed.

Robin gave a small smile; with his sigh of reflective strength, gripping motivation and taking the lead. "I have a plan of action," he announced his voice not a yell but enough to silence his teams panicked rantings. Calm thinking and mental reaction, came easily to him as he took charge of his team and began explaining the new measures they would be implementing against Slade and his game.

"We need to lead Slade and all his henchmen away from the city. More then likely he's going to want to split us up, we're going to let him think that its working, but we need to do it in such a way that Slade won't be expecting us to come back together outside the city and ambush him.

He knows I'm going to try and take this fight away from the crowd of people, but like when I surprised him unexpectedly back at the chemical plant. Maybe we can once again unexpectedly maneuver Slade and all his henchmen away from the parade before they realize what we've done."

Robin's plan was clever, his team; for the first time in a while, feeling confident and like they could go up against Slade and possibly win. Beast Boy and Starfire didn't even mind that they were going to have to play the role of bait and put themselves on the line. Raven began to think back at Robin's choice to cut off the power to Jump City; she hadn't approved of his decision, supporting her leader but never feeling easy at what he'd told her he'd done. Now though, she was beginning to see how that choice of action; the cameras and listening devices being removed from the Tower, were needed for escaping Slade's clever and cruel ear. This plan was really something for Robin to have thought up! Raven couldn't see Slade anticipating anything remotely like it. Now she knew the deep need Robin had felt to have Slade remain in the dark.

**-Robin and team at the Parade- **

It was July, the air was warm, the sun out but clouds and a breeze prevented heat stroke or sunburn. The energy flowing through the crowd of side street onlookers was just as charged and high as there ringing voices of cheers and excited talk amongst themselves.

The marching band; of Jump City's local College, played the national anthem as they presented the front beginnings of the parade.

Dancer's in red, white and blue, leotards; top hats, and long flowing tuxedo tale suit jackets waved ribbons; colored in the same national colors, red, white, and blue. They moved around in practiced and musically timed precision; creating to the onlookers high above on the city building rooftops, ribbon designs such as the country's flag, a firework exploding, Jump Cities initials, and a present box wrapped in red white and blue ribbon.

The crowd cheered, children laughed and tugged on there parents sleeves as the first of the many floats entered the parade assembly. Girls topped the float; dressed up in clothing styles of fourth July traditional garb, ranged from the 1940's up to modern day, and then began showing off futuristic science fiction uniforms; like seen on Startrek, Buck Rogers, Lost in Space, and other well know television Sci-Fi shows.

Giant balloons on strings walked along the streets, pulled by clowns in 4th of July makeup and dress. They performed tricks, did juggling, and waved at the crowd; every now and then, stopping and giving a child a red white and blue balloon hat.

Starfire floated above the crowd, observing and keeping watch, those that spotted her smiled and relaxed. Feeling safe and never really knowing how as the young alien eyed the crowd; looking on in vain hope of spotting one of Slade's robotic minions in the crowd, or even his monster henchmen. She wasn't simply floating up there to keep the city safe and make them feel content, but floated up there also as bait.

bait in a daring if not scary ploy; her leader, had hurriedly constructed and initiated. Robin sat at a table on the sidewalk balcony outcroping of a local café, sipping on a drink and looking out over the parade. His earpiece communicator, the only thing that would tell anyone he was with the Teen Titans. Richard Grayson was replacing Robin today for this mission of danger and hide and seek from Slade.

Dressed in civilian clothing, he and Raven were blending into the crowd. Robin removing his mask, and choosing even not to wear sunglasses. Trying the best he could to look like any other person and hoping that Slade did not know what he looked like in civilian garb well enough to spot him in such a large crowd.

His plan had been simple if not genius. He and Raven would dress as normal people; Raven having to put on a wig to cover over her violet hair, in order to blend into the crowd at different areas along the parade rout but in areas that they could easily slip into a back alleyway and perhaps lead Slade or his men outside the city.

Should they be found and/or forced into revealing themselves. Cyborg; who had gotten his cloaking shielding working yet again, had done the same thing as Robin and Raven. Using the device to change his appearance and blend in among not the crowd, but the parade. Riding along with a group of antique car dealers. Waving as he drove down the street in an old 1950's roles he was supposed to be keeping a close eye on his friends with spy cameras each Titan had attached to them.

Robin looked up into the sky and eyed Starfire. She looked nervous to him and so he casually, pretended to stretch; talking into his ear piece and offering her words of calm comfort. Starfire not knowing where he was located, began to float along the street rout. Thanking Robin for his suggestion and employing one of Raven's many breathing exercises.

-Ra-

Raven hated wearing the wig, but she'd grown used to the normal clothing; having for the past months now, been off and on wearing them in various assigned tasks she'd been attending to.

Raven found it very frustrating and odd however to cheer along with the crowd and offer smile moments of happiness. Especially when she spotted Cinderblock pretending to be a walking balloon. Plunging along with the rest of the crowd, at first Raven hadn't believed she's really discovered him; do to the nature of the float she was watching, a Teen Titans dedication of heroism float in their honor. Complete with imitation Slade and Robin battle. (who by the way looked nothing like either Slade or Robin) Almost making Raven laugh, until she got a good look at the parody goddess Raven, and suddenly wanted to kill someone. _No way would I ever be caught dead wearing something like that and going around blowing kisses at complete strangers. _

The Cinderblock balloon; although strings were attached to it, had to make Raven question how someone could possibly believe the thing wouldn't just float away but how it could just keep on walking along with the float. She called her discovery in to the rest of her team, Cyborg who was a couple sections back promised to keep an eye on him.

The discovery of Plasmus went something like Cinderblock. Beast Boy; also set above the crowd as bait, but on the other end of the parade rout. Flew above the crowd in various small animal and insect forms. His agreement to be bait, only said yes to on the condition that he could keep himself small and untouchable.

"I do not want to discover what Slade might have planned for use once he catches us. I'm too young to be tortured, plus I really can't stand pain."

Transformed into a bat and flying over the parade, Beast Boy had spotted the slimy henchmen; split up into his many forms, and waving to the crowd from one of the parade floats. Beast Boy's disgust that the crowd was waving back made for a long whine of complaints as he reported it to the rest of the team.

"Beast Boy, this is Robin, stay with that float and try and not be seen." Garfield's eyes narrowed; transforming into a wasp, and traveling after the float, but not without mumbling "I just knew it, I'm going to be the first one to die."

It was Cyborg that discovered Overload; not a participant in the parade, but floating around the telephone wires and shop lights. His energy sparks were bouncing from street to street, apparently eager to play Slade's game of hide and seek.

A cold sweat gripped Cyborg's body. _All that monster has to do is accidentally get near me and my disguise will give way revealing my true form._ Cyborg kept a close eye on the monster; forgetting about his promise to watch out for Cinderblock, and leading to the first mistake that shifted the game into action shortly there after.

It started when Robin reached to take a drink of his beverage; locked eyes with Slade where at first there'd been only the crowd of side street onlookers, had then suddenly been Slade. Standing there looking directly as him. Eyes locked, Robin knowing his disguise hadn't fooled him not one bit.

He wondered how someone; especially with as well known and feared a face as Slade's could randomly be walking around in the crowd unspotted. Then he'd thought back to Batman's old training. _How a face in a crowd, was the best place to hide; in plain sight of all,_ and knew then that no one would ever see Slade but himself.

Robin and Slade's eyes locked; Slade vanishing in the next second, instantly Robin reacting and jumping to his feet began looking around for where he had gone to. It wasn't until a strong hand gripped his shoulder that he looked back to see Slade; his body and face covered by a long brown trench coat and wide brim hat, did Robin's heart begin to race. Slade's grip on the boy's shoulder was beginning to send signals to Robin's brain that some ease in the tension, was needed. Slade turned Robin around and they slowly descended the steppes headed for the back alley.

Once they reached the alleyway, Slade let go of Robin's shoulder and Robin moved away from Slade. Already having prepared himself for the coming battle; Robin held his extendable Bo-staff in his hand, eyes darting quickly around his surroundings. Assessing his options, enemy, and ascertain just what kind of options he now had.

"Clever plan Robin," praised Slade. "You could have almost succeeded, but almost doesn't count when playing this game."

"Well so far I'm the only one that you've discovered, and I'm not caught yet, you just let go of the only hold you're ever going to get on me Slade."

Slade seemed to find that comment amusing. "On the contrary my deer boy, you forgot what this game is. Hide and **Seek**." Slade removing a throwing net and also pulling out a small syringe to show to Robin. "You have one minuet for a head start Robin, I suggest….

But Robin hadn't needed the explanation. At the sight of the needle Robin had took off running, informing his team that he'd engaged Slade and that there plan was to remain the same. "I'm going to attempt to lead Slade away from the city. Raven, Cyborg try and keep Cinderblock from braking up the parade."

Raven unfortunately hadn't heard Robin though. Shortly before his own encounter with Slade, Raven had been surprised by Alliea; who'd been hiding on rooftops behind the half demon, dropped down and dragged Raven from the crowd's eyes. Raven hadn't even had a moment to fight back before a cloth of chloroform had knocked her out. "Sorry folks, nothing to concern yourself about, she's just diabetic and forgot to eat today. I've got her medication in the car." Lifting Raven's unconscious form and carrying her off down the joining alleyway.

Alliea smiled to herself as she presented her pray to Slade's robots. They bound and gaged Raven, Alliea looking down into Raven's just waking eyes. "You see, Slade was totally right, I just abducted you in plain view of everyone, and all I had to do was tell a little lie and not one person even questioned why I wasn't calling for an ambulance instead of walking off with you. Down an alleyway no less."

Alliea began laughing, her mask once again placed back over her face prevented the sight of the wide triumphant smile that she had. Raven could see deep into her blue eyes however, she made to attack the annoyingly; cocky slave of Slade, but still feeling groggy, and Slade's robots coming to restrain her at bay, Raven could only glare at the ninja.

-Cy-

Cyborg's first problem had been the roar that temporarily frightened the crowd up ahead of him. Then cheers and laughter rang out and suddenly Cyborg eyeing the smoke cloud discovered that Cinderblock had left the parade and was now on the loose. Several seconds after that realization that's when an overhead lamp shorted out and Overload shorted out his own cloaking device. Cyborg immediately jumping out of his car and changing placing with one of the many city men walking along beside it. Cyborg took off down the same alleyway Cinderblock had. Calling to Starfire for backup and support.

-BB-

Beast Boy heard Cyborg's communication that he needed Starfire for support and Beast Boy couldn't understand what he was doing chasing after the giant minion. _Weren't we supposed to be trying to hid from them?_

It didn't help that Beast Boy's own target was moving off the float and beginning to act strange. Beast Boy realizing later; as he neared the blind intersection spot, Cyborg and Starfire had warned the group earlier that week about; in their planning session, that Plasmus had equally vanished from sight.

Beast Boy flapped around nervously. Wondering where the monster had gotten himself to. Beast Boy landing on the sidewalk; changed back into his normal form, prepared to follow Robin's part B to the plan. Before he could turn to leave though he was drug backwards into the alleyway behind himself, discovering the sidewalk to be Plasmus cleverly disguised form. Fighting goop is hard even for a changeling.

-R-

Robin's plan had been simple, run down the alleyway make his way around the memorized back streets. Lead Slade across a rooftop chase to the back alley of 43rd and Wallace and then zig zag the remaining alleyways and sewage lines till he lead Slade out of the city and could make a strong stand against him.

One where no one would see the smoke from any explosions, no one would hear the noise, and no one would fear for their safety.

Too bad his plans didn't account for three simple things. One, his teammates not being able to keep their opponents busy long enough for Robin to deal with Slade, and Alliea's appearance on the rooftop above where Robin had planned to lead Slade up onto the rooftops for his chase. Drastically putting a hindrance on Robin's plans.

Second, the fact that Starfire was busy dealing with Cinderblock. Both herself and Cyborg easily falling into Slade's trap of Cinderblock leading them down an alleyway junction just seconds on queue of Overload electrocuting the two Titans into unconscious subjection.

Then the last and most vital element he hadn't expected…Tripping over his own feet. Sure the reason he tripped was due to the rope cord Alliea threw around his ankles, but still falling flat on his face and seconds later, having Slade throw the net over him wasn't exactly an A+ in plan execution.

"Pathetic Robin," belittled Slade. "I was expecting a far more clever plan from you, something as simple as running away and trying to trick me into following you around the city, till we reached the outer edges of the city. Really falls into something I figured anyone could have come up in there sleep." "Not a plan worthy of someone I call my Apprentice."

Robin glared up at Slade from under the net; Alliea was tying the cord from his feet now around his arms and wrapping the net tighter around him body, pinning his arms beside him. "I guess that's why I opted out of being your apprentice Slade, you should have gotten the memo last year. That's alright though, all you have to do is just release me and I'll be sure it's faxed over to you by the end of the day."

Slade didn't even respond to Robin's remarks, but Robin noticed the small chuckle Alliea issued. Her stillness and attention cutting her off as Slade glowered at her. Then Slade violently shoved the needle in Robin's neck. A small cry of "Ahh" escaping Richard's mouth.

"I think it's time your teammates learn the price for meddling in something they should have long ago stayed out of."

Richard's body; beginning to numb, was also feeling ice cold. Robin wondered what the blue vile contained. For although he could walk and his eye sight didn't seem to be effected, his brain was feeling quite distant to him, he was having trouble feeling his tong in order to speak back against Slade's comment.

Alliea directed Robin from behind, Slade walking tall and powerful in front of his two servants. Robin felt annoyed that he'd been so easily captured, his annoyance soared into aggravation as soon as they reached the alleyway where Raven was tied up.

She tried to give him a sympathetic apology but he just continued walking past her without even bothering to hold up Slade in his march. Raven and her captives joined the group and a few minuets later they met up with Plasmus; who held Beast Boy's hummingbird form by the wing.

Robin feeling sympathetic to the poor changeling. _Those wings must hurt terribly right now. _But his sympathy wasn't really much for the poor boy. _I distinctly remember that we all had a plan._ Robin's aggravation slightly increased at the sight of his friends being captured too. _If they'd just stuck to the plan_ there would have been no real reason any of them should have been captured. _Where had been Starfire anyway_, it was her responsibility to back up Beast Boy. _What had she been doing? _

He got his answer a corner later when Starfire and Cyborg's unconscious forms were set down at Slade's feet. Cinderblock and Overload looking pleased and truly proud of themselves.

Slade turned and looked over at Robin. Gesturing to his barely waking comrades. "You see Robin, even with a plan there's no guarantee anyone will follow what you say."

"Your friends here ran off in pursuit of my henchmen, I guess they got a complex and wished to try and take them down instead of abiding by the rules of the game and fleeing. It was hide and seek," announced Slade reaching down and seizing Starfire by the shirt; pulling her up and to his eye level.

Overload reached out; an electric shock of energy, rippled into her chest. Starfire cried out and Slade merely laughed. Robin just remained silent; eyes locked on Starfire's pain filled face. Whatever that drug Slade had given to him was, his numbness in his brain had spread from his tong to his lips now too. So even though he wanted to speak he couldn't, besides what could be say to her even if he could speak.

Starfire was supposed to have been Beast Boy's back up, not ran off to help Cyborg; who also wasn't supposed to have been chasing after anyone. He was supposed to have continued on with the rest of the parade. In the event that his disguise gave out or he was spotted; he was supposed to have found cover, hiding it out until the end of the day. Which Robin was sure was Slade's cut off time for the game. Or to roundaview with them all at the designated point outside the city limits.

Robin's agitation was quickly truing into indignation as he continued to watch Slade belittling Starfire and Cyborg. Slade was right, how was he supposed to keep himself out of Slade's hands, win a battle against his superior mind, and even attempt to pretend that his life wasn't being wasted by continuing to delay the inevitable outcome that would one day happen anyway; that he Robin, would end up joining Slade as his servant for all eternity. How was he supposed to keep struggling against that fact if no one listened and followed his game plan. Raven he could maybe forgive, he didn't know what had happened, but he could pretty much guess it had something to do with being surprised, or taken from behind unexpectedly.

The others though, had been given instructions for what to do if they'd failed to lure their targets after them. Not, as Slade had said, "chase down after them!"

"You see," Slade was lecturing Cyborg and Starfire; who were fully alert now, yet feeling pretty guilty and down on themselves. Robin could see the reproachful rebuke they each were giving themselves. Slade tuned and gestured to the rest of his captives. "I have to thank the two of you for offering me a helping hand. Thanks to you I was able to pick off the remainder of your team without any worry of interference."

"I now have what I've always wanted, a silent and submissive Apprentice, isn't that right Robin?"

Robin wanted to let them all know that he didn't agree with what Slade had just said, but between his numb frost filled body and his agreement with Slade's analysis of it being do to them that they'd pretty much caused the mess up in his plan, all he could do was remain silent and still. Standing beside Alliea with his hands bound tightly to the side of his body.

Starfire's eyes began to tear. Cyborg; looking stubbornly angry at Slade, couldn't seem to bring his eyes to look over at anyone else.

Slade was absolutely giddy with pure bliss filled triumph.

"So what now," cried Beast Boy; having returned to his human form, still and sinking slowly in Plasmuses outstretched hand.

"You won we lost, just get it over with and kill us off quickly, and if not them then at least grant me this request and get it over with quickly. I'm not really one for too much pain."

Robin turned and looked at Beast Boy shocked at what he'd just said. "What?" cried back Beast Boy at everyone staring at him. His response seemed to be directed to Raven especially; who even gagged, was mumbling curses and back lashing remarks of how much he was an idiot.

One could have almost seem Beast Boy's remark knock Slade off balance along with surprising everyone else. It was; besides the craziest most desperate remark to have every came out of the annoying kids mouth, also the farthest thing from Slade's mind at that exact second. Robin actually watched Slade ponder his mind for some form of response, before regrouping himself and replying back sarcastically but with slight truth of intent.

"If you really wish to die, then I have no problem fulfilling your request, I had a much eviler torture in mind for you all to endure, but I can just as equally if not actually be more satisfied with you're meddling in my business all the time being put to an end by the death of each and every one of you."

Slade looked dead happy with the idea and upon taking a step forward Beast Boy; realizing the mistake he'd just made, began screaming like a girl. "No, no don't. I was only kidding, it's ok, I don't want to die. No, you don't have to really."

Slade just shrugged and then turned to Robin. "I spoke of a fait far worse then being captured, how about witnessing the death of your leader?"

Everyone's eyes went wide, Starfire went cold and began pleading. "You would not do that, he is what you have been wanting, striving for all this time, why would you simply kill him off?"

Slade's voice conveyed sinister thinking. "It's true that I have been striving after Robin for all this time, but I already gave him my reasons for no longer wishing him around."

"What," voiced Slade, acting surprised and shocked at the fact that they didn't know. "Robin, didn't you tell them all about it? "How," now addressing his team and raising his voice so they could all hear his every word. "How you could have ended all this back in the chemical factory. How with only a simple response; any kind of response from you to me, you could have ended everything."

Slade turning and looking each of his teammates in the face. Convaying a hidden secret Robin had failed to inform them about. "How he didn't even have to agree to be my Apprentice but a new offer I gave to him."

"Oh yes Titans, your leader has been deceiving you!"

"This coward, this prideful leader of yours. Oh yes," praised Slade with glee, "pride got in his way. Robin's love of the struggle between us, the thrill, the glory of being a town hero. It all overshadowed his friendship and love for you all."

Robin could see the path this was leading to, could see the curious claws Slade had hooking all his friends with. Slade's death of him he'd just talked about hadn't been literal. No. That fait worse then capture he'd spoken about had been directed to him back on that screen. Robin just hadn't picked up on the hinting eye contact.

Slade was killing his teams respect and faith in him as a leader. Simple strategy; when a team constantly rallies to there leaders side, cut off there respect. Take away that driving love to fight for that person. Slade was making sure to create a gap between him and his team. Almost as deep as the time after they'd lost all respect for him during his Red X mistake. Only this time it wouldn't be something a simple "I'm sorry, I'll do better next time" would resolve.

This disclosure of news was going to be something that could leech onto their already fearful and scared feelings. That fear of the threat Slade had hanging over each of their heads. Something each of them would linger on; giving rise to a greater and more forward; feed, with the fear and panic that Robin had been barely keeping in check as it was lately.

_Oh Slade what a cruel thing you are doing to me right now. _

Robin already tired, and icy cold from that injection Slade had given to him. Began to hang his head in shame and anticipation of defeat.

"I offered Robin a way to end our rivalry. Protect Jump City and all of you. He didn't even have to join my side. All he had to do was agree to be himself." Robin could feel Slade's breath right in his face. Robin looked up; looked into Slade's mask covered face, and the words "you bastard" seemed to easily flow out of his numb lips and tong. It's surprising how one can still cuss even when one thinks they can't talk straight.

Robin felt; more then saw, the disappointment, the shock, and the deep seeded betrayal oozing off of his teammates. Could feel each of them stop resisting; begin falling into that moronically giving in, giving up attitude. That emotional reaction to when one had found out they've been betrayed.

"So," spoke Slade; his voice still manipulatively leading the group on, "so now, I'm the one in control, I'm the one who's got my hands on all of you."

"I could kill you all." Looking deeply at Beast Boy as he said these words. Beast Boy, looking angry, but not a Slade, but at Robin. "I could hold good to my threat and kill you all off, all while I make Robin suffer watching you all die painfully slow…..but I think, if I just leave you all here, call it a truce; an end to the threat I've put over your heads, I think that will be adequately enough, don't all of you?

"Robin's lack of efforts to give me some response will more then justify the traid."

"Robin, I think it's time we leave now, you're coming with me, and from the look of your friends, they're going to be more then happy to let you go. Seeing as how once you go their lives will go back to normal."

Slade laying the finishing word of manipulation to his victorious plan. "I think anyone would agree that they'd all made the right choice. After all, what good would not letting me have you be? When it was you after all that placed them all in danger, anyone would more then likely praise them all for a fine effort and choice to save both their own live, and that of the city, in trade for a cowardly, egotistical, leader such as yourself."

"Wouldn't you agree?" Commented Slade at Robin, but also manipulatively driving home the point into each of his teammates minds.

Slade gestured to Alliea to bring him, ordering Plasmus to release the green changeling and waving his robot assassins; guarding Raven, to let her go and follow along. Cinderblock and Overload moving to leave Starfire and Cyborg where they were now as well. Robin didn't even protest, he didn't look pleadingly back at any of his teammates. He knew they had all agreed with Slade's logic, had all been taken in by his seductive and manipulative serpents tong of words. There was no use trying to change any of their minds, and deep down he was almost happy that he didn't have to keep on fighting. Keep on pretending that he wouldn't end up here; in Slade's clutches, eventually anyway.

Halfway down the block, Slade turned back and looked Robin in the eyes. Robin could seen Slade's boastful eye. Sense the smug triumph issuing from that appallingly cruel mastermind. Robin's eyes stung, his head beginning to droop in forlorn solitude.

"**Now wait Just a second!" **Cried an unexpected voice. "Robin may be many things, and he might have made the mistake you just told us all about. But that doesn't mean I'm simply going to let you walk away with him."

Robin's head snapped up and turned to look at the owner of the voice. Robin's face smiled wide; glee filling his heart. Out of all of them, he'd almost never expected for Beast Boy to have been the one to come chasing after him. He could see the rest of them coming up from behind him, but it was the look of pure determination and unrelenting non fear that radiated off of Beast Boy that gave Robin a true feeling of unworthy friendship and love for his friend.

"Your sly and your clever Slade, but even if it could all end today, there is no way we would sacrifice Robin into your hands simply to save our own lives." Starfire's words being emphasized by a barrage of star bolts and a good clean uppercut jaw punch to Cinderblock. The bohemian henchman flew up into the air and landed out cold; into the ground, impacting and creating a body designed crater.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all joined into the fight. Slade having to fight off two of the Titans at a time as they quickly; determined and driven to win back there leader and the trust they'd given up in him, already taking down Overload and Plasmus as if they were mere bothersome pieces of clutter, moved against Slade.

Raven and Alliea fought it out; Raven making up for the earlier surprise assult, gripped the ninja assassin with her powers and hurled her into the nearby wall. Knocking all the air out of her and temporarily blurring her eyesight. Alliea shook out the double vision and spectral shapes that were spiraling in her head. Robin and Alliea watched as the four Titans ganged up on Slade; for the first time, truly unafraid of what the immortal sinister villain was capable of.

Robin tiring; the drug beginning to take over his whole body now, dropped to his knees. He watched proud and with a smile as his team fought and battled Slade. His robot henchmen coming to his rescue, the only reason Robin could see that Slade didn't loose, then and there that very battle. Slade slipped away as the Titans were forced to contend with his robots; gathering Alliea up onto her feet, and passing by Robin as he fled.

The Titans didn't follow, instead they ran to Robin's side. "Dude, are you alright, I'm sorry we almost handed you over to Slade. Robin, Robin….guys I think something's wrong with Robin.

Raven's healing voice caught Robin's last thread of consciousness, before he passed out and feel into the tranquilizers sleeping clutches. "I think Slade gave him something."

-TT-

The Tower was a sight worthy of victory calls. Each Titan feeling more alive and courageous then they had felt in a long time. "Guys we just stood up to Slade and nearly kicked his butt," cried Cyborg.

"Who wants pizza, ice cream, waffles, and video game challenges," called Beast Boy from the couch.

Starfire smiled, she too was feeling more strong and victorious then she had felt in a long time. "Yes, I feel wonderful….but," then her face turned serious. "But what of Robin?"

Her words hitting an emergency stop button upon the victory celebration and joy filled feelings each Titan was riding the waves of. Cyborg looked up from the fridge. Beast Boy stopped riffling through his pile of PSX games, everyone looking back at Starfire. Raven exiting the hallway from putting Robin's sleeping form in his own bed, answered Starfire's question.

"I think we should let him rest for now, tomorrow we all need to call a meeting and have a civilized talk about what happened. Let Robin explain himself and hear his side to what Slade told us and then work through what we are all going to expect from him from now on."

"Yes," agreed Starfire. "I think we should each make a list of things we wish to address and give them to Robin at this meeting, and I speak also of our feelings before all this occurred. Several issues I had been dwelling on over the past weeks brought about my agreeing with what Slade said just now, and I think if I had talked them over sooner with Robin I might not have fallen victim to Slade's voice of manipulation."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodding there head's in understanding and agreement with Starfire. "You might be right Star," agreed BB, "I've been denying my feelings. Holding back from telling Robin how his dating Ariel is brining up all my past feelings and issues about Terra, how they've been making me feel and now I have to admit Slade's words cut awfully close to those feelings and that issue."

Raven nodded too. "I say we finish celebrating, then call it an early night and all spend it thinking about what we want to talk with Robin about tomorrow, make our lists and meet up here in the morning." Looking to Cyborg with a small grin, "Perhaps we can have waffles for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll fix pancakes for Robin. We'll start the day off on a good note, and hopefully the meeting will not be so harsh that way."

It was settled. After the Titan's played games, ate ice-cream, and drank soda while laughing up burps of joy. Soon it was time for them all to head off to there rooms. A quiet reflective state took over the Tower. Robin waking up some time just past midnight. He rolled over and touched his flannel sheets. Opening his eyes to realize he was place on his bed in his own room back in the tower.

Memories of the day's events recalling to mind. He smiled as he recalled his team coming to his rescue. Pride filled him at the determination and selfless courage each of them had shown. He knew now that the lesson he'd been trying to teach each Titan had finally come about in a strange and unexpected way. Although he hadn't wished for the outcome and the repercussions tomorrow's discussion with his team would bring about, Slade had somehow done something good, along with almost wining this time.

Robin got up and headed into his bathroom, a small beeping sound from his personal computer caught his attention. He walked over to his computer and clicked the icon telling him he had a personal message just sent to him.

Robin opened the file and sat down as be began to read what it said:

Congratulations Apprentice,

Seems you managed to somehow escape my grasp once more, but it's not over just yet. On the contrary this is only the beginning Robin. Next time you may find it not so easy without your team, just yourself to rely upon, and those you trust turn on you.

What do you do Robin when the whole world turns on you?

-S-

Robin x'ed out the e-mail and sat back in his chair. Slade wasn't ever going to give up, his life was never going to be one of ease or fun. Never going to be able to do the things a normal Teenager enjoyed. Late night parties, spending time watching movies and having soda fights with friends. Just hanging out at the mall. Sooner or later, Slade would prevail, his time free and to himself would come to an end. He'd been resolved to that fait today. Then a small thought entered his reflections. Robin smiled…..whispering to Slade wherever he was.

"That might all be true Slade, and you might very well win next time, but at least I managed to win one thing today. At least the people attending the parade never even knew anything went on. At least we managed to protect there little lies of security and stability."

Robin smiled, _that's reward enough for me, I can live with that. _Then Robin got up and headed back into the bathroom to change and clean up.

A/N: Were getting closer to another climax. Still far from the ending of this tale, but coming closer to a point in this story I personally have been setting my sites on, and will be very happy once we get there. Less mental strain for me while writing this story. So I hope you all like this double posting. Let me know what you think, and next week Chapter 48 Def and Dumb. See you all next weekend.


	48. Chapter 48 Def and Dumb

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 48 ( Def and Dumb)

Greetings Kiddies,

Welcome to another wonderful installment of Mad Mod. Today's presentation: "Cat and Mouse"

I bet your all wondering why you're here? No, no, don't deny your feelings, you all know that a healthy appetite for violence, evil action, criminal masterminds, and of course that do-gooder of do-gooders; that blighter Robin, leader of those git teenagers, the Teen Titans. I'm glad your all building a firm foundation towards a life of crime, thievery, and snuffing out any itches you all might be having of becoming a **dare I say it**…."a good guy." (cringe)

Anyway, I'm betting your asking yourself "why I'm here" right?

Let's see, how do I explain that without letting the cat out of the bag….

I'm here because I decided that your author (who's bias by the way) Just couldn't do justice to this installment, so I temporarily tied her up and have decided to take her place; explaining to all of you folks, just exactly what came next in Robin's battle against Slade….and how he discovered several things; both about himself, and about where his predicament against Slade was beginning to lead him.

"Pardon what was that?"

Ahhhellllpppp!

"Sorry they're all busy at the moment love."

Ahamuwifwfat?

"Well listening to me talk if you really must know…just relax, watch your ABC's… the quicker I tell this story the quicker I can untie you."

Now where was I?

Oh yes, Robin, and explaining the next installment of this tale.

I guess I should give you a little background before we take off where you last left Robin. See a couple weeks before Slade and Robins 4th of July party; which I'm really sorry to have missed, but (shrug) we can't all join in the fun all the time. Some of us have to work for our daily anarchy.

See good old Slade; did I mention that there, is a true master of the arts. Slade's got all the resources, the power, the brains, and he knows talent when he sees it. Guess that's why he hired me for this job. Well not this job, this currently is my own personal nagging need. I've been really disappointed in the way your authors been handling this story. She's failing miserably to convey the motives across to you, so Mad Mod's here to straighten everything out.

Ok, let's begin with more background information.

While Jump City was in ruins, being rebuilt and redesigning; the job Slade hired me to do, was no trouble at all to accomplish. Everyone replacing signs. Wiring electricity all over the city again, and no one really questioning why anyone was doing anything. It wasn't hard at all to set everything Slade wanted up.

His robots place the heavy machinery around the city, I tied in all the power systems; routing the controls into Slade's own computer system, and if I don't mind bragging, it was one of my best jobs done to date.

Almost made me sad when Slade though he no longer had use for it, but after those meddlesome brats came to the rescue of their leader. Well Slade deemed the plan back on schedule and I, I just love it when a criminal gets to share his toys with the world; or in my case, share my mind control technology with Jump City. "Dream well my duckies," ahahahah

Chapter 48 (New Title: Sentiment Diminutive Eloquence)

It's the old cliché: he walked towards his doom. Only Robin wasn't walking towards the living room and the row he knew his team would wish to insist upon having that next morning. No Robin knew he was walking towards that unspoken little voice that had been whispering in the back of his mind for months now, that practical voice that had long ago worked out with him the simple if not common known fact, that one could not be two people. No matter what Robin had told himself, no matter what single wish for himself he had. Denying his secret wants, inhibiting his own wishes, smothering his own desires. Robin and Richard Grayson could not live in the same existence.

Bruce only did it so well because he wasn't Batman. He was Bruce Wayne; heart, mind and soul. When he put the mask on; as insane as Joker and double faced as Two Face, Bruce Wayne ceased to exist and with every ounce of reality that existed, Batman took his place. Heart, mind, and soul. Bruce Wayne and Batman were two separate people. Same as Clark Kent, and Superman were two separate people. Robin had seen the insanity of that separation early on in life; vowing never to become the same as his mentors, now realizing that inevitably it had been his destined future as well.

Robin had come up with three options in order to change that outcome. One, choose to kill off one character or the other of himself. Existing as solely; one and only one of his personas, that didn't include the third one, Slade's apprentice. Inevitably in a true fight that persona would win out and gain sole control. Thank goodness that one was not the issue her. It was Robin vs. Richard.

His second option was to choose the same path Bruce and Clark had, become barmy in the head, and have split personalities. He really didn't think he could go that far. He'd seen how it somehow deleted a part of Bruce and Clark from the reality of being alive. Something died inside each of them when they'd done that. Something Robin strongly needed to cling to; remember for all his life, hold memory of and cherish; love, his past.

So Robin was opting for solution three.

Standing in his office of solitude and so called dark dimension. Robin was staring one last time at his wall of Slade. His wall of villains and his desk filled with papers, files, gadgets, and anything reminding him or clueing him in on "Who Slade might be, and what he might be up to."

It was still early morning, everyone in the Tower was asleep, Robin sat down on his floor and pulled the trashcan closer to himself. He began with the first stack of papers nearest him. Making piles and throwing things away with hard resolve and a crushed heart. Robin inspected each paper. Judging for himself whether it was necessary to him; it got thrown out, necessary to anyone else that might need to lead an investigation; it got filed in the filing cupboard, files under each criminals history, background, and crimes. Lastly setting a pile up for files that needed to be returned to their owners; Batman, the Justice League, the police station, and single individuals he'd barrowed them from.

Working all through the morning; that was where Robin still remained, standing up now, finally having reached the wall portion of the office. Several trash bags already full and ready for removal, now Robin was beginning to fill a new one. Removing each paper from off the wall and setting the tack that had held them up, into a canister. Moving from edge to center of each side and finally reaching the hardest part of this task. The mask; Slade's mask in the center of the collage, his central focus in life. The true reason for the decision to do this.

Robin paused; looking deeply into that single cold and hollow eye socket, it was like seeing Slade's eye, Robin could imagine Slade staring back at him. Disappointment, amusement, taunting, all the things that Robin tried to tell himself didn't matter to him. Reactions that weren't necessary for approval about, didn't care what was thought and applied to him. All the lies he'd told himself long ago and now could not tell himself anymore. He did desire to gain Slade's approval, to hear his praise, and to feel his own pride when his actions pleased Slade.

Slade's actions yesterday had stalled the revolving door, calmed the picture into focus. Robin had since the day he'd encountered the mystery and force Slade was. Since their first fight, that first "I'm disappointed in you Robin."

Ever since that day; Robin had known it, but never let himself admit to it, but now he was no longer going to deny his need. Deny what he knew had changed him back into Richard Grayson. Removed Robin's hold and sole contentment in only just to be.

It was Slade that had not set Robin free, but Richard. It was his constant whispers about freedom. "Indulge yourself in your own wants, own desires. Fulfill your own wishes Robin, own course of life, and stop letting everyone else dictate who you are. What you do," and what he could not do and what was expected of him.

_What was truly right, and what was truly wrong? _

It was all Slade's doing. Slade had opened up that door once again. Had set Richard free, and forced Robin to see beyond his sole existence as a superhero. Robin was not real. He was the machine, it was Richard that was the mechanic, the maker, the decider.

It was Richard that Robin had come to the third choice conclusion about. It was Richard that needed to take over and it was Robin that needed to not die out, but merge and become one with. Robin needed to become the image, but Richard needed to become the voice. Richard stood there looking back at the mask, unable to move forward and remove the sole single thing that made since in his life above all other things.

Why was he suddenly sad to see it go? It was like the first time he'd looked at his circus costume and thought he'd never be able to wear it ever again. Alfred had surprised him with it for his costume to wear as Batman's partner. Giving him joy beyond hope he'd never known he'd needed.

He was whole with that costume, his past had merged with his present to become his reason for accepting that chosen path alongside Bruce. His connection to his past and the life stolen from him, in hopes that he could make up for what he'd lost with his actions in the future and save others the cruel outcome he'd lived through. Children scar worse and move on slower then adults, only for the simple reason that they see and feel, where as adults already are. Not becoming.

Slade's mask would never take that same course of hope for Richard though. No, Slade's mask was not something he could put on and connect past and present future to come together with.

Slade's mask was seen for the trash, or a cardboard box. A fate that just didn't seem fulfilling or honorable enough for as much growth as it had given to him. That was why he stood there, his inner honor felt the need to show how much it had assisted him in his current choice; growth, his own changes. His moving on; when he had never thought he had need to before. Richard hadn't realized until meeting Slade that he; even in his course and profession to be a superhero, he had reached a dead end. He was being stagnate in life. Not realizing he was going no where, and was blinded by it all.

Slade had turned him around, shown him what he couldn't see. Opening up the world to him once again. Shown him he could grow up, he could move on, he could become an adult not stay a child for all time, a curse he now knew he would have. Had he never encountered or met Slade Richard Grayson would have never surfaced or ever again been thought of and Robin would have forever remained. Remained a child forever.

He owed his available future to Slade, not that he'd tell the mad man seeking to manipulate him into the kind of future he; Slade wanted him to have, but that Richard could finally stop being that abandoned, and angry little vigilante child. Stop standing up against, and fighting crime to prevent anyone else's lives from stopping dead and cold as his had.

"_Tell me Richard, was it a plan of yours to make others think of you as a child. To never let anyone know that you were seventeen? Was it a way to keep people from finding out about yours and Batman's true identities, or was it a plan of Bruce Wayne's?"_

Slade had not received the reaction to those word that he had wanted because Richard had been too shocked into the realization, that the words had brought crashing forward upon him. The reality was; everyone did still see him as a child, that he had still been acting and leading people on to think he was a child. Not because of some plan, not even because of trying to keep and safeguard Batman's identity anymore. No, none of that, but because the image of Robin had begun overshadowing, and erasing all else. Richard Grayson wasn't living, and the image and life that was Robin didn't allow for him to grow up. He was peter pan, the boy that never grew up, and the legend that never changed. It was only a tale told over and over again to other children to help them grow up; just like his superhero job, of protecting others so that they didn't end up with his same life at a young age. All of it taken away, and he'd willingly forfeiting the rest of it for a need for vengeance and justice.

Robin stared back at the mask again, his hand stretched out and taking hold of the mask; metallic and cold, it seemed to speak to him. "Yes," whispered Robin back, still conflicted about what to do with the mask.

-TT-

The next morning went as expected. Each Titan entering the main living room before Robin. Who was still in his office removing all his wall of Slade items and throwing away all the newspaper clippings. Boxing up all his Slade memorabilia and cleaning up his office. His hope; his team would see him as a less obsessed, more worthy leader then he was feeling in light of Slade's truth and actions yesterday.

It was in the middle of all this that that little fiery alien lass; Starfire, showed up to escort him to breakfast. Starfire shyly informing him along their stroll down the hallway that the team had called a meeting into convoke; scheduled for after breakfast, Starfire trying to cheer Robin up with nervous ramblings of how; happily, all he had to do was relax on the couch and listen to each of them talk. "Isn't that nice Robin, you're normally the one having to plan and carry out all the meetings, this time all you have to do is lounge and listen."

Robin could see she was trying to lighten both her own uneasy feelings of what was going to really take place at this so called meeting; really a group scolding session, Robin unsure what to say back without sounding cynical and making Starfire more uneasy then she already appeared to be. Robin deciding silence would still not help her uneasiness, but also wouldn't add more to it, or display himself in her eyes as being anymore unworthy as her leader and friend.

Reaching the table Robin noticed how Starfire rushed away from him to take her seat. _She must really be uncomfortable_, he thought. It pained him to see her like that, normally he would jump right in and try and comfort her; cheer her up, make whatever ailed her go away. Inability to do that now because of his team's estrangement; afforded Robin in his mind, once more the opportunity to give Slade credit for his craftiness yesterday. _You sure did prove yourself this time Slade. Hands down I'm no match for this ploy._

Robin refused to meet the eyes of any of his team; eating in silent lowering of his head, he not once looked up, not even bothering to note the stares cast his direction. It did him no good to try and apologize or explain himself until after his teams expression of what bothered them most regarding his actions; to do so before that, would only result in alienating himself further and angering them more. His polite "Thanks for the Pancakes" to Cyborg not really displaying normal enthusiasm. None of them blaming him for not being happy, and no one wanting to point it out cuse they all tended to agree with his state; he should feel bad, they had issues regarding his actions, and an accounting was demanded of him now that breakfast was over.

Standing facing Robin; the monitor screen the backdrop of the team standing before him. Robin never realized till now the true meaning of the word intimidation. It was kind of odd; even belittling, to find himself seated on the couch listening to what was being publicized by his team. Solely the only one sitting down, an entire team staring downward at you; one at least his arms crossed over his chest, Robin had the vivid memory overlay of a time Batman had stood over him angry and upset, lecturing him about some issue long forgotten and irrelevant to the moments correlation. Simply making him feel young and childlike all over again.

"Robin," Starfire's voice toned with a slight sadness, but also determination. She could no let what happened yesterday once again occur, and as Robin's friend she was determined to save him, even if that meant from himself. "Robin we have each considered deeply what took place yesterday. Slade being the bearer of falsified words we all perceive him usually to be, disturbed us when Slade informed us you were keeping things hidden from us. We are your friends Robin, why do you not trust us, why do you think so low of us?"

The hurt and betrayal Robin saw in Starfire's eyes was like living the Red X mistake all over again. This time though, she wasn't merely confused about why he would do something like that, no this time she had convinced herself of the reasons; using the last time as a deciding factor. It was hard for Robin to understand what miracle of friendship was even granting him this meeting to explain himself. Why hadn't they all just washed their hands of him, then and there yesterday? Perhaps they wanted ease of conscience; by telling him themselves they never wanted to speak to him again, not wanting thoughts of Robin in Slade's hands to haunt them the rest of their lives.

"We have each come up with lists of issues that we feel need to be addressed with you, and changes that must to made."

Handing Robin four pieces of paper. Each of his teammates waited quietly; nervous of the unknown path that would be taken after he finished reading them, as he read their papers silently to himself each of their minds ranted over possible outcomes, wishes for solutions, and worst case dreads.

Robin's face started out blank and emotionless; Robin actually having to instruct himself to show his feelings of surprise, shock, and hurt. Attempting to convey apologetic remorse and finally, as he read the last of their lists. Showing an effort started; an attempt, to explain himself based on their written issues and deemed changes, to be made.

Robin's mouth opening fell short and silent. Robin truly did not know what to say or even how to explain himself that would help his case any.

It was Raven that stepped forward and looked down on Robin. "We talked amongst ourselves and we wish for you to give up your position as leader."

"Just temporarily, until we all feel comfortable around you again."

Robin looked up and into Raven's eyes. She could see the pain reflecting in his face but with his mask back on she didn't know if it was real, or if he was showing them the emotional reaction they were all expecting to see. Robin's silence made Starfire shift uncomfortably. She had not wished to hurt Robin but, like her fellow teammates; fear given birth to the realization that a trust issue was what she too had with Robin, her dream had proven that much.

Robin looked down at the paperwork in his hand, re reading what Starfire had wrote about her dream and how she had not been able to come to him for comfort because it had been his own actions that had caused the dream in the fist place. Robin looked back up at her and noticed how she was looking uncomfortable and nervous, almost scared. _Scared of me_, he realized forlornly.

"If you all wish for me to step down, then you guys win."

"I'll give up my role as leader. What do you want me to do? Leave and go back to Gotham for a while so that you can all work through these issues." Holding up the lists from each of them.

"Dude, we don't want you to leave," explained Beast Boy stepping forward. "I wouldn't have opposed Slade and come to your rescue if I'd wanted that."

"It's just we don't want to feel obligated to listen to you and well, in light of Cyborg and Starfire's failure to follow your plan…" looking back over his shoulder to his two friends that had actually suggested this for that reason's occurrence.

Cyborg stepping forward to take over for Beast Boy. "I felt bad that I messed up and got you all captured, but I kind of began thinking that it was also because you're too involved in this war."

"Slade attacks, you make the plan, and you make it so precise that there isn't room for error. I mean your the leader at the same time as Slade trying to attack us, and what happens in the game of chess if the king gets captured? Who takes over?"

"It's actually better if Raven or I lead the team. Then we don't have to worry if Slade catches you; what it is we're supposed to do then, we don't have to worry about our leader not being there to support us and to keep us a float. We each still remain strong and standing even if we loose you."

Robin knew exactly where Cyborg was coming from with this deeply thought out decision. It had been the lesson he'd been trying to explain and share with his team for months now. That they needed to stay strong if he wasn't around just the same as if he was, not rely on him so heavily. The approach; and them asking him to relinquish his role as leader hurt though, it heart more then he would ever tell them.

Acting like the Bat came in to play then; his old side that was just a characteristic of being a part of the Bat clan, taking over to get him through this meeting. "I understand," answered Robin unemotionally. Moving closer to the edge of the couch and laying down their papers on the coffee table. "What else?"

They talked for a long while. Robin beginning to feel worse and worse with every new issue they brought up; staying remarkably, emotionally disconnected from ever showing anything regarded his feelings though, it wasn't until when they finally came to the issue of Ariel that Robin had to stand up. He found himself standing before he'd even realized he'd done it. "I need a glass of water if you don't mind," asked Robin. Starfire flying past him to get him one. Robin looked over at Raven; now beginning to pace the floor.

Starfire brought him the glass and he thanked her; drinking it slowly, buying himself time to consider over what to say to them. How could Raven do this to him? She knew his secret, the fact that he didn't want to share everything he knew, and every reason he'd been doing things up to this point lately.

In the process of sipping the water, that's when Robin realized precisely what Raven had been hoping for; she was offering him a chance at redemption, all he had to do was take this moment, seize the opportunity to twist Slade's own actions against him. She was hoping on the chance that Slade's actions against Robin and what he'd done to him, would counter the effects his words had had on her teammates, by coming clean about what fate Slade had laid before him. He realized too it was a test upon her part, a test of trust. Both in his own self; own actions to take her offer and prove secrets weren't a necessary part of his personality, his perceived weakness by them. A test also upon the others; would they grant forgiveness; if and should, Robin do what Raven was willing him to do.

And she **was** willing him too. He could see it in her stance, in her eyes, and in her tense shoulders. Robin could almost hear her worlds of pleading _Please, please Robin, please save yourself, trust them, give them the chance._

_Damn it Raven, _rebuked Robin internally,_ some things are just not meant to be shared. Some things are just too personal, some things just don't effect the hear and now, but the wheels already set in motion. The ripples already set off and spreading out from events not always known. Ahhh._

Bruce's views and words came to Robin's mind then. His training, his instruction; definite, unquestionable in adamancy, about how solitude and secrecy was the utmost of importance.

"_**Nothing** **and no one Robin **is worth breaking these rules for, **Nothing!**"_And yet he had, Robin had. He'd never believed Bruce when he'd said friendship got in the way, love got in the way, and family was dangerous. That it could only lead to your enemies gaining control of you. Well Slade had sure proven Bruce right on all points there.

Robin finished off the water and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath before turning back to his team. "Beast Boy I know how upset my dating Ariel has made you. I also know that Cyborg you think she's a plant, a spy for Slade."

Both sets of arms crossed over their chests, each looked at Robin nodding back at him in response. Robin unsteadily placed the glass down on the coffee table. Looking over at Raven as he did; she was looking serious, waiting to see if he would redeem himself in the light of Slade's under clarified lies and half truths. Only based off the choice and reasons Robin secretly new. God he could see her wishing harder; even now, again almost willing him. One look at her silenced all hope for him; a resounding and definitive **NO **unspoken mentally from him, only caused her to look away in anger and hurt. She had vowed to keep his secret, and she would, but that didn't mean she'd stick up for him. Or respect him.

"Ok, said Robin running his hands through his hair. "I'm pretty sure your both right, I think Ariel is, working for Slade." The room softened from the tension to be replaced by surprise; unexpected sharing.

"Then why are you dating her man?" Asked Cyborg emphatically.

Robin turned and with a small expression and half laugh of irony. "Cyborg there is a lot to being a leader. More then you know, more then even I know at this point, but I do know one thing. An old saying that says: keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer."

"If Ariel's a plant; sent by Slade to do a job, then there is no way she's not going to succeed in what she's been sent to do. Slade only employs the very top, the very best. Because of that, do you know what failure grants you from Slade?"

"He beats and kicks you around," answered Beast Boy.

Robin shook his head. "No. That's what Slade only does to me. I get special rules for being his Apprentice, (_those rules also subject to change if and when I'm finally forced to join him. _Robin not publicly stating that sentence though) but that's only what he does to me the first time for failure, the second is far worse punishment then a simple bloody beating or couple broken bones."

The air in the room grew thin, Robin's team looking at their leader. Robin could tell he'd struck a nerve; they were all bleeding, sympathy that is. Shocked wide eyed looks of astonishment, stunned his team into silent listening. Never before had they realized the extent, the true kinds of things Robin had endured under Slade and in constant battle with him. Even after seeing the torn tattered uniforms; helped to bandage up the broken ribs, or sprained limbs. Yet to Robin; who'd barely even touch the surface, what he'd just revealed to his friends meant little emotionally to him.

_How much had Robin truly been keeping from them all. _

"Failure to someone working for Slade results in death," spoke Robin with calm and accepting ration-L. "Plain and simple," emphasized Robin to help convey a point desperately needed understanding in, if his team was to continue to keep fighting and living day to day. It wasn't even Slade he was telling them all this for, there were others too that this applied to. Others, his leadership had kept them innocently shielded from. Perhaps, it was time for them to no longer remain innocent and safe.

"No going back. No I'm sorry, no I'll do it right the second time I promise."

"If you get a second chance it won't be until after you've received the threat of warring that you will not fail again, cuse then death; will look like a merciful punishment, compared to what Slade just did to you."

Robin looked his team over, deciding that maybe Raven was halfway right, if they were going to take charge then they should know what they were taking charge of. "I didn't tell you guys everything because the reality of it is just exactly this. Slade favors us, favors me, he tolerates me. Gives me freedom he doesn't give others. Slade respects me, no really," seeing the looks from his team. "Deathstroke the Terminator is a hard cold assassin; he honestly cares little about life, except for those things, and people he selfishly wishes to care about. The Slade you guys know, the Slade of Jump City; that's his mask."

"Beast Boy we once discussed the question: "what might Slade be like under that mask of his; comparing him to my understanding of Batman and how I can anticipate Batman; think similar and counter him, because I knew who he was in his alternative persona. Wondering if I could somehow beat Slade if I knew that same distinction. Well guess what guys, I do; I discovered who Slade is under his mask, it just took longer to figure it out because it wasn't the kind of distinction we all figure; thought outside of the flow of normal thought, in order to discover the answer to."

"What do you mean?" Asked Beast Boy, his voice sounding shifty; do to nervous anticipation, and intense concentration.

"What Slade shows us **is **the under the mask. It's the false reverse side of him. Slade's true face is that mask. He's a hard cold killer, a ruthless controlling uncaring, selfish mercenary and is a danger beyond words."

"It's Deathstroke the Terminator that deals me my hands, it's Slade that you have to watch out for."

"Why do you think the Justice League came here after finding out who Slade was; how he'd been hounding us. They were surprised we were handling him at all, much less as well as we had. Voicing to me that they thought it a miracle none of us hadn't died yet."

"**That**, was what surprised them, why they refused to listen. They didn't understand how we could protect this city, save lives; our own, and fight against Slade and speak of winning against him. It's because Slade isn't fighting with us, he's playing with us. We are…No, I. I am a game to him. A break, a vacation so to speak from the normal routine, a pit stop on his immortal never-ending time filled life."

"I'm a challenge, something to test a god's omnipotent; meagerly small moments, when he doesn't always win, doesn't always stay at god like status. Slade doesn't see himself as a god, but he's got that attitude; personal challenge against the world, and himself that gods tend to get. They've beat everyone for so long and discover that no one can harm them that they finally discover how boring it is to always win, always be right. To be immortal."

"So I'm a game," shrugged Robin, "a moment he doesn't always win, but he's growing tired of me. Slade's a control freak, another part of that god syndrome. Always winning might be boring, but the need, the drive to retain control, always be the one standing above others. It's too strong a feeling, a drug to give up. Soon Slade's vacation will be over; he'll have to go back to the real world, when that happens the Slade we know won't be the one were up against anymore."

"The deal Slade spoke of; the deal he made with me, it wasn't totally what he told you all it was. He gave me three options. Three choices, I didn't choose one because none of them were easy choices to make. "Choose right then at that second" he commanded me.

"I placed my faith in the government branch, in our own teamwork and plan working, but it failed, and so did I. Slade escaped and the gamble; the choice I made, **not **to answer or choose one of Slade choices, resulted in this." Waving his hand in disgust; disgust at himself, gesturing to his friends standing opposite him.

"What were Slade's choices," asked Raven.

Robin closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them to look back at his team.

"What Slade said was right. To some degree. It was my own pride that got in the way, fear too," Robin sitting back down on the edge of the couch.

"Slade and I talked about a lot of things while we fought in the chemical plant. He brought up several thoughts that began to make me question things. It was after that, that I began to stop pretending what Slade constantly said to me wasn't true," Robin laughing as he saw the looks; once again on his teammates faces, the looks of disgusted shock. "Yes." Voiced Robin definitively certain in his last statement. "Not all Slade tells me are lies, in fact a great deal of it is truth; the factor that makes it fall into the category of lies is the point, it's not the truth a person in a position as a superhero is supposed to listen to."

"What I said to Slade about not protecting the city, it's truth, plan and simple. No tricks on Slade's part, no mind altercations to me, it's something every Justice League member knows, they just don't dwell on it. They self deluded themselves; telling themselves it's all lies, that they can always, save everyone."

"That's why when one of us dies it's so hard to accept. Because were supposed to be invincible, immortal, invulnerable, but were only mortal. Eventually we're one day going to die. One day we're going to fail to save that certain somebody, and then they're going to die. It's the hard truth and it's what Slade reminds me of most the time."

"Slade gave me three choices, join him; which you all already know the summary version of what that will mean, the details are just again what we don't want to dwell on." His team once again picking up on what admittance he'd just tried to speed through. More untold; holding back from them, information.

"It's not an option for me anyway. You'd never let me go to him, Batman wouldn't let me, the Justice League won't let me, and……

"But would you choose to go to him," quietly asked Raven. Feelings she'd never known before were coming to her awareness. How many levels; what extent, was there for the word, betrayal?

Robin looking up at his team, paused. "Honestly. Yes, I probably would. It's a complicated answer to explain to you all, and not an easy acceptance of that choice, even for me."

"To protect you all, to end this struggle, to end my own internal battle. Yes, I would willingly join Slade if I could. Slade's got a lot to offer me actually. There's a type of freedom I crave, that when I'm with him is fulfilled, and satisfied. A freedom I don't get when I'm a superhero, and I'm not even talking about the breaking laws and stealing either."

"Fortunately you all are here to keep reminding me of why I choose not to join Slade, why I keep resisting. Like I said it's complicated."

"I want you all to know though. I would never willingly let Slade harm you, any of you! I value each of you, you're my family, and I love each of you as family should. I just…well. It's not going to help," commented Robin more to himself then to them. "Let's continue on shall we?"

"Choice two was actually a default thing. It comes from not choosing the other two options. "It's death." I could die. Slade is growing tired of this game we're playing. Tired of the obsessive madness not winning me over to his side is doing to him. He knows he has other responsibilities, other things he should be doing. I'm distracting him from them. Slade might say he has endless patience, but he really doesn't. A point comes along finally where you can't play anymore. That can only mean one thing for Slade.

"I come with him, or he kills me off so he doesn't have to think about me anymore. Or admit he failed, and Slade doesn't fail."

Starfire's head drooped. "So that is what he meant by watching you die. Slade would kill you off then."

Robin tried to gain Starfire's eyes to look at him, his voice gently comforting her where he knew he could not take her physically in his arms to do so. "No Starfire, that was not what Slade meant yesterday about making you all watch me die. But honestly I don't know the other implications of that sentence Star. I know Deathstroke the Terminator would, but Slade really does respect and like me. I know he'd rather me join him, but I don't know what would happen if it came down to it. If the moment for this game to finally end arrived."

"And what was the other choice, it must be the one he talked about yesterday," asked Beast Boy.

Robin looked at his team. "I could quit being a superhero, leave the team, leave the whole thing behind, and resume my life as Richard Grayson. Become a normal citizen and live out my lifetime as someone no one cared about. Slade even gave me his word he'd watch over me and protect that life. Keep the Justice League from bugging me about the decision, keep you guys safe but away from me as well. Live as Richard Grayson, son of Gotham City."

His team looked down, each thinking over the choices. Robin watching them with pity. "I should have taken his offer. It was the way out he'd never offered to me before. I guess my pride did get in the way as Slade said."

"I didn't want to stop being Robin, but in doing so I risked all of you, the world, and now my selfishness is leading to my own demise anyway."

"No." Spoke Cyborg, "it was a tough choice to make on the spot. I couldn't have made it either. I don't blame you, emotions are hard to work through, I wouldn't ask you to give up who you are."

"You once told me your name was Dick, but then you told me not many people knew who that was. You didn't tell me if that included yourself as well."

"You've been Robin since when? You were eight or something like that. Could, you have just give Robin up and become Richard? Do you know who Richard is?"

Robin shook his head. "Not really, but for the sake of everything. I could have laid the mask down and re took up the title. I would have had to re create who Richard Grayson was; is. It's actually only since coming back from Gotham that I've begun to remember the kinds of things I used to like. The person I was before I because Robin was only a small child. Robin is who I grew up to be as an adult, but still. If growing up Richard Grayson was the price that needed to be paid in order to safeguard all of you I should have done it. I'm sorry."

His team spoke no more about it, instead they all laid down rules for his probation. The new expectations and efforts given him to attempt to gain back all of there trust, and then Robin left to finish cleaning out his office. Returning back later as Cyborg was taking an incoming call for the Titans.

Robin stood in the doorway; having come back from the garage, just coming back from throwing out all his trashed wall clippings. Witnessing as Slade glared down at the mechanical Titan "You the new leader of the Titans? Am I to believe that Robin has up and left." Turning to see Robin standing there, in the doorway. Robin could tell Slade was smiling; seeing him there was proof of his point. Robin was indeed not gone, so there was no credibility to Cyborg's statement, his lie.

"I didn't say he wasn't here," raised Cyborg's voice, drawing Slade's attention back to him. "I simply said I was the new acting leader of the Titans. If you don't want to talk to me, then you can talk to Raven, because Robin isn't our leader right now."

Slade seemed taken aback by this statement, looking over at Robin again; who had moved from the doorway towards the hallway, his own promise to step aside as leader to his friends never realizing how it might effect Slade.

"Stop right there Robin."

Slade's tone was icy cold, his voice commanding, and Robin; knowing Slade as well as he did, could tell he was angry even though Cyborg probably didn't perceive that from any physical sign Slade might show.

Robin stopped walking, turning around and facing Slade. He looked between Cyborg and Slade, looking to Cyborg "May I speak with Slade one last time as leader?" The team had gathered now, each of them looking at the other before Raven nodded.

Robin stepped forward, but left Cyborg at the front of the group. "It's true Slade, thanks to your little speech my team no longer wants me as leader. I've agreed to step aside for the time being. If I gain back their trust of me then maybe I'll be leader again. I'm not going anywhere, but from now on if you want to discuss anything or boast about your plans, your going to have to do it with Cyborg or Raven. There's nothing I can do. They voted."

Robin didn't even wait for Slade to speak, he turned and began walking out of the room. Hearing his name called out right before he suddenly couldn't hear. Couldn't hear anything, not even the silence of hearing silence. It was like he was in a dampening field. Turning around he noticed how the monitor screen had changed. It was displaying one of Mad Mod's hypno screens. His team looking directly into it.

Robin started to cover his face, but realized that if he was meant to be effected by it he wouldn't have been able to react. Robin moved to touch his teammates shoulders, only to be attacked by them all. As a group they jumped him. Robin discovering that not only could he not hear, but his voice was also gone. Whatever Slade had done, he'd caused silence to come over the Tower. Robin battling his teammates discovered it wasn't easy. He didn't want to hurt any of them; which is what it would take, if he was to subdue them all; as they were really fighting as a team effort, would bring about victory in most instances.

_I need to take this fight outside, maybe noise is the key to snapping them out of this. _He opened the front door expecting to hear something, anything, only to find there too was no noise, and his friends agitation with him was growing deeper. They're attacks becoming deadly. Starfire sending a firebolt of green energy at him that burnt into part of his cape. Robin having to unhook it while he dodged one of Raven's punches. Her own lack of speech not allowing her to use her powers. _Thank heavens._

Robin able to get a good look at Raven's face discovered in her eyes a glassy sort of dreamy look. _Were they all sleeping? That's it, Slade must have hypnotized them into unconscious sleep. They're not really the ones attacking me, only their subconscious's. Talk about built up aggression and repressed issues._

-S-

Slade was angry, how could he not be. Who did those teenagers think they were. A game might very well be what he and Robin played, but there were rules. Rules Robin understood; both spoken and unspoken, yet completely equal in fulfillment and follow through. Slade let Robin talk to him when he called because he was worthy to taunt, tease, torment, boast too, and try and challenge mentally. Robin was smart, adaptable, a challenge both in physical force, and mental strategy. He was the worlds second greatest detective. What did Robin's teammates; Cyborg and Raven, honestly think they had in equality to that? What comparison to Slade did they even acknowledge themselves at when they breathed?

He only ever bothered with them because of an insistence upon Robin's part; constantly brought with him into the game, that his teammates were important and not to be left out of it. (Besides they were great leverage against the boy)

Slade silently fumed. He turned and waved Alliea away, she was off to engage Robin as planned. Slade watching his monitors, waiting for the right moments when Mad Mod would use his genius to make the game more interesting for Robin; evening the playing field for Alliea, against Slade's own choice for rival.

Again Slade fumed. Demoting Robin was fine by him, he'd even been hoping for something like this to result from all his taunting; his manipulative rapturous words that had implanted discord, doubt, and feelings of betrayal in Robin's teammates regarding him. It was the effrontery that his team actually thought he'd idly stand by and hand over control of **his**,own game. Hand over control by addressing them; when he could care less if they even existed or not, they were merely pawns, Robin was the only worthy rival for player. This may be a game but there was rules. MINE, and I won't be rivaled.

Oh he'd show them, they'd learn a thing or two. He'd make sure that when next they all met, each member of Robin's team would knew that he was not playing this game with them, and that **they** thinking themselves anywhere closely equal to Slade was choice for retribution. Even Robin knew better then to voice the word equal. Slade might think him closely worthy to being equal to himself, but that was respect for potential and skill; that should merit voicing and flaunting, not equality in the literal meaning of the term.

That team of his seemed to have misinterpreted; and that, even Slade could see Robin knew, they'd taken the wrong understanding of. The boy's asking permission from that mechanical egotistical scrap heap had proven Slade's point. Not to mention the facial expression of silent pleading Robin had given Slade while addressing him for the supposed last time.

While, Slade had found it a unique change of character to see his Apprentice pleading and begging his master, there was still the righteous anger that they had made someone like Robin; far above them all, and now at standing status as Slade himself, thanks to the boy's change to becoming an immortal being same as Slade; a first newly version of his older self, but Robin's mind was far superior then theirs, even before Slade's upgrading it. To watch them force Robin to grovel for permission from them, his own team, Slade would have painfully shown anyone attempting that kind of mutiny against him, what kind of retribution it gained them. If Robin's superiority in all forms should make him grovel to anyone, then let it be he; Slade, his true master. Or, if for the sake of voicing anyone else, which was unnecessary but if should be voiced, perhaps his mentors. Those Robin had respect for, the Justice League members, and; even if Slade found it unworthy by abandonment and unworthiness for letting such a precious piece leave his grasp, Batman. Perhaps let Robin grovel before him.

-R-

Robin, having lost his teammates in a quick escape into the city, was now making his way into through it. Everywhere he looked, he could see the same blank; white hypnotic screens, television monitors, street signs, and electric billboards that were a taken for granted as part of our everyday lives. Even Robin was discovering there were more media image bombardment occurring every second to the unsuspecting, subconscious mind, then what he'd realized went on.

People lay everywhere; asleep on the ground, or in their cars, shops. All asleep at the exact spots they had been the moment Slade had began his newest plan against Robin.

The whole town of Jump City was silent; def/dumb, and without anyone but Robin remaining awake. Or at least that Robin could see. He had this really unsettling feeling that his team wasn't the only one's out to get him. Slade having not put them simply to sleep told him that there was more to this portion of the game then what Robin suspected.

Robin continued walking around, taking mental reminders to keep looking all around himself. Being that he had no way of hearing sound, he would have to find a different way to rely on his senses. Survival in this game wasn't exactly going to be achieved by instincts and skill. Something more was going to be needed. Robin just wasn't too sure what that would be.

Halfway down the block that's when Robin discovered the flashing screens; a Slade icon blinking what looked like an e-mail icon, Robin reaching up and touching the screen found the message jumped into action. Opening for him and displaying the face of Slade as well as a bold black message text.

Slade's message was a simple reminder. Slade's figure not moving, Robin realizing that it was a pre recorded image. **What do you do when your all alone, when your teammates turn on you Robin?**

Robin had to find shelter, something was telling him that he wasn't being told this simply as a reminder. Sure enough, seconds after taking refuge within one of the shop's on the block, Cyborg and Starfire passed the corner onto the main street. Robin watched them as they began looking into shop windows. Robin finding cover for when they would look into the shop window he was taking residence within.

Robin watched his sleeping teammates pass in front of the window of the shop he was hidden in. Vivid moments of thought brought silent panic and his beating heart racing; before retaking control over himself and lowering both his breathing, and heart rate. _Thanks again to Bruce for that little ability. _After they passed; Cyborg actually trying the doorknob, but moving on when he found it locked; quick thinking and foresight on Robin's part, Robin moved out from his hiding spot behind the back counter.

Robin smiled, this was like watching one of those old Sci-Fi films, or old 80's silent horror suspense films. The main character is trapped; all alone, or with a girl, and they move through the abandoned town, hiding just as the evil stocker with an ax comes searching for them. Then, when they're hiding behind the counter in a building, the killer comes looking in the window, tries the door, and either comes in and finds them, or the door knob is locked, and the main characters relax, until….._oh no_, thought Robin suddenly turning around.

Robin sighed, no one was coming up behind him from the back door. Still, Robin's intuition had been right the first time. _Stick with it_, telling himself, as he headed for the front door, and unlocking it made his way out and back into the street. Making sure to keep to the shadows, moving deeper into the business district. Robin wasn't too sure where it was he was heading, his true thought was to somehow find Slade and battle it out till he could undo whatever it was Slade had done to Jump City. His feet leading him into the park.

In the park Robin discovered the true folly to that choice. In the park; surrounded by so many bushes; poor visibility, say for the few feet past each bush. It was the perfect spot for an ambush, and sure enough, Robin ran into Beast Boy; literally, both falling down, but Beast Boy. Unconscious and in his human form; instantly shifted into wolf form, pouncing up with those hind leg muscles and attacking Robin.

The boy wonder having to roll over and slide under Beast Boy's snout; full of sharp razor teeth, Robin reached into his utility belt; instinctive knowledge of which compartment in his belt held what, Robin placed his breath mask over his face same time he sprayed Beast Boy's face with a sleeping agent. At first the pressure of Beast Boy's wolf body laying on top of him seemed to bring worry that he wasn't going to be able to get out from under him, but as the gas took deeper effect, Beast Boy's body reverted back to its original form. Robin larger, and stronger then the skinny changeling, picked his shoulders up and moved him across the park. Laying Beast Boy's form out over a park bench and figuring he was fine to be left there until Robin could come back for him.

Robin quickly left the park, moving on across the city. Something was telling him that if he wanted to find Slade, searching the opposite side of the city; as where he'd started out at, would be where he'd find the man that wished for his soul. Robin moving down another street encountered the first sound since the blanketed non existence of sound had occurred. Strange thing was, it was a picture of musical notes moving across another one of Mad Mod's hypno screens. Robin walking up to the street sign and watching as a parade of walking musical notes danced across the screen. Seeing it a second time, Robin found the e-mail icon again. Again when Robin touched it the letter popped open and Robin read the message.

"What Bird doesn't like freedom, Robin. You should be enjoying the feeling of flying solo. Is the Robin's song one of joy, or distress?"

Robin scowled at the message. This wasn't exactly the type of freedom he'd wanted. An empty and silent world; all alone, and without anyone to talk to, have for support, or even just to sit down and bask in their company. This kind of freedom would bring nothing but boredom and loneliness. Robin internally shivered, what if the world came to an end? Would this be his fate? To live all eternity as the only person alive in a whole planet? Robin's mind floating to the thought of Slade. _This is what Slade had to have felt like for a very long time, does he now feel at ease. Does the thought that at least someone besides himself would share this possible future, share eternity with him. Does the thought comfort him? _

_Robin; sharing the existence of time, possibly living past the rest of the world's existence. Along with Slade?_

Robin suddenly found himself calm, the thought that Slade at least would be always with him; even if he did hate Slade, even if it was his rival; enemy that would be sharing eternity with him. Just knowing Slade would be around, made the feeling of being isolated, all alone, and standing in an empty world. It somehow brought comfort to Robin to know he wasn't totally and solely alone. _To know there is someone that you can turn to and speak with is better then to turn and stair into emptiness and nothingness._

Robin shook off the confusing thought, reserving to not think about it, moving off past the message text. Following the sidewalk deeper into the heart of Jump City. Determined to find Slade and put an end to this silent, desolate, empty world Jump City had become.

-S-

Slade watched the monitors. Watching in silent thought as Robin continued to move past the latest message text. Still heading in the direction across the city. Slade found it ironic that even without speech or hearing, Robin's ability to utilize and tap into his other instinctive senses, hadn't taken very long time at all to reach out and take control of.

Slade had seen the shiver Robin's body had quaked with from internal thought. Had caught the flicker of lonely isolation; Robin realizing what implications the term being immortal, eternity, and living forever had possible meaning towards.

Slade was no fool, he might not have proof, Robin might not ever openly acknowledge that he knew, but Slade pretty much suspected and knew that Robin knew what was now going on with himself. Knew what Slade was doing to him. It would remain one of those unspoken and silently unobserved moments they both shared often. That "I won't say anything, and reality won't be true, until you finally acknowledge it and tell me for certainty, or choose to reveal the shocking truth to me."

So Slade knew that until he revealed the exact words "I've made you immortal same as me Robin, how does it feel?" Or something that revealed to the boy what Slade had done to him and that he was ready for the truth to be out in the open. Robin wasn't going to admit he knew; wasn't going to admit that he too had acknowledged and accepted his fate.

Slade even knowing that Robin would still curse, act shocked, and play the scene exactly as suspected and would happen if he hadn't known already. It was just the way the game went. Was the unspoken shared rules to the way both he and Robin lived; revolved around on another.

Slade smiled behind his mask. Robin truly was unique. He had to have been meant, been created, deemed. Destined even. Slade didn't believe in things of a supernatural design, (believed in supernatural things, just not design) but for Slade to have never hooked up and come across Robin. No one could ever succeed in convincing him it wasn't meant to be. He and the boy were just meant to revolve around each other. Each rivaled, and complimented the other. Robin and Slade really were so alike it was actually a tad bit scary.

They say we follow in the paths and circles of those that are on the same level as us. The same likes, skills. Revolving in and out of each others lives because we and only ourselves could understand, aid, or help us move along through life. Slade certainly had no argument with that theory. Watching Robin continue on down the street; his rat in the maze, Slade couldn't help but watch with a calmer and content moment, to a task long ago begun and soon to near completion. Slade was nearly though with his plan. It would all soon end, and life yet again would continue on. A new chapter in his immortal life, a new lifetime to begin.

-R- (note: Italics are Robin's correlating thoughts here)

Deserted (or people laying on the ground giving it the feeling of being deserted) quiet streets everywhere he looked, _like being in a twilight zone movie _thought Robin to himself. Where he was like the last human being alive on the planet. Walking city to city, discovering that no matter where he went, where he traveled to, there was absolutely no one. _Then you suddenly come to a single town._

Robin cutting through an adjacent alleyway, emerging out into a section of town eerily quite, and causing Robin to slow his pace as he continued to eye the many different spots someone could jump out at him from.

_You suddenly hear a noise and turn to see a ball come rolling across the street toward you. A yellow and blue little child's ball. _

Robin mentally talking to himself. Reaching out with his instincts, trying to move as quickly past this area as possible. Something caught his eye from the corner. A silver object Robin discovered as he came to a halt and followed the rolling fist size blue and silver ball as it came near his feet. Robin didn't recognize the object as something potentially explosive, yet he began backing slowly away from it anyway.

_You reach to pick it up and you suddenly hear a scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhh"_

Robin's own experience happening something in that way. The silver ball suddenly began to leak small puffs of smoke. A second later Robin beginning to turn to leave, hearing literally for the first time; a high pitch whale, almost a tone ringing cry in his ears. Then suddenly out of nowhere Alliea; Slade's ninja, sword in hand. Came out swinging at him.

Robin dodged right, his shoulder receiving a flesh wound cut in the near miss. Robin back flipping to avoid a cut to his chest. His feet missing the ninja's face with a side twist move.

Alliea trying; a direct stabbing thrust, with her sword at him. Robin twirling around to miss the move, brought out his arm; palm up to strike at her elbow, but she dropped the sword and caught his arm around the wrist, flipping him over her shoulder.

Robin hit the ground hard, rolling sideways three times to avoid her; retaken up sword, stabbing him in the center of his chest. Robin got to his feet and circled with her, each looking for who would strike first and where. Robin momentarily considered taking out a bat-a-rang, but deciding he'd have a stronger defense without relying on something sharp and possibly something for her to get her hands on as well. Robin kept his hands loose at his sides.

Instead Robin faked to move left, moved right; came in from behind, Alliea was quick though and her sword caught him across the left thigh. Robin still managing to get her in a difficult; arm bent back over her shoulder; locked firmly behind her, neck hold. Holding the ninja's unarmed arm behind her head, Robin fought to get the sword away from her other. Alliea's arms were longer then his reach though, she kept the sword outstretched and away from him. Robin realizing that they were both in a stalemate at the moment.

Alliea tried a head butt backwards; catching Robin's chin, his hand reaching to rub it took hold of her head mask. Going for the hair was a cheep trick he knew, but this was war everything counted. Didn't it?

Shock and surprise; even though he'd pretty much known, well he hadn't known this part of Slade's plan. Robin's surprise, released hold of Ariel and she quickly moved away from him. Staring wide eyed and almost as surprised at this turn of events as he was. "Well now you know. So what are you going to do now Robin?" Then she realized he couldn't hear her. _Damn Slade and those dampening speaker fields._

Alliea; Ariel being her nickname for short, brushed back her hair, eyeing Robin with something mixed in calm confidence of body language and a shoulder shrug; for showing that she was, who she was. Noting Robin's own annoyance with not being able to speak to her. She could see his mouth moving, knowing he had a lot to say and wanted to ask her some questions, according to the look on his face, of pleading need to know.

Alliea, took up her sword and shook her head slightly, making sure to keep her eyes locked on Robin. Her former boyfriend; she was pretty sure their date for the movies tomorrow night was canceled after this, masked eyes; narrowing to show renewed determination and blatant hatred. What she didn't know was that Robin's hate was more towards Slade. Torture, mental mind games, threatening his friends, those were all things Robin expected, but could Slade get any lower. This had to have been the worst trick ever, making Robin fall romantically for why? What purpose? What could Slade have possibly thought would come from tricking Robin like this?

Robin had simply thought that Ariel was being paid by Slade, or being threatened; perhaps he held Jessie's life in his hands, he'd been trying to get the girl to open up and tell him what it was that Slade had hanging over her to make her work for him. Robin had never even considered that she was willingly and happily employed by the bastard.

There's another common trait both Robin and Slade share, it's how they both react when loosing. Frustration invokes them to advance. Take an aggressive approach to force the situation back within their grasp of control. Whether Robin wanted to admit it or not, his discovery that Ariel was Alliea lost him some degree of control over his life. Lost it to Slade, and he hated loosing anything to Slade.

Robin's hands had out a bat-a-rang and had launched it before he'd even considered. Alliea's eyes; hawk like pinpoints on him, dodged the projectile and turned quickly to slice the returning U-turn it took. That moment Robin attacked, launching his foot into the back of her, she stumbled, then did a graceful head over body roll; sword tucked neatly at her side, in a manor she'd been trained to hold control of her weapon.

Getting back up Alliea housed the sword, rushing up and battling Robin hand to hand. They were putting everything they had into it, Robin not yet breaking a sweat, Alliea already beginning to pant. She knew though that she wasn't going to loose. As expected her backup appeared; surrounding them from all sides, and making Robin's face go blank and white same as one of Mad Mod's screens.

Ariel turned and looked at Robin, trying to see what he was thinking. All she found was a locked jaw, set grin, and a thought that he was silently stating "Bring it on."

Robin fought as he had never fought before. Vicious and bold; utilizing all the skills, training, and strategic positioning Batman had taught him. He pushed his new body to incredible limits. Slade watching the battle with a mix of euphoric pride, and maddening desire. His creation was a grace and beauty of deadly precision. How Robin sliced off Robotic limbs, decapitated and stomped on fallen bodies, using them as shields in several instances. All with bat-a-rangs and a set of claws Robin had ripped off one of Slade's drone assassins.

Robin was in the tick of battle. His mind picturing a last stand battle. One single soldier against incredible odds, and he was, going to be the victor. Robin's mind and body became one. Fighting with all his strength, power, new body's stamina, and internal anger against Slade, against Ariel, and against his miserable life.

Alliea; who had backed off during the initial onset of the battle against Robin and all of Slade's robots, so that she could catch her breath and observe how Robin would choose to fight, found herself standing still in shock and disbelief. This was a side of neither Robin; her boyfriend, or tales Slade had told her of his Apprentice that she had ever observed.

Robin's grace was maddening to her assassin's mind. The simple way in which he struck down Slade's robots, it was no wonder why he insisted on not killing, he was a natural born killer. If those had been real, live people, "wow." Then Alliea snapped out of her dreamlike state, unsheathing her sword and jumping into the battle. She fell in step with Slade's robots. They had planned this battle out long ago, she knew her moments when the robots would advance with her and when they would fall back and let her engage Robin alone.

Time seemed to pass, no one knowing how long the battle had raged, could have been moments, could have been hours. Alliea earned; a twisted and pretty sure bruised; from slipping on it wrong, ankle. Several good fist punches to her ribs, a sour jaw, and a pain filled shoulder. That one, Robin having almost broken her collarbone if she hadn't triped and twisted the ankle then, he would have.

She stood away from Robin; she and still a dozen robots left standing, circling Robin's panting, and wildly exhilarated body. Robin couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd last taken on a fight alone. Couldn't remember when he hadn't held back, had just let himself go and fought without worry, without mental restraint.

He guessed it was the last time he'd battled; not near this many of Slade's robots, but a good number of them. Back right before he'd become Slade's apprentice the first official time. Back at the docks; at pier 41, while his friends had looked on from the sidelines in fear and disbelief.

It felt great, he felt great, and his body felt….Strong! Robin assessed his utility belt supplies, looking around himself to note where every single target was. He was making up another plan when he noticed the flashing sign high above him.

"**Wonderfully done Robin, you haven't disappointed me one bit this time. You are everything I knew my Apprentice to be and more. How does it feel Robin, are you exhilarated, does your blood scream out for more?"**

"**It's a thrill isn't it Robin, oh yes, I can see it. You're enjoying every single moment of this battle aren't you my Apprentice?"**

Robin couldn't control the smile his face took on. Couldn't control how his body stood taller and proud. "Yes," _yes _he was thoroughly enjoying this, _yes. Slade was right_, he did enjoy the rush, the thrill this battle was presenting him. But more frightening then anything was the internal feeling Slade's words about not disappointing him had stirred inside him. Slade was pleased, he was proud, and Robin on some small level of twisted joy, found that comforting.

Slade's bold lettered text, had distracted Robin long enough that the dozen remaining robots had been joined up by another two dozen. Robin being attacked while he thought about Slade's words. He took a giant hit to the ribs, the taste of blood in his mouth sparked him to attack back. More time passed, Robin dodging claws, gaining strategically placed cuts from Alliea's sword; and his body, getting a pretty good trashing before he was finally overpowered and restrained. Captured and restrained around the arms and chest by one of Slade's body binders. Robin could finally get a good look at all the carnage.

Robotic pieces lay everywhere, the street was filled and littered with arms, torsos, heads; metallic black and copper uniform like markings, made the street bathed in a kind of golden blood like look. Robin noticed Alliea off to the side, she was being supported; looking barely conscious, as one of Slade's robots supported her back to Slade's hideout.

Well it wasn't Slade's true hideout, but Robin didn't know that. Slade had chosen and set up a second hideout from his own; several miles just outside the city limits in the northern part, set up and made to look like his hideout, for when his honored guest was brought by for a chat. Robin was dragged before Slade. Alliea limping in; being supported by one of his drones, Slade paid no mind to her. She was threw, her use was no longer for the tasks pertaining to Jump City or Robin anymore. He waved her and the robot away. Motioning to me Mad Mod; sitting over in the corner, monitor screens displaying scans of Jump City all docile and silent. A few quick buttons and switches was all I had to do.

When sound returned; Robin realizing that he'd grown accustomed to not hearing, found his ears hearing his own rapid breathing once again. His adaptation to know he was breathing hard, by his heart beat made for a discovery that the two were not related in real time. His heart beat was calm, while his body's breathing was panting, exhilarated, and fast. He was on an adrenalin high.

Slade moved down and touched Robin's sweaty forehead. "So," simplistically asked Slade; his voice calm, yet Robin could see the thrill in Slade's own muscles. Robin got the impression that Slade had wanted it to be himself out there, even perhaps it to be he and Slade that had been battling all out and without restraint. "How does it feel Robin, how does true freedom taste?"

"Does it make you never want it to stop, to end?"

Robin had to take several seconds to regain his breathing just to talk. Slade patiently waited for him to. "I, I did enjoy that," admitted Robin with something of a thrill and a self rebuke for admittance. "It's been a long time," admitted Robin.

Robin noting how Slade found that answer acceptable, but then stood up tall and towering over his kneeling; bound, and guarded Apprentice. "You could have enjoyed that feeling all the time had you chosen to accept my offer and joined me."

"I would never deny you that thrill, that freedom." Robin could feel and sense the change in Slade the next second. Could sense the anger, the built up tension, and frustration. That madness Slade had tried to explain to him that was eating away inside of him because Robin didn't come to him, kept resisting and kept insisting upon his superhero way of life.

"Instead you choose to smite me. Choose the pathetic dog life you have with the worlds self delusional. The Justice League who will never allow you that kind of freedom, won't even offer you a challenge to satisfy that genius brain of yours. It's only the mental games and mind challenges you and I play that offer you any sort of use for that brilliant mind of yours."

"Do you really think Robin, truly believe that your talent, your skills, and purpose for existence on this planet will be fully appreciated, fully employed by a bunch of self righteous, delusional, and far reaching mortals?"

"Batman is never going to give you that acknowledgement and acceptance you desire. Yet myself, already giving it to you; you slap me away, reject the very thing you desire, simply because it comes from not the one you want it to come from."

Slade took hold of Robin's hair violently. Forcing Robin to his feet and back handing him across the face. "Your insane boy. Insane to ever think that anyone will see you any differently then you've fallen yourself into."

"They only see you as a child, as a sidekick, and as a member of their team that will never be good enough." Slade pulling harder on Robin's hair, a cry of pain escaping as the roots of his black hair protested.

"Your own team doesn't even respect you Robin. They treat you like a child same as everyone else."

"Demanding that you step down as leader," scoffed Slade in disgust and intolerance of the idea even. "Thinking themselves more justified in their actions then you; simply withholding information from them all, and why Robin, why do you withhold information from them all. Is it to protect them, is it so that they don't have to get their precious, innocent little hands dirty. Is that it Robin?" Slade's words coming out with a slight yell.

"I know you Robin, know how you think, why you do the things you do. But do they know you? Apparently not, cuse they don't seem to respect you enough for the choices you've made, the sacrifices you've made for them. All for them!"

"Why don't they respect you Robin? Could it be because they perceive deep down you don't respect yourself?

"Your self scarifying spirit is a fault you have Robin, not a strength. You let everyone walk all over you."

"Asked to step down as leader. Pathetic Robin. Pathetic that you used that as an excuse…."

Slade shoved Robin back and into his robotic guards arms that stood behind him. "You gave up so easily….You must really have wished pretty badly not to be leader anymore, Robin."

"That pathetic group of wannabe superheroes, finally getting to you?"

"Must have been eating you up inside how badly you wanted out. You practically screamed "yes take over for me."

Robin's body grew stiffer, he hated it how Slade could always do this to him. How at times they both seemed to be able to read each others' thoughts; each others' intentions, reasons for their actions. Slade standing over him; above him, and lecturing him about his own motivations. Worse, about his own faults.

"I saw your pleading Robin." Slade's malicious smile ringing in Robin's ears. "Understood your message as we talked boy."

Slade's laughter took on a whispering evil joy. His tone turning low and snake like again. "You really are a good actor Apprentice. Put on a real show for them all. Pleading with me not to harm them, and at the same time, pleading that I wouldn't reveal your greatest fear."

"That they would admit they were wrong and give you back your position as leader. Scared were we that I might force them; force you, back into that role?" Slade's voice raised in pitch a bit now. "Why is that Robin, could it be because you're finally free of them? Freedom from a situation your clean and spotless, unblemishable; nice guy image, wouldn't allow you to step forward and say:

"I no longer want to be your leader!"

"I don't want to be a superhero anymore!"

"**I don't want the responsibly of taking care of all of you." **

"Couldn't bear to see the hurt, the tears Robin? See the **betrayal** those words would cause?"

Slade could see the internal beating Robin was giving to himself. Slade's words true and exactly what had been Robin's problem for a long while now. He was growing tired of all the responsibility, all the effort, all the self sacrificing effort he had to put forth to protect, watch out for and after, his teammates. They were children and he the adult, and yet he was only a kid same as them.

Worse off in fact then them, he'd been playing the adult superhero role since he was eight and now finally. Years later when he'd come to his own realization that he didn't have to keep fighting, that the hurt of loosing his parents, that the need for vengeance was no longer the driving force in his life. That he had lost his lust for vengeance, that he only now wanted to be a child, have fun, explore what else there was out there for him to do with his life.

That's when Robin had discovered it was too late. He was trapped, trapped by everyone else's expectations of him. Everyone else's preconceived expectations and notions that this was the job he was going to have till the day he died. That he'd fight crime, be the leader of a group of kids, and stay Robin the Boy Wonder forever and ever.

Robin looked up a Slade, his lips dry, his face red and hot. Slade stood up once again. Again his voice flat and informative.

"Do you really think your team matters to me? I care nothing for them, what I only care about is you Robin, but even that…." Slade pausing.

Slade's voice grew cold, his body stern. "You and I both know your team has no clue what being leader entails. I could very easily slaughter them all Robin. Kill them all before they'd even realized I'd made my way into that Tower of yours."

"Unprepared and arrogant children. That's what you've willingly handed over to the world Robin."

"My, how spitefully ruthless you are….Hiding behind that mask of yours." Slade reached up and ripped off Robin's mask, taking note of the depressed and yet fiery resistance still reflective inside the boy's soul.

"Your only selfish by default Robin. Your resistance only leads to your eventually giving into the need for selfishness. You handed your team over to the world because you can't find the courage to tell the world you want out. Can't find the courage to face those you seem to think are your friends...your family."

"If they're your friends, your family Robin. Then they should listen to you, should accept your choices." Slade's calm voice, once again coming nearer to Robin's face. "But they won't will they. No," confirmed Slade with a smile of already proving that point. "I proved that with Ariel," commented Slade moving back and staring; eye narrowed and firm, staring into Robin's unmasked blue eyes.

"You liked her didn't you Robin? Like the way she made you whole. How she liked you for you, and not the image you. Liked how even though you suspected she was working for me, liked how she made you feel." Robin now beginning to realize why Slade had set him up with Ariel. Why the charade; Alliea and Ariel, two separate beings. To prove Slade's point he was about to make now.

"And yet," hissed Slade, "And yet even though she did nothing but make you happy, make you whole, and she would have Robin. She would have never harmed you other then my commands of her. She was acting more on her own then my commands Robin, I want you to know that."

"Oh yes," smiled Slade. "It was one of the reasons I employed her."

"Even though she was innocent and without merit for suspicion, they still all mistrusted her. Still tried to ruin your happiness."

"Didn't they Robin!" Slade commanding him for an answer. Taking his chin in his hands again. Robin was forced to look up into Slade's face. "I asked you a question Apprentice."

"Yes," answered Robin defeatedly. Slade lowering the boy's head and letting him go.

"Yes," re repeated Slade, "Yes, they took away from you that chance at happiness, same as they will all do, same as they will always do to you."

"No one Robin, no one will ever be allowed to enter into your circle. They won't allow it, they can't allow it. They fear what they can't control Robin. They fear, and they suffocate and suppress you. Your self sacrificing spirit, it will kill you Robin."

Slade paused then, stepping away from Robin and his two guards holding him. Turning Slade walked up the steps of his lair. Heading over to a table in the corner. A table where Slade housed his gadgets, his weapons, and several dozen papers. Photos, maps, and other miscellaneous items. It was the weapons he was interested in.

Robin watched in silent standing. He had long ago stopped struggling against Slade's robots restraining him. Long ago stop fighting, no desire to attack Slade, to try and escape. Slade's words had sent him into a deep shock of calm; default, passive submission. Robin watched as Slade lifted up a blue handled Katana sword.

Slade recently getting his own swords back out. Witnessing Alliea's use of her sword, had reminded Slade of the clean, gracefully quick way a kill with a sword had once thrilled him. He pulled the blade out, letting it's beauty reflect off the look of pending uncertainty reflecting in Robin's eyes.

Slade made his way back towards Robin, sword tucked back behind him. Robin had seen him like that with his bow-staff many times. It usually was right before Robin received either one of two things, a beating, or a lecture. Not really sure which was worse. Slade usually took his time too. Wearing out Robin before beating the crap out of him with the weapon.

Slade could see Robin's mind working out what he was about to do to him. Slade didn't even give the boy time to prepare himself for what was to come. He reached out and gripped the boy's arm. Squeezing the open wound where his left arm was bleeding. Robin cried out. Slade letting go and reaching for the right side; where Robin's broken ribs were casting a red tent over his uniform. Robin's cry increased with Slade pressing his fingers in the side's of his ribcage. Then Slade moved his sword; one painfully quick slash across Robin's torso, left shoulder down to hip. Robin's cry was pain filled and followed by tears.

Slade relished in the pain he witnessed clouding those usually crystal clear blue eyes. Slade reached down and touched Robin's chin. "A future with me Robin would have been so much more fulfilling to you then the course of life you keep falling back to."

"Fear Robin, fear of them, and lack of self certainty and respect for yourself is what has lead you to this moment. Your self sacrificing spirit is going to lead to your demise my boy, remember that. Inevitably that is what every superhero has signed on for. To die for others that neither appreciate them, or would do the same for you. Your team would never endure all the pain and torment you have for them. And they don't even know about it, you hid everything from them. It's your nature to keep secrets and hid the truth from others. Same as this will follow you to your grave."

Robin watched with wide eyes and fearful thought that he was truly about to be finished off. Slade's sword came sweeping downward toward him again, eyes wide, Robin's mouth was screaming before he could even contain his shock.

-R-

Robin woke up in his office in Titan Tower; echoing with his scream, Robin bolted up off the desk where he has been laying down. Knocking over his chair, hands reaching for his neck. Masked eyes looking down at his gloved hands. _No blood, there's no blood. I'm ok, I'm uninjured. _

Robin reached for his chest. Opening up his shirt and checking to make sure there was no slash from Slade's sword across his chest. Not even a scar remained. There was no scar. _Was I dreaming_, wondered Robin. Looking around he noticed where he was for the first time. Standing over his empty desk, in his cleaned out office.

Robin sighed, steadily taking a step near his window. Drawing back the curtains to note that it was dark and nighttime outside. _I must have fallen asleep. _Robin's hands were shaking, his mind racing. All the things Slade had told him in his nightmare, all the truths, all his stupid choices. Slade had been right, he wasn't selfish until by default he had to be. He had let his team take over because it was an easy out. He'd wanted out for a long time now, ever since he'd first met Slade. First lied to his team to keep them all from worrying about what monsters truly awaited them in the real world.

Slade was right, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into. He **was** handing them all over on silver platters to the crazies of the world. He wasn't being selfish, he was being a coward. Being exactly what his team thought him. Robin reached up and pulled off his mask; fist clinching and crushing the mask with renewed resolve, his earlier choice finalized in selfish and rightful acknowledgment that it was the right thing to do now. Robin the **boy **wonder was no more. "My name is Richard Grayson," he spoke into the empty room.

-TT-

Titan Tower was silent. It was only 10pm but the feeling in the air seemed to be that time was none existent, like everyone was in a blanket of sleep. Like what happens when it first begins to snow, that silent calm. Robin's dream of an empty and silent Jump City followed him as he walked into the living room. He reached into the kitchen fridge and pulled himself out a can of coke, popping the opening and taking a sip. The noise of the hissing pop top, caused a stirring. Robin looked over; shutting the fridge door to see better. Discovering to find Starfire's starting to awaken form on the couch.

Robin walked over to sit down on the coffee table. Starfire opened her eyes and looked over at him. She looked sad, almost like she's been crying. "Bad Dreams?" He asked kindly. She nodded her head. A tear falling from her eye. "Robin I do not want to fight against you ever. I'm sorry, I did not wish to hurt you. Reaching up to his shoulder and then sitting up. I had a nightmare I and the rest of the team attacked you. She reached out and hugged him. Drawing him close and Robin offering her the comfort he'd been wanting to all day.

"It's alright Starfire. It was," Richard pausing, before he sighed and smiled. Stroking Starfire's hair. "It was only a dream, you would never harm me willingly or unwillingly. And no matter what guilt or pent up frustration you might have against me, I know you would never harm anyone. You can rest easy and calm knowing that I don't hold what you and the others chose, against you. I stepped down as leader willingly, and it's going to work out for the best Star. Were going to be stronger because of it. I'm going to see to it."

Starfire, cried on his shoulder for a bit, then he escorted her back to her room. Tucking her into her own bed and walking to his own room. Robin didn't go to lay down or change for bed, he sat down near his computer and waited for the e-mail icon he knew would eventually chime. An hour later, he wasn't disappointed when his computer informed him he had a message. Robin opened up the message text. Smiling at the single sentence that he read.

"**Next time it will be just you and I."**

**-S-**

------------------------------------------------

Mad Mod back again. So, what do you all think did Robin really dream all that, or did Slade somehow pull a brilliant coup d'etat? No, that term does not just mean overthrowing of a government; shesh you kids these days, don't you guys get taught anything. How about war strategies, or ten points in the body that render you unconscious, restraint, or even speechless. Ah, now there is a good spot. I'll have to keep that in mind for later…(mental note being taken).

Oh all right, I'm done, you can all have your author back now. Here…..

"Vial man, I do not enjoy watching ABC kiddy cartoons."

A/N: Next Chapter...49 (August's Challenges Pt. 1) Maybe part 2 as well, don't know yet, well see what comes of finishing the chapter up.


	49. Chapter 49 August's Challenge

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 49 (August's Challenge)

"Robin are you sure?" Asked Starfire, her voice unsure if she could part with such a wonderful gift, but her heart knowing that Robin might regret his decision so soon after giving up his position as leader.

Starfire looked deep into Robin's unmasked face. She hadn't quite gotten used to seeing his face uncovered, but she'd discovered that she liked his eyes staring back into her own. "What if you wish to have it back when you become leader once more?"

Robin stood in the center of his office. His dark dimension wasn't dark anymore. He'd painted the inside walls a reflective white, taken down the dark black drapes, and left the window's light to cast a warm glow within the room.

"Yes, Star I'm/Ah…chuw," Robin's sneeze echoed through the empty room. Starfire watched him rub his nose, sniffling once, before smiling back at her. "I'm sure."

Robin smiled wider as Starfire's face lit up. "Oh this is such a wonderful gift, I shall cherish it very much Robin, but whatever am I to use such a room for?"

Robin grinned, he'd hoped she'd ask that question. "Actually, I kind of had a couple ideas." Robin taking her hand and walking her over to the single piece of furnishing that resided still in his old office. Robin opened up the cabinet doors to the tall bookcase. Hearing Starfire's gasp made the grin turn to a wide smile of happiness.

"Oh Robin it is wonderful. So many oils, and look there are lotions, and oh look here." Starfire reaching into the cupboard housing all her massage oils supplies, as well as new one's Robin had bought just this week.

Starfire's hand pulled out a case full of hot rock supplies. She had been wanting to try "the heat of stones massage technique" but the expense was more then even she was willing to attempt to purchase. Starfire turned and looked Robin over with shock.

Robin answering her unvoiced concern. "It's ok, I figured if it made you happy then who was I to stop you from something that hurt no one and seemed to make everyone happy and more relaxed he voiced with raised brow of teasing admittance. Starfire blushed, then smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

Robin hugged her back, smiling but also somewhat painfully. When they pulled away his face showed non of his pain. "I figured we could place the massage table you bought over there, and we could set you up a craft table her in the center, along with a longer table over there for all your art supplies you've recently been getting. Make the room a craft and arts studio for you."

Starfire's face was full of happiness, her shock at such unexpected happiness overwhelming to her. "Oh Robin will you join me in my painting once it is all set up?"

Robin smiled, his eyes momentarily darkening, before he answered: "I'd love that."

"Beast Boy told me you wanted to try pottery, I think that might be fun to try," commented Robin.

Starfire twirled around the room in joy. "Oh I can't wait to start, I shall see what supplies we have down in the basement and storage rooms for decorating this wonderful gift of a room. Robin nodding silently watching her; with one last giant hug of thanks, fly out of the room and leave.

Robin stood in the room a few quiet moments longer, before placing his hand to his temple and rubbing it slightly. He left the room and headed to his new place of solitude and isolation. Since his team had talked with him, since his fight with Ariel and Slade. Richard had slowly begun changing his habits. His giving Starfire his old office was one of those changes, taking to the library in the Tower was the other. Now that he had more time, he found it rather relaxing to curl up with one of the hundreds of books none of them had ever bothered to look through.

Richard encountering no one to bother him while he was in there. Even Raven seemed to not come into the library. He suspected she'd acquired a great deal of her own collection to bother with wanting more, until she could catch up on all that she'd stashed in her own room.

So it was, that the month of July continued on. Robin steadily making it known Titan by Titan that he wished to no longer be called Robin but Richard whenever they were not out in the public's eye. Sticking with and following through on his choice to make Robin his image; his superhero costume, and Richard Grayson the true man he was.

-/-

Robin standing in the kitchen making himself one of Raven's herbal Vitamin C booster drink mixes, when Cyborg came looking for BB..."Hay, Robin have you seen BB around?"

"Richard"

"What?" Commented Cyborg confused by the reply.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like it if you started calling me Richard from now on when were not out on official business," explained Robin. "Robin's who my image is, Richard is my name."

Cyborg was a tad taken back by the suddenness of the request, but managed to stutter back a reply. "Ah, ok. Sure thing, so Rich then, have you seen BB around?" It was a strange taste in his mouth calling Robin by his real name, it would take some getting used to he concluded, but if that was what his friend wanted then ok.

"No actually I haven't," finally answered Richard, "but we're going to be getting together in Lab 3 in thirty minuets. So if you want to come around there and talk with him you can. Just make sure you don't take too much time, I schedule my time to spend with him going over how to apply science to detective and crime fighting. If you need him for something time consuming you'll have to arrange a time to hook up with him after we're done."

Cyborg was a little taken back by the bluntness of the comment, but understood. Each of them were busy these days, and time was a precious commodity, especially for Rob….Richard, who was trying to gain back his teammates respect of him. Cyborg had observed how Richard had been trying; with Beast Boy and Starfire, to let each of them get to know the side of him he'd never shown of himself before.

A feeling of pride began to grown inside Cyborg at seeing his friend stand firm, to not give up or give in after they'd forced him to step down as leader. It really showed a since of honor, and it was that small thought that began to grow and build into his own respect coming back for his friend.

Cyborg guessed the first time he'd begun to feel something along the lines of respect again for Robin had been as he'd been thinking whether or not they'd all have to remind Robin that he was no longer the leader. That first call they'd gotten a couple days after their team meeting. Cyborg and Raven had been real nervous what they would do if Robin took charge and they had to reprimand him; reminding him that he was no longer the leader, while standing out in public, or in the thick of a battle.

The first time the team had gone into battle Cyborg had been hesitant; expecting Robin to yell out the battle cry, but disappointingly he hadn't. Robin had stayed to the back of the group, waiting idly for the cry to come from Cyborg's own mouth.

The calls they'd continued to take over the month of July and now the beginning of the new month; August, was bringing with it more changes and observations of Richard's remarkable behavior. His team noticed that he no longer did very much compared to what he used to do while fighting. He tended to stay in the shadows; standing reserved, never taking on more then was presented to him at the start of the battle.

Taking on his old tendencies while he'd been with Batman of keeping emotionally reserved while fighting. Simply getting the job done and over with. No longer jumping into the fry, or thick of battle. No longer drawing out his attacks to wait for anyone to catch up, anyone to feel like they too deserved a share of the battle. He watched their back, sometimes keeping them safe from things they didn't see, but never pointing anything out to them about what could have been. He remained silent during rides home, cheered with the team during victory, and remained silent; seemingly non brooding, when they lost.

Cyborg and Raven never once heard him voice his displeasure or contempt for how they handled their leadership positions. Not even when a couple times they really screwed up, and the enemy got away or got the better of them.

Robin took orders, moving when told to; directed to, or even told to hold position. There had been times he'd sighed, but only Starfire had seen his restraint at holding back his anxious foreknowledge that his team was letting something slip notice, or from their grasp. Never feeling more sorry for him, or more proud then in those moments she took notice of how brave; almost tolerantly, he battled onward.

Starfire seemed to be the first to reaccept him for who he was; accepting Richard as his name and having no problem calling him by that designation, calling him Richard seemed to come naturally out of her mouth, as if he had always been called that by her. Richard finding that she forgave him quicker and reaccepted him as both her friend and leader; waiting patiently, for the moment when the others too would hand back over to him their faith and trust. Waiting for that moment when once again she could call him "Leader."

-/-

The start of August presented challenges to all. Robin spent time with Starfire doing crafts, he taught Beast Boy chemistry and science. Passing on all his lost, but not forgotten Bat training.

Enjoying himself just as much as Beast Boy, while he recalled and remembered to mind all the many remarkable skills being the worlds second greatest detective; had utilized, while younger and back in Gotham fighting crime, and being a much more dedicated kind of crime fighter then he now realized he'd fallen into the lifestyle of.

Beast Boy out of them all; being young, and having grown up as Robin being his mentor, his big brother, the changeling found the adjustment from seeing his ex-leader as no longer Robin. Calling him by a name that up until six months ago he'd never even known wasn't his real name, to now an instance that it was only a title. That he'd prefer if he referred to him by one of these names: "Richard, Rich, or Dick, will do just fine thanks."

Working in the science lab together, Robin was showing Beast Boy how to mix together the right amount of chemicals in order to make flash grenades. A highly volatile and proportionally unstable mixture; should one take their work lightly, or have no pre knowledge of the elements' chart and basic's of science.

Fortunately Robin had spent the previous weeks talking over all that, making emphases on safety and protective wear. Beast Boy rather lax about those issues, but humoring Robin enough that Robin let the minor details of; lack of proper eye wear, gloves being warn only part of the time, and insistence that the protective apron chaffed his neck, slide by.

"So your going to want to measure out with an eyedropper the right amount of each of the components. Keeping your hand steady, and…." Beast boy noticing that Robin was looking like he was getting another cold again. Wasn't surprised when the pause in conversation was due to a coughing fit that started up. Not pausing his work and waiting for Robin; who headed for the lab's bathroom to get, what he could only assume was a glass of water to help settle the spasm.

Robin actually going to the bathroom to wash off the little speckles of blood that had started presenting themselves whenever his chest restricted and an onset of coughing began. But even beginning to feel the effects of Slade's treatment; finally spread out through his body, enough that symptoms were beginning to show visibly despite Robin's efforts to hide them from his teammates. Robin's reflexes were as sharp and quick as ever. BB almost putting the wrong thing into the mix, and Robin catching his arm in time.

Having with him a long talk about safety and the need to measure out things no matter what. By end of week Beast Boy had become a true professional. Wearing protective gear, measuring out everything, even using separate eyedroppers for the different chemicals that weren't a good idea to have near one another. Taking what he was learning, and who was teaching him, very seriously.

-/-

During these weeks, Raven realized she and Robin were no longer as close as they once had been. That bond Robin had tried to reestablish with her after her ability to read his intentions, thoughts, and reactions had disappeared. The common connection of housing a secret understanding did nothing for Raven to keep Robin from avoiding her.

Every time she'd begin to approach him, she'd notice him enter a room, or veer off in a different direction. Sometimes when his rout couldn't escape passing by her, he would instead pick up his pace.

Conversations between them were strained at best. To even engage him in a conversation was a difficult task, and answers came back with blunt replies, shot and to the point answers, with nothing in details or opinions of inner thoughts then what was required of him. She somehow understood that her own actions had brought this upon herself. It had after all, been her test; her choice after his reaction to that test, that had resulted in the gap they now had in their relationship.

Raven realizing; later after the incident, that part of his avoidance of her was so that she would not pick up on the signs of his steadily growing cold. Grow concerned by his becoming sick and piece together the; growing rapidly harder, conclusion for where the onset was stemming from.

Robin carefully kept his coughing low, masking his sneezes with comments about dust, or art projects done with Starfire. Chemical powders he and Beast Boy had recently been handling. Shielding his emotional feelings and pain filled body jerking's from the others sight. Carefully choosing the right moments to leave the confines of his room. Yet keeping up the appearance that he was around; so that his team never wondered where he was, and spending his own free time; when no one would wonder what the other was up to, because they were all off in their own personal world's doing what they liked to do best. Robin finding himself more and more locked away in one of the comfy couches within the library's many shelves and rows of books.

His team only finally tracking him down; discovering that the library was his new place of solitude, his personal rest and hidden corner in the Tower from them all, when they'd finally exhausted all other possible places to look for him. Raven and Best Boy tracking him down; curled up on one of the larger sofa like chairs. Asleep, and a think novel laying barely balanced in his open hand.

Beast Boy's hand startling him into waking. "Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up….but we've been looking all over for you to tell you that tonight it's your turn to cook."

Richard; running a weary hand over his eyes, stretched, as a yawn of desperately tired and low body energy, tried to pull him back into that peaceful dreamless healing body state he'd just been in.

Robin smiled back at them, trying to hide the slight tremble to his body as he rose. "It's ok, I must have dosed off. It gets kind of hot in here sometimes, and this book I'm reading is rather dull, but I like it so I'll keep reading it." Placing the book back on the shelf and walking out with them by his side.

Raven eyed Richard; a small nagging suspicion beginning to form in her mind, she looked him over as they walked. Richard turning; as if he could sense her eyeing him, to ask if there was something on her mind. "Are you sure you're fine, you look tired, do I need to cook tonight while you get some rest?"

Richard's muscles began to tense, he could feel his mind beginning to cramp up with concern that she was putting pieces together, but he told himself to relax, smiling back at her, and shaking his head; while yawning a pretend wake up yawn. "No, I just fell asleep. Beast Boy and I have been using our nightly patrols as training sessions. I've been teaching him about looking for clues, investigating crime scenes, and we've been listening to the police scanner; following them around all night, while they answer the calls that we'd normally not bother with."

"Yeah," piped up Beast Boy's excited voice. "Richard's got hawk like vision, I even have to change into one to see some of the things he picks out. It's been really cool." A wide smile infectiously spreading onto both Robin's and Raven's faces.

-/-

By the end of the second week in August Richard and Starfire were painting realism art, gardening outside in the front yard, and Richard and Beast Boy were doing official detective work. Robin arranging with the Jump City Police to help them out in solving a couple homicides. Still taking BB out at night to show him what he'd been taught by Batman and passing on his skills to an eager learner.

BB's own skills (Dog nose) etc. coming in handy. Beast Boy was having a blast, Robin too; loving every minuet of what he'd forgotten was wonderful, a rewarding accomplishment to hard effort and diligent work. "It feels good to be doing this kind of crime fighting again," commented Robin to Beast Boy.

The two of them standing on a roof across the street; watching as the Police arrested a man; in the connection of killing his business partner, a case Beast Boy and Robin had worked on and solved. "Justice is served!" Praised Beast Boy, high fiving Robin.

Robin; the work and effort needed to track down this murderer, continuing to spend quality time with both Starfire and Beast Boy and attend to his duties as one of the Teen Titans. Inevitably his body would be no longer a match for Slade's treatment. He had only wished that with himself steadily growing sicker over weeks; recovery would come in much the same manor, as it turned out this was the point BB watched him smile. Then begin to cough, leaning over as he began coughing up blood.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide, rushing to his side. "Dude, what's happening, what's wrong?" Rushing him back to the Tower and to the medical wing. Raven explaining to Best Boy that he'd just overdone and now simply needed time to heal.

The changeling patting his friend on the shoulder with words and wishes of recover, before leaving the medical bay. Raven locking the door with her powers after he'd left.

"So," began Raven in her dark toneless voice. "You want to tell me when Slade gave you another treatment? Or do I have to play back every moment you've been away from the Tower of late?"

Robin closed his eyes, suppressing another spasm of pain before coughing and rolling over onto his side. "It wasn't anytime recently. I've been sick since the middle of July," answered Richard back bluntly but with a strained voice. "I think he used a time release treatment on me this time."

Raven pushed her hood back; taking a glass and filling it with water, handing Richard the glass for him to sip slowly on. As he drank, Raven reprimanded herself for not noticing sooner. Robin's hands were so shaky and his chest muscles; she suspected from coughing so much, so often. Were tight and rock solid. She knew he must be in a lot of pain he wasn't showing yet, or telling her about.

"So then, when do you think it happened?"

Robin setting down the glass of water, and sitting up slightly. He eyed Raven with design. He was trying to decide if telling her would cause more trouble for himself or if silence would evoke worse badgering.

"I had a dream," began explaining Robin. "Only it wasn't a dream, it all happened, and that's when Slade managed to introduce into my system the treatment that laid dormant until now."

Raven looked down at him. Her mind thinking back upon a week in July when she and the other's had all woken up from dreamless sleeps where she'd gotten telepathic feelings from them all, and the rest of the city; feelings of being off, of having done things that hadn't occurred. Moments when you could have sworn there was something you were supposed to remember but just couldn't. Raven's hoodless face looked deep into Robin's eyes. She saw him smile back at her.

"Sorry Raven, no mind reading today." Richards words upset her. "You know, hiding things from us in the first place was what lead you to loosing your place as our leader. Do you want to loose our friendship too?"

It wasn't so much a threat as what Richard took it for, but it wasn't the words that angered and upset him. It was the way Raven kept thinking of herself as his mother.

Raven saw his hand shoot up and remove his mask from his face. "Damn it Raven. I'm not a child, and your not my mother. If I don't want to tell you guys something I don't have to. It's called freedom of speech; or lack there of, just back off and stop hounding me about every little issue."

Straining his voice; that angry and loudly determined, caused an onset of coughing. Robin spending the next five minuets trying to calm himself back down. Raven shocked and a bit hurt; herself angry at this point, for being yelled at as she had, simply stood there and watched offering no help or aid. She suspected; even if she hadn't been angry, that he wouldn't have let her help him anyway.

When he was finally calmer, panting on the bed and trying to regain calm over himself. Raven moved over next to him. Handing him a needle and swab. "What's this?" His tone was light, but his face suspicious.

"It's a muscle relaxant. It'll help your chest muscles to relax. All your coughing is going to start causing bruises on your chest and could quite possibly break a couple ribs."

"It's too late for that," mumbled Richard as he offered his arm to her. Raven wiped the arm and then injected the relaxant into his vain. Pulling out the needle and visibly seeing the relief and tension ease in a chain reaction; starting in Richards shoulders, then his neck, his peks, and following all the way until Richard visibly relaxed with a sigh and laid back.

"Thanks, that helped."

Raven nodding but remaining silent. Richard opening his half closed eyes and resting his hands over his chest, watched as Raven disposed of the needle head, the swab, and placed the medical syringe gun back into the cupboard.

"Look Raven I'm sorry I yelled at you just a second ago, but you have to realize that I'm getting tired of being treated like I'm a child," explained Richard with an apologetic face.

Raven crossing her arms over her chest but he could see the softness in her eyes. That acceptance at a small level that said I'm listening go on.

"When I withhold information from you guys it doesn't harm anyone. Some issues Raven, just are better left alone. I'm going to tell you this one, only because I want you to understand why I might do it again later, and I don't want you to keep hounding me, deal?"

Raven remained silent for a bit, her head shaking in disagreement finally. "I won't promise you something like that, but I can say that I'll listen to what you say with an open mind."

"Fair enough," agreed Richard. "I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want Starfire to feel bad. Or Beast Boy to be traumatize by what he nearly did. Raven you know Garfield. Do you think he's a vicious animal that eats flesh and kills?

Raven's face was growing concerned now. "No, Beast Boy's a vegetarian he'd never eat meat. Why? Did Beast Boy kill someone, or something?"

"No," shook Richard's head; his eyes serious though, "but he did try to attack me and kill me. He was acting like a wild vicious animal. "Should I have told him he almost tried to eat me Raven? That his self control was not as he thinks? Could you imagine what Beast Boy would feel like after I'd told him that he almost ate me? Would he be able to let it go and move on, would he shrug it off and accept it was only a case of being hypnotized?"

"Some lies, do less harm then the truth might Raven, in Starfire's case the night I woke up from the dream I thought it was just that. Only perhaps another nightmare I'd had about Slade; brought on by the long talk we all had; July fifth, and the day's stress filled moments with having to step down, and tell Slade I wasn't leader anymore."

"When I found Starfire on the couch waking from having a nightmare; a nightmare where she and all of you had attacked me, she didn't go into detail but when she touched my shoulder. On the exact same spot as where she'd almost burnt me in my own dream; instead burning my cape to shreds, I knew then that the dream was real. That Salad really had hypnotized the city into falling asleep and that he'd hypnotized you guys into attacking me. Knew that I did eventually end up fighting by myself; being caught by Slade."

Richard could see the guilt and revelation's shock in Raven's own face. "I just though that was some very real, very bad dream I'd had." Raven took a step forward her hand on her face, her eyes pleading with apology.

Robin halting Raven where she was with a raised hand to indicate pause. "It doesn't matter. I lived, we all survived, and if Slade had meant to win and take me away he would have. We didn't win, but we were granted the chance to keep fighting again another day."

"But now you can understand why I sometimes choose not to tell you guys everything. There was no reason for you to have just found all this out Raven. You would have been happier not knowing, would have never known the difference, and nothing good can be done with this knowledge Raven. Except the fact that perhaps now you won't hound me like you have been about keeping secrets."

"They're not secrets Raven, just moments I choose not to tell you guys something that for instance; had I told Starfire the truth, could you have seen what state that information would have put her in. Raven she was so upset when she woke up and felt guilty for attacking me. She and all of you were stressed, had repressed issues. I understood that, the mind does strange things when it needs to let of frustration, anger, and all the feelings you all were keeping bottled up. Slade knew that too. I don't blame you, I don't even blame myself or even Slade. It just happened. I know that none of you would intentionally hurt me, even if you were really all; as mad at me, as you were."

Raven's face fell, her shame talking to her with words of calming and respectful understanding that perhaps she needed to let up about the issue. Just drop the matter and begin to trust that Richard had all there backs_," that he's your friend and that Robin would never betray you or treat you…..treat you as you've been treating him these last few weeks."_

"Robin, Richard, I'm really sorry. Your right," Raven's head lifting up; imploring him, for forgiveness. "Can you forgive me?"

Richard smiled, coughing a small heave of pressured; forced up, air. "I already did. I just need you to understand and back off on the issue now."

Raven nodding, walking to his side. "We'll speak no more about it ever again."

"Good," sighed Richard laying back. "Now, I'm just going to lay here a while, then if you could help me to my room. I don't think whether I sleep here or in my own room Slade's treatment is going to effect me any differently."

Raven pulled up a seat. Placing her hand in Richard's own. "Why didn't you do something for yourself sooner. Even if you didn't want use all to know, why didn't you try and get something from the medical bay to help you sooner?"

Richard rolled onto his side and looked at Raven, his mask less eyes filling with a look she hadn't seen; couldn't determine what it was he was thinking about from it, with a small smile Richard spoke. "I can't explain what it was, but as I got sicker I kind of also felt stronger. Being sick also made me feel alive, like the treatment was drawing to the end of the process."

"Process?" Questioned Raven.

Richard thought back in his mind. "Dr. Wallace told me that day up on the hill, that he couldn't reverse the treatment because he'd found out in the blood sample that the treatment wasn't yet at the end of the process of making me into whatever Slade wanted the end result to be. He said that my blood was still in a state of transfigure."

Raven looked confusingly back at him. "What?" "You never told me anything about a meeting with any Doctor, you just said that you had a secret meeting with Superman somewhere where Slade didn't know about or find out about and that we were never to talk about, what we talked about."

Richard smiling. "I did say that didn't I?" Raven nodding with wondering confusion and mysterious want to know what she had stumbled upon here. "So?" Voiced Raven playfully wanting to know more. Richard sighed…….

-Flashback- (Omitted part from Chapter 42 revealed)

Robin pulled his motor cycle to a stop. He'd taken his personal one over his R-Cycle; simply because it couldn't be tracked, not by his friends or anyone else that might have a way of tracking him. He'd left his communicator back in his room, and now as he dismounted and walked over to his personal spot; his refuge from the life he both loved and hated so much, his view overlooking the city. Robin took in a deep cleansing breath of air. It always seemed to help in calming him.

"You know what they say about clean air don't you?"

Robin turned to look behind himself. His visitor no surprise to him, in fact he'd been expecting them all. It was the reason he'd staged his leaving the tower angry and upset to begin with. His reason for choosing this spot over somewhere else.

If Slade really was monitoring his every action, his every move. If Slade somehow really had tapped into the security system of the Tower; like Robin suspected he had, if he'd placed listening devices, and/or camera's in Titan Tower like Robin suspected he had. _That's got to be the only way, the only way he could have known exactly how we planned to attack him, the only way for him to have been so prepared for us. At the Chemical Plant he had everything ready to counter all that we had planned. _

Well, Robin was pretty sure Slade wouldn't suspect his actions taken tonight. His need for solitude and isolation. Robin only hoped Slade wouldn't get in one of his moods, feel it necessary to stop by for a good old chat. Slade just loved to agitate Robin, to push his buttons till he snapped. There were a few past times when Slade had left him calling cards that he'd been nearby. S shaped insignia left on he seat of his bike, a deep footprint stamped near the trail lading back to his bike. Laughter, or sometimes sinister questions; posed on the wind, for only Robin to think over.

_Yup Slade sure does like to rattle with my emotions, test my limits of tolerance and emotional stability. _Robin shook off the thoughts of Slade, _I doubted this time, after Slade practically dropped a bombs worth of emotional baggage on me. Leaving me to fly solo over the city all day, that he would choose to agitate me any further. _No Slade was many things; hounded Robin constantly, but the monster let his Apprentice rest every now and then. Richard was pretty sure now was a period of resting time for himself.

"No, what do they say about clean air," asked Robin back at Superman.

Superman smiled and turned to issue his companions forward and out of the hidden shadows they'd been lingering in. "They say you might just get too used to it, then when you have to go back to the air of the cities, you choose to move out into the country and become a farm boy."

Robin gave a smirk and small chuckle. He knew Clark had grown up in the farmlands of Kansas. His mother and father owning a ranch of sorts in Smallville. "No thanks, I'll leave the country life to you, I'm strictly a city boy."

Superman gave a small smile, before turning to look over at Batman. "You too sure are alike, both prefer the smog and dark dreary concrete streets of Gotham, over clean air, open freedom, and a home cooked meal, fresh from mother nature."

Batman gave Superman a humoring eyeing. "Alfred's cooking isn't that bad, except for maybe his pancakes," he added looking at Robin as he said this.

Robin began laughing now, his hand coming to his bruised side. The pain wasn't much, but it still didn't help to laugh. Bruce's face grew concerned at the look of momentary pain on Robin's face. "You alright?" His concern causing everyone else to turn and regard the Titan Leader.

Robin looked back into the concerned faces of Superman, Batman, Leslie; his old family doctor and friend who knew his and Batman's true identities, J'onn J'onzz, and a man standing next to Leslie dressed identical to her in a white medical coat. "I'm fine, I just took a harder beating from Slade this time then he normally gives me, that's all."

Batman's blank face told Richard he was upset, that he didn't like hearing about his son having to judge beatings good or bad from a monster like Slade. "Don't worry so much about it," offered Robin in reassurance to his fellow Superhero's and associates. "If today is any indication, then were getting closer to something that might be worth stopping Slade once and for all."

Robin's words fell back at him with looks of sadness from everyone. _What do they know that I don't_, questioned Robin to himself.

"About that." It was Leslie's old wise voice that had broken the silence; of silent mourning. "I have some news for you about your lab work. About the blood sample I took from you; per your request, I searched and compared your old records."

Robin looked at her, "And?"

Leslie's eyes swiftly moved away from direct contact with Richards own. "This is Dr. Timothy Wallace. He's a high ranking medical technician that works for Star Labs and with the Justice League up on the Watchtower. Well…." Leslie couldn't continue anymore, she gestured for Dr. Wallace to take over. Her head falling down in mournful melancholy.

Dr. Wallace stepped forward; his professional and Doctorary manor reminding Robin of one of Slade's robots, instead of a human being. Dr. Wallace's words coming out in a terminology manor seemed to bother everyone else's solemn mood. What scared Robin more wasn't that he couldn't understand a word that the doctor was stating, or that he was apparently in deeper trouble; then he'd thought there was cause to worry over, but that he did understand every word the doctor told him. All Robin's suspicions, all his nagging clues, hints were finally starting to become clear to him. The picture becoming clearly whole to him regarding Slade's master plan.

In non medical terms: "Your blood has slowly begun changing, it's the same color, the same human blood that runs through each human's body, but somehow your blood has begun taking on regenerative properties like none I've ever seen before. Even Superman's healing body doesn't compare to this. It's like, well what's the word for it….Like you can't get seriously injured, or if you were to, you'd simply begin healing yourself till you were just the same as before."

J'onn placed a hand on the doctors shoulder, silently telling him to stop for a second while Robin took in all the information just given to him. "Robin, I can't seem to read your mind either," added J'onn reluctantly. "I know it was bad of me to have tried without your permission, but after what the doctor told me I thought the attempt might not work any way's……"

Robin's face void of emotion, his lack of any reaction what-so-ever made for a very uncomfortable feeling in each observers, watchful eye. "Robin," it was Batman's voice, his hand reaching out towards his silent son. Robin looked at him and took a step back.

"It's what Slade did to me back in Denten," answered Robin flatly; intelligently starting to figure out what the doctors diagnosis meant Slade had been doing to him. How Slade's own warning of looking deeper; planning farther ahead, all meant.

"It's the illusion, the dream, I thought I'd had….the delirious dream Slade manipulated me into thinking I'd had, with the false facade that I was sick for three days." Robin looked up at them all with very deep sad filled eyes.

"Then you've already known what Leslie found out?" Asked Superman, not realizing like Batman did that he hadn't, he'd only had some sort of suspicion that something had been going on, something involving his body, his health. All the times Robin had been sick recently, all small comings and goings, of monthly regular body aches; that would suddenly vanish, only to again happen near or around the new start of each month. The same coincidental small occurrences that Slade, or someone else, would challenge the Titans right around that time period. Leading to Robin feeling weak, sick, and then somehow stronger afterwards.

It was the lack of need for sleep, for food. His mind seeming to be clearer, recalling details even easier then before. All the indicating small clues that alone were nothing; but together, spelled out "Slade was up to something."

"No" answered Robin with a soft voice and slow shake of his head. Robin turned and looked at the doctor, a hope on the blossom of oblivion and despair, or the bloom of recovery. "Can what's happening to me be corrected, be reversed?" It was the voiced question of a being on the edge of choice and acceptance. That fine line of hope and despair.

Doctor Wallace's professional manor seemed to dissolved then, his own emotional understanding seeming to bloom human feelings, and not just a medical harsh robotic exterior. "No, I'm afraid that without any idea what it is that's both changing your blood, or what the ending process is to be; see it would seem your still in a state of change, there's signs in the blood that this change is not yet complete. So without any information I wouldn't even know where to start."

Leslie stepped forward, her old comforting eyes trying to give Richard her love and support. "There has to be someone out there that knows a way to reverse whatever is happening. I mean, if your somehow being given something that is changing you, then someone had to have first discovered it. And that same someone would have to know how to counter what they discover. We just have to find them and get them to reverse the treatment."

"There just has to be," she whispered, trying to reassure herself as well as Richard's own hopes.

Robin looked up at the saddened faces of all around. "Well that's it then," he stated boldly.

Batman seemed to resolve himself then. "No." "No, there's got to be a way to stop Slade, we can go find him, take the league and hunt him down, force him to tell us what he's doing to you. Make him reverse it, I mean the guy probably has files, we can discover something. We just have to find him and take him down." Batman's resolve was so strong Robin would have believed him, had he not known Slade so well.

"Thanks for the hope." Robin's words struck the group as an odd answer to Batman's proposition. His voice wasn't one of acceptance but of; as if someone saying goodbye, not thanking them.

"I know perfectly well what Slade is doing," explained Robin, his sudden force of spirit and face that was again living with a soul inside of it telling those around him that he wasn't going to give up, but that he had accepted this news and was ready to begin anew.

"He's sealing my destiny, my fate. He told me once there was no where I could run, nothing I could do, and that death was no longer an option for me. That he had taken care of that. Well," scoffed Robin bitterly. I guess he really has, cuse if what you say is true, it looks like he's making me every bit the same as him. Down to the immortality part of it. Slade's changing me so that I'll soon be immortal and live forever the same as him."

They all saw the weary look and saddening way he'd stated that last part. Apparently snapping himself out of his thoughts, Robin continued on. "Because he's immortal, he lives life seeking what he can or can't attain. His patience is without end, and he has a mind for strategy and steps that could even rival yours Bruce."

Batman looked just annoyed now. His thought before that he'd been dealing with only some well armed criminal; with a grudge and thirst for revenge, found that his worst mistake in his life, and one of the worst criminals to ever come across. Was the same one trying to possess his son for all eternity. Slowly wearing down Robin's humanity.

"Slade's got an army of Robotic androids at his beckon call," warned Robin. "And an organization that even the government can't penetrate or find an end, or a beginning to," announced Robin. "He's so secretive about his plans that his own men only have the piece to his plan; that only effects what level of entry into his organization he allows them to stay at. Yet anyone that works for Slade….Well, they're either totally to the core loyal to him, or dead," declared Robin calmly.

Way too calmly in Superman's thoughts. Robin seemed to be many faces these days. There were times when you could see the young boy in him; the scared and vulnerable young man that needed to be protected. Then other times you saw a hard and ruthless fighter. Someone that needed no one's help, but that could lead and conquer the world if he found it necessary. No wonder Deathstroke wanted Robin as his successor; Robin was, unique and special, holding all the talent. All the things both evil or good could use to tip the scales to their own advantage.

Man was Slade a very clever and crafty enemy. Perhaps too clever and crafty to be left alone and un challenge as he had been. Had they perhaps stumbled upon him far too late to prevent him from carrying out his plans, too late to stop a being that might not have a stopping point?

"Back in Denten," continued Robin. "They just found the bodies of ten medical doctors and nurses buried in a hole near one of the old abandoned Aviation hangers. They were killed sometime around, or right after I left for Gotham. My guess is; see there's a missing gap in my memory, a hazy set of dreams where I remember vaguely talking and fighting with Slade; of fighting an evil version of myself. All I thought to be no different then the regular restless nights worth of nightmares I normally have, but now. Now I think Slade got his hands on me and did some medical procedure. That would explain the way I've been feeling lately. Why this nagging voice in my mind has been posing questions of wonder to me, and it would explain the blood work results you both found," head gesturing towards Dr. Wallace and Leslie.

Robin sighed, "Oh, it's all making since now."

"I spent three days in Denten; according to the lady at the hotel, probably someone working for Slade….(his realizing that he'd missed the silent signals the old woman had been trying to warn him with)(Why hadn't he listened to himself. Why had he not trusted himself, oh well it was too late now)….she told me that I had stayed in my motel room sick for three days. But I'm betting that those three days where when Slade had me in, or near the old Aviation hangers. He must have set up some sort of lab and employed the medical nurses and doctors to help him in his experiments on me. No one lives long after taking on a job for Slade," warned Robin with deep lingering hatred.

Superman and Batman glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They might not have known Slade, but they did know; the Terminator, Deathstroke was quite the silent assassin and killer.

It was J'onn that interrupted Robin. "Then we need to find someone that knows something about what might have happened in Denten."

Robin nodded, "Yes, but we have to do our searching quietly and slowly, lest Slade get wind of it and change his plans. Right now Slade thinks I don't know what he's up to. He's been playing me; telling me he's going to kill me off, kill my team all off and that were at war. We probably are, and he probably is, but I'd bet more that he's doing all this to make me change faster, adapt to my new abilities, and then when the time is right to make me choose to go with him.

He knew I was wishing for death. The fact that I might not have it would be a fatal revelation had I not just found out. I don't know what I might have done, but inevitably I probably would have joined him. Given in and gone with Slade simply because he's the only one that can teach me what it's like, what I should do with my new future, my new ability; and being lost, not know what life I could still have."

Again Robin's revelation had struck sadness upon the group. For Batman it was that his son would have chosen death as a way out of this mad man's constant barrage of pursuit, over simply asking him for help. More then sadness, regret, and guilt was nagging at the Bat.

Superman and J'onn were saddened by the thoughts of life forever, they both had thought hard and long about the possibility of outliving most of the ones you would know. How do you watch others you love die around you, as you yourself keep going on.

For Leslie and Dr. Wallace, it was a human reaction. Feelings of sadness for seeing someone Robin's young age faced with tougher choices then he should have to. To be forced with dealing with issues too uncaring, to unfair, to unfit for a bright child; who should have had a future set before him, but who since the age of eight had seen nothing but tragedy, death; the evils of life, and not the good things promised by all adults to children.

Robin really did have to endure far more then should have been put upon his shoulders. To Robin none of that mattered. He had faced it all long ago and come to an understanding, an acceptance of his life. His latest acceptance that he might one, either die, or two, become a slave to Slade for all eternity, he had come to terms with that too. But eternity; as a metaphor, and eternity as a real time frame was two separate thing. Deep inside, Robin was beginning to have feelings of loss, hate, and a need. A need for someone to help him to understand what this would mean for him. It was for sure what Slade would have been counting on when he would finally break the news to Robin about his condition. The expectation, and known reason why; Robin would inevitably choose Slade's side willingly, over Slade forcing him to join him. His lack of understanding, his need for guidance, his knowledge that he and Slade truly were alone with each other now and for ever. Just him and Slade through all of time.

Robin hung his head. Talking a deep sigh before turning again to look at the melancholy bunch before him. "It's too late now to begin to fall into sadness over this issue. What we have to do is stop Slade, he's given us the means. If he truly does plan to make me like him, to live forever as his slave, his heir, his Apprentice. Then that means he will make me in charge of his empire. I can gain control, access that part of his organization that the government could never get to. Then from the inside I can stop Slade once and for all. Take him out once and for all, put a stop to both him and his organization.

It's just going to require a patience that rivals Slade's. A self-control and acting job that will win me awards for all of time, and the close silent workings of all of you. We're going to have to become smarter then Slade, but even more cautious and careful then we've ever been before. I have no doubt that we can do it though. We can beet Slade, we just have to make some sacrifices along the way."

"No," it wasn't Batman who spoke up, it wasn't Bruce; whom Richard had thought would protest, but Superman. "No, we cant let you waist your life, can't let you sacrifice yourself for this endeavor." It was Batman who gave the reason for Richard to be the one to do this, it was Batman who put to rest all thoughts of not letting Robin attempt his plan.

"No, there is no one else but Robin to do this. He is the only one that Slade will genuinely accept. The only one that might be able to pull this kind of thing off. The only one Slade would slip up to, and fall because of. Robin is Slade's only weakness."

Robin slowly nodded. His pleased face; that Bruce had understood and accepted, masking over his hurt and angered heart that Bruce would accept his plan so quickly and so without feelings. Choosing logic and reasoning over his own heart. "Yes, I am Slade's weakness, same as he is mine."

"Then it's settled," called the voice of Dr. Wallace. "We try and locate anyone who might know what happened in Denten, and in the mean time. We leave you to deal with this Slade fellow, and to continue on with both his plans, and initiate your own."

Robin looked up at them all. His face once again blank, his emotional self gone. In it's place was nothing but the cold calculative mind, the same version of Slade, only on opposite sides. "Yes, but that's not all we have to do…."

"I once told you," turning and regarding Batman with a humility brought on by defeat and sad revelation. "Once told you that I could deal with my own issues and problems that came up in my own city, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I wasn't strong enough to beat someone like Slade, like Lex Luther, like the Joker….."

Superman and Batman exchanged troubling looks with each other. "No, it is us that are sorry," explained Superman. "We may have our rivals, our archenemies, but yours; Slade is far more dangerous, far harder to deal with then any we will, or do deal with. Your much braver then we are really."

Turning back and looking to J'onn Robin regarded the alien as a leader addressing his fellow teammate. "You said you can't read my mind." J'onn nodding in reply. "Then if I concentrate and now ask you to, can you read my thoughts?"

J'onn closed his eyes and focused his mind on Robin's own. "Yes," he answered after a second. "But only small feelings and a few phrases, nothing solid or definite."

Robin nodded his head. "Yeah, I was wondering why Raven didn't seem to know what I was thinking lately. Our minds are linked in a special way that would make her able to read my thought any time she felt like it. Normally she could feel my emotions and read my thoughts even deeper then what you could. Yet lately she seems distant. I can tell that she's been having trouble keeping up with where I've been going lately. I'm guessing she can no longer read my mind either, same as you can't. Which would mean only one thing."

Superman looked around himself, he wanted to know if he was the only on that not all of this was making since to him. He discovered the others all looking perplexed too, but trying to keep up with Robin and his explanation. "What might that be then?" Asked Superman returning his gaze upon Robin.

"Raven can't read Slade's mind, or even sense when he's near," answered Robin. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Did you guys know how Slade became what he is today?"

"No," shook the heads of the three Superhero's; Dr. Wallace and Leslie remaining silent, all knowing they would be told the answer to his question in a second. "How did Slade end up immortal?" Asked Superman. "We never could find much information when we tried to, about Deathstroke."

"No family, no history, and no background or medical records," added Batman where Superman had left off. "It was one of the hard things that unsettled us when we went to face him. A man without a past…."

Bruce saw the smile, the regard Robin had for Slade then. "Yeah, he's a real clever man Slade is. You think looking up Deathstroke brought you no information, try looking up Slade Wilson; that's his full name, you'll find even less."

That's because all his information was once classified by the government and now, even that classified file; that only a handful in the world has access to, that file has somehow gone missing. All that there is, is the carbon copies Slade's secret government branch has. That's how I found all this out. During that meeting I had with them back in Gotham, they told me all about Slade. Told me that Slade was once human." Robin's face had taken on a shade of darkness that Batman had never seen before. Something within the mechanical genius mind of his was at work. Something was formulating thoughts, calculating a plan. Bruce had always been at awe the way Robin could come up with things so quickly. Sometimes it also scared him.

"He worked for the government; volunteered for an experimental branch as a test subject, a test subject for some kind of truth serum. His test group all died. All except for Slade." Announced Robin with a sigh.

"After Slade woke up from some sort of coma he discovered he was immortal. Discovered that his body heals its self, that he could use more of his brain; think faster, plan cleverer, and react quicker then any other normal human could. His body is like a machine, his skills and levels, nothing to be taken for granted, and the only thing to rival any of that is his desire for power, control, and to constantly wreak havoc, and stress me out."

"When I first met Slade he was seeking an Apprentice. Someone who could stand by his side and run his empire; the way he wanted done, when he choose to take a brake from life," Robin scoffed; the thought that Slade would ever be, so less a control freak that he would ever decide to take a break from life was as much a joke to him as his own life was beginning to become.

"But if he's immortal," began Dr. Wallace….sudden revelation taking over from what Robin had all been saying.

Robin nodded his had, "Yeah, Slade once forced me into taking on the role of his Apprentice. He said I was his only choice, and soon to be his heir; his son." Batman's anger was hot, but deep inside his regret was greater. Now he was beginning to understand what had really happened that time; that time Robin had broke in and stole from his building, that time Robin had been wearing a different costume, that time, he had watched video replay files of a strange battle between Robin and his teammates. All of this was Slade's doing, and here he'd been, too pig headed, too proud to even realize how deeply in trouble his son had been. How in trouble he still was. "Robin, I'm….."

Robin shook his hand at Batman. "Now's not the time for regrets Batman. I don't have any, and we already said we'd let the past lay where it was, in the past."

Batman took in a deep breath, and nodded, "Your right, but what do we do now. Slade needs to be stopped." The conviction in the group was as one single voice, "yes." Slade did need to be stopped.

Robin took up his role as leader and looked at the group. His face almost scaring them with how borderline hallow it looked. "I have a plan," assured Robin, "It's just going to be risky, and will take some time to accomplish, but if we work in secret and not ever let on that we know what Slade is doing to me, we might just succeed."

Robin had everyone's attention now. "Ok," nodded Superman, "what do you have in mind?"

"Unfortunately," lamented Robin. "I'm going to have to break a promise I made to my team. A promise I said I would never break."

"I'm going to have to keep all this hidden from them."

"I suggest that after this little meeting none of you ever mention anything to both each other; not even if you think your in a secret or secure place, or anyone else ever again, because when I say that Slade has eye's and ears everywhere I mean it."

"The only reason were even talking like this right now and Slade hasn't attacked is because him and I have some kind of silent rules set up for this game; rules mainly of his own design, but rules that allow me a break; a rest. It's the Master giving his slave a small charitable gift," scoffed Robin. "I get a few hours to rest and not fall over that line of despair.

Batman had just about had all he could take. How Robin could talk about all this with such calmness he didn't know. Slade was sick, treating a kid Robin's age as if he was nothing more then a dog. Rewarding him with things that anyone should have gotten already. When would Robin earn his right to go out and to the bathroom next, or maybe if he was good he could breath the same air as Slade."

Robin noticed how darkly brooding Batman had become, how quite. All signs that he was deep in thought and very disturbed about all this. Unfortunatly Robin didn't have the time, or the privacy to explain things and calm the Dark Knight down.

"I already know Slade's somehow bugged the Tower with both listening devices, and probably cameras too. He loves to keep at least one step ahead of me. Always loves to watch me. He does that with monitors and video feed that he can stop, pause, and rewind whenever he wants to; I learned a lot while I was his Apprentice," explained Robin with a small smirk of triumph. "It didn't seem like it afterwards…but as I've kept battling him I've discovered that even what he didn't say or do, it gave me the tools to resist him."

"For example, Slade knew precisely how me and my team were going to attack him the other morning. He planned ahead and tried to counter what we planned. Which mean's he had to have overheard what we were saying and had to have seen the routs we were going to take. He placed his Slade-bots at just the right places to intercept each of my teammates, and he left the rout I had planned to take clear of any bots. He's been spouting off to me lately about how he keeps leaving simple if not straight forward clues. Well now it's about to backfire on him."

It was Sally; Cyborg's computer that made my vacation schedule, while on my trip to see you in Gotham. It struck me as odd at the time why Sally would have paid for my hotel room in advance. Slade had arrange it so that I would be there and made sure I wouldn't pass through the town and head for the next. I thought about it, I didn't want to stay there, but the hotel being paid for already gave me a guilty conscious that Cyborg had tried to be a good pal, that it was a gift from him, but it was actually Slade."

"If we're going to get away with stopping Slade, if I'm to have any chance at beating him. I'm going to need to do the unthinkable. I'm going to have to kill Sally."

Robin's words didn't hold quite the impact that he'd expected. He smiled, he'd forgotten he wasn't talking to his team for a second, but that he was talking to a group of adults; adults that didn't quite see the value placed on one's own stuff as Teenagers did. "Cyborg cherishes the things that are his. There like his children. It's going to kill him to loss Sally. It's actually going to be really hard for me to do the deed myself. I'd grown pretty fond of the computer, and she's been very handy around the Tower and in aiding us with our job."

"Seems to me she aided you all too much," commented J'onn. "You all began relying on her too much and that's how Slade found his way in, she was something he knew you'd never stop trusting, never stop relying on."

Robin sighed. "Yeah, we'd grown complacent about things, taking things for granted……….." Robin's mind clicking in upon a secret thought then. His words trailing off with a craft smile creeping over his face. It was actually a smile that was beginning to worry Batman. He'd seen that look on Robin before; almost always before he did something, the Dark Knight was forever going to regret.

"Robin?…." Bruce's voice was parentally trying to calm his son down, hold some form of control over a reckless mind.

Robin just smiled wider. "Oh the sweet revenge."

"What's the one thing we all take for granted and this world needs more then anything?" The group looked at each other, their confusion not unexpected by Robin. "Electricity," he answered with smirking sinful glee. _Oh the fun this is going to be….._

"Even Slade values and takes for granted electricity. His weakness is his drones. His need, and control of the flow of information to himself. His constant need to keep watch over me, over the city, over every aspect of control his obsessive drive leads him on…."

Robin's madness seemed to be infectious, his reasoning falling into perspective with Superman's thoughts, with J'onn J'onzz own Smiling face. Only Batman and Dr. Wallace didn't seem to think this idea was a great one.

"Superman I know you could sneak into the power plant and cut off the city's power. It'll create chaos and probably some damage, but with everyone pretty much outside the city anyway, this will be the best time for an attempt to do this. Slade will loose his cameras and then will be forced to come out of hiding. Or if nothing else it'll give me a chance to find and destroy the camera's and listening devices in the Tower, and kill out Sally. Cyborg will eventually try and rebuild her, but I can make sure this time he doesn't make her so accessible to Slade's use."

Batman could see he was going to be overruled here so he gave in. "Ok, what can we do to help?"

Robin laid out a very clever plan, using the elements he knew Slade already probably knew, elements he himself could sneak past Slade, and ways of making this all seem as chaotic and unplanned as possible.

-/-

"I played right into Slade's trap these last few months. He'd wanted me to say goodbye, he was counting on me simply wrapping up my life and with nothing left, my team perhaps even dead, he was so close to wining that I could have simply with a nod of my head, accepted his offer and joined him forever. No one would have even known I was missing before I would have dawned his colors and took up my old place at his side."

Now it's his turn. His turn to lean the lessons, his turn to try and catch up with me. His turn to run from the mouse for a little while. When I'm all done Slade wont have even seen me coming. If we do this right, if we keep to the plan, and keep silent, Slade won't know I've won till it's far too late.

Batman and Robin exchanged looks. Bruce turning and walking off, Leslie and Dr. Wallace following with worlds of "good luck" and "goodbye." J'onn offering Robin his outstretched hand before turning to go. "I'll see you in a couple hours then."

Robin nodding his head. "Just make sure no one sees you and don't get too close to Raven, she'll sense you if your not careful. I don't want my team involved in this, I want them to remain safe and the less they know the less likely I'll give Slade some clue to what I'm planning."

J'onn nodded, "You really are a clever Teenager. The Titans are lucky to have you."

Superman stared after Bruce. Looking back at Robin who seemed so young and so old all at once. "You know," smiled Clark reassuringly and proud. "You really are very special to Bruce, he didn't show it, but I think he's proud of you right now….I know I am."

Robin smiled, faint glints of how really tired Robin truly was, beginning to creep past Robin's efforts to keep others from seeing how exhausted he really was. "I know."

"Good luck then, and try and get some rest, well see you in the morning." Superman placed on Robin's shoulder a reassuring hand of close solidarity; taking to the skies after his fellow comrades. The Darkened night sky of deep blues and purples hiding their departure from any eyes that might have been skyward.

Robin stood there, once again left all alone in the dark. His once hard masked face of emotionless strength caving way. Overwhelmed by a day of revelations and traumatic events Robin feel to his knees. His body's physical pain matching his emotional pain. _Would his life ever be the same again? Could this plan of his work? Would giving in to Slade free him of his cursed life? _The trapped and tormented young man who'd lost his life the day his parents tragically died. The day Richard had ceased to be, and the day a monster was created. The monster called Robin the Boy Wonder and Genius, the monster that held him trapped from ever again being free to govern his own destiny, his own life, own course._ Can I really stop Slade once and for all?_

-End Flashback-

"So you see Doctor Wallace told me that: "without any idea what it is that's both changing your blood, or what the ending process is to be; _"see it would seem your still in a state of change, there's signs in the blood that this change is not yet complete. So without any information I wouldn't even know where to start."_

Explained Robin telling Raven the shortened version of the true meeting that had been held up on that hill that day. Robin had vowed that nothing of that meeting would escape into Slade's crafty and extendable hearing or hands. His even talking with Raven now about what Dr. Wallace had explained and said was bordering on dangerous.

What Raven head though, seemed to satisfy her. She silently remained with him while he rested. Leaving the medical bay only a couple hours later to inform Cyborg that Robin was going to be moved to his room and letting Beast Boy know that Robin was indeed fine and with rest and a short bit of time he would be back to his old/new self.

"Oh man Raven that's great to know thanks." Beast Boy's relieved face and calmer demeanor reminding Raven about what point Richard had just tried to explain to her. _Some lies do less harm then the truth can do. _

Raven smiled, nodding understanding inwardly. She could somehow see that now. It was the start towards her own recovery and reestablishment of respect and friendship for Robin; Richard, her friend and leader.

A/N: So, some issues delt with, a good peak at the omitted part from Chapter 42 that we all didn't get to know about last time, and before you all ask me. I already had the question posed: "How did Batman and Superman know to meet Robin up on the hillside?" If you're wondering that same question. I suggest you go back and re read the conversation Robin had with all the Justice League members; particularly the last bit of the conversation with Batman, before he took off and was missing for 16 hours. (Chapter 41 near the ending.)

Here is my explination for how they knew: "You all remember the letter Alfred placed in the crate that "Flash" brought to the Tower? Remeber what it informed him about; Leslie telling Alfred to tell Richard, and what responding thought Robin had in regards to it? Well, in the posting where Robin talked with Batman at the end of chapter 41's conversation. After he'd just finished talking and explaining his actions to the JL group and revealing about how Slade knew his identity? Batman told Robin that his results from Leslie were POSITIVE. Meaning that there was a problem and his suspicions where right, but he told Robin to SMILE about it, indicating that he needed to not let anyone know what they were talking about. (They were talking in code.)

After Batman told Robin about his needing to drink water Robin made a reference to when he was little. Batman chasing him up TREES. (now you could get this from the Everything Fact book about Batman From A to Z. (Or so I've been told) but I got it from common since and what knowledge I do know about Batman. Wayne Manor is situated on a hillside overlooking the city of Gotham. Bruce Wayne has a forest with trees somewhere towards the North side I believe, (Could have the longitude wrong) but in code Robin was telling him where to meet up to talk. (Northern side of the city, Robin's little hillside he loved so much) So there you have it a nice little secret tid bit. If that seems like It was a stretching for an answer I guess that's just too bad, cuse It really was what I come up with for a reason and answer. (never said things always make total impact, or are great sounding answeres) (shrugs)

Ok, so now go read the next chapter, and tell me what you think, was it fitting for all involved? Later, dlsky


	50. Chapter 50 August's Challenges Pt 2

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 50 (August's Challenges Pt. 2)

"I'm telling you man, you can't talk to him. Robin's sick, and besides he's no longer the Titan's leader. If you have something to talk to us about then your just going to have to accept either I or Raven to tell it to."

Cyborg's resolve was running thin. His mind was tired, his body seriously complaining that a much needed rest; if nothing else at least simply sitting down, was needed. Between all the mysterious phantom calls; every time the team showed up to the supposed sight of the trouble they found no one and nothing to be going on, and the continuous pester-meant and calling to speak with Robin that Slade; despite Cyborg and Raven's attempts at talking and reasoning with him, insisted that he still would only speak with his Apprentice and no one else.

Cyborg was scared to death that Slade would blow up the city just because he couldn't talk with Robin. But the ex-leader really was sick, he'd been sick for the last week; a cold, the flu, anything that he'd had all year, back again to haunt him. Raven saying that he'd get over it same as every other time. That they just needed to be patient and leave Richard alone; give him time to heal and rest, unfortunately Slade wouldn't quit.

He just kept calling, and calling, and he was beginning to bring Cyborg to the brink of maddening insanity. Scaring him even more; Slade's voice and insistence that he would not hear the same answer again if he called back a second time, was beginning to worry Cyborg that he'd make good on the threat.

"I want him on this screen in one hour," demanded Slade, "and I will not wait any longer, do I make my self clear," threatened Slade that single menacing eye boring down upon the metal Titan.

Cyborg didn't even get the chance to comment back before the screen clicked off; quickly turning black and blank in equal representation of both Cyborg's high rising friction of frustration and Slade's trepidation, Slade's warning echoing over and over again in Cyborg's mind and seeming to linger echos in the empty silence of the room.

Cyborg just stood there for a few moments, totally overwhelmed with what choice to make, and how to proceed. Finally he lowered his head and determinedly walked out of the room to find and speak with Raven.

-S-

Slade ended his conversation with Cyborg; clicking off the screen and turning to fill the hour in which he'd given the inflated, self-proclaimed important, new acting leader of the Titans. Slade's new addition to his and Robin's game branching off these few weeks to vex, threaten, and haunt the new active leader of the Titans.

Slade knew Robin was sick. He knew everything that went on in Jump City. The boy hadn't left the Tower in over a week, not even to take any calls to action and protection for the city. Slade's tracking system that was programmed to read Robin's microchip that Dr. Bensen had placed in the boy's left elbow, indicated that he hadn't left the confinement of his room; Slade only seeing the bleep move twice, once downward, and once slightly west of where he had come to stop the first time.

Slade smiled he had no doubt that Robin would be the one to answer next time he called back; in an hour, and Cyborg and Raven would flip out when all Slade did was ask Robin how he was feeling. "Heard you were sick," and then tell them all he was going to be sending flowers. (laugh) Mind games and hackling moments of annoyance was Slade's favorite part of the game. Couple more times of that, then a true threat with disastrous actions against the city would prove to Robin's teammates that he was not playing with them. Proving that they really were, no match for him and nothing but arrogant egotistical superhero wannabes.

-C-

Cyborg walked down the hallway towards Robin's temporary room. It was close enough to the medical lab; should Raven feel he needed to be rushed there, and yet far enough away that Robin could feel like he wasn't a trapped patient. Stopping, Cyborg was about to knock when the door opened and Raven stepped out to talk.

"I really think this time he's going to do it, you should have been there, he's mad as hell. He just keeps insisting on talking with Robin. I've tried everything," a frenzy and whining to his voice as he reported the ever growing frustration, and problem the two leaders had been trying to solve now for two weeks.

"Well did you tell him he was sick?" She asked stating the obvious and getting back for an answer an even more frustrated and annoyed Cyborg. She could clearly see Cyborg getting upset with her.

/-----/

"Ok" Raven finally sighed, "I'll see if he'll be up to coming out and talking with him.

Cyborg placing a hand out to stop her, "wait."

"I might be about to patch a link into his room, let me get some equipment."

-Ra-

Raven slowly walked back down the hallway from the electronics supply room Cyborg kept all his endless stocks of tools and supplies in. She was beyond tired herself. Passing by Beast Boy's room; which was also on the first floor hallway, near Richard's temporary one. She could sense the deep exhausted sleep the changeling was in. Her own body wishing that she too could simply go and meditate if nothing else.

It had been now a weeks since Beast Boy had brought Robin back to the Tower and she'd raced into the medical lab to find him coughing up blood. He'd barely let her help him when he'd found out it was her and not Cyborg; who'd been pulling apart the computer system; the calls of mysteriously no one being there, having started five days previous, and Cyborg wanting to make sure that it wasn't anything with the system. Richard having the suggestion to check and make sure no one had hacked into the system accidentally when the rebuilding of Jump City had been in progress.

Raven knowing the true reason for the suggestion. To make sure Slade hadn't gained control of the system again. Sally still off line, Cyborg not yet having rebuilt her but he had started to reconnect her into the Titan mainframe.

After Raven had finally felt it was ok to move Richard to his room on the third floor of the tower; he'd nearly frightened Starfire to tears and hysteria, when upon one visit she'd found him choking to death on his bathroom floor; air mysteriously just not finding it's way into his lungs. Raven having to lie and tell them all later that he was fine, that it had only been an air pocket caught in his throat from coughing up so much blood and that a bit of Co2 had cleared it all up. Starfire insisting that she see for her self he was alright.

Raven awed by how even in a tremendous lot of pain; and Robin technically still not breathing oxygen into his lungs, he'd faked being fine and even gone so far as hugging Starfire back, after sitting up, on his own strength and endurance.

The moment Starfire had left falling back onto the table and struggling to get air to take to his lungs. She still didn't know what changed and how it was that everything had simply settled, correcting all on it's own. It was quite frightening to Raven all of this.

His coughing up blood, fevers reaching levels; anyone other then her knowing he was immortal, would have called in professionals; thinking he was doomed to died, that hope had long since passed for the poor Robin. She was still kind of worried, not too sure if he really was immortal; exactly what that defined as meaning in this situation anyway, Slade had supposedly died twice before. Could Richard die? He certainly bled, and his blood was red, so what exactly did being immortal mean for him?

Cuts seemed to heal up a tad bit quicker then even her own healing powers, but it all still took time, some even left scars. She just didn't know. This was undiscovered territory she was infringing upon.

Entering Robin's room, Raven was happy to see that he was sitting up and reading a book. He looked up when she entered; unannounced, scowling at her. "What. It's not time for my meds, and you didn't knock."

His tone was flat and just informative but Raven's understanding of him not wanting anymore "Are you going to be alright? Can I get you something? Are you ok?" Told Raven he'd had enough attention for a lifetime. He didn't want her company for very long. "Slade called again."

Robin smiled inside, but outside stood unaffected by the comment. "Yeah, so?"

"I'm no longer leader. Let Cyborg handle him. Besides I'm sick if everyone hasn't noticing." Holding out his hand to prove how shaky and unstable his body was. Lowering the book he'd been reading and reaching for the broken ribs; coughing up so much blood had broken, as he reached for the glass of warm tea she'd given to him earlier; now on the colder side, and pretty much the way he liked his drinks these days. Hot things made him cough, too cold of things made his stomach hurt, warm and room temperature stuff seemed to work just fine.

"He's insisting on talking with you and you alone." Continued Raven without regard for Robin's irking remarks to him no longer being leader. "He won't put up with the excuse your sick anymore. He gave Cyborg one hour, that was over thirty minuets ago. Cyborg wants to patch through a connection to your room, you don't even have to leave your bed."

Robin actually considered saying "_no_," letting his team deal with Slade and his retaliation; and no doubts there, he would make good to his threat. Robin knew how Slade thought. Slade was a predator; a dangerous being that could hid in the shadows totally unobserved. A predator that thrived off the night/shadows or darkness, and that took pleasure in watching the frustration of others.

Robin suspecting he'd been calling to teach his team a lesson, he suspected a lot of things, but that the mysterious red alarm lights going off every couple hours now for the last week; only to find no one there once they all arrived, had something to do with Slade too.

It was how Slade was accepting Cyborg and Raven being in charge, how he thought of them as nothing but annoyances. Slade really did hate his team, it had only been his insistence that they were worthy of being included, and Slade's respect for his wishes; to include them, his own fear that they would be killed off and removed from the picture otherwise. When Robin had first met and begun this game with Slade and he was right; he knew Slade, they meant little but annoyances that like flies, were killed simply because they were in the same room with you. Even if they were across the room in a window and not bothering anyone.

"Alright fine," breathed out Robin very slowly and carefully.

Raven left, later returning as Cyborg set up all the equipment needed. She stood with Richard waiting for the call. Cyborg waiting in the main livingroom for the seconds to count down till Slade called back. Almost to the second he called, Cyborg patching him through to Robin's room and then joining he and Raven inside Richard's temporary room.

Robin could sense the smile Slade's covered face had on it, the pleased ness at seeing Robin; Slade was projecting, triumph. "Robin"

"Slade," broadly replied Robin. "I heard you wanted to talk with me."

"Yes," Slade rolling his reply around; as one might do in one's hand, an after dinner nightcap. "I heard that you were sick. I just wanted to see how you were doing, and to ask you a very important question," replied back Slade with every bit of seriousness they all had come to know the man to speak with.

Robin almost thinking that perhaps Slade really did have something important to discuss with him after all. "Ok, ask away Slade, what is it?"

Slade's tone was light, his hand gesture's as he spoke indicating that he was serious yet the question an important step in his annoying Cyborg and Raven further.

"I just wanted to know, exactly what kind of get well flowers you wanted me to send to you?"

Cyborg flipped out then. "What! I could have told you how he was...Raven elbowing him to shut up. Her own silence so that she wouldn't speak out the annoyance and anger she too was beginning to feel.

Slade had been calling for weeks now. Ever since Robin had told him about how the team had voted and that he was no longer leader. Ever since hypnotizing Jump City. Slade had found it a wonderful game to call the Titans up and see just how long the two new acting leaders could sustain against him in a verbal battle. Slade not too sure how it was that Cyborg didn't loose his tempter more as they conversed, but suspected that something in perhaps that very large gym of theirs was full of fist sized holes.

Slade insisting that he would speak with no one other then Robin, Cyborg insisting that it was either himself or Raven that Slade had a choice of talking with. Slade could so easily snap the two petty Titan's minds. Playing mental mind games was what Slade did best. He'd actually on one occasion after choosing to use reverse physiology against Raven; the mentally strong and intellectual of the group, hounding her with questions to make her see her life as a complete waste of time. A fruitless excuse to living and striving towards thinking she was anything other then a daughter of a demon, and that she would; even without her father around, turn to his evil ways and bring her friends down with her. Pointing out; and getting Raven to agree; her internal thoughts accepting that her new attempts at trying to smile more, use her emotions, and change were really still only frustrating her and making her feel less close to any of her friends. Only alienating her more then before they'd defeated her father.

Raven crying her eyes out after Slade hung up. The Tower shaking with the emotional outburst and several items all over the Tower shattering at random, from the dark released energy. It was the reason she refused to speak with Slade anymore when he called, forcing Cyborg to handle any communication calls that came into the Tower.

She'd face Slade in battle, even speak to him while they fought, but she wasn't going to stand there and listen to him beat her down while she couldn't pound his face into the ground.

Robin's laughter brought her back to the moment. Robin's face taking on a smile that his two friends hadn't seen in quite a long time. Wondering what about Slade asking him what type of flowers he'd like was making Robin react with laughter.

Robin laughing because he knowing Slade was playing his two teammates for fools.

"Actually Slade I feel terrible, I seem to have caught a cold, and some flu symptoms, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about what I'm talking about would you?" Robin both implying and hinting.

Slade's voice conveying understanding of the hinting and implication. "Immortality is a price that comes from understanding everything Robin."

Robin nodding. "Well then, I guess I'll be feeling better soon enough, thanks for checking up on me and you can send me whatever flower you want to, I really don't have a favorite, although you might send something Starfire could add to her garden. Something that blooms and grows year after year."

Slade, nod bowed.

Cyborg completely at his wits end. All this for a simple how are you feeling and flowers. Slade heard the growl of frustration and annoyance before Raven dragged him from the room. Leaving Robin momentarily alone with Slade.

"You really are having a lot of fun at this aren't you?" Asked Robin informatively directed to regard Slade's joyful spirit of easy-go-ness.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Slade seeking what he loved most about the conversations he had with Robin.

"Because I know you Slade. I know how you think, I know what strategies you would implement. Your running them ragged, messing with their minds, and keeping them just stressed enough to keep it going on and on while you plan your next attack."

Slade replying: "I'm only doing what you never would, but what you dream of doing. So, what do you think. Are they getting frustrated yet?"

Robin laughed and then cringed from pain. _Ahhh_, "I think your doing a pretty good job of harassing them, yes," Richard's brow furring, his lips pinching together in a quick spasm that just as quickly went away.

"But why are you doing all this anyway? They're not really worth your time, and I know how really busy you truly are Slade."

Slade seemed to pause. "My game, my rules, my choices Richard."

Robin nodding understanding. Slade hadn't liked how they'd taken away a small part of his control. He was going to teach them all a lesson about just what happened when someone got him upset at them. Robin's face grew worried, "your not going to do anything serious to them are you?"

Slade's voice growing cold. "That's not any of your worry Apprentice, what I do to them is my business.…" Slade's voice trailing off as he saw Robin was looking at the doorway and not at him anymore.

Slade's mind began thinking "that insolent child" as his anger began building, Robin was no longer listening to him or showing him the respect he demanded of all, and especially Robin.

It almost came to Slade speaking up in angry rebuke. Until the boy reached over the side of the bed and began coughing. Slade waiting patiently for when it would end and Robin would again be fully attuned to Slade's presence.

Thoughts of pity; almost concerned for the fact that he was putting Robin through so much pain, surfaced across the waters of Slade's thoughts. _To see Robin going through this part of the treatment_, but almost...Slade dismissing the weak thoughts, replaced them with discussion of the end results that would bring about victory. Slade would achieve what he'd always desired, Robin by his side, and his Apprentice; twice the great find he had once had, now walking the same path and housing the same desires as Slade did.

Robin sat back against the bed frame and closed his eyes, almost forgetting about Slade still on the screen. He wiped the small amount of blood that was on his mouth with the back of his pajama sleeve and looked back down at Slade.

"I'm asking, no pleading with you Slade, please don't harm my friends. They may have upset you, but they're not worthy of your time; or mastery of the arts, to waste on killing them."

Slade's eye narrowed his voice expressing a respectful kindness not often witnessed or even granted by Slade to anyone else. "I tolerate you more then I should," warned Slade to Richard. This is your second request of me Richard, three wishes is all genies grant; guard your third with care, for I will tolerate you no more after that one. Do I make myself clear..…"

Robin nodding once to show he understood and accepted Slade's judgment. "Yes," voiced Robin agreeing to their silent compromising deal. "Thank you Slade." Stroking the evil masters ego with a small display of respect and subjection.

Slade turned his head slight, letting Robin know he was not totally being taken in and at how annoyed he was at this false display of obedience. "Your team has three hours to come find me," informed Slade commandingly laying down the terms of their agreement.

"If they haven't by then, I'm coming looking for them," warned Slade; that one eye of his narrowing in merciless warning. "And sick or not Robin. I will use you as bait to smoke them out." Slade's tone, ice cold; and hinting towards reminders to Robin about what he'd learned Slade capable of, during his time under the torment and mastery of the monstrous villain.

The screen clicked off, and Robin leaned back against the head board. "Ah, why me," moaned Robin. His head beginning to hurt, the pain spreading deep into his brain and eye stem.

_It's not enough he subjects me to all this suffering_; and Robin was suffering, terribly, none of the changes happening to him came without lots of pain and/or agony. And on top of it, he was now playing referee. Robin looking to the doorway where Raven and Cyborg were now coming back into his room from.

Cyborg looked a lot calmer, Raven must have talked him through his anger or else his Slade dummy; down in the garage, that Robin wasn't supposed to know about, but had found while absently snooping through the numerous doors and cabinets in the Tower. Was now dented with a couple more dozen good punches to both where Slade's face would have been and/or his kidney.

"Slade hung up," informed Robin to the two of them. "He says you have three hours to come find him or else he's coming here after all of you."

Raven and Cyborg's faces grew serious.

"Why?" asked Cyborg very startled by the sudden news. "What does he want? Why do we have three hours to try and find him, what's Slade up to?"

Raven her mouth closed, was looking nervously at Robin; waiting for the answers to Cyborg's questions, seeking answers herself, for having those same concerning thoughts.

Robin began to laugh, but then held himself back, no need to start coughing again.

"You took over as leaders," commented Robin as if that alone could inform them of all. But continuing on to help explain the matter in greater detail. "That earns you the responsibility of proving to Slade that your worthy of his time."

"Slade doesn't like it that you've set yourselves up at thinking you can stand against him on his level. He's giving you three hours to try and find and battle him; or stop him as I do, show that you can play the game on some level that's worthy of his precious time."

"If not, well," and Robin's face kind of got a tad bit pleading, not to mention deeply wishful. "Please find him before the three hours are over with, or at least stand in the middle of Jump City; cry his name out for him to come, I don't care what you have to do so he can find all of you, just do it, cuse I don't feel up to being drug out of bed and used as bait to bring all of you to him. And that's what he's threatened me that he'll do if you guys fail to meet his challenge."

Cyborg and Raven's faces grew even wider. Robin wasn't sure if it was the light or the fear, but he could have sworn they were turning small shades of lighter coloring.

"What does Slade want us to do?" Asked Raven trying to remain calm.

Robin smiled. "He really doesn't want you to do anything, just prove you can survive an encounter against him. What he really wants to do is kick all your buts for thinking you could ever be equal to him. He's pretty ticked off at, well at least the two of you….Slade's going to put you all in your place," explained Robin.

That did it. Cyborg and Raven were fearful as hell, but there was no way someone was going to question their worth or bruise either of their egos. Now they were just plane angry. Renewed determination seemed to come into their faces.

_Ego problems_, thought Robin annoyingly. _First Slade, now my teammates. _Although Robin did kind of find it parentally inspiring that his teammates wanted to prove there worth. Show that they were equal to Robin; and to his expectations of them too, and also rise above Slade's level of standing expectation he had for them.

"We'll show Slade," announced Raven.

"We'll set a trap and catch Slade yet," voiced Cyborg with conviction and determination.

Robin just rolled his eyes. "Fine. Here," handing them back the screen and communications equipment they'd brought into his room.

"I don't care what you guys do," irritably commented Robin. "I'm feeling pretty drained and I think I'm going to try and sleep, so keep the noise down will you please, and...Robin's voice getting firm and menacing. "I'll warn you now, if you guys mess up and make Slade come into this tower to drag me out of bed. So help me I'll let him kill you myself, and I might even help, is that clear."

Both Raven and Cyborg knowing Robin would never let Slade harm them like that, but that he wasn't feeling well and was indeed dead serious about not wanting to be disturbed. Both of them knowing full well that if Slade had told Robin he'd come storming into the Tower to get him as bait, then that's exactly what he would do, so they nodded and made mental notes to not force Slade to disturb Robin for any reason whatsoever, today during this little challenge of theirs.

They left the room, searching for BB and Star to inform them of the challenge Slade had issued. Robin grumpily rolling onto his side and drifting off into thoughts of how childish this all seemed to him, but right before he fell asleep his mind recalled the words Slade had spoken to him. _"Only what you would never do, but dream of doing."_

-/-

Thirty minuets later; a plan made, supplies ready in hand, and the four Titans more ego bruised and angry then nervous, they exited the tower in search of their target.

Slade, his own cameras and spy bots watching the four Titans as they moved about the city; the time slowly ticking down to that zero second when Slade would switch to being the hunter; not the sought out, and then with the roles reversed Slade's true fun could begin.

As it was he sat back in his chair, watching the counter on his screen tick down to zero from three hours started two hours previous. Slade's mind working out how he was going to attack each Titan; how to make them each know their place in this world, ground to dust under his boot if he'd not had a week spot for that Apprentice of his. Oh well, so he'd promised not to kill them. There was many levels of pain and torment that a artfully masterful torturer like Slade could bring them all to before death would result. Still plenty of fun to be had with them. In fact it was much better this way he decided.

What bones could he break, what bruises to give each of them so they would show through and offer constant reminders. Constant humiliation when others noticed, and how he was going to see that they returned to that Tower of theirs knowing fully well he was not to be taken lightly from now on.

-/-

When Raven and Cyborg had first told Starfire about the challenge to hunt down Slade. She'd felt a great fear rise in her chest. Seeking out a fight against Slade wasn't such a bad idea. It was the fact that he'd been the one to demand they do it. That once the three hours were over, she and the others were going to more then likely get the same punishment Robin got from fighting Slade.

Starfire's fear rose stronger in her chest. No, not the same as Robin. Worse. Starfire knew Slade did not like her, she was a pillar standing in the way of his path to reach out and take possession of Robin. She knew he would just as sooner kill her; and the rest of her teammates, who were in his pathway to take possession of Robin. That was what she now was frightened of as she flew across the rooftops of Jump City.

The team splitting up after there was only thirty minuets left of Slade's three hour deadline. Cyborg and Raven making sure to emphasize the point that each of them needed to let Slade find and battle them, so that he did not make good on a promise to come and remove Robin from the Tower as bait.

It was the comforting remark Richard had said to her that was the only thing keeping Starfire's fear down. While they had all been getting ready; she was supposed to have been hurriedly packing supplies and preparing to leave, instead she had gone to speak with Robin in his new room. Knocking softly; Richard's voice had called out for her to enter, Starfire voicing her concern that Slade was setting them up for slaughter.

"You would have been right Star. Slade was intending to kill you all, but I pleaded for your lives and he promised me he wouldn't kill any of you." Richard's words of comfort coming with relief and worry. "Richard what did you have to give up in exchange for the request. You did not promise to serve him did you?" Starfire knowing good and well the relationship Slade and Robin had. The monster never granted Robin anything without asking for something in exchange.

Richard's face was void of emotion his words chosen carefully and his voice issuing warning to her about what might not be allowed, but what was most likely going to occur and that she needed to be strong and follow through despite what was going to result from this battle. "Starfire, sit down a second." Patting the side of his bed. She could see the sadness and pain clouding his normally crystal clear blue eyes.

"Slade didn't ask anything in return from be in the since of a promise, but in more a compromise." Richard looked deeply into her eyes. "I had to choose your lives taken away from me, or standing obediently off to the side and granting Slade permission to subject you all to the worst pain filled beating Slade has to offer. Starfire you have to stand firm and strong. Slade's going to harm your bodies, but he's not going to kill you remember that."

Starfire shed a tear; she was flying alone, the team realizing they were not going to find Slade by the three hours, could at least split up and make his own search both easy to find but also proving that they would defy him, make him work for his opportunity to beat them into their places.

Starfire gladly willing to suffer to protect Robin; also internally wishing to prove to Slade that she was not just dust under his feet, that she could stand up against him and change his mind that she was no challenge to him.

Still more tears issuing from her eyes. She was afraid, going to fight hard and try and beat Slade with determination, but if Robin could not win in a fight against Slade what chance did she have?"

"_Slade's going to harm your bodies, but he's not going to kill you remember that." _

Starfire smiled, she was an alien from a warrior race. Her blood was filled with the ruling family line of her planet. She would not cower before anyone, not even Slade. If this was all about proving her worth to Slade and saving Robin from more pain at the hands of such a monster then she would fight with everything she could. She would not cower before Slade and she would remember that it was only the body that would suffer. Death would not come. Too bad she didn't know how painful Slade could make it, how close to the edge of death and pain he could take her to before Slade would be restricted by that promise to Robin.

-/-

Slade smiled from where he was. When the counter had neared three minuets to the zero mark. Slade had gathered up his equipment and took off out the door. He had no need to cheat, no need of any tricks in order to handle Robin's team. He would he honorable enough to battle them without the use of his cameras. It had been a long while since he'd gone hunting. Tracking each Titan's moves and hunting them down one by one proved to be a nice bit of sporting fun for Slade.

Standing in the shadows near the Movie Plex Slade focused on his target. Starfire was distractedly talking with herself. He hesitated a few moments longer before attacking just to finish watching her build her determination and spirit up. It would make it even more enjoyable and rewarding when he broke her.

-St-

The attack came out of no where. Starfire's ankles being gripped; as Slade dropped down, upon her from above, pulled her to the ground. Landing hard on the asphalt street. Slade landing catlike and agile in a hand touching crouch. He stood up tall and towering over her. "My, I was hoping for more from you. After all you just had a very long talk with yourself trying to build your courage and strength up. I even waited for you to finish and yet you allowed yourself to be caught so easily off guard."

Starfire rose to her feet, hands raised and ready to fight back. Eyes glowing green. Starfire didn't even wait, she heaved bolt after starbolt at Slade. The mercenary dodging them with ease. Slade zig zagging his way closer to her, lashing out with a well placed kick, following that up with various sets of punches. Some Starfire blocked some she didn't.

"I'm not afraid of you Slade, you are mistaken to assume that we are nothing. We are teammates of Robin's and he would not surround himself with friends that were not worthy of keeping up with himself."

Slade let out a hard deep chuckle of laughter. Standing sill and facing the supercilious naïve alien child. "My dear how can you issue words from your mouth and not think before you speak. Worthy friends, is that what you claim you are?" Slade letting the taunting comment/question linger between them for a few seconds before; with a speed of power, attacked her. Starfire not even seeing the blur of attacking hand to hand techniques that Slade beat her body with.

Slade's taunting comments about her usefulness to Robin, her failure as a friend; removing Robin as leader, of her people and her acceptance; never would she fit truly in, her on earth. All of his words began to have the emotional effect Slade was hoping for. Slade knew the warrior girls strength came from her emotional state. Slade's assassin and mercenary skills teaching him long ago the vital importance of employing mental strikes and tactics along with his punches and kicks.

While Slade attacked Starfire physically he attacked her verbally as well. Duel sided, Starfire began to slowly fall victim to Slade's abuse. She was growing tired, her body already beginning to bruise from the hits Slade had already place. She wondered how Robin managed to survive such vicious abuse when his human body was so fragile, small, and without special powers. New respect for her friend and former leader; Slade's words about that, already making her on the brink of tears for her "own betrayal against her supposed friend."

Starfire not willing to give up, she would change Slade's mind of her yet. Going on the offensive, punching, kicking, and using all the many Saturday's worth of training sessions; Robin had been working with his team, before he'd stepped down form being leader. She became proud of herself how much she had learned and was now remembering; using against Slade, and determinedly fighting back with.

Despite her pride and efforts, Starfire knew that Slade was only playing with her. Allowing her to think she was putting him on the defensive, she wasn't at all surprised when her punch; she'd thrown straight frontally at him, was caught. Her fist locked in his single hands grasp; Slade twisting her body to turn sideways to his own, taking her arm firmly by the wrist. Slade brought his elbow down upon the arm.

The elbow coming down on her upper arm right above her own elbow made a sickening sound as Starfire felt the bones crack. She issued a pain filled scream that echoed; causing the citizens of Jumpy City to draw attention to the battle taking place around them. Starfire knew this was it. Slade drawing out his bow-staff; she'd seen the look of stern resolve and steadfastness Robin got anytime that weapon was drawn, she new she was going to loose now, but she wouldn't loose without Slade knowing why Robin held such faith in her.

Slade's punches, hits, kicks, and beatings that hit her; pushing her back nearing the Movie Plex sign. Slade a plan long ago formed and now being executed, knowing just what extent it would take to kill an alien. Having though over and planned for should he ever encounter one of the many aliens in the Justice League. Starfire was managing to impress Slade ever so slightly with her will not to give up, to take what he was giving to her and she was still wearing a smile on her face. The force Slade laid into the impact his bow-staff had, sent Starfire souring into the movie sign.

Sparks and screams mixed as Starfire's body was electrocuted. The large billboard crashing down overtop Starfire's unconscious body. Slade housing his staff and with the thought "one down, and really not much of a challenge" he moved on. Seeking out and tracking down the next Titan on his list.

-/-

Slade was proving to the Titans that he was not to be thought lightly of. Just because when he called and talked with Robin; they were allowed to overhear and witness those conversations, it didn't mean they applied, to how he would deal with them. They were nothing, and he would place them in their station quickly and without mercy.

-Ra-

Raven knew her own weaknesses, she also knew what a battle with Slade was like. Her only unknown fearful doubt of information was whether their least encounter had been a battle against Slade in his full and true display of power. Or if her father had added power to Slade.

Standing in the center of Jump Cities park district, she figured this was a perfect battle ground. Far enough away from the children's side, but close to where she could use her powers and take hold of various items for use against Slade. She'd also been using and taking Robin's training sessions to heart and had some tricks planned up her sleeve for Slade when he came for her.

Slade didn't even attempt to sneak up on the second bird of the Teen Titan team. Raven's arrogance, of them all had greatly imprinted in Slade's mind the desire to hurt someone. Not to mention a need for revenge against the girls father would result in some aggression taken out on the daughter for revenge purposes.

"I see we've been waiting. I hope this doesn't mean your going to just stand there and offer nothing in the way of fighting back?" Commented Slade, several metal flat sphere shaped disks; similar to Robin's utility belt flash disks, and freeze disks looked, in his hands.

"Oh don't worry Slade," Raven raising up into the air and flowing out her cloak in a display of power. "I fully intend to show you just how wrong about us you are."

Slade smirked, it was the same arrogant display of teenage conceit he knew he'd get comments directed to him, by each of them. Slade let the volley of targets fly. Knowing that any weapons he used against Raven would only be caught in her powers, he'd decided that only tools for distraction would be engaged against the dark witch.

As expected Raven caught and froze each disk in the air around her. On the mark each disk blew up and sent shockwaves of suppressed and contained energy against her. Raven being knocked down to the ground. Slade making his move and tackling the girl. Ripping off her cloak and hood and setting fire to it.

The cloak; it was like the girls security blanket, covering her from the sight of the world. Stripping her of the cloak made her visible and vulnerable to Slade's next attack. A swift punch to the left eye where a good large fist size black eye would soon take form. "Vanity my dear, your boastful bragging about always being so mature, when secretly all you do is hide and cower, like the little girl you are."

Slade moving back and repositioning himself. Raven rose, looking at the burned up ashes of what once was her cloak. Raven's anger and emotions joined her in her fight then. Slade taking advantage of the added instability of his target. Released several smoke bombs around them. Raven stopping where she was and trying to reach out with her senses. Cursing; that like Robin now, she could not sense Slade's presence.

Slade skilled in tracking and finding what could not be seen, but also trained in the art of deception. Used the poor visibility to manipulate Raven's fears. Noises, sounds, taunting echoes. Silently approached Raven from behind. A punch her, a slap there. Raven turning around and around trying to seek out and find where Slade was.

Coming to the conclusion that she needed to get rid of the cloud of smoke. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Her chanting now silent and unspoken, a weakness she'd known she had; now practiced and yet to be perfected, but that would help her in this fight.

Slade noticed how silent the girl had gone, she was meditating, gaining power and going to try and remove the cloud so she could see again. Slade moving in anticipation of that part of the plan. The moment the whirl wind began; Raven moving the air to clear up the cloud of dust, she was kicked square in the side. Falling to the ground, she cried out when a boot lodged in her side; breaking three of her ribs, and sending her skidding across the ground. Cuts and skin marks from the force making her cry out in pain.

Raven opened her eyes to see Slade standing over her; knife in hand and advancing, Raven held concentration best she could, hand out and force of will trying to grip Slade in place. He felt the power, the restrictive hold on his body, but his force of will was stronger then she was at the moment and he continued to move forward. Knife, slashing her body in strategically placed cuts. Some small, others meant for the scars they would leave behind. Slade finally; in one swift punch to the chest, knocked Raven out. Slade knowing that a precise hit to the lungs and heart would render the right amount of unconscious near death but non fatal KO.

Slade stood over Raven's body. _Still an unworthy fight, _but his built up revenge satisfied now from it.

-S-

Slade moved off again in search of his next targets. Both a tad bit more planned out for engaging. His thoughts more distractedly pleased by the willing submission and offer Robin had made to his master in request of his pathetic and weak friends. Slade still dumbfounded by the boy again choosing to sacrifice his own inner feelings and personal honor, not to mention his resistance at most all instances to never show submission to Slade's demands and offer him any sort of humble kneeling of prostration. Here Robin was, begging; requesting of Slade, even knowing that Slade could force the issue, making it that the boy give something to him for this granting request. All for his friends that again would never sacrifice so much of themselves for him, as he had for them.

It was a frustrating annoyance, that Slade would take out on his friends, while thinking of ways later to eradicate the flawed trait from his Apprentice.

-Cy-

Neither a man nor a coward nor a nation

can be trusted to act humanely or to think sanely

under the influence of a great fear.

-Bertrand Russell

When he'd fist emerged from the shortcut of the alleyway onto the supposed to be busy street and found it empty, desolate, and eerily silent. Cyborg had immediately known he was going to be attacked. What he hadn't been expecting was the hundred Slade-bots that surround and encircled him. Stranger still was when they didn't attack. Cyborg's sonic canyon charged, out, and ready to engage them. For a good five minuets he just stood there. Eyes of mechanical machines trained on him, yet not one of them moving, they simply stood there encompassing him and keeping him corralled like you would a hose, or farm animal. They weren't even pointing any sort of weapons at him, just standing there surrounding him. _Very odd and kind of creepy._

When a group parted; finally allowing Slade, who they'd been instructed to wait for into the circle ring. Cyborg noticed that he was holding a sword in his grip. The blade was reflective, black handle menacingly symbolic, and Cyborg knew then that he was about to face a battle that; should be survive this encounter, which he highly doubted, he would be scared forever more.

"I trust my robots kept you company with a satisfactory kind of kindred ness?" Slade's remark, meant to be condescending and prejudicial, seemed to pass over the Cybernetic teens head. "You know, continued Slade, you really could be related to anyone of them. I get my parts sometimes from Star Labs."

That seemed to gain him a reaction. Cyborg's sonic canyon shot a beam at Slade; who duck rolled out of the way, coming up and with a swift smooth motion, sliced clean off the Teenagers arm.

Cyborg looking down at the severed; at the elbow, hand and second half of his arm, laying on the ground at both his and Slade's feet. Cyborg looked up; Slade's dreaded marked face, profiled to his own. "You will never be the leader you covit from Robin." Hissed Slade, sweeping his sword in a clan cut to the mechanical teens knee. Cyborg dropping down into a kneeling submissive look before Slade's feet.

In clean cut after clean cut Slade widdled down Cyborg to pieces. Making open wound cuts to what flesh remained human, and chopping apart the mechanical parts of his body. Slade making the enjoyment of the practice session; use again of his sword, last agonizingly long for Cyborg. Watching himself be sliced to pieces, fingers at a time, pieces and parts, and finally Slade stabbing him through his power core and shutting him down. It would be at least a week before the mechanical Titan would be even on line. A week more after that before his body was back together.

Slade turning to his robots, still standing sidelined and un emotional. "Pick up the pieces and deliver them to the Titans front door. Make sure Robin sees what has become of his subordinate who thought himself high and mighty."

_Three down, one useless member left. _

-/-

By days end, they would all fear him and respect his superiority. Slade Wilson tolerated no one, not his men, not Wintergreen. Not even the Superhero League of Justice, Robin's own toleration bordering now on icy thin layers, but especially did Slade not tolerate and put up with a group of self-important Teenagers.

-BB-

Garfield Logan was scared as hell, but he wasn't scared in the way you might think. He knew he was going to loose in a battle against Slade. Like Starfire he knew that there was no winning against a man Robin couldn't seem to keep from getting beatings from. What he was scared of, was loosing Richard's faith and respect of him. His friend had placed a lot of time and effort into his training lately. Spending time, getting sick, and wearing himself out, so that he could help Beast Boy to gain a confidence and respect for himself and feel confident when standing alone.

There Beast Boy stood, on the fringes of the city, waiting for Slade to come and find him. He knew the area very well. It was one of his personal favorite parts of the city. He knew what animals worked best in this area and he was going to think smart, use his head, knowledge, and skills Robin had taught him. He was going to give Slade the best fight of his life. Prove his worth and prove Slade wrong about what he thought of him.

**Big mistake!**

Giving Slade the best fight, and surprising him the most of all the Titans. Despite Beast Boy's best efforts only lead to Slade hurting him the worst of all of them. Angering Slade in several ways; where before he'd only been going to make the fight quick, and only take out his anger on the changeling for standing up against him on the 4th of July. Slade changed his mind and Beast Boy learned that he did handle pain and torture better then he thought.

-R-

Robin was in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea when his teammates came back home. Each bleeding, broken bones not even the worst sight of them. Starfire supporting a bleeding, crying and truly horrifying to look upon Beast Boy in her arms.

Starfire no better looking then Raven. Robin realizing that Starfire had been electrocuted, and that she was supporting Beast Boy with a broken arm.

Cyborg's body; parts and pieces too many to count or even know what they were if you were putting together a human jigsaw puzzle, being dragged in by Raven. Raven's hoodless face was the first thing that Richard took notice of. His mouth already open in shocked and silent standing, only opened wider when he saw all the bleeding cuts, bruises, and he noted; having experienced and done the same thing numerous time, the last time just this morning. Noticed how she was cradling several broken ribs.

Robin helping to take BB from Starfire. Helping them all into the medical bay; Cyborg's body and parts being left in the front living room, while Richard attended to his other friends. Patching them up in the medical bay as he kept himself from coughing; a few times having to run to the bathroom, returning to continue attending to their needs. Tired several hours later. Robin helped Raven to returned to her own room for healing.

Starfire; her arm set most painfully by Robin, members from Star Labs took both her and Cyborg off to the local facility to get her arm cast. That only left Richard in the medical bay to attend to Beast Boy. The doctor from Star Lab shaking Robin's hand and handing him a prescription of antibiotics for BB to take so he didn't get infection from all the cuts. Robin turned and regarded his teary eyed friend with a weak and solemnly proud smile.

Richard pulled up a chair. Pain pill in hand, glass of water in the other, he gently helped Beast Boy swallow the pain medication. Whimpers and suppressions of pain making Richard feel even worse for the compromise he'd made with Slade. Reminding himself that this was, he hoped, better for his friend then death.

"I'm sorry," sighed Richard, voice low and sad.

Beast Boy crying more tears. "I tried my hardest, I used everything you'd taught me, I didn't think it'd be this bad. I'm sorry I failed you."

Robin explaining that he hadn't failed him. "You were a great student and I couldn't have been more proud, but there was one last lesson you needed to learn and unfortunately I didn't teach it to you in time."

"This is partially my fault I should have warned you."

Giving reason why Slade always came back, why he always seemd to hurt Robin worse each time. "You showed Slade that you can stand against him."

"Now he's always going to expect you to continue, to keep proving to him that you didn't just get a lucky break, but that your true skill and force was genuine potential."

"Slade demands the very best effort put forth on anything done by someone. When you showed him you could keep up with him, now he'll accept nothing but the best. It's a trap," explained Robin forlornly sorry for his young friend. "Once you show your poker hand, he always knows when your faking later. He calls your bluff and the consequences for lying to him are severe."

"I'm sorry BB, before Slade only saw you as the weakest link, the slack off, the one who wasn't worth his time. You proved to him today that there was far more then met the eye to you, and now he knows how truly strong you are. How much potential you have, and now he knows how much of a threat you really are. No matter how dumb you act, or how much you goof off, he's always going to treat you as a force to be dealt with. You sealed your own doom by sticking up to him."

Beast Boy remained silent for a few thoughts, finally looking over at Robin best he could. "Robin that's ok, I don't want to go back to being the weakest link just to escape a couple beatings by Slade."

"Now I realize what you go though, what you feel/worry about each time you engage him in battle. We'll fight together and we'll stand against Slade. I fear him but I'm not afraid of him. Not anymore." Beast Boy trying to smile reassuringly.

Robin's proud smile shined back at his young friend. "Rest..…" hand on his friends shoulder. Robin left the medical bay; walking distractedly thoughtful, into the kitchen and main living room. Slade's face up on the screen actually startling him.

"Slade." looking around, "how long have you been, when did you call?"

"Just now Robin. Not up to standards it would seem are you?"

"I'm sick Slade, and I just used up what little energy I did manage to build up patching up my teammates, no thanks to you." Robin's anger and saddening tension from worry shining through.

"Spare me the emotional anger Richard, you asked they not be killed, we made a deal and I stuck to my part of it, what I choose to do to them beyond that limit was my choosing, and you knew before hand that you would have to stand by and watch them return to you in whatever condition that turned out to be. So hold that tongue of yours before I grow angry."

Robin clenching his fists and locking his jaw, eyes firmly locked with Slade, trying to remain calm. "Thank you for not killing them." The words making Robin even angrier. He closed his eyes and looked away from Slade trying to gain control of himself again. Slade's words helping alleviate the anger.

"They passed just so you know."

Robin looking up both shocked and astonished. "Really?"

Slade chuckled, his Apprentices face of disbelieving astonishment, was amusing. "Didn't have faith in them, Richard?"

"No," retorted Robin, "I just thought that you hated them too much to accept them. I never thought….." Richards worlds falling silent.

Slade remaining standing on the screen watching his young revel silence himself with his own worlds. "Get some rest Robin, you and your teammates have now proven to me that a long awaited battle is high overdue between us. When next we meet Apprentice."

Slade clicking off the connection and Robin standing in the empty living room, his hands shaking, both from a coughing fit about to overtake him and a fear rising in his chest.

-/-

One week later. Richard standing atop Titan Tower. Watching as the sun was setting, reflections of his coming birthday in the new month. Thoughts of everything that happened to him over the last year and how much he and his team had grown and personally changed. To him it seemed a lifetime had come and went. He was so different. New costume, new ideals; thoughts, reality of the living world. Slade's changing him into whatever and whoever he was to become now, starting to make him feel alone and lost in a see of rushing; swarming ants, he watched the city lights come to life. His mind thinking, how strange it was and how impatient they all were to switch on a light switch even before the sun had yet to shed that final ray of light and the darkness to finish moving over the shadow line.

His own hope that he could linger a moment or two more just after that final move darkness made. His fascination at viewing with his new eyes the distinct differences of interpretation for what he saw when night rose and the moon followed. Richard remembering more and more of his own old memories now. How he used to love the smell of the night air; cool and crisp, changing the smell and making him feel something he didn't feel when walking around in the daylight. How Gotham City used to transition when day ended and night came to take its stand.

He really did like being Richard Grayson; Robin, no longer the Boy Wonder, but superhero in his own ranking. Rival to Slade Wilson Aka Deathstroke the Terminator. Justice League affiliate and member of the Teen Titans. Ex-leader of the team for now; but soon he knew, once again to be titled with the position. Richard sighing: "Hi Raven"

Raven's shallow, humble voice replying back with a posed question. "How did you know it was me? It that some part of Slade's change he's done to you?"

Richard didn't turn around, but continued to take in the sounds of the night and the darkness of the horizon. Smiling he finally turned to gaze at her. Raven's uncloaked figure, was wearing a new black and dark blue dress uniform gown. Slade's battle with her having changed her thinking about always hiding under the cover of a cloak.

"Half and half," answered Richard in response to her question. "Many of my old bat training skills; making better use of them, with the enhanced gift Slade has given to me."

Raven raising an eyebrow at her teammates change in attitude. _Gift now in stead of Slade's curse. Interesting. _

"And I'm just applying Batman's training now better then I once did." Finished explaining Richard. "Would you like the roof now?"

Raven back from inner reflection. Responded with a small smile and nod "Yes, but……." Raven's hand gently raising to halt Robin's return past her. "I also came up here to tell you that I respect you once again."

Richard didn't speak he only smiled, nodding as he continued his exit from the roof.

Raven smiling happily at his display of acceptance and confirmation that things within the team; in Titan Tower, were yet again ok with everyone. The new month; September, was indeed going to be a great month for changes occurred, and the results now transitioning them all into a new aspect; new growing up chapter, in their coming adult lives.

A/N: Hum, I really don't have anything for all of you in responce wise. So we'll just see what you guys thought and give you the name of the next chapter. Chapter 51 (Concession) Quote: The man who succeeds above his fellows is the one who early in life discerns his object and towards that object habitually directs his powers. Even genious itself is but fine observation strengthened by fixity of purpose." -Edward Bulwer-Lytton


	51. Chapter 51 Concession

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: So I was asked to Say: "Hello" To everyone from Kirril, she's doing ok, but misses us all very, very much. So there you go. "Hi from Kirril"

Ok, on with the Chapter..."Enjoy, and I hope it satisfies those of you with lingering doubts."

Chapter 51 ( Concession )

Bumble Bee's smiling face stood picturesque up on the Titan's communications screen. "Sure thing Sparky, be good and don't have too much fun till we arrive." Sending one last wide smile across the air waves to Cybrog before hanging up. Cyborg; his mechanical body back together now after two weeks of staying at Star Labs. Gave a sigh and turned. Richard just entering the living room noticed the wide smile on his teammates face.

"So," smile infectiously forcing Richard to smile back as he asked: "Are they coming?"

Cyborg couldn't help but increase his smile at the joy his answer brought with it. "Yeah man they'll be here in the morning just in time for breakfast."

"Good," replied Richard walking to the Titan's kitchen and pulling out of the cupboard a container of sugar; Starfire's newest art project requiring a cup of sugar in her clay mix, he measured out the sugar and turned to see Cyborg leaning against the counter watching him.

"What?" Asked Richard with questioning sarcasm.

"I just can't get over how your going to let us all throw you a party that's all," responded Cyborg with a tad bit of disbelief mixed into giddy appreciation and excitement.

Richard; cup of sugar now in hand and original box back where he'd first found it, "It's not a birthday party remember," a half smile, half cocky grin on his face. "It's also a get together; have a day off, enjoy ourselves, and have fun par-T-ing." Acting all wise and sophisticated when he finished off the sentence.

"We're going to play games, eat Bar-B-Q, and just all hang out together." Cyborg looking at Richard with a small sigh, "Yeah, I just never thought a day like this would ever happen I'm going to have to mark down Sept. 18th on my calendar as a monumental day to remember."

"I mean you, an ex-workaholic, throwing a party and actually trying to take a day off from crime fighting."

Richard laughed, almost spilling the sugar as he walked out of the kitchen nook and headed for the door. "I was never as married to my job as you guys all seem to think I was."

Cyborg looking at his friend skeptically. "If you say so." Then Richard could sense; even with his back turned to his friend, the attitude change in the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned back.

Cyborg's face had taken on a seriousness, brought on by thought. Richard knowing pretty much why. His friend had been having trouble handling whatever Slade and he had talked about since his reconstruction and return back from Star Labs.

"What?" Voiced Richard strong and unyielding any answer but the truth. Cyborg hesitating a moment then looked up with deeply sad eyes. "Man I'm sorry."

Richard had had enough with all the I'm sorry replies. The sad faces, and all the madness Slade had caused each Titan to endure; never realizing how well he himself handled Slade and his mental mind games, and slithery words of warped truth, lies. After his teammates has come to him each feeling as bad friends, bad teammates, and even worse human beings; Starfire feeling so alien and unworthy of fitting in again, that Robin had almost wanted to jump up and track Slade down for the sure purpose of slapping the mad man around and screaming at the top of his lungs "Do you have any idea how long it took me to gain her confidence and make her feel comfortable; like she belonged here on earth." How in less then three hours, Slade had ruined all that he'd worked years to accomplish."

Oh the pure annoyance of it all was beginning to royally piss Richard off. Now standing here once again, dealing with it all over for the fourth teammate Richard had had enough. "Man I already told you it's fine, how many times do we have to keep bring this up."

Richard's annoyed voice shook Cyborg. "I," hesitantly trying to not make his friend any more angry but feeling a great need to explain himself. "I just, when I think about how I took over the team from you, Slade's words weren't just lies and what he said made me realize I wasn't just trying to take over leader to help and make things better. He was right I'm not fit to lead." Cyborg's eyes speaking more to Richard then the muddle of words that had come out in a hurried rush from his mouth.

Richard sighed, he knew what his friend was trying to talk about. Richard hadn't wanted to bring up the subject afraid his friend would take his thought on the matter the wrong way, but he just didn't seem to be able to move on without settling the subject first.

"Slade has a way of making things fall into perspective when he talks doesn't he?" The comment letting Cyborg know he understood and was prepared to discuss the subject with him. "You got ahead of yourself, I can't say that I didn't know your lust for being leader. But being leader isn't about being in the spotlight. I might get all the credit, might seem like when they're talking about the Boy Wonder; who's so great and this monumental leader, all the attention isn't being directed at me, it's being placed upon me. That also means that if your leader; you get the spotlight when something really bad happens, be it your fault or not."

"Anyone can become leader Cyborg, but that doesn't mean everyone should. Self sacrificing; that's the life a leader usually ends up leading, denying one's own feelings, one's desires, their wants. That's what a leader has to do, it comes with a spotlight, but worse. It means that you don't get to enjoy the things even your own teammates do. It's not a life, it's a position."

Cyborg looked over at his newly voted leader again. "How do you; did you, do it?"

Richard looked up at the ceiling, a great big sigh escaping his body, his shoulders becoming less tense, before he turned back and with a small smile replied: "Not easily. That's why Slade gets to me so easily. I'm human, I have wants, needs, and desires, it's hard to push them away for the better of my team and Slade uses that to my downfall. He's a sly advisory and part of the reason for the challenge was so that you could realize just how sly for yourself."

Cyborg slowly nodded. "Yeah he really knows the right words and things to say to make you doubt yourself and stop fighting back."

"Indeed he does," commented Starfire's strong and firm voice from the doorway. Richard nearly throwing the sugar all in the air from the shocking fright she nearly gave him. Starfire taking the cup of sugar from him. A look of sheepish sorry passing between both friends.

"You were not the only one that Slade manipulated with his words. Slade knew how to weaken me and with my emotions reacting to his words of disloyalty and what a bad friend I was, I began to stop fighting back, but then I realized that it was my friendship and love for Richard that was my motivating emotion and reason I was there. That no bad friend would be willing to put their body in front of anyone and willingly get hurt to help them. So Slade's word began to have less truth in them and more lie." Starfire turning to look Richard in the eyes. "That is what you meant by he speaks the truth but they are really lies." Smiling wide at figuring out on her own and coming to an understanding of Slade all her own.

Richard simply nodded and smiled back, turning to Cyborg who smiled back; his own understanding of Slade and the truth in what Starfire said, bring his issue to a close. "Yeah, I was acting as a good leader when I accepted his challenge and we tried to make sure he never came looking for you here at the Tower. We met him head on and stood strong. Even attempting to fight back when we knew we would loose in the end."

Richard smiled. "You all stood up to him with determination and even when you began to slip and fall, giving in to him." Turning and looking over at Starfire before directing his last words to both of them. "You all regained that strong force of will to fight back, to try and go down with some honor."

"That is pretty much why you all won. Slade accepted you all because he saw that it wasn't me that was pulling you forward, but that each of you had the willpower to keep fighting, to resist and stand strong against him; determinedly not show that you would all back down, and cower before him. Slade hates cowards and even when he's trying to bully you down, make you give up, give in and quit. When you don't he respect you for that."

Starfire and Cyborg smiling with pride filled hearts. Richard smiling back with a pride and happiness he hadn't felt in quite some time. It was nice to have things back to normal.

"Hay Cyborg," Beast Boy's call was loud and clear, halting only in the aftermath of the event that bumped Starfire's grip on the cup of sugar and the spill that left silent gasps, Beast Boy's face apologetic and shocked, "Oh man."

Richard's laughter lightening the mood and causing the others to follow him into fits of laughter. Cyborg understanding that of all the last few moments that cup had nearly spilled and finally it had happened the humor in the situation.

Raven entered the room; wearing her new uniform and body beginning to heal up nicely from her encounter with Slade, she looked around perplexed form the sudden onset where all four Titans were laughing in the living room.

"So, are we all ready to go shopping for the party then?" Asked Richard finally stopping and catching his breath. A smile on his face as Beast Boy's reply rang jubilantly out across the room.

"Yes, this is going to be **so** great." He still couldn't believe that his friend had agreed to let them invite the Titans East, and that he'd actually been the one to suggest they all take off a day and spend it having fun, playing games, and making it a party day.

Starfire's voice lamented and reasoned with all in the room. "But what of the sugar all over the floor, will it not bring the ants?"

Raven's quick wave of her hand, and the floor shook slightly as the sugar rose in the air and vanished without a trace. Everyone looking at her with smiles and triumphant resolve. "New little spell I just learned, like it?"

Starfire hugged her friend. "I love this new spell, perhaps you can help me clean up my art room later with it." Raven could only laugh as she forced the overly happy alien to let go; her bruises were healing, but that didn't mean that she didn't still hurt.

"All right then," commanded Richard, "lets go shopping."

-/-

They split up into teams. Beast Boy and Cyborg in change of the food. Richard fully expecting them to buy everything because they couldn't compromise on what to get, fighting for a good hour before deciding to buy it all. Raven, Starfire and himself going to buy the decorations, gifts; Richard giving gifts to everyone at this party, instead of the other way around. And lots and lots of other supplies.

Exiting the story; Richard holding the door for Starfire who was carrying a new mini cooler, so that they could store and keep cool their cans of pop and other drinks while they all played Mud Volleyball. Raven having already chiseled out the water hole where the game would take place, Beast Boy filling it up with water.

Richard spotted the Slade bot across the street; his muscles tense and eyes locked, he didn't even hear the thank yous' from Starfire, Raven, or the old lady that entered and exited out of the held door. He cursed himself for not bringing any weapons with him. Being out of uniform these days more and more he realized he was growing complacent and lax when it came to being prepared.

Richard's eyes locked with the mechanical bots, he was surprised when it directed his eyes to a little coffee shop across the street. Richard even more surprised when he caught sight of Ariel waiting under the canopy. Raven spotted the bot across the street seconds later and was about to call her powers to herself when Richard's hand shot out and calmed her down. Head gesturing across the street to where Ariel stood. Richard having told her all about the dream, but hadn't told the rest of his team. Figuring she wasn't going to be around to cause trouble. It was actually surprising to Richard that Slade hadn't disposed of her.

"What's Slade playing at now," whispered Raven. Starfire standing there silent and looking at both the Slade bot and Ariel as well. She didn't mind that she wasn't privileged to know something obviously Raven and Robin knew.

"I don't know," replied Richard, "but you two stay here. Starfire you can put that down while you wait." Starfire placing the heavy box down and keeping her hands out; ready for any sneak attack, that might occur.

Richard crossed the street, eyes keeping watch on any movement the robot might make, but it just remained rooted to the sport. Eyes tracking and watching Robin and Ariel as they faced each other.

"Hi," nervously smiled Ariel.

"Hi," replied back Richard coldly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave. I wanted you to know I was really sorry for the way things ended. You weren't ever supposed to know it was me."

Robin scoffed. "Oh really, what were we supposed to do? Get married, have kids, and then what, finally when I'm trapped you tell me…. "By the way hunny, I'm working for Slade and Oh, since he couldn't have you I'm going to give him the kids instead."

Richard watched her wince. "No," she softly spoke, he could see the sadness his words had brought to her. "There was never any plans for marriage or kids."

"Did you really like me that much?"

It seemed to be a question that struck Richard off guard. "I, I don't know."

Ariel nodded, a sigh escaping her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I would fall in love with you. It was only supposed to be a job. I was always trained to never be interested in anything else but the job, I didn't want to, I was even fearful when I started to, but after Slade talked with you I realized that it was exactly what he'd been wanting to happen."

Richard could hear the contempt in her voice. "It's never easy to find out you were being used is it?" The remark; a thoughtless and hurt filled reply, but Richard kind of wanted her to feel what he had felt when he'd found out who she was.

Ariel seemed to compose herself after a brief moment. "Look I'm sorry, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave. Slade's sending me to one of his many hidden camps. I thought that this job would grant me my freedom."

"It was supposed to be my graduating job from the group I was pledged to, but" Richard could see the sad empty feelings she now had at realizing her world wasn't what she'd though it was. "Now I guess I'm just another one of Slade's pawns. I'm going to be employed to him and his organization till the day I die now."

Ariel looked over at the robot and back at Richard. "I have to go, he knows I'm here but he warned me not to be long. I don't know what he plans for you, but it's going to happen soon. His friend is coming with a bunch of trucks, I don't know what's inside, but he seemed to be in a pretty good mood."

Ariel gave him a last kiss, then began walking off towards the waiting Robot. "You have a choice" Richard's word trailing off after her. Ariel turned around and looked back at him a weak smile on her face. "No I don't, and you of all people know better then to lie to me about that."

Richard could only hang his head as he watched her continue walking off. The robot following after her as she passed by it. "Yeah I do." He whispered back more to himself then to answer her.

-S-

Slade stood outside his hideout, the late afternoon breeze was just right for the desert hot sand and warm California sun on his body armor. Slade stood tall and silently thoughtless as he watched the three semi rig trucks pull up and came to a stop near the small storage water station structure. Slade stepping forward to greet his friend. "William"

"Slade" Wintergreen closing the door as he stepped out of the heavy hauler rig. "Sorry we're late, but some nasty little prick at one of the weigh stations tried to tell use we couldn't keep going because we were a pound over the limit." Wintergreen's words spoken in scoffed annoyance and then a smile of cruel memory crossed his face.

"Brad here," tossing his hand behind him to the tall, muscle bound mercenary that looked very out of place; wearing normal truckers clothing, just remained silent, but Slade could read the pleased and evil grin that was hiding beneath that hard soldier stance and posture. "Brad here taught the little pest a lesson and we were merely on our way."

"Where is the girl anyway?" Commented Wintergreen in a kind of afterthought reflection that she wasn't standing anywhere near them.

Slade's voice was unobtrusive and rather pointlessly dole. "She's having one last talk with the boy"

"Is that wise?" Asked Wintergreen worry that Robin might fort Slade's newest plan if he suspected what the villain now finally had in mind.

Wintergreen thankful beyond expression or words that he was finally going to be able to step down as leader and hand control back over to someone far better equipped at being ruthless and the type of calculative leader that he'd been pretending to be these past years while Slade was off having his mini war with the unappreciative leader of the Titans.

"She can do no harm," replied Slade back with even more boredom and a hint of annoyance that gave Brad a jerking uneasiness and Wintergreen the reminder they weren't alone while talking. "Robin already belongs to me and he knows it."

Wintergreen smiled wide, "That's why you're the boss and I'm soon to be retired again."

Slade saving for later his surprise bit of information that he'd yet again changed his mind about letting Wintergreen go off and bask somewhere in the sun. No he still had work for his friend to do, just less visible and more in the lines of recruiting and sales. Slade figured that could wait until later though, let him enjoy his feelings of bliss.

"You can begin by clearing out the bass," ordered Slade in his commanding no argument tone to Brad. The mercenary saluted and took off to round up and organize his unit of men. Slade was preparing to leave the city immediately after tomorrows events and didn't want anything holding him up.

Turning back to Wintergreen the two walked as they talked. "Wait for me on the edge of the city, I'll give the boy his last treatment myself. Then we can leave."

Wintergreen now that he'd arrived was feeling the full nervousness of this new plan. "You're sure you're ready to do this, I mean once you do this there won't be any going back and I know how much you've waited and patiently planned this all out; this last year especially."

Slade stopped walking; silent with reflection, thoughts as to what had led him to come to Jump City in the first place. A lot of his plans had been revised since meeting Robin. At first it had been revenge in his thoughts. Then, as he'd begun to realize the potential Robin had; it had changed to selfish use, and revenge in a new twisted and better way.

"Since that first time I had Robin in my possession and I realized the boy was far more then a simple possession; tool to be used and disposed of, he proved his worth to stand by my side and take control of this world with me. I've been struggling with him for far too long, time as you reminded me is something I might have but the origination I run does not have as long."

"I'm sure."

"This is the end of my struggle with Richard. He is mine and he knows it. There is nothing holding me back any longer."

Wintergreen only nodded, "Ok, then let's get this done and be gone shall we."

-TT-

Bright and early the next morning the group of Eastern Titans showed up. The clock reading 8:00 am; duffle bags in hand and smiles on everyone's faces, Starfire and Beast Boy showed them to their temporary rooms, and then to the banquet breakfast Cyborg and Raven had prepared.

Richard came down later, his team having gotten used to the new way he was. Also reminded him that none of the Titan's East members knew his secret; say for Speedy, and that was only because his father was a member of the Justice League now. So when the gang was all settled at breakfast and Aqualad asked where the birthday boy was; "Those late night obsessive bouts, keeping him up still?"

"No actually," was Richard's reply from the doorway; wearing a pare of blue jeans, a dark blue t-top which helped in highlighting his blue unmasked eyes, and a pare of new balance shoes; also black with highlights of blue, the response was overwhelming. Cyborg and the rest of Robin's team watched in reflective memory of how each of them had responded the first time they'd seen his face, stared into those eyes, and even seen Robin in normal clothing. Starfire even began giggling as she wondered if Bumble Bee's face was how her own had looked the first time.

"Wow," whistled Speedy jumping up and meeting Richard halfway across the room. Richard continuing to walk past him and take his seat at the table.

"Well I always knew there was a face behind that mask of yours boy wonder, but wow, Robin are you good looking or what?" Remarked Bee.

Robin began to blush, looking over at Cyborg who's mouth was halfway between shock at his perspective girlfriend's remark, and his own shock at the comment.

"Ah thanks," uncomfortably replied Robin. "Oh and by the way, my name is Richard when we're not out on any official business."

That lead to a bunch of chatter between Mas and Manos. Before the two of them had zipped over, to stand next to Richard and bombard him in Spanish with a tone of questions.

Cyborg and Bee where about to translate for Richard, but were shocked even further when he began replying back to the two in fully accented Spanish. The group watched in wonder for five minuets; never even worried that their breakfast was starting to get cooler with each passing moment. Simply stunned into mesmerized listening, to a conversation that most of them couldn't even understand.

Finally Richard paused the conversation and suggested he'd answer more questions and talk with Mas and Manos more after they all ate breakfast.

After breakfast and they all cleaned up, the group made there way back to their rooms to change into their outfits for mud volleyball. The mud was warm, the water just right to make it easy to play in but also stick and cover any and all that fell into it. And boy did they fall. It was three hours of fun, laughs, and non stop shouting. Not once did the alarm go off; and even if it had, the Titans would most likely have not heard it with all the noise and laughter they were making.

Then the race was on to see who could get to the showers first. Robin and Raven in no hurry seeing as each of them had their own private bathrooms. Still, the sliding, slipping, and tripping over each other was just as entertaining as how they'd all first gotten dirty.

The next hour was left to relaxing and doing whatever anyone wanted to. Most of them split up and began grouping into common likes and interests for activities. Bumble Bee and Starfire took off to see Starfire's garden. Bumble Bee enthralled by the different varieties and species of plant life, "so many wonderful flower blossoms."

Aqualad, Cyborg, and Beast Boy challenged each other to video games. While Speedy at first took his free time to work out in the Titan's gym, he soon joined them in tag team racing and free-fer-all battle fights.

Richard spent his time talking with Mas and Manos for a while, then took a controller away from Beast Boy and told him to help show the two how to play. Cyborg translating most of what Beast Boy told them, adding in his own "That's not how it's done, and don't listen to him." Every now and then.

When Raven came down from her meditation session, clean and wearing a normal set of jeans and long sleeve light material top, Richard suggested some music and asked for a dance. Raven hesitated looking rather embarrassed until the heavy dance techno music came to life and Richard grinned. Raven hitting him before the whole group got into the dancing spirit. Starfire and Bumble Bee returning back shortly after the second CD was inserted. The group had a wonderful time. They talked, ate snacks, danced the afternoon away, and Richard even had a chance to help Starfire talk in some of the phrases she'd been learning Spanish to say, by asking Mas to converse and tutor her a bit.

Then it was time for the Bar-BQ to start. Cyborg taking charge and as the gang moved up to the roof, Beast Boy brought with them the music. They continued to enjoy themselves, have fun; and for one day, forget that they were all crime fighters. Today they were simply teens having fun. Richard the most content of them all, had totally forgotten today he had turned eighteen; until a large vanilla and carrot flat sheet cake was brought out, the candles blown out, Richard presented each of his guests with gifts. His life couldn't have been better.

He stood watching with a smile at the shocked and happy faces as each friend opened their gifts, and found something uniquely special given to each of them. Richard leaving his own presents laying on the side table where they'd been put, he was much more interested in how Cyborg was coming along with the ribs and steak.

"It's eating time people and don't tell me there isn't enough."

-/-

Have you ever heard a 747 take off from an airport? Ever been standing in the front yard as one flew up over your house; rising higher into the sky, and putting the full power of its engines to work?

Or how about been alone during a lightning storm; thunder clashing, rocking the very structure you resided in? Have you ever stood watching as an army approached? Or felt the rumble under your feet from their march?

Little Timothy stood in the main street of down town Jump City. His parents less then twenty feet away. One buying Timothy an ice cream cone; never realizing that the next six years of that poor child's life savings, the very college fund they had begun investing their money in, would after this moment be used to pay for all this therapy sessions.

Slade's army of mechanical assassins marched down the block with a thunder and rumble that made Jump City think they were in the midst of an earthquake. People stopped what they were doing, looking out windows of office buildings, shops, restaurants, and even stopped to inquire about the noise from the insides of their own cars.

The time on the billboard sign read 4:17 pm; Slade's army cold and heartless, didn't care what the time was, they were only programmed for one specific plan of action. These particular breed of machine were Slade's new models. They carried the shielding that his one's before had. Jewel energy resistant shields that protected their power systems and chest plates. Yet left open to Raven's discovery that a normal object; lifeless and powerless, could penetrate where her powers could not.

The explosion that rocked downtown occurred at 4:27. The great fireball lit up the sky and shook even Titan Tower. The radio toppled over and broke, no one noticing or upset, because they were all too shocked by the lit sky and fire spreading across the horizon. Richard was the first to move into action, his feet taking him down the roof steps and into his own room to change quickly. The others following suit and rushing down the flights of steps. No one attempting the slow moving elevator to reach their floor or room.

Less then ten minuets later, Richard ran through the living room doors. Cyborg already hard at the controls, his face looking grim and his hands flying through screen after screen of information.

"What's most needed?" Voiced Robin, his leadership back in full force. Both the Titan's East and his own team assembled right behind him.

"Slade's got himself an army," commented Cyborg credulously. Police scanners picking up calls from all over down town Jump City. They say their being attacked by his robots, some say the fires out of control, others say that people are rioting, some say it's the end of the world."

Richard scowled; his superior mind clicking into action, "Cyborg forget the scanner or where the computers tracking the occurrences. Just find me the source of where the fire started and then link all the coms together so we can keep track of each other."

Turning to the rest of the group Richard went into action. "Slade's attacking caught everyone off guard; causing chaos and mass panic, it's what he's counting on. We need to keep level headed, think smart, and react accordingly. No offence Bee, but your team's not dealt with Slade like mine has, so I'm going to break us up into groups that can handle and back each other up better. Once we get into the city, don't separate from your group unless we absolutely need to. Even then, keep track of each other's signal."

"That includes you right dude?" Beast Boy's stance was firm, he knew what was going on same as any of his teammates did.

Richard looked over at Beast Boy and smirked. "It never applies to me and you know it. Who else has he come for?"

Beast Boy smirked. "Watch your back then."

Richard nodding. "Ok, so here's the teams. Bee you take Star and Aqualad; try and put out the fires." Bee nodded, Aqualad and Starfire taking position relatively close to her.

"Cyborg"

Calling out to his friend; discovering he only had three more feet before he was standing right next to him, "You take Raven and Beast Boy and keep Slade's bots from doing anymore unnecessary damage then what they already are. It's more then likely that they're going to have those new shields still, so remember that solid non electrical or energy material can only penetrate them."

"Use whatever supplies might be available to you. Whatever shops might be nearest that house objects sharp and deadly." Richard's words directed to Raven and emphasizing to everyone their right to destroy and permanently take out as many of Slade's bots as they could.

"Mas, Manos, you two make sure to keep any citizens safe, get them as far away from the area as possible. Stay clear of the bots, I have a feeling the energy you use to move wont work too good near Slade's shielding. Speedy you're with me, keep my back covered and if we should get separated, watch Raven's and Cyborg's.

And then they were off. Arriving at the battle; to discover that the fire was the result of not simply one building on fire but every building down town, that each Titan loved and cherished so much. The Pizza Ria was the first to have been set aflame, burning so hot that nothing would be salvageable from the blaze.

Raven's cafe and bookstore was the next they took notice of, Cyborg's computer supply parts and store. Beast Boy's video game store, and even his health-food, food mart. Starfire's massage store, her paint and art supply store, and even the little shop that she found trinkets and items of bargain clothing was a blaze. Robin not very much into shopping, yet a true friend to accompany each of his teammates into their favorites; often along for support of time well spent together, couldn't help but feel sadness creep into his own heart at the sight of each of his teammates sad; distraught, and weighty faces. Each of them were blaming themselves for this attack on the innocent people caught in the blaze, the poor shop owners and their families that would suffer because of the loss.

"Get to work," growled Robin angrily, each member taking to action with their anger as fuel and their resolves set to put a stop to Slade once and for all.

"Before, it was each of us one on one against Slade," voiced Beast Boy loud and with hopes the mad villain could hear him. "Today, were a team and we're going to take him down as one."

"Amen to that." Yelled Cyborg. The others agreeing in various yells, nods, and determined actions.

-/-

Bumble Bee, Starfire and Aqualad jumped into action; ripping water pipes out of the ground, laying ground dirt over the fires in an attempt to smother out the blaze.

The rest of them worked to clear the street; both of innocent people still remaining in the area, and making sure to keep Bee and her team safe while they dealt with the fires. Taking out any Slade bots that came into the grid like pattern they were using for boundary lines.

The police and ambulance arrived shortly after they did, a new improved response time for Jump City since the last time of crisis. Jump City was now ready for anything that came their way. It was a proud display of diligence, team work, and city wide cooperation; even citizens weren't as scared and panicked as once they had been, civilians off the street came to each others aid. Lost and separated were guided to city wide roundaview points. Families supported strangers, strangers became members of families. It was a true, and refined effort; making Robin sad that the price before had been so high to lead to this kind of world, but proud that Jump City had learned from the last crisis to make it work better in future ones.

-S-

Slade's first part of his plan was in motion; the Titan's and city's attention was drawn to the fires, and now his next phase was ready to be initiated. Slade smiled; taking a stroll down the empty street block, and making ready for his honored guest to come to him. Stopping at the end of the lined up row Slade's eye roamed over the soldier lineup. Wouldn't it be something to be able to hear Richard's thoughts when he'd first behold the sight?

-/-

The attack was so quick that Robin wondered how none of them hadn't noticed all the robots sneaking up and surrounding them. The amount of noise the footsteps of all these drones would have surely made would have had to be heard, and yet, the three teams didn't even know they were there until the moment of attack. Robin and Cyborg's groups branching off; making sure to cover and protect Bee and her group, as they continued to put out the fires.

Robin Bow-staff in hand; his body moving without much effort or thought. Simply letting go and taking out anything that was metal and dawned with that symbolic S that tormented him mind so. Mas and Manos were moving away from the battle trying to keep the police and ambulance medical workers safe and from harm. Richard noticing that the robots didn't seem to bother with the city officials or civilians anyway, they were strictly programmed to engage the group of young Titans.

"How can Slade actually keep this many Robots hidden all the time?" Voiced Beast Boy; regarding everyone else's thoughts, that no one had spoken up. "I mean how big is mars anyway?" This gaining a laugh from his fellow teammates that were privileged to know the internal joke about where they'd deemed the robots to be coming from all the time.

Robin snickering along with Beast Boy's comment, Speedy right beside him; watching his back as instructed to, commented "I don't get it?" Robin answering back after a violent swing of his bow-staff that sent a head of one of Slade's robots sailing into the chest of the one right behind it. "It's where we decided Slade manufactures his endless string of robots, drones, and assassins from. Mars." Speedy giving a small chuckle now that he understood.

The battle began shifting directions, splitting the three teams apart. Before long each team was heading off in a different direction. Bee and her team staying relatively put, and continuing to try and put out the fires; while Starfire took up the job of protecting Aqualad, he poured water from the cities water pipes all over the fires surrounding them. Occasionally drowning a Slade bot every now and then for the fun of it.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were manipulated into following the surrounding crowd of robots down the street to the left of where Bee's team was. They were showing no fear though. Fighting back fearless and holding no restraint with what they knew needed to be done. Raven; using what Robin had ordered his team to do, she spotted a hardware shop and blew out the front window with her powers. Sending nails, bolts, anything small; anything sharp, into the surrounding army of robots. Projectiles flying she was sure to lead herself away from Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Beast Boy; using the sporting good store nearest him in the same manor as Raven had, baseball bats firmly held in his garillia like grip, his swings taking down bot after bot.

Cyborg; renewed and using what he now understood, since his encounter and battle where Slade had taken him apart piece by piece. He was sure to stay clear of all Slade's drones that housed laser shielding and laser weapons. Taking up any weapons from the sporting goods store that he could find. The team of Titans were littering the block with mechanical parts and Slade bot bodies, and still they came more and more of them.

Richard and Speedy; on the opposite block over from Bee and her group, the Slade bots having driven them to the right. Continued to battle the endless encampment of drones, robots, and assassins that were giving them their own fair share of cuts, bruises, and fist hits. It seemed that the robots surrounding the two lone Titans weren't programmed to be as brutal and attempt at killing them as Cyborg and his groups were. Robin knowing that Speedy's luck was only that he was sticking close to him as Robin had instructed, otherwise the drones would have been trying to kill the brave archer. Taking Robin already off to see Slade.

The battle was an all out war. Speedy worked in collaboration with Robin. One would launch a weapon at a set of oncoming targets; step back and reload, while the other would take on the next wave, stepping forward. This seemed to work just fine until the robots got smarter and started double circling the two of them. Separating Robin and Speedy from one another and pushing them further and further down the street in opposite directions from one another.

Slade's robots isolating Speedy and managing to keep him busy enough that he failed to notice the direction Robin's battle was taking him in. Robin for his part was no fool; he knew Slade would want him isolated and alone from his team, any help that might present itself to him would only disrupt and distract; he and Slade, from having that semi private battle they tended to always end up engaged in.

With his Bow-Staff Robin blocked hit after hit. He tripped legs, toppled bots over one another and fought to keep those sharp claws from ripping through his flesh. He did flips, kicks; drew punches away from his vital parts, and ducked between robotic arms. Graceful as a dancer, and equally as deadly as any assassin, Robin gave no thought of mercy to the inhuman robots. His opinion long ago satisfied with logical thought that Slade's purpose for the mechanical machines was better suited to the scrap littering the city junkyard.

With his Bow-staff Robin dismantled the robots around him. A strike on one bots scull, a swipe of his staff that catapulted arms and legs off of robots. Several loosing their heads in viscous baseball strikes. Robin not using much of his other weapons because of the close proximity and the fact that the shields' Slade's bots housed would only reflect back upon him any sources of energy. Several clean jabs to the chest, and still there was many more robots to battle. It seemed like a never ending stream. Wave after wave of mechanical machine just kept striding forward.

Heart pounding, adrenalin pumping, and breath battle tired and heavy. Robin was maneuvered around yet another street corner; battling fiercely and not watching anything yet the fist's and bots in front of him. Robin walked steadily backwards; a swipe here, a side kick blocked by a mechanical arm. Then suddenly as they entered onto the street block; three now over from the majority of his teammates, shockingly all the mechanical machines just stopped attacking.

Stepping back and looking more like a set of bodyguards then enemies, making Robin even more leery of them then before. Hesitantly Robin stood there waiting for something new to happen. His back to the new street he was now one, Robin's ears heard the faint chuckle of the only man alive that could send cold shivers down his spine from simply one flat laugh or by calling his name out.

Robin turned around; his eyes bulging, he nearly let slip from his startled hand his Bow-Staff. There, lined up and down the block on both sides; standing perfectly at attention; silent and mighty looking, cold as the deadly assassins they were was Slade drones and bots, one right after the other. It was like walking an inspection line of soldiers. Robin's heat did a double beat. His breath caught in his throat before he slowly exhaled it from his open mouth and forced himself to calm down. His eyes bypassed the intimidating display. Knowing that his only true target stood back near the opposite end of the block, standing there arms crossed over his chest and watching Robin's reaction.

"We've been waiting for you Robin, I almost thought my fist strike was almost too much for you to handle."

Robin took a step forward and instantly stopped. In a single move the army of robotic drones had turned and leveled laser pointing weapons; all aimed directly at every aspect of his being, Robin's fear once again rose. His breath catching in his chest this time. Slade yet again with that single laugh; sinister and tone light hearted, drew Robin's attention. "Ott ott ttah, now Richard haven't we forgotten that in order to cross most barricades and bridges, **you always **have to pay a toll."

"Your communicator if you please."

Richard noticing the outreached arm of one of the Slade bots that had just been behind him; now standing beside him, almost close enough to breath into his face, hand outstretched and waiting for him to hand over his communicator. With slight shake in his hand Robin reached into his belt and brought out the communicator, handing it over to the robot; who stepped back, and as it did all the laser pointed weapons lowered aim against Robin.

Hesitantly and slowly. Bow-Staff still out, only retracted for better hold on to. Robin slowly walked the length of the street. Target set on reaching Slade, eyes constantly on the watch of the mechanical machines should one move against him. When he reached the end of the street; Slade having now walked to the end of the block and positioned himself to wait and greet his rival. Robin took up a stance opposite Slade. A quick shuffle of feet sounding like thunder as Robin turned and watched the army of robots take a protective; back to them stance, to Slade and Robin's position. Robin guessing so that nothing could disturb the battle solely resigned for the two of them.

"It's been a fight long over due," commented Slade, watching his Apprentices uneas at the movement of the robots.

Mechanical robots even took to the sky, sealing any thoughts that perhaps one of his teammates that had access to fly over the army; Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, or perhaps Bumble Bee, could come to his aid. No, this was a battle that as Slade had said was "long overdue" and Robin knew, would only end….well he hoped in two ways, but he new probably in only one.

-TT-

It was slowly becoming apparent that the goal of the Slade bots was to divide and separate each member from one another. With quick thinking, renewed understanding, and a cleverly experienced appreciation for Robin's team; knowing full well the way Slade operated, understanding how it was he thought. They pulled together, managing to save Speedy from his surrounded encampment of assassins and slowly fight back the threat looming around them.

The Titans East found it difficult at first to know what to use against the machines shields. Slowly observing the resilient and thrifty efforts of each member of the Titan's counter attacks. Starfire ripped signs, poles, and benches up from the city streets. Sending them; pieces at a time, into the bodies of the mechanical beasts and using her fists in the aftermath to finish them off. Beast Boy; employing speed, stealth and his changeling ability, charged the mechanical drones with claws of a panther and talons of a condor.

Bumble Bee soon found her own nitch, that gained her the upper hand. Battling onward and removing obstacles in her path, Gar; Aqualad, didn't seem to have any trouble, his weapon of choice, a natural enemy to the machine population anyway. Short circuiting them and frying their systems once someone else did enough damage that let the water seep into their circuitry.

When the smoke cleared and the group took a quick breath, realization that one member; as expected by his team, was missing. "Where's Robin?" Bee's concern and panic being eased as Cyborg and the rest of his team in one voice answered "With Slade, where else."

Robin's tracker showed him around the corner three blocks from where they were. His blip moving steadily back and forth as if someone was pacing. Cyborg made sure everyone was ready for what they might encounter and the team took off to meet up with their leader; knowing full well, where one usually found Robin, Slade would be in the thick of attacking him. An all out session of might, in full swing leaving no room for interruption and usually a back up supply of drones waiting for when the rest of the team came calling.

What they encountered made to each their eyes grow wide and big. "Holy Cow," whistled Beast Boy; mouth open and shock not even the word for what his heart was feeling upon catching sight of the two hundred Slade bots lined up and blocking their path from reaching Robin and Slade. Worse still was what they could see behind all the robots. Slade and Robin had really been at it this time.

The block would later be labeled as a dangerous carnage disaster area. Parts were on fire, the ground upturned and giant crater like holes; where Robin's concussion bombs had to have gone off, where spread out. Even if they could get through to Robin, it would be a matter of how could they pass by safely enough to make it to his side. Beast Boy looking up into the sky; his idea to perhaps fly over the army and damaged street, halting at the sight of the flying army above in the sky.

"Man we are so in trouble." (_Titans go)_

-R/S-

Robin threw another exploding bat-a-rang at Slade, the villain countering with his own and the explosion that rocked the ground between them sent Robin flying back. Slade boldly charging into the explosion and coming out with a flying kick that lost Robin his grip on his staff and threw him forcibly into the brick wall of the building behind him.

Muscle strain, high electricity of energy; both mental determination and will power to resist each others divided point of view, adrenalin heat pumping excitement at the thrill of no need to hold back so much any longer. What Slade dished out for the most part; there was still a need to restrain himself, there would be, until after the last treatment and Richard would begin to build and apply what he had already adapted to use of his bodies new talents.

The new stamina, new level he could take force hits to vital organs. Robin getting quickly back up from the ground he'd fallen to after hitting the wall and attacking Slade with a volley of round house kicks, punches, and martial arts moves.

Slade very pleased to have such a worthy opponent for once. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a handful of flash bombs, grinning with foreknowledge, he tossed them directly at Slade hiding his own eyes and waiting for the flash before silently counting down. The bombs hit Slade and exploded with a devastating display of light which would have blinded the single eye Slade had, had he not already known what Robin was throwing at him and closed it; like Robin waiting in anticipation, for after the flash of blinding light.

Robin attacking Slade with a determined yet strategically maneuvered display of hand to hand attacks. His efforts were circling Slade and himself around one another. _15, 16, 17_.…silently counting up. _23_, Robin jumping back in a set of flips, _24, 25_. A second timer; created by Beast Boy, a new and improved feature. A nasty surprise from the creative jokester of the team, exploded from the handful of flash bombs and Slade; standing right in the center of the bombs, just as Robin had maneuvered him into staying dead center of them all. Got both a flash explosion and a shockwave that sent both him and the street area he was standing on, into the air and back down. Slade hitting the ground hard. Robin smiling with wicked glee before extending his back up Bow-Staff and charging back in after him.

-/-

The team of Titans couldn't see the explosion, all the robots thick and heavy. Even the Titan's that had taken to the sky couldn't make out a clear sighting of what that explosion had just done. They were all moving too quickly, trying to avoid the laser fire, deadly claws, and assassins grips that sought to exterminate each of them. Again finding it tough to attack and fight back; where Slade's robots shields were concerned, Raven reminding everyone that neither the arms, legs, or heads of the mechanical machines were being protected by shielding. "Aim for the arms and legs, try and rip them off." her own powers able to grip these parts; when in close proximity, and rip them apart.

-R/S-

Robin swung his staff with a follow up round house kick. Slade blocked the staff and dodged the kick. Sending his elbow into Robin's right shoulder. Robin didn't hesitate, he swung his bow-staff low; back jumped and did a series of punch kick combos, Slade nearly taking a blow to his left side as he repositioned his staff for a strike that hit Robin in the right calf.

The boy back hopped. The sting from the hit ringing through his bones. His pain level bringing cause for thought, that he better be careful not to let Slade get too many more good hit against him. They both noticed the plunge the robot army had taken, Robin knowing his teammates were now not far behind. His attacks increased. He would waste no time worrying about them though. Slade was all that mattered and the phobic thought that if he should slip up or loose he might never have the chance to see them ever again, so he better stay focused.

"Worried what the outcome of this battle might bring about Robin?" Slade's implying sentiment took root with worry in Robins mind, but he didn't reply with any sort of response. Instead he responded without hesitance; a quote by Joe Louis that he'd recently read, "Every man's got to figure to get beat sometime, Slade."

This response actually made Slade pleased, he inwardly and outwardly smiled. The boy was gaining insight and quickness of response. He wondered what a debate would bring as result. Then he passed off the thought with humoring memory that every time they conversed was much as any debate of issue would be. Theirs, a much grander debate on the scales of life; right and wrong, evil and good.

"Feeling better I see, Robin. More alive are we?" Slade's response half serious inquiry in relation to the boy being sick when last they had talked, and half joking mockery.

Robin's response was typical of when he was tiring of Slade and his lecturing superiority. Also, Slade had noted the boy began replying with attitude whenever he was trying to retain that image that he was nothing similar to Slade. Everything he tried to tell himself he would never become, all the while Slade knowing how far over that superhero edge he had strayed and would continue to stray for the sake of stopping his enemy.

"What do you care Slade?" Robin's typical remark that usually accompanied responses like "I'll stop you," "you can't win Slade," and "you won't get away with this."

Slade laughed; sending another elbow, this time into Robin's gut. The boy back peddling away to cradle his pain filled gut. "Oh, but I do care Robin." Slade's tone genuine; that older adult, parentally reassuring voice ringing echoes of loathing mockery in Robin's ears.

"In fact I care a great deal about your life!" Robin watching as Slade stood tall and straight. Towering over Robin because of the angle of the ground and the shadows from both the fire and the lightening sky's backdrop.

"In fact I care so much I've come to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye?" The visible confusion on Robin's face, in his panting breath only added force to his disbelieving and thinking this was some sort of trick on Slade's part. His voice reflective of shock, yet mistrusting of what Slade's comment had angled, what was really being implied.

"Yes," responded Slade conformational. "I'm going away for a little while." Slade stating his tone as if talking to a child. His yes holding the tone of blank fact, a statement known to all, just repeated in passing conversation. "That's why I wanted to see you again; face to face, to tell you…

Both fighters their bow staffs extended, Robin now circling position with Slade. Slade's face; eye to eyes contact with Robin's own, his words and tone leading, building up to Slade's next words.

His voice growing colder…hallowed…haunting…

The echoes of a whisper or terrible memory that would remain forefront in his Apprentice's mind for a long time, until finally he knew he would pass it back to the hole of empty and forgotten memories till they would resurface at the moment Slade needed it to the most.

"Enjoy your freedom Robin…while I grant it to you!"

"Enjoy your friends while you still can. Make the most of what you can. Because **soon** Robin, not long from now. I shall, be back to collect you. And when I do…(Slade's voice again changing to matter fact) **You will come with me." **There was no room for debate, no challenge of the stated words. Slade's finality sent shivers involuntarily across Robin's body. It was his warning that game time was now over, this was no longer a rivalry that Slade would tolerate anymore, it was now his sealed and doomed fate awaiting him on the other side.

Robin a little scared, but standing up and proving himself brave with a jabbing comeback didn't seem to know or appreciate the implications of what Slade had just told him. "And what makes you think I'd ever join you, Slade?"

Robin witnessed Slade take on that stance, that look he got that always made Robin deeply fearful. His fears inside of him screaming inferior, and small. Invisible walls closing in around him.

Slade straitened up; retracting his staff and pulling out two smoke bombs, while maneuvering towards the shadows. His task nearly complete, and it now time to take his leave. With an evil grin that Robin knowing him so well could feel and interpret. Robin stopped fighting; lowering his own Bow-staff and just standing there. Slade threw the two tiny silver balls. Smoke bombs…issuing fumes of gray tinted blue smoke all around Robin while Slade slipped out of the smoke and into the shadows.

Robin hearing Slade's voice as clear as if he were standing right beside his coughing, hacking form. A coughing fit occurring now, as his lungs began feeling heavy…chocked…(This being his last treatment from Slade…the sealant, that acted like a imitational spark. Sending his blood into action and completing the transformation process with speed and force that would once again weaken and tire Robin, until he awoke and would feel normal, yet something in his instincts telling him he was not who he had once been.)

"Because some day………I'll be the only one left for you to turn to!"

Slade's last words echoing trepidation. Robin's skin crawling from the sound and low hallow echos Slade's words left behind. It was like a child standing all alone in a creepy abandoned old house. Frightened yet trying to brave their way back to anyone they knew. Just to have the company of any single person would make right the empty and silent creepiness of the lone standing situation they were in.

With that Slade was gone. Robin left alone coughing, body already tiring. Scared, anyone could begin to see the visual signs of his shaking hands; both from the treatment and the mental issues to mind, already beginning to feeling a chill…his future uncertain more now then he'd ever thought it was before. _Was it truly possible, could Slade have just granted me temporary freedom, no granted me total freedom?_

-/-

By the time the smoke had cleared the army of Robots behind Slade had suddenly; just as quick at their master, vanished, retreated into the shadows. Leaving the two groups of Titans to converge on their friends position. Robin was sill standing there; simply staring out into the shadowed spot he'd last seen Slade, shock and a disbelieving cry from within eerily creeping anyone out that looked upon him.

His team reached his side; it took him a second to register someone was talking to him, Robin's eyes were blurry, red; his mask felt itchy, he removed it with his trembling hand. Starfire and Raven exchanging looks of concern as they'd both witnessed the tremble. Cyborg's hand was on his leaders shoulder. "Robin, Rob man." When he got no response and then he witnessed his friend remove his mask, he called out: "Richard"

Richard turning almost a frightened sort of snuck up on response, looking the group in the eyes.

"He left"

Speedy looked around, slightly confused about exactly who "he" was, since everyone it seemed had left. Surprised himself that this army would suddenly vanish so easily when in his own opinion, they; the enemy, had been winning. "Who left?"

Robin's breath was becoming raspy, they noticed a small reactive panting was issuing from his chest. Raven could distinguish the stance and look she and his team had gotten used to reading as a look of shock, more so disbelief and refutation. "He granted me my freedom."

Aqualad…."Who?" annoyance and a lack of understanding voicing the question.

Robin's teammates had all taken to shocked and disbelieving looks on their faces. Raven's soft voice seemed to calm them all, especially the manor and tone, her intentional effect. It seemed to ease Robin some she noted pleasantly too. "Slade" (almost as if she'd mournfully spoken the name in a sort of passing tone.

The group was silent, especially Robin's team; they seemed to all feel the weight and disbelieving uneasy from the implications, it was a dream come true, brought about in never thought terms. Each of them had wondered what their lives would be like without the threat; Slade hanging over their lives, no more then Robin, but it wasn't possible, it.….it just would never be possible, and yet here it was.

"Wow…" Finally breathed Beast Boy, cutting into the silence as if he'd yelled the word, not simply spoken it.

Cyborg finally crying out in joy. "Well alright," his yell of victory, "we won." His optimism, cheers and smiles catching among the group of Eastern Titans and Beast Boy. The others all cheering along with him, all but Robin, Raven and Starfire.

Robin his body beginning to feel the effects of both the drug, and the shocking reaction to this news, simply stood there silent. His mind having lost him far and long ago in the non believing thought. Starfire herself uncertain; _could this all be a trick_, and Raven knowing like Robin that Slade wouldn't have gone to all this trouble; for so long and sought his Apprentice so hard, to make him immortal, as to simply let him go. _Would he?_

The day transitioned into night, Robin let Starfire take him back to the Tower; the team following them back. A celebration took place that night in the tower. Both Starfire and Raven uneasily joining in amongst the happy partiers. As for Robin he was instructed by Raven to rest; "sleep Robin," but all he could do was sit at his computer; waiting, deep down delusional, waiting the night away for that chime of the e-mail that Slade always sent after a tormenting battle. Waiting for that chime that never did come.

A/N: So there you have it folks, another climax ending to my story. Nope this is still not the end, only a twisting change for Robin and Slade's game of Cat and Mouse.

Slade finished Robin's years' worth of treatments, kept his promise to find a compromise, and now Robin is a free bird. Free of Slade, at least free till Slade comes back for him.

How long will that be? Will that will be my little secret now wont it, but don't worry were not going to take long to get back to the good parts of the story. Although, and I do have to apologize for not telling you all this sooner, but we are taking a small break. I'm taking the next three weeks off. I've put a lot of effort and work into this last part of the treatments section of this story. The whole treatment parts were really hard to keep my facts, hints, and emotional resolutions focused and tie back in everything since I began this story. So I'm in need of a bit of a break, and besides, the next part coming up. The next sequential section is only all in my head. I only just now began writing it all down. I never scripted out and outlined this part, cuse it was so trivially easy I didn't think I needed to, but then I got to thinking these last chapters, and realized I'd made a mistake in thinking that. So, were going to take three weeks off so I can write them out, get them all ready for you guys and take a bit of a break. You guys won't mind granting me a tiny bit of a rest now will you? Besides, I garentee it will be well worth your wait, my first chapter alone has even creeped me out how perfectionally brilliant it turned out. (Very much creeped me out)

So I'll be back fresh and with the next chapter installment of this story on March 11th. Have a happy couple weeks and I'll see you all then. Dlsky


	52. Chapter 52 The Road Followed

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: So, I'm back, did you miss me? (smile)

I want to "thank" those of you, that gave me your support for taking these last weeks off. It really helped. I was able to write, edit, and revise, this whole sequence for all of you. I also nearly reached; and finished writing, the ending sequence in full. So thanks again.

Here is the next chapter: Time; it has a way of putting things in perspective. And I want to share with you all now a little secret; now that I've already taken my break, Remember how I told you all long ago that my story moves at the same pace life does. My break; and by forcing you all to wait. Well, it was actually planned out as much as I needed the break. It was so you all could transition into the future with me. That's right, were moving into the future people. So enjoy...

Chapter 52 ( The Road Followed )

Between Rio de Janeiro, and San Paulo; set up into the mountain cliffs stood visible to the eye a structure. The local villagers knew all too well to never venture near, or even the base of the mountain; fearful, should bullets rain down upon anyone foolish enough to try and get a look at the great drug dealer that ruled the land through the most vial of actions.

Only just three days ago the village had been awoken in the night by the dreaded drunken bough of the thunderous machine guns. Bullet shots, and yelling brought the village into a fearful dread. No one returning to sleep that night; the men of the village, placing the women and children into hidden alcoves, should the monster and his pack of vicious inhuman animals; called men, come seeking food and fun. Not often, yet on very drunken occasions they would descend down upon the tiny village. As men inhuman and possessed; they would rape, pillage and plunder, having fun as they slurredly called it.

So no man rested that evening, not until early that morning, the noises stilled and the sun rose. Clear as crystal and bright shining, the sun washing a sort of holly glow over the mountain.

The village mage, spoke to the village of prays being answered by the Gods. Stating that the clear eye of god's glory and cleansing energy was speaking to them. That he had bestowed punishment upon the demon and those vial creatures he often set upon the innocent. The village having no reason to doubt the wise and old mage, yet it still took them two days to gather a group of the bravest and also most foolish men to go up and check whether the signs were right.

-/-

As the sun rose on that same morning the village mage was speaking of signs and answered prays, a single figure emerged from the inside doorway; of world known, drug dealer "Roberto Mestes." The figure stood contrasted by the coming sun rays, to the shadows; that seemed to form and move with the figure as it walked, hiding the deadly features of the man. Stopping at the height of the balcony that overlooked the valley below, and of the tiny village at the bottom. Deathstroke the Terminator's one penetrating eye narrowed. His mind methodically taking in the carnage he and his men had done over the late night; early morning, battle.

Blood splattered the walls. No mercy had been shown such unworthy and vile men. Slade not caring about the moral thoughts of good and evil; but he had studied up and heard about the things Mr. Mestes tolerated and condoned. Even so much as himself engaged in at times along with his men.

Slade having no need to make himself feel better for his actions, but some of his men might later say they did a service to the world by killing everyone present in the compound that night. Only one single man had remained standing from when Slade and his men had engaged them all in the bloody battle that resulted. That was a single soldier by the name of Kevin Hull. Slade's own spy he'd sent in months earlier to keep Mr. Mestes's habits and dealings under watch. Slade; planning for a long while now, to take over his organization's accumulation of weapons, contacts, and funds.

"Sir" Slade turning to acknowledge Kevin Hull; paperwork in hand, Slade taking all the documentation necessary to prove to those; silent and waiting for conformation that Slade had done what he, had worked out with them, in a deal that would profit all involved. Although to Slade, he would profit even more once he collected from those silent partners what their end of the deal was owed. Then he would dispose of them too; for yet others that sought advantage over yet more enemies and greedy ones, Slade knowing that there was a limit to how many double crosse's, and just who exactly one could cross paths with. His superior mind working out all the angles and layered chess games he could play all at once.

It was the reason his organization had no enemies, no people; that like his own actions, would never think to double cross and play this same strategy on he, and his men. Slade would never be dumb enough to allow anyone close enough to himself; an attempt to assassinate and take over his organization, would be foolhardy and end most distastefully.

Slade took the paperwork and ordered Kevin to tell the rest of the men to hurry and begin stripping down the compound of all necessary weapons, tools, and items they'd promised delivery else where in regards to. Turning back to look out over the lush subtropical grasslands of the valley. Slade's mind wondering; his focused mind, finally finding time to think random, unfocused thoughts.

It had been six months; six months realized Slade, six months that had passed by so quickly and yet had been long and gruelingly busy. Six months since he'd said goodbye to Robin. So many things had happened since that moment. Slade looked down at the village, focusing his one good; hawk like eye, on the small group of villagers that were gathering in the center of the town below.

He'd been so caught up with dealing with matters pertaining to the expansion and continuation of his organization. Dealing with his slightly dissatisfied business associates; pertaining mostly with how Wintergreen had been handling them, he himself dropping off the face of the planet.

Very few people knew Slade Wilson was one and the same with Deathstroke the Terminator. In fact very few; say for Jump City, knew or even feared the name "Slade."

Slade had many years back, taken steps to hide his true identity. Erasing all records; even those the government group he'd been a test subject for had on him. It was now only those he trusted; the highest level of his men under his organization's loyal service, that knew he, and Slade Wilson were one and the same. To all others he was simply a faceless mercenary assassin, known only as "Deathstroke the Terminator."

To the rest of the world; the law enforcement agencies especially, he was a feared and known criminal. Even in some countries, he was labeled a terrorist. In the underworld; Deathstroke the Terminator was known and feared, but also respected. When someone; who could pay the expensively high price, to seek out and employ services of the mercenary and of his organization. Called him, or sought a meeting with him, he was never taken lightly. Never disrespected as he had been back in Jump City. His name spoken openly back in Jump City was never done so when others spoke of the Terminator; Deathstroke.

So why had Slade taken the risks? Why had he let himself become known to a select few as both Slade Wilson, and Deathstroke the Terminator?

Why was it now that the top leaders of the League of Justice, knew; what once before they too had only thought as being two separate beings, why did they now know who Deathstroke the Terminator was behind his mask?

The same reason that the secret government branch; who had been trying to capture, lay to rest past mistake they themselves had made. Tried without any success to keep secrets closed and under silence. Tried hard to put a stop to the very weapon of destruction they themselves had created.

The same reason mortal man would eventually fall right into Slade's ruling hand. "Selfish desire." Slade had wanted something; something selfish and unrelated to his dominating plans for the world. Those plans would not lead him to exposure. No, greed for a better world; a world laying under the feet of someone who was superior, someone meant to rule it. No that was not selfish, not like his want for an Apprentice, his want for someone to stand with him; share eternity with, someone who he could mold to his thinking, someone who could match him in every way others failed to.

That someone ironically; laughably, had turned out in his search. His time taken off for personal pursuits. That person had turned out to be initially a child; a teenager of only sixteen year old. Known by most as Robin; the Boy Wonder, ex-partner, protégé to the feared vigilantly. The dark knight of Gotham City; Batman's son, Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson. Slade's very own; chosen, Apprentice and heir.

-/-

Robin alone knew more then anyone about Slade Wilson. Others may have known the names; understood that the two were one and the same person, but Robin knew differently. He knew that each face shown, was different in every aspect of the separation in identities they were. If there was ever cause for worry that Slade's selfishness would result in his own loss; his demise and downfall, that boy; his very own creation, very own Apprentice would be the one who would bring it about. He and perhaps that team of his, the Teen Titans.

Deathstroke smiled behind his masked face. It really had been a long time since he'd thought of his Apprentice. Not until this morning; when he'd brushed past Mestes's personal study and his eye had caught the headline on one of the old newspapers; laying discarded, on the floor next to the trashcan.

"Billionaire's son dies in fatal accident"

Today the city of Gotham was shaken with the news

that Billionaire Bruce Wayne had lost his adoptive

son in a tragic accident. Bruce Wayne refused to

give any comments, but local media observed the

Billionaire along with word; Dick Grayson, loyal

family friend, and long time butler; Alfred Pennyworth,

and closest friends, mourning silently as they laid

to rest the casket of young Jason Todd. The funeral

took place on the Wayne family's private burial plot;

adjacent to the five hundred acre property, that

Wayne Manor resides on. Jason Todd will be laid

to rest next to the parents of Mr. Wayne. Tragically

those of Gotham City remember the event that took

from them the founder of Wayne Enterprises.

Dr. Thomas Wayne was a well admired man for his

efforts to improve Gotham City and help for those less

fortunate. The loss of yet another person close to

Mr. Wayne can only be speculated at how this tragedy

will now effect Gotham Cities most powerful man.

Best wishes and concerns go out to Mr. Wayne and

Mr. Grayson as they morn the tragic loss………………

Discovering through a quick phone call to Wintergreen the true extent of the story behind the scenes and in relation to Richard's later decision.

Wintergreen explaining that young Jason had in fact been killed in the line of duty by the Joker; marking Richard's arrival back to Gotham, at the behest of butler; Mr. Pennyworth, who was fearful that the Dark Knight was not taking the death so well. It was rumored that he'd snapped and beaten several of the Joker's henchmen nearly to death before Richard had found him and brought the Bat back to his senses.

Slade not being able to keep himself from smiling at the thought, the mental image brought to mind. How many times had he warned Richard that the borders and lines he clung to were merely imaginary and that given the right opportunity, even his faultless mentor would snap; cross into the darkness Richard considered bad, his own take on evil.

"Slade, Slade are you still listening?" Wintergreen's calling bringing back Slade to the conversation he was supposed to be having. "Yes, continue."

"The Newspaper headlines coming out of Jump City all state the same thing."

"**Titan's Leader calls it quits" **

"**Titan's leader leaves Team behind"**

"So," thoughtfully replied Slade. Robin may not have relaxed; taken Slade's words to heart, and moved on with his life, but the forced issue resulting from Jason's demise had returned the ageing bird to the nest. Richard had returned permanently back to Gotham, back into the life he'd once broken free of. Slade; again, could not help but smile and be pleased. This was working out better then he'd thought. Proving his points quicker. Showing Robin that even without his involvement _he would still be trapped and forced to live a life both not of his own choices but also a life of servitude to the community, of Superheroes and the rules they impose. _

Slade hung up the phone, smiling ominously impish. The thought creeping into his mind; his love of surprising Robin, his annoyance at the boy for not always being prepared made it hard to tell himself "No." That he would remain away from his apprentice and let him live life as he naively allowed to be dictated to him.

_What foolishness_, thought Slade, _that Robin would ever think he would be better without _Slade. This was Robin's punishment as well as Slade's granted gift. His curse to live his time trapped and imprisoned by the invisible hands, strings holding him; subjecting him, foolishly unsightly to the path he was being led down. Allowing his loyalty to the Superheroes and to Batman to poison his mind. To suppress his potential, harness and suppress his greatness, and instead suffocate his fire; passion, spirit, and waste Slade's gifts and alterations he'd done to the teens' body and mind. All in the name of justice, and civil duty to the weak, oppressed, and; Slade scoffing, the corrupt.

Slade sighed inwardly, mentally rebuking himself. "No, he would not show himself to Robin. Even though; a smile appearing, in his egotistical thoughts…_the look on Robin's face_, Slade could just imagine it! Imagine when he would materialize from the shadowy depths; almost as if an illusion or trick of the eye. To stand right before Robin and smile down at his terror filled face. _"Hello Robin," _just about the same time as Robin would back away; begin to flee, then turn around suddenly and attack. Robin's own ego and pride forcing him to face his nemesis, his fears with anger and firey resolve backing him.

Again Slade sighed. "No, he would not bother any, of the teen's.

He had chosen to wait, to prove to that which he believed about all other thoughts. Slade would prove to Robin that his happiness would not change just because he; Slade, was no longer a threat. No longer in his life to be blamed for his; Robin's unhappiness, dissatisfaction with the life he was choosing. Willingly perusing. The life of a superhero. A life with imposed rules and unnecessary restrictions. Imposed by the mortal, the week; lowly humans, that should be ruled over by those who like Slade, now like Richard, but who he instead; chooses to protect.

No, Slade would give the boy ample time to discover that all he found wrong, lacking, and evil. All that, did not change simply because Slade's words of truth, demand that Robin be far better, that on the other side of Robin's mental line between what he saw as good and bad, evil and wrong, vs. righteous and right. That his life would grow no better, but in fact he would allow himself to fall deeper into worse depths. Depths that later; when Slade would return for him, yes, he would willingly allow Slade to help free him of. Would willingly accept and beg his master for forgiveness, beg for assistance to be freed from. To accept his true calling, true place in the world; at Slade's side, ruling the world along side his master.

Slade calmly relaxed, setting his mind back into line with his own duties and goals. He had plenty of time. He was a patient man; who held restraint over himself, but Slade narrowed his eyes; thinking and vowing a silent warning to Robin. "Time I will grant you for now Apprentice. Grant you it because I have certainty of the results that will be achieved as a result of the delay. However," and Slade's domineering, cold fearful stare pierced the air. Chilling the atmosphere, his demands and expectations for his Apprentice once the time was fulfilled; when Richard; Robin's time was up. "Use this time to your fullest…for when next we meet Richard; I will expect nothing less then total submission and duty from you. Nothing short of perfection and without rebuttal, without disrespect, and without superhero idealism."

A/N: So there you have it. 6 months has gone by & a lot has already happened. Next chapter we'll get to see Robin's tug on the rope, these two battle constantly for; back and forth, held taught against. AND can you believe it! I only wrote six pages for this chapter. Wow. Iol

I actually did that for a couple of these coming chapter. Other's well, we're right back to the normal 15 to 20 pages. But I was impressed that I could still write a good chapter and make it only six pages. lol (chuckle)

OK, so here's your Next weeks' chapter Title. Chapter 53 (Change is never an easy thing to accept)


	53. Chapter 53 Change is never an easy thing

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 53 (Change is never an easy thing to accept)

The day Slade left seemed to herald the trumpeting sounds of victory. In celebration of Slade's leaving, the Titans and Titans East; minus Robin, who still did not believed he'd left, had partied wildly threw the night. Actually well into the next day even too. Trouble is with news this good and celebration so high, no one thought about the flip side of this outcome.

Soon word had spread; little green birdies fly early in the morning to catch the early worms ear, and soon all of Jump City was in celebration. The Mayor; if it had been practical and profitable; the town beginning to bounce back from the fires to the store front shops, he would have made the next day a city wide holiday and they'd have celebrated all week.

The skeptics; few and rare, turned out to be the one's more rational. One's like the Police Chief, the Mayor's rational thinking assistant, and the manager of city wide disaster control. All of whom turned out to be not right but their determination to not yet relax saved the city; when others came along and sought to fill the missing gap, form Slade's absence.

-/-

It took Raven and Starfire nearly three months before they; like Cyborg and Beast Boy, accepted it was truly over. That Slade had told the "real" truth and that he was indeed gone. Granted Robin his freedom and had left, setting them all free.

Robin on the other hand, he might have agreed with Raven and Starfire, but his actions spoke otherwise. Like a flashing sign Robin read:

"Without Slade in my life?"

"There really isn't, a bigger plan at work here?"

"Why suddenly do we have so many criminals coming out of the woodwork?"

"Slade left, Slade's gone, Slade really left?"

It wasn't until nearly six months later; when Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler called him up and informed him that he was needed back him in Gotham. Informing him; privately, the other Titans being asked to leave the room so the two of them could both discuss the death of Jason Todd and, the instability of Master Bruce.

Now having something else more important and pressing to think about, and focus his time over. Richard forgot all about his unease regarding Slade's departure, and let go of the matter once and for all. Moving on with his life, slowly and steadily through the events that took place revolving around Jason's death.

-/-

It was a good full six months after Slade/Robin's last battle that Richard returned back home to Gotham City; not even giving his team room for questions or options, simply clicking off the screen from his conversation with Alfred and marching straight down the hall; for the stairs, to go to his room, pack his bags and head out for Wayne Manor. Encountering his teammates in the hallway, and informing them that he was leaving for Gotham, no questions asked. (And that he was unsure when he might return.)

Beast Boy was finally the one to drag the story out of him. The reason why it was he was returning back to Gotham. "I'm going to go help Bruce make funeral arrangements for Jason Todd. And, and to help control the mental instability Alfred has observed in Batman since Jason's death."

-/-

Richard upon arriving back in Gotham took over the nightly street patrols. Batgirl willing and eager to help him; offering her own condolences, apparently being around the night young Jason had died and knowing the true story behind his death. Offering her aid in Richard's new task, of hunting down the Joker.

Richard choosing too weeks later to not return back to the Titans, but to remain in Gotham once and for all. "Bruce needs me," explained Richard in the shadow of the communications screen. Robin's face was darker then when they'd last seen him; that Gotham City side of him that he'd not shown too much of himself to them before, was now fully viewable. His voice also flat; toneless, and Batlike. The transition and change holding back the Titans listening from deeper protest.

Where they might have been able to read his features before, Raven noted that he was like a machine now. _One of Slade's robots _came to mental comparison before she shook her mind _no, more like some battle hard soldier. _

"Gotham city needs me, and Alfred's suspicion that Jason's death might have pushed Batman over the edge, seems to be a valid concern. I've decided that I'm not just going to remain until things get back to normal, but I'm going to remain permanently."

"It's time."

"I was some time in the coming future, eventually going to inform you all about this same choice of action, but now just seems like the opportune moment to accept the otherwise choice I would have decided to make. I'm just informing you all a little sooner, that's all."

"So I'm calling to say goodbye. That I'll send for my things in a couple weeks, and that I'm officially resigning as Leader of the Titans." With that Robin; Richard Grayson, former leader of the Teen Titans and their friend, hung up. Leaving them speechless, alone, and uncertain as to the future each member and the team of Titans as a whole now had available to them.

-R-

Wayne Manor's structure might have been large, lavish, and scream outright money and luxury. Rich architecture, rich in prosperity, and rich in progress and growth. Vines and lush vegetation sculpting the grounds of the manor. However, looks can be false and illusionary some times. For the Wayne family; prosperity, was only reserved to those left behind to deal with the after events of those, tragically taken from them. Bruce Wayne had lost his parents, Richard Grayson, had lost his mother and father and now, the Manor had lost young Jason Todd.

Same could be said about the inside kitchen of Wayne Manor, for such a large and lavishly big house, the kitchen was small and meager in comparison. From first glance you wouldn't think anything of it, the kitchen was ordinary and similar to that of any average house. Designed in an island shape pattern, small, sitting nook to the right, walk in fridge on the left. Next to the normal run of the mill fridgerator and pantry down the ways from that a small one person washroom. Everything would fall into the category of normal, nice and average. There in, being the missing and questioning strangeness to that title. Wayne Manor; Billionaire Bruce Wayne, and an average looking kitchen. Ok, so not everything takes perfection in expectation.

Richard Grayson sat in one of the tall island stool; swivel chairs, a plate of sausage eggs and fruit being pick idly eaten away at. Alfred watched as Richard scanned through the stack of various world Newspapers that came each morning to the Manor's front gate. The young wards' mind, was very methodical and often his actions mirrored Master Bruce's, but without the concern and worry Alfred Pennyworth often struggled with when considering Bruce Wayne's actions and mental health, not to mention both of their physical injuries and near death related instances from that brilliant mind of theirs.

"Anything important taking place around the world, or are you searching for something in particular?" Offhandedly asked Alfred in that British; old and wise in years inquiry. Richard poking his blue eyes over the newspaper; that seemed to be in a English looking text, yet some foreign language that Alfred thought looked something resembling Spanish.

"As a matter of fact I'm checking to see what Slade's been doing since he left Jump City." Waiting for the look of confusion to cross the old butlers face. "Villains advertise in the paper now?" Richard giving a hearty laugh, he'd just known Alfred would take the que. "Slade tends to make headlines. With his ambitious actions; even if they are small ones he still makes them. And I know how he thinks, how he works, and what kinds of things he'd try and do to maneuver that origination of his closer to the moment where he can then strike out at the world."

"For instance," Richard folding the paper over and down, so he could point out a particularly small column. The headline Richard read aloud to Alfred; knowing how he didn't read Brazilian Spanish.**"Drug Dealer Roberto Mestes Reportedly Taken Down"**

Richard calmly explaining to Alfred how he'd come to know this was Slade's handiwork. "I read a couple weeks back how another cartel in Columbia was seemingly at war with Mestes, word on the network is that they were going to seek out and try and take a hit on him if he didn't come to some kind of territory agreement."

Alfred looking at the younger adult. "So they hired Slade to take him out? But how does that fall to his advantage; and maneuver his organization, any closer to world domination?" "And since when have you been talking with anyone connected to the network?" Asked Alfred in surprised wonderment and worried questioning.

Richard smiled; a mischievous little grin of I've been up to a lot you don't know about, answering Alfred back: "Slade wouldn't be taking anything, most don't know who Slade is, but Deathstroke the Terminator is a mercenary assassin for hire, and he's one of the most expensive and also one of the best there is."

"No one would realize they're fueling his originations drive towards world domination, all Deathstroke has to do is make a deal, maneuver a couple different pawns on the chess board and" Richard smiling wider now. "Look here, grabbing another newspaper from the stack, showing a different headline:

"**Cooperative Strike Team attributed with take down of Columbian Drug ring"**

According to spokesperson Mathew Kipps

two days ago a joint British, Mexican,

and United Nations strike team took

action to stop a major meeting taking

place by three families of the Columbian

triad drug cartel. The information

was rumored to have come to them from an

anonymous source, speculation is that

since only two of the families showed

up for the meeting, the current ruling

family was responsible for the leak.

"That just happens to be funny coincidence that one of the families that showed up for the meeting was the one that was at war with Mestes. And the family that is being suspected of the double cross has very powerful connections both in Europe, and all over the world. Slade doing a favor for them would put both Deathstroke in very good company and his organization gaining a great deal of connections and contacts. It's all about networking," smiled Richard leaning back.

Alfred shaking his head in exasperation and total confused understanding of how someone could possibly determine and piece all those different events together. "Guess that's why they say you're the worlds second greatest detective," commented Alfred nudging Richard's plate closer to him in silent demand he finish up eating.

Richard took a couple bites of food and quickly swallowed it. "No, what's more scary is that Slade was right, we are very similar. Since I've been keeping tabs both of the paper; world events, and coming back to Gotham. Finding myself a connection to the network; which by the way started out for reasons with tracking down the Joker," trying to ease Alfred's disapproval at his involvement with that low and deadly side of the information network. "I find myself thinking in terms Slade; ambitious and superior in thought, would see things and reason out the timing needed, the pathways necessary for manipulating things to my advantage."

"That's the real reason I'm able to see the connections and deduced Slade was involved." Richard disturbingly quieting down as he leaned back, Alfred witnessing not for the first time; since young master Richards return home, a darker side to himself he kept fighting with in moments of silent reflection, _Because I'm just like Slade, I belong to him both in body, mind and…….._

Bruce interrupting Richard's silent reflection. Richard's air about him instantly changing to smiles, up building greetings; erasing every trace of the person that Alfred had just witnessed before, Alfred making a mental note to try and watch for deeper signs this might lead to.

"Morning Bruce, so you're off to the office then, don't forget that you have a standing appointment with me for Lunch again today."

Bruce Wayne looked tired. Not the drawn-out worn, kind of tired. No the kind Richard knew all to well from mental defeat and emotional deep seated sadness. He'd been trying to stick close to his mentor, making sure he didn't overdo and that his involvement with the real world as Bruce Wayne; working, avoiding the media's comments. He'd even been up until now, joining Bruce to the office each day, just so he could run interference whenever awkward moments occurred; issues related to Jason's death.

Bruce grateful at first, had then come back to his prideful, hard interior thinking. "Richard I'm not a child. I can deal with everything just fine alone, you don't need to come with me to the office, I don't need you baby-sitting me."

Typical Bruce response, normally it would have ticked Richard off and he'd have lashed back out emotionally with a response, but thanks to Slade's changes of him, and the his mental certainty and calm he had regarding his life now, he'd simply responded with a smile, and an: "Ok, then I'll see you for lunch this afternoon, see you back at the Manor later tonight."

Continuing to have lunch with Bruce each and every day after that.

"You don't have to do this," spoke Bruce eyeing Richard with that "I know what you're trying to do" look.

Richard just smiling back with a look of amusement and played emotional mockery. "I know, but I want to, and besides I have a couple publicity issues to discuss with you today at lunch about."

This earning him a raised eyebrow from Bruce and an "Oh."

Richard just grinning back mischievous and leaning back in his chair as if to say, "yup, my actions aren't always what you think they are."

"Don't worry, it will only cost you a couple Hundred thousand."

Bruce actually scoffing idally at the comment. "Ok. Now this I have to hear all about. Fine, I'll see you then at lunch this afternoon. I have a meeting elsewhere so let's make it around 1:40, ok?"

Richard nodding, and turning back to hurriedly finish off his plate of already cold food.

-/-

"Billionaire Bruce Wayne to Donate 75 Thousand Dollars to Gotham University"

Billionaire Bruce Wayne; as part of his campaign

towards better education, poorer families of

Gotham's less fortunate are now able to attend

college. A new scholarship program inspired

by the late son of Mr. Wayne, and the current

enrollment of Richard Grayson at Gotham

University. "With the seventy-five thousand dollars

that Mr. Wayne is donating to Gotham University"

commented school President Allan Dedmen "We will

be able to give 543 students; fully covered,

college enrollment for their freshman year."

A/N: This sequence holds a lot in the Newspaper Articles that I've slipped into each chapter. The font style tells you if they come from Gotham, or not, and they allow you to correlate what you guys know about the comic books; and Richard Grayson's life, without altering, changing, or making up my own world for him. So what I do write; that changes what you know, just kind of leave it be. There really isn't much that I've changed. We'll not technically anyway.

Next weeks Chapter Title: Chapter 54 (Way of the Young) Again we'll be back to Slade's POV, but not without Robin also in the chapter, so this time it won't be only Slade, just mostly Slade. lol


	54. Chapter 54 Way of the Young

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: Man, I'm really sorry, I couldn't get the file to upload onto the site. I even went and check if it was my computer, but my e-mail attached the file and sent it to one of my other accounts and then I was even able to open it and read it, so I don't know why I couldn't get FF to take it. Sorry again I was so late in posting this.

Chapter 54 (Way of the Young)

When you're young they say "You're impressionable." Why is that?

Slade's theory wasn't that the young weren't; aren't impressionable, easily impressed or influenced; susceptible, capable of being impressed. A strong effort produced on the intellect, feelings, or conscience. To be heard, fall upon the ear of, catch or reach the ear; to register, and make oneself heard. To get through to the young. To affect, touch, move, stir; melt, soften them. Melt the hearts of the young; penetrate, touch a sympathetic chord, but that the young can be more-so "influenced."

That the capacity or power of a person or things to produce effects on them by intangible; incapable of being perceived by the sense of touch, incorporeal, or an immaterial thing Slade could by indirect means. Indirect meaning; devious, non direct in bearing, a roundabout course, deceitfully persuading them all; easily falling sway with suggestibility, to Slade's manipulation. His praying upon their minds. Minds, that are so much easier then the older more certain; set, and content. Sure of having no more doubts about the establishment or skepticism. The young's misgiving, qualms and apprehension in the words, "I don't know," or "I don't believe." All stemming from feelings, uncertainty; a conscious awareness of questioning, the certainty with which facts they are aware of, are received or impressed upon them.

Which is what made the young targets. Yet Slade, also knowing that that was what made the young harder to sway or persuade for certainty or long term submission.

It was a challenge Slade found worthy of the pursuit. What made his personal rivalry; personal challenge, battle with Robin so satisfying and futuristically tangible. Having already succeeded in persuading Robin into accepting many of the double sided beliefs; Slade found better suited for his use, his needs in thinking and perceiving one specific way. His!

It was the understanding of this conceptual matter that was Slade's only reason for why a mercenary; an assassin for hire, that was far too important. Sought after for services rendered night and day; and a superior being, who the simple act of talking to a group, full of petty school children; exposing his true face, and taking on the role of a simplistic recruiter, was currently standing; tolerantly, and answering; having lowered himself to the most lowest of personal standards and nearly reaching his own tolerable level anyone would ever see the mighty Slade Wilson, Aka Deathstroke the Terminator at.

The irrespective questioning directed at him from Gotham University's prospective ROTC students was being answered by the tall; muscular Army Recruit Captain, "Mr. Derek Slade." White hair; or perhaps a very light blond, his army hair cut; spiked, with his one eye; the other covered in a black patch that made him look more distinguish looking then handicapped, and the beginnings of a well kept beard or goatee. Mr. Slade's presence seemed to captivate the room full of listeners into awed; awed attention both due to his impressive way with worlds, and his mysterious nature. His eye patch giving him a powerful; respect demanded, and credibility appeal.

His captivity over the room; too, was held with an underlying electric sort of fear. The sort of danger about the recruiter, that warned you, "this was a man" you just knew you did not both want to make mad, nor test the limits; bounds, of his capacity, his capability, fort, or caliber as it were.

"Mr. Slade, what age do you have to be before you can enter into the Reserves?"

"The purpose of the Reserve," calmly began Slade in answering back the question a rather short; chunky plump, and unkept, waste of space had rather sprayed out then asked, "Office Corps (ROTC) is to prepare young men and women to serve in the military. Anyone between the ages of 17 to 26 have an opportunity to enroll into one of the three Branches the ROTC training course offers."

"ROTC scholarship," continued Slade, not allowing another question to be asked this annoyingly early in his recruitment speech, "allows you to go to school first (rather then serve in the "military" before receiving tuition aid) and requires you to take ROTC coursework for credit. After you finish college you must complete a period of service in the military."

A hand waved vigorously in the air; Slade wishing nothing more then to break the arm socket that housed it, but instead he simply forced what to him; could be considered the best fake genuinely nice smile, he was capable of offering and indulged the young giddy female. "Yes miss, you seem to have something to ask."

"How much money do ROTC scholarships offer?"

Slade's one eye wanted desperately to narrow in signature Slade style. He could almost tolerate one of Robin's insolent, back talking under breath remarks about now compared to this. "They vary, miss, but can go as high up to as $17,000 a year. However, they can only be used for tuition, not your room and board."

"Sir," spoke up another rich and annoyingly thoughtless snob. Who if; Slade was quite certain, was to ever somehow, manage to get himself into the program, Slade would peg as the first to crack and complain: "It's too hard, I want to go home, I'm rich and I don't have to endure this, just give me the certificate; how much does one cost, and I'll be on my way home. (Desperation to roll his one eye was beginning to disturb his inner attempts at calm and self control) "Sir, if after the first year we do not like the ROTC program anymore, and we want to leave. Can we?"

"Yes," smiled Slade totally genuinely happy to give him the answer. (wouldn't mind giving him something else. Maybe a bullet or how about a whole lot of bullets)

"Most cadets incur a four year active duty commitment, but the amount of service time can vary. For example pilots in the Air-force incur a ten year active duty service commitment, where as Army students who receive an ROTC scholarship serve full time in the army for four years. Selected Cadets may choose to serve part time in the U.S. reserve or army national guard while pursuing a regular career."

Another hand, this time not annoyingly pleading, and surprisingly, one of the men Slade himself would have no problem employing in his services. "Beg your pardon, I'm sure you were going to get to this, but what does the course training offer?"

Slade, tilting his head ever so slightly to answer. "Army ROTC offers a basic course during your first two years."

"Leadership skills, basic training, mental discipline, etc."

"Advanced classes; should you remain with the program after the first two years. Offers leadership camp, advanced military training, team organization, planning, and decision making."

-/-

"Well, let's all give Mr. Slade a nice hand for coming here today and offering us some insightful information," commanded Mr. Dedmen; President of the University.

-/-

"Thank you again Mr. Slade for coming today," respectfully addressed Mr. Dedmen as he and Slade exited the small classroom they'd chosen to hold the ROTC meeting in.

Slade, took and shook Mr. Dedman's outstretched hand, "No trouble at all Mr. Dedmen, I find that most places I travel to aren't very profitable in finding cadets that will actually make it through the whole program, but that 1 usually turn out to be loyal and very outstanding finds."

"They do our country proud, don't they Mr. Slade?"

"Indeed they do, Mr. Dedman." A smirk hidden behind the voice tone.

"It's just too bad, Mr. Slade, that US Senator Pitkens isn't making your job easy these days."

"Indeed he is not, but things have a way of always changing. I'm sure something will work out sooner then later."

"Well we appreciate all that you're doing here. The young need direction, and the ROTC program is a great means for that. Would you like me to walk you out to the parking lot Mr. Slade or may I bid you goodbye and thank you again."

"No, I think I can find my way, I wished to see a bit of your beautiful campus on my way out, I heard you have a most stunning fountain in the courtyard."

"Yes, by all means, enjoy your walk, and thank you again."

Both men shaking hands and Mr. Dedmen leaving Slade to his devices.

-/-

As Slade Wilson walked slowly; making his way through the many hallways and sidewalk pathways, back towards the parking lot. Destination first to see the fountain; as he had told Dedman, yes he had wanted to see it, but no, not for the reason of a eager eye for architecture and beauty, but in the offhanded chance of seeing for himself; judging for himself, not from the simple photographs one of his spy-bots, or men tracking and keeping tabs on his Apprentice had presented to him, but that he might get a chance to see for himself and evaluate Richard's true feelings. Understanding, the present thoughts the boy had, and Slade himself could see issuing from Robin's body language.

How was he handling his freedom and time separated from his Master? Slade knew that often Richard met up with a group of what Slade's spy called "the inner circle." A group of friends yes, but also friends that unlike Richard's roommate; that seemed to be the only other person besides, the "inner circle; a group of superhero acquaintances, that like Richard, were also attending classes at Gotham University. Slade suspecting that Batman had had something to do with them enrolling.

Slade pleasantly surprised, when he found himself happy at the sight; his eye catching a glimpse of the group, meeting up near a group of shady outcropping trees and an old stone bench. Richard his back to the fountain; back turned from noticing Slade, but Slade able to observe and watch Robin without fear that he would instantly spot him. Stood still and simply continued to watch and evaluate for himself the condition of his Apprentice.

The boy was still acting like an outsider. Obviously having yet to fully embrace his freedom and place in normal society. Richard stood with the group of other teenagers; Slade recognizing the two taller, strong and muscular built men as, Speedy; archer, son to League member Green Arrow, and Wally West, aka the Flash. There was also a girl, Slade only recently; through one of his spies reporting, had come to understand was a one; Barbara Gordon, daughter to police Commissioner Gordon. Also, Slade finding out from Wintergreen, she was the infamous new vigilante; "Batgirl," Gotham Cities female crime fighter. And of course there was Robin's roommate; an Alex Wheeler.

Slade wanted to shake his head. Richard was standing with the group, but Slade noted how he was standing outside the group; on the fringes, _he's still leery_, half listening; his eyes wondering, roaming about after the many people coming and going. _Tense muscles, tight upper shoulders; he's ready for action to strike at anytime, and the stress,_ thought Slade. _The stress he's harboring;_ Slade could almost bet the stress was due to issues having to do with a certain Bat. Rumor had it that the two were fighting again. Something bordering on the same issue Robin had left Batman over the first time.

_He's having an internal struggle too_, noted Slade. Slade shook his head. The temptation to take a step forward, walk right up to the boy and take control of him then and there. To tell him what a fool he was being; here he'd granted him his long desired wish, freedom to do whatever he wanted to with it and all the boy could do was run back into the gripping control of a lesser; lesser in his mind. Lesser controlling master. Slade forced himself to remain stationary where he stood. His hand twitching in rising desire to grip onto his Apprentice and drag him away. Slade lowering his hand after a second. _No_, no he would remain true to what he knew would result in his success later on. _No, now was not the time. Later perhaps, but not yet._ Richard still required more time and more painful lessons for himself to learn before he'd come to accept Slade not as the cruel, vial, monster he perceived him; and his actions to be, but would come to see Slade actually had his best intentions in hand regarding his life and future growth. His prosperity.

-/-

The noise from the group of four seemed to block out all other calls. It was funny when Richard noticed the small prickle of conscious energy that seemed to warn him that someone was watching him. Stranger still when that odd feeling that the someone watching him was familiar, strong in his mind as to who it was. A certainty that it was only one person and no one else.

_No, it couldn't be, it was his maddening mind playing tricks on him again._ Slade was not around, he'd left over a year ago. Left and with him had gone all Robin's worries, all his obsessive traits attributed to his and Slade's long standing rivalry. Still, the feeling was growing stronger and stronger. Finally the feeling would be ignored no longer. Richard turned, half expecting to see him behind him, or feet away if nothing else.

Richard blinked his eyes. He looked around, coming forth from the mental fog his recollective thoughts had place him in. No one was standing there looking at him, no one was watching him. Richard began looking around frantically. He just knew that Slade had indeed been somewhere nearby. That if when he'd turned around he'd have surely seen him.

Richard scanned the courtyard, but there was not even the sight of someone that even resembled Slade. No one walking away caught his eye, no one hiding in any shadows, or up upon any of the balconies. There was nothing, only the silent breeze and the normal noise level attributed to the normal college day activities and daily routine of life.

"Richard"

Robin turned and looked back at his companions. "Sorry, I just thought someone was calling me that's all. What did you say?"

Wally stared back at him with a mixed look of concern and pondering if he truly believed that statement or not. "We asked if you were alright, which obviously you aren't. When's the last time you got something to eat in that skinny body of yours man? I think it's a quick stop by the Chinese place before we head out for you man."

Richard smiled, "yeah that sounds great, I could use some food."

"Good then lets get going." As they walked off Richard took a last glance back, no one was there, but he could have swore that Slade had been there, he would swear he still was. He just couldn't seem to peg his location or spot him. Richard shook his head, _No, just get over it,_ there's no way Slade could be here.

-S-

Slade witnessed Richard's head shake. Slade's own disappointed; half smile, resting on his face. He knew the boy was at this very minuet trying to convince himself yet more lies; that he would, by the time the night was through, have succeeded in making himself believe were true. _Too bad. _Too bad, but again it was for the best. Slade turned and walked off, headed for his rental car and then back to his own secret hidden world. On his way back, a couple thoughts struck Slade. His mind working to bring about a closure to his own dissatisfaction.

By the time he'd left the parking lot, two decisions had been made with planned out certainty. One; one particularly, making him pleased. Content to continue on with his choice regarding Richards' and his compromise.

"Rules, of the game Richard, rules of the game. All moves are slowly made with diligent maneuvering in the great game of chess."

"Bishop to you my dear boy."

"And what chance will you embrace Apprentice? Will you make a move, or hold back?"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Information for creation of this chapter was taken and thanks to the accumulation of: Webster's Encyclopedic Unabridged Dictionary of the English Language, Roget's International Thesaurus 3rd Edition. ROTC information taken from and have to say this chapter was actually written from the starting definition of one single world and escalated into what it is. It practically wrote itself out of the thesaurus. lol

Next weeks chapter Title: Chapter 55 (Striving for something More) Robin's turn...


	55. Chapter 55 Striving for something More

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

**Previously...**

Slade witnessed Richard's head shake. Slade's own disappointed; half smile, resting on his face. He knew the boy was at this very minuet trying to convince himself yet more lies; that he would, by the time the night was through, have succeeded in making himself believe were true. _Too bad. _Too bad, but again it was for the best. Slade turned and walked off, headed for his rental car and then back to his own secret hidden world. On his way back, a couple thoughts struck Slade. His mind working to bring about a closure to his own dissatisfaction.

By the time he'd left the parking lot, two decisions had been made with planned out certainty. One; one particularly, making him pleased. Content to continue on with his choice regarding Richards' and his compromise.

"Rules, of the game Richard, rules of the game. All moves are slowly made with diligent maneuvering in the great game of chess."

"Bishop to you my dear boy."

"And what chance will you embrace Apprentice? Will you make a move, or hold back?"

**And now we continue...Two weeks later...**

Chapter 55 (Striving for something More)

Dear Mr. Grayson,

It has been our privilege these last seventeen years helping young adults find and meet that special need in the fast; ever changing work force, that the generation of tomorrow struggles against.

Your name Mr. Grayson was submitted by the University of Gotham, where upon observing your aptitude tests and honor roll status, we feel that you have a real capacity for a career in Law Enforcement.

Have you ever sought the chance to help others? Have you felt the need to make life day to day safer or better for people you don't know? Do you find yourself thinking about the conditions this world has to offer, and say to yourself "I want to make a difference." Wonder how everything seems so unfair, and wish you could stand up for those less secure, striving to do acts of kindness for those who struggle, or aren't aware of their own rights?

It would be our pride to offer you our assistance in helping pave the way, secure a future where you can utilize your natural born talents and feel good about your self each day. All is within your grasp, all you have to do it reach for it. The future is never too early to plan for, but perhaps too late to go back on.

We feel that with you currently enrolled at Gotham University now is the time for you to line up your course choices, guaranteeing you a step ahead of the rest. Enhancing your choice for course curriculum, increases your chances of obtaining and passing into the line of work you may be seeking. Let us do all the work for you. Put us to the test. Internships may be available in your area. Please feel free to contact me……….

-/-

Richard sat at his desk in his dormroom; desk lamp on, re reading for the fourth time the letter that his Professor had handed him at the end of class. He'd thought career week wouldn't really have any appeal to him. **What did he need to consider his future job possibilities for**_ I'm a superhero, and someday I'm going to inherit Wayne Enterprises……aren't I? _Richard had always just assumed (really a bad word. Don't mind telling you whoever came up with that word and meaning needed to be executed immediately before it had taken the world over) anyway, he'd assumed he'd simply follow in Bruce's footsteps.

Go to work at Wayne enterprises some day, and when he was old enough; work his way up the corporate ladder, where upon he'd finally take over as President when Bruce retired, or more to his liking for the time it would take, but when Bruce died.

_But now……………_

"Hay, what's that?"

Richard jumped, he hadn't even heard Alex unlock the door and come in. Alex was quick; steeling the letter out of his hands, beginning to read it aloud before Richard could even register the confusion of it all.

"Dear Mr. Grayson"

Richard jumped up and began trying to take back the letter. "Wow" exclaimed Alex, a wide smile on his face. "Law Enforcement!….Yup," turning his back and blocking Richard from the letter. "I can so see you all decked out as a cop…no, wait. Not a cop." "Detective." Alex's eyes growing all glassy with thought. Richard seizing his moment snatched back the letter.

Richard half frowned. "Oh please, me?"

Alex turning around a look of seriousness on his face, "Yes!"

"Man Richard, for a Billionaires' son you sure don't have a lot of confidence or faith in yourself."

Richard scowled, "it's not confidence in question. I've just never thought I'd do anything else but eventually take over Wayne Enterprises. It never occurred to me that I could possibly do something else with my life."

Alex looked at him more confused then ever. "Why not? It's not like Wayne's holding you with glue to be future president…..he's not is he?" Alex looking kind of confused. He knew the two had issues but he didn't think Richard and Bruce were at odds over what future his roommates' was destined to follow in.

"Well……." hesitated Richard, apparently caught in that moment where an unexpected question had been posed.

Alex seemed to think that with all the traveling and many different schools Richard had told him he'd been to, that he was free to roam where he wanted, and pretty much do….or at least regarding his own future, do what he wanted.

Richard put the letter down on the desk and ran his hand through his hair. "No, well….no, not really.(?)" Alex raising his eyebrow. "Never thought about the future much before have you?"

Richard seemed to grow quite then; one of those emotionless face mask moments where Alex would swear he was observing a secret hidden deep within. Watching some kind of separate person on the brink of answering right before Richard; the wrapping paper, would take back over. Alex every time being forced to shaking off the feeling.

"We'll if you don't want Law Enforcement I'll trade you, because we both know what I got and if they call that perfect assessment of one's abilities I call it insanity. "Computer Technician, hah" scoffed Alex with mockery. Richard not being able to help but smile and laugh.

Richard smiled. Alex looking at him with a deep look of serious disgust. "I can't even operate a simple typing program, what makes them think I could try for a whole one of the things?"

" " Richard simply shrugging.

"How they got computers for me I'll never know……by the way, weren't you supposed to meet Wayne tonight or something?"

Richard looked around; panic in his eyes, "What time is it!"

He was late, he was supposed to be meeting Batman to patrol and check out a lead they'd gotten in regards something going down tonight.

"Oh no," Richard reaching for his duffle bag and booking it out the door. Alex waving and laughing at him as he ran down the dorm hallway. "Have fun" called Alex shutting the door behind his odd, but funny roommate. Scowling with annoyance as he turned around "Computers…hah"

-/-

"You're late"

"I know," answered Richard stealthily sliding up beside Batman. "I had to wait for Alex," Richard prayed for internal forgiveness' for using his roommate as an excuse, but "I lost track of the time while re reading over a letter," wasn't going to cut it.

Batman didn't reply, too busy observing a group of hired thugs gathering around a delivery truck that had just pulled up; where upon two men were now getting out.

Richard wondering what he was seeing through the pair of Bat-binoculars. They didn't just show things close up, they could read heat, cold, radiation, ultraviolet, and several other settings Richard still had never learned what they would show him.

"Time to go"

Richard jumping with surprise, but took off after Batman. Tonight was going to be a long evening apparently.

-/-

The night had transitioned into early morning and the sun would be taking her prominaint rise in a couple more hours. Bruce Wayne; Batman, crinked his neck, a tension from stiffly fighting and staying up all night was temperaraly eased. He was tired; glad this nights' patrol was almost coming to a close, time for him and Robin to go home and the day to take over the mesely part of the battle it did.

Batman graced his partner a quick glance behind him; smirking with both ironic laughability and perplexing pondering, Robin was walking energetically. Lost in his own thoughts; yet appearing as he always did with eager energy, ready at any moment to continue without tiring the battle or fight waiting to be engaged. How the young boy had so much energy and passionate enthusiasum all the time was beyone him.

Even at a young age; Richard had been an acribat when he'd first came into Bruce Wayne's life, Bruce surmising that his energy was from being young, agile, and from a family with unique traits and the constant busy life of a circus performor. However as his young ward had gotten older, that thought had turned from age and daily routine of life, to adrinoline and teenage hormonal energy. No teenager ever slept for too long, especially durring night life, but looking at him now...Batman realizing he was growing more and more into a man and less and less that young boy he'd taken in so long ago. Realizing he himself was possibly growing old; no, Batman shoving that thought out of his mind with self delluding persading. Richard; Robin, was just one of those people. Always full of energy, never appeared tired.

"Do you ever get tired?" Half laughed, half askingly commented Batman.

Richard caught up in his own slow mental thought; winding down, from the night's events, was caught off guard. Flintching ever so slight and proving to Batman what he'd taken slight notice of all night, that he'd not been keeping his guard up.

"Sure, Why?" Robin looking perplexed and slightly taken aback that Batman; Bruce, was making small talk conversation. He normally just ended patrol with a: "come on, let's go home" and a silent care ride. That is, unless they got into an argument over some issue or point. Then there was pleanty of talking; and lot of angry raising of voice tone, to go along with it too.

"You're always so energetic and fill of renewed readiness," replied back Batman with observational wonder. "It just makes me often times wonder if you couldn't perhaps go on and on forever."

The comment had been just that, a comment, nothing but spoken words of innocent observational thought and praise, but with three simple worlds and a turning of Richard's face into a pout, it had taken on an underlying sadness. "I can now,"

Batman lost that look to him of a mortal man, his hand reaching out. Cold eyes replacing the eyes of Bruce Wayne, giving birth to the eyes all knew Batman to have. Hand outstreatched and on Robin's shoulder, "look, I'm sorry. I know how you don't like to think about what happened, about the possibility...but we're going to find you a cure. No one has given up, Johnn and Clark are still searching, no one's going to give up. Esspecailly not me."

Richard's eyes were masked over, even the worlds greatest detective could not tell what was going on under the facaded blank look Richard was displaying. "And what if they don't? Quitely inquired Robin in responce, "what if they do, and nothing changes?" His words and then eyes looking up into Batman's a resolve in them, "I can't keep putting my life on hold, waiting for "when"

Batman looking back at, and into the eyes of his young partner; a man he could almost call his true brother, what he saw didn't gripp at him, but made him worried, there was nothing showing threw those normally readable features.

The subtle signs; that once upon atime, Batman and Robin knew to read off each other were no longer readable to Bruce.

Richard used to be an open book to him; even when in uniform, now it was like seeing a stranger.

Bruce blamed Slade for the change in his ward. He'd been through too much, fought too hard, and sacrificed too much of himself in a vain battle to rid himself of his own arch-nemosis. Bruce knowing only too well what that kind of fighting did to someone.

Richard used to be the most optimistic person he'd ever been privlaged to know. Always the last person to ever give up. When all looked bleek and gray, Richard; Robin, had always been the one to make others regain hope. Secretly Bruce held that attitude in deep respect, you could even say he envied him for his attitude.

"What's brought you to this line of thinking?" Questioned Batman, a tight faced concern in his look.

Richard moving out from Batman's hand and giving a troubled sigh. "I don't know, I guess it's the fact that it's career week at school that's done it."

Some of the tension relieved in Bruce at this explination. A smirk appeared on his maked features. "Always was an annoying waste of a week." Richard regarding Batman with a look of confusion and drawn attention. "Someday you'll take over Wayne Endestries, and I'll know that my father's legacy is in good hands."

Richard averting his eyes at this last comment, didn't take the worlds greatest detective to know: "Something else on your mind?"

Richard was hesitent to answer. Finally taking a chance, hoping for the best responce. "It's just this letter one of my professors gave me today, it was from one of these companies that scores your assessment tests and then offers you a career field that best suits you."

"And what field did they place you in?" Inqured Batman with mild intrege.

"Law Enforcement" mumbled Richard waiting to see what Bruce's reaction would be to the answer.

Batman scowled, his face proving to Robin what he already knew. Batman had respect for those that tried hard to be good, hard working cops. Jim Gordon would never hear Batman say anything about him as a cop, but in general Batman simply found them to be useless and nothing but low level protectors of what really needed to be done for the city, perhaps the world in general.

Too much red tape to overcome. Too easily to fall victom to corruption; brought about from frustration, and watching your hands be tied again and again. Good cops with good, and genuion intenions being told "it's not your jusrisdiction, that's not for you to worry about, better luck next time. Watching men with power; money, and leverage walk away scott free.

Richard could counter all those comments. He had at one time or another; only to loose in the end, but he'd counter: _"How was that any different then what he and Bruce did now? Or how the Joker, Two-face, and Ivy keep escaping; running free, and terrorizing Gotham day and night?" _

_We collect evidence same as a detective has to. Surveillance, files', video tapes._

"They said," continued Robin; hoping that this was the right time to be bringing up the subject, "said that I might be able to take an internship with the city. Possibly with one of the precincts."

"I could protect those who need it without hiding…..still maskeraid as a superhero in the night hours when I have to." Added Richard noticing how Batman's uncertinty was giving over to dissatisfaction at the thought posed.

Batman counterpointing. "Do you know what having a day job, and a night life does for your health? Not to mention the lack of sleep." "No," your social life is put on hold."

"Friends can never know who you really are, about what you're really doing. And what about if and when you have a partner. Won't they wonder where you're always running off to?"

"And then there's the gamble that one day some body might find out your secret, then what? What if those around you become targets?"

"And the worst I find," Batman looking serious at Robin, "is the internal struggle. Where the line stands between who I am as Bruce Wayne and what he's supposed to be capable of and what Batman would do in the same situation."

"The restraint to know when to act like a punch to the face hurt, and when it didn't."

Richard smiling. He recalled that day when one of Bruce's head of department got fired. The man had decked Bruce. It really had been a wimpy throw, but still Bruce had to act like it hurt. Billionaire playboy's never got their hands dirty. That was what security was for.

"Well you know……" countering Bruce's view; this being the moment Richard had been maneuvering towards, annticipating Bruce would bring up and in to question. So he could make this next statement sound spontaneous; not thought about a great deal, or pleading. "I could perhaps stop being a superhero altogether. Retire Robin once and for all and Richard Grayson take up the gauntlet. Take to being a cop; move out, make a family for myself………."

Batman's eyes were deep, staring right into him. Richard was reminded of how Slade was when angry. Giving him a look similar; only this, he was pretty much figuring; coming from Bruce, meant incredulous disbelief with prejudice.

"You're not being serious?"

It wasn't a question, but one of those duty told statements. One of those end of discussion cues; where Richard was just supposed to accept law, issue be over with. This time though he couldn't. Something about how Alex had smiled when he'd pictured him and said the word "Detective" had gripped at his own feelings of joy and happy imagining. Richard was on the brink of replying back: "Actually, yes" when a scream was heard, both Batman's and Robin's attention deverted to an alley over, where several gang members where finishing up the night with acts of mayham and torture.

Batman jumpting down without even regarding his partner. Robin fully awair of how upset he was at the moment. His own frustration holding him from following immediatly. Why couldn't they ever have a conversation without one of them ending up emotionally upset or frustrated?

-/-

Richard pitied those poor men. They'd really taken quite a beating when Batman had flown down upon them. Richard knowing that Batman's moment to take action had only been to end the conversation and escape his feelings of battling it out verbally with him. Richard had watched, as Bruce had fought with less restraint; giving a couple of the gang members a couple more hits, then were necessary.

All the way back in the car ride; to the cave, it now being the weekend, and Richard usually spending it at the manor anyway, found it easier to hook up friday night on patrol and hitch a ride back to the manor. Tonight however, the silent car ride back was tension like old times. _So much for partners and what's in the past stays there,_ thought Richard,_ yeah right; we're beginning over, mentally scoffed Richard. Over again, fighting._

"What?" Demanded Batman as they pulled into the cave, he knew how Richard wasn't really breathing hard; or soft, and how he was refusing to look anywhere but out the passenger window. All sure signs that something was on his mind.

"What do you mean what?" Asked Richard trying not to start an argument. Feeling the unease of what he'd witnessed as they'd taken on that gang.

"You were more agressive and harder on them then what was nessicary. If you were mad at me, or upset you should have come out and said something; even taking out your agression on me, perhaps asked me to a sparing session, but you don't need to bottle it up until you end up taking it out on the innocent."

Batman's face was cold, his eyes rock hard. "Those men weren't innocent," countered Batman.

Richard noticing out of the corner of his eye how Alfred had stopped halfway down the steps, his face not clear, but Richard could already pitcure the smile fadding from the buttlers face. "You know what I mean..."

"It's like you with Joker."

"Damnit Bruce, you need to stop letting your feelings over Jason's death eat you up; it wasn't all Joker's fault, Jason died."

"What, are you saying it was my fault now?" Accused Batman, his face growing deeper; hard with hints of anger, even rage.

Richard knowing he should stop here and now, but his need to get through and make Bruce understand was too great. "No"

"No one's saying that but you...you apparently feel guilty or you wouldn't be bringing it up in that way now would you. Do you feel guilty, do you think it was your fault?"

Bruce turned away from him. "I don't want to talk about this with you," turning back. "You're not a shrink Dick and even if you were I don't need to talk about my feelings. What battle I have between me and Joker is non of your concern. Joker's my rival not yours."

Richard scowled, removing his mask and looking Batman deep in the face. "You're wrong, you obviously **do** need to talk about what's going on, and you don't see what others do."

"And what is that?" Threatened Batman looking back at Richard antisipationally.

"That you're running away from your feelings, that you aren't sure you can or need to keep doing this each and every day over and over again. That giving the crusade up isn't something bad, that you're entitled to a life Bruce."

"That you feel guilty for Jasons death because you were letting what you consider your guard down, because you were begining to feel like you might not need to always remain Batman, that with Jason here you could start fresh, have a normal life. Perhaps a family...

"Get out." Cried Bruce, his emotions showing clear and threw. Angery in an attempt to cover for his tears. Richard saw it, Alfred new, but there would be no telling or talking anymore to him about it.

Richard turned and began walking off. Walked past Alfred, his own frustration threatening to burst. He didn't hear him, but he could imagin Bruce stroming off deeper into the cave. He always fled deeper into the darkness of the cave when he was upset. Fleeing, it was what he did best. Fleeing from his emotions, and pushing all else away from him.

-R-

Richard Grayson heaved a sigh, where was he? What was he supposed to be doing? He couldn't seem to concentrate very well today, _good thing it's the weekend and I'm not supposed to be in class right now. It is the weekend isn't it?_

Panic filled Richard, he glanced out the window of his bedroom in Wayne Manor; the sky was just beginning to rise, then he looked over at his clock. 5:00 am; Saturday, November 12th. Richard sighed, throwing off the ovecers and getting to his feet. Richard making his way over to his closet to dress began reaching for the door handle when he hesitently stopped, another sigh escaping him as he lay back against the door to his closet.

_What was I supposed to be doing today? Oh, that's right, I'm getting together with Alex, and we're supposed to play a game of basketball today. _

_Wait, wasn't that supposed to be on a Thursday?_ "No" whispered the internal voice in Richard's head that kept his mind on track. "No, that was today silly."

_Oh, ok, _nodded Richard content and satisfied. Turing back to the closet he opened it and smiled. His outfit was all put together for him on the hanger, he reached in and took the athletic clothing out, beginning to dressing for the coming day.

Richard smiled as he pulled off the socks from the tiny strings connecting them to the shorts; a great big smile of childish joy, he just love how things always seemed to fit together just perfectly.

Fully dressed; gym bag in hand, Richard made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell of waffles and pancakes attracted his senses. "Oh, Alfred that smells great."

Alfred only smiled, setting a perfect stack of vanilla pancakes in front of his young master and pouring a hearty helping of syrup all over the plate. "Now eat your fill Master Richard I have made plenty more for you to enjoy." Referring Richard's eyes over to a set of perfectly stacked; golden colored pancakes, waiting in reserve. "Wow"

"Thanks Alfred, you're the best, this really is a great breakfast."

"Nothing but the best for you Master Richard."

Richard ate his pancakes; Alfred giving him the second stack, equally pouring another hearty helping of syrup all over the second one. Richard biting in to the second stack and smiling. "Alfred these are so light and fluffy. It's like eating air, makes your mouth tickle." Both Richard and Alfred laughed.

Then Richard suddenly stopped, looking around. "Hay, where's Bruce, why isn't he here eating breakfast along with us?"

Alfred set down his own plate he'd been munching on, Richard noticing the frown that began to cover over the normally happy butlers face. "Master Bruce; I'm sorry to report, has locked himself into the Batcave again. I was able to deliver to him a stack of Pancakes though, one of the conveyer belts was still working, but he will not let me in or come out as I have requested."

Richard stood up. "Don't worry Alfred, I'll get him to come out, you know how he listens to me." A bright smile falling back into place on Alfred's face. "Yes, thank you Master Richard."

"Don't mention it Alfred." Richard standing up and heading for the clock entrance that lead to the Batcave. Richard's favorite entrance was the secret slide and pole that he often slid down into the Batcave from; but today, with Bruce locking himself inside, this would be the only way accessible.

The clock slid aside and Richard began descending the stairs down into the cave. Carefully watching for hidden traps and noticing how he was suddenly getting cold. Richard shivered. Were there more steps here then normally? _Shouldn't I have gotten there by now?_ Finally he reached the bottom. _Why are no lights on?_

"Bruce?"

Nothing. It was still dark, and the only voice that echoed back a reply was his own, off the cave walls.

Richard moved towards the Batcomputer, he found the chair facing the screen, but no one was sitting in it. Or at least he thought so, he was about to leave; continue heading deeper into the cave, to try and find Bruce, when he heard the chair creak. A small giggle from what sounded like a child caught his attention. Richard turned around, the chair was now rocking back and forth.

Another small giggle echoed out from the chair again, Richard stepped closer; maneuvering around the chair, reached out so that he could turn the chair slightly and see who was sitting in it. His hand reached out, fingers nearly touching the top of the chair, when another giggle sounded and the chair swiveled around on its own. Richard stepping back in fright.

"Dick, what's wrong? What are you doing down here? I thought I told Alfred I didn't want to be disturbed."

It was the voice of Bruce, but this couldn't be him, no. This was a small boy sitting in front of him, not Bruce's big broad shoulders, and tall standing form.

However, as Richard began looking over the child sitting in Batman's chair, he began noticing similarities between the small boy; with black hair, and deep dark blue eyes. Many features matched same as Bruce's. The more Richard stared at him, the more he began to realize this was indeed Bruce. A far younger version, but Bruce no less.

"What, how," the words just kind of didn't seem to come to mind as he stood there. _What had I wanted to ask him anyways? Why am I standing here?_

_Oh, yes, I'm supposed to be bringing Bruce back up stairs to eat pancakes with Alfred and myself._

"But Bruce already has pancakes," echoed the little voice in his head. _Yeah, that's right he does, he's eating them._

Sitting on young Bruce's lap was the plate Alfred had sent down earlier. Bruce Jr. forked another bite and placed it into his mouth, chomping noisily. Swallowing before he'd even finished chewing. "Dick, what are you doing down here, haven't I told you you're too young to be down here all by yourself."

"Too young?" Scoffed Richard amusingly taken aback at Bruce's tenacity and choice of wording.

"Who are you calling young Bruce?" Realizing he'd just said the wrong thing, when Bruce's eyes narrowed and he set the fork down on the plate.

"Dick, this attitude of yours is really becoming something, how many times lately have I told you to stop treating me like a child."

Richard stepped back, Bruce getting up from his seat and placing the plate of pancakes where he'd just been sitting. Walking sternly up to Richard. His head tilted up and angrily staring Richard down.

Richard looked down at his mentor, a strangeness to this situation. Here he was taller, older, more mature then his mentor. Stronger, and most likely quicker then Bruce, and despite all that; here he was, feeling the normal intimidation and fearfulness; need for treading lightly, he always seemed to feel whenever in the shadow of the Bat.

Looking down and seeing Bruce's shadow; Batman's shadow, casting a dark silhouette across where he stood.

"Why do you do that?" Asked Richard back in angry annoyance.

Bruce just glared back at him. "Attitude Mister."

Richard lowering his head and looking away with a mumbled and small "I'm sorry."

"What was that, I didn't hear you," demanded Jr. Bruce; hands on his hips and eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Dick, you really need to learn to stop playing games all the time, and just grow up. I can't believe I let you come back; reaccepted you as my partner, and still I get no cooperation from you. You still seem to think you know better then me."

_Well maybe I do_, thought Richard, his eyes turning back to look down on Bruce. "I'm only worried about you." Trying to maneuver the conversation back to where he could ease Bruce, and get him to listen to him without an argument coming about from all this. "Alfred was worried, and I thought..."

"Thought what, that you could come to my rescue, come try and make me feel better, come back and take the pressure off me, take over for Batman. What Dick, make everything blissfully happy and all as it used to be?"

Right before Richard's eyes Bruce's body began growing, changing, becoming the adult Bruce he was used to seeing. "Dick, I didn't just grow up yesterday. I've lived my life, made my choices, my mistakes and I've lived through them all. What have you lived through, and done to compare close to my level of life. Who are you to tell me that what I'm doing; what I'm choosing, is right or even wrong?"

Richard was angry now. "Bruce your so bloody stubborn. You can't ever just simply listen to anyone's offered advice, you always have to be right, always in control. Can't ever admit that there's more then one way of doing things. No, it's your method or nothing. Your so damn proud, you're such a control freak you make me nuts."

"You know other people have good ideas too, maybe for once listening to them and perhaps trying them out wouldn't hurt every now and then."

Bruce just scoffed. "Why? Why should I? I'm not at liberty to anyone else to try their way. This is my gig. My city. I'm Batman, I started this whole protector of the city gig before you, before anyone else."

"I don't see why I have to indulge any of you. Why I need to change to fit your bill. It's my rules, my system of living Dick. I created this world of Batman and I can choose how I wish to rule it. I don't need your permission or anyone else's to keep my world going. You're all guests in my world. I, allow **you** to exist in **my** world. Not the other way around. If I choose to ignore you, then that's my option. I have that right, not you. You do what I say you can, and can't do."

"Is that clear?"

"Now I suggest that if you have a problem with that, then you can leave. Hand over your access keys, turn in your suit, and just walk out; leave. If not, then sit back. Follow orders, and stop trying to take control of things. Because your not going to, and your not welcome if you try."

With that Bruce picked up his plate of pancakes and walked angrily out of the Batcave. Richard fuming as he watched him go. Turning around and beginning to walk towards the workout training room, placing all his anger, all his frustration into the punching bag and the practice dummies.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Screamed out Richard in frustration.

Slow and steadily, laughter began slithering all around him. It was an amusing chuckle with entertaining delight and pitying applications. "Ch,ch,ch, poor little Robin."

Richard whirled around. "What do you want?" His voice was angry, his mind clouded. _Was he supposed to be here? No. He's not supposed to know the location of the Batcave._ "Does that matter," asked the reasoning little voice.

"Come now Apprentice," dejectedly replied Slade. Walking casually around the practice area to lean up against the dummy Richard was hitting on only moments ago.

"You know he's never going to change. Nothing you do is going to make him change his mind. You should have realized that the last time you too split up and went your separate ways."

"So" accused Richard, eyes narrowing. "What's it got to do with you?"

"Nothing," admitted Slade calmly. "But you have to ask yourself the question, why then, did **you** decided to come back. Knowing that **he** was like this?"

"Did you think he would change simple because Jason died?"

Slade's words struck at Richard's thoughts. He looked down. "Yeah, I did. Didn't I..." Slade neither answering or moving, only standing there.

Richard lowered his head. Hands coming to his head and another frustrated scream issuing from his mouth. Hands running through his hair, as he blew out his frustration and sighed. Looking over at Slade with a less emotional attitude and now a calmer exterior. "I'm being foolish aren't I?"

Slade unfolding his arms, parental understanding in the sigh that issued from him. A hand on Richard's shoulder when Slade's words echoed before him. "You have to deal with the fact that your life is your life."#1 "How about you stop trying to change everyone else around you, and just start living your life the way you want to, cause no one else is going to change to make you happy. Especially not Batman."

Richard placed his hands in his pockets. "I guess your right, I've been trying now to make him more happy, more at peace since I came back, but all he seems to get is more unhappy, and now he's getting angry all over again."

Slade vanished and Richard began walking out of the Batcave; back up the steps into Wayne Manor...

-R-

Richard blinked, yawning and blinking a few more times to adjust his eyes to the darkness of his room. He turned over and looked at the clock. **"3:48 am" **

He'd been asleep now for his usual two to three hours. Richard not yet moving to get up; the household would be still sleeping anyway. Even Bruce would be asleep right now. Richard simply staring up at his bedroom ceiling. His mind was right, Slade's words were bold and totally logical. Why was he, right back where he'd been the first time? Why was he yet again trying to change Bruce?

Why were they both so diffrent and yet both the same? Both felt that need to avenge, and prevent what happened to them. What was ripped away from them, from happening to others...and yet. Yet now, now he was beginging to feel that need less and less. Where as Bruce, he seemed to be feeling it more and more. It was like the fight they'd had earlier.

Richard trying to reason with him about how his obsession to hunt down Joker; try and stop him, No. Not just stop him. Bruce/ Batman, had this burning hunger to hurt him. To make Joker pay for his sins. Make him pay for every bad deed that had befallen Bruce Wayne's life. As if his death or distruction would make right Jason's death, or Richard's families death, or even make right Bruce's mother and father's death?

All Bruce could seem to focus on anymore was the torment. See Joker as Bruce's/Batman's tormenter all these years. Richard could see the damage it was causing. See the changes taking place in Bruce, but the stubborn Bat refused to see what was happening. Refused to see that he was turning rock hard. Emotionally un connectable. And now, no matter what Richard tried to do, Bruce just refused to listen or see his point of view.

Richard sighed, tears coming to his eyes. He rolled over, slowly crying into his pillow. Whatever was he going to do, how was he going to make Bruce understand? How was he ever going to escape...

**To be continued...**

A/N: #1Quote by Alex Hailey

A lot happened in this chapter, as for Richard's dream sequence. I want you all to know that Slade had nothing to do with that. Not indirectly. The nano probes that he long ago put into Richard do not influence him, they merely help him see logic, reason, present him with non self delusional options, and sometimes; as you can see later, help to save his life, by the bodies natural fighter survival means. So, what happened in Richard's mind was all his own doing, all his troubled thoughts, desire for a perfect life, and his reliance on Slade's words; for backing, and rational reasoning.

Next Chapter's Title: Chapter 56 To You Belongs the Way


	56. Chapter 56 To You Belongs the Way

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 56 ( To You Belongs the Way)

Quick moves, fast hands, a pass between the legs. Over the head, a fake left, turn right, dribble "and Score!"

Alex Wheeler raised his arms up in the air, his triumphant self praise wasn't all as satisfying as it normally would have been. His rival; roommate, wasn't exactly playing with a full deck today. Richard seemed distracted, not really there; even if he was physically there, his mental mind was miles away.

"Ok"

"Richard man, you have got to tell me what's bothering you. As much as I love it that your letting me win. It's not going to boost my ego very much if I know it's intentional."

"So spill it man, what's distracting you."

Richard frowned. There was no point lying or trying to show he wasn't upset; besides the fact this was his roommate he was talking with, Alex knew him better then some times even the Titans had, and Alex had only been his roommate now for a year and a half. "It's more Bruce issues that's all. Look Alex I'm sorry, I just can't seem to bring myself back around, be my cheerful, normal self."

"I'm really sorry, if you want to go another round I'll promise to this time at least make it look like it was a challenge to beat me and win." Richard's smirk, not totally up to par but Alex could see he was at least trying to make an effort to be cynically funny.

Alex sighed, he hated it when Richard did this. He was always trying to cover over his issues. The guy had explained to him long ago about how he and Bruce Wayne just never could see eye to eye. Alex coming from no family of his own, couldn't really see what was worse. Being alone; having no family, or being in Richard's life boat; family dead, taken in by a Billionaire that had lost his own family and couldn't seem to offer to anyone any comforting; family love, and support. "Let's get something to drink and take a break before we do that," suggested Alex.

They walked over to where their gym bags where. Richard tossing Alex a bottle of Gateraid from the cooler. Both of them sitting down and sighing as the cool, cold liquid quenching their thirst. Richard picking up one of the newspaper pages that the guys before them had left behind. His face grew more serious and almost emotionally blank. Alex again observing one of Richards many annoying quirks he'd slowly discovered in his roommates personality.

"What?" Asked Alex; calling firmly for the answer, knowing it was the only way to get Richard to come back out of his self contained shell.

Richard blinked, acting like he'd just now noticed Alex was in the same room with him. "Oh, sorry, I'm just tired, spacing out, that's all, it's nothing," setting down the paper and chugging down the remainder of his drink.

Alex wanted to shake his head. Typical response, man what was is it that made this poor kid this way? Richard stood up, stretching "You ready?" Asking Alex, his full attention now on his roommate.

"Yeah, give me a sec, you go get in a couple hoops in while I finish the rest of my drink." Richard noded, taking off over to the hoop, leaving Alex standing there. Alex chugged down his drink and turned to pick up the paper Richard had been mesmerized by moments before. His brow took on a questioning look of confusion.

"US Senator Gives in to ROTC Hold"

Today in a shocking announcement, US Senator

Mark Pitkens announced that he was no longer

going to hold back and pursue his mission to

regulate and govern control of the ROTC

program away from the private sector.

"Upon doing further and deeper research, I

just come to the realization that the private

sector business men are putting a lot of funds,

time, resources, ino the program. "They really

do have our children's', and our countries

best interest at heart. I can't see taking it all

away from them when Congress can't even

seem to satisfactorily come up with a solution

to raising enough money in order to keep

the program running strong."

Alex looked back over at where Richard was dribbling the ball. Maybe Richard really had just been zoning out. He didn't seem to remember Richard ever thinking about joining an ROTC; the kid was built pretty well, but he didn't see Richard as someone who was the soldier type. Alex looked back over at the article, tossing it and his empty drink bottle back onto the bench. _Well, I guess it's time to go boost my ego seeing as how my roommate's more then willing to let me win so easily today..._

-/-

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."#2

Richard stood in his Robin costume. It had been three days now since he'd had the dream. Three days and still he couldn't seem to move forward; away from his inner delima, he and Bruce seemed to not converse unless they were fighting now. It wasn't as if they didn't respect and love each other. They were family. Bruce like a father to him, and Richard; he knew like a son, or more like a younger brother. Yet they just couldn't seem to mesh these days, and poor Alfred; Oh Alfred was stuck in the middle, or on the sidelines trying to figure a way to calm the two boys into rational forsight.

Richard sighed, re reading the sign that was stationed in the window of the old antique store, next to Leslie's clinic.

"Crime slow I take it?"

The voice was mocking him, yet he knew her words to be in genuine greeting and with a warm smile that would await him when he turned to look at her. Although, this time he didn't feel like turning around.

Batgirl noticed this and suddenly her warm and inviting smile faded. She reached out and took his arm, embracing it with a hug. Drawing him close. "You and Batman have another argument?"

Robin sighed. "There's just nothing I can say, to get him to change his way of thinking. No way for him to see reason."

"I don't know," Robin turning to address her; a pleeding look in his eyes, "what made me think that if I couldn't get through to him the first time, I'd be able to get him to listen to me this time?...I don't know, maybe because I thought I was older, more mature. An adult now for him to see me, not simply a child."

He locked eyes with Barbara, realizing she didn't have the answer he was seeking any more then he did. "He only sees the costume, never the man under it."

"But he has to know your an adult," pleeded in reply Batgirl. Desperatly wanting to try and make him feel better, make him seem less lost and trapped. "When the two of you aren't in costume, he must see that Richards' (saying his name softly should prying ears be listening) see that he's all grown up."

"I mean you're in college now, doesn't that tell him something?"

Robin sighed again, returing his head back to stare down at the empty street and store shops. "He sees."

"He just can't accept."

"As long as I live under his roof and in his world, I'm only whatever he wants me to be. I play the part he's handed me. The role in his little world that never changes, nothing moves forward or grows up in Batman's fictional world."

"So what are you going to do then?"

Richard smiled, looking back at Barbara and giving her face a loving hand. "I guess I'm going to do what someone once told me I needed to."

"I'm just not sure if I have the courage necessary to take the leap."

-/-

"European Diplomat Assassinated"

A top European Diplomat was found dead yesterday.

Apparently someone managed to gain access to

the safe house he was staying in, while waiting to

make a speech to the world leaders at the coming,

next weeks, world leaders conference. Security has

now been changed and preparations are being made

to secure and safeguard all the leaders scheduled to

attend the conference.

Although several local newspapers to world leaders

have already stated that they; in light of this new

event, will not be attending the conference.

Concern that their countries stability just wouldn't

survive should something happen accidentally

to them. This reporter can't question that, self

preservation must prevail sometime.

The European Diplomat was an advocate of

"United Cooperation" in trying to track down

and stop terrorism. Place greater care in

mercenary recruiting, speaking about placing

stricter watch over one time military officer's

who leave their service. Accusing many of later

turning rogue; joining known Terrorist groups

around the globe and sharing top secret

knowledge with the enemy.

Richard; sat in his dorm room, Alex was over at his girlfriends again so it had actually surprised him when he'd found the door unlocked. His Bat skills taking nervous precautions before he'd entered fully into the room. Where he'd found the article clipping left on his perfectly made bed, and an unaddressed letter laying beside it. Richard also hesitant to pick up and read just any unaddressed and strange letter; checked it out with a pair of gloves, under the light of one of his lamps. Seeing nothing inside but the folded up note he now held in his hand.

Dick,

Sorry I missed you, but I couldn't stick around, been a busy week for the JL.

I know how you keep tabs on events around the world. Alfred told

me about your collection of newspapers that come to the manor each

morning, so I thought you might find this article worth reading. I also wanted

to let you know that two days before this happened we got a call from Africa;

one of the many tribal villages on the outskirts, was found burnt to the ground.

The whole tribe say for a young man in his late twenties was discovered

murdered. The survivor claimed to have seen the Terrorist known as

Deathstroke the Terminator leading the group responsible.

We sent a good part of the team that way to check out any leads, then this

happened, and our young man; seems to have vanished since then too, you're

a pretty good detective so I'm sure you understand how it all ties together.

Call me sometime, we'll have lunch.

Clark

PS. How's college life? Still can't believe you've grown up so much.

-/-

Motivation. It's always about movement and the direction someone takes. What that first step allows you to see after taking a leap of faith. The perspective it reveals to you; and how you, after gaining the courage to move past that great fear holding you back. How you see the world; discovering that the fear wasn't as great as you once thought it was, that it was all just perspective and you sigh. Knowing you're alright, and that everything from then on is going to be not fine; but not so scary, or traumatic for you anymore either. That's courage!

-W-

Wintergreen stood in the open auditorium of Gotham University. The faculty had listened to several of his speeches; given at the ROTC and recruiting seminars, and with a little manipulation on Slade's part, he had been asked to give a motivational seminar for several classes of students. That they; not reflecting Slade manipulativly assisting them, thought could use some help and assistance in making life choices. Perhaps motivating them to move forward into the bright; outlined, futures they all had in front of them.

Although Wintergreen thought it was a bunch of propaganda and cliché bullshit. Slade though, thought it a good opportunity to mold young minds; and one in particular, having manipulativly made sure that Richard was forced to attend the seminar, knowing full well that he would take the words outlined in Wintergreen's speech fully to heart.

Slade, even going so far as to tell Wintergreen to make sure and enunciate; make eye contact, at specific intervals and moments throughout the speech for Richard's benefit, and Slade's master control design.

Wintergreen almost more resceptive to taking a bullet. _Wasn't this obsession and game Slade had with this poor kid over. Hadn't he let the kid go_, apparently not. Apparently their game would never end.

"Hello my name is Bill Hanasgreen;" a false identity Slade had made up for the specific role his position required him working with the public, and for the recruiting purpose his role entailed. Till once again he would vanish into the nothingness and take on a different roll; effortless and constant, in Slade's organizations' future plans towards ruling the world.

"I've been asked to come her today and give you all a nice speech that will help motivate you into thinking and acting; in a manor beneficial, towards each and every one of your futures'."

"Personally I'm going to tell you right now that in life nothing is certain, and no matter what we plan, how much we try, and what ever bull you hear about; how life was just so perfect and so easy, someone's spouting a bunch of shit."

The teachers tensing up, but the crowd of listeners seemed to relax then, even quieting down, begining to give Wintergreen their full attention.

"I'm not here to tell you what to do or how to make your futures secure. Honestly, I don't really know that from day to new day with my own future." Again Wintergreen could see how his truthful expressions were wrealing them all into listening. _Got to give Slade credit._

"We live, we die, and in between, we grow up. Making tough choices, that not always are going to turn out happily ever after. We'd like to think that when we make a choice we're doing it with as much reasonable information; as much hard facts and the best decisional thoughtfulness put into the choice as possible, but still...Something can always turn out wrong."

"All there is, is to living with that choice once made, and not get upset when you find out it didn't turn out as expected. Choosing and riding the waves once those choices are made, are fundimentel in showing who you are."

"What I'm going to talk to you all today about is: "Who **you**, are?" "See that's what really makes a diffrence in life."

"Not who everyone else is pushing you to be. Not who you've been expected to be since you were young; impressionable, not the man or woman you walked into this auditorium, this school, enrolled into this college to become. But **who you**, deep down are, and will remain being, even after you leave here today. Upon graduating, or after you take on that position waiting you out in the real world."

"What freedoms do you desire?"

"Do you have skills, talents, and personal drive to choose a course in life that others might not accept?"

"That is, the "Who you are" it's the person that makes "you" and the future you; to move forward, strong. Secure, and make choices in regards what you want, and who you are. Not who others expect you to be."

"**You** have the right to personal freedom."

"You see, you have the right to choose for **yourself** what you want to do with the existence you're living."

"You are the one who is going to have to deal with, **accept**; the course of life you're living."

"Not others."

"Not your teachers, your friends, collegues, or mentors...Oh sure, they can dictate to you all day long you should do this; that you have to do that, but are **they**, the ones living with the resulting course those choices bring about?"

"No. **You are**."

"So why are **they**, the ones making the choices…..for you?"

"Only cowards' let others lead them through life."

"The brave; the strong and self assured, **they** don't necessarily lead, but they make sure and take steps to ensure **their** own future."

"They make choices, and then **they** follow through on those choices, no matter what. Letting no one stop what their heart and mind tell them they wish for."

"What **you **desire, and where you, find true freedom, true contentment, true purpose. Where **you** really do belong."

"It all comes down to a very odd pattern in life that most people follow, yet don't even realize they do until one day we look back, or someone points it out to us, and we say "Wow, that really is how it happens."

"The pattern is this." Wintergreen showing a slide.

Peace of mind

Living one day at a time

Preparing for success

Knowing what to do

Overcoming negatives and uncertainties

Making dreams come true

"It all starts with peace of mind. Not the kind you think of where you've meditated and relaxed. No, but where you have made a decision; feel it the best choice, weighed all the available possibilities, and feel this; the best choice to satisfaction. That, the satisfaction; the feeling of peace from the decision made and knowing you chose it, **that** feeling, brings you contintment."

"No one should take that away from you, and no matter how the choice turns out. You did have a form of satisfaction; a peace of mind that you had made the right choice, so why later; let others, or citcumstances, make you relent from that peace of mind. Make you feel bad for making that choice you though you'd chosen as neing the wrong one?"

"Weren't you contint, happy, and feeling confident when you made the choice?"

"Now if you were feeling edgy, uncertin, unsure when you made the choice; perhaps then, later, if something bad or incorrect had occured from that choice. Then you could beat yourself down about making the wrong decision. But not, when you were certain it was the right decision to be made."

"How about living one day at a time?" "Do we see each day as today, are we already thinking about tommarow?"

"A man once told me he was planning to build this house."

"He was smiling as he explained all the types of things he was going to do. Study, play room; for the kids, two car garage; all the works, Pool, Guest Cottage for the inlaws. It was a wonderful design and I couldn't help but say _"Wow, I bet your wife and kids are really going to be happy when you guys move in." _

"He then seemed to sigh, and his face droop. _"We'll actually_," he then admitted,_ "I don't have any kids yet." _

"Ok, so I then said _"We'll when you and your wife do you'll then be prepared."_

"Where then he told me: _he didn't yet have a wife_..."You can imagin where this was going by now. You think he had a girlfirend yet either?"

The audiance shaking their heads back in reply. "You see, it's ok, to plan. This guy had a wonderful dream, was even saving up the money for all he wanted."

"But was he living one day at a time?"

"He wasn't even in the here and now, no he wasn't even watching to see if that future wife was perhaps sitting on the bus right next to him."

"The same is true of us, we need to see what's occuring in the moment. What opertunities you can harness, what prospects will hand themselves over to you so that your dreams for the future will begin accumulating, leading you up to that future you dream for."

"Take advantage of the things here in this moment. Listen to my words today, keep them in a jar, and rely on them, utalize them later with other oppertunities that come along. It's like when we go grocery shopping, we look for what we can buy; perhaps make multiple meals later out of, but when the moment comes to look in that fridge and make your meal. What do you chose out, pick out and eat?"

"Preparing for success, means having the ability to think."

"Smarts and knowledge are one thing, but do you have the clearity of mind to think ahead and plan your actions. Corrilate your movements, and perhaps become a detective and piece all the puzzle pieces together?"

"Can you see, what is hidden under the surface, or even pick out the obvious truthes from the flowing; terintural rains of distractions, pouring down on you, or from the lies we're told each and every day by those intentionally lying to us, and those who mistakenly inform us of wrong information."

"Being prepared for success, comes from knowing what to do. How to use the information we've aquired; sifting through it all, making a decidsion and following through with that choice, no matter what comes of making it."

"If you don't know what to do about something, what options do you have? Or what rights do you have, how can you find out?"

"Did you know that, that too is a part of "Knowing what to do?"

"The knowledge, preperation, and observation in the here and now, to know how to seek out those with advice, help, and the information; those able to direct you down the right path, show you the options you have, what rights you have."

"Take for example, when you first took your parents car; first got your license, _"Mom, Dad, can I take the car? Sure, here you go."_ When you first took the car to the gas station. How many of you knew how to check the oil?"

"Did someone say to you one day. Did you check your car's oil level? And you replied, _"You know, I didn't know I had to_. Or _I don't know where to look. Where is that little stick to check the level anyway?" _

"How many of use knew where to look?"

"Did you ask someone? Did you go searching? Or did you just say, _Oh the car doesn't need oil. I don't need to know that?" _"Or maybe you just thought that someone else would do it all for you."

"See, that's the mistake we all begin to fall into. The mistake that allows others to begin making choices for us; where we begin allowing others to handle, rule our lives. Instead of use."

"Overcoming negitives, and uncertiainties will prevent that transtion; us handing over control to others, giving in and allow others the chance to choose for us. Make decisions and tell **us,** what to do, and **who we are!"**

"Crushing negitive thoughts, uncertin feelings, and taking that first step; when were afraid, or uncertin of what to do. Or how to perceed."

"Even if you simply have to ask someone else for information regarding what options; what is available for you to choose from, in order to ask and find out what information; options, you have and could choose from."

"**You** are in control. **You** are who **you** are, and you, are moving on into; and through, your own life. As the person you are now, will be, and not who you will become later, but who you will continue to stand as."

"So life might be uncertain, you might have forces holding you back; restricting you, expecting things from you, but with confidence and the "Who you are." You can stand and take control of your life. Live as stable and certain, as if your future is perfect and **your** life is just yours."

**-One month later-**

"Gotham City Gains another Vigilante"

There appears to be a new winged  
Vigilante roaming the night streets of

Gotham and it's name is "Nightwing."

Gotham City Police wont say whether

this new Nightwing is friend of foe, or

if he has ties to Batman. Perhaps this

is a new solo flying bird.

Speculation surmises that the two are

working together, but the only thing

anyone seems to be certain of, is that

the criminals already seem to be leery

of this new Nightwing; keeping away

from his path, and trying to keep low

profile's.

A/N: #2 Quote by Reinhold Niebuhr, Life points and outlined speech taken from "The book of "Positive Quotations."

So Wintergreen's speech was long, I'm sorry, I hope it made since.

Next Weeks Chapter Title: Chapter 57 (Being Your Own Man)


	57. Chapter 57 Being Your Own Man

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 57 (Being Your Own Man)

"So you're saying then that you didn't get fired?"

"No, I'm saying that it wasn't all his fault. I choose to leave and move to Bludhaven."

"Then it was your idea, to move out of Gotham?"

"No" gritted Nightwing's teeth; he was wrestling with the vine like, strong arms of Poison Ivy's plant monster. Batgirl calling him for backup shortly after 3pm; her nightly patrol, coming near the end of her patrol grid happened upon three strange looking humans, who were attempting to break into a fertilizer/hardware store.

Nightwing punched the plant his arm; as he pulled back, being caught around the wrist by a vine like strand hanging off the right arm of the plant person; who was now slowly deforming, and beginning to turn into the plant monster it truly was.

"No, I told him I was going to change my identity and lay to rest the mixed up persona the Robin uniform caused. He then" (Trying to punch the monster off with his other arm only to have it tightly trapped to his chest as the monster's vine like arm wrapped its self around his body) "He then suggested that if I was going to abandon my post and partnership; that maybe I should find my own town to fly solo over.

"Quote on Quote: "Bludhaven looks nice and empty, why don't you move there and take up post." "End quote, where upon (Nightwing's voice sounding strained for a second) "I then said; "Fine, I think I will," and he said "Fine" and then it all just sort of happened."

Barbara Gordon; in her secret persona of Batgirl took a second to look over at her ally, and when not in costume, her boyfriend. Her eyes went wide; the plant monster had Nightwing in a tight grip, unfortunately her own worries and troubles prevented her from helping him. She was currently being shadowed and circled by the remaining two; more docile, plant people who like the first were now beginning to deform and return back to the plant monster forms they truly were.

"Nightwing, I..." Her sentence being cut off when she had to duck a vine being shot out at her; trying to connect with her leg, forced to jump back as the second monster tried for her shoulder neck area. "This isn't the time for this conversation right now. We'll discuss this when we both escape these guys and put Ivy back in Arkham."

Nightwing wanted to reply back: _why do we even need to be having this conversation to begin with? _But he held his thoughts inside and simply grunted; Batgirl taking the noise, for whatever she wanted it to mean.

-/-

He was choking; the plant had him around the throat, a vice grip really more then a hold. A second tentacle was wrapped around his upper lungs and chest area. Like a Bowa Constrictor it was crushing him, but that wasn't even a concern to Nightwing right then.

He was more concerned about Batgirl; who was currently attempting, and also being; unbeknownst to her, being maneuvered ever closer to a corner by Ivy's latest plant highbreds.

Nightwing noticed Ivy just standing off to the sidelines; her smug, seductive smile making Nightwing more determined to put her back in Arkem.

_Think Nightwing, think. What can you do to escape this_...(cough, "ah" ) He really was suffocating to death. His head was going fuzzy; eyes beginning to cloud over. "Damnit" _what am I going to do?_

His inner voice chuckled beseechingly; making him aware of how pathetic it found all this, _"Well aren't we a sight. _

_Your problem is you think too much! You know that don't you? _

_Your going to die if you don't stop panicking. _

_Why not let those wonderful instincts of ours get us out of this. I mean why do we have them; train so hard, if you're never going to trust yourself when you really need to?"_

Nightwing smiled; closing his eyes and letting out his breath; even though his body was screaming for oxygen. Nightwing heard the rib crack; felt the break, as the plant began to try and squeeze him tighter. To Ivy and anyone watching he looked like he was dieing, his body going limp in her monster's vine like arms.

Ivy wasn't about to let her monster stop crushing him though, only a foolish villian or newbie would fall for that chleche' trick. And Ivy was certinly no fool.

A scream caught her attention. Batgirl had finally been caught. The monster's having finally maneuvered her into that corner; vine arms beginning to wrap their way around her body, and starting to choke and squeeze her towards death.

Poison Ivy smiled. Then she head the cry of her plant holding Nightwing. To Ivy's horror, Nightwing had not only escaped her monsters hold, but now with some sort of sword; Nightwing quickly putting it together from two bat-a-rangs, was chopping up and killing her beloved baby.

"No. Stop, don't harm my beloved vines."

Nightwing whirlled around to face Ivy, now completely finished with her plant. Ivy gasped, Nightwings's eyes were dark, his mask showing they were closed. He couldn't see and yet he'd just chopped up and avoided her monster's retaliation strikes. Batgirl's cry of agony attracted both their attention. Nightwing; eyes still closed, body still fully handed over control to pure instinct and skilled training, faught viscously and swifly. Distroying Ivy's other two monsters and untangleing Batgirl; removing the vine tightly wrapped around her throat, a smile of relief appearing as he heard her gasp for air. Nightwing; his eye's now open, gazed down upon his partner; and off patrol, his girlfriend.

Ivy's scream jerked Nightwing's attention away from Batgirl and back to Ivy. She was running at him, long deadly poisoned fingernails lashing out to cut him to pieces. Nightwing dodged several advances. Was caught a couple times in smaller; less vital places, all the time unable to get in a hit.

A female really pissed off at you is no laughing matter. Ivy kicked out, her razer sharp; poisonus fingernails, catching his arm as it went to block her kick. Nightwing whipped her around, trying to hold her body still. She lifted up her other hand and cut him accross both his thigh and right ear. Nightwing's arms letting go to cover; and instinctivly check, the two fresh wounds she'd just made. His right hand came back bloody, his ear was bleeding pretty bad, his other hand wasn't as stained.

Nightwing looked away from his bloody hand, the distraction had proven enough for Ivy. She'd taken advantage and just as Nightwing looked back up she took hold of his head; kissing him. A deep angry; passion filled kiss, her lips being sure to transfer the poison on them deep into his skin.

Ivy pulled away, a smile of pure blissfilled evil again calming the deadly enchantress. "Now, don't we feel all better?"

Nightwing blinked a couple times, his shock; and the unexpectedness of it all, momentarally stunned him. Finally moving on, "Actually," smiled Nightwing, "I do feel better, thanks." And with a swift and quick move; his anger and annoyance into the impact, Nightwing puched Ivy in the face.

Ivy fell to the groud, a cry, and scream; both of unexpected shock and painfilled agony, issueing from her mouth. Hand rising up to cover over her bruised jawbone and cheek. "You hit me! You actually hit a woman. Didn't your mother ever teach you manors. You never hit a woman!"

Nightwing glared down at Ivy. A strange flash of some once drempt memory flashing quickly in and out of his throughts.

Nightwing scoffed down at Ivy; before taking hold of her, and dragging her up onto her feet. "Sure. But you're no lady."

-/-

Ivy watched locked and tied; arms cuffed around the telephone pole, awaiting the police that Nightwing had just called to come apprehend her. She watched as Nightwing walked over lifting up the cradled body of Batgirl in his arms. Barbara Gordon began to stirr and awaken. "Ah, what hit me?"

Nightwing just chuckled. "Actually it was the other way around, you hit back, they took the straight approach and tried to kill you."

Batgirl laid her head back in his arms, a cry of "Ah" issuing as memory of what had taken place finally came to the forfront. "That's right" Then she looked up at him. "You alright?" Noticing his face, ear, and blood dripping down his arm onto her costume.

"I'll be ok, come on. You've had enought excitement for one night."

Begining to walk off down the alleyway and into the shadows; as the sirens from the Police cars approaching could be heard, Nightwing looked back down at Batgirl "What?"

Batgirl frowned up at him. "You let him fire you, you could have chosen to stay in Gotham."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Back to this conversation again are we?"

"I told you when we were done and safe we were going to finish having it," replied Batgirl, heavy with annoyance and determand to bring him back to reational reason. "There was no reason for him to throw you out of Gotham."

"Batman doesn't need a reason. He was upset, I told him I wasn't going to stand by and watch his hate; and pain, slowly consume him. That I was an adult now, and I wanted to be treated; not as Robin the reason I took off the uniform and hung it up, said I was going to change my name to Nightwing."

"He couldn't deal, so he fired me, told me to get out. It was my choice to take up residence in Bludhaven."

"He was right, they don't have anyone and they needed someone, just because he told me to go there out of spiteful hate; and the heat of the moment, doen't mean I had to listen. But it was a good suggestion, so I took it."

Batgirl frowned, her lack of reply didnt seem to ease or end the deate. Nightwing going for the wrap up comment. "So technically, it was my choice not his."

Barbara sighed, about to come back and try to argue the point dispite. Nightwing not giving her the chance. He leaned down and kissed her. Barbara resistant to the kiss at the start, but by the end her arms where around his neck. Her smiling; eye's twinkling, face bright with contentment and bliss. "I love you"

Nightwing smiled. "I know you do, but that's also the drug talking."

"Drug, what drug, I feel wonderful. Let's go back to your appartment. I can't wait to show you how greatful I am to you for saving me."

Nightwing smiled. "Maybe later, right now were going to see Leaslie."

"Leslie, why? Oh, your ear. I can take care of that for you." Trying to rise up and lick at it.

Richard frowned. His smile retaking his face as he repositioned Batgirl in his arms. "No, were going to see Leslie so I can get you the antidote to Ivy's lipstick. It was all over my lips and when you kissed me I must have transfered some of it to you."

Barbara didn't argue, she just cuddled in closer and ran her hand up and down his definely sculped chest. "You sure, I think it would be a waist of time..."

Nightwing tensed, the heat Barbara's body was letting off was starting to tantalize him. "Oh, I'm sure." Nightwing picking up his pace. Good thing Leslie's clinic was only a few blocks away, better yet; was that his Appartment, was in the oposit direction.

**-Three Months Later-**

"Nightwing" Newest member of the League of Justice"

Less then one year after Gotham's newest Vigilate Bird

showed up, members of the Justice League have already

declared "Nighting," a new Jr. member. "Nightwing's proven

himself to us," commented Superman, "he fully has our

respect and trust."

Susupiscion still remains high however regarding the

credibility of this new costume protector of the peace. Many

of the Law Enformcement agentcies around Gothem,

Metropolice, and other crime fighter cities do not yet trust him.

Commisioner Gordon; of Gotham City, gave no comment

in regards mistrust; only to say that "Batman has been seen

working with Nightwing at times, and if the protector

of Gotham can trust him enough to work side by side, that

then, it makes him ok in our eyes.

Still, rumors and questions as to why such and unknown

costume would be so quickly initiated into the Justice Hall

of Hero's, has some; wondering if perhaps, Nightwing isn't

his first costume name.

A/N: Another short chapter, but again a placement in the timeline, and a transition to show what's happening in Richard's life.

Next week's chapter Title: Chapter 58 (Greetingcard's always suck)


	58. Chapter 58 Greetingcard's always suck

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 58 (Greetingcard's always suck)

Nightwing flew with the grace and speed accustom to the acrobatic trapeze artist he once was, leaping rooftop to rooftop. His nightly patrol had come up empty; quiet was a bad sign, especially in the city of Gotham, he knew it despite his need and appreciation for it.

Things hadn't been going so well, it had been a rocky year since he and Bruce had once again parted ways. He'd continued college despite Bruce's threat to stop paying for it. His move to Bludhaven had been hard to get used to at first but he'd cleaned up and straightened up the town just fine after a while. Tired his hand out with the police department there, muddled his way through the sorrys', and untrusting way his old team and friends first treated him. Eventually falling into something resembling old acquaintance friends status, and then there'd been the new addition to the Bat Family which had temporarily brought he and Bruce back to speaking terms. Nothing like a crisis to draw people together again. But despite all that, it was the one thing; one personal relationship, in his life he'd been thinking would never go south as it where, that did.

Things between him and Barbara weren't going so well lately. Nightwing came to a stop on a tall apartment complex stationed on the east side of town and looked down. Three punks were bullying a forth teenager; who despite his size and the odds against him, was actually holding his own. Nightwing cast a mischievous grin. Kind of reminded him of himself at that age. Fearless, cocky, proud, and stubborn.

-/-

The battle was over, Nightwing shooed the fearless teen home; reminding him to watch the alleyways, and complementing his courage. Then he cast an evil grin upon the three teen's hanging upside down, wearing nothing but their boxers. Why is it when your younger, you never think too much about the decisions you make? You just make up your mind and then act. Where as when you get older, every thought you think; you tend to analyze, before even suggesting to yourself to even attempt to act.

That was his problem with Barbara. Too much analyzing; thinking, not enough action. Maybe he should get her some flowers and surprise her with a crazy motor ride up town, _or better yet how about a trip to Chicago?_

_Yeah_, the new team of Titans had just set up base there and Cyborg had told him to visit. _Yeah, why not?_

Nightwing extended his grappling hook and swung through the air heading to the next grid of his patrol. The trip to Chicago could serve a double purpose as well. He needed to talk to Tim, straighten some things out between them.

The kid was Ok, he made a pretty decent Robin, and Bruce seemed to like him; even if he didn't show it, only negative Nightwing could see was that the new Robin was overly high strung. Fit Bruce pretty; mirror image in fact, if Richard thought about it long enough.

Tim Drake just needed to loosen up. If he didn't start loosening up; stop taking everything so serious, he wasn't going to last very long. Rolling with the punches had been the key to Richard's survival. His childhood; and especially as Robin, dealing with Slade.

Nightwing landed on top of Sister Marisa's Cathedral and looked out over the city. His hand steadying himself against a dragon gargoyle. The sun would be up soon, the sky was beginning to grow that deep shade of black; before changing to that deep blue, and then bright shades of pink, red, yellow or orange.

_Why am I suddenly thinking about Slade?_ It had been five years now since there last encounter; since Slade had set him free, at least two years since any trace of Slade had caught Richard's eye.

Nightwing turned and looked into the eyes of the stone dragon. _It must be because of the "card."_ He'd received it in the mail last week. It had come to his apartment in the city; _a strange thing_, because only a very select few knew he had an apartment there, and even stranger was that it had been a Happy 18th birthday card; addressed to Robin, not Richard.

At first he'd thought it was perhaps sent to him to give to Tim. Tim Drake was; after all, not eighteen but close enough, and he'd become Robin a few months ago. But the fact that Tim's birth date was not in this month; and Richard's was, had mad him begin to inquire regarding the card.

None of his former teammates knew a thing about it. Raven; when he inquired about it to her, had commented that she'd known it was his birthday coming up, but his dislike for parties; or anyone even mentioning his birthday, had made her only wish him a happy congratulations before walking off.

Beast Boy hadn't a clue it was even his birthday, and the kid couldn't act out the lie if he really had been trying to hide the truth. Just ask his acting agent, anyone could tell you how bad a job he usually did. "Dude, it is your B-day this month, isn't it?"

"Oh, sorry Rich, I've been so busy lately, I forgot."

Starfire remembered; secretly she'd been planning to send him cookies; next week, closer to the date, which apparently his inquiry ruined. "Now it will not be a surprise," lamented Starfire with much sadness. Richard taking her in his arms and giving her the typical; old fashioned Robin reaction, that simply made everything better. So Starfire agreed to send him the cookie next week, after he promised to be surprised, and to call her and thank her for the wonderfully unexpected cookies.

Cyborg had already taken him out for pizza with Speedy; who'd sent the rest of the Titan's East's regards along in passing. So if it had been anyone of the Eastern Titans, Richard would have been given the card then.

It hadn't come from Bruce or Alfred, because they knew better then to mention his birthday, and then there was the fact that the card had no signature? A no name card? For an 18th birthday, addressed to his former persona? And sent to his apartment in the city.

Nightwing sighed, the last time he'd seen Slade had been on his 18th birthday. Right before he'd said goodbye and left. _"Enjoy your freedom Robin while I grant it to you, enjoy your friends while you can, and make the most of what you can...because soon Robin. Not long from now, I shall be back to collect you."_

Nightwing looked back over the city.

Was that why he wanted to patch things up with Barbara? Straighten things out between himself, Bruce, and Tim? Was he being warned; given a week till Slade would come to claim him? Or was he just reading into things too much?

Nightwing smiled and jumped down. Flying through the air with a free feeling of ease. "_Over analyzing."_ The curse of growing up and becoming an adult. _Maybe I should stop by the flower store before I meet Barbara for breakfast._

-Ba-

Barbara Gordon; still unknown as being the Vigilante Batgirl; sat at the usual table reserved for her and Richard, a quaint little breakfast cafe they both loved. She's found his message to meet him for breakfast in the usual place; her nightly patrol taking her close to one of his own grid's, Barbara not really sure why she'd picked up the note and was now sitting down waiting for him. They were supposed to be taking some personal time away from one another.

It had even been Richard's suggestion; although she would have been the next to say something in the same line of thought had he not, and she suspected he'd only done it to make her feel more at ease about the decision.

Barbara's normally sparkling green eyes; grew darker, with the mental thoughts and reflections she was thinking. Staring into the hot stem issuing from her cup of tea; china cup displaying the golden rays of the rising sun against the gold and silver inlay, _"Why did things have to turn out like they had?"_

_Weren't we once happy? Didn't we take comfort in each other, when the rest of this accursed town offered nothing but pain._ Now, every time she thought about their relationship she felt more sadness and pain then she ever had before.

-/-

_She's an Angel in the early morning sunrays. _

Richard Grayson; now out of uniform and standing across the street silently watching the woman he had mixed emotions for. Part of him loved her, part of him; saw her as a fellow comrade, and a very small part of him saw her as nothing more then a tie to a Bat he wanted nothing to do with. That seemed to be the part calling too many of his thoughts into question lately.

Richard didn't want to blame his and Barbara's rocky relationship and current standing separation on Bruce. Yet once again he had seemed to come between the two of them. His dividing up and sanctioning the new territories had indeed proven to Richard the extent of Bruce's inner feelings about how they had once again had a falling out. He seemed to be doing everything; whether by purpose, or simple subconscious reaction, but seemed to be doing everything to keep Barbara and now Tim too, from having any contact or run-ins with Nightwing or Richard.

Richard sighed, his eye's falling upon the bouquet of flowers in his hand. Yellow daises, and green carnations; it was hard to find green carnations, no one died them unless it was St. Patrick's day, and these were even rarer. These weren't died, but hybrids. Barbara's favorite.

Richard looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. His feet taking him across the street and into the little cafe. Walking up and taking his seat; presenting her the flowers with a half hearted, full smile.

"Your late, I have to be in my first class in one hour. If I'm going to make it we're going to have to hurry and order."

Richard didn't even flinch from Barbara's rude manor. He'd been hearing it from her more and more lately. He knew she didn't hate him; she was both scared, and confused. Her own feelings having a hard time working through. It was Richard's personal dissatisfying comments lately that had begun the trouble. He'd thought their loved and respect for each other had been strong enough to handle his choice to confide in her. _"I'm not happy being a superhero anymore. I want something more. I want a family; a normal life, to let others take over and perhaps take off the mask." _

He'd known right then with her tensing up and confused look, that he should have stopped. Should have bottled the remainder of his feelings up; put back on the false facade he did for everyone else, and just kept his secret dissatisfaction with his life and his affiliation with the superhero community a secret. But his need; his hope, that she'd accept and understand him. If nothing else at least listen to him. She'd always backed him on other issues. Her loyalty to Bruce was secure, but she'd at least listened to him about his dislike and troubles between the two of them. Helped him with comments of support. This though, this was something bordering on...(Richard smiled and scoffed inside) on superhero treason. To leave the whole thing, to step down before your time; to seek a normal life, no it just wasn't done, didn't add up. Only lead to being a traitor, or going rogue. Something not accepted and suspiciously feared by all.

Richard couldn't help it that too many of them had turned against the whole, couldn't help it if the instability of some had lead to the death of others. Shed a dark spotlight of bad deeds on the whole. What they didn't seem to realize was he wasn't superior, didn't have powers, wasn't going to give their secrets away. Would never betray the Justice League. Wouldn't..._would he?_

Richard smiled back at Barbara. "Sure. "Waiter..." Gaining the attention of the waitress. "We'd like to order, I'm sorry to say were kind of in a hurry this morning."

The waitress left; a smile on her face, and a reassurance she'd try and speed-up their order.

Richard noticing how the flowers were still sitting where he'd left them. Barbara still refusing to look him in the eye. "Babs"

Barbara looking at him then; he only used her name like that when he had something important, or personally needed to gain her attention. "I want to thank you for coming down here and having breakfast with me. I know we were supposed to be on a trial separation period. I don't want to rush you or push you into anything, but I had an idea that you might like."

Barbara looking at him with a mix of questioning intent, and trying to show support and cooperation. "What did you have in mind?"

Well at least she was willing to hear him out. "An opportunity came up for me to go on a road trip. Cyborg's asked me to go down to Chicago and see the new Titan Tower; now that it's fully constructed, and the new team has moved in. I...We haven't had a chance to just spend quality time together. Away from the world of well you know, and I think some; just Rich and Barbara time, would help us to figure out where we stand. I'm asking you to come with me."

"A weekend trip to Chicago; to become friends again," quickly adding clarification a the look she was beginning to get, "before deciding about our relationship." Richard held his breath without realizing it.

Barbara looked down at the plate before her. Fidgeting with her fingers before looking back up with a sigh. "Rich I don't know...

"We'll only be gone for three days, maybe four; depending on what you want to do, just enough time to visit with the team, and then spend a small amount of time talking and getting to know each other again."

"I think it's me being in Bludhaven, and you in Gotham that's putting a strain on our relationship. Maybe we can work out some solution; come up with some ideas, rearrange our lives to refit each other."

Barbara sighed, her emotion's, her feelings; they were in a bowl of confusing swirls, she loved Dick. Wanted things to go back to the way they had been; when they'd been happy...but...

"All right, it's only for the weekend, and I could use a trip outside of Gotham. Things have been quite lately. When do you want to leave?"

Richard smiled. His hand wanting to reach out and take hers' but he held it back. "You call me when your classes are over and we'll work the whole thing out."

"Ok"

-/-

It was strange how once the sun rose and the night faded into the past; how Richard's body always seemed to be not tired, but feel less powerful somehow. He guessed it had something to do with the fact he'd always been a night owl, and that he'd never really adjusted his body too much to the day way of living. Still, his coming back home to his apartment; after patrolling most of the night, was always a welcome sight.

He took that last step up; pausing on the floor to his apartment, eye's locking on the small box sitting right in front of his apartment door. Richard slowly made his way toward the door. Bending down and picking up the package. Hand reaching for the folded up taped creases. Opening up the box, Richard simply stared for a second into the boxes contents. His reaction was to look up finally and search the hallway for an signs of someone around or hiding. Doing his best not to panic as he felt it best that he got into his own apartment as quickly as possible.

Once inside Richard closing the door behind himself, he walked over to the table in his kitchen to set down his keys. Removing from the box the note and sole item inside. Richard's hand gripped the mask tight. Now a second gift from Slade; his mask he'd worn as his Apprentice, the note reading:

"Time to wrap things up!"

-Slade-

Nightwing sighed, placing the note down and uncrumpling the mask in his hand so he could study the detail of it better. Examining the mask..._Could he really give in, no he'd fight! _Anger seeping into determination..._but still; _Richard thinking back to all the times Slade had succeeded what he's set out to do,_ now might not be such a bad time to consider some aspects of his life, it might now be a bad idea to setting things in order, just in case._

-/-

It didn't matter how many times Richard stood in front; or even took it in from coming down the driveway, Wayne Manor was a breathtaking and nostalgic sigh to him. He wouldn't miss the fights with Bruce, the power and control held over him while he resided at the manor, but he would miss living here. Bludhaven just wasn't where his heart was.

Richard's motor bike pulled up to the front door and as expected; always a smile waiting, stood Alfred. "Good day to you Master Richard"

"Hi Alfred," hugging his old friend.

"What brings you back home, Master Richard?" Alfred's question was both for suspicion that a fight might be in the works and genuine interest.

"I've come because I need to speak with Bruce. He's still here isn't he? They said he hadn't come into work today."

Alfred nodded. "He's down in the cave working on something rather important, although he won't tell me what that is."

Richard nodded; a frown and closed lip reflecting the mutual shared notion, as to why and what implications they both had related to that sentence. "I'll try not to get him upset." Reassured Richard. Alfred satisfied with the response nodded, accompanying Richard into the manor entrance hall.

-BM-

Bruce Wayne heard the footsteps; they were light and stealthy, most normal untrained or human ears wouldn't have picked them up, but Bruce Wayne was the legendary Batman; he knew not just, that someone was coming down the steps from the Manor to see him, but who those silent steps belonged too as well.

"Did you forget to take something with you?"

The tone wasn't angry; nor accusing to him for being in the Batcave, but Dick didn't sense any appreciation for him being there either. "Actually no, I came to talk with you and to inform you that Cyborg's got the new Titan Tower up and running."

Bruce; hood pulled back, but still in uniform didn't look over or acknowledge in any respectful way Richard's presence, but simply continued to speak to Richard with his back turned to him. For all Bruce could have known, it might not have really been Dick at all, no one might have really been there at all. He could have been a ghost, or it could have been his mind playing games.

Batman never did have a issue with uncertainty though, not normally anyway.

"Cyborg wanted me to tell you "thank you" for lending him the financial support to get the new team together and resurrect the old Tower. His modifications and improvements will make things better for everyone." Richard came to a stop several feet past the Batcomputer; standing there talking to Bruce knowing that even with no acknowledgement and his back turned to him, Bruce was still listening to him. "It'll benefit and help out Tim too," added Richard purposefully.

"I hope your right," absently commented Bruce; Richard hearing the fine and soft, worry in the wording. _I wonder if they had another quick brush with a narrow escape?_

Bruce half turned so that Richard could see not his whole silhouette, but at least more then his back. He was holding a mechanical apparatus of some sort in his hand. Absently playing with it. Turning it over and over again in his hands.

"So was that all you came here to talk about, or are you taking this conversation into now discussing Tim?"

Richard rejectedly scrunched together his face; a half frown, adding to his lips. _Never can fool or trick the old man. _"As a matter of fact, no and yes. I wanted to talk to you about Tim too. I think he's a great kid, and he'll make a good Robin, he just needs guidance. Needs you backing him the way you did me when I first started out. Just..." Richard trailing off when he noticed Bruce's shoulders half slump then tighten.

"Bruce, Tim's older then Jason was. He's been out there, seen what Jason didn't. He's not going to make the same mistakes. He's different, but it doesn't mean he doesn't need your guidance. He just need's you to give it to him like you would any normal teenager one might have a conversation with."

Bruce turned and finally looked at him. "I never had any practice in that age group. We sort of parted ways if you recall during that period in your life. If I recall you seemed to do all your conversing with Slade during that time."

Richard stood silent far longer then he'd have liked to display during the moment after Bruce's comeback. _There it was again, Slade's name in mention. Twice now in a week. _The card and today's earlier gift flashing forefront and sparking anticipational panic in Richards' chest. _Coincidence..._

"You'll handle Tim just fine, he's a good kid. I've had a chance to kind of get to know him a bit lately." Replied Richard masking the panic felt with a voice calm. Bruce's' eyes narrowed and then flash, returning back to normal before Richard could do or say something about what he'd seen.

"It's been a long couple days," changing the subject, "is there anything else you came here to talk about?"

Richard shaking his head in a half annoyed look before resolving to move on. "I also came here to tell you that Cyborg wanted me to come this weekend and check things with the Tower's design out, see how the new teams handling. I've asked Barbara to come with me so we can talk and spend the weekend trying to patch things up, make it again comfortable when we're working together."

Bruce turned back away from looking at Richard, again not really silhouetted, but enough that Richard could see he'd started playing with the mechanical thing in his hand. "You didn't come here to ask my permission, you seem to have already made up your mind your going, so why tell me?"

Richard was starting to get annoyed again. His promise to Alfred falling dangerously close to the line right about now. "I'm telling you so you're aware where we went in case something comes up or happens. Things have been slow lately so nothing should require all of us, but I still thought it would be better to check with you first before heading out.

If there's a reason we should postpone the trip and not go, then tell me, because I can still call Cyborg back now and let him know something came up."

"No, you go."

"It's not going to bother me; you here or not doesn't change what needs to be done, I can handle things just fine one way or the other."

The slap was quite loud even if it was invisible. "Fine" huffed Richard turning to leave. "Enjoy the solitude and one on one time with Gotham while we're all gone. Seeing how you seem to think you're the only one worthy of it anyway."

With that Richard walked off, back up the steps of the cave headed for the Manor. From there his bike; his apartment, and wherever took him as far away from being burdened or upset when thinking about Bruce's attitude, and their falling apart relationship as he could get.

A/N: O' score one for the bat. I know. I'm making Bruce really mean, but there is a reason, Double reason actually. I just hope he was written to all you guys satisfaction. I'm not really a good Batman writer. And once again, we are now back to long chapter's for a while. I hope you enjoy them. This is a chapter I've had planned and written out for a long time now.

Next chapter Title: Chapter 59 (Opportunity presents itself )

Surprise, it's actually going to post it, in just an hour from now. My gift to you all, and a secret to be shared...(see you at 8'oclock) (smile)


	59. Chapter 59 Oppertunity presents itself

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: Well I hope everyone liked the first chapter. How about a little twist on the last chapter...

Chapter 59 (Oppertunity presents itself )

Bruce half turned so that Richard could see not his whole silhouette, but at least more then his back. He was holding a mechanical apparatus of some sort in his hand. Absently playing with it. Turning it over and over again in his hands.

"So was that all you came here to talk about, or are you taking this conversation into now discussing Tim?"

Richard rejectedly scrunched together his face; a half frown, adding to his lips. _Never can fool or trick the old man. _"As a matter of fact, no and yes. I wanted to talk to you about Tim too. I think he's a great kid, and he'll make a good Robin, he just needs guidance. Needs you backing him the way you did me when I first started out. Just..." Richard trailing off when he noticed Bruce's shoulders half slump then tighten.

"Bruce, Tim's older then Jason was. He's been out there, seen what Jason didn't. He's not going to make the same mistakes. He's different, but it doesn't mean he doesn't need your guidance. He just need's you to give it to him like you would any normal teenager one might have a conversation with."

Bruce turned and finally looked at him. "I never had any practice in that age group. We sort of parted ways if you recall during that period in your life. If I recall you seemed to do all your conversing with Slade during that time."

Richard stood silent far longer then he'd have liked to display during the moment after Bruce's comeback. _There it was again, Slade's name in mention. Twice now in a week. _The card and today's earlier gift flashing forefront and sparking anticipational panic in Richards' chest. _Coincidence..._

"You'll handle Tim just fine, he's a good kid. I've had a chance to kind of get to know him a bit lately." Replied Richard masking the panic felt with a voice calm. Bruce's' eyes narrowed and then flash, returning back to normal before Richard could do or say something about what he'd seen.

"It's been a long couple days," changing the subject, "is there anything else you came here to talk about?"

Richard shaking his head in a half annoyed look before resolving to move on. "I also came here to tell you that Cyborg wanted me to come this weekend and check things with the Tower's design out, see how the new teams handling. I've asked Barbara to come with me so we can talk and spend the weekend trying to patch things up, make it again comfortable when we're working together."

Bruce turned back away from looking at Richard, again not really silhouetted, but enough that Richard could see he'd started playing with the mechanical thing in his hand. "You didn't come here to ask my permission, you seem to have already made up your mind your going, so why tell me?"

Richard was starting to get annoyed again. His promise to Alfred falling dangerously close to the line right about now. "I'm telling you so you're aware where we went in case something comes up or happens. Things have been slow lately so nothing should require all of us, but I still thought it would be better to check with you first before heading out.

If there's a reason we should postpone the trip and not go, then tell me, because I can still call Cyborg back now and let him know something came up."

"No, you go."

"It's not going to bother me; you here or not doesn't change what needs to be done, I can handle things just fine one way or the other."

The slap was quite loud even if it was invisible. "Fine" huffed Richard turning to leave. "Enjoy the solitude and one on one time with Gotham while we're all gone. Seeing how you seem to think you're the only one worthy of it anyway."

With that Richard walk off and back up the steps of the cave headed for the Manor.

"Dick Wait"

Bruce's call halted Richard's feet. It was a rare thing to hear; Bruce relinquishing his control, showing his feelings, and admitting he was not always right about everything. This call; plead, for him to stop was a show of feelings rarely displayed. Which was why it got Richard to stop, to turn back around; Bruce had turned around too, he was standing now facing Richard, total attention focused solely on him.

"I'm sorry," apologized Bruce, "it's not you. I know an excuse for the way I'm acting won't help, but its been a hard couple days. Partially because of what I found out these last two days is why I'm lashing out; again I'm sorry, I don't want you to ever feel I don't care about you. Because I do, very much actually."

This was new, something had obviously happened to change Bruce's normal arrogant and dark; loner, manor. Bruce loving? Deeply saddened, and sorry? _Who was this person now standing; looking back, and up at him, from below in the cave? _

Richard turned and descended the steps. Walking confusedly towards the other; trying to read Bruce out, discover what had happened to change him. "What happened the last two days? What did you discover that's effected you so profusely?"

Bruce's eyes looked down, he turned and tossed the mechanical device onto the table behind him. Picking up a remote and playing with it in his hands. Bruce looked back up and Richard could see in his eyes; pain and apology, as he had never seen before.

When Bruce spoke his voice was low, his tone cracking with inner feelings. He was trying to keep them bottled up, but it didn't seem to be working now that he'd already relenquished control; let down the wall he noramally shielded himself with. It was a side of him Richard had little recall of ever seeing; had wished to see many times, and now that he was. It was scaring him beyond any level he'd ever been fearful or causciously leery of before.

"Clark and J'onn contacted me last weekend, told me they'd finally found him." Looking up and into Richard's eyes.

"Who?" Questioned Richard, he was a tad bit confused and thrown off by the unexpected sharing of voulnrability Bruce was letting him in on. He realized Bruce wasn't talking about Slade, he wouldn't be displaying emotions like this if he was talking about Slade, but try as he might he couldn't come up with anyone else they might be talking about.

"The doctor who was with you in Denten," answered back the dark knight flately.

Richard's mind wasn't totally in the know just then, it actually took him a second to catch up and understand what context of conversation Bruce was referring back to.

**-Flash back-**

Robin sighed, "Oh, it's all making since now."

"I spent three days in Denten; according to the lady at the hotel, probably someone working for Slade, she told me that I had stayed in my motel room sick for three days. But I'm betting that those three days where when Slade had me in, or near the old Aviation hangers. He must have set up some sort of lab and employed the medical nurses and doctors to help him in his experiments on me. No one lives long after taking on a job for Slade," warned Robin with deep lingering hatred.

"Then we need to find someone that knows something about what might have happened in Denten." Interrupted J'onn

Robin nodded, "Yes, but we have to do our searching quietly; slowly, lest Slade get wind of it and change his plans.

**-End Flashback-**

"Oh," recalled Richard finally, face muscles scrunched up in recollective and inner thinking. "So what's the Doctor's name?"

"Dr. Bensen," answered Bruce informatively light, "he's called the Criminal Doctor. Only ever takes criminals for clients, he's very expensive. Specializing in anything from identity changes to common patch jobs."

Richard only able to offer a nodding of his head in responce to the explination caught Bruce's attention. Slightly puzzled he observed as Richard slowly turned and walked away, over to the Batcomputer's chair; leaning up against it. Bruce unsure what his ward was feeling; thinking, Richard suddenly feeling a strange combination of; spotlight importantce, Slade obviously had thought he'd deserved the most expensive; best, but he was also feeling sad. This news was coming to him with very bad timing.

Funny how at the same time he was finally being contacted and warned by Slade of his coming for him, he was also being given hope. Of possibility. Escape, perhaps some way out. A way of stopping him, pevention of the fate Richard knew Slade had in mind for him. But the question was, did he want a way out? It had been a long time, the wait almost more bitter then the outcome was looking to be.

Richard closed his eyes and sighed. _Coincidence, I really do hate that word._

"Dick?"

Richard opened his eyes, but didn't make to move. "So, what did Dr. Bensen tell Clark and J'onn?" Trying to keep his voice calm, not let on to Bruce that he was struggling with all this.

"They didn't go see him." Richard turning and looking over at Bruce. "I did."

Now Richard was beginning to understand what had emotionally brought down the Big Bad Bat. "So what did you get out of him then?" Asked Richard, not totally sure he wanted to hear any of this but knowing he was going to have to deal with it now, or perhaps never get the chance this might offer him ever again.

Bruce's hesitation seemed to make the worry in Richard grow; that is until he noticed his eyes not looking at him, realizing Bruce hadn't stopped from hesitation, but because Alfred was now standing on the steps of the cave entrance. How he or Bruce hadn't heard him; well you don't live with the stealthy bat family and not pick something up, so there Alfred stood. Eyes equally dark and hurt that he hadn't been privileged to know, or be told any of this. "I have an interest in Master Richard's future as well as past too."

It wasn't totally a statement in explanation, more like a reprimand. The closest blatant overstepping of his servant position he'd ever do. Alfred's respect for station was too far superior to do anything of the sort, but his words hit home hard. Bruce's face lowering as if shamed. When he looked back up, he gestured to Alfred to come join them.

"So that's where I went," shrugged Bruce. The statment directed to Alfred, who Richard could only assumb had been wondering where Bruce had suddenly ran off to.

"I went to see Dr. Bensen, arranged a meeting with him through several network contacts; as a criminal on the run and in need of an identity change. Clark and I set up the meeting spot; Clark and J'onn staying outside, making sure no one interfered, or that Slade would have any chance of finding out about the meeting.

"I met and talked with Dr. Bensen; who was really scared at first, but once I got him talking it was like he couldn't stop. Seemed to need to vent. Lost his whole crew from that job. Many of his contacts had to be turned down afterwards because he didn't have a staff anymore. He hates Slade with a passion, maybe even more then you or I do," added Bruce looking over at Richard.

Richard raised his eyebrows. "Slade has a way."

Bruce nodding. "Bensen told me that he usually video tapes all his procedures, that there was a camera man there taping yours as well."

Richards' eyes went wide. Mouth slightly leaning towards open.

"My word" replied Alfred.

Bruce's face frowned. "But Slade murdered his camera man after he murdered Bensen's staff."

Richard not knowing if he was feeling upset about this news for the doctor, or for himself.

"But not before the camera man had made a copy of the tape. Bensen had hidden it away from Slade's reach so Slade only destroyed the master, not the copy. Bensen gave it to me with the agreement that I use it, and something else he gave me to make Slade pay ten fold for what he did to his staff."

Richard was astounded. "You agreed to kill Slade?"

"No," shook the head of Bruce. "I agreed to make him pay."

"So………..Richard not sure if he wanted to continue. "Did you, do you….."

Bruce's eyes grew darker, his sadness deeper. "I have the tape," he admitted, "I'm the only one that's seen it since Bensen and his camera man. Told Clark and J'ohnn I didn't want anyone else watching it till I had a chance to see what was on it first. Almost wish I'd never watched it."

Alfred looked between his two charges. "I want to see it."

His request settling Richard's own uncertainty. "Play the tape Bruce."

Bruce lifted the remote in his hand. Pointing it at the Batcomputer. "Are you sure? It wasn't an easy thing for me to watch. I don't know if I can actually stand to watch it again."

Richard nodded. Walking over and taking the remote from Bruce's hand after he started the tape. The Batcomputer came to life, all three men waited as the screen changed from blank, to static, and then the image of a larg wearhouse came to life.

-/-

**March 28th 5:30Pm "Project Robin" recording for Dr. Bensen's records…..**

_Men in white laboratory coats and medical scrubs rushed forward with a gurney. _

_Robin's body was transferred from the gurney to a flat metal table with straps and metal leg shackles._

_A nurse is seen injecting a needle into Robin's arm….the shot visibly relaxing him while Slade enters the camera view and a blood sample is drawn for testing. _

_The camera man trying to follow him is suddenly faced with three armed and angry men._

"_Your only to record the boy, leave now or face the consequences."_

_The camera slowky backs up yet continues to shoot at a distance. Turning occasionally to take quick shots of Richard's body on the table. _

"_The boy seems to be strongly built," commentaries the camera man. "He's physically fit, a great specimen and apparently he and Slade have some kind of history."_

_The camera turned to take in the thinking look of Slade. "Slade apparently is pondering the results of whatever test he just preformed on the subjects blood."_

_The camera tried to zoom in on the masked man's face but inevitably the camera man settled for the face of the second man in charge. "Wintergreen, seems to be talking to Slade about something, too bad the video doesn't pick up that far," continued the commentary of the camera man._

_Slade turned and looked over at Robin's unconscious form. ".61" he answered slowly; calculating and thinking as he answered._

_Wintergreen shook his head and turned to look at the boy. "So what do you want to do now?"_

_Slade stood thinking. Finally he lowered his hand and walked over to stand over Robin's form. Slade looked down at Richards' peacefully sleeping form. _

"_I told him months ago," addressed Slade to both Robin's body and those listening. "That if I could not have him, I would kill him off and be done with it. So, start the process," ordered Slade; turning to the doctor. His stance and piercing eye hallow of emotional turmoil as he'd reached his decision. _

"_There you have it," the camera man's commentary echoed off back at the three watching, "Slade has given the order to proceed forward." The camera again cutting to Richard. Then back at Slade and Dr. Bensen._

"_Make sure he survives," ordered Slade; a hint of threat in that command._

_The room instantly began to move into action. _

"Why that," cursed Alfred, fists clenched and face showing anger. Richard simply stood there silent; eyes forward, watching all that took place without the slightest hint of emotional response. Even Bruce who didn't enjoy watching it the second time, and had expected the dramatic beginning of the tape winced again, but as he watched Richard he began to wonder if his son was going to be ok watching this.

"Dick"

"I won't turn it off Bruce…….

-/-

_Slade stood off to the side; the camera on him, _the sound of Richard's near fatal screams of agony; reverberating off the Batcave walls….gaining in pitch as Richard's screams began taking on a ear piercing cry. _The camera showing how the room's occupants were reacting in terror and unnerving; heart attack, scared panic. _

"_What's happening?" Cried one medic technician; the camera showing Slade step down from where he'd been, regarding the tech with commandingly calm presence. _

"_His heart rate's going off the charts, he should be dead by all accounts…"yelled the medic; panicking to no end. _

_Slade turned his masked face; his calm exterior and unchanged metallic speech, addressed the medic. "Turn the monitor to a higher wave band and keep your fear and panic in check, or I will remove you permanently from your position."_

_The medic apparently taken by the masked man's calm look, took a deep breath and flipped a couple switches. "Understood Sir."_

"_Good," growled Slade; stepping over towards a gathering group of panicking medics. "You will, stay calm and focused or I will remove you all as well," threatened Slade; keeping his voice void of any emotion. "This is not unexpected nor anything close to what is yet to come."_

Alfred's face was white, Bruce had moved from standing beside Richard; who still stood like a rock; unemotional and far too quite for Bruce's liking. He could only worry for Alfred and himself though. He took the arm of his old loyal friend and stood supportive by his side. He knew it would only get worse too. Bruce turning his eyes from the screaming face of Richard.

-/-

"_Quick, get the saline, hook it up," called out a medic. A second one accompanied by several teammates ran over and fitted the bag of saline and the needle into Richard's arm._

Bruce Alfred and Richard watched as he cried out _"Ouch" _up on the wide computer monitor screen.

"_Ouch" hay, get off my arm."_

_Richard tried to move his other arm. Tried to swat something away but his arm was stuck; caught by Slade's hand. Richard seemed to not understand by the look on his face why he could not move it. He tried to resist Slade's hold, tried to shake his shoulders to make it move. Slade slowly lowering Richard's arm back down at his side; laying flat against the table, as the medics re restrained him. _

"_What, What…why won't…why can't I move?"_

_Richard looked at his arm and then up into the face of Slade standing beside him; holding his arm down, while two men strapped it to the table. _

"_Are you real?" Asked Richard to Slade. Slade didn't answer but just continued to stare down at Richard. Richard ignoring Slade and instead moved his head to look around elsewhere. Slade moved back over to where the doctor and Wintergreen were talking. The camera following the conversation._

"_I don't know how much more that poor boy can take," argued the doctor with Wintergreen._

"_Robin can take as much as I dish out to him, Doctor," corrected Slade. Visibly Dr. Bensen was again becoming freaked out by what was happening._

_Dr. Bensen became snappy at Slade; his frustration and panic taking on anger and fear. "Slade if I continue with this treatment and give that boy," pointing towards Richard's strapped down body. "His third injection might kill him. I'm not skilled enough for what you need me to do Slade," the panic raising in his voice, the doctor was about in hysterics. _

_Slade patiently waited for the doctor to finish before making his tone flat yet encouraging to whatever measure Slade's voice could ever be encouraging. "Doctor, there is no one in this world that could be prepared for what this three part procedure in tales. That, is why it is not used or preformed anymore." _

"_While I agree that most mortal men would die from what the last two injections have already put Richard though. I know too, that Robin is strong enough to endure all three of them!" _

"_I myself endured them, and I have chosen Robin because he is strong. He has the drive to fight the battles that would other wise be given up. Robin will survive this last injection, and you will continue to proceed with the treatment or I will see to it that this was the end of the Criminal Doctors career! Do I make myself clear to you Doctor?"_

_Dr. James Bensen seemed to restore himself to sanity then. Taking his hand and running it over his sleep deprived eyes. It had been nearly twenty-seven hours since they'd begun this procedure with Robin. "Ok, yes," nodded Dr. Bensen, then he walked off to prepare for the last and final injection._

_Slade turned to look at Wintergreen. His friend looked as tired as everyone else was. _

"_Loosing faith?" Asked Slade innocently enough._

"_No," shook the head of the man called Wintergreen._ Richard now recognizing him from the college speech that had inspired him to move on, change his identity, and become Nightwing.

"_I just didn't know what to say to the doctor to get him to stop freaking out."_

"_Go take a nap for an hour, Robin's final injection won't be for another three hours. This time I'll need you to keep things running while I handle Robin."_

_Wintergreen nodded understanding and recollection. _

Richard paused the tape, turning to look at Alfred and Bruce. "We can use this. I've seen this Wintergreen fellow before. I think he might be a weak link I can exploit." Both Alfred and Bruce could only nod. Richard noticing the white and pale look Alfred had to him. "You alright?"

Alfred nodded before giving in and shaking his head. "How come you never told us about what happened. You were obviously awake."

It was Richard's turn to shake his head. Still emotionless of feeling he countered with an explination, "It's all beginning to come back to me slowly as I watch this, but I was out of my mind while all this was taking place. Dreaming things that didn't make sense, and that were incoherent with what I say."

Just now, when I was awake," pointing to the screen. "I thought when they put the needle in my arm that an ant had bit me, I didn't even think that Slade was real." Richard shaking his head all over again, "No. Up until just now, I didn't have much but vague memory flashes every now and then of all that this tape is showing. Didn't even remember what was happening inside my mind at the time all this was taking place."

"I can't explain it, but its all like a vague dream, almost like a dejavu moment."

"The tape explains everything as you continue to watch, and Dr. Bensen explained the rest to me when we talked," explained Bruce trying to bring closure to Alfreds inquary. His old friend wasn't looking so good. Worry gripped Bruce, "Alfred, the tape only gets worse as it goes on. I think you should go back up to the Manor and rest now."

Alfred hesitated, Bruce almost thought he was going to refuse, but then the old butler nodded. He'd watched enough, his poor heart really couldn't take the pain and stress of seeing a loved one going through so terrible an atrocity anymore. Alfred tried to smile at Richard. Taking his leave and slowly walking up the steps leading into the manor. Richard watched him go; a pang of sadness in his heart, but not for the responce one might think, once the door was shut he turned back to the screen and raised the remote to click back on the tape.

Bruce's hand appeared over his, "Dick?"

Richard looked down at Bruce's hand, eye's slowly roaming up to lock with his old mentors. Bruce saught out Richard's thoughts, his feelings about what he was seeing, but other then his eyes rippling with the beginnings of some sort of light emotional struggle, nothing was coming from him.

"We started the tape," replied Richard, "and I'm going to finish it."

Bruce had heard the finality in the statement. All he could do was nod in responce, moving back and away from the young man that once upon a time had told him "that to become emotionless was to kill off one's own soul." Richard had been right, only it wasn't his; Batman, or Bruce Wayne's that had been killed. Wasn't his that no longer showed threw, it was Richard's. Richard's eyes spoke nothing to him, Bruce turned away, refusing to watch the screen anymore, his ears hearing far more then he wanted to.

What Bruce didn't know, was that witnessing all this wasn't upsetting and effecting Richard in the way it might someone else. He was witnessing all this now through the eyes of what Slade saw it as. Picked up on the concern coming from Slade, the pride, the reasons behind the risks. All the inhuman reasons; Slade's POV, and rational for doing all this. Richard noting that it was; and had, changed him. He had come out different from that episode, remembering how; once he'd returned to the Tower, prepared himself and his team to battle Slade, he'd had a strange since of closure. His failure to pinpoint those feelings then had been laid off to the side for later reflective pondering; later having no time to consider them, and then afterwards, having forgotten all about them. Now though, he realized where they had come from.

His determination now, was more set on finding a way to stop Slade; to continue with his plan he'd once concocted, now more so then ever to take Slade down. Yet not for the reason that it was the right thing to do, but because his current internal conflict was making him realize that if he attempted anything else, he might give into the trap of finding no motivation backing him up.

His resolve to be able to go through with it only held within him because it was his current way of life. Recollection in regards to what he and Slade had talked about inside his head was dawning. A battle of confliction was going on inside Richard as he continued to watch the events unfold. The idea of joining Slade's side, worrying him almost to the point of forboding unease; that once he did, he might begin to grow accustomed, attached to his ways.

Might begin to stop pretending, and for truth; join Slade's side willingly, his promise of duty, justice, and friendship to those who had always put trust in him uneasily not being enough of a reason anymore to deny that other side of himself. That side Slade saw plain and clear dispite his efforts to keep it hidden or in check. How to explain to anyone; if he could find words to express them, the thoughts and feelings he was experiancing. Would anyone really understand and accept him once he did? Slade would. Perhaps on some level Bruce would too, but he doubted Bruce would offer him a impatial, dule sided argument.

-/-

"_I don't even want to consider; based on his telling us that if anything should happen to the boy…No, I can't take…." _

_Dr. Bensen flinched as everyone's voices stopped abruptly. _

_Slade stood across from the group. _Richard could tell he was a flame with angry rage. _Slade's men stood at his side, ready and pointing their guns at the group of medical professionals. When Slade spoke it was with a calmness that seemed to cause his men to all back away from him._

_The look of fear that was oozing from the group of medics after witnessing the course of action Slade's men took only increased with Slade's question._

"_Do you have any idea," spoke Slade. "Any idea, what your words and talking may have done around Robin?"_

_Everyone turned and looked at the camera. The camera positioned somewhere near Richard's body._

"_What?" Asked a medic named Jeff._

_Slowly, almost like one of his robots Slade advanced on the group. "I remember telling you specifically Doctor, that the treatment starts out with his physical symptoms only growing worse as we go on." _

_Dr. Bensen nodded his head; still not understanding what was happening to upset Slade so badly._

"_Then why is it, I find you all standing around my Apprentice; no less then twenty feet within ear shot of him, hearing you all talking about how he's looking, and possibly going to die?" Accused Slade, a small amount of the anger already inside of him, escaping into his voice._

_Dr. Bensen's face grew fearful for so many reasons that not even he could think before the words: "Oh my god, what have we done." Were out of his mouth and his team was panicking._

"_What! What, what? What did we do?"_

Richard and Bruce could see the restrain Slade was trying to implement then. _Wintergreen came running up; still trying to put his jacket on. "Slade stay calm, we'll get them away from him," reassured Wintergreen; his voice trying to be the voice of reason and calm. _

"_Everyone just keep quiet," ordered Wintergreen. Reassuring both in voice and, in his calm manner, that nothing was beyond fixing just yet. _

_Taking charge, Wintergreen had the small group of medics moved out of the area quickly, and to a further reaching point from Slade. The team of medic's were horded off; out of earshot of Robin's body. _

_The camera not following Slade or Wintergreen either, but seconds later a scream of frustration echoed back into the microphone. _Richard actually displaying some amount of shock and a smile. "Wow, Slade's never lost control before that I know of, never. No wonder he killed them all later."

Bruce's shock at the statement coming out so casual from his ward actually made him turn and look him in the eye suspiciously. "Richard, are you going to be able to actually resist Slade and his way of living? Or do we need to seek alternative plans for stopping him. Because I'm beginning to feel you have a deeper desire to join him then your admitting?"

Richard turned and looked back at him, eyes reflecting annoyance and also hurt. "I'm going to be fine, I'm just seeing his reasons for what he did, that's all. Slade hates to give control away to anyone for anything. I'm not saying it was right Bruce, just now I understand the severity of why he did; and chose the method of doing it, that all." Eyes still showing how annoyed he was at the accusation.

-/-

"_What have we done!" Cried Dr. Bensen, he and his medical crew back and trying to attend to Robin's body. Only several minuets after the group had been rounded up and forced to leave his earshot. Robin had cried out in excruciating pain. Several nurses running over and calling out, with screams of terrifying discovery. Robin's arms, legs, whole body, was opening its self to wounds of agonizing and scientific impossibility. Invisible wounds slashed themselves open. Oozing blood and sounds of bones cracking could be heard. Agonizing cries escaped Richard's mouth fallowed by jerking motions like he was under some form of attack. It was all the medical nurses and guards could do to keep him down. They fought tooth and nail to strap him down and attend to the more and more wounds that were appearing instantly._

This was the part Bruce hated watching the most. The reason he had advised Alfred to leave. Turning his back to the screen, he walked off deeper into the cave until it was all over. He'd cried the first time, he didn't want Dick to witness him cry if he watched it a second time.

Richard didn't even stop him from leaving. Too caught up in flashes of memory now recalling to him in overwhelming tidal waves, only the superior mind could handle and assimilate; both what was being witnessed on the screen and what it was recalling, in memory.

_Slade and Wintergreen ran in with a pace that rivaled most track runners. "Stop," warned Slade, "don't touch him, you'll only add to his wounds…"_

_Dr. Bensen's eyes were wide. His heart and mind numbing with horrid realization, what he and his staffs' words caused. "What have we done," he cried. _

_Slade made eye contact with Wintergreen and gestured forward. "Quickly get the table and bring it over, we can't wait for his next injection, I'll have to go in now." Rushing off to retrieve a silver; insolated briefcase, from his work desk._

_His men placed a partition around the second table they'd just brought in. "Do you think it wise to go in before we give him the final injection," questioned Wintergreen to Slade, as he watched Slade open the briefcase. _

_Slade didn't bother looking up from what he was doing. "Don't worry, the device will safeguard me from Robins' mind's influence, unless I so choose to interact with him while inside. But if I don't go in now I may never get him to calm down for the next injection. Look at him already," gestured Slade. Pulling two small devices from the case Slade placed one on Robin's left temple and eyed his old friend. _

"_Make sure that nothing prevents that injection from happening in twenty minuets." _

"_But Slade, what if it doesn't work? What if your trapped inside his mind and he fails to pull through the last injection. All the psychics they used in the past died inside the minds of all the men. You remember what happened?" _

"_Slade, are you listening to me?" Pleaded Wintergreen; fallowing him behind the partition; the camera couldn't follow, but some of the audio did make it past the screams of Richard._

"_Make sure that things keep on schedule"_

"_Damn it!" _

_Damn it!" "here" "Make sure no one crosses that partition, and I mean no one!" _

"_Yes, Sir!" Coming to attention and eyeing the crowd, with his gun at the ready._

"_Dr. Bensen," called Wintergreen. "Start preparing the next injection, we have less then twenty minuets…._

-/-

The rest of the tape Richard watched alone. When it was over, his memories had all surfaced to mind with clear recall. He found Bruce sitting in the medical bay; staring off into space, looking more exhausted then even when Jason's death had played heavy on his mind.

"Watched the whole thing then have you?"

"Yes," replied Richard's soft voice. He was still failing to show any emotional responce.

"How can you be so casual and unemotional after watching all that?" Asked Bruce turning to look his ward in the face. What he saw almost brought him to tears.

"Because I lived through it, explained Richard with an effort at shared convayonce. "I remember ever bit of what happened inside my mind, and…"Richard's solon, blank, and sad face looking deeply at his father; his mentor. "And I can tell you it was far worse where I was, then what you saw on that tape."

Bruce's eyes grew wide, he stood up embracing Richard with deep regret and accountability. "I'm so sorry," never wanting to let go. Never wanting to make time move any more forward; because that would mean they would have to continue on, deal with Slade. Face more anguish, more misery. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. All began because I was too proud. Too duty bound, and too self absorbed to take your words to heart. You've been right all along. I'm changing, turning into someone that's going to be alone, hating who I am. Only it didn't start after Jason died. It began after my parents died, and it's effecting those I love. You worse of all. You're having to carry my burdens."

"Dick if I had never given in, let you leave, never killed Slade….Dick I'm so sorry." And then for the first time in his life. Richard witness Bruce cry. Holding him, as he cried sadness and despair for something poor Richard couldn't even feel upset over. It was a strange and foreign world Richard stood in.

-/-

"So Dr. Bensen gave me these." Explained a calmer; once again emotionally stable Bruce Wayne, standing back in the central area of the Batcave. In his hand he held three small orange jelled pills.

"What are they?" Asked Richard uncertain how a tiny pill was going to help them stop Slade once and for all.

"Slade's immortal," explained Bruce, "so he nor you can die, but that doesn't mean he and you don't have a weakness."

**-Flashback-**

_Slade watched as a group of nurses and medics took Robin away. Gaining Dr. Bensen's attention Slade retrieved a small vial of pills._

"_Here take these!" Offered Slade, handing the doctor five small orange jelled pills from the vial's contents. _

"_What are they," asked the doctor eyeing the pills suspiciously. _

"_They're for Robin," announced Slade dropping the five orange pills into the doctors shaky hand. "They're the only thing that can possibly be used to sedate him," replied Slade. _

"_A chemical agent; B.T.18. It works on me, so it should now work on Robin as well. Seeing how his body now mirrors my own superior blood and body chemistry." _

"_Don't use too much," warned Slade, "Robin's still weak! One or two pills should help with the surgery to keep him sedated…and to keep the incision from healing up before you finish with his surgery."_

**-End Flashback- **

Richard smiled. "So how do you plan to get Slade to take something like that. I don't think I'm going to be able to slip it into his food or drink Bruce."

"Besides, I kind of have a confession to make. I've been keeping this a secret, didn't want to upset anyone, "but I don't actually need to eat food."

Bruce eyeing Richard with inquary and wonder, "I discovered it one day when I forgot to eat," explained Richard, "thought it was funny how I didn't seem to be hungry, so I experimented. Kept track of the hours that I could continue without eating. When 24 hours passed I began wondering how many days I could go. By the time two or three days went by I began thinking it was comical, but then when I lasted up to nearly two weeks without eating, I just found it boaring and finally gave up, ate someting for the sheer heck of it. More for the pleasure the taste buds get then boardom, cus I figure my body wouldn't care one way or the other; miss eating, if I, didn't miss it mentally."

Bruce's eyes were slightly alarmed at that bit of shared information. "Sorry," apologized Richard," I don't mean to scare you. If it makes you feel any better, I do need to drink water though."

It didn't, but Bruce tried to ignore what he'd just discovered, tried to focus back on the reason they'd started the explination.

Richard frowned, seeing how Bruce was trying to move froward. "So trying to get Slade to ingest a pill isn't going to work."

Bruce shook his head. "No." "Besides, in order for this little pill to work we'd have to get it closer to his brain stem. It might numb a single part, but not the whole body."

"You know…." hesitated Richard, uncertin if this was the right time to reveal what he knew, then decided to spill the news. Informing Bruce all about the birthday card, the box in front of his apartment door, and the implications it all meant.

"I don't think we're going to have much time to come up with a plan. I think Slade's giving me a week at best. My birthday's coming up and I don't think even if we could get a plan devised in time that it would work."

"We're just going to have to think like Slade," replied Bruce. Richard frowning as his internal confict flared, "He's a master at control Bruce, we're more better to play off his weakness; that he always thinks he has everything in his power, bide our time, let him accept me and then strike when he's not expecting."

Bruce looked skeptical at Richard. "I know what your thinking. Join Slade, become his Apprentice, what….six months later, to a year when he trusts you then turn on him." Bruce shaking his head; uncertinty, "that's a risky plan Dick, by then he could do so many things to make you loyal to him, willing to serve him. You could abandon your duty, perhaps even not want to put a stop to Slade, or his way of existence."

"After all," added Bruce both for waring and clearly pointing out, "your immortal Dick, you're going to be living a long time if we can't find a cure. What happens if you grow used to his way of life?"

Bruce didn't see any emotional reaction, but inside Richard was fuming at the provicational remark, his gaping enmaty between him and Bruce these last two years setting remittent thoughts into motion. Suspiscion, as well as a cold; sad, reminder that he was already teetering closer to similarity with Slade then he wanted to admitt.

"Could you still take him down?" Asked Bruce prodding deeper; hoping to see something that would calm the unease he was feeling. Bruce was Batman; he vauled and relied on his senses. Never doughted when his internal instincts told him about things; the disregard and struggle this time, over the relavence of who it was they were telling him it was in regard to.

"Could you surface from the life you would be leading, not to mention all the things you might end up doing while being his servant. Slade's Deathstroke remember? He's a mercenary that kills people, KILLS Richard. Could you actually take a life, play the part? Or once you have, can you come back from being that person, being that person you'd have to temperarally become?"

Richards' eyes dropped. Bruce hearing a sigh escape him. "It might be longer then even six months, Bruce," admitted Richard, "could be even longer then a year before Slade relaxes; trusts me, and I'll have an opportunity. And in the mean time, the bigger question," Richard locking eyes with Bruce, "bigger question would be how **you** would find us, in order to even pull off the deed?"

"If I'm going to beat Slade, I'm going to have to be loyal to him right up the moment the deed is done. Your right! It'll be a gamble? Whether I can pull my will free and turn on Slade after spending; immersing myself, so deeply into his lifestyle."

Bruce frowned.

Richard placing a reassuring hand on his mentors shoulder. "Duty is what I swore to you Bruce."

"A vow to stand by your side; your mission, you gave me purpose. I owe you; I might not agree with your methods, but I'm no traitor. I will be loyal to you; hold respect for you, that will help me to break free, do the right thing when the moment comes."

Uncertinty still gripped at Bruce's; the Batman's instincts, but he nodded anyway. "Ok"

Richard watching the return of the Batman/Bruce persona he was known for.

"I'll have to make some sort of hand; palm size or smaller, device that can be easily slipped like a pickpocket; or slide of hand magic trick, from one to the other. That way you won't look suspicious. Then make it quick and silent as you inject Slade with it."

Richard nodding in agreement. "The drug, it's going to have to be concentrated too. Enough to knock him out quickly and keep him that way while we, _what?_ ……" Richard realizing for the first time that they'd only been working off the part of a plan to knock Slade out. Seemed like the plan had already been ages of steps in planning, and yet, as he thought about it, all that had only been one single step. _What would they do with Slade once he was knocked out?_

"Cryogenically hold him in stases." Answered Batman walking over to the Batcomputer and calling up a file. Richard suprised that Bruce hadn't been as one sighted as he had been.

"Ever since Slade forced his hand that time in Jump City," explained Bruce. "Made us leave, and threatened the world with that small demonstration of power. I've been looking into ways to stop him. I even began a new Wayne Enterprises departmental group. They've been working hush, hushed on creating this…."

"A self contained, cold oxygen, water vapor drip unit that would hold and keep Slade deep frozen, yet, with enough of this drug in his system we can now solve the single problem we had in regards keeping Slade from breaking free from the inside out."

"If you have control of his organization, then there won't be anyone coming to his rescue. Kept secret and unknown, and under the JL's charge, Slade will never; same as Victor Freeze, will never bother the world again."

Richard stood there in complete shock, a small amount of self preservational fear unresting him inside. On the outside Bruce only saw him nod in approval. "Ok," finally managed Richard, "you work on these things. I'll gain Slade's loyalty, and trust. You're the worlds greatest detective you'll known when the time is right, but a word of advice. Don't act without hesitating twice. Slade's no fool, and form experience, if you hesitate at least twice, your second chance will present its self to you."

"Slade's confidence laxes him into vulnerability," explained Richard determained to keep his mind focused on a single purpose. "When you show up and it's the moment, I'll do my duty. I promise you I'll be on your side, no matter what."

Bruce smiled and took his son's shoulder. "I know you will. You've always made me proud of you. You're the best son, partner, and friend I could have ever asked for."

Richard smiled. It was his hopeful dream come true, Bruce; proud of him and openly, emotionally admitting it. Now if only he could live up to that trust.

A/N: So the plot thickens...what are all your thoughts? You think Richard can do it, or more importantly; maybe the questin you all should be answering is? Do you think I'll let the plotline work towards what their planning for? (evil laugh and smile)

Next weeks chapter Title: Chapter 60 (First Hello and the Last Goodbye)

I want you all to know too, that you should all read the Author's notes if you don't normally next chapter. I have some "Thanks" and credit; where credit is due, to offer for a semi surprise I've also been working on for a long while now.


	60. Chapter 60 First Hello and the Last Goo

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: Ok, so before you all begin reading this chapter. There is a couple things I'd like you all to hear. First off. I'm sure for those of you who have been loyally reading with me for a while now; and receive e-mail replies from me in detail and personal response, you all know how much I like to try new things. How I strive to keep you all as entertained as possible, and how as an author; I don't do fight scenes as good as I'd like to; with moves that make you jumping out of your seat's and cry "Yeah, go for it" So...

So, a long time ago; way down in actually chapter 18 or so, I knew this sequence of events was going to come about. Already had them written down; outlined, and just needing to be written up for you all's liking. Knowing all this. I asked a fellow author; who I thought did very good fight scenes, and knew moves that would make my story; and all of you reading feel on the edge of your seats. Make you very happy and entertained bunch. He agreed to help me out...

So this chapter, and another coming up. Are a joint written cooperative effort by myself and **KyleFighter1**. He both has his own stories he writes, and has a forum for any of you that wish to express to him later what a wonderful job he did in helping me out with both this chapter and the coming one. As for me, thanks Kyle, you really helped make both my chapters wonderful.

Ok, so enough talk, go read away and let both myself, and Kyle know how you liked it.

Oh, and sorry I'm posting this late. But is seems that FF's down time wasn't simply reserved to the 29th but started the 27th today. Again I'm sorry it was late, but I hope you all

"Enjoy"

Chapter 60 (First Hello and the Last Goodbye)

Moving was never fun for anyone. It brought promises of a new beginning but memories of their past and fear of the unknown future along with it. Some people move to a new town because of financial reasons, some move to be closer to family. Others move because of job related reasons, but whatever their reason, they all have one thing in common. The task of unpacking and settling in.

Sternly weighted; walked a man, down the hallway. He'd been wondering around their new place for hours now. Examining every bit of space available and determining weather the new place had been actually designed to his specifications. It had been over three months now since they'd begun the long process of moving in, his time preoccupied by other; more pressing matters, had caused him to neglect unpacking and settling in right way.

Cyborg; his new armor shining and brightly blinding; reflectively off and into the hallway, entered his new office/room. Requiring little sleep then a normal human being; Cyborg in stead, hooked himself up to his battery charger unit and gave a sigh of relief as his non human; cybernetic side, began drinking in greedily the rejuvenating electrical energy.

"Sally"

"Yes Victor"

"Please start my Video Journal"

"Right Away"

Cyborg's new computer unit; Sally 2, stood taller then his previous self assembled and created one, this new Sally had a see-threw holographic display screen. His words this time not being re displayed back to him as he talked, but seeing the images and video records of his new Cyber implant eye camera.

"_Deciding to form this new Teen Titan's unit has been tough for me. Even with Nightwing's blessing and support, I don't feel quite up to the role as Leader. Rich says it becomes easier as time goes on but I just don't see how. Less then five days into the new Tower. Chicago was already heavy with criminal activity. I'd chosen this new town because it had crime, needed our help, but compared to Gothem, Metropolis, or even good old Jump City it was no where as bad."  
_

"_Now I find myself under pressure from all sides. Some, have started saying that because we've shown up things have escalated and gotten worse. They say criminals have actually moved into town to challenge us. Other's say they were here all along. Just that no one chose to think about them as a threat until now. _

_Either way doesn't matter to me. I chose Chicago because it was closest to all the new Teens, they could come every weekend for training without having to travel too far from their homes. Could stay here during the week and still go to school if needed, and above all, it just makes Kori and Gar happy to once again be living near water."_

"_But the last few months have been resistant to my plans. I wanted to ease the three new Teens into their roles. Teach them the lessons we learned the hard way. Seems crime wont wait for anyone or anything. Already we have a serial killer on the loose, a pyromaniac, and someone who loves to blow up buildings; not to mention, someone leaving us cryptic messages to fallow around like a damn twisted version of a scavenger hunt." _

"_Thank goodness our new teens seem to be up to the challenge. This new Robin is as equally skilled in detective work as Rich used to be. Although he has less patience and virtually no fear. I'm not talking about fear, fear. I'm talking about the healthy kind. He's overly reckless. His attitude is something to be weary of too, he spent too much time with the Bat. _

_Rich says they got to each other, let it get too personal. Richard left when that began to happen between him and Batman. That's when he formed the Teen Titan's and moved on. This new Robin; Tim Drake, stuck it out. Kept trying to change the Bat's mind about things. Tried to prove him wrong. So now he's angry, still trying to prove him wrong. I guess I'll have to teach him that being your own man is what being a superhero is all about. Guess it doesn't help then, that he's taken on the roll of Robin much does it?"_

Cyborg sighed……

"_Then there's this new Super Boy. Man I really know how to pick-em. Talk about another teen with identity issues. Conner is also trying to find meaning in just being himself. How dose a guy that feels like he's a shadow. An extension of the real thing, feel that he deserves to be unique and lead his own life? Superman's been trying to tell him that he's not just a clone, but that he's his own person. However all the things that Conner is trying to do keep holding him back, sending him down the same road as that of Superman. He's having an identity crisis just about as bad as Tim, if not worse."_

"_Cassie's no better really, although she seems to be handling it better if you ask me. Her mental struggle with her new powers and the forced into roll of Wonder Girl has everyone on edge. Diana's not taking things too well. Already had a fight between her and Kori. Starfire says that Cassie is not strong enough yet to fight for herself and her rights, that she needs someone to help guide her. I just wish that Raven would take that role instead of Kori. Raven seems to be having no problems adapting to the new teens, her dark mood and emotionless style is causing them all to mistrust her though." _

"_We've spoken about this and the plan was to have each new teen spend some; one on one, time with each of us older Titans. Gar said that their emotional stability would be better left to the moral support of each other. Same age group, same feelings of united misunderstandings. Age group vs. adult issue factors or something like that. I agree that they'll probably be able to deal with their struggling issues better with help from each other, but I don't know if I want them to. A team can't be divided. We know how that one was with Robin most of all."_

"_But I just don't know if I'm the kind of leader to help change that fact. Forge a team with such a great gap of time, issues, and understanding relations. Hanging between us all."_

"Victor!"

"Yes, Sally…What is it?"

"There is an alarm! Someone has blown up an office building on East Adams and Federal St."

"Alert the others, tell them to stick close and keep communications open."

Victor unplugged himself and shut off his video journal. _Guess it's time to go to work. _"Titan's go!"

-/-

Robin, Wonder Girl, and Super Boy arrived at the burning office building first. They'd already been in the city. Patrolling and talking about their new roles as Teen Titans. It hadn't taken them long to find it. They'd heard some form of the explosion even from where they'd been twelve blocks over. Upon reaching the building it was a blazing inferno. "A calling card" announced Robin his back in shadows, his face stern and looking the role of the Dark Knights partner.

"Good thing it was empty." _A couple more hours and the janitorial crew would have arrived. An hour or so after that and all the business day workers would have begun showing up. _Cassie shuddered to think about all those people being inside when the building blew.

"I guess there's no use in trying to find any clues as to who did it." Commented Conner; looking at the blazing building.

Robin looked over at them and nodded. "Not inside anyway. Maybe if we look around we might find some clues; or talk to someone that saw, something."

Conner took to the sky. "I'll check the surrounding streets to see if someone's fleeing."

Cassie took to the sky too. "I'll see what's happening around back."

Robin just nodded and began moving off to see if he could discover anything from out front. He started walking over towards the firemen. Intent on asking them some questions, although he suspected that they'd tell him the same thing they'd said at all the other fires they'd been called to lately.

"_Sorry, the building is too hot to even get into right now. Has to be the work of a true Arsonist. Knew just the right components to mix with an explosive; so that a truly hot burning fire would burn, but the explosion would remain confined just to this building. This has to the work of a real pro."_

Robin knew that, his skills and training by Batman had made that point very clear to him. Something that he knew though that they didn't, was that a Pyromaniac's Profile was not fitting this set of explosions. The buildings were almost always empty, the times were never the same, they were more like attention getters then actual criminal activity. On top of that, all these fires never distracted the police or new Titan's from something else planned or happening else where. So the theory that it might be a distraction was laid to rest. It was more like they were being watched and called to the scenes. Robin didn't like it one bit.

Movement caught the corner of his eye. He whirled around just in time to see a shadow vanish around the edge of the alleyway. Someone had been watching him again; he'd gotten the same feeling at the last three building's they'd been called to, never being able to see someone, or find where the feeling was originating from. Until now!

Robin gave pursuit and rounded the alleyway corner; his eyes not as keen as that of Batman's or Nightwing's, still spotted the black shadowy figure up ahead. Robin thought about calling it in over his communicator but decided it might just be some kid playing tricks or fearing that he shouldn't be out late and couldn't afford to get caught. No, he'd wait till he caught up with them and got a better look.

Robin increasing his speed was able to keep up, slightly gaining on the figure. His eyes adapting to the night light could make out that the figure's body was hunching over; even though it was running fast, it was heavy. Had to be an adult or something resembling one. Maybe a Cybernetic man like Cyborg, the movements were similar, weight to per portion was related as well. Heavy feet sounded on the ground. Robin was utilizing all his senses and training now. He was certain this was no kid, this was a guy or machine that new something about that fire.

Robin activated his headset's communication between himself, Cassie, and Conner. No use calling one of the other Titans, they were too far out of range to help him right now.

"Cassie, Conner, I have a visual on someone running from the scene. I'm fallowing them now. They just turned into the old abandoned East Wash, Junk Yard."

"What better place for a criminal to hang out in then the junk yard," remarked Robin sarcastically.

"_Could the criminals get any more predictable or lame. Why couldn't one actually hang out in some place warm or tropical. Now there would be a really scary and hard to beat criminal, just because you'd know then that he was different and probably really smart too. Thinking outside the normal crazy box._

"Hold on Robin, both Cassie and I are on our way. Don't do anything till we show up," replied Conner over Robin's ear piece.

"_Don't try anything, who was he kidding? Not like I can if I wanted to," _scoffed Robin. He'd already lost sight of the thing. Before it had skipped into the shadowy junkyard and vanished Robin had gotten a glimpse of it's claw like metal arms; and the hunched back wasn't do to back problems, it was do to the mechanical design. The robot or android he'd seen was very unique. He'd never seen something like it before. "Who or what was that thing?"

"Talking to one's self is supposed to be a sign of a crazy person" commented a flat; ominously calculative voice from within the shadows.

Robin spun to face the voice and watched as a figure dressed in a black and copper suit, emerged out of the blackness; jumped down from a tall pile of junk, landing gracefully on his feet and standing up without even seeming to strain a muscle. "I hope you aren't going crazy Robin. It would sure make things less fun if you were."

The man's face was covered with a mask. Half completely black and the other half, copper with a single slit for his eye. The man advanced on Robin, his hands hanging weaponless and loose at his sides.

Robin grabbed his Bo-Jo-Staff and extended it. "Who are you? And what do you have to do with that thing I followed in here?"

Slade stopped advancing and regarded Robin with a piercing eye. "Your very different then the old Robin. The Robin I knew wouldn't have been so ready to attack first. He would have had the patience to wait and let the criminal explain his intentions first." Slade reached behind himself and took out his own Bow-staff, leaving it unextended and loose in his right hand.

"They always do you know. Always tell you what they want as soon as they've introduced themselves."

Robin looked visibly annoyed, but mostly shocked. He'd never met a criminal that could talk as if he were in full control of the situation. His attitude and confident stance was causing Robin to reconsider his initial offensive disposition. "So who are you then, what do, you want?"

Slade turned and took a couple steps off to the left. Leaving his back partially exposed to Robin. The boy seeing his chance attacked.

Slade his test of the boy complete; expectation disappointingly met, Slade extended his Bow-staff and turned around. Blocking Robin's attack with ease. Metal staffs clashed with sparks erupting.

"Surely you can do better than that," Slade taunted with a mocking tone but somehow managed to sound calm. It only served to anger Robin, who sent attack after attack at his adversary. Running with force at Slade; who watched with mild amusement. This Robin sure was different then his. This Robin had less focus, less control over his emotions. This Robin wore his emotions on his sleeve. Slade decided the boy needed to be humbled. Slade swept Robin's feet out from under him.

Robin collapsed to the ground and looked up to see Slade towering over him. Robin quickly jumped back to his feet and did a spinning drop kick which Slade dodged. Slade did a hell lancer fist and caught Robin across the face. Robin took a step back and went in for another attack, doing a triple kick combo but Slade easily dodging the attack. Robin then swung his Bow-staff and caught Slade across the face.

Slade took a step back and shook off the attack, a smirked forming behind his mask. "Pathetic, even the old Robin's hits had more force and determination then yours have."

Robin's eyes narrowed, his face showing that he was angry; wanting to make Slade pay. "Now there's some fire." Mocked Slade with light hand gestures for the boy to advance.

Robin went in swinging his staff but Slade caught it before it hit him across the face. Slade yanked it from the boy's grasp; after dropping his own staff. "Let's see how well you can fair without your weapon."

Robin watched in amazed horror as the man broke his staff in half with one quick motion, tossing the pieces to the side. _The strength this man possesses is inhuman. Who is He?_

Slade picked up his own staff from where he'd dropped it. Once again advancing on the Bat's new protégé. Robin took up a martial arts stance and prepared to continue the fight. Slade delivered an uppercut to Robin's face; sending the boy into a pile of junk. "Is that the best you can do Robin," Slade taunted.

Robin climbed to his feet and got in his IKIDO stance. Slade looked at the boy, "What, no second staff, no Bat-a-rangs, no sword?"

"Don't you carry the same weapons Nightwing used to?"

Robin's shock showed only for a second. "I don't need any other weapons." Although inside he was cursing himself for not being prepared. Both Richard and Batman had told him to carry additional weapons. He'd never needed any others till now. His confidence in his own skills blinding him to the fact that he might one day need them. _Everything else I have with me won't help right now, I'll just have to take him out; or take his weapon away for my own use._

"Very well." Stated the menacing figure retracting and putting away his staff. Slade flexed his neck and took on his own Wu Shu fighting stance. "Shall we begin round two?"

Robin leaped into the air and did a diving fist but Slade caught it, countering with his own. Slade then followed that up with a punch to Robins gut; hard but not nearly what he used to deliver to Richard, Robin collapsed to his knees. "Your nothing without your friends," commented Slade nonchalantly but pointedly evocative. "Where are they, please don't tell me they abandoned you," taunted Slade.

"No," coughed Robin, "they didn't, they'll be here any moment…but I don't need them to take you down." Robin; one knee on the ground the other starting to rise him up. His face angry and more determined then before. Robin took a deep catching breath getting totally to his feet, he did a spinning soul kick which Slade ducked below. Robin flipped back before Slade could counter. Robin looked up to where Slade was, reacted in surprise that he had disappeared. Suddenly feeling someone behind him, spinning around, only to meet Slade's fist.

Robin fell to the dirt ground; Slade calmly, taking a few steps forward. "How do you expect to defend this city if you cannot even touch me," Slade taunted; a mocking tone invading Robin's mind.

Robin got to his feet and went into a Ju Jitsu fighting stance and Slade went into a Snake form fighting stance. Robin went into a reckless attack then, ignoring what Batman had taught him when in a fight like this. _Your never to go in for the attack first!_ Robin did a diving kick which Slade calmly stepped out of the way of. Robin followed that up with a couple of spinning dash kicks but Slade dodged those with little effort; Robin throwing a few flash punches, that Slade also blocked.

"Truly pathetic."

Slade caught Robin's final punch and squeezed down on his fist. Muscles straining and bones cracking could be heard. Robin grunted in pain; Slade did a spinning drop kick, which sent Robin to the ground.

Robin ached all over, he could taste his own blood in his mouth. Robin felt like his jaw bone had been bruised and could feel a couple of cracked ribs as well. Robin climbed to his feet and got out two Bird-a-rangs. Slade quickly drew out his Bow-Staff right as Robin flung the two Bird-a-rangs.

Slade dodged the first one, deflecting the second with his staff. Sending it into a gasoline pump across the street. The closed for renovations station, blew up into a ball of flames. The Bird-a-rang being an explosive disk was the only thing Robin could use. It sent the flames spreading over towards the junkyard. Slade's silhouetted form danced in the fires' shadow, his image filling Robin's heart with fear. _This guy. What is he? Some sort of demon from hell sent to kill me. _

Robin collapsed to the ground as yet another explosion resounded; sending a shockwave burst of energy across the ground. When he looked back up Slade disappeared into the flames; seconds later a figure could be seen walking through them. Moments later Slade appeared; walking right up to Robin, Slade knelt down beside him.

Robin's terror struck face spoke where his voice would not. "You see Tim." Slade's voice matching the look of pure evil imagining Tim had now for him. "I need you to deliver a message for me!"

Robin's terror and fear growing even bigger. This guy had just called him Tim! Not Robin, but Tim. **_Who was this guy? _**

"I need you to tell your old friend Richard that his time is up," finished Slade, his voice ominous.

"What? But how did you…" Robin stammered; nervous panic in his voice.

"How do I know yours and Nightwing's real names," asked Slade for him. Placing a foot on Robin's already aching chest, Slade pressed down hard, holding him to the ground.

"Its amazing what you can learn with resources like mine," Slade explained calmly.

Slade pulled out a gun, aiming it at Robin's head. This was it, Robin knew that he was finished. No longer having the strength to defend himself all he could do was but close his eyes and wait for the end.

"I've watched you these past two months," commented Slade, "and I've got to say…your nothing compared to Richard. You bring a bad reaction to the name of Robin."

"I should kill you for ruining all the hard work Richard strived for. The reputation he strived for, and the fact that I just plane don't like you. But I'm not going to kill you." Robin opened his eyes now in surprise. "Your not?"

Slade's eye focusing on the young teen sent shivers threw Robin's soul. This was a man that he shouldn't be confronting. No one should have been confronting him. This wasn't a man. This was a monster! No, the Devil. This was evil beyond evil. "Then what do you want with me?" Stammered Robin; not caring that fear and his image as a steady headed crime fighter was coming off as a frightened weakling.

Slade got down closer; so as to convey his point. The gun barrel now mere inches from Robin's face. "I want your death to be a message to Nightwing. Your death will tell him that it's all over, I'm through waiting for him." Tim's eyes grew wider, his terror beginning to form tears. "Good Bye Robin."

Tim heard the gun go off and he jerked. His face scrunched up in anticipation of pain; death. When nothing came he opened his eyes and looked up. Slade's gun was smoking from the shot. His hand still on the trigger, his towering figure standing over Tim. His one eye showing triumph.

"_I'm not dead," _thought Tim with relief. He moved his head over and saw the bullet lodged in the ground right above his left shoulder. _He missed, he missed on purpose. Why?_

Robin looked back up at Slade. "Why?" His voice shaky with uncertainty.

Slade lowered the gun. His voice harsh and warning. "You live because I choose for you too. This time!"

"Only because I want you to send a message to Nightwing for me, next time don't expect to be so lucky," hissed Slade, malice and his one hungry primal eye tearing into Robin.

"Tell Richard to consider this his last request granted! I've given him his last wish and spared your miserable life. Tell him to consider his time up; nothing should be holding us back now."

Robin watched as Slade walked off into the fire's shadow; disappearing. Tim, his body bruised, tired, and bleeding he tried to rise. His body crying out as his voice gave way to pain.

Cassie and Conner came shortly after. They explained that they'd seen no one leaving. Not even someone in the fire. Who ever this guy was, he'd vanished completely before they'd even arrived. Cassie, trying to steady Robin aginst her weight ended up handing him over to Conner, who took Robin from her and flew up into the air headed back toward the Tower. Cassie gave one last look around the junkyard, repeating the search once in the air; there wasn't any signs of life around, _who had beaten Robin up so brutally?_

As the girl flew off, Slade continued to watch her from where he was. His body hidden in the shadows of the alleyway. He smiled before turning around and walking away into the pitch dark alleyway. His robot drone meeting up with him halfway down it. Slade not even regarding his creation as he walked on. His thoughts were on the coming time ahead. Soon Richard would arrive, and then this would all finally draw to a close.

Slade had waited long enough. After six years struggle; after all the waiting, he would finally have his Apprentice back. And Richard would come willingly this time. Willingly and grateful.

A/N: What did you guys think? I'm not as giddy about this one as the coming chapter Kyle and I worked on together, but I did love poor Robin's effort. Kyle's link to his bio is in my own. Please share your thoughts with him, and let him know that you at least appreciated him helping me out. It really was a struggle for both of us to get this chapter and the one yet to come out; into a format, and written mode we felt all of you would like.

Thanks, dlsky

Next weeks chapter Title: Chapter 61 (Bird Brothers)


	61. Chapter 61 Bird Brothers

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 61 (Bird Brothers)

The car trip from Gotham to Chicago only proved one thing in Barbara Gordon's mind. Taking Richard's car instead of his motor bike was the right choice. When he'd suggested this weekend get together in Chicago Barbara had been hesitant, but in fairness to both of their efforts at reconciling and fixing their relationship she'd agreed. Flatly refusing to accept his offer to take the trip on his motorbike and making a fuss, until he'd given in; begrudgingly, agreeing to taking one of his cars instead.

Now, even Barbara could tell Richard agreed with her about taking the car. The trip had been long; raining most of the way there, and cold weather made for an awful vacation. Richard smiled back at Barbara as they entered the city limits, he knew she was silently waiting for that admittance of who had been right and who wrong. With a heavy sigh, he smiled and strained to say the words that were a guys hardest admittance.

"You know you might have been right in suggesting that we take the car instead of the bike." Barbara smiling wide and proud.

"Although I still think we would have had more fun with the wind in our hair; speed, the bike would have offered to a long distance bike ride." Barbara rolled her eyes. _Just when you think you've won it's only a partial victory, still. _Eyeing Richard, _he did give in. _Richard flashing her that grin she just couldn't refuse him anything after. _I guess it's a start._

The car drove the city streets. Making its way to their final destination. The New Titan Tower; stationed just off the coast of Chicago's Outer Harbor, bordering the edge of Lake Michigan. Nightwing's old access code still worked, gaining them access to the long bridge that extended, allowing them entry to the island.

Richard rolled down the windows, the watery air brought back memories of long ago, good times back in Jump City. "Ah, just smell that air."

Barbara enjoying the cool breeze blowing her hair around. "Yeah, Gotham sure has nothing even close to this."

Both of them exchanging smiles.

They pulled to a halt in front of the garage and got out. Richard going to retrieve their bags from the trunk, grabbing his spare bag he always carried an extra Nightwing uniform around in. Barbara had insisted that neither of them needed to bring their uniforms, but Richard never took a chance, so he'd brought one unbeknownst to her.

Closing the trunk Richard was met with the smiling face of Cyborg, exiting the Tower to greet them. "Richard, Barbara"

"Hi Cyborg," greeted Barbara with a hug.

"Victor" Dropping the duffle bags to convey a quick hug in greeting.

"Welcome to the new home of the Teen Titans, it's pretty something isn't it?"

Barbara looked around the island, it was lush with life; large, and from across the water you could see all of Chicago. "Yeah, it's wonderful."

Richard nodding; his mind lost in old memories, new features and additions to this island making him feel stuck between his past life and his new one.

"So," broke Richard's thoughts bringing him back to the present. "Richard, something's come up. About Tim..."

Nightwing's face grew serious, his body taking on the stress of readiness. "What about Tim?"

Both Victor and Barbara could hear the worry and slight panicked concern in his voice. Victor placing a firm reassuring hand on Richard's shoulder in order to convey calm and reassurance. "There was an attack a short while before you guys arrived. He's alright," adding in haste; eye's locked with Richard's for reassurance, "but he got beat up pretty good. Two ribs broken, several cuts and bruises, and his left wrist is sprained."

"How'd it happen?" Asked Barbara now also concerned, but her inquiry; curiosity getting to her more.

Cyborg hesitated, his silence being taken up as Raven materialized right beside him. Barbara jumped, taking a step back, Richard only smiled embracing Raven in a hug. "Tim's going to be fine," commented Raven as she embraced Richard, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Kori's attending to him as we speak."

Richard smiled, understanding of the implications of Starfire's fussing over anyone and medically treating them. "So who was it?" Asked Richard, feeling Cyborg's silence as something he was already going to know an answer for.

Cyborg cleared his voice, looking up and into Richard's eyes. "We think it was Slade."

Barbara observed the held looks, held breaths of both Titans as they looked upon their former leader and friend. Apparently the name of Slade held some significance to them all. Especially Nightwing.

"I want to see him," demanded Richard with authority and leadership; everyone knew would never leave him, and no one ever denying him their acceptance of it.

Cyborg nodded, reaching to pick up Richard's two duffle bags. Raven using her powers to levitate Barbara's bag. Batgirl looking on in awe and more curiosity at the event. Then she caught Richard's eyes, he was looking at her for confirmation and permission to temporarily leave her. "Yeah, sure, you go see Tim. Make sure he's alright, I'll be fine."

Richard smiled at her and looked at Raven, who didn't exactly smile, but as far as Barbara could tell was taken as one. "I'll show Barbara around and where she and you will be sleeping."

-/-

Cyborg escorted Richard to the medical wing. Although he suspected that there was no need; after all Nightwing had been the one to also help him design the new Tower, but he figured the company might be nice.

Cyborg left Richard at the door, one last hand for support. "Thanks" voiced Nightwing as Victor left.

Then he turned and looked at the medical door. Mentally preparing himself before he walked in. He kept a smile on his face and when he entered he could see Tim laying on one of the medical-bay beds, Kori' fussing over him like he was one of her own children. Tim attempting in vain to get her to stop fussing over him.

_How has silkie endured her all these years?_

"Hay bro."

"Dick" Tim Drake looked over at the doorway, attempting to sit up a little higher and look better then he felt. His hands slapping away Kori's fussing to finish bandaging his cuts and bruises.

Richard smiled at his new little brother; now dressed in his old uniform, but with some new added additions to it that made it Tim's. "So," smiled Richard. Starfire finishing her work with a heavy "humph" and turned to face Richard.

She smiled at him and then he saw where this was leading. Her eyes beginning to form tears, lips quivering before the words: "Dick, I'm so sorry. I have failed you and failed Tim too," came rushing out.

Richard caught the rolling of Tim's eyes, his own struggle not to smile and laugh at Starfire's sincere feelings; being responsible for something, she had no need to feel upset or even apologetic about. Richard knew Starfire better then most, knowing just the right reaction to calm her down, and the right thing to say to get her to feel better, be her normal happy peppy self again.

Tim watched as Richard held the alien in his arms and spoke words of reassurance and kindness. Tim found himself impressed, in less then a matter of seconds Richard had returned Kori' back to her normal cheery self. Something even Victory had trouble doing, and he'd been with her long after Richard had left the team.

"Starfire, do you think Tim and I could be alone for a little while, I want to talk with him in private."

Starfire looked back at Tim; her face all smiles, then back up; into Richard's eyes, offering him a kiss to the cheek before she nodded and left them alone.

Richard watched Starfire leave, then refocused his eyes on that of his younger brother.

Tim's smile began to waver, his face drooping slightly. "Does Bruce know?"

Richard walked closer to Tim's side and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "Not yet, but you can be sure that he'll find out. After all, you know how the Bat is."

Tim laughed with Richard, locking eyes with his older bro. They really had become almost like real brothers since he'd taken on Richard's old role as Robin. "Are you, upset?"

Richard held his smile, looking Tim straight in the face, before shaking his head. "No. I'm not mad. Besides, from what I hear no one can blame you anyway. Batman would even concede that point."

Tim found the words comforting, but they also sparked something in his Bat trained conscience that struck him as; something off, about all this. "Why?" _Why would Bruce even say this wasn't his fault? _It brought up the questions again that had been running through his head ever since that monster had attacked him.

"Dick," Tim's words were slow coming, his face showing he was choosing them carefully. Something was on his mind and he needed to ascertain answers in a delicate manor. "They told me this guys name was Slade. He could have killed me, he had every opportunity. I really messed up this time, bad."

Richard interrupting him with a sigh and smirk. "No, Slade's in a class above the rest. You didn't mess up, its Slade's specialty to make you think you have. He's someone that even Bruce and Clark give a healthy fear to. Your encounter with Slade came out damn lucky actually."

"So they tell me; mumbled Tim." He could see in Richard's eyes the fear that had been hidden before. He began to ask another thought, another question that had been nagging at him. "Dick," gaining Nightwing's attention, "who exactly is Slade, and why'd he come after me in the first place?"

"What relationship do you two have?"

"He used your first name when he talked to me."

Richard's response wasn't what Tim would have expected someone as serious normally as Nightwing was to be. "Oh yah," laughed Richard; standing up and running his hands through his hair, turning to look at him again. "What'd old Slade have to say to you?"

"He said to tell you that sparing my life, was somehow a granting of your final request. Richard, what dose that mean, your final request?"

"Dick who is Slade, and what is he to you?"

Richard's face grew unreadable, _what to tell him._

"Who is Slade?" Re repeated Richard, giving a great big sigh. "I once asked that question, I guess you could say that's what started all this." Locking eyes with Tim, "Slade's like the Joker is to Bruce; he's my archrival, my shadow same as Bruce's is the Joker. Only difference is, Slade is sane. Besides being unpredictable, he's a deadly genius. That makes him a whole lot deadlier then most of your normal villains."

Tim could see the worry in Nightwing's face, see the doubt. He could also see something else; what exactly you called it he couldn't put into words. Was it relief?

Kind of, but not for his; Tim's safety, no. Relief related to something else. Dick was too calm for standing before his younger brother; having just only found out that his arch nemesis, a mad man, was on the loose again and back for some unknown reason. Or did Dick know why Slade had attacked, why he was back?

"Bro, do you know why Slade attacked me?"

Richard in his own thoughts, flinched. _That answered that, he does know. Why wont he tell me? Is it because he thinks I can't handle myself? Sure I almost died, but I've survived other times. What made this one close call change things?_

"Dick if you know something tell me! I want to help."

Richard just smiled and placed his hand on Tim's shoulder. "It's ok, we'll stop Slade. I don't want you to worry."

"Your safe. He spared you in respect to me, that's all that matters." Richard's warm smile, and positive reassuring voice calming Tim's worries.

Tim wanted to get up and leave the medical bay. Richard helping him off the table, supporting his weight and helping him out into the hallway. "You know I didn't come here just for a visit, I also came to talk with to you," commented Richard as they made their way down the hall.

Tim looked up at Richard his eyes full of surprise. "Me? Why, what do we need to discuss?"

Richard had planned to talk to Tim when the time was right but seeing as how his life was no longer his own; Slade held time over Nightwing's existence, Richard figured that now was the best time of any. "Feel up to taking a walk?"

Tim grinned and smiled, "anything for my older brother." They walked downstairs, Richard helping support Tim. They were greeted with smiles from Tim's fellow teammates. Bart; who'd just arrived, offered a reassuring smile "hay man, how you feeling?"

Barbara and Raven were sitting at the table sipping hot cups of tea. Both gave heartfelt smiles at the boys, waving them over to sit down. Richard shook his head. Just as Cyborg came up to them and asked Richard if they could talk now.

Again Richard shook his head and spoke up, his voice projecting so anyone listening could hear that he and Tim were going for a walk outside. Addressing Cyborg "Tim and I are going out to talk and spend some time alone. When we get back my friend," reassuring Cyborg with a hand on his friends metal shoulder, "then I'll come find you so we can chat."

Cyborg smiled and stepped back, "Sure man, you two go ahead." Richard saw Barbara's smile falter but she nodded and turned back to her cup of tea. Richard giving a sigh inside himself. He'd brought Barbara up here in hopes some quality time would fix the problems between them, but now it seemed he wouldn't have that chance.

Raven caught his eye as he and Tim headed for the front door. She gave him a reassuring smile and turned to ask Barbara if she wouldn't mind meditating with her on the roof. Richard thanked Raven with a mental thanks, offering a smile as well. Raven returning the greeting with a nod only he took notice of.

-/-

The outside air was cool, but pretty warm still for September. Richard smiled wide same as Tim. "Ah, I love this. I actually missed this when I left Jump City; the smell water gives the world."

Tim looked up at him, suddenly he felt better not so worried, like the world was a safe place again. It was crazy how simply being around Richard; a feeling of ease, took hold of you.

Richard noticed the eyes of Tim upon him. "What," smiled Richard comically questioning with a grin on his face. "Do I have something in my teeth or something?"

Tim laughed, "No," trying to sound serious after just laughing, he reached up and riffled his hand through Richard's hair, "you have something in your hair." Fully knowing how much Dick hated his hair messed up or touched.

Tim's laughter, and playful comment only made Richard's mischievous side come out. "Oh yeah," grabbing his younger brother around the shoulders and neck, "well it looks like you have something in your hair too," giving his younger brother a good playful head nuggie.

They laughed, Tim fighting to escape but not really trying hard, Richard acting like he wouldn't let go, but then finally he did. Richard running his hand back through his own hair and adjusting his image once again. Taking a deep sigh and smiling wide. Tim watching him again with a happy satisfaction.

"You know," softly spoke Richard almost like he didn't want to ruin the moments contentment. "I know it's been tough, with me in Bulhaven and you all alone with Bruce."

Tim looked away, he knew it wasn't Dicks fault, but a small part of him had been upset lately that he'd not been around. Silently also sorry for taking some of it out with backhanded comments in regards Barbara. She and Dick had been officially dating again and because of it Tim figured that was also part of why Dick was so scarce. Still, he had no right to think ill of her, he hadn't really given her a chance to get to know her. He'd have to do that now, if nothing else but to show his brother how much he thought his happiness meant to him.

"It's been ok, you're a busy guy. When you do come over and we get together you always make me feel your full attention is on me. Like now."

"Still," Richard looking over at Tim. "I promised both myself and you that I wouldn't leave you all alone with Bruce, his attitudes and constant dark moody attitude since Jason's death does no one any good."

"I'm sorry."

Tim looked away. He didn't really want to think about the issue he knew Dick was beginning to bring up. "At times I know he knows who I am, but some times when he reprimanding me, I think he thinks I'm Jason, or that I'm going to end up just like him." Tim looked back over at Richard, his face that emotionless mask every Bat member could put on so well.

Richard, turned Tim around to face him, bending ever so slight to look Tim straight in the eyes. "Bruce knows your nothing like Jason. He was rash, quick to act and it got him killed. Bruce blames himself more then he should, and" Richard making sure to hold eye contact with Tim, "and I know why he can't just let go of his blame. It's something Bruce never could overcome in his deep mantel issues stemming from his parents death. I know because it was something I myself had a hard time overcoming."

"I used to blame myself for every little issue that went wrong. The need for control is a hard thing to let go of. It makes you vulnerable and that's not something the Dark Knight can ever do...or show...is weakness." Richard his words trying to remain soft, not convey to Tim his ill feelings of Bruce.

Tim looking directly and emotionally now back at his older brother; a man he wished he could be just like some day. "I tried to help him," Tim's words calmly halting themselves. Richard nodding in understanding. "I used to try to change him too. I thought that if I could only get him to see reason, to listen to me even the smallest of a single issue, that perhaps there was a chance that something would click and he would break free. See reason and come to realize what I was saying and listen to the rest of it." Richard noticing the same look marred on Tim's face. Obviously he'd been trying the same thought.

"But you can't," confirmed Richard with a voice of certainty. "He won't let you, he won't listen, and all he'll do is begin to push you further and further away."

"I know," softly almost in a whisper, admitted Richard. "I know, because in the end he fired me and I was left all alone."

Tim's eyes hardened at the thought, but Richard could also see a kind of tearful glisten in them. "I don't want that to happen to you. I understood, so the resentment never seeped in, but you. You don't know the Bruce I used to. You have nothing to remember in place of who Bruce is now. Resentment I fear will take hold over you and you'll never escape from it, it'll eat you alive and there won't be anything left. No place left for you to go either."

Tim's face lowered, his body expressing defeat in sadness. Richard heard the small sigh that escaped Tim. Giving his arm shoulders two good reassuring squeezes. "Your going to make a great Robin, I already see many of the same qualities in you that made me Robin."

Tim looking back up with a small half smile. "Funny, when you say that I almost believe you, had Slade not told me the exact opposite thing just a couple hours ago."

Tim watched as Richard's smile became wider, stronger, and brighter at that comment. "Really, well you take it from me, if old Slade told you something alone that lines, it only means one of two things. One; your doing the exact opposite of what he's just told you, or two, you've somehow gotten under his skin, and for someone with Slade's pride on patience. That's gold star material in my book." Hugging his brother with laughter and mischievous cunning.

Tim eyeing his brother with questioning sanity. "I used to love to make Slade ticked off. It was my goal to make him loose his cool." Explained Richard standing back up, "usually cost me a couple good beatings, a broken rib or two, and a headache from listening to one of his awful lectures, but it was **so** worth it."

Tim not being able to suppress himself the wide smile that formed at hearing the way Richard had just stated all that. His brother wasn't only a mischievous jokester who could peg anyone with his deeds, and get under their nerves, but he was a devilishly purposeful agitator. Tim laughed. The mood he'd been in before vanishing suddenly, his whole world looking a whole lot brighter.

Richard put his arm around his younger brothers shoulder. Both for aid and support and because he was going to really miss him when he was gone. The sadness of the thought, wanting to creep up. Richard, squashing it hard and fast. _No, not today, not right now. Right now I'm going to enjoy the moments' saver the happiness. Let later happen what may. Now is my time, later can belong to Slade._

"So, I hear Cyborg's cooking steaks and ribs," commented Richard.

"So I heard," replied Tim. "Why"

Another facial smile of mischievous devilry appeared. "That means I get to watch a traditional best friends' fight over Tofu vs. Meat." Tim eyeing him strangely.

"Come on let's get you back inside the Titans East should be arriving soon, and there's no reason to miss one of Cyborg's Bar BQ's. The fight between Garfield and Victor alone is worth it if nothing else.

"Oh, really?" Smiled Tim taunting him.

"Oh yeah! Trust me" laughed Richard heartily, "you could sell tickets and people would pay nearly anything. Come from miles around, just to watch those two argue back and forth."

Tim laughed heartily. "This I got to see...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

A/N: A little Tim, Richard brotherly time spent talking.

Next chapter Title: Chapter 62 (Fire)


	62. Chapter 62 Fire

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: I'd again like to thank **Kylefighter1** for helping to make this chapter turn out as great as it did. I hope you too all think it's a wonderful chapter...Enjoy!

Chapter 62 (Fire)

"Grubs on, come and get it" Yelled Victor over the noise of music, laughter, and talking.

The members of the former East Titans had arrived a short while ago, and it was like a family reunion, but only with better interest in one another. These were all people that held the highest respect for each other and shared a willingness to die for one another.

Richard stood next to Raven, both chatting away; rediscovering that their old bond of friendship was alive and strong as ever, Richard unable to remember the last time they'd all gotten together. How long it had been since he'd truly felt so content and happy. Not the false front he put up for people most of the time.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Asked Raven.

Richard looking at her with puzzlement, "did I slip?"

"No," she replied shaking her head, "sometimes I can just read what you're thinking by your body and facial expressions. Remember we all got pretty good at doing that after you stopped telling us what you were thinking and feeling."

Richard smiling back at Raven with a sort of mocking "I would never" look. Raven watched as Richard's eyes gazed appraisingly; thoughtful, at her, stepping forward he took her hand in his. Kissing it; respectfully tender of feeling, deep friendship their bond held. Resting one of his hand on her cheek. "I've missed spending time with all you guys."

Raven looking back at him, and then over at the group. "When you left we all thought that was it, we were finished. Not just as a team but as individuals, but we all bounced back, all seemed to reconnect. The bond of family really is as powerful as you once told me it was." Raven's eyes watching Richard at the side angle she was, couldn't help but eventually release a sigh. "We need to talk don't we?"

Richard stood there, eye's locked on the group he felt strong; close ties to, the ones he called family. "Yes," he finally answered after a moment. There was almost a sad forcedness to his response, as if he would have rather done anything else in the world then to have had to reply back to that question. "Would you mind gathering up Cyborg for me; both of you meeting me inside, I have something we need to discuss."

Raven smiled and shook her head, walking off to get Victor; the two of them slipping silently away from the rest of the group. Nightwing; as soon as Raven had walked away, already vanishing from the roof without anyone noticing.

The three of them met back up in one of the planning rooms. Raven and Cyborg both looking stern faced and serious as they asked him what was wrong. Richard; arms crossed over his chest, body leaning against the glass windows; overlooking across the bay at the city, reminded them of someone mourning the loss of someone dear to him. "Rich what's going on?" Asked Cyborg, already having a good idea what, or more like **whom** it was that Nightwing was thinking about.

It was several seconds before; with a small defeating sigh, Richard turned back to look his two friends in the face. "Slade's attack on Tim wasn't just a random calling. It was a final warning to me."

"The card," spoke Raven silent and questioningly knowing, "he sent it, didn't he?"

Richard nodded. "This last week I got a box; this one containing my old Apprentice mask, inside was also a card. It said it was time I begin wrapping things up."

Silence gripped the room, thoughts and emotions running high. Cyborg strolled past his friend to stared out the same window Nightwing had just been leaning against. His hand bracing his chin. Mind thinking; taking the implications all into account, finally he spoke up. "So after all these years….after all this time he let pass, Slade's finally come back for you."

-St-

Outside the door to the planning room Starfire stood silent and thoughtful. She'd gone looking for her absent teammates, thinking they'd come back inside for more supplies and perhaps needed a helping hand. Her eyes filled with tears, the conversation being overheard bringing up old feelings she'd long ago thought she'd dealt with and was ok over. Starfire smiled, _well if Slade has come back for Richard after all this time, at least we are stronger now. Having more help this time then the last time we battled Slade and lost._ The Titans East would offer a hand, of that she had no doubt, and now they had a whole new team that could help to. They should all be more then a match for Slade. Starfire had no doubts they'd keep Richard safe. Kori' left the doorway, making her way back upstairs; her smile and sadness, making for a strange contrast of feelings.

-/-

Nightwing sighed, locking eyes with Raven. Silently he conveyed his thoughts to her, his concerns, while talking to Cyborg out loud. "I don't think Slade's simply come back to take me with him, I wish it was that. But from what he told Tim, I think Slade's deadly serious on his threat from before. I'm either going to give in to him; willingly and without hesitation, or he's going to end this game between us, once and for all."

Cyborg's face grew serious, "You actually think he'd kill you?"

Richard turned and looked Cyborg in the eyes. "I'm hoping not, and I don't have any intention of letting him kill me, but yes, I think it's either death, or submission."

"Which isn't an option," spoke Raven with more conviction and force in her voice then Cyborg had heard her speak since...well, even before Richard had left the team as the Titan's leader.

Cyborg's leadership status took over the room then. "Well, we're not going to let you face him alone, we're going to be prepared. There are more of us this time, and we know how to deal with Slade better then any other Superhero team in the world. You couldn't have a better group backing you up, we're going to be ready for him this time."

Richard smiled, but his face didn't soften. "I'm more concerned about Tim then myself, I need you to promise me that if something happens. That you won't let Tim act recklessly. That you'll explain to him what the real reason for my death is all about. Please don't let Bruce and him at each other because of what might happen to me."

Raven and Cyborg understood the severity of what Nightwing's words spoken were all about. "We'll keep him safe, and Batman under control," confidently stated Raven. Cyborg agreeing; hand on his pals shoulder. "You can count on us."

Richard smiled, relaxing. "Ok, so then we have a party to enjoy, let's get back up there and forget about Slade."

Cyborg smiled. "We can't live our life in fear, we can only react with clear heads. Someone wise once told me that, but he also forgot that trying it with full stomachs and happy smiles doesn't hurt either." The group of friends laughing as they left the room.

-/-

Barbara spotted Dick entering the roof, along with Raven and Cyborg; they were laughing, all carrying a different flavored cake. Barbara gave a sigh of relief. Richard put down the cake he'd been carrying, walking over to Barbara and offering her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you miss me?"

Nodding at Arsenal who was standing next to her. "Very much" whispered Barbara under her breath.

"Hay buddy, I was just telling Barbara here what crazy boys we used to be when we were younger."

Richard eyed Arsenal with sheer disbelief. "Were? Man Speedy here….I mean Arsenal; goes and changes his name recently to act all sophisticated, didn't have anything to do with Tempest just changed his couple months ago either." Giving Arsenal a good jab. "But I seem to recall you being the crazy one, still are according to Bee over there."

"You got that right," piped up Bumble Bee who was sitting next to the new team of Titans, getting to know them each as she did the older Titans.

"How is it to be Jr. Justice League members anyway?" Smiled Richard back at both Bee and then at Arsenal.

"Hay," interrupted Arsenal, "this was supposed to be about you," jabbing Richard in the chest with a finger. "Not about me, we all know the world revolves around me….and maybe Bee too," mumbling quickly as she glared daggers at him.

"Take some of the glory when I'm happy to share," redirecting attention back towards Richard.

"Always so modest," commented Tempest coming up and handing Richard a drink.

-/-

The party went all afternoon. The superhero's enjoying the company, the food, dessert. They danced to music, played tricks on each other, and recalled old times. Getting to know the new Titans. By the time sundown was drawing near. Everyone was relaxed, and very content.

Beast Man had wrestled the CD collection away from Cyborg and was just about to put on a new round of funky music when an explosion rocked Chicago. Smoke could be seen all the way from across the harbor. The gang instantly went into action. Racing downstairs and into the main computer room. Along the way downstairs several more explosions were felt and heard.

"Wow, déjà vu," commented Arsenal running down the stairs next to Richard and Bumble Bee.

"Yeah," laughed Bee, "didn't our last family picnic end up with crashers too."

Richard didn't laugh or reply back, both Titans noticing his look of unease. "Hay, Rich man, I didn't mean…"

Arsenal was cut off by Cyborg's commanding voice. "Guy's eight buildings in different areas of Chicago just caught fire. Looks like it's the work or our arsonist, we're going to split up into teams of two. Those not in uniform go change, and put some speed into it. Back here in five ago," ordered Cyborg.

Barbara saw Richard run off and cursed herself for ever thinking he'd listen; not take his uniform with him, she turned to Cyborg and asked: "I didn't bring my gear, but what can I do to help?"

"I could use someone on the coms, and tracking our whereabouts from the computer. It has everyone's signal, and I'll show you how to gain access." Cyborg taking Barbara into the main room and giving her a crash course in Titan mainframe. She picked up a heck of a lot quicker then he even thought possible. "You sure your only just human, no relatives that are computers," joked Cyborg. Barbara smiling back, "you never can tell these days."

-/-

"Everyone ready?" The group was all back in the main room Cyborg handing out assignments. "Because of the nature of this emergency and the fact we're dealing with fire. Were making teams based on availability to deal with fire; possibly put out a fire, while having to fight any threat that comes our way. So keep to your group and be careful, we still don't know who's doing this."

"Ok, let's go."

-/-

**-6:58/ Thirty minuets till sunset and already the street lamps beginning to come to life-**

The building's a blaze, were spread out all over Chicago. Thanks to Barbara's help and directions each team found their targets.

Victor and Richard were the first to arrive at their building, being the closest to the Tower. Unfortunately like all the buildings they'd been called to before it. It was a blazing inferno of contained rage. The building; an office building, wasn't totally empty however. Nightwing making his way to the roof; safely bring to safety, the three man janitorial crew that had been lucky enough to have a cleaning schedule that started on the top floor and worked downward.

"There you go," releasing the last of the three men to the ground, and into the medic's attention; waiting with Victor near the ambulance, Richard looked around, observing Cyborg walk over to talk with a couple cop cars that had just arrived. Seemed the Fire Department didn't have enough fire trucks to send one to every burning building, yet it didn't really matter. The building was only an office building and not very likely to need saving, seeing as how they couldn't stop any of the previous fires from burning the insides to ash anyway.

Richard; continuing to look around the street, grateful that their building wasn't anything like what Tempest and Tim had gotten. They'd arrived to find the top floor of an apartment building in a controlled raging inferno. The fire began spreading down the building though when someone was dumb enough to try and open the door to their friends' apartment.

Arsenal and Superboy ended up with the same problem. Thirteen story megaplex that housed a restaurant; in between the two floors, that were on fire. It was a good thing Conner could fly, because he was able to bring the patrons all to safety.

Barbara gave out the remaining group locations. Bee and Garfield were sent to an old church on fire. Wonder Girl and Raven helped a newly constructed; and empty building, stop from spreading to the remaining buildings. Mas and Manos zipped around the amusement park's fun house as it burnt to the ground. They too, prevented any other structures from catching fire. Kori' and Kid Flash; like Richard and Victor, got an empty burning office building, but they weren't prepared for the building two blocks over that exploded shortly after they arrived at the location of the first.

Barbara was the communications hub, patching each team through to the other, and also connecting them with the fire department and ambulance; medical staffs, on there way. Overall it was an impressive display of teamwork and city wide cooperational effort.

**-7:28/ Sunset and the last rays of light starting to hand the night over to the street lamps-**

Cyborg got on the communicator shortly after talking with the officers assigned to their location. "Anything?" The blazing inferno of his and Richard's building was already eating isn't structure to pieces.

"Arsenal here, our building's way too hot to attempt any kind of stopping it. Superboy's down the block now, we just had a second building go up right after we got out all the restaurant patrons. Seems that building's only an office building though. Unfortunately we think the janitorial crew was inside when it blew though."

"Tempest here, our second building was also empty, no janitorial crew to worry about, they were just arriving."

"Bumblebee to Cyborg, our first one was empty. Beast Man flew down the street when a second one lit up, he's calling down to me that it too was empty."

"Robin to everyone, the buildings are all calling cards, just the same as the last one's earlier this week. They're attention getters! Meant to distract us, no true pyro arsonist would have chosen such plain or ordinary buildings, or set them to burn in such a wide spread pattern of burnage."

**-7:40/ Fifteen minuets till end of civil twilight. The sky aglow from all the fires-**

Cyborg listened to the communications of the other teams, attempting to keep some level of control and come up with a plan of action. "Anyone have any idea why this might be occurring then?"

Robin came over the communications. His voice flat and his statement said with certainty. "Slade"

Wonder Girl took hold of her com; whipping away the black suit from her hands. "Who is this Slade, and why would he need to set fire to so many buildings, at different times, in order to distract us all from?"

Arsenal's cocky voice turned serious at the mention of Slade. An uncanny déjà vu of the situation was tingling his senses. "Someone might want to ask Nightwing that question."

Cyborg turned and looked over where Rich had been a bit ago. "Yeah if anyone would know it would be you Night….." But Nightwing wasn't there. Cyborg looking around the street; running to the next street over, hoping to god he would fine his friend on the side of the building. "Nightwing" he called out. Then into his communicator.

"Nightwing come in, this is Cyborg. Where did you go off to?" No answer.

Robin heard the panic in Cyborg's voice, calling out to Nightwing himself over his own communicator. Still no response.

Starfire heard Victor's cry of panic, then she heard Tim's right as she was about to start calling herself. Realization kicked in and she began calling out to everyone. "Slade has set us all for a trap, it is Nightwing he is after, Raven, Cyborg, we must not let him take our friend away from us again."

Tempest turned to look over at Robin; to reassure him they would find his brother, but Tempest found the young Titan to be already gone. Tempest called into his communicator: "Robin's gone, he's heading after Nightwing, Cyborg try and stop him from doing anything rash when he reaches you." Then Tempest took off headed in Cyborg's direction.

**-7:55/ Sunset. Eight minuets till Moon rise-**

Cyborg was about to take off for the T-car when he spotted the Slade-bots stepping out of the shadows. Same time Tempests' call came over the com. _"Robin's gone, he's headed after Nightwing, Cyborg try and stop him from doing anything rash when he reaches you."_

"I'm being attacked by Slade-bots" called Cyborg, charging up his sonic canyon. "Barbara are you still there?"

Barbara had begun to pick up the enemy signals same time as Cyborg reported being attacked. She was trying to remain calm but was equally worried about Nightwing, and now Tim as well, that boy was know for being reckless. "Yeah Cyborg I'm here, what do you want me to do?"

Cyborg's fear was heavy and think. Slade's new robots housed shielding not just on their chests and backs as before, but this time he'd modified them to have some form of shielded body armor. His sonic canyon rays weren't even bouncing off, they were being absorbed. Cyborg made it to his car and opened the truck. Removing Robin's old machine gun for killing Slade-bots. He opened fire and thanked god it still worked.

"Slade's upgraded his bots again, but the old method still works. Raven, Star, tell the others what to do. Barbara, I need you to get a lock on Nightwing's signal."

Barbara: "I'm tracking him now….

Cyborg, found relief when Bart; sent ahead by Starfire's command, showed up and began helping Cyborg battle the robots. Tim showed up seconds later, and he too began taking the robots out with his Bow-staff. Cyborg had some time now to concentrate on talking with Barbara. "Barbara I need you to activate the Titan cam. I recently upgraded it to follow our signals like a homing bacon, and to give us a picture of what's happening across the coms."

"Just activate the T-cam and program in Nightwing's signal."

Barbara frantically began searching the computer keyboard for the means. Activating the camera and watching it launch from the roof of the Tower, head towards Nightwing's signal. "Cyborg it's headed after him. His signal just stopped at the "Children's Aquarium and Water Park Museum."

Cyborg turned and ordered Kid Flash to take Tim and proceed there ahead of them all. "We'll be right behind you." Noticed the remaining Titans begining to arrive. Bart gave his leader a solute and took Robin's hand, blinkingly gone in the next second.

"To the Museum," ordered Cyborg to the others now arriving; Cyborg himself already running to the T-car in haste.

**-Nightwing; presented in part from his POV- **

I'd first seen the Slade-bot while Cyborg had been busy talking with the Police Officers. It had stepped out of the shadows across the street and stood under the lamp light. I'd moved toward it and it hadn't moved. That surprised me. Normally they ran off wanting me to chase after them, but this one just bent down and placed something on the ground under the lamp post. As I neared the street light, the Slade-bot moved further back into the shadows but still where I could see it.

I reached down and there on the ground was the metal "S"

Slade's calling card, his insignia I'd warn over my chest while I'd worked for him. The metal was cold, and it felt heavy in my hand. Was it really that heavy or was the weight from all the many deep thoughts running through my mind?

I looked up and over at the Slade-bot; it gestured for me to follow it, and then it began backing up. I turned to look over at Cyborg, but something sparked at my feet. I looked back to see the Slade-bot aiming his laser at me. I looked back down at my feet and saw the hole. I began following it and it began running off.

We ran down alleyways, past streets, and across deserted intersections. Apparently with the fires the streets were pretty much deserted, or at least the rout Slade had programmed the robot to take was deserted. It led me to a building; back up town near the harbor. "The Children's Aquarium and Water Park Museum" read the sign at the front of the walkway.

The sky outside was beginning to grow darker, but I could still see the Slade-bot gesture for me in the moonlight to follow it inside. Disappearing on me once I entered the main entrance.

All the lights of the building were on, the museum should have been busy with workers, customers, and whoever else would normally have been there, but it wasn't. I stood in the main lobby of the building completely alone. The silence only broken as I took steps deeper inside, looking up to the second story above me; as I entered in further, into the main lobby, making sure that Slade wasn't setting a trap for me from above.

I heard a clicking sound and immediately moved left. Just in time to see one of Slade's s-shaped rangs hit the floor where I'd just been. Looking up I knew who I'd find standing above me on the second floor balcony. "Slade"

-/-

"Hello Robin, or should I call you Nightwing now? Ah I guess it really doesn't matter, Richard and Apprentice will suit you just fine soon enough."

Slade's cold voice seemed to have the effect on Nightwing that it was meant to. Nightwing's face grew stern, his eye's starring back at Slade with malice and hate. "I won't be your Apprentice Slade, we already had that discussion years go. I seem to recall you saying goodbye and leaving."

Slade placed his hands firmly on the balcony edge. "Now Apprentice you can't tell me you don't remember our last conversation, or even the nice reminder card I sent to you just recently."

While Slade had been talking Nightwing had started making his way to the side steps that lead up to the second floor. Nightwing answering Slade back with flat impartiality. "I remember, you telling me to enjoy my freedom. All your card said was time to wrap things up." Nightwing taking the steps two at a time and loosing site of Slade only for a second as one of the pillars got in his line of sight. "I figured that meant you and I were finally going to finish that little fight we started years back. This time," and Nightwing carefully lowered his voice as he looked cautiously around the top floor for where Slade might have gone to. "This time, we can stop pretending. How about you just surrender willingly, and come quietly to jail."

"And why would I ever want to go to jail?"

Nightwing whirling around, finding Slade leaning against the exit doors leading to the water gardens. "Jail is such a boring place, and it's really no challenge at all to try and escape from."

Nightwing smirked, "I can think of some improvements that might help make it more challenging for you."

"Want to test me out? Come on Slade," mocked Nightwing, "just come with me and see how challenging I can make it."

Nightwing could tell Slade was amused at him, he had to be smiling under his mask, but instead of answering he opened the door and stepped out into the lit up water garden.

Nightwing ran to the door and caught a glimpse of Slade just as he passed by one of the fresh water oriental ponds. Nightwing plunged through the door right after Slade. Weaving his way in and out of the different rock formation water gardens, and the many hedges that held fish and other small creatures in them. Making his way back to the edge of the garden, Nightwing coming to a stop right in front of the entrance to the garden labyrinth. _Ok, so Slade wants to play games, I can do that._ Making his way carefully into the maze.

-/-

Robin and Kid Flash arrived at the entrance to the Museum lobby. Robin having to take several seconds and close his eyes in order to keep from blacking out, or falling down dizzy. "You think you could have gone just a tad bit slower."

Bart simply shrugged as he opened the front door, popping his head inside. "Hello………

Tim wanted to wring the others neck; giving away the element of surprise, _good going Bart._ But when he followed Bart inside they were alone, the place looked empty, felt cold somehow too. Like no one was around and it was simply abandoned. "Wonder why there are no customers?"

Kid Flash made to move, suddenly finding several pars of glowing red eyes staring back at him. "I'm thinking, they could be the reason why."

Robin extended his Bow-Staff, preparing himself for the confrontation ahead of him and anyone else that was yet coming. Kid Flash attempted to zip past the Slade-bots, but found himself stuck where he was, it wasn't until he tried slowing down his molecules and walking like a normal person that he found he could move. "Ah, man what a bummer."

Then the Slade-bots attacked, Robin and Bart attempting to fight back, or at least survive until the others arrived. Bart having a harder time of that, then Robin.

-B-

Barbara watched as the T-cam finally made it to the museum, passing over the front entrance where she could see Robin and Kid Flash starting to enter. The camera however continued over the building and into the back gardens. Hovering over a labyrinth maze of water vine hedges. It was dark, and the lights below reflective against the camera lens, but she was pretty sure she could make out two figures making there way through the maze. Nightwing looked like he was attempting to catch the figure ahead of him.

"Nightwing," she called over the communicator, "Nightwing can you hear me, this is Barbara please pick up and answer me." If he could hear her he didn't act like it, she suspected he had his com turned off. _Great, now what?_

-Cy-

Cyborg and the others arrived at the Museum just in time to offer support to Kid Flash and Robin, both of whom were showing signs of tiring; beginning to be ganged up on by Slade's robots, appreciative thanks were offered as the group freed them from the converging bots.

The battle lasted only a short bit of time. The full team back together and working as one, they easily defeated all Slade's drones. Thinking they had destroyed everything Slade had set in their path; now able to catch up with him and Nightwing, they were disturbed when they discovered the reserve Slade' left behind. As they'd reached the second floor, the group was again attacked. This time finding the number of Slade-bots not decreasing with each drone they took down, but increasing. More and more came out of what seemed like thin air. Everyone closely related to the seriousness of this situation feeling the pressure and anxiety as precious moments were wasted battling mindless drones.

"We need to get outside and past that maze," yelled Cyborg. Barbara Gordon; having just informed him of where Nightwing currently was, and what was happening outside in the garden.

-NW-

Nightwing exited the maze of hedges, coming out to find himself surrounded by glass cases of fish and children's museum display's. Making his way slowly around them as he searched for Slade, Nightwing reaching out with his heightened senses. He listened for even the tiniest of sounds, blocking a right kick from Slade and backing away, just as Slade materialized into view.

"I see we haven't lost our edge yet?" Voiced Slade approvingly as if a judge evaluating the worthiness of a contender. "I was afraid being with the Bat all this time in Gothem, had perhaps turned you soft."

Nightwing reached behind him for his Bow-Staff, extending his pole without force of effort. Placing the pole behind his back and just standing there across from Slade looking at him without malice or hate. Both their eye's locked with one another, Nightwing staring at Slade without anger or sadness, just simply resolved to the fate that lay ahead of him.

"I've lost nothing Slade…I did exactly what you told me to do…I lived my life to the fullest…enjoyed the time I had with my friends and family…..Trained harder, grew smarter, stronger, and I fear nothing…least of all you anymore!"

Slade just stood there his mask showing nothing but that one single eye that Richard remembered so well. That eye that used to frighten him, used to keep him awake at night. That piercing eye that used to make him feel small, unworthy, and weak. That eye that he use to think he needed to prove something too. To beat, to beat as bad as he needed to prove himself to Batman, or outdo just as equally unnecessarily.

"I figured something out long ago," stated Richard as if talking to a parent about a discovery made growing up.

Slade took on that stance he use to take whenever addressing Robin so long ago. Interlocking his fingers; as he placed his hands behind his back, feet spread slightly apart towering over Robin.

Equal to his old manor Slade's voice still held mockery. "And what exactly did you discover, Richard?" Taunting him, but now Richard could make out something else in the way Slade spoke to him. Something expected. Nightwing realized that Slade was actually expecting something from him. Not brute strength, not arrogant confidence. No, he was expecting from Richard true realization. Knowledge gained from there time spent apart, all these years.

Nightwing faltered, Slade smiled noticing the way his words had effected him. Nightwing suddenly felt smaller then anytime Slade had ever called him Robin or even dictated him the title Apprentice. In that one calling of him by his real name Slade had just bestowed upon him equal standing. True adult, man to man, not child to man, or apprentice to master superiority. Suddenly making him feel strangely afraid to speak up.

Slade titled his head ever so slightly, he could sense more then see, Richards' hesitation. Smiling as he prepared his body for battle; taking out and extending his own staff, Slade waited for Nightwing to recover, waiting for the answer he new Richard would share with him. The understanding he himself had tried many times, years ago to convey, yet had reserved himself to the fact that only the time spent apart would bring about Richard's self awareness and acceptance of.

Slade prompted him again, this time using his old name. "And what exactly did you discover, Robin?"

Nightwing's reaction was exacting and dramatic. The old feelings must have crashed forward upon him. Slade saw the chill sneak its way down his shoulder and into his hands. Saw his eyes become emotional. Where before there had been nothing, nothing but a blank mask. Now there was fear. Nightwing licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry. "I discovered that you were wrong?"

Slade laughed out loud. Mocking and bringing Nightwing back full circle to his past. "Don't lie to me Apprentice! Do you honestly think you could lie to me and I wouldn't know….." Slade let his eyes' piercing stare reach the inner circles of Richard's own. "I always know when your lying?"

Richard visibly took a step back, fear momentarily taking over but he regained his own thoughts, his own actions. Lunging at Slade. Lunged with force and brutality that made Slade smile with triumphant. "My, now that is some strength you've gained, isn't it?"

Nightwing sent a kick. Then spun around quick and deadly; swinging his elbow up and at Slade, Slade ducking out of the way; also fast and quick, coming in to engage Nightwing in a lower staff to staff block.

"Quicker I see too!" Commented Slade with pure pleasure; as if someone judging an item for purchase, or judging the worthiness of the person. "Too bad I will always be quicker and faster then you though."

With a quick duck; Slade spun under Nightwing's staff and came up, sending a sweeping kick to knock the feet out from under him. Slade bringing his Bow-Staff to the spot where Nightwing's head was. By inches he missed; Nightwing rolling over, and doing a back summersault flip to re standup.

"You may be faster and quicker Slade but I've gotten smarter, better focused, and more determined since last we parted!"

"So you have…. Agreed Slade. His voice hinting to Nightwing that he'd already know that.

Something in Slade's voice made Nightwing slow down. Something told him that Slade had been waiting to hear him say that exact thing. What was it that made Richard suddenly fear Slade all over again. Nightwing avoided a punch, moving left, but came up against Slade's staff with his own. Slade, his weight and body equally locked with Nightwing's moved his head in closer to Nightwing's ears. His voice a whisper of stated matter fact ness. "Because I engineered you to be that way!"

Slade sent a tremor of thrust at Nightwing and backed away. Circling Nightwing; his staff clutched in his right hand, poised ready behind his right shoulder blade.

"What do you mean you engineered me to be that way?"

Slade having been maneuvering them both away from the children's art area, and more towards the part of the park where the water rides ushered them down to the water amphitheater and bleachers. Slade did nothing to respond to Nightwing's questioning demand for an explanation, instead he moved in for a strike of his staff. Nightwing countering back.

They're staff's clashed as they began leaving the area, moving more towards the water park rides. A strange place for a final battle between these two foes. Nightwing did a leaping spin kick but Slade ducked underneath it and smashed his fist into Nightwing's stomach.

Slade flipped back and Nightwing rushed forward launching several spinning lashes with his Bo-Staff. Slade blocked them all, leaped aside and towards the log flume ride. Nightwing quickly followed; coming to the entrance of the log flume ride, Slade standing several feet before him, Nightwing got into his fighting stance.

"Slade what have you done?" Nightwing's voice growing threatening, his eyes and face growing hot with determination. He lashed out with a kick. Slade batting him away. They cross footed around, looking for an opening. Staffs equally housed behind eachs' back, each sizing up the other, and both barely breathing heavy. Master and Apprentice locked eyes with each other.

"Mental clarity, extraordinary stamina, focus," spoke Slade, "eyesight like that of a hawk, hearing and senses finely tuned to be almost sonar like. Breath control beyond that of mortal man." Slade continuing to spout off all the things that made Richard come to realize that it wasn't just all his hard work and training; contributing to his success here. His training not making him faster, stronger, and a better; agiler man, then most others. Better then Bruce, better then most League members…"Noooo" whispered Nightwing, the breakthrough of realization flickering into his eyes, his jaw curving into open shock.

Slade smiled a triumphant smile. His eye showing signs that he was both pleased and, that he had finally won out.

Nightwing stepped forward and lashed at Slade with his Bo-Staff. Slade blocked him and then leaped up and over the wall. Nightwing jumped up and landed unsteadily on a log flume. Slade was on the next log ahead of him; water gushed and sprayed at them, yet never seemed to touched either of them.

Nightwing jumped the log; balance unsteady for but the briefest of seconds, never a thought or worry that he might slip and fall off the log or the ride's high awkward angles they sometimes took. Instead he leaped once more, landing on the next log his target now again within reach. Nightwing blocked a blow from Slade and did a double lifts kick. The kick knocked the Bo-Staff out of Slade's hand and it fell down to another part of the ride. Nightwing swung his Bo-Staff but Slade ducked underneath it. He then punched Nightwing across the face; where he too lost his Staff; fell down towards a lower part of the ride to lay near Slade's own lost staff. Nightwing did an axel kick but Slade blocked the attack.

Slade did a spinning backhand fist but Nightwing blocked it, countering with a spin kick. Slade blocked the attack and punched Nightwing across the face, the masked hero forced to step back. Slade giving him no time to recover did a triple kick combo that knocked Nightwing off his feet. He barely managed to keep himself from rolling off the log and into the water, but managed to quickly regain his balance and rise back up.

Nightwing then swept his feet out and knocked Slade flat against his back. The log tilting slightly from the impact. Slade flipped to his feet; both fighters got back into their fighting stances, Nightwing rushed forward with a spinning axel kick but Slade grabbed the kick and wrestled Nightwing off the log and onto one of the mural alcove displays. Throwing him hard against the floor.

Nightwing managing to kick Slade across the face, shot to his feet. Nightwing kicked Slade in the ribs and then threw another kick at him. Slade grabbed the kick and knocked him back down onto the floor.

Slade shot out his leg to try and break Nightwing's ribs but Nightwing flipped to his feet. Nightwing throwing several punches at the masked villain but with that same quick movement that Nightwing; when he used to be Robin, always looked upon with disbelieving awe, he dodged them all. Slade smashed his fist into Nightwing's face and he had to step back to whip the spit and blood from where he'd bitten his tong.

Nightwing stepping forward to do a double leaping spin kick. Slade leaned back and evaded the attack as he jumped back onto another log. Nightwing leaping on after him. The Log swerved around a corner and the two fighters struggled for balance. Slade leaped off the log and landed on a another about fifteen feet below. The two logs moved away from each other.

Nightwing jumped off the log; landing in the water filled track, and ran up to the edge. He leaped off the side; landing on another log below, still a log between him and Slade. Nightwing jumped to the next one and Slade watched Nightwing with an eerie silence. "This is where it ends…my apprentice," Slade calmly murmured.

Slade had found his Bo-Staff; or perhaps it was his backup reserve, Nightwing not sure, only concerned with watching his enemy calmly spin it in his hand with ease. Nightwing spotted his own lying by his feet; _coincidence never that _he thought, but picked it up anyway.

"No this isn't the end but only a new beginning, for all of us!" Nightwing retorted.

Slade's body showed he seemed to find the statement amusing for some reason. "Then we shall see if my long planning truly was a success," stated Slade with an emotionless tone. Nightwing leaped forward and landed on the other side of the log behind Slade. Slade spun around and lashed out at Nightwing with his Bo-Staff.

Nightwing leaned back and managed to avoid getting struck by the Bo-Staff. Stepping forward and lashed out with several spins of his own Bo-Staff. Slade flawlessly blocked them all, countering with a roundhouse kick; that Nightwing ducked underneath, a thrust forward with an uppercut that connected with Slade's chin. Slade stepped back and attacked with a double roundhouse kick that knocked Nightwing backwards but not off the edge of the log.

He followed that up though with a leaping spin kick that hit Nightwing across the face and Nightwing stepped back balancing awkwardly. Slade threw several punches at Nightwing. The first punch hit, but Nightwing blocked the rest and countered with his own punches. Slade stepped back and Nightwing did a thunder falls kick but Slade side stepped the attack. Slade then attacked with a high time kick that hit Nightwing across the face.

The ride was nearing closer to the end, they could see the tunnel entrance; where they would then be lead into the water Amphitheater.

Nightwing stepped back and did a double spin kick but Slade side stepped the attack. Slade did a hurricane kick but Nightwing side stepped; avoiding it, and attacked Slade with his own Hurricane kick. Slade was knocked back, the log rocking like a teeter totter. Nightwing following that up with a triple kick combo. Slade blocked the attack and punched Nightwing across the face.

Nightwing stepped back and dodged Slade's twister kick, countering with a thrust kick that knocked Slade even further back. Determined now more then ever to bring this battle to its final end Nightwing then followed that of with a Blade kick that Slade blocked with his arm.

A snapping sound was heard followed as Slade grunted a low escaping sound of pain. "How are you going to fight with a broken arm, huh?" Stated Nightwing with a hint of anger and cruel pleasure. Revenge satisfied for all the many times his own bones had been broken in various battles the two had engaged in.

"Oh rest assured," Slade's steady and menacing voice replied back, "that it will take much more than this to stop me." Slade displaying the proof of his words with a twist of his arm; the sound of bones snapping back into place could easily be heard, Nightwing his eyes narrowing right before he rushed forward with a triple spinning kick combo.

Slade ducked under the attacks. He then punched Nightwing in the gut; his own grunt of pain escaping out into the silence. Slade, his own malicious smile playing across his mask covered features followed that up with a swift punch across the face. Satisfied when blood dripped from Nightwing's mouth.

Nightwing whipped the blood away attempting to do a roundhouse kick but Slade grabbed his kick and forced him down to the innards of the log. Slade then kicked Nightwing in the gut; another grunt of pain coming to Slade's ear like music to sooth the soul.

"Perhaps you are not as adept as I had thought. Proving what a waste of time it was for me to peruse you as I did," commented Slade, "the project proving to be a failure," stated Slade with annoyance and deadly implications.

Nightwing climbed to his feet and attacked with several swift punches. Slade dodged them but the final punch hit him across the face. Nightwing then smashed his knee into Slade's gut. Nightwing doing a spinning axel kick but Slade ducked underneath it.

Slade then punched Nightwing across the face; blood shot from his mouth, Slade followed that up with a powerful kick to Nightwing's gut. The sound of ribs cracking from the powerful blow echoed out. Both fighters knew that this fight was coming to an end. Nightwing stepped back; vision clouded slightly, hesitantly he shot forward with a leaping spin kick; hope that he might force Slade right to the edge of the log, the two fighters were standing in.

Slade flipped out of the log and landed onto the smooth concrete floor of the walkway leading to the Amphitheater. Nightwing leaped off the log and landed several feet in front of Slade. The main entrance wasn't far off now and Nightwing felt something poke his lungs. A cry of agony escaping his mouth as he cringed down and reached for his chest.

Slade, his eye observing the pain and knowing all too well what the cause of Nightwing's outcry had been the result of. His voice baleful as he commented "Indeed, perhaps the project is a success after all. For if you can take a broken rib like that, then you are more than a mere human," tone emotionless but Richard picking up on the second chance Slade was now considering regarding him.

Nightwing got back up and ignoring the pain followed after Slade, who was leading him down the long bridge walkway; out of the rides and to the middle stage of the theatre, where everyone watched the animal trainers work along with the water creatures. Slade stopped in the center of the stage, a smile of triumph radiating off of him, both in his body and his voice. "Welcome to my world, Apprentice."

Something in Nightwing snapped; the long ago suppressed and undelt with issue surrounding both his and Slade's rivalry, Nightwing attacked. Rage and anger as he'd never known possible issuing from his deepest depths; flowing, fueling him with forced energy. Swinging harder, faster, pushing his body beyond limits he'd never thought too. Slade matched his attacks blow for blow. Defending himself, but not returning anything for them. Slade giving him his moment of anger, his moment of rage.

When this was all over, Slade knew that Richard would come to the same conclusion that Slade had already told him long ago.

"Didn't I tell you Robin? I told you…some day I'd come back for you, that I'd be the only one left for you to turn to."

Nightwing throwing his staff away; a desperate move to confuse Slade, the move worked and Nightwing was able to punch Slade in the face. Kick him in the side and send him skidding across the ground.

"NO!" Roared Nightwing, "I'll never become your apprentice Slade! Never choose your side, your way. Not while I'm still breathing, and my name is Nightwing now, not Robin!"

Nightwing ran at Slade; recklessly ran at him, unarmed and having nothing to back him up. It was exactly what Slade had been waiting for. As soon as it was clear he couldn't stop; that momentum was what was driving him forward, Slade twirled his staff over in his head. Fingered a trigger on the end of his Bow-Staff, a metal spear sprang from the tip. Sprang up, and Slade jabbed with the staff, jabbed the staff right into Nightwing's chest.

-TT-

The Titans had all but arrived at the amphitheater, just in time to be stopped by one of Slade's robots blocking their path. Stationing itself right at the front entrance to the walkway; leading down the middle stage, where Nightwing and Slade were fighting. They could see two more Slade-bots take stationary places on either side of the back stage water walkways. A shield formed between the three bots, some extension of their own shielding creating a dome like crystal rainbow.

None of the Titans could get through it. Raven's energy form would not penetrate. Bart's speed was repelled by it. Starfire's bolts of energy would not break it. Arsenals arrows worked at getting through the shield, but when they came in contact with the Robots own, they simply bounced off.

"Seems these above all have gotten some kind of special Slade upgrade."

Robin thinking that perhaps like Arsenal's arrows a normal object could penetrate the shield attempted to walk through the shield and swim across the water. Only to find out that he couldn't, whatever it was about the arrows didn't allow bodies to penetrate.

Helplessly the team of Superheroes tired to bypass the shield. Watching in vain as Nightwing and Slade fought, right up until the point Slade impaled Nightwing with his staff.

Starfire's deep seeded feelings of care, love, and friendship for Nightwing, gave way to tears.

Robin's shock brought him to a screaming "NO" the loss, and self blame; for if Dick died, sent his mind into treacherous and dangerous thoughts.

Best Man and the other Titans' East members stood on in shock. _How could someone like Nightwing fall? _

Arsenal's mind cried out in disbelief. _No, no, Slade couldn't have actually killed him? _

Raven and Cyborg's desperation; their guilt at not being there to aid their friend, someone they had just hours before pledged their support and promise to assist, to help, to protect to.

Raven's mental link already gone years earlier hadn't realized till this moment that her senses had found a way to compensate for Richard's unique ability to shield himself from her regular interpretations of life. She now felt something she hadn't realized she constantly interpreted from Richard. His presence; mixed and entwined with her own whenever he was near her, certainty dawned on her. He was truly dieing. His life force fading away from the feeling of nearness to her. Panic and desperation launched her into a panicked need to get to him, to help him.

Barbara stood in front of the screen in Titan Tower, sorrowful tears of loss flowing freely; in waves, down her cheeks. "No, Richard, no." _How? How could it be that for someone she had been in a relationship just hours ago with, how could he now be dieing?_ The world wasn't making since, she was loosing consciousness.

-NW-

Nightwing gripped the end of the staff that was stuck in his chest. His gloved hands feeling smooth, cold metal as they took hold. He lifted his head up from looking at the staff. Looked up into Slade's one eye. What he'd saw made him suddenly afraid. Afraid beyond anything, any time, or any way he'd been before. _He was going to die_, he just knew it now…but something in Slade's eye told him he wasn't going to stay that way.

Slade slid his hands up the staff. Moved up right next to Nightwing; standing side by side, faces each staring straight, fixed in opposite directions of each other.

"There is no armor against fate; death lays his icy hands on kings." Quoted Slade before speaking, "I told you there was no escaping me. No where to run. No where to hide. Time dose not matter! Strength and power can not save you. You are alone Robin….Totally alone!"

Richard's head turned to look at Slade his body beginning to feel more numb by the second. His vision beginning to blur. "The only choice you have now is how you wish to die? Or to live?" Stated Slade with mastery over his Apprentice.

Richard gave a cough, blood sending speckles and spit onto Slade's left side. Richard realized as he listened to Slade's last words that he was really dieing. _Perhaps Slade was wrong? Perhaps he was never going to survive to become his apprentice after all. Death, blissful freedom and death. After all these years, after all his struggles and battles._

Nightwing cried out in pain as Slade yanked out the staff point. Nightwing falling to the ground. His hands folded over his chest. Blood flowing on to both his hands and the ground. Slade retracted the spear and then the staff. Lowering onto one knee and tilting his head over next to Richard's ear.

Slade's masked breathing sounded like whispered voices. Shouts or perhaps voices calling his name. _Voices, _calling to him to get up and fight, voices, that shook his very soul. Richard looked over, staring into Slade's masked face. His eye's growing darker, his lungs forcing each cough he gave. Just as Nightwing grew dizzy. His body giving out. His mind racing with random thoughts. Images of his past, his friends, his family. Just before it all went dark, he heard Slade's voice loud and clear, heard the way he rolled his tong with joy. Smiled as he triumphantly stated: "I'll be seeing you, Apprentice. Seeing you when you wake up."

Slade stood up looking over at the terror filled and crying faces of the Titans. With one slow movement Slade gestured his robots to follow him. The shield not going down but slowly moving off and away, after their master. The team letting him go; running, flying, speeding; anyway that got them there the fastest, to Nightwing's side.

Raven managed to get to his side, attempting to heal him. Her own tears blowing the lights around them out, one by one. Kori's cries of "no, oh no, he can't die, he just can't die. Raven you must do something, you have to do something" mixed with Bumble Bee's sobs; held strong in Cyborg's arms, tear filled eye reflecting the desperation and shock of all.

Arsenal was trying to remain calm, trying to keep an eye on Tim's frantic; kneeling body, as he attempted to shake Richard back to consciousness. Several attempts later, Raven gave up. Breaking down as she conceded that she could do nothing to heal him, that he was indeed, dead. Minuets ticked silently away the group just standing there, no one able to move, no one able to even think.

Tears were cried till no more tears were able to come, yet the grief ran deep. Surprisingly the one that finally stirred them all to action, was Robin. Turning to Arsenal and commanding him to bring the body.

Asking Cyborg if he could use the computer's long range transmitter to get in touch with Batman and the rest of the Justice League.

By tomorrow the world would all know of the death of Nightwing, of the loss the Superhero community had sustained, and the triumph one had gained over the mighty; the hero's, who protected, who were supposed to be invincible.

A/N: The Quote Slade quoted to Nightwing as he died was taken from "James Shirley."

So please let Kylefighter know as well as myself what you thought of this chapter. I really put a burden on his shoulders in asking him to help me with these couple chapters he did. Kyle thanks, I really did/do appreciate it. (again Kyle's link to his bio and forum is in my own bio)

Next weeks chapter Title: Chapter 63 (A Son that will not Rise)

And for all of those that might not know me well enough...YES I DID actually kill him off...(it wasn't a trick...


	63. Chapter 63 A Son that will not Rise

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: Well, here's to the end of one sequnce and the begining of another. And what does every climax have following after it? Come on now people you can say it...come one, come one...well of course that, but for this purpose..."A boaring chapter of course" So I hope you all enjoy, but don't be too dissapointed the next one makes up for this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 63 (A Son that will not Rise)

Tim sat in the main living room of the new Titan headquarters. Everyone upon coming back from the "Children's Water Museum" had split off into separate groups; each trying to comfort the other, yet each mourning the loss of not just a colleague but a brother.

-Ra-

Raven, threatened with a black void in her heart, having never before mourned the loss of anyone close to her. Ran off to meditate almost immediately after they arrived back at the tower; her emotions beginning to overwhelm her, destruction of broken and shattered items trailing the rout she took.

-BB-

Beast boy accompanying Raven into; if Tim had heard the conversation right, there was a good chance he hadn't seeing as how he wasn't exactly doing alright in the brain clarity department right now. Not sure if he would ever be all right again, but he'd thought he'd heard something about a trip inside a mirror world.

-St/BB-

Starfire and Bumble Bee were back somewhere in the guest quarters, crying their eyes out; under the support and reassurance of Tempest and Arsenal, who at first; Arsenal, not wanting to leave Tim alone had refused to go with Tempest and help, but Tim's teammates had told him they'd watch over the shattered bird, "we'll stay with him." So that's where Arsenal was right now, probably a very upset Bumble Bee getting snot all over his uniform.

-Cy/Ba-

Cyborg was with Barbara. He'd taken her back into the guest quarters; making sure to avoid the room she and Richard were supposed to be sharing, and was trying to comfort and explain things to her.

-/-

As for his teammates. Well Cassie, Connor, and Bart were currently sitting at the kitchen table all watching Tim from where he sat on the couch, in the dark; Cassie had asked him if he'd wanted the lights turned on, and Tim's reply was no, he somehow preferred the dark. It was more comforting and reminded him more of Nightwing then the light of day, or the light of artificial overhead.

Then there was the strange thing Raven had asked Mas and Manos to do. She'd asked them to stay in the medical bay with Nightwing's body. What did she think it would go somewhere? Or perhaps she was worried this Slade guy might come for it. _Would he? Was he some crazed sick psycho that wanted his brothers body for some sort of trophy?_

Tim sighed, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes, body too numb to let them come. _Where was Bruce anyway? _He'd been the first and only call necessary to be made; upon arriving back at the Tower, true to Cyborg's promise he'd let Tim use the long range transponder to call Bruce back in Gotham. He'd begun to speak up, then his throat had caught and he'd not known what to say.

"Tim, has something happened?" The worry in Bruce's voice was slightly false, Tim vaguely wondering if he hadn't been expecting this. _Had Nightwing and him talked about this possibility. _

Tim's head nodded solemnly. "Nightwing's dead." A sniffle being interrupted by Batman's shocked re wording. "Dead?"

Tim realizing that something happening he might have been expected but not him being dead. "Bruce," Tim didn't care if the line wasn't secure, if the others heard, "This guy named Slade he killed him, he stabbed him through the heart. We couldn't get to him, we all watched it happen, I, I..."

"Tim," Bruce's commanding, yet compassion; to his voice Tim had never heard before, made him look up at Bruce.

"Stay where you are, keep Nightwing's boy cold. I'm on my way. Don't make any more calls, I'll do that, and make sure you all stay inside the tower. There's no telling what Slade might do next."

Tim had nodded, closing communications and sat himself down on the couch. Where he hadn't moved from since; numb, waiting for Batman to arrive, and staring off into space; a zillion things to think about, and unable to focus on anything.

-/-

Nearly three hours after Tim had contacted him Batman arrived at the Tower. He exited the Justice League shuttle; Superman, J'onn, and two others with him. All making their way to the front door and finding it locked. Batman knocked; a small kid resembling Flash answered the door. He let them in and showed them into the living room. Tim sitting on the couch; turned his head and looked over at Bruce when he came in, Bruce and Tim greeting each other with nods as Tim stood up walking over to stand across from Bruce. "He's..." Tim's words failing to come out.

Bruce reaching out a hand on his protégé's shoulder. "Where's the body, I want to see it right away?"

This shocked Tim, he'd been expecting something, like, "I'm sorry," "it gets better," or even perhaps a hug, but Batman was acting all business like usual. "It's, it's..."

"It's this way," finished Cassie for him, leading the group down the hallway; to the elevator, the adults not wanting to wait for the lift chose to take the stairs. Conner and Bart coming to Tim's side, both locked eyes in nonverbal conversation with the other in regards whether they thought Tim would be alright. Conner shrugging in uncertainty. He was really worried for his usually rock solid best friend, but knew nothing he could say or do would bring relief or ease to the situation. So defeated, he remained silent; yet watchful and supportive, at Tim's side. The group took the stairs, following Cassie to the medical bay. A mournfully silent procession of superheroes; until Bart broke the silence, "Hay, what are they doing here for?" Eyeing the two doctors among the group of adults.

Dr. Leslie Thompson, and Dr. Timothy Wallace turned and looked at Bart. Leslie's face, he could see had been crying but she tried to offer him a smile. Tim explaining that "she was the family doctor," as for what Dr. Wallace was doing there; Tim shrugged, he really didn't care.

They reached the medical bay, the adults telling everyone to remain outside. Superman kicking Mas and Manos out of the room with a commanding "I don't care what Raven told you to do, leave." Superman making it a non discussional debate even further, when he stood in their pathway of the medical bay doors. Then, once all the adults were inside; he closed the doors, locking all the teens out in the hallway. Batman over-ridding the door codes, nothing that was his every didn't have a personal code; just for him, and him alone.

-/-

The group of teenagers totally shocked and now growing enraged, began gathering outside the door; murmur's, pounding fists, upset remarks, and confused looks met the ears of Raven and Cyborg. _"What were the adults doing inside?"_ Raven and Cyborg both came from different directions but arrived at the same moment, asking what was going on? Cyborg looking at Raven who was already changing forms; making her way inside, "I'll find out what's going on and handle all this."

It wasn't a offering, it was her way of telling Cyborg she was taking charge. It made him wonder if she didn't already know something, something she hadn't yet told him.

-/-

Raven's dark energy form reappeared and formed on the other side of the door. Superman and J'onn turning; about to try to keep her back, when Raven spoke: "I already know what it is you've come here to find out. I know Richard's immortal."

"He confided in me a long time ago about how and what Slade did to him."

"I'm the only one he told," added Raven quickly, noting the way she was being eyed by each of the Justice League members. Worry he noted, but also concern; the implicational kind, "I've been keeping his secret even from all the others. Even when it looked as though Slade had really killed him."

J'onn, only smiled. Superman seemed taken aback, but Batman seemed unhappy to hear any the news in regard Slade. "What else did Richard tell you, more recently what has he told you?"

Raven frowned. "Nothing much, in fact I'm worried, he hasn't woke up and by all accounts and indications, he's truly dead. I can't even sense something I realized as he was dieing I normally felt from him. I tried to heal him." Confusion and worry crept over the dark witches face, "Richard's healing power is usually stronger then even my own, but this time it just seemed to not work; or take any action for him, I'm very worried. What if..." She halted in thought, letting the what if hang in the air. Here emotions still unstable; her power barely under control, the time she'd spent inside her meditation mirror hadn't been nearly long enough.

It wasn't surprising to her then when one of the light bulbs blew; the others all didn't react well to the spark, then loud pop and small explosion that accompanied it. Everyone jumped. "Sorry, I'm trying to remain as calm as I can," she explained.

Batman eyed her with a dark scowl, "So that's what all those bills for replacement light bulbs all the time were from."

Leslie and Dr. Wallace had been running some sort of test on Nightwing's body while all this had been taking place. Raven took a step towards them, "Concern" as to what they might do to Richard's body taking over. Batman's arm reaching out and taking hold of her, his eyes locked on hers. "I asked you what he told you recently?"

The tone shocked and upset even Clark and J'onn, but they didn't stop Bruce. "He, he told me and Cyborg that Slade had sent him a card in the mail, and his old Apprentice mask, said that Slade attacking Tim had been his wake up call. His final request, that Slade was going to come for him now."

Batman was taken aback. "Slade went after Tim?"

Raven nodding, "Yeah. Yesterday morning, right before Rich and Barbara arrived, he let him go; only minor cuts, and a sprained wrist, but he told Tim to tell Richard that his last request was now granted and that his time was up."

"He used Richard's name specifically?" Asked Batman, eye's clouding over with something Raven couldn't read.

Raven nodded. Batman letting go of her arm and stepping back. "He planned this all along. He planed to kill Richard."

"But why?" Asked Superman. "I thought he wanted him as his apprentice." "Was going to take him into his confidence and teach him all his secrets. Bruce?..." Bruce cutting Clark off with a look that made Raven think there was something else going on then just them coming to see if Nightwing would wake up or not.

"Batman" The lady doctors voice called attention to herself.

"What have you found out Leslie?"

"Bruce, there's no brain wave activity, and according to this sample of blood we just took...well..."

Dr. Wallace clarifying what they'd come up against. "His blood isn't matching anything we discovered last time he gave us a sample. According to this, his body has no rejuvenating properties what so ever."

"His blood isn't changing, and by all accounts and purposes, he's dead."

"No" cried out Raven. "I saw what he went through during the treatments. I saw his body heal itself. Those samples are wrong, they have to be."

J'onn placing a helping hand on Raven's shoulder. Willing her to calm down, his mental powers trying to calm her feelings. "We know. We all believe that Richard was telling the truth, that what we found last time was fact. That Richard is indeed truly immortal. It's just that somehow, now all the signs of it aren't presenting them self for evidence."

"The fact that he's not waking up," pointed out Clark, "and the wound over his chest isn't healing up either, are all very strange things."

Batman nodding, his master brain for solutions; solving puzzle mysteries, and figuring things out was already hard at work. "There can only be a handful of possibilities."

"One, Slade pulled something and made us all think Richard was immortal, where upon that would mean, Nightwing's really dead, and I don't want to accept that possibility."

"Or, something were not aware of will trigger the immortality rejuvenation in Richards body and he'll wake up later. That I suggest we give; what? Two day's longer to check and see if it happens. Before we're going to have to hand his body over to a morgue."

"I'll work on making arrangements with Chicago's hospital for secrecy and safety," announced Superman. Bruce nodding.

"Or," continued Batman; his third option/theory, "were going to have to figure out what Slade's game was in all this. Maybe he injected Dick with something that's keeping him dead."

Leslie and Dr. Wallace both shaking their heads "Negative" to that question.

J'onn seeing the frustration and reading Batman's troubled body language, stepped up and presented the group with something more pressing to deal with. "What are we going to do about the group of young people waiting outside. Are we going to tell them? Their going to wonder what were waiting for, and what if we give them false hope and Nightwing never rises?"

The group remained silent. Eyes, falling to Raven eventually. She half sighed, half gulped. "I'd want to know there was a possibility that he might be alive, also Tim has a right to know what Slade did to Richard. It was part o his request to me and Cyborg; eyeing Batman with implying know, Batman catching on to what she was talking about. His own conversation with Richard before he'd left Gotham reminding him of his own request asked of him; now realizing that Richard had been bringing a closure to his life that day, _Had he known he might die? _

"Tim has a right too, to know why he was attacked earlier, that none of this is anyone of their faults out there," continued Raven. "They all took it hard; even I did, that we didn't save him in time."

Leslie's voice falling softly as devil's advocate. "You sure were not just setting them up for a harder take down if in fact Richard never wakes up?"

Again the group fell into silent pondering.

-/-

In the end it was decided to tell them. Raven and Superman being picked as best suited to break the news. Raven because she knew them, and Superman because of all the intimidating and strong willed people; he would be the one less likely to be attacked, challenged, or yelled at for withholding this important of knowledge; from all the teens, while letting them cry and think he was dead.

A/N: Ok, so I know it's a bad place to end this chapter. Most of you are probably wondering why I didn't continue with the Titan's reactions to what Superman and Raven tell them. In truth I thought this part of the chapter over for weeks. Trying to choose if I should write the rest of it or end it here like I finally decided on. No, there isn't an omitted part for later. I did began writing their reactions, but then I realized it began to draws away from the next chapters, so I deleted it. The point here; is that they know. But as most of you will understand by the next chapter's Title, it's not where I want this story to turn to; or focus on. So I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure after you read the next chapter you'll all agree with me for choosing to leaving it here. Thanks, dlsky.

Next Chapter Title: Chapter 64 (I've never been to the Morgue)


	64. Chapter 64 I've never been to the Morgue

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 64 (I've never been to the Morgue)

The shadows of the basement lower levels in Chicago's Memorial Hospital were always cold; eerie, and never the place anyone normal wanted to be stationed for working. The morgue doctors, and interns; joked that they must all be mad scientists at heart, read one to many times "Frankenstein" to have appreciation for working in the dark shadowed recesses with the dead day after day.

"So you guys want to get some coffee?"

The three men in green medic scrubs; one with a white lab coat over his outfit, walked out of the room marked "Morgue" heading to the upper levels and to the cafeteria for some coffee and a break. It was a really slow; boaring night, and say for the one body that had arrived late last night; their director informing everyone that under no terms or conditions was anyone to open and examine the body; that she alone was going to be doing this case, they were all at an all time low for working with the dead.

As the medics made their way down the dark and creepy looking hallway, headed for the elevator down the next corridor. They didn't seem to notice the shadow that rippled and streaked by behind them. Not noticing as a shadow of a figure slipped into the room they'd just came from, and didn't hear the sound as the door slowly shut behind say figure.

Slade made his way over to the desk that held records of where each body resided. Finger traicing a line down the page till he found where they'd housed Richard's body, then made his way towards the small door set into the wall of metallic lock boxes.

Slade smiled, half tempted to leave poor Richard inside; make him attempt to find his own way out, and escape. Recalling to mind his own first time he'd died and come back to life. It had been during a military operation. He'd been cut down by several rounds of bullet fire and then gotten a sword through the chest. Woken up three to four days later; disoriented, and feeling like a train wreck. He'd never forgotten the sensations; or feelings coming back, that first time had felt like. Finding out he was immortal and couldn't die permanently.

Oh sure he could die, but how and to what degree the body died was really up to how often he'd been killed that particular way, or what kinds of things he'd experienced and healed from before.

Nightwing; this being his first time to officially die, and Slade making sure it was a clean death to the heart. Next time his death; if it was to the heart, wouldn't take so long to heal from, two day's tops. Not four, and hopefully then; if Slade did some practice exercises, taught him a few tricks, he could escape the morgue all on his own.

Slade once again smiling. No need to panic and traumatize his new; **and** willing Apprentice, now that he would have eternity to spend deciding what he wanted to teach, do with, or show Richard. All good things could wait for a later appointment. Slade opening the door to Richard's housed body, sliding out the table and unzipping the bag; the duffle bag that is, he'd brought along some extra clothing, just in case Nightwing's uniform had been removed from him. Looks like Slade's hunch had been correct. Although, they'd left his mask on...Slade smirking from the thought that soon he'd once again be able to gaze upon those clear blue eyes. Later enjoying the sight of them covered over with Slade's own masked insignia.

Richard willingly dawning Slade's colors. Slade set the duffle bag down; crossing over his arms, and leaning against the central table. Waiting without a care in the world that someone might enter and disturb him as he waited for Richard to awaken. The morgue was a very easy place to escape from. A hospital now, now that was harder to sneak out of; escape notice, then even a jail was. Slade internally laughing at the ironic comparison.

There was a quick gasp; air being forced into the lungs and body, Slade already having noted that the hole from his stabbing Nightwing in the chest had finished healing once he'd pulled out the table slab tray. A cough issued from Nightwing's body. (All mechanical body functions) it did on it's own, whenever it restarted, and began functioning again. The next; a blink that came as the eyes opened, the hand twitching; those were beginnings of the brain's higher functions restating. Then came the first conscious, mentally self aware moves.

The hand that went to rest on Richard's forehead; suddenly reaching down to where memory recall told it of the hole in it's chest. Reaching to feel for the hole. Richard's head turning to look around once it found no hole, body shakily rising to sit up. That's when Slade deemed it his moment to speak...make himself known.

"It's a strange sensation; waking up, but each time it happens, begins to take less time...and your mind takes less time to recall what happened. What placed you where you are, or even where here is."

Richard turned with a small jerk of surprise; looking over at Slade, a frown taking over his face. Slade picked up the duffle bag, handing him it and pointing to Richard's face where the mask was still on. Richard took the duffle bag. Head slightly still fuzzy and definitely hurting. His hand moving up and touching his face where Slade hand pointed to. Hand brushing over the face mask that was still on his face. He pulled off the mask, and looked down at it.

"So, it all really happened then. I'm dead."

Slade chuckled softly. "No, Nightwing's the one dead, you; well Richard, not Grayson, just Richard is alive." "Just woke up in fact."

Richard looked down at the mask again, his eyes clouding over as he turned ever so slightly; just so Slade couldn't see, what he was thinking. Although Slade was pretty certain he already knew. Richard placed the mask down on the slab table; behind where he was sitting, moving to turn sidelong and let his feet hang over the table. Pulling out of the duffle bag a black T-shirt. Shock and surprise that inside the bag wasn't one of Slade's Apprentice uniforms. Slade waving the unasked, or even expressed thought away with an answer of: "I figured there was time for everything, now that I've freed you, and we've finished with a promise made long ago."

"You do remember what it is I'm talking about don't you?"

Richard finished putting the t-shirt on over his bare chest; pulling his arms through the sleeves, "Yeah, I remember everything with clear recall." His memories full and clear, his waking from death making him feel a strange uncertinty as to who he was now, but knowing what was now going to be expected of him. What compromise both he and Slade had made that time inside his mind; verbal contract, promise between two enemies, of equal standing.

Slade helped steady Richard as he finished dressing. Helping him to his feet and holding him while his equilibrium all balanced out again. Richard closing his eyes for a second to stop his head from hurting. "Please tell me this all gets less too."

"It does, in fact the last time I died I don't remember even hesitating to rise and leave where I was."

Richard nodded, offering a "thanks" to let Slade know he could let go of him now.

"Come," commented Slade, "we have a lot to do now, and the night does not last as long as day light."

Richard zipped up the duffle bag that had held the clothes. Closed and put away the slab tray he'd been on, and moved to follow Slade out of the morgue. Surprised when Batman's dark form came blocking their path.

Slade didn't seem to flinch or even react at all. Richard suspecting he'd either been expecting him, or known he was in the room all along. "I was wondering when you were going to slip from your hiding spot in the shadows," commented Slade; Richard noticing his hand moving ever slow and thoughtful, to his utility belt in anticipation, or perhaps just thought.

Batman's ominous and feared tone didn't seem to faze Slade "Your under arrest Slade. We're taking you in."

Slade turned his head and looked around. Mockingly asking "We?" "You and who else?...Oh, you mean my Apprentice here?" Eyes resting on Richard beside him, hand gesturing to a slighly shocked and still not totally revived yet from being dead Richard; having only moments ago woken up. So he simply stood there, not knowing what to say or do. His face to both Slade and Batman one of reflective thought, and internal conflict.

Batman replied to Slade, a hint of anger and emotion spilling out from the normally firm bat. "Nightwing is not your apprentice Slade, he's a protector of the people; sworn to uphold Justice, and that means taking **you** into custody, and to Jail."

Slade almost laughed, anyone could have told he was smiling. Pleased almost, by what Batman had just speachedly quoted. "Very true Bruce, I could almost give you the points for that little speech; had it not been for one small flaw..."

Richard stepping forward. Eyes narrowed, face angry as hell. "I'm not Nightwing anymore Bruce, he's dead. He died in the line of duty, died that damn glory death you all want so much...(Batman had to watch as Slade's hand on his wards shoulder brought about an ease; seemed to calm Richard down, where most times Bruce had little luck in achieving the same feat. Something not even trying simple reasoning, or explanations; with reasonable words, could accomplish. It actually sparked a small bout of jealousy in Bruce to watch)

"My name, is Richard," eyes flat; stare set/fixed with Batman's. "And I'm duty bound to nothing and no one now..."except," turning to note Slade standing next to him. "Except a promise of compromise made between two rivals."

Richard turning back again to Batman; locking his eyes with his former mentor, and ex…well everything now, to help drive the point deep, make sure he understood that he meant everything he was saying. Not just playing a role for Slade's benefit. He was through with it all, finally free and he was going to stay that way..._I won't go back_.

"I'm leaving now, and if you want to play protector of the people and try and apprehend Slade, you'll do it by yourself; which is what you prefer anyways isn't it? To do everything your way, let nothing escape or exceed your terms for doing anything." Richard made to move past Batman then; Slade to follow, but Batman; his gloved hand, reached out and pressed against Richard's chest.

"Dick" his voice was stern, it was that duty tone; typical older Bruce tone of voice, that Richard had truly grown to despise.

"Dick's dead," replied Richard scornfully, "I'm only his ghost."

"Now get out of my way; before we stat something that will only end with someone hurt or dead, and I can grantee it won't effect two of the three of us standing here. Can't say the same for you."

Batman's eyes narrowed, but he stepped aside. Letting Richard leave. However, as Slade began to pass; still remaining attentive to the Bat and his intentions, Bruce raised a hand up. Not making contact with Slade; but making sure he stopped, Batman locking eye contact with Slade; who's eye had narrowed, hand now directly on his knife attached at his belt. "I don't know how you got him this way. Or what you've manipulatively done to persuade him over to your side, but I will hunt you down; bring a stop to you, and it...Even if it takes me my whole life."

Slade leaned in ever slight, whispering back in reply: "That it will." Then pushed past Batman to Richard who was waiting, eye's watching the whole conversation with annoyance and a glint of hate. Richard turned and followed along side Slade, not looking back. They made their way outside and into the cold night air, Richard taking in the look of the Chicago skyline. He looked around, Slade offering him the back door, to a black SUV.

"Where are we going," hesitantly asked Richard. He'd had enough labs, superior beings, and creepy meetings with crazy people. Slade seemed to know what was bothering Richard, his reply was flat, not demanding, not superior, only informative. "We're going back to Gotham. Going to pack out your apartment, and then leave for one of my low level bases after that."

Richard looked back towards the door, noting Batman's shadow; take off down an alleyway, after exiting the same door they'd just came out of. Headed no doubt to the Batmobile, in hopes of following them. "You know he's going to follow us don't you?"

"Yes," replied Slade his answer flat, disinterested and unemotional. "It doesn't matter, let him do what he wants, unless..." Slade letting the sentence hang with implications. "No" answered Richard with a shake of his head. "I'm not ready to fully commit to anything like that yet." Accepting the door and getting in. Slade entering in after him and closing the door; the car beginning to move off, taking them through the streets of Chicago. Passing the harbor, and giving Richard a clear view of Titan Tower out the side passenger window. Slade asking if he'd like the window rolled down for a better; last look.

"No" again answered Richard with a head shake. Eyes closing. "I don't belong in that company of people anymore, it only makes the hurt all the more deeper." Slade not saying anything in regard the comment.

The car trip to Gotham proved not as quite, or long a trip as Richard might have thought. Besides the driver clicking on the radio; some upbeat jazz music station that wasn't too dissatisfying to listen too; Richard found odd, how Slade gave no disapproval, to the music; or chattiness, that the second passenger presented. Richard had a chance to finally; officially, meet Wintergreen.

"Hay, you're that guy from college that gave us a speech. Mr. Hanasgreen, wait..." Richard turning to Slade, who was looking out the window. "Slade, you...you..." Slade turning and looking back at Richard. "Me what Richard?" Inquiringly questioned Slade with a hint of threat, but more-so amused mockery. "Thanks for helping you to move on with your life? Or, how about "thanks" for helping to motivate you, to take up a life of your own? To finally see that even free, you weren't living………Slade's tone; Richard understanding clearly how annoyed and angered Slade had been before at him for remaining stagnant.

"Pathetic, I granted you freedom and what did you do with it! Remained frozen yet again in time." "No," shook Slade's head, "Me nothing Richard, "You."

Richard looked down at the back seat floor. Then up again at Slade, "Thanks" he both apologized, and truly meant the appreciation for the help. Then Richard turned back to Wintergreen. "Your speech really did influence and help me change, to move forward." Wintergreen smiled. "Can't take all the credit," eye's falling backwards on Slade. "He made me practice it a dozen times, "at least!" Made me know the right moments' where I was to lock eyes with you, and enunciate..." Wintergreen mocking the leader slight and friendly like, "Enunciate words just so. Telling me that you'd catch onto the importance of them, and it would all help you move forward."

Richard laughed, looking over at Slade with a strange unknown feeling. He sat back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest. "So Wintergreen what exactly do you do then?"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

A/N: So does this make up for the last chapter? Everyone greedally wanting more? Oh all right...

Next Chapter Title: Chapter 65 (Letting go)


	65. Chapter 65 Letting go

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 65 (Letting go)

Somehow the Apartment seemed foreign to him. Richard stood in his Apartment; Slade standing behind him, having suggested that they go up and Richard have a moment to himself before the rest of his crew; who Wintergreen was waiting downstairs for, came along and helped pack him all out. To Richard; as he'd first thought about it, it hadn't seemed that he would have that much stuff. He'd never been a collector of personal belongings. His only true belongings were really still back in his old room at Wayne Manor. Yet now, as he stood in his apartment, looking around. He suddenly realized that there was far more here then he'd ever taken into consideration.

His heart gave a pain filled cry. He walked over to the first picture that caught his eyes. On his mantel in his living room was a picture of him and Barbara. Tears began to well up in his eyes, _What had she thought when she'd seen his dead body? _They were supposed to have come up to Chicago to patch up their relationship. Not for him to leave her behind.

Overwhelmed by his thoughts and on the verge of tears, it was Slade's hand on his shoulder that kept him from breaking down; giving in. "It gets easier. The memories fad away with the passing of time," replied Slade. Richard wiped at his eyes with his hand. "What if I don't want to forget?"

Slade humored by his question; chuckled, "Nothing says you have to."

Richard turned, looking back at him with confusion. "Why aren't you being mean, forcing me into my role?" Slade removed his hand and stared back at him. "Would you rather I did?" There was a hint of "I could in an instant, but..."

Richard gave a nagate of his head, "No, but I'm just not used to this side of you. I'm having trouble," scoffing at himself, "I'm having trouble with everything right now actually."

Slade, his eye showing soft refection admitted: "I know. That's why I'm not pushing you just yet."

"Oh I will, don't worry, you can't use this as your excuse with me for long, but for now, I know well enough what your feeling, thinking, and going through; to know, now is not the time to push you."

Richard looked back down at the photo of Barbara. "I tried telling her a while back. Tried sharing my feelings..."

"I'm sorry she didn't understand them. Didn't offer you the comfort someone who's supposed to be close to you is," replied Slade, his voice dry yet not in the "I told you so," way Richard might have expected him to boast. Richard noting that he did have a hint of "I knew no one would" underlying the responce.

Richard watched as Slade moved off; back looking amung his many shelves of items, Richard left facing reality.

After a few minuets of silence Slade heard what could only be the voice of inner struggle coming to an end. "You were right." Slade refocusing back his attention. "I never was going to find true happiness."

"I thought I'd found it for a short time though, but ultimatly, they were never satisfied; never let me take a day off, to just be normal." Slade understanding who the "They" he was talking of were. Batman, the Titans, the Justice League; even that potential girlfriend, Barbara, he'd tried to have. Anyone who'd ever been influenced, privledged to hold standing with Richaard; or for those who'd held Richard's standing of respect, everyone that is...except Slade.

"It's funny," scoffed Richard. "I'm not even...well technically wasn't a super; advanced mete human, and still they wouldn't let me lead a normal life. Even while I was at college I was still bombarded with it. Couldn't even forgo talking about the subject." Richard sighing, shaking his head and then growing angry; turning and lashing out at Slade, "What's to say I'm going to be any happier being your Apprentice?" "That things won't be the same as being with all of them?"

Slade who'd been studying a collection of books on one of the shelves; a book open in his hand, closed the book and replaced it back on the shelf. "There is no guarantee." Eye locking with Richard's to convay the truth of reality. "Although, as I told you long ago, you are meant to be by my side. Free of the rules, restrictions, and petty delusional notions that the world is a happy; fine, and perfect place."

Normally Slade's lecturing; annoyingly calm voice, would drive Robin to tense loathing, but this time. Somehow Slade's words; something about them, brought Richard to a calm sense of ease.

"With time," Slade closing the distance between the two of them. "I know you'll feel more satisfied. Content, and truer to yourself then when you were with them. I can make it so you don't have to hold back, aren't stifled from doing what you truly desire, wish to do."

"I never expect you to put on a false smile. Feel joy and bliss all the time. All I demand is your respect and loyalty to me. What you choose to do is up to you," affirmed Slade, "although I know you. You and I are more alike in ways then most hope to be. You will find contentment and happiness; true inner satisfaction, being; living, the life I have to offer you."

Richard looked around the room. "I hope so, cuse it's too late to change or go back now."

"It's not too late," corrected Slade, Richard looking at him with confusion. "It's simply the time for a different chapter in your life to be written. To explore and try out what you never normally would have. That is what I'm offering you. The opposing viewpoint to your once set life. An opportunity to decided what side you find more appealing."

Richard nodding. "Ok, so where do we begin then?"

-BM-

Batman stood across the street to Richard's apartment. He watched as a dozen men came and went; packing out Richard's apartment, both Slade and Richard upstairs in the apartment, having not left it yet. Batman knowing. that it would be near impossible to catch Slade; with so may men, and robots also around; watching the perimiter, it wasn't a job for one man, not even the Dark Knight. Yet he didn't want to call in the League either; risk having a fight in the small town of Bluehaven.

Besides, he hadn't told anyone that Slade had come for Richard; that he was alive, and that he was possibly turning out to be a traitor. He was going to wait until he could tell if Richard was truly joining Slade freely, or if this was part of the trap; set by Richard, for ensnaring Slade. Only time would tell, and Batman; trying to put faith in his son, wanted to give Richard every chance possible. If the boy really had turned his back on his duty, then well, Bruce would just have to come to terms with that fact. Would have to resolve himself to the duty; of taking them both down. Something he wasn't too sure he could do just yet.

-/-

"We'll that looks like the last of it," replied Wintergreen. Slade standing near the door. Richard and Wintergreen doing one final inspection, one last walk-threw. The land lady had already gotten the last couple rent checks placed in her mail box; along with a forwarding address, to Bruce Wayne's manor. Slade wanting nothing suspicious to tie anyone searching; or getting wind of this, back looking for him or Richard. They were leaving the country; continent entirely, Slade taking Richard to one of his low level bases. A base over seas, far enough away from the influence or distraction of the League. The Titans, or even the travels of the Dark Knight himself.

Richard picked up the small box of items he wished not to go into storage. He'd decided not to take Barbara's picture, or anyone's for that matter. Chosen instead; practical things, a couple books he liked, a small shoe box that held memories of his real parents, and of the circus. One of Alfred's house warming gifts; something to hang on the wall, and one "Thank You" card he'd forgotton he had. Slade's agreement that they could mail it before leaving town. It was addressed to Alfred; the one person above all, whom he knew he could trust. Would miss, and had to say goodbye to.

Everything Slade had no problem with. Wintergreen offering to carry the box to the car for Richard, taking the box from him; after helping Slade into a brown trench coat, the sun was beginning to rise, the cover of darkness would no longer hid Slade's uniform.

They closed the door and walked out together. Richard once again feeling numb. Slade placing his hand on Richard's shoulder as they walked out of the building. Richard actually glad for Slade's guidance, someone to take over and tell him what to do now. He hadn't a clue what life as an immortal would lead to. What weaknesses he had, what things he needed to know, preparations he would need to begin undertaking.

A since of ironic irony came from observing the two emerge from the appartment buliding, recollection of a conversation once had; long ago, between the two seemed to come to the forfront. _"Someday, you may even come to call me father." _

Outside, the moving van and two SUV's awaited them. Slade noticing Batman accross the street; above in the shadows, but not wanting to tell Richard was actually surprised when the boy stopped, turned, and looked up; over to where Batman was, hidden in the shadows. _His sense of awairness has improved a great deal over the time appart_, commented Slade to himself.

Batman stood; watched as Richard and Slades' head turned, look his way. He'd been spotted. Did that mean they knew he had tracers on the cars and truck, Richards' eyes narrowed, face growing angry, then confidently he stepped past Slade and into the car. His choice made.

Slade hesitating one last time to continue gazing up at the Batman. Bruce feeling, that a smile of victory was reflective under the villian's mask. Then Slade too got into the car and they drove off. Bruce's tracer leading him one; the truck, to a storage facility. The second; the SUV, to an old abandoned air strip outside of Gotham, far from Bluehaven. Batman not having a chance to place a tracer on the jet; which took off quickly, leaving the SUV in a blaze.

Batman stood; wind blowing around him, stood looking up, watching and cursing Slade. Pleading, that Richard come back to his senses; his duty. Vowing to himself to find Slade; no matter the cost, no matter the length of time it took, or money, resorces and favors he'd have to call in.

-/-

Later Batman having a meeting with the other head members of the Justice League; all decided to not tell the Titan's what had occurred, Nightwing's body was buried. Turn out was high. The city chosen for the memorial service Chicago. The worse thing was, that Tim felt more alone now then ever. Bruce tried to offer what comfort he could. Things getting easier as the two of them drew closer. Strange that it was in response to Nightwing's death that it should happen.

The League making it their mission to track down and find both Richard and Slade, but as we all know life is not planned; and so duty got in the way of their wants, it would be some time before they would have a chance to search for Slade or Richard again. By then; as Batman had once told Richard; anything could have changed.

Or anyone.

-/- (News clip)

"Nightwing Dead"

Today the world Mourned as the superhero community laid to rest one of their own. Nightwing, one of the beloved Bat family, a lone and dark protector, second only to "The Batman" was stuck down earlier this week during a battle with one of Jump Cities' notorious villians.

"Slade," known fully well to the people of Jump City; the rest of the world really never hearing the name before, will now speak of him as the one who did the unthinkable. Pierced the illusion; broke the spell, that our protectors; Comic Book Heros, can never fail, never be beaten.

Left in the wake of devistation, Chicago isn't the only one in shock. The newly formed Teen Titans and former Titan's East, had no comment when asked: "how they could fail one of their own, while at the same time failing the very city they pledged to protect?"

The questions now, are what will rise from the ashes of this great tragity? How long will we all struggle to pick up the pieces? And what of the Criminal world, what can they ascertain from this event?

A/N:This chapter marks a new transition; into my last sequnce off chapters, for this story. I hope everyone has liked reading it thus far. I promise not to dissapoint you all with it's ending. And I want you all to know I have been working on a new storyline, for once this one is finished. I'll give you all a sneek-peek to it in a few weeks.

Next Chapter Title: Chapter 66 (The Serenity of Change) **Coming in two weeks**


	66. Chapter 66 The Serenity of Change

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 66 (The Serenity of Change)

Change. Another word could be a Transformation, or a switch. People change things all the time. Alter or modify things. Time, makes change. Of all the unavoidable' inevitable aspects, change is the most feared, most struggled against, and the most unlikely to be embraced.

Richard had never fought the waves of change. He'd always just gone with the flow. Always thinking of change as something that simply took place. So many times; since the death of his mother and father, leaving the circus. So many things had continually changed within his life that it was almost as if his life was nothing but one long road trip. Moving in with a Billionaire. Going from the life of a gypsy on the road, to becoming an aristocrat. Becoming a legendary hero; the worlds youngest crime fighter, feared and respected as the leader; of a team of child crime fighters. And later; still at a young age, a member of the League of Justice. Protector of his very own town. And now……….

Now Richard felt like a "Prisoner of War." Nothing seemed real. Like freedom was still the same as captivity. After the long years of captivity, like the mind games used to build the invisible walls that caged and held him. Like that baby circus elephant that at a early age had been stacked down. Held with a shackle around his back leg; unable to move, fooled into believing that at its/his level of strength one could not break free. Years later, older and tamed; manipulated into believing that such a small shackle would still keep it from breaking free, Richard was caught; held at bay, by the shackles of his own life's control.

Freed now at last, and yet with each step; each move he made, he felt like he was being set up. Being left; to fall into a pre/arranged trap, a trap ready for him to make some sort of slip; a slip that would allow them to yank him back inside, and laugh at him. Tell him how foolish he was to have ever really believed they would let him go free.

Why they would ever truly set free the one thing they knew; with absolute certainty, they had caged; caged with his own invisible mental walls, faithfully loyal to them?

-/-

"One week"

Two little words, and oh how easily they flow from a person's mouth. In the concept of understanding; the hours of that twenty four hour time-span, that seven sets, of twenty four hours, roughly break down to a long line of dragging days. For Richard; a week since he'd left Gothem, a little over a week since he'd died. It was the concept of a lifetime passing him by.

He was now stationed in an underground base; in the heart of the grassland nothingness of Rio de Janeiro, thirty miles from the small town of San Paulo. Richard's routine since arriving; being shown around and given a map to follow, to places he was allowed to go, and places Slade had firmly told him he was not. Being shown to his quarters and then being told, to be sure to set his alarm clock for 3pm. Both Slade and Richard; neither one of them requiring much sleep, so after waking up, taking a shower in the bathroom down the hall, dressing, and reporting to the training room. (Again food not really being required by them both) Richard and Slade would engage in a sparring session for a few hours.

Nothing even close to the old battles they used to engage in. More like a vigorous workout; expect that they didn't hold back in fear of injury or possible accident, Slade's cuts virtually healed instantly, Richards' within a few days or so.

In the large empty room; designated as Slade's "Training Room," Richard and Slade had been sparring now for about a half an hour. Anyone keeping score would have been forced to admit that the current match had been mostly one sided thus far, though. Something, or more like some one, was off.

Slade brought around his right palm; pushing quickly to strike, getting in a good hit to Richard's right shoulder blade, then aiming to follow that with a punch to his jaw, which Richard barley blocking. Unprepared to hear Slade yell "Stop" suddenly.

"What?…….Why?" Questioned Richard with lack of understanding.

"You're distracted"

Richard looking down; annoyance at himself, mixing with admittance, as he apologized. "I'm sorry."

"I'll try and do better…." hesitating; as Slade noted the mumble. Once again as Slade had witnessed too many time of late Richard began to say his name, only to hault; try to begin the word "Master," only to once again; same as all the times before, fall altogether into silence ending his sentence.

Slade internally sighing. Richard had been like this for three days now.

Placing a hand on Richard's shoulder, Slade finished the sentence for him. "Master" No expectation for Richard to get a grasp on his uncertainty and repeate the word anytime soon though.

Slade adding, "but once you've settled in and resolved yourself as to what your place here is."

Richard looked at Slade, eyes still gray and dull since he'd left all that he'd once known. "Come" commanded Slade; not overly taking hold of Richard's arm, but guiding him back out of the training room and down several hallways.

Slade lead them to a door where two of his robots stood; fulfilling the role of watch dog, Richard mildly wondering where they were going. A stab of worry that Slade might be about to punish him, and yet Slade hadn't gotten angry, or been demandingly mean yet. Nothing like he'd been the last time Richard; Robin, had been Apprenticed to him.

It was all so confusingly strange.

Slade let go of Richard, removing one of his gloves and placing his hand over the security scanner lock. The computer recognized the imprint and clicked the door open. Slade; again taking Richard's arm, gently pushing him through the door and up the steps before them.

They scaled the long row of steps, not talking, and upon reaching the door at the top Slade pushed it open; directed Richard outside, into the warm early morning air. Richard noting that it was really quite warm, despite that the sun had yet to rise. Unable to believe he was actually standing in the free open grasslands of the world.

He hadn't been outside since they'd arrived at the base, and before that he hadn't left Slade's side. Both in fear of being punished; and like a small child, clinging with attachment to the only life line available. Slade's guidance and grounding.

Slade dismissed the two robots that had accompanied them topside. Both walking in different directions far enough away that if Richard had wanted to run off; try and escape, Slade would have a hard time considering them any help in bringing him back. Richard didn't fail to see the underlying test this little trip top side was presenting to him. Mentally resolving himself to the thought that he had no need to escape; that he, had chosen willingly to accompany and be Apprentice to Slade now. A quick mental talk with himself; settled the urhe to run, the overwhelming feeling his limbs had been screaming at him.

Slade took and guided Richard over to a spot; some feet from the door of the camouflaged hut, positioning him in a westerly facing direction. "Take off your shirt," commanded Slade stepping back.

Richard's eyes grew confused. "My shirt?" Slade's look of annoyance instantly invoking an obedience in Richard; not wanting to anger Slade when he'd been allowing, Richard's child like state to be overlooked. Slade taking the shirt from him and ordering Richard to take a seat on the ground in front of him. "Sit on your knees."

Richard still confused and unsure, hesitantly followed Slade's instructions. "Shift your back legs further out and sit down more on the ground but keep your back straight."

Richard, following Slade's instructions was beginning to see what it was he was getting at now. "I assume Raven taught you several meditation exercises," commented Slade, Richard nodding "Yes, why?"

"Then fold your fingers together and place your palms upright; arms slightly out in front of you, arms still near your sides." Nodding when Richard's posture was what he'd instructed.

"You have too many issues on your mind," explained Slade, "from now on I want you to change your routine. Each morning after you wake and dress, you will come out here and meditate till the sun begins to rise. You will work through your memories, starting from the earliest memory you can recall after being born; slowly recalling everything in detail, until the sun begins to cast shadows in front of you. Then you will stop; I don't care where you are in your minds mental thoughts, just stop."

"Then I want you to come back in and begin your training session with me."

Richard looked up at Slade, nodded his understanding and acceptance. Slade gesturing to the two robots. "They will allow you back into the compound. Escorting you outside each morning, but they will leave you undisturbed while you meditate." Slade stepping away, turning to leave; headed back, through the door they had came out of.

Richard turning his body to watch Slade. "What" your not going to stay?" This almost shocked Richard, his mind once again having to remind him he wasn't an unwilling prisoner; only a caged intern, refocusing on Slade, as the mercenary shook his mask covered face and replied "No, I'll see you when you're ready to come back inside."

Slade then leaving Richard all alone outside; the darkness of the grass planes seeming too quite, too calm to Richard. He turned back and made to begin; as instructed, the memory recall of his life, but he found himself staring out into the nothingness.

Mind, kind of zoning out. He began thinking about all the things this freedom could present him. If he wanted to, he could make a break for it. Go back and bring the JL down upon Slade. Richard shaking away the thought; _no_, not only would Slade be gone the moment he realized Richard had took off, but Slade would be disappointed. Consider the small act one of betrayal.

That was the thought Richard's mind took a long look at. This was a small offer of compromising trust. Allowing Richard the freedom to have access to the top world, showing him that Slade was willing to wait for him to work through his messed up and confused psyche. Richard smiled, Slade was already trusting him; treating him as not simply a slave; his Apprentice, as he had had long ago, but Slade was showing respect to Richard for his growth in age. His Maturity.

Treating him to privileges he would last time have had to wait years for; earned the long and hard way, this time all that was required, was not to break that trust Slade was extending out to him with an open hand.

Richard knew he was wasting time; not meditating as Slade had instructed, but he realized too that when Slade had told him; "he'd see him when he was ready to come back in," that Slade had known this would more then likely be a factor in Richard's thoughts.

_There's plenty of time for me until the sun comes up. _For now; Richard lowering his arms, he just wanted to think about nothing; and everything, all at the same time.

**-Flashback-**

Numb. The first two or three days after his death Richard kept looking over his shoulder. Expecting to hear the call, see his friends; his old teammates hear, the accusations that would proceed them. The call of him a "Traitor."

Almost immediately the nightmares started. Nightmares of himself being evil. Of struggling against a darker version of himself, of that other self, forcing him to kill those he loved. Those he valued the most. His best friends.

Then the next night the dreams changed to him fighting. Fighting against Bruce; trying to escape both Slade, and a large shadowy figure of Batman. Waking to the soft cot; his temporary room on the isolated island they were staying on, "a quick stop," Slade had told him.

Just a place to rest up at, while Slade made certain no loose ends needed tying up. The house, somewhere in the Solomon Islands of Papua new Guenie. Richard never really picturing someone like Slade living in a huge house on an island, figuring that it had to either belong to someone he'd killed, or was being used only as a temporary hideout.

Probably belonged to someone rich and unsuspecting, who probably had six or seven islands just like it they owned. Richard scoffing, probably someone who only spent one month; if that, out of the year at any one of them. Just another waste of precious resources.

Richard ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair, moving stray strands of it out of his face; taking comfort in his own hands pressure to his temples, headaches, _it's got to be all the tension and stress. _Richard picking up his shirt and putting it on as he left his room, headed for the kitchen. Halfway down the hall realizing the oddness of his new life; how there was a lack of guards, no one guarding his room, keeping him locked up.

Richard entering the kitchen, found Slade sitting up at the kitchen counter; two cups of hot tea; one in his hand, mask off, yet a cloth mask still covering the majority of his face. Richard realizing, this was Slade's other face. The face all the world knew Slade as; Deathstroke the Terminator, not the side. The secret, Richard new him as.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Slade turned and looked at him. Richard again finding it strange to see the smirk he'd only ever imagined was there before; always hidden away by the metal copper-orange and black mask, now exposed; no longer to be imagined, but viewed.

"Actually," answered Slade, "I was waiting for you. I heard you having nightmares last night. Thought a cup of hot tea might help you feel better when you woke from them tonight."

Richard instantly falling into that old habit of reading into Slade's meanings. Instant mistrust became apparent. Slade's smirk turning into a smile, "No Richard. I did not, have anything to do with them." The unspoken accusation, being answered by Slade as he offered him the cup of hot Asian tea. "Then how?"……..

"It's only natural. For you……….." answered Slade. Moving away from the kitchen barstools and over to the lounge. Sitting in one of the relaxingly cushy couches. Hand gesturing for Richard to take a seat in the other, across from him.

Richard breathing in the fruity/flower steam of the exotic tea began pondering. Mind wondering to what had happened; had Raven cried, had she refused to believe he'd died? Finding when Slade's voice cut through his thoughts (wondering mind) that he'd taken to sitting on the couch Slade had offered him a few moments ago.

"They had your funeral today you know. It seems Bruce has yet to inform anyone that you live."

Richard looking up, a level of tension eased, seconds later to be replaced with a new kind of nervous tension.

"I know you two had some kind of plan worked out for ensnaring me." Richard almost dropping his cup of tea. Placing it down on the coffee table in between himself and Slade. A feeling of uncertainty sneaking it's way in; without the protection of a mask over his own eyes, he felt weak, exposed, Richard pretty certain Slade could see his emotions spilling forth; the eyes show all, allow no lies.

"If you thought that, then why trust me? Why take me with you?" He wasn't revealing anything; but Slade noted he wasn't going to try and debate what he knew Slade knew with certainty.

Slade sat down his own cup; moving to sit closer to the edge of the couch cushion, "Because in anticipation and preparation, I made it so your death would remain final," commented Slade back. "So you wouldn't have to face the accusations of your nightmares."

Richard hadn't expected Slade's carefully thoughtful reply. Comprehending Slade's foresight; what it was he'd done all along in keeping to his promise, "You mean the card, the gift box, it was all sent to me with the expectation I'd tell, or rather show, them to Bruce?"

Slade smirking; half leaning back again, "Well since you already knew long ago that I'd made you immortal; **and** that you'd already told Batman and the League all about it, I was pretty certain a plan using you as bate; something along the lines of having you join me, then betray me; take me down from the inside out? Oh yes, it's exactly what anyone would have done, even the morally good "Good guys," smirked Slade with relished mockery.

Richard looked unnerved, but Slade knew it was to draw away from the thoughts he was thinking. _What was he to do now? Now that Slade had exposed the plan. What punishment lay in store for him, how might he save this moment, should he try and lie?_ Slade refusing to allow the game to become predictable, allow Richard a moments win.

"It would have been a dishonorably deceitful plan," commented Slade, "I might have even praised you for it. **Had** you been the one to have truly come up with it. Yet sadly, **you did not**."

Richard looking both indignant; he had been the one to come up with the idea, then angry that he'd just given his hand away; confessed, and given Slade more blackmailing power to use against him.

Slade's smile was not that of triumph and evil intent, on the contrary it was one of mild amusement. Like Richard was missing something, something Slade knew; which to Richard was missed; overlooked by everyone else except Slade.

"It was a set up Richard."

"I played the moves; watched the domino's fall into effect, knew the causality of it all, and realized, that if I made you immortal. Then let you go, it would only be a matter of time……you're a clever boy; that superior mind of yours would figure out what had transpired, inevitably you would tell someone," remarked Slade with an almost "dah"

"It was only a matter of trying to make sure; it be Batman, always the thinker, always the detective, he'd no doubt then, begin planning long term."

Richard catching on. "So you set up all the events. The battle for the gnats, the attack against the JL members; where you gave them all a small demonstration of your power, the final set up; the battle, where you let me go. All of it so that…"

"So you could….." Prompting Richard onward to conclusion.

"So that I'd come to realize that I was trapped. Unhappy. Not because you were making my life uncertain; all of it in my head, but that I was not seeing the true picture. Hadn't come to realize that I wasn't living my own life, but that I was trapped in what actions, choices, and expectations; I was conditioned, to make."

"One's even still when you'd attempted to remove yourself from that control, still when faced with me about to re enter into your life. Faced with the threat that I'd come back and take you away from it all."

"Even then you still fell victim to the trap."

Richard's eyes glazed over when Slades word's of truth reached him. "You publicly announced your coming for me; didn't have to, could have just snuck in, kidnapped me and taken off. None the wiser. What or where; who had taken me, what had happened to me."

"But I found it much easier," countered Slade with a smile, "if I made it all look as though it had all been lies. All lies from the very start….faking it to look as though I'd chose to kill you instead. Introducing doubt upon your claim to immortality."

"Ensuring that only Batman; who of course would never buy into such a lie, but who would instead, wait it out. All the while letting everyone else remain ignorant, leave them to believe that you, were dead.…………"

"So that they wouldn't get in the way," deduced Richard, understanding dawning. An intense rage building inside of him. "That selfish….." That same underlying anger Richard had been struggling against for the past two years in regards Bruce and the word **duty** was taking him back over, a murderous rage threatening to inflict damage to something.

"Even despite his own doubt," commented Slade, drawing back Richard into the conversation, cooling the intense rage that was building in Richard, Slade's voice; even and mesmerizing, had an almost hypnotic effect on Richard.

"I must admit, Bruce's belief in the word duty blinds him greatly. Despite your blunt remarks you exchanged with him back in the morgue," Slade picking up his tea and drinking it down. Letting Richard work threw his revealed actions. "He still chose to believe you were; are, on his side."

"Proceeding with the funeral….." Slade eyeing Richard as he noted the anger and rage from before now being fueled into something else.

"Making it so I wouldn't have to look over my shoulder," Richard construed, understanding what Bruce's twisted duty bound motives were, and realizing too; almost in an after thought, a separate way now of looking at things.

Richard looking back up and at Slade. Realizing what it was Slade had manipulatively; with foresight's expectation, presented Bruce the opportunity of taking advantage of.

"By not informing anyone else that you live," remarked Slade innocently. "He's giving you the opportunity to prove to him your still sticking with the plan."

"You can rest easier now; escape from your nightmares, the accusations of being a traitor that you'd plague yourself with. No longer to be haunted by **any ones' **shadow."

Slade witnessing a genuine smile actually form on Richard's face. Heard a disbelieving laugh, half suppressed with the words: "You manipulated all the strings, and played the Bat as it were, didn't you?"

Slade; once again reclining back, casually relaxing against the position he held on the couch, esteeming Richard a small piercing look. "Like I said, you're free. Free to make your own choices. Free to be yourself; choose, to join me willingly."

"A promise kept; an opportunity opened up, and an alternative to what you feared most….."guilt."

Not since Richard had been a Teenager, had he lost all composure to his face; all the false emotional masks' he'd faked for so long, the false smiles, happy eyes, compassionate embrace he offered to others. All the time, his own state nothing close to the illusionary facade he showed them. His own desires being suppressed for the greater good, for others, or the lack of interest into what he felt, what he wished.

"Duty first" always the theme. But as Slade watched, in that moment of realization; Richard's eyes clouding over, a blank slate became the true face; followed by a relinquishing sigh, the deep thoughts of freedoms' unfathomable dream taking over. Settling upon Richard as a salve; the stiffness to his muscles melting away, and finally Richard sat in ease against the couch.

A unspoken knowledge passed between the two. Slade knowing that he; Richard would never again put on a false image to simply please anyone's expectation of what they thought his disposition; character, should be. Richard knowing that Slade would never care if his character displayed good attributes, or if he; let go, allowed his evil, mischievous and vengeful side loose at more then just moments.

Richard smirking internally at the thought that, Slade the devil he was, would more likely encourage such behavior. Richard warning himself to not fall into the deviously glistening appeal of that encouragement.

Sighing, he began to rest easy with the contentment that he could finally just be….._me_.

When Richard looked up, a couple sips of his tea; silence the great calm of the room, he noted Slade was no longer looking at him. Mentally noting that Slade was casually enjoying the comfy cushion; at ease, relaxing back into the couch. Unaffected by the world. Unbothered by the possibility that Richard might still choose at any moment to betray him.

Richard, himself sitting back began to study the man across from him. Relaxed and strangely at ease, Richards eyes began to size up all he knew; thought he'd known, and was now beginning to realize, about Slade. It was a small passing of time that the two just sat there like that. Finally Richard moving to the edge of the couch. A small clang, as the cup was set on the coffee table.

"Ah, so then………"

Slade opening his eye. "I don't expect anything from you."

"We'll be leaving tomorrow; headed for one of my bases, don't worry about needing to bring anything with you, it'll all be provided once we get there. Once we arrive you can try and adjust. I'll begin your training, but the freedom will still be yours to enjoy."

"Determine for yourself; what choice to make in regard your own plan of action Richard." His own way of advising the unasked question. Slade's round about was of telling him to determine his own course. "Get some rest Richard, you should sleep better now. I'll see you in the afternoon." Standing up, Slade picked up his tea cup and turned for the hallway door.

Leaving Richard all alone, alone to make his own choice/decision about what he would regard his duty now.

Bring Slade down, or keep his promise to Bruce?

Or foresake it all, and begin anew, as his half of the promise between himself and Slade had been intended for?

Richard remained there a long while thinking, trying to choose for himself what it was he wanted to do.

_Gain Slade's trust, infiltrate his organization_….gain his trust? Hadn't he already done that? Wasn't that what had just transpired?

Slade had just said he'd know why Richard was supposed to be here. It was because he was supposed to be the mole; the spy, the **Benedict Arnold**. But he had, also pointed out his actions at the morgue. His conversation from his own deep bottled up feelings. His wants, desires, everything he'd said to Bruce, had been exactly how he'd felt, he'd meant every bit of it.

Had he chosen then?

Had going with Slade then; willingly, choosing not to look back, not feel guilty for accepting Slade's hand, been his decision subconsciously being settled upon? Or was it still his duty bound assignment that had made him move forward?

Richard sighed. Leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. He was free, the thought struck him as odd. What was he to do with the word freedom?

After a long while of considering, Richard split the dilemma. He compromised his choice, he'd ignore his promise of duty; for now at least, and just let himself follow Slade. Learn whatever it was he wished for him to experience/know……and kind of; at the same time, be fulfilling his duty bound role to Bruce. His goal was to infiltrate and work his way up and into Slade's good graces, so as Richard saw it, that was what he'd be doing. Kind of…..

-/-

Slade heard the door shut; heard the sigh, felt the air of sleep take over. Moving out of the shadows; passing by the room where his long time coming; willing apprentice, had just entered. Slade paused at the door, a smile of victory upon his face. Tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be the start of a new…..everything.

**-End Flashback-**

Richard continued to stare off into space. It was a long time before he re took up his meditation posture and began the exercise of searching out and reliving his life. He didn't get too far before the sun began to rise and it was time for him to head back inside, but by then it didn't really matter. Slade's purpose for bringing him topside; leaving him to his own thoughts, had realized the results.

Richard's mind was calmer, his self awareness already helping to refocus and rebalance his attention to the lessons' Slade's sparing session would require him to focus on. His transition; change, was already taking place. Already laying the path for his coming future self. It just wasn't visible to him yet how far Slade planed on that change taking him.

A/N: So does anyone want to play Slade a game of Chess? And what of Richard now? Humm...

Next weeks Chapter Title: Chapter 67 (Rebirth)


	67. Chapter 67 Rebirth

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 67 (Rebirth)

By the end of two weeks, Richard's mediation was producing drastically improved results, both in regard his attitude and self acceptance. He was calmer, happier, and seemed to have come to terms with leaving his old life behind; not fully embracing his new life, but Slade no longer saw in his eyes the self doubt and mental confusion that had been hazing over those normally clear blue eyes.

As for training. Slade's lessons; after Richard would meditate, had presented Richard with a funny feeling at first. When Slade had informed him that they were going to begin; by learning the basics all over again, Richard had nearly started laughing. _Me_, learn to fight again as if I'm nothing but a child.

"You need to unlearn all that you once knew. Change who you were, to who you are now, and begin to rebuild who Richard **is**."

"You were once Robin," explained Slade, "you fought as Robin was supposed to fight. You fought as Batman trained you."

"Now; you must discover, what way of fighting Richard prefers. What moves, techniques, and weapons your new body prefers."

"I will teach you the basics of fighting all over again. As you relearn the fundamentals, you will begin to pick up and build a new style of fighting; one to fit your own unique will; discovering what your preferences, likes, strengths, weaknesses, and dislikes are."

Slade didn't even mind when Richard; while training, relearning the basics, fundamental theories of fighting, made mistakes. Stupid mistakes that someone as once skilled and gifted as Robin would never have made.

"You are no longer Robin or Nightwing, you are Richard and in time Richard will surpass and ghost their memories with greatness."

"Slade. These are beginners' mistakes I'm making, it's pathetic." Slade chuckling at the irony of those words coming from Richard and not himself. Richard smirking over at Slade. "Your making fun of me aren't you?" Slade choosing not to answer, walking off and opening up the first of may; weapons cases, in the training room.

"Moving on. We're going to begin learning each weapon all over again. What it does, what its purpose is; both true to its creation, and what it could be used for in a pinch." Tossing Richard a simple hunters knife. Richard; his immortal reflexes; thanks to Slade teaching him how to utilize them, make both his body and mind one. Caught the knife without surprise or fear. "Mental discipline" his new command theme.

Richard's catch was smooth; as if he'd been tossed a Frizbee, left hand catching it and turning it downward in one swift motion. Eyes still locked on Slade, not even on the weapon he'd just caught. Slade pleased with the results.

Progress was falling smoothly in check with his schedule for departure. Slade smiled, Wintergreen would finally breath easier; pleased, that he once again could fall back into the shadows of former commander in charge.

-/-

As the weeks progressed they went over everything. Stance, skills, weapons, mental reaction; observation, quick memory recall. Instincts, how to grip each weapon properly, where the weak points in any weapons' design were located. Slade, even showed him what objects might be taken up as weapons in a pinch. Items he could use; from a simple rug, to a bull point pen.

-/-

It was with appraising, and satisfactory circling that Slade addressed and inspected his Apprentice two months later. Richard standing at attention, taking note of Slade's tone.

"The meditation has been helping. You are calmer, more focused, your skills coming along wonderful, and I don't think I'm wrong in saying; that you seem, to have eased into your positioned role as my Apprentice and heir with little regret."

"Thank you, Slade." Richard's reply; the hesitation once resulting in empty left open sentences, now gone. Slade still working on the whole "Master" part. It came and went. In time though, it would replace his name; for now, he was satisfied with the progress being made, each day was progressing along better then the previous.

"So now we know what you're capable of; your calmer, relaxed with your place, your new life and role in this new world you've woken up to, but do you know who you are?"

Richards' drop in the shoulders told Slade he was taken by surprise; his eying Slade with confusion, even asking him "What do you mean?" All responses Slade had expected.

Slade's tone changed. As if he was talking to a child yet again, but with an instructors inquiry; not the degrading, or place setting way he often talked to Robin when he'd been his Apprentice the first time. "Your name is Richard, but you……, you were once Robin, but are no longer." Still continuing to circle his Apprentice, noticing that Richard's eyes were no longer stationary, but thoughtful. Head following Slade now as he walked a circle around him. Richard was thinking, taking in all that Slade was talking about with mental scrutiny.

"Richard Grayson; the child prodigy of the circus, of the Flying Grayson's. Changed to become Richard Grayson; obscure ward, son to Billionaire Bruce Wayne. But while he was to grow up, he became forgotten about," explained Slade.

Richard's face was clouding over with even deeper thought. Maybe some painful realization too.

"Years later he resurfaced; to stand in the publics eye, but yet again, after you became Nightwing, he; Richard Grayson, vanished." Slade stopping directly now in front of Richard. "All grown up you became Nightwing. But he died."

"So, who are you………..?" Richard looking Slade directly in the mask covered face. (He still hadn't seen who Slade was under that mask of his, and yet he didn't seem to care anymore. Slade; the man standing in front of him, that was who he was, nothing more.

Any other face it was the mask covered one, not who he; Richard was bound-to now, not the one he was instructed by, taught, commanded by, or taken in, and honored as a son by.) "I don't……." answered Richard still confused.

"What is your true name and face?" Clarified Slade calmly for Richard's confusion. Richard blinking, then again lowering his eyes in thought. "I'm, I'm just me?" Slade again moving back; beginning to circle Richard, he could tell his questions were being pondered over heavily. Richard looking up again and turning around to look at Slade. "I'm your Apprentice, I'm……." again his answer falling silent as the thoughtful reflection in his eyes fell back; inward.

"I'm an extension of who you are, a representation on your behalf, but…..(confusion clouding Richard's face with self doubt and his eyes with uncertainty) "I don't know?" Looking around; turning yet again to Slade, seeking guidance. Seeking to be told the answer to the question.

Slade, his eye unreadable; refused to give back any response to Richard's clearly sought answer. "Come," commanded Slade, "that is what we shall discover."

Richard followed Slade out of the training room and down the long hallway, back near his own quarters. Slade passing Richard's room, instead turning into the bathroom down the hall.

This was the dormitory shared bathroom. Designated for everyone; including Richard, that resided in this part of the compound. So it was a large and spacious room they walked into, Slade walking over and standing near a three partition; body flowing, mirror. Hand reaching out for Richard to come closer, stand beside him. Richard moving to Slade's side, turned and looked into the mirror.

His reflection seemed somehow smaller to him. His body not frail; yet he realized, his face was without structure. Here stood a young man without knowledge or purpose as to who he was or where, this reflected man stood in life. _What do you desire? What goals do you have? _

_What likes? Dislikes? Who are you and what makes you, YOU?_

"Look at yourself," commanded Slade; voice barely registering in Richard's already lost thoughts. "Look at your face, at your eyes."

"You wear no mask," commented Slade, not just stating the obvious that Richard's superhero mask had been left behind on the morgue table, but that his eyes were clear; and shining, but right into his inner confusion.

Clear and open to all stood a face; stood eyes, that anyone could read and know what was being thought, seen, and felt. Willingly being exploitable to all, and yet, nothing would tell anyone who the face staring back at them was.

For it was a face unknown even to itself.

"You wear no mask, but who will you choose as your mask; as, who you are, your face will reveal itself in here (pointing into the three sided mirror) Richard looking back upon his three sided reflection.

"Stay here," commanded Slade. Leaving the bathroom and coming back a short bit later. Slade placing on the three sided mirror; tape apparently keeping them stuck to the glass, pictures, of who Richard used to be. He placed a face shot of Robin; masked face, foremost on the middle mirror. Right below it, another face shot of him, as Slade's apprentice.

Placing another picture; this one of Nightwing on the mirror to his left, lower then the shot of Robin or Apprentice Robin. Staggering the pictures so that Richard's eyes would have to roam over the different parts of the mirrors. He then placed a third and fourth photo on the left mirror. One of him while he was a child with the circus, and one of him young; dressed up in a suit, apparently a photo taken when he was younger, but after he'd come to live at Wayne Manor.

Richard stared into the mirror, then turned and looked at Slade with seriousness. "There's still a face missing? I need your face up here as well."

Slade's eye behind his mask narrowed, for the first time mistrust showing through. "Why do you need my face?"

Richard turning back to look once again into the face filled mirrors. "Because I'm an extension of you. You're a part of who I am; an influence that makes me who I am as well, I need to see your mask; your face, up here as well."

Slade satisfied with Richard's answer and need. Nodded "OK, remain here, I'll be back with a mask to place on the mirror in a second." Slade leaving the room, returning after a little longer then the last time he'd left.

This time a duplicate mask to his own in hand. Slade attached it too, to the mirror.

Richard sighed slightly, again turning back to address Slade. "Now I just need one last thing."

Slade's annoyance with this exercise beginning to show.

"I need a drawing pad and two pencils," announced Richard in finality.

Slade nodding understanding, satisfaction evident. Richard could even surmise a smile appearing on Slade's hidden face.

(A/N: So do you think Slade shops at Office Dpt. ?)

-/-

So for the next two weeks. Everyday in addition to Richard's meditation; and after his training, Richard would go back to the bathroom and stand. Staring into the three sided mirror. At all the faces of who he used to be; asking himself, who he was now?

Just pondering his own existence; until after several hours, before the end of the night and all the military men in Slade's service would come to wash up for the night. Questions abounding as to why there was a notebook; pencils, always left on the towel rack, and why pictures were scattered all over the mirrors. No one daring to remove them after word spread that it was something Slade was working on.

Some knowing about Slade and that he was working with the young man the pictures belonged too. Others knowing that he was training an Apprentice, and a rare few; understanding that once done, this new young man would be second only to Slade; first, and ruler over all of his organization.

-/-

"Spring"

It's always a good time to be a criminal. A new Fiscal Year, and with it, new projects. New weapons on the market, technological advancements ripe for the taking. New drugs. All the things, someone deep into the heart of the criminal underworld count on to boost business.

For Slade; his apprentice busy finding himself, he could focus on his organizations' needs once again. Wintergreen; having arrived two days earlier, had not allowed him a moments rest. The older man; instating that he too, would remain awake.

"Slade, you don't need sleep, flood, or rest. And don't use the boy as an excuse either. We're going to work through this stack of files, jobs, and organizational request, and you're not going to stop until "I" pass out."

Slade chuckling, shaking his head with the thought; it may never happen, his old pal should have been immortal like him. Don't let the old man look fool you, Wintergreen had stamina that would rival Richard's at his Robin age.

It was late into the evening. Slade locked inside the command room with Wintergreen. The two of them, back again hard at work. Wintergreen finally passing out after nearly three long days and two long nights. Only to surprise Slade, waking up and insisting they get back at it again, only after six hours of rest.

So Slade had ordered a pot of coffee for Wintergreen, told his robots to keep watch of anyone wishing to interrupt them, and here they were. Back in what Slade called his "war planning room." Really a bunch of computers, some graphic display tables; one such table they were using, to plan out inspection routs for his and Richard's trips to all his bases. Usually doing this before the Fiscal period began anew. His time-frame pushed back due to attending to Richard for so long; but not unexpected, a task he'd willingly chosen over inspection time. Now a computerized world map; laid out in front of them, all his organizations first, second, and third; level, ranking bases laid out on it.

"Lieutenant Karp, reminded me to inform you that Captain Graves has begun collecting again."

Slade standing up, hands automatically taking to a military relaxed; behind his back stance, "Captain Graves is only still around because he has a greedy nature. He gets the jobs done that take a frightfully ambitious apatite, but the draw back to that, is he keeps setting new sights, eventually that appetite for greed and power will fall my way one day. Then I'll be forced to kill him."

Wintergreen shrugging with slight lack of care. He's your Captain. That's why you insisted on making Karp his Lieutenant, so he could keep him in line. Now Karp says, his heads' gone off again, thinks he's god……."

They were interrupted by the door opening. Both Slade and Wintergreen turning to see who had made it past the guards. Richard his notepad in hand, face showing shock and unexpected understanding now. "Oh, sorry, I should have realized when it took me to order them to let me in that you were in a meeting."

"Hi Wintergreen."

"Hello Richard."

"I can come back later," Richard moving to leave.

"No. Come," ordered Slade. Gesturing for the notepad. Richard turning back around and walking over; handing Slade the pencil drawn finalization of what he'd chosen, Slade scrutinizing the artistic sketches.

"I always knew you were talented and clever," commented Slade, "Knew you designed Red X, but I never considered when you designed the suit you may have done any technical drawings. "These are very well done."

"What is it?" Asked Wintergreen inquisitively.

"My new face," replied Richard, a half smile showing forth. He was proud that he'd finally come to a decision for his new uniform, mask, and Apprentice look, but he wasn't sure Slade liked it yet. He wasn't saying, or giving away any indications. Just looking over the many pages; sketches, Richard had put together.

"What name have you taken?" Inquired Slade.

Richard shrugging, "I figured we could choose that together. After all I'm "your" Apprentice. It's only right you choose my name."

Wintergreen reached for the notepad, taking it right out of Slade's grasp. Offering him a wide display of innocence for the look of annoyance Slade shot back at him. "Hey," exclaimed Wintergreen, "these aren't bad. In fact you've got real talent kid."

"Thanks" smiled Richard, turning back to Slade, a frown covering his face. "You don't like it?"

Slade; hand on his chin, deep in thought, turned and looked at Richard. "On the contrary I think it's very good."

"There's a few minor details I'd like to change, some ideas to discuss with you, but for the most part." Slade's stance taking on that look Richard knew all too well. Greed; hunger, stemmed from an ambitious idea. A plan he'd come up with, and Richard couldn't help but know with certainty that Slade was smiling wickedly behind that mask of his. "In fact, I think it fits you, me, and the role I want you to take up quite well."

"You're going to rule this empire some day, but for now. I want you to remain hidden; inconspicuous, but also in a way, publicly known to all who follow me."

"Yes," nodded Slade. His voice growing low, that calm yet seductively frightening; devilry, of a tone, that you just knew would lead you to your doom. Into his manipulative grasp from where there would be no escape or turning back from.

"I have the perfect title for you Richard. It will fit your new face perfectly. On other levels giving me a steady hand, and you a powerful presentation. No one will dare oppose you, or stop fearing me after this."

"A few additions to your training, a discussion about certain rules, and a new line of communication, and we'll be ready for our inspection tour."

Richard frowned; hesitation and uncertainty, etched into the brows of his face. "What inspection tour?"

"I do a yearly tour of all my bases and an inspection of all my power hungry Captains, who I've left in charge of each base. We, are going to do this years inspection together. Only this year I think you're going to make things run a whole lot smoother then they've gone in the past."

Richard and Wintergreen both exchanged looks. Slade noticing but ignoring them. "When he gets like this he's dangerous you know," commented Wintergreen out loud in warning to Richard.

"I know," uneasily replied Richard, "Last time I remember him like this he had my friends in the palm of his hand. Literally," growled Richard eying Slade challengingly.

"Oh, but this time my willing, and faithful, Apprentice." Inching closer to Richard; reminding him yet again of the deadly predator Slade could show himself to be, "This time, it will be you, having all the fun."

Richard, not expecting the last part of Slade's sentence found himself asking "me, how so?" Before he'd even contemplated how this might turn very wrong.

Slade taking back the notepad from Wintergreen, holding it up for Richard to stare at. "I'm going to call you "Omen"

Both Richard and Wintergreen frowning at the name. Not very original, or very Slade like in the naming.

"You are my right hand," continued to explain Slade, stalking his way closer still, to the two dismayed men. "Known to my men as Deathstroke the Terminator, not Slade Wilson, and as such you will need to begin learning the distinction. For when to use my name vs my title, while around my followers."

"You will be Deathstroke's right hand….."Death's hand"

"Death's Omen" hissed Slade, ominously.

A/N: Hum...What's Slade up to?

So, does anyone want to see what Richard figuratively drew? I'm sorry to say that what was originally planned to present you all, took a back seat to tragic events in life, so there are no technical drawings of what Robin did. However; long ago, I found on the Internet, done by "Turin the Forsaken" a drawing that pretty much is what I had envisioned for Richard to look like. Which I thought made the perfect Apprentice uniform; and new look of choice, for Richard's change of sides. The link to it is in my bio, but remember, I have not yet gained permission from Turin the Forsaken to represent or correlate my story idea to his drawing. So your simply looking at his wonderful works of art.

Next weeks chapter title: Chapter 68 Are you Adversed?

Hope you all liked this chapter. Next week we move into the inspection tour, and begin to see more of how clever, and manipulative Slade is. How all this will slowly change Richard.


	68. Chapter 68 Are you Adversed?

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 68 (Are you Adversed?)

"Journal of a former Apprentice"

Day 190 since I died and began my new life.

My name is Richard, I once used to be a vigilante by the name of Nightwing….

_What exactly is a vigilante anyway? _I mean where does that title really place you on the line dividing goods side and evils?

As a boy; when my name was still Robin, I used to think a vigilante was the good guy. Someone with the means to do what others would be too scared to undertake; all in the name of true justice of course, perhaps even a child protecting a family; who's own father didn't have the lack of fear necessary to throw down his own life in an effort to protect not only his family, but possibly that of complete strangers.

Richard paused in his dictation, sighed heavily and running his hand through his hair before aggravation set in; and he frustratedly rubbed at his face, sighing again before taking up his pen and determinedly writing himself a reminder-

(Note: For continual reminder to self-

"Why am I writing this?"

Because Master Slade felt that writing down my current thoughts; as well as, still doing my morning meditation sessions, would help me figure out not just where I came from. Help me realize how I'm feeling about where it is I'm going. Both, supposedly helping me to stand strong; feel unafraid of who I'm turning into, or what decision I made in regard joining Slade. But also what tough choices I might yet still have to make...

You know what I think?……………………….. (Richard yet again sighing all over; and shaking his head, as if he could shake away the pent up torturous thoughts running loose among his mind, _Oh screw it_, moving back to continue his journal entry-

Me, I was a gypsy of sorts. My life wasn't worth all that much, but I had the drive, the skills, and the necessary anger to stand in fears path. The circus life I loved so much has never really left me; I've moved about without a true fixed course or aim, simply following where the roads of change drew me.

But I can no longer think of the word "Vigilante" as I once did. No longer do the foolish and fun loving antics of a child's interpretation match my own.

Master Slade believes in fate. "Destiny meant for the two of us to find one another," he says. Says that "We're alike. Too similar for us not to follow the same course."

I don't know if I necessarily believe that though.

See, if that's the case, and my title of gypsy is also accurate, then that means I've fallen into Webster's third dictionary definition for a gypsy:

**3 a** to go astray (as from a course) **STRAY** **b** to go astray morally

If that' true, I'm in deeper then I ever imagined I would fall.

Richard, again his mind frustrated with thoughts he didn't want to write down, but that were cluttering up his brain. (This was what the journal was for, what Slade wanted him to try and overcome.) Found himself once again issuing a frustrated moan/sigh; laying down his pen and looking over at his clock, **11:00pm. **

It was time for him to take his nightly shower. Richard reaching for his towel. _I'll finish this when I get back._ Getting up and making for the hallway. It was getting closer to when he usually tried to get the small couple hours worth of sleep he required each night. Slade had said, that over the next few years that number would narrow down to virtually three or less a week, but for now, one a night was the least Richard could get away with without becoming really sick.

He left his room; leaving the door open, no one would be awake at this hour to bother or worry about anyway.

Richard heading off to take his shower, come back a half hour later; towel rubbing droplets of water out of his hair, upon which he froze in his tracks.

"Master"

Slade stood in his room; in his hands, the Journal Richard had been writing in. Slade studying it with back half turned to the doorway. Richard looked around; wondering who else Slade had brought along with him, a nervous frown playing both on his brows and in his eyes, when realization set in. Not only was Slade visiting him unescorted; no bots, but in his hand was all of Richards unvoiced thoughts for the past weeks…"Oh no" moaned Richard, while trying to remain calm.

_Please god don't let him get angry. _Richard closing his eyes in silent plea.

"I see the journal idea is working as we'd hoped it would," commented Slade toneless, just conversationally responding to his title name being spoken.

Richard opening his eyes; watched as Slade placed the journal back down on the desk, where he'd left it before going off to take his shower.

Turning, Slade took true notice of his Apprentice, moving toward the doorway. "I see your getting ready to rest. I was just on my way out, I wanted to remind you to make sure you had everything you needed for when we leave tomorrow."

Richard glad for the discussion; not a lecture or torture session, replied: "Yes." "Wintergreen finished my uniform yesterday, but he just brought me my mask a little while ago." Pointing to the metal shinny; silver looking briefcase, sitting next to all his already packed and ready to go supplies.

Slade nodding his head. "Good. I assume you tried it on and made sure it fit?" Richard nodding, "Wintergreen only brought me the one, said if it fit, he'd order me more. It fit perfectly," confirmed Richard when Slade looked at him for assurance.

"Very well then, get some rest. I'll expect you to still follow your usual routine tomorrow morning. We'll leave around 8:30 or so." Slade moving past Richard; heading off down the hallway, pausing after a few steps. Richard hearing the pause in his master's steps turned back to find out what else was on Slade's mind.

"Oh and Richard...I'll expect you to finish that comment you started…."What you really do think." A painful tension began taking over Richard's neck and back shoulders.

"Let me remind you," continued Slade, "we might be about to embark on a game of deception and silence, but I fully expect you to speak your mind whenever opportunity arises."

Richard stunned, found he had nothing in reply back. Slade not waiting around for an answer anyway, turned and left Richard to get his rest.

Tomorrow and the next few months would be a long day so to speak. A real challenge for Richard. One Slade knew would test how far the young man truly had accepted his new life.

How might Richard use what he'd learnt; grow from it all, embrace what Slade would begin teaching him. _Oh yes_, what Slade **would** teach him...

Long ago Slade had come to inquire of himself about the dilemma; that which was Richard's resistance of him, why he had failed to corrupt the boy to his way of thinking. All the signs had been correct, the desires; tendencies, the boy had.

Slade coming to realize that it wasn't blatant resistance upon Robin's part, but that it was a "concept on growth."

When Richard was little he'd been on the verge of growing up. When he'd lost his parents right in front of his own eyes; he'd received a blow, that had stunted him from moving forward.

Then. When he'd been taken in by Bruce Wayne…it had turned into something along the lines of shock.….instead of Bruce helping Richard to continue forward…grow up, and discover what he would take on as personality; his human character of youth, which would age and grow him up into the adult personality and character he'd be in this world. Wayne had handed him a mask; a face, and given him an inanimate character role to play.

Richard Grayson had became lost to himself. Replaced by a title.

Never knowing who Richard was, what he would have become, chosen, desired, needed, or alternatively done….all because he simply stopped existing that day.

He was hidden away behind all the rules Batman placed upon him. (thou shall not kill, thou shall not take vengeance, thou shall not have personal desires, above the call of duty.) Always is; the overall good of the masses, above one's own desires.) And the **one** of them all, that had kept both Richard locked away. That had kept Slade from succeeding. ("Thou shall not desire anything for ones self.")

Slade knowing that if Richard had been given the chance, he would have been the one to take vengeance up. He would have been the mischievous prankster that aggravated Joker relentlessly and without fear. (Slade knowing that, from the way Robin used to just love pissing him off)

Richard would have not stopped, nor held back because he wasn't supposed to act like a child. He would have boldly challenged Two Face, without being bullied down. Fear; would not have held him back, nor would anyone else around him, possibly getting in his way of personal want.

Slade saw; sees, the emotional fuse, the desire Richard has to embrace his feelings. Give in to them; to act upon his hate, use his rage as fuel. His lack of desire to suppress it, but Batman's tutelage; his rules impressed upon a mind so young, had given birth to doubt. Doubt in Richard as to what it was he was allowed, and what it was he could or could not do.

All these things Slade understood.

That in order for Richard to honestly be able to accept what Slade was offering him; for his conditioned mind to allow himself to give in, cross over those invisible lines Batman put up all around him. Slade was going to have to help the boy to realize what it was **he** desired/wished deep down for. Make him see, that taking hold; grasping for, desiring for those things. Was not a bad thing...that it was the right thing to do, the natural thing one did.

Slade pausing as he entered into his personal office; his bases control room, taking a seat in his metal chair and folding his fingers over in reflective thought.

The problem was. Overcoming the subjection Batman had held over the young man. Maneuvering it, so that Richard realized he was no longer subject to the rules of the Bat...That he had already stepped across those inviable lines long ago. When he'd walked out of Wayne Manor all those years ago, when he and Bruce had parted company that day. When he'd broken off ties with Batman; he'd done it that day, also sealing his return back over them, when he'd first agreed to be Slade's apprentice. Even it if was only to save the lives of his friends, that didn't really matter.

And, that he'd finally now done it; once and for all, that day at the morgue...

Slade leaning back in his titanium chair. Richard may have thought he was playing to the role of duty; willingly joining him for a plan thought up earlier by Bruce and himself, but Slade had been there. He had seen in his eyes the heartfelt truth he'd spoken to Batman. Had seen the hate; felt the release of anger, the desire and distaste for going back.

Whether Richard wanted to believe it or not, it was then, that he had truly stepped over those lines. Then, that he'd chosen to be on this side with Slade rather then their side with all of them.

Now though, it was a matter of helping him realize that there was no boundary lines to begin with. That Bruce had mislead him, brainwashed him all those years. That being on the side of good or on the side of so called "Evil." It was all just the same. That you were neither forbidden from crossing any sort of line; as you were for being evil, and doing acts of good deeds. He could be; play the role of superhero, but just as equally; could play the role of thief and villain.

Richard **was** allowed to say the words: "I don't care." And Slade was going to help him to realize that.

That he had the right; when he saw suffering and pain, to walk away from it without offering aid. That he has every right to put himself first! That to be selfish; to choose his own desires, before that of "Duty" was not an act against the world, but something all men knew how to balance. Well almost all men...

Slade smirking, "Oh yes, and he; Slade, was going to be the one to shape him now. To mold him out of the image of Batman; and make him see, all that had been hidden away from him.

Slade's chair was swaying back and forth contently, an evil and proud joyous smile filling Slade with energy.

To help Richard see, and embrace, the guilt free life Slade himself lived. (Slade's own personal bonus being when he'd gain….succeed in guiding Richard across those last two inviable lines; the boy's own personal fear, what he fought with most of all. Those lines of Life and Death.

"Oh and what a perfect Apprentice he'd turn out to be then." A true heir Slade could be proud of. The perfect assassin; someone standing without regret or remorse, in the life he lead. Someone truly like Slade! Both, living forever; side by side, and shaping the course of the coming future of mankind.

-/-

The next day Slade and Richard departed the base in San Paul. Richard dawning his new face; his self chosen and designed Apprentice uniform, feeling slightly out of sorts, but looking menacing, and deadly.

Slade once again commenting upon how the half gray, half black smoke mask projected eyes of death; whispering a sort of unnerving "I'm coming for you" haunt.

Again reminding Richard of how proud he was that he'd came up with the design, of how he seemed to notice Richard wasn't uncomfortable in the personal choice he'd made for his new look. Richard realizing that somehow; despite what it symbolized, he was content with it. More comfortable and more fitting to himself then even the Robin costume or Nightwing one's had been. More like how the Red X suit had made him feel, but this one was a whole different level. A conformity to his own personality.

Slade's preparation training for this tour they were about to undertake, had instructed Richard in how he should walk, stand, and the conditioning; he'd been undergoing mentally for... himself. For the look Richard was to project, the role he was to play in this new game. Slade pitting himself against his Captains; gave anyone foolish enough, to chance an encounter with Deathstroke's "Omen" of warning, an unease. A deadly seriousness one would give great care and respect to, while being in the company of such a predator.

Slade playing to Richard's since of (Mischievousness) decided to present him with a role the young man couldn't say "no" to.

Richard reflecting back upon the days spent in preparation couldn't help but think of Slade's true theme for it all:

"Mental strategy is the lesson I will teach you."

"Mental strength, that is the true source of power. What one knows is a fine start, but what one can do with that knowledge is the true source of strength."

"Ha?" Richard understanding, but not really understanding. Bruce had always spoken of the importance knowledge held. How one could combat, confront, and counter any situation thrown at you; by being prepared, being knowledgeable. But he'd never said anything about it being a source of strength, and he definitely knew nothing of "True Power."

Slade sensing Richard's doubts commanded "Come" taking him over to the table Richard had seen him and Wintergreen around earlier in the week. One they had used as a mapping screen for all of Slade's many bases.

Slade typed in a few commands; calling up one of the maps he and Wintergreen had used, a world map. "Think of the world as our game board," instructed Slade.

Richard nodding in understanding. In many of Slade's earlier training sessions he'd made reference to a chess board, teaching Richard how to play chess as a matter of fact. It was a good way to hone one's mental skills. "It's an ancient game," Slade had explained. Teaching Richard how to play "Chinese Checkers" as well. Not really as easy a game as one might think when one plays it the right way.

They were, when one played them correctly, games to challenge the mind, but also meant to test one's patience.

One quick; ill conceived move or decision, and the whole game could be lost.

Slade calling another map up; then overlaying it with his global one. "See each red dot, these are each one of my first, second, and third level ranking bases. Each is controlled by a Captain and his Lieutenant."

"And what is each base's reason for where it is, what do they each do?" Asked Richard curious to know what Slade used them for. They're positions were spread out globally; Richard knowing Slade for as long as he had, knew that their locations weren't just random tosses of a dart at a map one night.

No, Slade had hand chosen each bases' location for some reason. Richard curious to know why. Some of them looking to be placed right in the center of no man's land.

Slade smiled behind his Deathstroke mask; having now retaken up his true identity, Richard's clever inquiry was anything if innocent interest. Slade calmly unconcerned about it though, all things were calculated risks and craftally maneuvered moves. Even the answers he chose to share with his young Apprentice.

"Each base if you will imagine, is our chess boards many pieces." "Where upon, at each location; at least a dozen requests, jobs, and/or assigned tasks, are handled each week."

"Some bases receive more tasks then others, but each piece does its part in contributing to the structured whole of the organization. Some are used merely as storage and supply depots, while yet others; are training and recruiting stepping stones, designed to test out; and learn, at what point, a recruit can be completely trustworthy."

"How loyal they are, and if they can be shared information with; a bit more of the overall whole, the workings of the structured organization are then given to them." Richard unsure if this was a warning point of reference or just part of the explanation. "Then aren't you taking a slight rick with me in telling me all of this? After all, I haven't exactly gone threw all those same steps?" Inquired Richard with light treading.

Slade merely eyed him, "Everything is a calculative risk, Apprentice, but the question I recoil upon you. Is do **you** think I'm taking a risk?" Richard crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes"

Slade smiling, "Good. Then let's continue" surprising Richard with his wish to continue revealing to him all his many secrets.

_What's Slade playing at...?_ Richard mentally making note to keep the warning; that was now creeping up upon him, in the light, where he could use its guidance. Slade was definitely up to something...

"As I was saying, each Captain fulfills their assigned tasks. Each is as important as the other in the stability and hold my organization has over the criminal underworld. "Control" being the key word."

"And what are these green dots?" Richard pointing at the map in inquiry.

Slade crossing the distance to stand behind Richard, hand on his Appreciates shoulder; pointing out to his heir, the rest of his empire, "These are my fourth, fifth, and sixth level bases. Many of them are cleverly masked over facades."

"This one here," pointing and drawing Richard's attention to a tropical island in the Canary Islands. "Just as you and I wear a mask to hide our identities; our true face, so too does it. This one being a well known "Ports of Call."

"Hundreds of thousands of people come and go each year; never aware that under the mask, the false front of a island resort, is a battle ready, assassin training; headquarters, and post of operations."

Seems Slade's cunning genius was even more clever then Richard had realized. "No wonder we could never find where you were hiding," commented Richard when Slade continued revealing the many hidden aspects of how everything was structured.

"Hey," curiosity peaking as his eyes caught sight of something else on the map chess board. "What's this small single blue dot?"

Slade moving back around the table, came to rest directly across from Richard's inquiring target. "That island, located in the Solomon Islands of Melanesia is where you and I first went after we left Gotham."

"You remember; the island, with the large private house on it." Richard nodding, "Yeah, I thought it must have belonged to some rich guy that never used it. Who only had it for tax rite off purposes, or maybe a summer home," Richrd shrugging.

Slade chuckled, "Well, I've never thought about using the island for a tax write off, but you might be right about the whole summer home thing, I do tend to spend a meager amount of time at it." Richard's shock and surprise was found amusing by Slade.

"That's your house?" Slade eying him as if to say: what, you don't think I could have a place to live too? "We don't all live in towers shaped as giant T's, or reside in caves with bats, or live in outer space you know. I rather prefer something that boarders upon a normal human existence."

Richard found his mouth had opened upon hearing Slade's comment, he quickly shut it. Beginning to laugh uncontrollably as the thought of it all struck him funny. Catching himself as Slade simply stood there staring at him. Chuckling Richard offered an apology, "Sorry master, but you know, that somehow makes since to me all of a sudden," bringing himself back under control. Shrugging at Slade, "what can I tell you, I was a kid running around in tights, everything seemed normal back then."

Slade not really wanting to point out that he'd been a teenager before he'd stopped wearing them. Instead he drew Richard's attention back to the lesson. "So we have our board, and you can clearly see the location of each piece upon it. Now we have to determine what our objective is. What is the best rout; best path, to take. How will each piece work independently as well as how might they effect the outcome of one another."

Richard beginning to feel that warning sense again popping back up from earlier.

"We must think ahead, calculate each move; each nudge, we wouldn't want to tip the scales too much in any one direction; but keep everything in our favor, our control."

Slade's brilliantly twisted evil mind; in prep work for this years inspection, Richard accompanying him to see what someday would eventually fall on his shoulders. Plotted out just the right bases to see, how to manipulate each Captain just the right way, spread word and unease of the mysterious companion he would have accompanying with him this year.

"We will begin here." In the deserts of Africa. In the country of Algeria, in a place called "Tamegnhest." More accurately; north of Tamegnhest, about one hundred miles in the desert hills," concluded Salde.

-/-

Richard recalling it all back to mind, as the helicopter lifted off. Slade sitting across from him was busy reading through a handful of papers Wintergreen had faxed over before they'd lift the base in San Paulo.

Board, and the trip a couple hours flight before they'd hook up with a second helicopter. Richard found his thoughts something of a companion to converse with. It would be another hour or so before they would reach the cost of Africa. Richard staring out the window, recalled to mind all the many months he'd trained at the base in San Paulo, how he'd come to think of it as home.

The ocean stared back at him threw the glass window. Richard reflecting more deeply, upon the role he would soon be playing once they arrived. Of the training; the preparation, Slade in part of the planning, and teaching, had put him threw.

The game was simple, if not overly prepared for. The Objective: visit each of Slade's many Captains and while under the pretense of Slade's annual inspection tour. Richard was to learn all he could of the operations; structured tasks, jobs, and secrets being kept from Slade, as they visited each base. Sounded easy, and at the same time; a lesser objective, was to be accomplished. He; Richard, was to intimidate and introduce doubt and fearful apprehension, into the minds of each Captain and his men.

Richard's role; one of shadowed mystery, was to accompany Slade. **Not** as a body guard; although he would be stationed at Slade's side, his right side to be exact. A literal symbolism to his place as Slade's right hand enforcer and succeeding heir, but he was never, to appear as a body-guard.

A point Slade had made quite clear, "Should I be attacked you are not to jump in, unless the situation warrants assistance. I might very well die, but never shall I stay dead."

"I want the being foolish enough to think he could do such a deed, to see me rise."

"I want to see the fear in their eyes, as they cower before me...as I decided their fate."

Richard smirking at the mental image Slade's words brought to mind. Richard mentally shaking his head. "Slade" always the director for dramatic effect.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears. My shadows' hidden eyes in the darkness; watching, seeing what takes place behind the illusion each Captain will present us."

Richard nodding understanding. A code of communication already worked out between the two. Master and Apprentice knowing the other very well from when they'd been enemies; rivals, found that as their bond had grown, so too had their understanding of each other. Both in actions, and intent, and also too; in their interpretation, of the other's body language.

It had almost sort of created; as it were, the ability to read each other's thoughts. Slade working out a silent line of communication; routed around that unspoken ability, turning it in to something they both could use to communicate with one another secretly through.

Every body movement, every hand gesture, each syllable spoken; the tone of the other's voice, even to the single step Richard might have taken. How hard he echoed that movement, all of it, became a part of their silent code of communication.

Richard's slight tilt of his neck, Slade's closed fist. An open palm; faced outward, even the rapid intake of a breath. It had all became practiced, organized, and made so that the movements could be read off each other. A way of living communication that demanded mental clarity to the highest level.

Slade directly telling him that he was to never leave his side, unless ordered to. "Yes Master"

"Be more like a mysterious shadow," instucted Slade. "Stand tall; project deadly seriousness, but remain silent at all moments. Expect, those craftily set up for you to speak, and always, appear as though your station quite literally, is at my right hand."

-/-

Richard stepping out of the helicopter; following along behind Slade, trying to be true to the role he'd been assigned. They were met by several men, and a convoy of hummers. Richard feeling the eyes of each man upon him in a way that being Robin the boy wonder; celebratory of Jump City, had never made him nervous before from. Even the death glares and threats he'd gotten as Nightwing, paled in comparison to his nervous feeling the stairs of these men gave him. Trying to confidently and powerfully trail after Slade; his unease, gave birth to momentary doubt.

That this role wasn't for him, but, it was laid to rest, when his first stirring contest; a man very broad shouldered, equally menacing, and an ex-marine. Was won out. The other looking away in blatant unease of Richard's presence. Slade being off somewhere else talking to the helicopter pilots. (They didn't intend to stay long at this base. A day tops)

Richard's personal victory, gave birth to new understanding. To the game Slade was playing and how; on the multi level chess board; another lesson Slade had found time to try and teach him, how all moves must be weighed extremely carefully and with slow thought.

Richard weighing not just the moves; the responses, and instincts this trip abroad would demand of him, but also too of his own personal life. Of the many coming choices he would have to face now that he'd left the safety of San Paulo.

Richard catching himself, as the convoy of hummers headed across the desert sands thinking of Bruce. Of the promise to duty he had made that day to him in the cave. A time; that seemed to him now so very long ago, memories belonging to some other person. Not belonging to him.

Realizing that, that was just it, they were memories belonging to someone else, someone that had died in the line of duty. Someone dead and buried. Someone Richard had no ties to anymore.

-/-

As the convoy crossed the desert sands, leaving a dust trail behind them, so too was left behind an old life. Just as the dust settled back down against the endless sahara, so was laid to rest the past life Richard had led. Giving birth on the horizon to the first peak of the base's structure in the distance, and so too, could one begin to see the base; the structure, to what Slade would eventually mold and polish off as his perfect creation. Richard in perfect form. The Apprentice Slade had always known would someday stand by his side.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was late, but FF seems to be having trouble uploading again.

So I think this chapter was a bit wordy, but still pretty good. We seem to be playing games...but who's playing whom?

Next weeks chapter title: Chapter 69 Always a chess game was the world to Slade…..


	69. Chapter 69 Always a Chess game is the wo

Greetings, and how was everyone's week?

Those of you on Summer vacation how is it?

Well it seems some issues no matter what you do, always seem to never go away. I'm going to be honest with you all. I'm becoming tired. Not physically; that's a given always, and not in the mental since so much, but in the metaphorical (mental; soul, spirit since). So I've decided to start out this chapter with an authors note; and this way, I only have to state this "One Time" once and for all.

"A Beta Reader"

Ok, so I've heard the arguments. Listened, and for each, I've responded with my reason for turning one down. (I don't want one, not out of selfish pride, not out of stubbornness) but out of determination to both (keep this fun); this isn't school people, I don't have to be grammatically correct. It's supposed to be for me, something to share my thoughts; to challenge my writing skills, and to prove to myself, through self goals, trial and error, and revision. To improve "my" skills.

(Prove to myself that I am becoming a better writer.) Perhaps even employ new methods and styles of writing and in doing so; test both my weaknesses, and my strengths. (no one knows both those points better then me) I'm fully aware of where I lack and need improvement. I'd be a great published author by now if I didn't have points to work on.

Secondly I've declined a beta for the the point that I have a storyline, a means, and an idea. And I don't want to have to delay my posting each week, waiting on someone else to find the time to match, meet, correct, get back to me with; or for me to fix the findings, they "think" need correcting (and who's to say they're right?) Some English...Format book?

You all read the written story pages. You're the readers, you determine if you liked it or not. (It's a story. It's supposed to be told for the fun of it. The imagination) So if you say to me "I just don't think I can read this anymore, because of all the grammar mistakes." Then fine, that's your choice...I thank you for the time you gave me, but don't make me feel like your holding me hostage for not accepting your idea for a beta.

That is why it is called "Fan Fiction" (it doesn't have to be Politically, or Grammatically correct.)

But on the opposite side of all this. I'm not totally without understanding of where some are coming from. There "Are" some readers, that just can't feel a flow, can't hear the story; visualize themselves involved, or follow along, if the way they're reading and perceiving the data coming into their brains doesn't make since to them. For that I am sorry...

But for those of you who think Fan Fiction is nothing more then a place to critique someone's work. Perhaps you should get a job as an English teacher and stop bothering those simply trying to have fun. (If all you do, is go around critiquing other's work, finding fault, and never giving back praise. Or points of offered; "free for taking or rejection of," offers of suggestion. Then those of you who simply can't enjoy a storyline, perhaps this place is too far "below" you to keep login in to, and hanging around.)

It doesn't change my mind about the beta. I feel sorry your not enjoying my story, and perhaps some might be able to see past what they consider bad grammar.

For me; the way I write, is a means to determine my weak points, make notes, try different methods, and train myself with new ways. Overcoming what weak points I have. Many of you have been helping me out along the way. Pointing out spelling errors I need to change, grammar means; I tend to rely upon too much, and this gives me a chance to change and do better. Not do them anymore. And to all of you I asy "Thank You Very Much for the Help."

So where do we stand on the issue then?

I'm not going to criticize anyone for speaking their mind. I've asked for Honest thought ever since I began writing. I appreciate those of you that have asked, or suggested a beta; to those of you I have declined, and told I would take you up on the offer at a later time. Now though, I have decided I don't want one. Thanks but no thanks. Not now, or ever.

Hopefully this authors note will settle this issue. I started doing this to have fun, and when it stops being fun, or someone puts pressure on you to "HAVE" to be a certain way, or write something a certain way. That stops making it fun. Stresses you out and it begins; and perhaps, it's time to quit. I don't want to quit, but this issue's constant battle, is wearing me out to the point I've begun feeling less appreciative of how much progress in my written skills I have managed to inmprove. (and don't get me wrong, I feel no anger at any one of you, or annoyance) but I just wish to no longer be repetitively explaining my decision or reason over this issue any longer) So this is my final word in regard it, anyone else will be ignored. I plan to finish this story and leave it as it is.

Now, for all of you that had to listen to this lengthy Authors note and had no idea of the behind scenes argument. I'm very sorry.

Please enjoy this newest chapter, and I hope you all find this weeks posting somewhat fun; if not very entertaining, next weeks chapter will be the intro, for the following weekends "Double Posting," and of a very long event about to take place in the storyline. (Lost of Action)

So thanks to those of you who have continued to read and find this fun each week...Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter (69) ( Always a chess game was the world to Slade…..)

The desert heat beat down on him. To Jason Long; who held no hope of ever escaping his post, sentry duty seemed to be his permanent job ever since he'd come to Algeria. But Jason didn't mind it; in fact after three long months of battling sunstroke and dehydration, he'd gotten pretty clever and made himself a shade shelter up on the fourth balcony sentry post. Taken all the water the others seemed to disregard; choice of drink around the compound being Beer, and made himself a working air conditioner/refrigerator. Making sure not to drink the ice cold water; learning the hard way from that too, that one can end up sick and dehydrated from what's called "drowning, or freezing one's blood." Not a smart thing to do, a lesson that had cost him three weeks in the med-bay before he'd learned it.

But as the story goes, he'd pretty much come to love his silent and isolated position, never really worrying now; when he'd fall asleep for hours, who was going to come and attack them?

One couldn't so much hear the rumble in the distance, it was desert sand, it didn't make noise like Hollywood makes it out to, and this was a convoy of hummers, not a waring thunder; of running camels, or horses. Yet Jason; being stuck at his post nearly living, sleeping, and eating up on the fourth sentry tower for the last five months, could sense the change. Opening his eyes from his late afternoon nape, one eye catching the reflection that bounce off the glass window of the lead hummer's windshield. Jason jumped to his feet, running ran over to take up his high-power; long range binoculars, estimating the convoy would reach them in exactly ten minuets or so. They were moving fast, and didn't seem to be trying to hide their presence, or target.

Jason dropped his binoculars and raced for his radio "Captain, Lieutenant," no answer, not surprising to Jason in the least. Heaven help this base if they ever should actually fall under attack. "Hay, Mack" changing frequencies and calling over to the third sentry postmen.

Receiving the reply he'd fully expected to hear. "Jason you prick, this better be good, or I'm going to shoot your head off for waking me up. I was dreaming of me and six girls in a hold tub."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Mack we have company coming and no one's listening to me, you call it in will you."

Mack's radio remained silent, Jason wondering if Mack was going to really get up and see if he was lying or not, or just begin shooting his gun off again at him. The moment's went by, Jason getting ready to duck for cover, when his radio crackled and Mack's filthy mouth came over the radio. "shit, your right! And man are they booking it, that's not Wintergreen, only one man comes flying in here like that..."

Jason realizing for the first time, that Mack was right. Only one man made himself known like this. "Slade"

"Shit"

-/-

Richard sitting beside Slade looked upon the base. It wasn't much to look at, more like one of Gotham, or Jump Cities large storage warehouses. Slade, arms crossed over his chest, turned and looked at Richard; silently letting him know it was show time, Richard cocked his neck in both relief of tension and to unnerve the driver and his companion in the front seat. Both men hearing the pop followed by the sound of Richard's knuckles being cracked.

When the hummer came to a stop Richard could see men running around. Obviously this little visit, had taken them all by surprise. Not a surprise to Richard in the least, Slade already explaining to him his reasons for choosing to visit this base first. (they were idiots) Explaining how the Captain here would make a fine start for spreading; the gossiping rummer, that Slade had some mysterious companion accompanying him.

Slade stepped out of the vehicle, Richard getting out on his own side; made his way calmly and calculatedly to Slade's side. They were greeted by Captain Strals and his Lieutenant, a Mr. Arr. Everyone calling him that because he'd apparently been a pirate in a previous life.

Richard not needing to ask any questions to understand why that was obvious. He appeared to be missing a limb, the glass eye and pirate hat, adding a nice touch to the costumed role.

Captain Strals; being the first Captain chosen to visit, because of his light mannered nature. Was a laid back, easy going, "lazy" man. And why shouldn't he be? His base was in the middle of no where after all. Same as Jason Long thought, so did Captain Strals..."Who was going to ever attack them?" (Slade was)

Captain Strals and his men, received very few jobs. (Purposely) Slade would never have entrusted the lazy man with anything of importance; even if it had meant the choice between failure or success. (And that's telling you something)

That being the case, Strals was constantly being left out of the loop as it were. His only source of information coming from those other Captains that he tried to suck up to, and bleed for tidbits. So why not do what anyone else would? "Nothing."

-/-

Slade's perfect pick for someone to start the rumors, that he was accompanied by some unknown person. Someone; Strals, being the perfect choice for using the grapevine of gossip, and who would spread:

"How Slade's companion was intimidating."

How..."He was silent, deadly looking, and never spoke."

All sings that Slade was up to something, and for someone like Strals; not a curious or ambitious enough man to ask Slade directly who the being accompanying him was, or to find out what; that something, Slade might be up to was.

He was, the type of man; just perfectly fit to what Slade needed, to call up one of the other Captains once Slade and Richard left, and ask them why his supposed "Buddy, buddies" had not told him of the new body-guard Slade had accompanying him.

Richard almost half tempted to laugh at how accurately Slade had been about the idiot of a man. Richard not disbelieving Slade in the least now about what he'd said would take place after Strals made his call to the other Captains.

They; where upon hearing the news, being somewhat better, smarter, and more ambitious then Strals. Would never admit they too, had not knew anything about the mysterious man, but would apologize; where upon they would, after consulting one another in hast and preparation, would wait with nervous and giddy anticipation for Slade's arrival.

"Just so that they can get a glimpse for themselves of you," Slade had explained in disgust. _Such simple minded fools they all are..._

-/-

"Slade"

"Welcome to the wastelands of Algeria" "Can I offer you a cold one?"

"No Captain, you can begin an inventory; let us see, this year if your record for loosing items can exceed last years."

Strals simply smiled wide, offering Slade a solute, "Sure thing boss, wouldn't want to make you disappointed in me Mr. Deathstroke."

Richard really, really wanting to laugh. Barely holding restraint over himself during the day's inspection. Which turned out to top last years record of items that had gone missing by forty-two; Slade explaining to him later, that Strals and his men being board, used them most of the time.

"That is why Strals never stores any of my robots when they are shipped to me from my factories," commented Slade pointedly.

Richard wondering honestly why Slade entrusted him with anything at all? "The area makes for a good communications hub," explained Slade. "Strals feeds me with rummer and information far more then any of my captains offer me in solid reports on things. And the diamonds that come out of Africa all end up in my hands first," explained Slade.

"Oh" remarked Richard. "Where to now?"

"Now," smiled Slade. "Now we go see one of the man who won't hesitate to ask nervously about you." Richard smiling, he was ready for this one, this was where he got to be the center of attention, but also too, the shadows' eyes.

-/-

Slade and Richard making their way back to the hummers; took the desert roads to the opposite side of Africa, to a small seaside base in Somallia.

Richard finding that yet again Slade had been right about how things worked behind the scenes. This time, when the hummers pulled up, Richard was struck with the impression that they'd been expecting Slade's visit. Everyone was in ranks. Richard stepping out; on the same side of a hummer as Slade, each having rode in a different one for this trip to the second base. Slade wishing to present Richard as someone that didn't have to be held on a leash, but that was important enough to be tagging along with him for this years tour. Slade having only ever brought along Wintergreen as a companion that was worth acknowledging before.

"So what do you think?" Asked Slade aloud for all listening to take note of. Richard stepping out and looking around. His orders were to look disinterested and annoyed. He merely turned and starred intimidatingly at several men standing at attention. Finding one young man; who was obviously waisted, Richard walked menacingly up to him. Piercing him with a stare that brought the man to attention.

Richard surprising everyone with a quick martial arts move that knocked the young man to the ground; the wind knocked out of him, everyone silently fearful as Richard turned back his attention upon Slade. Finding Slade pleased by the results his actions had produced. It was then too that Richard took notice of a man just exiting the compound. The look of annoyance and hate he directed towards Richard, made it obvious who he was. Capitan Huntley; traveling with two others, body-guards. Obvious by the way they distanced themselves and remained ready and attentive of their targets whereabouts and signs of possible attack. Slade and Richard having gone over the many looks of a guardian or protector in an effort to snuff out Richard's own tenancies to project that appearance.

Richard silently conveying to Slade the presence of the Captain; and of his trailing after Lieutenant, who, shortly after assembling the men in greeting of Slade, had ran off to fetch his Captain.

Slade continued to stand facing away for Captain Huntley and his subordinates; allowing a few more moments to pass by, before addressing the angered Captain.

"Your men seem to be lacking, Captain." Slade's statement offering the precise chill of fear to ripple among all hearing it "Perhaps now is a bad time for an inspection." Slade finally turning around to face Captain Huntley. "Or perhaps it's just the right moment." Glaring at Huntley in warning and deadly seriousness.

Richard observed Huntley's Lieutenant; a man later introduced as Brian Morgan, watched him shift nervously. Eyes shifting back and forth from Slade to his captain and nervously trying to avoid Richard's.

Richard looking back over at the ranks of men, before moving to take up his position beside Slade. Finding his doing so to make everyone, all come back to attention. Sweat and fearful unease issuing off the assembled men.

Slade motioned for them all to proceed inside. Huntley taking up next to Slade began talking like a long lost friend had come to visit.

"So, how's things been?" Richard; distractedly heard, before following after the two men. Lieutenant Morgan dismiss the ranks of men. Then his attention was again taken up as Captain Huntley asked Slade: "I heard some good news the other day; very profitable, I think you will be very pleased by the reports I have for you."

Richard wanted to roll his eyes as he continued following behind, Slade had been right, Captain Huntley was an ambitious man, but he was also foolish. What a kiss ass the man was; greedy and ambitious, as he tried to mask his desire to cut himself in on a deeper share of whatever scheme he was innocently trying to sell Slade on.

Richard noting how his Master's simple remarks of ignoring or dismissing ideas, was hindering Huntley's attempts at gaining permission. Richard suspecting the fools attempt at selling the ideas, was motivated by him already agreeing and getting himself involved in; said ideas, he was trying to manipulate Slade into buying.

A moments flicker of movement, caught Richard's attention; as Lieutenant Morgan came flying past him, falling a couple steps ahead in line to his left. Richard mentally noting where all bodies were in comparison to himself and Slade. _"Observe your surroundings, be mindful, keep watch,"_ Slade had instructed.

_Mental scrutiny of all that takes place around you. At all times, and calculate what might occur and how to counter all events._ Slade had taught him.

Realizing that both Lieutenant Morgan and the couple body-guards; that had fallen in step behind him, were all making sure to keep a good circle around himself and Slade. Adding additional man it seemed as the group passed along; down the corridor, in rout to Huntley's office.

Richard suspecting that it wasn't with the intention of protecting Slade, should an attack come; but rather for any attack that might come, to succeed in catching Slade and Richard from escaping.

Richard unnerved by the moments revelation, eased his attitude instantly. Instead, he smiled to himself in recalling thought upon the comment Slade had told him previous, should he be the intended target, and his life be prayed upon.

Richard shifted his stance; blatantly projecting confidence and non fearful understanding, standing tall as he continued to walk as Slade had taught him to. He was no bodyguard, and as such, he was unconcerned with the petty threat these men offered Slade or himself. Confidently, yet deadly in appearance; slow and almost machine like, were Richard's movements. Richard followed Slade down the hallway; taking notice of all, as his true commissioning, had been told of him.

Observation skills and trained eyes making mental notes of all he took in and saw happening. His report later for Slade would leave nothing out of it. Slade's shadows' eyes, saw as they passed:

The Captain's secret drug lab set up in one of the rooms they passed. That is, before the door was purposefully closed, Richard having to suppress his old instincts that such things needed putting a stop to. Reminding himself that in this new life, such things were perhaps allowed. Maybe even encouraged by Slade, although he hoped not. He hoped that perhaps Slade; a murderer yes, assassin, was not also too, a drug dealer.

He noticed the crates of guns; half open and exposed, noticed the gamblers game going on in the back room. The non military men chatting in native tong, Richard able to pick up with his finely tuned hearing; and enhanced masks equipment, words of English profanity being spoken here or there.

All falling silent as they passed, the men at the door shifting to block everything from sight. Glaring half as confidently as they had, after they realized who it was they were trying to hide things from. As Slade and company passed by.

Slade continuing to chat with Captain Huntley as if oblivious to all. Richard knowing otherwise of course, but knowing it was his job for the more fine tuned details to be recoded and observed.

When they reached the office of Captain Huntley, Slade and his Captain entered inside. Leaving Huntley's body-guards to take up post at the doorway. One of them sticking his hand out to halt Richard's progress. Lieutenant Morgan falling in behind Richard; in silent display, to back up the unspoken words, that he was not allowed entry in after their Captain and Slade.

Richard suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, instead, glared down the man before him. Without a word of annoyance, nor any acts of gesture; that he was even bothered by being stopped, Richard won the battle. All the while under his masked features, annoyance and hate began filling him. What arrogant and haughty attitudes these men had.

Richard's annoyance was giving birth more from his own foolish ignorance and idealized thinking. That he might have been so foolish to have actually thought Slade was all powerful! That he controlled all people; Richard now seeing with eyes of open realization, that his own men were acting as independent partners.

In Richard's mental conversation and rantings, he began recalling lessons of Slade's words to mind. Defending Slade with explanations of how he liked manipulating things, how strategy, and placement of the pieces were key. "No man will do what you desire them to without something selfishly being handed them first. The best way is when your intended target thinks it is of their own choosing, that they are accomplishing what it is you want of them.

"_Freedom, and independent choosing."_ Richard pushing aside his thoughts of doubt. Perhaps later he'd test Slade's command of him; by way of "whatever you wish to speak of," and comment on his feelings. See if Slade had truly meant what he'd said, or whether he'd just grow angry at him for speaking ill; of his belief in him, no longer appearing all powerful and god like.

Richard entering the room, took up station behind Slade. Getting an "is everything alright" signal from Slade in silent communication. Richard offering a slight relaxing of his shoulder stance as answer "to nothing he couldn't handle."

"So Deathstroke," lightly inquired Huntley as he noticed how the mysterious stranger had both gotten past his men, and followed he and Slade inside the office. Huntley now having little doubt that this was not a body-guard at all but someone far more important, and confirming his suspicions that Slade was indeed up to something.

As he poured himself a glass of some alcoholic beverage he lightly prodded Slade for information; "and who might this be with you?"

Slade in part of the planning had told Richard when to speak and when only to address, direct, and threaten those they encountered. _"Be menacing to all that uneasily wonder who my mysterious companion is, that warrants no introduction." _Richard fully expecting never to be introduced, found it shocking when Slade actually answered Huntley's inquiry of him.

"Oh this, he is only my apprentice, don't bother too much about him," Slade gesturing nonchalantly in a wave at Richard. Richard jerked, only Slade able to note how the response had struck a nerve in him.

The reply had shocked Richard to say the least; perplexing him both, by the reply happening at all, and by how Slade had acted all nonchalant, so cold and uncaring. As if the suggestion Huntley had made, was bothersome and a waist of a moment's breath. Replying as if the suggestion; that Slade had forgotten to let them in on some forbidden knowledge, was answered with the response "it's nothing even to bother addressing, much less take notice of."

Slade's cold uncaring nonchalant air about the whole moment kept Richard's thoughts distracted throughout the whole meeting. He practically heard nothing of what Slade and Huntley spoke of; even less of what they inspected, too busy trying to keeping up his menacing appearance, being truly taken off guard by the moments surprise.

Over the course of the hours Richard's shock; grown now into anger, one might have said incensed almost. He barley held himself in place; his role, act as the silent, unprovoked nothing shadow, faltering with his brooding attitude.

As the day passed, Richard tried to remained himself he had a role to play. That to fail now; expose Slade's hand, and betray him. Even if his Master had, done something to surprise Richard; reminded himself that the old Slade had loved tricks like this, finally talking himselfe back into the state that he was bound to his promise of loyalty. Asking himself _why he expected anything different now,_ simply because he was supposed to be Slade's heir; someone, something of value and importance to Slade. Mentally reasoning with himself; convincing his mind and adapting a change in his attitude, that he'd willingly chosen this life. Chosen to serve Slade; to Apprentice himself, and as such, he was now subject to whatever Slade wished. Even if it was to play him a fool.

Richard's anger, changing into self punishment and resolved placement.

His willpower not to betray the image Slade wished him to act in this charade, being pushed to a new test of loyalty. Slade reading the signs of what his Apprentice was feeling, spoke privately to him later that evening as they had once again hooked up with the Helicopters. (Now in rout to the next couple bases) One in India, another Mongolia, and then Russia, where they would remain for a little while.

"I know you were surprised earlier today when I chose to introduce you," commented Slade, relaxed; arms crossed over his lap, watching Richard remain at attention.

"It wasn't that you choose to introduce me," replied Richard his tone stating resolved acceptance, "it was how you did it that surprised me," replied Richard anger breaking through the calm in his statement. He had no intention of arguing with his master over his decisions. He'd talked with himself enough today about his place and station to do that, but he wasn't about to let Slade think he was fine with it either.

"Richard look at me," Slade's command was toned in the manor a parent might command a child, who was being unreasonable. "I didn't state it in such a manor because I think of you as unimportant, but as a means to the game."

"Did you not see how it effected Captain Huntley as well?"

Slade leaning back and uncrossing his arms. "No, I guess you didn't," realized Slade. Realizing for the first time, just how unprepared Richard truly was for all this.

"I'm sorry." The apology shocking Richard out of his anger and annoyance. _Slade was sorry..._

Richard sighed. "When we trained for this, there were many things you said; that I guess I found easy to hear, but until we set off from San Paulo I hadn't realized the implications of. It's going to be hard work taking on this new role I'm playing. It's one things to say were playing a game, its a whole different thing to actually take up the role and do it."

"Your doing just find," reassured Slade. Sitting up and leaning forward; Slade's single eye offering Richard reassurance, that he was still pleased with him.

"There are many ways to unnerve one's pray," explained Slade, "This tour is structured both to pit ourselves against each of my Captains, but also designed so that you ease into your role."

"There are a lot of things; in this new way of living, that you are not yet used to doing. That includes, how you interact with others. I guess sometimes I see you as so capable, and know you fit so much, I forget this is still new to you. That it may actually be a stretch for you to handle.

"Mentally" commented Slade seeing Richard's confusion and attempt to counter.

"I know you understand how to be stealthy," Slade sitting back, "but deception has never been so blatant to you. I'll have to remind myself how unaccustomed and perhaps even uncomfortable it might be for you at times."

"You enjoy mischievous games. This role is a good one for you to work out all your hesitation and fears of doing something wrong. To work out the moments you flash back into the lifestyle expectations of being "Justice's hand."

"Just remember that you are no longer subject to the course of living you once were. You are free to be yourself, to enjoy yourself, and relax."

"I can't help myself," explained Richard; his character being attacked, "it's who I am. Some of it who I still want to be," reminding Slade with the remark that he'd told him he could choose who he wished to be.

Slade leaned back, relaxing..."That's fine, but you will find your role much easier in the creation of who your becoming; who you will settle upon being, once you stop worrying about making a mistake." Richard lowering his head, understanding that Slade had brought up the fact that he was yet not comfortable in his life enough to just be, but was still acting the role given him.

"Also, it might help you to know that I'm not going to change my mind anytime soon. I'm not going to stop wanting you," added Slade.

Richard looking up quickly upon the comments impact, Slade seeing the cord stuck; rippled with emotional baggage, and shocked insecurities.

That had been the better part of todays conflict within Richard. That Slade's reply to Huntley had been said because Slade, really didn't care about him. That like Bruce; who had trained him, taken him in. Promise him a family, support; but who had then betrayed him. Had tossed him aside; left him to fend for himself, in a world run by rules and stipulations.

Bruce locking him out of the need and desire for family comfort. Hindering him from ever perusing anything for himself. Even having the right to say "I don't want to be left alone." "I'm afraid" or "I need guidance, not just training."

Bruce's role in Richard's training all that his guardian had seemed to care about.

Duty over with; job fulfilled, Bruce had left Richard to peruse the rest of it. Not caring how he managed his life, just as long as it didn't come back to reflect badly upon him. Or, that it deviated from the inviable boundaries he'd set up in the boys mind.

Richard's eyes averted from looking directly at Slade, his mind thoughtful. He had, been worried that that was what would happen. That Slade would do the same thing as Bruce. That all it had ever been was the challenge to him; the struggle of who's will was stronger, and now that the struggle; the challenge, was over. Now that Slade had won; triumphed over Robin, over his resistance to their little game; to possessing Richard, that which had been the driving force that had kept Slade in his life, Slade would simply find Richard pathetic, no longer worth his time or interest?

"I'm nothing like Bruce," commented Slade reading Richard's concern. "I have always desired you by my side. Always known the possibility; of the man, you had the potential to be. I will continue; desire, you by my side."

Richard nodding. "But it must seem boring to you now that I gave in, now that it's all over?"

"I won't deny that you were a challenge, a thrill," replied Slade smiling wickedly under his mask, "wont deny that to have crushed you, to have been able to bring you to your knees, to hear you beg of me. Wouldn't have been a pleasant triumph. "Oh yes"

"But it was not why I chose you to begin with. Not why I went through as much effort to first disguise myself from you. Why I put you through all those tests when we first met back in Jump City so long ago. No, I did all that because I wished for an Apprentice that was deserving. One who would stand with me. Who would learn from me, just as much as one might also teach me; new things, new ideas, and who saw things differently from me, but who would be willing to change their views. Be willing to see things as I saw them."

Richard finding Slade's honesty strange. "So what your saying: is that I'm someone you need around as much as I need reassurance; that your going to be, someone always there for me."

Slade crossing his arms over his chest again. Thinking hard before he replied. "To live forever, one thinks of time as a short moment, but to actually live forever. That is, a very long, and very lonely existence."

"I've lived my life so far doing many things. I was mortal born, joined the army; where I met Wintergreen, but after I became "Immortal" I realized that loneliness fell into a different way of judging ones life."

"When we first met, when you became obsessed to know who I was. Tell me something? When I'd didn't call you. When a week would pass and you didn't know where I was, or even if I was still around. Did you feel something was missing from your life. Were you secretly; deep down, happy to see me when I finally did pop up. Did you have a feeling of being important to someone...a feeling that there was a constant presence all around you?"

"And during the months I was gone; after Terra supposedly killed me off, did you feel abandoned. Suddenly all alone?

Richard leaned back, thinking. "I felt uneasy, I didn't know what you were going to do next; whether or not, you would suddenly catch me off guard."

"That I might loose everything; without ever seeing you coming, but I guess, in a since I felt like I'd lost something..."yes." That a constancy in my life I hadn't realize I took for granted was no longer there. Realizing it later, after that time you told me you were setting me free, that time you said "goodbye."

Richard sitting up looked at Slade with honest thought, "It was the strangest feeling that came over me then. One I couldn't put into character, something I had never felt before." Sitting back again thinking. "It wasn't until after a couple months went by; after I'd accepted you truly weren't coming back, that one day I walked into my room and turning to my wall; where I usually kept all my clippings of you, it was then that I realized what it was." Richard looking directly at Slade. "It felt too still. Like I'd lost something."

"A small hint, of the loneliness you speak of," a nodding of his head confirming with Slade.

Slade remaining silent, as he could see Richard wasn't finished..."I never thought of it as loneliness. Not until now that you bring up the question.

"I guess that's what it was though...how I'd grown so used to you being a constant in my life, that for you suddenly no longer to be a part of it. Well, it was like when Bruce and I had first split up. "His" and "your" presence were no longer with me. No longer felt in my life. As if standing right beside me."

Slade nodding, "For me, your presence is as equally felt in my life as it is when your missing from it."

Slade shifting in his seat. "You know what I missed most during the six years I left you alone?" Richard shaking his head. "It was when you and I would converse, when you used to get angry at me; when you would speak with your teeth all locked, your jaw set and that serious look you used to give me when telling me "I wouldn't win." "That you would stop me." Slade looking at Richard, a glee in his voice.

"I always knew you were serious. That you were going to challenge me with your very best effort...even though of course I knew you were going to fail," Slade mocking Richard as he eyed him for his reaction to the boast.

Richard crossing his arms. Body stating annoyance; tone however, light and equally conversational. "I would have, but you always cheated."

Amusement filling Slade. "I hope by now you've learned that there isn't any other way. The game's not fun if you don't pull out all the tricks. If you don't offer challenges and surprises."

Richard laughing, his thoughts producing a statement softly spoken out loud to himself..."Enemies, best friends of sorts, rivals, and yet equally alike."

Slade catching the words, shook his head..."not quite, I like to think of it more as Master and Apprentice; Educator, possibly brothers in likeness... as opposed to friends. Possibly father and son...

Robin almost chocking; as his intake of acceptance hit it's limit..."now that's really stretching it..." eying Slade with half mockery, half unease.

Slade again righting himself to sit up straight, militarily erect. "Then let us leave it as: "just as."

Richard nodding. Agreement to the compromise of: "We just are."

After seconds of silence between them Slade grew serious again. "If we are to triumph in our current challenge, we are going to have to work together," spoke Slade, leaning forward and offering his hand, "not just you accepting me, or trusting me, but having; true, inner ease about the life you've taken up along side me."

Richard looked down at Slade's hand. His words striking another hidden thought that had been running through his head ever since he'd give in and accepted Slade as his Master.

"What holds you back I know is the way I treated you when we first crossed paths. How cruel and tortuous I was to you when you became my Apprentice the first time." Richard locking eyes with Slade.

"As we work together though; work as partners, the key will be not to be fearful. I promise to try and not keep you out of the loop; no surprises anymore, those split second decisions I make, but you must too agree to trust me. That if a moment should occur, I'm not keeping you out of the loop, but thinking of us both. I need to know you will continue to watch my back as it were; know you have acceptance of me, just as I have complete faith in you."

Richard inhaled, his inner tension calming himself as he realized that Slade had not once ever lied to him before. Each word; be it bad, or simply a statement of conversation, had never failed to be true. Warped sometimes, manipulated, catered to his own needs, desires, and wishes, but had always been kept strict to the fulfillment of.

With that thought, Richard was able to overcome his hesitant misgivings that he would once again be placing his faith in someone that would abandon him. "Very well," taking Slade's hand. "Partners it shall be."

"Partners...where of course you're still my Apprentice," replied Slade.

Richard rolled his eyes, "Yes Master"

Slade smiling with triumph and satisfaction, leaning back in his seat. "Good." "Now...how about we discuss something additional I'd like to add to your role in this coming couple bases we're headed for."

Richard leaning back, "All right, I'm up for a possible challenge."

Slade smirking..._oh how he just loved games_...

A/N: No comments. Just Next weeks title: Chapter 70 Problematic, the intro to the following weeks double posting.


	70. Chapter 70 Problematic

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 70 (Problematic)

Sometimes just talking; laying all your cards on the table as it were, speaking out about all the things that had been bottled up inside you, things that didn't even make sense, but somehow. The conversation Slade and Richard engaged in that day after leaving Captain Huntley's base. Somehow it brought about a change in both of them.

At first it was still a bit hard; both unsure of the other, both used to making up plans and carrying them out without consulting anyone, but before too long they both began re establishing that old Slade, Robin connection. That uncanny rivalry to mirror, or out guess the other. Only this time, using that ability to work in cooperation together.

Slade knowing Robin at one time better then Richard had known himself, now found Richard just as equally up to standing in his understanding of Slade's motives; his moves, his line of thinking, and actions. They played off each other, as the very thing Robin at one time had feared. "You and Slade are alike," Starfire having said that once, now the comment had become a pleasant thought to him. Both; Master and Apprentice, equally enjoying the game they played on Slade's unsuspecting Captains.

Richard continued to never be introduced; unless someone, who Slade was addressing directly felt unnerved by the masked man standing silent and intimidating. Then when an inquiry would be made, Slade would act all nonchalant and only half bothered by the suggestion that he'd forgotten to let them in on some forbidden knowledge. Hand always reflectivity announcing, "Oh this is only my apprentice, don't bother too much about him."

Every now and then Slade allowing it to slip; on accident of course, that his silent companion's name, was "Omen."

All the while Slade relishing in the fact that Richard's silence was mentally unnerving those who watched him.

Before long, the very thing Slade had explained to Richard about his name being Death's right hand; or Death's Omen, had taken on that very portense. Fear was in the air. The two predators sensing with delight the way they were manipulating their pray.

Richard, a wide smile on his face; thank goodness for the way his mask was able to hide his facial expressions, he'd almost laughed out loud the first time Slade had played up Omen's fear inspiring role. So well in fact, that he'd actually had one of his Captains on the brink of a break down.

Later on, relaying the grounds' of that Captains loyalty. Trusting him, and allowing that same Captain, to re pledge his long term loyalty to him. Then easing that Captain into his acceptance of Richard as Slade's new second in command, by rewarding him, that Captain being the first to know the full extent of Omen's true destined future; as Slade's heir, and successor.

(Slade would tear them down to make them grow stronger) It reminded Richard all that Slade had done for him. Strengthening both Richard's own loyalty as being Slade's apprentice and heir, and also gaining Slade more credibility; in the eyes of those who'd observed their Captain's fall. Giving both Omen and Slade a genuine loyalty and respect by those of the Captain's men.

-/-

Patience, Progress, and Comfortability. Slade held true to keeping Richard at ease in his duties and roll. Keeping him in mind at all times when it came to split minuet changes, and helping him feel less lost, or out of sorts in the life he was now leading. Richard putting his complete trust and faith in Slade; by five more bases, Richard had eased right into the costumed role. No longer was it a costume; a role for him to play, but it had became more like a skin.

His own personality merging with an image he was to project forth. Omen's characteristics blossoming and blending together with Richard own; forging, and giving birth to Slade's new mysterious shadow enforcer.

Each day, something new being applied; learned, or incorporated into who Richard would eventually turn out to be. Slade making sure to continue what he'd first instructed back in San Paulo. "Richard is who you are. Each additional layer; the title of Apprentice, and the face of Omen are not who you solely are, but who you rely upon when necessary. They are who offer you aid and assistance at times when being Richard alone will not do the trick."

It additionally helped put Richard at ease about who he was, when Slade gave him additional tasks to fulfill. One's fit to his liking, and that allowed him to retake up his old skills; not just stand around, but employ his new training. To use his new freedom and choose what ideas came to mind in order to accomplish the assignments.

When Slade assigned him; to sneak around the base, laying listening devices, transmitters, and spy cameras. Richard was allowed to choose when, and where to do the assigned deed. Stealthily hiding in the shadows, he collected previous devices; from the year before, that Slade himself had placed. Replacing new ones in their place, or in various new spots around the building. Slade explaining the task to Richard as "imagine being in enemy territory."

The object, was not to be seen; caught, or have any of the devices found for the next whole year. It was like the feeling of stealing. The adrenalin high; that heart pounding desire to get in, get the job done, and get out without being caught. Richard taking the game a step further. _How close can I get to the edge of being caught?_

Returning, Richard slipped inside his room silently and quickly from the darkness of the hallways' many shadows. He didn't even bother to turn on the light, smiling with triumphant success as he removed his mask. Freezing; as he suddenly became aware, that someone else was inside the room with him. Someone had been waiting for him to return. Using his mask as a means to locate the enemy, he tossed the metal object in the center of the room, finding his target he dove forward.

The instant Richard struck it was all over. The lights clicked on and Richard looked up from the floor. Hand at his face, lip bleeding slight from where his attacker had kicked him. Richard looked up to see Slade sitting in his desks adjacent reading chair; sitting there staring down at his Apprentice with firm disappointment, and what Richard was sure, was going to become the lesson for the day.

Slade stood up; walking over to the rooms entry door, he gave the handle a good turn, finding the door unlocked. Turning to look back over at Richard, with annoyance and disgust. "And what if I hadn't beaten you, what if we'd fought. What if I'd tried to escape, then what?" Locking the door and turning on the main light switch, before turning to look back down at his Apprentices disgusted face. Disgusted with himself, not at Slade.

"Stand up Omen"

Richard rising, came to attention immediately. Slade rarely called him by his face's given name when they were alone. Usually only when they were in the company of others; or, when he was exceptionally angry and about to teach him a lesson. "I'm disappointed in you Apprentice, this lesson should not have been a hard one to convey to you. Obviously you have forgotten the basics of your training."

"What is the one point I'm sure even Batman taught you. The very same thing that should still apply; even with, all your lessons and training you have done with me?" Slade coming up behind Richard; his arms crossed over his chest, the moment Richard went to answer: "Never let your guard down" that's when Slade struck. The blow to the back of his Apprentice's head sent Richard falling forward. Still conscious but seeing stars; Slade had applied just the right power in the hit to allow his Apprentice to recover from it, but that didn't mean he wasn't left dazed. A pounding headache bringing about painful reminder, of the blow taken. Richard's eyes began to water in protest.

"On your feet and at attention "Omen" Richard wincing at Slade's tone; hearing command, and the use of his name a second time. Getting up and coming yet again to attention. "Master..." Slade silencing him with one look. "Had I been someone else, or had they escaped you Richard, escaped this room. "Your last possible change to handle the situation" without attracting attention. Without revealing who you look like under that mask of yours." Pointing at the mask on the floor below their feet. "Without letting your attacker escape with what they knew, or even, what they don't! How would you have handled them then Richard?"

When there was no reply; Richard not sure what words would anger Slade further, or even if any at all would help. Slade continued:

"You don't kill Richard; not yet anyway, so what would you have done to keep someone from escaping with the knowledge of who you look like. How would you have kept them from escaping back to the enemy? In this case, into the hands of one of my Captains?"

Slade awaiting a response, Richard quick to give him one. "I would have won this fight. I normally, never give up; not till I have the intruder in custody. I could have knocked the intruder out. The only reason I stopped was because I knew it was you Master. I would never have given up after the first hit. Never." Richard trying to explain; reassure Slade, that he would not have stopped, _honestly_.

"Only if you could have kept the situation contained to this room" countered back Slade, his voice still angry, still leading Richard to the lesson for the day. "But you didn't lock the door when you came in, you left it open for your intruder to exit through."

"What then...what would you have done? Ran out after them?"

Richard about to nod, caught himself in Slade's next words..."Face exposed, mask laying on the floor," Slade pointing at the metal face mask again. "Leaving yourself open to foolish impulse?"

Richard his mouth open, realization where he'd truly fallen short this night came to the surface. It wasn't in the locking of any door, but in the way he'd gone about the whole night. In the way he'd recklessly treated this whole assignment. He'd let the thrill; the rush, the enjoyment of being on the edge cloud his mind's mental focus.

Slade noting that his point had finally been understood, moved back from glaring into the face of his foolish Apprentice. "You were reckless out there tonight." Backing away from his Apprentice, anger still apparent in his words. "I watched you tonight from the monitoring room. Caught you three times on the video cameras clear as day, not to mention the robot I had tracking you." Richard internally cringing as he recalled to mind the many things he had done. So any things Slade would indeed have thought were reckless.

Although to him they were ways of testing himself. Testing his limits, and learning from what it was he could do and what things he should have never attempted. It was a way of challenging that unknown feeling. That "what if" question one asks, one wonders about, but could only have a reference for if one tries it sometime. Somewhere where the consequences aren't as detrimental if one were to find out; that crossing that line, was, and could have turn out as bad as one fears it would.

"What do you think would have happened Richard if there had been men stationed in that room tonight?" Inquired Slade.

Richard choosing his words carefully. "I may have been seen, could have been caught, and the whole mission, the whole game could have come crashing to an end." "But their eyes are not as trained as yours are Master, still," seeing Slade's eye narrow, "still, I obviously was being sloppy."

"Sloppy, and reckless." Pointed out Slade.

"It won't happen again," promised Richard, his mind made up, his thoughts coming to a learned decision. Slade eying Richard; did not speak for a second, there was still obviously something else he wanted to convey to his Apprentice, but now was not the right moment. "We will work on this Richard." Slade leaning over picked up his Apprentices mask; handing it back to him, before leaving the room. Leaving the door wide open as he left.

Richard listened to the heavy footsteps of his master as he walked away. Looking down at his mask in his hands, placing the mask back on his face before moving to close the door. His hand temptingly wrapped itself around the lock on the door. Richard realizing that to lock the door now wasn't going to do anything to change the fact that he'd failed. Vowing that such a thing would never happen again. Never again would he let his childish emotions override his better judgment. There was a time and a place for childish antics, but Slade was right, this was not simply a game. It came with rippling consequences when he messed up. Consequences that could bring about trouble both to him and his Master.

-/-

Several week later, while at one of the bases is Russia; somewhere in the Ural Mountains, along the Western and Central part of Russia. It was then, that Slade made his first victory break through against Richard's Bat trained mind. Finishing the lesson he'd first started that night back at the other base.

Richard having been feeling content in his assigned tasks of wire taps, bugging conversations and spying from the shadows; all stuff he used to do with Batman, only Slade asking it of him now somewhat more extensive, but still remaining relatively comfortable in what it was he was going about doing. Richard having come to find a balance between the adrenaline high and thrill he lived for, and in keeping himself focused. Slade's number one lesson "Mental focus" always remaining forefront in his mind after that first night.

It was all the while, that Slade had kept telling him to voice his thoughts. Not to feel the need to hold back, but to voice his thoughts; his ideas:

"Any better idea for going about it I'm open to your suggestion."

(in this way Slade was earning his trust through the genuine interest in him. Something Batman never did) Yet while Slade was asking Richard his opinion, he was also snuffing out any lingering thoughts, any hesitant emotions, that compared Slade's earlier years as his tormentor. That dark and sadistic man who had beaten him as Robin; tortured him, and threated his friends. Not allowing it comparison of that first night when Slade had caught him off guard in his room. Pointing out, through Slade's treatment of him now; his actions towards his Apprentice, that he was more a teacher. That his harsh words did not come from evil intent, but came as instructive council. (Also too, slipping in every now and then a gesture or action a father might take) a hand on the boys shoulder; praise with voice tone, a proud father might offer.

Reconfirming that being on Slade's side, existing; willingly giving in, and choosing to exist in Slade's world. Doing the things Slade did, doing the things he now did as well; guilt free, wasn't the wrong path to have taken. Richard becoming more and more an extension of Slade; his right hand, yet Slade also conveying understanding that he was of value as an individual.

-/-

So Slade's opportunity to prove how valuable an individual Richard was; how much he had grown capable, came along with the opportunity to teach Richard the lesson that he could stop being so afraid of ever running into someone from his past.

In the Russian base of "Ural'sk" Richard stood alone in what was supposed to be his new training room. They'd been at the base now for little over a week. Slade having arrived; and found the base, to have been bombarded with jobs that had yet to be completed. Took swift charge; and after a quick execution of his Captain, Richard having been ordered out of the room before Slade had done the deed. (Being spared the mental turmoil that would have made him uneasy) As it was, the knowledge that Slade had killed a man didn't settle well with him, but he reminded himself that he'd known all along Slade was an assassin. That, that, is what one did. "Killed people for a living." It shouldn't have been a thought that brought comfort to him, but it did anyway.

The Lieutenant, a "Daniel Joelm" was promoted acting Captain until Slade left; where his role would then became official, and he and Slade had set out to accomplish all the many jobs that had been stacking up.

Richard not yet ready for an active role in any of Slade's supposed "Jobs." A few contract kills, a small blackmail extortion task, and several setup and take down espionage terrorist acts. All of which Richard found himself very uncomfortable even knowing, that was what Slade was off doing. Found it a relief when Slade told him to remain behind; giving him the assignment to remain back at base, "Train, practice your moves, and carefully keep a listening ear out for possible trouble."

Richard was supposed to discover the many hidden secrets this base too had been keeping hidden. All while supposedly training...Not, strategy planning in the training room, or his face over a map screen; hard at work, and the many computer terminals running calculations.

Richard didn't even hear the door to the room open. Or the deadly predator sneak up on him; it's pray targeted and unsuspecting of the deadliness with which it was going to strike him down…..turning around, Richard had less then a second to duck, then to block one of Slade's kick-punch combos. Spinning himself out of the way from Slade, Richard found safety on the opposite side of the table. Slade's piercing eye, bearing witness to the anger inside..."And just what is it we're working on Richard?"

Richard caught red handed gave a shutter. Being reminded why it was he had always been mistrusting of Slade when he was younger. How the man's tone in those moments; when Slade was not someone you wanted to mess with, how years ago when they'd been rivals, enemies. (Slade being then, only the mysterious and unknown "Name.") How moments like this one had give birth inside Richard to that fear filled feeling of "dread." Uncertainty sparking in him bravery; but in choosing of action, foolish response.

"Wouldn't you like to know," boldly replied Richard with a smirk. Slade, seeming to grow; if it were possible, even more menacing. More quiet like. That predator like personality he had in him, surfacing as he commented upon the impudent remark:

"I do believe I just heard you issue me a challenge boy." Slade's tone flat with warning.

Richard, his mask off; again a poor choice in judgment upon his part, shot Slade with a small smile of challenge. Inside though, he was trying to hid the ever growing trepidation that was growing. _How was he going to rectify or escape this fleeting moment._

Slade made the first move. A quick dash to the left side of the table, Richard feeling Slade's fingered gloves brush across his wrist and forearm. Moving out and away from the table; the very thing Slade wanted, Slade was now stationed in the very same spot Richard had first been caught red handed in.

Slade picked up the paperwork Richard had been studying. "Hum, very interesting...Planning on copying these were we?"

Richard gulped, steadying himself and trying to remain calm while possibly finding Slade an acceptable answer as to why it was he was looking at classified files. "I was, yes...going to copy some of the data off the records, but it's not what you think."

Slade; head slow to rise from the paperwork in his hand, turned and eyed Richard. Eye holding Richard in place, the predator approaching the shaking pray. "And just what exactly Richard, is it, that "you think," I am thinking about from all of this?"

Richard nervously taking a step back; looked around, only to look back and find Slade directly upon him. "Why aren't you training Richard?"

Richard took a deep breath; determination and courage replacing fear, what did he have to truly be fearful of anyway?

"I am training Master."

"Care to explain yourself..."Apprentice?"

Richard nodding his head vigorously, then slowly; as if Slade where a snake ready to strike at any moment, he made his way around Slade and back over to the map/graphics table. Calling up a different set of unauthorized files, and display maps.

Slade stalking after him; eye looking over the new data, and inquiring as to an explanation.

"Well" Richard his mouth dry, his fear that Slade would not believe him brought the first few words out in a stutter. "While you've been off performing the various jobs, I've been reviewing the tactics used. The different reports from those involved, and I've been designing mock simulations. Seeing how things might have been done differently."

"How the end results could have turned out instead." Richard nervously waiting to see if Slade would accept his words. Praying his punishment would end swift, perhaps leave him undamaged. He really didn't feel like testing a new way to die; coming back to life was no picnic, once so far had been enough.

"You designed this?" Slade's inquiry was quiet, his stance unchanged.

Richard was quick to answer. "Yes Master"

Slade once again eyed him with fierce predatory fire. Richard wondering if perhaps the use of the word "Master" had been a poor choice for the moment.

"Once again I am reminded of what a fine choice you were for Apprentice Richard." This surprising and throwing Richard into confusion.

"This is fine work. Very crafty! You have always had a gift for strategy and planning. Perhaps, I have been too reserved in thinking you were not yet ready to take part in any jobs."

Richard's face visibly relaxed, yet a new worry over took him. _What might Slade order him to do?_ Sure, he might have chosen to test himself; challenge his own mind, even taken and done a couple sims on a few assassination jobs Slade had already preformed, but that didn't mean he was ready to kill someone.

Richards relief became visible when Slade made the suggestion: "I think I have the perfect task in mind for you to start your active participation in the organization's many demands. A task unique to your knowledge, and "one" that fits to your desires; catering, to your mischievous antics."

Deciding to give him command of a small group, both military men and mechanical robots. His assignment? To break into a high tech warehouse facility "in Gotham City."

-/-

"Are you kidding me!" Richard's paranoid nervousness was written in every fiber of his stance; brows, and muscles.

"Slade, we already did this once. I robbed Wayne Enterprises! Bruce left me alone only because he was too annoyed with me to face an argument, but I guarantee you he'll take full advantage of an opportunity to retrieve me now! To learn all I know, and to plan out your capture in record time."

"NO" shaking his head. "No way. Noooo," shaking his head with more determination.

Slade stood smiling, highly amused. The boy was loyal, if only out of fear of his former life. This job would help Richard see that he need not be afraid to venture into the territory of his old life. That no one knowing he was alive, it gave him great power over his fear.

Slade certain this was the right task for him, _but how to word things..._

"You are not going, to be robbing Wayne Enterprises. "Your" objective, is a high tech military facility that employs satellite surveillance systems, micro stealth, weapons guidance system, and missile chips."

"And what if I encounter Batman? It's still Gotham Slade that you're sending me off to."

"Then I trust you will make the right choices. And do the right thing," replied Slade nonchalantly back, "Mental focus Richard. Loyalty second to that; it will protect both you, and those who you command. (Slade sending a small team of both men; men chosen out of all his many bases, men loyal without question, and who; since Richard was going to have to more then likely speak to command them, would not destroy his and Slade's game going on between the two of them and Slade's many Captains. (Sending along twenty-six Robots, equally to help out.) If Richard could pull this off, then Slade would consider having him take up more active tasks in the organizations many jobs.

Richard totally not ready for this type of thing, but accepting to do it anyway. (I_'d have to do it sometime, might as well be now._) Refusing to be thought of as a coward. That old boldness he'd once had as Robin, re surfacing again. Slade finding both delight, and pride in the events that followed...

Richard took the task with apprehension yet a seriousness; if only so not to get caught, self preservation really is a great motivating force. One Slade knew how to utilize well, how in others it could be used to service his needs while still making them believe it was their own choosing.

When Richard began planning the job he had one week. (Take into account, he was all the way hidden over in Russia) and the team he was going to be taking with him, was assembling from bases all over the glob.

Richard knew the layout of Gotham; knew all the best places to hide, the shadows the Bat family used, and he had little doubt he could plan and avoid the Bat brigade. What made him nervous though, was who else knew about this shipment coming into the city? Who might he be up against in a race against time to get his hands on the shipment first.

Even more apprehension and concern fulled him when he inquired of Slade as to how he had learned of the shipment in the first place. Slade giving him but two simple worlds of reply "The Network." Nearly throwing him into fits of aggravated frustration.

"That's just great!" Brooded Richard walking out of the room and down the hallway, those around him, avoiding the raging vibes he was projecting. Slade just watching him walk off; mild amusement and comical pride, driving the smile that Slade wore under his cloth mask.

Richard returned to the room he'd first been caught red handed in; ideas and thoughts racing to conform to some kind of a plan, Richard paced back and forth well past the time he should have gone to sleep. Sacrificing his three hours of sleep in determination to come up with some form of a plan. He had less then two day before everyone would be assembled; hopefully trained for what needed to be done, and then it was off to the states.

_Oh, why me?_ Richard removing his mask and sighing as he rubbed his face; tired eyes protested as he set his mask down on the table, liking how it covered over all his endless scribbles of notes..._Slade's nuts if he thinks I'm going to be able to plan this out in time. _Scoffing,_ "yeah sure. plan out; and pull off, one of the hardest robberies of my career."_

_Career?_ Richard stopped pacing; echoes of his own laughter played back at him. "Oh man!" Shaking his head as he breathed a sigh, placing his hands over his face. He really was tired, _when was the last time he'd slept? _

"Having a breakdown this soon already are we?"

Richard was jolted by the female tone of voice, _hadn't he locked the door?_ Fear griped him, the thought that his cover had just been blown; and here he was without his mask on. Utterly perplexed, he fought to remain panic free. Realization suddenly coming over him. He knew that voice... "Ariel?" Turning his head he looked over and sure enough there she stood, a shimmer of his past.

Hair a lot longer then he remembered it, the color a darker shade of brown and her uniform a lot lighter in color; looking like it had been designed to stand out, and yet also to blind in. Richard's chest caught; realization of just how gorgeous she was tore at him, remembering too, just how equally deadly she could be when she wanted to.

"Hi"

"I was going to ask if you remember me, but I see that's not a problem." "Even if you do seem to be having a break down at the moment."

Richard laughed, gripping the back of his head, and heaving a sigh. "Yeah I guess I am, aren't I?"

Ariel smiled; offering him a hand on her hip, smirking with glee. "Well that's good." Richard eying her with confusion, "and what's what supposed to mean?" Ariel answering him with a raise of the eye brows in playful challenge "Oh don't get me wrong. I had mine one week after arriving at my first base. I just thought it was quite pathetic of me, but you've just given me a great since of feeling better about my self. From what I hear you've only been here four days, and already it seems your cracking up." Smiling wide with friendly mockery.

"Five days actually," corrected Richard stepping closer.

A shrug answered him. "Whatever" it's still earlier then my week," smiling heartedly as they both came together. Richard now standing right in front of her, his eyes shifted to the doorway that she'd entered through. Door half open, half still keeping his secret identity from eyes sight. An evil smile of understanding gripped him inside, turning back to her, "well actually," stepping even closer, "I've been with Slade on this tour for a little over four and a half months now, and this is the first time I've busted up.

"Although," Richard reaching out to touch her..."you might be right, I have remained here two days short of your time spent where ever you ended up." Ariel smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, I always was better then you were." Richard disproving her statement by being the first to make a move, kissing her; and allowing Ariel to hold him in the kiss, but not letting it last very long, pulling away before she could decided whether it meant anything, or if it was just his way of commenting back.

"Thanks, but I need to get back to work now, maybe later, I'll come find you..." Richard leaving the comment open ended. Ariel temptingly smiling.."You do that." Walking off, one last look over her shoulder before she slipped past the half ajar door.

Richard watching her go. Ariel waving as she slipped out the door; passing Slade once she was outside, Slade offering her a nod before waiting a couple minuets and then finally entering in. Closing the door behind him.

Richard his mask now back on his face, had his full attention back on the task at hand; no reason or need for him to move into his submissive stance, but he did anyway. "Master"

Slade didn't reply, eye sizing his Apprentice up. "Your quite the clever detective," finally replied Slade. Richard, remaining at attention; turned his head slightly to face Slade, voice reflecting the fake display of wonder he spoke "Clever?" Slade crossing his arms.

"How so?" Asked Richard finally choosing to move, tracing his gloved hand around the table and turning to face Slade head on.

"Ariel seems to have rekindled her interest in you," remarked Slade with interest and expectation.

Richard's body slightly took on a look of challenge as he came to lean against the table. Eying Slade with silent communication gestures; all signals for false, lie, and not so. "Don't bullshit me Slade."

"I know Ariel's loyal to you, why else would she have been one of the one's chosen to come here?" Slade stood unprovoked, looking more expectant and amused then angry. "I know you ordered her just now, to come in and seduce me, same as you did all those years ago. There's no need anymore to keep playing this charade Slade. We both know she was never truly interested in me."

Slade uncrossed his arms, Richard reading the pleased smile mixed with evil joy that was issuing off of Slade's presence. "She was designed to capture my attention," continued Richard, speaking as one of the famous detectives would have, laying out all the clues and roads that had lead to the solving of the unobtainable. "Sure, she may have then; had some form of true feeling for me, but it was you that first set us up. It was you that encouraged; manipulated, and played her into thinking the choice to kindle a relationship with me was hers."

"But we both know, it was nothing more then your orders," challenged Richard. Watching, and waiting to see if Slade would deny the truth spoken. Slade unfolded his arms the rest of the way, letting them fall into a waving gesture. "As I said, "Clever," predator circling predator, "and now? Now that you and she are on the same side, as it were?"

Richard raising to his full hight; coming to submissive attention again, "Now." "She's still as loyal to you as ever, even more so it would seem, but so am I, and if you want..."

Slade silencing him with a wave. "I have given you freedom to choose..." Walking around the table and circling around behind Richard..."I merely offered a distraction to what I saw as you struggling."

Richard turning around to face Slade head on again. "I've already accepted both my life, and the task laid out before me. There is no need for distraction."

"Then let us work on what you have planned thus far," directed Slade. Richard picking up his stack of notes and handing them to Slade; the two worked through the rest of the morning. Slade finally leaving when Richard was calmer; completely confident in his choice of methods, and fully ready to take on the "Batman."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Next week, "Double Post" week. Her is a sneak peak: Chapter 71 Waking up Gotham pt. 1

Any good architect knows that any design begins with picking a central point of reference and building off of it; or rather, around that point. Art creation begins much the same way. Expansion in circular ripple motions growing larger for every ripple that issues forward.

Gotham City had three central focal points. Wayne Industries; more accurately, Wayne Tower and the Gotham City Rapid Transit System. Located and branching out from it, (The worlds Longest Independently owned and Operated Monorail System of transportation) Then there was Mr. Wayne himself, and of course the first thing any villain thought of when Gotham was mentioned. BATMAN!

Which as Richard thought about it, made him laugh. All three things were really all one and the same focal point, but only a small few understood and knew that.

Slade having now acquired what he'd always truly wanted, no longer really cared about Batman's demise. As long as the mortal Bat stayed out of his way, and didn't influence his prize, it all seemed trivial to him. Let the man rot in lonely misery knowing he'd willingly handed over Richard into Slade's hands.

Richard on the other hand….now he didn't wish Batman's death per say. NO, he had something far deeper in mind. Something….bordering on retribution.


	71. Chapter 71 Waking up Gotham Pt 1

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

**Warning: As a Double Posting, if anyone is thinking of printing these chapters off, a word to the wise. This first half is 17 pages long. The next half is 30 pages long, and with that in mind, keep watch over your time spent staring at the computer screen.**

Chapter 71 (Waking up Gotham pt. 1)

Any good architect knows that design begins by picking a central point of reference and building off; or around, from that point. Art creation begins in much the same way; an expansion of thought, in circular ripple motions, growing larger for every new idea that issues forth.

A city's birth happens in much the same way. Only instead of a design, based off circles and ripple motions it's based off angles and line points. A grid system structure of checkered squares; points, centralized and specific to the cities "Down Town" area.

Drive into any modern big city and test the theory. Just happen to get yourself "misplaced" and one need only take; or dive three city blocks, each time turning right, and you will find yourself right back where you first made your mistake in directional error.

On the flip side of that; design or creation, any good demolitionist knows that those central points, can also be used to bring about the destruction of any sound structure. All one has to do is place minor charges; or catalyst sparks, on those central points, and you can will bringing about the demise of that creation in one swift blow.

Gotham City had three central focal points. Wayne Industries; or more accurately Wayne Tower, and the Gotham City Rapid Transit System that branched out from it. Mr. Wayne himself, and of course the first thing any villain thought of when Gotham was mentioned.

BATMAN!

Which as Richard thought it over seemed to make him laugh, because really, all three focal points were all just one and the same. He and Slade being part of the select few who knew, or understood that. Understanding too, just exactly how as villains, they could use that against Batman if they wished. How they could put an end to the tight control the Dark Knight held over Gotham.

How they could ruin his reputation, take away all the respect he'd earned; the tight hold over the superhero community he clung to, crushing them all by means of him, one of there own, one of the founding members of the Justice League...before ultimately, killing him off.

Slade however, having now acquired what he truly always wanted, no longer really cared about Batman's demise. As long as the mortal Bat stayed out of his way and didn't influence his prize. Then it all seemed trivial to him. Let the man rot in lonely misery, knowing he'd willingly handed Richard over into Slade's hands.

Richard on the other hand….now he didn't wish Batman's death per say. NO, he had something far more deeper in mind. Something bordering on retribution...

-/-

The air over Gotham City was smog filled as usual, but there was a slight color tone; a grayish haze, that was now visible to the naked eye whenever one looked over the stretching horizon of the city. It was visible; both in the sky's above, and in the breath that came and went from the busy citizens that hurried off to work trying to catch the long coffee lines at Starbucks before continuing on to work.

The cold starting month of January wasn't to be taken lightly. Long trench coats had been pulled out from the winter wardrobes. Gloves, scarf's, and earmuffs were accessorized, and even Batman's costumed suites; were lined, with thermal body heat saving material.

Standing on the tallest warehouse building overlooking both the docks, and the stretching horizon line that lead into Gotham City's industrial down town district. A lone figure didn't seem to be at all bothered by the cold chill. Even his men below; stationed at the ready, cups of hot coffee in their cold gloved hands couldn't seem to accept totally that their commander was accustomed to this cold hellish way of living.

Richard, dressed in his Apprentice persona of Omen, let his eyes linger over the darkened early morning sky. There was a calm stillness to the normally cold hurricane January wind. Some used to claim the harsh wind was a symbolic representation of the harsh torment the poor folks of Gotham City lived. Of how forsaken Gotham City was, how picked upon.

How true that comment seemed to be. Now that Richard was seeing things from the other side, he smiled…."Wacky, Wacky, Gotham City……." Richard's mask covering the sinfully merciless smile his thoughts produced forth. _Good morning Gotham City, are we ready for our day to begin?_ He pondered over whether they really were. Smirking evilly at his plans, that would begin taking effect just as soon as the sun rose. Slow and steady as the brining forth; of the concept "Daytime," so too, would the events Omen had in mind for his challenge be. Slow and uneventful, till the last second, when a climaxing rise would take place.

Eventually the days chaos would lead up to the best display of uncontrollable vulnerability this city had yet seen to date. Batman would neither be praised nor denounced when the day was over with, but the whole city would know that someone had played them all for fools. Batman being played the worst fool of them all.

Slade's words recalling to his mind. "Haven't you ever wanted to know?" Another smile; this one different, a smile of mischievous calculated thinking. A smile that began spreading wider with his answer: "He had……!"

And now he would find out. Oh the sweet joy!

Who was indeed better? "Him" or "Bruce"

Eyes narrowing in angry; hate filled recollection of the mental abuse he'd endured, all for the sake of Bruce's controlling since of "duty," and his need to always be right.

Richard stood up taller; shoulders conforming to the Apprentice stance Slade expected of him, mind recalling his Master's counter points to his nervousness' for being handed a job that took him back home to Gotham City. One he felt was too close. Too easy for his fears of being forced back into the confining role; that shadow, he'd been shackled to. The fear of being found.

"Haven't you ever wondered, if in a battle against Bruce; like ones you and I used to have, one without all **his** rules, without placement of station. One where everything teeters on the unknown. Where Batman has no idea what he's up against, or what his opponent is capable of. Yet where the mysterious stranger, knows all about him! How he thinks, how he reasons...what moves he normally makes. What preferences in fighting style he has. All the fears you yourself had when you first encountered me and knew nothing. Not even a name to fit with a face……"

"Oh" how I know you've wished to engage him in a fight," commented Slade, the devil at Richard's ear, his mind fully open and receptive to what it had to say. "To wipe that calm, emotionless facade from his face. To see the eyes of Batman fill up with fear. To let some emotional feeling slip."

"How you've wished to see in his eyes the lack of control. The fear that being right at the edge brings upon his face…..to be witness to it all; right at the point where he knows that nothing he did helped…nothing he held in control, was ever really his to command."

"Now is your chance!" "Whatever you decided to do, be it kill, or maim; or simply stage the grandest show on earth, now is your opportunity. You are unknown, unrealized, and you have all the controls. The element of surprise, the knowledge equaling his; better in fact, and the means, the backup and support of my organization at your command."

"Employ it. Test it, take it…..it is yours for the command of! It is your inheritance, of what I offer you for the taking later on. What you were meant to stand above overlooing; looking down upon, all that you've struggled and changed, so that you can claim."

"So go, go and make me proud!" "Better yet, make him pay!"

-/-

And Richard would too……

Oh how he realized now, this was exactly what he'd always wanted to do. How much he already; simply in the thought of planning it all out, had come to find deep in his soul, he'd desired the opportunity to do all along. Not only to Batman; but to all of Gotham City, to those criminals that should have been punished long before this. To those that Batman kept allowing to run loose over Gotham City, all because of a since of Justice. A since of how human they once were...Richard scoffing...those that had rights as everyday citizens. Well fine, then he would show them what the average citizens of Gotham had right to. "Oh yes" how very sweet it would all be once the end of tonight came about...

Be the Batman's rival. More importantly; be Batman, only more then the legendary Batman, Richard would be his new improved self! Someone once taught by the Dark Knight, someone once seen only as his shadow. Someone once rejected; but now refined, improved and taken in by another. By his new Master...but who had become separate, not only Slade's right hand. A place yes, but also directing his Master's war games, his tricks, and lessons, against their opponents.

His mental clarity and genius for strategy was his own force to be feared. Who, with his own mischievous drive; flare, and means would show his old mentor just how wrong he had always been. Would prove all his points without holding back for fear of crossing any forbidden and invisible lines of argument. Richard was no longer the figure standing in the shadow of the Bat…..no longer Slade's rival, or the fear filled youth; the child waiting to be caged, apprenticed, or even molded. No, Richard had a new face….Omen stood tall; in control, he was...a powerful and deadly advisory. The hunter, the predator; planner, and equally destructible force. "Chaos" was in Gotham's future, tonight would only be a glimpse of what future the world had in store for it.

"Let us begin……."

-/-

At 6:00 am with the first rays of the sun, part one of Omen's plan was put into action.

Walking down the street on his way to school, Tim Drake rolled his eyes. Why could some people always find something to bitch and gripe about; even as early as 7am, in the morning.

"Mam" I can understand your need for water," reasoned the man wearing a hard hat an glowing yellow neon vest. "But it's not like you're the only building experiencing water troubles."

"But nothing," screamed the old land lady's deep shrilly voice, Tim cringed along with the city attendance worker, he really felt bad for the poor guy. _Mental note to self_, add "city worker" in charge of communications with the public to the list of "Do not acquire jobs" once you leave high school and go out hunting for one.

"Look Lady" maybe you don't understand," the city workers voice was beginning to rise above the old woman's protests. "I have six streets that have flooded over; three whole city bocks worth of traffic, are now having to be re routed all over the city. So I don't care if you're tenants have to forgo having a shower for one day. If it's such a tragic problem then here..." Tim turning back, watched as the city worker shoved a handful of papers into the old woman's hands. "Fill them out and mail them into the city. Maybe, someone will care!" Turning around and storming off down the sidewalk, passing Tim on the way to his car. "Some people and their priorities" muttered the man as he passed by Tim.

Tim half smiling at the last glance the old woman's face held in his mind. Tim continued on down the sidewalk towards school. Meeting up with his buddy Jeff..."Hay Tim."

"Hi Jeff." Tim and Jeff often walked to school together, they weren't exactly friends, more like neighbor buddies, but both of them looked forward to the walk to school each morning. They'd talk, ask each other how life was and in a kind of strange way, pretend they were friends, but weren't.

"Oh I almost forgot," announced Jeff two blocks from school. "Here" this is for you," handing Tim a folded up note. "Me?" "What is it?"

"Don't know," Jeff shrugging, "I was just given it and told to say it was from a friend that knew your brother." "I didn't know you had a brother?"

Tim looked down at the note, then back up at Jeff. "I don't. I mean I do, I mean...he's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Tim looked at Jeff, eyes full of possibility and strange hope, "did he say who he was or, where he was going?"

"It was a she, and no. She just sort of appeared out of nowhere and then just as quickly left, it was kind of creepy really."

But Tim was no longer listening. _She?_ who did he know that was female and that knew he and Nightwing had been as close as Brothers. There were the Titans...but Cassie wouldn't have used his friend to relay a message. She would have come to see him herself. There was always Barbara, but she'd been too distraught since Dick had died to even come out patrolling, much less speak with him.

Tim noting that, again, she too would not have used one of his friends to give him a message.

(If Tim had been thinking about it clearer, he would have asked himself how someone had known; out of all his friends to choose from, "why give Jeff the note to relay to him?" Someone he only walked to school with each morning.)

"So, are you going to read it, or is it something of a secret?"

Tim once again aware of where he was. "Oh, sorry man, no...I mean yes...I mean it's nothing secret, but I'd rather not read it..."

"Rather not read it with me around. I see..." Tim realizing his mistake, thought quickly for some sort of cover story. (If it was a note related to his Bat duties he'd rather not have anyone else know or read it, but if it was someone truly sorry to hear about Dicks death, he'd rather no one see him get upset or emotional either.

"It's not that, it's that Dick's death was only pretty recent, and I'm still not totally ok with it..."Giving Jeff that look all guys know when it comes to letting your tears show.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean." Tim's explanation making Jeff feel less singled out. "I think I might want to get to school a bit earlier then we normally do, so if you don't mind, I think I'll just run ahead. See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, ok, and Jeff..."thanks."

"Anytime" Jeff taking off down the block at a nice jog, rounding the corner as Tim watched. Tim glancing down at the note in his hand, a felling of excitement building. Was it information on where Slade was? They all wanted to find the bastard. Hunt him down and bring him to justice for Nightwing's death, Tim just wanted to see the monster dead. Rotting, same as poor Richard was now.

Or was the note something else?

_Only one way to find out_...Tim opening the note; unfolding it...began reading the typed message:

**I know how you and Dick were close.**

**I'm sorry he died, but I know he'd have wanted you to move on.**

**Keep fighting, and doing your duty. **

**So, since I owe him one, and in memory of a different time, **

**I'm going to share a bit of information with you.**

**Tonight, a shipment is supposed to come into the docks. **

**It's very important to some, and others might try and steal it. **

**I know of Four groups in particular that I've heard through "The Network" that are going to try and steal it. **

**Two-Face**

**Penguin**

**Joker & **

**some rouge merchant branch; calling themselves, **

"**The Order of Freedom"**

**I think you might want to inquire assistance from one of your fellow bats for the last group...**

**The others, I know Batman knows how to handle.**

**The shipment is due to arrive at 9:20 tonight, don't be fooled into thinking it's safe.**

-/-

It was signed "a friend of your brothers." Tim frowned. "I wonder if Bruce knows anything about this? (Looking down at his watch.) He really couldn't afford another tardy. He'd have to at least show up for school. Besides; last night, one of his teachers had called. They'd said they wanted to have a meeting with him about some College opportunity that had became available to him. Even though Bruce had offered to assist him in paying for College, if he could still do it on his own he'd feel better, so he better see what this meeting was all about. Therefore, he'd have to go to his classes today.

Tim looked down at the letter. (9:20) that wasn't until pretty late tonight, he had plenty of time. _I can afford to wait until first break to call Bruce._ Mind made up Tim began walking off headed for the school. A slider figure; hidden in the shadows of the buildings across the street, smiled as it watched Tim go. _First target down_, "Follow him and keep out of sight" turning, the figure left without a glance back.

-/-

**At 7:30 am **City Hall was busy with life. The office usually empty till 8:00 am; when the first couple aids or assistants would come in, ready to make coffee, turn on the lights, start up all the computers, and gather up the messages from the night before. Today though, life was organized and fully bustling with purpose.

Everyone getting read for Mayor Daniel Danforth Dickerson the 3rd's, Monthly speech. Danforth; insecure, and in the belief that public image was the key to winning popularity, held a press conference every first Monday of a new month. Most citizens saw it as a news update; community calender, events, and budget stats.

It saved them a trip to their local city counsel meeting each month. Other then that it was pointless and served only one purpose...Omens.

-/-

**Across town, **Commissioner James Gordon was hard at work collecting his thoughts; and getting ready, the days itinerary, his morning eight O'clock meeting scheduled to be with all his squadron leaders.

"Let's see," there was the Mayors press conference today at 10am; in front of City Hall, that he'd needed coverage for.

The Gotham Knights football game. Scheduled to take place at noon; James Gordon wishing he could attend the game instead of work, the Knights were up 4:1 and their odds this year looked promising.

"Hey, Chief..."

Gordon looked up. Detective Bull stood in his doorway, jelly danish in one hand, cup of coffee in the other. "Sorry Bull, what was that?"

"I said there's bagels out here today, and Kathy's making you that decaf stuff you like." (Bagels were rare food around the office, and James couldn't even look at a donut or pastry. Partly because of how his wife had always warned him about gaining weight, and now because Barbara was all over him about having cholesterol, sugar problems, and a heart attacks when he was old and gray.)

"Thanks Bull" offering the Detective a seat. Detective Bull plopping down as he munched noisily away on his jelly danish. "So, what's on todays schedule?"

Gordon sighing..."What?" Asked Bull, "What'd I say?"

"It's just that don't you ever tire of the same thing." Bull midway through a bite of his danish stopped; eying his Chief with suspicion, "This is Gotham City, nothing here is normal." Gordon watching as Detective Bulls Danish driped blueberry jelly onto the mans knuckles, Bull paying no mind.

"It's just that we have the Mayors conference at ten, were going to be needing men to handle traffic control, security for the Knights game..."

"I hear their stats are good this year," mumbled Bull interrupting..."and on top of that, don't forget the traffic problem's due to the water flooding is going to make things less easy for us once the game gets over with."

Gordon eyed Bull like someone ready to explode. He hadn't forgotten! How could he have. Three city blocks worth of water mains had been let loose onto six city streets; flooding them beyond hope of recovery anytime soon. (later it would be remarked how the city workers had just been seen checking the manholes where the water had come up from a day earlier. Why they hadn't seen the problem then, was anyone's guess…..)

"Yeah, it was the first thing I got hit with this morning," replied Gordon. "Even before I'd stepped foot inside the building," gripped Gordon. Bull offering him no comfort, instead he'd discovered the jelly on his knuckles and was attempting to lick it off.

"You know," finally replied Bull. "They tried to shut down the water mains, but just weren't able to in time." "To bad. Such a shame, I just hope nothing calls me into one of those streets, I don't feel like wading though knee high water.

Gordon rolled his eyes, Detective Bull didn't feel like doing much of anything most of the time. Strange, that he was their top Detective; stranger, that he was actually, a really good detective. Guess everyone had to have at least one ambition.

"Sir, here's your cup of coffee and bagel."

"Thanks, Kathy." "No problem," smiled Kathy, head turning to look upwards at the lights that had just flickered. Gordon and Bull looking up as well.

James Gordon sighed. "It's been doing that all morning since about six," commented Kathy with annoyance...Gordon giving another sigh as he bit into his bagel. O_h this was going to be one hell of a day._

_-/-_

Twenty minuets later (8:20) all of Gotham's squadron leaders were in their morning meeting. Commissioner Gordon telling them all about the days schedule and reminding them all to avoid the flooded streets...(that's when the first call was reported)

"So, I fully expect someone to try and take advantage of..."Excuse me Sir" Gordon looking over at the door. "Yes Kathy, what is it?"

"Sorry sir, but it was just reported"...a made leaving one of her jobs in the Robinson villa apartment, walked by a room where the door was slightly left a jar..."Reported to see crates and canisters of gasoline rigged to wire spindles."

Mouths fell open. Gordon's sigh could be heard clear as any shout. "We'll gentlemen, it looks as though the day won't wait, your dismissed. Henderson, get your men down there on the double and see to the evacuation of the building. Jack Henderson stood, acknowledging James Gordon with a nod. On his way out, he passed Captain Heart. "Hay Jack, don't forget your wading boots."

Henderson gave Heart a look of annoyance. "You know your a really ass Heart." Kevin Heart just smiled, "yeah, but I'm also unfortunately your backup."

Henderson closed his eyes. _"Maybe the room would blow him up"_

-/-

**By 8am**….Gotham City light and power plant was experiencing call volume in the range of small momentary flickers of power loss all over the city. Nothing seemed to be wrong though when they went and did a check of the systems. Declaring the problem to be only glitches; hiccups here and there, so the plant workers ignored the problem. Blaming it on the new generator they'd just installed. "Give it time," commented the second assistant, "it's new," things always act like that at first; the rest of the system isn't used to something actually working properly. It's making up for it," he joked.

-/- (8:35)

Bruce Wayne sat in the back of his 2006 Chrysler 300. (they kind of remind me of a limo, or something he'd actually let Alfred chauffeur him around in) He was looking over his notes for the big board meeting. This day was very important to Wayne Industries. They were trying to pick up a new pharmaceutical company, and then there was the future of his company to think about. What was he going to do if he eventually had to fake Richard's death?

Bruce looked up. His thoughts had been heavy with guilt these past months, he should have told Tim the truth, although if he had, Tim probably would have insisted they go rescue him from Slade. "That they should be out there, scouring the globe for them." Bruce agreeing with him. Eyes staring out the window as the car passed along down the streets of Gotham.

Why hadn't he listened to his instincts. Why had he just let Richard walk out of the hospital morgue? He'd known something was off, totally; when Richard had threatened him, and it wasn't an act he'd put on for Slade. No, Bruce had seen the fire in his son's eyes. He'd heard the anger in his voice. Dick had meant every word.

Bruce sighing, he should have seen the signs. Thinking back, Bruce could piece the signs all together now. Why hadn't he seen how unhappy; how desperate, Dick had been for an out...

College...

Moving out of the manor...

Changing his identity...

Moving to Bulhaven...

Signing up to join the police department ...

Barbara revealing to him after the incident in Chicago what he'd told her about wanting to quit, to marry her; start a family, and live a normal life. To just be "human."

Bruce, his stare blank; emotionless, just starring out the window..._Richard where are you now, why him, why... _

"Alfred why are we taking a different rout? You know I'm in a hurry this morning."

"Sorry Master Bruce, but the lights aren't fully working properly this morning it must be because of the water flooding."

"What water flooding," inquired Bruce. Alfred looking back over his shoulder as they came to a red stoplight. "I was listening to the police scanners this morning, there has been a water leak; three city blocks have been flooded, nothing to worry about, simply a non Batman emergency. City workers are already hard at work trying to clear up the water, but the damage had made it necessary to change our driving rout in order to reach Wayne Tower."

Bruce sitting in the back seat gave a disgruntled sigh, collecting up his notes for the meeting. "Fine, let's just try and make it there before the rest of the board. The meeting starts at 9:30 and I want to be the first one seated." Giving acceptance to not just the minor issue of taking a different rout to work, but Alfred's comment that he couldn't attempt getting out of the meeting under the pretense that Batman was needed.

"Very well sir, and might I then assume you are not going to require my services during lunch?"

Bruce looking up stared at the loyal butler's back "Maybe, Why?"

"Well I had offered to help Leslie go shopping for supplies this morning, but I could..."

"No that's find. You go ahead and help Leslie, she needs your help more then I do. I'll just have one of the girls run out and get me something."

Alfred pulling the car up to the front entrance of Wayne Tower, got out and walked around; opening the door and taking from Bruce his briefcase, as he got out. "Very well sir" handing him back the briefcase. Alfred shutting the door. "Good luck today Master Bruce." Bruce looking up at his multi story million dollar tower. "Luck I'm afraid Alfred doesn't work when dealing with the board. More like...well I'll let you know when I discover what works."

Alfred shaking his head as he watched Bruce Wayne walk the steps to the front entrance. Watched him step inside, leaving Alfred free to turn and leave. Things just hadn't been the same since Master Richard had left. Alfred remembering the card he'd gotten in the mail. The apology for not saying goodbye in person, the thanks for all he'd ever done for him. "Particularly" for supporting him in his choice to move out...Alfred not really sure now, that that had been the right choice. After all, look where it had lead him.

-/-

The image on the screen of Alfred dropping Bruce off to work did nothing to discourage Omen's desire to continue. He'd wondered if seeing Bruce would nag at his conscious. The only thing it had seemed to do, was irritate him more.

"Sir" Omen turning to his male computer hacker Rufus Gent. He and Sandra Smith had been assigned to this mission because they were the best at what they did. Which was operate, coordinate, and track; the other members of the team, while at the same time keeping tabs on all things happening outside the unit.

He'd decided to test their limits a step further and had given them each an additional assignment designation for this mission.

**-Flashback-**

"How good are you two at hacking," he'd asked them after being introduced.

"Were not the best, but we'll make you proud," Sandra had honestly stated.

**-End Flashback-**

That had all been Richard had needed to hear. "Yes Mr. Grant, what is it?"

"Sir, the video feed from Robinson Villa is on line." Slade's 26 robots had each been given tasks same as the human members of the team. (Some were being used as Slade had always used them, as spies.) Others, we'll their revealed jobs would come about with the course of the day's events.

Jack Henderson had finally reached the fifth floor apartment where Miss Reta Alonzo had seen the crates of explosives and Gasoline. He'd expected to see quite a sight, but when his fellow officers had blew out breaths of relief; hurrying him over to the door, his understanding of why they'd been so tense, made his ulcer and indigestion rise up into his throat. "Holly...

The room was stacked full of nothing; no furniture, no wall paintings, nothing. Except crates upon endless stacked crates of what read "Dynamite" and "C4" on the outside of them. In between; where there actually could be seen space, were tightly placed canisters of what could only be assumed held gasoline. The usual; red, blue, and fifty gallon drum-barrels, were shining in the sunlight. Showing that something was inside the visible jugs.

There was enough stuff in there to take out the building, the surrounding street, sidewalk, and about five city blocks in whatever direction this stuff decided to blow up in.

Jack turned as Captain Heart who had finally waddled his way up beside him, "Hay Kevin, I think you auto-go first."

Captain Heart, his normally half ass cocky attitude gave way to speechless silence; before the words: "What are you kidding me, I'm not setting one foot inside that door," came back in reply.

Rufus chuckled, Omen unable to help the smile that crossed over his own face. "Well that should keep them busy for a while, show me the status of our other targets."

Rufus reacted to Omen's order with a nod and the words "Yes sir" pulling up camera feed on his screen of Tim Drake; sitting in class, eagerly looking at the clock. "Has he made any calls yet?"

"No sir." "Sandra's still monitoring Wayne's office, and also the Spy-bot following around his Butler hasn't reported anything."

"And our other target?"

Rufus punched in a couple buttons. "She's just leaving school."

-/- (9:03am)

Barbara Gordon put her books away from her early 7am class, exiting the classroom and running down the hall to catch the bus. She'd decided, after a long talk with her father, to stick it out, finish-up her last semester of college and try and keep moving forward. It hadn't been easy and it hadn't been something she'd truly felt motivated to do since she'd watched Dick die. Since his death, she hadn't felt like doing much of anything.

At first, when she'd still thought there'd been hope, when the titan girl Raven, and Superman had told them all about how he was supposedly immortal she'd been so angry that she'd vowed to slap Richard a good one for never telling her. _When he wakes up I'm going to_...(she decided she was going to kiss him, then slap him, and then most likely cry) but then, when they'd all waited; waited and waited, waited for him to wake up...and slowly, they'd all begun to realize that something wasn't right. _"Why isn't he waking up."_

She could still hear the question Starfire had asked. (Wiping her eyes as she walked across the campus) Her own need to understand why, "why it was" he hadn't come back to life as Raven and Superman had told them he most likely would.

Then it had been Batman that had told them all it had been a trick; a mean and cruel trick, but not on Raven or Superman's part, no. By Slade. All by a man she hadn't ever met or known of before. Someone she later discovered had been Richard's number one enemy. Someone, he'd supposedly had a very long history; a past with, someone that she'd never even heard of in passing mention of.

His own girlfriend. Someone she'd thought was his best friend, and yet he'd not once ever told her or mentioned him to her once. And now he was gone, and she was left trying to...catch the bus.

_Man am I going to be later. _(running down the block...

For the past year before Richard had died, she'd been working for a software company on the side. Quite the challenge juggling school, her superhero duties, and having a personal relationship going all at the same time. She'd actually been a bit pleased when Richard had suggested they take things slow. She'd figured it would give her more time to try and saving up money; work at getting her credit going, in order to start up her own company.

Now she was nearly done with college; scheduled to graduate early in March, and thanks to Bruce she had a place to start up her business. (Bruce willing to donate the Clock Tower building to her (for tax write off purposes, he would tell those on his board) and as part of the "Gotham Citizen's Assistance" college education fund.

Part of it would help out Batman, and the other superheros who needed a better connection to information in a pinch. A relay; a communications hub, now all she needed was a small business loan. Bruce offering to fund that too, but Barbara telling him "No"

It would look better; allow a better cover story, if anyone traced Batman's activities back to her if the loan had come without the assistance of Bruce Wayne. The building could be overlooked. Wayne owned lots of vacant and unused property all over Gotham, he was constatly donating buildings for one reason or another, "but the money should come from an independent outside source."

"Besides, I like doing some things just on my own." Bruce understanding. "I can respect that." "Good luck."

Now if only she could impress the loan officer as much. Her meeting was scheduled for 9:40 at "Gotham United Bank" and it was praying heavily upon her mind, which was why she missed that she was being followed.

-/- (9:45)

Tim fidgeted in his seat, why wouldn't the clock turn already? Ring dame you bell, ring!...The bell ringing, and Tim flew out the door as fast as he could, the teacher calling out: "Slow down Mr. Drake or I will give you detention."

Tim didn't stop though, he had to get a hold of Bruce. Reaching the pay phone he dialed the number for Wayne Towers.

"Hello" Wayne Industries how may I help direct your call?"

"Bruce Wayne's secretary please." Answered Tim in a rush, he'd leaned long ago that one never asked directly for Mr. Wayne, you asked for his secretary and then identified yourself. Telling her your needs and how you wished to speak with Mr. Wayne.

"One moment please..."

There was a pause, a toneless silence, and then a click. More silence, before a female voice picked up. "Hello Mr. Wayne's office, how may I help you?" The voice was new. That didn't matter though, there was at least four different girls that could answer the phone, and Tim had seen many come and go since he'd become acquainted with Bruce.

"Hello, I need to speak with Mr. Wayne's personal secretary." Sandy knew Tim, knew he and Bruce often talked. Why? She didn't care, she just seemed to accept the fact that Mr. Wayne would say ok, and since he was ok with it she'd just gotten into the habit now of allow him to speak with Bruce.

"I'm sorry young man, but Sandy is out sick today, is there anything I can help you with?"

Out sick? Oh what were the odds? "Yes, I need to speak with Mr. Wayne, this is Tim Drake, he knows me and if you just ask him he'll agree to speak with me."

The woman's voice paused for a moment, then she came back on; a bit more professional, and slightly less friendly. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Wayne is in a board meeting today and is not to be disturbed. You're just going to have to call back around noon when they break for lunch." Before Tim could ask to leave a message the woman hung up on him...

Tim looked down at the phone. Shock, and angry rage breaking though, before his mind thought of Alfred.

He searched his pockets for more quarters. Damn his cell phone for deciding not to work today. Tim typed in the number to Wayne manor, waiting impatiently as the phone rang and rang, finally the answering machine kicked in. Tim too in a hurry to leave a message; break was almost over, and he couldn't afford to be late to his next class, considering it was the teacher that he had the meeting with afterward. Reluctantly Tim had to give up. He'd just have to try and find time between now, and when his meeting with his teacher was over, to call Bruce back and tell him what was going to happen tonight.

-/-

Omen stood watching; arms crossed over his chest, back straight, and a pleasant smile on his mask covered face. "Well done Miss Smith." Sandra turned, smiling wide as she hung up the phone on Tim, "it was easy hacking the call and intercepting it before it reached the top floor."

Richard nodding. "Very well. You and Rufus continue your job of hacking into the local Quest telephone company, and get ready for phase two to begin."

Rufus and Sandra nodding, "Yes sir"

Omen turned, leaving them to their work as he walked out of the room his two hackers had set up shop in. Traveling down the hallway of the old abandoned warehouse; which conveniently was located only three blocks from the docks and warehouse, where the shipment would arrive tonight. Omen went in search of his Lieutenant and Ariel, stepping over a fallen door frame. The hideout used to be one of Batman's old cases, abandoned after the villain had been brought to justice. Now, all it was, was a storage place for the cities many junked and non working vehicles. Tax write offs.

"And I'm telling you I don't care. I'm not changing clothes, and I don't care how many times you threaten me."

Richard smiled, it was like Beast Boy and Cyborg; Ariel was loyal to a fault, his Lieutenant; Brent Gafvord, was loyal, but he'd been reported to have attitude problems. He didn't take crap for little personal choices. Like his personal dislike of green military camouflage uniforms, which was what most of Slade's lower class troops in training, or at the third level bases were ordered to wear.

Ariel turning to Omen as he entered, "Would you do something about him, he doesn't listen to me at all."

"And why should he?" Inquired Omen slow and purposefully Slade sounding. He's not under your charge, same as you are not under his. Both of you are under my charge, and I have already told Lieutenant Gafvord he can wear whatever he so chooses."

Gafvord smiling a winning smirk at her that ended with a chocking sound, as his hands came up to protect himself from Omens death grip of his neck. "However" You will not show a superior officer disrespect. Even if you are, not under their command. Do I make myself clear Lieutenant Gafvord."

Ariel's shock and surprise at Richard's quick reaction, and also his reprimanding of her, made her take a step back. Watching in silence as Gafvord chocked out an apology and agreed. Being released where he feel to the floor coughing from the crushing grip Omen had held on him.

_Wow, Richard's a lot stronger then I thought._ Fear was slowly building up in Ariel, she had not thought much of Richard in any way other then someone she knew from long ago. A kind of friend, someone Slade had sent her on a mission against. Not really taking to realize, the full implications of Slade placing Richard; _i mean Omen_, in charge.

"It's time to take this into phase two," remarked Omen walking over to the table where he'd set up his map of the city and began systematically implementing his plan. "Lieutenant Gafvord"

"Yes sir"

"Get the men together and begin making sure everything is ready for when the time comes to begin phase three."

"Right away sir, and Sir. About before..."

Omen turned and looked at the older male, "Just remember why you are here Lieutenant."

**-Flashback-**

"Sergent Gafvord reporting as ordered Sir"

Slade sitting in his chair at the base in Russia didn't even bother acknowledging the young man. He was leaning in his chair five steps above; at the computer consoles, hand against his left side of his face, relaxed and looking board.

Richard, standing beside Slade in his Apprentice uniform stepped forward. "Sergent, do you know why you are here?"

Sergent Gafvord; looking at Slade, who was still looking disinterested, but eying the proceedings. Looked between the two before returning his attention back on the mystery man talking to him from Deathstroke's side. "I asked you a question Sargent."

"No sir, I was simply told my presence was requested by Colonel Deathstroke and that I was to report immediately."

_Colonel?_ Now that was a new one. Richard turned and looked over at Slade, he merely waved. "It's only a title" Omen deciding that was a discussion for later.

"No Sargent. That, is where you are wrong. It was I that requested you." The revelation brought Gafvord slight confusion. "Sir if I may ask"

"No Sergent, you may not ask anything at this time, you are to remain silent unless addressed. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir"

"Master Deathstroke; Richard using the title on purpose, judging Gafvord's reaction and submission now that he'd just lowered his hidden status to "slave of Deathstroke"

"He has warned me about attempting to recruit you for a mission. Apparently you are somewhat of a trouble maker." Judging, as Gafvord's fists curled in frustration.

"Your Captain gives you an average rating, and says you have above normal stats, but that if not for your attitude problem you would be a top ranking; loyal, officer." Watching as Gafvord became shocked to discover what his Captain thought of him.

"Fit for any mission," concluded Richard, stepping down and walking to stand before a man that was at least an inch taller then him. Built like a body athlete, Gafvord's metabolism must have been able to absorbed anything. His hair was dark brown, but it had steaks of blond in it. Richard pretty certain that, was not standard military style, or length. Not that it wasn't modestly styled or cut to an ok length, but what really caught Richard was when they locked eyes.

Richard's deep mask covered eyes could not be ignored by Gafvord's brown ones. Still they wouldn't look away, he stared right back, yet not challenging. No, he'd found a way to make it look respectful, yet he wouldn't back down either. "I'm going to give you a chance Sergent Gafvord."

"How would you," Richard walking back up the steps to stand beside Slade who was now sitting up straight in his chair. Eye locked on Gafvord, attention making the young man a little nervous. Richard continuing to speak, "I have need of a Lieutenant, and I think you would make a perfect second in command for me."

"What say you?" Inquired Slade.

Gafvord looking at them with shock and surprise. _Him, a Lieutenant? _And then it hit him. This guy, this man; who had called Deathstroke Master, this guy who had the right to stand beside Deathstroke the Terminator and to command him without even fear or permission of the Colonel. He was offering to him a chance. One neither his Captain, nor the Colonel would have offered to him. Gafvord looked up at Omen, a new refined appearance and respect issuing from deep inside of him. "I won't let you down Sir."

**-End Flashback-**

"Just remember why you are here Lieutenant."

"I do sir"

A/N: Good stopping spot. NEXT...and for any of you that had forgot, this next chapter is something like 30 pages if your thinking about printing it off. For those of you that wish to follow along with the action about to come, I have a link to a map of Gotham City in my bio. I suggest you check it out, it's actually quite something, and most of my locations for the storyline came off of the map.


	72. Chapter 72 Waking up Gotham pt 2

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 72 (Waking up Gotham pt. 2)

Jack Henderson just wasn't having any luck today. The coin toss that was to determine which of them was to enter into the room first had betrayed him. Kevin Heart smiled smugly as he handed Henderson the mirror to try and see around the half cracked door with: "Good Luck"

Henderson knew he was finished now, Heart had just cursed him for life; the short amount of it, that he had left of it now. "Drop Dead Heart"

"Start the watch," ordered Henderson. The backup officer standing next to Heart called out the time at 9:40, clicking the stopwatch and nodding to Henderson the ok to go.

They had protocol for this kind of thing. It was marked by increments of minuets, if you failed to pass a certain point of acceptability; within that amount of time, then there were only so many options. Leading to a call of "an unsafe situation" where then the officer was pulled back, and a second unit was called in to determine if they could try and finish the job, the same set of training rules applying for them as well.

Henderson gave a small prayer and pleaded with god to leave Heart out of his decision. Moved the mirror slowly around the door to determine what was on the back side. More endless crates, more tubs of gasoline, and more spools of wire. He still couldn't determined where they lead off to. "Hello" called Henderson. Perhaps someone was in the back bedroom, rigged and ready to blow it all. "Hello, is anyone inside?"

-/-

**9:50am**, the press conference was scheduled to start in ten minuets. Mayor Danforth was finishing up polishing his voice tone, his assistant helping him into his dress jacket and made sure his tie was perfectly striate. "So," asked Danforth, "do I look alright."

"You look like the poster runner for the next election," commented his assistant. She'd learned long ago that boosting the man's ego was the way to keep him calm. "Fine," nodded Danforth, "then let us go."

All the news reporters were there, talking and exchanging greetings of board enthusiasm. They were the crappy job reporters, the one's that were forced to cover the Mayors boring monthly. Never given the chance to cover a real story, never allowed to stand in the spotlight. Some of them would be famously recognized after this...

Omen watched the monitor screen as Sandra and Rufus made the first call. "911 please state the emergency."

Sandra typed in a command, hitting the enter button and the pre recorded voice of her making a bomb threat went into action. The 911 operator became very stiff, her voice tense and afraid. Yet she tried to remain professional. Richard could almost imagine the operator shocked; unable to recall suddenly what protocol there was for this kind of thing, failing miserably to click the red emergency button for her supervisor, and then recalling to mind that a trace should be going before calling up the right department for that...All the time she kept trying to ask questions to the recorded voice of Sandra.

"Can you please explain why it is you are wishing to do this."

"Does a family member work there, or do you work there? Were you fired?"

"Do you have a name miss, can you please help me help you."

Sandra and Rufus smiled, exchanging looks before turning to look up at Omen who stood behind them. "We recorded the message to exactly 4 minuets 35 seconds. No trace will be able to be made just as you requested, and it's all been done computerized. We prerecorded our voices, so that they can't pick up any background noise or trace them, or even analyze them." Omen knowing later; if Batman got a hold of it, what processes he'd make the recording undergo in the Batcomputer's sophisticated system. Trying to find some clue to the identity of the caller and from where the call had originated.

Omen's clever hackers; having routed the call from inside the Quest telephone company, the call would never be traced back to the warehouse. "Very good work you two." Both hackers smiling with glee. This game was fun, they'd never had such a cool job before, Omen was loads better at pulling off a great hist then Deathstroke, or even one of their Captain's ever was. They both secretly hoped they'd get to do something like this again. Although they doubted it.

"Thanks Sir"

"Ok, now for part B. Rufus, inform Gavford he has the green light to go."

-/-

Just as the Mayor's speech was beginning. 10:00am and the Mayors first words of greeting came out, live camera feed recording the speech. That's when Commissioner Gordon was forced to get on the phone and tell his men covering the Mayor's speech that a bomb squad was now in rout to City Hall. That an immediate evacuation was called for and the Captain; a round plump old school cop by the name of Daniels, had to push his way up onto stage and politely take the Mayor away from the microphone. The news reporters knew immediately then, that they had a story on their hands.

"Mayor Danforth." An ambitious young reporter seized the chance, "Mayor, is there something wrong? Can you please tell us what's happening?"

The Mayor his face pale, yet his need to remain popular leading to his quick thinking saved face in the eyes of the community. "I'm afraid todays conference will have to be postponed. I'd like to apologize to the citizens of Gotham, but those of us in high standing, are prone to threats. We would never wish to put anyone else in danger, so due to a threat made this morning I'm going to have to ask that all our fine reporters please pack up and leave the immediate area. As for my staff and fellow co-workers of City Hall, would you please let these fine officers lead you all to safety."

The Mayor dismissing any further questions and moving off the steps to follow Daniels to a more secure location. At the same time the reporters fled to a more secure location, keeping the story alive and in rare form; a live, on the scene update of events.

The second unit bomb squad, had a hard time reaching City Hall, having to battling the traffic from all the sports fans heading to the Knights Dome. Everyone worried now that two of the four units was out in the field. This making it now, only the backup; second stage units, that were ready and waiting in case something else happened.

Commissioner Gordon; sitting at his desk, trying to figure out what damage this day thus far was headed for. Six flooded streets, re routing traffic, two units out on possible bomb threats. The chance that Robinson Villa, and one whole block could explode, and now City Hall was under possibility of structural damage. _What did that mean for the area around City Hall?_

James Gordon looked over at Kathy. "Would you mind getting me a cup of regular coffee." Kathy not even bothering to ask "are you sure," replied: "I'll get you a bottle of aspirin while I'm at it too."

"Better get the antacid while your running off to the medicine cabinet then." Kathy nodding as she passed by the man Gordon had come to call "the man who spoke to all."

"James, the call couldn't be traced, we're working on at least narrowing down the area, but..."

Gordon getting the picture. "Just do what you can Frank."

-/-

At 10:30am the first city block that had reported minor glitches went down in power loss for three hours before the Gotham power plant could get their computers rebooted. (Coming to learn that a burnt circuit was responsible for it.)

"All in a days work around this old half pieced together power station," replied the same man from earlier, although this time, his light attitude was wavering. The comment had been made with less a cocky smile.

-/-

Jack Henderson, whipped sweat off his forehead. He'd managed to determine that the apartment was empty, and that all the wires littering the floor were nothing but that; simply laying scattered all over the floor, they didn't seem to be attached to anything. Still, Jack wasn't a professional because he believed everything he saw. "10:40" called out his time man. Jack proceeding to the next phase. (Opening up one of the crates and seeing what was inside.) Crowbar in hand, he lightly tap felt, his way around one of the top lids marked TNT. It rang back slightly occupied, some air also inside though.

"I'm going to try and open the lid slightly," called out Jack.

Kevin behind and on the other side of the door, ordered all those non essential men outside. Praying he and the man timing Jack would live to join them.

-/-

Bruce Wayne; trapped inside the conference room with the board members, and representatives of "N.T.S. Dine Industries," sat fidgety anxious. He had this feeling that something was off. That he needed to check in with Alfred as soon as possible. Something was not right. Unfortunately the CEO of the Pharmaceutical company had begun negotiations, and now was not the time for mistakes. Batman; or no Batman, this deal would cut his throat with the board if he let it slip through his hands. So regrettably he refocused his attention to the matter at hand, and just hoped they could get though this by lunch time.

-/-

Omen turned and was met with Ariel walking into the room. She carried a drink tray and bags of Gotham's finest fast food takeout. Handing Sandra, and Rufus something to eat and drink. Offering one to Richard as well. "Thanks, but I require nothing to eat or drink."

Ariel eying him with female motherly stubbornness. "Yeah, and I didn't work in a pizza paler for a whole month, just because you pretended to eat Pizza."

Rufus and Sandra turned; trying to hide the smiles that were coming to their faces, Richard took the drink from her. Setting it down on one of the tables; as far away from the video monitors and equipment as possible, "I did at one time require food to live yes, but no more." "I believe you had a hand in helping Master Deathstroke with that," piercing her with a nasty tone and a begrudging look of anger. "Now I neither require food, nor drink, or sleep." Ariel staring at him with disbelief; sipping from her Pepsi through her straw, "Your serious?"

"I don't joke when it comes to the things of my Master," coldly replied Omen. Sandra and Rufus feeling the tension in the room hid their eyes from view. Ariel continued to stare at Omen with shock. Omen turned back to Sandra and Rufus, "why don't you two take a break. Eat away from the equipment and wash up when your done. By then it will be time to begin phase three."

Rufus rising from his seat stretched, "sure thing. I need to use the restroom anyway."

Sandra nodding, took her food with her. Noticing at the door how Omen was continuing to ignore Ariel. She wondered what past history those two had. Wondering what would make a man turn so cold...and yet, as she recalled; Omen was fun, had up to this point been nice, and even kind at times too. He was a strange one to judge.

Ten minuets later, both hackers came back in, finding only Omen in the room, the food and drink still laying where he'd left them. Ariel however had apparently left. The clock on the equipment read 10:56am.

"It's time to begin," commented Omen, he was obviously less angry. Sandra not wanting to push things back to the tense way they were before got on the keyboard and initiated the next anonymous call to 911 dispatch.

This time the call came into the 911 call center and lasted long enough for a trace. (a lot of good it would do them)... "Hello this is 911. What is your emergency... "Hello yes,..."

Robinson park was the central marking point of Gotham City. It was split up, with a road of traffic running through the center of it. At this time of day; right as the first lunch patrons took their food to the park, it wouldn't be unusual to find bags and trash laying around the park. What it would be unusual to find, was just exactly what the panicked voice on the 911 call was calling in about.

Claiming to have discovered a brown packing box, "Ticking"

"Did you say ticking?" Asked the 911 operator, Sandra relaying this message over her keyboard again. (Having already prerecorded and downloaded her voice into the computer) Was filtering her voice to display background noise from the park. Sounds of cars, people talking, and birds. All background noise that had been prerecorded from the park near the exact same pay phone the police would later trace the call back to. Sandra and Rufus having finished their hack job of Gotham's telephone systems, now had complete control over Quest.

"Yes" answering the 911 operator, "and the package says "Fragile" on the outside, although it's this side up arrows are upside down, and there is no tape sealing the bottom of the box. It's just a plain flat bottom. As if the box is just all one completely sealed thing." (Later it would be discovered the flaps were under the box, under where the ticking was coming from.)

Inside, it would be discovered that a clock; was responsible for the ticking sound, the bomb squad third backup unit, following protocol, right up to the moment that the clock; scheduled to go off at exactly 12:38….that high pitched alarm ring, sending men fleeing for their very lives. Each man thinking his life was over. (Later discovering a fish bowl inside the box with the alarm clock) Small wind up toy penguins floating in the fish bowl with three small exotic fish..."If Penguin's playing us for fools I'll kill him with my bear hands" cried one of the bomb squad unit officers. Those around him nodding their agreement.

The evacuation of the park; caused by the discovery of the ticking box, and the re routing of city traffic yet again, especially during the noon Lunch hour caused even more stress for an already pressured city. This new traffic change; disrupting traffic and preventing those at the Knights Dome, from taking any way but "south" past grant park; and "east" past Wayne Towers.

-/-

Jack Henderson angry as hell when he too discovered he'd waisted his whole morning, and worried himself at least 20 bounds thinner. Only to discover peanuts packed into each and every crate marked TNT or C4, and the gasoline containers? "Water"

"Somebody's playing us for fools," replied Kevin Heart, his funny man attitude taking on a bitter and angry twist. "Whoever it is, I hope they find my fist as funny when I'm ramming it threw their face."

Jack shoving past Kevin with annoyance, "That's great, you can clean up while you look for clues to who this practical jokester is."

-/-

Lieutenant Gafvord just loved football games. Hot dogs, beer; oh the beer, how he missed the taste of beer. But no, he was on a mission. "It's 11:30," he called out looking at his watch and then at his men. "Too bad the Knight game is going to have to be postpone."

"Yeah," called back in reply one of his men who was fiddling with the main system box down in the boiler room. "I hear their stats are really good this year too."

Both men shrugging as they smiled. Gafvord, continued counting down the minuets.

-/-

"This is Lucy Searcy reporting live from Knights Dome in Gotham City."

"It would appear that the Knights football stats have taken on some unexpected changes. Now the once almost perfect score. 4:1 will now be taking on a two."

"Unexpectedly the overhead fire sprinklers; somehow decided to go off right as the game began, raining down upon the some six thousand sports fans, and setting off the fire alarm. Calling forth, the Gotham Fire Department, and leaving a very confused crowd of sports patrons in the parking lot."

"One woman was injured in the panic to escape the stadium, but the real tragedy here is that the stadium has to be inspected over every inch; for possible truth, of a fire. A ruling to be determined as to what caused the sprinklers to go off, before anyone can be allowed back in."

"Perhaps by then, the very wet, and very muddy stadium will be able to support the game fans. Hopes are still hight that they might still be able to see the game, although some say that it's going to just be a wash out."

-/-

By this time Alfred had heard of the many chaotic events taking place; he and Leslie being one of the many cars that were forced to re routed away from Robinson park, it was too late to continue. "I'm sorry Leslie, it looks as though were going to have to cut short your shopping day."

Leslie sighing with a shrug. "I guess the city needs Batman more then I need flowers, and supplies."

Alfred sympathetically frowning supportively. "It's ok Alfred, just take me back to the clinic."

Alfred dropping Leslie off at about noon, using her phone to call Bruce.

Bruce Wayne sat in his office at Wayne Industries. Negotiations had lead up to Lunch; Bruce's fine mind had helped bring the meeting to a quick close, each side happy, and his Business Empire; one pharmaceutical company, richer.

"Oh" sighed Bruce sitting down in his seat and rubbing his temples. Sandy his personal security had ordered him lunch and sent an aid off to retrieve it. Bruce was now free to try and contact Alfred. A smile playing on his face when Sandy popped her head inside and announced Alfred was on the phone. "Thanks Sandy I'll take it in a second."

His mind having a hard time not screaming I told you so when Alfred explained all the chaotic events taking place all over Gotham City. Bruce called up his police band, listening to all the calls and conversations taking place. Looking up as the lights dimmed and then came back, only to flicker with foreshadowed warning. "Alfred are the lights flickering at Leslie's?"

"Yes Master Bruce, their flickering all over town. What began as minor glitches this morning, has turned into city wide trouble." "The hospital has pulled out their generators, and at least three whole streets we passed on the way here are dark and dead of power. I bet the power company is in a real panic."

Everything was triggering his Bat duty sense. "Although, Sir, if I might comment," Alfred knowing him way too well. "Batman, can not save a city from poor maintenance. The flooding is something for the city maintenance to handle, and the power problem is for those at the power plant to deal with."

"Might I suggest a chartable donation later on to a long overdue remodel of the city power plant."

Bruce smiling. "Yes I'll tell Sandy to work on that, in the mean time, I think the city wide bomb threats that the police scanner is talking about "is" something for Batman. Try and get a hold of Barbara, she's supposed to be at Gotham United Bank trying to acquire a loan today, I don't think she'll mind a page from you..."

At the same time Alfred and Bruce were talking. Tim had finally managed to make it though class, and was now pacing in the Teachers meeting room. It was more, a one on one meeting room; with nice plants, windows, and a telephone. Tim deciding that if he hurried no one would care if he made a quick call. Besides, this just couldn't wait any longer. He had to let Bruce know what could happen tonight. God only knew that the loss of time might have already cost them.

Tim hurried and dialed the office of Bruce Wayne. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne is still very busy in a board meeting"...Spoke Sandra again intercepting the call. "I don't care," yelled Tim into the phone. "Tell him it's Tim Drake on the phone and this is urgent, it can't wait." There was a pause, while Sandra looked over at Omen. It was time for things to finally bring out the Bat and fellowship. Nodding permission, Sandra shifted back into her role. "Very well, I'll see what I can do...Placing Tim in a hold, and calling Sandy; acting like the down stares lobby secretary.

"Try and get a hold of Barbara, she's supposed to be at Gotham United Bank trying to acquire a loan today, I don't think she'll mind a page from you..."

Sandy popping her head inside with a slight knock. "I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but Mr. Drake is on the pone and it seems he has something very urgent to say to you."

Bruce pausing in his conversation with Alfred. "Alfred hang on a second." Putting him on hold. "What line Sandy?"

"Line three"

Bruce picking up the line...nodding at Sandy in thanks. She again leaving.

"Hello, Tim"

"Bruce thank god I got threw to you. Bruce I've been trying all morning, I couldn't reach Alfred, and I'm stuck at school, but Bruce..."

Tim explaining everything to him about the note. Bruce filling Tim in on the bomb threats and city wide events. "So your saying this shipment at the docks is due in at 9:20?"

"That is what the note said "yes" and Bruce if that's true; it could be why all this crazy things are happening, each group trying to distract the city away from the shipment."

"I have a meeting with one of my teachers right now, in fact here she comes, but just as soon as it's over I'll meet up with you..."Where?"

"At the lower tunnels (sub basement) of Wayne Industries/Tower," answered Bruce his mind already kicking into Batman mode.

"Fine," replied Tim in a hurry, hanging up before even saying goodbye. His teacher looking at him with inquiry about his use of the phone. "Sorry, I just needed to make a quick call to my job and tell them I might be a bit late today."

Bruce apologized for keeping Alfred on hold. "Change in plans Alfred, you and Barbara meet me and Tim in the lower sub levels of Wayne Tower, it seems I now have a pretty good idea what's going on, and were going to need the whole team for this one."

"Understood sir, I shall get Miss Gordon and be there as quickly as possible."

-/-

With the police busy handling the evacuation of Robinson Park. City Hall being searched from top to bottom for the possible bomb threat (Which turned out to be found nothing by way of a bomb) but which remained empty and evacuated till the next morning just in case. The Knights Dome...which no fire was found. "It could have been a prank" Commissioner Gordon eying his advisory team..."maybe not..." retracted the men who'd suggested it.

Commissioner Gordon was at this point half temped to use the Batsignal, but _"no"_ not for flooding, fire alarms, and bomb threats that weren't yet real. He'd wait till something more significant; something the city couldn't handle, something the fire department wasn't capable of handling, and something the bomb squad couldn't handle.

So far Robinson Villa, City Hall, and Robinson Park had all turned out to be duds. The city was more then capable of handling a couple flooded streets, and a traffic accident every now and then. All the lighter side of normal Gotham chaos.

The overhead lights continued flickering on and off. "Sir" Gordon looking up from his desk..._"oh now what?" _

"Sir Gotham international airport just reported..."

At 1:45; Archie Goodwin International Airport, had to delay three flights due to power loss and an inability to get the backup generators to come on. They were forced to re rout four planes to different designated runways, discovering that because of a water pipe exploding, the generators were sparking and crackling.

(later it would be found out that it was sabotage) A C4 charge with timer had blown up the water pipe, spilling forth the water all onto the runway, and leaking down into the generators. No one sure why the runway had been targeted. Nothing else strange, or noteworthy happened at the airport for the rest of the day.

Gordon, forced to send Detective Bull out there; decided now was the time to do some other checking up on things, "I want a call placed to Black Gate Prison, and Arkham. I want a head count taken of every inmate, and everyone's time accounted for; inmate and employee, all for the last thirty hours.

"Yes Sir"

_Maybe it was about time to call in Batman after all?._...Gordon choosing yet again, to wait till Arkham and Black Gate called back...

-/-

Ariel and Omen stood in the planning room of there secret base. "Are we ready?" Asked Omen to his next team of chaos makers.

"Do we have the trucks and everything we need for tonight?"

Lieutenant Gafvord now back from Knights Dome, smiled with affirmation. "Yup, I got them all up and running. The men are working on the coating as we speak, and we have successfully stolen the other pieces of equipment that were needed."

"And the uniforms?" Inquired Omen.

"The men are already dressed in them," reported Ariel, smiling as she pulled over her own ninja uniform. It was now here groups turn for some fun. Oh how she'd waited for this moment, it had been a long time since she'd last been able to let her ninja training and skills take over.

"And you have the box full of tricks you need," inquired Omen looking at his secret squad of impersonators."

Ariel smiled as she pulled up her face mask. "I have the cord, the Bat symbols, the coins, and all the goodies. Were ready to go."

Omen nodding, turned to look at his Lieutenant. "Then it's time for Phase four. Let Rufus and Sandra know. I think it's time to inform our little mischief makers "their time is at hand..."

-/-

A few years back; there had been an earthquake. A 7.6 on the scale, which had resulted in untold property damage. In the aftermath, it had been discovered that a small hole had opened up; allowing access to the power plant, not many knew of the structural damage. Or how to gain access to it, but Batman had, and so had Richard, which is how they had been able to rig up the power plant...

A three man team had early in the night gained access to the plant. The night crew; small, and most of them sitting around asleep, had never taken notice of the rigging or hacking into their system that had been done.

(with a flick of their own equipment's switches, they could turn off, and on, the power all over the city…stop lights from working. All the crazy things that Gotham City had been experiencing thus far today.)

By 2:15 the Gotham City power and light plant was racing around like panicked fools. The phones had been removed from its ringer. No one could deny that a city wide "on and off" power failure glitch was systematically eating away at every building in the down town area. They just couldn't figure out or determine what the cause was. Little did they know that just outside; high up on the hillside, sat three men all dressed in combat camouflage military uniforms. Laughter echoing around them as they sat laughing their heads off. "This really has been the easiest job we've ever done for Deathstroke."

"Yeah. Omen's a riot! His since of ironic vengeance and fun makes me willing to join him for any mission, he's my kind of guy."

"Oh and just wait till tonight," commented the usually silent officer, each of them smiling wide. Such sin filled pleasure in each of their smiles that if anyone had been watching they would have feared for poor Gotham. (What could surely be planned for tonight?)

-/-

At 2:30; the third major call of the day came in to 911. Who by that time, was just about ready to call in reinforcements...

A ceremony for the historic and advanced technology society...(the Gotham Rapid Transit System) one of the longest independently operated monorail system in the world. Was playing host to a gathering of people.

Monolith Square, was all smiles until the doors opened and there, sitting bold and in plains sight to all, was a cooler; a canister filled with blue liquid, connected to a timer and charge.

Panic ensued and the group had ran screaming from the train dock. The rest of the building being forced into evacuation once the police were called. The cities fourth Bomb Squad arriving; it was assumed that this too was a joke, but who of them was going to treat the threat as such? No sir-e!

Protocol was carried out; and when the looser of the coin toss cut the wire running to the timer, there was a bank die pack that exploded red...(imagine the poor guy?) The blue liquid, later was identified as watered down Jell-o.

-/-

2:40 in the afternoon and despite the city wide occurrences, the city's supreme shopping department store. "Killingers" Was not about to close it's doors. A UPS truck delivered to Killinger's seven hundred gift packages. All wrapped up and addressed to every department employee working in the three story building. (Two hundred were set aside for those yet not at work that day) Fifty were sent to the lockers; of those who would not be coming into work that day, and... One of those two hundred packages were sent to the perfume bar….to await a Miss Natasha Jacobsen. Who's shift didn't start until nearly 5pm.

(Funny how no one questioned why they'd received such gifts.) Especially when the cards said they were from the filthy rich elite store owners who liked to brag that they rivaled Macy's, and who up until now, had not even once sent out such nice gifts to their employees.

You think it could have been to make up for stiffing them, out of the hundred thousand dollar Christmas bonus they had decided not to share last year? Or perhaps it was out of the greedy; kind hearts, the owners of Killinger's had? (Yeah that had to be it.)

-/-

By the late afternoon, Commissioner Gordon was more then willing to relent. (That although both Black Gate and Arkham Asylam had called back with no one missing the head count. Or anyone, unable to substantiate their where abouts for the last 30 hours.) There was still something going on in the town of Gotham. Something that now, required the aid of Batman!

So on flipped the Batsignal, at 2:48 pm...Batman, Batgirl, and Robin, all showing up in record time..."Wow that was fast."

"We were already in the area," replied Batman without sarcasm or a smile.

They were put on edge as the roof door burst open and one of the Commissioners aids came running onto the roof..."Sir"

"We just got another call..."

Gordon ran his hands though his hair, "The girl?

"Girl?" Inquired Robin, eying Batman and turning to the Commissioner.

"Each time a call has come in, its been a woman, and she's been unresponsive to our 911 operators."

"No sir," interrupted the aid, "this time it was a man's voice..." (anyone want to guess who's voice it was this time?)

With the days events the way they were transpiring, citizens of Gotham knew what to be on the watch for. Cathedral Square; located in lower south Gotham, was a leery place anyway; with having Black Gate Prison nearby, people were always keeping an eye out for strange things. At least two or three calls came in to the 911 operators each day about something strange or suspicious.

However, when the man reported to the 911 operator that there was a black briefcase; handcuffed to one of the city drinking fountains, today being what it had been. The 911 dispatcher immediately took him serious. Sending a message to poor Jack Henderson and Captain Heart, that they were again needed. This time, on the opposite side of the city.

You can imagine the angry courses and well chosen words that both men brought forth. Begrudgingly, the two left. (Turned around on the street they were on, and took a different rout to reach the square.)

"I'm going to take off and offer what assistance I can Commissioner," declared Batman as he turned and looked at his two partners.

Batgirl shook her head, looked out over the city. "I think one of use needs to try and track down the "the Order of Freedom."Tim heartedly agreeing with her.

"And I think someone should try and check out the docks," replied Robin. "I'm going to go see what the situation there is like, it's been too quite on this side of town. I'll meet back up with you after I finish my sweep."

"Very well," agreed Batman, "everyone stay alert, things are beginning to get out of hand, I think they could begin drawing the attention of those criminals that normally would stay hidden. Drawing them out of the woodwork, before too much longer."

Commissioner Gordon stating "that he'd tray and see if the Mayor would agree to a curfew."

"Go ahead and try," replied Batman, "but I don't think it'll keep those responsible for all this from finishing what they've started."

Gordon choosing instead, to send his best detectives over to Penguin's nightclub; the "Iceberg lounge," with instructions to determine if the bird was in on the events of today, or if this was all some track by one of the other many possible players. "Stay close, and keep an eye on him. I want his whereabouts known at all times until after that shipment arrives and is safely in the hands of those it's meant to."

After the box in Robinson Park had been found; covering over a fishbowl, with floating toy penguins inside, the implication of the supposedly reformed bird, were less then disputable. Add to that, the information Batman had just given him about what the note had contain regarding Joker, Two-Face, and Penguin, and he was almost ready to order his men to haul the despicable bird in. (If it weren't for the bloodthirsty lawyers he employed, Gordon would have.)

And what of Two Face; the notes second implied criminal villain? Well, he'd make his appearance...it was only a matter of timing.

-/-

Across the street; hidden in the shadows, were the watchful eyes of Slade's mechanical Spybot. Relaying the image of Batman heading off to Cathedral Square, Batgirl taking the mission Omen had dangled in front of her, and Tim; predictable Robin, was off to save the world. Or at least check out the docks. Omen patting the backs of both Rufus and Sandra. "Well done!" Now wait till he's not quite halfway there and turn it on."

Turning to Ariel Omen found her already heading out the door. "Have fun" but remember, we don't want anyone to suspect its not them," called out Richard to her. She turned back with a grace of her ninja training; offering him a mock bow, "Don't worry. Try not to be late yourself, wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun." Tossing a smoke pellet and vanishing from before them.

Omen's eyes narrowed. Slade had given the girl far too much leash. He was caught off guard by Rufus's comment: "You'd think she was your wife or something." Chuckling before he could control himself. Omen turned back to look at him, the master hacker instantly grew quite, chocking to keep himself from laughing anymore. Omen could see the fear both seeping into his body, and the fear written all over Sandra's face.

Nervously they sat there waiting for him to lash out. It was what Slade would have done. Richard opting for the lesser of his options; turning his head, "Yes" letting the "s" sound longer in reflection of his thought and point taken thoughtfully. "One might begin to think in those terms, wouldn't you..." not really addressing the question to anyone, as he simply turned and walked out of the room. His own role to play in this, now requiring he get ready. He'd deal with Ariel later. After, he discovered who was playing too close to the cliff face...she, or Slade?

-/-

Ariel and her team of ninjas made their way across the darkening rooftops of Gotham. The hour of four o'clock was passing away from them, already twenty-tree minuets into their hunt, and already half the city had put themselves into voluntary curfew.

Richard had been right. This city of Gotham seemed to know that something big was coming to a head. Something strange, was not just taking place, but disaster was in the air. Not the natural kind that had been taking place all over the city either, no that of; a hand was at work, kind. The hand of a building orchestrate.

They had heard the tone; anticipated, and stood by, for all the warm-ups to pass them by, the melody's of introduction. Now, they had begun to await the intermission's end, taking the silence of the lull; the still wind brought them, as warning. Gotham seemed to be holding it's breath. Knowing that a rise, an ear piercing note would bring about the shattering end.

Ariel smiled with wicked glee. She'd have preferred to make a fresh kill, to feel once again her hands be the weapon, instead of using the tools she had with her, but she and her team had their orders. This was Omens plan, and Slade had told her to obey him. She would handle Two Face as Richard had deemed.

They found the duel personality, held up inside the old fisherman's boat docks. The Slade bot assigned to track him down, showed them a map of the building. Pointing out all his guards, men, and the hidden flaws in the psychos organized forces. Ariel and her men; cleverly, point by point; step by silent step, took out each guard. (Tying them up; just in the way, and with what materials Omen had instructed them to use.) Not a one of Two Face's men ever seeing who it was that attacked them. Later there would be no refuters to what all the signs and fake trails lead to.

Richard himself stood hidden in the shadows; trailing around and bordering, the docks. Keeping a watchful eye on Batgirl. After all, she was going to be the trigger, the remaining piece that would be irrefutable to the whole set-up.

As Ariel and her team worked in a circular motion, pressing in on their single target. Upon Two Face; his boundary of protection, and plans for acquiring the shipment for himself, being slowly, creepily. (As if, a slow moving & deadly spider walked along. Destination known, but only if one looked into those eyes and saw where it had it's sight on. One then would know the seriousness it had.) So too, the team of ninjas crept; closing the structure that Two Face had built up around himself, till finally, all that remained was their target, and his personal three protectors.

Ariel and team; inside the fisherman's warehouse, each hidden, waiting, and ready for their moment to rush in and claim their prize. Their tools at the ready, Ariel called a hold. Activating her ear piece communicator, and informing Omen of their readiness...(each of them equipped with a different color batch of coin) Each checking what remained of their bat supplies. Ariel smiling inwardly at the mockery they were making of the Great Batman and of all his associates.

"Lieutenant"

"It's time to put Phase five into action..."

"Yes sir," answered back Omen through the ear size communicator. Omen; his bait standing loyally beside him, watched Batgirl finish up with his earlier tidbit of misdirecting manipulation.

"The men, and robots have finished placing the equipment all over the city, and we're ready to release the balloons..."

"Very well, you have your orders Lieutenant." Omen giving the go order to the ninja standing beside him.

("Wait to launch the balloons until after the final call is made. By then, Batman will be sufficiently nowhere close." If he had, he might have been able to prevent it. Instead, technically he was responsible for it)

"Yes Sir"

-/-

Tim Drake; dressed in his character role of Robin, made his way to the docks. Inspecting for any signs of false appearance.

Although the city seemed to be going to hell, the warehouse district and docks seemed to be moving right along as if nothing existed outside. The warehouse manager hadn't even heard the news of the strange happenings taking place all around Gotham. Telling the young superhero that everyone had been working too hard; in preparation for a large shipment that was coming in later that night, to pay much attention to the radios.

Robin satisfied that the letter's information had not been wrong, and there really was a shipment truly coming in. "Thanked" the man, and left the docks. A smile on his face, he left in search of Batman. Issuing an _"I'll be back later" _promise.

-/-

**5,...**

**4,...**

**3,...**

**2,...**

**1,...**

Batman saw the cold winter cloud reflect the light of it, as it came across the sky. Turning around, he looked up. _Commissioner Gordon must have heard something else, something far more pressing then even Cathedral Square. _He turned around and ran as fast as he could back across the rooftops, back towards the Batsignal in the sky.

-/-

By 4:00pm some businesses had had enough of the day's chaos, they'd let their workers go home early. Many, pretty much sure a city wide curfew would be put into effect at the rate everything was going anyway.

So as the streets began to thin out. Barbara Gordon; aka, Batgirl, had no trouble rounding up the members of the Order of Freedom. In fact, as she finished tying up the last of the groups resiting men. She began to ponder; just exactly why, the person who'd left Tim the note, had mentioned them as any threat at all.

_They look more like a radical cult then an organized militia._ It was at about this time. When she turned and walked outside the back alleyway door, that she encountered the shadowy figure making his way down the alleyway. Her keen eyes picking up on the black uniform, ninjas face mask. Determining in her judgment that it was a men running away from her she following him up onto the rooftops, bounding at top speed across them; after her unknown figure, p_erhaps there's more to the Order of Freedom then I thought at first glance._

Over the rooftops she followed. At the same time; Omen following her, at a safely hidden distance. Setting her up, and leading her to where she would see the only glimpse of their unknown **destroyer.**

Tim saw the signal and raced to find out what new event had taken place. Never realizing that he; like Batman, was being **directed** by there own reliance on, there own expectation for normal routine. (Having their own tool used against them.) For Batman he was turning his back on the very place he might have found salvation; from later torment, from. For Tim, he missed aiding Barbara, and saving her from solo; irrefutable, claim of stepping over the line as a superhero.

Ariel gave her team the signal. Each tossing their bag of colored coins down into the floor around Two Face. The split man. Relying; living, by the flip of his coin, the flashing of his colored personality, and divided nature to different meanings from different outlooks. Reacted just as profiled. He was torn, shocked, and began fighting the very flesh en which he resided. On the floor, hands and knees picking up and struggling with the different colored coins. Both sides finding difficulty in the many different representations his split mind gave them interpretation of.

Ariel's team took out the remaining body guards and in the darkness of the destroyed lights Ariel; knowing the pressure of timing, ordered the removal of the men. Taking down Two Face with violent and joy filled ease. The legendary Gotham villain, lay beaten within inches of his life upon the ground. His body being dragged out and placed in the streets alongside the rest of his men. Visible to all, and awaiting for the moment when all around; hidden safe and away, in their homes. (The darkness of the setting day, covering the groups tracks as they retreated.) The sounding call, bring the crowd of witnesses; accusers, to the scene of Omen's fall girl.

Barbara Gordon, lost her man. Jumping down into an alleyway and exiting the corner out onto a street, where she came face to face with the bloodied, and beaten pack of Two Face's gang. Her shock was what held her remaining at the scene. Numb reflexes; were what crucified her to the claims, as she reached out and picked up the perfectly identical Bat insignia. Holding the bloody item in her gloved hands when the noise began.

Omen, hidden from the viewing eyes of those citizens that began exiting their homes; hidden from the homeless drunk that was wondering out of the alleyway, of the cold and homeless pare of traveling vetrens that followed the noise into the crossroads. Where, on display; set up and was meant to be observed, was Batgirl. There she saw the glimpse of the black and gray figure.

Brain too overtaken to react correctly. The conformation of her own insignia laying all over Two Face and his gang. The crowd filing into the street, her gaze; unable to turn away from the figure hidden in the shadow of the building alleyway across from here, her mind fighting inner emotional demons she hadn't dealt with fully. _Richard's killer_, a momentary illusion. Seeing Slade in Omen's figure, till she realized Omen was not Slade, but someone else entirely. Someone there; seen, and then gone.

Gone as the last noise of the siren blared. Perhaps Black Gate Prison...It was after all only a few short miles away from where she was located. (This section of town being known for it's unease at having the prison so close.) It was no wonder everyone came out to investigate.

There had never been a siren before. Maybe Black Gate had gotten them installed, was it a prison brake? Then the crowed began taking note of the trap. Batgirl not being able to follow the mysterious figure she'd first imagined to be Slade, because the citizens had begun crowding around here. Had begun speaking accusations and pointing fingers.

Omen smiling with cold hearted reflection and spite. Spite upon his former girlfriend's loyalty to duty above her own heart. Above her ever feeling anything for their relationship. Her dedication to being a superhero._ Well where has it gotten you now? _Omen turning to his communication ear piece, telling Ariel and her team that they were done. "Meet up with the other teams outside the city." (Their gathering point the power plant outside the city.)

Later it would be said: "that she'd probably been out manned." That her survival rage had kicked in, that Batgirl hadn't meant to inflict such abuse upon those men.

That the Batcord burns; from tying them all up so fiercely, had only been from the rush. The adrenalin rush, pumping through her blood. That Batgirl was not inhumane! That her past record stood for itself. "She'd never before; been so violent upon anyone, she'd taken down."

They countered with the point: "that it was only took once. One warning sign is enough; the first step that need be taken, Gotham couldn't afford to have a second."

-/-

Batman and Robin reaching the rooftop of Police headquarters. Each coming to realize; by the group of frantic enthusiasts, who were trying desperately to get the malfunctioning Batsignal to turn off. "Damn this thing," Gordon was cursing. "The techs just did a maintenance call on it yesterday too." Looking up to see Batman and Robin staring back at them all. "It's just a false alarm, go one, get over to Cathedral Square."

Batman retaking off; back the way he'd first intended to go, but had instead turned around from. Robin right behind him. Neither aware of the trouble Batgirl was currently in. Or the trouble Joker was about to face...

(JOKER?) Cathedral Square giving clue to the next target of Omens revenge. The briefcase; handcuffed to the drinking fountain, inside was found dozens of smile stickers, face cards...all Jokers. A question posed by the Bomb Squad members upon opening the briefcase: "Could they all be combining forces?" Referring to Joker, Two Face, and Penguin. Who this whole day was looking more and more like the pointing of fingers to. The question asked to Batman when he and Robin finally showed up. Batman; his answer: "I don't know..." as yet again the Batsignal came to life.

-/-

At 5:30 pm Killinger's Department Store was refusing to close its doors. The possible threat of the Mayor calling a curfew was fresh on their minds, but their greed for profit, and the status of such an elite store was far stronger.

Forced to still come into work that evening poor Miss Natasha Jacobsen arrived for her shift at the perfume bar just as she always did. Begining, by setting up her display; she laid out the tantalizing product, reaching to remove the wrapped up gift box. That's when the box made a quick beep. Startled Miss Jacobson slowly shook the box, turning to the note where she stood fully petrified, upon reading what she'd just shaken two seconds ago.** "Surprise, this box contains a Bomb"**

If it hadn't been for the ticking noise that rhythmically started, she might have thought it a joke, but with a cry, and a careful placement of the box back down on the counter. Eyes full of tears, Natasha ran to get help.

Omens final couple pieces of the plan began to fall into place. The pressure rising, the pawns confused as hell. The night for Gotham City went down as music to everyone's ears.

(6:00)

"My J?" Harley bounced merely through the secret hideout of the Joker.

"Oh Mr J." nearly screaming at the top of her lungs...

"What is it Harley, your voice is cutting through my head..." Cried out a very annoyed Joker. Batman had just foiled his attempt at anarchy last week, and he was bent on revenge, yet couldn't seem to think up any plan at the moment, and now his twitty girl was making him cringe.

Noticing how Harley was about to cry...Joker finding a crying Harley, far worse to endure then her cheerful insanity...He gathered here in his arms. "I'm sorry, don't cry..."

"But you said," she wailed, "my voice was shrilly..."

"No, no." Refuted Joker back quickly, voice trying to be cheerful and happy. "Every thing's alright, really. It's really not that bad, I meant shrilly in a good way."

"I liked it. See, I'm all smiles." Joker; his white gloved hands, displaying his big wide smile to here.

Harley issuing a small laugh, and then a smile. "Ok" Everything returning to happy cheerful insanity, as if it had never happened at all.

"So what it it?" Joker rolling his eyes at the insanity of the situations moment. (Imagine that, an insane criminal, finding moments more insane)

"I just wanted to tell you about the parade."

"Parade?"

"Yeah" replied Harley with glee, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door. "There's a whole bunch of balloons coming down the street."

"They're all on little remote control plains..." Pretty much exactly like what you do Mr. J."

Joker following her outside to where she began pointing. "See"

Sure enough; a parade of balloons attached to airplanes, was being thrown in his face. _Batman!_ The Joker's mind only able to comprehend one man evil enough to do such a thing to him. (Every thing is Batman's fault with the Joker don't you know.) The Prince of Pranks, of tricks. Grew angry, but before he could move to express himself. Lieutenant Gafvord flipped on the switch; themed circus music began playing, just one more thing that enraged Joker further. Leaving poor Batman later, having to deal with the effects of it all.

At 6:30pm; all the way across town, Arkyam Asylum, got the worst part of Omen's retribution. It began as a sound system on the rise to an announcement. But as everyone's attention was gained from the occurrence, it became a conscious realization, that there was no announcement going to be made.

Steadily the noise; being determined, to be coming from outside of the structures control system. Began increasing in pitch, and a steady clapping took over. Gaining more and more. The clashing symbols; like the monkey toy, clapping together its hands.

Chatter, chatter, chatter; only large scale, so loud, that five blocks away one could clearly hear the sound. The residents of Arkyam, had to hold their hands over their ears…"Make it stop" screamed the residents.

(speakers all over the area were the culprit; the system later tracked down to a building, where a computer had been programmed to last for the five hours straight it had went on)

At 7:26; poor Barbara in the area, having had to flee from the crowd. Now pretty shaken, stumbled into the territory of Penguin's night club.

Penguin himself; having been visited earlier in the day, by the cops. Now with the events taking place at the night's rise, twice a visit by the cops; sent his club, and all his patrons nearly running. Club empty of all Gotham's normally elite spenders, poor Penguin sat at his table drinking the hardest liquor he could find.

Down town Wayne Industries, and Penguin's club became the final target of Omen's devilish plan. Rigged to hear "Under Pressure" by Noisex (sounds like machine guns, and bullets flying) through the speakers and equipment Lieutenant Gafvord and his men had set up earlier in the afternoon. Penguin's agony, was followed up by Lugburz's "War of the Ring" (A classically loud display) that begins with of ear catching symphony…..that's sure to annoy anyone not wishing to be interrupted.

-/-

Omen stood on the church steeple of "Our Mother Mary"...listening to the echoes; over the wind, of the chaos he'd created. The cops spread about the city; the chaos, and oh the sweet reward that he would be acquiring in little under an hour...

Richard chuckled merrily. This was far more fun and fulfilling then Slade had helped him see upon accepting this assignment. He'd willingly do this kind of thing any time Slade asked it of him. _Oh the mischievous things he could plan out and come up with to do._

"_Now to play the best part of this charade..."_ thought Richard with a wide smile. "How foolish they're all going to feel."

-/-

While the city had yet again been called downtown to Killinger's Department Store; in response to Miss Jacobson's bomb report, Batman being alerted to a situation with an irate; over the edge, Joker, and Barbara Gordon; now back home, totally unable to face the spreading talk of what Batgirl had down.

Omen's men, had set in motion the final phase of the days plan. Both machine, and men, had come together. It would take all; working as one team, to pull this last part off and get away scott free.

While Lieutenant Gafvord was Entertaining Joker from an apartment building three blocks over; his men had dressed for their roles, opened the doors to their hidden base, and rolled out.

It was like watching a military fine tuned precision marching down the empty streets. Then at the cross roads the trucks had split off in four different directions. All of them coming back in to meet up again at their central point, Omen's insistence that later on, when Batman or anyone of the true police should question the dockworkers, or the security guards, nothing should have stuck in the men's minds, as out of the ordinary.

So with their last task of the night, before cleaning up their hacking equipment; putting everything back to the way it should be, and leaving no trail for anyone to follow. Nothing even to be found tampered with or out of place. Rufus and Sandra, made their last call for the day.

The Dock worker's secretary answered the phone. A man by the name of Harvey..."Hello"

"Yes, is this dock warehouse 48?"

"Yes it is, what can I do for you?"

"Can I please speak with the head Supervisor in charge," asked the soft gentle voice of the woman on the phone.

"Sure, who may I say is calling?"

"This is in regard Robin's visit to the docks earlier...I need to inform him of something truly important."

Harvey knowing that such a visit had indeed taken place; word afterwards had spread, those that had come on for the night crew had been impressed, felt special even. What made them worthy of such a visit? The Supervisor not telling anyone that their last shipment of the night had attracted the attention of the crime fighter. (Mr. Benton hadn't gotten to his job status, simply on muscle, he was smart enough to realize that if an important figure as Robin had been mildly inquiring about a shipment due to arrive later that evening, it was something that was going to cause them all trouble later on.)

"Hello this is Mr. Benton, the head supervisor, how may I help you?"

The man expecting a woman, was surprised when a man's voice began threatening him about bombs placed in the warehouse. (Set to go off in less then one hour.)

Immediately Mr. Benton called 911... "911 Dispatch please state your emergency," spoke the woman's gentle voice.

"Sir I suggest you immediately evacuate the building of all personnel. I have a bomb squad, police, and fire truck on the way. Wait for them and follow instructions once they arrive."

Mr. Benton, immediately hanging up, called over the intercom for each of his supervisors to call in. Organizing a very quick; yet very calm, evacuation of the surrounding dock, warehouse, and loading trucks' that had docked in the unloading depots only an hour or so ago.

All the delivery dock drivers eyed each other as they were asked to leave their trucks behind. "Please follow the loading dock supervisor and his men to a safe evacuation point."

Just as the fake 911 operator had stated, a fire truck, two police cars, and a Black van; spewing nine Bomb squad men, a dog, and a Lieutenant Gafvord. Gafvord looked a bit young to be in change to Benton, but he seemed to be efficiently trained. He discussed with Benton that he thought it best if all personnel were sent home. Those who's cars were still inside the evacuation zone would be bus shuttled home. (Three school buses; arranged earlier in the day, for emergency use by someone claiming to be a city representative, pulled up and began taking them all home.)

Speaking with the security guards, Gafvord informed them that they too were non essential personnel, "should this threat prove real," Lieutenant Gafvord did not want anyone unnecessarily hurt. The two cars full of cops would take over watch. "Yes I understand, they'll help to keep the evacuation boundary secure from wondering vagrants that might accidentally stray too close." His men; who had already taken the dog into the compound and were doing a grid by grid search called him..."Lieutenant"

Gafvord being interrupted by the call as he was talking to Benton. "Yes Sargent, what have you found?"

"The dog picked up on some nitro and C4, were finding multiple bombs spread out all around the building."

"Then follow procedure and wait for me to join you, I don't want anyone triggering anything until we know if they're real this time or not."

The comment requiring an explanation to Benton, who midway through, blacked out somehow and couldn't later recall who hit them over the back of the head.

Having successfully replaced all the dock worker's; the cop cars being staged for the next fake performance that was sure to take place once Omen got done with him, Lieutenant Gafvord and his men, went about adding on the additional logos to the white looking UPS, Fed X, and parcel delivery vans.

The borrowed Fire Truck was drove back to the city storage warehouse. Rufus and Sandra, along with the man who'd taken the vehicle back; packed out the temporary base, and all three of them headed off to the meeting point outside the city.

Robin's parting with Batman had been with unease. Batman had plainly told him to be careful. His dislike for this arrangement; them splitting up when it was obvious they were being manipulatively toyed with, unsettled the Dark Knight on their true safety.

Commissioner Gordon telling them both what had transpired with Batgirl. Batman found himself even more unwilling to allow Robin out of his site, but with Joker as far off his normally insane rocker as he was, there was no room for Robin tagging along. The lesser of two evils, Batman reluctantly allowed Tim to head out; back to the Docks, to recheck on the warehouse where the shipment would be arriving in little more then one hour from now. Robin looking down at his watch...8:28.

Robin didn't even see where the attack had came from. The razer sharp throwing star shot out of the shadows; wind passing, just over his life shoulder and grazing him ever slightly. Robin grabbed for his staff; extending it, and systematically turning with a clear head to track and trace any indication of where the enemy was hiding.

The world was silent. Robin crotched low into a battle prepared stance, caution deeply embedded into his motives. Robin dare not call out, instead he waited for his attacker to make the first move; it had been a technique Dick had taught him, his understanding for its use now, genuinely understood.

Soft steps attracted Robin's attention; modifying his stance to meet the black and gray figure that emerged from the shadows, Tim's first thoughts were of Slade. Slow realization, drawing him away from that conclusion. _No_, this figure was similar, yet completely different somehow. The black and gray material of the outfit, gave no indication of Slade's insignia. Nor his colors of recognition.

Robin sized up the figure; it's build was very physically fit, _muscle defined_, obviously whoever this was; _a mans build_, he was still relatively young in age, but capable of leading an attack against Gotham, which meant he'd lived; been around and learned many things, strategy, and fighting definitely one of them.

_Self confidence_ indicating a cool control of the situation and their surroundings; indicated by the lack of weapon in hand, as he'd revealed himself. _Bold_ by the way he'd introduced himself, yet methodically a thinker; indicated by the fact that the figure had yet to speak a word. Arms crossed over his chest. Mask covered eyes focused on Robin. Tim getting the feeling he was not so much being evaluated; sized up, no, somehow long ago this guyed already done that, which meant; he'd been watching him for some time, studding him, following him.

Tim, coming to realize that this could possibly be the one responsible for all that had happened to Gotham today. Choosing to test his guess. Robin making the first attempts at communication. "Your the one responsible for everything today."

The figure didn't answer back immediately, instead he continued to stand there; staring, then slowly the figure offered a slow nod of indication. Slowly lowering his arms; hands coming back to his sides, Omen moved to circle around Tim. His plan for what to do and not do; during this encounter, long ago considered. Thought out, and prepared for. Installing a voice filter, just in case any words he wished to speak with Tim would perhaps give his true voice away.

Richard would leave no clue, or spark; for Tim to draw conclusion of who resided behind the mask, wouldn't give any proof that related to Slade either. (Not that Tim would have recognized him anyway.) He'd changed so much since that fateful night back in Chicago. Four months had passed now since his death and Richard had transfigured from the superhero poster boy; once standing in the forefront of the eyes of the world, but hidden deep within himself. (Behind all the layers of built up walls.) Walls Slade had torn down. The very concept of Slade's term for his "Apprentice" rising up to take first place.

Loyalty aside, Richard was still himself, but now instead of selfishly tossing aside his thoughts; his impulsed feeling always being suppressed, his desire to selfishly and darkly indulge himself in what his thoughts for actions came to mind, he now did.

Be that to steal; to take something that did not belong to him, or to aid and assist someone in need. Richard no longer had to debate it with himself.

His long debates with himself unnecessary, Slade had been right; his prediction that Richard would find satisfaction, contentment in the life he had to offer him. Richard was thus far, happy in this new life he'd accepted. Proving it to himself today in the deeply dark pleasure he'd taken in watching the events transpire. Smiling when he'd made fools of the Gotham police department. When he'd set Batman up, brought Batgirl's image into a bad light; challenging Barbara's system of preconceived beliefs, that what a superhero did was just normal. Instead of always a show, a put on display show for all the world to see. (That they truly were not above catering to the worlds expectations of them.)

Richard's smile deepening, and now he was once again going to give in and do what he'd always wanted to do; ever since Batman had taken in, the cleverly determined Tim Drake. He was going to take charge of him, take Bruce's influence and control over him away from the man. He was going to overstep his bounds and say flat out, "that Bruce was wrong!"

"So then who are you?" Tim's question making Richard smile. Slade had only a short while ago asked him that very same question; context different, but the answer this time not a hard one to answer. Tim though, did not receive an answer back in reply. Omen quickly moving in with a sweeping kick that connected with Robin's bow-staff as it saved him from a painful impact.

Richard tested various moves, judging how Robin had, or might have improved since his absence. Judging with determined reflection that sadly; Bruce's training, was inadequate. Slade all those year ago hadn't been mocking him as he'd once thought. "No" He'd been stating cold hard observational fact. Robin back then; he truly had only been, what Slade had called "potential." _"You can be so much more..." _

"Pathetic," mocked Omen, knowing how the word had effected him all those years ago.

"Batman has taught you nothing of true fighting. You are week. Your skills are poorly refined, and Batman knows nothing of how to train fighters..."

The effects against Batman's character weren't as such a impacting blow as the words Robin responded with were. "I know that. That's why Batman wasn't the one I sought training from, it was another, another that I looked up to. Someone else I respected."

Tim almost catching Richard off guard with a move he'd only ever shown him once before. A quick slash sweep down; then up with the bow-staff, angling his arch downward with one quick altering body movement. Richard caught the staff with his hands before it impacted his face. Shifting positions for the second part of the move where you would then knee the opponent in the stomach. Knocking them to the ground. Robin caught off guard by the move didn't know what to do and took a punch to the jaw.

Richard taking the bow-staff from Robin's grasp, tossed it off to the side. His skill with a staff had improved even more so under the guidance of Slade, but Robin would have recognize the signature style, had Omen swung the weapon. Instead, Omen pulled out two sticks; using them as arm braces. Knocking Robin back and forth, not really hitting him as hard as he could have, but beating bruises into the arms of Robin. The younger; using them, to block his face and chest from the impacts, Omen doing a roundhouse kick knocked Tim flat against his back.

Omen quickly pining the boy to the gravel rooftop. "I have a message for you both. Tell Batman that I've just proven how unimportant and useless he really is to this city, how his presence this day did nothing for preventing what happened." "How useless his acts of heroics truly are."

"As for yourself, if you think following such a course truly ever achieves anything...Your human aren't you kid? So why do you waist your time following in the footsteps of those that feel as freaks they have no other choices, why do you keep listening to the propaganda of the older adults?"

"Of Superman, Batman, and all the old timers...the nothing, but failed members of society."

"Losers" who think that what they do matters. Delusionally thinking that they somehow represent hope for the world."

Omen getting up off of Tim. Taking a step away from him; Tim was looking up at Omen, shock and confused understanding radiating off of him, as Omen spoke to him. Why was his enemy talking to him instead of killing him? Why was he not beating him up, or even knocking him out?

"Ask yourself tomorrow if Gotham saw what you did today as hope?" Ordered Omen before vanishing into the shadows. Robin unable to follow him due to the very confused lack of understanding of why this whole day had occurred the way it had.

Robin got up and brushed himself off. Noticing his bow-staff laying off to his left. He walked over and bent to pick it up. (While retracting it he reflected on his opponents words.) His mind, determined now more then ever to prove him wrong. _I will make a difference today! If I can keep the shipment form falling into the hands of anyone. Then his words wont come to pass._ "Today won't be for nothing."

Turning Tim took off in full drive to reach the docks, he'd make sure the shipment came to no disturbance.

-/-

Robin showing up, just as the dock workers were finishing up unloading the boat. Men worked together, lifting heavy crates worth of stuff into parcel trucks. Robin looked around for the Supervisor he'd seen before. He was greeted by a young man. "Wow, Robin. What brings you back here. Weren't you here once before?"

"Yeah I was, where's the supervisor?" Robin noticing the two cop cars parked in front. One of the officers came walking out of the warehouse. Robin moved away from the young man that had greeted him. Moving over to the officer and quickly asking "What's wrong! What's happened?"

The officer looked at him with slight confusion. "What do you mean? Nothings wrong, Commissioner Gordon asked us to come down here and make sure there was a presence felt, that's all."

"But what about the security guard?"

"Oh, he thought those security guards weren't equipped to handle things if anything happened tonight."

The cops words brought relief to Robin. He'd thought after his encounter with that strange guy that something had already happened to the shipment. "Then the ships' still on its way? The shipments still secure, and due to arrive at 9:20?" The officer shrugged his shoulders, looking behind Robin at the young man that had first greeted him.

Robin turned and looked at the young man as the officer addressed Lieutenant Gafvord. "You're Mr. Benton's personal assistant aren't you? You should know the answers to that question."

Gafvord just smiled, "Yeah I am," turning to Robin. "There is one last boat due to arrive at 9:20, and so far there's been no calls in about any delays. It should arrive at precisely one hour from now, as for what it's carrying, well I wouldn't know that."

Robin looking around, watched as three men loaded brown boxes full of stuff onto one of the UPS trucks. "Good. Ok, then that means we have one hour. Batman's taking care of Joker, Penguin's under watch, Batgirl took care of the Order of Freedom, and Two Face and his men are behind bars, or at the hospital."

Both the officer and the young man looked at Robin with confused tolerance... "Ok...and...?" Robin reassuring himself more then them.

Robin turning to the officer, "I'll be back by the time the shipment arrives, I have to go check up with Batman and see if he needs any help, but we'll be back in plenty of time."

"In the mean time keep a close watch over this place. There shouldn't be anyone else that's seeking the ships contents, but you never know." Robin reflecting back on his encounter with the mysterious figure. Was he after the shipment, or was he just in Gotham to make superhero's look bad. Robin needed to get in touch with Batman and see what he thought.

"I'll be back"

"Ok" nodded the officer, the young man who was Mr. Benton's assistant simply smiled. His look of confusion made poor Robin sorry that he couldn't help him understand, but there wasn't a lot of time.

Robin left the docks, passing over the rooftops, turning to look back one last time. He saw the officer watching him, the young man was walking off back over to the loading dock.

Robin kept his alert senses up as he ran from the docks; heading to get Batman and return, he kind of hoped that he'd have another encounter with the mysterious guy again, but somehow he didn't think he would.

Tim being right. By the time he and Batman would return to the Dock, the shipment, the workers, and "Omen" would all be long gone.

"Never trust your information when it comes from mysterious strangers who pass notes in the early morning hours," laughed Gafvord as he and the fake dockworkers waved the ship Captain goodbye. The shipment Robin had been waiting for really the very one docked at the time of his arrival. The shipment having been scheduled for 8:30. Not 9:30, and no other boats would be coming into the docks, not until tomorrow morning.

Three of the men standing with Gavford laughed. Omen stepping from the shadows of the doorway. He'd watched the whole conversation with Robin from within the warehouse. "We're all pleased, but this isn't over yet gentlemen. We have a plane to catch, and a long road trip before reaching it."

Everyone nodding. "Let's move out."

Nine vans all varying in color, size, and design logo, left the empty and silent warehouse district. They took the Gotham River bridge; stopping five miles away from the Gotham light and power plant where they picking up the rest of there team. Slade's robots drove the trucks. All the human members of the team tired; having not slept now for a good 36 hours, they all rested, each smiles of triumph on their faces. Omen riding in the black SUV Slade had supplied him for the road trip to Gotham, ignored the story retelling Ariel and Gavford did from the backseat. His mind was still focused on the task yet not done. His job was not over till he made it back to Russia and handed control back over to Slade. A personal smile crossing his face. Slade would be pleased with him.

-/-

And indeed he was. Slade was very pleased in fact. Rewarding everyone with reassignments and promotions; on the understanding, that they were never to mention what they had done. Not even their Captains were to know why Slade had requested each of them. He and Omen still playing their game with each unsuspecting Captain. Slade making it very clear, that if word got out that Omen talked; and what he was like, Slade would personally torture and slowly distinguish their very lives.

Everyone actually fine even without the threat to remain loyal to Slade. Omen had made quite an impression on them all. Given birth to a new loyalty; that, as a fine commander, and a fun leader. Omen was a smash hit with them all. "That was the best assignment I've every had, I'd follow you anytime," his men had repeatedly told him over and over again. "

Richard found himself unable to celebrate with his team during the plane ride back to Russia, but found himself genuinely glad when the plane landed, and his eyes took in the sight of Slade standing beside the car waiting for him. "Welcome home Apprentice" greeted Slade.

"Thank you Master"

"I see your mission was a success, and I hear congratulations are in order." Taking Richard by the shoulder, and squeezing with genuine symbolic praise.

"It appears you have left Gotham with a truly strange story to tell." Slade chuckling with pure evil appreciation at the rumors and information spreading all over the network, the globe, and papers.

Richard hearing the praise from his former enemy, found it struck the small part of his mind that once found it strangely twisted, but the new being he was, devoured it in. Body coming to stand tall and proud. "Thank you again Master" Omen bowing slightly. Slade nodding. "Why don't you go get in the car. We'll head back to base; I'm sure you could use a good bit of sleep, we're going to leave tomorrow for a new base."

"One where you will once again take up your role as silent shadow."

"Although, you are now far more worthy of recognition, and I think I can entrust you with a few new missions in the coming months."

"Rest" Slade seeing the tole this assignment had put upon his young Apprentice. "I will see that the cargo is unleaded and that your team is treated to a banquet for their fine success."

Richard took the SUV back alone. Slade staying behind to oversee the shipment, to where it was needed to go, and then rewarded Omens team with a party. The rest of the base never knowing what they had done to deserve such rewarding treatment from Deathstroke, but by morning they were all back; on their way, to where they'd each came from.

"Lieutenant Gavford"

"Yes Colonel Deathstroke"

"I want you to know that when you get back, your title will stay in place. I have spoken with your Captain; and you are to replace his old Lieutenant, as second in command."

Richard happy to hear that Slade had found his decision; for Gavford as a Lieutenant a wise one, and, that he had rewarded the young man by making the title permanent. As for Ariel, well she had left without saying goodbye, but Richard had a feeling he would see her again. After all they had yet to inspect every base. And certainly not the one she was assigned to. It was only a matter of time...

A/N: How was that for action?


	73. Chapter 73 Aftermath

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 73 (Aftermath)

Tim Drake sat on the edge of his bed looking out over his messy and unkempt room, staring out at nothing in particular, his focus was lost in a world of numb uncharacteristic doubt. Ever since, Gotham had been kind of in a trance, it's citizens were all walking around in zombie mode, no one seemed to have made it past Thursday.

Friday had came and went for most without even knowing where or what they had done. Tim hadn't even been one of those to get out of bed that day. He'd simple laid there; through his alarm, letting the noise continue to ring way past the point of annoying. Continuing to ignore it even when his dad had yelled up at him that it was time to get up, and "could he please turn off his alarm."

Staring off his pillow; out his window he'd crawled through and came back home at from about 3 am, Batman and him had waited till twenty past ten for the ship that had never come. Finding the dock manager passed out in his own office in the empty and abandoned warehouse.

When the manager had finally felt up to talking; Tim going in search of a glass of water, returning and Batman handing over two small pills to Mr. Benton, one a pain pill, the other an antigen just in case. "What do you remember, what happened to the shipment that was due at 9:30?"

Mr. Benton had swallowed down the pills, and taken a few seconds before recovering enough to answer back, "What shipment? The last shipment; the one you..." having turned and looked directly over at him; Tim, with a funny since of I had just assumed, "the one you had inquired about was the last one due to arrive tonight, and it was due in at 8:30."

The news had been a crushing blow to Tim who had from there, pieced the whole nights events and all the pieces of the day's events, down to the morning; when Jeff had given him the piece of paper with the false leads, the sentence: "don't be fooled into thinking it's safe" sticking out in his mind most of all.

Batman's fall into silence was a dead give away to Tim that he too was beginning to piece all the parts together. Even some he; Tim, was sure he hadn't even come to think up yet. Tim could almost see the boiling red hot anger forming around the dark aura of the mysterious dark protector of Gotham. What fools they had just been played for. The image of that mysterious stranger flashed into Tim's mind, what had his part in all of this been? Had he been just another factor to the whole night, or had be been the one orchestrating things? Perhaps he was just a pawn in the whole game, but then that would mean there had been an outside source at work.

Slade's name came to Tim's mind. Tim dismissing the thought again as he lay in bed, his step mom entering to turn off the alarm on Tim's bed side nightstand. "Tim, are you feeling ok? It's time to get up."

Tim just continued to stare past her. His step mom walking nearer; and with motherly touch, felt his forehead for a fervor. "You don't feel warm" mumbled his step mom, "but I guess you can stay home today anyway." Her response the result of the meloncally post shock all of Gotham's citizens had after the last twenty four hours.

Tim stayed in bed all day Friday, neither sleeping nor awake rally. He was like in a sort of deep chasm; a daze or a stupor, that he still, even now sitting there Saturday morning. Still seemed; along with the rest of Gotham, hadn't seemed to recover from.

Tim turned and looked at his window. Noticing how oddly quiet it was outside, he could hear the voices of his neighbor friend three houses down the block. Oddly hearing, little Angela Heranzio's voice; as clear as if she were giving a speech, in some hushed auditorium. "Momma says that it's not safe anywhere, I heard her telling Daddy that if he wanted to move that was ok, but where could they go that didn't have superheros or Villains."

"So are you moving" Tim heard the resounding voice of Angela's play companion; another one of the many children on the block, Heather Jone's little high pitched mouse like voice carried even easier then Angela's had. "I don't know," answered Angela, "Momma said she and I are going to go visit Grandma in Main, but I think we might be staying there, because Momma told me to pack my winter clothing, and it's only summer time."

Tim had heard enough, he needed to get away from here. Go somewhere, where there was noise. This wasn't Gotham, where were the honking cars, the yelling people, the sounds of a city loud and busy? He stood up, grabbed his jacket, and shoved as much of his things as he could into his nap sack. Realizing there was only one place that he felt he could go right now. Ironically it was the very place he'd; just yesterday, turned down when Conner and Cassie had came by; trying to get him to come with them too. Try as they might they had failed to get him to move; to get up, and to leave the events of Thursday behind.

"Dad, I'm going out. Mr. Wayne has need of me, and I'm going to be spending the weekend away, I'll call you if I need anything. Don't try and call my cell phone it's working again, but it's on the charger. "

A final "Bye" before he was out the door without even a reply.

-/-

Tim ran to the bus stop, he could have called Conner or Cassie to fly over and get him, but he felt like taking the long bus ride to the station and from there taking the Greyhound over to Chicago. He had a lot on his mind and he needed time to think over everything. Besides, since Dick's death, he hadn't been able to go back to Chicago; making nearly every kind of excuse to stay away, but suddenly he found he had need to go back. The long bus ride would help to build up his courage for going back.

-/-

Tim Drake stepped off the bus, his eyes satisfactorily taking in the sight of what a busy city should look like, people passing by in a rush. He closed his eyes, smiling as the sounds of cars, feet, the noise; filled the city of progress, of motion, and life moving at a fast pace.

Moving when the guy behind him rudely called out to him to get the out of the way.

Hailing a taxi, Tim ordered the cabby to get as close to the entrance of Titan Tower as he could, and when the cabby told him "Don't get your hopes up kid, no one can just walk right over to Titan Tower. There's a whole bay of water you'd have to swim across, before you could reach Titan Island," Tim just smiled and replied back. "You let me worry about the details, just drive me there." The cabby shrugging, "It's your Dollar."

Tim paid the cab driver, waving as the cabby drove off; laughing at the stubborn Fan he'd just made a good seventy-five dollars from, no doubt in his mind that this poor kid would more stubbornly stand there all night waiting for a glimpse of one of the great Titans; camera in hand, till morning where he'd pass back by and pick up the crushed youth. Tim smiling with satisfaction that when the man passed back by he'd have no fair to be picking up.

Tim walked down the boardwalk; one mile, from where the sign read Titan Island, and a locked gate showed an empty dock. Tim instead following a sidewalk rout to where a single path looked like it had been carved out by tire tread marks; the assumption was that many people loaded and unleaded boats in this spot, in reality it was stationed near a control box; another cleverly disguised device, Tim punching in his code and the bridge leading to Titan Island rose from the depths of the bay, giving Tim a water free path to walk across.

-/-

Tim's eyes; tired from the long bus ride, where he'd remained awake, his own mental stress finally bringing the lack of sleep from the last two days into perspective, as he crossed the last barrier and stepped up onto Titan Island. He turned and looked behind him as the long roadway fell once again beneath the surface of the water. Tim turned and walked down the path to the front doors of Titan Island's sole structure. Punching in his Id code and waiting as the door unlocked and opened to let him enter.

Tim left his shoes at the entrance; noticing that there weren't any other shoes laying in the hallway, obviously Cassie and Conner were out, he knew Bart was with Berry back in Gotham, he and Plastic Man had been handling the whole protectors of Gotham thing while the bat members tried to stay clear of the roving photographers, who seemed to be the only ones actively energetic ones in the whole of Gotham.

Tim followed the noise of motion, down the hallway and into the common room. Seeing Beast Man rummaging through the fridge. Garfield turned and looked over at Tim, giving him a wide green faced smile. "Welcome back dude" your just in time, I was fixing a monster sandwich; topped with all the trimmings."

Tim considered the idea of telling him no, that he wasn't hungry; his depression had pushed all thoughts of eating for the last couple days out of his mind, but he realized that sadly he was starving, and so he took up a chair at the breakfast counter. Beast Man cut him off a portion of his sandwich, pouring him a glass of his favorite fizzy drink. "Ice"

"Yes, Thanks"

"So, I heard about Gotham. How's the B man?"

Tim smiled, nearly chocking on the bite of sandwich he'd just bit into. The B man, now he hadn't heard that in a long while. Not since before Richard. The B man stood as a code for not Batman, but for The Beast man, something Richard had started up long after leaving the Titans but right after he and Bruce began fighting, he used to say there was no reasoning with him, that he was like a wild unreasonable beast that walked around in the disguise of a man.

Tim, looked and saw the mischievous smile on Garfield's face, knowing the green teen had used the code name on purpose. "Yeah, about the same as that title puts him," replied Tim with another smile, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. "You should have been there dude, he was worse then I've ever seen him. Even now I'm betting he's trapped down in that cave, endlessly refusing to give up; that there is some clue, as to the identity of who was behind all of it."

"The papers said that no one got hurt, no one was arrested, and that nothing actually exploded," remarked Garfield taking a bit of his own sandwich. "So then what did happen?"

Tim sadly shook his head. "Everything, and yet nothing. Gotham was a complete mess, power off, water all over the place, noise that sent the city into chaos, calls left and right about fake bombs, the police department were made to look like complete chickens with their heads cut off. The Bat signal was even tampered with. Commissioner Gordon couldn't even remember what the maintenance technicians that he talked to face to face looked like. Not enough to give Bruce any leads, it's like Gotham was tested and we all failed. Batman and Barbara worse of all."

Garfield looked down, "yeah I heard about that, she; I mean Batgirl, supposedly stepped over the line, took matters into her own hands, and used excessive force. It was all over the papers how the city is having to handle a law suit from Two Face." Garfield laughing at the irony of how the system worked, "I bet he wins too."

"Probably," mumbled Tim, "although Barbara says she didn't even touch them, she was following some masked ninja when she came around the corner and was caught, by all those people, right at the same time the noise clicked on."

"Classic set up dude," confirmed Garfield with a nod. Tim agreeing, "yeah, but who's going to present that as proof positive evidence at Two Face's court case? Sure, I can see it now, "Your honor, it was a classic set up. Trust us, we know what it looks like. We've all been there and seen it all before...Oh alright, case dismissed." Tim half heartedly laughing. Garfield laughing a sigh, then smiling and patting Tim on the shoulder, don't sweat about it dude, it'll pass on, at least no one was hurt, that's what counts.

"I guess," reflected Tim, "still" not really pulled out of his slump by Garfield's reassurance. "I just kind of feel like it was all for nothing, like I was useless that night." Tim flashing back to what the mysterious figure had said to him...

"_I have a message for you both. Tell Batman that I've just proven how unimportant and useless he really is to this city, how his presence this day did nothing for preventing what happened." "How useless his acts of heroics truly are." _

"_Ask yourself tomorrow if Gotham saw what you did today as hope?"_

"Hay, you zoning out on me..." Tim turning his head. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said not to let it get you down. That I know what it feel like to think of yourself as not very important, how you can think of yourself as useless. I used to think I wasn't a very good member of the team. Used to think that Robin just let me hang around out of pity."

That last admittance caught Tim's attention, he'd never have pictured Richard as someone that pitied people. That his reason for hanging around them was because he felt sorry for them..."I don't think Richard..."

"He wasn't" interrupted Garfield. "I only thought that way because I had self confidence issues. It was actually Robin who first showed me just how needed I was."

Tim interested, smiled and leaned forward on the counter. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," smiled Garfield. "At first I couldn't believe that he thought I was a valuable member of the team, I felt kind of intimidated by him actually, I think we all did. He was this great fighter, that had worked beside; stood next to, and worked with the great names like Batman, Superman. The Justice League, and I remember thinking that I paled in comparison to Richard. Like, how could I ever get to the same level as he was? He was a genius, and I; well I was just a little lost green speck on the planet that could change shape, but wasn't really of any help to anyone..." Garfield's face emotioned out. "He even had to save me when we went into battle, I remember him pulling me out of danger many times at the last second. I used to wonder why he didn't let something happen to me, used to wonder more why he kept letting me go out and fight with the rest of the team. Why he never yelled at me, and why when we used to have training sessions...I know I used to suck at the courses. Was the slowest of them all...remember wondering why he never gave up; came out and would said to me that I would never be good enough."

Tim's face had grown stern, "but your a great fighter." Beast Man smiling, "yeah, all thanks to Robin."

"I remember; that first time I realized the change, it was during the crises with the Gnats, back when Slade was still our number one enemy, and Robin was just getting over his obsession with beating Slade at all cost."

"It was right after he'd put me in charge of interpreting all the scientific data, being the communications hub for the team with the many scientists that were trying to helping us out. I remember always thinking that Robin's genius was limitless, that there was nothing he couldn't figure out, or nothing he didn't know. At first I thought he was just trying to include me in all the work, that he was too busy to deal with the points he put me in charge of, that if I wasn't around he would have still be able to find the answers and come up with all the information. I really thought he knew everything."

Tim; seeing the serious look, that was coming upon Garfield's face, asked "But?"

Garfield turning to look at Tim with serious discovery, "but I realized that genius has its limits, that he really did need my help. I began to see just how much he hid away from all of us. How, he masked over when he was struggling. Realized that Robin wasn't a smart know it all, but that he in fact, he worked very hard at knowing as much as he did."

Tim, cocking his head, listening to every word that Garfield spoke, at one time he hadn't even been able to stand references to Richard. The thought or mention of him had evoked such pain that he just wanted to cry, now he smiled, it was like thinking of someone with found memory. Listening to Garfield talk make him feel closer somehow to Dick. Like he was getting to know someone he had known before, but hadn't know all the sides to that all made them as great as he recalled. It was like, learning secrets the person themselves would never tell you about.

"After I realized how wrong my thoughts of Robin had been, I began noticing things. Like how he always used to have books laying around; was always studying, Robin never seemed to just sit around, he was always observing things. Always the scientist. Always asking the questions, doing the scientific process thing, and planning out all the moves. I began to realize just how much pressure he was under."

"Now I understand why he was so serious all the time, why he seemed to be on the job all the time. We used to tease him that he worked full time, and treated it all like a full time duty. He used to say to us that it was...that to Batman the job was never ending. I wonder now, just how hard it was on him, always working to stay on top?"

Tim catching the regret in the green teens eyes. "The pressure must have been intense." Turing to look at Tim. "I can only wish he would have shared it with us, that he would have communicated to us all how difficult things really were...but I understand now why he didn't...I guess if he had; tried to shared with us all the reality of it, we probably wouldn't have really understood, we weren't ready to understand."

Tim watched the sad regretful and lonely face of Garfield's thoughts. "Rich was one of kind, and I miss him, he used to laugh at my jokes when no one else would. He used to make me tougher just by never giving up on me! He pushed us all; in ways we never even know, he was always teaching us, it must have been a lonely job, but he was tough, and he was always trying to make us number one. Now I know why..."

"Robin was a good guy kid," Garfield taking his soda and turning to leave the room. Tim watched as he left, watching Raven give Beast Man a concerned look as he passed, he smiled and waved her off, Raven turned and caught sight of Tim. Giving the long missed member of the team a smile.

"Welcome back"

"Thanks," replied Tim with a smile. "I actually kind of missed this place." Raven getting herself a glass of Ice Tea. "Care to join me," pointing toward the couch.

Tim got some more ice for his soda, and joined Raven on the couch. "What were you and Garfield talking about?" Lightly inquired Raven. She hadn't seen or felt him this emotionally upset in a long while.

Tim smiled, "he was telling me about Dick. About how he changed him. Did Dick help change you in anyways?"

Raven smiled, thinking back as she sat back. "Yeah" she replied with found thought. "He rescued me. On more then one occasion, but the time he really saved me was when he rescued me from my father."

Tim had heard the story of how the Titans had saved the word from Trigon. How Raven had been used as the key; the portal, allowing her father to take over this dimension and how the team had nearly lost hope. But they had rescued Raven, saved the world, and although he couldn't imagine Raven the way the others had referred to her; he'd heard, that at one time she never smiled, never talked, and how at one time she never shown any emotions.

"Richard helped me open up to someone. He understood me in ways I didn't even know myself. He showed me that being different was ok. That I wasn't a freak, and that just because my father wasn't human didn't mean that I wasn't. I was so scared of what I was; so frightened that I would be the means to an end, and that I wasn't meant for anything else, that I'd stopped living. Robin taught me I could be anything I wanted."

"It was he and Slade that came in search of me when I went missing; right after I had given up, given in and fulfilled my fathers prophecy of me, and had opened up the portal into this world for him."

Tim's face became shocked. "That wasn't in the report." Raven shook her head. "No, it wouldn't have been. We all talked about it after wards. Robin said he had to make some sort of report, but, what he would put in the report was up to all of us. We told everyone what happened, but there was a great bit of the story that we left out."

Tim looked at Raven. "So Slade was a different guy back then, he helped Robin." Raven shook her head. "No, it was a matter of convinced to him. He needed someone's help just as much as Robin did, and honestly they really did make a good pair when you put the two of them together. They really were so similar it frightened us many times when we thought about it, but Slade left Robin at a certain point in the story and Robin found me. Hidden, alone, and crying. A lost, scared, and emotionally hidden away little girl."

"I remember him holding out his hand to me, and even though I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing that mask of his, I remember looking into his face and something just..." Raven shaking her head, words unable to accurately come. "I just knew I could trust him, that for some reason he could see right through me. That even though I was trapped, he could make it right."

"Robin knew me better then I knew him. He helped me, but I couldn't ever seem to help him."

Tim looked up. "Trapped, how so?"

"I think he was more trapped then I ever was by phrophacy. He used to tell me to branch out, to be myself, take a chance and let others know the real me. The me I wanted to be, not the me cowering in the shadows, hidden and scared to show emotions."

"He used to tell me... "Raven, you have to live someday, might as well start today"...he used to take my books away from me. Used to close them on me; I used to get so mad, then he'd just smile and say, "that's emotion your expressing." "Why don't you go ask Starfire if she wants to go to the mall, or ask Beast Boy to tell you one of his jokes, or go help Cyborg with his car." Then he'd shoo me out the door and I'd watch him walk off..."

Tim could see the same look in Raven's eyes that Garfield had begun to get earlier. That regret. "I couldn't see it then because I was too self conscious and absorbed in my own changing needs, but I think he wished somehow, that he could have taken his own words of advice and done the same thing."

"He was trapped too," turning to Tim with pointed meaning, "suffering from the burden of duty, and trapped by an image that he couldn't stop being. He was Robin, and the whole world expected him to always be that way, worse...Batman expected him to always be that."

Raven stood up, walking to the sink, and placing her glass in the sink. Turning back to Tim. "Don't let Bruce's obsession with duty prevent you from living. You do what your heart wants. You stop at any time you feel like it, and be damned with anyone who tells you any differently! Your not here because you have to be, (_Your human aren't you kid? So why do you waist your time following in the footsteps of those that feel as freaks they have no other choices, why do you keep listening to the propaganda of the older adults?"_ ) you actually have a choice. Same as Richard taught each of us that we can be more then what we were."

"I'm not here because I had no where else to go, I'm here because this, is what I had potential to become. I'm happy with my choices...you be happy with yours, OK?"

Tim just stared at Raven. Smiling as his eyes met hers. "Thanks"

Raven smiled back, "Anytime." "Now, I have to go, I think Cyborg left your room untouched so you might want to get some new towels and bed sheets from the closet, but your room should be just as you left it." Smiling as she passed him by, headed for the door.

-/-

Tim wondered down the hallway. Sheets and Towels in hand, he'd dropped off his stuff at his room on the fourth floor; the third floor, considered the bottom level of the living quarters. Tim walked past Cyborgs room, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, backing up and coming to lean against the doorway.

"I see you're settling in, going to stay for the night. I hope you plan on staying more and more again, we could sure use you again,"commented Cyborg, his back still facing Tim. Tim smiled, it reminded him a lot of the way Dick used to be. A skill he was sure he'd picked up from Bruce, but Richard had mastered the art to make it seem so special when he spoke to him without even looking back behind to make sure it was Tim he was actually speaking with. How Cyborg did it was no mystery though, he was part machine, he had external eyes. All the camera's in the Tower were directly hooked up to his cybernetic parts, he literally had eyes in the back of his head. Tim smiling at the humorous pun.

"Besides, I think Cassie and Conner miss you terribly." Cyborg turning and guesting the young Titan inside. Tim stepped inside and made his way over to where Cyborg was stationed. Monitor showing older clippings of the Titans when they were younger.

"He used to," referencing Robin in the many battle fights Cyborg had running in repeat play mode. "used to fight with a finesse that made us all awe and jealous of him. He was amazing to watch; like a dancer, but the power, the strength, and the seriousness, were anything but graceful. Still, it seemed to captivate you, hold you; force you to watch out of sheer stunned wonder, how someone could ever reach that point. I always thought Richard was just born that good."

"He really was one of a kind," admitted Tim. "I'll never be that good, no matter how hard I try, not that I expect to ever be the same as Dick ever was. I'm a different Robin, and it was him that encouraged me to treat the mask as such."

Cyborg smiled. "Robin was the one that taught me to strive for the future too. He opened my eyes to the possibilities. I used to never think I could have a family, but he told me that wearing a mask wasn't the same as hiding behind one. That I wasn't just a machine, I was human."

Tim gripping his towels closer to his chest. Sighing as he and Cyborg continued to watch replays of Robin, and of the other Titans all fighting. Striving to do their best. Challenging, opponents twice their size, and stronger in look then one would think a bunch of kids should have been battling. Tim recognizing one of their opponants as a stone monster called Cinderblock; now a statue in the Justice Leagues vault.

"I used to think of Robin as amazing," commented Cybrog, "he was almost God like to me; how he could always bounce back, never getting hurt. I mean I knew he was only human, but somehow I never really registered the meaning of that. To me, he was like; each of us, unbreakable, or easily fixable when we got hurt or feel into disrepair."

"I never questioned how hard it must have really been for him to keep up. Looking back now, now I realize how much effort it really took him. I used to think it was us that had a hard time reaching his level, when all the time it was really him that was just trying to keep with each of us."

Tim realizing with different eyes, how true Cyborgs revelation was. Looking at the monitor screen, he watched Robin. Watched him fight, keep up, and thought about how his own body; sour, tired, and worn out at times; felt just like giving up, how he too, had to push himself many times to just keep going. To make everyone think he was fine, when all he wanted to do was just give up and lay down. "It's just part of the job," replied Tim, he knew that same as any of us."

"Perhaps," retorted Cyborg. "I used to wonder why he never took a day off like the rest of us, why he was always training. Every time I saw him he was always doing some sort of work or training, one way or the other. Never seemed to stop training...I see now he was always just trying to keep up, not just with us, but also with Slade, and with Batman."

"I always thought it was so that he could push us, test and take each of us on, help each of us to grow stronger. To reach his level and become equal to where Robin was, don't get me wrong he was one of a kind, and on a whole different level then any of us were. One none of us will ever master or come to be at in any lifetime we try and reach, but I realize now; after witnessing his death, I realized how closely Rob walked theedge all times."

"Don't blame yourself," commented Tim, he was beginning to feel like being here was a mistake today. So far he was making each of the Titans feel bad, making them recall things that seemed to be upsetting to each of them.

Cyborgs reply surprising him. "I don't. I blame Batman, it's all his fault."

Tim shocked, could only reply "Yeah"

Cyborg turned and stared at Tim, intense conviction in the leaders eyes. "Don't let him do the same to you as he did to Robin. Don't give in to his constant demands to always be the best. You are a great fighter, and an even better Robin then anyone thought you could be. I'm proud to have you one my team, and I don't expect you to be what Dick or Batman. They weren't/aren't, balanced. Sure they were great, but that's only because of pushing themselves too hard; Rich lived his life expecting to die and join his parents at any time, you have family here that needs and loves you. We need you. Cassie and Conner are your friends and they want you around. So don't ever allow Bruce to push you so hard you crack. Anytime you need a break, or a rest, or ever, you choose to stop being Robin and want to make the change, you come tell me, I'll back you up. We'll all back you up."

Tim, his chest caught in his throat, a hard and heavy feeling he hadn't ever expected to feel, was uneasily pressing in against him. "Thanks Cyborg," the words tumbling out with genuine appreciation. Appreciation for not just what he'd said, but for all the Training, all the things he'd done for each of the younger; newer Titans, "Thanks for starting up the Titans again, for choosing to train each of us, and for going up against the adults in order to do it too."

Cyborg, smiling; hand on Tim's shoulder. "They just don't know man, just don't see what it's like."

Tim nodding, "I'm beginning to learn that." Mind recalling back again to the words and image of the young and mysterious fighter from that night in Gotham.

"_Superman, Batman, and all the old timers...the nothing, but failed members of society." _

_"Losers" who think that what they do matters. Delusionally thinking that they somehow represent hope for the world."_

-/-

A walk outside seemed like something Tim needed after speaking to the older Titans. Garfield had been instant upon purpose, Raven upon being herself, and now Cyborg was telling him to stay human, to not let his character of Robin and not let Bruce suck him down into the abyss. The abyss of what? Tim really didn't know. He was certain the catastrophe that had taken place back in Gotham had something of the answers he was seeking, a building naggingly annoying questions were taking place in his brain.

Reaching the doorway, and stepping into the sun shine filled courtyard; water fountain stationed in the front entry way, Tim sigh. He was glad to be here, but there was something unsettling within him, and thus far non of the others had seemed to help ease that feeling.

"Tim Drake"

Starfire's voice caught his attention. "Greetings Starfire"

"Good day to you, although you don't seem to be enjoying it much."

Tim smiled, he liked her honesty, and how she seemed to choose just the right way to phrase things. "Yeah, well I have a lot on my mind, and I don't seem to be feeling any more at ease here as I was back in Gotham."

Starfire smiled, Tim having the feeling she could see right into his troubling solution but wasn't going to come right out and tell him. She reminded him of one of those Kung Fu teachers. _You must find the path, and determine your own answer. It's the journey that brings the rewards_, or some crap like that.

"When I feel troubled I tend to find comfort in my garden," taking Tim by the arm, "come." Leading Tim down the path and into a part of the island he hadn't spent much time exploring. Obviously no one else did either, must have been the reason Starfire had started her own garden in this side of the island.

The trees and landscape were really rather calming. A smile and awe filled eyes, took in the beauty of all the many plants, flowers, rock formations, and landscape of the living garden.

"Being here, makes my heart feel better," commented Starfire. Turning to see Tim, who smiled and nodded. "Yeah, mind too," Starfire seemed to smile back; a joy to her, and Tim still getting the feeling she knew something she wasn't telling him.

"Your more smart then you let on aren't you Star?" Starfire smiling, her face unchanging from her normally pleasant enthusiastic smile, but Tim could see in her eyes the innocent and shy facade whipped away with clever wisdom.

"It was Richard that taught me the value of the heart. Mine used to be too trusting. I used to find everything about the earth so new and so wondrous; I used to think to myself, that humans didn't value what they had, but it was Richard who taught me it wasn't not value, but caution."

Tim joining Korri on a bench under a grove of magenta and blue, fruit like alien Trees. "I used to befriend anyone I met; total strangers, I used to call friend, without truly knowing the meaning the term placed upon someone. I thought everyone was good, I was innocent and young. I still value life here on earth, and I still think the best in people, but it was Robin that I admired the most."

"He had a coolness to him, a manner, that if you knew him well, you could read in his face, even in his mask covered eyes. It was just the way he saw you, the leaving caution under his mask, but trusting you on faith. He used to leave his feeling in the background, used to let his faith in the world; trust, guide others to show their true face. To prove their character by their actions, and I remember Terra, even when she'd betrayed us and shown us her true face. How he knew better, knew she wasn't bad, and offered her a second chance."

Tim smiled, shaking his head. "I really wish I had known him the way each of you seem to, you each speak of Dick with such feeling, it makes me feel as though I knew no one. That the Richard I knew wasn't even a person, just a thought of someone. a stranger."

Korri turned and looked down. "When Robin left us, went back to Gotham, and to Batman, I didn't understand his reasons. He had always been so nice, so kind, and then he said goodbye from a screen, no regard for any of us, and I cried, because he had abandoned us. He had changed, but he really hadn't. I realized later on he'd done for Batman what he'd always done for each of us. Came to our aid. He'd left to help Batman, sacrificing himself; his own needs, for helping those of others...But..." Starfire looking up and at Tim.

"The Richard you knew, was not the same one I remember. After he remained in Gotham he began to change. Something; something he would not ever talk to me about, or to any of us, something happened while he was there. Something similar to why he ran away the first time. He became unhappy; angry, and when he did return to us finally. He wasn't the same..."

"Richard was always tough on himself, a sort of doubting of himself. He was always so forgiving of others, but he seemed to never be able to forgive; no, not forgive, so much as allow himself to be seen as one who made mistakes, who needed help. I don't know why?"

Tim thinking deeply at the words, "I think I do" replied Tim. It was the nagging that had been bothering him. Something Raven had said to him earlier. Something about: _"I couldn't see it then because I was too self conscious and absorbed in my own changing needs, but I think he wished somehow, that he could have taken his own words of advice and done the same thing."_

"_suffering from the burden of duty, and trapped by an image that he couldn't stop being. He was Robin, and the whole world expected him to always be that, worse...Batman expected him to always be that."_

Tim thinking back to the confrontation...Omen's words to him about Batman; again, recalled to his mind.

_"Losers" who think that what they do matters. Delusionally thinking that they somehow represent hope for the world."_

The word "Duty" beginning to trigger something in Tim. He thanked Starfire for her time, and walked back towards the tower, something beginning to nag at him again, but this time something he was beginning to come to piece together. Something that he inwardly wanted to pass away for fear that it might be all true. He was beginning; the detective in him, beginning to think more and more, that if it was, whatever would he do?

-/-

Arsenal liked to get away when he wasn't supposed to be tagging along on training missions with Bumble Bee, or working a case for one of the many branches of the Goverment. He liked to hang out at Titan Island. Cybrog had extended him a helping hand and given him access to the Island's training room. Assigning him a room, and demanding payment; only, in the restocking of any food consumed while he was visiting.

Tim walked down the hallway. His mind still racing from his hypothosised conclusion. He stopped at the entrance to the gym, watching as Roy worked out. His thoughts being interrupted, when the voice of Roy jolted him back to the moment.

"Hey kid, something on your mind?"

Tim looked up, smiling a fake happy; nothing to notice, facade. "You just reminded me of how Dick used to look when he worked out. Like it was the funest thing one ever could be doing, but at the same time, like you were in a battle; a race, to beat some unseen rival, to be the victor first over the finish line."

Aresonal smiled, moving away from the punching bag. Hands wrapped, sweat dripping down the side of his head. "Issues" replied Arsenal, "a workout helps you to both personally challenge yourself, but also it brings forth the issues your battling against. The ones you hide deep within. The weight of the world seems to come out from where you had hidden it deep down."

"That's the mysterious rival you see us battling against as we work out. For me, it's a constant struggle with failior, for Rich...we'll pick any issue, he had more deamons that anyone I knew."

Tim seemed to pale at the mention of Dick. "You should try it kid. You look like you have some issues that need resolving."

Tim looked up, another attempt to falsely make himself seem alright. "Who wouldn't after Gotahm got it's butt kicked."

Aresenal laughed. "Come on, I'll spot you."

"Can you give me some pointers while your at it?" Tim walking over and removing the double layered T-shirt he'd put on after coming back inside from the Gardens with Korri. "Sure, but what about? The puching bag, or about the issue that's on your mind?"

Tim stopping in mid swing. Roy waving him to start. Tim taking a swing found he was already feeling more at ease. His hitting became faster. His swings, took on a few kicks. After a bit he'd completely forgotten about Roy; who was holding the bag, caught up in his own world of thoughts, he hadn't even known how hard his hits were being taken. Roy's voice caught up with him. "I think we've established that something's on your mind, now how about talking it overe before you get down, and wind up distroying the workout bag. Maybe me along with it?"

Tim blinked, laughing apploigetically. "Sorry"

"No worries kid, I know when you can't seem to get something off your chest, and your battling with yourself because of it."

"I'm assuming this isn't just having to do with what happened in Gotham the other day either, perhaps something directly related to Bruce?"

"Do you always do this?" Inquired Tim.

"Do what?"

"Invite strangers to work out and pick their brain?"

"More like read their brain."

"Your a bat, there's only ever one true issue really."

Tim frowned.

"Richard used to have the same issues, and like you, he never spoke up about them." Tim looking over at Roy as he whiped sweat off himself with a towel, tossing Tim another spare towel. "But eventually even Rich had to get things off his chest, you'd have been suprised at this, but even he thought I made a good listener."

Tim smiled, shaking his head. "No, I wouldn't find that shocking in the least. It's just that your not the one I need to speak with to help me get this off my chest. It's actually someone else. Someone that can perhaps answer my questions as much as listen to what I feel needs to be said."

Aresenal looked back at Tim, gym bag in hand. "We'll I'm heading out again. I could drop you back off at Wayne Mannor on my way."

Tim smiled, nodding. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it kid, if you want...well anything, I'm here for you."

Tim smiled. "It seems I have a lot of people backing me up today."

"That's what being a Titan means...

-/-

Alfred Pennyworth had a mild manner about him, anyone who had ever met the man knew how serious and devoted to his job he was, but only those that knew the Wayne family secrets knew the full extent to Alfred's loyalty.

For Alfred it wasn't a matter of choice; Bruce had made up his mind a long time ago, and there was no changing it. As Alfred saw it, he could either fight with Master Bruce; and always wind up loosing, alienating the young master and loose what influence he had with Bruce. Or, he could choose to use that influence over him in ways that helped correct; navigated, and taught Bruce the many lessons he had seemed to never take to heart. Like love, compassion, and "need." Not selfish need, but emotional need. Lessons all and true that somehow; the traumatic events of a young child's life, had sealed away. Hidden to the mental understanding of a aging, ever growing; yet stuck and bent on revenge, mind of a strong willed child.

Alfred's calm mannered voice and purposeful smiles could invoke reaction, just as easily as anyone else's firm slap and harsh comment but he was the one person that seemed above all others, to know; or understand when the right moments, for bringing up a subject to Master Bruce was. So when he was finally able to get Bruce to leave the confines of the Batcave; able to get him to go out and face Gotham City, even if it was; only as Bruce Wayne, Alfred sighed with relief.

For three days now; his ego suffering a defeating blow, Bruce Wayne had reminded trapped down in that cave endlessly refusing, that there was not anything to be found. Nothing was going to point out to him who the master manipulator had been for last Thursday's events. Alfred taking his chance moment; had suggest, that perhaps Bruce Wayne might be kind enough to make an appearance at the city's power plant.

Sandy having set up a meeting for Bruce with the cities many tacticians, and Wayne Industries Architectural and Electioneers. The long over due power plant was going to be refitted, designed, and in the aftermath of the break/hack in, a new line of security was going to be installed. A few Bat elements into the hidden works while Bruce was funding the remodel.

-/-

Tim thanked Roy for the ride, reassuring him that no, he did not need to come in. Or wait up for him. "I'm going to be alright. Really! Thanks again for the ride though, I'll be sure to call if I need anything else." Holding up the piece of paper Roy had jotted down his cell phone number on. "Thanks" waving bye and turning up the driveway. Tim heard the car make a U-turn, turning back he smiled with another wave; which after Roy was out of sight, dropped, and Tim looked apprehensively up at Wayne manor. What was he going to say, how should he approach the topic. He couldn't come straight out and accuse Bruce, could he?

"Well standing around here isn't going to help us any," remarked Tim to himself. Forcing his feet to carry him down the long driveway. He made his way around back and pulled out his keys. Alfred had given him a set to the back door, he was about to put his keys in the lock when the door opened and the smiling face of Alfred appeared. "Good day Master Drake, it's good to see you, but I'm sorry to say that Master Bruce isn't here just now. He had to go to a meeting at the Power plant, would you like to come in and rest though?" Alfred noticing that Tim had walked, probably assumed he'd taken the bus.

"Thanks Alfred. Yeah, I think a glass of water, and perhaps a couple crackers if you have them would be good. My stomach really hasn't been feeling too good, I think it's all the stress." Alfred Pennyworth nodding. "I know what you mean, Master Bruce hasn't felt like eating much since Thursday, although I believe his reasons are quite different from yours." A polite smile as he allowed the tired youth inside.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to Bruce about. Alfred do you know if Bruce has been able to come up with any ideas as to who was responsible?"

Alfred sadly shook his head. "He has suspicions Master Tim but sadly no proof, and honestly between you and I, I just don't think he's ever going to find any."

Tim followed Alfred into the kitchen placing his bag down on the breakfast counter chair, his mind racing and unfocused seemed to snag at a thought; he looked up, his mind blank with possibility and intent. Alfred knew all of Bruce's secrets, even those Tim failed to take notice of at times. What if...?

Tim took a chance, his mind leading him down an illogical path; that so far, had seemed to make since somehow. "Yeah, I think he really covered his tracks pretty good. Used his knowledge and skills against us and really made a fool out of Bruce."

Alfred, glass in hand, turned and looked at Tim. Tim's snagging remark was showing true, Tim could see in Alfred's eyes the same suspicious look he'd learned to interpret in those; as Robin, he interpreted when someone was still holding something back.

Hesitantly Alfred took the bate. "And just who might you be referring to Master Tim?" Tim's observation of Alfred's reaction was giving proof positive to his suspicions being valid. Tim hesitated only long enough to push himself onward. "Richard of course"

Alfred's face stared off into the zone all men go to when reality and denial hit them at the same time. He closed his eyes and sat down the glass on the counter. Opening them up he turned and stared at Tim... "I'd had my suspicions that it might have been him. Master Bruce hadn't said anything, but I could see it in the way he went about searching all the evidence. He kept looking over at Master Richard's old costumes and I could see how angry he kept becoming. Like something inside of him was wrestling with doubt. Betrayal was the cause, not ego bruising."

"Oh Lord what have we done."

If Tim had needed any more proof that Richard was still alive this confession had just settled it. Tim reached over for the nearest chair; falling into it with a numb and gut wrenching shocked expression, it was like the first time he'd managed to finally convince himself that he wasn't crazy. That, he wasn't grasping at straws, but that Bruce Wayne really was Batman, even though he didn't have 100 proof to back him up. He knew now with all certainty that he was right. Tim turned and looked over at Alfred who was now realizing that the young man before him had not known the truth, not until just now. That he had been gambling with an idea and had just won out.

"I'm sorry Master Tim, it had not been his intention to trick you. Master Bruce felt he was protecting you."

Tim stood up rage and anger fueling him now. He wasn't angry at Alfred, but at Bruce, and on some different level he "was" anger at Alfred. At his loyalty to a man who had sold Richard out. And for...what? "God Alfred, how can you defend him."

"Bruce sold him out! He practically handed him over to Slade, and all...all, why? Why Alfred, can you just tell me...?"

Alfred looked at Tim and the butlers normally neutral face went three shades lighter. Tears crept up to the surface, and as Tim just stood there; watching and silently waiting for an explanation as to what had been going on, what had been taking place behind all the scenes. What in the name of all he held true, could have made Bruce and Richard do such a thing?

Yet sadly he received no reply.

Tim watched as Alfred seemed to struggle with the many loyal years worth of secrets he'd single handedly guarded for Bruce over the years. His morals upright and true, and his own judgment at times having found ways of justifying the actions of his young Master. Tim could see in Alfred's features and his eyes, the weight of holding in such secrets for so long.

"Alfred you knew, and you let it happen anyway, why? Why did you allow it! More importantly why did it happen?"

Alfred turned and looked over at the stunned and waiting youth. A shake of the head, and another closing of his eyes, Alfred Pennyworth didn't have an answer. Tim realizing that this was just one of those moments where some event had transpired and the outcome had not been the expected one, yet sadly no one could pinpoint and determine where it had all gone wrong. "What happened Alfred, why didn't Richard's body come back to life when Bruce told us all it would? Why now; later, months after his death is he wearing the mask of some complete stranger, and giving off the appearance of Slade? Why is he going around Gotham terrorizing everyone as if he's one of the bad guys?"

Alfred's years of lonely endurance finally gave out, he began tumbling out a story of when a young boy; the age of only eight, had first come to Wayne Manor. Of how he had discovered the secret life of Bruce Wayne, and how he had unknowingly demanded a share in a doomed fate. How he had taken on the identity of Robin. How he had poured all his anger, all his hurt; and all his healing, into taking up the cause of another. How as the years had gone on, he had begun to grow up, to grow out of that cause, but yet sadly he had found himself trapped. Trapped in a world where the law of the Batman overruled the will and desires of others. "Even Bruce I think is trapped by the Batman."

Tim and Alfred; now standing outside in the Wayne manor cemetery, Alfred continued to talk. On and on, Tim not saying a word, only listening as the pieces of the puzzle finally unraveled. Giving him the answers to his mystery, and to the explanation as to why.

"So Slade set him free. Telling him he would come back some day to retrieve him, and after five years or so. Richard and Bruce's rift; further reaching, then when before he'd been shot, and they'd parted in anger. There seeming to be no healing this new gap. Master Bruce refused to acknowledge Richard's need for release, and poor Master Richard; too kindhearted and self sacrificing, to wish to abandon everyone was left with need of want."

"I think there was some amount of fear there as well. Fear of the community; the community of superheros, that would insist he keep going. That would follow and back Bruce up, and who would keep trying to...what he saw, as pressure him into staying."

"When all he really ever wanted, was to be normal," concluded Tim. Alfred looking over at him and sadly nodding. "Richard wanted to move on, to grow up, to have a family. Not stop helping others, but to be different, to do something else, something for himself..."

"And Bruce just wouldn't allow it," finished Tim with a feeling of burning hot rage rising up inside of him. "But I still don't understand how this has anything to do with Slade?"

"Slade was Richard's rival from his younger days with the Titans."

"Yeah, I understood and heard all about that. But why is he now joined up with Slade, and what are they doing? What part in all this does Bruce play?"

"He's the reason Richard's pretending to join up with Slade, and on his side. Bruce and all the other superheros couldn't allow one of their own to leave the group, but they couldn't allow someone like Slade to keep on doing what he wanted either. Slade's immortal. He's also very strong; physically, as well as mentally, and he's got an army of machines as well as men backing him up."

"So what your saying is that the Justice League founders fear him," commented Tim, still trying to piece this whole puzzle together.

Alfred turned and nodded. "Something like that, but they also too, knew that if an all out war was to ever come about, that many lives would be lost. Many cities destroyed, and their justification for it all; for the putting a stop to one single man, would not hold up in the eyes of the world. Why do you think criminals like the Joker, and Lex Luther remain free. Constantly running around; always coming back, time and time again to cause trouble for those who claim to protect this world?"

"It's because it would be too outrightly visible to the world of the kind of effort; the means, it would take in order to permanently put an end to them..."

"And it would mean that we'd have to use the same force they do," clarified Tim, beginning to understand now more and more. "We'd be considered the bad guys."

Alfred nodding. "So most are left alone, because everyone just knows that someday they'll die off and the world will be rid of them, but Slade. He's immortal, and the Justice League had no solution for what to do with him."

"So Bruce posed the idea of sending Richard over to his side so that what? He could gain his trust and then betray him?"

"Something like that," admitted Alfred, "only it wasn't Bruce that suggested the idea, it was Richard."

Tim now looked over at Alfred, confusion clouding his face. "What? How, why?"

Alfred turned and looked over at Tim, a since of the same kind of look that Korri had given him earlier. Tim realizing the means to the end. "And Richard would be free..."

Alfred again nodding. "Bruce isn't as dumb as he let's on about that either, it's just that Richard bargained on his sense; his obsession with the word "duty" playing against him, against his better judgment he let Richard go. Let, Slade have him. Mold him, and guide him further and further away from where Bruce and the others see themselves."

"So what happens if Richard was to actually fulfill his duty?"

Alfred frowned. "I don't know, but at this rate, it seems that we're not going to have to worry about that very much now. After the attack on Gotham, it seems Bruce has determined that Richard is no longer simply pretending, but that he's actually joined up with Slade willingly."

The realization of the reality of it all hit Tim like a hammer, he'd just stumbled into the middle of something that he had no idea what side he was on. His love for Dick, his loyalty to the cause, the community, and his own belief in what it was he did. He loved being a superhero, felt it was the right course to have taken, but now. Now, he was faced with a very tough choice...

"Alfred, would you please do me a favor, please don't let Bruce know you told me all this. I don't want him to begin treating me any differently, and also I don't want to get caught up in all of this yet."

"It's a lot to think about and I'm not yet sure where I stand with all of this, I need to think over it for a while, to decided what move is best. The idea that anything I might do now could upset the balance, if Richard's still good, and he's not going to betray us is overwhelming."

"I want to give him the time he needs to do the job, but if he's turned to the other side, then I'm not sure what to think. Can you just please promise me that Bruce won't find out that I know. Please."

Alfred looked over at the youth. "You have my world as a man of the British Empire, and as a man who himself; knows not where, or on what side, I too stand with."

Tim's relief was great, he nodded acceptance, and turned back to look at the unmarked grave of where supposedly he had believed Richard's rotting corps lay...(sometimes, the solving of a mystery can be a mistake. For what one finds, can often be far worse then the discovery; suspicion, as what mystery one is undertaking)

"_What am I going to do now?"_

A/N: So I hope everyone thought this chapter was a good on. I'm sorry it's not as good of quality as my others, I've been both sick, and I changed chapters on what I was going to post this week end on myself. I only got to write this in one week. Wow, now that was pressure.

Next week's chapter title: Chapter 74 (The Catalyst)

Have a great week...


	74. Chapter 74 The Catalyst

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: I just wanted to thank all you guys for your patience in waiting for this posting. I know many of you were looking forward to last weeks posting. I'm really sorry that I couldn't post, it was a combination of many circumstances hitting all at once. Me being sick, my grandma who's almost 90 having a stroke, our house; which is supposed to be on the market for sale, us trying to get ready for an open house showing. (That really being the one that hit me the hardest. Working my bloody weekend away for some stupid crazed man (my father) who thinks every detail is going to be nit picked over. Yeah right, only by him. Did I mention he's a jerk, and I was sick. (sorry, just had to rant there)

As for all of you who reviewed, and or/E-mailed me. I just wanted you to know I did read them, but unfortunately I'm going to pass this time on replying back. Sorry, I did appreciate them, but I just haven't the time to go back and write the kind of replies I normally would. I didn't even review reply to any of the stories my alert sent me. (there were at least ten if you were wondering, or one I normally review to) Next chapter's and replies, I promise, I'll get to. So with that all said. I hope you all enjoy this weeks posting. It's only going to be one, but I don't think anyone is going to complain. I worked rather hard on it to make it read smoothly and to be really good. So Enjoy...

Chapter 74 (The Catalyst )

"To stand by Slade's side for all eternity"

Well, that's just about what Richard felt like he'd be doing for the rest of time. Six months since he'd left his old life buried; in the grave of a Richard J. Grayson, Bruce making the declaration of his death publicly official, only two week ago.

Richard for the past two months since his conquest of Gotham City, had done nothing quite short; of literally, standing **by** Slade's side. Then he'd found the news headline; while he'd been sifting though the Internet, in search of research material for Slade's newest job. The discovery of his second demise, hadn't went over well with him at all.

Even Slade; who'd come into the room looking for Richard, discovering the room empty. Computer screen on, and page fully displaying the tragic headline: "Gotham's Heir Dies in Fatal Accident."

The master villain had indeed been unexpectedly surprised. Having to admit to himself that he'd not foreseen this move. _"Very unexpected"_

Slade knowing immediately that he needed to seek out his Apprentice. Finding him huddled in a corner of his room. Alone, and sitting in the dark; face in his knees, a slight rocking motion following his mental thoughts of shocked betrayal.

"He killed me off," scoffed Richard in a traumatic declaration of betrayal; when Slade's shadow, flooded light across his distressed face.

"I saw" answered Slade his tone responsive as anyone having a conversation might. Slade not totally sure what else to say, or quite what to do. Choosing to leave the lights off; it was obvious to Slade that Richard found himself more comfortable in the dark, then in a lit room. Moving from the doorway so that the light from outside in the hallway could flood into the dark seclusion Richard seemed to be hiding in.

Stepping into the room Slade came to rest on the edge of Richard's bed. His profile looked at the same wall Richard had been staring at only minuets ago. "I must admit, I had not factored in this turn of events..." Slade's words offering nothing by way of comfort or admittance, simply words spoken. Richard neither taking heed of them in passing, or turning to offer Slade his attention's listening ear.

"but now that I think about it," Slade turning to direct his attention; a means to attract Richard's attention, to what he now had to say to him. "It makes since..." turning to look, Richard's face was bleeding anger at him.

"Makes since?" Venomously replied Richard; throwing Slade's own wording back at him, Slade staying calm and unaffected by the disrespectful outburst that normally would have resulted in disciplinary measures being taken.

"I didn't say I liked it," commented Slade with apathy, "or that I agree with his choice." His tone flatly pointing out his disagreement with the choice Wayne had made.

"but if Bruce is choosing to not inform anyone that you are alive. Don't you think someone would eventually begin to question, why it was he'd buried Nightwing, but hadn't done the same thing to Richard Grayson yet?"

Richard closed his eyes. Slade could see the tight press of the lids; the pain inside his Apprentice had to be great, he watched Richard inhale. Leaning back against the wall, Richard's face was contorted as he looked up at the ceiling. Richard gripped his temples, ran his fingers through his hair. Turning, a little bit composed; but still his eyes showing great distress, he look over at Slade. "Do you think he knew it was me back in Gotham, do you think this is his way of getting back at me?"

Slade shaking his head. "How could he have?" "You did everything right. Only the suspicion of the similarity in look to my outfit could have been what he would have had to go off of. Other then that, nothing else left anything but questions behind."

Richard nodded. "I just had to ask..." his voice cracking before he could complete his thought.

Slade moved off the bed, taking to stand in front of Richard. He bent down to look Richard in the face. Richard looked away from him; closing his eyes, and running his hands though the front of his hair again before looking back. "I just...it just..." Richard looking back down at the floor. A teardrop not escaping the notice of Slade as it hit the floor.

Slade's inhuman heart didn't know what to do. It was obvious Richard was in pain, someone might have offered him a hug, might have taken him; allowed him to cry, someone might have even said or offered an apology. But Slade neither had a heart, nor felt that same kind of pain anymore.

He'd long ago disconnected himself from feeling those kinds of surface emotions. He could see the pain; knew at one time, what it had felt like, but no longer did it connect or spark something inside that dark void he called his heart.

Even the sight of Richard's state; his mind telling him it was a normal response, logic telling him it was a part of normalcy. His brain even trying to reason with him that; if he was to keep his hold over his apprentice, he should not chastise him for his current weakness.

That being what Slade saw it as. _His Apprentice was being weak. Weak and pathetic. _

Yet something inside Slade couldn't allow him to say the words that kept coming to mind; couldn't allow him to move Richard from the room, tell him "come" let us get back to work." That "he'd forget all about it." Instead, all he could do was remain there; bent, half sitting on his back legs in front of Richard, staring at a miserable sight; and yet, his hand came to rest on Richard's head.

The closest display of emotional connection Slade had ever shown another person. The act meaning more to Richard then any hug ever would.

-/-

"In the days passing my Apprentice's shock. I observed his movements closely. He seemed distracted mainly, but I saw other points that began to concern me. His temper began to flare. In several moments, he lashed out at those he encountered; had I not been there to counter these moment, I fear Richard would have tipped our hand. As it was, several heard him speak one syllable words. I took care of the matter regarding them quickly before anything enlightening could make it's way back to their Captain and then pass on to those of the other low level captains Richard and I were pit against.

Three day's passing of this and I decided Richard had become a risk. Making up my mind that a trip else where was needed. Wintergreen had sent me information about other; lesser needs, that were of little interest to me as pressing matters for the moment, but that used as an excuse for us to leave the base in Indonesia; where we were currently, they were great aid in convincing Richard of our need to leave immediately.

That night I had the chopper come get us. Telling Richard that he was to pack his things and remain in his quarters till I came to get him. He neither answered or objected, seeming content to simply sit on his bed; again, staring at that same barron wall.

Adolescents, how easily they can shift their moods and allow their thoughts to determine what kind of environment they reside in. If this kept up, I could foresee disaster for my headway against Richard's old life and mental thinking. Drastic action had to be taken, the boy needed guidance, but more importantly he needed release. He needed somewhere where he could be himself. Not hide behind a mask as he had always done.

If I was to keep him in his free thinking state; his true face as Richard, not revert back to hiding behind an image I had to allow for him a place where he could be visible. To be himself and not worry about other's seeing, hearing, or speaking to him.

"Where are we heading to," inquired Omen ever so lightly, he really didn't care one way or the other, they were leaving; that was all he needed to know, Slade had come into the workroom and had told him that a pressing matter had come up. _"We have to leave for another base tonight, go pack your things, and stay in your quarters till I come for you, two helicopters are coming to retrieve us." _

"We," answered back Slade, as he slid shut the helicopter door, "are heading home."

Richard looked up. "Home?" Why would they be heading to Jump City, what could be so pressing to make them return home? _Had Bruce told them he was alive, had something happen to one of the Titans._ Endless thoughts of possibilities ran through his mind.

"Yes, we are going to stop off at my island home of Melanesia before heading to one of our sixth level island resorts, I have business that needs attending to." Slade realizing by Richard's body language that he hadn't been imagining home as the island. Another thing for Slade to work on for the future. The boy had probably been thinking about Gotham, perhaps even Jump City.

"We need a change of clothing though first," explained Slade. "Your mask and uniform will not be needed this time, you need not wear them all the time for this visit. The key will be to blend in. To be part of the tourists, that are attracted to the many island getaways."

Richard listening; only from the strange change of pace this new mission would present him, his mind vaguely wondering how he was to act, "and what do I call myself?"

Slade leaning back in his seat; removed his mask, setting the item on the seat beside himself. Regarding Richard; a slight gesture that if Richard wished, he too could remove his mask. Richard paying no attention, choosing for it to remain on. "You can call yourself by your real name," answered Slade, again gesturing for the boy to remove his mask. Richard still paying no attention. "As for me, I use many false names while at the many island bases I have. The one we are going to however, is my top ranked base. They are men I trust beyond all others. They know me by my true name; so you may call me Slade freely, and without any fear of slip. I fully intend for us both to make this a small vacation of sorts as well as business."

Richard was struck with a strange feeling by those words. _Play time? Slade took time off?_A sigh caught Richard's attention. Slade held a bottle of cold water in his hand. Looking at Richard, "care for something to drink?" Richard smiled, "Ok, I get the hint," removing his mask. Slade handed him a can of Coke Cola despite his absent reply to anything to drink. Richard took the cold can, hearing the familiar sound of fizz pop; when the can top was opened, tasting the pleasant cool taste. He'd almost forgotten the sensation food presented his taste buds.

"So then, where are we going after we stop off at your house?"

Slade smiled, "We're going to go to the Philippines, and the house isn't just mine, it's now your's too," pointedly replied Slade.

"Mine?" Questioned Richard.

Slade his eye locked with Richard's, words not needing to express his reason for reply. Richard taking a sip of his Coke can, turned and looked out the window. He'd never had somewhere to just call "his home." He'd always just thought of Titan Tower as a place to sleep; his apartment in Bluhaven a place Alfred had helped him pick out, having always pretty much thought of Wayne Manor, and the Circus caravan as "home." Neither of them his, but simply homes where he was a part of more then any other. Places that held deeper meaning for him then others...

Slade watched as slowly; Richard's thoughts grew inward, that depressive thinking he'd been going through ever since finding out Bruce had killed him off. His face falling into sad still reflection. Slade could have just as easily bailed out; leaving Richard to his death as the helicopter took a nose dive, the young man would never have even noticed. To Richard, Slade wasn't even there right then anyway.

The helicopter fell into a smooth rhythm of flight, Slade and Richard each; falling into quite refection, Slade observing, thinking and planning. Richard; his mind wondering, caught up in the many thoughts his depressive feelings of betrayal evoked. Drawing his focus away from anything, and everyone around him.

-/-

The afternoon sun was bright, the hot breeze sending waves and ripples against the beach. A surfers perfect wash. Stepping down off the tourist; duel prop plane, the hot looking new arrival turned away from the hot sun, looking around. Setting down his duffel bag, another duffel bag slung across his muscle built pecks. Defined biceps barely straining as he lifted the strap over his head and set down the second bag. Running his hand through his shoulder length hair. He scowled, the three men standing near the Cola machine placing verbal bets as to what kind of business his rich industrialist of a father did.

"Oil" quickly responded the short one of the bunch.

"nah," responded the one who'd posed the question, "probably someone who doesn't even go into an office. He probably plays golf, triads real estate, and swindles the gambling tables anywhere he can."

The third of the trio, stood observing, more reserved in his choice of answer. Finally smiling wide as he observed the young man turn back towards the pain to regard another man exiting the plan. "Nope, your both wrong," gaining their attention. "He's a military man." Both taking quick looks back at the kid, disbelief and annoyance that he could have even suggest the answer. Boths' faces falling into annoyed scowls.

"Cheater," replied the short one.

A pleased and satisfied smile playing on the older athletic males triumphant face. "I didn't have to cheat, it's in his stance, and way he keeps subtlety checking the perimeter. Instinctive habits," replied Ronan walking off to great their new island guests.

-/-

"And her we are," whispered Richard as he existed the plane. Looking around with a since of sarcastic annoyance.

Slade, his uniform replaced for a pare of tan dockers; a form fitting camp shirt over his belt line, he looked so normal it was tough for Richard to believe this was the worlds most feared assassin. Preconceived notions of what one would expect a ruthless killer to be, or look like would not have pictured a middle aged man with silver highlighted; sandy blond hair, that formed into a long, yet modest ponytail. Or the goatee that seemed well placed; distinguished looking even, Richard for the first time getting a glimpse of what Slade looked like without all the uniform features and masks.

He hadn't found it very eventful when they were back at Slade's island home preparing the items they would take with them. Both from his mental state, and the fact that to him; this was just another false face Slade seemed to have, not the true face of the man he'd come to know as Master.

Slade's slender face, white blond hair, and deep blue eyes, did nothing for Richard's mental picture of who Slade was to him.

"Remind me again why I couldn't have stayed back in India?" Asked Richard as Slade exited the plane. Giving a quick stretch to his stiff muscles, Slade eyed Richard; that was the one thing he hated about trying to blend in, having to travel and arrive as a tourist. He and Richard were supposed to blend in; be a part of the tourist crowed that were attracted to the island getaway, not stick out, but not really blend in either.

"Because you need a vacation," replied Slade catching the hand of the old woman behind him. "Here, let me help you." The old woman smiled wide, "why thank you young man," gripping on and on about how rare it was to see young men with manners these days. Casting an accusing look in Richard's direction. Slade smiling as Richard, turned his head and muttered an "oh please."

"You Gents want a hand with your bags," asked a rather tall looking Aussie.

Richard about to say no thanks, was stunned into silence as Slade handed his bag over to one of the guys companions. "We're headed up north, perhaps you can also find us a ride while your at it?"

"I think that can be arranged," the guy's eyes fell upon Richard, making him uncomfortably aware of how he was being sized up. "What seems to be so funny?" _The guys smirk reminds me of Roy, I think he needs it removed. _Violent thoughts beginning to churn inside Richard's thoughts.

"Nothing," replied the man with a shoulder shrug. Turning and leading the group off towards the airport parking lot.

Reluctantly Richard allowed the smaller of the man to pick up his bags. Richard following along after Slade as the group headed for an old style jeep. "My names Abhi," commented the man carrying Slade's duffel bag, extending his hand.

Richard eyed the man through his pitch black sports shades. "I'm..."hesitating as he gave Slade a instructive glance. Slade may have been listening, but he didn't turn back to give Richard what he was waiting for. Richard remembering Slade's conversation about him calling himself whatever he felt like, took the guys hand and replied. "I'm Richard" not at all happy with his choice of reply.

-/-

"Here we are" announced the loud semi obnoxious one of the group. Richard was stuck riding in the back of an old military style jeep while Slade rode up front with the one they called Ronan. The other two had agreed to follow behind them. Richard and Slade's bags with them no less. They'd suggested it, and Richard had nearly had a cow. He'd been about to argue with them..._are you crazy, do you think we were born yesterday, you're just trying to rip us off_...but Slade had; in that agreeable tone, simply said ok, and gotten in the front seat of the jeep. Richard sat with his arms crossed over his chest. Half pouting, half trying to be invisable. This trip just kept getting more and more annoying to him. He seriously needed to reach Slade's base and find some alone time. He needed some time alone in a training room, or perhaps on his old R-cycle. He was beginning to have that tight panicked need for isolation swelling up in his chest; either that, or he was seriously going to beat someone down into the ground.

Slade's fourth, fifth, and sixth level bases weren't set up like Slade's low level one's were. No, Slade had explained it to him more like a resort; a hotel, but Richard honestly had still thought of it as a compound. Fully expecting walls, men walking perimeters, and spotlights. What he got was a gravel road driveway with torch lights lining the path. Endlessly spread out single hut pillars, grass huts, and a central villa style main building to be the community consortium.

"This?"

Slade turning back to face Richard, smirked. "What, expecting a giant T again?"

Richard cocking his head at Slade with a humoring smile...the joke was starting to get old. Besides, he really wasn't in the mood for picked on remarks, or smart ass lectures at the moment.

Ronan pulled the jeep up to the community building; offering to help Richard get out, but was irritably dismissed, Richard jumped out and stood looking at Slade. What was he supposed to do now, didn't Slade have business, wasn't he supposed to be met by his Captain and crew that ran this camouflaged playground. "I thought they'd have come out to met you." Slade talking with Abhi turned and looked over at Richard, a disappointed yet semi understandable look on his face. "They did" gesturing to Ronan; who was standing behind him, Richard turned and scowled, expecting to receive a smirking smile when he turned around, instead he found the gentleman standing there; just standing, not at all staring at him.

Richard sighed. Ronan taking that as his cue; hand outstretched, "Lieutenant Ronan Camble" "I think I overheard you say your name was Richard." Richard taking the Lieutenant's hand. "Yeah"

"Richard" Slade's voice caught him. He noticed several other's now coming out to meet them. "I'd like you to meet, Captain Nathan Becc." Richard removing his shades, walked over and gave a slight head bow. Becc turning to look at Slade, who just gave a sighing accept it or leave it gesture. "Richard, this is Nathan's second Lieutenant, "Rainer."

Richard turned to meet the beach hippy; looking a little half crazed, and wearing a fighter pilot's old style hat with vest for a shirt. Tattered shorts and flip flops finishing the look. "So Rainer's your last name, then what's your first?"

"Rainer" replied the unshaven, bare chested guy.

"Ok," commented Richard. "Then Rainer's your first name, so what's your last?"

"Rainer" smiled the mischievous smart ass.

"You mean you're called Rainer, Rainer then?" Asked Richard playing along with the gag.

"Nope, just Rainer." Richard smiled. "Ok I get it, everyone just calls you Rainer."

"Yup," replied the guy with a wide smile like he'd just passes something very important to life's living along. Extending his hand, "Nice to meet you kid. I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"Kid?" Replied Richard trying to let the jab pass. The guy didn't took all that much older them anyone else that was standing around. Although, for all he knew; and he knew how looks didn't determine age, the guy could have been older then everyone. Aside, that is, from Slade and Captain Becc. Still, Richard had no tolerance for being called kid anymore.

He'd almost forgotten they were making introduction until Slade continued... " and this is Varick" Richard nodding an acknowledgment to the guys hi; hand raise, with "yup that's me."

"Come" boomed Nathan picking up Slade's bag. The other two were removing Richard's things from the second jeep still. "We can continue the introductions once we get you both to your huts."

Rainer grabbing Richard around the shoulder and dragging him inside with the rest. They signed in, were each handed a key to a bungalow hut; side by side, ten feet away from each other. Richard's bags bring carried into the hut by that short fellow he and Slade had first met at the airport. Ronan, Rainer, Varick, and a guy that had introduced himself as Rafael Palmer accompanying him.

"Well here it is," presented Rainer, "it's not much, but you'll have a great view of all the babes skinny dipping at night." Richard laughing, "yeah, and I'm sure that happens every night." Rainer and Varicks' faces lit up with smiles. "What?" Asked Richard, "I wasn't being serious."

"But he was," announced Ronan; a smile coming now to his face as well, Richard feeling a smile begin tugging at his own lips. Quickly turning and attempted to change the outcome. "So I still haven't heard what they call you around here," addressing the shorter member of the bunch.

The short, athletic; and clever, weapons/technology member of the team, exited Richard's hut tossing him his bungalow ID number card. "It's Zaid"

Richard turning to look over at Rainer, "and I suppose you don't have a last name either, going by only Zaid same as Rainer here?"

"Oh no." "I have a last name, but it's so long and so hard to pronounce, that no one ever attempts to call me by it."

Richard hesitating, wondering if he should ask, before shrugging, "Ok, and what does it mean, I guess if I'm going to be stick calling you Zaid I should at least know what it is I'm calling you."

"It means growth," joked Zaid. "Since I'm from Africa; and with me being short, everyone thought if they named me Zaid, which means growth, that then I'd eventually get taller."

"Guess it didn't exactly work," smiled Richard trying to remain light in his comments, he still wasn't sure if these guys got offended easily or if they left all the joking to Rainer.

"Nope" smiled Zaid with no animosity about the reply, "but I like to think I'm taller for the meaning." Smiling with smug thought. Richard smiling at the joke. He was beginning to really like these guys. These fourth, fifth, and sixth level bases seemed a lot nicer then the first, second, and third ones where everyone was so stiff, so military. Here though everything seemed so casual.

Yet, he'd still seen professionalism in each of the men, they held a good balance. Realizing now why Slade had brought him here, he was out of balance. Turning back to Zaid he smiled. "So I suppose you're the man to take me on a tour of the island then. Seeing as he's the jokster; pointing to Rainer, he's the serious one; pointing to Ronan, and he's, well I'm too sure what Varick is just yet."

"Don Juan," replied Varick, eyebrows raised. Ronan and Rainer elbowed him.

"That must make you the bold one then," commented Richard back to Zaid. "Pretty much," replied Zaid impressed, "how'd you guess?"

Richard smirked. "There's about one in every group," thinking back to the Titans and each member's qualities. "That only leaves...

"Waldo" called out Rafael. (He'd been the quite one of the whole bunch up till then. Hanging out in the background. There, but not really there. Just kind of tagging along.)

"What?" Questioned Richard, caught off guard by the reply.

"Waldo! You know, "where's Waldo?" The little cartoon character that went around underground, got himself lost, and always blended right into any crowd. You could never find him in the picture. That waldo."

"Yeah," Richard knew all about it, but "what about it?"

Rafael just shook his head; giving Varick a good shove to the side, stepping forward and looking around. "Waldo is what one of our guys is called. It's not his real name, but what we gave him as a nick name because he always seems to like exploring caves in his free time, and he's like that waldo guy. He blends right into a crowd!" Looking around he finally spotted who it was he was searching for.

"Ah, there he is," pointing to a group of tourists all taking pictures, chatting to an average looking brown skin man, who was agreeing to take the groups picture.

Richard could see how someone could fail to notice or possibly let the guy escape notice. He really did seem ordinary and unworthy of notice. Simply someone to add color and life to a picture but not very memorable. He was average build, brown hair, clothing nothing to really stand out or pinpoint. The perfect chameleon. Except for the girls. Oh yeah, now for some reason he seemed to be a magnet for chicks. The crowd all over him was giggling. Eyes batting, and smiles attempting to attract his attention.

"Does he always do that?" Asked Richard.

"What?" Asked Rainer, "blend in, or seem to be a chick magnet?"

"That" smiled Richard with a laugh. Head's nodded, "pretty much" they all agreed. All of them staring at Waldo, began to notice the looks from the girls, who'd begun noticing the attntion they were receiving from the group of guys. A couple smiled and waved, none of the guys missing the two that were directly interested in Richard.

Zaid slapped him in the shoulder. "Welcome to paradise Richard, I think your going to have a great visit," shoving him forward. Richard turning around, but they were all walking off, back to what it was they did around there. Richard turning back around, spotted Slade just reaching his hut. Richard waved back to the girls, jogging off to see if Slade had any orders for him before he chose to make any sort of plans.

-/-

"Slade"

Abhi outside the bungle, having accompanied Nathan and Slade to the hut he was going to reside in, tuned; startled that someone had called Wilson by his first name, Nathan who was just now leaving, passed Richard on his way by. Nathan only smiled at him, nodding as the young man passed.

Slade taking his bag from Abhi looked over at the source of his name being called. "Are you getting settled in," inquired Slade.

"Yeah," replied Richard with a nod. "The guys are already trying to set me up with the female population." Richard smirking. Slade giving a quick smirk. "Never have been able to get them to curve that habit," commented Slade.

"I assume you've already met Abhi?" Nodding to the young man standing at the foot of Slade's hut. Richard nodding back yes to both of them, Abhi smiling, "yeah, the kid and I already shook hands back at the airport."

There it was again, _"kid"_ how could this guy regard him so low. Abhi himself couldn't have been much older then his late twenties, early thirties. Richard betting he and Abhi weren't too far off in age from one another. "Who's calling whom a kid," commented Richard smiling, "I'm betting you and I are about the same age. I may look eighteen, but I'm actually twenty-six going on twenty-seven." Richard smirking at the reaction the comment got from Abhi.

"He's immortal," commented Slade, coming out of the hut from taking in his bag and setting it down inside.

"You mean like you?" Slade nodding. "I treated him to the same kind of experiment I underwent, only in a more controllable way so that his body could adjust. That way I was assured success, without loosing him in the same fashion many of the other's died.

Richard looked over at Slade..."You make me sound like a thing," commented Richard, "one of your robots." Slade knowing the comment; and the taking of the conversation in this fashion, was from his emotional unbalance. All the result of his second demise. Calculatingly Slade tipped his head in apology, knowing now, was a critical moment, and should he upset things further, he might loose what bond he had acquired with his Apprentice.

"I'm sorry Richard, it was not meant to itemize you. Simply to explain to Sargent Palmer what kind of care I took in making sure you survived."

Richard catching the message in the subtle rebuke; lesson, and correction. Slade's genuine feelings for how important he was; not being overlooked, but Richard, not knowing what to say back in reply; his anger lashing out inside of him, at himself, for being so irrational. His pride and confusion not allowing him to apologize, simply nodded back in acknowledgment at Slade. Excusing himself with an excuse that he was in need of some fresh air and sunshine. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll take that walk along the beach now."

Slade and Abhi watching him go. Abhi turning; once Richard was far enough out of ear shot, "Sir, if I may..."

"I brought him here because he needs some time to work out his emotions and feelings," responded Slade. "He received some disturbing news at the last base we were at, and it seems to have set him back a bit."

"I'm hoping that here; under the ability to be himself, without his mask and around people his own age, he might work through it all."

"Do you want me to talk with him?"

Slade shaking his head. "No, for now just let him be. Later have Zaid, and a couple of the others around his same age, try and take him out; do some of the normal island things. Tourist attractions, and just keep an eye on him while he comes to terms with his feelings."

Abhi nodding. "He must be one special kid if you're waisting your time waiting around here for him." Slade turned and looked at Abhi; a half smile, of evil underlying in his eyes and facial expression. "I've waited a lot longer then most things for Robin. I fully intend to do whatever it takes to acquire what I desire from him. He's destined for; meant for me, and if I have to endure, or lower myself just a bit, in order for Richard to work through his emotions. Then so be it, for I know one thing above all else."

"And what might that be Sir?"

Slade smiling with cunning and selfish victory. "That boy is going to be the ultimate weapon when he's finally finished. A true Apprentice! Someone I will without question deem as my heir; knowing that for the rest of time, he will loyally stand by my side, and that together we will change the world."

"I have only to wait patiently; for now at least, while he comes to term with his past. Works through the emotions that sparked, and are coiled around old wounds. Memories, and emotions I can't easily manipulate; but that once he himself has worked though, there won't be anything holding him back. Eventually he will give in, and when he does. Victory shall be mine."

-/-

Stuck visiting the island base and Slade off with Captain Becc; attending to whatever order of business Slade had needed to come here in order to address, Richard had time to work out his thoughts. Taking long walks on the beach at night, the fourth, fifth, and sixth level bases weren't set up like Slade's low level one's were. Slade, encouraging Richard to take the opportunity to get out, "go walk the beach, anything you wish to do, just charge it to the resort." Richard by weeks' end finding himself passing through the emotions he'd not had time for before.

Anger, rage, sadness, loss, and lastly...Regret. Regret being the one that hit him the hardest. Effecting him and threatening to undo all that Slade had worked so hard to mentally maneuver him into.

One afternoon, after Zaid and Rainer had taken Richard deep sea cave diving; the experience had been cool, well worth it, but still it hadn't done anything but present Richard with empty silence and long hours to mentally wonder. Thoughts surfaced about everyone he had ever known. Points of thought; moments, he'd failed, and every moment he'd been corrected by Bruce. An overwhelming amount of thoughts.

"So Richard, you want to go fishing with us now?"

Richard helping Rainer tie up the boat, looked up, "no thanks, I'm kind of tired. I think I might go take a nap."

Both men knew he was lying, they'd heard from Abhi about how he; like Slade, was immortal too, knew the Coronal didn't sleep. In fact they wondered if he ever slept.

"Well ok then," replied Zaid, "but if you change your mind we'll have the radio with us."

Richard nodding as he picked up his gear and walked off down the boat dock a depressed mess of emotional baggage weighing him down.

By the time he got to his bungalow and changed clothes, he'd decided to barrow a jeep. Taking it up the mountain trail on the islands west mountain face. Rafael who'd been the one to catch him starting it up, offered to accompany him; almost insisting upon it, but something in Omen's eyes, his declaration with seriousness of "I don't need you to be my babysitter." Told him he better let him go.

"Tell Slade I'll be back before dawn," called out Richard as he drove off.

Rafael running off to inform Captain Becc and Slade immediately of Richard's actions. Slade not at all pleased. Nathan snapping orders immediately like any good captain would have, "Round up Ronan and you two take the other jeep, try and trek him down and bring him back."

"No" countered Slade with a shake of his head. "Leave him be, if he said he'll be back by dawn then that is what he will do. After he returns I will deal with my Apprentice." Rafael hesitant; could only nod acknowledgment, walking off. All the remainder of the day he nervously worried, what might come of the young man? Would he attempt to leave; Abhi, having told them all what more of the story Slade had shared with him. Informing the rest of them about how Richard had been connected to the Superhero's of this world at one time, how the news he had received recently had been related to the one he called his old Mentor, the one called Batman. The other's had from then on, taken their job's as bodyguards and babysitters more serious. Rafael wondering if this would somehow make him go back.

-/-

The jeep was nothing like his R-cycle had been, but the speed at which it went; the open top and the cool sea air, was equal to his need for freedom. He felt back at home; back at Jump City, with the sea air and the island waves crashing all around the base of Titan Island. His long mornings, late nights; standing atop Titan Tower, just staring across at the large world. It had always gave him a false since of freedom, a delusion that he was not trapped, but just one small problem on the larger scales of the planets ever changing world. That his feelings weren't that large in comparison to the wide world stretching over the horizon. That just taking a step out into that large world gave him freeness to do whatever he wanted, freeing him of all the chains that were trapping him, or tying him down.

Richard stopped and parked the jeep, trekking the three miles to the top of a cliff base, then freehand climbing up the rest of the way to the top. The view was breathtaking. The peace and feeling of being free; the mortality of power, was unbelievable. Richard could see the whole island. His tension and stress easing, his feeling of panic; of entrapment, diminishing. All until his mind began to wonder again. Then his thoughts began to take him back to that depressive emotion of regret.

Overwhelming thoughts of a lost and crushed mine, began drawing conclusions; boiled to the surface, tears spilling out in regret as he sat there. Knees propped up, hands hugging them as he cried overlooking the ocean. Richard began to ponder the possibility, a deep desire to call Bruce up and say he was "sorry."

A moment of maddening weakness in emotional instability, Richard contemplated begging forgiveness from his old mentor. Pleading with him about how sorry he was for what he'd unleashed upon Gotham. Thinking that despite Slade's point, about "how could he have known it was him," somehow Bruce had, and that this was why he was punishing him. Bruce's retribution upon him; against him, for what he'd done. Of how he'd escaped them all, how he'd slowly begun enjoying himself; now his life calm, Richard content, and next to Slade. With Slade, and not him...no longer under Bruce's rules and control.

Richard certain, that if he could just call; just go back, perhaps beg of Bruce, try and explain, that just maybe, Bruce would take him back, undo what he'd done. Make Richard Grayson live again. Bruce would...

He would cage him up all over again. Would shackle him, control him, and Richard would be right back to where he'd been before. Richard realizing as the hours of desperate thoughts began to fade, that this was not the right path. Better for him, was to come to the understanding of what Slade had told him all along. Better was where he had the most freedom. He began to understand that his freedom had finally reached the ultimate level of truth.

"_Control" _

Bruce's control over him in layers of mental bondage. _How could I have been so ready to run back to him, to beg him, plead with him? How could I have even thought that a possibility?_

_How would that have made me any better, any happier? How would that have made me feel alive? _

Richard returning to Slade, a calmer person. Slade having been waiting up for him, sat on the front porch of his hut, a fire lit on the beach sand before him. Sitting in the chair just staring out into the open fire and early morning seashore. "You seem to have a lighter soul to you," commented Slade eying the shadowed figure that had stopped approaching.

Richard just stood there, his face cast in the fire's shadows. He stepped into the light of the fire, turning and looking from the flames that crackled to his master. "I spent the last hours fighting with myself." Turning and taking a few steps froward, Richard fell upon his knees. "I'm sorry for my rash actions, I fully except your punishment for bringing concern to those of the others, and for..."

"For thinking of going back?" Questioned Slade, Richard's head rising with shame. He nodded.

Slade standing up out of the chair moved down the steps of the hut. Sighing as he reached the sand. "Richard get up," his annoyance was there, but it wasn't the kind Richard expected from Slade. It reminded him of a father's frustration with a struggling child, or a teachers', with a struggling student.

"I can see you've made a choice, a revelation on your own," remarked Slade not looking at his apprentice but into the fire's dancing flames. "I can only hope you were able to grow stronger from it." Turning to Richard and regarding his Apprentice with a serious stare. Richard not too sure if he'd become stronger, but something was now different inside of him.

"Your going to have to decide for yourself Richard how far and to what point your willing to remain with me. When you first joined with me you weren't just doing it because it was a mission, no. I could see that you were using it as an excuse, and excise to run away."

"An escape," pointed out Slade with instructive reply.

"As the days went by I had begun to hope you would simply come to remain by my side out of a true appeal for what it was I had to offer you; after your mission to Gotham I had almost believed that to be the case, you had appeared so happy, so accepting of what you had done. But I realize now, that you're still stuck in place. Still lost, that struggling Robin who every time things came down to **you** facing your own inner demons. Came to you, standing up against Bruce you shrank back. Always choosing instead to run off and shove the closet full of skeletons into the black void of your subconscious mind." Slade turning to face Richard with determined resolve.

"I'm never one to give up Richard, and I won't. You are mine and you are my only choice for true Apprentice. I will have you; even if I have to wait an eternity for you to work out your issues, but what I will not do is wait on you... while you just continue to ignore them."

"I see you came to some sort of a decision while you were gone, and that is good, but I can only wonder if it was one of momentary relief, or of long term, finality in the choosing?"

Richard bitting his lip. Slade really did know him better then he ever knew himself. The reason for that was just this. Just what Slade had said. He did flee; always running from the choices that effected himself, always helping, struggling for anyone else but for; or against his own battles. He and Bruce had been at odds ever since he'd reached that age where he'd begun to think for himself. Ever since he'd stopped believing the older ones; the trusted adults, ever since he's begun to question if their way was always the right one. Then he'd begun to fear the consequences of challenging them. Begun to fear what they would do to him. Him a lost and alone child, with nowhere else to go but to remain with Bruce. To remain tied down; controlled, and follow along where they told him to.

But what now? What of before? What of...Why hadn't he done something long ago, long before Slade had come back for him. He could have done something then, he wasn't a child, no.

He'd already moved out of the Manor, already moved on from the Titans. Why hadn't he done something to free himself then of it all?

Slade just stood there and watched him. Knowing; observing it in the boy's reflective eyes, saw the mind responding just as Slade had calculated it would. He could see that Richard's earlier breakthrough was now beginning to help pierce the walls. To break through, to the choice Slade wished him to ultimately make of; and for, himself.

Slade walking over; placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder, Richard looking up and into the eye of Slade. "I have faith in you, you are strong and have proven it over and over again. Perhaps now is the time for you to have faith in yourself. Knowing that you are not inferior to them anymore, nor are you still a child. No longer under their authority, or criticism. You have nothing to prove, and nothing to be scared of."

With that Slade bid him goodnight. Walking back up and into the hut, Richard realizing as he watched him go, how exhausted he'd made himself. Slade being sure to tell everyone to just leave him undisturbed the next morning. His apprentice pretty much sleeping the rest of that day away.

Three days later they left the island base; Richard having channeled all his anger and fear, he'd been bottling up inside for so long, into something productive after he emerged from his hut.

Slade observing a unique change has come over him. "Resulting from his new resolve."

"Where I once might have sat back and watched from the hidden cameras; observed the teen age Titans, all those many years previous. Might have watched Robin brooding, or moody, might have watched him alienate himself from those he called his friends. Might have observed him run off; throw himself behind his mask of duty, and train himself in an obsessive show to become the best. Take on the world single handedly and fight with a fire not many recklessly ignored."

_Robin's tight grasp on control._

_His way of remaining firm. Deluding himself with false comfort by the adrenaline high of battle. The rise. The feel, when one holds might and triumph at beating a powerful foe in your semi god like hands._

_Robin proving to himself that he wasn't weak; wasn't ordinary, and wasn't simply to be passed over same as every other ordinary citizen._

_By holding "Control"..."Justice" over the life of a criminal. Falsely proving to himself; offering comfort to himself, in exchange for another's night in jail. Another's trip to the insane asylum._

Slade leaned back in his chair. Hands locked, fingers raised, elbows on the arms of his chair. Sitting back, deeply in thought and reflection; pondering, Slade watching a recording. Playbacks of old footage; old images of Titan Tower, playing opposite the camera image of Richard now joined in, among the rest of Captain Becc's men.

Slade observed as Richard's new determination blocked out his old need for control. His new resolve, newer; more mature mental outlook, and grown up admittance about life.

"The change?" Richard's acceptance of his new life with Slade. Of how Bruce Wayne had now done the final deed. Had cut the last thread linking Richard to going perhaps backwards. Of ever now betraying Slade and instead choosing to revert back into his old life. His old life, that position; that duty promised role, as Batman's protege'.

Slade silently observing as Richard sat channeling all his anger into moving on with his life. Fulfilling his tasks and continuing; even falling more willingly into the acceptance, and taking on his new role with a since of eased contentment. A strange lack of hesitation no longer lingered behind his actions anymore. No, Slade could fully see his acceptance of his place in this world. Slade's dream's for future world events to come, holding bright promise.

Richard trekking deeper into the path laid out before him. His new life was officially here; with Slade, and there was no desire anymore to go back. No longer were there thoughts to turn around. Even to look back anymore was turned off inside him. He was as Slade had once pointed out to him; destined to lead the life he'd never fully known before, yet secretly had always deep down desired the freedom to have. "To have" and now, he was comfortably there. Nothing was holding him at odds anymore. Slade's smile of triumph cast the room into depths of evil victory.

"I see his "Contentment," the final push driving him over that last barrier to acceptance. Not that reluctant, or begrudging acceptance, "No." Here is where he belongs, both remaining; forever content and happy, serving beside me for all of time. "Willing, and pleased to serve his Master." A gleam of triumphant success sparkling in Slade's eye.

Richard now back to his disciplined balanced; and focused Apprentice persona, shook hands with all the guys. Thanking them all for their tolerance of him at the beginning, each having there at the end, gotten to know; and see, what it was in the young man that Slade had deemed so worthy of being designated his heir. Each of them; in there own coming to understand and getting to know the true character of Richard, pledging him their loyalty. Giving Slade their agreeing approval of Richard as second in command, and future leader of his organization.

"Tell Wintergreen hi for me," remarked Nathan as he saw Slade and Richard off.

Slade finding the plan ride back, less crowded then the ride to the island. Richard's weight and tension caused by his mental state had also relieved some weight. Reflections upon Slade's part; while Richard read a book silently, determined that events had turned out better then if he could have possibly planned them.

Another layer of the brain conditioning Batman had done to Richard was now cut away. Richard himself this time, having been the one to break through the layers, Slade's own plans for Richard could now be accelerated. No longer did he have to plan out long and sequential chess moves that might have taken years to break through the mental blocks. Now, all thanks to Bruce Wayne; yet again, another foolish and selfish move upon the part of Batman. He had yet again offered Richard into the hands of Slade's scheming.

Slade's scheming mind, thinking past his previous plans, beginning to think now of what he had originally wished for Robin. What he had long ago intended to teach the boy. _I think now is the time to introduce Richard to his first; active and direct, participation in the killing of another human being…..._

Chapter 75/

Slade, of course too cautious and too manipulative in his choices; his moves, to simply come right out and say "let's kill someone." Instead, three weeks later his moves were slow. Underhanded, and masked; helping Richard's mind to adjust to what it would know, "demanded" objection to.

Slade masking his plans with the underlying kidnapping of a young woman. Now both he and Richard at one of the second level bases over in Europe. He had already been giving Richard some surveillance jobs to do; trying to easing him back into his role, and setting him up for Slade's moment to come. The moment coming, by way of a young woman. Her whole future set out before her, and who; like Richard, had been the tragic victim of circumstances dictating the life she was involved in.

Giving Richard now new orders. Slade was able to order him out; on jobs, that slowly began to present Richard with evidence as to what all the wire taps, the bugging of conversations, and all the camera feeds from the targets daily routine was leading up to. Slade's bigger picture; his focus, the target, became clearer to the eyes of his clever Apprentice. Yet sadly, he would never see the true; real, and final target in Slade's sights...his ethical state of mind.

To Be Continued...

A/N: And how did you like the way I did the preview to the next chapter? I thought it was clever.


	75. Chapter 75 The Bullet

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: I decided to post this ealry, because I might not have access to post it later tonight when I normally would have, so enjoy, and for those of you who did not get a chance to read the chapter I posted last weekend. I did post it, but I re set the numerical sequence of chapters, taking out my two author note chapter intrusions; and so this is not out of sequence, you mearly have to go read the previous chapters. If anyone is reading reviews to each chapter as well, you should know that from chapter 66 to chapter 74 they won't match, you will have to go back to a previous chapter for relationship to which chapter they belonged to.

Again Enjoy...

Chapter 75 (The Bullet )

Slade's foresight; astuteness, on how the human cognizance (awareness) conflicted on an emotional level, made it a good challenge in the attempt at overcoming; reaching, his Apprentice's denial on that deeper battlefield. What someone knows they have to do or face, vs what they rationalize and talk; or think, themselves into actually believing.

Slade knowing that to overcome that emotional elusion (pull, steal away from) which allows self deceit and emotional cushioning to block out tangible responsiveness, he was going to have to lead Richard by the hand. Through the irrefutable evidence of proof; or either that, or he was going to have to somehow wear down the boy's mind.

But Slade; the tactician that he was, shrewd in his stratagem and scheming, was already planning ways to use this opportunity to his fullest advantage. Already maneuvering the pieces, planning out the moments, for when he might gain entry past Richard's objections.

A simple process really of; point counter point maneuvers, and, an insidious set-up of events; showing Richard first hand, just exactly what he'd have to come to accept as indeed worthy action, being taken.

Sensibly pointing out to the boy's mind, and overriding Richard's heroic since of justice, when Slade's solution to the problem would be executed.

To counter the boy's emotional response that would rise up against his own minds mental logic, much less reject Slade's words of validation. Slade being sure to use mental confusion; a very good tool when one wants to overcome characteristic predictability, countering his emotions with a mixing of both physical contact and heart wire pulling susceptibility.

Cornering Richard's resistance, with questionable thoughts and tipping the scales on human thought. The concepts of good and evil; that, balance belief that all humans need to believe exists.

Good always wins...

Bad always looses...

"And they lived happily ever after...the end"

That when someone accidentally kills, or harm someone else, it's ok because it was just an accident.

No one ever wanting to think that even a good person can become a killer. Or that someone evil can actually be trusted.

Evil just might win out against good or that the good guy won't always get the girl. That the dragon just might eat the whit knight before; on his holly mission, he's able to slay the dragon.

Or in Slade's needed point of understanding. That to kill someone, who preforms evil acts, was it really the wrong thing to do?

Again, Slade wishing to make Richard understand; and sympathetic too, the concept that in this case: What Slade planned for the outcome of this mission, was not an objectionable solution. But a response that Richard could emotionally overcome with feelings of gratitude and inner impassionable lack of thought over.

-/-

_What Kills a man, the bullet or the finger that pulled the trigger?_

-/-

If Tony Zuco was a thug with ambition, and the impulse; driven by greed, to have let his moment of anger drive him to kill. Then Daniel Jaqwest was a killer for the "reaction." Driven by his anger. His pleasure; in the torment of others, and the suffering he could inflict.

His greed, simply the after effects of it all.

Where Zuco's moment of fame had lead to headlines; and ultimately his death as a quick end, an unambitious rise and then fall in blood stained hands. Jaqwest, rose in the silent fame of fear. A mob boss known for all his kills; yet unknown & equally famous, as the guy no one could touch. Never wanted upon your doorstep late at night calling out your name.

So why was someone like Slade; equally the killer, ruthless, and morally unaffected by the things Jaqwest did, interested in someone like this? Richard didn't know, although he'd asked himself at least half a dozen times since he'd begun investigating this mob boss. Each time reaching the conclusion that it really didn't matter. Passing the thought out of his mind.

Trying to focus instead, on the task; ultimately the mood of his master being the focus, why was someone more serious and far deadly, but similar. Finding the trifles of the less ambitious; Slade thinking to rule and control the world, Jaqwest only thinking to control a neighborhood or town. What was Slade's true job for gathering all this Intel? Good question!

Richard pondered over that thought as he laid surveillance devices, set voice taps, and stealthily broke into the man's mansion. His car; office in the warehouse he owned, house of his mistress, his wife, ex-wife, and finally as he was setting up a surveillance outpost across the street from the man's privet club. "The Jaded Laidy"

"Master" I've completed my latest task," reported Richard. Voice slightly muffled, masking it; as a deeper, calmer voice then it was. Under his apprentice mask, Slade was still able to pick up the prickle of uncertainty in what he was doing this all for. The inquiry actually in Richard's choice of presentation and military reporting. That stiff "let's get this done and over with" appearance.

"Good," replied Slade. "Now open your computer. Get ready to receive a file download." Richard setting the phone connection to redirect; to the display screen, splitting Slade's face with the information coming in from the download.

"The young woman in the file is my latest clients daughter." Richard warranting no reply; simply continuing to read threw the file, "Miss Valory Myers was kidnapped last week; her fiancé Dug Kitchenson, found the letter Jaqwest sent to Valory's father," explained Slade.

"Demanding action. He called us; to intervene, after the police refused to get involved."

Richard halted at these words. Slade knowing there was a frown as well as righteous anger blazing in those hidden eyes. "So I've tracked Jaqwest these past days to try and locate Miss Myers?"

Slade noting the redirection his Apprentice had just veered; still the hero, "The letter gave Mr. Myers a little over one week to respond, or Jaqwest promised to mail him Valory's right hand."

"A new body part every day, till two weeks were up exactly" added Slade noting his Apprentice's reaction.

Richard shaking his head with disdain and abhorrence. "What a villain, starting out rather forceful isn't he?"

Slade mildly showing his amusement. "Actually, I rather find his way of doing business a clever move. The man leaves no room for doubt that he's serious, no one will ever take him for granted."

"It's a bold display, but he's unafraid of anyone; a tad foolish to be that reckless, to actually write a letter, then be so bold as to actually sign it in one's own handwriting even. Then leave the letter as evidence. It shows him to have a handle on things far greater then most common thugs."

Richard's only reaction was upon the sentence, "Actually, I rather find his way of doing business a clever move." Scoffing at the term Business, and then falling quiet; reserved, Slade frowning at yet again Richard's held tong.

"Richard, you can voice what it is I know your wanting to say, need I remind you yet again," laying a hint of Master's anger, that he was indeed doing that. "That I wish for you to speak your mind; at all times, available to you."

Richard hesitating despite the warning. Slade watching him judgmentally as he seemed to be considering his worlds carefully, Slade mentally sighing. Recognition, regarding this opportunity having come along when it had. For although it had presented him with the opportunity to induct Richard into the thought process a killer such as Slade and those like him had to employ; what some might call heartless, was nothing more then guided thinking. (Mental discipline and on some level a self trickery of thought) Slade about to help Richard to free himself of his guilt with the compensation of gratitude and appreciation, how one might override the other.

His second lesson he was going to instruct Richard in, was on how he could come to realize and understand; with acceptance, that Slade wished him to not just be loyal. A value yes; but more valuable to Slade, was the contradictory thoughts, or opposing viewpoints his Apprentice might come to have regarding choices, events, and situations Slade would later put him in. His being willing to share those thoughts directly with Slade, and lacking no fear upon doing so. Of course upholding to the respectful way one voices those thoughts to a superior master; but firmly, and with genuine passion of feeling, while in the end; or conclusion, a decision made contrary still upon hearing those thoughts. Richard still being able to carrying out the orders given to him anyway. Now that was true loyalty.

Something Slade defininitly wanted, knowing; that in time, and with a little guidance, Richard would come to give him.

Richard finally after a few seconds of hesitation; his thoughts having actually recalled to mind, the incident with his Journal, and how Slade had despite reading it. Richard's bold and blatant disapproval for his Masters way of doing things. How Slade had not gotten angry at him, but had in fact commanded him to finish that single paused thought he himself had felt was not even a good idea to continue writing.

Or how just recently back on the island base. How he had been blatantly disrespectful, temptingly toying with the idea; the thought of betrayal, and had come very close to giving Slade's secrets up in order for selfish; irrational and emotional, reaction. How Slade had known all along the threat he had posed, and yet; unlike Bruce, had still had faith in him to come to the right work though in his emotions, and thoughts.

Deciding to take a firm chance, Richard cleared his throat and looked up. "Master, this all seems too close to something you yourself might find taste in villainy for. I'm having a hard time dismissing the question: "why is it, that we ourselves are not working with, instead of against, what one might call an ally?"

"What is it that you are expecting of me from this mission?"

Slade's voice tone and body communication; only the two of them could understand in code, told Richard Slade acknowledged the trueness in the observation. Yet he replied back "I expect you to help me save a bright; up and rising teacher's assistant, who's suppose to be getting married next month. And who, simply because she was born to a father with criminal ties; greedy ambition, foolishly put his daughter's life below his failing business deals with a criminal man, that does not take kindly to being ripped off."

"**We"** are going to do what was asked," informed Slade with no room for error, his eye narrowing "not because of the money, but because we've been asked to rectify the situation and rescue Miss Myers."

Richard's tension easing; Slade noting determination in his silent signals, duty showing forth, "Yes Master" "So then, thus far I've tracked nothing about any girl, but time is not ours. So I must determine where she is being held, and how we are going to rectify the situation," repeating Slade's choice of wording. Knowing there was more to it; the terminology used, then what he wanted to admit to. Refusing to be surprise later on, by what Slade might do; unfortunately, being taken unprepared for the implication Slade had had in mind.

-/-

The Jocky Club was a high class; exotic food, and rich standing establishment. Complete with cloth napkins; palet cleansing sorbet, inbetween the salad, appatiser, and main course. Finger bowels to rinse off your hands after the appatiser, and cloth towels to wipe them dry on.

Richard; following Jaqwest discovered that the man was something of a controdiction, he owned and hung out all day in that sleeze club he owned; the Jaded Laidy, but prefered to dine each night at a refined and sufisticated establishment._ Must be what helps him rest easy each night, the fine dinning, being waited on, and called Sir. Smiled upon, and to feel the power of having servents at your beckon call. Bet it helps him look himself in the mirror each day too. Mentally seeing himself as a high class; good looking guy, instead of a monster._

"Are you new?"

Richard dressed as a waiter; having quickly gotten himself hired, stood tall and proper. Looking back at the target as he replied, "Yes Sir, I only started today, but I used to work at a Five Star Hotel in Metropolis." Jaqwest turning to his mistress; last night it had been his wife, the night before his new girlfriend. Several of the other waiters had mentioned that on occasion he even brought a hooker or two along with him. Each of them reminding Richard of Alfred when they'd declared it shameful,_ "a bad image for the restaurant if anyone was too particularly interested." _

"My lovely lady here was just telling me how very appealing you are to her." Richard suppressing a revolting urge to jerk away from them, not only was his dinner guest eying him but so was the latter, "Thanks you Madam, I'm flattered but I have to get back to work now, my boss told me I was on a trial bases, you wouldn't want me to get fired my very first day on the job now would you, then I'd perhaps miss the opportunity to see your charming face on a different occasion." Smiling at the worn, and less then appealing older woman. She smiled back at him and gave a snorting giggle.

Richard excused himself, asking if they required anything further to drink, and then made sure to not walk away as fast as the fleeting feeling inside of him wanted to. By no means looking back as he continued for the kitchen; noticing the man seated above in the second level balcony, as he passed the restaurant guests.

Five minuets later he again left the kitchen, a tray of wine, salad, pepper shaker, appetizer and bread atop it. Making his way carefully up the steps and over to the refined and finely dressed man sitting casually near the balcony corner. "Good evening Sir, I see you've been waiting patiently, perhaps I can interest you in a vantage red?"

Slade sat the menu off to the side, giving room for Richard to place the appetizer before him. The bread off to his right, the custom arranged and per portioned salad in the center of his fine china placement, and the red wine to his left hands reach. "Would you care for some pepper Sir?" Slade smirking at the image of his Apprentice waiting tables and struggling to keep the charade authentic. "Only if you think it's going to make the salad any more prestigious?"

Richard smiled, placing the pepper shaker back down. "No, this things not as easy as it looks to turn anyway. In fact, I don't know how restaurant people do it, working in this line of work sucks." Slade picking up his glass of red wine and sipping the taste. "Ah, a fine choice" turning to eye Richard," and how much is this going to cost me?

Richard sighing. "About one hundred and thirty a bottle." Slade eying him, "be sure to bring back five with you, when you return to base later." Richard eying Slade with surprised interest. Softly whispering "Yes Master"

"So," Richard taking up his notepad and acting as though he was writing an order down. "I don't have to point out our target to you do I?"

Slade shaking his head, acting as if he was thinking about a choice. "Even if he and that woman weren't still staring at you, I'm pretty sure I'd have noticed him," Richard stiffening, Slade taking notice of the grimace and disgusted shiver his Apprentice gave at the remark. Figuring that something had been purposed by the man and his whore. "He sticks out like a sour thumb. I take it back," remarked Slade.

"It wasn't bold ego that made him leave the note and sign it, it was blatant stupidity, the man's a fool, and a moron. I'm truly surprised someone such as him has actually accomplished, and come this far on his own merits."

_Got to be sheer dumb luck..._

"Still," remarked Richard. "You of all, know how the right elements can gain you an advantage. He might not look it, but his men are well trained, and he's one truly cautious man when he wants to be. For instance, I've virtually learned nothing about anything he criminally does by following him and his men around; and if I were the Feds, I'd have given up long ago. Deeming him a busy-body, or a socialite, instead of a mob boss. He reminds me of one of Bruce's high class socialites more then a killer."

"So I take it despite the ruse here tonight you still haven't manage to learn anything more about the whereabouts of Miss Myers?"

Richard bowing as if accepting the man's order, turning to gather up his things, and smiling. "Nope, not yet, but I still have three days left, I'll find here." Enjoy your dinner Master I'll be back to get the check from you later." Slade smirking at the glee in his Apprentices evil planning. "I'm sure," remarked Slade taking another sip of the intoxicating red liquid. "Just don't forget the wine, after all I did just pay one hundred and thirty dollars for one glass of wine, now did I not." Slade knowing that unless you order the whole bottle and drink it, they would still charge you a glass's price of the bottle; jacking it up, to compensate for having to throw away the bottle. (Newly opened bottle with each ordering patron)

-/-

The rest of the night Richard endured the overtures of Jaqwest and his Mistress, tolerated the amused looks from Slade, and just prayed he could keep from spilling something on someone. Eventually gaining a hand on the one thing that had caused him more grief then all others that night. How to handle the pepper grinder properly, but never getting anything out of Jaqwest's visit. Eventually getting himself fired by paying the head Manager for his nights work, and the five bottles of wine Slade had wanted.

Slade even getting a nice silver ribbon tied around the basket holding the five bottles, along with a complimentary loaf of bread. "The Manager says come back anytime," passed along Richard taking an exhausted seat in the chair next to the table. Slade; back dressed in his uniform and looking out the window, across from Jaqwest's night club, turned and regarded Richard. "Two of Jaqwest's men just left in a hurry, I'm going to follow them, change your close and take a shower, you smell like restaurant, then come find me."

Richard not replying as he watched Slade leave the room he'd set up base in. Richard closing his eyes; ten minuets later, finally getting the mental push to actually rise. I_ hope I never have to go under cover like that ever again_, thought Richard to himself as he washed the charcoal grill smell from his skin.

By the time Richard had caught up with Slade, it had become pretty evident that they didn't know anything about where Jaqwest was keeping Miss Myers. All they seemed to know was how and when his drug shipments were being distributed. Slade finding Jaqwest's men a waste of his time even to bother with questioning.

"How come?" Asked Richard watching them unload the truck into Jaqewest's warehouse from the shadows. Slade turning to him with a patient and instructive voice. "Men who shoot up the very drugs they are instructed to off load, aren't men you trust with important tasks."

It made since. Richard had always thought Bruce had been waisting his time threatening and interrogating low; loose end, criminals. "So then what, keep watching the night club?" Slade shaking his head. "No, I want you to clear out the hotel room and take up watch here. Keep an eye and ear out. This is where Jaqwest does most of his business, it's where you're going to hear something. I'm going to go back and assemble a team. We'll come back once you've found something." Richard nodding. "Ok"

-/-

Two day's later, Richard caught a break when he overheard two of Jaqwest's bodyguards talking about how the girl was being stubborn. How one of the tough, scar slashed and perverse looking guys, had "slapped the after she'd tossed the lunch he'd brought here back in his face."

Slade and a crew of twelve arriving three hours after that, Richard; having reported his findings to Slade immediately, both Master and Apprentice began planning the rescue. Richard hacking into the city's computer pulled up a set of blueprints for the warehouse. Slade pinpointing Miss Myers location down by a process of elimination, strategic placement points, and how is own mind would have determined just where to keep a hostage.

"It would have to be somewhere where the warehouse workers during the day wouldn't hear her pleas for help, but somewhere easily accessible should he wish to move her in a hurry."

"Not to mention," commented Slade, looking at Richard with instruction. "He said he was going to mail pieces of her back to her father. There's an industrial style saw located right here." Pointing the device out to Richard on the map he had out, Richard trying hard not to let the comment effect or distract his thoughts, but the possibilities to what it might have meant to the poor girl had they not found her in time were beginning to creep up on him.

"So then how do you want to go in?" Inquired Richard, his thoughts were near dusk, the sleepy haze that came upon people at that time always threw off the eyes, and dulled the senses. Slade picking up on Richard's thoughts. Nodded, "Yes, dusk indeed should be a good time. Perhaps even early morning, just before dawn."

Richard thinking before replying. "That would be better, but it's cutting it awfully close. What if Jaqwest grows angry at his demands not being followed out and decides to come for the girl before we get to her?" A valid point, but also something Slade had thought of already.

"Then we should make sure he's adequately distracted until our opportunity." Slade coming up with a way that set Richard's remaining moral ethics to shame. Although he kept his opinion to himself.

"I want you to take point with me," instructed Slade. "Let one of the other's take lead of the second unit," two units were going to approach from different sides of the building. That way they ensured no one's escape. Slade having alterer motives for that too, a plan of his own going to be succeeding the one he was letting Richard think was transpiring. "Miss Myer's is going to need someone she can trust, a lot is going to be happening; fast, and without a lot of time to explain things to her, she's going to need someone that she can feel safe with and trust."

Richard agreeing; still not sure what Slade wanted him to do about it, but he agreed. Someone needed to be alert, on their toes and able to protect Miss Myers when the firefight started. Richard not so naive to think they could break into Jaqwest's warehouse without someone at least firing off one of their guns, possibly someone even being shot. The possibility that even someone might die; a hard thought, to let just pass by, but he wasn't going to be nave to think that it couldn't happen.

-/-

Slade introduced his team to each other. Introducing Richard as a Romanian operative by the name of Out of uniform and being introduced as someone who Miss Myers would find connection with; both being, in look at least, the same age. Slade played the cover story that Richard was there to give Miss Myers someone to trust, his real reason for Richard going without his mask was for the same reason Slade had not want him to back on the island. Richard having a tenancy to hide behind his mask, Slade wanting him to face reality; to stare death head on, not close his eyes to it.

A selfish, self gratifying reason too, upon Slade's part for the wish to see Richard without his mask. So that he might see into the boys eyes, to feed off of the intensity the boy held in deep reserve when they talked. To be able to judge Richard's emotional state, his emotional passion that Slade had grown addicted to ever since knowing him.

Richard by Slade's side when they forced their way into the warehouse. Slade making sure Richard know; his only job, was the protection and safety, of Miss Myers. Slade and his men would take care of the rest; Richard falling victim to Slade's scheming, he himself being the catalyst. Thinking the planning; his sharing in the responsibility with Slade, put him in direct command, and of the responsibility for each man that got hurt or died. Slade all the time; having already had the team prepped on his plan, for Jaqwest and his men to each and every one meet a bloody death.

Unfortunately; just as Slade had planned, the appealing tears, appreciative hugs, and genuine thanks of joy by Miss **Valory Myers. **Her refusal to release hold of Richard, her **fear**, and the many voiced "thanks" over and over again for her rescue. (Richard even knocking out a man that had caught them unexpectedly off guard, and who had almost taken Miss Myers away from her rescuers protective embrace) The already emotionally vulnerable girl, had taken the quick response and protective reaction, as more heroic then what it had been. Staying clingy to Richard to the point, **he** began to feel guilty that he couldn't perhaps do more for her.

The whole rescue, and his own heart cords being played by both Slade's clever knowledge; and planning, his intentions for countering travesty with Richard's emotions of a job well done. His deeds, again making Slade's point that there were no lines; Richard not crossing any sides...the silent demonstration over shadowing his guilt for the many dead men slaughtered about the ground. Slade not just killing the man that got in their way, but also anyone associated with Jaqwest.

Leaving Jaqwest himself dead in his own office; company harlot dead beside him, the two's throats both slit; a sign to the police that would have to clean up the mess, that they should have taken Dug Kitchenson's plea seriously the first time.

Slade proving to Richard that his life wasn't only one side of the law by accepting the job to save Miss Valory Myers. That in living this way; living on this side of the line, he could cross back and forth constantly whenever he so chose. But, without the guilt or the restrictions laid on him by everyone before. Only allowed on that **one** side. (goods side)

Slade asking Richard? "And how do you think the Justice League would have handled this," as an opposing viewpoint; to the unvoiced brooding, of his distaste at how Slade had slaughtered Jaqwest and his men.

"Well for starters," gripped Richard, "they certainly wouldn't have made such a public display of the whole things."

"No," countered Slade, "**t****hey** would have left the threat alive, left Jaqwest alive, so that he could have turned right back around, and within two days, hired & ordered, a hit on Miss Myers and her whole family. More determined to prove himself superior, or to perhaps strike back at the Superhero's for their stopping him the first time."

Richard fought to find countering points. Fishing for anything that might help him outweigh what inside he was beginning to tip over his scales to Slade's side of the argument. "They could have put her and her family under their protection, taken them away, gave them new identities. New lives."

"And why would they have bothered to do that for someone they had never met?" Countered Slade, "someone that didn't even have something important to offer them back in return?"

He, like Richard knew that just because Superheros said they protected the innocents of this word, that didn't mean they stopped ever kidnapping, every purse snatcher, and every evil act that someone died.

Richard's refusal to give up only hardened his resolved face; that is, until Slade leaned in and looked him in the eyes. "They would have never even heard about her, so the point is mute anyway."

"By now, Miss Myers would have been died, and the Justice League would have never even known anything tragic had occurred today. They would have gotten up tomorrow, perhaps read the paper, and most pass the day by, business as usual and never even caring that one death had taken place."

"Why did her finance not try and contact the Watchtower, why instead did he contact us?"

"He did contact the police," countered Richard, he knew his point was weak, weak and not even valid in his own mind at mentioning, but he had to say something. Slade just smirked and nodded. "Ok, then why after they refused, which by the way in itself shows how corrupt the system is. Why didn't he continue on; scream at the top of his lungs, till someone swooped down and saved the day?"

"Well that's a good question," retorted Richard, his anger finally having somewhere to vent, "why didn't he, why didn't he at least try and see if they would have helped him, he gave up before he even tried."

Slade smirking, it was lovely how easily his Apprentice took the bait. "Because first off your assumbing that a superhero is easily approachable, that they wouldn't be off somewhere else too busy; too wrapped up in their own personal selfish battles, to help what their more to belive is a fan wanting their autograph or come to their kids birthday party, then to actually be crying out their name for true help.

Need I remind you how much time Superman spends battleing it out with Lex, or Bruce with the Joker, or even how you yourself would have rather ran off and engaged me in battle vs rushing off to help someone less important to you at the time."

Slade watched as Richard's eyes showed cold, his mind drawing inside of himself, the very reason Slade had not wanted Richard to be wearing a mask when they undertook this debate, he wanted to be able to read the boys eyes, to know if he was getting through to him or not. To know how to counter his mental thoughts. "Valory's fience knew that if at all they had come to help him, all they would have done was put the bad guy in jail," answered Slade; again waiting for Richard to predicably speak up with foolish remarks, that predicatably came from someone that just refused to face what they knew was truth being stated, because reality is always harder to admit to, then soft and "happily ever after" thoughts, Slade amused by the atempt at least though.

"And what's so wrong with that, shouldn't the corrupt; the vial, and the evil of this world, shouldn't they be punished?" "Isn't that just what you did, you punished the cops by killing these men and leaving them for the cops to clean up, well what if we hadn't killed them all, what if we simply put them all in prizon, cops and all?"

Slade almost wanted to role his eye but he didn't. The stratagy was in the non emotoinal but logical break through. Richard would come around soon enough, Slade was making his points one by one, he only had a little bit of more logic to lead his apprentice down, before he would win the verbal debate. Winning Richard's ethical side over too shortly after that.

"And how long would they all have remained locked up in prison?" Asked in counter point of Richard's reference to how they would have taken him to jail and protected her. "You would know better then most; having worked the streets as a cop, how long lawyers keep their clients in prison," Slade jabbing at Richard's mental denial. (Seeking truth over delusional hope, that somehow even a dumb comment would make him right, instead of facing the truth. Facing the facts of reality)

Richard having to admit that Slade was right, his way was not necessarily better; or liked, but the logic in the argument was shifting in Slade's favor no matter how much he wished to deny it.

Again the young woman's gratitude; her genuine appreciation, and her hugging him one last time before her father and very grateful finance lead her away; Richard and Slade watching them drive off, left him in confusion of emotional and personal feelings, with conflicting thoughts, on which way to give in.

"We did a good dead today," whispered Slade, hand coming to rest on Richard's shoulder. "Tomorrow we might do one you consider bad, but isn't it wrong to steal? That hasn't kept you from doing it," pointed out Slade, trying to get Richard to realize how his view; his personal ethical outlook, controlled his objections or acceptance.

Richard turned and looked around; looked at all the blood stained bodies laying about him, _did one good dead really outweigh the wrong they'd done here today? _

"They deserved what they got Richard," Slade's comment sounding like his own consciousness' counter point; speaking the answer to his silent inner question. "Would you really shed tears for a man like Jaqwest vs accept the smile of thanks Miss Myers gave you before she left?"

Richard could only sigh..._What's done is done._

A/N: They say Lethargy is the first step to Indifference, which leads to Apathy, and eventually to Heartlessness. The perfect cycle if you want someone to loose their ethical outlook don't you think?

This was a deep chapter, and if you didn't really understand it, I'm sorry, but there's no point in asking me to explain it any better, I've spent four weeks now writing, re writing, and slaving over this. I hate concept chapters, their easier to simply say the words of what I want you to draw conclusion to then actually write a story out of it. Just know that this is where it all started. Where Slade first introduced Richard to the life of what being like him really is, how easily and without remorse, regret, or thinking about it even, Slade kills people.

We'll next weeks Chapter title: Chapter 76 It's all in the understanding


	76. Chapter 76 It's all in the understandi

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 76 (It's all in the understanding)

"Insanity"

According to Criminal law Insanity is defined as an inability to either determine the difference between right and wrong, or understand the consequences of one's own actions.

"Psychosis" on the other hand, is often loosely associated with Insanity.

However, it is completely separate. Taking on more a mental state; in which thought, and perception are severally impaired but one does know what one is doing is both right, or wrong. (In other words; aginst the law, both man or gods)(or understands how the choice they made, effects others in the ripples it causes)

"Tell me again why I'm sitting here learning all this?"

Slade standing, eyed Richard; who for the past ten minuets had been enduring, one of his military style lectures, schooling instruction in the form of a briefing mission. Except Richard wasn't yet seeing why Slade's topic was about mental science and terminology. _Did Slade think the stress was getting to him? Was he supposed to be keeping watch over his thoughts now?_

"Knowledge and understanding" Richard," reproofed Slade; his hands behind his back, eye firm with determination and demand.

"Just like in chess; where one must know the purpose and objective of the battle, so too must one employ deeper knowledge, when dealing with an opponent equally matched to one's abilities."

"Hu?"

Slade didn't even sigh, he merely shifted his arms and pointed at the map he had pulled up on the monitor screen. (They were heading to Europe aboard Slade's private jet.) Setting out from their last base; which had been in Burma, Slade insistent that Robin endure a briefing, in presentation for their next targeted base and its Captain.

"Captain Graves' base is located in central Europe. It's the hub as it were; the central command, for all the bases scattered across Europe. Most of the job requests my organization gets comes into one or more of these bases. Graves is constantly busy; not simply with jobs, but also too in keeping command over the other Captains, governing the many bases in Europe."

Richard who'd been fiddling with his pencil, raised his eyes. Annoying Slade; who was trying not to let it show, by twirling his pencil in between his fingers, while he interrupted. "Why him?" "Why structure the bases; each with a Captain, and then make them each answer to one central point. Doesn't that undermined your authority, and make each Captain kind of question their subjection to you?"

Slade moved to the monitor screen and brought up the map of all the European bases and their Captain's profiles. "When I first started out. After Wintergreen and myself left the service. We had many contacts, both mercenary, military, and even some who might be considered terrorist. It's how the idea for a central; organized, underground network of contract men for hire, came to me."

"We all kept getting in the way of one another. Jobs were being sent out to various different unknowns; left open to anyone satisfying the task, as reward in payment."

So as you can imagine, there was something of a territory issue getting in the way. Some would, attempt to kill the other, to achieve the goal and get the payment money for themselves. So I came up with a way of keeping things fair; if not more so, that I didn't have to spend all my time killing those that got in my way."

"Bet being shot at and killed a couple times also did the trick hu?" Commented Richard, back again not really paying attention, his eye's more focused on the pencil in his hands.

This time Slade did sigh. "Richard will you stop being narrow sighted and just listen to what I have to tell you."

"Sorry Master" Richard shifting to sit up, offering Slade his full attention.

"As I was explaining," continued Slade, his voice stressing to Richard that no more toleration of his insolence would be passed over. Richard setting the pencil down on the table and moving his hands away from it so as to say I won't touch it again, coming to sit even more at attention.

Slade re pointing to the map. "A bargain was struck, but unlike the many bases we have previously visited; which are not subject to this bargain, and in which I am totoally in control of, and sole master over. Each Captain that controls a territory in Europe, is in fact one of those many other contract men for hire."

Richard nodding. "Then Graves was a contract mercenary who all the others feared and respected," interpreted Richard.

"No" answered Slade, standing and turning to tower over his Apprentice. "I" was the one feared and respected, the one that was in charge."

Richard's unmasked face conveyed to Slade his confusion over the matter. "Then..."

"The base," explained Slade. "Was my first one."

"I established it as my organization when I brought an end to all the fighting."

"Creating job territories, where no one fought over the jobs that came up, but if a job was located in the territory of one of the many men who'd agreed to the treaty, then it was a job they took and collected on. If someone else wanted to try for the task, then they would have to pay that Captain for crossing over into their territory."

"And that worked?" Asked Richard disbelieving criminals; even mercenaries, trained and military like, would be that honorable to such an agreement.

Slade's smile of mischievous underhandedness became apparent. "By the time I'd brought them all to the table to broker the deal, it had become more an issue of life and death survival, to them all then simply the greed of getting paid."

"Someone had been going around; purposely hunting each of them down. No one ever did know the culprit responsible...(seems it all stopped after the negotiations were finalized)...or how the threat of loosing their own life, had slowly began mixing with fear of retribution from their employer."

Richard a smile on his face, shook his head slightly. "Imagine how bad it would have been,"continued Slade, "when the target one had, either escaped; pointing out to the police, who had been hired to kill them, and who the person ordering the hit had been as well. (Documented proof always anonymously popping up in evidence along with them) or when you unexpectedly failed at a job, somehow having made the mistak and don the exact thing, that those that had hired you, had explicitly voiced not too."

"So then why Graves?" Asked Richard still kind of confused, "Why did you put him in charge?"

Slade shifted, hands falling to his back as he reflected in thought. "I began gaining contacts, accounts, and many clients by working the many roads. I acquired riches, and stumbled upon a scientist that was first starting out, he's the one that first created me, the many androids I now have and use today."

"With the extra help, I began investing in certain deals, and before long; my superior intellect and smart planning, add up into the vast organization I now have."

Richard rose to ask his question once again, but Slade silenced him with a halting command of hand. (just wait)

Wintergreen first turned me down; he's content to live out his small years, and then die. It was then, that I realized I would needed an Apprentice. My empire was expanding; growing, and although I could handle and control it perfectly fine by myself, to have someone to share it with...someone to; as the saying goes, "I can't be in two places at once" It became apparent it was something I'm not capable of.

"So then Graves is another Apprentice?" Richard finding it strange to wonder how many Apprentices Slade had. Was he just one of many? Were they all loyal, was each governing a portion of Slade's many territories, and what if the others didn't like him? What if they fought, bickered, and the same as the many Captains, became power hungry? Or perhaps they were all loyal to a fault, if they were all immortal? Had Slade made them each immortal same as he'd done to him?

Slade could see the wheel of unending questions running rampant in Richard's eyes. It was amusing to watch the boy's thought process. To stand observing how his mind took off and began thinking in terms any good detective would. However Slade found it Annoying too. How Richard still held lack in control over himself. How his patience and focus; attention, could easily be taken away from devotion to what he; Slade had to say to him, the boy was no longer listening to him. The lack of sole devotion and attention angered Slade.

Richard was his, belonged to him, served him, and as such Slade demanded respect and total whole sole devotion. "No, he is not," flatly answered Slade. The flat edge in Slade's voice, warned Richard of danger. Slade's curve of the word _no_, the uncoupling of his hands from behind his back got Richard's attention.

"Stand up Richard." The command was with a parental tone of patience finally reached.

Richard sallowed but he stood. The gravity of the plane in flight, made his balance slightly off, but he came to attention anyway. Eyes showing fear and worry now. Unsure what he might have done or said to have upset Slade, Richard just knew that he had. "Master, I did not mean to anger you."

"But you have Apprentice!" Rebuked Slade, not trying to hide the anger in his voice or the old Slade like tone and approach he was using that reminded Richard of his younger; fearful filled days, as Robin. Slade taking a step closer to Richard, "Your devotion and trust in me is wavering...do you think of me so little, as to think that I would have spent all the time I did in pursuit of you, to have you simply; one of what, a dozen other Apprentices?"

Slade was now standing directly in front of Richard. Eye blazing with anger. Tone flat, and as instructive as he's been each time he'd taught Richard some new lesson, but Richard could feel rage hidden at the central core of Slade's words.

Slade reached out and took Richard's chin in his hand. Instinctive thought, was that he was about to be hit, but Slade only held his eyes in lock by that one single eye of his. "You are my only Apprentice, my only heir, and the sole single individual I have chosen to stand beside me. Never forget that."

Richard breathed relief. "Yes Master, I'm sorry Master. I'll never forget or doubt you again."

Slade let go of Richard's chin, moving his hand to the boys shoulder. "You've come a long way Richard. I know it hasn't been easy, and I know along the way you've had many doubts, even more mental barriers to overcome, but don't forget one important thing."

"And what's that?" Inquired Richard caught up in the hypnotic moment.

"Why you have chosen this course," answered Slade, still keeping dominance and hold over his Apprentice's thoughts. "Not because Bruce commissioned you with a mission. Not because it was your job, or the thought of some that I might have pressured you into joining me, but because **you yourself** chose this path."

"If at any time you want to quit, or wish to stop," Slade's fatherly hand gripping Richard's shoulder in a gesture of instuction and commanding indulgance, "then I fully expect you to come and tell me."

"However" while you have agreed to walk this path, I do expect you to follow my command, and one of them is to never, Ever, again think of yourself as unworthy. Do not sell yourself short; and never again, act as if you are lowly and below my decision to choose you...it shows great disrespect both to me, and to yourself, for all the hard effort you've been working towards these past long months."

Richard breathed in, looking down from Slade's stare, the man's hand gripping his shoulder in reconfirmation of what he'd just said. Richard looked back up at Slade. The master villain was waiting for some sort of answer. Richard came back to attention, a smile on his face; a nod at Slade in confirmation, Slade nodded back. "Very well, then let us get back to the point of all this...Retake your seat."

Richard moving back to sit down. Slade, moving back over to the screen filled with the many faces of the Captains on it. "When I left in pursuit of expanding my organization; and in my search for an Apprentice, I placed Captain Graves in control. He is considered by some, to be insane, but it is not insanity...but "Psychosis" that at times he falls victim to."

"Not, Insane," emphasized Slade. "I want you to understand the difference, for it will effect how we shall deal with; and handle, the Coronal while residing at the same base with him."

"Coronal," repeated Richard with inquiry. "I thought he was a Captain?"

"Captain Graves, was once a Coronal in the British army," explained Slade. "He was a brilliant man and a decorated officer, but genius sometimes gives birth to madness. Tack on the stress of battle, the edge of military life, and the mental scaring of War, and even the best men crack. I've seen it many times."

"You've heard of it, "post traumatic stress." Vietnam I believe was one of the best examples."

Richard nodding.

"Coronal Graves was discharged from British service after he had a Breakdown. He experienced a Psychotic episode; where he saw hallucinations, and delusionally believed things that were not true."

"He is not insane though!"

Richard showing understanding and acceptance of the distinctive difference Slade was making the point of.

"He understands right and wrong, and is totally in control of what he does. He is still; every bit as smart as he was before, and just as every bit a formidable advisory as when I first met him."

"Top that, by his over obsessive ambition, and you and I have to be extremely cautious while we are visiting." Richard's face took on a mask of caution. "I see, so basically he's a loose cannon."

Slade crossing over to the table Richard was situated at; taking up a seat, and crossing his hands across his knees as he sat accrosse from his young protege'.

"Graves may at times demonstrate personality changes, and exhibit disorganized thinking; it is why I insisted on picking his Lieutenant for myself, and why I keep a close eye on his bases' jobs in particular, but he is by far loose in his reasons for doing anything."

"He could offer both of us a real problem later on in the future if we don't gain total control over his perception of who you are, and what role later on you will have regarding command over him."

"Graves respects me, but he also too, only fears me because I'm immortal and he has no idea how to rid himself of someone like that."

"The Coronal and I served together for some time before he came to know I was immortal: even still, after finding out, he tried to test his limits. Attempting to use my man, and base for his own agenda." Richard eyed Slade in an unvoiced inquiry of explanation, for that one.

"He's obsessed with getting back at the British Military for firing him," replied Slade. "Says it was all a conspiracy. That he wasn't insane, but that they were all just afraid of him; or how much of a genius he was."

"And what do you think?" Asked Richard. "Was he right, were they fearful of his success, and of what he can do?"

"Perhaps" answered Slade, hand coming to rest under his mask covered face as he reflectivly thought on the posed question. "But, I also had him evaluated after I took him on as a Captain. The man has a mental state, no doubts there. (It's mostly kept under control by the medicine he takes) but that's why I still had to have Karp there to watch out for him. One of these days his obsession is going to get the better of him, then he's going to come and try challenging me for real... When that happens, I'll be forced to remove him from his post."

Richard pretty sure from the role of Slade's tong that the word "removal" wouldn't simply mean stripping the man of his title, or offering him a nice pension retirement fund.

"So then I need to be extra careful," replied Richard, his eyes showing clear understanding now as to why Slade had wanted him to sit down and listen to an explanation of things. "How I play this next role, is going to determine how Graves relates to me isn't it?"

"How later on, when I take over as your second in command...How "I" will be incorporated into his obsession; his tolerance, and the biding of his time against you."

Slade nodding. "The path thus far we have taken, the desire for spreading word and rumor's of your accompanying me, all of it has been done for three reasons, and the biggest one, has been for how we will eventually come to deal with Graves."

"The fact that we're going to be remaining at this base for some time is something of a concern to me. You're going to need to use every ounce of mental strength you've come to utilize, while around Graves."

"And," added Slade, finishing a point. "You're going to need to watch your back, to use all your instincts; and skill, while we remain at his base. Many of his men are solely loyal not to the organization, but to him. They haven't undergone the same level of training I insist each new recruit undergo."

Richard remembering back upon the conversation long ago, he'd walked in on. "Is that what Wintergreen was referring to; what he meant, that day when he said, "he was recruiting again?"

Slade nodding. "Graves; very similar to what I do, by using the ROTC program to find and recruit new men and women who will abandon their loyalty to just one government, and who will serve as soldiers in my organization."

"Graves finds others; who disapprove and hate the British, or European governments just the same as he does, and who would rise up with him to try and overthrow them."

"If he's such a loose cannon then why haven't you taken care of him yet? Why keep waiting around for when the man forces your hand?"

Richard seeing in Slade's eye the fire of challenge burning. "Why didn't I just give up on you all those years?"

"Besides, Graves is a fine commander, and he gets the jobs done most others could not."

"It would be a shame to loose such a fine resource, no," Slade waving his hand casually in reflective continuance of his ongoing stand of decision, "I will wait." "Patience Richard" it is still somewhat of a lesson I have yet to teach you."

Richard sighing as the plane jumped, they were beginning to descend now. That must have meant they were finally passing over the Arabian Sea. They had a scheduled stop in Ar-Riyad, where they would fuel up the plane before taking off. Slade not worried in the least about any military trouble in the middle east. _ "Most sides know me, I have contacts that keep radar off my plan," _he'd explained to Richard when he'd voiced his concern of flying through the middle east. _"Have many that help make it easier on me, when I'm trying to escape notice from the Allied forces."_

"There is one other thing you should know Richard," Slade's voice drawn Richard's attantion back to his mask covered face. Richard's eyes casting away the distant look of thought to refocus back upon Slade, attention fully at Slade's command. "Lieutenant Karp"

"I should warn you now. I don't want you to get there; and for you, there to be any surprise..."

A/N: In a strange way this is TO BE CONTINUED, but not really. This chapter was in, and of its own...so Next weeks Chapter title would normally have been: Chapter 77 Captain Graves, HOWEVER...

I must regretably tell you all that due to a change in my living arrangements, I am currently without a place to live. So, till I can get myself settled into an Appartment and back online, I will be forced to postpone posting of chapters for a month or so. I should be back up and running as of Oct first...so let's see...where's a clendar...Perfect! Oct. 7th, is the first Saturday...I will try for that weekend. Everyone try and expect a chapter posting of Chapter 77 that weekend...

Till then, everyone have a wonderful month, and for those of you going back to school. Try not to get caught sneeking out...lol

Later, dlsky


	77. Chapter 77 Captain Graves

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

So what's the saying? "All good things come to those who wait" Defiantly that applies to all of you out there that have endured my absence for so long, and at such a en opt moment from having to wait too!

I'd like to welcome those newbies that left me such wonderful review messages. I hope you three managed to get at least some sleep in your 3 day marathon addiction of reading all 76 chapters. That almost kind of worried me that this story could hold someone that obsessively to it. Worried me more that three different reviewers told me the same thing too. Well...I guess that just adds three more to my list of people I can't let down now, hum...

That just leaves me to my promise that: "I'm going to make it up to you all for having to wait."

I promised you all original readers a chapter that would rival my others, and a chapter that was worth the wait, not to mention, a chapter that would fulfill everyone's anxious waiting; and inquisitive pondering to the question; the mystery, surrounding how I would help Slade; or rather, HAVE Slade turn our way word hero evil. So without further wait...Let us begin...because I know you all are dieing to find out...

Chapter 77 ( Captain Graves )

Richard had been to Europe a couple times. Once with his family in the travels of the circus. A couple times on business ventures with Bruce, and the one time when Alfred had complained to Bruce: _"How ever is he supposed to offer a proper cover Master Bruce when someone asks him what it was like to be living in Europe at a boarding school, if he hasn't even ever really been there?"_

So Bruce had caved in as he often did when Alfred was forcefullty adimint about something; rare, thus the reason Bruce always gave in, and why two days later Richard had found himself on a plane headed for Europe. "Just try living it out," Bruce had pleeded. Richard not being able to stand the mamby pamby rich elite boarding school and all the self richous snobs.

It had only lasted for one semester; just so he could sound like what his cover was supposed to be, accurate in his undersanding of the distinctive places one might mention, or words different from those spoken in the US. For someone living in Europe would certinly be able to recognise and reply back to, not ask "Ha?" when conversation brought them up.

Although his only staying one semester too, could have had something to do with the fact he'd gotten himself into more trouble then either Bruce or Alfred had expected; and they'd been expecting quite a bit, with how determind and humane the young boy tended to be in his approach to life. Bruce arriving ten hours after the Deen (Head Master) had called Bruce insisting that the boy go home "before Mr. Wayne" would have to be responcible for a complet remodle of the entire school.

Needless to say, Bruce had never tried to make him go back. Or to any other school ever again after that experiance.

Now in his travels with Slade, Richard had only been to Europe once before this. There last visit to Europe; only one month ago, had Richard seriously trying not to think about it very much, and it would seem that he was yet again, bound for a less then enjoyable trip. Making a mental note that after this, perhaps he should ask Slade for a vacation trip to Europe so that it might help him counter out his bad experiance visits that kept adding up. Other wise he might eventually begin to hate the mention: "Were heading to Europe."

Currently on Slade's private jet; and headed to the Alpes of France, where Captain Graves's base was loacted, Richard wondered what the base would be like. Slade had already told him quite a few diffrences they were going to encounter, not to mention the unexpected person they were going to encounter. Richard not at all pleased to here about that.

Richard sighed, hand held up to his chin while he looked out the portal window. Slade at his desk accross the inside of the plane looked over noticing the look of annoyance and deep internal ranting his Apprentice's unpleased thoughts were shouting. Slade knowing; with a small internal chuckle, exactly what thoughts; or should he say who, was the culprate.

Slade, his own thoughts momentarrally reflectiong his own uncertanty._ Was Richard really ready for what they were about to pit themselves against? _Slade smiling with self reassurance. Captain Graves might have been his toughest Captain, but Richard was one hell of a clever stratagist, and if his younger self had given Slade such a hard and difficult time, this older; more adapted to what was about to happen, and the battle about to be waged. This newer version, would certinly make Graves's life a living hell of annyance and frustration.

"And what does the Monster want now," harshly gritted the teeth of the Cornal, slamming his fist against his wine colored desk. "Did you know about this?" Harshly accusing his Leutinant before his previous question could be retorted upon.

"No Sir," spoke a stiff and very calm; practiced responce for situations such as this one, Leuitant Karp knew that being a pawn of both Slade and Captain Graves was a very dangerous game, or position, to be in. What was said, or not said, only was accepted by the way one said it. Mastery over one's body was essential.

"While I was at the Russian base I knew the Cornal was in the progress of his yearly inspection tour" added Karp hastally, when Graves's eyes began eyeing susupicion and doubt his Lieutants way, "and, I surmised that he would eventually find his way to our base Captain, but I have no idea what else he may be coming for."

Graves his eyes still eying suspecion; his inner releftion still didn't belive that his Lituant had only been called to Russia to make a dilivery hit and run, _why hadn't Deathstorke used the men at that base? Why collect all sorts from the many diffrent bases? _No, Graves had made a few inquiring calls after agreeing to let his Lieutant go. Things just didn't fit with what he was being told.

His voice low, an attempt to convay close secrets between him and his Lieutanant, convaying a general comfert to a casual inquary. "I hear he's bringing someone with him this time."

"Yes Sir," answered Karp, lies of truth were much more efficiant then trying to cercumvent Graves. "I saw him when I visited Russia."

"And?" Prompted Grave's intersted in what information he might gain insight into. This mystery figure Slade was obviously trying hard to keep secret from each of his Captains. Had certainly grabbed Graves's couriosity.

"Well Sir, what might you be intrested in knowing?" "I heard his name was Omen, and that he's said to never talk, at least I don't recall over hearing any words spoke...not that I was anywhere around either of them enough to actually strike up a conversation."

Graves seemed to pout at the lack of insight. "We'll what of his appearance, what details, discriptions can you recall?" Perhaps something his Lieutant had picked up; unbeknownst, an important detial, could help the Cornal battle Slade's plans for visiting.

Karp seemed to think, a shift in the head indicated a memory search for details. "Well, he seemed younger then Slade. I think it was a man, what use would Slade need for a female bodyguard? He wore a look, very similar to Cornal Deathstorkes, except the mask is completely diffrent...it was slinder, more menacing, and held slits for the eyes, they sent a chill through me the first time I looked at them, and then there was his colors. They were Black and Gray; no orange, and I don't recall any symbols or insignia on the uniform."

Now that got Grave's attention. "Hum, very intersting..." Karp falling silent as the Captain fell into thoughtful pondering. The wheels of an equally clever stratgist pulling the pieces together and pondering the game plan...

"Well we will just have to see what this Omen is here for then"..._What game Slade is playing...and how this new young man will either fit into my plans or how I can eliminate him from becoming another obstical between me and the Cornals struggle for ultimate controle..._

In the dark confines of a military base; with small quartors, and always hard pressed for space, the usual decor consistes of nurtal earth tones, whites, and sometimes sky blues to give the illusion that your outside. Furnature that is pressboard, and orginizational for space saving reasons, usually metal shelving in appearace is typically the extent of the decore.

You would not exptect it to have burber speckal red, purple, and cream carpet. Or carpet in rooms with lounge lighting in shades of dark blue. Oak furnature, extravagent and showy, or dinning quarters with ceramic plates.

Or how about to walk into the office of a military captain and see patinings that cost thousands of dollars? Although that was what the military base at Europes central core held. The excuse was that Captain Graves entertained military men who were used to lavish living, and that held higher standars of respect for their accomidations when visiting places they came too. Although that might have been to some extent true; Slade's other Captains in Europe were his fellow Assassins, and they did demand greater respect. Military mercinaries the most of them, they also understood what it was like to run a structured orginization, and many of them had begun directly calling Slade to complain about Graves.

_"The extent in which Captain Graves is taking his position, is going a bit overboard Slade, he's taking his lavish living way too far; something of a guilty sin, almost." _ Slade having had to explain to them he was working on the good Captain, and that in his yearly tour he would put an end to the unstructured base. Not to mention a few other discussional points they had brought up with him.

Most of them respected Slade; not fearful of him, men of Wintergreen, and Captain Beccs calaber. Slade not having to play games with them, or when speaking with them about important details having to be causious as to what they might do with the information, although Slade by natrue would never trust anyone with conversational weakness. He would never just lay his hand down and leave it for all to pick through and see. No, the poker hand was a natural way of living his life, and all choices were a strategic gamble, some less hard to play then others.

But the base in France, was more thought of as a Borading School for Military Preps these days then a base. A coed school for the common as well as high class, or so Captain Graves was passing it off as. One of the resons; because he knew it annoyed Slade, to flaunt and draw attention to his orginization. Deathstorke prefered belding in over drawing attention to his orginzation; and with good reason too, Graves had already several times this year had the local police at his front gate. Drunk and unrully men being slaped on the wrists by the locals and having to do community service in order for Graves to keep them out of trouble. Parents of underage teenagers, who had gone missing on more then one nights occurance, and then not to mention; Father Paul, the local priest and spokesperson for the community of morally clean citizens, out in front of the gates to the school. Giving sermens on the sins of sexual acts and about fornication going on inside the Haughty and flaunted school of Babalyon.

When Richard had heard Slade tell him all this he'd not known whether to laugh or stand up and shout. Simply closing his eyes and shaking his head, patience really was not his best restaint. Slade though obviously had it mastered..."So what are you going to do about it all?"

Slade just smiled with that evil glent in his eye that put the old Robin into creepy shivers, Omen adding his own knowing smile of appeal into the olders' evil plot.

The base was known for all the things any other was not. No where would you find rashins of Filet Mignon, Gormet food, or sixteen diffrent choices of drink at any of the other mess halls. No other Captain would have offered there men Ice cream after ever meal, and you weren't going to find the officers running around wearing designer; tailored, military uniforms. Or the worst display of military condult to have come out of any base in Slade's orginization.

Slade had warned Richard of the many diffrences he might encounter at Captain Graves's military base, his reaction was kept internal as he and Slade walked though the halls and corridors of the strucred and falsely presnted "Boarding School."

Both Master and Apprentice arriving in their character unifirms around late afternoon. The town quite at that time for family gathering, didn't observe the pair exit the black hummer and enter the military base. Slade prefering to wear his Slade uniform instead of his Deathstroke one, due to the shock vaule it would help present. His Deathstroke attire was more for Military men that feared weapons, not brats that needed to be scraed by a man who could cut your hands off with whatever was available to reach for, and who could break your bones with well exicuted moves of skill. Moves Richard recalled full and well and that had at more then one occasion nearly ripped his shoulders out of their sockets, or broke his ribs to worry points that his lungs might be pierced by them.

Omen's mask hide Richard's facial expressions; expressions such as disgust, annoyance, anger, and a military trained; Apprentice respectfulness, all of which, he needed to keep control over his body from showing. His mental reaction and desire to do quick double takes as he passed by certain scenes, was as Slade had warned him. An issue for mental restraint and clear focusd control.

At the Front Gate they had been met by a perfessional officer; one of the older residing boys at the school, Slade having placed him there same as Leutiant Karp so that he could at least rest assured that the front gates would be properly guarded. Also to keep a spying ear and eye out on events happening under Captain Graves's orders.

The Officer; a Sargent Jackson, had led them threw the front gardens and into the front entrance of the military school. Richard having the feeling of not being to any bunker or military baricks he'd yet been to, but more an embacy. Shaking his mental head as he passed the foutains, hanging guarden plants, and of course tons of windows.

What kind of military operation flaunts it's headquarters?

Richard becoming Slade like in his internal anger and plotting rage. Then as he passed through the waiting room most visiters would have never been escorted past, he reminded himself of the mental focus and task he and Slade had before them.

Stride perposeful; his and Slade's encounters with the many cadets and reqruits of Captain Graves, were nothing if not just plane unfocused. Many turned and looked at the two man, intrest evident in who they might be. More in their attire then what respect they should have been offering the two.

Eyes watched them pass by, Richard and Slade both overhearing whispered conversations, or questions asked, snickering remarks, and jokes cracked. Their immortal and superior senses helping their recognative memory to retain the voices, faces, and names of those they would later punish. (Put in there place)

Slade and Richard both taking mental clear notes of each person they passed. Slade had alrady explained to Richard the many checklisted things he always had to do each year when coming to Captain Graves's base. _Number one on the list_, "was always to put his men in their place."

"I often end up teaching several of them first hand; lessons in respect, on one occation I even had to take a knife to the chest to prove that it doesn't kill me."

"Sounds annoying," smiled Richard with evil glee at the mental image; the fear, that incident had to have caused alone must have been something worth wittnessing. His own dislike for dieing; something he'd been trying really hard, to keep from happening since hooking up with Slade. Reassurting his thoughts of hope that it might still be at least a year or two before he'd have to die again; accident or purposeful.

"Gentalmen this is where Captain Graves said he'd meet you, if you no longer require my assitance Cornal then I shall take my leave and re take up my post." Slade nodding acknowledgement to Jackson, settiling himself into one of the high back launge chairs. A strange contrast of color, pink with cream flower patterned material, against the Orange and Black costume of Slades.

Omen remained standing, his right hand holding a Silver metal briefcase; an idea of Slade's, something for Graves to wonder and fret over. What might be inside that was so important? Omen's remaining at attention something too for the Cornal to stratagize over. What relationship to Slade was the young man? Slade knowing well, that Graves would not buy into the bodyguard rummer going around. The man after all knew first hand how much Slade needed protecting.

"So," spoke Slade once settled into the arm chair. Hands over his crossed legs, folded as if unbothered by the waiting passing of time. "What did I tell you, quite the challenge this base...and Graves likes to feel in control by making us wait, but that won't bother either of us now will it?" The voiced question hinting to something secretive and just between him and Omen; a sort of inside joke, meant to attract Graves's attention. Omen's head nod meant to do the same thing; his muted voice responce, would not last, but for now was to hold the intrest of those monitoring them. Both knowing Graves was both watching them; having keenly already spotted the hidden monitroing devices, and Slade knowing Graves; like him, watched his targets before engaging them. Slade already utalizing that knowledge against the man.

They waited another fifiteen minuets, Slade sitting as if time was nothing of consiquence, Omen standing rooted to the spot, he too finding it a short moment in passing, although his patience unlike Slade's, made it so that his mind wondered. He eyed the room's various decore, being sure to not move about impatiently asmost mortal men would, passing the time by, by walking around the room checking things out in a display of boardom.

Graves the whole ten minuets he made them wait; watched Omen like a preditor, predicting it's prays voulnrabilities. Observing little, and actually growing annoyed at Slade's companions mirrage that he was indeed nothing but a servent or bodyguard. _"Look at him, just standing there with out a care. For all he's doing he might as well be one of Slade's damn robots."_ The thought hitting Graves hard..._what if._...(he wouldn't have passed it by Slade.) Could he have come up with some new advanced android? One that he'd designed specially to act like Slade's sidekick? To aid Slade's merceless mind games he played with his Captains?

_But no_, Graves's brow furred...Slade would have no need for such a thing_...still?_

"Lieutant"

"Yes Sir," Lieutant Karp, practically asleep from boardly waiting on Graves, sat bot upright. Shaken back to awairness.

"I belive it's time to go greet our guests."

"Yes Sir" Karp nervious as perhaps Richard was, but for completely diffrent reasons. The game she was playing was far more deadly, or at least she thought so, till later...

"Deathstroke," the Captain's commanding voice drew the eyes and attention of the two waiting guests, "I hope I haven't left you waiting long?" His voice and the small smirk on the curvature of his lips stating otherwise to the contrrary.

"but you know how it is to run a base..." Graves waving off the offince. Turning from staring at Slade to turning and looked at his companion. "And who is this?" The inquary expressed with just the right practiced enthusiasum and casual conversational intrest.

Slade pushing himself out of the chair as Graves had approached, turned his gaze over towards Lieutant Karp before catching Omen's eye. Smiling mischeviously behind his maked face; knowing from the way Graves was advancing upon Omen, just how much the old man was itching to remove all mystery surrouding the younger.

"Captain Graves" offered the Captain his hand out to Omen. Omen silently nodding his head in an acknowledging display of respect and understanding, but in an act that irritated the Captain, he didn't take the hand outstreached to him, nor did he move from the sationed position he stood. Slade's signal to him to not show any form of acknowledgent; a reminder to Omen that he was Slade's Apprentice. Remaining instead where he stood, his head slighly turning to eye the woman behind the Captain.

Graves turned at Omen's silent inquary. Standing nerviously behind him was Ariel. Graves realizing that he'd forgotten she was there, turning he acknowledged who Omen was inquiring about. "Oh, let me introduce you to my Lieutant."

"Slade," turning back to Deathstroke, purposfully using the man's first name instead of his Title. Three young men had accompanied Ariel and himself, each young man stood arragantly in the doorway looking at Slade and Richard like they were some kind of annoyance. Reading the way their Captain was addressing the two men and showing little respect, they figured the two men to be undeserving of their own display of respectful attantion. One man was snickering and laughing at Omen's robotic attitude. Both Slade and Richard clearly hearing the comment, "what a dork, standing there like he's a mindless military man, wow, look at me I'm big and tough."

Richard letting the patience and attitude he'd begun addopting from Slade passify his deadly drive to stalk over and crush the man's vocal cords. "You remember Lieutant Karp," Grave's words drawing attention back to himself. Slade indicating through a slight eyeing of Ariel that he did. Also picking up on the underone from Graves that he still resented Slade for placing her here with him in the first place.

He'd removed the last Lieutant by waltsing ino the base; Ariel trailing behind, and the infamous Deathstroke tranfering the man to a diffrent base. Later, Slade had had him exicuted; but of course Graves still didn't know that, Graves had broken the man into the behavior and thinking similar to that of what Graves belived, and Slade had not the time nor toloraion to try and correct his propaganda and misguided loyalties.

Slade having bought Ariel from the Ninja League, had made Graves quite upset with presnting her as his new second in command. "She's nothing short of a child," but with no way to yet oppose or conquire Slade, he'd had no other option but to agree, letting her stay but at fist treating here as one would an object that one dispisest and hates but can't seem to figure out how to rid themselves of it.

Finding out later; poor Ariel having to work really hard to prove herself to him, just what had impressed Slade about her all along. "She's been doing a fine job Slade. I can see now, why you'd been so insistant that she was the right person for replacing Henderson."

Graves's eyes; turning back to address Omen, waited with expectant answer from someone about his earlier inquary. Slade crossing his arms in casual boardome. "I'm sure you've heard from the other Captain's about my Apprentice..."

This getting Graves in a quick display of breath intack and shock, before the Cornal; reminding Richard a lot of Slade, got a handle on himself and just as quick as the display of voulnable emotion had come it vanished. Making someone untrained in observation, not trust what they would have just been privledged to catch sight of.

Richard had watched Graves while he'd been talking about Ariel, how the man had been subtally observing him for any signs of human emotion or reaction. Slade's comment about how the fake impression of thought he liked to plant amoung his troops; that he prefered his machines over human soldiers, none able to keep up with the mercanary anyway. Richard being able to vouge for that; most of his life had been a constant battle of obsessive behavior and training, that had allowed him to keep up with Slade. Graves probably just thought Richard was one more of Slade's many androids.

Now discovering that he was flesh and blood; not machine, beneath that costume and suit. Richard wondering what other thoughts and planning; now rippling forth from the reality that Omen was indeed not so much a obsical, but something now to be handled; dealt with, or challenged. What would Captin Graves responce be?

"So," Graves mind hard at work, cogs turning in the piercing stare he was giving both Omen, and then turning to look back at Slade. "Finally got board with just killing? Thought being a babysitter better suited you did you Deathstroke?"

Richard saw Slade's fingers curl, he knew his Master was just itching to reach out and strangle the arrigant blagard. Slade instead finding his revenge by creating the air of fear and snapping the three spoiled preps at the door into warning's hesitancy. "My Captain Graves, we are proving just what calabar of man we are...such supidity.

"Seen our doctor lately have we? Perhaps we've forgotten once again to take our meds...you seem to be displaying weakness...talking as one would expect a parinoid and pathetic man who; one could almost belive, is feeling threatend by a mear child."

Richard wanted to chuckle, but held it in. Witnessing for once; the effect of Slade's smooth, provoking, and superior attitude working against not himself as it always had effected him so, when he was younger. Laying witness to the same reaction Slade's lectures and speach had always envoked rage and hatred in him; always snapping him into a blind furry of impulive action, watched Graves whirl around and rise his fist to strike. Ariel actually being the one who's cry of fright halted the confrontation Richard was sure would have ended his and Slade's bet of how long Graves could hold out against them.

Graves's eye turning as emotionally dead and cunning as Slade's always was. His smirk showing evil realization and counter stratagy. "Well Slade," nodding at the mastermind for his first victory, but the game was far from over.

"Hay boy..."Graves almost catching Omen off guard when he whirld around and shouted at him. "You really got your work cut out for you here," back thumb pointing at Slade, "this here's a smooth one, you sure you're ready to put up with old stiff and grumpy, how about coming to spend some time with us here, get to know what true Military life is like."

When Omen didn't respond, Slade showed his "pleased" and "Master" of control face. Again catching the three young men in his actions; their bodies begining to come to a respective stance as they began realizing just who the real person in high standing was in the room. Slade; his allowance for Graves to get away with things finally over, this being his turn to make a strike.

"He won't answer you Captain, he is **my** "Apprentice" and unlike your subordinates," eyeing the three men with that look Richard had seen offten that grew fear in panicking waves upon the spines of those under it's merciluless hold. "He knows his place...and who his Master is."

"I suggest you watch what you say around him." Indicating to Graves Richard's freedome granted to him. "He just might decide, that what you say is not to his liking and demonstrate to you what true militarally respect is."

Omen taking that as his que to step forward and join Slade by his side. Piercing Graves; who's eyes had become like evil warnings of the murderious thoughts inside, showing the man that he was unafraid of his challenge. Graves not backing down, but stepping alside to allow room for all three to be challengers on the board.

"Now" commanded Slade, "I belive we came here to inspect what kind of base you run Captain" perpusfully giving the title emphasus. "Why don't you and my Apprentice here begin heading to your office so that we can begin looking over your accounts. I'd like to discuss with your Lieutant about your medical condition and find out why you've missed your daily dosage."

Graves not even addressing Ariel as he turned and walked away. Waving orders of anger at the three men: "get out of the way." "Get back to what it is your supposed to be doing." All three men scrambaling off and out of the two's path. Omen keeping Graves' steps in perfect rythum to his own, never leaving room for the man to gain an inch or let any room between them change.

When Apprentice and foe were gone, Slade turned and looked at Areil. His understanding of the position she was in here; the pawn, was still a spy, but also a double agent. She could not just come right out and begin talking to him. (Cameras still watching) The eyes only later witnessing the converstion between them.

"I left you here because I thought a woman's infualnce would help keep him from forgetting to take his medication. I figured a woman would know how to keep the troops better under control, show them what you knew of disaplen; being from the league of Ninjas, but I see that things have not improved, "perhaps" they are even worse from the looks of things..." reprimended Slade.

"Cornal" I tried," defended Ariel. "The Captain's stubbern."

"He's determined and he plannes things out without always telling me. He's one who never wishes to show his pride as being in question."

Slade understanding more then she was acutally saying. His eyes narrowing. "Then you must keep vigalant attantion to the details, the signs of his condion. There are clear signs of Phycosis before he begins to slipp back, and has an episode."

"Yes" agreed Ariel with fearfull eyes. "I've begun to discover those slowly, but reading all the constant changes in moods; esspecially around here, with so many man and woman to also take care of and keep disapline over is a very challenging and tioring task for just one person." Arial pretending to get hystaricall just then, "I'm doing the best I can, what do you expect of me."

Slade stepping closer and gripping her around each shoulder, his voice commanding, his reason for her to draw back under control and his new mission for her; enclosd on the data file he slipped into her picket. (Something to distract the camera later.) "Get yourself under control Lietuant, I know it's a difficult job."

"I wouldn't have assinged it to you had I not known you could do it. Your just going to have to stand firmer and not allow Captain Graves to push you away."

"You are his aid, his lifeline, and you are this base's Second in Command. I fully expect you to get this under control after I leave. Once again I will get this place back to the standards of all my other bases, but after that..."

"I will expect you to keep it that way." Slade's voice holding an underton of or else in the unspoken after effects.

"Yes Sir" fake sniffled Ariel.

Slade stepping back. "Very well"

"Now go get youreslf back undercontrol...dry your eyes and then come meet us in Graves's office."

Ariel smiled with a soulte. "Yes Sir" Turning and rushing off to her quarters. A quick exchange of date, Slade's latest intel and assitance for her in keeping constant watch over Graves, and she; on the same disk, would transfer to Slade all the data and intel collected while playing the spy she was.

Rushing off to her quarters, she left Slade to meet up with the events taking place between Omen and Graves.

-//-

The mere apprehension of a coming evil has put many into a situation of the utmost danger. -Lucan

Richard his senses allert, was well expectant of the danger Graves presented him. Walking along down the hallway towards the man's office Richard could feel the vibes of plotting and thoughts curring within the mind of the sinisterly phycotic man. Halfway down the hall something changed, a snap of sorts; nothing visual of course, a clarity of normalcy came upon the Captain. His breathing eased and his shoulders loosened; his stride lightening, and what someone nieve and unobservant, would have commented on as his brooding at its end. Choosing to initiate a conversation with the young man. "So, how have you found France? Slade taken you on a tour of the countryside, met the locals hospitality and shops?" Cocking his head to observe Omen as one might a friend walking down a street in conversation.

Omen feeling a responce was needed made sure to not shake his head, simply answered "No"

Graves shrugged; something of a reaction Omen had not expected, the light display of regret; at a lost out on, or something that perhaps later on could still be done. "Oh well I guess old Slade will have to just take some time off and do that. You know France is his more favorit place in the world besides the oriant," Graves again supprising Omen with his revers in role to who he'd introduced himself as back in the main room. It was almost as if Richard was standing next to someone completely diffrent. The thought entering his mind about what Slade had told him of Insanity and Graves's mental condition.

"I bet you've been there haven't you?" Omen choosing this time to nod his reply. Graves face smiled with the knowledge that something was agreed to this time. "Yeah that good old Slade he's always predicatble; to be found over there in the oriant...it's the martial arts you know," speaking like he and Slade had been old pals, like the guy could have been Alfred speaking of Bruce while watching him grow up. Omen not really sure what was going on, his guard dropping and not even being awair of the change happening. "Slade's been studying martial arts and fighting all his life, I'm just no good at that stuff. I prefer myself, the tools of the traid...guns, bullets, and blades of steel," patting the Military knife on the side of his belt. Turning suddenly and suprising Richard into a danger fill reactive responce when Graves questioned, "HAVE YOU EVER TRIED MARTIAL ARTS BOY?" Practically shouting the question.

Richard sighing a breath of relief that could not be heard, but noded again. "The Master and I spar offten," commented Richard leaving it at that, he'd been told by Slade not to hold back from talking and responding to Graves but to make sure he didn't allow the man to gain insight into his type of character. What role he really played, or what Slade might have reason for bringing him along for.

"Really" nodded Graves truely impressed now, his hand offering Omen into his office first. Richard counter gesturing the offer. Graves stepping into the office without botherment. "So what types of combate do you know. Our own Ariel knows ninjitsu and kung fu, I know Slade likes a combination of the arts..."

Richard followed the man into the room, his awairness less alert then when they'd started the long walk down the hallway, "I'm prone to Aikido and Judo myself" Graves making his strike just then. The knife out, the turn sharp, and his own pounce directionally placed. All before Richard knew the knife was being driven deep into his kidney. Richard's adrinalin and rage took over, his hand carrying the briefcase used the weapon at it's exsposure.

The Titanium silver case struck Graves accross the left side, knocking the arm holding the knife. Graves being thrown off ballance lost his grip on the knife before he'd had the oppertunity to pull it out. Omen's balzing fury at being attacked kicked in, he used the briefcase to swing another powerful blow; this time at the Captains head, Graves hit the floor, Richard loosing his hold on the briefase, the force of momentum and gravity sent it tumbling to the floor some feet away.

Omen's survival instincts took over, his hand came to the aid of his injured side. Hand wrapping around the knife, pressure being applied to the bleeding wound. _Damn that man_, cursed Richard, rebukes following to his own self for being foolish enough not to have remained allert. Omen stumbled, falling aginst the back of one of the plush chairs, his feet stumbling to walk correctly. He could already feel himself loosing energy, his life force taking a drastic turn towards the injury sustained. Omen could hear Graves moaning, _was he already waking? _Perhaps the blow to the head of the old man hadn't been as hard as he'd thought he'd delivered, for it seemed Graves was getting up off the floor already. _"Damn"_

Omen attempted to stumble to the door. His vision already begining to sway, (_or was that his body?_) Omen blinked. Hand reaching for the doorframe; hopeful to make it out into the hallway and to perhaps find Slade on his way down it. Richard never reaching his destination before falling down, and blacking out...

Ever get hit in the head by a baseball? Or knock yourself in the head while crouching under a beam? The stun factor isn't what bothers you, it's the coming down from that adrenalin cushion to the reality of pain. When Captain Graves began to regain consciousness it was at first just a stun factor. The mind; waking up to being disoriented, unable to recall what had made him pass out in the first place. Then in the seeking for understanding, the memories come flashing back, and that's when you make your first mistake.

Captain Graves grew angry, jerking his body in quick reaction. The instant result being the ever nasty one. That mind splitting headache that shocks you back into the reality of what true real pain your in. (Funny how that little single factor can either aid you with assistance) Adrenalin, or bring a grown man to his knees.

Ariel really didn't mind her Captain. She was of the mind set that she was under Slade's command, but there were times that Captain Graves had been nice to her. He'd shown her the respect she held in the position of Vise Captain, and second in command by making sure the other cadets followed her orders. On the flip side though, she was never really listened to; if those orders were of her own mindset, Captain Graves never really backing her up.

Sometimes even saying things in front of her and those opposing her like: "Oh there only expressions of a younger generation coming into the world of adulthood." (Her argument with him over the local preacher drawing attention to the base) "Don't bother yourself so much you sound like a mother hen."

So she was in no particular rush to make it back to Captain Graves office simply to stand in the shadows behind Graves; looking on in torn loyalty, while Slade and Richard tried outwitting Graves and undermining his stubborn rule; or lack of any disciplined rule, in regard the base.

It was fifty feet from the curve in the hallway that she sensed something was not right. Besides the fact that there was no echo of noise coming from the direction of Grave's office, or sounds of anyone else even trying to ease drop outside the office door. Ariel instinctively quickened her pace.

Rounding the corner Ariel's trained eyes spotted the darkish red substance trailing across the floor of the door frame. Her hand instantly reached out to use the door-frame as support for a quick momentum move around the door and into the the room, her hand caught a trail of sticky liquid in the form of another; much larger hand print, that had left it's signature covering the doorway in the dark red substance. Ariel looked down at her hand in horrified disgust, her ninja trained mind kicking in before she had any time for girlish screaming at the sight of blood.

Frantically she began looking around the room for signs of life, or death. (Her mind never wondering where the missing figures were) Spotting Graves leaning; back against the side of his hardwood desk, he was breathing heavy, hands turning white while still held in his hands was the hunters hip knife. Ariel could see the blood all over the knife, the blood all over her Captains hands. _What in hell happened in here?_

Her eyes began scanning the room for sings of Slade or Omen, too concerned in her role of Lieutenant she made her way to where Graves sat. She could see the trickles of blood running down his forehead from where something had cut open a reasonable size gash. Graves was breathing heavy, but whether it was caused from another injury sustained out of sight, or just his attempts at fighting some kind of battle invoked adrenalin rush she couldn't tell.

"Sir" Ariel witnessing many an episode of Graves's Psychosis attacks, walked very slowly and carefully towards him. A mistake in approaching Graves; when he held a knife or any other lethal kind of weapon in hand, was not a good time for unclear planning.

When he didn't seem to respond to her first call, she tried again. "Captain" this at least got him to shift his eyes in her direction. He was still breathing hard and she could see the angry expression locked in his eyes. She wondered again what the hell had occurred in her absence. Jumping, when a commanding order of "What happened here Lieutenant?" Made Ariel's heart nearly stop, turning around she saw the alert stance of Slade in the door-way.

"I don't know Coronal," replied Ariel attempting to calm her overly beating heart as she tried to push back the fear from Slade catching her off guard. "I myself have only just gotten here," Ariel's face turning a look of underlying confusion at why she had arrived before Slade had. Hadn't she been the one to run off to her quarters and take the time necessary to switch information disks so that she could hand Slade back over his half of the information he required from her? _How was it that Slade was only now arriving?_

Slade understood her reason for silence and the look she was giving him. No commander; and especially Slade, need justify themselves to their subordinates though, even in light of the moment. Slade strode past her, yanking the knife out of Graves's hands before the deranged Captain could do any more harm with it. Ariel barely had time to get her wits about her before Slade was handing her over the knife; practically dropping the blade in her lap, thank heavens for her Ninja reflexes.

"Where is Omen?" Demanded Slade, "Who's blood is this," continuing to question Graves. Graves was on his feet with a quick yank from Slade's strong muscled arms. Looking him over Slade couldn't see any immediate damage, but he turned and ordered Ariel to "run and fetch the medics" anyway. Ariel not needing to be told twice jumped up, and run out the door. Speeding down the hallway; past cadets who called snobbishly out behind her "hay watch where your going."

Ariel not paying the least attention to them, her mind was focused on Slade's task, and the growing concern that had clicked in when Slade had asked "Where's Omen?" Realizing then that she had failed to think about how he had gone off before her and Slade; with Graves, her mind playing the conversation with Graves over and over again in her mind. His inquiry of her what she'd known of him. _Oh god...what had he done to Richard...?_

Three days and still no one had been able to locate any signs of Omen. Slade had sat remarkable still as he'd listened to Graves relate a tale of how when his back had been turned Omen had jumped him. How in the struggle he had drawn his knife and stabbed the young man in the kidney. Ariel's eyes growing wide, hand coming automatically to her mouth...

"Your supposed "Apprentice" Slade, that bastard, even "then" he kept attempting to murder me. Tried knocking me over the head with that metal case of his." Slade having found the case bloody and with an indention in it from where it had indeed hit something.

Slade played the role of detective after that, searching the room for clues...Not that he didn't believe Graves??) but at least some evidence pointed out that not all of Graves's story was a lie. Slade even then, not willing to just accept Grave's side. "Only once Omen is found and we hear his side will I pass judgment," remarked Slade. Ordering the base to be searched top to bottom.

The base was turned upside down; despite the lack of blood trail, or evidence to state that Omen had ever exited the room he and Graves had brawled in. Sill...no closet, crate, room, or hidden corner was left out. Slade finding a great many "other" things; or bits of hidden agendas, in the supervision of the search. Making mental notes for later discussions.

Despite the absence of his Apprentice though, Slade had come to the base on a mission and he was not going to let this distraction derail purpose. Ariel took Captain Graves place as tour guide and responsible party for the inspection tour, as promised Slade set straight the young men who had made snide comments as he and Omen had first walked into the base. Making it quite unquestionable who actually ran this organization (they were supposed to belong to.) Giving orders to men as well as women who came visiting to the base that they were no longer welcome to visit overnight, as well as enter without appointment. Having the two boys punished who had drawn attention from the local police; both were ordered to pack their things, and that afternoon Slade escorted them both down to the gate, placing them into a hummer; his androids the chaperons for the trip. Their new base one they would find acting as teenagers only drew attention from the wrong crowd, and who, by end of the following year would beg Slade for forgiveness and reassignment. (In even hell if need be to escape the torment they would find themselves soon in.)

It was as Slade had told Richard, each year he cleaned up, setting things straight, and pissing off Graves with no regrets or second thought.

His only new addition this year, was the mystery surrounding what had happened to his Apprentice. The whole base now; from the orders to turn the base upside down in search of a body, or the living presence of his Apprentice, knew everything that had occurred between Graves and Omen. No one believing or disbelieving what the Captain had said to be true. Slade making sure that rumor spread only to a point that all knew the final truth had yet to be discovered; and would, **only** once Omen turned up to give his side of the story.

"Do you think he ran away?" Asked one female cadet to another as they searched the galley.

"I don't know, but that Coronal Deathstroke is pretty scary when he's angry."

"I know," interrupted the other girl offering a shiver to help emphasize her understanding of what the girl had brought up, "I saw him grow almost still and cold when he was reprimanding Jessie and his friends for running their drug lab in that secret room of theirs."

The other girl; Stephani, turned and looked back at her friend, "I know what your talking about," opening up another of the many cupboards, and reaching for the large walk in freezer. "It's that voice, I'd give anything not to have to hear it. I think it's going to haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life." Shivering both from the cold air hitting her; as she looked around the hanging racks of meat, and the many shelves of frozen food. Recollection of last nights dark; one eyed figure, that had haunted her dreams carried her back out of the freezer in haste.

_Flash: _

_His body hit the door hard, he couldn't seem to find strength to rise, and in his moments before blacking out he wondered how **He'd** react to all this...that same extending thought was what awoke with him. Giving him a funny since of disoriented time. Had he blacked out as he'd thought, or simply been on the momentary verge when, his Masters commanding voice corresponded to his thought? "Stay Conscious"_

"_Richard wake up!" "I know your half beginning to drift off, but now is the time you have the most strength. What's left is inside of you to get up and do what has to be done." _

_Through haze filled eyes, he recognized the mask of Slade before him. That copper contrast to death's black void; the shadows never seemed to be able to penetrate dark enough, never able to catch up to that haunting half of Slade's face. _

"_I'm sorry Master" his first reactionary words, Slade shaking his head and confusing him with the nonacceptance. _

"_Now is not the time for this," Slade's commanding tone making Richard realize that his Master had already begun reconstructing their game plan to incorporate this new set of circumstantial events. (mental strength)"Rise yourself Apprentice, we must get you out of here," commented Slade. _

_Richard watched as Slade turned to look behind him. His own posture and with Slade's body blocking his view, he was unable to see what it was Slade was looking back at, but when he heard the distinguishing groan; separate from his own low grunts of pain issuing in his attempts to rise up, as he strained to do as he'd been commanded. His hazed mind began recalling it was Graves who had attached him. _

_Clear recall of the events reminded him of how he'd retaliated, of his failure, and how weak he had acted...it all gripped at Richard. _

"_I failed to take your instruction..." his Apprentice's distantly strained, yet beseeching voice recaptured Slade's attention. Turning, he caught witness to the remarkable force of will; even at the young age of Robin, Richard had always possessed. Watching his fine tuned eye caught more then the simple struggle taking place by Richard to remain upright and alive long enough for Slade's new plan to rectify, or counter the effects of the current situation._

"_He really is a clever opponent Master. Graves used words; like what you might have done, to get me to lower my defenses. Lulled me into a false sense of comfort and then struck." _

"_I failed...I'm sorry Master," the apology not one of excuse but entreaty into a new resolve of understanding. _

_Slade; again the thought, that they had no time for even triumphant moments in initiation, laid his hand on his young equals shoulder. "First moves don't insure victory, they simply set in motion events." Richard's mental focus so tuned into his own mental push to say alive that he nearly fell upon the sudden touch of Slade's hand. His savior, offering support of his weight but only for a brief second to inflict his own pain, "Prepare yourself Richard."_

_Richard not comprehending what those words meant until Slade offered him his own belt knife's handle to bite down on. His muffled scream vanishing as Slade expertly drew out Graves's knife from his side, then the numbness of shock took away the rest; his body dying, Richard only felt with minor discomfort. The sering heat of the flash bomb Slade next set off in direct contact with the wound. (It was the only catalyst or patch that Slade had at the moment.) Richard's life energy would not last long now that the knife had been pulled from the pierced kidney. Time was of the utmost. _

"_You must not leave a trail behind you," ripping off the uniform sleeve of his Apprentice's arm, Slade wrapped it tightly around the wound. _

"_I can't afford to get blood on me, so I can not help you to the doorway, but you must move with haste. Try making it to the door down the hall. From there," instructed Slade, "you must make your way outside and find a place to conceal your body, for when you die." _

"_Then" Slade locking his own commanding eye with Richard's, something passing unspoken between Master and Apprentice. A change from student and instructor to comrades in understanding. "You will have opportunity without suspicion, and I trust you know what action next needs to be taken..." Slade letting the words draw picture for themselves. _

_A darkness overshadowing the dying eyes of Richard. "I will not fail against that man again." Not a pledge or any form of resolve, but an acknowledgment in character change. He was through with playing as one of the pieces on the board, Richard shoved himself up and took three steps away from Slade, pausing just long enough in the doorway to turn back and lock eyes with his formal rival. "Be sure and give him back his knife, I want him to feel my blood upon his hands...Before I come for him."_

_Slade smiled, a single acknowledging nod; and with dark evil pleasure, he watched his Apprentice turn and move off down the hallway. His own hast; in the thought that soon Ariel would arrive. (She was characteristically prompt.) _

_Casting his mind into split; images, not too unlike the split monitor screen he often observed, Slade played out multiple moves at once. Witnessing as the pieces on the board moved toward the same victorious ending, envisions of the torment both he and his Apprentice would pronounce shortly upon the unsuspecting Captain Graves caused his signature smile of evil satisfaction to creep to the surface of his hidden features. _

_He'd been right, it was not the first move that ensured victory, but the well played game. Graves had prematurely struck; tides in battle changed the course of strategy, quick adaption to the changes in events and circumstances showed a keen observation and good sense of one's surroundings. (Or the checker squares that bordered your own) An unwilling mind; willing to hesitate and gamble on skill only, lead to nothing but loss in options. Which was exactly what Graves had done._

_He'd struck quick, fast, and hard; foolishly gambling on the chance survival, often won over success, and in doing so had literally handed over control and time to his enemies. Now striped of battle armor; elements, surprise, ground, leverage, coercion, and worse...Graves had shown himself weak. _

_Now out of moves; a true predator, naturally would do nothing less then take time and play with the unsuspecting pray. _

_Toy with him, all the while basking in the power of the hunt. Eating up the fear; but more enjoyable to a true predator was not the fear, but the challenge. How close could one get to it's target? (Would but one have the pleasure of standing mere inches away, and that target never even realize the danger.) Perhaps even make your presence known, and yet keep the pray at ease. (No worries or fear) _

_THEN...with devilish relishing, strike; and in the nature of behavioristic character, would success be measured not in the kill, but in the emotional meal. _

_The eyes of true vulnerability, the emotional power of ultimate control. A flowing force held in one's hands, and a meal never dissatisfying...holding life in the grip of control...a staked claim at victory, stolen out from under Graves's grasp. (Masked faces smiled with thoughts of coming chances, one drifting off into the darkness of malefic resolve, the other of flawless planing; regarding both pray and Apprentice._

The bases search had revealed no clues to where Omen's body had gone. Slade sat with Graves in his second lounge; here the Captain entertained his guests to cigars, whiskey, and old talk of military glory. (Another kind of battlefield in it's own form.)

"Too bad about your Apprentice Deathstroke."

Slade, his mask sitting beside him on the small round table; a glass of hot brandy, clutched loosely in his hand. His eye taking in how the glassy liquid caught the light from the flickering fireplace. The large hearth in the room held a warm roaring file for the two men. Each facing the other as they sat watching the fire.

Graves his back to the rest of the room couldn't help but wonder what the Immortal was thinking about, did he mourn the loss of his mortal Apprentice? Was he trying to figure out if indeed the young man had betrayed him, or was Slade's silence the mind of the great strategist working out all the missing facts and pieces. Would Slade realize it was he; Graves, who had struck first?

It didn't matter to the aged Coronal. He'd achieved his success, that was all that mattered to him. He knew Deathstroke well enough to know that the monster thought him of value.

He would not strike; no, not without proof, and Graves knew there was none. Allowing a small smirk to escape his features. Slade, his eyes focused not on Graves; but on the flames dancing devils of smirking faces back at Graves, answered in his usual calculated and practiced control of smooth voice tone. "Really?"

"And why do you say that?" Slade's head turning just enough to send a shock up the other mans spine. (How Slade always had a knack for evoking fearful reaction in others, just by his voice and a small glance your way, was still a mystery in flawlessly executed technique to Graves. He had yet to copy or understand how it was done.)

"Well I don't know who the boy was, but if he'd been someone important enough for you to have given up all this to go in search for, well..." Graves letting the sentence hang, Slade noting how Graves hadn't even tried to hid the malicious joy in his voice at his thinking himself successful.

Slade gave Graves a trademark smile, another chill running down the spine of the old man sitting across from him, "Yes" that's right. You did not know who my Apprentice was, or just how uniquely important he is...in fact," Slade playing with the brandy, letting it swirl in the glass, Graves's eyes following the twirling liquid as Slade made eye contact with him once more. "You knew nothing at all; which is why my dear Captain, you are weak...weak and..."

"Going to be sorry you even tried to kill me..." finished the ghostly whisper of Omen's filtered mask. Graves's surprise filled fear caused him to drop his own glass of brandy; shattering the glass he'd thought would give him a distraction enough to escape the knife's presence, only gaining more pressure as it neared his throat more so. Aiding in drawing it to rest, directly upon the surface of skin. The contact of the cold knife mixing with warm fresh drawn blood.

Graves fought down panic, a rising rage beginning to fill him. (Yet mortal self preservation held him stiffly in the high back chair.)

"Deathstroke what is the meaning of this?" Demanded Graves eying his adversary with such hate anyone else might have held reason to be fearful.

Slade, his mask already back on his face; brandy glass set now in place of where the mask had lay before, simply cast a cold cruel eye upon Graves. Ignoring Graves's plays at ignorance he took up a posed stance; hands behind his back, feet judgmentally spread. (A menacing figure silhouetted by the fire's glow of the hearth) Slade remained silent, allowing Richard; granting Richard, permission to do as he wished. (The stage belonged not to not the Master but the Apprentice.) Richard taking full advantage of the opportunity.

Immortal hands, held steady force against the Coronals throat. To Richard it was as if the blade was but floating on top of flesh. For Richard it would be layers before he'd truly inflicted some sort of harm against the prays neck.

Richard smiling as Grave's fear flowed in waves backwards into him. "I don't take very well to dieing Captain, in fact I don't fancy the experience much at all..." letting the words hang. Graves catching the realization from them seconds; as Richard leaned down again near his ear, "Do you believe in ghosts Captain?"

Slade smiling at Richard's use of voice technique and choice in wording. Adding in his own as Omen rounded from behind the Captain's chair; knife never letting up the pressure, in fact drawing deeper and allowing a few more small droplets of blood to drip down the Coronals collarbone.

"You remember my Apprentice don't you..." Slade smiling as Grave's chest rose involuntarily and fell from the worry and fear now flowing from his eyes. "You see," Slade stepping from the silhouette of the flames and closer to the shadows darkness. (Which too seemed to reach out invitingly to him) "There's something I forgot to warn you about."

Leaning down to tower over Graves, face directly in front and Graves; who about this moment would have swore the evil masterminds eye was glowing with the fires of evil itself... "Omen here," turning Grave's eyes in the image of Omen's mask glaring presence. "Is not just my Apprentice, he's also my "Heir"...my second in command, and...(Slade's hand replacing Richard's knife around Grave's neck) "He's also Immortal."

Graves taken by the force of Slade's anger was dragged from the chair and shoved up against the wall beside the fireplace. Pain kept Graves from struggling; knowledge of how unearthly strong Slade truly was, kept him from doing much more then locking his hands around Slade's arm that held him there.

Slade not bothered in the least as Graves fought to loosened the chocking grip he held on the Captains throat. "You made a big mistake in attempting to attack my Apprentice Graves," turning to Richard Slade's voice was harsh, his order swift. "Show him!"

Richard carrying out the order with equal intent and conviction.

Graves watched as Omen removed his gloves. Rolling up the sleeve of his uniform that was still attached; Richard searching for one of his many scars, found a cut from before he'd become immortal, finding one that actually Slade had made in _one_ of their many battles.

Graves watched in slow emotional mental fear as Omen took the knife he'd held over his throat just seconds before, and with slow maneuvering of his hand; sliced deeply into the flesh of the arm, tracing a line right over the scar line. (Richard ran the blade deep over the scar.)

Not even wincing, Graves watched the boy hold up his arm. Turning the free flowing bloody wound out to Graves; the cut was no trick, Grave's eyes widened in profound realization. Mouth open slight, Richard let the blood drip onto the Coronals nice fine carpet. Dropping the bloody knife on the floor and whipping off the blood; as if any more proof was needed, Graves saw that the scar was already healing.

The man's eyes weren't wide with fright, but narrowed; dangerously hateful, in what seemed a display of newly gained control. Graves directed his raging face at Richard's smirking evil glee, turning his head, Graves stared at Slade's cold controlled features.

"You bastard Slade!"

Slade leaned in closer, "Perhaps, but I'd think very carefully about what side of this you stand upon right now." Slade's reply; in that voice that used to send chills down Robin's spine, Richard observing the same reaction occur in the body and features of Captain Graves couldn't help but smile.

The man's head turned back to look Richard in the masked eyes. (Slade having already planned out this moment with Richard.) Graves witnessed as the face of Omen was removed to be replaced; if any more fear could have encompassed the Coronal, he got to see the true face behind the masked on. Showing eyes that stood blank, features empty and in his stance nothing but affirmation. Evoking fearful respect; for the being's aura of evil capability, and shadowing Captain Graves's mind; thoughts of new realization, the brief realization that monsters do not create eviler monsters. Turning with a trimmer felt by Slade Grave's face had turned white with fear. Slade nodding only once.

Graves definitely had not been expected this, his anger being mocked, played as a fool; having giving into Slade's mental games, and now his fear not escaping the notice of his two most hated enemies.

The instinct of rage burned deep. He fought against Slade, but the stronger immortal just maneuvered him into that old grip he used to use on Richard. Richard could hear the bone cracking; could mentally feel the pressure, his own shoulder aching at the recall of how that hold felt with Slade on the giving side of it.

His own anger and hate for the man below Slade's hold though, fed his facial features into a display of Slade's reflective determination; adding to the message Slade was currently threatening the old Coronal with, "If I ever find out...or hear of you plotting something against me or my Apprentice ever again, you won't just be hearing from me...but you'll wake up one night to find me over your sleeping form; knife in hand, and for which I will use to personally cut you apart piece by agonizing piece." Shoving Graves face first into the chair he'd been sitting in before all this started.

"Torture Captain...is one of my favorite parts of the job. And I'm well versed in the many varieties and ways that one can keep the victim alive as the vital organs begin shutting down." Slade leaning in even closer, "You can die a very painful death suffocating in your own blood Graves."

"That is," stepping back, "if I don't get ambitious, and decide to use you as a teaching tool for my Apprentice here," hand gesturing Richard's way.

"I don't appreciate lies Captain," Slade shoving the older man into the chair as Graves tried to rise up. "And should you ever think you could lie to me again. I suggest you reconsider carefully." "Very carefully..."

Graves was a man lost for words, he simply attended to his shoulder, wrist, and arm. Eyes darting from Slade to Richard and back. "Now I think," suggested Slade, an evil smirk forming on his featured face. His tone back to normalcy, "that you owe my Apprentice an apology, "for killing him"...and be sure to make it respectful; he is, after all your superior."

Graves licked at his lips, both Slade and Richard sensing the hate and disdain at having to lower himself to a level lower, someone he'd thought Richard to have been. "I...I apologize for my earlier actions."

Graves knowing full well, that his apology was not just something for Richard, but Slade was expecting a confession. Choosing his worlds with a need for safety after his confession Graves swallowed his fear and boldly continued.

"My intention was to rid myself of someone whom I saw as a threat and my success was thought insured, but now that I know you are immortal," Graves looking not just at Richard but now at Slade, "and will not just be my superior officer," being sure to add in a "Sir" as he turned back to face Richard, "but also someone to take Slade's side as second in command. I assure you I will not attempt attacking you again."

Richard didn't even respond. His eyes turned to consult Slade's eye, a small nod between them both, and Richard turned back to the Captain. A half humoring nod met the Captain before he turned to leave the room. Pausing..."Make sure that you keep that pledge foremost in your thoughts at all time Captain." His words of warning leaving the room; and Slade, to do whatever new twisted idea had formed into the mind of the infamous Deathstroke. Slade having dismissed Richard from the room in their silent conversation.

-//-

Ariel couldn't sleep. She was antsy; a sure sign that something was not right around the base, when she got that impression, she often found herself walking down corridors for hours, listening and seeking signs to indicate what it was she was searching for.

So when she caught sight of Omen; masked face ignoring her approach, as he stood against the wall next to the room she had earlier left Captain Graves and Slade in, she instantly knew the cause of her unrest.

"Richard" Ariel rushing down to reach his side. "Richard, Oh thank god, what happened? Where have you been?" Instant cold shivers ran up her spine as she eyed the stance coming off of Richard, the mix of grunts and human pain caught Ariel's hearing. _Should she ask? Should she attempt to walk past Richard and into the room. Why wasn't he talking to her? What had happened to the young Leader she had dated all those years ago, or even the young man who had lead a fun attack against Gotham months earlier? Who was this?_

"Richard, I..." but she was stopped silent as the door to the room swung open. Slade stepping out. Ariel noticing the blood he was whipping off his hands. The assassin eyed her. Giving Ariel an impression of fear she had never felt before from looking Slade in the eye.

She took a step back, catching sight of how Richard had taken up position next to Slade. Eyes falling past Slade and Richard, and into the room; where the body of Graves lay, she didn't know if he was alive or dead.

"Attend to your Captain, Lieutenant," answered Slade her question. His voice causing her to jump. Quickly she moved to obey, but was halted as Slade's voice continued. "I suggest you keep him more under control in the future...Your loyalty at this time is in question Lieutenant." Ariel turning back to look at him, shock written in ever aspect of her features.

"I'd hate to find out Grave got his ideas from you...about attacking Omen..." Ariel, her head turning and for the true first time taking in the uniform appearance of Richard. Noticing the blood stained wound near his lower side, "I" but already Slade was turning down the hallway. Richard not remaining to offer Ariel anything by way of support or explanation, Master and Apprentice both showing just how similar they really were.

Each re installing not just respect and organized discipline to the base after that night, but also too, deep seated fear. Their mission done, Slade left with Richard two days later. A new mission already planned for the boys future; Slade already unfolding to the next step; lesson, in drawing him closer to the world Slade lived in. The world of "Death."

Slade certain his vision of the future was secure. "I think now is the time"...the time to teach Richard the art of how to kill.

A/N: Well. That was long, and slightly harder then you might expect to write; even with all the time away, moving sucks, plain and simple, and I never want to pick up another box for as long as I live. Fist my brother, then myself, then my parents, and oh yeah, coming soon my grandmother. I say hire people. Trust me the money is far more worth it then you know. It saves you in the long run...by far ten fold.

But you don't want to hear about that, what you all want is a sneek preview. Ok...

Next weekend. (Yes were back to weekly postings, all once again at Sat. Night 6pm MST, and I have nearly every chapter preped and ready right down to the end. And you'll all be happy to know I extended this story by a few more chapters too. So next week:

Chapter 78 (To Kill Someone)

**Preview: **

"Are you trying to desensitize me?" Asked Richard, his shaky hand barely holding the gun he'd been reluctant and even mentally disturbed; not to mention uncomfortable with the fact, that he'd even accepted and picked it up willingly.

"No, and Yes," answered Slade with mock mystery and evil satisfaction.

"I'm trying to make you see; literally, that it's all in your mind. You are only shooting a can of tomatoes. Why are you feeling guilty?"

Richard shifting uncomfortably; trying to relax, Slade was right, _why was he feeling guilty?_

"Why do you reject the gun, hold it as if it is a vial thing. It's only a tool, no different then your old bow-staff. That too could have been a deadly assassins tool for killing, you yourself know all too well that even a bull point pen can be used as deadly as a knife."

Richard frowned, still not totally buying into Slade's words.

"Have I asked you to kill anyone?" Slade trying reverse physiology.

Richard almost shocked by the existence of such a question even escaping Slade's mouth. _Had Slade really just ask him that? _

"You will!"


	78. Chapter 78 To Kill Someone

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: I want to thank everyone that left a review last week, there were a lot of you, and I was all smiles that each of you were so pleased with the chapter, and more so that I seem to impress you guys with quality of story and consistency in updating. Something to look forward to really is nice isn't it. I'd forgotten what that was like, but reading each of you guys e-mailes was something special to me. So then, "What am I doing updating early?"

We'll I'm taking this weekend; leaving to go visit my Brother, where he moved off to, and so I won't be here this weekend in order to post. Therefore I'm leaving you all with the chapter early. Hope you all enjoy it! It kind of seemed small and minor in comparison to what I usually post and write I almost had to laugh at myself for thinking I was cheating you guys out of something, but the chapter stands on it's own two feet, and I'm pretty sure it'll be a smash hit same as my long ones.

So with that note, everyone have a great weekend, talk to you when I get back, and Enjoy...

Chapter 78 (To Kill Someone)

Four months after learning Dick was alive and in willing servitude to Slade, Tim once again stood in front of Richard's Grave. Gathered together to pay their respects to their fallen comrade Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, and Tim stood upon the grounds of the Wayne family burial plot, each silent in thought, most unaware that they were all thinking the same situation. Tim having up till now not spoken again with Alfred upon what he'd found out.

Alfred glad that Tim had not rushed off and confronted Bruce; all the while still worrying about what Tim had done with the information, or who he'd told. Now realizing that the young man; like him, had no idea what to say or who to tell. Who was there that could actually do something about anything.

With the Justice League and Batman planning to betray Richard once; and if, he should fulfill his mission, and Slade not known for forgiveness or very willing to simply give up Richard, what were they to do? How could they offer Richard there aid and assistance against Slade, or a certain fate, without ending up on someone's wrong side? Both presented great danger to Tim and Alfred should they attempt to intervene, and either way Richard was screwed.

Wally stood next to Alfred. He'd said that he'd been in the area; just wanted to pay his respects, but they all knew he'd somehow overheard one of them talking about the scheduled meeting and sullen affair being held that afternoon. Barbara had brought over her change in clothing; she and Bruce were going patrolling that night, both going to go inspect her new base of operations. Set up in the Clock Tower building Bruce had helped donate to her, Bruce pleased with having a new addition in the war against Gotham's never ending struggle.

Starfire and Arsenal had joined them too. Starfire having flown over from Chicago to pay her respects, Alfred having kept his word to her from a request she'd made of him back when Nightwing's funeral had been over_..."I wish to be there when you all come together and visit his grave one year from now." Alfred having asked her why she thought they would. Starfire having told him Richard had once told her he visited his parents graves' back in Gotham each year on their day of death, "I do not wish to forget my best friend so easily, please be sure and let me know when it is time to go visit him."_

Arsenal; having been vigilant in his advances towards friendship. A taking up of the brotherly role in place of Dick's absence regarding Tim, had been getting together more and more with him. They'd been shooting hoops, hanging out, and Tim had invited him. Both because he didn't want to be alone with Bruce; knowing the fake sadness was only an act, Tim's hate for Bruce angered Tim with furry far too strong to leave him alone with the man.

Plus Roy had been Dick's friend a lot longer then he'd been Tim's brother, it was only right Roy come and pay his respect.

No one said anything, they just parted company; a silent unspoken break up of the time over with. Tim and Arsenal left, Arsenal driving Tim back to Gotham, buying them time to put themselves back together before he dropped Tim off. Driving the back streets way of getting there, he didn't want the kids father or stepmother to think something was wrong and start asking Tim questions he might not able to; or willing to, answer. (Or more accurately lie about.)

"You want something to drink?"

Arsenal surprised by the question coming out of the blue at him. Shocked too by how Tim could go from brooding, reflectively quite and still, to the young man suddenly blurting out "You want something to drink." He wasn't really sure what to say...settling with "Ah ok" as his response.

Roy sat in the booth his mind slightly shocked, when he'd heard Tim ask him if he'd wanted something to drink he'd thought perhaps he'd meant something from one of the convenience stores. Following Tim's driving directions, headed for what he thought even could have been a coffee shop, but here he sat, in a back ally; old smelling bar, where they didn't care who ordered a beer as long as the one ordering had the cash to pay for it. (No four dollar beers here.)

Tim picked up his "minor" discounted ten dollar beer and chugged a good quarter of the glass down. Whipping his mouth in such as way Roy was sure this wasn't the first time the kid had drank one. Roy eying his own with shocked feeling. Now Roy wasn't the greatest role model and everyone knew it; including Roy, and he'd have been the first to state his moral sense was more prone to the contributing to the delinquency of a minor then to saying this was something they shouldn't have been doing. But for some reason Roy had a feeling deep inside that it was the roles being reversed here and that he should hurry up and get Tim out of there.

Tim seemed to be adding to the corruption of him. Roy still having not touched the beer in front of him. Eyed it with doubt.

That is, until Tim; finally unable to contain the single nagging and churning secret he'd kept bottled up inside of him for the last four months, began spilling out all the things he knew.

Roy blinked at his young friend, Tim had just finished laying a bombshell upon him. Roy's hand reactively picking up the mug of beer and gulping it down in sloppy gulps. Turing to the bartender who had begun wondering back their way, removing the two empty mugs. Roy ordered "Three more" Roy's instructions without hesitation of moral thought. "Two for me and one more for him," pointing at Tim who looked like a wreck since spilling his guts out and finally letting his emotional internal tension take over his eyes and body.

"That's not all," exclaimed Tim with a bit too much voice, Roy normally would have shushed him but at this point Roy wanted to scream and yell too. He'd just learned Dick was alive, and worse still, that he was willingly in the service of Slade. _God only knew what that madman has done to him in a years worth of time. _

_Was Dick even still himself, and what possible **more **could Tim have to tell him. Had Slade perhaps brainwashed him, had he tortured him, hurt him, worse...made him into him? Oh god_, Roy just didn't want to think about it.

Then the anger came, the thought that Bruce had known. That the League had known. _Had Wally known? Had he gone along with it? Had he been there tonight because he'd known, had his sad face been false, had his comments of comfort been lies to cover the truth he'd known..._

Roy was just getting more angry, when Tim began telling him all about the plot Bruce and the Justice League had in store for Richard. **"WHAT?"** Yelled Roy. His voice actually scarring Tim this time into the act of shushing him. Tim looking around nervously as Roy's reaction had begun drawing attention to them.

"Would you sit back down," sneered Tim, "your beginning to draw attention to us." Roy shocked by the reverse in roles again; looked around, and then sat down, brooding in his seat.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Roy totally at the same place Alfred and Tim now was.

Tim; hand around his three quarters empty beer mug, stared idly into it. "I don't know!"...Tim looking back up at Roy with the clearest and calmest face someone who'd been drinking as much as he had could have ever held.

"I need to be there to try and talk to Richard. I need to make sure Bruce doesn't turn against him without Dick being given the chance to prove to everyone he's not crossed over."

"That he's still really on our side..." whispered Tim disheartened and giving Roy the impression Tim wasn't one hundred percent sure of his faith in Dick's resistance.

"He wouldn't have taken the mission if he hadn't thought there was a way of coming back," reassured Roy. Tim looking up at him, a look of "you think so" making Roy nod... "You don't know, you didn't see his hate of Slade, his sense of justice. He'd never have done it if he hadn't thought there was a way of coming back." Tim staring at Roy with eyes of burning pledge. A renewed conviction. "I have to get to him somehow before Bruce and all the others do, but I have to do it so that Bruce doesn't find out..."Tim's voice dropping to a whispers fear.

Roy now understanding. His own mind becoming sober once again as Tim's burning fire of spoken words; truths, were beginning to burn away the fuzzy haze from the alcohol, "Because if he does," finished Roy... "Then Dick's really going to be a goner." Tim nodding affirmation. "And I'm going to be facing a traitors trial along with him."

Both just sat there, neither speaking or moving. Both deeply in the heart of conflict. The positions on the board both men stood now; were border to either side, and where on earth were they to go? Either direction one might take, was on two sides of the enemies lines?

-/-

Three weeks later, Richard's emotional feelings still strong within him about what had gone on between him and Captain Graves; and thanks to Slade, for after the incident with Graves Slade had worked masterfully to build off of those feelings of rage Richard had held that day in Graves's office. That same clear determination, feelings of hate, and emotional heartfelt disdain for what the man had done to him. Of how he'd killed him and of how Richard had disliked it to the point of being ready to cut open the man's throat.

Richard with the help of Slade...made his first kill.

It was from the high rise building of a large city; located in the heart of Central Europe, Slade standing beside him as he assembled an automatic sniper rifle. Hand steady, Slade walking him through the distance, the wind factor; the targets' office, across the way. Slade reminding Richard that this would be no different from the many tomatoes he'd practiced against as targets. (Slade's clever idea to curve the disgust for the sight of blood, was to shoot and constantly see red targets.) Tomatoes working wonderful to desensitize the boy regarding his reaction blood invokes in most people.

**-Flash back-**

"Are you trying to desensitize me?" Asked Richard, his shaky hand barely holding the gun he'd been reluctant and even mentally disturbed; not to mention uncomfortable with the fact, that he'd even accepted and picked it up willingly.

"No, and Yes," answered Slade with mock mystery and evil satisfaction.

"I'm trying to make you see; literally, that it's all in your mind. You are only shooting a can of tomatoes. Why are you feeling guilty?"

Richard shifting uncomfortably; trying to relax, Slade was right, _why was he feeling guilty?_

"Why do you reject the gun, hold it as if it is a vial thing. It's only a tool, no different then your old bow-staff. That too could have been a deadly assassins tool for killing, you yourself know all too well that even a bull point pen can be used as deadly as a knife."

Richard frowned, still not totally buying into Slade's words.

"Have I asked you to kill anyone?" Slade trying reverse physiology.

Richard almost shocked by the existence of such a question even escaping Slade's mouth. _Had Slade really just ask him that? _

"You will!"

"How do you know?" Asked Slade back in mock rivalry against the accusation.

Richard presenting Slade with "The Look" instead of an answer.

Slade smiling as he triumphantly ordered Richard to "Come"

Richard discovering that Slade's purpose for him to learn to fire a gun was indeed one of killing; but of those pesky woodpeckers, that were putting holes in the base they were currently residing at. "See" conveyed Slade. "How misguided your barriers of thinking are."

"I expect you to rid me of all these pests, and you can do it, **while** improving your hands steady aim."

Richard still refusing to give into Slade's desire to make him a killer anytime soon. Asked: "What about a Scarecrow?"

Slade not speaking, pointed over to the ground just a little ways away. Richard able to make out the remains of a straw strung; hole pecked, remains, of what once could have been assume/ or called a scarecrow.

"Want to try again," inquired Slade with mild challenge.

Richard frowned.

"Then I'll leave you to your target practice," replied Slade, leaving Richard to his task.

-/-

Days later, Richard came and went. Slade watching with mild amusement. Knowing, that there was no need to punish Richard for trying to do what he deemed was the "Right thing to do."

Inevitably Slade knew; same as the lesson, the five years he'd left Richard alone. To learn his lesson then; this short rebellion too, would prove his way the right path to walk.

So with mild amusement and an inquisitive eye; an entertaining week, Slade watched as Richard tried in vain to keep the woodpeckers from making more holes in his base.

A week to the thought, Slade made his way over to the edge of the base where he'd left Richard. Finding his apprentice on the ground, gun in hand…Slade noticing the many dead birds that littered the area.

"You were right," commented a disheartened Richard, still sitting on the ground where he'd fallen down emotionally drained and feeling his life slipping away from him. He looked up, his mask over his face; no one would have known that he'd been crying, or that he was still partially distraught over the fact that he'd finally given in. Accepted, and done what he had.

Slade sat down beside him. Taking the gun out of his Apprentice's hands, looking the black weapon over. "I didn't mean to be," his voice making Richard feel sorry, but not for himself anymore. Falling silent; watchful, Richard turned and caught the eye of the man sitting beside him. Seeing the deeper Slade he'd begun to come to respect.

"It just is what the fact was," coldly stated Slade. "Life is what it is, they just had to be shot. There is no other way I know of to rid myself of woodpeckers. Not permanently that is. They just come back, unless you get them all, and stop the cycle." Slade turning to Richard.

"I suppose there's going to be a lesson from all of this," remarked Richard scoffing, "how you wish me to be an assassin like you; kill like you do, and not feel sorry for the lives I take."

"I don't think I really need to do that, now do I?" Asked Slade handing Richard back the gun. Standing and offering his hand to his Apprentice.

Richard looking up at him. Then at the hand, taking it and standing up. "No, I guess not, but can we at least start out slow?"

Slade agreeing to Richard's request.

**-End Flashback-**

So here they were, office high rise. Richard sniper rifle in calm steady hands. The two working together. Richard, his target lined up. A man across the way, never knowing that in a second, his life was going to come to an end. By the very person, that had not wished to kill anyone, but who upon the promise of taking it slow. Had read the man's file; saw, and talked about the evils this man had done. The man a greedy businessman, willing to do whatever it took to get what he desired. Richard doing all the research himself, Slade proving to him that he was not feeding him false lies. Eye on the target, Slade standing beside his heir, his Apprentice, watched with pride and triumph as the seconds governing the targets life came to an end.

Giving birth to a new cold hard assassin.

A/N: So, anyone think I should re write it? lol No, never would I do that, besides most of this chapter had been written in the outline script from long ago when I first started this tale. I'm curious though, what do you guys think Tim will be able to do? Asilla, if your out there, was the Tim parts ok? You guys have her to thank for the side story revolving around Tim, I had it in my head, just as a me correlation to events part, with not intention to write this, but she forced me to add it all into the storyline, so I'm curious what you guys think will be his results? And yes I already know how it all turns out, so I'm not asking for storyline insight, but curious at how good you guys are all getting at predicting me?

Later, no sneak Preview this time, only a chapter title...

Next week, Chapter 79 (Subterfuge) See you all then! dlsky


	79. Chapter 79 Subterfuge

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: Another chapter that is slightly shorter then I normally do, but again I think this one will point you all in the right direction.

Chapter 79 (Subterfuge)

"**You want to do what?"**

"You heard me...I think we should tell her, I think she can help us?"

"Why?" Frowned Tim, "she might be one of them, how do you know she won't betray us?" "How do you know she can be trusted?"

"Because Raven was the only person Dick trusted with his secret..."

Tim's defensive posture seemed to lessen at that response, still Roy watched as his young friend's face got that signature Bat look. Blank, thoughtful, and multi leveled in possible scenarios.

"Raven was the one who first told us about Richard supposedly being immortal...and if you remember; she was just as confused and upset when he never woke up as the rest of is, I'm betting she doesn't know what Bats and the rest of the League did. Besides sooner or later were going to have to trust telling someone. We need someone that has more influence, and power to help us."

"That is, if you really want to help him." Roy laying the guilt trip. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't completely without skill.

Tim was hooked, his sigh indicating his defeat. "Fine, but are you 100 certain she's not in cahoots with Bruce?"

"No" admitted Roy with brutal honesty, "but" adding with continued determination of resolve, "She couldn't have known...I'm betting Batman didn't even tell the League till Rich was securely already in Slade's hands."

"What makes you say that?"

Roy giving him one of those.."O come on" looks. "This is the Batman were talking about, Subterfuge is one of his best tricks, not to mention, Bruce's devotion to duty overrides his humanity. Especially any love for anything else. That including Richard..._Dick told me that once, too bad I find myself finally believing it._

"I guess so..." admitted Tim with sadness, he'd never seen that side; no, he had, he'd just never wanted to apply it to this way of thinking..."still" Tim having an after thought. "How do you suppose Bruce **had** known Dick was going to wake up? I mean he waited just as impatient as the rest of us. Then it was him that finally had to counter Ravens protests "that he wasn't dead" "I just know he's going to wake up, he has to." Telling us all that if he'd have woken up, "it would have already happened."

"You suppose he and Dick had planned this all along?"

"What? Asked Roy, "Dick dying? All of use finding out from Raven that he was immortal? "And how about when he never woke up, all of us thinking she was wrong so that what?...that we wouldn't interfere in any plans to try and capture Slade, or that he'd be joining Slade willingly?"

Tim shocked at all the scenarios Roy had just spouted off as if he'd planned them out himself. Roy smirked at the younger boys flabbergasted face. "Hay, I'm not a superhero just because I look sexy in a uniform, I was a Titan after all"...Tim shaking himself back to composure. "Yeah, all of the above," answered Tim, "Except the part about you looking good because you don't." Roy looking hurt, Tim smiling challengingly and Roy waving a fake play smack towards the boys head.

Shrugging, "Don't know," answered Roy, "perhaps he thought they could use the whole death thing as a trap for Slade."

But then why didn't it work," inquired Tim, back to being serious.

Another shrug from Roy. "Obviously something went wrong." "Richard or Bruce; or perhaps both, someone changed the play"...sighing, "point is...He's alive, and he needs our help. I believe that if were going to do that, then we're going to need Raven."

Tim reluctantly seeing the truth in Roy's argument.

Still, he wasn't 100 convinced. Truth was, neither was Roy, but it was all he had to go on.

Raven's reaction was about as explosive as Roy's had been. Good thing they'd decided to meet her outside of Gotham, and secretly in a warehouse. Because her anger literally blew the roof off the building. "I knew it" shouted Raven.

Roy was shocked, he didn't even know Raven could yell like that. Looking around, he wondered if this outburst would bring out her other emotional caporial selves. _This isn't going to bring back Trigon again is it? _

"So will you help us?" Asked Tim his complete disregard for Raven's unballanced outburst made Roy want to strangle the kid. _Can't you see she's not doing too good. Drive her further over the edge why don't you, gees._

Suprisingly Raven composed herself rather quickly, shooting Roy a knowing look. "I'm ok" then turning, addressed Tim. "And why haven't you guys gone to the Justice League with this?" She was asking a question she already knew the answer to, realized Roy, but he understood her asking it to the young Titan. It was one thing to know your actions could lead to consiquences and confrontation, but heartfelt; in your face, reality of it was something else all together.

Tim seemed to grow taller, his resolve really was something he'd set his mind to. "Because..."

Telling Raven the whole story, how the League was going to betray Dick, even confessing: "I don't know if Dick can be saved anymore. Or if he was ever really on our side to begin with, his and Bruces began drawing him further and further away from that of the community years ago, but for all of the excuses and all the accusations, I really don't care."

Turning to not just look at Raven but Roy as well. "Because all I care about is my best friend and older brother. I don't care what he might have had to do in order to achieve his mission. I'm betting they weren't even his idea to being with."

"Roy, both you and even Cyborg have told me how much Richard dispised Slade, to have given in, gone undercover and taken up with the very man he hated...He had to have had his reasons, and I'm going to give him his chance to tell me those before I hand him over to anyone. Even if that means standing up against Bruce and the league" Tim's resolve slipping at the comment; fear a most powerful distroyer, but when he looked up his determination and strenght showed he meant what he'd just said.

"I might not be very powerful, and I might not suceed in finding off the League and anyone else that might come for Dick, but I sure as hell aren't going to just give up on him either. He's one of our own, and we don't just leave someone hanging. Robin told me that when I first met him, he said: "No one abondans anyone else, but the adults can sure turn against them. I won't do that. Not till I have true proof and reason to."

Roy smiled, turning to look at Raven who was smiling now too. Tim's words had sparked in her memories of a very similar set of sercomstances.

**Flash **

"Robin, why are you doing this?"

Robin smiling, his smile as always was warm and comforting, "So You do remember, don't you?" (They were deep underground; below the bowels of Jump City, Robin having come searching with Slade for signs of Raven. Believed at first to have perished in the birth of Trigon's invasion)

Raven's child like self sadly nodding, turning to the cliff face they were standing near for escape from Robin's determined eyes. "The story you were telling...I can see it. Bits and pieces. You...our friends...my father...like it was a dream. A nightmare. Whatever it was, it's over."

Robin's eyes held sadness, but not as one might have thought. "Raven, there may still be a way to-"

"Nobody can stop him." Raven shaking her head, "I remember that, and I'm afraid you came down here for nothing."

Robin refusing to give in now, "No, not for nothing, I came down here for you."  
Raven held tears in here eyes. Feeling confused, overwhelmed and knowing the truth, but not understanding why she grew angry. "Why?"

"I can't help you. My powers came from him. And now that he's done with me, I don't have them anymore." "There was...a prophecy, Robin. And it came true. It's all over."

Robin bent down on his knee in front of her. "Yeah. It's the end of the world." He smiled, "But so what?"

"We're still here-still fighting, and we're still friends..."

Raven her small voice breaking, a sniffle escaping. "Look at me, Robin! There's nothing I can do! There isn't any hope!"

"Then I guess...I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us." Offering her his hand, the small eyes of a child like Raven just staring back at him...

**End Flash**

"He's our friend," agreed Raven, "my friend, and yours...And we don't abandon friends."

Tim smiled. Roy nodded, arms over his chest. "So then what's the plan? Because I know "no" rescue happens without one...so fill me in; tell me what to do, and let's get this mission on the road."

Raven smiling back at Roy. "It just so happens...

"There's a great deal of Superheros around the world that can help us, and who aren't so attached or associated to the Justice League that we're going to have to worry about them turning on us, but some" Raven thinking hard, "some are going to have to be told less then the whole story."

"You mean lied to," corrected Roy, Raven giving him a less then appealing look. "Truth, but without all the details..."

Turning to Tim. "We'll tell everyone that we've gotten fed up with the League being so busy that they can't seem to search for Slade. That were going to do it ourselves. "To bring him to justice."

"Richards anniversary of his death was just a few weeks back, so it won't seem odd for us to be stirring things up again."

"When were confronted by the adults" Raven growing firm, "And we will! Don't you think this won't go unnoticed because they always notice things! That's what makes them respected for who they are, but sometimes," Raven a cunning and almost evil smirk; a signature Robin look, "things grip their attention more so then others."

"This is defiantly going to be one of them, especially with how were going to go about doing it too."

Tim looking at Roy with confusion, Roy just smirking at Ravens imitation of Robin. "When they come, that's when the three of us are going to have to make it look good."

Roy and Tim looking at Raven with awe. She was such a strategist, already playing the game with moves planned and angle's all figured out. _"Wow" _thought Tim, _"she really was the right person to come to after all."_

"Thank you," commented Raven shocking Tim, but continuing on... "We stick to our story, stick to our righteous fury for bringing Slade to justice, and never once" this directed to Tim, "never once mention our true intentions."

Tim's eyes grew hard, his heart hardening at her instructions. "It is for True Justice" "I won't give up, and I won't give us away either." Raven nodding. Turing to Arsenal. "So then here's what we're going to do...

The great strategist proved to them her worth. She gave instructions and made plans, they worked endlessly far into the night, and come morning they had the next few weeks all planned out. Each given their share of secret tasks. What they began telling others began to ripple out a charge to battle. (so to speak)

Deeming to not reveal to the other Titans that Dick was alive, not until they brought all the players together. Raven ended up telling Cyborg and Starfire her story to seek out and find Slade. "The League's just too busy to do anything, already it's been over a year and we still haven't brought justice for our friend."

Neither took much convincing, Starfire having just attended the memorial gathering was full of fresh tears, and righteous furry. She was easy to rally to the cause, Cyborg; he wasn't too keen to go over the heads of the League, agreeing though that they weren't seeming to be doing too much searching these days. "Don't think they'll be doing too much looking for Slade any time soon either" admitted Cyborg. His feeling guilty himself for have left Slade's crime unpunished this long himself.

All the pieces were felling into place...

"We make enough ripples and the League will be forced to confront us one way or the other," explained Raven, "they can't afford to look bad; a bunch of teenagers doing, what they should, but haven't. Or," and Raven gave a smirk to Tim and Roy, "They're bound to have to tell us the truth, at least there version of it."

"What do you mean **have** to tell us the truth?" Questioned Tim.

"You see, as we get closer and closer to finding Slade; us and all the superheros Roy and I have contacted," having sent out Starfire and Beast Boy as messengers. Each carrying messages that Raven had written; using her magic, just in cause anyone accidentally read them, only those who were supposed to read the message would read the true one. Raven telling them she was enlisting them in the "keep your eyes and ears open project" just in case they could offer them clues to where Slade was hiding; tales of assassination's, government unrest, or anything Slade's shady organization might be involved in.

Already they were getting word back, Raven getting not just clues; but information from some, who she'd asked them secretly in the letter's to send her.

"_I'm searching for an undercover operative that might have gotten in too deep, and we're not to let the League know. They think him unworthy of being one of us, planning to take him down with the target. We can't let it happen, because if we don't stick together, then what are we?" _(Playing to their own since of isolation, and uniform loyalty.) Those on the outside knew what it was to rely on the faith and trust of those who would come to there aid. They would never so easily throw away another as they were given word about. (Some; one's Raven suspected had known Robin, and who held like her, held great respect for him. Some even owing him their very lives, had been told the truth of the situation. Each feeling righteous furry against the Justice League. Instantly taking up the call.

"**We are with you"** their response. A united effort was indeed underway, nothing was going to stop them from saving there former leader.

In the end "It will trigger the League into making a mistake."

Tim and Arsenal standing with Raven in the main operations room of Titan Tower. "And that does what for us again?" Asked Roy, a bit confused at all the; behind the moves chess playing.

"Either they tell us to stop, and then they're going to have to explain to use all why. Or, they forbid us from continuing; taking away our mission, again triggering something in us all fellow detectives as to why?"... Raven smiling at Tim.

Tim catching on. "And then they'll force themselves to have to tell use. About the truth how they know Dick is alive and how they don't want us rescuing him because they all believe him to be a traitor." "Because they're going to try and trap him. So they can bring him to trial..."

"Exactly" reaffirmed Raven, nodding, "But we won't let them! We're going to get you that opening Tim. Were going to get you your chance to make it in among the team that goes after him."

"You will get your chance to save him!"

Tim nodding appreciatively.

"Thank you all for gathering here today." The crowed of guest had finally all arrived, no one knowing why they'd been suddenly called in for this emergency meeting, but all knowing it had something to do with Slade. Anticipation ran high.

The use of Titan headquarters as the place for the meeting. There were old Titans, new Titans, and current fellow spies. Raven even arguing with Roy, that Wally should not be excluded. "If he really is in league with the JL's plans, then we can use him. And if he's not, then he could be of even greater aid." Roy feeling really bad that he was having these feelings of mistrust. Especially of a friend he'd once upon a time have given over his life for. Now housing uncertainty that even knowing the person was a lie. That his former friend was such a person he could no longer trust._ How ever did it get to this point? Ally against ally, and subterfuge the new way._

A/N: Hum, I don't think I gave away anything to you guys. Sorry, it wasn't intentional, just kind of the way it wrote itself out. Hope you all enjoyed this weekends chapter anyway. Next one to come is by far a lot longer and more involved, and because of that; and the addition of two new classes right now, I will not be able to post it untill two weekends from now.

I would have! I had the chapter all wrote up, but something caught my attention in the editing session of it, and I discovered a snag I'd made. So now I need to go back and fix it, which unfortunately will involve a very hefty re write. Both to it and the following chapters preceeding it, so everyone just hold tight. K?

Coming in two weeks...Chapter 80 (Whistle me a tune)

Later, dlsky


	80. Chapter 80 Whistle me a tune

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 80 (Whistle me a tune)

Could such words as Delight and Affection be applied in terms of emotional feelings to someone as dark, selfish, and manipulative as Slade, Slade sure as hell sat questioning if they could? For lately he had begun to feel a change slowly creeping up upon him, and contrary to what one might have believed to bother such an evil villain, Slade was finding the so called "person" responsible for those random thoughts and feelings; manifesting themselves far stronger an influence over him, then he would have liked granting power to.

Was Slade growing soft? Would others begin to question him if these new random thoughts of emotion began manifesting themselves outwardly? Aware of his conflicting thoughts, would others begin to question his authority or status as a villain...No not likely, but would he be required to offer an explanation regarding his motives. Could Slade actually work though his own disbelief that his Apprentice was having such an adverse effect on him? Would he be able to find an acceptable explanation for what was truly happening to him? Not what Slade might be stereotypically marked as; those defining words too stood towards him, but from what had such feelings begun to form from?

Standing several feet below ground in a dark and secluded secret military base Slade wasn't exactly hiding out, but he wasn't exactly in the mood for company to come looking for him either. The grasslands of Rio De Janeiro seemed to be playing a reoccurring role. Standing there arms behind his back, manner calm; controlled, his gaze taking in the new design and look of his hidden lair.

Slade's high tech equipment; what he called his command post, and many monitor screen linking him to the outside world above where he commanded and communicated with his machine army, talked and listed to the reports of his various Captains, and communicated though Wintergreen with his various business associates. The room around him had never seemed illogically designed and yet since his and Omens return it had been the subject of great change. Back then too; had they been hanging out hiding from those searching insistently for them, and Slade same as he was now had been juggling his time between tasks, while trying to run his organization from this particular base, _No_, surmised Slade, it had never been poorly designed, nor had it not ever worked for his needs.

Yet he'd allowed Omen to make changes to it. Slade let out a self mocking laugh toward his illogical behavior. The addition of his bothered conscience; something his villain half was having a bad taste in the mouth for the words "warm feelings" and Slade if he'd been human could have deemed himself close to, or perhaps having a breakdown; his excuse for allowing Omen to hold small amounts of power over him.

Taking back control of his mentally disciplined mind Slade focused his memories at recalling how triumphantly he'd managed to manipulate Richard into becoming the very thing he'd on more then one occasion; yelled with conviction at Slade, "I will never be like you." An evil smile hid behind the cold eye of Slade's masked face. That triumph alone seemed to help balance out Slade's distaste for what slow actions of manipulation he'd allowed Omen to triumph over him lately. Smiling with evil pleasure in the memory of how Batman had actually been selfish enough to have handed the kid over to Slade. Allowed Slade to implant seeds of evil, and whisper words of twisted truth into the mind of such a worthy soul. Satisfaction seeped deep into the dark recesses of Deathstroke the Terminator's soul. Bruce had willingly given Slade all he had needed as fuel; in turning Robin into Omen, then again in working from his Apprentice's troubles that governed deep within Richard's psyche; his loss of identity, and he'd been able to mold Dick's mind into the finely crafted tool it was turning out as.

Batman's former protégé was now Slade's willing slave; one might almost say grateful servant and the former protégé of the world famous Batman was now under Slade's willing and submissive control, had long since stopped employing the title Robin, had accepted Slade's reference to call him his "Apprentice" and taken a liking to the new name Slade had picked out and chosen for him. 'Omen'

Richard relished the genre and nuance it implied, and he had created from it a personality all new and distinctly his own as a result; the creation of a personality from aspects of what Slade wished his Apprentice, but also that of whom Robin had always countered: "We are nothing alike you and I...we are completely different."

"There's no way I would ever be like you! All you do is kill, destroy, and harm others for selfish want, I try and help others, while you bring chaos, bring only death."

"Destroying hope"

Slade's triumphant laugh echoed across the room. Despite all the boys talk Slade had managed to win. Not because of tricks and manipulative planning, no those had just been tools. He had won because his Apprentice WAS exactly like him, deeply committed and wishing to change just as much as Slade had wanted him to. Omen had taken in and soaked up the teachings Slade shared with him, the boy's dark manifestations of vial glee very evident as Slade watched Omens' thrill filled eyes; bright with each kill he made, the interest he had in learning all the many ways a knife could slowly prolong someone's demise, endless books on anatomy he had collected on the many ways he could torment someone as he inflicted upon them pain, while at the same time sustaining their pathetic life.

It had become almost a hobby.

As Slade continued to stand there; half a breath in the shadows of the dark underground, half covered by spotlight and monitor, where images' danced across his command center. Slade thought again about his Apprentice. Omen was not exactly the same as he was, nor was Slade exactly as he had first been before meeting Richard..._No,_ slowly as the boy had begin drinking in the personality traits and changing to fit Slade's image of a cold, cruel, and deadly thief/slash killer. So too, had the personality traits of Richard began rubbing away and breaking down the cold, cruel; harsh shell that encased Slade's dark heart.

Eye falling upon the great white circle only recently added to the floor of his room; Richard's insistence that he be allowed at Slade's side, _"If you're going to spend every waking hour held up; sitting, staring endlessly at those monitors and barking commands from within that old cluttered and poorly arranged room of yours, then I'm going to find a way we both can coexist within it."_ Hounding Slade; almost to a point Slade had been ready to teach the boy another lesson of how an immortal can come back from the dead with his insides still on the outside. But fortunately Richard had found a loop hole before making Slade too angry.

His skills with a pad and pen superb; Omen had been able to present him with a modified design, for a new command center, presenting them to Slade with humble and manipulative cunning. _"Master," Richard getting down on his knee and prostrating himself in a display of submissive respect, "Forgive my boldness earlier. I have no place to question your control or design of anything; I offer you my last effort in begging your acceptance that I simply wish to share your space with you. To remain by your side, should you find need to call upon me."_ Richard presenting the notepad to Slade; submissively head downward, all weapons and normal uniform off, a display in full understanding that should Slade choose to discipline him at that moment there would be nothing bearing the brunt of force Slade might inflict, except his bear skin.

Slade suspecting that Wintergreen had had something to do with the attempt at communication Richard had employed against him. The whole speech had sounded a lot more like something Wintergreen would have tried then something his Apprentice would have normally stooped to. Slade had taken the pad and opened it, looking though the drawings without so much as a facial expression or body reaction. His cruel nature and mental spite at his apprentice for getting him angry earlier; something he'd concluded later was more directed at himself for allowing his Apprentice to enrage him; Omen's behavior something he should have slapped out of him the first second he'd spoke back, but Slade had wanted to punish the boy by telling him "no," by tossing the pad at his Apprentice's feet and kicking the child bloody, but instead he'd found Richard's argument something that peeked his interest.

Finished looking at the drawings and designs Slade had found them indeed a better management of the space in the room.

Slade looked around, it was two times less cluttered, his monitors were organized in such a way that he could see them from whatever direction he wanted to stand in and Richard's practice circle; large and taking up a good size space on the floor, wasn't at all touching or taking away any space from Slade's own station.

Even working out within it wouldn't risking the chance of accidentally breaking or shattering something from his "gadget" collection or something from his new design table situated now over against the far wall.

Omen having added his own table to an opposite corner; a place Slade often found him sitting atop, reading over a book, or polishing his assassins' tools. Either that, or always standing within the three white rings encompassing Slade's floor; something Slade recalled Ariel once doing, sure the idea had been something whispered to him from the hidden shadows his Apprentice spent a great deal of his time in these days.

Slade actually shook his head; ever so slight, his internal conflict again nagged at his mentally superior mind…He had changed, a hard cold assassin; who in times past, had not cared if cruelty had been inflicted upon the innocent, or upon the small. Taking great pleasure in the many times he had nearly beaten to death Robin in their old conflict-confrontations back during the good old days of Jump City.

Encounters with the boy; who'd never given in, who had never cried out during Slade's many beatings. Sure a grown man would have crumbled and succumb, but not Robin. All Slade's cruelty; all his heartless ruthlessness, it had all been what Slade was about, and now? Now he stood here actually dissatisfied with the silence surrounding him, wishing for Richard to return as quickly as possible.

After their trip and confrontation with Graves Slade had begun inducting Richard into the world of killing, the realm all those who took up the profession as assassins for hire lived in. Richard had begun taking up small displays of command duties among the few scattered near by bases, using the "in" Slade had already granted him, Omen had began visiting the bases more frequently. Another suggestion from Wintergreen, and Slade had begun allowing him to accompanying the old man on his chores; acting not just as an inspector, but also a liaison. Wintergreen teaching him the financial paperwork, and how to handle some of the financial books; Slade's far more complex then the simple accounting he had to handled as leader of the Titans, or when he'd had to file city property damage claims after a battle skirmish.

Talking with Slade, he was able to once again manipulate his way into convincing his Master to make his titled role as "second in command" better known among the select few bases he kept in constant contact with; several more Captains' becoming aware of Omens true place. He was no longer thought of as Slade's bodyguard, or even as Slade's Omen of calling, but as Slade's enforcer, his extended hand, and his trusted right arm.

Slade pausing to reflect on that last bullet, Omen had begun reaching out across the continents; Slade's bidding, but he had begun gaining for himself a small following. Those he'd met before; those loyal from his mission conquest of Gotham city had remained loyal to him, once again pledging to him their loyalty, but so had others. Those who'd heard of his greatness from those small few who had been re distributed equally among the many global basses. Not just sent only to those of the third levels down, but also some to the much higher level ones too.

Slade's Apprentice was gaining more hold, more control, and growing ever more involved from within the working of Slade's organization and yet he was holding back. Slade's eye narrowed as he reflected his issues of on going challenge. Omen was growing ever more involved, Slade noticing the boy's room slowly transforming itself into a library of books….Books about strategy, philosophy; practical things; such as accounting, law, marketing, and speech directive.

Books on chemistry, and even the structure and rise of social problems; anything of practical value Richard had begun adding to his bookshelves; shelves he'd ordered and personally put together removing his bed claiming "I don't use it."

At times Slade would engage him in a combat fight, other times they simply sat in the boys retreat, playing games such as Arimaa, chess, and Chinese checkers. Sometimes Slade would pass by early in the morning hours to find Richard reading; bringing back with him two cups of tea, both would sit and discuss the various things Richard had begun reading about.

Slade's cruel nature had not been lost, moving to take his seat as he continued reflecting into the change that had taken up station within his life. No, he still found challenges to torment his Apprentice with.

Finding something he'd known would catch his Apprentice's attention, and at the same time; fit into Slade's own cruel nature and love for challenging his young rival.

Slade smiled as he sat there visualizing a month back; _as he'd walked into the command room, Omen sitting at his table preparing to strap on his uniforms arm gear. _The boy's preferred choice of assassin tool; his own design and creation, arm swords that worked as extensions of his hands or shoulder, practiced control was the only thing that both kept Richard from cutting himself or mistakenly everything within inches of him. The Blades duel sided were as sharp as steel cutting tools got.

"_Here," commanded Slade, handing Richard the small, yet fist size Rubik's cube. Richard simply looked at the cube and then smiling tossed his black hair back behind himself. Setting down the cube Dick had reached up to tied his hair back in the shinobi style look he'd grown accustomed to wearing since revamping his uniform again. _

"_No problem" smirked Omen challengingly Slade's eye. Within five hours Omen had presented it to Slade "done" placing the now single color sided box upon Slade's console. "Next time you'er going to have to find me something far less easy." Slade his hand reaching the cube picked it up and examined it. "It wasn't very difficult at all," remarked Richard turning to go back to his stealth practicing assassin moves. _

"_On the contrary," Slade's voices tone halting Richard's leave. "That was why I only decided to test this one out on you before giving you the real one." Richard now just as equally tenacious as Slade, had turned back, unable to keep the look of curious inquiry from his features and body language. "Oh?" _

_With a mischievous smile, Slade set the cube down and pulled from his pocket a much smaller Rubik's cube. "Let us see just how long it takes you to get this one done?" challenged Slade tossing the small object towards his Apprentice's bewildered face. (How much harder could a smaller version of a Rubik's cube be then that of the first one? Wondered Omen) "You're on." _

_To his disbelief he'd actually found himself thirty-six hours later eating his earlier words in regard the baby Rubik's cube. _Slade recalling how he'd witnessed the boy on several frustrating attempts at rearranging the whole thing, get this look of defeat upon his face. Slade almost wondering if his Apprentice really would give up, but then Richard had held out, re directing his frustration towards accomplishing it a different way, and each time smiling Slade had been filled with feelings of pride knowing Richard wasn't a quitter. That was one thing about the young man Slade had first been drawn to about him.

-/-

Slade frowned; the base really did seemed dead to him; obvious there were signs of life and activity going on around him. Richard even when he was being serious; gave birth to electric energy within the base but he made the mood feel lighter somehow, Richard gave his men a positive outlook when he was around. They were all eager to please him, not out of fear, but out of that strange force Robin had held over those he'd always come in contact with; that same glue that had held the diversely unequal group of teenage Titans together.

Slade deciding it was that exact same force that had been much needed among his own men. Richard gave them all acknowledgment. He was the side of Slade that was missing, and yet Omen at times acted just exactly like him; cold, reserved, calculative, and menacingly frightening. The boy's ability to pass between emotional personalities would have been a concern had Slade already not spent years of study and a watchful thought learning all the reasons behinds those quick changes the boy gave into.

He too might have insisted that the mental state of his Apprentice was somewhat off however had Slade not known with certainty that the former boy wonder was not mentally unstable but seemingly balanced in a strange understanding of people's ability to interpret and respond to the way they're addressed, dealt with, and intimidated.

Slade's hand rested on the side of his face as he reflectively drew a smirk to the left side of his masked face, his ability to see the clever strategist lurking in the eyes of his Apprentice sometimes not many others observed. Omen was leaden, enigmatic, and to those who had no idea what lay behind his masked expression; or for someone who had never seen the vestiges of his former identity at work, they too would have only seen a sort of murky appearance.

No one ever knew when something learned, or said, might provoke Omen into attack. It was his former nature and the age they still saw himself at; was Slade's reason for making him immortal so young, the very reason, gave the boy a since within the recesses of his mind that he was a teenager and that would forever remain how he saw himself. Coming out in the boy's personality, even if Richard began to feel the presence of time passing him by- Slade chuckling at his own cleverness, Omen would always remain prone to engage in teenage mischievousness and Slade would always have at least one foreknown card up his sleeve because of that knowledge.

This though was Slade's own folly in regard his change in feelings and thoughts, when Richard was back at base; he livened up things, treating the men to conversations, called each of them on a first name bases (instead of titles) but always showed respect to those around him. Slade, clearly able to see what clever strategy Omen was employing by doing so; Omen higher then all and not just in rank but in superiority; same as Slade himself, and unlike Slade who made sure all around him knew it. Richard did not flaunt it, on the contrary, he tried to blend in, gain his respect from a level matching those of Slade's men. Appointing those of his first team to act as spies for he and Slade; Omen had begun piecing himself together his own private army, something he continued to do.

Slade saw what his clever rival was up to and Omen knew his Master had taken notice of his actions; figuring that if Slade said nothing of it, then it was pretty much alright, and so it was. Slade actually enjoyed this given chance to just sit back, watch, and bear witness to events taking place. Like watching a television program, or reading a book where the author presents all the different story lines, and yet no one within the storybook world knows, or understands all the different events that all tie together; the clues that could lead them all into that perfect story-book ending, but Slade had the ability to read past the current events. His mental mind had the ability to plot out all the multiple routs and to come up that final ending, but instead he felt content just to sit aside, watch, and not predetermine the outcome to this tale.

Instead he simply allowed his Apprentice his fun. Allowed him to lead all those around him like sheep, Omen was technically second in command and he could do with some experience; some of the finer points Slade too had had to learn in working to create desired outcomes from those around him.

Slade sat reflectively thinking back, when he'd found it not so easy to manipulate man to his scripted role for them- mankind was unpredictable. Tending to override logic with emotion, and the true test for his Apprentice would be to accept that knowledge and utilize it to his designs; anticipating even counting on those impossible changes in driven resolve, and then to twist them for his own chosen outcome.

Just as Slade had used Robin's own quarks, his character flaws and emotions against him so too would Omen have to learn to use those flaws in others to his advantage._ I wonder how this new Richard will fare against his opponents in a new game, _Slade quite happy to just sit back; hide in the shadows, and find out.

Already some of his men resented Omen. Contempt and hate were the feelings Slade had picked up on, but there were those who liked him too, the majority of men had shown respect and subdued affirmation to Omen's revealed position. Slade's men, and Captains' from many of the higher bases had immediately pledged their loyalty to continue serving Richard in an event where Slade was not immediately around. Some even thinking it about time Slade designed a second in command, the older captains like Bec and Wintergreen who knew him best teased him that he was getting old and could use a vacation before he died; Slade only mildly amused at their joke.

It was well known though that ever since Wintergreen had turned him down for the position Slade had wondered the world searching for a replacement; why Slade had not chosen Captain Bec many wondered; not knowing that he had, but that Bec too had turned him down. (To find strength in such that Slade's demands required, was not something just anyone could constantly entail' or have the same compatibility with such a demanding military commander as what Slade had found within Robin)

Someone would have to be extremely strong inside; or else equal to Slade's level of madness, not many fit that category and Bec was actually still sane enough to see clearly. Look at the examples of Two-face, Ivy, the Joker, even Captain Graves...all brilliant, and perhaps equal to Slade's level, yet each of them mad as Loony-Toons.

Richard was the only one right for the job, he was able to act, respond, and share many of the same thoughts, feelings, and outlook, as that of Slade. Rarer still, he was one of those who had turned Slade down, constant emphasis on the points why he would not be acceptable to the task, and yet Richard was. He had finally grown past all those points Slade had known the first time he'd forced the boy to be his apprentice they would have to work on many things, changes proven a constant, yet points of factor they both shared; qualities that made Robin perfect were all the things which made him like Slade….made him difficult to deal with and why:

Richard had the same drive as that of Slade.

Where others only saw profit and power Slade saw challenge and existence. Being's like Omen and Slade were not meant to exist with normal men, no, they had been rivals for a reason. So there was a reason Slade had found and conquered the young man. He was the light side of Slade, while Slade the boy's darkness. Together they unified the others existence, and as Slade drew out Richard's darker desires, so too, did Richard give meaning and contentment; purpose, to Slade's endless existence of living forever, eventually one has to pose the question: "What reason is there to live on?"

-/-

So Omen was out touring with Wintergreen as Slade sat in his command chair. Hands folded, in that cold cruel calculating style; his single eye staring though the fabric of his fingers, at the flickering screens before him.

Omen might be out having fun but Slade was not so much enjoying himself. Not while his Apprentice was off touring; learning the ins and outs of how Slade's organization might continue to thrive, he, Slade, sat watching and playing the silent observer to a war that was taking place, one that could very well eventually infringe upon his organization's stability. It had already spread across the underworld like a plague. Devouring, and dividing the less powerful and forcing the hands of some high stakes players; losses had started tallying up, the figures were beginning to catch Slade's eye with flickers of vexation.

Not many knew the silent war taking place between the Titans and the Justice League, but Slade made it his business to know every move the JL made these days. Those damn heroes were making it very difficult to stay hidden behind their backs; they seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. The Titans thought that the JL had been doing nothing, (a foolish oversight upon Batman's part, to simply think the children would just forget and keep their hate of Slade and the events of their former leaders death buried hidden forever) What? Had he actually thought they'd accept his staying free, of the JL doing nothing about it for the rest of their lives?

"_You should have told them something Bruce...now your finding out what true pains these children can be when left unchecked, unattended..._

Where others thought it was business as usual for the League; that the search for Slade the justice of Robin's death had been forgotten in the silent years, Slade knew differently. He knew they had left no stone unturned, that they had been slowly for the last several months; even before Omen had taken his personal revenge against Gotham, they'd sifted thru and maneuvered cities trying of place and track down Slade; most could not see the subtle moves but to someone like Slade who could read the intent, the reason for there suddenly to be perfect opportunity; dangling like a carrot on string above a bunny, bate before his eye.

And why Wayne Enterprises along with several other power companies and charities had routinely now started setting up party events; inviting high players to them, utilizing the media to raise awareness of the global threats taking place.

All subtle moves the Bat was using. Not hard to read if one knew the reason for them.

While all the others side; in the JL had been making it look as though they had forgotten, making too much of a distracting ruckus elsewhere meant to draw the attention away from Batman. The Detective had been maneuvering around, trying to sneak up on Slade and look over his shoulder.

To look for that perfect opening, but Slade was no fool.

Encounters with many of his business partners eventually came back to Slade's network of informants. His robots and spies were too numerous to outwit or outrun, but he could be overwhelmed, which was exactly what they were trying to do to him. Trying to keep so much happening that Slade could not sift through it all the data and pinpoint the more necessary immediate, details, or threats-

It didn't help that someone was aiding them either; information seemed to be coming to their advantage at just the right time lately. Slade not at all pleased by this new shift in the game. At times, he'd had to act way too quickly, lest the Bat and company get their hands upon his and Omens location. Playing games of hide and seek were only fun if Slade held control over the rules.

Only or if the challenge resulted in rewards worth his struggle; this was neither and Batman and the League seemed to be targeting his weaker bases, Slade suspecting that someone was aiding them, feeding them information on how, and when, to strike at each Captain's weaker moments.

It was part of the reasons why Slade had agreed to let Richard go off with Wintergreen these last couple months. The firm control Richard seemed to bring back to each base he visited helped to equip Slade with powerful tools in combating the League. Plus, it freed Slade from the distractions' his Apprentice produced into his life; things such as the constant music that blared from his room, while he worked out. Omen's eagerness to entertain the men to arm wrestling matches that created cheering crowds, or drunken matches of who belched loudest.

Slade didn't really mind any of it; like he'd already admitted to himself he actually had grown fond of the difference, the change Richard brought over his men and into his life. Time, simply did not allow for Slade at this moment to dwell on or enjoy such distractions, for currently he was yet again being forced to plan out and prepare for; a quick evacuation of yet another one of his low level bases, **how** had the Justice League been so quick to pinpoint this base Slade wondered/ only he knew!..._I'll deal with him as soon as Omen returns home._

Slade's hands unfolded, his thumb taking up position to balance the bottom of his chin, while the rest of his fingers rested against his metal face mask. The boy claimed he was off at another base with Wintergreen, but Slade's tracking monitor indicated he was really somewhere else. Slade still able to track his movements through the locater chip Dr. Bensen had embedded in his left elbow.

"_I'll be home in a couple days," reported Richard._ Slade sitting at his command station, hands folded into a pyramid like calm wanted nothing more then to correct his Apprentice. To let the boy know he knew he was lying to him, and to punish him for it, but he was the mastermind and his cruel nature came with patience too, Slade forced himself to allow his Apprentice the getting away with this small lie.

Reminding himself that the distraction would play to his advantage; for the moment. _"How long do you think, before you and Wintergreen have everything under wraps?" Asked Slade the question both a hint that Slade knew he was lying, and also a compromise in the form of a question regarding the time Omen needed._

Richard picking up on the fact that Slade somehow knew Wintergreen was allowing him to leave early, mentally shivered wondering what price he'd later pay for his lie just seconds before. Hoping that Slade's acceptance and lack of calling him upon that lie meant that he was giving him permission to do what it was he needed to and then to return back home as quickly as possible. "Two days tops," answered Richard, eyes locked upon his Master's mask. Richard tried to read Slade, but from only across a video screen it was hard to tell what exactly his Master's thoughts were. Guessing at this point was just foolhardy.

"Very well," granted Slade the permission for two days extra. BUT no more.

Slade knew where his Apprentice was off to/ knew why Wintergreen allowed the boy to leave early. It was so that he could go and spend time with Ariel and Lieutenant Gafvord. The two of them were apparently in some kind of long distance romantic relationship and Richard; besides hanging out with and spending time as friends, was also sort of their chaperon; Slade almost imagining what rank filled excuse the boy thought he might try should both their captains find out about them.

Dating within the order was forbidden by Slade and had been agreed it should be by each Captain; clearly it was as a disruption to military order, and had not until now been a broken rule. Slade shook his head.

Richard's lines; he walked were often thin ones indeed.

Still Slade loved a challenge, and at the moment it kept the boy preoccupied else where, while left him open to deal with the grownups.

"I'll expect you back here no later then discussed Apprentice (not often calling Richard that anymore, usually Slade stuck with the boys new name, but this made sure the boy understood the fine line he was walking) "when you return I'm going to send you out on a mission, something requiring a delicate handling of, and those skills as a thief you enjoy so much." A mischievous smile appeared on Richard features. "As you desire Master," bowing his head slightly in thanks, and locking his eyes with Slade's, "when I return then..." the screen image of his Apprentice flashing off, Slade sitting there gripped his fists in mental division.

"Sir"

Slade turned to his communications tech that had just walked in, smiling behind his mask, a sick evil gent flickered in the killer's eye.

Slowly Slade rose from his chair and walked toward the technician; the tech shifted uncomfortable, noticing the way Deathstroke was looking at him. Inches from the techs face Slade asked "You wanted something Sergeant?" The man's eyes quickly fell to the ground, fear radiating off him, Slade soaking it in, what a rejuvenating satisfaction.

"Ah, I, it's nothing Colonel, I can come back later"...inching to retreat. Slade reached out and quickly overtook the cowering mans shoulder, snapping the techs neck and waiting with glee at the sound the man's body made, it collapsed to the ground. Slade inhaling a deep satisfying breath. "Ah" whispered Slade, "now that makes me feel better." Slade waving his hands toward the man three of his mechanical machines stepped out from the shadows, two of them dragging the man's body away, the third, standing there awaiting Slade instruction.

"Find me a replacement communications technician," ordered Slade, "then take this to Dr. Tarnasen and his scientists working on the new Robotics plant," handing the robot a sealed envelope. "Make sure he reads the note immediately and begins implementing it's instructions to the precise detail. I expect everything to be ready when I desire its use." The robot acknowledged its instructions and turned to follow its other two companions back into the shadows.

Slade once again left alone looked back down at the large white circle upon his floor; criss crossing his arms over his chest he frowned at it for another couple seconds before turning he left the room.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it helps sets the stage for all the rest, and gives us all a nice reflective back take on what's been taking place so far in this story. I left a great deal of foreshadowing hints in this chapter for you all. As I know you've all become very clever detectives since first beginning this story with me I have faith some of you already have a few ideas as to what might happen, but believe me, I wouldn't be the author I am if it was all that easy. So till next chapter...keep up the wait and I want to thank all the readers for being so patient with me. dlsky


	81. Chapter 81 Purpose

Authors notes: I know I haven't been posting on a regular bases and I'm sorry for that, it will go back to normal soon I just need a bit more time, so everyone just hold on a bit more, and then you will all be showered in chapters I promise.

Same goes for the slowness of these coming chapter, they are plot setting chapters and you are getting a glimpse into the motives and plot behind and underlined story, so don't worry too much that I'm going off track again, the big ending and large clash you've all been waiting for is on the way. In fact I'm going to have a deeply dark chapter for you all very soon, it might even be necessary to place a "warning" coming for one of those chapters. A rating of 'M" will more likely be raised to this story...anyone feeling that would be a hard read please let me know now and I might be able to tone down the chapter.

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 81 Purpose

When Richard turned four years old his small mind came to a thought. "That he wasn't just another kid" but that his life; traveling the road, performing in a circus; with other strangely unique beings who could do things that those who came to watch them, under the big top weren't able to do themselves, young Richard J. Grayson "discovered" he was special.

"Mommy" why doesn't everyone else do what we do?"

His mother, same as all mothers' not understanding their child's out of the blue questions, inquired "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why doesn't everyone else travel with a circus same as we do?" Richard's small tiny face scrunched up in his deeper then fathom's any young mind such as his could picture.

Mary's smiling face shone comfort into her young son's heart; gently she took his hand and walking him over to the small trailer home dining room table, seat and lifting her small son's form up onto her lap attempting to explain to him in some form of a child's answer.

"Well," gently began her flower soft voice, "it's because we're different than most other families, it's because we have special talents others don't, and we use them to bring joy and entertainment into the lives of those around us."

Richard's child like face lit up with that smile all children get when they take in the thought "so I'm special" his mother's face smiling down at him; gently ran her hand over her son's cheek, "your special to me and your father, and we both love you," "yes." Mary's gentle voice about to speak up halted when young Richard's mind reveled to him a thought that his mouth quickly spoke.

"Because I'm now big enough to climb all the way up the ladder without you or daddy's help, and able to reach the top all by myself, so you and dad don't have to carry me before lifting me up onto the swing?" his mother Mary smiled with a laugh.

"That," nodding, "and because there are those of us; like you and I, and daddy, that just don't live what others call "a normal life," but we live outside the norms of society, not just because we're special but because without us, there wouldn't be anything fun and exciting to look forward to." Little Richard's face was scrunched up and his mother knew he was confused. "You see Richard," his mothers tone getting that instructors explanation to it. "Every year, when the circus returns back to Gotham the people get all excited, they feel happy, they smile, and begin getting all giddy; can't wait till we get there, same as you do every time we get closer to that little ice cream shop you love so much in Florence."

"Like how you begin jumping up and down, asking "are we there yet," the people of the towns we visit begin asking "how many more days till the circus comes to town." Young Richard's understanding was beginning to merge with the concept his mother was trying to lead him to understand.

"They need us not because we're just special but also because they look forward to us always being here."

"Being normal is a good thing for them, and it's no different than us. Were normal too, it's just that we have something to give them that they don't always get." Mary's soft voice stopped when she could see in her son's eyes that he was good; she had satisfied in him the answer to the question he had been searching for.

"So I'm needed" whispered little Robin's tiny voice, his eyes lifting up and smiling into his mothers soft eyes. "And you and daddy need me now too." Smiled little robin's tiny face; his new introduction into the families acrobatics trapeze act vs him always just performing acrobatic jumps and cartwheels with the circus clowns upon the ground below had made him reach up and hug his mother's neck.

Gently curling up in her embrace and laying his head against her comforting and cushy shoulder, Mary Grayson gently rubbed her sons shoulder, and ran her hand down her son's black head of hair "Yes Richard. We both love and need you very much."

"And so does another…whispered, the fading voice of Mary Grayson. Omen opening up his eyes from the curled up position on the couch he'd fallen asleep upon. Lieutenant Gafvord's apartment where he'd stayed the last couple days now was dark and silent. Sitting up, Richard stretched out his arms.

Looking over at the clock on the DVD player the time read 2am.

When had he fallen asleep he couldn't even recall having been tired. The thought "when had the last time he'd even slept" made its way to him realizing why it was he'd passed out. Turning towards the bedroom door, Omen smiled, guessing the two were fast asleep. Omen rose, took up his jacket and put it on; looking around he collected up his things and wrote Brent a quick note, before he departed.

_Heading back to work, didn't want to wake you to say goodbye. So here's a note. You and Ariel have fun today hooking up with the others and pulling off the tech job. Don't forget we have plans later, so make sure your time with her keeps you satisfied for the long weeks you won't get to see each other. I'll be in touch, Omen._

_P.S. I forgot to mention "Slade" knows, so make sure you two don't get yourselves caught, because I'm in no mood to explain myself as to why I'm letting you guys do this job instead of me._

Omen turned and gave one last look over the apartments' living room.

Gavord had rented it for the last two weeks so the two of them Ariel and he could spend some time alone. Smiling with a half hearted chuckle Richard turned and exited; closing the door behind himself he glanced down the hallway at the empty corridor, choosing to take the stairs down the three floor building instead of the elevator, his bike was parked below in the parking garage. Europe's street traffic left room for little faster transportation then motor bikes but that didn't bother him one bit. Strapping on his pack; the bike was state of the art too, attaching the clasp to his bike helmet before revving up his cycle he took off into the early morning streets. Omen's personality already shifting to the cold hard calculative assassin he now was.

Slade expected him back home in less than eight hours and he would never even consider disobeying his Master's wish. Wintergreen had said the helicopter would be fueled and ready to take off whenever he was ready, heading for the private field Omen's mind thought back to the dream he'd just woken up from. His instincts directed the bike, his mind split in the multiple fashion mode Slade had taught him; calculating all the angels, wasn't as quick or as good at this as Slade, but Omen was getting there.

Key for him was in making sure all the details were taken notice and into account of before choosing one of the multiple pathways; his mind, and Slade's many plotted out games were not just random spots now, no, each new push could turn into a harder shove back, and if Richard was to make any mistakes now the whole thing could come back to bite him in the butt.

His own plans depended upon the success of way too many factors, factors that he was finding he had less and less control over these days. People and things he'd before thought he could manipulate with ease; Slade with ease, he was finding out weren't as easily done.

Still, Richard smiled as he pulled up past the security guard and flashed him the money, "no fun came without challenge or risk" he'd just have to continue to make his moves with carefully crafted thought, and now that the League was on the move again, the distraction they would prove would pass/fall into his favor. Smiling as he got into the helicopter pilots seat Omen wondered "I wonder how Slade's doing right about now?"

-S-

Edgare Quinet the French historian and intellectual once said "though ambition in itself is a vice, it often, is also the parent of virtue." While not many could argue that an assassin such as Deathstroke the Terminator had no virtuous qualities, they might discover themselves being callous to have forgotten that the "now and present" does not always tell the story of the past.

Believe it or not "in my younger years; before the army turned me into what I am today, I had held aspirations of virtuous deeds. I wanted to save lives, to protect those unable to protect themselves; and at one time Slade Wilson had wanted to be a hero.

To be that white knight who always rode up and saved the day, but as all innocent children who play cowboys and indians, cops and robbers; soldiers find out- that the innocent are nothing but foolish weak simpletons, who wait for everyone else to step up and save them."

"Forever afraid of breaking the boundaries of mans self imposed limits, it's what make the extraordinary so revered; why society smiles up at the superheroes and why they cower in fear from the villain believing that one can only match the other. But the universe is not required to be in perfect harmony with human ambition or to replace those fallen from grace." (Carol Segan)

A slave has but one master; an ambitious man has as many masters as there are people who may be useful in bettering his position (1). Slade's vice even when he was young and way before the army turned him into what they did, was his inherent power to produce effects; a potency of both to those he took advantage of and to that he partook in himself- there in lied/and was Slade's vice "his master"- leading him along and picking out his encounters with the ambitious, the extraordinary, and the similarly driven to power.

Stood in front of the mirror watching himself smooth back his blond hair, Slade Wilson smiled. Finally having managed to do what others had believed impossible; he had escaped the poor streets of his home town neighborhood; escaped the drunk hands of his father's worthless and short lived life, as it had been. _Pathetic._ He had done it all himself. No help from the greedy men who petitioned young desperate youths on the streets, or giving in and tarnishing morals with criminal deeds in order to get enough money to by a bus ticket out of town.

No even with the little white lie he and Wintergreen had told the army regarding his true age; Slade had only ever being sixteen and not yet eighteen, Slade Wilson was convinced that it was a far cry from any other pathway that would have lead him to a damned life in hell's fires for the evil and corrupt.

Finished straightening out his military uniform and squaring his shoulders Wilson smiled to himself. "Time to go to work" told as he pinning on his corporals' badge and made his way down to the office of his Lieutenant.

The knock on the door caught Captain Barrie's attention. "Come in."

His Lieutenant opened the door and stood there in the doorway. Barrie turned and looked at his newly promoted Lieutenant "Wilson, that uniform suites you" young Wilson smiled "Thank you sir, it came as such as nice surprise that Lieutenant Dennis choose me as his replacement."

"Yes, Dennis's transfer was quite a shock to us all, but he's going to do what most of us around here don't get to do." Wilson knew that the Captain hadn't seen much front lines action and was referring to his own personal wish to face the enemy in battle. Well it wouldn't be long and Slade would help the Captain make his wish come true, same as he had done for Lieutenant Dennis, after all what benefited others, also benefited Slade.

%

"Captain"

"Yes Sergeant, what is it?" the young newly promoted Sergeant looked away from the eyes of his Captain; remembering what he'd just heard from his fellow officers he'd been dining with in the mess hall- _"Captain Wilson's not one to make direct eye contact with, he's someone that you have to first get in good graces with before you'll be able to ask favors of, but once you're in your in. And man can that guy get you anything." "I once heard that he actually ate dinner with Colonel Budahast back when he was still just a Corporal. That he knows all the military higher ups and that even former Captain Barrie got promoted because of who Wilson has connections with._

"Sir there are some men from "Special Projects" here to see you." Sergeant Dalton witnessing as the Captain's eyes scrunched up in thoughtful surprise, "See them to the officers briefing room, inform them that I'm at the moment dealing with something else of importance and I will not be more than a moment."

"Yes Sir," Sergeant Dalton closing the door behind him. Wilson waited a few more moments before taking up the phone he had been speaking into before the interruption. "I'm sorry General, now where were we, yes, I believe I agree with you, this county could seriously use a special type of soldier to help take care of the political debated over matters."

"Yes of course sir, I won't mention a word to anybody about what it is your doing."

"I totally agree with you Sir, Yes, and the "Special Projects" man has just arrived. I'll be sure and do that sir. Thank you, and as always enjoy the cigars."

"No trouble at all Sir. Yes and thank you. My pleasure" With that and a triumphant smile Captain Wilson hung up. Shifting his chair around he made his way to the door.

His social relations with the General and other such higher ranking officers, a little give and take, a favor her and there, a proposal shared meal; glass of Brandi, and constant praising the men who selfishly desired nothing more than to be puffed up each and every day by their status. Slade had found now at 18; his birthday just last month, that he could rise to the true position of power he wanted… where he could actually execute that power without hindrance, by just a small talent at reading what other's said and yet never spoke of.

Through the General's recommendations, and the training the Special Projects branch would give him; Slade Wilson would become more powerful and useful, then simply sitting around babysitting snot nose brats who thought favors for women and booze were all there was to life.

"Mr. Smith" "Captain Wilson" the tall well dressed, scientific half civilian, politician, half military disciplined man turned and offered his hand. Wilson thinking to himself as he took Mr. Smiths how normal looking he had looked before the man's attention had been grabbed at the calling of his name, and how now within the seconds it had taken to blink Slade's eyes, how Smith's whole mannerism had changed to match that of a military grade men.

Smiling himself Wilson shook the unranked official's hand. "The General sends his regards, I just got off the phone with him and he wanted me to pass on to you a reminder not to forget that he's playing golf Thursday with the President and would like you to come along by."

Smith just smiled, thank you Captain Wilson I think I'm going to be busy that day, but perhaps I can work my schedule around for a pit-stop." Turning to business, Wilson offered a hand toward the table. "I hear good things from the General about you Captain Wilson and from what I can see from your service records I think both your profile and your record stand as a true resume for having you join us at "Special Projects."

Wilson sat with his hand against his face; a trick he had learned from Colonel Peters before his passing away, simply smiled and nod at Mr. Smiths worlds, inside feeling a "but" coming into the man's next remarks. "But I want to warn you Captain that a transfer over to Special Projects means a starting over in rank. We at SP believe that a new recruit needs to undergo all grounds of training over again, we don't just create soldiers Wilson, we create tools; weapons, and we train our men to both be able to fit into the civilian world as well as the military one."

"You won't recognize yourself after we get done with you." Slade smiled as he lowered his hand from his face and sat up offering out his hand to Mr. Smith "that's exactly what I'm hoping for Mr. Smith, to be in a better position to serve and use the talents I've come to employ in the service of her majesty's might."

"Very well Captain Wilson, I'll arrange the paperwork, and see to it that I remember to place your name down for any of our special projects that we have brewing additionally behind closed doors." Wilson having asked the General that if there was anything additional behind SP's training that he wanted in on it too. Slade smiled pleaded as he watched Mr. Smith and his party leave. Once again he had done what other's believed impossible. He had rose to the top, and proven that he belonged with the superior minded.

That despite age or appearance, it was not the outward- but the skill and talent that determined a man's worth. Securing for himself a place of power and rank once he arrived at "Special Projects" he would continue his conquest of those equal to him; also seeking delight and satisfaction in the challenge and game he secretly was playing with all he ever encountered. Testing them each and everyone, to see at what point he might be discovered; might be caught and or halted, even perhaps stumped. Or to continue and combat with a true challenge, in both physical and mental skill

"Hopefully Special Projects will be more of a challenge then the military has been."

-S-

I rarely assume anything, for without proof there can be no certainty, and even then the human mind is a fickle thing; causing changes in behavior that certainty alone cannot guarantee, no, I deal in certainties like oceans have in droplets of water. Acquire enough and perhaps a puddle will form, mold or dig a trench and you can collect enough puddles to form a lake, and from them then; a level just past suspicion might settle in and take up from.

With enough evidence can be deemed actual "acquired proof" and that is why I can say with some amount of certainty: "I know my apprentice is plotting something."

My Apprentice is at my command. That I know with certainty, I have watched him now for over two years follow my commands, but to say "that he is under my control," now that I know is only from a certain level of truth to be held true.

Omen is far too similar to me to ever truly be under anyone's control, even mine. No, it's a game of wits, a battle of convenience. Allegiances' that determine who holds all the real cards for that moment; or what round, but when all is said and over with- we are both know right back where we are… both scheming against the other.

After all, before Robin became my willing apprentice, he was my rival; same as I am his. That will never change no matter what kind of life we both fall into.

What Omen is planning, I have my suspicions, after all I have a far superior mind still then he has and I am able to see the many pathways hinting out from the clues along the journeys path, but even an educated guess would not be hard to make.

Sill where's the fun in always knowing; where's the challenge, and so I'll wait, because I know that he is scheming to do something to me, know too that his loyalty to me is without question though…and we have bigger fish to fry then take pot shots at each other.

How can I say worlds and them not be a contradiction? For we are alike he and I, and I know what I would do if I were in his shoes….besides, it was "I" that set him free and Richard values that freedom far more than he does any thirst for power, or desire for revenge.

It's his akilies heal. This quest for absolute freedom- a Robin old desire and it is what shall keep me free of his true schemes, such deviant behavior; my rebellious apprentice is scheming behind my back these days in more ways than just one, and I couldn't be more proud. He is truly an equal to me in a lot of ways."

Slade smiled. The thought that Robin had come so far in such a twisting journey, turning out vile enough to not just consider stabbing his own master in the back, but that he had given into such thoughts, and was now at long last having the courage to laying action to them.

Smiling with triumphant success, Slade's dark heart swelled with joy... of course he would have to punish the boy when all had played out; but this was what Slade literally live for. Why he had chosen Richard as his adversary over all the young gifted and promising youths he have chose in; some desired servitude and would have meld themselves into his perfect Apprentice.

Only Richard was the right one for the job. Only one that presented Slade with this type of challenge; just the thrill that Richard brought into the unending immortals' life gave Slade's reason for existence a thousand years worth of smile; having realizing long ago that immortality could be so boring, that to live forever, always being superior to all he'd met in his pre-immortal days of life.

Now immortal and biologically superior from those of the mortal world still; always having set out for and achieved nothing but "success" it was time for failure.

That the possibility of never failing not even once could result in leading a dull and boring; unfulfilled, and successful existence. Slade had set out to engineer his own downfall. Quite the challenge; quite enduring, and worth the struggle to achieve

Why he had blackmailed a child into serving him, and why he had endured the struggle and frustratingly impossible task of trying to overcome Richard for those long twelve years he had.

If it had been as simple as finding a loyal apprentice to teach and train, any mindless brat would have broken to his will, but it was only Robin that Slade had known who would stand loyally at his side all the while never fully braking. Never fully under his control, and always there; being the possibility of defeat hanging over Slade's head. (God what a thrill it all was)

Slade would never allow Richard to find out that was what he secretly desired and hoped for. No. Nor, that the immortal on some level considered Richard to already be far superior to him then he; Slade was, but to be able to hold the ability; the tools necessary, to truly defeat him...Slade he had chosen one so young, so that he could fashion him; mold him, and advance him into becoming someone truly equal in skill- thought, and desire.

Appreciation for the game and madness Slade himself wanted (To be the challenger that would finally do what all others had not been unable to.) To teach Slade what it felt like to fail, not the petty escape moments Robin in his younger days had done against Slade no, but to truly thwart his plans; beaten in skill. That brought Slade a satisfactory smile.

Down upon his knees and ultimately declare victory over him.

No one else seemed to be able to do that, so Slade had decided to split his immortal existence into two goals; one the conquering of the world; an ambitious goal wouldn't you say, and two, have someone by his side and in his unending life always as he did it, to create someone who either directly or indirectly would help Slade learn what it felt like to not always be in control and achieve success over everything he did.

To live forever one needed a counterpart to represent you, and in Richard Slade had seen such a possibility. There had also been that challenge Slade lived for, that too, to similar in rank and standing Slade's military life had proven to him a demand for provocation of within the military: men no longer were up to his level.

The governments with their many hidden doors and secret spies, no longer up to his level, Slade was now facing the only challenge he had left- to confront on equal terms the villains and superheroes of this deformed age.

-_Flashback_-

The one eyed man stood on the terrace of Gotham Hotel looking across the city at the sunset that seemed to not just bring about the heralding transition between day and night, but also between a world of shadow and crime, murder and villainy, and the world of a mysterious protector, that of the infamous Batman.

Slade Wilson aka the mysterious and deadly assassin Deathstroke the Terminator had heard of this mysterious half vigilantly believed insane loon who dressed in the costume of a bat, and that protected the people, champion of justice and all around superhero. Slade's interest had been peaked; he'd asked Wintergreen to keep track of the Batman's exploits and to see where the story would lead, Wintergreen feeding him articles and information about the many different superior beings that had begun trickling out into the open this day and age. Deathstroke busy creating his newest project; an ultimate empire, a criminal joint assemblage of assassins and military men, all under a structured organization of Captains, men, and machines. Slade left Wintergreen to sift through and sort out all the facts from myths and stories, allowing Slade to focus on directing and running his new empire.

"Slade" Wilson looking up from his desk of paperwork he'd been reading through, "William, have you something for me to look at?"

"I think this is trivial but it was what we were discussing the other day so I thought I'd bring you by the article" reaching into his pocket and pulling out a newspaper clipping; handing Slade the titled headline of "Gotham's Mysterious Bat has a Partner" Slade took the article and read it through, Wintergreen silently watched the humorous smile that slowly forming across the stern face of his friend.

"Well, what a tale this is," commented Slade leaning back in his chair and chuckling to himself "Batman taking on a child for a partner. Almost makes me think about re scheduling my trip to Gotham next week." Eying Wintergreen, "almost, but I have the time available and I hear there's a job open in the public sector so I think I'll put on the old mask and have myself some additional fun while I'm there," Wintergreen nodded his acknowledgment at Slade.

"Enjoy your trip then" commented Wintergreen, "who knows perhaps you'll get the chance to ask the Batman about his reason for the boy before you kill him." Wilson didn't answer he was too busy thinking as he handed back Wintergreen the news article, "who knows, Batman might turn out to be a challenge; he might surprise me, then again if not, there is always the next one...what was his name again?"

Wintergreen reached into his memory and pulling out a name "Superman Sir," Slade nodding his head "Yeah" I hear he can flying; protector of Metropolis that has been gathering up superheroes all over the world, perhaps he'll be a challenge if this Batman turns out to not be one."

Slade enjoying the challenge of defeating Gotham's dark knight, introduced himself to Batman; long before Richard severed ties from his former master, and from Gotham. Finding the Dark vigilantly to be the challenge he'd been searching for all those years, but Batman would play no games with Slade, and so Wilson had left Gotham hoping to find other challenges.

Triumphant and smilingly when he'd stood in front of the circle of onlookers; Slade getting Batman to do something his code of conduct would never have allow; heroes don't kill but Batman had; he'd taken up that officers gun and he'd shot Slade straight in the chest.

An evil smirk recalled in back thought brought back the moment, _his chest filling up with fluid now that Batman's bullets had pierced both his heart and lung,_ Deathstroke's adventure in Gotham had captured his interest (seen in Batman's eyes what the Batman had seen in his young partner there too) for someone that worthy, and almost equal to that of Slade himself; he must have had an good eye for talent.

So Slade he'd followed Robin to Jump City- where he had slowly introduced himself through the same way he had done with the child's former master; taking his tactics down some degree to a more child agreeable level though (getting Lightning and Thunder to engage in childish fun had eventually lead to the birth of that fire monster) and setting up the battle between the Titans and the HIVE; who held control of Titan Tower for two hours and fifty-three minuets. Blackmailing Robin into serving him, and finally...challenging the boy with a situation Slade had been sure the boy would have no way of coping with.

Slade's success had been minor but the game; the challenge, the planning, had been loads of fun. Slade had decided to take things up a notch. Later deciding to make the boy immortal and challenging Robin to a different kind of battle; one of new wit and a more deadly of skill; in the adoption to changing circumstances around both their lives Slade had seen if Robin could carry on the game far past that single point of entry.

Could the boy begin connecting the dots over Slade's many years of playing with him; during the challenge of Jump City's gnat infestation the boy had not entirely failed, but Slade had realized then that Robin was still just a child. Deciding to wait as his nano probes helped improve the boys mind.

Five years later, having watched him as he had struggled to escape the tortures of his self imposed life, Slade came back into his life at the right time when Nightwing had discovered his own doubts; when the boy's eyes had finally opened up to the truths Slade long saw before.

"I tried to show you" realized that even though Richard did not understand his own feelings Slade did. Those feelings any immortal would subconsciously begin taking account of, 'that living forever without purpose was not worth living at all.'

So Slade's new chapter, this new purpose and mission for living was yet again aided and assisted by his creation of Omen; a role in Slade's plan, like the double challenge itself, for himself turning Richard into a criminal equal part test and thinking, planning, and action; as to also continue his dark goal of conquering the world or failure.

Slade's desire for change; beginning as Omen; thought both of as his son and his counterpart, saw Omen as someone he could both present and pass on to all that he had worked long into acquiring, and as a way to challenge himself with the possibility of losing to his own creation.

At the same time Slade held mastery over Richard; equally Omen plotted to usurp Slade's control, they worked alongside one another and allowed creation to assist and lead the battle they were waging with the boy's former companions- playing a game within a game, one against each other, and both at the same time against the League, while yet still even against each other in the world.

It was fun.

Omen's potential to calculate, formulate, and scheme the exact same way as Slade could. Growing stronger as the months had passed them by; how else would the game be any fun if the possibility of Slade never actually being able to lose was not there?

How would Slade prove his superiority, if he couldn't bounce back after a fatal blow?

Slade smiled. He couldn't think of any things more genuinely pleasing to him, while at that same instantly it was something deep within the pit of his stomach and deep within the back of his superior mind that caught his attention, _doubt;_ subtle mental feelings of fear, and a realized thought that he might actually be unable to bounce back from falling.

This was great living, too bad others had to take up his time as well.

Pulling him away from focusing on the threat that his apprentice left him, there was the league, Slade sighing without sound escaping... a challenge of his own limits; having to play military games with less than worthy opponents while at the same time as that of what he wished for, it was an immortals way of living he guessed though, the inability to say "I don't have the time."

A/N: (1) is a quote from Jean de La Bruye're

Next posting will be a double. Not very long the first chapter, but I just couldn't put them both together, so you'll all get to see. Sorry for no preview here today.


	82. Chapter 82 The Monster Unseen

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: Welcome, hope you all enjoy this weekend's double posting. For those of you who are still playing my challenge game of detective, this chapter poses a great insight into clues regarding what's yet to come, so read it carefully and think long and hard about it all, because the chapter isn't just what it seems.

Enjoy.

Chapter 82 Monster Unseen

Walking down the halls of his military base in the African grassland, Slade's steps were not as quite as they normally were. Echoing with a forewarning of emotional invocation to which; as he passed by his men scrambled to get out of his way, trying to avoid eye contact, lest the angry Colonel lash out and kill them. Slade marched right past his bases' communications man, who yet again stood there; trying to wave him down, so the poor man could present him with another note which Slade knew would be full of nothing but disturbing treachery and boring facts his Android spies had long ago already relayed to him. Slade slowed, turned and took the paper from the man.

The communications man took notice of how the Colonel's body signs told of how he'd better remain silent about all else he'd wanted to additionally say to the Colonel, lest Slade lash out harm at him; the communications officer internally shuttering in regards to what had happened to his previous predecessor, remaining silent even though he was sure later he'd regret it equally so.

Watching as the Colonel continued on past him down the hallway Lieutenant Jackson's mind wondered…_what the Colonel was going to do about the traitor. _Jackson witness to the Colonel's hand shoving open the swinging doors; which lead to his personal command room, made a mental grimace at how he'd been unable to inform the Colonel of the boy's return. Returning to his thoughts of the traitor again; knowing same as everyone else how powerful the traitor had become over the last few years.

Jackson's loyalty and faith in the Colonel was great; he'd been with him now for four years, but still, with base after base just narrowly escaping capture, Jackson wondered if Colonel Deathstroke would just let it all fall into the hands of the Justice League. Or if he would finally call it quits and just kill the "traitor."

Jackson shook his head, rushing back off to his post, wondering what other messages he'd be forced to bring back to the Colonel's attention before this day was over with; _I just hoped it isn't something bad enough to anger the great assassin_. An enraged Deathstroke had been what had struck out and killed Williams; just for bad news, Jackson shivering...today, now, it would be he who would be getting far closer to reaching their leader's normally held patience/tolerance for things. Jackson said a silent prayer, making peace with his life, expectation for tomorrow not his to be seen.

-R-

When I was with the Titans, my friends knew my faults, they knew what darker side resided deep down within me, and they pretty much accepted what they believed to be the reason for my over excessive behavior. All of them thinking they knew who I was; even Bruce thinking he knew the reasons behind my actions, seeing him-self in me, having lost his own parent's at such an early age. But such was their foolish mistake!

They all presumed to knew how I worked, assumed that what I struggled with was not a darker half, but an obsessive need for control. Well they were half right, I did desire control. Who wouldn't desire that personal freedom and control over one's own life, but what they failed to see; something Slade sees all too well is that my dark soul screamed to be let out, freedom, and Slade helped me achieve it.

All my friends and Bruce knew was an image; an icon, the character face of Robin was someone they all wanted to believe would never go away; always believed that when Peter Pan attacked Captain Hook with that dagger of his, he never really cut the old man, never made anyone ever bleed. (Only hook's hook left scars and drew blood) not me, I never doubted me incapacity to inflect damage or to hurt others. The poster boy for perfection never believed capable; because they didn't want to think that someone designed and created long ago by Batman- in his image, as a way of replacing a scared and lost little boy unfortunate enough to have witnessed the brutal murder of his family first hand, would actually desire the death or harm of another.

How stupid could they all be?

What I really struggled with wasn't constantly fighting with myself in order to keep morally and ethically in control of my life. No, not something I attempted to keep a grip over; that darker side it came out; usually when Slade was around, but only short of who as they all saw it "was doing evil" for the reasons I lashed out for.

I did things contradictory to that perfect poster boy image.

And it was actually something I struggled to hang onto! Something Slade just simply by being around; equal to my wants and desire, gave me the strength to keep struggling to acquire; and he offered me the doorway to open up and let loose what true path I wanted to be on.

Built up so high on a pedestal, the poster boy for good's perfect image, no one was willing to consider that maybe what I struggled with/ fought over, and constantly battled "Robin" about, was actually a way to get rid of him, "that mask" that had been placed over billboards.

Try taking off that fictitious face; of Robin many times I had, but just as many had forcibly been handed back me him.

You can see something had to change!

Placed one too many times over my own face it's branding upon me by Batman long ago when I was younger- that had been a way of holding me back; meant to keep my real desires the real me from getting loose; of exacting a child's thirst for revenge.

Well *** that!

For the great detective's mind postulated that watching my parents killed right before my very eyes might make me wish to avenge them, 'who wouldn't?

Might wish to avenge them/ revenge them; which is what I have for every day of my existence, instead I've been forced to (accept things) forced to fight for good; for justice, and all the very things that had turned their back upon me that dreadful day.

Bruce foresaw the need, the drive for revenge within me; so strong was it that he feared anything possible within such a brilliant and shattered mind could happen. Which is why he tried to constantly keep control over what my choices and life goals were mine, gripping too tightly to me, instead of trying to persuade me and teach me to channel those dark thoughts; he tried suppressing them. The possibility for such hate to seep out from my darkened soul was craftily kept away, locked up, till the pressure grew too strong, and inevitably what else would happen but I blow up.

Slade saw what Batman was doing, he tried to tell me; warn me, even tried to take me away from it all, but Slade's reasons were far from unselfish. Same as Bruce, Slade had no true interest in what I desired or wish, but assuming I care about that he can control me too. Over time he has molded me into embracing those dark feelings, and has replaced them with a mask he place upon me. Has branded me with a darker mask which offers me freedom, but still it is false and fake to who I truly wished and be.

Forget who I was; who has sculpt me into what- helped let loose a part of myself out into the world, not all of me, because I will assume a new identity and forget all about that other parts still trapped and unsuppressed.

'Yeah I have plans'

Forget all about the masked face Batman had placed upon me and ignore the shap features Slade has molded around my dark heart. Well, he is partially right! For a time I have slowly forgotten all about everything; but I desire much and that deeper half never dies. Late at night when the masks are not as strong, when Batman's influence wasn't as prevalent, when Slade's interest in me isn't immediate, that's when it seeped back into my soul and whispers words of reminder to me.

Shows me things I have slowly forgotten in my contentment living and working alongside Slade; it helps me to wake up with reasons to be fearful. Afraid not of the dark, but with the realization that I have not been shown something scary, something terrifying, no, but that I have been reminded how little control I have over myself or how much control everyone else still holds over it.

Even in the freedom Slade he has presented me with I am still being controlled. The control Bruce held over me it is less, and the expectations my friends had of me, of what control they all too took away from me; it all shapes my new purpose.

Has given that darker side within me reason to fight, but it was Slade that truly did the worst damage… He came along and turned my world upside down, showed me the means I had been looking for, _I will have to thank him one day for that, _it really was his influence above all else that made this all possible, made my plans bear fruit.

Slade's trained me. Showed me the way….. Helped remove that mask and sealed Bruce's will away, he's allowed me to roam free among the world doing the evil desires of my dark heart and playing Slade's puppet on a string in a war of wits that I don't even get to have a say in "Yet"…..

'_When this is all over and done with, I will be the only master, the one with things to say, and truth in control'_ Richard's face darkly shone with dislarming sadistic pleasure; the path of darkness long ago forbid to me from venturing down into has come round full circle now. Falsely told that the whispering voice was only my imagination; that I belong to all of them, to the light; that freedom was not something desired in my beating heart

'Won't I show them; both Slade as well as Bruce, both are going to learn that I've lived in their shadows long enough.'

'I've been manipulated and suppressed far too long, and for too many life times have I endured it'

No more! Now it's my time to do the manipulating!

Time I played both on strings as puppets; let Bruce think he can win this fight against Slade and that he has won the battle, let Slade remain my Master for in a strange way he has earned its title; for saving me from that inescapable other side after all he doesn't really expect a whole lot from me, and for without his selfish interest in me I would still be trapped. A willing slave with no say towards freedom and no means of exacting revenge, so I will grant him his wish and stay with Slade, call him "Master" as I learn all he has to teach me….but I will not bow to him, No, I will bow to no one. Not anymore!

%

"Come, we have work to do….there are plans to be hatched, and schemes to be implemented. Batman must be taught a lesson, as must all that follow him- for the Titans they are young, impressionable and have proven weak to his influence, and to the Justice League."

"Like Slade showed me, it's time to show them the truth of reality."

"The time has come! The time for my revenge is at hand and to the winner deserves the spoils, so let the games begin….."

A/N: Leave me a review if you feel like it, but the next chapter awaits you…..


	83. Chapter 83 Poetic Justice pt 1

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 83 Poetic Justice pt 1

The room doors swished open and Slade's loud steps preceded him into the room. The Colonel his mind focused upon current events didn't bother to take notice of the room, walking straight towards what he considered "his thrown." Actually nothing more than a leather chair, but it was what the chair connected him to, that often reminded him of Alexander the Greats mighty empire.

"You know" if you keep actions like this, I'm going to have no trouble accomplishing success against you," offhandedly commented Omen who stood silent and motionless, his back to his Master while he stood inside the great white circle drawn across the floor; his practice ring.

Slade's steps came to a halt; no sound of surprise or of being caught off guard, but Richard was not all surprised that the words had brought a silence to the room; knowing his Master had not known he wasn't there. Richard allowed himself a small smirk of victory to escape his normally military trained mask less features, continuing to meditate and imagine the deadly strokes he was practicing; knife blade in hand, Richard mentally visualized himself laying waste layer by layer to the body of a victim.

"_When you can finally match me in stealth shall I cease training you and deem you ready for your own apprentice."_

Standing just feet from his many monitoring devices, hand reaching out towards his black leather chair Slade recalled to mind a conversation long ago he had had with Richard that had been just hinted too; in reminder, and in threat of warning about.

Slade's hand gripped the back of his chair as he remained himself mentally of the second meaning his Apprentices' words subtly told him; other parts of his brain focused on watching this Apprentice practice, the beauty in the artistic moves of killing Slade had shown Omen; some of which Richard had come up with all on his own since then, Slade turned and tossed the letter book given him by the communications tech up on his monitoring desk.

"And when did you get back?"

Omen noticing how Slade's inquiry held angry resentment in it. Treading lightly, and making a mental note to have that communications officer pay dearly for not informing Slade as ordered of his return Omen answered "Just about twenty minutes ago, but you don't seem to be in a rather good mood this morning Slade," commented Richard after his extraordinary hearing picked up on the stress cries the leather chair made under Slade's grip. (Was Slade perhaps kicking himself for not allowing the communications tech to tell him what additional information he'd had to report?)

Slade didn't speak, not that Richard was bothered by the silence for Omen knew that when Slade was ready to reveal the answers to his rather blatant; if not somewhat borderline insolent inquiry, his Master would reveal them to him. Not before, and never without reason for doing so.

Omen continued to practice his slow methodical moves; Slade remaining hidden in the half light of the command room, eyed witness to the silent and deadly strokes. Pleased at the adaptation Richard had begun showing since making his first kill, the boy was everything Slade had always known Robin possible of becoming. He was the killer equal to that of Slade's dark thrill for in challenge one's own personal ability.

Richard had nearly succeeded in learning all that Slade had waited ages for to show him and his apprentice had absorbed it with a morbid since of thrill. Slade couldn't have been more triumphant at such a successful feat. Freeing Richard from the moral hindrance Bruce had burdened the boy with had been ultimately first on Slade's list of things to do once he'd gotten Richard away from the superhero world of foolish ideals and false lies.

But Slade had realized that other points needed attending to first and foremost, so he had been forced to wait, spent his time mending the boy's broken mind and weeding out all the deep seated issues that had troubled Richard's psyche; emotionally systematic in bringing to the surface each one and exterminating or re channeling them. Once that moment had come though; that first shot Slade had helped his Apprentice walk though and make, Slade hearing it ring out with the equivalent to chiming bells of radiant bliss…..Slade closed his eye as he recalled each detail in sensory Technicolor.

Breathe calming and relaxed his muscles he opened his eye realizing what dark abyss he had begun falling into lately. His Apprentice back with him made him realize what the meaning in this earlier pondering had been all about.

_I've grown vulnerable, susceptible to success_, and when one has no reference for recalling failure's feel, consequences' in self motivated responses that the mind tends to wonder.

That had been what had been occurring to Slade lately; distraction in pondered thought of calculation, his desire to let his Apprentice run amuck, had gave his mind the time to run the pathways to see the follies and pathways that would lead to failure….Slade then having reference material to truly understand what failure might cost him.

The only time Slade he'd truly experienced such a thing was in his first Apprenticeship of a young Robin back in Jump City; Slade realizing that that had been when this driven quest had officially begun; in that deserted underground base in the Jump City warehouse district that night; having been unable to persuade the Titans leader to resume his place as Apprentice by his side.

Obsession had taken hold of him.

Slade turned and looked down at his former arch rival; smiling with a reawakened coldness that even in the silence and practiced concentration Richard could feel the tinge of. Slade noticing Omen's minor jump when his piercing gaze fixed upon him. Slade staring with cold darkness at his hand crafted work of art; body and mind once again grew in sync, he'd known the boy could be ruthless; their rivalry back in the days of Jump City had given him foresight, Robin was every bit the thrill seeker for danger and challenge as he was. Slade had calculated it into his own long ago plans, even counted upon it for twisting the boy against his former allies…

Knowing that once Robin tasted the life Slade held out to him that there was no worry of him ever going back.

Slade's hands fell to his side, fist testing his muscle strength as he followed each muscle move his apprentice used; Omen trying out his newest killing tools two mechanical apparatuses attached to his arms, shoulder's taking the weight of two duel edge blades.

Slade recalling how surprised he'd been by by how deeply Omen had drunk in the desire for extinguishing human life; the boy was a natural at making it look easy, taking the art of killing to a whole new level- Slade had only believed himself capable of.

Loving every minute of the video replays he got to watch over; recordings from the mechanical eyes of his robotic androids, who followed. Slade witness the creative ways his Apprentice thought up a victim's death. Slade able to see on certain occasions that old mischievous aurora belonging to Robin of old; integrated in a planned out victory, of success when he used to believe he had Slade trapped right where he'd wanted him.

Only the victims unlike Slade truly _were_ at the mercy of Omen.

Sometimes though Slade witnessed Omen's adult anger; his ravage need for revenge flare up and spill success, he could see his Apprentice loose moments in himself. Richard still held deep seeded desire to be free and those few remaining demands which haunted him still. In those times; sparked something within Slade's mind, something that had eventually led to his conclusion and this new axiom of where this would lead to between himself and his Apprentice.

Slade knew full well the cost at getting ahead of oneself, so he had left the matter to when the moment came; he would combat his Apprentice, and possibly loose…

In the mean time he would prepare as he could for Omen's betrayal, teach his Apprentice the lessons more urgent, and using him to remove the obstacles blocking Slade's own dark goals of desire; exterminating every hero who might get in their way of world domination. Starting with the fools who had thought they could prevent him from drawing Richard over to his side.

"It would seem that yet again the Justice League have discovered one of my many bases, forcing me to quickly reposition men, and to a new base of operation."

Omen still practicing his martial arts moves; the added addition of the two arm blades now out unsheathed, noticed his Master's implications of emotional agitation.

"Good thing the men have become better trained since you and I first took tour of them then." The artistic quality the weapons gave off made Slade wish he could accompany his Apprentice more often on his kills. Slade had previously spent time; like that of a father would do checking up on his son, or how a master watched over his pupil hiding in the shadowing; watching the boy over his shoulder, but since Omen had proven himself capable of getting back to base with both serious injuries and minor ones, Slade had stopped doing that.

Omen recklessly allowing himself to be strategically cut in practice, by Slade's many robots had nearly caused Slade to rip the boy's head off for being foolish and lax during practice; before he'd understood what the boy was up to, punishing him severely several times pretty harshly before that time had came though.

Afterwards he'd aided and assisted Richard personally in the goal of cutting every major artery and vital spot so it would heal up in less than ten minutes. Richard had now died seven different ways and besides his head being chopped off; something Slade had told him must not be done for some time still, or his body being burned up in fire, Richard could awaken and rejuvenate himself from most serious death conditions.

Still, his Apprentice was as stubborn as ever; relishing his own artistic flare for the darkness within his creative mind often disobeyed Slade's suggestions for "make a kill quick and return home." Instead he lived to play with his pray, made them fearful, panicky, and drew out their injuries… Omen loved prolonging their deaths for slower methods; he had mastered the art of sneaking up on people too.

Still Slade was far superior over Richard, so he didn't bother to complain about that little trick, he himself considered it one of his favorites; the art of dissolving into shadows, that same trick Slade used to do when introducing himself to Robin and his old team back in the days of Jump City.

Richard was still not fully able to track all of Slade's moves when they pitted themselves against each other in a game of hide and attack, but at least he was at a point Slade felt him better than most meta humans let alone human mortals.

Omen's swings began to grow less wide, drawing the swords in closer. "How do you suppose the League tracked down this particular base?" Omen his inquiry while adjusting one of his arm bands in mid maneuver, having designed them to self adjust by just applying the right muscle pressure to one of five separate points. "Perhaps there's a traitor in the ranks."

"Indeed" agreed Slade crossing his arms and leaning against the table watched the slow precise moves Richard slowed down more in his practice to turn pivot on one foot. Swords still drawn in close, Richard was being careful not to touch them together.

"I find the timing a bit coincidental, don't you" mentioned Slade? Triggering Richard's eyes to focus slightly upon Slade out of the side corner, his body continuing to practice the trained move with natural instinct "It would seem your former friends and team, have been laying ripples against the silent waters of the criminal community. Apparently…attempting to locate me in hopes of bringing about justice to your demise," informed Slade smiling with voiced humor at the thought.

Omen's own smirk joined Slade's as he turned to finally face his Master. A short expression of the humor both found in connection with that statement. "Do you think they suspect I'm alive," asked Omen detaching his arm blades and taking a drink of his water bottle, "or have the adults still managed to keep their dirty little secret hidden." His comment displaying loathsome disgust for how the League leaders could stand for justice, truth, and universal righteousness' and yet stand in the shadows whispering lies and plotting his downfall alongside Slade's.

Slade having always given Richard permission to speak his mind and never denied him audience for listening to his comments, or thoughts; even back talking sometimes was allowed; mind you when they were not in front of others.

It was as Omen had explained to him all those months ago; the initial reason he went along with; to actually leave them all alone, even while angry at Bruce and the League Richard still didn't want to harm anyone in the community of superheroes.

Slade not in the least surprised, but surprising Richard by his trust and acceptance of him despite knowing it had first been Robin's own plan to try and trap him; that he wasn't serving Slade out of true loyalty but out of selfish desire, not wanting to go back/or remain trapped.

"_It just proves that all along you held the desire for treachery and evil planning, your heart knows the truth about which side you desire to belong to. You've just finally saw that same truth for yourself. Wipe clear that moral code you used to follow Dick and push past those mental barriers and accept this is your way of living now. Let no one tell you otherwise to the contrary that you aren't doing what "you" want to do." _

_Slade his hand on Richard's shoulder a smile on Richard's face, both master and apprentice with a nod had lain to rest their past, Slade setting free the darkness which later would whisper in Richard's ear._

_%_

"Do you think they suspect I'm alive?"

"Perhaps" answered Slade, Omen able to see the wheels of thought turning. The monitor screens in the mind of his Master playing forth various scenarios and roadways. "It seems the Titans have been fueled by little baby birdie; that brother of yours is stirring up trouble, and the leadership is Raven, sources tell me Tim is the catalysis for all inquiries I keep finding out about."

"And how close are Raven and the others to discovering our location" asked Omen? Witnessing the pause before Slade answered, a clear sign that he was only being told what he needed to know; not, all that Slade fully knew, "Not very close, but as you yourself know. One good break in the quest for information can trigger the spark and thus set the stage for all the pieces to fall into place."

"Tim Drake's feeling for you are apparently far stronger then we'd thought, they have overridden what I thought would be his desire to let sleeping dogs lie. It surprises me...but perhaps..." Slade let his comment halt in pause for a moment.

Richard picking up on the thought Slade was holding silent to, "Perhaps they are not as dumb as the adults give them credit for," finished Omen having retaken up his practice blades.

Omen made a wide sweeping cut at an invisible target. Slade nodded his head in pondered reflection; hand rising up to rest under his chin, "The Leagues' attempt at discovering my many bases' have only become stronger since the young hero's started this crusade. It would only make since that they fear them discovering you alive, and that they have been lying to everyone all this time…"

"Think of the ridicule and talk"

"And the discovery of such a secret by the governments; that I have betrayed them all," commented Richard. "The JLA themselves are plotting to betray me," added Omen.

Slade his posture having begun to take on a less then military proficiency; leaning upon his command console, rose and stood with his hands behind his back. "They were always going to betray you Richard," announced Slade with finality of conclusive wording.

Richard reading Slade's thoughts from his body signals paused in mid swing, arm muscles still locked tight but face showing acknowledgment of possibility. "You think so…."

"Yes," answered Slade coldly, "and I think that your fellow bird's feelings for you have triggered a chain of events that are forcing the League's hand." Omen nodded as he took back up his martial arts stance repositioning his palms outward, his movements gaining in speed as Slade silently continued to watch him.

Omen's body moved quicker gaining speed; yet still just as silent and just as artistic to the eye of Slade, there was an emotional imbalance in Omens body "They're suspicious," spoke Slade partially trying to distract his Apprentice's automatic mind "seeking answers, and soon our threat will not only be the League but all of them," warned Slade. "Tim's resolve might be a weakness we can use to our advantage."

"No. He's too weak" countered Omen, not a trace of unfocused meaning in the comment, what he wasn't concerned with was Slade using Tim; but that to use this as Slade suggested, would result in mixing in too many unverifiable factors.

"If it hadn't been for Bruce and an unwillingness to spark confrontation long ago, I would have stolen him away from him back in Gotham when I attacked then. Instead I choose to plant seeds of discord and doubt in the boys mind." Master and Apprentice exchanged a quick glance as both recalled Slade's use of that same tactic against Richard all those year's back.

How it had worked in Slade's success would not work in Richards.

"This apparently is the result of what he chose to use of it." Slade picking up on the disgust; a kind of loathing evident in the former heroes tone

"Never the less," Slade's commanding tone lying close Omen's feelings, "This threat is not to be taken lightly. It presents challenge to us both. Planning must be undertaken, and the timing is quite unwanted in light of what you know I have been striving towards."

Omen's practice had begun included acrobatics, a worrisome thing with lethal swords especially when they were attached to your arms, but Omen had insisted upon trying to master these moves.

"The shipment of new and improved androids will not be effected by this Slade. You and I will see to it personally if we have to; as for the men succumbing to the pressure, we can deal with that as well," Omen pressing a button on the tips of his gloved fingers and out of the shadows came a dozen prototypes of Slade's new android; a far deadlier assassin-bot then previously seen.

Shield, reflexes, sensory; self monitored reflexive improvement, and advanced programming to not simply follow blind orders but to think about possible enemy encounters and measure success ratios.

Slade watched as his perfect masterpiece took down each one without fail. One last flip and Omen landed on his feet; the instant the last robot's body fell to the floor, breaking and shattering into the many cut pieces he'd planned out; not a piece of robot falling inside the circle Omen stood in.

Slade clapped his approval. His own desire to challenge what flaws he'd just witnessed in his Apprentice strong but his mind reminded him time was not his at the moment to enjoy such selfish leisure desires. "We have other issues beyond the League and Titans."

Richard with a flick of his wrists retracted his swords up his arms and stalked over to take up his jacket. Shoulder length hair being tied back in a ninja style tale before coming to rest upon his knee at Slade's feet. "I will handle the old man!" Rising his eyes he met and was absorbed in his Master's own. Slade pierced his apprentice's dark soul with a deeper colder stare, "we will wait and see what Wintergreen has to tell us of the treacherous Captain but rest assured Omen, the pleasure of distinguishing the life of Captain Graves will be yours and no one else's, after all," gesturing his Apprentice to rise up, "it would only be appropriate that the good Captain be thanked properly for aiding in the release of you; his contribution must not be ignored," smirked Slade. Richard smirking evil with glee, "No Master, it certainly shouldn't."

A/N: The chapter was titled Poetic Justice pt 1 but the reference to the word "part" wasn't meant to be immediately followed after so don't expect part 2 anytime soon. The meaning in the title is deeper set into the conversation Omen and Slade had then in the actual chapter's storyline designation. Rest assured though when part 2 does come around you'll all understand what it all has reference to.

So I hope you all enjoyed this week's double posting. I know you're all going to like the coming chapters, and we're just a few chapters away from the big one. Later, dlsky

See you all in two weeks…..next Title chapter: Chapter 84 Burdon of Discovery

Here's a hint, it's all "Raven," and perhaps; depending on what I want to do, I might do a double posting but I don't really feel too strongly about that at this time, we shall see.


	84. Chapter 84 Burdon of Discovery

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: Wow, this weekend came so quickly, practically snuck up on me. We'll here it is, Chapter 84 and although it's a bit slow; possibly repetitive, and not to mention one characterized, it's still a necessary chapter so bear with me because the following chapters' more than make up for it in Action, Drama, Suspense and character torture….enjoy.

Chapter 84 Burdon of Discovery

"Don't curse the darkness-light a candle."

Raven sighed after reading her fortune cookie over a second time. It resembled more a Chinese proverb then a fortune; she normally liked fortune cookies, in face she thought they were the best part of the meal. Picking up one of the halves of the cookie she munched on it while staring off into space, her mind wrestling with what she felt and thought.

Wisdom forced another sigh to escape Raven's normally composed figure, _"You know that's what your doing don't you? Cursing the truth you've discovered simply because it falls within the shadows"_…Raven closed her eyes and tried to dismiss Wisdom's truth. Tried focusing instead upon the sweet taste of the half of cookie she'd just chewed up and was swallowing.

Bravery spoke up against Wisdom's claims. _"She's been doing all of this because he was her friend, had been friend to us all, so what if you feel his darkness and wish it wasn't so, we wish our own dark existence wasn't the way of destiny's meddling, what makes his wish any different from ours?"_

Timid cast down her head, Raven sullenly cast her eyes around what had at one time been Robin's "dark dimension" now it her room for planning and attempting to track down both Slade and Robin. Timid forced a small ripple to run along Raven's fingers; tracing the outlines of various headlines as she paced along the wall. Very similar in appearance to the old wall of 'Slade' Robin at one time had back in Jump City's Tower, Raven's new wall of photos and news clippings were all a focus of articles about mysterious deaths and past clippings of their once leader and long lost friend.

Raven turned to Happiness and tried to absorb some of the feeling her smile offered in comfort but to her forlorn it was Bravery that wound up casting a shadow over Raven's hooded face. Raven's eyes scanned the various headlines portraying clues to a long unknown story Raven had just begun to piecing together.

"Richard Grayson; son and heir to Billionaire Bruce Wayne, Son of Gotham City Dies"

Raven slowly focused her thoughts and channeled all her disheveled emotions into one purposeful focus. Staring at each article having to do with her former friend, the former Titan's leader, told a story of a Richard Grayson none of them had ever truly known.

Anger wanted a chance to voice the betrayal she felt, but again it was Intelligence that settled upon Raven. The newspaper headlines told a tale of a lifetimes worth of pain and suffering. Of lies, of false faces, and about a secret only revealed when one could read between the pages. A secret Raven now understood and secretly wished she could wrap it back up and forget all about.

"Teen Titan's leader, Robin the Boy Wonder is no More."

"Titan's Leader Brings Victory to Jump City."

"Gnats Bring Down War Torn City"

"Pizza-Ria Devastated in Slade attack"

"The Titan's Destroy Jump City Mall in Villain Rumble"

"Leader of Titan's Goes Missing"

"Where is Robin?"

Raven sighed, eyes fixed on a picture Starfire had given to her; something Richard had once given her after she'd convinced him to reveal the tragic story of how he'd come to be all alone.

"_Why is it Robin that you do not call Batman your father but insist upon calling him family?"_

"_Star I wish I could tell you in such a way that you could understand…"_

"_But Robin I have learned many things since I first arrived upon this strange and unfamiliar world of yours, I would like to think I have progressed to a point where a simple story about your family would be less complicated to understand then it was for you to learn of my own." Robin looking at Starfire with that apologetic half surprised feeling; "Star I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that underneath that innocent and gentle personality is a warrior's courage and a wisdom that sometimes rivals even Batmans."_

"Robin explained to me friend Raven, of how long ago his family died, and about how it made him feel," handing over the family photo Robin had given her; upon the single promise that she was never to tell anyone living about what they had discussed. Raven watching the determination of courage in the alien's eyes, as she convinced herself that this information used for the service of helping save the soul of her lost friend, was a valid reason for breaking that promise. Raven understood nodding confirmation that Starfire was; and humbly accepted the family photo of Richard with his parents.

Raven having told Starfire the truth regarding Richard's death, and the suspicion she, Tim, and Roy held regarding the adult League member's true intentions. Had surprised her; instead of weeping, or getting upset with righteous anger Star had gone off and brought Raven back the photo, knowing that what burden this new information; this story, brought along with it for Raven; telling her the story anyway, was the beginning key that began unraveling a deeply buried secret.

Raven stared at the circus photo; young Richard Grayson and his long gone parents smiling back at her with picture perfect happiness, one almost had to ask "was there ever such true happiness in such a world as this?" Standing around; casually dressed, not in their circus uniforms, but in their training clothes Raven surmised it must have been taken on a day they'd been training outside; for the wind was slightly blowing Richard's mother's hair, and Richard in his navy blue T-shirt showed all the signs that it was late spring or early summer. His blue form fitting T-shirt brought out the blue of his eyes and Raven couldn't help be drawn to the man in the photo standing next to him. With his mother; a beautiful woman in a lilac purple leotard, his father wore an outfit opposite to that of Dick's yet complementing the photo as the "perfect family."

Raven smiled as she witnessed the joy in young Richard's smile. He was struggling to get loose from his father's grip on his arm, Raven seeing nothing but the love both young patents had once held for their child. _"No wonder he doesn't want to ever talk about it"_ whispered Sadness.

A few other circus performers stood back dropped in the photo but Raven held her focus on the three main figures, finally she sighed; defeated, and a building unease weaving its way into her heart.

What happened to you?

Why did things have to turn out for you so wrong?

Why couldn't happiness have been granted to such a deserving person?

Why did you have to lose out on so much? If anyone deserved a second change it was you.

"I mean you were always there for use," spoke Raven to the photos on the wall, "you never gave up, and you never held yourself back. You saved me when no one else could; not even myself, and you did it with self sacrificing loyalty."

Raven's anger got its turn to make statement._ "You sacrificed too much! Why didn't you ask anything in return, we wronged you didn't we?"_

A rhetorical question, for Raven knew that there was nothing she or any of the others could have done, nor would he have let any of them had they tried. They just hadn't known. _"And why was that?"_ questioned Logic.

Robin has always been too good at keeping things hidden, at keeping secrets...at telling not just lies, but only partial truths. At never showing himself weak or in need of anyone's help.

Their friend would never have admitted he needed help. It was one of the things that drew others to him; such strength of character, and resolve in determination to never give up, combined with such luck. (Always able to beat the odds) Always shadowed by the mystery of training with the Batman; training that had proven to be a double edged sword, filling Raven with a bitter understanding, one path his strength, the other his weakness...his downfall.

Raven from her deeper studies into the path; the life Richard had undertaken before founding the Titans, had pretty much come to understand why things had progressed as they had. Why Richard had chosen Slade over all of them, and why he willingly continued to stand alongside his former enemy, instead of with his friends, his father, Tim, and on the side of good.

Had I seen what I know and understand now I may have never allowed Robin to do or hide from all of us what I know now he always did.

Perhaps that's what Slade meant when he talked about seeing threw Robin's facade. Talked about how he and Robin were so very alike, of how if only Robin would join him how he would find true freedom and a deeper since of who he really was.

It wasn't that Robin was like Slade, but that Slade could see and understand what I have now come to realize. That Robin was always fighting, always struggling to remain afloat. That his emotions, his fears, all the events that stripped Richard in his life; of his eight year old self's tragic demise and rise to the crime fighting child he became, of all the things Batman taught him. (Of how to replace his emotions with drive, to supplement his anger and fear with direction and focus his ability to suppress his human needs for the greater good of all mankind) That to show selfish desire, personal want, and demand love and attention in others was to show weakness.) Never to ask others for aid and assistance, all of it Batman called tools of survival, but it wasn't the tools to survive with, no, they were the tools to control him with; of how to create a soldier, the perfect being in the eyes of Batman. Not what a boy of only eight years old; who'd just lost the center force in his life, needed.

Batman had given him the power, offered him strength; in place of his childhood, in place of the nurturing needed, claiming it to be the power to stand up and fight for those far weaker then himself. Against those far stronger and older than him, claiming that he'd given him a purpose...and perhaps a first he had, but then... Batman forgot that he was just a small child, forgot that he still needed aid and assistance; guidance in growing up, not a means to take justice into his own hands without giving his hate and lust for revenge a release.

He took away from him the ability to escape from the path, forgot to give him an out door; an exit sign, for when his time was over and he could now move on, Robin needed a time to grow up and to live his own life.

She now understood that is what Richard had been fighting to have; a chance to move forward with his life to have a family of his own. Something Batman himself didn't know how to do; say even when enough was enough.

How does someone set up so high on a pedestal, and with so many people looking up to you; ask those below for move aside and for help getting down? How does one ask for help for themselves when they can't determine a way out even if they had been able to ask, who was there to save Robin when he needed it? Who was there to allow him to ask for the same aid and assistance he unselfishly gave to everyone else, that ability 'he was only human'

Not an immortal; or an indestructible force as everyone considered him to be, even when he died, even then Batman and the others still didn't recognize him for what he was, there he'd been alive and not dead...) The thoughts sickened Raven to no end.

For the community of heroes to believe he was vulnerable; any of them mortal and vulnerable, in need of help, and that someone must die first; truly and really dead in order to be thought of as let out.

The thought sent shivers up Raven's spine.

Are we all doomed to live that way?

Raven sighed. Her sadness was great, she was only relieved that she could feel such deep emotions because the realization she had discovered, the understanding now, as to why Robin had ran away. Why he and Batman had parted the first time; before, when he had left and come to Jump City to form the Teen Titans, it hadn't just been about the injury, the bullet Robin had taken at the barrel of the Joker's gun. No, nor about Batman's mistake at not being there to stop it.

It had just been another side to the Dark tale this twisted story housed.

Raven turned back and re read the fortune from her cookie, popping the second half into her mouth and found it less sweat tasting then the first half had been. Her understanding now fully realized; what made Richard leave in the first place hadn't been an act of hatred or betrayal- Nightwing hadn't simply given up on his team, he hadn't ever really left so that they could all learn some lesson in order to grow up as they had come to believe; no his leaving had been the only way, the only path allotted to him to take. In his mind his only option available for someone seeking release, someone who; like Robin trapped, who would not/could not give in…was seeking escape

'_Now I understand why you choose to leave us, why you choose to go off with Slade, and why beyond all your hate and rivalry for him you stay with him'_

Became the spy Batman and the Justice League wanted him to be...Raven's anger began to mix with her sadness. "Because to you that was fare better and a much simpler solution then facing all of us to look at you wondering why you wanted out and no one listing to you as you asked for their hand to help you step down."

I'm just sorry that none of us understood your need for release sooner, had I know, I would have gladly accepted that it was time, that you had faithfully given us all your unselfish effort...and sadly, worse of all you gave us all your life.

"I'm sorry we were all so selfish that we kept taking from you; never giving back, never giving you back what you really wanted."

Anger and Intelligence chiming in together…._I sorry that you keep giving in_, I know we expected that of you, that you would always be who you were..._but I wish you had just faced us with the truth instead of holding it all inside._ Locked away deep inside where not even I was able to read your thoughts, feelings, and aren't able to know your true desires.

Raven turned to another photo; one she'd acquired from Barbara, one of Richard while he'd been attending college back in Gotham. Raven smiled, he seemed so happy in that picture. Robin's smile was always one of inviting joy, but this was different.

He'd been different.

No mask, no costume, and in his eyes Raven could see a small portion of that freedom she now knew he'd always wanted.

Shoulders not weighted down with responsibility she could somehow sense in him "hope," a hope that he might finally escape. "But that hope didn't last for some reason."

Raven wondered what had happened? Why hadn't it worked out? Why had he some time later resolved that going along with a plan to infiltrate Slade's organization, to be once again at the mercy of Slade, had thought that a better option?

As Raven continued to stare at the photo she came to realize what the answer was not as clear cut and dry as the question she was asking. Looking at the photo, at the faces of the others in the photograph Raven came to realize that Richard might have been happy, he might have held hope, but he still; even there, was only left with an illusion of freedom's door.

"No," "Even there you were not happy, nor were you free?" In the photo was Wally, Roy, Barbara, and even Raven could see; though the shadow wasn't physically evident, she could almost imagine Batman's shadow over lapping poor Richard's own. Could seen the influence; the power even there, that Bruce Wayne held over Richard's life. The influence of the Justice League, in all the things and choices Richard made. They were all still there. It was all still very much there. Raven sighed again, crossing over her arms.

'What am I to do?'

Unfolding the fortune cookie paper and staring at the words all over again. "Don't curse the darkness-light a candle."

It wasn't a decision she really felt herself unauthorized to make. Who was she to choose for Richard what his life should be? If he wanted to remain with Slade, if that truly was to him, a better ending/ then enduring all of this, then who was she to act just as all the rest of them. Like everyone and everything that had kept latching on to him, kept controlling him; at least there he didn't have to pretend to be happy for Slade's sake.

Raven recalling back to mind how Robin and Slade never played games with each other when it came to the matters of truth and honest reaction. If Slade wanted to command Robin he did it, if Robin despised and refused Slade, then so be it. That didn't stop Slade from perusing Robin, nor did it temper Robin from declaring his hatred for the older man. They were at least honest with each other. Raven noted it was almost an honesty she took for granted, an honesty that shattered the realms of reality, and left you open to the truth even if you didn't want to believe it.

'No wonder Robin felt comfort in that kind of life.'

The words of Johnette Napolitano came to Raven's lips: "The worst thing you can do is to try to cling to something that's gone, or try and recreate it."

For that was exactly what she and the others were trying to do. Tim's intentions were good, and she agreed with him "There was no way they could leave their friend to the devices of the Justice League's treachery and planning."

But could they really expect him to go back to the way things had been either?

He was after all now; and had been with Slade a lot longer than any of them, or anyone could simply have resisted change in; that kind of lifestyle would have brought about in someone especially if that someone had wanted out to begin with, Richard would have by now given into his desire to escape one life and would have given in and gone deep into the lifestyle of a different trap just to escape from this one?

Robin might be a criminal, but I'm betting he still hates Slade; might not willingly to do the things Slade commands him too, but then again...Raven's face turned serious.

"He's not the Titan we all know either."

"Just don't know" whispered Intelligence?

"If you were him would we want to go back...Raven shaking her head. "No" she whispered "I know he doesn't want to go back because he never wanted it to be, to begin with… we just never knew that till now.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice cut through her thoughts. "And you're the only one that knows this now."

Raven turned from the wall of photos.

She needed to get out of this room; get some air, the walls were closing in around her. She needed to think, what she really needed to do was find some way of showing all the others what she'd discovered, but knew that if she did, that if they knew; same as she did, the fear Robin had had all along beginning to creep up upon her. How was she to keep them all from doing exactly what Robin had expected them to when they would find out?

"How do I keep them all from turning on him?"

Oh the complications in life...

A/N: No hidden meanings here…simply a setting for understanding the coming (character) responses and the ending of this stories' judgment.

So, anyone want to know what's next? Of course you do…ok then how about a couple sneak peaks to the coming chapters, but I'm not going to tell you which order they're in….lol (evil smirk)

PREVIEWS:

**We interrupt your regularly scheduled program,** to bring you live footage of an explosion that just took place moments ago on the edge of Gotham's south docks….sources close to the Police and Fire Department say the blaze was triggered when a security guard; standing too close to a crate of flammable materials, lit a cigarette.

Gotham's twenty-four hour news channel has been unable to confirm exactly how many people were in the warehouse when the fire began but so far the blaze has only been reported to have claimed the life of one man….

Wonder Woman's understanding of this whole story had only been explained to her a few weeks ago after Clark had fully taken her aside and asked her for help. "Diana there's more to the story then you know, and I can't do this anymore along, I need another voice that Bruce will listen too." The man of steels loyalty to Bruce had finally wavered; yet not enough to step in, but enough to recruit the assistance of another. Someone he thought equal to the task of keeping control; even as moderate as it might be, over the Dark Knight. Besides he couldn't really keep the secret to himself, Bruce, and J'onn anymore. They needed someone like Diana, who had insight and assessment into things of the heart. (She still didn't fully understand at what point they had made a determination that Richard had turned traitor on them, but Clark and Bruce seemed convinced, and she trusted them, so she believed them, too bad trust relies on accuracy of the facts.) "We can't afford a slip up when we go after them," concluded Bruce his commanding authority of the matter settling the debate.

"My my Bruce, such hatred you display toward me" waving his hand in mock shock, and minor offence "I am after all, a creation of your poor choices," glaring down upon the Dark knight with irrefutable fact.

"If you hadn't killed and shot me with that gun none of this would have every started." Ollie witnessing the reaction he could surmise was what the villain had been striving for heroes turned and looked up at Batman, then at one another. Batman's eyes grew dark and his fist clinched into a ball of controlled rage, but Ollie didn't miss the secret look that passed between the founding leaders; each, obviously concerned with where this conversational story was starting to take them.

Instant agreement passed between Master and Apprentice, Richard anything if unpleased by this turn of events, for now at long last he would finally get the chance to kill the one man; besides his two main targets he'd been secretly plotting against, that deserved it above all else. "I'll handle Graves and his base, entertaining the Titans to a taste of realistic truth," Omen grabbing his duffel bag and uniform from off his table and sheathing his oriental sword, placing his modified night/day shades over his unmasked face. "You and Wintergreen have fun treating the Justice League to the little "surprise" I know you have in store for them." Richard itching to test out his own planned surprise; he and Slade had discussed just what they both would do if Wintergreen called back with this very news, Omen had just the right thing planned for such an occasion.

The first machine turned to the camera hidden in the hands of Waldo; playing to the scripted role it had been programmed, it showed the camera the crying child, angle flicking to an enraged Wonder Woman (allegedly having just attacked the former child) now being protected in the arms of the mysterious silver android. Who; as Waldo continued taping, rushed off with the child in its arms its companion still attempting to ward off a rampaging Superhero.

The robot took notice of the man's retaliation throwing the lightweight body to the ground. Samual crying out again in pain as his back collided into the edge of a crate, head slamming into the ground a blow hard enough to crack the mans skull, more blood rushed down his neck; his right eye swimming in red from where the internal hemorrhage sought escape. Samual tried to sit up but the Slade-bot pulled out a gun and pointed it at him; even threw blurred eyes he could still understand what was pointed at him, heart betting fast he closed his eyes whispering a prayer.

A sudden stream of screams and cried echoed down the pathway of the blue sparking electricity, J'onn witness to all hell braking loose aboard the Watchtower as operating systems systematically began surging with explosive results. Power began turning off, then on again. Airlocks opened and closed, pressurized areas depressurized, and the hanger bay shielding ceased to function for sixteen seconds; upon where a large ear resounding pop sounded like a bomb exploded, ears ringing staff members attempted to evacuate the hanger-bay just incase the hall integrity wasn't what it should be. Power flickered all over the tower, corridor-door junctions closed part way, opening when no one was in their sensors' eye and closing when anyone stepped into them. Gravity clicked off for seconds at a time and then came back on with free falling results. Finally the power came back on in full but J'onn couldn't get the transporter pads to come to life.

Ariel did one last check of the base making sure that there were no stragglers, she met up with Omen in the front hall, "Where's Brent?" she asked feeling uneasy that her boyfriend was not waiting already for her. Omen looked strangely distracted for a second before he relied "he said he had something to check on wouldn't be more then a second, let's get outside, the timers are already counting down, we don't want to be here when the Titans arrive." Ariel didn't like the idea of leaving Brent alone in this place, but Omen was already pushing her out the front door and past the gate. She made it up the hillside and stood there impatiently watching to see Brent exit the building. Omen stood a ways away assigning various soldiers to sets of cadets; already two helicopters had taken off and were flying away, Ariel's impatience was getting the better of her, turning she took two steps to run back down the hill when Omen's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. "Where do you think your going?" His tone of voice angry, his question threatening, she turned yanked her arm away from him. "I'm going back! He's not left yet and…."

(I think we'll end it there…..see you all in two weeks and I should have everything finished up to a point that I can post daily after that. See you all later, dlsky

A/N: We'll I guess my last chapter's authors note sparked at lot of thought from readers because I got a great many comments by e-mail about it. So, here's what I've decided. Everyone loves to look forward to something; it helps them keep pushing themselves through the rocky week, always looking forward to that small spark of personal joy they wait all week for. I'm going to not post the story chapters one right after the other, but change back to posting weekly; every Sat. as they used to be. I may have this story almost totally wrote out and finished but that doesn't mean I have to rush all of you to read it and be done with it as well. So, this week you get chapter 85, next week chapter 86 and so on….I'm sorry to those of you that thought I was being pushy or put out with having to continue on with this story, my intention was not that, but simply my excitement at having almost finally completed writing every chapter remaining to this story before it's ending. So ok, my portion is over but yours is still long ahead of you…so everyone enjoy because I know this chapter and the coming one's have been what you've all been waiting for. dlsky


	85. Chapter 85 A noose, scorpion, and the Ba

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 85 A noose, scorpion, and the Bat.

-JL-

Normally private Justice League council sessions were held in the chamber resembling King Arthur's round table and held the purpose of discussing issues of global threats, sightings of villains who'd made it to the Most Wanted list and other League assistance issues; matters of opposition far stronger than simply one hero could handle, usually when Lex Luthor was up to no good, or when villains would team up. Vary rarely did any meeting get called to discuss one of their own and when it did; just as they were having to do now, it was done in the silence of Superman's private office chambers. Behind locked doors.

The Founding Six were currently shortened to just the founding four; Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and J'onn J'onzz all stood in Superman's private study tension high and anxiety lay behind this secret meeting. It was nothing if not laughable, for they might as well have been criminals hiding out in secret, plotting some sort of criminal activity; for they were acting as guilty as the very men they were discussing. Perhaps they all were. They just refused to believe they could be; that heroes could ever do anything wrong if done in the name of justice.

"I say we need to go stop them before they make any more ripples in the world," announced Batman, normally his manner would have reflected a far less emotional evocation, focused more upon the logic of the situation, not of its hidden chore.

Diana noticed that his statement was expressed without the typical no nonsense approach she'd grown used to hearing by the always brooding Batman. It surprised her to say the least that she had just heard emotion slip forth. Diana who like Clark had adapted her own personal system for read the hidden bat signals, found it a tad provoking that Bruce was letting this matter; something she would have considered less then mediocre in worth, invoke such an emotional reaction from him. Too bad she didn't know the deeper reasoning behind the outburst, for even a less then seasoned detective could have guessed that something was being held within the mental knowledge of the secretive Bat mind. That not all the evidence present was all there was in this twisted tale of betrayal, affray, and corruption. Yes trust and friendship often do get in the way of common sense; perhaps the hearts folly for love of fools was a bit to blame for all of this.

"Bruce I know how important that base was, it would have been our first real victory against him, perhaps leading us to the clues we've so desperately needed, but no one could have foretold that Slade would be one step ahead of us and evacuate the base mere hours before we showed up. Not even you…." quickly added Clark seeing the dark scowl spreading around the corners of Batman's cowl.

"Yes we should have" answered back Batman, again his tone letting slip emotional evocation. "We've been playing this game now with him for years, we should have been dead set on the idea that Slade's always one step ahead of everyone, I should have taken that into account and took it a level above him, my minds capable of thinking one step ahead of Slade, I just let the illusion of success blind me from what I should have taken into account. That Slade would have known we were coming and I should have adjusted and planned for the possibility that he would evacuate. We should have attacked from multiple directions. That way one group would have at least ran into the fleeing convoy, instead we missed our opportunity…_twice_" the last part muttered under his breath, but the others heard it all the same.

Clark couldn't really blame Bruce for the way he was feeling, they had all worked very hard these last five months struggling to find some sort of clue as to what Slade was planning or where he might have been hiding out. All the while they kept getting scattered reports of mysterious deaths, brutal attacks, and false leads. Some they would go to investigate and Batman would tell them wasn't the work of Slade but still relevant to the chase, others he would shrug off and simply walk away from, it frightened Clark and Diana how phlegmatic Bruce could be, his compassion seemed to be only reserved to the dead bodies of those who proved their worth to him in continuing on his crusade of revenge.

Superman was not yet ready to openly voice his opposition to some of the higher observational moments he had the misfortune of being witness to, but he was beginning to break through the blinding friendship; faith was the bitter side of every being, Bruce was a hard man to calm down when he got angry, and even harder when that anger turned into unyielding determination. Dick's betrayal seemed to have sparked a teetering side to Bruce Clark hadn't paid much attention to before but to his open eyes now, could see it leading them all down a road filled with destruction and devastating consequences. Not to mention an end that would be nothing short of wars reprocessed if Clark didn't stop things now.

Determined Clark had vowed not to let that happen, trouble was, tender and inhuman quality; that belief that all conflict can be resolved if one might only just get through to the mind of another; persistence and re enforced kindness would win out in the end, no matter how bad a situation one faced, if one just kept trying, success would be rewarded to them.

Was a trick

It was his track record with the success in this belief that was at fault for his belief that it would always be reached inevitably; that some success, success would not come as a result and no matter how bad, he would never see the moment when its continued employment of it would not be needed no more.

The man of steel sadly would be to blame some for his friend's continued path of downward destruction. For of all those capable of controlling, handling, or even preventing the Dark Knight from trudging his own path through all those he felt far from his sight of future need, Clark Kent could have been the sole being to have prevented what happened later on from taking place.

Too bad later is far too late a realization to go back and do it all over again. He; as well as the others, would come to realize what a monumental mistake they had all made and at what cost it had been written upon their reputations.

"Believe me Clark this was our last chance, Slade knows were hunting him, and thanks to all the upheaval the Titans have been making lately Slade not only saw us coming and was able to thwart us, but he's going to have time now to launch a counter attack against us." Batman's features were set in stone his mind made up, no one was going to get him to say otherwise, and what he knew without a doubt to be certain, was no doubt true.

Diana's heart still gentle by nature, yet fashioned after those she had joined, couldn't help but come to the poor generations' defense. "You can't blame them for wanting to avenge their friends' death Bruce. I mean we haven't exactly given them reason to think we're doing anything about it. We could have at least made it look like we were interested, maybe made a show of attempting to search for Slade, but failing to locate him while still sneaking around like we've been."

Bruce gave her one of those dark looks most criminals cringe back in fear from, but Diana wasn't as afraid as most criminals were of the one big bad Batman.

She simply stood her ground. "And do what Diana, let Slade find out, so he could begin investigating and discover just how deep we really are getting; in attempting to stop him and his Apprentice." Bruce ever since the day he'd told them all of Richard's betrayal had refused to call Dick anything but Slade's puppet, Slade's apprentice, or the traitor.

"No Diana, we all agreed that Slade was far too clever to be allowed even a hint of what we were up to. We can't have the kids getting in our way. The traitor's no longer their friend, yet they're all blindly ignorant of that fact; and most likely to get in our way, when it comes down to taking him and Slade out."

Diana began to open her mouth to say something, but Bruce cut her off. "Slade's not going to just come quietly Diana, it's going to be war, all out and brutal. We were hoping a surprise attack would lower the damage he'd inflict once he went on the offensive, but now we've lost our opportunity for any of that hope, there's barely anything left, which what we are now facing is nothing short of a full scale battle against him and those he rules over, which if I know Slade is virtually the whole damn world Diana."

"Calm down Bruce," Superman's hand pulled the Dark Knight out of Wonder Woman's battle ready space.

Wonder Woman's understanding of this whole story had only been explained to her a few weeks ago after Clark had fully taken her aside and asked for her help. _"Diana there's more to the story then you know, and I can't do this alone anymore, I need another voice that Bruce will listen too."_ The man of steels' loyalty to Bruce had finally wavered; yet not enough to step in and set things right but enough to recruit some additional assistance. Someone equal to the task of keeping some control; even as moderate as it might be, over the Dark Knight of Gotham City besides he couldn't really keep the secret to himself. Bruce, and J'onn anymore they needed someone like Diana, who had insight and assessment into things of the heart. (She still didn't fully understand at what point they had made a determination that Richard had turned traitor on them, but Clark and Bruce seemed convinced and she trusted them, so she believed them, too bad trust relies on accuracy of the facts.) "We can't afford a slip up when we go after them," concluded Bruce his commanding authority the matter settling any further debate.

"How about offering the kids a chance to be involved," commented J'onn his companions three, fell silent as each pondered over what their friend had just suggested. "Perhaps" commented Clark, "but we would have to see how they handle the news that Dick's no longer trustworthy." Which to J'onn sounded like an irrelevant excuse, they were his friends, some knew the kid better then Batman or even Superman did and J'onn wasn't as fooled as he lead on he was; he knew what real game was being played here, he just wasn't in any position to go around telling Bruce Wayne he was wrong.

(Besides it wouldn't have helped anyway. The layers between Batman's and Bruce Wayne's mind were multi faceted in ways far reaching, he wouldn't have allowed or given leverage to J'onn; had he spoken up anyway.) Better for Clark or Diana to say something, for him, the means lay in the words he spoke and the truths he brought to light.

"Superman's right," commented Diana, "we don't know if they would help, or if they'd try and stop us. They've already proven to be their own seekers of what is right and wrong simply on their feelings, not always for the best either I might add."

"Didn't this whole mess between Slade and Robin begin all because Robin let his emotions get the better of him?" looking to Clark and Bruce for affirmation.

"Beside," continued Clark, "even if we did decided to let them in, we'd need to make sure we split them up, paired them with adults who could exact some sort of responsible control over them." J'onn sighed, defeat was evident to him now, he would have to see if there would be another presented opportunity to allow him later on down the road, he just hoped so before what he saw above the heads of his friends came to pass.

(A confrontation between them and the younger teens for holding out on them all this time, lies to humans seemed to be something more spoken then truths, but proved to be a humans downfall more than road to success, J'onn had trouble seeing the human logic in it all.)

Surprisingly Batman was the last one to speak up. With the eyes of them each upon him he finally interjected his thoughts. "He was their leader, dead or in league with Slade they will always see him as such, and they will not betray him. We're going to have to find some other way of making them stop, the truth would only lead to a conflict we haven't the time for right now."

They all knew the steps they'd been taking these last months, even if it hadn't looked as though they'd been keeping to their promise of tracking down Slade and bringing him to justice; (that being the hidden hand they'd all been trying to keep from everyone) especially Slade, but when the kids had begun churning up the tides asking questions and doing their own search for Slade, they'd ruined any chance the League had had of sneaking up on Slade, and they'd been inches from one of Slade's bases too.

It wouldn't have been much they'd known, but it hadn't mattered, it had been there in; their clue and key they'd needed to discover the methods and ways Slade keep escaping them. Something would have to have been learned by the capture of just one of the bases Batman knew, but that had been blown away in a cloud; a fire ball of explosion actually.

Then this last base; again so close, and from a lucky break too, an informant willing to meet after they'd fallowed up his information and decided he was trustworthy. One of Slade's business associates supposedly, and he'd said it was a base that a lot of business was done out of, but both had escaped their clutches by mere hours.

"We better think of something soon," informed Clark, "because I think their all gathering again in a couple days. From what Wally told me they think they've found their own lead and I wouldn't doubt if it leads them straight to Slade."

Silence remained thick as each considered where this placed them. One way or the other it was leading to a confrontation, the question was with which group; perhaps both.

-R/S-

Having grown acceptant in his way of living, of his role as "Apprentice" and happy in his life he'd come to openly express, Richard found his role as Slade's second in command a satisfying one. It surprised him too how relaxed and comfortable he'd grown around Slade, before his skin used to shiver with goose bumps; even right after his death; that night Slade had come to get him, when he'd allowed Slade's hand to rest on his shoulder while confronting Bruce, there'd been that deep shiver of cold fear. That tingle of evil presence that extended from Slade's dark aura, and when mixed with Richard's own used to send danger warnings shooting down his spine. "Caution, be wary, be prepared."

Now it was a different warning the message sent to him. "Awaken, be ready, be attentive, and show yourself willing." His Master was "Slade" and no one else, yet he was not in eternal servitude as he had once feared, no now he held no animosity towards the implied meaning of the world "Master" for where he had once believed it to mean enslavement, servitude; trapped with a collar around his neck and shackles over his feet and wrists; under constant and harsh treatment by an evil heartless villain, now it simply meant an instructor, teacher, leader he didn't have to be but could follow instead.

Stepping back as leader of the Titans, Richard had ventured out on his own, back to Gotham seeking the leadership and guidance of someone else while still wanting to remain his own man. He had tried to have Bruce fill that role but Bruce had treated him not as a partner, or even as an instructor, but as a harsh dictator. Constantly barking orders at him, telling him what he was always doing wrong but never offering him any instruction as to what he could do better, except during training sessions, basically another excuse for Bruce to just yell at him and tell him how unworthy he was.

Never allowed Richard the freedom to express his own views when they differed from Bruce's method.

Always in change! Never wrong always superior to everyone.

Richards only options then had been to leave but he would never have truly escaped, because there was no democracy when it came to the Bat, only his way or no one else's…but Slade was different, he was harsh, demanding, and did not accept failure or excuses. That was true but he was fair in a lot of ways too. His open mindedness allowed for Richard the opportunity to ask questions, suggest other ways, other methods and even though Slade would often times tell him "no" choosing to go with his original plans instead of those Richard would suggest, it was that he listened; herd out Richard and even explained why he was still choosing to retain to his original idea.

Slade's explanations; more moments of instruction and teaching, when he brought up points up Richard hadn't realized, realized he would have failed to think through all the details or foreseen many of the futuristic implications of downfall spirals.

Realizing that he had overlooked vital trains of thinking and that his mental training still had a long way to go before he could be closer to Slade's or even Bruce's level, but it was Slade's willingness to point that out to him that made Richard willing to serve him.

Omen was Slade's tool and nothing else, his second in command was the face behind the mask, but Richard was Slade's student and growing as equally cunning as his master. Strikingly manipulative and blatantly ruthless as the man he'd let slip the word "Father" every now and then too. Richard would faithfully serve Slade for all the years of eternity they were destined to live alongside one another.

His body shivered; its new reaction to the man he had once called a "monster", former arch rival that used to beat him so severely that Bruce's training sessions held nothing in the company of a few simple moments in the company of Slade's skill.

Richard prepared himself to both dodge a kick and block a sword hand cut directed to his left shoulder pivoted on one foot, allowing his military trained instincts to retaliate back with a sweeping kick as he bent one of Slade's finger's back. Slade flipped over the kick; taking his broken finger with him, and righting it without painful acknowledgement, then countering with a round house kick directed at Richard's side and brushing the boy's feet as Richard slid sideways, one hand flipping him over to avoid Slade's second foot.

Spinning his body mid air and bringing his own feet near his master's masked face. Slade caught Richard's feet in his hand and swung his apprentice around, left shoulder painfully scraping across the concrete floor, yet the throw wasn't anything compared to the landing. Richard's body sailed through the air and bounce off; after hitting one of the concrete support pillars, shaking off the daze in his head Richard almost didn't hear the click of Slade bow-staff extend or the silent battle charge as Slade ran towards him. Dodging his head out of the way just as the pointed tip of the staff pierced into the concrete pillar Richard blocked Slade's left knee, which had come at him, extending out his own knee and foot to kick Slade in the hipbone successfully forcing him to stagger back and away from the imbedded bow-staff and his apprentice.

A simple twisting maneuver righted Slade's hip where Richard's kick had fractured it and Slade came back to him normally calm, and attentive, Richard rising to his feet took on another battle ready stance. "Well done," commented Slade, "that was a very precise kick you chose to utilize, I could see how much thought you put into it. You're using your instincts' and skills well these days; far better in sync then you were even a few months back." Richard allowed a small smile of feeling to cross his face but knew better then to let Slade's comments of praise distract him from the sparing battle they were currently waging.

**Lesson number one**, use words and speech to distract your enemy from the reality that you are locked in battle until either you retreat or you win, but never let your enemy use words, speech, or comments to distract you from the reality that a battle isn't over till won; someone is laying on the ground, knocked out or dead. Or you decide to leave the battle at which point (lessons 5 and 8) are utilized. (All about the method of mental condition you leave that opponent in)

Slade's screen beside his table clicked to life. "Slade are you there?" Both Master and Apprentice stopped the battle as they looked over at the screen, Slade turning his focus away from his Apprentice answered: "I'm here William what have you found out?" The mischievous Apprentice chose that moment to strike, attacking Slade at blink of the eye speed. Richard was still convinced the man had eyes in the back of his head, something Slade was holding out on him in training and desperately desired to know about; how that little trick seemed to always end him up with Slade's arm around his neck, or his arm halfway pining between Slade and his back shoulder blade he didn't know.

Slade let his apprentice go around the neck but still kept a firm grip on his arm, putting a bit of added pressure to the elbow in silent declaration he could snap it if he wanted to and even had on several occasions; Richard learning pain management though those moments, but this time Slade simply patted his apprentice on the head while making sure to apply just the right added pressure to the arm in a silent display of mock laughter and proud acknowledgment of yet another worthy yet futile attempt.

It made the game all the more fun when his apprentice kept trying though.

"You're calling with news of Captain Graves Wintergreen," Slade's signal to him to begin the report and stop hesitating simply because he wasn't directly in front of the monitor screens.

Captain Wintergreen cleared his throat and began speaking. "Our contacts' within Europe say that his behavior has again turned elaborate Slade. Seems Karp thinks he's planning something, and according to the network it was a tall tale snitch that gave the location of your base to the Justice League." Slade wasn't at all surprised, but he did notice the instant freeze the news put his Apprentice into. Omen's eyes were deeply clouded; darkness seemed to rise within them, a calculating Slade had begun noticing of this last year. It reminded him of when the boy was planning out a job or taking consideration of his men's placement points. Slade watched Wintergreen; his true eye cornering his Apprentice's dark thoughts though, waiting with signature patience and foresight for the spark Wintergreen's next words might bring about in Omen.

"Seems our problems have just begun Slade, Gravis might have sworn to refrain from directly or even indirectly plotting the deaths of you and Omen, but his twisted mind has the knowledge that power and defense are nothing against the use of how clues and hints can point someone else in the right direction. Karp says she found indications that he sold information out to the League about your new robotics factories." This not just sparking something in Omen but also in Slade, "impressive" turning to catch the glance Richard was sending him.

"Graves obviously feels his need to destroy us is worth quite a hard way to get the job done" a cord had been struck, Slade had found Grave's noose shortening for some time now, but that slack had just run out.

"And" prompted Slade, though his tone remained low Omen knew his Master to be raging below the hidden dark cloud of ash. "I have confirmation that it was Graves who gave away Captain Strals base location in Algeria to the League (the base they had had to quickly evacuate) and it was him that set off the explosion to the base in Russia."

"Since then, I've discovered several attempts at getting our other business partners to side with him against you, and that it was him that out bid us on the Marshal's job (turning right around and offering it up to the highest bidder again afterwards.) Just this week apparently he sold out Becc's resort location to the League, apparently as a way of getting in good faith terms with them. Throwing into the deal you and Omen's current bases' location, although I hear he didn't mention to them either of you are currently there." ("Clever" thought Omen to himself) "Apparently he's set up a meeting with the Titans who have been searching relentlessly for young Richard too."

Instant agreement passed between Master and Apprentice, Richard anything if unpleased by this turn of events, for now at long last he would finally get a chance to kill the one man; besides his two main targets he'd been secretly plotting against, that deserved it above all else. "I'll handle Graves and his base," remarked Omen, "entertaining the Titans to a taste of realistic truth while I'm at it." Omen grabbing his duffel bag and uniform from off the table and sheathing his oriental sword, placing his modified night/day shades over his unmasked face. "You and Wintergreen have fun treating the Justice League to that little "surprise" I know you've had in store for them." Richard itching to test out his own planned surprise; he and Slade had discussed just what they both would do if Wintergreen called back with this very news, Omen had just the right thing planned for such an opportunity.

Slade stepped up to the monitor screen so Wintergreen could see him now, arms crossing over his chest a small smile forming upon his dark and predatory features. "Indeed" followed the reply of Slade after his Apprentice, "be sure and send my regrets to Lieutenant Gafvord and the rest of your team, and don't forget to send the good Colonel my condolences." Omen stopped at the doorway, turning back and obediently responded with a low bow. "Straight to his heart" answered Richard, vanishing into the darkness of the room's secret passageway, leaving both Wintergreen and Slade to plot out their own method of attack.

"I believe the time has finally come Wintergreen to make it quite known who holds true control over this realm of mortal gods and false kings." Wintergreen's smile could not have been bigger; able to light up a major city if it was tapped into for power, "The Captains will be very pleased to hear that Slade. They've been waiting a long time for this day, a long time indeed."

A/N: Next week's titled chapter is: "Point of View" but don't let the title fool you…

Here, enjoy a sample and everyone please note: This WILL be a rated M chapter next week, it's not as bad as any slash or heavy mature fics you might have read, but try keeping mine clean but this is adult content and theme with valance higher then by my standards of normal writing so far, so everyone just keep that in mind.

PREVIEW: Green Lantern couldn't recall who knocked over the teki torches first; resulting in the blaze that spread to the beach hut bungalows, the main resort and surrounding structures was on fire, all he knew was that the blaze was responsible for the resulting mass panic he now had to contend with. At the moment nearly everything he and his fellow JL comrades had intended to do was turning out horribly wrong, frustration rang out from him as his attempt to put out the fire with his rings power…it did nothing more then increase the blaze and continue spreading it. Even the ocean water he'd been bucketing out of the ocean had no more effect then to feed the fire. His lungs burned from the smoke and if he'd been paying attention to the flames he would have noticed how they grew with attempts to put them out, but shrunk after burning up what they were using for fuel.


	86. Chapter 86 Point of View

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

A/N: This is a rated (M) Chapter I'm placing upon it for vivid violence, cursing, and adult theme. Not as bad as some I've read, but just to be on the safe side, you have been warned.

Chapter 86 Point of View

Like all matters such as these; definition and decision, depend greatly upon point of view. Each side has its own point of view, its own reasons' for doing the acts they perform, although the tough thing for everyone to realize is just what is ultimate truth? For some, they decide that it doesn't matter and that what they see is reality of a matter no matter what, others' they believe that the heart will always guide them to truth. Trouble with both of these methods is that it relies upon a deciding factor more treacherous and reckless then most realize; that of emotion. Humans are emotional beings with reactive impulses often triggered by the images they see, the feelings they draw correlation with, and by what character of moral background they've lived their existence. He who can manipulate those emotions can manipulate those around them.

One must ask the question then, "Can any one person's point of view ever fully be accepted for finding the middle ground? Is it really set truth, or just the accepted majority of belief each new day brings?" Take the media for example, what you always see on the news, can it be considered really taking place? Of course it can…but can the context of what is happening, the explanation the newscaster is feeding you; the events that they clam started because of whatever reason, can they be considered truth?….is there such thing as absoluteness, "No" but you believe them anyway don't you?

**We interrupt your regularly scheduled program,** to bring you live footage of an explosion that just took place moments ago on the edge of Gotham's south docks….sources close to the Police and Fire Department say the blaze was triggered when a security guard; standing too close to a crate of flammable materials, lit a cigarette. Gotham's twenty-four hour news channel has been unable to confirm exactly how many people were in the warehouse when the fire began but so far the blaze has only been reported to have claimed the life of one man….

**Five Hours and One time Zone previous… **

Captain Becc stared at the video screen; Slade's masked face before him, "I understand Slade, don't worry we'll handle everything and then hook up with you and Omen as instructed." Becc's hesitation caught Slade's attention, "something else Captain?" Becc shifted slightly, not out of fear to speak to Slade but in thoughtful consideration of his choice of expression for his comment, "are you sure you want me to let the bot's out into the public's view?"

Slade nodded with smooth control. "Affirmative Captain, I want you to make sure Zaid uploads the programming I'm forwarding to you as soon as possible!" "Make sure you and the others stick to the plan. There should be no need to worry if all is followed to the letter Captain." Becc almost able to feel the cold evil surrounding Deathstroke's dark intentions, "I'm going to make the Justice League think twice before this new day ends." Becc nodding at Slade, "understood." Slade signing off left Becc to his mission; turning to his first officer, Lieutenant Rainer nodded acknowledgement of his orders and left to inform the others of their assignments.

Captain Nathan Becc sighed, getting to work on his own assigned task….the deconstruction of his Island base, it was going to be a long next couple of hours before the heroes arrived…and all hell broke loose.

-/-

Green Lantern couldn't recall who knocked over the teki torches first; resulting in the blaze that spread to the beach hut bungalows, the main resort and surrounding structures, all he knew was that the blaze was responsible for the resulting mass panic he now had to contend with. At the moment nearly everything he and his fellow JL comrades had intended to do was turning out horribly wrong, frustratingly impossible and just made everything they touched turn in the opposite direction.

His attempt to put out the fire with his rings power did nothing more than increase the blaze and continue spreading it, even the ocean water he'd been bucketing out with the aid of his magical ring had little effect; other than to feed the fire more, his lungs burned from the smoke and if he'd been paying attention to the flames, he would have noticed how they were growing bigger with each new attempt he tried to put them out. Besides that, he was losing his voice from all the yelling he was doing while trying to calm the vacationing tourists and get them all to safety. Nothing seeming to help make that task any easier, in fact it was only making him look like a panicking hero, instead of the calm; in control and all knowledgeable god like being he and his fellow superheroes projected to the world normally.

-/-

Wonder Woman had her hands full with some mysterious Robotic android that reminded her a lot of the one's she'd read about in the Titans old reports of Slade machine like androids. After all he was really the only one she knew who employed such creations, _"little too coincidental that they had come to this very island searching for one of Deathstrokes many bases," _and she'd found herself pit against such a creation. Yet there were no markings, no black and orange colors, or even any designation indicating who this robot belonged to. No orange face dot as the Titans had reported his androids to possess; and this android's body was silver not black. Its hands weren't razor sharp claws either but it most definitely had a like of putting cuts all over exposed skin spots. Wonder woman was bleeding in a couple places she hadn't been quick enough to block attacks from.

Repeatedly she'd tried to question it but the machine seemed bent on killing her instead of engaging in any form of conversation. She wasn't even sure if the mechanical machine could even hear her. Titanium body, energy shielding, all the latest and greatest but it seems someone had forgotten the most important parts of all. The robot was without any form of facial features; its head nothing more than a single silver smooth mask. No obvious answer to her mental pondering of how could it react and see to counter her swings, kicks, and avoid her lasso, but it was and in return firing back at her with almost perfect aim.

Even her super strength seemed to have little impact against it, the machine was well constructed, reacting with reflexes quicker than most normal fighters had and carried a barrage of weaponry that in Batman's earlier comment before he'd took off after one of his own "looked" suspiciously similar to the weaponry Deathstroke or any standard assassin might carry around, all evidence was pointing to these being Slade's but still Wonder Woman had her doubts.

"Ah" screamed Diana, picking up a nearby table bench and tossing it with Amazonian force. The titanium laser blasters that before had been shooting wildly in multiple directions all around her took aim at the bench, at the same time, taking aim at Wonder Woman and shooting her in the shoulder.

Diana cried out in pain unable to block the blast with her wrist bands quick enough, the thought occurring to her that either the robot wasn't fully functioning; perhaps a blown micro circuit, or that someone had programmed the things' eyes all wrong for it obviously couldn't see. The android hadn't even attempted to dodge the wooden bench, letting its shattered pieces connect with its body while holding its arms out in a wide shielding display. It wasn't until a few seconds had past and the robot turned sideways; leaning down, that Wonder Woman realized it had been protecting a small child from the wooden shards of the blasted bench.

Stunned by the events Wonder Woman just stood there, face contorted by pain, watching as the machine bent down and picked up the small crying child, rising back up with it in its arms. Somewhere in the back of Wonder Woman's mind she corrected the thought "this robot is far cleverer then I realized." Too stunned she didn't notice the second android come up from behind her and get a chock hold around her neck, locking one of her arms behind her back, it attempted to knock out her left knee from under her. Screaming with angry rage, Diana tried to keep herself from falling into the neck hold that would surely break her neck if she fell. The first machine turned to the camera hidden in the hands of Waldo; playing to the scripted role it had been programmed, it showed the camera the crying child, angle flicking to an enraged Wonder Woman (allegedly having just been attacking the former child) now protected in the arms of the mysterious silver android. Who; as Waldo continued taping, rushed off with the child in its arms its companion attempted to ward off a rampaging Superhero.

-/-

Two hour later the superheroes left the Philippines; each silent and exhausted from the battle just fought, mentally troubled; with various reasons, unique to each of their own experienced downfalls of the afternoon. Waldo had recorded various degrees to the battles each of them had fought, all of which cast the Superheroes in compromising situations which Slade would later use against them in the coming night of reckoning.

The island resort; mostly burnt down to the ground by the fire and spinning wind of death Flash had nearly killed them all with, stood in shambles, the resort manager; a gentleman by the name of Nathan Becc had insisted that the government troops be called. Accusing the heroes of being responsible for all of the damage when they arrived, telling a tale of how the Superheroes had come to him insisting there were suspicious people staying at the resort, "They had insisted upon looking around," angrily recalled Becc, "I was a fool to have ever granted them permission!" Waving wildly at the mess of resort that remained, huddled groups of vacationing tourists all looking soot warn and tired, many of them crying into the shoulders of each other, some spouting cuts, burns, and broken limbs; all glaring daggers, at the group of superheroes.

"I had specifically asked them to leave the upper aristocratic elite of my gusts alone but they had insisted that those wishing to remain undisturbed had more reason to be the ones they were looking for then those simply traveling the tourist brochures." "Spouting off to me about how Justice League business overriding the concerns of normal mortals…"

Green Lantern and Flash getting defensive, "hay" "we didn't say it that way…." "we were simply.." but the military commander, a gruff and threatening man, turned upon the heroes, looking directly at Superman and locking his jaw demandingly "you lot have come here and reeked enough havoc in the name of superior justice, now I insist you leave; having nothing further to your claims of suspicious strangers, I demand you leave and don't come back, ever."

"But what of the mechanical machines that we fought," asked Diana in forced restraint, provoked by the commander's cross reference that they were responsible for all of this damage.

Commander Camble turned to his man standing around questioning a group of guests; his other men distributing blankets and first aid to the resort guest. "Lieutenant Rainer" did anyone mention anything about seeing some mechanical machines?" The Lieutenant flipped through his note pad he'd been jotting down comments on and turning back shaking his head at his commander. "That's a negative Sir, no one has said much else except about how each of these superheroes came around asking questions and when they didn't seem to be get the answer they liked they started throwing things, burning down huts, and the red one over there…" pointing to Flash. "About how he created some sort of tornado wind vortex that nearly killed everyone, not to mention spread the flames around even worse."

Flash's mouth opened in protest. The words "That's not what happened" were silenced by Superman's "We're very sorry, we never meant to harm anyone or to cause any kind of trouble when we first came here, if we can be allowed to help you all clean up we promise to leave immediately afterwards, no hassle or harm."

The resort manager scoffed. "Yeah like you promised to leave just as soon as you'd had a chance to take a look around," the crowd of vacationing tourists glared at the group of heroes, eyes burning betrayal, hurt, and a demand for understanding as to why their heroes would do such terrible things to them all. A good looking Latino; Don Juan, began cursing the heroes in Spanish, screaming "Get out of here, you've done enough damage, we don't need you here," "go on" picking up a small chunk of rubble that landed near Batman's feet. Batman narrowing his eyes but didn't move. Superman looking at the crowd that had joined the shouting Spaniard taking the hint; they had outstayed their welcome, "Very well" we're leaving." Turning to the commander and resort manager "I know this isn't worth much to you but we really didn't come here to cause you all trouble."

"We're really sorry," followed the voice of Wonder Woman as she took to the sky. Green Lantern; using his ring to encase Batman and Flash in a bubble "nodded silent apology," taking them into the sky as the crowd below watched them go, critical disdain in the faces of most.

"Commander" asked the resort manager "would you and your men mind helping me pack out and clear out all our guests, perhaps find them passage back to the main island. I don't think the resort will be remaining open after the episode we've just had here today." Commander Camble offering a small smirk of a smile to escape notice before nodding to Captain Becc, "it would be our duty to aid and help out"….the tourist vacationers recalling the account of what "kind service" they had been treated too long after the account of "rampaging heroes" was told, and repeatedly reported about over and over again. (Especially after the world events that took place, hours later…

**Gotham 1:19 AM….. **

Samual Shimmers neither approved of nor hated his life, to him being a security guard working for "Dock District Warehouse Company" was something that simply paid his rent, gave him life insurance, 401K options and paid holidays. Offering him and his occasional girlfriend a chance to get together during the day when most people could only have a date durring the short night hours. This allowed him to save up enough money so he could possibly venture out somewhere beside Gotham one day too. "Nope" he had to admit it really wasn't a bad life, there were worse things one could be doing; especially living in Gotham City, the world's worst city. In Samual's mind it was a safe existence, poor bastard….

Making his final rounds through the last of the warehouses on lot 36, he gave a confirming nod; closing the warehouse door, and locked it all back up. "Chuck you there?" his worthless partner; almost always asleep, took a few moments before replying "Yeah" groggily answering from the security booth half a mile up the road.

"Another one secure?" sarcastically asked Chuck, "playing the theme of protectors to the big bad nothing," Samual sighing as he continued to listen to chuck ramble off "is that why you're waking my tired Ass up?" Samual re engaging the walky-talky in his hand with fresh calm, "you might not like your job man, but don't give me shit for doing mine." Samual a professional when it came to doing his job finished reporting in as was expected "Warehouse 36-2c is secure" voice deepening "now get your head off that desk and go check on the gates before I decide to report your tired ass to our supervisor." His tone angry it was flat, he was sure behind the static's silence that Chuck was cursing him with every word in the book, but knowing too that his worthless partner would go do as asked for him anyway.

"Fine" came back the reply moments later, Chucks tone not as apathetic or as sleepy as it had been when he'd first answered Samual, Samual able to pick out the alertness in the others reply smiled to himself.

He placed his walky-talky back on his belt clip and proceeding off to the next grid. Walking with a confident shoulder's swager, back straight, chin up, Gotham's cold chilly air kept telling his mind to hunch his muscles, to conserve heat; what he really wanted was a good cup of coffee, as he walked he turned and looked over at the piers' boat docks "What the Fu"

Samual doing a double take the movement that caught his eye between the gap in warehouse 36-2c and 37-a '_since when were there supposed to be men in black uniforms_; or at least he thought they were black uniforms, the moonlight was playing off the boat and flashing against some sort of shinny metal, '_why are they unloading crates at this hour anyway and why wasn't I informed?' _

Disturbed, yet, pissed off more than anything Samuel turned and began striding towards the boat; scenarios running through his mind for reasons why he possibly couldn't have known about any late night shipments, _damn Jessie and his poor cognitive abilities, the retard probably let it slip his mind in such hast to leave his afternoon that he failed to tell me a last minuet change in the schedule had been made_. Advancing down the walk towards the boat ramp Samuel grew closer, straining his eyes he stared for a few seconds before his eyes widened with realization, reaching for his belt Samuel never got the chance to unsheathe his gun, something hard connected with the back of his skull, a sickening bone breaking crack echoed across the silence of the night. Samuel Shimmers dropped to the ground like a rag doll; plop sounding as his body hit the ground made impact, blood trailing after him as the Slade-bot reach out and picked up his leg, dragging the body over to the rough ground back towards his fellow group. Uncaringly it dropped the body next to the many unloaded crates it and its dozen companions had offloaded from the motorboat.

These particular Slade-bots not a batch of Slade's newest models, but still a reliable model continued their programmed duties. Each took a separate crate; all filled with explosive material, an acid power bomb with a base compound that when ignited; set off by a powerful jolt, would spread flames high into the air and across the whole warehouse district.

The robots finished distributing the crates around the district areas of warehouse 36-2c and moved back to reload themselves aboard the transpiration boat they'd commandeered from the military officer who'd been transporting the deadly crates; to a more secure vault; Metropolis expecting a shipment that would never arrive, yet would be reported as military gone missing…three hours too late to do anything about it.

Who knew such a powerful and deadly chemical component would be considered so worthless!

The three remaining bots looked down at the man they had caught spying on them. Correlating their programmed instructions; they came to a unanimous decision that this man needed to die now that he had seen them, Slade's programming not giving them direct orders to kill anyone (This was supposed to be a wakeup call job only) their Master's programming in regard the secret's he instructed them to keep; basic groundwork programming imbedded in each and every robot Slade designed, overrode anything programmed in for immediate mission instructions. (This being where the new bots were superior, having the ability to merge current mission goals and instructions with fundamental instructions and to be able like humans to discern what to do while keeping instructions simple. Discerning what Slade would normally order them to do in place of this event.)

One of the bots lifted up the man over his shoulder, Samual beginning to stir back to consciousness; his eyes full of blood, blinked away the bobbing motion he'd thought might have been the pain in his head, discerning that he was riding on the back of something struggled to push himself off its shoulder, and instead ended up crying out as the robot grabbed hold of his leg and with a strong single twist, broke the man's knee cap. Samual's scream was loud as tears came to his eyes, determined to not just be at the mercy of these inhuman machines.

He balled his first and gave his best attempt to knock the things head in. Crying out again as the impact shattered his knuckles and tore open more skin; more blood oozed from his fingertips, trailing down the robots back.

The robot took notice of the man's retaliation throwing the lightweight body to the ground. Samual crying out again in pain as his back collided into the edge of a crate, head slamming to the ground; the slade-bot kicked him in the kidney to add injury, more blood rushed down Samuals neck, his right eye already swimming in red from where the internal hemorrhage sought escape through, he could barely see distinguished objects from shadows now. Samual tried to sit up but the Slade-bot pulled out a gun and pointed it at him; even threw blurred eyes he could still understand what was pointed at him, heart betting fast he closed his eyes and whispered prayer.

There was a small pop; something most unexpected to hear when your thinking you're about to be shot, Samual nearing unconsciousness opened his eyes with peaked interest, the robot was running back the way it had carried him, turning to the crate Samual pushed on it trying to get himself up; hoping to call out for some help, a flashing light caught his attention. A metal dial; S shaped symbol in the middle of it was blinking down. Samual's chest caught when he realized he was witnessing a countdown to something most movies only portrayed.

Two lights remaining, Slamual attempted to turn, to run, to get his feet going, falling instead. His broken knee reminded him of his immobility, one last flash and the explosion that rocked the crate sent shockwaves out over the air, triggering all the remaining crates; equally igniting them and taking warehouse 36-2c up on flames, most of the surrounding lot followed along with poor Samual Shimmer up into white hot flames.

A/N: We'll I suppose you all would like next weekend's title: Chapter 87 The Meaning of Take


	87. Chapter 87 The Meaning of Take

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 87 The Meaning of Take

Starfire smiled, her joy was from memories of times long ago, of when the team had flown off to missions in the Titan Fighter. Sometimes they had flown off together, other times breaking the ship apart into individual pods and streaking off on missions.

"Hay" wow, this is pretty cool," smiled Arsenal, thinking back to the good old days when he and Titans East had flown off on their own similar missions in such a magnificent flying machine; except theirs hadn't been as big, most of the team not needing a means of transportation, really it was only him who'd been unable to get around without the assistance of super powers.

It was obvious that they were all feeling nostalgic, Beast Man was smiling wide, his old signature jokester grin instead of his normally serious face, "Yeah we sure are going to have to thank Cyborg for pulling this old fossil out of Jump City's hanger."

Even Raven was smiling, "Yeah, we all had some good times rushing off on missions in this, even Robin seemed to relax and enjoy himself when flying through the skies in this baby." Her worlds an unintentional slip of the tong just sort of came out, but it didn't have the negative impact she would normally have thought it would.

Instead her words brought smiles to everyone's face, Tim sitting back in the pod normally reserved for Raven smiled widest of them all. "Guys" drawing attention to himself "we're going to find something out this time I just know it, Dick isn't lost to us…he's going to come home, we all just have to be supportive of him like how Raven told us."

Starfire pushed the tears she'd silently been crying, looking over at BB and then Raven; the only other two Titans knew Robin equally as deep as she did, each nodded back at her reassurance.

Each not surprised by what Raven had revealed to them but not very certain what the future might bring as a result of it. "Yes" agreed Starfire, "something shall indeed turn up this time," hesitancy in her voice "our meeting; I just hope our faith can be placed in a stranger who claims to have once been a Captain in Slade's mighty empire."

They all felt uncertain about the coming meeting but in the silence that settled; as the fighter continued onward towards the Alps of France, each one made a silent vow that they would not give up on their former leader, friend, or brother. One way or another something had to be learnt from this mission, they could all feel it; the ripple of energy that whispered "just over the horizon, something waits for you."

-/-

Ever believe your life was meant for something more then what all the signs kept pointing to? Brent Gravford never felt his life was worth anything else but to be a military man. Since that very first time he watched GI Joe save the day from Cobra, John Wayne get knocked over the head by Hap Smith, and save the day from the Japanese, young Brent knew he was destined to serve a greater good's purpose. It had just been that he'd always wanted to do it and still be his own man.

Not one that accepted authority very well he'd had his issues with a good score of military commanders. That was until he'd meet up with Richard; Slade's second in command, the Apprentice; his demands made little difference in the overall success or failure of a mission so long as Brent Gravford obeyed him and proved his worth. So what if he wanted to keep his hair short, did the enemy stop shooting at him because his hair was long, or did the green of military uniforms blend in better with civilians?

Brent exhaled another deep breath, he didn't really want to dwell on the issue disturbing him but it was the curse of his mind. _"Would you get a grip over yourself; it's for the greater good, isn't it? You should be honored he even ask you," but deeper issues made it so he wasn't at all happy about what he'd been asked to do. A million questions ran through his head. Fears he'd never before considered were now weighing heavily upon him. Fears' simple men would have laughed at, fears over Ariel…well "what would she say about them?"_

Standing in his black stealth uniform at the gathering coordinates, Brent Gravford nervously bit the edge of his lip thinking, the realization of what it was he was doing forced him to close his eyes and take a deep breath. There was no reason to think about all this right now, he didn't have to make any decision immediately, he had time to consider the whole thing carefully. It was the coming mission he had to focus on and, the small objects hidden securely in his jacket pocket. Military trained skills helped him erase any evidence of mission nerves; hand brushing across jacket pocket, reconfirming the important objects were still really housed there. Something gripped his attention, a slight hum only those used to riding in military stealth helicopters would catch noise of. Looking up into the sky Lieutenant Gravford saw four helicopters.

Omens fleet.

"Heads up, the transports arriving" called out Gravford sounding the call to mission ready status, men and women took off in all directions; gathering their gear, packs, weaponry all together for when the helicopters landed; no one wanted to anger Omen by throwing him off his schedule when they boarded up and head off to their main target. Each knew that Omen was a fair commander but his missions didn't leave time for stragglers; proving it a couple times by leaving various troopers behind when they hadn't kept up, that was after he'd shot them dead.

"You got everything?" The question asked when Sandra and Rufus both came up to stand beside him. The two hackers turned and smiled; each one on opposite sides of him, both equally hiding their relationship same as he and Ariel were, only difference was they weren't assigned as team leaders, so they didn't stand out in the spotlight for all assigned under them to take notice of.

"Don't worry boss," grinned Rufus "were fully loaded and ready to go," his handsome facial features now accompanied by an equally well kept beard. Sandra thought he looked rather dashing but it did make him look a lot older, she kind of felt like she was dating an older man at times instead of a guy her own age.

The helicopter landed and Omen got out dressed not in his usual uniform of Omen; they were used to normally looking at wisps of gray smoke and shadow, but this time he was wearing black pants, a dark rust leather jacket, black t-shirt and still that dead warning mask that completed his persona "Omen."

With a nod he greeted Brent, Sandra, and Rufus; arms greeting side hugs and military solutes from all the rest. "All ready and accounted for Sir" reported Gravford with a military respectful tone.

"Good" commented Omen looking around, silently he was doing a head count of all present, a second unit would meet up with them in the skies, ten helicopters in all; such a large number because of all the cadets that would have to be removed from Graves's base when this mission ended.

"Ariel's expecting us," informed Omen, "said she's already got most of the cadets packed and ready, used the excuse that it's all for a training mission exercise. So getting them out and setting the explosives should be no trouble." Graves nodded in agreement, respect for a well executed excuse. "Should be a smooth mission Sir" and they always were when Omen commanded them. The young man left nothing to chance, Rufus and Sandra nodding agreement beside him as well.

"I'll handle Graves," continued Omen, "then we just have to make sure we beat the Titans out of the base." Rufus and Sandra were along for a different purpose, they were along for the second mission Omen would be leaving for immediately after this one. Each his personal hackers and technological specialists, they might not belong to a squad but that actually was more important than most others realized, both were expected more than a whole unit combined.

Each expected to spend their time hanging out in stacks of books, surfing through computer systems for tidbits of interest for both Slade and Omen and both required to know combat moves same as all military trained personnel but in addition to that Omen had begun training them in stratagem tactics, quick response scenarios, and quick cleanup methods, just in case they needed data retrieved quickly or to make sure an enemy didn't get a hold of anything on short notice of when surprised by someone not supposed to know about what it was they did, or were doing.

"Let's load up" called out Brent the others following his command began loading up into the different helicopters. Sandra and Rufus walked off leaf Omen and Gravford to speak privately, Gravford watched them leave before he slipped the small chips from his pocket. "We had no trouble getting them out of Synthic Industries," carefully placing one of the chips; pointed edge up, in Omen's outstretched hand. Omen gripped the chip between his thumb and finger, examining the chip in the early morning twilight. "It'll do," turning to his Lieutenant with matters of interest he knew wasn't going to make him at all happy, "In regard the other matter we discussed, I'm afraid something came up that has pushed up my time frame, I need an answer now, not later." Gravfords' eyes grew wide, _now, he had to choose now? _looking down and away from the masked eyes of Omen.

He had been hoping this issue wouldn't come up. He didn't exactly like the idea of hurting Ariel in that way, "I don't know, I mean I understand that he knows about us, I'm ready but I'm really in love with her," looking back up and trying to get a since of what his friend's reaction to his words were. Omen's mask spoke nothing, body language was only mission directed. It was times like this Lieutenant Gravford could distinguish from his best friend and his leader. Nothing regarding the issue they were talking about was going to be discussed as friends, strictly as commander to commanded, "It has to be done," remarked Omen cold and flat, "one way or the other." The threat of _other _sending a knot into Gravfords' gut, he knew what that would mean; a bullet to his forehead.

Gravford nodded sighing with deep emotional conflict, his military training and loyalty to Omen was first and foremost in his life, besides he would not have been here had Omen not shown interest in him that long ago day back in the Russian base. "I don't like it, and I've given you my objective reasons a couple times," clarified Gravford making sure to reminded his friend of his fears at all his hidden planning against Slade, "but I owe you my loyalty, my life, and my happiness so I guess I really can't say no to you can I?" Omen pocketed the chip carefully; making sure none of its tiny parts broke, reaching out he took from his Lieutenant the third item they had stolen from Synthic Industries; Slade's main object of pursuit, a microchip that would allow his new robotics factories to remain undetectable to all satellite, surveillance, or scanning methods; completely hidden in shielding so self sustaining it would never require more than the energy source the base relied upon, self perpetual.

"No you can't say no" flatly replied Omen with a chill to his voice that made Brent fearful of the implications deep set into his commander's mental workings. "Come" drew Omen attention away from fearful thinking, "we haven't time to waste standing around here." Lieutenant Gravford picked up his pack and looked over his shoulder, those nervous butterflies that had been bothering him before had just tripled in the few seconds, he took a deep breath, _however was he going to live with himself knowing how badly he was about to break her heart._

A/N: So there you have it, some clues and hits to what's going on, and what will be coming up sooner than later. Hope you liked it. Short but necessary…..now on to next week's preview, a chapter nine pages long and actually a sequence of To Be Continues in three or four parts depending upon how you look at it all.

Next week Chapter 88 Poetic Justice Pt 1

-PREVIEW-

J'onn gave a wave of frustrating grunts as again the system told him some one was hacking into it. Blue electricity skipped merrily over the towers inside circuits causing a whole bunch of system anomalies to occur. John quick to type in counter commands found the hacker passing off his efforts to deter it as if something simply cast him aside with a nonchalant wave. The console crackled and a jolt of blue electricity sparked both atop and inside the access panel; the Tech cried out a scream of electrocution as his body was thrown into fits, hitting hard against the panel where his sizzling corps lay smoking. J'onn's own hands would need time to heal and perhaps some bandages, jerking them back from the console he attempted to heal them with his own powers but they remained painfully sour.

Wally removed his hand from Batman's shoulder, turned to look at the other leaders, all of them clearly revealing they were as guilty as what Slade claimed they were. Keeping things hidden from "him" as well as the rest of the League members. Flash having been acting as league implant regarding the Titan's meetings and was beginning to whisper mental comparisons to himself and Nightwing. Having heard the news Raven had just presented two days ago; not yet having had time to report it back to the leading heroes, he was now deciding he never would. Everything was beginning to make since to him, Raven had been right, it wasn't Richard that had betrayed them it was everyone else that had betrayed him. Flash stepping away from the leaders, his face horrified with disgust.

"Raven was right" accused Flash, his voice echoing around the room, "You guys did send Nightwing into the lions den didn't you, and now you're all planning on turning on him, on betraying him? Going to turn your backs on him, deeming him a criminal aren't you?" Flash's voice was rising higher and higher, he was getting what Wonder Woman considered hysterical.


	88. Chapter 88 Poetic Justice Pt 2

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 40, First page.

Chapter 88 Poetic Justice Pt 2

An Intro of sorts-

Centuries ago when the world was first just starting out there were many things humans didn't understand, to come to terms with them they made up explanations that best fit. When extraordinary beings displayed skill and magic unknown, or humans saw to their eyes mortal men turn into beasts and creatures without explanation, when the seasons came and went, when the sky dropped thunderous fire balls, or the white cold flakes of frozen death fell from the sky in one place but not another. The people of ancient times came up with stories of Gods, Demons, and of saviors as well as evil untold.

Ancient Grecians' believed that high above the atmosphere was where the Gods stood watching over them. "The Gods Watchtower" they called it, and from which these gods dispensed their magic over the many cycles and seasons that came and went upon the world. Believing some gods nice, others cruel, the same true of the Demons deep below in the underworld; some were evil, others less evil but at a price to mortals all, selfish gain, the one thing that was a constant was the fear these folks had of those beings though.

It was said the gods sometimes walked among men, posing as mortals and befriending mortal men; sometimes even taking both friendship and family. Those closest learned truths about them they wished they hadn't, growing fearful and sometimes would turn against them. Fearful of what might transpire by getting involved with someone as powerful as a god and if the gods were cruel, what might happen when those of the other gods come looking for them? Persecution was the greatest fear, same as it is today.

So the sons of mortal man would flee, reject, and hate these beings, fueling even deeper tales of monsters and tormentors; Gods with extraordinary skill, but who could not be trusted, could not be relied upon and most of all who turned evil or against mankind at any moment.

Centuries later mortal men no longer believe in the extraordinary; the Gods, or even a belief in the fantastic or mystical, but they do believe in the same evil that those of ancient times did. Fearing still the higher beings that reside above them….knowing that someone is watching over them, beings with abilities' that can cause mercy, dispense justice, and who's extraordinary gifts simply come from the elements of events; effecting the seasons of change and who's powers seem awe inspiring yet could at any time; just like those of ancient old feared; the consequences that awaited them by getting involved with such beings could be deadly.

Man might not believe in magic and superstition anymore, but consequence and protective selfishness "that" they know, they believe all too well, and with good reason too…

-/-

Ray Palmer had been looking forward to coming home to Earth for some time, there was just nothing quite like stepping outside your front door and smelling the various smells earths' atmosphere provided, he even kind of missed the big city smell of pollution if that could be believed. Ever since he'd arrived back home though, there just hadn't been any time for him to get together with his friends. He'd almost forgotten how busy life on earth was, so when John Stewart; his fellow Green Lantern, told him to come eat lunch aboard the Watchtower with him he'd been hesitant about asking "are you sure you can spare a minuet?" John's reassuring "yes" had made him smile; agreeing to meet him, after John and the other founding leaders returned from a mission; some island resort they were off trying to find clues relating to some big bad they were all trying to catch.

Transportation up to the Tower had made it a relaxing ride and he'd had a chance to shake hands with some of the new members of the League, as well and say hi to those older ones he remembered from before he'd had to leave earth; joining up with the Green Lanterns consortium, but as one knowing to expect the unexpected at any moment today's unexpected moment was a far cry from what he'd been wishing for. _Why couldn't I just simply come up here and have lunch with a friend like I was wishing for, why does everything here on Earth always have to be such a major catastrophe. _

**Present aboard the Watchtower…**

Emergency alarms rang out across the Watchtower. J'onn Jonzz in the command ops station tried to pinpoint the source of the alarms, some were alerting him to a break-in within the Watchtower, others to a hack job from within the system's main frame, another to a giant fire ball that just expanded above the skies of Gotham cities warehouse district. The sensors had picked up the explosion in Gotham but when he'd called up a visual on the locator map the computer had activated a holographic display screen of a live news broadcast currently airing across Gotham's television stations.

We interrupt your regularly scheduled program, to bring you live footage of an explosion that just took place moments ago on the edge of Gotham's south docks….

J'onn being no stranger to this sort of emergency issue began typing away at the command console, his human tech assistant already hard at work trying to remove the metal access panel so he might get inside the console and take a look at the wiring; determine perhaps, what on earth was going on with the system, what would make various alarms keep ring out all at once.

"Team eight" called out J'onn's commanding voice "prepare for a mission to Gotham! You're going to assist Gotham fire and rescue in the task of putting out a large warehouse fire currently spreading over the grounds." Team eights' members; consisting of Ice, Huntress, Captain Atom and Red Tornado who broke away from the crowd and began rushing towards the transporter pad taking up standing positions for transport and expecting a flash, not the whine of power failing and the sounds of more un-sourced alarms.

J'onn gave a wave of frustrating grunts as again the system told him someone was hacking into it. Blue electricity skipped merrily over the towers inside circuits causing a whole bunch of system anomalies. John quick to type in counter commands found the hacker passing off his efforts to deter it as if something simply cast him aside with a nonchalant wave. The console crackled and a jolt of blue electricity sparked both atop and inside the access panel; the Tech cried out a scream of electrocution as his body was thrown into fits, hitting hard against the panel where his sizzling corps lay smoking. J'onn's own hands would need time to heal and perhaps bandages, jerking them back from the console he attempted to heal them with his own powers but they remained painfully sour.

A sudden stream of screams and cries echoed down the pathway of the blue sparking electricity, J'onn witness to all hell break loose aboard the Watchtower as operating systems systematically began surging with explosive results. Power began turning off, then on again. Airlocks opened and closed, pressurized areas depressurized, and the hanger bay shielding ceased to function for sixteen seconds; upon where a large ear resounding pop shattered those with sensitive ear drums; the pop was like a bomb being exploded, ears rang from those staff members who attempted to evacuate the hanger-bay just in case the hall integrity wasn't what it should be. Power flickered all over the tower; corridor-door junctions closed part way, opening when no one was in their sensors' eye and closing when anyone stepped into them.

Several heroes as well as technicians broke bones getting caught in malfunctioning doors. Gravity clicked off for seconds at a time and then came back on with free falling results. The medical lab as well as food galley had to watch out for sharp utensils as they fell back down to the floor.

Finally the power came back on but J'onn couldn't get the transporter pads to come to life. Technicians coming to replace his dead aid who had been trying to help; gentle as they pulled the charred body from the inside of the console, then attempted to finish what inspection had been started.

Hoping to give J'onn back control over the Watchtower's systems, he called out commands, offered suggestions for ways to fix the various problems, even the internal communications system was not working so they had to relay commands through short running chains of strategically placed techs. All shouting commands and replies to one another. J'onn finally came to the last of his attempted tries. Trying to override the programming by typing in the access code that would "reset" all the command prompts; hoping to whip the programming all the way back to the way its original basic functions had been designed and activate the original programming commands; but as the screen flashed "Accepted" nothing occurred.

"J'onn what is going on around here?" called out Superman, as he, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman and John Stewart joined the ranks standing behind him. "We just barely got into the hanger bay before everything started going crazy," remarked John Steward hand over his ear where he was still hearing a slight ring tone from when the hanger bay had popped.

"Yeah" gripped Flash, "we just got back and I was so not looking for a repeat of what happened down on the planet." Covering his ears as another set of blaring alarms rang out.

"Someone has hacked into the system and is wreaking havoc upon the Watchtower," replied J'onn J'onzz "they're overriding the commands I keep trying to impute into the system's mainframe, my codes are being accepted by nothing is happening," he cried out in frustration, a set of tech relay runners came running in shouting answers to his questions.

"J'onn" the Central Core seems to be lit up like a blue lightning storm."

"Section seven reports the gravity weld is sparking blue arks it's too dangerous to get near, we're trying to get a man suited up but even Captain Atam says it's too dangerous for him to get near, it's like something's alive in that blue electricity."

J'onn turned and looked at his fellow League leaders "it's like the systems on continuous glitch mode," responded the man hunter.

"How is that possible?" inquired Batman, Wonder Woman standing beside him wondering that same question herself. They each looked at the other, Batman remarking "I thought the system in the tower isn't hooked into any communications' lines, their only direct connection being the satellite feed Wayne Tech's satellites' provided them.

"They aren't," replied J'onn feeling annoyed, "I don't know how someone got control of the system but they have and their doing a good job of keeping it that way, I think we should stop worrying about the question "how" and start worrying about the one we haven't yet asked "why?" "Why does this mysterious hacker want control of the Watchtower?"

On clichés shout, holographic screen's clicked to life catching the groups' attention. Green Arrow; bleeding across his arm and left earlobe where he had had to fight the internal defense controls off in order to make his way past the training deck and up to the command observation station came to a halt. The first of them to blink in surprise, "Who the hell…."

High above collected into one large holographic screen projection was an orange and black face mask, the mask's single eye, piercing them all with chilling coldness, arms crossed over his chest, Green Arrow got the impression this guy was in little rush to get straight to the point; as if waiting to see if anyone noticed him; all quite the game to him. Slade looked like he could wait all evening for them if he really had to.

"Hello Heroes," greeted the calm neutral voice of the mysterious figure; when after several minuets enough people were staring up at the screen projections, each as fearful as the next, all feeling the danger this man projected forth. As calm as his voice had been something about it made Green Arrow shiver. Studying the figure, Oliver Queen finally concluded that his instincts about the man had been accurate because Batman, Superman, and the others had instantly changing to defense mode; looks of death and determination seeping across the cosmos of their eyes.

"My, I must say you all look disappointed at seeing me; can't imagine why," commented the masked man with sarcastic correction and implied fondness where there was none. Turning his eyes upon the three main figure heads; all standing on the observation deck, Slade waved his hand directly at them, "You've only spent this whole year and part of last…desperately searching for me," his words sounding to Green Arrow like a gloat more than a statement.

"What?" Asked Slade with scandalous appall "Not even going to ask "how I've been?" mock laughter issued light and taunting; chilling those listening, clearly it was evident in the guy's tone that he enjoyed poking fun at them, thinking himself superior somehow.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Booster Gold from below on the main observation deck, many of the other superheroes had finally now made it up to the main deck. They were all stirring up at the screen, Slade turned his head as if he could see them all having obviously heard the question Booster Gold had asked; Green Arrow himself, having had to strain to pick it up found himself impressed as well as worried.

With an apologetic tone that anyone listening could pick up upon the lack of sincerity in, the mysterious figure spoke downward to the crowd. "Sorry, I hadn't realized that there really was an exclusion to how private this club of heroes searching the world over for me was," turning to the founding leaders "shame on you all for being so secretive that you forgot to introduce me to the rest of your club's playmates" the statement resulting upon the desired annoyed looks coming from the faces of the founding six.

Slade knew it would; the adults were so very much like the kids, only the Titans wouldn't have taken it as personally, they never held a grudge over it but passed it off as being just another day in the company of Slade.

Turning back to the crowd of heroes and tech workers now gathered on the lower observation level; everyone completely taking aback by the manner in which this guy spoke, his tone was captivating, his linguistics proving him educated, but his direction of speech was as if to belittle and degrade their leaders as children. Apologizing for an oversight upon their leader's absent minds…Slade waved his hand dismissively "you'll all have to forgive the founding leaders, they really do lead busy lives; sometimes they forget that the little people are just as equally important in understanding their secret meetings they hold as they believe they are," Slade pausing here for effect, "plotting and planning out their treacherous schemes all day take up so much of their time." Slade faking innocent apology, Ollie able to imagine an evil smirk behind the masked man's face; staring into the eye slot of the masked man something representing death chilled him. Oliver looked away, he gave Superman and Batman a quick eyeing inquest everyone down below on the observation deck had turned and was looking up at them alike.

Staring in silent anger, it was Superman who spoke up first. "His name is Deathstroke the Terminator" answered Superman "he's a cold hard assassin."

"Among other things" added Batman with an angry growl that could clearly be heard all over the tower seeing as how quite it had become. The mysterious Deathstroke simply tisk tisk-ing the cruel tone Batman had resorted to using. "My my Bruce, such hatred you display toward me" waving his hand in mock shock and minor offence, "I am after all, a creation of your poor choices," glaring down the Dark knight with irrefutable fact and depth filled austere.

"If you hadn't killed and shot me with that gun none of this would have every started." Ollie witnessing the reaction he came to surmise was what the villain had been striving for heroes turned and looked up at Batman, then at one another. Batman's eyes grew dark; his fist clinched into a ball of controlled rage, but Ollie didn't miss the secret look that passed between the founding leaders; each, obviously concerned with where this conversational story was starting to take them. Clearly this villain knew far more than most heroes knew; few below on the observation deck, had known Batman's true identity, even fewer knew or truly trusted Batman enough to be his friend, they all simply accepting he was a man in change when orders were issued and carried out, but it wasn't done without a certain amount of internal mistrust or even begrudgment.

Batman spent less time with the League other then as a part time employee.

"What's your point Deathstroke?" Green Lantern trying to veer the conversation away from the subject of things they didn't have time explaining to inquiring onlookers.

"Call me Slade," remarked the mysterious figure, "it is after all what the Titians all know me as, and it's what my apprentice calls me when he's not calling me "Master," rubbing in the issue into Batman's face.

Bruce nearly jumped the railing with rage. "Where is he Slade" "what sick scheme are you two planning?

"My Bruce, clearly we are having trouble letting go. Touched upon a delicate subject haven't we?" "Perhaps" Slade's hand casting outward and encompassing the crowd of onlookers, "perhaps there's something you feel you need to share with everyone, get it off your chest as it were." Slade's tone half mockery half dare. "I hear group therapy sessions help those with chronic conditions." Turning back to the crowd below, "you are his comrades in arms aren't you, his friends; saying the word in such a way that Ollie could tell he really didn't care for the term, "surely you wouldn't condemn our tempered Bat for trying to conceal his shortcomings now would you?"

Superman had to place a steadying hand on Batman's shoulder to keep him from lashing out, as it was Green Arrow saw the way the railing was taking pressure from the grip Batman held to it. Slade continued "his lack of loyalty; his weakness of character, and that nasty little habit he has of "betraying those closest to him," the words cast a cold chill around the room. Everyone was listening now, no one knowing what to believe, but seeing that obviously something in how Slade words were making a normally emotionless Batman loose his cool there must have been truth in them somehow.

Slade turned back to look at Batman; tone of voice now changed to a cold cruel chuckle that sent a danger warning across everyone's mind, "Did you really think you could fool him forever?" _Who was him_, everyone not sure what was being talked about, but no one going to disturb the conversation to ask. "Were you going to make him think he was important to you and then just simply toss him away like one of yesterday's heroes?" asked Slade. Fellow heroes began eying one other with hope in interest, no one able to offer any explanation.

Clearly something had happened behind the scenes, something that was beginning to come back full circle now and to the onlookers such as those of Huntress, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and many others that thought they knew the characters and moral mind set of their leading heroes, a ripple of suspicion and doubt began to plague the crowd.

Slade's language spoke of truth, his mannerisms' relaxed while those of their leaders was tense; on pins and needles, something underlying was brewing hatred from the founding superheroes, the group standing spotlighted between the community of heroes and that of Slade were averting judgment merely upon the defense of silent refute.

Batman took a step back and became the force of shadowed calm. Silence was thick, a heaviness to the room of onlookers had settled over; Slade clearly enjoying the silent wake with triumphant pleasure.

It was Flash that came to the Bat's side; both literal and symbolically. "Now I don't know of any plot or scheme you might be talking about, but I know Batman and the others have been working round the clock in their effort to bring you to justice for the murder of Nightwing." Understanding and recognition fueled acceptance by the other league members, as they came to believe they had finally understood what was going on. All of them having heard of the mysterious villain that had killed Nightwing, some of them friends of the Titans, others having been former Titans themselves; there wasn't a one there that hadn't felt vengeance towards the death of Nightwing, wishing to bring closure to the loss to one of their own.

Slade issued a pitying shake of his head before nodding "Yes" agreed Slade his tone light, just on the verge of snapping the trap, "I'll admit to killing Nightwing….but will the founding leaders admit to the same thing?" The question sparked confusion yet again from the onlookers, Slade leaned in, leading the leaders to the cliffs edge as he waited silently for them all to pass over into the shadowy abyss below, waiting for them all to hang themselves.

"I would have thought the typical question one might be asking; seeing as you've been searching the world over looking for us both, searching and seeking the reason as to why "he" didn't do his duty and instead turned not on me, but upon you, would be why it was he hasn't come fleeing back to you all?"

"Perhaps he just doesn't have the knowledge and layout of my mighty and mysterious empire yet." Slade looking out across the observation deck to the crowd below, "the bird became a sparrow in order to become a snake, and to spy upon me for the founding six" turning back to the leaders with an evil glee in his voice. "But I think frequent visits to them all each month would be adequate enough time don't you?" Their eyes showed interest in matters they had been unable to discover answers to but also proving to everyone that what this villain was saying was all true, "but I dare say," continued Slade with cold commandment "he has changed his beliefs and mindset towards the term "duty" …..all thanks to a little tidbit of information we found out."

"After all, it was never about what he wanted or about any concern for what might become of poor Richard in his servitude to me now was it?" Inquired Slade, his reprimand thick with disgust, those watching hung upon every word.

"No" admitted Slade with cold reprimand and sick glee, "it was only about achieving the objective, about fulfilling that mission, about doing a soldiers duty." Slade laughing with cold devilry, "you're a cold shaitan Batman, a sick one indeed; but I suppose I have to at least thank you for so willingly for handing him over to me. Your former protégé has become quite a fine specimen, a most willing slave, and the Apprentice I've always known he was capable of becoming."

"He already follows my orders without question, don't you know he's become quite the killer, already following in my footsteps quite nicely as well." The community understanding the bigger picture now; disgust become the piercing eyes of those looking up at the masked blank faces of the founding leaders; cold hearted bastards, everyone was feeling the cold chill of Slade's story.

"All thanks to your cold heart…all of you," Slade smiling with triumphant glory.

Wally removed his hand from Batman's shoulder, turned to look at the other leaders, all of them clearly revealing they were as guilty as what Slade claimed they were. Keeping things hidden from "him" as well as the rest of the League members. Flash having been acting as league implant regarding the Titan's meetings and was beginning to whisper mental comparisons to himself as Nightwing. Having heard the news Raven had just presented two days ago; not yet having had time to report it back to the leading heroes, he was now deciding he never would. Everything was beginning to make since to him, Raven had been right, it wasn't Richard that had betrayed them it was everyone else that had betrayed him. Flash stepping away from their leaders, his face horrified with disgust.

"Raven was right" accused Flash, his voice echoing around the room, "You guys did send Nightwing into the lion's den didn't you, and now you're all planning to turn on him, to betray him?"

Oliver his eyes drawn to Bruce's face, there was cold hardness in those eyes.

"Going to turn your backs on him, going to deem him a criminal aren't you?" Flash's voice was rising higher and higher, he was getting what Wonder Woman considered hysterical.

"He's not the Nightwing we all knew Flash."

"He never was" admitted Batman eyes upon Slade, "he got to him long before any of us ever thought of sending him off on any mission." Each of the others turned and looked at Wally with apologetic, yet firm defense in their decision. Batman's eyes dark with accusation for saying the wrong thing at the wrong moment, but Wally wasn't going to back down and admit they weren't wrong.

"Acquiring a guilty conciseness," asked Slade with opposing reason for the statement, "I think not," admitted Slade, "perhaps is it just that you each hate to lose as much as I do; because we both know how much your losing to me these days," Slade happier than he had first pictured this conversation. Flash had just set the final explosive grenade; things couldn't get better than this.

But they were going to get better, Slade instigated it himself; the point he'd wished initially to bring up finally out in the open, finishing the icing upon the top of this masterpiece "and you're going to rue the day you ever decided to play gods, because you're all going to lose gravely by the time tomorrow dawns," his cold threat gripping the attention of everyone now. Something in Slade's eye had just felt like the blade of a geeateen coming down upon all of their necks.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter, hope it was worth the wait? Let me know where you all think this will be going…it'll be interesting to see what concepts you come up with.

Next Weekends chapter title: Chapter 89 Just the Beginning…..and I'm making this chapter a rated (M) chapter. Sorry no preview; wouldn't want to spoil all those cool guesses your all going to have to leave me, besides its 13 pages long and there's a lot that happens in it. Some Slade, Some Omen, Some the Titans and their mission currently; can't forget about them now can we.

Later….


	89. Chapter 89 Just the Beginning…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the concept toward any of DC Comic characters, or any of the background histories plaid out in any of this story. I don't own anything except the story plot line and the original Characters I have created and even those are up for grabs. Enjoy barrowing them at any time you feel like it.

A/N: I'm making this chapter a rated (M) chapter, for those of you who are interested and read my previous one, this is far more graphic and adult contented then that was, so you have been warned.

Chapter 89 Just the Beginning…..

Ariel wasn't as nervous as one might have thought for someone knowing that her Captain was about to find his death and that she would be partially responsible for it; her whole world was about to be turned upside down, it must have clearly been a sign that she was in denial. Sitting in the front room, sipping upon a cup of hot tea Ariel began thinking back to all the years she'd been in the service of Slade. Since her young childhood she'd been taken in and raised by the Ninja League of assassins, she'd never known love, kindness, or anything outside of duty. Where upon graduation, she had immediately been employed out to the service of Slade and that turned out to be more a sale then a job. So her new life had been exchanged; black ninja garb for green military combat boots and microchip dog tags, instead of an obvious collar.

It might have looked better to her but it was still enslavement; that was, until Robin joined Slade and made it all better for her. Being part of his team, she had found love, friendship, and even though Omen sometimes reminded her of Slade, how cruel or demanding; exacting he was at times, it was still a better way of living. He allowed them all the comforts normal military commanders didn't, they could dress how they liked, have relationships; as long as they kept it on the hush hush, and he was her friend when he wasn't donning the mask of Omen; Slade's own Slave/Apprentice, it was like he had split personalities when the mask was on and when it was off, yet she knew it was all an act, that Richard was Richard no matter what mask he wore over those eyes, it was the eyes that told all and he was not one or the other but both were simply masks all their own; fronts, he put up for others to see, it was her and Brent who had been coincidentally fortunate enough to see the real him. Been honored and privileged to hear his master plans; his schemes, honored to be asked if they too wanted to taste true freedom.

Omen could see how trapped she and Gravford were, Brent might not think he was, but he yearned for more to life then enslavement and following the commands as one of Slade's soldiers. Too bad the life Richard promised them scared her; the sacrifices she would have to endure and the relinquishments she would have to hand over in order for that dream to come true. She questioned if her strength of character was strong enough to endure it all. Thank heavens she had Brent there for support, just thinking about her boyfriend, fiancé' he had purposed to her the last time they had spent the night together, she smiled a gleam in her eyes as she touched her military high collar shirt, the necklace chain holding the ring alongside her dog tags was kept hidden. She vaguely wondered if Richard had known that night that Brent intended to purpose.

Had that been why he'd fallen asleep on the couch. To give them some privacy and for Brent to spend the night alone with her as husband and wife; even if they hadn't had the ceremony to confirm they were; it had still been the most perfect night of her life.

Sighing she reminded herself that she was still in servitude to Slade. She didn't have that true freedom yet, and it was better not to get ahead of one's self…

"Lieutenant" her title being called out made her look up; seeing it was Jackson who was calling to her. "They just radioed in, they're five minutes out," he informed her, Ariel nodded, "and the Captain?" asking as she got out of the chair and to her feet. "He should by now have discovered that the fake package didn't contain the android as he'd have expected. He should be back on his way getting here right about on schedule." Ariel nodded, face blank "very well. Get ready to move out all the cadets." Jackson saluting "Yes Sir" walking off down the hall to get the cadets rounded up Ariel watched him go. It was time for her to play the last part she would ever have to regarding the detestable traitor Captain Graves, _"good riddance."_

Captain Graves was pissed off and that was actually an understatement. He was angry enough to snap and go after Omen himself right this second. That prick had intercepted his secret shipment of Slade's new Silver androids; switching the crates for a costumed pirate. His eyes traveled down to the paper held tightly in his hand; each pirate mannequin had had a sword stuck through its heart and hanging down from each of their necks had been a piece of paper. A single large, black spot (a pirate's death sentence) with Omen's signature and a short note asking Graves to press the center of the box (also attached to each mannequin's neck; a laughing box for comic quality chuckles.

Graves had found insanity. Scrunching up the paper in his hands he threw it from the SUV window. He was so angry he didn't even notice the missing guard from his front gate, or how quite the house seemed as he walked in the front door, passed Ariel right by as she stood in the doorway watching him storm through.

Graves threw open his office door and stormed over to his alcohol cabinet. Pouring himself a large glass and downing it in one gulp before placing the glass down.

His eyes came to rest upon the small geeateen; attached with mini Captain Graves doll, hanging beside it. Reaching for the doll Graves' face was deathly white, eyes blazing with fury and anger.

"Do you know how many places a man can retain serious injury and still remain alive," asked a neutrally calm voice from the Captains sitting area, Graves's body jerked with surprise, he hadn't even seen Omen sitting there all this time watching him…..

"how long do you think it will take before the body begins bleeding itself to death, before the body finally just gives up and bleeds out?" asked Omen with no expectation for an answer by the shocked captain….."death, my dear friend can take hour, days even; agonizingly long….I should know I've tested it out….once spent three days with a man before his eyes finally rolled into the back of his head and he uttered his last scream. But I don't have three days to waste on you Graves; a pity really, because I really wanted your death to be slow, to be able to saver it in full. Perhaps offer me a somewhat of a challenge."

Omen jumped to his feet, "oh well" the gun shot going off with instant success. Captain Graves eyes grew larger, his hand shaking as he took a step back dropping the gun to the floor, Omen heaved a sigh, looked down at his chest where the smoking hole would have been; the bullet cutting clean through his flesh and into the heart, a quick death, not very painful at all actually, one of Omen's least favorite methods for killing someone. Had, he not been wearing that metal bullet proof plate just exactly underneath his assassins outfit….Graves fled towards the door.

Omen's hand was quicker and his projectiles sailed straight into the Captains left shoulder and right knee, knocked the man to the ground. Omen issuing no sound from the grimace he felt as the muscles strained against his chest. (Rubber bullets bruise even a chest covered by a bullet proof vest, an actual bullet; inches from skin and only stopped by a metal plate would certainly cause broken ribs.) Omen being immortal the cracked ribs were already beginning to heal instantly; the bruise would be gone in an hour or so.

"I appreciate your need for this to be resolved quickly," commented Omen dragging Graves back up off the floor by the neck and tossing him un ceremoniously across the room towards his fire place, body bumping against the lounge cushions. "I really do, I know how pressed for time you are" Omen's heal of his boot pressing deep into the calf muscle the blades edge of his projectile stick into. Graves cried out as the blade on the opposite side; he had landed upon them, cut deeper into the flesh clean through to the other side. Hitting bone instead of pushing its way out, Omen pressed down even harder hearing a snap where the projectile broke inside the wound.

"I know you were looking forward to that meeting of yours." "When was it?" asked Omen acting like he was trying to recall something someone had told him a long time ago and it had just slipped his mind. "Oh yes, that's right, the convoy of Teen Titans representative, and" looking at his wrist; there was no watch, but Graves would not know that, besides Omen's since of time was dead on, his internal clock far superior to any watch one might have. Always the reason Slade had acted like such an insomniac to them all back in the days of Jump City, and why he'd always spoke with confidence that Robin was late by so many minuets. "That's right, in about forty-two minuets I believe. Too bad you won't be able to greet them!"

Graves was gripping his belt knife, swinging it widely to ward off Omen from reaching down and taking hold of his neck. Omen chuckling as he stepped back and regarded Graves with a sort of sick annoyance. "Pathetic Graves" and here you claimed to be this great rival, someone who could match Slade and who thought himself equal to the task of running an empire once Slade was six feet under." Omen shrugged, "Oh well. We can't all be expected to remain spry and healthy all our lives, some of us have to age, have to grow old; laying emphasis upon the meaning dead…"and some of use even has to die…." Graves cried out as Omen's shoulder twitched and out flew a long sword from his long sleeve leather jacket. Straight into Graves!

Something Graves had noticed different about the young man was he wasn't dressed in the black and gray shinobi uniform, although the black uniform style pants were the same, the utility belt was the same, the shirt wasn't. It was dark black, solid, and seemed to be an additional piece; a red rust leather jacket additional to the top layer but still made it all look solid as his uniform. What reason the boy still chose to wear his mask with such an everyday biker outfit Graves now realized as the sword blade pierced right through his left collar bone; by millimeters, missing any instant death causing vital arteries.

All the same it had its intended effect, Graves was unable to hold the arm up he'd been swinging the knife around with. Omen bent down and picked up the knife, his blade still in the man's neck, the pressure from leaning down sent the blade further up the wide blades edge; spreading the wound deeper out, "Graves, graves, greaves….you really do disappoint me," mocked Omen standing up and pulling the sword out. Another cry as the sword tore though flesh on its way out, Omen placed his arm behind him so as to place the sword out of his way. Taking Graves own knife; possibly the same one that had killed him once upon a time, he took it and put it up right under Grave's eye. "I pass along my condolences from Slade to you," cutting the man's lower eye lid, and gripping the arm that could still move, Graves screamed so loud it echoed off the walls. Shoving Graves backwards against that shoulder where the second projectile blade was imbedded another scream was heard all the way down the hallway; no one around to actually come to his aid, except Omen's team who were currently placing explosives all over the building.

"Sorry Graves, did I hurt you?" laughed Omen with no remorse whatsoever. "Here let me help you with that pain," placing the knife aside and using his hand to shove three fingers into two different pressure nerve points of pain re reorientation. Graves breathing became slowed, his heart still pumping widely but his brain not picking up the signals to tell his lungs anymore adrenalin was needed to remain alive; toning down the pain symmetry, "Your welcome" replied Omen with genuine feeling retaking back up the knife and getting back to his feet.

"Let me show you another neat trick I've learned in my training with Slade. Omen took the knife and turning it upside down pointed it at the floor, where he bent down and quickly plunged it right into Grave's pelvis groin area. Graves' eyes grew wide with fright but he didn't scream because the nerve impulses that told the brain he was in pain never reached his brain to tell his mouth to issue any sort of scream. Omen chuckled with pleased glee.

"Now there that didn't hurt a bit did it?" Graves turned his eyes up away from the knife sticking in his lower parts and snarled out "You're a sick Fuck. You know what they're going to do to you…they're going to hunt you down. Both of you! They're going to do to you the same as you've done to everyone else."

Omen jerked his shoulder and his other sword came rocketing out, cutting across Graves' right cheek as he opened his palm flat. "Oh no my dear Captain they won't and you know why?" Omen pausing for melodramatic effect. Graves his eyes defiant; the only response he now wished to utter before the monster standing above him. Omen slicing and dicing the Captain with deep cuts; wide slices, and stabbing Captain Graves in various spots, each time not a single cry issued from the fallen man….Not even when Omen sliced off Graves's right earlobe.

"Because they're heroes and heroes don't do the kinds of things you and I do…" Omen sheathing his two swords back into their leather jacket. Leaning down Omen took in his artistic canvas; Captain Graves nothing more now than a bleeding bloody mess of mutilated flesh, "Because they don't get that thrill"

"They don't feel the pure joy when hearing someone scream," Omen re orienting the blocked pain receptors that sent Graves' brain into overload and upon which he began screaming full force. It was music to Richard's ears', he closed his eyes and just knelt there for a moment basking in its dark pleasure, finally turning away he opened up his eyes when Lieutenant Gafvord came running into the room, a concerned look on his face, gun at the ready and instantly his eyes widened as Omen stepped away from the mutilated body of Captain Graves.

Gafvord turned his head looking away, Ariel right behind him practically screamed and threw herself aside as she threw-up, catching herself as she turned her head to look the other way; ninja training, instinctively aiding her to keep herself together. Omen lifted his head a body gesture that he had better not hear any weak thoughts issue forth from either of them, what he'd already witnessed from them both was quite enough. "Come" it's time we left this place." "The Titans will be here any time now let's finish what we came here to do and leave the rest for them." Ariel and Gafvord following after their leader, Ariel compelled to glance back one last time at the still screaming captain bled out, although his screams were somewhat gargled seeing as his nose and mouth were spilling blood from them.

FLASHBACK

Richard with Wintergreen back at their latest base….Richard on the video screen speaking to Slade. "I'll be home in a couple days," Slade his hands folded into a pyramid like calm over the screen from Omen, made no indication that he believed him. Omen mentally cursing himself knew Slade knew he was lying about where he was and what he was doing. How though? Omen had been extra careful with his body language; studying for the past months all the ways someone could tell if you were uttering falsehoods and lies. Working to prefect his ability and even a couple times had passed off little white lies against Slade without being caught. So why now did he know he was lying. _Could Wintergreen have reneged on our deal somehow? Could he have gone back; fearful, told Slade about what it is I'm up too?_

"How long do you think before you and Wintergreen have everything under wraps?" His master's question held confirmation in it that he knew, and yet, Slade wasn't acting angry, confronting him with it. Is Slade perhaps thinking there's nothing he can do over the video screen but is going to punish me later for lying to him? "Two days tops," replied Omen trying to lock eyes with his master's mask in hopes of trying to read why his master was granting him permission to carry out his rebellious deeds, and not demanding an apology for lying.

"Very well," Slade granting permission, Omen almost surprised by the ease at which Slade had agreeable to this two day extension. Was perhaps Slade preoccupied with deeper things that such a compromise was in his best interests; vs upholding his strict "never lie to me" rule?_ No_, thought Omen, he knows, _Slade knows what it is I'm up to and he has something else in mind. _

"Master" "I…"

"No I…am granting you this one selfish request."

"Know perfectly well what it is you are up to, and am fairly confident that even a fool such as Captain Graves, and Captain Parmont will in time come to figure out Lieutenant Gafvord and Lieutenant Karp's secret relationship going on. "Lest I remind you Apprentice that we do not feel pity, nor pain for those we hold beneath us."

Slade his reminder coming across the video screen same as any back-hand slap Slade could have physically done in direct contact. "I'm sorry Master," Omens eyes emotionally open to allow his master to truly see the depths of his normally military closed soul. "I will expect you back here no later than discussed Apprentice and when you return I will have a mission I intend to send you on. Something requiring a delicate handling of, and those skills of yours as a thief you enjoy so much."

Omen nodding his head. "As you desire Master," thanking him with another bowing of his head, locking eyes with Slade and finishing off the conversation as he could see Slade wished to speak of this no more. "When I return then," turning the screen off and blowing out a sigh of relief. _I just hope I don't end up regretting this later._

END FLASHBACK ….

Ariel did one last check of the base making sure that there were no stragglers, she met up with Omen in the front hall, "Where's Brent?" she asked feeling uneasy that her boyfriend was not waiting already for her. Omen looked strangely distracted for a second before he relied "he said he had something to check on and wouldn't be more than a second let's go wait for him outside. The timers are already counting down we don't want to be here when the Titans arrive." Ariel didn't like the idea of leaving Brent alone in this place but Omen was already pushing her out the front door and past the gate. She made it up the hillside and stood there impatiently waiting to see when Brent would exit the building. Omen stood a ways away assigning various soldiers to sets of cadets; already two helicopters had taken off and were flying away, Ariel's impatience was getting the better of her, turning she took two steps to run back down the hill when Omen's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. "Where do you think you're going?" His tone of voice angry, his question threatening, she turned back to him yanking her arm away from him. "I'm going back! He hasn't left yet and…."

"And they're here" interrupted Omen, pointing down at the Titan Fighter descending on the far side of town. Ariel watched as the dust it had stirred up settled, the team of Titans crossed the grounds and made for the building… "But they'll find him" pleaded Ariel. Omen shaking his head as the seconds counting down reverted to zero in his head and at that same instant the building blew up, each Titan not expecting it stepped back and covered themselves in terrified shock. Ariel wanted to scream, she wanted to rush down the hill calling out to Brent in desperation that he had gotten out and was somehow alive, but she found herself in the arms of Omen, his body shielding her from the sight of the burning building, his silent display telling her 'what she feared most' had just occurred. Brent Gavford had still been inside. He was dead, or worse; tears streaming down her face at the horrific thought, was he burning alive inside the military academy…

TBC….

-Back to S& the JL-

"**You're going to rue the day you ever decided to play gods, because you're all going to lose gravely by the time tomorrow dawns!"**

Slade's threat signaled the end of their long talks, standing before them now was the military commander of which Deathstroke the Terminators reputation was built upon. His single cold eye was not mocking or playful as it had been moments ago it was cold, pressed upon them all with killer intentions and merciless resolve. "I have put up with your snooping into my business long enough! Now watch helplessly as I demonstrate what you failed to take heed of back that day so long ago in Jump City. Watch as I demonstrate just how powerful an organization my empire really is…..(J'onn J'onzz witnessing sensors register several explosions across the globe, monitor screen screaming; powered by Slade, it came to life showing the League of heroes the devastation and destruction each explosion had just caused.

Four major cites had just lost power plants, the explosion of each plant taking the surrounding area along with them. The power loss a domino effect that wiped out those areas left untouched by the blast radius. There would be no calling for help, no services that relied upon electricity and in one of the areas; a cold night upon them, there would be no warmth or heat against frostbite.

Everyone stood there in shock; guilt. Supergirls' scream rang out loud and echoed across the space of the observation deck. "How could you do such a thing," plastered to the screen now was Coleson Cove Canada, which had just gone up in a bright fire ball, the 3am wake up call would be a long starting day indeed for all residing within that area. Each hero's heart went out to the people who had lost their lives but many were treading lightly upon the thanks that it had been so lightly populated; the glass had been half empty and Slade had not decided to demonstrate his power upon a major city.

Slade's tone indicated he was smiling with mirth behind that mask of his "Oh but just you wait," his tone cold, bringing deep mental fear of things normally hidden in the dark childhood recesses of; the boogieman with dark promises of omen style warnings was coming to get you, Slade masterfully knowing exactly what some of the heroes were thinking, purposefully chose to blow up that first power plant and then tighten the meet hook he was grinding into each heroes self righteous heart.

Three more screens came full to life, each showing three more explosions of equal force. The second power plant that went up in a ball of fire was just one south of Los Mochis Mexico off the Gulf of California coastline. A third in Ballylumford Northern Ireland and finally a fourth in Mittelsburen Germany, each hero watching felt themselves drowning in emotional overload and helpless responsibility. Supergirl's rage was such that she could have put Starfire to shame "You just killed all those innocent people down there without any form of warning." (but this wasn't about righteous fury or even about all the lives lost, no it was about her feeling helpless; them all feeling helpless to have watched it happen. To have not stopped to ask "how might we appease you"

Black Canary moved to Supergirl's side, placing a strong hand on her left shoulder. Both looked into the girls watery eyes. They all understood what Supergirl was feeling, each one of them was feeling responsible for this, but knew there was not one of them that were feeling worse towards all of this then the founding leaders; except maybe Slade and he was feeling angry, not sad or distressed.

Slade appeared indignant; yet smirked with cold hearted glee behind that metal mask of his. Witnessing horrified faces and knowing that each one of them was at that moment either condemning themselves; guilty with conscious, or torn at not being able to protect those innocent below, angry at the founding leaders for hiding such secrets from them; all which Slade had been able to convince them this was a direct result of. "No one is innocent my dear" coolly replied Slade, his apparent lack of emotion provoking some to speak up.

"You're going to pay for this"

"Justice will be avenged for those innocent lives you just took"

Slade made an incredulous noise of apathetic predictability, "I very much doubt that, and before this day is through you're going to have far too many bodies to count to place a solid number upon the amount of lives going to be extinguished." His words bringing a panicked chill across the room, heroes began turning to one another shouting things like "we need to get down there." Technicians began running off with some, others looked up expecting orders from Superman; J'onn J'onzz or the other League leaders, thinking it odd that they were simply just all standing there oblivious.

Still waiting till the end of this mad man's conversation to come to an end before reaction…

Slade looked at Batman, his one single eye piercing the Dark Knight with such a stair one could picture the boogie man out for your soul. "I warned you all last time what would happen if you choose to get in my way, if you got between me and what I want. Now you're going to see what fools you've all been."

"Be forewarned, the electric spark that invaded the Justice League Watchtower wasn't just any random spark. No, perhaps you've read about him in the Titans' mission files his name is Overload and at this vary minuet he is leaving the Watchtower's systems; conveniently all thanks to Wayne Tech Industries for us gaining access to the worlds cyber electric money fields via satellite, a couple hours; beginning in Zurich the world's symbolic representation of economic stability and security, it will all be wiped out!

The financial world by tomorrow won't have a penny left, except those in actual tangible finance."

Eyes grew wide in understanding at the implications this would result in. Governments would crumble, organizations would go under and the world economic balance would come floating down like a house made of cards. J'onn turned to Superman, his mind made up same as those below; he could not just stand there and wait for Slade to finish speaking, instead he began issuing orders. "Steel" moving around the group and calling out to his fellow superhero "gather up two teams, find some way to get the hanger doors open; then get the techs off the Watchtower," J'onn unsure if Slade would blow up the Watchtower or not, his guess_ not_ or he would have done so already, but the lives of the volunteers was not his to second guess. "Take the other and head to Zurich, see if you can head off this Overload and put a stop to him" Steel acknowledging with gratification that at least one of the founding leaders still had their head on straight.

Slade witness to J'onn's actions didn't indicate that he cared, continuing on as if no one had been yelling, talking, or offering any interruption whatsoever. "What then?" challenged Green Lantern, noticing his friend Ray Palmer standing below looking up at him equally as shaken about this whole thing as the rest of the league members. "So you tumble the economic market, no one is just going to hand control of the world over to you."

Slade was growing tired of speaking with minds that had no imagination, this was what he loved about the Titans, they all tended to think outside the box, to see things that weren't so obvious but when they were they didn't disregard them as unimportant clues. "I don't need anyone to hand control over to me." "You can't hand what you don't already possess, and I already control the world, I already hold all the cards on that small feature."

"No"

'No thought Slade had Wonder Woman just told him no'

"What I'm about to show you, goes much deeper than simply sitting on some thrown; above a bunch of fake steps, or about residing in a floating tower high above the world. I don't need any wand or scepter in hand to command my forces or to rule this world…."

A snort of disgust rang out from behind Batman and Superman. Green Arrow; arms crossed over his chest, spoke finally "he really is blessed with delusions of grandeur, Slade your nuts." Both Bruce and Superman turned around, both their eyes telling all. Batman his eyes narrowed told Ollie that he better shut up if he knew what was good for him; Green Arrow instantly knew that he'd said something very wrong. Face changing to worried fear slowly inquired about the validity of Slade's statement "he really doesn't have that kind of power does he?

It was Clark that took pity on Olli "he just indicated he does" When no one answered him further, Green Arrow began getting louder in frustration. "We would have all known of such a monumental threat, you guys would have taken it upon yourselves to take him down; long ago implementing plans to deal with such a serious matter, such a threat…." Green Arrows shouts were only silenced when Slade addressed him. "Mr. Queen" let me introduce you to something overlooked a few years back, something the League founders have equally kept covered up."

"If I might bring to light a little incident several year back, an uprising of global proportions within just a few short hours of Jump City being reduced to nothing but a Gnats wasteland." Those still listening could tell Slade was smugly bragging, "I rarely share my little victories with the simple minded but seeing as the founding six have taken it upon themselves to protect the innocent civilians as well as its heroic champions then I guess a little bragging can be seen as enlightenment." Most able to recall the events of that day back long ago in Jump City, a whole town without homes for nearly a week; then it took them several months to re build it back to working order, and that had been right after already building it back up from some other mysterious explosion.

_What had the League been allowing those kids to meddle in?_ Green Arrow; among others, wanted to know why Roy had never mentioned anything, why they hadn't been trusted with any fore-knowledge.

"So then what it is you want?" asked Star far below still standing on the observation deck. Slade began to laugh; the young hero actually thought she could bargain her way out of this, "I'm sorry to disappoint you child but there isn't anything you have that I want in order to strike up a deal, except perhaps" Slade turning back looked Batman in the eye.

"Just tell me where you are and I'll come fight you." Everyone actually surprised when Slade answered him. "I'm in Metropolis but you better hurry because I won't be sticking around for much longer." With that the screen clicked off and control of the Watchtower came back to the fingers of J'onn J'onzz.

"Why would he do that?" Asked Green Arrow, "Why tell us where he is, I mean he has to know we'd try and stop him…."

"Because that's exactly what Deathstoke's hoping for," replied Clark, "it's a game and we're all the players. It's a challenge; he's goading us all on, just try and stop him." Supergirl joined them as they turned to leave the command operations station. "You're going after him and I'm coming with you." Superman was about to argue that other people needed her more at the moment when J'onn's voice halted them all.

"Wait" we have bigger issues then just Slade." Heads turned to look at J'onn, "what?" asked Wonder Woman, "Slade's forces just started a worldwide attack, armies of machines are invading cities, explosions; more power plants going up in flames, the Prime Minister of Britten just issued an emergency distress call," J'onn hesitating for a second, turned back to the other heroes. "So did the president of the United States, as well as Chine's Leaders of State." "And there are reports of people dropping dead in mass amounts of pain; perhaps Slade has let loose some sort of biological warfare weapon….."

All eyes were wide now, Slade had not been bluffing when he'd declared it War. He was really intending to have the body count high this time.

J'onn continued his reporting, "Mexico just experienced a massive fire ball over where its research observatory station should have been. Local news claims commandos are invading along with android machines unlike anything they have dealt with before." Wonder Woman cast the others a look, "those metal titanium machines that attacked us on the island resort?"

Superman clenching his fist, "Bruce, take whoever you can and go after Slade, the rest of us will take the calls that can't be left to anyone else." They all didn't like it but duty came first over lust for revenge, (which is where the line is drawn dividing hero from villain.) The possibility that perhaps stopping Slade at all costs would have saved lives; worth sacrificing those of figures of state, research and technology, or putting out fires spreading across lands where nothing would stop such a fire from burning; except putting a stop to the one figure head that controlled it all never occurred to the protectors. There being their greatest weakness and Slade's secret weapon against them.

-TT-

The Titans who had come to the base in France stood watching as the explosion blew outward. The building went up in a ball of fire so tall that Raven wondered if it was possible for flames to grow that high. She like those around her all held themselves in a shielding protective manner. It was Starfire that recovered first, taking off and calling to the others "we must determine if there were people trapped in there." Raven and the others began to charge after here, Raven calling out to Tim and Roy "stay outside the flames, see if anyone is around the outside of the building or in the adjacent buildings." Roy nodded, Tim was going to protest, but with an explanation from Roy "we're only human" and flames could seriously hurt the both of them he relented, besides the heat issuing off the flames was white hot already.

It was Raven that found the body of Captain Graves right as the flames began taking hold of him and burning the flesh off his bones; she suspected he'd been dead long before the fire started though, seeing the condition he was in, Beast Man catching her in the doorway, informed her that there were several other bodies he and Star had found, but all of them had been dead long before the fire had reached them. "Starfire says the heat; it's too much, she's leaving and I think we better get out too. I'm already starting to get singe marks on my arms and hair." Raven nodded and whispering her normal manta she engulfed them both in her black power and exited the fire raging building.

Hooking back up as a group, Raven was relieved to see that Arsenal and Robin were ok. "Someone really wanted this place to be a message" commented Arsenal, "we found five dead bodies out back in the car hanger, and they'd all been shot at point blank range and all execution style, bullets to the front skull." Raven noticing Tim shiver at the recollecting of the memory guessed it had been pretty bad.

Beast Man spoke up "yeah to us."

Raven turned to the group and just for comfort wrapped herself in her cloak more tightly. "Obviously someone else knew we were coming here."

Starfire a foot off the ground bobbing in the air as her sad eyes looked back over the grounds of the mansion; it had been she that had found the other bodies in the room adjacent to the hall, the manner in which they had been mutilated one in particular had made her sick to her stomach. "It was Slade who found out we were meeting up here." She calmly spoke the truth everyone else had been suspecting and thinking. No one going to ask her what proof she had backing up upon that statement, they all knew it was so."

What surprised them all was when Tim spoke up, "then that means we're almost there, that we're on the right track, were close."

Beast Man shook his head, "Yeah, but there's something that's not fitting." All of them turned and looked at the tall muscle built former jokester.

It was Raven that understood what Beast Man was meaning. "I noticed it too," she acknowledged. The others looked at them for explanation, Beast Man the one to offer it, "Slade would never leave us a message like this. His kills are quick, not showy; less with purpose, and he prefers to not draw attention to his kill but more to himself. Usually walking out of the shadows and saying "hello Titans" in that creepy voice of his, this, I mean it's all meant to show the world something. I'm not sure it was Slade that did it?

Arsenal: "Then who?"

Raven, Starfire, and Beast Mans' eyes all met. They each had a pretty good idea who, but a far greater wish was that they were all utterly wrong about him.

-O-

On a hill above the burning ex Military Academy of the French Alps stood Omen with Ariel who was crying her eyes out over the loss of Lieutenant Gavford. The others had proceeded forth with the mission, splitting up the cadets and each planning to take a separate group of them back to their various cells. Some had families that they would be returned to; their play time over, soldiers at a military prep school would be all they would ever think they were at Garaves' twisted base. The ones that remained would pass along back to the various bases that Omen's crew belonged to. Each Captain now use to Omen's unit coming and going without explanation would not ask questions about the new arrivals to the unit; tight on what it did when it came to Omen's bidding, they would make sure the new cadets kept their mouths shut and would be indoctrinated right in.

Omen and Ariel had stayed behind, watching the slow burn consume the base, observing as the Titans had arrived and rushed into action, trying both to save the lives that were not there to save and prevent the flames from spreading. An equally impossible task, seeing as the chemical agents used to spark the fire could only be put out with Slade's own special chemical agents. No, the fire would burn all night, until it breathed its last piece of fuel, or someone foolishly sparked and spread it over to one of the other buildings around the small town.

Omen not caring one way or the other what the Titans did, turned he looked at the crying form of Ariel in his arm. "I know it's painful now," Ariel looking up into the masked face of Omen his worlds sparking anticipation of comfort within her, "but I promise things will get better," Ariel feeling the weight of disappointment, Omen's tone was anything if comforting, Karp realizing that he was anything if heartfelt at the moment. "But what am I going to do now, I have no position, no love, and he's…." Trailing off as more tears came rolling down her cheek; she clung tighter to Richard, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Omen shifted slightly so his arm blade wouldn't trigger from the pressure of Ariel's face in his shoulder socket. Hand stroking the back of her hair, Omen turned and regarded the forms of Sandra and Rufus coming back up from the last remaining transport far below them. Omen gestured to Sandra to take Ariel away. "You're going to be fine, everything is still proceeding according to plan and I already have a new post for you. One far more useful then this last one Slade had you in." Ariel looked up; her face disgusted at what her brain was discerning Omen had just told her. "You killed him" her statement was with both fury's rage, but also cold hearted fear.

Omen handed the weeping Lieutenant over into the hands of his Hacker female. "We will discuss this later, for now Sandra is going to take care of you till she brings you to Captain Parmont and his squad, now that they're in need of a replacement Lieutenant I can think of no one better suited to take Brent's place." Ariel looked like she wanted to scream, Omen noticed her body shift into attack mode but when he shifted his own body to confront her, she backed down, crying harder than ever and reaching for Sandra's comforting presence to cry herself some more tears. Omen and Rufus watched them walk off, the male hacker turned back to look at Omen finding he was already returning his gaze back to the burning building and where the Titans were scurrying about.

"Don't you think it was a tad overkill burning down the place" commented Rufus eying his commander.

Omen turned to him. His mask over his face Rufus could still sense the sadistic smile behind it. "No actually" "It was a calling card, a message." "Anyone that knows Slade knows he'd never do this sort of thing, and the Titans know Slade well, so it serves a double purpose. For those that are searching for him, it throws them off his trail."

"And for those searching for you?" asked Rufus.

Omen turned back to look at the blaze far below, already it was beginning to spread to the surrounding buildings thanks to Starfire's green energy balls. Omen's hand came up to his mask, removing it and running his hand through his recently cut short hair. Rufus witness to his face many times previous to this; the whole unit had seen his face, it was a contract of trust between Richard and each of his special unit.

"It tells them that I'm no longer the man they seek; and that if they wish to continue onward despite my warnings; determined to pursue me, and attempt to bring me back that they will be up for one hell of a battle." Richard's eyes locked with Rufus', fear of him suddenly made contact, and brought into the gut of the hacker fear. Realization from what he had witnessed moments ago presented itself in that moment their eyes met, Rufus turned from him to look back down towards the crying form of Ariel. A treacherous thought bubbling to the memory of Ariel's body language seconds before Sandra had taken her away.

When he looked up he found Omen staring at him as if he had known exactly what Rufus's mind had been piecing together. "Don't worry about matters that are not of your concern Rufus," warned Omen, placing his mask back on his face. Turning Omen walked away, Rufus looking back down at the burning building one last time caught sight of the Titan leader; Raven, exiting the building. For a second he thought her eyes locked upon his, but he turned and walked away before he could be certain; a chill running up his spine, unsure if it was from the cold Alp air, or the figure standing below next to the helicopter waiting for him.

"Come" ordered Omen as he got near, "We have work to do, and I need to see a man about an island." Rufus nodded, passing by Omen to get to his seat, the pilot took off and the silent helicopter attracted no one's eyes as it left, its passengers equally quite, as if they hadn't been the ones responsible for the events this small town had experienced but as if they had been the victims.

A/N: Well there you have it. I'm a ruthless author I know you all want to hate me now; yes I killed him off, but the explanation as to why and a bit more clues into this whole thing will begin revealing themselves in the coming end to this twisted story.

I want to thank those of you who've reviewed, sorry about the lack of replies, Fan Fiction didn't even get them to me till Friday and by then I was like "oh sure" post replies and work up the chapter for proper posting. In any event I'm really happy you all liked it, and all your ideas were wonderful, but I can see that I have you all trapped in the moment. No one's thinking long term. Chuckles here…guess you're all going to be surprised then aren't you.

Ok, next week's chapter Preview: "Chapter 90 The Hard Lessons Learnt too Late"

I want you all to know that this chapter will be rated M too and like this one will be a step higher than its previous chapter so your all fore warned and I kind of creped myself out on how inhuman I can be when in writers mode. (Must be like what those screen writers are like when thinking up movies having to do with serial killers or sadistic creeps)

-PREVIEW-

It's the age old question, who would you save, one soul or with your own, would you save millions. Would you give up your own life to save that of others? The question is nothing compared to the decision one must struggle with. Hess Gunthry was the poor mortal faced with that thought; rounded up and standing with the rest of the small tiny village, against the cold gray day. The European hillside blotting out the cries and mournful tears of the five hundred villages; who like Hess and his family had been violently awoken from their beds to the sound of gun fire and explosions. Each home being invaded by military men and machines whose body shined black and orange.


	90. Chapter 90 The Hard Lessons Learnt too L

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the concept toward any of DC Comic characters, or any of the background histories plaid out in any of this story. I don't own anything except the story plot line and the original Characters I have created and even those are up for grabs. Enjoy barrowing them at any time you feel like it.

A/N: Rated (M) for human cruelty and again adult theme.

Chapter 90 The Hard Lessons Learnt too Late

The electricity crackled and snapped, another small scream issued in the background, Steel cringing in foreknowing that preceding it another burn mark had just been added to Huntresses arms, she was currently engaging the blue lightning monster known as Overload alone; the other members of their team all laying sprawled across the ground, several making an effort to get themselves up off the floor but they were all tired. All injured and all battling without that normal belief in justice and righteousness that was typical in the hearts of heroes. There mind distracted by the treacherous betraying black mark that had been scribbled across their leaders and that had been guiltily transferred over to each of them; all in the name of ignorance, and blind belief.

_What good is it_ thought Steel to himself in annoyance, _to have mission logs if no one ever reads them?_ That was something he was going to change when this was all over with, when things returned back to normal, their criminal assassin calling himself Slade had told them all that within the titan's mission logs they had reported about this monster minion so they obviously knew how to take it down, _so why didn't I take a second longer and try to find their reports; read them, before blindly rushing off to try and stop this thing?_

_Because time was of the utmost and you couldn't let things like this reach the data banks of Zurich before yourself,_" argued the opposite small voice of his brain who he was conversing with.

Steel shook his head, _that's a mute point at the moment,_ all of them lying disheveled, hurt, burnt, and exhausted, across the floor of the three storage facility warehouse where the bank data records and computer core; to over half the world's financial security and admissions records were being housed, it had been a fight just keeping Overload retained to the main lobby of the building, let alone preventing his slow way he'd begun inching towards the main room area.

Power was off all over Zurich thanks to another power plant explosion.

Steel convinced; rushing the blue lightning creature again and finding his body engulfed in more shocking volts, that it had all been timed for this precise moment this creatures appeared in the city, _damn! This Slade guy really is a mastermind at timing, planning, and execution._ Thank heaven Steels was body conductive to electrical current and reticulated it back to the monster, otherwise he would have be right next to the rest of his teammates, laying on the floor moaning in agony and trying to cradle blistering wounds of burnt flesh.

They'd tried overloading the monster by feeding it more power, tried blasting the thing, tried knocking it down, tripped it, tied it up, and even smothered it with dirt; debris and gone so far as to bring the lobby of the building down upon the head of the creature. Nothing was working, Steel knocked the creature backwards with a well placed hammer swing, the monster roared and charged at him, swinging it's blue lighting arms wildly which sent Steel flying backwards into a brick wall; blacking out seconds upon impact, and regaining conscious only to see the monster had turned and was now viciously frying monitors and computer screens. The explosion was ripping the circuits apart, small fires began sparking up, smoke was now filling the room. _Where's a sprinkler system when you need one?_

Steel realizing that they probably wouldn't want to have a water based fire system around so much technology; circuits and computer equipment would be ruined just the same as the creatures actions were right now, it would destroy all the date stored here. Realization dawning upon the Justice League heroes, Steels' eyes gazing upon the single feature within the energy of blue sparks that made up the creature, _That's a circuit chip; a disk, just the same as an electrical current would use circuits to wire together power into a building, bringing to life flow and power._ Why hadn't he seen it earlier? _Be damned the Titan's mission logs_, all he'd had to do was use his brain!

Something teenagers and kids still at the level of knowledge learning would have been when first taking on a monster sent out by a master genius criminal that Slade obviously was. (It's why adults tend to be dumb at times; they aren't forced to learn useless things in school.) Steel calling out to his team, "aim for the face disk of the monster, try water if you can, but don't get any on the equipment," those who before had remained panting heavily on the floor trying to convince themselves of a reason to get up and fight, now had reason to do so; sprung to life surprising themselves when the whole team rushed the monster, Overload not seeing this time any difference then the last two times they'd rushed into battled…

-TT-

Beast Man stood arguing with Raven "Come on Ray, we both know it was him." Raven; trying not to get emotional like Garfield, couldn't help the way her voice rose in pitch, "There's no evidence to support it was him Gar." The changeling crossed over his arms in a defiant display of who are you kidding. "Raven" it's Terra all over again and you know it."

"The guy did it and he's trying to tell us to back off!"

"Rich doesn't want us involved and you know it just as much as I do, Starfire even realizes it," gesturing to the silent Tamaranian who's eyes had fallen; they were filled with tears as she might have done in her younger days, she was huddled with her two companions understanding the more subtle changes human's underwent.

She simply watched the flames but as Arsenal and Tim came towards the group again she put an end to the argument. "Now is not the time for this discussion, we know what we all know, and it is enough that this poor town is on fire for our prying into things." Raven and Garfield turned their eyes upon Tim as he and Arsenal came up; the two having gone to ask the town's folks if they required their assistance to help evacuate… since there didn't seem to be a way to put out the blaze, now spreading out building by building throughout the whole town now.

"It was him wasn't it?" Asked Tim without need for an answer, he was a detective, he could put two and two together. The adults treated him like a child, the Titans treated him like a lost sheep; trying to protect him, but he wasn't asking for protection. He was asking for the truth! And the truth was, Dick had gotten here before them, had killed their contact and burned down the building. The only thing to blamed them all for was the spreading of the fire flames to the rest of the town.

Unable to turn around and watch as the poor town burned itself to ash, the fire fighters had been informed by Arsenal that if they simply let the flames be, they would extinguish themselves (the team finding that out when the compound fire didn't spread to the carport) any attempt to stop the flames or put them out with water or any other material resulted in the direct spreading of them to all other nearby structures.

Reluctantly the town's folks could do nothing but stand back and watch as their poor town burned itself out. The fire less now then it had been before everyone had stopped trying to put it out; still a great sadness was left, everyone seeming to feel it.

Good thing Raven wasn't so susceptible to emotions anymore, feeling emotionally drained though, she sighed; turning to lock eyes with Tim, she had never lied to him yet and wasn't about to start, even if his suspicions were true. "I just don't think we're going to find him Tim. Richard obviously doesn't want us involved in any of this it's quite clear from what happened here."

Tim's eyes grew determined, his mask showing that her words had been heard but that he didn't care, "I didn't come here to find him," replied Tim, "I came here to save him, and that's exactly what I intend to do…even if it means confronting Bruce and the rest of the League in order to do it." Tim's mind was made up, he turned and left their company, their last chance at sneaking around in the shadows had been used up, now it was time to do something Tim should have done from the very start.

Arsenal watched Tim walk off, he could see the new determination in the kid; Tim's mind was made up. "Did I hear what I think I just did?" asked Beast Man just to make sure he wasn't missing the point Tim had just made. Starfire nodded, "I believe so." Arsenal turned back to the group "he's one strong kid that one, the JL adults could learn a lesson from him."

Raven nodding agreed "He has a strong since of Justice, and he's right, we should have confronted them before this, it might have saved us from trying to hunt down Richard and only ending up making things worse."

"The issue is no longer right and wrong but about doing the correct thing to do," corrected Starfire.

"And not letting the League do what we know they're planning" agreed Beast Man.

"It's been like letting the criminal's plan out the job and wait till it's over before we've confronted them," injected Arsenal seeing where everyone was going with this conversation. United they were beginning to form a strong resolution- their next action decided by the unending resolve of one so young; small and yet above them all, the rest just began to open up to what he'd known had to be done all along.

"We all knew what's coming," announced Raven, "we should have confronted it head on with unyielding resolve same as Tim did."

"Could not be helped" agreed Starfire.

"We owe it to Richard to do what he always used to do for each of us," announced Beast Man. Starfire, Raven, and Arsenal all turned to look back once again at the various parts left of the small town; at the burned down academy and at where Tim stood waiting for them all. "I say we go now" voiced Beast Man the others nodding, turned to leave and didn't look back.

The Titan Fighter Jet took off few moments later and rocketed up into the air destination set to hook up with the rest of the young hero generations; they would confront the older adults as one united front, perhaps that way something would be said, and even more hopeful….might be listened too.

-C-

Cyborg left behind in Chicago with the new Titans was currently cleaning up from the group meeting Raven had organized; all of the other heroes having left hours ago, Cyborg actually glad they had left, for his mood was heavily weighed down with thoughts and his emotions possibly volatile ones from his hearing the news that not only was Richard not dead, but had joined Slade willingly as a way of getting away from having to be a superhero. _Why hadn't he just said I quit, why'd he think joining Slade was his only way of getting out of being a superhero?_ Raven had argued that it wasn't he wanted to be a villain or criminal but had explained it as something like Batman's deep influence in Dicks life made Richard feel like he owed him something and since the only payment Bruce wanted from anyone was in the form of Justice, or being a superhero, Richard felt like he owed him something by sticking around. Raven made mention to Cyborg later that it ran both ways. It wasn't so much Dick felt obligated to remain a hero but that Bruce felt Dick owed it to everyone else to be one.

Cyborg shook his head, it just didn't make logical since to him, his frustration made him loose control of his mechanical strength and he snapped the handle of the vacuum he'd been pushing around; thank goodness both Conner and Cassie sensing his mood had left him alone, Cyborg didn't want them asking him if he was alright, or even mentioning that they'd now have to go buy another vacuum, his emotions were so bitter with frustration at that moment he might have lashed out at them.

Dick had been his best bud, their leader; the kid brother he'd watched grow up, the best friend who'd given him passage into sight of a future existence Cyborg had never believed possible.

**-Flashback…** Cyborg saw Robin enter the garage.

"So….." Cyborg heard Robin's voice. Turning his head he saw that Robin's feet were crossed over his body relaxing on a barrel. Cyborg slid out and looked up. Robin was playing with a wrench; turning it over in his hands examining the many grooves.

"So what," asked Cyborg his voice trying to remain natural; perhaps unknowing of what Robin was asking,

"What is it," asked Robin back in response, "what's been on your mind, because I know something's been bothering you ever since you were injured? You haven't wanted to talk about it…I figured you'd bring it up when you were ready. But now….this and Beast Boy, Cyborg something's bothering you and it's not just about how things are changing either is it?"

Thinking back upon it now Cyborg's face lit with a small smile, Robin had known just what to say, tears had come to his eyes not simply because of what had been bothering him, but because Robin had truly cared. Cyborg's reply had been: "It's just everyone's changing! You! Beast Boy, Raven even…._I seem to be the only one being left behind….._ "And well…..

"What" prompted Robin taking a step closer?

"When the team finally goes their own way, where will that leave me, where will I go?"

Cyborg's question hadn't really been the words Robin had been expecting and Cyborg had seen the kids eyebrows raise slightly, before he'd gathered himself together and responded.

"You know, I don't really know?" Robin's face grinned half with sympathy and half with slight jealous mockery "Always figured you had it all figured out? Maybe start your own team, join up with Bumble Bee, the Titan's East. Maybe try your hand out as a race car driver, or become a mechanic for NASCAR?"

Those words had sparked in Cyborg the greatest surprise of his existence.

Simple words that had offered him hope beyond their friendship could repay. It had given him insight into realization that he too had a future available to him, and Cyborg had been sure Robin had seen his shocked surprise in it being revealed to him, because Robin's face had given a small proud smile but with it Cyborg had seen something else; a realization that in their current state of battle against Slade, his death threat hanging over Robin's head, that he; the cybernetic outcast and long thought dead end looser, had a better chance at having a future then their leader and friend did.

"Better chances for a future and a life then just simply staying a superhero till you die," Robin had mumbled, agreeing with Cyborg's thoughts. "You know if Slade doesn't get me first, I'll probably end up back in Gotham."

Cyborg hadn't understood that implication; the statement had held morose value, now he did and he was only sorry he hadn't been able to say something then. A promise to protect him from that fate, a pledge to do everything in his power to keep Richard's fears from coming true, but Cyborg hadn't know their leaders fears. Thinking back upon it now, Cyborg was realizing that Robin had had them all fooled into thinking he had everything covered. No fears….ever…except maybe one. _Slade_

And Cyborg guessed that was why it bothered him so much now to see his former leader and friend willingly joined up with the man. All the times they had fought against him, all the times they'd sacrificed themselves to rescue Robin from the evil master mind who threatened to chain him up; to lock him away from them all and throw away the key, Cyborg couldn't help but be perplexed now, how his friend could willingly choose to think that being with Slade was granting him more freedom then being with them-

just confront…..Cyborg's thoughts trailed off, answer plain as day to him now.

It was what all of them were doing; they were going behind the backs of the League instead of confronting them about all they knew, Cyborg laughed…..his own mind finally fallowed the logic of his former leader and friend. _I'm sorry buddy, sorry and hope you can forgive me?_

_-Flash-_

"Become Starfire's Nightwing and retake up with Batman where I left off. Maybe go to college there someday." Robin's voice was flat, almost wishful, yet flat as if knowing his wishe would not come to pass, but it was nice to hope and imagine.

-/-

Cyborg looked around the room, it was like traveling in a shimmer of time, the old Titan Jump City garage faded away, and replaced was where he stood; broken Vacuum handle in his hand, reality slid back into place…_Where had Conner and Cassie gotten to anyway_, oh yeah to clean up the kitchen and outside garden.

Cyborg pretty sure Starfire had asked Cassie to water her plants for her before leaving with Raven and the others.

Mas y Manos were still around somewhere but he hadn't heard or seen them since telling them where Garfield had set up the game room. Tempest and Bee had asked if they could assist but he'd politely told them no, each seemed clear that this last thread of polite speech had not been for them to argue him over, and with a nod they had left him alone to take a tour of Chicago.

Cyborg sighed bending down to pick up the vacuum "I guess there's nothing that can be done to repair you hay?" not sure who he was really asking, the vacuum or the ghost of his friend's memory.

-M-

Metropolis was used to seeing strange invaders, and forces at its front gate; Jimmy Olsen had see just about enough photographic shots that he didn't even consider them shocking anymore he simply kept the camera at his eyes focus and shot off the triggering mechanism, but what Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane was seeing was something taking both of them a great amount of courage to resolve; and not to fall back; flee in fear filled danger's warning from.

Bodies lay across foot falls of the mechanical invasion force that had not even ordered surrender.

No warning, they had just let loose laser fire, gun shots, and screams of agony across the city; cries of mothers, of children who had been gunned down in heartless distaste and needless execution, were now deeply imbedded in the tear stained eyes of both reporters.

There was nothing but death everywhere Jimmy Olsen looked.

Not a single picture had been taken by him; not even going so far as to raise the camera hanging around his neck, the carnage, destruction, death, and inhumanity all recorded deep within their own minds camera eye. Both Reporters wanted nothing to do with re broadcasting what they were witnessing; little did they know that to the rest of the world, the rest of the world was bearing witness to it in their own vivid nightmares of death and slaughter anyway…..

-O-

With the worlds heroes busy spread out across the glob there was no need for him to worry about anyone noticing a military helicopter flying around, they had dropped off Ariel, Rufus and Sandra watching as Omen had practically dragged her out of the compartment and guided her to the bases' military commander awaiting them. Captain Parmont's troops had not been assigned to the attack; they were part of the communications and technical squads, assigned to keeping tabs on everyone else.

Omen had spent half an hour briefing Parmont on what had happened to Gavford and about Ariel being his new replacement; explaining that she was in shock regards Captain Graves death and her bases cadets having been taken away from her, that he was to escort her to her quarters and post a guard in case she tried to harm herself but other than that she was to be left alone.

"Bring her meals to her, and if she hasn't recovered in the better part of a week," he was to be called and then he would address the issue further.

Reassuring the Captain that she would make him a fine officer but that like Brent Gavford she belonged to him and Slade, not to the Captain alone; Parmont nodding, leaving Omen to speak quietly to an almost comatose looking Ariel.

Although he witnessed her fierce hatred at something Omen spoke to her and was almost surprised; ready to jump in and defend Slade's second in command, when the young woman jumped Omen and began beating him with her fists…stunned when not having to, Omen himself backhanded her across the face, ordering her to get a grip upon herself.

"You're being weak Ariel, and Slade doesn't tolerate weakness; just the same as he doesn't tolerate personal relationships, or lies."

Omen secretly explaining to her that what he had done to Brent had been ordered by Slade.

"I'm sorry"

Ariel partially calming down with the realization that Omen hadn't done what he'd done because he was cruel; mean, or even evilly vindictive, he had done it - He hadn't tricked her into believing she could have freedom; have a relationship, then taken it all away from her with evil glee. But he; like she, was trapped along with the rest of them under Slade iron fist.

'_There was no choice; he hadn't had any other choice but to obey Slade's orders'_

Somehow Slade had found out and ordered Lieutenant Gavford's death. She looked up into the masked eyes of her former boyfriend and long time friend. "Why couldn't it have been me?" her voice was pleading, almost tearfully sorrowful. Omen sadly shook his head, "I was ordered to show no pity, I didn't have a choice between you and him; you belong to Slade, he was mine to command and a commander is responsible for the men underneath him." Ariel's tears began to fall again, she really was cursed; and there would never be any way out, for her. Slade owned her. He forever would.

"I have to go," announced Omen, straightening up and bringing her with him. "Get some rest, we shall talk later. Not everything will be as bad as it appears right at the moment, trust me." Placing a reassuring hand to her face and wiping away her tears, then he handed her over to Parmont who had come forward at an unspoken summons by Omen.

Ariel watched them go, numb and feeling more alone and depressed then she had ever done before; barely recalled Parmont leading her, or the gentle words of encouragement he tried to give to her; or the guards constant checkups on her every hour, all she did for the next week was cry.

Cry and wish she could die. At least that way she could be with the man who had promised her comfort, who had promised her marriage; and he who was now gone and lost to her forever.

-/-

It's the age old question, who would you save, one soul? Or with your own, would you save millions? Would you give up your own life to save that of others?

The question is nothing compared to the decision one must struggle with.

Hess Gunthry was the poor mortal faced with that thought; rounded up and standing with the rest of his small tiny village, against the cold gray day. The European hillside blotting out the cries and mournful tears of the five hundred villagers; who like Hess and his family had been violently awoken from their beds to the sound of gun fire and explosions. Each home being invaded by military men and machines whose bodies shone black and orange

Each villager had been shot with some kind of energy weapon, Hess's wife normally level headed had thought same as him, this was the end. Scramming out "I love you" before she'd been shot; she was still crying tears of relief, toppled with sadness and still clutching both their two small children to her closely.

The village huddled around the town's fountain square; military men had explained to them all that they were going to die "how" was up to each family heads own devising.

Hess Gunthry and the rest of the village had watched in horrid despair as they'd been shown an example of one such method available; activated by some kind of trigger the village leader and his family had writhed in pain and misery as their bodies, skin, blood, and eyes had glowed red.

The mayors daughter had been first to bleeding out, his wife and son screaming almost seconds from one another as their hearts had burst from their chests; blood staining the ground, the gathering in a pool where the poor; sister/ daughter; Martha Ann Mary, had already become a sizzling puddle of bloody flesh.

Mayor Otey, dieed following his family shortly after that; Father Randal issued a prayer to god and the sign of the cross to signify their violent passing, and one of the soldiers had laughed at the antics of the old priest.

Hess same as the rest of the villagers had been ready to fight back but then the commander had stepped forward; one of those mechanical machines beside him, a young teenager in its arms, he had offered them another example. Darcy Green had screamed at the sight of her daughter's tears; Mr. Darcy had held his wife back, clinging her to his chest as if his body could block out the sight of the robot gouging out the poor girls eyes, heart, and innards. Even Father Randal had turned and thrown up, his own faith in god; something Hess was sure was in question now, same as the rest of the village at that point.

They all just sat there numb. Too cold, and drowning in the misery of their situation. Someone had tried to find out what they wanted; what was to be gained by this madness, one of the soldiers had simply replied "You can blame or thank the superheroes for all this."

"Either way when they get here each of you get to decide how best to die."

Shooting the newly engaged young man in the heart and leaving him to slowly die clutching to the arms of his mother and fiancée. Hess looked down at his wife. He knew that to offer a smile wouldn't do them any good; his mind was racing, he'd never met a superhero but he'd heard of the tales of good deeds they did.

Hess having trouble believing that this was all the result of evil deeds they had done. More likely; someone else's evil deeds having been forted by the heroes, and now; revenge was being taken out upon the innocents of his village.

Hess Guntry looked around him. All the men; some with their families, huddled together having given up; given in to the fact there was nothing they could do, for Hess it wasn't a matter of giving up. He already realized he and his family was going to die this day, what was he pondering at was the choice of method, having been offered to them all…

A shout from one of the military men caught Hess's attention. "They're coming commander" Hess not asking who "they" were, the soldier had been very clear about the condition all would be in once the heroes came to try and save them.

This had been planned, had been set up, and was about to be executed.

Hess rose to his feet, the villagers having been told that if any one of them moved to warn the heroes that it would result in them all being shot but Hess could guess what worse fate would await them if the heroes actually made it to the center of the village. They hadn't been shot with that laser gun for nothing; his average mind, not a college degree one was a logically smart man's.

Turning he smiled down at his wife, "I love you" head turned back to look up into the sky his eyes able to make out the flying forms of men and women who took as their responsibility to protect those they hadn't even ever met; who were coming to save them, and who if Hess placed himself in their shoes after this was over could only hope would not blame themselves for what he know knew was about to take place.

Looking around at the faces of fathers, men, and decision makers; who like himself were still brave enough to have gotten to their feet, Hess Gunthry sucked in a lung full of air and locking his fists before running out of the circle of people, scramming at the top of his lungs and waving at the heroes to stop, "Turn back"

To not come any closer….his last moment before the laser fire hit him granted him sight of others having decided to join him; dieing a quick death vs the way they had all seen the Mayors family go was worth it.

-Su-

China's such a large country; nothing short of being the world's leading nation, instead the world's most desperate at the moment. Superman flew above the sky his extraordinary hearing picking up more cries of distress then in all his time spent listening to the worlds' voice day in day out. John Stewart and Ray Palmer beside him both of them; Green Lantern rings projecting outward magnifier glasses were looking for those trapped below ground.

Masked eyes wide with shocked fearful concern Superman was feeling greatly demanded upon and responsible, as he listened to his friend's converse.

"I'm sorry Ray" commented John to his fellow Lantern. "I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind when you told me you were coming back home for a visit." Ray Palmer pointed to a group of refugees huddled alongside a clump of boulders, the transport beside them; the pilot took down to rescue them, "Oh hay, once a GL always a GL and besides it wouldn't really be a homecoming if some psychopath wasn't throwing a welcome home party." John and Ray laughed; Superman's frown went unnoticed by the two heroes, but Clark Kent was finding it hard to find the lighthearted humor in any statement.

His own human mind screamed at how callous and inhuman those remarks were. Somehow Clark Kent's eyes had been opened to the reality of a truth so long in the making, so large it threatened to overwhelm him.

Batman was off somewhere trying to bring an end to the limitless life of an immortal psychopath, hell bent on the justifiable excuse that to "wish" the death of someone who could not die and to use force against someone indestructible, did not make them a killer.

And here he flew above the skies of Asia watching coal mines burn; bodies of the innocent buried in the unstable shifting of the ground explosions, sending embers outward; engulfing the world of mother nature in more fires and threatening the lives of more innocent people.

Fire after fire that would spread out ravaging and rip through the communities of people's homes; poor people asleep and unsuspecting many of whom had never even had a chance to wake up and try to flee before the flames of blaze extinguished their lives, and here he flew beside two men, "heroes" sworn protectors of the innocent. Heroes; who before something was supposed to happen were supposed to try and prevent it….instead they were laughing about how this was business as usual, like firemen lived to put out flames, lived and couldn't exist without the fire already in blazing form Clark Kent was realizing how his community if superheroes' couldn't be firemen if they stopped things before they began… because that just wasn't their job. (Perhaps even watching it take to the forest and begin spreading outward before running after it) did heroes try even to catch villains?…or prove who was mightier?

Feel all powerful, all mighty… _gods _the word Slade had used.

And to extinguish the life of something far challenging and god like; dime-gods humans were not lesser gods in a world of fragile men…

Clark Kent; Superman felt sick, his anger blazed, and shame was great, for this was their doing not Slade's. They lived to be heroes, their choices determined and created deeds; actions, that resulted in them 'to act like heroes' Superman's pace quickened, his new realization fueled him with a new resolve.

John and Ray were surprised when Superman flew past them and began not just trying to find and rescue survivors' but began taking the battle to the flames themselves, the embers and sparks of true injustice trying to combat his own deep hearts accusation of treachery. For they couldn't see it, but there were tears in the eyes of Superman.

Unshed tears; not for the victims' but for his realization that he had fallen hard, fallen deep, and that he was more to blame then Slade ever would be.

A/N: Wow not so much an angst chapter as it was a deep one. Next week a bit more drama and an intro of sorts, to the long awaited battle between Slade and Batman, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Can't begin to tell you how bad I felt writing it, almost felt inhuman by its cruel way I killed off that poor village, but the point of it all will become clear once you get further down the story front. So till next week….

Chapter 91 The Devil's playground –PREVIEW:

-Gotham City- The last three hours had been like running against time, Commissioner Gordon had first noticed something was wrong when all the criminal activity suddenly went quite. Funny how the criminals know when something big is coming or planned, they have this sixth since sort of when it comes to what the other is doing. James Gordon noticing over and over how criminals seemed to never set foot in the pathway of the Joker when he was wreaking havoc, or how Two Face always keep criminal territory and when gone; in Arkham for a few weeks, the vacationing owner returned; all and any other criminals that had temporarily rented out the offices, seemed to vacate and hand back over the keys, even on occasion tidying up the place for the forever split owner.

Dr. Tarnasen was one of many single scientists or scientists and their families that had been shang-highed by Slade over the years, forced to work for him and who had shortly after being employed in the services of Deathstroke the Terminator had reserved themselves to the fact that they would just never be doing anything else with their lives.

Batman was used to things being at their worst, used to being up against odds that pushed the limits of what normal beings could deal with. He'd come to the edge many times when dealing with Criminal masterminds; or insane minds, such as the Joker, Poision Ivy, Harvy Dent in his double personality of Two Face, Clayface; Matt Jackson's, unfortunate result which now left him a thick mud creature that can suffocate a persona by just a few well thrown globs of his body. Even Ras Al Gule pushed Batman to the edge of limitations, but none of them could come close to the fear Slade Wilson presented a situation.

So till next weekend, good luck to all my fellow students out there. I'll look forward to hearing from you all next week. Viva la Caffeine….


	91. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hi, sorry to disappoint you but I can't get up a posting right now. I had some family issues that arose it's nothing overly serious; simply put just, that last weekend I had to drive 400 miles to help my brother move. He and his wife are getting a divorce, and then there arose an issue over my grandmother who; life expectancy is averaging 80 these days and she's 90 some so health issues are an expected circumstance, but with my family it becomes a demanding first priority. So I'm attending to that.

Point is, I know I have the chapters wrote up, but the format and effort to get them presentation ally worthy just isn't within me right now. My motivational desire at the moment has hit an all time low. Sorry, I'm trying to be honest here but I promise that when I get some motivation back in me I'll do an every other day posting to catch us up to how many weekends we might surpass here. I'm counting 2 thus far I wouldn't expect to see a chapter this Saturday if I were you. However I won't just abandon you all either, I made a pledge to finish and complete this storyline and that is exactly what I'm going to do.

So everyone just hang in there; treat me as if it's writers block more then a lack of motivation, because I call it more that type of feeling but I'm really just too demanded upon to keep juggling items in the air. I'm setting a few things aside for now and plan to come back and retake them up later.

Thanks for the understanding and I'll talk to you all later, dlsky


	92. Chapter 91 The Devil’s playground

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, didn't create the characters, simply barrowed them for this story plot.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy…..

Chapter 91 The Devil's playground

How many of us sang the children's nursery rhyme "London Bridge is falling down," plaid the role of captor; held someone when the song stopped, laughing as "all came tumbling down." No wait, it's "we fall down"…..oh well, London Bridge did…it came crumble down all of it came crashing down.

Big Ben struck 8:19am

No echoing chimes upon the designated moment, no counting down the tolls till the very last second; just any random moment of time, a symbolic representation for all to take heed of, that at any second Slade could strike; without warning and from out of the blue, that precise moment being London's famous clocks' last.

Same as all fear filled encounters anyone unlucky enough to be the target of Slade's master criminal mind; his reign of destruction, fists of iron and deadly inhuman ability to outsmart and outwit even the cleverest…was lashed out.

Big Ben exploded in a magnificent display of flames, fireballs, and structural debris. The sound rippled with echoes of its force. Too alike a fireworks celebration or a christening of some auspicious occasion Big Ben's demise held captivated the attention of London; those cursed enough to bear witness to it and those unfortunate enough to be the next innocent victims' standing between a hero and villain standoff, a predication for something far more devastating and destructive was about to occur; more than a simple gun fight at the O'K corral….

The explosion's echo washed out the ripples of marching legions. London's working class already driven back by the explosion came face to face with Slade's robotic forces, who without warning or provocation; heartless machines who's thinking capacity was limited only to their programming, took aim and commenced the eradication of everything within sight.

Attacking from everywhere they herded London's panicking, fleeing, and confused into melee with Slade's waiting military commandos. Slade's words to the various Captains leading the attack "leave nothing standing"

Left it up to their choosing what carnage and methods they employed, just as long as it left the world a few thousand lives shorter and his point loud and clear.

Circling and swarming the early morning workforce into bottleneck traps, and military ambushes; London's patrons came force to face with the end of their existence and their lives, seeking refuge away from the hordes of mechanical machines and militarized commandoes. People cried out in anguish, some fought back, some took shelter, hiding in building or attempting to flee by any vehicle means available to them. The explosion that caved in the subterranean tunnels killed those the machines had bottlenecked, rocket explosions blew buildings and parking garages into rubble, Hollywood style explosions shot cars into flames and set streets on fire. In the eyes of a single crying child it was the end of the world; not too far off from the truth... but survivors would live.

-/-

The Prime Minister; at his city home, mentally cursed his intelligence agency _'why no one informed him of the threat upon his life'_ or upon his nation.

Running down the halls with his family and servants right behind him England's Prime Minster allowed his fear and panic to drop, seeing his private Security detail waving to him from the far end shadows of another hall. Those assassin machines; whose blood filled claws had already ripped to shreds the two security men guarding his wife in their private quarters; and they were not far behind. The Prime Minster changed directions and headed the way being pointed out to him; a satisfying refuge in illusion, too bad Slade's bribes and infiltration of loyally command were able military men who held no boundaries or restriction upon their loyalties.

The last servant to die held the lifeless body of his Mistress of the house in his arms; glimpsing the Prim Minster's own men blooding him to a slow and extremely violent death; three bots and two armed military men against one man wouldn't have seemed sporting, except didn't England's Prime Minster have the might of a nation backing him, mighty empires fall.

On his shoulders and to Slade the odds hadn't even tipped the symbolic scales yet.

Perhaps that was why England's Royal family was at that very same moment being extinguished one by one. The Queen Mother not realizing her last meal; breakfast the most important of the day, had been poisoned by her new chef.

Everyone else died by Slade's cunning maneuver; trusted servants, bodyguards, and friends their pockets were lined with dark crimson money of betrayal.

"Long Live England's mighty nation"

Red Tornado, Hawkgirl, and Dove could do nothing but watch as the once magnificent nation crumbled around them. Battling a stacked deck they tried to save lives, take out Slade's forces, and protect the innocent but it was just not something five mighty superheroes could do alone, and with Slade's forces spread out across the globe, similarly planted the seeds of doubt and carnage of death would teach the heroes all a lesson who the true ruler of the planet was.

Slade's whispers of manic laughter reached the ears of anyone still standing that day.

Hawkman along with Dove's brother Hawk felt the eyes of those who had once looked up to them; view them from eye level realization, tainting looks of filth, betrayal, of lies, and contempt, marked each as soiled same as any criminal branding poster.

The crowd's eyes stood accusingly cold, recriminate, and left no solace for any hero afterward.

-B-

Batman got the signal just upon takeoff from the Watchtower, able to round up a small team of heroes who were willing to take on Slade with him feeling the Devil more worthy their battle then the saving of a hopelessly well executed plan of devastation and destruction.

"Perhaps we can stop it all if we stop Slade," at least that was what Zatanna kept telling herself as the shuttle landed in Gotham to pick her up.

Batman getting out held the eyes of the chaos his precious city was in the midst of.

Zatanna's hand came in abet to his shoulder, "Bruce, don't."

"There's nothing you can do. Batgirl and the commissioner are doing all they can, besides the Titans came in as backup, we have to stop Slade!" Batman's cold emotionless eyes turned and regarded her; she could tell he wanted to stay, to protect his city.

She could see in his eyes almost the sense of anger roaming free; those former guests from Arkham Asylum were lose "Your right," admitted Batman quick to turn and to vibrate with a different determination, there was Slade to kill and to stop.

Bruce almost knocked Zatanna back in his passing by her; she cast him a startled look but then followed him into the shuttle.

As the Javalin took to the sky, Zatanna cast an eye downward and whispered a hopeful plea to those fighting still below. _"Hold on everyone, just please hold on a bit longer, we're hurrying…_

-FLASHBACK-

-Gotham City- The last three hours had been like running against time, Commissioner Gordon had first noticed something was wrong when all the criminal activity suddenly went quite. Funny how the criminals know when something big was coming down, or was planned, they had this sixth since sort of when it came to what others of their own kind did.

James Gordon noticing over and over again how criminals seemed to never set foot in the pathway of the Joker when he was wreaking havoc, or how Two Face always keep criminal territory…when he was gone in Arkham for a few weeks, the vacationing owner returned and any other criminal that had temporarily rented out the space vacated and handed back over the keys; even on occasion tidying up the place for their favorite split owner.

So when the first indications of Gotham city grew quiet, that's when James Gordon had tripled the staff patrols, called men into work for earlier shifts; the bomb squads were staffed and ready; just in case something was plotted and Jim gave a call to Batman; who didn't answer but instead Batgirl showed up explaining to him that Batman was currently on a case with the Justice League that was having an impact in the global chaos.

It didn't surprise them a bit when the first explosion came from Arkham's direction, or the sirens' of a prison break echoed out of Black Gate. Both took immediate action; being aided by the most unlikely of allies 'Zatanna' her traveling group having settled in Gotham for the next six months, stepped up

Supposed to be taking time off for relaxing fun she found herself compelled to offer aid and assistance. Salina Kyle, Catwoman showed up a couple blocks later, telling Batgirl about the mechanical machines sneaking around town, and how they weren't your run of the mill androids either, "They've got energy shielding; shinny metal faces, and laser guns that slice through steel" all in all Salina seemed more ticked that they were in Gotham; especially her territory of Gotham, then what a true threat they posed.

She just wanted them out of Gotham.

"Sorry kitty," scornfully replied Barbara, "but Batman's not here and from the earlier report he gave me looks like robots invading Gotham is about to be the least of our worries if Slade has anything to say about it."

Both Zatanna and Salina looked over at one another for cojuror '_Who's Slade?'_ Each shrugging at the other, before Zatanna asked Batgirl who Slade was. Barbara explaining to them both the long standing history of Slade; how he was the person responsible for killing Nightwing; Salina taking this news as something of a personal reason to help out now, because she had know Richard long before dawning the name Nightwing, and long before the small fry had grown up into a broad shouldered muscle strong man she had felt and seen how the boys loss could affect Bruce.

The Bat showed up at her house late one evening, drunk and yet somehow still standing, it had to have been his double sided personality alone that had kept him going through patrol that night; because as soon as she had gotten him out of his Bat persona, Bruce Wayne had crumbled in her arms. It was rare to see him so emotional; see him crying almost nonexistent and for her to even get him to notice her, we'll let's just say she could have taken full advantage of the situation a great deal, had she felt like playing the criminal normally a seductive manipulative cat in black leather always fantasized of with the Bat she'd always wanted for as long as she could recall.

"So what's Slade planning?"

Batgirl not having to explain to them what; as the first bombs of chaos rang out, mechanical machines came out of the woodwork. The small band of Teen Titans came right after that.

-C-

Having found themselves bombarded by Slade's mechanical machines Chicago had been relatively a small target in the much larger scheme of things; it had only been attacked at the tower and lower down town areas where Slade and Richard had once fought, the water museum where Nightwing had died, Cyborg realizing it was Richard's way of telling them to get their lazy asses in gear; and get out there and fight back.

So that was what Cyborg did, he ordered Bee to take Tempest, Mos, Manos, Cassie and get to Gotham.

"They need our help," knowing Batman was away on Justice League matters related to Slade, no one would be around to protect the main target of Slade and or Richard's eye for destruction. Above all others he and Conner remained behind to keep a watchful eye over their own city.

-Gotham-

No armies were invading Gotham as the other world cities, but they were receiving broadcasts same as everyone else was. Slade's black robots were encircling the trio of female warriors who'd been left to defend Gotham; distracted by television monitors displaying graphic carnage, Batgirl no stranger to these mechanical machines began shouting out instructions, dictating the means to take them down and trying to steer them away from the distracting images.

**She** was the first to lead the charge to war which by the time the team of old and new Titans came to their rescue; wasn't the robots that the girls needed assistance with, it was the remainder of Gotham city that would benefit from the presence of heroic forces.

Splitting up into teams of two the heroes and one cat ally, went forth in pursuit of rounding up those already escaped from Arkhem. It didn't take them long to find the worst, it was like someone had told the criminals of Batman's absence; Joker already with a fresh supply of laughing gas in his hands when Tempest and Bumble Bee found him was manic with jubilation "It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine…."

Two Face and Penguin were hard at it firing bullets and treats over territory issues, pausing just long enough to turn and unite up when Salina and Batgirl came crashing down upon the two.

It surprised Zatanna to see the two small Spanish speaking twins whip past her and take on a group of nasty looking Arkhem inmates out; tying them up in record time, they zipped past her after a quick peck on the cheek; a divine display of charm; presenting to her a yellow and pink pelted rose, before zipping off at somewhere near flash's speed.

Zatanna found she was giggling at the two's long gone wind whirl; realization taking her over that she was standing in the empty street, a witness for the first time to the ultimate appearance of Gotham empty.

Climbing to a rooftop she cast her eyes out over the city and mind connecting the dots, she began to imagine globally what this Slade was capable of achieving. It was then she put down the rose and sought the means to locate and contact Bruce.

She found Alfred at Dr. Leslie Thompson's, on the West side of upper Gotham, Alfred already in contact with Bruce was able to get her in touch with him and so that was how she had been able to hitch a ride with Batman to Metropolis; they were going after Slade, and she like he, was certain this would only end one way; if and when Slade were dead.

-/-

Agent Shepherd had always taken his post as chief protector of the President very seriously, daily telling himself he was ready to give up his life in the protection of the US Government; but to tell yourself that when nothings pointing a gun at your head, as opposed to physically just witnessing your fellow agent ripped to bloody pieces, isn't exactly without emotional waver.

Being between a mechanical machine holding a lazar gun pointed at the man you've sworn to give your life for; the President of the United Sates, and your own foreknowledge to do your duty wouldn't lead to any swift heroes death…inevitably you bound to hesitate or doubt yourself.

-Su-

Superman's mental talk with himself sparked a renewed determination of resolve, his trying to make up for foolishly being mistaken in his believing that any means justified the results when intentions were good, caused John and Ray Palmer; both Green Lanterns to witness a Superman global.

He had put fires out without slowing for breath; had battled and fought the fire/lava monster that was the direct cause for many of the underground fires; and had fought off hundreds of attacking Slade-bots, protecting the villages of innocent people surrounding them.

Both men, unable to converse with the Justice League founder as to what was bothering him and why he seemed to be so angry with them. Hadn't yelled at them or done anything that would indicate to them he was angry; on the contrary he'd been a bit too busy fighting, protecting, and battling to even speak to them, but somehow something in his eyes, or the way he whipped away from then when they came to help, left them to finish up the stragglers, gave John Stewart the indication that a wedge had grown between the normally positive optimistic and engaging hero.

John had watched the man of steel dig road out of the mudslides for people, seemed to let off some pint up aggression while doing so, to the people he was gentle, caring and took his time; slowing down for them if they wanted him to walk along with them, but when another hero came by he politely dismiss himself and flew off to continue helping, his speed and energy worked almost like an angry blade.

Ray watching him pick up and carry a busload of people to the safety of a makeshift JL camp on the eastern side of Xi'an, and when the call had come into them about how the member's of China's prominent leaders were the target of ninja assassins; that had been when the two Lanterns had really noticed a change come over the man of Steel.

Instead of responding and rushing off to save the day, he had hesitated, pausing instead to almost seemingly consider whether to go at all.

Replying to John's question of "aren't we going to go respond" with a head rising look of far and distant eyes.

"No" his reply to the shocked looks of each Lantern; Superman had taken to the skies. "You two can handle the call. I'm going to Metropolis." John and Ray already heading to the major cities of Wuhan and Chongquing had not a moment to respond before with a sonic boom he was gone, bulleting off towards where Batman was (to engage Slade.)

Superman had finally reasoned the same as everyone else that had hooked up with Batman that this was only going to ever end when Slade lay down defeated and or, dead. Only when Slade determined it a just and lasting enough punishment to the heroes who had been foolish enough not to realize the warnings he and Omen had been sending their way. Now at least, to Clark Kent those warnings were beginning to heed understanding, too bad it was already too late for the rest of the world and the superheroes could only add injury to insult.

A/N: Next chapter title: Chapter 92 The community.


	93. Chapter 92 The Community

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, didn't create the characters, simply barrowed them for this story plot.

A/N: *** It's a surprise…enjoy.

Chapter 92 The Community

Dr. Tarnasen wasn't afraid of anything, as a child he used to always be that fearless taker on of challenges, dares, and foolishly stood up in front of anything and anyone when the thrill of danger brought that adrenaline rush his way. Death did not even phase the up and coming science student. For the question of death was just one more question in the riddles' of science; of the working structure to the universe, for there was always an answer to everything, emotions got in the way of that discovery and said sought answers to the universal mysteries of life.

Fear being it's the number one worst emotion.

George Tarnasen had decided long ago never to fear a single thing. That decision had worked pretty well for him for a long while; until he crossed paths with a certain mystery man, and well let's just say Slade has a way of making men re evaluate themselves and question things about where life can take you. Dr. Tarnasen after that; and now, had a very healthy fear for death. Or rather the living thought of a torture session under Slade's design; never seeing death in his reach could cause a man to strive hard for its release.

The evil things Slade could do to a person before snatching them away from death; even seemed if possible; had been a lesson only needed teaching once.

Locked up on an island miles off the mainland of Papa New Guinea; in the Caroline Islands, Slade's private military prison, an island of seclusion and home to a community of scientists. Forced to live their lives, raise families, and share their advancements with a military man who ensured the islands secrecy was close iron gripped; through bribes and murder, there was no escape off it.

With the support of various Australian and Asian leaders; anyone who might have the power to stop Slade, alert the true authorities or reveal its island location; possibly alerting the Justice League to Slade's secret robotics factories, or to the rescue of the poor scientists forced to live there; had already been, either dealt with, or was of no threat to Slade anymore.

The master criminal, held absolute control of his island base and nothing, nor no one, was going to change the fate of those residing there, no one!

Dr. Tarnasen was one of many single scientists or scientists with their families that had been shang-highed by Slade over the years, forced to work for him and who had shortly after being employed in the services of Deathstroke the Terminator reserved themselves to the fact that they would never do anything else with their lives ever again.

Praying that by simply obeying the assignments Slade gave them they would live relatively happy lives; their children growing up with promises that one day they would be allowed to leave, and perhaps live a normal existence.

Each child born on the island had the option of choosing a normal life, a life far away from the isolated life of captivity; of the enslavement each and their parents lived, were forced to endure each day until their fourteenth birthday. Some older families with children who had long since grown to adult age had been privileged enough to see the results of Slade holding true to his promise, ensuring that other families cooperated in belief and hope that, that day too might come for their child.

Those children having been shipped off the island; taken away by helicopter, the only means off the island other then the simple boat transport that came once every month to deliver equipment and supplies. The kids attended various colleges; all paid for by Slade, and grew up into wonderful members of society. The only catch being that they were never supposed to speak of their families back on the island, once gone they were the deceased parents of automobile accidents, brutal murders, or of families they'd never known; raised by distant relatives that visited, checking up on every available now and then time possible; all thanks to Slade's clever arranging of assignments.

It was never the life Dr. Tarnasen had dreamed of, never the life he'd imagined a nightmare to be either, but at least he got to do what he loved; which was explore science and try and make the world a better place for his discoveries and creations, even if that meant offering them to Slade to form his own better version of that world.

Walking through the jungle path; a path from the science lab building; built away from the village living quarters, Dr. Tarnasens' hat brushed by a tree snake disturbing the napping creature and received a cranky hiss in passing Tarnasen as mad as a twisted reality based Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland mad hatter (worse) turned around violently and hissed back at it.

Shaking his fist and wrinkling up his already crooked nose; a few times of having it broken by Slade's violent fist; gave it that look, and year's spent secluded on Slade's god forsaken island; run and owned by Slade's loyal military troops. Had lead to the personality issues most of the scientists exhibited every now and again.

Today though everyone was on their best behavior, they'd been informed a guest was coming to the island and even though that guest was Slade's new second in command; the cold creature they had been introduced to by Slade as "Omen", all felt it to be a good day. A day of celebration, almost like a holiday except that there wasn't enough food to waste for them to throw a party (and absolutely no alcohol was allowed anywhere on the island anyway)

When I say small I mean in terms of trapped and isolated, the island was rather large, but was built up so its space was pretty much used up with various structures. There was the village sleeping quarters; child's nursery and school facility, the groups eating barracks, hospital, and military offices quarters for the men who kept watch over Slade's little laboratory rat maze.) To the east was the island's power source, a volcano, geothermal source; not currently active, nor supposed to be anytime soon, but with careful use of geo-power and a man made tracking system…nothing explosive or violent went off across the island, it would hopefully going to remain that way for centuries still to come.

Not really as comforting a thought as a captive might hope for though.

There was Slade's robotics factories; creating in mass production Slade's army of robots and storing them in the mountains deep storage caverns till Slade deemed it time to active them and let them loose upon the world. (That call coming in about five months ago, right before Slade came down for his tour of the facility) Reminding everyone what an evil bastard he still was. Dr. Tarnasen feeling pretty sorry for Janice Grant who had to watch her husband beaten to death right in front of her eyes for his trying to cunningly devise a way for her and their new born son to escape. (Slade finding the location of all the stolen supplies Mr. Grant had been stockpiling; an almost finished boat Grant had been making from scratch over the last six months, had burned it along with Grants lifeless body.

Tarnasen raised his hand up over his eyes shielding them as the helicopter descended, churning a wind up and scattering leaves, tree limbs, and other island insects about as it came to rest on the helipad. The nose of the helicopter was never heard in the main center of the village; which was on the other side of the island, Slade's visits sometimes came as complete surprises' putting the village in a state of panic when he sometimes showed up unannounced, but Omen he always made sure to circle his helicopter around a few times before landing. Tarnasen didn't know why, but he respected the young man for it

"Sir" greeted the military commander assigned to enforce Slade's rules and guarantee timely delivery of all projects. Commander Porsen wasn't a bad guy he was actually one of the more reasonable military commanders they'd had over the years (four so far since Tarnasen had arrived on the island eighteen years ago) before that, there had been this military commander by the name of Graves and boy was he a trip, Slade had eventually dragged the lunatic kicking and screaming from the island. Some old British guy named Wintergreen; not commander, or even Captain just Wintergreen had taken over command until Porsen had arrived but overall the guy did a good job of both being fair…attending to the needs of the prisoners and at enforcing Slade's demands.

"Commander Porsen" acknowledge Omen, Tarnasen actually surprised to see the young man dressed in other closes other than his usual half black half gray uniform. He'd actually gotten to wondering if Omen and Slade ever changed clothes, imagining an endless closet full of the same style uniforms, smiling at the vivid imagery; hand on their masked face chin, "ah what to choose today, uniform 1, 2, 3, or 15"….lol Dr. Tarnasens' small insane chuckle caught the attention of Omen who moved over to greet the mad doctor.

"Dr. Tarnasen I see your doing as well as usual." Tarnasen blinking his eyes in realization he was being addressed. "Ah" Omen nodding, the guy had always been a lunatic, Slade explaining to Richard not everyone endured his endless pursuit of them as well as Richard had, "most seem to snap under the strain," Omen recalling Slade's smirk when mentioning that fact.

"Doctor I assume you've nearly competed Slade's second part of this request," handing the doctor a folder of paperwork, blue prints, documents, and schematics. "Be sure and follow the notations in his second folder," handing the doctor a dark blue folder, "while keeping in mind I don't want them mixed up or anywhere near to Slade's delivery of robotics." The blue folder contained commands for a special set of robot. A project schematic that Omen hoped Slade would not find out about. If everything went as planned he shouldn't and Slade would never grow wiser to Omen's little surprise he had planned for him.

Dr. Tarnasen nodded handing the first file over to his assistant and being led away by Commander Porsen's men. Omen noticing the man unloading his accompanying helicopter, Sandra and Rufus getting out from it. Omen returned his attention back to the Island Commander, "So"….

Sandra inhaled a deep breath of island clean air, stretched out her arms and formed a wide smile. Impulse took over her then and like a little kid might interrupt a parent in pursuit of an idea that just came to them, she turned and yelled out the question in Omen's direction. "Permission to go see my family Sir"

Rufus taken by surprise turned and looked around her; trying to see what her face looked like, she turned and looked at him. _What?_

"But I thought your family died in a car accident when you were little?" he asked clearly taken off guard by her sudden revelation.

Sandra turned and looked back at Omen; who had paused in his conversation with the islands Military commander, "Permission granted Lieutenant, you have five hours before the boat arrives to take you and Lieutenant Mauler to your new posting." Omen having read her file was not shocked by her request to visit her long dead family, he had known quite foresight-fully that she might ask of him to see her scientist parents; having two younger siblings as well, all of whom it had been at least seven years since she'd last seen or hugged them.

Sandra grabbed Rufus' hand and nodding thanks to Omen rushed down the path; Rufus still confused and now taken by surprised trailed behind her, Sandra explaining her story to him a little ways from the helicopter pad. (She like many of the children Slade had taken off the island; setting them up in the real world and expecting them to keep quite about what means of living they had endured, often fell victim to Slade's military brainwashing; so used to living the kind of lifestyle they had endured on the island, military strict living and not able to transcend into the real world very easily, many of them would ask to be assigned in the ranks of Slade's army.) Her own time at college over; Sandra had been taken right after graduation and assigned to the ranks of one of Slade's many Captains (the perfect soldiers) a generation removed from the reality that life was ever supposed to be this way, ensuring Slade the loyalty he found lacking in most humans, negating his need always to rely upon robotic minions and thus the real true reason for the structure of his military organizations' fourth, fifth, and sixth level bases. Not only to reward higher ranking officers for loyalty and exceptional skill but also for those almost designed and created to be naturally loyal to Slade's way of living and rules.

-O-

"Has Captain Becc and his team arrived yet?" asked Omen once again returning his attention to commander Porsen. "Yes Sir" responded Porsen, Omen able to tell in the manner in which he responded that the young commander was more than relieved Captain Becc had come to take command over the island base. Omen understanding that such a task would be rather strenuous upon someone Porsen's age. His experience wasn't exactly conventional training, Slade had really only chosen the young man because he had a good personality and worked things out well between the scientists and Slade's constant demands; the young man kept the peace, but would quickly give out if given the position as a permanent one.

"Captain Becc said you would more than likely wish to see him, he's waiting for you in the Command quarters, but if you wish I could call him down here, ask him to come see you?"

Omen considering the suggestion. He was pressed for time, supposed to meet up with Slade in Gotham City in a short bit but still, he had the time and there were a couple things he wanted to discuss with Becc privately; without the spying ears of others around. "No, that won't be necessary I didn't get a chance to observe much of the island last time I was here, lead the way," gesturing for Porsen to lead him down the path.

-/-

Captain Nathan Becc was more than happy at the chance for retirement; this island assignment was just what he'd hoped for, after serving under Slade for six years in the British Military and now twelve years outside of the grid, he was feeling his time had finally come to retire. He knew this posting was far from the normal thought of retirement but it was the best one got when dealing with Slade; take Wintergreen as an example, the poor guy was in his sixties and yet he still kept busy with various tasks and assignments Slade set out for him.

"Omen" greeting the young military commander, normally he greeted the young man by his first name which he'd been first introduced to him as back when Slade had come visiting with him those years ago, but in front of a whole new crew and base where military strictness was called for; watchful thought of what one said and did, Becc felt it better to start out formal and let conversation lead where it may.

Omen took Captain Becc's hand and firmly shook it. "Captain, it's good to see you again, I trust you and your men have made yourselves comfortable?" Nathan Becc smiled as he nodded "Yes, and I assume Slade had something to do with the bottle of scotch I found in the care package on my bed, waiting for me."

Omen smiled behind his mask, "actually" it had been something he'd suggest to Slade to do, knowing how much Wintergreen seemed to like the stuff, recalling mention once how he'd spent a night drinking a whole bottle of it with Captain Becc and how the two of them woke up the next morning only to find themselves in the brig for disorderly conduct. (They'd cussed out their commanding officer, and punched his Lieutenant's face in) "I just hope you remember to drink it in moderation" pointed out Omen, Captain Becc smiling wide and gesturing to a seat offered Omen his full attention. "So, what can I do for you….

-B-

Batman was used to things being at their worst, used to being up against odds that pushed the limits of what normal beings could deal with. He'd come to the edge many times when dealing with criminal masterminds; or insane minds, such as the Joker, Poision Ivy, Harvy Dent in his double personality of Two Face, Clayface; Matt Jackson's unfortunate result which now left him a thick mud creature that suffocated people by just a few well thrown globs of his body, Even Ras Al Gule pushed Batman to the edge of limitations, but none of them came close to the fear Slade Wilson presented him with.

All those former dealings with those other criminals had all held loop holes, faults, weaknesses, and from them; if one could look for the right point, the right weakness and make your move; strike out just so, then you could usually defeat them; but Slade he held no weaknesses. No points of fault that Batman had ever been able to find.

That was partially why he'd decided someone needed to infiltrate Slade's organization; hadn't that been partially why Richard had been sacrificed to the greater good, so that he might discover such a weakness. The young rival to the most feared being on the planet could stand a chance of discovering Slade's ultimate and probably one single weakness better then Batman ever could; it was why he was supposed to have passed that weakness along to the JLA, a well maneuvered strike could be executed and then the monster might be brought down.

Yes it had been, and now, there was complications in addition to that plan. Now the only person capable of getting close to Slade, the only one Slade would ever possibly trust enough to drop his guard for, his Apprentice; Richard, had betrayed them all and instead of pretending to join up with Slade, he'd taken the opportunity to switch sides.

Dick had joined Slade for real and Batman was the one flying with a small shuttle full of heroes to engage an enemy that had no weaknesses and even with the best of them by his side; even if they would have had the whole League with them, Batman held his doubts they were going to be able to win any battle.

Let alone this one.

Still it didn't matter, he had to try, the whole world was under attack right now and the only way for it to end was by bringing down the master of puppetry. He had to put a stop to Slade. _I won't fail and if I have to die trying then so be it, but I won't go down easily, perhaps I can take some small part of Slade with me so that when I fail at least my effort will allow Superman or one of the others to take him down piece by piece till finally ultimate victory balances out all the sacrifices. _

A/N: Can you say Fight? Yup that's right, next chapter some "Slade vs Batman" action.

Title: Chapter 93 "Is it a crime to want"


	94. Chapter 93 “Is it a crime to want”

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, didn't create the characters, simply barrowed them for this story plot.

Chapter 93 "Is it a crime to want"

The hot stillness of the afternoon shadow approaching left little doubt that soon the slow moving white clouds would turn gray; ozone floated in the air and there was a tingle of electric energy in the stillness of the silent city, Metropolis the once booming city of life was now dead. Slade's armies had swept in and with little resistance brought the once great city to its knees, only the echoes of explosions trickled past the ears of silence left now.

A light breeze tugged at the orange and black material of Slade's uniform as he stood atop one of the few remaining multi story complexes, his predatory hawk like eye taking in the tendrils of ash and smoke that floating up from the fire devastated city. A wisp of something close to awareness tugged at his senses and he tilting his head into the light breeze that was coming in from the north, picking up light echoes of distant cries and vocation from another distant part of the city. His mobilized army in pursuit of fleeing pray more than likely; and turning again to the feeling coming northbound, anticipation spread through the assassins' blood with the thrill of a coming chase.

To took its place upon his wicked face, was that signature smile.

More whispered cries and his imagination took within those looks of pure terror from the faces of past experience and the hunters pray, thinking they could be or were safe; settling into a low crouch hidden somewhere, thinking that their fearful specter of a follower has perhaps passing them by, that their hiding place was safe enough, but Slade he knew better. Slade's smile twisting into malicious joy, imagining the devastated look upon the face when dashed by hope; that single noise, or simple "hello"

Could bring such fright

How exquisite and rapturous such a victim's turn could be. Those eyes, that cry of pure despair that accompanied; flowing the adrenaline pumping through his veins, of how just as that final deadly strike brings about their single blatant breath…..Slade twisting his head again in real time remembrance, savoring the feeling, the tingle, and the pure fueled satisfaction. "ah"

Slade's hand outstretched in the very same manner as which he could picture. He could almost believe that he held the victim's body; senses picking up that smell of blood, or the feel of dead weight leaning upon his arm muscles. Mental imagery linking a similar yet different edit in memory to this imaginary fantasy; a chase once he'd had with Robin back in the day, a tempting smile along with a pondering of "_perhaps one of these days again we should talk about trying that_" Slade always up for a renewed challenge. His single eye opened and began roaming the city landscape again, finding a new piece of distraction that added to the mess…

Focused upon it Slade then caught sight of the shape which descended in the distance.

Still standing there looking over the carnage and destruction his robots had painted the city in, all his robotic creations now busy gathering up any stray citizens who were unfortunate enough to still be alive or who were now trapped in the city.

Slade controlled the streets.

The master villain looking downward at the many dazed citizens being herded along by his robotic minions; poor and unfortunate soles whose pathways had crossed with that of Slade's mechanical assassins; it was the screams, the tears of weeping, cries of furry, that echoed back up at him every now and again before calm once more took domain.

Tilting his head north slightly again the shape in the sky began to master form; taking on the shape of a small shuttle, Slade positive in his assessment of just who the shuttle brought him closer to, offering renewed interest to focus upon.

Slowly descending in the distance came one of the Justice League javelin shuttles, Slade's wicked smile was the creation of long suppressed feelings. Pure joy, the kind anyone secretly holding to a personal desire but not limited to want, began flowing through him. At long last, after years of suppressed and missed moments, now, now was the final moment where it would all come together. That moment allotted to him, where he would be able to finally test himself.

A treat

At long last the battle that had been lying in wait; put on pause so to speak when he would be able to finish his battle against Batman, and in the process present himself with a really tangible challenge. His skills with a blade were formidable, his execution of the martial arts mastered, and his intentions were nothing but to make the pain and torment last for as long as he couldn't stand its diminished sideffects on his ears.

Slade's smile deepening with satisfactory thought, his victims were actually willingly standing up and offering themselves into his murderous claws this time. A shiver ran the length of Slade's spine (he was actually getting himself almost giddy from thinking about it.) He could almost already hear those spectral whispers; their cries and pleas for swift release, Slade licked his lip with relished thought. Imagining those screams of agony; already able to picture the faces of pain and savoring there look, their agonizing way in which he could bend or snap their joints, his ability to crush their will, chock the life right out of their eyes, and watch them diminish in the presence of his all powerful will.

Slade's body tingled with the calling, finally a chance, a charge of electric zap he often got right before going out on a mission. Emotionally fueled by a chemically educed power to which he had now grown masterful over, this was of the first times he'd let it loose in such a long while. He'd almost forgotten what potency it could have over him. Perhaps such a thing was meant not to be bottled up, but Slade knew the reason he had locked it away; it was distracting, it got in his way, and it lead his mind in places he did not normally have the luxury of go.

Today Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator had no reason though to hold himself back, for today he was being allotted a gift beyond prize. The chance to go up against beings who thought their sole mission was one without variance or outcome; be it death or victory they would not stop, would not waver, and did not have the option to hold themselves back.

They would not rush in half cocked or reckless though, but he knew they would not hold back either, giving to Slade their all, still he knew it would not match nor meet his true power, but the point was not what mattered, it was that, what mattered most to him…was that he could finally let loose.

No worries about how his extraordinary physical powers would damage or injure his precious object to be, nothing about how the ripple effects would wound his future plans of domination, or how a bloody display would bring suspicion and investigation calling down upon places he needed to remain hidden.

No this was pure enjoyment; pure revenge in reward to himself.

For the fun of it today Slade Wilson would have his long sought after fight to the death with Batman, _Oh yes he would_; his eye narrowing on the shuttle. _I'm going to enjoy the challenge of pitting myself against you_, and at the very same time being presented with destroying the lives of the other Justice League members too, _how thoughtful he brought me gifts as well_ with his own two hands Slade Wilson would destroy them all; clenching and unclenching his fists Slade was giddy with expectation and anticipation.

"Almost time"…._come forward, let me see what skills you all think you possess; what strength can be rallied against me and let me gaze into your eyes as you try and outlast me, let my apprentice witness the gift of your dead and lifeless bodies laying at my feet…_

Slade pausing; **no**, a sick and twisting smile broke through the impulsive thought, perhaps he would leave the old man alive; perhaps he would offer Richard a tantalizing gift, give himself an even greater prize. A chance to watch as the boy chocked the life out of Batman by his own hate filled force of skill; tarnished hands, _yes_ for Richard to be the one to do it would be a far more satisfying experience. Perhaps he could watch from the shadows as the boy tortured his former guardian, before finally killing his former father….mentor.

"Yes," Slade liked that idea. Purring like a content cat, another plot designing itself inside that masked head of his. Foresight and a list of preparations that would quickly need to be done took place in all of those few seconds, the layers to this new plan drown together. Newly resolved and satisfied Slade turned; jumping off the building's edge and landing like a bobcat; agile and unbothered that he had just fallen seven stories to the ground, fear flashing in the eyes of those below who had watched him, terror overtook, then when only a small indent in the concrete showed comparison to the force his body made.

Such an impact should have created a much bigger impression but Slade had been able to slow his descent by a distinct pattern of twists and body curving turns, a challenge he had made with himself in order to copy and match his apprentice. Watching his apprentice able to perform such aryl artistic feats had made Slade realize that his own body should be able to recreate and do the same thing. True, different was his form from that of Richards but he still should have been able to copy and mimic a lot of the same things his apprentice was capable of.

Standing up, Slade his masked face the first thing to rise, one hand still on the ground a look of pure power and deadly seriousness to the military man he stood and walked off. Stride dangerously close to (a calm stride) like his androids Slade took direction towards his place of meeting with the Justice League shuttle. An empty handed android flocking to him as he passed its dark hiding place; soon he had over three dozen behind him, giving out instruction to them all as he went, some rushing off to gather up what props Slade would need others morphing back into the dark shadows where they would wait; come forth later; one robot in particular Slade stood reprogramming for what he now had planned.

The heroes demise!

His revised plan fully recognized he had already set things in motion, the only thing now missing were the Heroes.

-BM/JL-

Zatanna looked over and eyed Batman at the controls "how do you know where you're going?" she asked a bit awed at the confidence he seemed to be displaying in taking them down into such an extensive and large city.

Batman merely ignored her, instead continued flying the shuttle down lower and lower. Zatanna's stare inciting him to answer; she was not going to take his silence as an answer to her question, he turned and pointed to the area before them. "The whole city is thick of smoke and buildings everywhere seem to be in no condition for anything anymore but take a look there," pointing to a circle of buildings to the south, "it's the only buildings left fully standing and the smoke is less than anywhere else Deathstroke's practically announcing his location."

Zatanna sat impressed noting how she had failed to realize the obvious, nodding her head. They all couldn't help but agree with the Bat's logic; the others believed quiet were actually letting Zatanna do all the work for them, once again she was impressed Batman really was the world's greatest detective. Too bad things always had to be personal between him and the bad guys.

-S-

His creations all out of sight, Slade stood in the center of the empty street watching in the distance the shuttle come closer; remaining just long enough to ensure that those exiting took note of his location and would follow, turning as soon as the shuttle was low enough Slade walked off around to the nearest building picking up his pace and jogging to the empty city street at the far end. Settling himself into his spot of choosing; the master villain patiently waited for his victims, it wouldn't be long now.

His battle ground laid out, trap set Slade settled into a relaxed stance waiting in the hidden shadows of his entrance for the heroes to come follow him; when the time was right they would all converge upon this very same city street, heroes walking right up to him and finding nothing they could do would save the lives around them, after that, Slade would teach them each a hard lesson; with their own life the instrument of comprehension, he would teach them that no longer did anything belong to them, but that it all belonged to him and he, choosing the outcome was about to put a sword threw them all.

-/-

They had seen him and yet hesitated, each a skilled fighter but knowing that it was not an issue of confidence that kept them from chasing after him but a healthy knowledge/experience that their foe, this deadly and intimidating; this daunting and dangerous man was not to be engaged upon impulse but prudently they were all going to have to heed Batman's words that _together it would be as one and with clear heads, pure combined skill _that maybe they might overpower or take down Slade.

"To bring an end to his armies we will need to sever the head that directs them, and should we miss, we must sever at lest the hand that first created, instructs, and that has set them loose upon the world."

"If we fail today there won't be any second chances, no going back, and next time all that will await us is hard hung retribution, for those left tomorrow will not be survivors but those of the damned, waiting to be his next victims."

"I have no quandary any of you will disagree with me on that point now having seen for yourselves the very monster Slade is capable of becoming." Heads nodded in agreement, "But what you have all seen is nothing compared to what Deathstroke's truly capable of; let us not forget who it is we are all going up against" cowled eyes pierced the depths of blue, green, and brown ones with a force of experience and will to install into each the dark deep truth that they all only seemed to understand but no one really comprehend right then, or could ever take to heart.

Exiting the shuttle Hardline turned to Ice, noticing that she too had seen their target take off down running "obviously he wants us to follow" his comment to the others so that they could perhaps talk themselves out of following

"Obviously" iterated Zatanna "The question being," turning she addressed Shinning Knight on her left, "is, is the cat leading the mouse to its doom or is the cat simply setting the stage for where the battle is to play out?"

"Both and more than likely" retorted the voice of Batman now exiting the shuttle; everything fully shut down; his cap swept past them all as he strode down the shuttle ramp, taking point they began to stalk after Slade.

Senses fully open to their surroundings, Batman kept on the watch for anything not quite right, they were in Slade's territory now; complete and fully stocked with traps, distractions, and deadly consequences.

The dark up close truth was…. "We are all not fighting a man nor even a villain we are about to go up against an assassin, a trained to be; without fear, unhindered by emotions or morals military man who even at a glance you can surmise is not human, but who just happens to be an immortal with nothing to lose; and whole lot to attain if successful, can still have his head chopped off"

"And isn't so easy to get that close that he's going to allow us right up next to him with a knife/ axe or sword" added Zatanna into the speech.

"Or so he thinks!" Batman's determined growl shared defiant resolve into the voices of those accompanying; correctly telling her to get her to get vicious, while reinstalling back into each of them a hope and reason they had each begun let slip away "Our reason is to try"

"And despite the odds that seem stacked against us; and however the universe is smirking down at us right now," "the truth is," "we are not only going to go away from this without bruised but not without at last leaving room for the others to try and do something afterward. Leave them holes to work with!"

-/-

It might have been Metropolis, but this was Slade they were up against and if there was ever one thing Batman in his time spent seeking out Slade and Richard had learned, it was that nowhere was safe, nothing was certain, and that the moves were never his to make but only to counter against. Moves and planning were sole ownership of Deathstorke and that meant it was never a fair board. The pieces, the slots, even the surrounding table all of it belonged to Slade, they were merely uninvited guests entering a stage that gave little mercy, but that didn't mean Batman couldn't make up a few of the rules, couldn't maneuver his way around all the obstacles'.

Batman and his group slowly maneuvered their way through the booby trapped street. That first landmine that Ice had inadvertently triggered saved them all in the habitual act of her preferring to slide over ice as she moved rather then walk. The ice, it had shielded them somewhat from the explosion it had triggered but it had also forcing the group to now slowly make their way around a maze of fatal stepping stones.

The group, consisting of the green fire witch; Fire, Ice the manipulating and creating Noresman princess, Zatanna the magic wielding sorceress and long time guardian of Bruce Wayne's secret identity 'Batman.

King Arthur's silver age protector of the land, Shining Knight; fighter for justice, and a newly pledged sword to the new age of man, lastly bringing up the rear of the group was Hardline, brother to the recently departed Vibe. Both brothers having the ability to manipulate sound but Batman choosing those of his team for both their skills in fighting hand to hand; pretty sure when it came down to the end of this battle it would be himself and Slade standing sole one on one, but some backup that could fight alongside of him until then helped shield his doubts, and fear from surfacing as to how far spreading out around him Slade's body count would be before this all ended.

They proceeded with caution; every step Batman scanned the area, his scanning tool finally telling them they had left the mine field behind. Each battle ready, each nervous and yet determination seemed to outweigh uncertainties and fear. They had a mission to fulfill and it didn't change simply because the target wanted them dead at little effort, quite contrary they were hopeful it would be the death of an immortal that would not rise back up again or at least that one of them would be successful to stab him with one of the Wayne Tec neural inhibiter serum guns they each carried.

It was a possibility that one or more of them would not be returning, even a possibility they could fail and the rest of the League would succeed them in their mission; but not before at least one of them put a dent in Deathstroke's armor, that, they had each pledged.

The piercing scream of a female cry from fright, caught primed ears, opening up the floodgates to that good old adrenalin rush that despite themselves the team took off running towards the source; superhero instinct kicking in it lead them all past a set of fence gates and directly into the clutches of Slade's devious ploy.

"My, look how that always seems to work so easily," commented Slade witnessing the sudden halt of heroes. It worked too, that the sight of someone innocent and unassociated to them; someone they considered a citizen; an innocent victim (there actually being no such thing in Slade's mind for that kind of distinction) but "It's not just something the movies use for cliché," commented Slade, "it really does work, doesn't it?" turning he'd asked the poor middle aged woman held struggling in the claw like arms of one of his black and orange androids.

The woman could only whimper her response, Slade not at all impressed by her effort at reply, redirected his focus back to the heroes. That single penetrating eye prying open the souls of each, winning the battle of wills that caught direct looks with them. Only Batman's eyes didn't look away. His eyes took in everything and gave back nothing; Slade a bit irritated that the dark knight would not yield, wasn't that why this whole thing had progressed to the point it was now at. All beginning with the similarities of their former situation, this one now almost bordering on identical.

Batman sensed the unrest in his teammates. His own appraisal of the situation they had landed themselves in feeling almost uncanny, his mind mixing past and present, with the here and now, but noting the differences; yet this whole thing reminded him of the standoff he'd had back that day, Slade his arm wrapped around the poor security guards chest, gun pointed at the innocent man's head, surrounded on three sides his back to a wall and yet standing there surrounded and supposedly vulnerable the assassin had still held all the cards, all the power, and just like now it was almost a reversal of roles that made Batman feel himself on the wrong side of things.

TBC….

-JL-

Italy and Spain was lit up like Radioactive waste land movies, only it wasn't the land that would never again support life. Nope, not the plant life that was withering or dying, but people.

Atom and Azteck had followed the Manhunters' instructions; hearing the news broadcasts and state of address, but seeing the living dying in agony as they slowly bleed out from the inside was a far cry from preparedness.

"It seems to be nano technology on some kind of advanced level," Atom informed his partner finishing his enlarging transformation and whipping his hands dry.

The three doctors, two nurses, and state representatives' faces were all frowns, falling deeply still with this new news. Azteck looked at his fellow League member asking the question no one else seemed about to: "So then what can we do?"

Atoms face turned a pale shade despondent "there isn't much we can do without knowing who controls the source."

"But we do know" responded Azteck his frustration increasing, what was it that made this situation seem so hapless all of a sudden? With a simple announcement everyone had just seemed to give up.

Atom shook his head "yeah sure, we know it was Slade, I even know how he did it, supplying it through the city water. Every shower someone took, every drinking glass, hell they probably contracted the nanites simply by doing their laundry with an open sour, but the point is" Atom approaching his colleague trying to help him understand why the situation was so bleak, "Slade controls the means to shut them all off. Its taking an enormous amount of power to keep his broadcast single supplying them with power, yet I can't seem to locate the radio waves or source, so how do you suppose we go about trying to stop it?"

Azteck's face was hard as stone; he had been thinking about it since they'd arrived and now he was certain that they should have followed Batman's approach to this whole thing; started out by going after the source. Turning to his friend, a look of pure determination and truth etched in his eyes, body broadcasting all the pent up frustration from hours of suppression Azteck's reply was done with finality: "We do it by going where we should have gone when this all first started!

"After Slade and alongside Batman!" Turning he marched out the door past the doctors leaving his friend behind. There was nothing here either of them could do and Atom had already done all he knew how to do. Azteck would be damned if he was going to stand around and watch anymore people die. Atom knew how his colleague felt, turning he locked eyes with the doctors and nurses in the room each about as resolved to the fact that there was nothing more that could be done around there for help anymore anyway, silently they each nodded, turning Atom following Azteck from the room.

"How long will it take us to get to Metropolis?" he asked catching up to his fellow Justice Leaguer by jogging half the hall. Azteck didn't slow his pace or even look back but just kept on walking, responding as he finally reached the double doors that would lead them outside and to their shuttle. "I'll give her all she can take and if we don't fall out of the sky then perhaps we'll get there before Batman kills the bastard."

Atom cringed, knowing it wasn't the killing part he was suddenly bothered by, but that it was the thought that Azteck only cared because he wanted to extract a way of stopping the nanobot probes first, then Atom could almost picture his fellow partner killing Slade off himself with how mad and angry we was. This war was sure bringing out a side in those of them that had never surfaced before. Was that Slade's power? First Nightwing then Batman and the rest of the League leaders, and now it seemed to be trickling down to the rest of the Justice community. Atom shook his head _nothing was going to be the same after this,_ he just knew it.

-/-

Mexico City was enslaved by robots; Green Arrow, Elongated Man, and Plastic Man, had arrived far too late to save the citizens. Making matters worse was a great rock monster calling itself Cinderblock who was bulldozing his way around, threw, and over the city.

The power plant had been blown up, taking half the outer east edge of Mexico City with it and there was of course nothing left of the observation telescope once the massive explosion took out a part of the rain forest nearby. It had all gone up in a black cloud of falling glass with bits and pieces of metal and fire sparks raining out over everything, Plastic Man, Elongated Man and Green Arrow simply stood at one of the street junctions. Their spirits were low, their clothing dirty from the failed attempt to save lives, and they were surrounded by Slade's robots. Green Arrow's belief that it had always been about saving the little guy; recalling Batman's quote to him long ago when he'd first joined up with the League, was beginning to change sides within his mind.

_That little guy you speak about so often; getting stepped on by the big one, they do it because there isn't anyone to being down the big bad guys._

It was their fault this was happening and worse, Green Arrow and the rest of the League members hadn't been in on the secret to know anything about any of this in order to try and stop or prevent it. They were all going to be taking responsibility for this, were all going to be made to blame, and yet none of them….except those of Superman's inner circle, could honestly be marked for blame.

Green Arrow launched off arrow after arrow, their new plan was to make it back to the Javelin and then to turn tail and high tail it back to Metropolis. Batman and his team should have been engaging Slade by now and to them and at least; this team, it seemed that that was the only way this war was going to end…when Slade was dead and gone.

Militia commandos and Robotic laser fire followed them all the way down the street. They passed random people but the heroes didn't even stop to acknowledge them….

A/N: Next chapter should be up in a day or so….Chapter title: Chapter 94 Slade vs Batman, and it should prove to be a pretty entertaining battle. Later, dlsky


	95. Chapter 94 Slade vs Batman

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, didn't create the characters, simply barrowed them for this story plot.

Chapter 94 Slade vs Batman

Slade smirked behind his concealing mask everything was going wonderfully, exactly to his planning. The heroes had followed him into the abandoned construction site; metal scaffolding still lingering as a yet not fully erected skyscraper hung high above them, the perfect adult battle field, a jungle gym for them to play hide and seek in and his robots were still wreaking havoc all over the globe while his army of military solders should have been busy themselves recording video footage of how all the Heroes in action were making fools of themselves and leaving images for him to twist into evil tales of how the worlds' gods were no saints.

Very shortly he would be engaging in his own one on one battle with a Hero he most hated, able to kill off and take the lives of Earths champions and finally put an end to the conflict between himself, his Apprentice, and a shadowing troublesome Bat. The rift that Batman had caused even while not physically stationed next to Richard had affected Slade's plans more then he'd anticipated; and even while not physically able to whisper lies into his Apprentice's ears anymore he had still seemed able to hold a lingering presence, hidden in fifteen years of influence. Soon that shadow would be destroyed and nothing more than an echo, a past mistake long since forgotten and moved on from, would be long gone.

Slade's laughter overlapped the hostage's cries, "I understand your frustration" his arrogantly superior voice drawing attention back upon him "but I suggest you all worry about yourselves more than about what everyone else is going through." A cold chill overtook the air for those listening, Slade's next words sending the heroes hearts into an icy cold hell "because what's coming next, you can only blame upon your selves."

-JL-

John and Ray Palmer weren't having very good luck against the fire monster that seemed bent on shish kabobing the Chinese leaders.

"Ray watch out" Steve's warning cry came seconds too late for the straggling assistant director, but at least Ray was able to throw up a shield around himself and the three main leaders before the lava blast hit them.

Steve's frustration was boiling to a point of pissed off now. Angry at Superman for leaving them when only he could have battled this monster and survived a one on one assault against it, _what were they supposed to do against such a creature_, not even his ring's conjured up images were immune from melting when they impacted with such a dangerous beast. Calling upon his ring's power he summoned a Grad'A size sledge hammer, knocking the monster backwards and clear threw the far wall, immediately canceling the image of the hammer already it was beginning to catch fire and melt away. Ray took the opportunity to gathered up the remaining leaders and shuffle them off to safety leaving his friend, and fellow Lantern to hopefully catch up. Worry echoed on his features as he looked back; down from the sky, where he was bubble escorting the leaders to safety _"Stay safe my friend."_

-/-

Star and Stripe stood appalled at the sight before them. The body of the US President; along with his family, aids, and single loyal body guard were leaving a bloody trails down the long hallway. The floor was coated a thick crimson color and worse yet Wonder Woman seemed not to care. She had lead them with an almost reckless urgency to get there and then one single look and a comment of "we're too late" she had just turned around and walked off.

Star had been so disturbed by her behavior that she had jumped out before thinking; reaching out her hand had involuntarily gripping the Amazon warriors arm, yelling "you're not simply going to turn your back and leave now, are you?"

"What if there are survivors? Or worse! What if we need to get help to one of these people?" Her hand circling widely back down the hallway they had yet to walk, her heart knowing that they were most likely not going to find anyone else any different but still Wonder Woman's actions were pushing Star towards a breaking point.

Wonder Woman's scowl did nothing to improve Star's lingering concern, her narrow piercing eyes only made Star release her arm and step backwards "fine," Wonder Woman's words held a hint of annoyance, her tone an uncaring lack of concern but mere tolerance one might find a teacher whom was giving in simply to end a moments unrest "you stay here," her voice void of any true concern or comfort "see if you can find anyone still breathing," the comment made with a notation that somehow confirmed what Star feared most, that there would not be anyone alive or living to find.

"But as for me; I'm not going to stick around where I already failed to make a difference." Something in Wonder Woman's eyes were dead and lifeless; it could have been that she was masking her sadness and pain with rage, but even Star and Stripe who had worked with the Amazonian Warrior for a couple years now had no clue or indication that that was the case, to anyone observant enough it simply looked as though she just didn't care.

"I'm not going to stick around where I already failed to make a difference not when going after the real source will do so much more to put this whole thing behind us" and with that Star and Strip watched as Wonder Woman took off down the hallway, leaving both shocked and strangely numb while wondering what could possibly have changed in their leaders; former role models, now suspiciously acting similar to those they had pledged to fight against.

Deathstroke's accusation of words about _**conspirators**_ and _**lies**_ were not appearing so farfetched or hard to swallow as they once had been. Star wishing she was not so young and inexperienced because at that very moment she simply had no idea what course of action to take. A rising fear lingered in her gut, an unspoken fear caused by doubts, doubt that soon she might find herself allied alongside a group of people that the world would soon consider the "wrong side" possibly even an enemy.

Stripes hand on her shoulder could not even calm the shaking her body had begun displaying, turning Star burst into tears, her comforters' cold arms helding her as she cried for the camera's slow close up; later they would turn this into a conflict of division, a rift unseen to the public but a rift exploited against the superhero community. More fuel for Slade, aiding in his campaign, this war had take down of the superhero community and they didn't even realize how bad the damage truly was yet.

-S-

The woman held hostage cried out again, the heroes watching as Slade's robot pressed the gun against her neck and the inoculation gun injecting into her its contents with an echoing pop, the group already poised to attack, reacted by jumping forward only to halt themselves again when Slade's commanding hand rose up and his gloved palm signaled them to stop. "Ah a hah" warned Slade shaking his finger back and forth "I wouldn't want my theatrics and ability to witness your surprised reactions wasted before I'm even able to share with you the little surprise I have cooked up."

Confusion crossed the faces of each hero, Batman and Fire about ready to attack despite Slade's warning, found from the shadows coming out; more of Slade's mechanical machines each one dragging with them a single struggling and frightened citizen, people who had gotten separated from their families; a fire fighter, two police officers who had stayed behind to do their sworn duty; among them were also a doctor's assistant as well as two orderlies. Batman noticing that the youngest of the group was a street teenager in her late twenties, Zatanna making the comment that was on Batman's silent lips; pondering "there aren't any children in this group" what was Slade going to do?

Slade's own hearing superb was enhanced by his masks built in speakers. "To'che Ms. Zatara how observant," catching everyone off guard by his reply Slade motioned to the group of huddled together people, now surrounded in a moon shape ark by his androids. Each one faced the heroes, their faces pleading with then for some sing of hope. Each one wishing to be saved but the looks issuing back at them from each of the heroes was not a comforting sight; confusion more the trend, brought thoughts to the surface as to why their heroes were not beating the bad guy up already?

Why instead were they all just standing around?

Slade moved into the eye of both groups; from behind his back gloved clutched, thumb poised over the trigger "now what similar type of situation have I been in before like this?"

Slade asking as if someone there had been around the last time he'd blackmailed Robin into joining him as apprentice.

Slade watched the faces of each hero looking into the stunned faces of the group of hostages, and then silently addressing his androids by pointing to one of the hostages in the group; obediently two of his robots grabbed the young would be doctor lifting her to her feet, they shoved her forward. The doctor hauled to her feet found herself unexpectedly shoved forward nearly tripping over her own feet before falling into the ground at Slade's presence.

No one came to her aid, she somehow managed to rise up on her own and look at Slade; a gesture by him and she stood nervously facing him head on, "Tell me" inquired Slade his hand holding the edge of her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his own evil dead one.

"Do you know what nanite technology is?"

Slade's eye briefly looked between the young doctor and at Batman; catching the intentionally narrowed eyes of the Bat, who had picked up on the silent significance Slade wanted him to take note of.

He'd read the Titans mission files, knew of nano technology; Richard had told him all about one night in discussion (argument really) about former dealings with Slade and Wayne Tech had even experimented with them, but nothing had ever been discovered from them in the fearful way Batman knew Slade intended to use them.

The teary eyed first year nodded her head. Issuing a wimpy '_yes'_ as she sniffled between professionalism and new emotional tidal waves of fear, nervousness, confusion, and panic. Not to mention the way this guy was looking at her and how he was conversing with the Superheroes; made her almost dreadful, didn't Hollywood only ever depict these kinds of situations as always the person asked question first to either was test subject to, or the one who get a bullet to the brain?

Worse she got a chill up her spine as Slade replied "very good" "and tell me, what might my reason be for injecting you all with large amounts of them?" Slade feeling the intensifying fear radiated off of the emotionally distraught woman.

Wasn't this a way of making the bad guys point; by hopelessly having her stand by and watch as something terrible happened to those held hostage along with her. God she didn't want to be the first one to go…..but she didn't want to have to watch everyone else suffer before she did either. More tears began conjuring up sniffles, her voice shaky, she gripped at the hand holding her chin, "Please" "Please don't do anything to us."

The heads of Fire, Ice, and Shining Knight quickly turned to the trigger in Slade's hand; superhero impulse leading them to jump into action, Slade not bothered by their quick reactions stood confident, face smirking both from amusement and expectations triumph, knowing that his machines guarding the prisoners would come to aid and backing from the heroes, from him, his own hostage was propelled into the group of heroes as he backed up.

"Run" yelled Zatanna, catching the young woman and turning to watch as the rest of the group scrambled to their feet and began scattering everywhere.

Slade removed the bat a rang which had imbedded itself in his arm and wrist, watching as the female hostage joined the others already battling Slade's robots; her heart quickening before surprise caught in her throat, one of the androids had just shot her along with Zatanna with some sort of red laser gun.

Thank heavens for the chaos surrounding as it had simply lead to the laser beam grazing her right shoulder and only caused her to cry out in pain; which was far better than the alternative, Zatanna recovered her light graze quickly too; slamming the robot with a wall of pure white magic, then chanting off two or three more good blasts of magical ability before the robot sailed past a few of the fleeing hostages as a postal disguised reciprocal, its partners crumbled where they stood, Zatanna moved past, intend steeped in her fury.

Slade stood watched from where his none pressed manner, and cavalier attitude made Batman continue to keep an eye on him; as he tried to wade through the army of robots, unease had settled in the pit of Batman's gut Slade seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Could almost hear the silent count, counting downward for something…

In reality the masked villain was actually counting down the steps of his former hostages. With each step they took; closer and closer to the construction sites' exit entrance, Slade was counting down his way to three, then the hostages triggered the boundary limitations set forth in range Slade had set upon the programming in the Nanites he'd injected into them; catching the eyes of the nearly finished heroes, his group of robots not meant to battle and win the heroes (that being his pleasure rendering gift to himself) they were merely meant to hold them at bay while he played against their weaknesses.

Dropping the trigger Slade stomped on it, the mechanism already busted when Batman's bat a rang had hit Slade's arm and hand; this display of crushing it to pieces told the heroes now there was no means of stopping what was coming, Slade straightening back up. Evil smirk upon his face, Batman was too predictable… before their vary eyes the fates of all the hostages in one single unrehearsed scream sealed all their fates…..

Cries of agony preceded the engagement as Slade took on Fire and Hardline; the other heroes turned around and witnessed the agonizing glow that was now spreading fast over the former hostages, only the now destroyed trigger might have been able to step them from killing the hostages.

"The older Titans can tell you how unpleasant a feeling my nanorscopic probes tend to be," Slade's comment made while he dodged one of Fires' green energy flames; kicked Hardline in the hip after riding out a sound wave induced sand shake, and then blocked a fist from Ice; who had thought she could sneak up on him from his black masks' side _Predictable_ thought Slade voicing it to her, as he locked her wrist behind her shoulder socket and nearly dislodged her shoulder. Then threw her outward into the approaching Batman

"They were privileged enough to have been chosen first," continued Slade acting uninterrupted. His comment gripping the hearts of the Heroes as each perceived he was talking about having killed off the Teenage heroes prior to this. Batman especially worried, but realized that Slade was not talking about their deaths; past mission logs he had once read though, one of Robin's files had held a continuation of his mission logs pertaining to being forced to become Slade's Apprentice….Robin's journal entry which had detailed his reasons and time spent locked up in Slade's lair back during his Jump City time-life.

"Ask them how it felt to have their skin on fire," the cries of the dying; Slade's backdrop for dramatic effect, one could almost consider his speech rehearsed somehow, the cries of the people now beginning to fade….and each of the heroes dodged Slade, while his remaining two Slade-bots they engaged the heroes; forced to ignore witnessing the pain, the agony, and the tears of blood that were beginning to reach out towards them.

Cries and tears of blood, struggling breaths; petitioned them for mercy and help, receiving only grief stricken sad eyes and glances up for forgiveness; of apathy being the back drop.

None of the heroes were able to come to their aid, Batman being the practical voice of the bunch; had actually grabbed Zatanna back from rushing to their side, turning she took a swing at him "Let me go."

"No" scowled Batman, "we must remain focused!"

"There's nothing we can do for them!" His voice harsh but she knew him long enough to pick up on the sad apology.

"Slade destroyed the only means we had of stopping the process" indicating the shattered pieces where the trigger lay only feet from where Shinning Knight had just fallen to the ground; now getting back up and unsheathing his sward he called out towards them, "this monster must not be allowed to destroy the live of anyone else."

"Oh" commented Slade his sights both on the sword now and still referring to the dying citizens "the body literally eats itself from the inside out," quickly revealing his own hidden sword; hidden behind a concrete pillar that was holding up half the finished skyscraper frame.

Slade unsheathing- metal met metal "can't you just feel the agony," Shinning Knight antagonized; locked in every muscle he had to give strength to the battle against Slade; the dark debase pleasure in the assassins comment fueled aggression into rage

"What type of monster are you" asked the brave and morally true knight?

"Monster" echoed Slade with a touch upon how humorous he found that title. "My century challenged friend," sword slicing past katana, Slade still fended off Fire and Ice's assaults while ducking around behind the legendary knight of Authors' kingdom

"I'm the embodiment of all things spectral."

Slade twisting to meet Fire's punch, her hand hitting the handle end of his sword; Ice meeting a kick to the gut seconds, as Slade's sword reacquainted itself with Shinning Knights'.

"I'm the shadowy figure you only thought you saw and the footsteps you only imagine you hear," Slade circling his blade under and away from the angry knights managed three cuts past the metal chain armor draped over Shining Knights body.

"And then when your mind finally decides all the tricks of the eye are real," Slade batting a fire ball back and away toward Fire; gripping Ice's hand he dodged Hardline's sonic blast, Ice taking the lingering brunt of it- when Slade used her as a shield before himself.

"Because I'm the devil come to collect all your souls"…..

Slade's punch line followed by the last shuddering breath/ cries of the hostages; each from the inside out were dead. The hostage's organs had cramping up…giving out right before they'd burst.

Bringing about the release of death and showering all around with speckles of blood.

Victim after victim; slave to the nano probes; set hard at work dissecting blood cells, organs, and finally the skins own pours. The body's largest organ purged itself of the red liquid almost like a painter's human canvas, red everywhere the eye looked and the agony and fear etched on each of their faces.

Having bleed out and drowned in there own blood; the superheroes turned away from the sight.

Anyone looking deep into Slade's soul, that single eye one could see held deep satisfaction he was savoring the carnage, and the reactions from each of the heroes was

"You're sick"

Fire striking out at Slade met with a face scaring strike back.

With speed too quick for most to witness Slade gripped both of Fire's arms, bent them and swung her body back around and outward Slade braced his knee against her back, he yanked back hard on the arm joints; a sickening pop echoed, as her scream tore through the air.

Slade tossed his sword up into the air twisting as he shoved hard, propelling Fire's body forward; her face fell hard into the ground, and yet another cry indicated a broken nose had been added to the extent of injuries, Slade's sword was caught and he sheathed it with grace & professional precision.

Two cries echoed out, this time as Hardline and Zatanna rushed Slade together figuring a tag team job might distract him long enough for one of them to get a jab in; and then there was Batman, waiting for his moment, bat-a-rang out, hands and stance ready for once he would be able to launch a projectile.

Perhaps quickly bring the monster to his knees.

They were all surprised when Slade flew up into the air, an acrobatic trick Batman had only ever seen Dick use before, arms over their head, Slade landed; sticking out another martial arts move, that vaguely made them each think of Nightwing.

Batman realizing that it hadn't just been Dick who had been taking lessons from Slade but realizing for the first time how formidable both men now were; how similar they fought, Batman coming up with a new plan… _'same mannerisms'_ same habits. Realization leading Batman to put away his weapon '_This isn't going to work_,' confirmed Batman to himself, '_if I am to defeat him then I have to envision myself defeating Dick'_

Mid flip Slade kicked out and connected with Hardlines' face; metal boot cut a large gash across the man's ear lobe, Zatanna came to protect her own head as her magic was lost in concentration, another kick nearly connected with her already bleeding shoulder.

Slade's fist released a spray of tiny particles into the face of Ice as she'd jumped into the fight; Slade and Ice began battling it out; in passing Slade's hard kick to Zatanna's gut kept her down for the time necessary to take Ice out.

Martial arts moves steady; paced out evenly, as if like a partnered mat show, was being presented in quick motion to an invisible audience.

Neither Slade nor Ice got in a strike; Ice's breath tried snaking towards Slade's mask, she wanted to see the bastards face when she brought him down, both blocked the other with ease and Batman watching knowing Slade of course was only testing her out; was playing with her, toying with her before finally getting fed up "Pathetic"

The dust having had its chance to now get deep within her system; battle against Slade having feed her circulatory system quite a deep supply of it, Ice began to weaken, she began coughing, then chocking.

Unable to block one of Slade's punches; landing in her gut, she fell to the ground hands warped around her throat and abdomen, Slade silently backing away; watched eying his other opponents, all of them seemed to be afraid of him now.

Realization dawning to really how strong and powerful he was; how futile their efforts to bring him down were, that only Batman, or Wonder Woman, Superman could mach Slade's true strength and skill; Batman was too busy picking up the pieces, in order to truly engage him though.

As Ice's coughing fit increased bringing up fits that drove her to spit up blood; it grew harder and harder for her to breath, Batman had to quickly sprint to her side- item in hand, he sprayed something into her face.

Ice passing out almost instantly,

Zatanna having just set Fire's unconscious body to the sidelines after helping her set her shoulders back in place, turned to Batman with shocked speechless questioning '_didn't they need all the warriors they could incorporate'_

"We don't know what he gave her" commented Batman, handing her off to Zatanna "but you can be sure if she had continued coughing like that, it would have resulted in her death."

"Take care of her" rising he turned to the shadows where Slade had just slithered away into.

He was going after Slade alone now.

"I've just saved her life," Batman taking in the bleeding and battered forms of those still remaining. "Till we can figure out what that dust was, put her body out of harm's way."

Which meant Batman intended to go all out; using explosives if he must to topple and bring down the building upon his and Slade's heads', turning Batman jogged off into the shadows of the scaffolding. It was time to fight Slade now; and none of the others seemed to follow, somehow sensing as much.

Zatanna merely nodded, getting a hands under Ice's body; Shinning Knight coming to assist her while Hardline took on a guard like stance. Ready to rush to Batman's aid should either he or Slade emerge from the shadows.

-/-

It was nothing new he reminded himself; playing hide and seek with a criminal, Batman spent a good amount of his time tracking Joker, Two Face, and criminals like Crock in dark and dangerous places. Trouble was; pointed out his mind, that this time he wasn't just perusing any mundane run of the mill criminal.

No he was perusing the man that had twisted nations to war, destroyed the lives of thousands and reached those supposed to be unreachable, the one who had twisted his own partner/son to the far reaches of the dark other side.

Slade Wilson was an assassin that was just as equally adept at hiding in the shadows as he himself was; a criminal with the mind of a genius that no longer registered on any scale known to science, and somehow that worried the hell out of the Dark Knight of Gotham.

Batman stalked through the shadows, holding close to the beam line, his footsteps walking the shadow line were cautious; hesitant even, as he passed by each doorway. Plastic wrapping rustling in the abandoned building one or two times bringing his movement to a standstill. Slade could be anywhere and that left Batman open to an attack at any moment, this was a mortal's worst fear; something the mind could begin to play tricks upon you with.

A person? The result of that thought brought Bruce to reinforce his mental mind with lessons and past insights; not let himself react…flinch, or panic when simple noises pricked at his senses. Using all the skills and knowledge available to him- not to mention the night vision feature of his costume, Batman held his breath, listening for any sign and hearing none, he chose another pathway and continued onward, utilizing his super hearing for any clues _'where was Slade'?_

Regulated breathing heartbeat steady Batman gave no echoes of his own presence, nothing that gave out the signs of fear or location that Slade might be able to pick up on. Slade smirked as the dark knight passed him by undetected, the clever assassin merely inches above and Bat; completely vulnerable to attack should Slade wish to reach down and strike, watched the Bat move further along, silently Slade relinquished his own hold of the beam, dropped down catlike and silent from the rafters. His body making no sound as it landed.

Boots making just as equally no sound as he tread across the surface of the floor retreating to his next hiding spot; again Slade took up position to watch from the doorframe of an office junction a mere six feet away from the stealthy Bat, Slade cast a mischievous smirk thinking about all the things he could do in such a situation.

Settling into a content decision to just continue watching as Batman nervously moved thru the shadows.

Sure he could have ended it right then and there, he could also too have plaid tricks with the Bat's mind, earlier having even considered placing hidden cameras throughout the structure and when Batman had chased him inside, Slade would have been lounging somewhere monitoring the progress of the World's Greatest Detective; drive himself silly trying to find someone who was not even there, but that wasn't Slade's point to this little venture. No, he wished for the very thing he offered his Apprentice, the task his enemies got to do, and that very same privilege allotted to each and every superhero when challenged with a threat.

Up against someone unknown. He wanted it to last. Slade aka Deathstroke the Terminator wished for a challenge; someone to let lose his control of to, just have an all out battle with, if that meant that he had to give his opponent some handicaps in order to get what he wanted well then he could live with that; but only for a short bit and only to someone he thought worth the effort, Batman was a worthy opponent.

Also too being the one responsible for Slade's obsessive desire for such a battle to begin with.

If it hadn't been for the Dark Knights interference that day; no one would have ever known the true identity of Deathstroke the Terminator, Slade certainly wouldn't have been shot to death that day.

Snarl on the lips of Slade, he'd been relatively new to immortal healing abilities and being shot while he'd experienced hadn't yet lost that pain hate factor when Bruce had pulled the trigger, Slade upon waking up had been pissed off mad.

Reflecting back his lip curling up into a half amused feeling wicked pleasure, Batman simply needed to stop feeling nothing was within his control and to start thinking that he stood a chance; then the knight of Gotham City would be sure to challenge him with all his skill level.

An all battle Slade was sure would not disappoint him of its expectations of.

All it required was a location that the Dark Knight felt comfortable in, a dark and mysterious construction sight, abandoned and still not completely finished, kind of like the city streets of Gotham, possibly even the Batcave; Slade wondered if the Detective had yet to question why such a structure stood undamaged, stood still standing after Slade's armies' had struck?

Movement caught Slade's attention his eye narrowed when he realized Batman could see in the dark, apparently Slade wasn't the only one that built night vision into his mask. _Well indeed this could lead them either way_, Slade shifted slightly, the building had been intended as a place that Batman would find himself accustomed to, somewhere that both Batman and Slade could branch out; possibly a territory that Batman would surprise Slade in, being more accustomed to such a place he could let loose and have some fun without worrying about the damage inflicted upon it too innocent citizens.

"You know Batman" letting his voice vibrate and echo off the steel beam walls. Batman did not respond, Slade knowing the hesitant Bat was not yet ready to give up his location. Had not relaxed quite yet "you really should feel quite at home, it's said that bats spend most all of their lives in the dark, rarely venturing out into the light, only doing so" Slade moving alongside the dark superhero, paralleling him all the while staying back out of sight his voice still echoing outward.

Making it quite hard for Batman to track and pinpoint his location "rarely venturing into the light, only doing so when it's said they're ready to die."

"Are you ready to die?"

A light brush against the shoulder right near the latch of his cape brought Batman twisting around; poised to strike, bat-a-rang out and souring into the shadows but Slade had long since changed positions. "Not yet," responded Batman his fear leaving him now that his position had already been compromised, "and it won't be you who gets the privilege Slade."

Batman's confidence was building now he was beginning to relax into that all power, completely unshakable dark terror that the people of Gotham were famous for describing of their mythical dark protector.

Shoulder muscles already squaring for immediate counter attack, Batman venturing deeper into the dark shadows searching for Slade. Skills and training picking up signs of Slade, night vision catching a glimpse of his figure quickly moving away, take up another hiding spot.

Bat-a-rang out and in hand it quickly flew from gloved fingertips and cut through the darkness. Slade catching it with lightning quick reflexes tossed it to the ground.

"Come now Batman" Slade's voice teacheresk; his stance firm, presence shifting the balance of power again "surely you have better toys then mere cookie cutter shapes to throw at me" Slade reaching into his own belt retrieved an old familiar S shaped projectile.

Robin once; in the service of Slade had thrown and used a very similar device to what Slade had intention of using this one for; but at the time Robin had not held the true knowledge foundation for such a weapons full potential, Slade threw the flashing device the detonation occurring feet before reaching Batman's form the explosion knocked the dark knight blind and backwards. Giving Slade another chance to slip back into the shadows, continue the hide and seek game.

When Batman rose from the blast, hand on his forehead, eyes shaking out the spots from the explosion, his first relief was that nothing was damaged or broken. His suit taking most of the blast and shielding him from the heat, night vision protecting his eyes from any flash burns Batman realizing that Slade's intent had not been to harm him but to give himself the advantage, the dark knight snarling in frustration at the thought, Slade was once again nowhere to be seen.

Batman picked himself up; dusting himself off, he rose up his head into the rafters, looked up and an idea came to mind.

Giving a watchful Slade no reason to be suspicious, Batman allowed his voice to play the distraction "What Deathstroke are you unable to do anything but rely upon your weapons for show, I thought this was to be a battle to the death; seems you're scared to come out and fight me?"

Laughter echoed the building, those outside; having seen the flash of light from the detonation and heard the explosion offered to each other a strange inquiring look; their ears picked up the laughter, wondering whether they should enter in back into the fight, "was this battle just still between Batman and Slade" or was it time they got involved?

"Trying to bate me are you Bruce?"

Batman almost able to picture the amused smile hidden on Slade's masked face "you should know, that just as your former son, I too, have no need to fight with weapons just to win….

Batman using the moments while Slade had been talking to hunt down and determine his location, hand rising from his utility belt Batman tossed a fist full of shock flash bombs around the corner of a doorway Slade had been pressed against; when the flashes went off Batman dove into the room, eyes narrowing on the figure standing in the center. Arm back Batman's fist made immediate contact, too bad Slade's receiving face wasn't the target it met with, Slade lifted his leg up; Batman's fist still caught in the assassins own (the kick hit Batman square in the chest sending him staggering backwards though) hitting hard into the steel beam pole behind him Batman groaned, cut short when his instincts took over and sped back into the center of the room.

The two clashed with each other, martial arts moves mixing with determined punches; a display of boxing swings that cut low, parried, blocked, introduced kicks, followed up by blocks, near misses and hand jabs to the kidney, neck, the ribcage.

"We simply choose to use all at our disposal" commented Slade while swinging his leg out to try and tangle up the detective's feet, almost tripping him up, but Batman jumped over the leg, kicking out his own scissor style kick and triumphantly connecting with Slade's right shoulder guard.

Slade staggered a foot or so but then pulled out his favorite weapon of choice. Batman watched as the metal bow staff came to life, forced back a few steps; Batman stood unsure what such a tight space would present him with in light of Slade's newest weapon.

"To accomplish the task," announced Slade his mind considering Omens' comment about Bruce having taught him the basics of their favorite weapon, but how the dark knight had been unable to finish training him, having sent him off somewhere to the orient for a more skilled fighter to finish up with him. "Let us see just how adapt you can be" Slade tossed the metal staff up into the air at the dark knight, Batman caught it with shocked surprise. Having but moments ago believed himself to be at a disadvantage.

Batman took hold of the weapon, looked up to find that Slade had produced another one and was already charging him, twirling his own with a fury and unbelievable speed, Bruce blocked the first swing, countered in side step and moved to try and trip Slade up from behind.

Slade's moves were faster but Batman wasn't without skill, he ducked three swings, matched and countered Slade meeting him head on, metal clanging against metal. Slade pushing hard into the fight; no weak Titans' leader to fear hurting in this battle, Batman's muscles strained against the force but still was unable to hold his own.

Batman decided that if Slade was going to allow for everything and anything then who was he to play fair, letting his hand slip from the poles grip he pulled back with lighting fast practice sent his fist flying directly between the two of them. Straight into Slade's masked face, the impact stung Batman's knuckles but it was Slade who received the shock when his mask gave a cracking sound and a small fracture snuck its way up the solid black eyeless side.

Hand feeling for what damage may have occurred; Slade made sure that he was still ok in concealing his identity, finding the mask still intact he squared his shoulders and retreated a couple steps "impressive"

A gleeful sound response warned Batman that Slade had been hoping for some show of strength previous to this; and now having seen it Slade seemed to flare with anticipation and excitement, Batman realizing his mistake too late as Slade whipped around and struck Batman in the side of the head. The metal staff caused him to see bursts of white blinding light. Slade not hesitant sent three more jabs in quick succession; one to his back, another to the gut, and the third right behind the left calf muscle.

Batman's shoulder rolled with the last hit, Slade knocked him off his feet completely; twirling around as Batman fell to the ground. Metal staff rolling from his fingers and narrowly able to avoid Slade a second later the staff came directly down upon contact with his head, the concrete echoed Batman 's ability to shift- avoiding the staff and then using his feet to wrap around the metal pole wrenching it free from Slade's grip.

Batman jumped to his feet finding balance with the stolen weapon and forced Slade back a few feet with a sweeping swing. The sweep wide Slade picked up the staff weapon Batman had lost earlier twisting and meeting the dark knight direct on, the two going at it again; metal sliding over metal, both men fully into the fight; neither wondering who might win, but who would lose.

Their physical bodies relishing the opportunity to press an opponents' strength, and the ability to challenge the other

Able to prove who was stronger; an opponent to the other that they did not have to hold back against was rare for either, this was about besting the challengers' strength.

Not just physically but also against that unresolved issue that had like a dark cloud been hanging high above over head of them; a battle of character and honor so to speak- Deathstroke the mighty and deadly enigma, the world's number one wanted criminal vs Batman the world's greatest detective and mythical hero. Each showing who was more powerful. Was the more skilled, and who would come out on top.

The world would finally learn the outcome to a battle two decades in wait; who was better, who would be the first to make the other seem weak- to shatter the world's certainties about the other? (And whose fueled anger about the possession over Robin was strongest).

Deathstroke was not simply a title for fear and foreboding it was also a title of how deadly a single stroke impact could be if delivered by the mighty military trained assassin. Batman dove, twisted away and under Slade's right side in an attempt to get behind him; perhaps to place Deathstroke in a head lock, but Slade was prepared for that instead of his fist continuing as it had been targeted at Batman's head he opened up his hand and clawed at the Bat's wings. Getting a hold of Batman's cape Slade twisted his body into the same move Batman was attempting to make; the two bodies instead of colliding passed sideways alongside one another; Slade holding onto Batman's cape dragged Bruce down till he lost his foot and slid to the floor, hand trying to give him some balance Bruce had to let go of the metal bow staff he'd been holding.

Slade, leg up locked round Batman's head and trying to crush his throat, both men struggled against the other.

Batman his hands fighting to push Slade's leg off of him, used what few seconds he had grabbed for; from his belt a knife, and while still holding onto Batman's cape, Slade yanked Batman's body sideways. Both men fell to the ground Slade rolling over Batman; knife cutting across the Dark Knights shoulder blade, severed the cape from his uniform, cutting a semi shallow slash mark behind the dark knight's neck guard as well.

"It would seem I have the advantage" boasted Slade rising back up, out of the roll where he had reached out and picked back up his own staff yet again.

Putting away the knife Slade also too retracted the bow staff.

Housing it back in place among his belt of tools Slade settled into a martial arts stance; tossing the torn cape onto the floor between them (unease settled between them) Batman's anger was rising, Slade settled into a holding wait pattern. It was now Batman's turn to initiate something.

"Taking you all down won't be any less trouble, with or without my weapons" announced Slade, ego sounding high as he egged the martial arts master on.

Forgoing his own weapons and smirking with dark sinister desire, Batman took the bait and come at Slade.

Batman's smirk had been the cause not of Slade's coy words but because of catching sight of the four superheroes sneaking up behind Slade; when Batman's fist came in contact with Slade's, block, was when the other's jumped in; Slade not being as ignorant to the fact of their presence as they had believed, blocking Zatanna and Shining Knights weapons.

The spell cast by Zatanna did not affect Slade, magic was something Slade knew how to counter and block, the ring of Azure from time when Slade had been under the employment of Raven's father Trigon had given Slade a wakeup call to a vulnerability to which he had worked the years long after to rectify.

Ducking Batman's kick, Slade allowed Fire's green ball of energy to bounce him out of the circle of attacking heroes; dodging her second fire ball, Slade did a back flip, his feet bouncing off a barrel he then twisted in mid air to take down the fourth member of the team.

Hardline took the impact full force- scoring backwards right off the walkway, Slade watched as the green witch; her nose still broken, blood still trickling out of it soared after her teammate. Slade vaguely reminded of Starfire's devotion to Robin once upon a time.

Twisting at the sound of crackling blue lightning before feeling it engulfed him. Any normal person would have began screaming but the remaining heroes just stood watching as no such screams came. Instead quite the opposite- Slade's hands came up to rest by his sides, his breath even mind in a state of will that allowed the use of magic to effect him very little… a totally resistance.

Slade gathered the blue lightning up around him and shattered the energies in a burst of light, the blast rocketed out and away from him, and each superhero covered their face and rode out the wave.

Batman was the first to recover; Fire and Hardline landing beside them. "Stay back from him" informed Batman "he's too dangerous to take on fist to fist. Use your abilities and weapons that have long range capability, keep your distance and rotate tactics if you have to get in close."

Slade hearing Batman's instruction only crossed his arms smirking; not at all was Slade Wilson worried 'Chah'

The possibility of any of them taking him on all at once; in fact he really didn't mind a prolonged fight, was actually rare other then Omen's and his sparing sessions that Slade got the opportunity to open up very often.

Adrenaline pumping Slade felt great. Most beings so fearful of the great mighty Deathstroke found that if a person did confront him, they tended to take him on single handedly; never sacrificing themselves so that everyone else might leave them behind, hardly anyone foolish enough tried to distract him in attempted escape.

Hardline stepped up first, standing at the head of the group the muscle bound man spread his arms wide and brought them together hands clapping out vibrating sound in waves; the waves rippled and vibrated outward, growing larger. An impressive sight, Slade having to admit, he had not expected this kind of power from such a hero _'rather impressive'_ and with such a creative talent.

Mind already working on a way to counter the ability while engaging their other attacks; each hero planned on converging upon him directly following its release, Slade shifted his stance ever so slightly Hardline pulling his hands back palms flat, he pushed forward his invisible force waves, the waves tossed everything in its rolling tidal wave of invisible water.

Directly in its path Slade tossed a handful of sound disrupter grenades' into the oncoming force, the explosion setting off sections of counter waves, but the main part of it made direct contact with Slade while still traveling forward.

The heroes directly behind the wave were only delayed by the minor explosions by mere seconds, but the sound wave hit Slade his body was carried along and taken right off the multi story level structure. The heroes watched as he fell six stories downward; Fire unwilling to accept anything but death as victory, flew after the body, firing green bolt after fire bolt downward upon him.

Lack of shock and total believability met each of the remaining heroes when Slade twisted in the air and landed with a crater impact in the ground below, fire's energy bolts hit the masterminds body with little effect; at least that anyone could see, Batman motioning to the others, "quickly" they had to get down there, Batman knowing Fire was not any match for Slade in the condition she was in.

Hopefully she would be a long enough distraction till they all got down though

Slade rose to his feet, debris and dust all around him, the impact had been more than he had thought it would be; making a note to himself to be sure to kill off that unknown superhero as soon as possible.

A series of attacks by Fire, sparked perhaps by anger cascaded downward upon him, the damage minimal seeing as how weekend she was; still managed to make Slade uncomfortable. Flexing his muscles and working through the burning sensation that rose up from foot ankle and knees. Involuntarily coughing the dust that had settling down in his chest- hand brushing against the severed cape of Batman Slade turned sideways; his instincts telling him Fire's assault came, rolling sideways in a tuck over his shoulder he tossed the cape up into the air and at her.

Fire was momentarily caught off guard allowing Slade to rise to his feet and meet her head, on his feet Slade reached into his utility belt again for the hunters' knife; twisting it into the flesh of where he'd last seen Fire's torso, the knife connected and Slade twisted hard in a single wrist flick.

Temporary frustration at having been wrong earlier regarding Hardline's attack being not something which would harm him; taken out upon the poor girl his frustration, Fire's scream lasted only seconds before her body collapsed. Slade removed the blade and turned to face the rest of the heroes who'd just come out of the construction buildings shadow. Another shockwave of sound, this time only a means of moving Slade away from their friend managed to work but got Slade angrier as he flipped backwards towards the edge of the gate.

The heroes reached Fire's body just in time to hear her exhale her last breath.

Shining Knight and Zatanna reached her first, Batman and Hardline chasing after Slade in pursuit.

Twisting out of the double angle assault, Slade's first punch knocked Hardline bent double, his second was blocked by Batman but his kick connected with Batman's upper bicep; the pain being ignored stung like fire anyway, a cause for the escaping moan.

Batman caught Slade's ankle in both hands as he swung the military assassin around.

Slade did a summersault as Batman let go landing in a crouch, before sprinting forward. Batman and Hardline ready for him; Slade dodged Hardline's shockwave, blocked Batman's bat-a-rang sliding out of his own belt a smoke bomb Slade threw it up as an introduction card before bombarding the two men with a series of martial arts acrobatics and moves that kept both men teetering on irritable and worried.

His mask protecting him from the smoke, he tripped up Batman, the dark knight anticipating this maneuver flipped over Slade's kick but was unable to save Hardline from the jaw breaking fist that connected with his face. Slade not following the fleeing Bat instead locked the sound wave manipulating hero in an arm wrenching back hold and; strength fueled by emotion and deadly intent, a yell sounded warning of how Slade had just broken the heroes shoulder.

Hardline griped the arm at the elbow. Slade snapped and broke another set of bone joints. While another cry clearly Hardline was in agony now; and the smoke Slade had used for cover was far from done, reached back into his belt where he had holstered the hunter's knife- after using it on Fire, Slade brought out the weapon and sliced downwards, plunging it deep into the shoulder neck area of Hardline's cervix; there it remained…when Batman came back into the fight.

Batman, trying to sneak up on Slade from the shadows found himself with a hand covering over his gut, "Sorry Bruce, but that's my trick" open palm colliding with Hardline in the chest; sending Batman flying back as he tossed the foot up into the air, connecting with Batman's chin.

Doing a backwards flips which righted him; martial arts stance ready Batman blocked Slade's own follow-up, the swings and punches littering the air. Zatanna and Shining Knight each waiting for their own opening to step in and take on the murderous bastard.

With a slight twist Slade avoided the Bat-a-rang that few past him but it hadn't came from Batman, no it had been from behind him; Zatanna having picked it up off the ground, her anger at the death of Fire fueling her rage as she sent lightning wave after lighting wave towards the monster. It conventional magic spells would not work, elemental ones sure as hell had to work.

Slade's quick reflexes reached for his bow staff, twirling the staff and blocking the lightning; and that's when Batman jumped forward punching air to keep Slade target ready and positioned, Slade not fooled, twisted to the left and laughed out loud when Batman narrowly missed Zatanna's latest strike.

Reaching into his belt Batman quickly got off another bat-a-rang in the direction they wanted Slade' his attention divided, Slade his staff again shielding him from Zatanna's angry crackles of magic. Batman thinking he had a chance; that his attack might work with Slade caught off guard, moved into position; unfortunately Slade caught the bat-a-rang, ramming the sharp edge right into the upper arm of Batman's oncoming hand. Bruce issued no cry but staggered backwards gripping the sharp edged tool in his knuckles.

"They always turn and come back" mocked Slade, "I know that little trick, my apprentice tried to trick me with it long ago. Learning it to be a wasted effort," advised the assassin still fending off attacks from Zatanna and an angry Shinning Knight. "But it seems I have found clever use of it myself" commented Slade, twisting and tripping up Zatanna.

Batman took the belittling remark and wrapping his hand around the sharp bat-a-rang pulling the weapon from his flesh, a cry of agony, he threw the bloody weapon to the ground. He was going into the battle again; his own martial arts lessons replaying to mind, instructors warning about anger clouding thought…

Of using pain as fuel

Ways to battle an opponent when all seemed lost.

Zatanna was running tiered, her energy draining out of her from issuing such powerful magical attacks on Slade, Batman could see her down on one knee; her breathing fast paced and panting, Slade's eye was wondering around.

There was someone missing from the group; Slade unable to find where the ancient knight had gone to. Batman rose to his feet to get Slade's attention focused back upon him. They seemed to just stare at the other, then as if sparked on by an on countdown to zero command, each jumped back into the fight. Their speed was impressive and the force of battle greater than anything thought humanly possible. This was where the tide of this battle was going to prove to be their downfall, for Slade was not human and Batman 'some said' was not either.

It looking like both men could match the other; the end anyone's victory, even though they were going all out, their breathing was smooth and even; no signs of tiring, or that they were even straining themselves. It was an impressive display of might.

Each kick, each fist received; then blocked, and each blow the other took, gave off force.

You could hear the colliding pop of impact.

Still they both were giving and receiving hits seeming not at idle.

To be so evenly matched, they weren't, Slade's smile and laugh was the closest to genuine that anyone would possibly hear outside of Omen; and yet he had already grown board this match, where was the fun in physical strength alone?

Twisting sideways Batman left Slade open to a kidney punch which Slade delivered with increased force, a sharp intake of breath halted Bruce, feet staggering backwards, arms clenching protective over his side he dropped down to his knees and stained the ground with mouthfuls of crimson blood.

Slade's mere presence screamed out inequality, Batman's breath was baited, panting, and his caved in showing weakness; Slade's on the contrary was predator circling pray, his one watchful eye tracking the fallen figure as he walked around him. Breath even, shoulders strong, Slade seemed as relax.

Not at all showing signs of having taken hard hits previous, or of even really being in such an all out battle moments ago

Slade's superiority was unmatched in human brain power, physical strength, and skill. His enhanced body could move quicker, reacted faster, delivered a more powerful punch then any standard normal human could possibly think of ever doing; and that left his recovery time up there with gods.

Slade didn't show any signs of battle because already; having pushed his body limits long ago past the point of normal workout, his recovery time was virtually null. Already his bodies breathing had evened out, his muscles felt no kind of strain on them and already his body was healing itself where there had been any bruising or damage to it.

"Come now Batman, I haven't even worked up a serious sweat" Batman looking up from his kneeling position scowled at him, a hint of scorn could be felt from the mercenary.

Slade leaned down closer as if to convey secrecy and trust, "and I'm betting that this isn't the first time you've taken such a punch to the kidney," standing up Slade's voice rose "where's all that zeal you're so famous for?"

Inquiry as Slade threw out his arms up over his head and acting like he was addressing a crowd. "Where's that do or die attitude?"

Slade yet again addressing Batman; watched as Batman got to his feet, body showing signs Batman was famous for; of power, force of control, and that illusion that nothing bothered the Big bad Bat.

Nothing held Batman back.

Slade smiled again to himself "that's it" confirmed Slade. It was time for round two. Slade had another surprise planned out for him

TBC…..

A/N: I hope that was what everyone was hoping for. This battle between Batman and Slade wasn't as easy one to write as one might wonder. And yes I did kill off Hardline and Fire, it's not something I'm skittish about doing, I might even considered doing another fic where death is a main theme occurrence, but I really don't know right now. So Next chapter title: Chapter 95 Where have all the Heroes Gone? Till then I'll be seeing you all later, dlsky

OH and to all those who keep asking where Omen has gotten to…Don't worry he'll be coming back into all of this very shortly, after all this whole ending sequence is his show production. Anyone been picking up the clues and hints I've been leaving along the way yet?


	96. Chapter 95 “Where Have all the Heroes Go

Authors notes: Wow I am so happy to be back, if you haven't already noticed my account has gained an addition to it: Fellow author Balance in the Dark, posed to me a 'what if challenge' and so it's now posted on my Profile. If you want to read it, you might; and I suggest looking up and reading chapter 50 first, formularizing yourself with its contents before reading the remake of it for the 'what if challenge'

As for this….I expect this chapter is around 23 pages, so be warned if you are printing theses out. Another thing is that this chapter wraps up gaps, and leads into the last remaining sequence of the story. So it's long and could be a bit too much. I don't know you'll have to let me know what you think.

Just a bit of background and recall from Previous chapters: Currently Batman and a couple key members of the JL are battling it out with Slade in Metropolis, Gotham is under siege, Batgirl, Salina and Commissioner Gordon were joined by Tempest, Bee, Mas y Manos, and Cassie; Wonder Girl. Conner and Cyborg are still in Chicago, while the rest of the Titans team; Tim, Arsenal, Starfire, Beast Man and Raven have just left Captain Graves's compound and are now headed for Metropolis to confront the founding adults; a confrontation years in the making if you ask me, between heroes and Teens. Batman is so getting his butt kicked by Slade by the way and what is our favorite character up to? Well Omen reenters the framework ….

So without further…the long awaited continuation of….Slade vs Batman I give you chapter 95. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, didn't create the characters, simply barrowed them for plot bunnies. Anything deeper and refer back to chapter 1.

Chapter 95 "Where Have all the Heroes Gone?"

What a time for his communicator to go off, Batman had told them all to turn off their communicators before leaving the shuttle and he thought he had, but halfway into this god forsaken fight with Slade it had begun vibrating and pulsing. Shining Knight had tried to ignore it but had been forced to leave the fight to attend to the issue after he'd nearly taken a fist to the throat; instead it had made contact with his jaw and whether it had been out of habit or by impulse Shining Knight had not simply chosen to deal with the annoyance; as bad timing of the device going off every few seconds was, he had fished it out and in fact answered the damn thing.

"What!" that single word held boundless anger in it, "Can't this wait, were currently engaging Slade you know!" his body was beginning to match his tone; standing on the sidelines hidden away in the shadows yet still observing Batman and Zatanna take on Slade, worry began creeping its way into Shinning Knights mind. What might his absence from the fight bring about? Shining Knight stared impatiently down at his communicator hoping whoever was on the other end would simply hang up.

Adams' hesitant voice answered back with partial apology "Sorry man but that's why I'm calling."

"We've tried all the other's communicators but they were turned off, their locator bacons are on but your' location isn't showing up clearly enough."

"It must be all the radiation…" impatience must have been seeping through the communicator screen because Adam stopped rambling and took a gulp focusing his breath.

Shining Knight repressed the impulse to toss the communicator to the ground and rush back out into the fight; Zatanna didn't look too good and Batman was now fending off Slade one on one, "were at an abandoned construction site near 96th and down town east, like I said were all busy engaging Slade, I really don't think J'onn needs to know our precise location right now." Annoyance less than half of what he'd have liked to impress over the communication, "besides" added the weary knight, "everyone but me Bat's and Zatanna are dead, so it's not going to be very relevant anyway where we are when Slade escapes."

Atoms' breath caught in his throat, Shinning Knight could hear the panic rush back into his voice "Listen" instructed Adam, "J'onn has nothing to do with this. Aztek and I, along with some of the others are on our way to help, just keep Slade busy long enough for us to get there." Shining Knight didn't get a chance to answer or reply; wanting to curse, but he was hung up on.

Frustration at this very unnecessary delay had just cost them; this whole situation actually, causing he turn the communicator upward and stare at it before flinging the thing from his hand, angry he stomped down hard on it; kicked the pieces off into the shadows with a curse "what do you think we've been doing!"

'_They interrupted me for this'_ like a mad bull; frustration in his purpose, Shinning Knight turned and moved back out into the fight.

-/-

Slade had already grown board twisting sideways Batman had left himself open to a kidney punch which Slade was more than obliged in deliver. With increased force, a sharp intake of breath Batman halted staggering backwards he dropped to the ground, hands protectively holding the pain at bay.

Panting, Batman watched as Slade circled around him; that one watchful eye judging him as Slade himself seemed relaxed, not at all affected or showing signs of having anything but time in endlessness to waste.

"Come now Bruce, I haven't even worked up a serious sweat," if his mask had been off Batman would have been sure he'd have seen malicious enlightenment on Slade's features. Slade's taunting voice seemed to have no way of being filtering out though, Batman mentally lost his cool, realized now why Dick always seemed to lose it anytime he heard Slade's name, or even if someone just happened to mention Slade or Jump City.

The thought drew wonder from the Dark Knight about how it had been Dick had ever been able to stand listening to this guy ramble on and on all the time; why did he choose to stick with him now, and how constantly did Dick see him day in day out?

The Titans, _how did, had they kept themselves calm in battle?_

"I heard great tales of the man who was supposed to lead the league of shadows," Slade actually expressing disappointment, "where's that ruthless want. That sacrificial pledge; this isn't the first time you've seen that little light in waiting tunnel?" Slade was shifting positions, falling in front of the dark knight, Batman noticing that he was favoring foothold, allowing room for him to get back up, Slade wanted the fight to begin again.

Slade paused; to Batman's surprise, hand extended itself outward toward him, it was as if Slade was offering him assistance/help to get up. "What, not going to take it?" Slade shrugging it off with a knowing laugh, "Oh well I really wasn't going to help you up anyway, but my, my where has all that zeal you're supposed to have gone? Aren't you supposed to be the famous 'Batman' relentless and fierce?'

"This is pathetic"

"Batman always gets his man!"

Batman shoved the hand away realizing when he was being made fun of, arms up over his head and acting like he was addressing a crowd Slade's wicked voice rose higher "where's that do or die attitude" his single eye boring deep down upon Gotham's Dark Knight.

"That drive to avenge…"

Watching, waiting Batman got to his feet, a smirk playing across the master assassins face "that's it" encouraged and lead Slade Bruce on; hand drawing enticement; it was now time for round final.

**FIGHT **

Slade having planned this moment out long in advancement of taking down Metropolis, the androids would have everything prepared and ready by now, all Slade had to do was lead the way. Having already cut down the number of heroes from six to three, he couldn't have asked for better odds, Slade unable to see why there should be any more reason to delay.

Batman got to his feet, an aggressive back flip landed him a few feet to Slade's left, the pain ignored Batman's stance showing he was ready to take Slade back on.

A finalities' resolve in his eyes it was the battle cry from neither of them that caught the two off guard, both turned to discover the source of the cry; and it was Slade who just happened to meet a back jabbing fist to the gut, back peddling from the force of the punch, Slade was sent directly into Batman's chest.

Unable to seize the opportunity he wrapped his arms around Slade's throat; struggling to overcome the headlock, this mobilized a fierce fight between the two.

Despite his noisy ratings and swift footsteps Shining Knight had managed to get by unnoticed.

Unfortunately for Batman though his one arm was not as strong since battling Slade one on one moment's earlier, and the pain of catching Slade had turned it unbearable. Batman's attempt to lock another arm around Slade's neck; to chock the assassin into unconsciousness, was proving equally difficult.

He was left with but one option; it was up to Shining Knight to fumble for the nural inhibitor serum he had in his belt, "ahh" to bring Slade under control.

Hands working frantically to get it out of his belt, Shinning Knight struggled to keep his hands steady, just enough to inject Slade; he advanced upon the struggling pair…. Slade saw him coming and knew all about the nural inhibitor from Richard's confession regarding everything long ago planned for him. Slade knew something had to be done quickly or his advantage and planning might come to a disastrous end.

Using his feet and Batman as a pillar, Slade pushed off and upward; using the inhibitor against both men, Slade kicked up from the ground and sent his feet straight into Shining Knights chest.

Zatanna recovering from the attack she had taken witness; and to the kick, her eyes going wide as she saw the 'Wayne tech injection gun' go flying through the air.

It was all she could do but scream.

Batman caught in the surprise and concern lost his hold of Slade. Even before the gun hit the ground and the tiny vile broke leaking out all the yellowish orange liquid upon the ground Zatanna had begun searching her own pockets for its replacement. Finding it just as she heard Batman issue an "umph" and looked up saw Slade's elbow slam into Bruce's chest; sending him flying backwards where he landed on top of an already broken inhibitor,

Zatanna cursed there bad luck "_that man's speed and luck is overdue for its end" _this was getting out of hand, not only were they three teammates down; beginning to show signs of tiring, and nothing seemed to be boding well for them; especially now that they were two inhibitors down and Batman was fading along with the rest of them.

And still no where closer to leaving a chance for future teammates to take on Slade, then they had been when they'd first landed. (_Look at him, he doesn't even look winded_.)

Slade wobbled away hand rubbing the front of his neck while he watched Batman; currently coughing up blood, Zatanna took off at a run, inhibitor gun in hand her targeted dead center. To her horror, it wasn't until she was almost upon him that she felt the sticky feeling of the liquid now coating her hand. Looking down she realized that her own vile had along the way somehow taken its' own beating; it had cracked, her frustration overrode she almost stumbled, screaming "Ahhhhhh" as she threw down the device and folded her fists back.

Ready for the punch Zatanna closed in on Slade swinging hard, but he ducked. Instinctively countering with a raised knee to the gut, the mastermind; who was seriously ticked off now, both at Batman and Shining Knight who were both starting to fight dirty (now that it was obvious there was nothing left on their side of this battle) Slade he was angry though, lashing out did nothing by way of improving your chances; but just what it did do, was knock out or hit someone harder.

So when Zatanna's punch missed Slade that didn't mean she was about to stop. Taking Zatanna by the shoulder Slade brought that same knee up and into her jaw line; they were both out to punish the other, the poor girl's body was a sort of shield, countering Shinning Knight's punch and ramming both their bodies into Batmans; who stumbled in the opposite direction, all three falling together in a pile.

Tangled together over and over again Slade pummeled the poor heroes bodies, smiling when he heard several joints crack; Zatanna felt her teeth break loose, past Slade's boots droplets of blood and saliva trickled from direct kicks to the jaw. Zatanna didn't stand a chance. It was only seconds later as Slade concluded his pummel session that her body that of Shinning Knights' and Batman's… that he pulled back, moving away and took a second to regain his composure.

Slade turned and issued a roar of emotion; hands up in the air, his masked face turned and whipped around searching for his true source of frustration. Kick done as one last final expressive let go.

Zatanna would not raise again this battle; body falling to the ground hard, it was with pleasant relief that by the time she hit the dust her unconscious form was already deep within the blackness of dead space.

Batman was still on one knee coughing up blood, trying to gather his bearings. Slade's head turned around and took in the rising form of Shining Knight but with a swift kick he sent back down on his back. The master villain composed himself with effortless try, and walked over to where Batman was, grabbed the dark knight by the wrist he dragged him away; stunned and off balance Batman became the bulldozer trudging a low path.

Shining Knight unsteadily rose to his feet trying to follow Slade's strides, but they were deep, his power and energy not stalled in any way by the last couple hour's tough battle. It was then that fear gripped Shining Knight. Focus and clarity washing over the pain and re surface everything else right then brought into focus _"they had been fighting a wasted battle"_

Already pitying the next group of heroes that would engage this monster; Shinning Knight fell, knew he'd been weak, they'd been ever foolish to have ever been taking on thoughts that they could take on Slade and win.

Not even a chunk or two of the immortal had fallen to them.

Wishing he could warn the next group of idiots before they too were finished off by their foolish thought to engage Slade; warn them about how hopeless an idea this had been/ Shining Knight got up and stumbled along unable to follow….

-S/BM-

Slade dragged Batman past the chainmesh gate, out past the remains of the citizen hostages and down the tattered city streets, his senses and heightened eyesight able to make out three more ships descending from the sky towards them. _"About time" _thought Slade dragging Batman into the wide warehouse doors; his fist pounding the chain next to the door, it dropped down behind them. Slade swung the struggling body of Batman a bought; Bruce was regaining himself; already making an effort to free himself of Sade's gripe when they came to a halt.

Slade's calm yet purposeful question echoed off the walls of the cold metal warehouse, body landing from the toss, Slade's captive audience all ears: "Think anyone else will stand a better chance?"

Somersaulting with concentration not harm, his already injured arm cradled protectively Batman rose up and took aim with a sweeping martial arts kick. "I only know one thing Slade," Batman having not seen the landing ships or knew of the call Shinning Knight had took. He was resolved that inevitably as long as there were heroes out there, that as long as someone was willing to fight against Slade, there would always be someone to challenge him...they might succeed and stop him.

Hope of someone standing up against Slade; possible win against too, gave Batman the strength to continue and move against the master assassin….

Slade avoided another round of punches, the two men's martial arts moves par for par; Batman and Slade equally matched in skill were no match, in stamina though Batman was breathing hard. Bruce in a lot of pain and Slade just beginning to work up to a light sweat enjoyment

The timing had to be perfect though for his plan to work; but by now the rest of the League members should have landed (be on their way) Shining Knight leaving Zatanna in the care of Adam while he; supported by Aztek and Wonder Woman lead the remainder of the group to where he'd last seen Slade dragging Batman away.

All Slade had to do was toy with the wounded Bat a bit more till they arrived; finally able to unleash his surprise upon them all, and see how fate turned everything all out.

-/-

Batman's realization that he was not going to win by playing honorably had long since passed into the stage of "if I can at least bring the building down on him" hand going straight for his belt of tricks. Slade smirking when the volley of mini bombs hit him in the chest, chuckling even more when his flesh stung but the suit held up. The attack allowed Slade the cover need to slip into the shadows; there to gather and wait for his robots,

"Bruce"

"Batman"

Vision blurry Batman could still distinguish the sound of ripping door metal, and that it meant Supergirl had just ripped the warehouse door off its hinges. "Were going to talk about this later" Clarks gruff voice called end to the argument he had been having with her over having shown up.

"Over here" called out Bruce. He was greeted by Superman's strong hands, grateful for someone else to be offering him strength to stand. "Where is he" Clark's voice could never have held such determination and concern for two different beings in the same sentence. "I threw a handful of bombs at him and he fell behind those crates there" pointing over to his left, "he must to be hiding though" Clarks hands held Bruce stationary despite his attempt to move, x-ray vision distractedly scanning the room while his real focus was on assisting Bruce.

"We have to end this," insisted Bruce trying to struggle to keep himself up without the aid of Superman, "here and now, we have to find him before he tries and escape."

"And who says I'm running away?" asked the cold and mechanical voice of Slade.

All eyes turned to the dark shadows from which emerged Slade's calm and strong looking body. His battle with Batman previously left no marks upon his uniform, Batman not noticing it at the time had to curse himself later for his inattentiveness.

Slade bots all around them, no one had even notice them sneak up on them; no one heard the scratch of metal against concrete, or caught the glow from their eyes. The dust filled warehouse cast a cold shadow of uncertainty upon the group of heroes, who cast their eyes about looking towards the nearest robot. Everyone know what was in store, orange and black faces engaging them straight on; red glowing eyes eerily casting doubt upon the heroes chance for victory, Green Arrow didn't fail to miss those same sharp mechanical claws he and his team had just narrowly escaped from few short hours ago in Mexico.

"Watch those claws people" his words of warning being serious and steadily spoke, "they aren't just for looks," Elongated Man and Plastic Man offering grunts and nods back in reassurance.

Wonder Woman moved her hand to her belt and was reminded that their claws were not the only deadly device Slade had equipped them with. The sizzling hole did not go unnoticed by Superman or Kara, who upon looking down saw two more get added at Wonder Woman's shoe tips. Eyes followed the dozen or so Slade-bots that took to the air.

Narrowed in concern and frustration, whitish blue jet burners gave rise to one of Clark's eyebrows, "I'm betting their fast" whispered Kara; a nervous air around her, Superman using his x-ray vision tried to see if he could find a spot to disable them at before he or Supergirl would have to attack them. "Lined with some form of lead too," unhappily came the last son of Krypton's reply.

Slade remained watchful up on the top of the crate pile he'd slithered out of.

"As you can see, I've been planning our encounter for quite some time and I doubt you're as eager to get this over with as I am, still…" Slade's hand gesture was the signal which instantly set loose a swarm of Slade-bots; descending down upon them all, the small group of heroes took stations, backs to one another, fighting skills at their best it was still chaos in its purest form.

There wasn't enough room inside the warehouse to keep from rubbing elbows against one another, (not with all the various crates and pipe laying around) which proved to be as rigged a set-up as the kryptonite liquid vanes that lay inside each android. When a robot blew up or got torn to pieces everyone had to watch out for falling debris. This worked well for the heroes against the enemy but not too well for one another. Slade stayed where he was, watchful, quite, waiting for his chance to clear the room; as he knew would happen, the heroes rose to the challenge and came out on top; but not victorious, each bloody (some looking worse than before) Aztek who had been also protecting Shinning Knight from injury, was now cradling a broken arm and a bloody eye.

Superman and Supergirl weren't looking very healthy; both trying not to get too near the several kryptonite puddles of slime that had been made before the heroes realized Slade had rigged his robots with green kryptonite, and others, well anyone could see that most were also cradling some sort of small injury or incision.

Wonder Woman had blood dripping down from a very long and nasty claw stream along her left arm; she was holding it close to a maskless Batman, suit all torn and tattered, Batman was the sight of his ear missing a good chuck out of and bleeding.

That made the whole thing real and slightly more frightening.

Realization that they had just slipped by alive but by margins way too slim, Green Arrow his back against Supergirls' missing his hat, bow broken in half; so that he was now using both ends sort of like a pair of police club sticks, look a very lovely black eye starting to form around his mask-less face.

(Complements of Wonder Woman actually, a mistake that had cost Green Arrow his pouch of arrows in the process) Looking to the young woman next to him Arrow couldn't help but find humor; as a way of coping, smiling at how badly torn up Kara's costume was his comment only told them how nervous he truly was: "Damn child couldn't you find something skimpier to wear?"

Having had this kind of conversation with the older; self appointed surrogate father before, Kara turned and glared at him. "Now is not the time Arrow, I don't think we have time for jokes," witnessing Green Arrow's face she mellowed her tone. "I'm scared too, don't give up," looking over to the rest of the group, "besides I'm not the only one looking out of costume." Arrow was thankful for her company; he had to admit she had a point, looking around they all looked pretty badly beet up.

Still…..Arrow refocused.

His eyes catching the movement and sheen "_Crap_"

Silently wishing he had remained in bed today; terror levels rose, and the heroes all began to feel there since of mortality creep up upon them.

-TT-

A team is not just the workings of great leadership, execution, and cohesion, it's also family. And Garfield found himself thinking more and more about each of his extended family as time wore on. Worrying for their safety more than anything, about what might be happening to Cyborg in Chicago; was Conner and Cassie alright? Most of all he kept thinking about Raven. How she seemed so strong, yet in his time both now dating her and having known her for so many years; he could tell she was having trouble, hanging by a thread and as if sensing his warm feelings towards her…Raven turned and looked back at him, their eyes caught one another's. A small smile of warmth passed between both; Best Man blowing her a small kiss and initiating an invisible mental hug her way, Raven had to admit she felt better knowing that the man she cared for and who cared for her was along for the ride, beside her.

Both Titans' worried over the same issue.

Wondering if their friends were alright and what possibilities there were, for the safety of their loved ones.

Was Tim's dad and step mom safe? How about Cyborg's girlfriend; the doctor, surly she was busy treating hospital patients? But what if something should happen? What if the hospital was destroyed? Reports from all over the world seemed to be crying out nothing exempt destruction. Hospitals weren't immune.

Capital's, prison's; even the Red Cross, it didn't make much difference what they were. All seemed to be taking attacks.

Was Chicago in as much devastation as the rest of the world was?

Raven looked back over at Best Man and together their minds clicked. Raven flipped on the Titan's jet radio "Titan's jet calling Cyborg, Cyborg please respond?"

It was static for the first few seconds but when Cyborg's strong and reassuring voice came through the airwaves Raven could tell the others were instantly listening, relieved as well. Tim, Starfire, and Arsenal may not have been as worried about the same thing Beast Man and Raven had been, but they too had been thinking of how this was effecting those they cared for and had left behind.

"Yah Ray, I'm here, both Conner and I are in Chicago watching over the city, it's pretty much intact and almost eerily too quite, nothing like Gotham or Metropolis I hear; we've been getting reports of severe devastation, where are you guys, are you all ok?"

They could all hear the worry in his voice and a smile broke out at the thought of how alike the whole team was now. They truly had done as Richard had requested; taken care of one another, and stayed close; watching out/over one another in his absence, they had formed a bond.

And were a tight nit team; a family, having true fellowship- and were a truly great family; had become what Raven now was proud to freely love and cherish.

"We're fine as well Cyborg."  
"Things didn't go so great with our contact though, but that's a story to retell later. Point is Tim's decided that it's time to do what we should have done all along."

"We're going to confront them! We're on our way back to the states to confront Batman, possibly the rest of the League if it comes down to that, I just wanted to check and make sure you guys were all ok."

There was a pause before Cyborg's voice returned. "Were fine, I don't know about Cassie, Bee, Tempest, or Mos y Manos I sent them off to Gotham to help out. I'm betting they have their hands full though." Raven nodding, Tim was shifting uncomfortably in his seat; Raven able to feel his anxiety and frustration, "you tell Tim I think he's made a fine decision," Cyborg's voice coming back to reassure the current Robin that he had support and backing.

"In fact if you and the others are ok with it, Conner and I would like to join you." Raven turned and looked around at the others. She caught Arsenal's distant look, he was obviously thinking something over with great struggle. She'd have to remember to ask him about it later.

"You sure leaving the city will not put it in danger?" it was Starfire voicing her concern of leaving their home and city without protection but also not wanting to bring her friends into any more danger if they were not in any to begin with.

"Positive" replied Cyborg, "I just spoke to J'onn J'onzz before you guys called. He's been doing around the world check-ins' since this thing began. He said that Slade's in Metropolis; seems Batman and a small group went there to engage him, apparently they're getting their asses kicked. ("No surprise there" it was BB's voice) "Two heroes confirmed dead already, not sure what the current status is, but J'onn said the rest of the League was heading over."

"I think we should be there." Raven getting agreement from Garfield and Starfire "yeah, you and Conner call the others in Gotham, do a check up on them and see if everything's ok, then come meet us in Metropolis. If not and they seem to need your help leave the League to us and help Gotham out" Cyborg agreeing with a "be safe" warning, before signing off.

One backwards glance to the remaining team and Raven took the controls in her hand, disengaging the autopilot she re directied their course for Metropolis. Only hope she had was that something would be left for them to find by the time they arrived. Each Titan recalling the time/s he or she had fought Slade.

To Raven, Starfire, and Beast Man it wasn't engaging him or battle that bothered them; no each of them were prepared for any fight against Slade. It was they had once undertaken a similar challenge a long time back, lost. And knowing the outcome form that battle; it had come out not victorious, with Slade's status nothing ever did, yet it was not without hope of finishing or fighting back, this time they were seeking means…. _We just need to keep ground._

No, Richard had taught them all long ago never to seek out or engage Slade with a juvenile expectation for winning. Slade was one in a million and there was never any telling when he would spring something on you; be that a battle with taunting and lessons of pain, a chance to humiliate; with teachings of agonizing lectures and fascinatingly terrifying gadgets, or if the man simply just wanted to play a game of hid, seek, or consequential destruction.

No one could ever be sure what to expect when confronting Slade.

It was the reason Robin never went out hunting for the man, but had always let him come confront them…

Telling his team: "it's better to let him come find you then at least you already know the deck is stacked and what lies in your hand, all that's left then is for you to outmaneuver the chess board, and you're not stuck in some place Slade's chosen or has set up in preparation for you."

If anyone was better equated to fight against Slade it had been Robin, always able to come up with some kind of plan, always equipped to seize the moment, always coming up with some sort of solution or knowledge that could hold Slade at bay. He'd taught them all these things, passed on to his team all his knowledge and skill, each held a different piece.

A part of his overall whole in knowledge, so if anyone other than Robin was more equipped, or better suited to engage Slade; possibly achieve victory in the way the Titans were looking to win against this war, then not even Batman could argue with them that it should be they who engaged and took on Slade.

Still, the team was worried that they didn't know this new Slade.

What about his new Apprentice Richard had become?

Against them both was there hope of anyone winning?

They were not the Titans simply because they took on easy challenges or because they simply avoided trouble though. Things seemed to always get passes along their way; things always got difficult but they were the Titans, it was always hard (try taking on Trigon and preventing the end of existence) engaging the League of Justice or standing up against the world's deadliest pair; who just happened to be immortal by the way, the teams former leader, and friend; was no sweat right?

-S/BM/JL-

Folded steel, their flesh cut open, and the hues of blood which ran before them; that stinging bite…the brains trigger when it realized Deathstroke was a master of the sword, it didn't take long to understand why, similar in nature to that of Richard Grayson Slade's body flew through the air with martial arts precision; adroitly instinctual in his every muscle memory, the true weapon was not the sword wielded but the man directing the sword.

Acrobatics that could not be stopped; dodged fists, shattering knees, cuts with a professional killers efficiency (equivalent to none seen in over a millennia (Robin not counting, seeing as how Slade created him with purpose; not accident same as Slade was) the universe allowed for happenstance only once. Choosing its own, Deathstroke the Terminator was not distracted by emotions of failure or vulnerability.

Slade easily reached out and took advantage of each of the heroes; they were making mistakes that even novices would have known better then to offer there enemy, proving to Slade just how much he had gotten to them.

How he had already won.

Slade's simple display of worldwide destruction; the bite of his manipulation; blame placed upon the heroes' shoulders. Each as vulnerable as the rest, all of it had shaken and upset them and this was the result. His decision to force them into battle right now; afterwards, had proven how superior he was over all of them.

The heroes spoke of clam serenity, spoke of justification of heroism in the face of alarming odds, and in troubling times; but without the back up of the people, without the pats on the back of their fellow costumed freaks, the support of all their other play mates at 'club hero' each were nothing more than weak and tarnished fantasy illusions.

Game play RPG role figures set in real world simulations; equipped with blankets for capes, plastic sticks for scepters, and trying to make themselves believe they had magic powers, only it was that Slade had woken them each up.

When he had conveyed foolish realization for what they were deep into; how they had begun thinking to themselves; realization stripping away, and all their grandeurs of delusions, each had begun to hold back in battle realizing that they could indeed die, could bleed and they could 'hurt'

It was frightening to think what Slade Wilson really was.

How before pride; and a since of group association had boosted courage, confidence was stripped away, it all was the shell of what was left standing in the group of heroes.

Only Men

Only a Man

The sight of which could perceive a world reaching out to them crying out impassibleness', one man was only just that… so the heroes were finding out up close and personal just how enfeebling it all made them.

Slade ran at Wonder Woman sword a mirage of swings, already the master assassin had moved on from her to his next victim; it had delay but seconds for her to fall to the floor feeling the stinging stitch in her side, where Slade's blade had cut clean threw her flesh, Bruce Wayne already his target was trying to catch the blade in his reddened gloveless palms.

As taught all those years back in Japan by the order of Shadows Bruces' hope was that he might get a quick enough; maybe second, to break the sword with his foot or at least shatter the steel in that bowing stress point all swords have. It was only a cry of pain that issued from the Dark Knights chest, success not to the dark knight but to the one already basking in glory.

Slade angled the hilt of his weapon running the edge of the blade down the inside palms of Batman hands, a swift roundhouse kick; a quick fisted swing and Batman went spinning head over hip to the floor, head cradling a concussion Bruce temporarily saw black stars, fresh blood to his eyes made him involuntarily gag. Wiping at his bleeding nose; flu like symptoms already having been threatening his body from earlier injuries, it was a hard to keep the bile down.

'I'm in bad shape' realized the Batman

This latest new addition to the body making his eyes' swim in a sea of red, breath analysis picking up a slight rattle; which meant liquid had invaded his lungs at some point, more likely there was damage too, in his fading feeling of _'nerve damage' _

before this battle came to conclusion _that might be all too soon _thought Bruce; who sought to rise up, his eyes took in the precision and fierce machine like control Slade was displaying, _if his body didn't just give up and give out on him first_ he might be able to do something about stopping all this.

Already Slade had once again moved victims, swinging his black katana sword at Superman and Kara, both were already seeming to grow weaker; the addition to Slade's sword housing in its handle small green shards of kryptonite, only added in enabling him to drive then back further. Greenish pools of kryptonite were forming puddles all around them Slade driving the two towards one of the greatest concentrations yet. "I feel strange," replied Kara, noticing that a strange buzzing had begun filling her head, her arms and chest were beginning to feel weak, "something's not right."

"It has to be laced with Kryptonite as well," replied Clark, shaking the effects off and attempting to beat Slade with his heat vision, some distance between them and that sword was what they needed. Neither of them had had a chance to look behind them yet or they would have know where Slade was purposefully maneuvering them to. Plastic man, Elongated man, as well as Green Arrow saw though, coming to the heroes' aid.

Elongated man made an attempt to subdue Slade, noticing then that something about the villain was not right; despite his rubber restraint, held against the villain's chest, crushing strength aside Slade was ignoring the duo of stretch, but continuing to pull forward. Facing their two friends Slade continued forcing them back, his sights set on victims no matter what it took; which wasn't until Elongated man placed his chest over the masked villains' eye that Slade bothered to respond.

Slade wasn't the villain he was because of inability to take on more than one thing at a time. So it was a simply calculation of who was a viable threat and who was only a minor annoyance; in countering Superman's punch; his hearing better than ten times that of normal humans Slade took one of his hands and reached them into his back belt pocket, attaching two small silver spheres to the bodies of Plastic man and Elongated man who were still holding him tight, froze, the pain was followed by quick flashes of light as the two small grenades burned holes in the heroes' bodies the chemical composition nothing short of acid based.

Crying out it was soon very much a realization that Plastic man's skin was eating itself into nothingness. Slade smirked as the success of yet another profitable field test; ride the world of another superhero, he would have to encourage his scientists to create more that stuff.

Bringing his sword's handle down into Shinning Knights face

Seems all the heroes had decided to rush him all at once.

Slade slashed out at Aztek; slicing a clean cut across the man's throat this time (too many times had this man annoyed him today) Aztek's chest armor and helmet did nothing to protect him and he fell to the ground; a watery cry of a drowning man's last choke the last emotional star which broke the group of heroes back, someone screamed and Slade saw Supergirl fly past him rushing to Aztek's aid. Saw with a command from Superman Kara rose into the air and rushed Aztek outside, away from the battle and to the safety and care of Atom. Once outside the door Kara's ears picked up the cold reality that everything had suddenly grown quite.

Panic caused Kara to fly faster, fueled on the hope that getting Aztk quickly enough back to one of the Javelins' and into the hands of Adam she might than make it back to the group in time, a sensory snake of fearful anxiety began working its way up through her neck and into her nightmares.

"_I have a very bad feeling about this"_ her eyes filling with that dry heat she knew nothing about until today. Dread, was settling into the pit of her stomach 'Was that panic' or cold foreknowledge, of what was about to come?

Something truly horrible came a calling. Dread was not the only avatar that filed her body Kara's mental mind categorized the whole eerie silence not as something natural, but something resembling a sad nursery rhyme:

Calm comes as deaths calling card…..

**-Omen-**

Gotham City was a sight unlike any other, sometimes standing miles across the globe looking various other cities in the face Omen would try and envision Gotham City; structured and matted into the scenery here beheld, but each time he would find himself unable to accept a Gotham by the sea, or an island Gotham, even a desert Gotham seemed preposterous to him. His funniest one to date had been 'an Italy Gotham' Omen allowing himself a small smile behind that gray and black mask of his. Cold and desolate was the city now before him.

The Titans and Bat clan long ago having reconvened had changed tactics; they'd given up on saving the city as a whole, changed to a plan of force by numbers and had retreat instead. Working with the police they were now busy trying to fight their way grid by grid, stone by stone block past in trying to intimidate or rid themselves of Slade's commandoes, his robots; only using the brute force method.

Richard had already given Slade's commandoes the order to retreat.

That left Slade's new silver robots; and older modeled versions still yet just as deadly black and orange models, to remain and fight. Slade and he, having a different set of plans for Gotham as they had for other major key cities; to say that he was giddy would be incorrect, it was more or less something similar to anxious (but in a good way.) That feeling you might get when you know something is about to happen, something you have a hand in watching come to fruition, something no one else knows or is aware of just yet.

There was a crackle of static from his ear piece; mask upgraded over ten times Wintergreen's original one, had finally found him a comfortable voice volume setting. Just right for him, so he could communicate with his troops while not having those standing right beside him hear in on what was being said.

"This is Omen" Richard's second team had been busy after leaving Gravis' training center, they had been assigned to infiltrate Gotham; and while under the cover of Slade's worldwide invasion they were perpetuating a breakout of Arkham, this should have been the confirmation that all was a go, "Sir, we have successfully managed the release all the prisoners."

Richard's eyes didn't flinch as one may have bet. Long ago had he passed judgment on the reasons why criminals were who they ended up being, his own circumstances lead him to accept conclusion. Now dipped red and bright in the blood of all those who he had killed it felt lacking for him to seek injustice; Omen did not really care that he had just let loose all of Gotham's greatest big bad, bad guys he and Bruce once had upon a time struggled hard to put away.

_It's all done for the greater good_, his inner voice offered in justified agreement.

"Very well, and what of Slade's guest commander?" the group had also been assigned; hand chosen by Slade and even with his comfortable agreement that none of them would know him under his mask; that to be sent out on an errand of invitations' it still heralded as an escort of bodyguards that brought him their guest.

"They have all been given the invitations sir and all of them seem reluctant, yet eager to attend," Omen smirked within the meaning of that sentence, 'eager' was a code word for they had not wanted to come but after threatened with execution right then and there on the spot each of them had agreed. (To live being a small price to pay against coming and seeing what Slade wanted them for)

Just as in prudent planning and wise precaution. There was one person from that group Richard knew was not going to be fooled, it was only a question of what she would say about it all once they brought her to him.

"Then escort our guests to the rendezvous point."

"You and your team have done well Commander"

"Afterwards you may return home," Omen's praise was in knowing that Slade's guests would arrive on time and in plane order…without anything going wrong. His faith in his crew was not just set in stone it was deemed in living, that, or death was there alternative choice and with odds like that even chance couldn't come between failure and success.

Especially when they had each and every one been trained by him or Slade personally, molded and crafted to be loyal and above all; reach deep down thru the line of training they were a product of creation, they obeyed Slade's orders.

Robin knew because he too was a living creation of Slade; given and molded into Omen, the former Robin had been trained and molded by him to take over and rule the world one day… each of them had been touched by the gift's Slade's vision perfected in its structure and nothing short of an insider could understand or cut short, that of one possibly bringing it all tumbling down.

No. Not a single man alive would think of betraying Slade. Just look where it had gotten Graves?

"Were on our way sir, ETA, twelve minuets" the link disconnecting leaving Omen standing on his favorite hillside overlooking Gotham City; a light breeze from the southern ocean winds entered in with the eastern tides, as the new day steadily approached.

Dick's mind began replaying all the preparations and planning his own bit of betrayal required of him these last couple months.

Stage one had been set, already personally taken care of and stage two had been laid out just earlier today, that only left stage three now; which was underway all on its own thanks to Slade. First couple rules in Slade's handbook of learning, "always let the other person do difficult work for you", which made this trap all the more sweater, because then you rubbed the person's face in it and watched them react; they all learned it had all been their own doing which lead to their own downfall, had even the very instructed knew they were the instrument of their very own destruction.

But such things were supposed to remain hidden, and when one is supposed to be meeting with the most powerful; world's most dangerous of criminal villains in human history, it was not good to be overly bubbly about such things.

Better to be less giddy with happiness in fact… Omen reminded himself, it wasn't good to show any signs of positive emotion whatsoever in front of Slade; lest he get suspicious. Using one of Batman's mental calming techniques, combined with one of Slade's breathing exercises Omen cleared his head of what cleaver trap he had just succeeded in establishing, and instead focused on what new tasks now lay ahead of him.

"A country for your thoughts," came the smug tone from behind him? Omen turned and knelt with the respect and reverence he had been molded into offering "Master" lowering his head.

Slade finished the last few steps up the mountain and stood beside the kneeling form of his commander. "I am pleased because I have just gotten word that your guest will be arriving in less than seven minutes," Omen still prostrating himself below Slade. Slade stepped past Omen; leaving his apprentice remaining where he knelt, his displeasure was known to Richard the second he had not been allowed to rise. Reluctantly angry with Slade was able to read him so well 'still' _and after all this time too_, he was now reading Richard's reluctance to give in, to answer him his first question posed.

"I was thinking to myself of several lessons you had taught me before becoming your equal." The term equal was often used now, both by Slade and by Richard, yet the term did not imply what most would find in its meaning. To the two of them it meant Slade had granted Richard a position of standing in his empire. He was his heir now officially, his second in command and 'equal' to standing beside Slade during moments of great power display. That did not mean he would be equal to Slade in skill, level, or in planned operation with regard his training he still had; or in power, never as equals on an even playing filed '_not yet anyway at least'_ thought Slade to himself.

Slade had granted Batman that status for fighting and battle alone, never equal by worldwide circular status. Even though Omen could stand up to Slade now on an almost 1.1 less level of fighting skill, his mental capacity and brain power, all the experiences and the clever planning, plotting and execution still held Omen at a level lower then Slade. _Soon to change, if I have anything to say about it_ reminded Omen to himself.

"And what lesson's might that be Apprentice?" Slade only ever used the term now unless he was recalling past events, or was lowering his commander down; placing him back in unequaled standing to his earlier days as Robin, and Apprentice.

Focused still on the ground Omen knew this was the case so he endeavored to meet Slade's taunt and answered back "always let other's do the work for you."

Slade crossed his arms before allowing Omen to pick up on the amused smile, expression his body made, instead of face behind his mask "Ah yes"

"You may rise Omen," Omen had found the loophole, getting better at twisting Slade's own expectations against him; changing them into something entirely different in meaning for himself, to still win favor with Slade.

"I'm glad you have taken notice of my layer of deception here Omen," Slade turning regarded his Commander as Richard came to stand by his side. Both looked out over the city of Gotham, it was a curious bunch of noises.

Small fires burned in the moonlight, smoke, and soon to be the center of Batman's worst nightmare; Gotham City was one of Slade's finest molding tools. "The heroes each failed to take notice of how easily I laid a trap for them, too preoccupied by pride and a loss in fellowship. I always told you how folly friends were did I not?"

Omen nodding as Slade continued, "Even Batman known for his loner attitude, still managed to fall trap to the same snare as your teammates."

"He engaged me with a weak team of superheroes at his back," Omen realizing he'd heard disappointment in Slade's voice, Slade picking up on the thought and turned explaining it to his apprentice, "don't get me wrong, I believe that it was not his doing but the rest of the heroes are to blame for such weak choices."

"I know Bruce well enough to know he probably told them all to gather as one and strike at me while I was in Metropolis," Slade's eye conveying the smile on his face that Richard knew well was there. (That 'you know as well as I do' smile) "We both know that the Bat would never foolishly rule out obvious clues…."

"Or distractions" added Richard nodding agreement, Slade nodded back. Richard wondering if Slade was ever going to tell him the outcome of the battle he desperately wanted to know about. Everything hinged at the moment.

"Still, in the end they all came to the same conclusion, all came running to Metropolis as I knew they would. Directly falling into my trap…" Slade left the conversation hanging, Omen realizing he was not going to tell him what had happened. Not unless he asked. Anger flared, his impatience somewhere back in the recesses of that immortal and military trained mind Richard's old child like self surfaced. Popping up and getting the better of him….

"And"

Slade turned to him "and what?" his tone not conveying that he didn't know, or even noticed the angry change that had come over Richard; Omen practically flew off the handle "Did you kill him or what?"

Suddenly Slade realized the change, realized the back taking this conversation had sent Richard spiraling into. Slade's laughter was all that could be done, none of this had been Slade's intention but it now seemed he was going to have to explain to Omen sooner rather than later what he had decided and what had gone on. Looking down upon his apprentice; deeply searching into his mental mind and eyes, Slade picked up the strong, equally capable man he had come to settle into accepting and knew was always in there.

One small thing also caught his eye but he passed that off; the small boy it had taken years to mold and raise into the man he now was, deserved handicaps every once in a while.

"NO" responded Slade, cold and finite with finality. "I did not kill him" Slade turned back out looking out over Gotham City "I figured I was not yet through playing with them all, and I am not totally sure that I don't want to leave that true pleasure to someone else's similarly capable hands," Slade turning back; the evil glee and smirk within Omen's understanding stood out 'someone like you' words nearly unhinging the last remains of control Richard possessed within that stiffened body of his.

" " Omen said nothing, his anger, fury, and downright plans he had had, all but exploding upon impact from hearing those words.

With that one statement it had all gone to hell; now it was eating away at him, inside something screamed, snapping as if something took back over control of him and suddenly Slade saw the man he knew, expected to reply back at him "very well" coolly replied Omen, "we shall follow your course and see how this new means leads us against the League and against Batman."

"See if it comes down to it. If we are yet again confronted by Bruce, then we shall see what you think of your choice Slade." It wasn't really a threat, but something in the ending conclusion gave Slade the impression he had just been issued an ultimatum.

Slade narrowed his inner mind, challenged for his own decision's was never something Omen did, and something in that voice; anyone else…. the person making that announcement held something deep in the back of Slade's mind now, a sort of connection. A plan long lost and forgotten, something he filed up away from later again; taking its hit with controlled resources, as the black SUV's pulled up. Omen's officers' got out, each lead a strange group of well known villains up the hillside to them both.

Omen took the posture he had been trained to emulate.

That protective bodyguard yet insightful spy; onlooker and second set of eyes to Slade, while Slade greeted his guests with a hearty handshake "Gentlemen, and Lady," Slade addressed each, "I know you're each wondering why I invited you all here."

"Invited" laughed a deep chuckle filled voice, "we were forced here Sladie old boy." Joker's remark didn't go unnoticed by Omen, but Slade let the title slide. Meaning for Omen not to take it very serious as well, knowing the joker it wasn't anything personal just how he thought and spoke. It was what he gave everyone for title when talking to them, just like how he addressed The Batman.

The others gave acceptance and agreement with Joker's comment, many in their own animosity or tone; being threatened, never boded well with fellow criminals "Yes Slade. I thought you knew better then to treat a lady this way," **Pamela Lillian Isley; **seductress and deadly temptress, swayed her way to the front end. Slade instantly had the woman's hands between her sides. Voice cold, tone threatening, warning quite clear "You are no Lady Isley you're a creature of carnage and terrible beauty same as any viper."

Poison Ivy's face blushed with a rosy red smile, Slade pushed her back and didn't even care when his nudge made her fall into the Riddler. "Now for the rest of you," Slade's tone had taken on a slightly more commanding pickup to it.

He was letting them all know that there was no more room open for toleration, not today. He was in charge they all knew it and unlike the games they normally played. No one was going to challenge him for control (Never again) neither.

Slade's role as top villain was not open for discussion any day but sometimes they liked to pay or pretend. It made for an interesting battle of wits. Two Face, Joker, Isley, Riddler, Penguin, and Scarecrow all fell silent. Slade introducing them to Omen, "This is my apprentice; who I'm sure some of you have already heard about. "No introductions are I believe necessary" Omen stepped up, one nod to them all while answering Slade "No Master" was all he gave.

Satisfied Slade continued on. As Omen had suspected Isley eyed him with a queer look upon her face, something was processing in that mind of hers; realization sparkled in her eyes and suddenly she took a step forward. Slade once again reached out grabbing her "this is not the time" he warned her (the look that passed between masked face and feminine beauty might have baffled anyone else seeing as you really couldn't read Slade's facial features due to his mask) but Slade was the type of guy that the mask was better than facial expression.

His will alone could tell you all you needed to know, and because of it Isley stepped back. Her eyes flickering to Richard's before she smiled sweetly at him "Indeed" she relented, "now" "but later on for sure." Omen the one this time to smirk, nodded only once before accepting her invite.

"Gentlemen" ignoring the lady now, "I'm here to offer you Gotham city and even the world," this got their attention.

Greed and hungry, they listened as Slade explained to them a bigger picture then just the quick one time; piss off the Bat, scores they usually arranged.

He explained to them about profit, about his connections, 'crime without drawing attention to themselves' and networking; which some of them had a little trouble following, "Say what Sladi o pal," but in the end it was a sign, sealed and shaken upon deal.

A done deal Slade offered them each a section of Gotham in exchange for their own cooperation.

A couple like Riddler, Penguin, and Isley choose to leave Gotham, start new elsewhere but all the same they all agreed to Slade's new world order.

"Gentlemen, the cars will take you to your deemed driving destinations, please enjoy the gift baskets I have in each of them for you in their trunks, and don't worry about the robots they're programmed to leave you and the cars, returning back to me when all is done and over with." Slade smirking as he was now five contracts richer; all their legal means, territory, and networking connection, as well as a whole City lot closer to owning and running his own world.

Penguin shook Slade's hand "it's always a pleasure doing business with a man who knows the finer tastes, etiquette," Slade shook Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot's fin nodding "yes"

"And here is to be a profitable and mighty relationship" chuckled the Penguin beak nose up in the air, Slade found himself disliking each one of them Penguin wasn't so bad, except for the smell.

"Hey" shouted Joker from the back trunk of his SUV, "Thanks for the toys," already Joker was loading the guns and making to launch rockets into Gotham; just as soon as he made it into town, Slade smirked because as soon as Joker's signature already on the dotted line was faxed over to Wintergreen; which Slade was making sure happened while he was still in the car, then it was bye bye Joker. Couldn't have him running his lunatic mouth off along with so many others; which went for the Riddler and Two face as well, each of them were crazy as a loon and Slade knew it without professional opinion.

Penguin turned to leave but was caught by Poison Ivy's female seduction of Slade's apprentice. Hung all over Omen he could see that they were talking quietly. It looked like she was having quite the smiling time about something her hand was running its way all around Omen's neck plate. "Better watch out for your apprentice Slade, you might lose that one to our green witch," obviousness in the fine line Penguin drew when dealing with Isley.

Criminals didn't trust one another most times to begin with, but when it came to the female species; especially that one in particular, Penguin's trust was none and even more none. "Yes" Slade entertained Penguins' warning, knowing that Richard had everything well under control. His immortality made him immune to any of Poison Ivy's toxins they had long ago not just conditioned him for bodily injury but also given him immunity to most things. Things like Scarecrows fear gas, Jokers laughing gas, and especially Ivy's plant toxins.

"Well I'm off. It has been nice doing business with you Slade," Penguin tipping his hat turned and hobbling his way to the car; a silent wish that he'd remain alive long enough to enjoy the spoils of their agreement; for there was never any knowing when dealing with Deathstroke and Penguin knew he had nothing to work with except trusting in the man to honor their agreement.

Slade remained where he stood, arms crossed over his chest simply watching the strange couple. Omen was only tolerating her Slade could tell by how his apprentice was holding up his head; smiling to himself how loyal his apprentice obeyed his orders now, because his orders had been not to provoke any trouble from the unstable group of guests; at least not until Slade had finished brokering his deal with them all; one quick signal and Slade released him from that troubling promise.

Omen had been keeping eyes on Green as well as keeping tabs on all Slade's remaining guests; Slade speaking with Penguin, "my how the little birdie has shed all its feathers and acquired such wonderful stripes" Ivy running her hand lightly over the neck guard around Omen's throat. Her plant spores seeping deep from her pours, if her theory was sound they wouldn't affect him same as they didn't affect Slade, but if not well then Ivey would be having one comfy and warm night tonight.

Maybe even if it didn't work, Slade would let her just barrowed him for the night, she'd promise to return him in the morning.

She didn't see the signal from Slade; wouldn't have even if she'd been watching, but Omen saw the mask turn, the wrist flick, and without further restraint he held Isley by the throat. Hand behind her shoulder socket, wrist pinned back at an uncomfortable breaking point it might have been the stuff of lovers' lust filled dreams, except Omen really wanted to snap that delicate neck of hers.

Whirled around and brought taunt against the front of Omens body, Poison Ivy felt the hot breath of Omens cool smooth mask as it caressed close to her neck line. Felt the strong firm grip he held upon her throat, while pinning her sideline against him, "I've shred a lot more than just my costume Ivey," her neck hairs rising while goose bumps took over. Hot breath had moved from her neck to her earlobe Omen's words precise and none threatening gave Slade who was content to remain watching an impression his apprentice was flirting with his pray.

"Hum" purred Ivey, "and pray tell how might this have come to pass? If I recall, the last time I saw you, big daddy still held his leash all around that tight body of yours." Her comment gained her another tight squeeze at the elbow, crying out with gritted teeth the painful line at the wrist level was increasing but far worth it if Ivy could get the answers she wanted to her questions.

Already disappointment had settled in, Ivy realizing her spores had no effect on the former Boy Wonder. She had suspected as much but still it was disappointing. The boy smelt like himself; giving off that same impression of his former strong manly scent, but now it had that same foul odor as Slade's did. That odor of warning that something was not right in the genetic makeup, the code had been altered. Whatever Slade had done to him Isley suspected it had something to do with DNA and drugs, the boy's blood screamed out at her full of them, he'd changed shape and form since last she'd saw him too, which said something about what Slade must have been experimenting with (chemist to chemist.)

"Besides," added Isley with as much false sadness as she felt, "I believe you died. Didn't you, or was that funeral I was at all just for show." Richard looked at her with questioning eyes, _how had she?_ "Bruce never knew I was hiding in the garden but I saw them burry your coffin."

"Pretty sure I saw that pretty little alien girl weeping all over that Archer friend of yours, she wanted to see if some jealously could be sparked. Some type of emotion, the kid was just way too creepy this new way he acted.

This time it was Richard's turn to smirk and laugh, letting the arm go he turned her around and one hand still on her throat, his other ripped off his mask. "Why do you even think Batman had the funeral where he did" his hinting to her something of a face slap. Isley realizing that it had all been a farce, her head turning to look over at Slade "does he know?" she found herself saying before she knew why she really wanted to know.

The smile in the cold hard eyes of Gotham's former Nightwing made Isley's plant cells retreat backwards. Chilling her to the core she might have died from his reply, clarity filling the pieces of the puzzle "They all know!"

"Everyone knows Isley." "Slade's been playing a game against Bruce that's been going on for years I just got pulled in for the ride that's all." Leaning in closer, to Slade it looked like the couple was closing that comfort zone, "that is, until I finally decided to stop playing the prize and start making up my own rules as a player." The evil Isley saw in his cold hard eyes scared her more than plant poison.

"What in…." she couldn't finish the sentence, unsure of what to ask. Or if her good guy, bad guy image would shift because of asking, instead Poison Ivy stepped back escaping the grip of cold flesh holding onto her, "Well congratulations Slade," offered Isley her head turning yet her eyes still trained on the face and empty void of a once hard set hero. "You've succeeded in doing something all top villains only dream of," her head turning away from the demon now taken residence, shape inside the body of Richard Grayson, she quickly walked over into the comfort of lesser danger, "I don't know what made you do it or how you accomplished it but Omen here is really something, he's changed," _and I don't know if it's for the better_, she added mentally.

"I know" Slade's proud thank you only made to re enforce in Pamela how sick and twisted this whole thing was suddenly seeming to her.

The world was a strange place today. First she'd been set free, then threatened; no commanded to accept Slade's invitation, offered a chance at world reign, riches and profit never once dreamed of and a chance at playing temptress alongside a former member of the Bat family. All the while Isley could think of only one thing '_I want out' _and she might be crazy but she was still saner then some who found this whole situation happy go lucky.

"I think I want to leave now," Isleys' words sounding panicked even in her own hearing of them. Slade turned and looked at her with mild amusement, the smile apparently projected because Poison Ivy's body reacted to it knowingly "then by all means leave, no one is stopping you." Isley realizing that she wasn't a prisoner as she had begun to grow in feel for abruptly, she turned and without even looking back hurried off to the car.

Slade turned and admired his creation, Richard; still his mask off, turned and surveyed him coolly. They didn't say anything, neither one had to, Slade moved over walking back to where he and Omen had been discussing earlier events, before their group of guest had arrived and interrupted them.

Omen returned his mask to his face "I replaced myself with a robot" replied Slade answering an earlier unanswered question, "by now the heroes are all but at the bottom of an ashen city, mighty Metropolis has been brought to its knees."

"Seems a fitting demise for our heroes" Omen turned and looked at him, confusion in "but I thought you said you didn't kill him?"

Slade turned and looked smug, "I didn't and I doubt that the bomb did him in either, I'm just saying that if they did meet their demise at the hands of my robot bomb then wouldn't you think it a poetic and fitting end?" Omen smirked, a small chuckle of laughter escaping into the rising sun, "poetic, yes Slade." Slade smirked before his stance turned back to all business "Did you take care of the traitor?"

Omen's frame changed; he'd almost forgotten all about this matter, "Yes Master, Captain Graves is no more" the demise announced with more than emotional satisfaction, Slade had been right in choosing to allow Richard to deal with Graves the man had been a thorn in Slade's side for many years, now truly gone it would be one less issue to spend time on. Setting them up far more enticing challenges, yet they had a whole world to recreate and run first.

"And what of your other little issue I told you to deal with."

Omen's hesitation did not go unnoticed; it was obvious that the boy had been reluctant to relent in this matter…. "I couldn't get Gravford to go along with it," explained Omen, his voice tone reverting yet again; almost back like Robins and Slade's eye narrowed with informed thought. (_What was taking place in the boys mind today?_) "So I had to put an end to it by killing one of them" explained Omen, "since Ariel wasn't mine to make such a decision about I was left with the only one person I could choose."

Slade's eye narrowed as he listened "I discreetly took him aside and did the deed, no one will know what truly happened" finished Omen his voice not relaying any guilt much less the kinds of things Slade might have expected from him over this.

Seeing as how the child kept reverting in character today Slade suspected that Richard was trying to mask himself. Still, when it came to murder the boy had learned well, and he was a true professional. The lack of emotion in one area and the expression in another might simply be professionalism getting in the way. Slade took notice of it and let the matter rest.

"What do they know of his death?" asked Slade wondering if he would have to make some shift changes to rectify this mess, this was why he didn't allow dating within the ranks.

"I took care of it," Richard's words strained but Slade understood, Richard had grown attached to his team, attached to 'him' and Slade couldn't begrudge his apprentice for wanting such a fine young man as his friend, not to mention his Lieutenant; Gravford had been loyal, no exceptions there. "Gravford's death looked like an accident," explained Richard understanding that Slade wanted details that he wasn't just going to take his word for what his actions had caused.

"Like he couldn't get out of the building in time before it blew up, his body burned up in the fire along with Graves' so there won't be any signs or evidence pointing us to him," Omen handing his Master Lieutenant Gravfords' dog tags, Slade looked down at them "And Ariel, where is she now?"

Omen flexed his fingers Slade not missing the tension in his Apprentice's body. This emotional attachment he had let Richard get involved with; this so called new friendship he had over looked because he hadn't believed it would go anywhere had been a mistake, Slade now realized.

"I assigned her as Captain Parmont's new Lieutenant," Slade actually impressed that the boy had heeded his words and done such a cruel deed. Replacing the very woman whom had loved Brent Gravford to his exact post; she would live the rest of her days with the knowledge that she had lead to the death of her former lover, and then immediately had replaced him, taken his place. Such cruel deeds were things that brought guilt into a person's mind.

"Well done Apprentice, well done" praised Slade, Omen his mask on his face refused to show any emotions even though all this was making his heart deeply cold. It almost hurt. Vowing never again to allow himself to feel the pain of friendship then and there, Omen answered back "thank you Master" being reminded just who he belonged to. Like Gravford and Ariel, he too was not free; he might be Slade's second in command, might have been free of the superheroes and that twisted community, but Slade had just taught him hopefully one of his last lessons. That he was just as much in the ownership of another than anyone else around him; owned by Slade, branded by Slade in fact, and as any other item belonging to his immortal master; it was always good to tread lightly when trying to wiggle free of that fact.

"Come Omen" Slade knowing the lesson had re enforced in his Apprentice where he stood, who he belonged to. Now it was time to continue what they had started "we have unfinished business to take care of."

'The Superheroes still hadn't yet felt the full extent of the pain Slade wished to inflict upon them' "It's time we take care of what they have left."

"Time we take away from them…..they're reputations…."

END CHAPTER

Hang tight, in one week we get a taste of something missing, a portion of this chapter that's short but it wasn't here….overwhelmed by what you all read you may or may not have found it's part missing. So one week from today will be the missing ending to what happed in the warehouse, after that the Titans' re enter the picture, and then how do you rebuild a world gone mad. (Slade and Ome'sn way of course)

See you all next Saturday….and don't forget to read BITD's requested one-shot.


	97. Chapter 96 “It’s a whole new world”

Authors Note: A simple clarification of fact; and for which was in the first chapter of C&M mentioned; that is, that this is a clean story. I leave things open for interpretation so that various fans' imaginations can run free; take thoughts were you want to, but C&M is not a Slash innuendo story. It's a story based on human reasoning and character motivation, seeing past the things we don't always come right out and state or are our reasons why we do things.

With all that said, I hope you all enjoy this short but very pleasant chapter…..

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the DC universe please revert back to chapter 1's disclaimer.

Chapter 96 "It's a whole new world"

Previously…

"You're insane"

"It only took a bit of interest in him" a small shrug, "hum" Slade's voice purring in that way that just made someone want to rip out his throat and feed him to a pack of wild beasts, "who would have thought" Slade taunted Batman, a small sliver of morbid ecstasy, "to mold such perfection all I had to do was brush my hand over his shoulder; offer a warm smile, some comfort," deep that look into the eyes of the wounded Bat Slade liked the look he was seeing there, "Genuine praise Bruce! Some emotional connection! Things any heart wielding being should have been able to give and offer. Even a bit of fatherly love might have saved you." The nail being driven in deeper within the chest cavity Slade turned his head as if in reflective thought, adding injury to insult, "did you know he even calls me "father" sometimes now?" able to witness the break his icing offered on the rock hard cake.

It brought such pleasure to Slade seeing the desperate father realized for himself what a failure he had been, Slade's laughter filled the unfinished skyscraper; following the psychiatric notion that still Batman wasn't fighting for his son, no, not for him; to him the son was already dead. Nothing more than the invincible and perfectly trained wonder birdie, set up and raised to follow orders…to never question authority (particularly the Bat's authority) and even when wounded, 'always' fulfill that mission.

Salute, turn and continue on.

Back to the company for more, hi ho hi ho (_Next assignment please_) and who cares what else was going on around him. Who cares what was going on within him (Always expendable) little superhero.

Slade wanted to rip the man's spine out but not for the reasons one might think. Batman could not loose, could not handle failure, everyone else around the man was expendable when it came to duty vs failure to perform.

Never did anything have to do with the soul of the one being fought over, and what was it that annoyed and angered Slade most….how because he had wanted him, wanted Richard ever since (ever since) and all this time; all his efforts, all that blasted Bat garbage he had had to wade thru before gaining real access to poor lost and struggling Richard Grayson. Slade could almost rip the man's spine out for such wasting of his time …

"Such a waste he's spent" commented Slade recalling back upon all the wasted time and negative energy poor Robin had used trying to overcome it all; wishing, and hoping that Bruce would come. Come and save him "Such wasted need"

Poor Richard's desire for someone incapable of offering him even the trivial needs of human existence, Slade bent down lower, he whispering in his hear equality (point for point) in this there was no argument "and you call me inhuman"….

-/-

The group of League Heroes was rugged at best, they were losing and it wasn't only because Slade had stacked the deck; or that he had been prepared for every single one of them who might show up that day, it wasn't even the kryptonite all over the warehouse seeping into Superman's very pours, or how Wonder Woman was holding on for life; her insides pushing past the skins edges of her body, or that Batman was bleeding internally seconds away from unconsciousness and then death.

No, it was that Slade had purpose.

Slade had confidence, he was holding not a stacked deck at all really, but they'd all come unprepared' hadn't come to the party wearing any pants so to speak…. For each of them was far removed and devastated now that he had shattered their happy little bubbles. Each of them were lacking confidence in their own abilities and Slade not encumbered by need, want, or desire for friendship's support; something each of them had traded in for, desperate in fact for that they had made up lies. Told secrets even in order to remain; keep hidden in the dark, away from all the rest the truth, that with skeletons in their closets had done what many of their very own hated and despised villains had done, had LIED all… in order to remain united as one happy go lucky club house.

They had forgotten why it was in the first place they had even formed the League of Justice; made it even more appealing to Slade, that nice pat on the back a fellow member told another "that's what I'm here for" is "it would be all ok," what "I'm there for you and support you" what had killed them.

Slade had to smile. Each kept the other safe from one more second's lonely existence.

It had all gone wrong, they had softened themselves and slowly they had all come to rely on one another way too much. While the team of adult heroes went off and played group buddies with themselves, the children had remained left to struggle. That was part of why Slade had chosen Robin, why he had attacked a bunch of teens instead of an adult. Not only did Slade desire an apprentice, someone who he could share his immortal existence with but it was that those children didn't simply wish for friendship and assistance as a bases for their power and existence; reason for purpose, but that they knew when to draw the line, when to go off on a mission alone and when to sacrifice themselves for the greater challenge.

The Titans put themselves in the thick of battle for their fellow fighters fully knowing that most likely no one was going to be there to rescues them, no one was counting on them if they survived. Yes they were a team but it had only been Robin who had fought him way back in the days of Jump City when he would attack. Even threatening his team, city, and existence it was still only 'just Robin.'

Robin's team was there not for moral support, not even for an extra hands, but as a team set to take down and deal with issues. The fringe benefits were simply added explanations for teenage existence; the true challenge had been Slade against Robin, Slade against each of his teammates, because when push came to shove, each of them had to stand alone.

None of the Titans ever considered Raven's magic their own edge, or that Starfire's strength was theirs to barrow, or even that Beast Boy's anamorphic powers made them stronger then say Robin's bow-staff.

No the children held their own, with nothing but what was theirs. Doing it together.

The adults were only suffering; practically defeated before Slade had even arranged and set-up his little traps for them, Slade had gotten the last remaining necessity for his immortal existence when he'd finally broken free Richard out of the Bat's mold. Omen was the second half to him now that completed his everlasting existence, someone to play off of, someone to pit himself against and someone to carry out and add to his commands. A consistency that would not fail to be with him for all the remaining existence of times' implement.

That was all Slade needed, all he'd wanted, and so to him; all this it was just the top layer the cake, the very fibers of a woven rug, something to take up his endless hours in the days of and something that now placed him in a position he would orchestrate a grand challenge for himself; Slade had given to himself a gift, that he was now board with. The heroes no longer had anything to offer him…..

Slashing and kicking, punching and maiming, Slade was tiring…bored…..the video game just didn't have that spark it once did.

Suddenly the warehouse got quiet, one second all of Slade's robots were pouring in, laser guns and metallic claws glowing eyes red, and a small mechanical whine sounded out; bent on destruction, Slade slashed and attacked. Elongated Man cried out, Plastic Man was dead and gone and every one of the heroes fighting for their chance to remain alive…. suddenly it just all stopped.

Green Arrow watched Supergirl fly off with Aztek in her arms, watched Superman swing and block Slade's last attack, watched Slade flip sideways turn and then 'nothing'

Standing in the center of a group of tired out heroes Slade's form simply remained where it had landed. Facing its back Oliver Queen had no idea what Slade's face stared at, he shifted his fighting stance, eye observing Batman who was facing Slade's front.

Green Arrow not moving, he looked around at those left around him, saw each of them come to a silent halt. Each thought the same thought _'should we rush him_, yet no one attempting to do so. It was a standoff and everyone was waiting for someone else to make the call.

Batman still lay on the ground, twisted over onto his side just as Slade came to landing. Having successfully cut the throat of Aztek and blocked a punch by Superman, Slade had watched as Supergirl flew past carrying Aztek.

Bruce Wayne didn't seem to fully realize that everyone had grown completely still until he looked up at Slade standing there just holding his sword; staring down at him, and something in his masked face seemed to have changed; something gave Bruce the impression he was waiting on him.

Bruce got up on shaky knees, slowly turning to face Slade head on, the masked assassin lowered his sword; a more out stretched pose, but still he didn't move. This struck Bruce Wayne as even more disturbing, head tilting slightly in order to face Bruce at an angle Slade spoke and suddenly it seemed as if the whole time they had been waiting for this discussion.

A final act in a Shakespearian play, the curtain drop now taking place; its final pull let everyone know that something spectacular awaited them at the end of this final act.

"What are you waiting for Deathstroke, why stop now?" Bruce's voice held no difference in pitch then it did back in Gotham but talking with Slade wasn't like battling any crazed lunatic. His mind had to be clear, even if his body was long gone and far spent.

Slade turned his head and looked around observing Superman's pose, Wonder Woman ready and waiting, he could have sensed and felt the others behind him too had Slade been there instead of it being one of his doubles. Sensors telling him their thermal heat signatures, "You know I was going to take out my revenge upon you," Bruce catching the boredom in the robots tone, knowing from personal experiences how the threat of boredom could be deadlier then the thrill of the hunt. He propped himself up. He knew something was coming; something bad and something he feared might not be able to stop.

"Finding myself gaining far more then the simple misery I had intended to inflict upon you, I had the perfect means at my deposal; for your demise." Slade laughed and something in that laugh sounded out of character, something about that laugh reminded Bruce of Lex Luther's laugh, eyes darting left and flashing recognition with those of Clark's.

"In itself it presents a sort of irony for me you know?" Slade's sword give a quick flash, the sword sheathing itself back behind his back, all the remaining heroes just continued to stand there. Shocked and in surprise; it was the spot in the movie where all those in the audience would stand up and cry out "you idiots, don't just stand there 'attack' he's leading you on, don't you all know you're all about to die" and yet not one of them moved; not a single one of them took that cliché line out of their own heads and acted upon it.

Something greater was at work, something that held them all to the spot and didn't allow them to react still as Slade spoke even next:

"I'm no longer going to pay you any attention Bruce." The bold statement; honest and out of character, shocked and baffled Batman. It actually forced him to stand up. Head and neck stiff from aches and pains; Bruce's eyes looked into Slade's single one, something caught Batman's attention. It wasn't the normally long deep tunnel that Slade's eye sucked you down into, but a flashing light directly in the center of the iris that unless you were gazing deeply into it you might not have seen.

"No longer do I feel a need to plot against you anymore," continued Slade, "having seen how false you truly are and what a wasted amount of time I've spent plotting. I'm all through."

"No, the time and effort I've spent, the wasted time trying to fix poor Richard from your imprinted abuse" Shade shook his head and for theatrical effect crossed his arms over his chest. "I've finally realized something, something I knew all along; yet it wasn't until my apprentice began expressing himself did I fully appreciate or really take understanding of in."

"I've come to appreciate where my true interests' lie" Slade unfolding his arms to place them behind his back. Standing relaxed "You want to know where I've found my true focus Bruce?" The rhetorical question just a lead in to the answer he knew and wanted to tell them, "it's in the company and challenges' Richard brings me. It's in them I've find myself fare more satisfied."

"And he truly is one of a kind Bruce….." "Going to change the world that boy is."

Suddenly Batman had the feeling that this had all been for nothing. A feeling of putting on a show; and where one had thought or felt themselves to be the main attraction (a main character) he was suddenly beginning to feel nothing more than a distraction.

Batman's detective' mind flashed back upon a day not long after Jump City's downfall, a day where a young Robin had wondered out alone, and where he had ended up confronting Slade and Robin both; standing in the middle of their conversation, he had wondered over and for some reason it had seemed as if Slade had been expecting him. As if he had been putting on a performance for Bruce's ward; and Bruce looked up, jolt a realization.

As the bait and guest of an on stage special appearance light suddenly came on in spotlight.

None of them were honestly Slade's target.

The silent and secret conversation Slade and Dick had been having all that long ago was still somehow going on. Slade had just been using him; and now the others too, same as he had that day too, in some kind of moment of emphasis. A living form to draw conclusion to a point he was making. Like a living deck of cards, or an IM that killed the reader.

"_That need for challenge, that spark of debate; a challenge of wits of skill, and now he has the strength, resolve, and fortitude to stand up against me."_

"_Besides" "he no longer believes in you….in any of you_." Slade's eyes traveled around the darkened room staring into the faces of each and every hero there. Turning back to face Batman Slade's masked face fell off, "I'd really love to stay and chat." Batman able to see what light had been reflected in the masked man's eye now, "but I have an Apprentice to make sure killed me a certain traitor." The shocking truth hit them all hard, one by one no one was able to truly believe or understand it as clearly as how Bruce's mind had picked up on it all.

He no longer wanted to know the truth of why?

"Enjoy what's left of your final moments…." With that the robotic duplicate of Slade held up its hand, each finger counting down two, one, zero and Batman along with the rest of them realized what trap they'd just all fallen into.

The final setting had all just been involved in a battle for nothing. Fleeing the area Slade's robot exploded into flames, fire, and a powerful burst of force which hit them all, Superman's quick response time shielding those who might not have been able to themselves.

The fire upon reaching the outer walls of the steel cold warehouse activated a chain reaction; the power of which, planted structures earlier in the day having nothing close to the shockwave or capacity this explosion held; Metropolis City was no more!

A/N: So now we know what happened, but don't kill me just yet, I didn't say you were going to know if they all lived or died. (Smile) "Of course they lived" what do you take me for? (Evil grin) 'OK I would do it and you all know it' but not this story; perhaps another, in this one I have; and am, a far crueler author. What fate lays in store for them? The depths of which, well let's just say: death is never an option when Slade's a part of the mix.

Next week another short chapter but one that lays a foundation for the end of one sequence and the beginning of another, so till then….later to all and have a happy and fun filled week.


	98. Chapter 97 “Fallout”

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, didn't create the characters, simply barrowed them for this story plot.

Chapter 97 "Fallout"

_**Calm before the storm**_ it's a term that is absolutely different from the silence following the great battle. To watch the storm approach; see the dark rolling thunderclouds piece away and eat the sky, to feel the electric energy the tingle of anticipation and to prepare your body for the first sounds of that thunder. Feel the first drops of warm wetness and then that sensory tingle when it touches your skin, to be witness to the first flashes of lighting and stand at a distance awed and enthralled.

"Electric wonder" knowing that soon you would stand staring droplets of falling force on your face; torrential weather, standing your ground and staring standing defiant and saying nothing matches the knowledge of what is about to come. Despite all your power all your force you are no match for the storm, no match for nature running its course, and seeing it pass you by standing in the same spot or having fled for the cover of shelter. 'You' are a witness to the passing of an event that was quick in the making and for which by passing you by; trapped you in an abyss, a bloody rain filled world that has left a new type of fear filled uncertainty behind you.

"**What now?"**

Standing upon the hill looking out over the battlefield; an observant and half dead survivor of the destruction, what now lay in the wake of that force; certainty of that destructive force having even existed, it come and went but doubt filled them with such perplexity, _had it even existed?_

Ever known to all previous, the fate of the future and life now continuing as it had, Superman stood there with uncertainty.

"_**What now"**_

And standing upon that hillside, bearing witness to the fallout, the aftermath and the realization that one has survived 'they had survived' others too had survived, that there were survivors who like them, now had the new task laid out for them; a new set task that _of rebuilding_, of starting over a new group; shaky with uncertainty, it hit him, **fear**, fear of the tasks yet to come, of what structured existence should be birthed in the rubble and remains of yesterday.

"Now we rebuild."

The shocking realization adding to that statement, a realization; a descending tingle from survivors, that no one any longer had their prior mental state, that mental preparation and the body rush from adrenalins' call to anticipation before that storm was gone.

Knowing it was do or die then; tired and uncertainty now replacing when, for beaten and bloody; blood running down his arm, dripping off his fingertips which were pointed down at the ground in defeat; the blood mixing in with the stains of others everywhere, it now seemed small and insignificant almost, that call…

Like an unsuccessful mission gone terribly, terribly wrong, like a team recalled before they'd even reached their goal. Surviving the ordeal compared to this new reality facing them was all so much more worse; it appeared no longer like a victory, but more like a defeat; as he looked out across the landscape of destruction, a whole new set of battles, whole new set of tasks were beginning to form before them.

Victories success and the celebration seemed extremely short lived, almost bitter sweet for the reality that they hadn't succeeded at all, **that there was no victory to really speak of**, but that **they had lost** and yet still "life went on." Superman turned looked at his kin; Kara was crying tears of over emotional fueled stress, contrary to what some might have believed Clark Kent had nothing to offer her in comfort or guidance this very day.

One moment's success was no longer significant or relevant to any of them. Only one thought occupied their minds, and if it were any more pleasing, no longer rewarding as a moment ago it had been Superman realized that they weren't really that lucky after all.

"Hay Clark, cheer up, were alive," she said, "we made it through, we survived" Kara trying to cheer up both herself and him, through tears; seeing that he wasn't following her logic; not liking her appraisal of the situation actually… something in her farm boy's eyes was disturbing her peace of mind.

"Clark?" his name forced him to regard her, "we survived under incredible odds, we can tell their story…it will get better, once we inform the rest of the world about Slade being the cause of all this, then the rest of the world can help us finish hunting him down, to destroy him once and for all."

Clark's face his eyes wondered from her tearstained smile; her words not offering a bit of sense to him, Kara expecting from him a reassuring smile back as she had thought he would, but no smile came. _Were they really better off than anyone else, would there really be any explanation that would tip the scales of blame or fault. Were those poor bodies lying dead and broken upon the ground really worth writing off so simply as an explanation that some other guy was to blame? _The guy Kara was leading him past seemed to scream out to him from the cold lifeless grave, his eyes her hope; was what helped him snap out of whatever mental state Clark had put himself in, but Kara told herself it would be alright once they hooked back up again with all the others.

Batman and Wonder Woman were nursing wounds, aiding survivors; they kept finding them, endless bodies of mangled or mutilated body parts, none of the heroes felt much better, looking like some they had found, yet the others and those that had been found after the bomb had gone off, knew everyone was working hard to bring peace to hopelessness.

_Did everybody die because they didn't have something special that the rest of us did, _Clark tried to ask himself. He allowed Kara to continue dragging him along '_they had lost heroes in this war too hadn't they? Where were the tears, the sympathy for them, for their loved ones?'_

"NO" Superman jerking his arm out of Kara's hold, taking her by the shoulders in a fierce determination to try and change her shortsighted attitude. His fear that she like so many were becoming insensitive to the world of the extraordinary. His face right down level with hers, his voice instructive and explicit "we were not the lucky ones Kara, not the lucky ones at all."

"Just lucky that's all," Clark scoffed, "nothing makes any more special than anyone else, we're no better than these dead." Clark losening his grip on her shoulders when he saw the terror and fear, his tight hold loosening to hands' just on her arms. "There were no winners here Kara, the dead died horrible deaths and we; the living survivors" his use of the title with hints of distain. "We're all really the sufferers, because we now have to survive, rebuild, and live with what happened."

It was then that Supergirl began to fall from grace, reality not holding back any punches. "It's a long road ahead," Superman let her go and stood up, looking past her at where the others stood attending to the survivors; turned back on her to look, Kara's eyes catching his, and tears now flowing, Superman took her in his arms. Held her but still not offering the comfort and reassurance she wished for, he would not issue false lies to her like that.

Not now or certainly never, ever again.

A/N: I just loved writing this piece, it's been a work done and wrote for a long time but something that just had to be refined and unfortunately pushed back, Hope you all liked it, see you guys next week.

Next Chapter 98 Sicks' Revolution

PREVIEW:

You know someone is mad when their footsteps echo towards you, their stern face, narrowed eyes, and muscled' shoulders stiff with accompaniment of a locked jaw, their energy flaring out at you in a shock of a brick wall freight train.

OOOO who might this be?

A V-cookie to anyone able to tell me?


	99. Chapter 98 Sticks’ Revolution

**Warning:** There is a transition switch; in mid Flashback of this chapter, and where some of you might not understand what was happening, I decided to separate this chapter into two parts.

Part 2 is actually an extension of the same chapter but for everyone reading; in order to understand my mid flashback integration of two events happening under the same explanation…..Part two will be like ending one book and picking up another to begin where the last one left off.

If anyone wants to express a different way of writing this I'm up for suggestion later but racking my brain, this was all I could come up with.

So I hope you all forgive me…..Enjoy

Disclaimer: Just refer back to previous statements, I don't own them.

Chapter 98 Sticks' Revolution

You know someone is mad when their footsteps echo towards you, their stern face, narrowed eyes and muscled' shoulders stiff with accompaniment of a locked jaw, their energy flaring out at you in a sort of brick wall freight train. To those witnessing the angry man storming his way through what remained of the hallways of Justice League headquarters; those knew he was mad simply because there hadn't been a time previous that any of them could ever recall him just walking.

Wally West aka "The Flash" felt nothing else could hold him back, that walking was all he could do to keep his molecules from exploding; incinerating everything in their path, to say he was angry would have been an understatement in his opinion. Wally couldn't recall a time he'd been more fiercely filled with feeling's of betrayal or anger; of fear, and sadness and hate with a cold disgust for those he had once called his friends.

They were all jerks every one of them! Wally's feelings ran through him wholly noticed by those stopping, looking on in shock as he passed them; concern, or pity for someone they all admired…. _how could they_ he fumed to himself as he circled around yet again the fourth floor corridor? Which was the closest thing to a complete and functioning floor as any of them could be called in wake of Slade's attack.

Those passing him in hurry to evacuate or off on various assigned missions; everyone trying to keep the Watchtower pieced together, those that encountered Wally found themselves stopping almost compelled to stay and watch as he walked by them.

Mumbles could be heard as Flash vented varying rants, sometimes outrageous swearwords but mostly just exclamation of:

"Who do they think they are…"

"No one has the right to use me…."

"What do they take me for, some kind of"

"Well obviously they don't trust us…..that's it…they still just see me as some kind of adolescent sidekick."

Many of those watching almost completely forgot about where they had been assigned off to; until a nudge or prod by someone else would help them realize, then rushing by, but not without a since of hesitancy. No one hearing Wally finally come to conclusion: "I bet that's still how they see him too….as some sort of kid sidekick…"

"How could they…." ranted Flash knuckles white against his skull.

_Dick was always there for them…..always loyal…._

"And he worked damn hard too….."

_Too hard if you asked me…_

"There's no reason any of them should have ever doubted him…" _none_

"This was all The Bat's fault…..he's jealous, always has been, and on top of everything he resents Dick…"

Wally stopped, his chest racing face mad with rage, _and they never resolved that time_, Wally'd seen it in Dick's eyes. When Bruce had turned and looked at him he'd seen how lost and gone Dick was to him, Bruce had long since wrote Dick off…. "He never was…Slade got to him long before any of us ever thought of sending him off on any mission."

Batman's words cut like a sharp knife, _long before we ever thought of sending him off on any mission…_those words meant to Flash that it had all been a set up from the start, that Batman had planned to use Dick from the start, never had any other intention then to believe his son was anything other than one of them; a criminal now, Wally's chest grew hard with the sudden buildup of rage inside of it _'someone equally the same as Slade_' that they'd just been going to use him all along.

"Bait on a hook….." _like a lamb to the slaughter….._

Wally's rage started him off walking again. He passed several heroes who turned concern; with worried to him "Hey Flash? You alright man?"

"No" screamed Wally continuing to walk right on past them. Not even giving them a chance to find out or discuss what was on his mind; the reason or trouble, a couple of them ran after him. "Flash, hay Flash wait up" finally catching up to him as he rounded another junction. Each able to see how truly upset he was, looking between them each Jed Nelson and Lester Lasser secretly wondered who should speak first. (1) Everyone was devastated by the things they had just heard, Slade's words were still fresh in everyone's ears it was just that some of them were less closely affected by it then others.

Most pushed it back to the far reaches of own minds, until later after the current crisis was done and over with; then they would each come to the same conclusion, to terms with the pitfalls of their leaders.

"Talk to us man."

Flash whipped around so quick his maneuver nearly knocking Lester backwards "you really want to know I'm pissed off ok!" He hadn't meant to yell it but just came out, now that he thought about it, it made him feel better. To yell, this was just all too much for him to keep in, "they betrayed me! Used me! Used us all…" "you" arms out wide and floundering about Wally was acting immature he knew but for some reason he couldn't help it.

"They think all this is just one big farce!"

Jed and Lester didn't know what to say, Flash wasn't exactly making it easy to stay indifferent, they began to think they knew what he meant; but it was seeing him, like this that caught them hard around the sympathy flag pole.

Flash was never like this. He, was always the one cracking jokes, always the one making others feel better. Never the one mad! Never angry; and boy was he angry, certainly the last one of them to ever speak things like giving up….or betrayal.

"We know how you feel man" wrong words to say to someone…

"Oh do you" Wally's eyes were cold now, there was fierce fire behind the display; his whole body was up and charged, a kind of in your face ready to fight attitude.

Of the hero who had absently spoken out Jed couldn't help but step back fearful "You really know how I'm feeling do you?"

Jed looked over at Lester pleading for aid or rescuing.

"We can just put you in our shoes" Lester halted his step forward "you can completely stand around and tell me you know what is going on?" Jed quickly apologized.

Flash scoffed, "that's great, just great…" apology not even registering, instead Flash laughed the sound cold, "well then do tell me, what's got me so upset?" The hero's eyes were wide now, both finally realizing they'd spoken without thinking….that the hero before him was totally in that zone and that they'd both just stepped into the lions din.

Backing up Lester shot a glance at Jed; who'd carefully inched his hand onto Flashe's shoulder trying to calm Wally down "Flash I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sorry man" apologizing again this time a bit sharper, "I spoke without thinking, I was," looking at Lester "we were just trying to help," Wally saw the twos' faces, felt the guilt of making them come after him. Of blowing up in their faces when all they had been trying to do was make him feel better.

_But it just didn't matter, none of it mattered anymore._

Wally couldn't help but laugh, Jed and Lester taking it as a good sign that it sounded more like a cool down expression of their fellow, coming back to himself.

Wally scrubbed at his forehead "they just used my friend" his eyes looking back up expressing one of lost frustration. "Just fed him to the enemy and then abandoned him like nothing more than yesterday's news" anger beginning to shadow him once again, Jed tightening the pressure on Flashes shoulder "and you want me to fell better?" Again both men looked wronged, "they turned around and pretended that it never really mattered" continued Wally.

Needing to make someone understand; his eyes grew cold, "we're a team, not some fucking lab experiment." "Rats in a cage for their exposure"

"To just pick one of us and say 'well I think he's expendable today'

"Now Flash" Lester began saying but from a look by Jed he halted mid-speak, "Dick was Batman's son" Wally getting up and in the heroes faces again, "his son" he repeated backing off "and if Nightwing was his son and he just threw him to the wolves, what do you think any of us have a chance of then?" Wally's point hit its mark.

Both men stood frozen, deep eyes filled with a fear and the thought that not until this moment had ever before this been discussed.

"They're not going to get away with it!" declared Flash with finality, "I'm not going to let them do just whatever they want too" Wally shoved Jed's hand away from his shoulder, he didn't want comfort, didn't want excuses, he wanted was **justice!**

"They might think they can use me" "they might treat me as just more obnoxious impulsive guy; _some kind of expendable sidekick attraction_, but the day they underestimate me is the day they're going to learn things the hard way"….. "No one messes with the Stick's Partnership and gets away with it!"

Flash turning around his footsteps echoing loud down the hallway, it left the two fellow heroes shocked and confused, taking them seconds before the two heroes stunned and perplexed turned to each other….jolting with sparked panic after Flash

"We better make sure he doesn't do something rash" Jed nodding urgency in his trot as they ran "yeah" _and what was 'Sticks Partnership' anyway_ he wondered.

-/-

J'onn J'onzz worked harder than anyone; yet he didn't see it that way, right now he saw it was that proportional to the others, there capacity as mortal beings and their needs and necessities for time spent eating, sleeping, that by comparison to all that he was just doing; his share of the same load, nothing more nothing less.

When he took time off, he did so with reason & purpose and to allow himself the time for a break, same as those who needed them more frequently.

As he continued to work and overhaul the Watchtower's repairs, monitoring communications far and wide around the world; he was just as shocked as all the others to see Flash come storming into the command booth.

"I thought you were down below with all the others?"

Flash didn't even acknowledge him which immediately caught the Martian's attention. Picking up a great deal of anger off of Wally as he scanned him, realization illuminated then; Flash held feelings of betrayal, anger; accompanying resolve, and something along the lines of suspicion (conspiracy) all things which J'onn couldn't blame the young man for feeling.

"I need to make a call to Raven of the Teen Titans" announced Flash "patch me threw or get out of my way" the ultimatum one of defiant threat. J'onn turned and looked over at the two me who had come following Flash in threw the double doors, they looked at J'onn with pleading apology and something equal to pity's understanding.

"I just spoke to Cyborg couple minutes ago," calmly recounted the Martian Man Hunter, "Raven and the others are going to all meet up in Metropolis."

Impatiently Flash had been about to say 'he didn't care' but faltered, redirecting his comment: "Then I need a ship"

J'onn turned around and looked back at the two men who waited at the door both just standing there equally not wanting to voice to Flash anything negative or to the contrary of what he'd just said. J'onn frowned "I'm going down there now, so you can catch a ride with me." This seemed to settle things for Wally, he nodded. J'onn shifting his focus "Just let me finish up what it is I'm doing here."

"I've been rerouting troops. I'm currently informing the Lanterns; John and Ray, to meet us there now, as well as rescue crews and various available relief efforts still functioning." The news didn't bother Wally at all he knew there was a war going on, he just figured J'onn was talking simply to keep him from quickly rushing off.

-/-

Accompanied by the two men; minor heroes but friends who Flash seemed to currently be comfortable having around and who J'onn could see had taken up as comrades in arms now to Flashes' crusade against the founding leaders; handled the controls on the Javelin, J'onn was not too sure where his own self took in the sides of this minor argument.

J'onn reading more into Flashe's mind as they flew into Earth's atmosphere; he came to understand Sticks was something along the lines of 'Grown up Mentors of the Revolution' and 'Teen Sidekicks united'

It was hazy and a bit confusing but apparently it meant something to Flash and that was all J'onn had to come to understand, helping to understand Flashe's reason for not being able to wait to get down there and give Batman, Superman and all the rest a piece of his mind.

"You know," spoke J'onn with as much care as he could integrate into his voice; everyone was trying to remain calm within a thick suffocation of tension, offering peace between himself and Flash J'onn tried to explain "you know sometimes we have to make mistakes in order to realize where we went wrong."

Flash turned and looked him; face a scowling in ponder, "so your saying then, that you knew what they were doing and you let them do it anyway?"

J'onn hadn't expected Wally to understand his own logic but he had hoped that the young man might not have at least jumped to conclusions. With a sigh J'onn J'onzz tried to express his concern, to explain what it was he had wanted Flash to understand

"Flash" "not even you or I can tell Batman what to do" Wally nodding agreement at that "that's for sure."

"If I had expressed open dislike," J'onn continuing "do you really think I would have continued to remain invited or involved in such secretive and well kept hidden meetings?" Flash's eyes were clouding with ponderings of thought for which he hadn't deeply conceded before.

"Do you think I would have at least been there in some form or capacity for which I might be at least voice some form of reason?" Wally's eyes had cleared now that he was beginning to see J'onns point.

"But you still did nothing to prevent them" accused Wally.

Flash and the others witnessed a rare moment where sadness, regret and a need for understanding was expressed by the proud Martian "and for that I will now do all in my power to correct things, set thing right" J'onn turning to Flash, "What you need to understand is that some of this was Nightwings own choosing. It was his plan from the start."

Wally thrown back again for a loop once again took a moment from the revelation to quietly think; still could believe that some of this was Robin's doing, after all he knew the boy for a long time, he'd heard about the Red X thing, knew of Dick's obsession, and issue between himself and Slade. "That still doesn't mean that he wanted too, or expected them all to just abandon him."

"I'm sure there's more to this then either you or I know" admitted J'onn relived at how he was once again a fellow member on Flash's side, "I'm sure there is" voiced J'onn thinking outspokenly to himself as much as sharing with those inside the cockpit "and just as soon as we get Dick back we'll try and figure out what those things are" this second attempt failed him though, "No" flashed Flash.

"No"

"We're going to figure things out now!"

J'onn knew that Raven and the others were on their way to Metropolis for much the same reason. There was about to be a war; a minor one by comparison to Slade's, but a clashing battle none the less, he just didn't know if the world could take it right after barely surviving this last attack.

Unsure of what to do himself; of which side to choose, J'onn could do no more then ask himself '_do I even have to pick a side?'_

None of this was his fault, nothing any of his business; he only knew Richard Dick Grayson in passing really, this wasn't anything that should have involved him, except that he was one of the considered founding leaders. Someone everyone else turned to when they needed instruction, and for him to turn his back now when there might be repercussions later on, he felt trapped and also compelled to respond, unable to yet foresee where this might take all and lead them.

-/-

Cyborg and Connor had made it to Gotham and from there they were able to meet up with Bee and Tempest, who after a brief explanation of things Bumble Bee, Tempest and Cassie had agreed that they were better off going on with them to Metropolis. Mas and Menos had elected to stay behind, stay and help out Catwoman and Batgirl; who were happy for the help, "So why do you guys need to go to Metropolis for" inquired Salina, no one yet telling Barbara that they all suspected (practically knew) that Dick was alive.

Cyborg hesitated before answering. It had been in secret whispers she had missed the explanation for meeting up with Raven and the other Titans.

"There's been an emergency meeting called over in Metropolis" informed Cyborg, turning to Batgirl and Salina "we have to go, but I'm sure Mas and Menos will be enough help to you until we come back with more aid."

"We'll be back as soon as we can" shouted Cassie as she lifted Cyborg up into the air, Conner and Cassie working together while Bee carried Tempest in her arms; the water Atlantan' didn't care for the way she held him very much, Bee seemed to think it was quite funny cradling him in her arms.

-/-

"What are we going to do once we get there?" shouted Bee as she flew up next to Conner. They were traveling towards their hook up.

"What we should have done in the first place" shouted Cyborg back up and over at her.

"We're going to confront them" "make them tell us everything they know."

"And then were going to make it quite clear that this type of thing is not acceptable."

Bee and the others all nodded agreement; their eyes glowing with agreed resolve, yes this had gone on long enough! Superhero code didn't dictate law it honored justice and when times called for it they enforced it, but never were they masters of the law.

"What then?" asked Cassie, "I mean, how are we going to correct what they've already shattered?"

"Yeah" agreed Conner his faith in Superman greatly slashed at hearing of the poor choices his elder had made, not to mention how hard Tim had taken all this. Tim had been a wreck ever since Dick's death; now upon learning of Dick being alive, it had only gotten worse, Tim was angry he was snappy and even more quiet then he was before.

The adult heroes had no idea what misery they'd caused, how they'd sent Tim's older brother in among the wolves and then they'd decided not to let him back out. We'll Conner could honestly say that he was just glad he was on Tim's side because the Bat men' all had some kind of fucked up fear thing going for them and it wasn't something Conner wanted directed toward him.

Cringing, he wondered what it was like; one Bat family member to the other… _I guess I'm about to see firsthand soon enough_… "It's not like we can just go find Dick" Tempest's words drew back out of each their thoughts "yeah it's not like we can go get him out of there. Rescue him from Slade" agreed Conner over Cassie's concerns, "he's been Slade's prisoner for years now, who knows what types of things he's had to do in order to survive."

Cyborg and the other older Titans' had secretly discussed that very same issue earlier. They were each fully aware; and fearful, of the understanding, partially equipped with previous events and references for what they purposed poor Rich had been forced into doing in order to survive.

But now that they were not just teenagers anymore they each fully understood the kinds of things that would be expected of him as an adult. How he had been forced to kill?

There was no doubt that Slade killed, so it wouldn't be a far stretch to imagine him ordering Richard to do so. They had been able to come up with the same words that Tim had "I don't care" "It doesn't matter" and so neither anyone blaming Richard.

"Rob's our friend!" "There's nothing he wouldn't have done for us, and so that's why we're not going to give up on him!"

"We'll find some way to get him out, even if it takes years."

-JL-

When the ships descended it was with thoughts of relief and backup support not the Titans jet, Flash's quick greeting or even the group of Teen Titans who'd flew in from Gotham. Superman his hand on Kara's shoulder quickly ordered "stay here" moving off toward the waiting group of Titans. It wasn't a suggestion to Kara; looking at Clark with confused tired eyes "why, what's going on?"

"Just stay here" snapped Clark frightening her, already walking off, Kara was thankful of the hand taking Carks place; Oliver Queen had stepped up beside her, both sets of eyes watching as Bruce and Wonder Woman joined Clark. The three moving off towards the gathering group of younger heroes.

Oliver not new to the thinking and call this unexpected gathering rally meant whistled slight "Oh boy or boy" Oliver's own face making hidden worry "there's going to be a putdown tonight" Kara not familiar with the wrestling term furred her brow in confusion. Oliver ignoring her just continuing to look on _'oh boy'_

-/-

Raven saw Cyborg and the others before she even spotted Flash; who as soon as his shuttle had landed, stood right next to her "Raven we need to talk" already talking before she could tell him she didn't want to hear any more tragic news.

Patiently she listened as Flash explained everything that hand occurred up top in the Watchtower, how Slade had told them all off; how he'd claimed Rich had already washed his hands of them all.

By the time he was done the others had all gathered around them "so I think it's time we call in the Sticks Partners and make them answer for crimes of betrayal."

Sticks Partners was a term known to the lesser generation. It was something each of them had picked up on from Robin; one day in a foul mood he'd been in the living room (split screen between himself) Flash, Speedy the Titans getting a kick out of listening to the older teen's ramble on about how they couldn't stand their elder partners, later on understanding that Sticks was a code name for Sidekicks Teenagers.

"Tim's already decided that's what we're going to do," explained Raven, turning to Robin standing next to Arsenal, Tim walked over and took over "I'm going to confront Bruce, demand an explanation of the truth and make them tell us everything we haven't already figured out for ourselves yet."

There was disgust in them all at having had to find out for themselves vs the older adults keeping them advised and in; on such an evil thing, this way. Each of them realizing why they had been left out; not a one of them would have gone along with it, but that wasn't the point.

"And then I'm…"we" corrected Flash, "We're" nodded Tim, "we're going to make them step down"

"and back off" interjected Cassie.

Tim smiled at his friends, it was good having them beside him, it gave him extra strength. "Then we're going to search for Slade, going to find Dick and then I'm going to bring him home."

Rallying cheers erupted from the small group and those watching knew what a marching group of younger heroes meant. War had just been declared…..

"I can't wait to kick some Slade butt," added Bee pounding her fists into her hand as they walked forward. The others held little doubt they wouldn't be able to give old Slade a couple good poundings before getting back their former leader, "just save us each a chance at him too Bee" remarked Arsenal.

"Yeah" breathed Tim along with the rest.

Tim's eyes caught the group of JL heroes _'but first we have to deal with this side of the rocky road'_ the older heroes come the rest of the way to meet them, J'onn J'onzz stepping in both groups pathways, each group halting.

Batman's gaze looking Tim deep in the face, something in the young man's face told Bruce _he knew_ Batman unable to recall Tim so angry with him before.

Offense and defense rose in the adult heroes, they were about to be challenged.

-JJ-

"You guys might want to just calm down before anything happens," warned J'onn.

It was obvious that the others understood why he had come, and of what side he had chosen. He might have been determined not to choose a side but to just be the voice of reason and help keep the peace, but with that one statement he'd unexpectedly just chosen a side.

Ray Palmer and John just flew in, the sight of so many an unexpected sight.

"Ray, John" Wonder Woman's call to them caught them just about the same time a very exhausted and weary looking Hawkgirl landed beside them. Worry crept over John's face, looking at her; she was bleeding from her arms and forehead, "are you ok?"

Shiera Sanders whipped tears out of her eyes, "no" her voice was emotional, "but it really doesn't matter right now, the whole worlds not ok, why should I be any different!" Any reply was cut off as the team of younger heroes came face to face with the generation of yesterday.

Angry and refusing to be bullied any longer they spread out ready for a fight. They would have their say, Tim ready to fight to hell and back if he had to.

Robin spoke for the group: "We want to know the truth about what really happened to Dick and we won't be turned away." Crossing his arms over his chest he then reached for his bow-staff, "we're not leaving before this whole thing comes to some sort of resolution."

Bruce considered simply ordering the young man to leave but his track record when it came to ordering Robin's around was not so great. Besides he was bleeding from a severe concussion, housing a couple broken ribs several more lacerations and bruises then he had fully counted, and his eyes were seeing red. His jaw might have been broken too he wasn't too sure…. "Dick's with Slade" he offered instead; discovering it was the closest thing he could come to for expressing what Dick's situation was to him.

Seeing as how 'Dick's gone over to the Dark side' wasn't going to cut it among the teens standing in front of them.

"We already know that" snarled Tim eyes blazing. It was obvious he was keeping himself under control, the rest of them also not accepting Bruce's words.

"That's why we're here" voiced Starfire hand's glowing in raised partial flight.

"What we want to know is why?" Spoke Raven her voice calm yet an edge sunk into it and all those listening knew she was angry.

"Why" "How" "and when, were you ever going to share such information with us" announced Tim fingers flexing on his left hand; raising accusation and point it at them "you can begin with 'how it all happened' and then answer 'when you planned on telling anyone."

"And I'm betting that you somehow had something to do with it all" accused Arsenal directly ready to protect Tim from Bruce if he had to.

"and knew all along…." accusing Bruce personally. Flashes' words were something deeper and something that hit Wonder Woman and Clark; both looking at the other threw the corner of their eyes.

"Are we right?" accused Tim the question accusation; would not be ignored, Raven's eyes were white and hot, Cyborg was holding clenched fists and everyone else was standing side by side behind Tim, ready to take up arms; equipped with glair's, and deadly stares that would not back down.

"Cassie, you and Conner don't need to be involved in this" suggested Diana.

Why is it that grownups always have to say the wrong thing, Wonder Woman's words only added fuel to the fire and it was J'onn who quickly spoke before either of the teens lashed out "they do have concern in this matter."

"We all do!"

"A great error has been made and an accounting is due because of it…." and with those words J'onn had just sided with the enemy, bringing about surrender from the adults.

TO BE CONTINUED IN Part 2…..


	100. Chapter 98 Part 2

(1) Names of the two heroes have been made up. They are not actual names of any superheroes. What powers they have and what characters they are, are for your imagination.

Chapter 98 Part 2…..

"And that's what he said," explained Superman recounting to them all the means by which this whole ordeal had become planned and started….

**-Flashback- **

Robin pulled his motor cycle to a stop up on the hillside overlooking Jump city the sky was beginning to clear as the gnats were beginning to die. The long day had been topped by his performance and having to explain to his mentor and godfather why his pride had lost him his city to Slade.

Hoping that Bruce and Clark would arrive soon Robin took up a seat at the edge over looking out across the city, the view was magnificent no matter how devastating or how much destruction his city had been hit with.

Clark had come to realizations that day; seeing Robin in a new light that his pride for the young man he had been mixed with an understanding that through personal experience and struggle it gave insight into one's own strengths and own weaknesses.

Dick had aged in Clarks eyes that day, he'd seen a poor child struggling with more then he'd had right to; justification on his shoulders, but at the same time he had allowed himself to be blinded by Dick's grown up attitude. More mature insights into his mastery of the teachings Bruce had taught him Clark reasoned why he'd allowed himself to believe in Robin's plan then.

He'd gone along with it and cooperated with Bruce but when he'd said "Dick knows what he's doing" without that true conviction of understanding, that's what really mattered.

Why later he'd overlooked Robin's sadness as he'd asked "Can what's happening to me be corrected?"

"Can it be reversed?"

Why he hadn't connected the pain to his earlier explanation's of Slade offering him pathways, a way out…..

"**I ignored my own misgivings at Robin's words" **

"Well that's it then"

Clark had understood and even encouraged Dick's later years when he'd wanted to break loose…

Dick coming to speak to him before confronting Bruce with wanting to go off to College

But he hadn't been there for him later on when things started falling apart….

Thinking back Clark now saw some of the pieces to years in the making (a puzzle) to some of the faults being his own oversight.

"_Thanks for the hope"_ Robin's reply to Bruce's instance back that day in Jump City had seemed shallow even when Bruce had held genuine conviction.

'_There has to be a way to stop Slade'_

"**I offered him what pledge I could that I would find him a way around what Slade had done to him. That I would utilize every resource the League had in order to hunt him down and find Robin a cure." **

'_I know perfectly well what Slade is doing'_ **he'd admitted it to us** the words rebounding and rattling around echoed in Clark's mind now. Had Robin already been thinking that far in advance, _'he had'_ he'd been planning backups and contingencies '_I know_….

"_He's sealed my destiny, my fate."_ Robin speaking of Slade, but Clark understanding now the boy had given up. He'd given in. That, that day had been too much for him to fight against, looking at Bruce and how he'd missed the fact that Dick had only just been a child and how he'd needed them to take him away but instead they'd allowed his mask of strength to falsely sway them into believing against what they'd known better of

Believed in him at the wrong moment….

'_he told me once there was no where I could run, nothing I could do and that death was no longer an option for me. "Well I guess he really meant it cuse if what you say is true it looks like he's making me every bit the same as him." _

We saw the weary look in those saddened eyes but for some reason we choose to ignore the warning signs, _ignore my gut_; I think I was too overwhelmed by what that realization brought with it, how if a child could be so strong and yet it had been my imagination that he was in so much pain; so much trouble, I think I refused to believe that he was in as much true danger as he really was.

%

**Raven looked up**….. Clark and she were privately speaking; days after the group's confrontation with the League adults, after everyone had resolved that the Titan's involvement in seeking out Grayson would become a joint effort, that saving Dick from Slade was not simply a matter of 'if' but of top priority and that the Titans were now the one's in charge of it.

"He was in a lot of pain" admitted Raven forlornly, "A lot of shouldered responsibility and there was little any of us could do to prevent what happened," Clarks eyes mirrored her own grief "but I now know what it is we can do to make sure he know we understand."

"That he can come back to us when we finally find him."

Clark looking up at Raven from his dark cup of coffee, "what?" the single word echoed the hopes they all wished for….

- (Explanation of understanding to the Group in part)

"_Then we need to find someone that knows something about what might have happened, about Slade."_

"_Yes" agreed Robin already his destiny set, his mind thinking as Slade, "and we need to do so quietly, slowly lest Slade get wind of it and change his plans. Right now Slade thinks I don't know what he's up to." _

"_He's been playing me, telling me he's going to kill me off, kill my team all off. That we're at war and we probably are; at least in part he probably is, but I'd bet more, that he's doing all this to make me change faster. Adapt to my new abilities and then when the time is right to make me choose to go with him."_

"_He knew I was wishing for death, the fact that I might not have it would be a fatal revelation, had I not chosen death as a way out of this madness." "Inevitably I probably would have joined him." "Given in and gone with Slade simply because he's the only one that can teach me, help me grasp what my new future, new abilities entail, and new life I can still have."_

"We can believe in him" replied Raven, "not the kind of belief that we would offer a fellow Superhero but the kind that says to him 'we know what you did and we understand why you did it"

"and we don't care"

"we're still going to remain your friend despite' despite this inflicted twist in hero policy" Raven's eyes locking with those of the stronger man, "Don't think the titans haven't realized what kinds of things Richard's done in the company of Slade." Clark realizing what they meant. _Killed_… Raven nodding "we know Slade, have for a long time and their isn't much beyond those times of years past that Slade hasn't show us of exactly what he expected then, has changed now…except his expectation that Rich would one day become just like him."

"In every since of the word…

"_It's too late now to begin to fall into sadness over this issue. What we have to do it stop Slade, and he's given me the means. If he truly does plan to make me like him…then that means he will also make me in charge of his empire and when that happens I can gain control. Gain access to the part of his organization that the government could never get. Then from the inside out I can stop Slade once and for all. Take him out and put a stop to both him and his organization. It's just going to require a patience that rivals Slade's."_

Clark looked back down into his cup of coffee. A breath of realization settling within him, they had all been such fools….. "agreeing with Robin's worlds. Thinking, believing that we truly understood the extent he would have to go to in order to get the job done." They'd abandoned him at the first sing….all _'an acting job that will win me awards for all of time, and closely work with Slade.' _Clark put his hands over his face, "what have we done" Raven could not justify offering him comfort, her words were sharp but understanding as well "You stopped believing in him," harsh he realized that they were deserving, the others too should know but that would be his job in a different and sometime later way of trying to convince them all.

Bruce he bet would never come to clearly see or understand what he had finally realized. _'But it might be enough'_

"I don't think he was betraying us…." Her words forced Clark to look up, "and now?" Hope teetered as she smiled. An evil smile that said of things he did not want blame; attributed to himself for "I know how I would have taken your actions."

Raven's cold eyes were not harsh just veiled "I know what would have become of me had Robin not been the one to come and save me from my father's destiny." Raven lifting her hood up over her head, face shadowed from Clarks'. Her cup of tea already drained, Raven just cupping her hands around the mug for warmth, heat in a harsh cold reminder.

"I'm betting that at some point he stopped pretending" she formulated, "stopped faking his way through or around Slade," looking back up "it's the better way; easier way, and would have been his way to just finally give in."

Shaking her head it was frightening how much she knew her friend "Richard was too similar to Slade to fear losing himself; if he stopped pretending, the only reason he would have done it in the first place was because of duty." Raven her eyes hardening as Clark looked beyond hope "but you guys all took that away," didn't you?" Flatly remind her words reminded him of Slade's.

Clark tried to look up, tried to convey or gain forgiveness in understanding but Raven was not there to offer or judge she had long since disassociated her issues from those of theirs. The Titans and other's associated to their cause held no blame to be shared among the older adults, they were all free of guilt and free of the justification their own actions had held. They had discovered the truth, had set out to find their friend, to free him, they would continue to remain blame free.

And so she offered Superman no comfort…..

"_Unfortunately," lamented Robin. "I'm going to have to break a promise to my team. A promise I said I would never break…and "I'm going to have to keep all this hidden from them."_

"_I suggest that after this little meeting none of you ever mention anything to both each other; not even if you think you're in secret or secure places, or anyone else ever again, because when I say that Slade has eyes and ears everywhere I mean it."_

"**That's what he ordered of us,"** explained Clark to the group of heroes….. **"he said,** _"I already know Slade's somehow bugged the Tower with both listening devices and probably cameras too."_

The explanation didn't seem to be getting any of them off the hook. The heroes had witnessed the reactions; the eye connections, and how those of Garfield, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven stood judgmental.

None of that had settled the argument. "Did you not think that Robin too would have shared this information with us?" Inquired Starfire, Raven her own head held high, she had been a part of that search for those camera's and listening devices. Robin had confided in her more than anyone, of what was happening behind the scenes.

Superman cast an exchange of looks and secret thoughts between himself, Bruce and another. "Dick might have told you enough that it seemed you knew some of what was going on but I'm betting he never told you anything of the findings we discovered from his trip to Denten."

Raven and the other's at the mention of Denten wanted to object that they had been told some of what went on there, "I'm betting" Batman cutting them all off before anyone had a chance to speak, "that he didn't tell you about the tape." Now that cast confusion upon many faces….

"What tape?" inquired Tim.

It was Bruce's turn to explain…..

**-Flashback-**

"Dick Wait" apologizing, "it's not you."

"What happened the last two days? What did you discover that's affected you so profusely Bruce?"

"Oh," recalled Richard finally, face muscles scrunched up in recollect and inner thought "So what's the Doctor's name?"

"Dr. Bensen," answered Bruce informatively light, "he's called the Criminal Doctor. Only ever takes criminals for clients." "He's very expensive specializing in anything from identity changes to common patch jobs."

Bruce's mind correlated the possibilities' while he explained it to them all, but ignored the feelings pushing them back into the far corners of his understanding. It would do them no good now…still the mind could not forget the slight puzzlement he had felt at observing Richard turn and walk away.

The simplicity in the single nod he had offered.

As if finding that out had been bad timing of some sort…..Something in Richard had been off…

**"I met and talked with Dr. Bensen; who told me that he usually video tapes all his procedures that there was a camera man there taping Dick's also."**

The group stood open mouthed shocked and surprised. It was Starfire's sad "we failed him" that echoed back against Bruce's non emotional resolve, noting the rest's feelings as well.

"I want to see it?" demanded Tim, Raven not sure that would be such a good idea thankful Bruce explained that Dick had destroyed it.

Batman continued his justification; seizing opportunity, by explain to them about what Dick's other choices had then been. About how his words to him in the Morgue had been how he now believed Dick had used him, "he used us all" that this was only some excuse, "really all he wanted was to be offered a way over, to make us all think we were assigning him a case as a spy into Slade's organization"…. "when all he really wanted was an opportunity to meet up with Slade and to fully join forces with him."

Tim looking past Bruce's words, behind and over at Raven; how none of them had reacted as Bruce or the other League heroes would have thought. And it was his words that kept with Clark the longest "we already know that."

"We already knew all about that" admitted Raven taking Tim's spot while he stepped back, "and we understand even why as well" pausing for knowing that they would also want to know but that she and the other's had decided long before this that they would not tell them. If they hadn't realized already, it made little understanding to the younger generation which seemed clear to all of them, but they had all made a pack, and that if anyone didn't know or hadn't realized for themselves then they were not going to explain it.

By now they would have to remain falsely bound by that lack of knowledge.

She wasn't going to explain anything to them anymore. They were leaders; the founding fathers, if anyone could have understood or found out about Dick's wish of living a normal life then it should have been them. Those who claimed to 'hold' justice and truth for everyone…..

"And what reason is that?" inquired Wonder Woman, Raven just looking at all them all with sad pitying eyes. Only J'onn J'onzz and Ray Palmer seemed to hold truth in the lights of their eyes, both she assumed understood because of some unique perspective; finding it funny too how each of them had seemed to have taken a sidelines stance to the two groups clashing conflict, Flash's two companions seemed to think this meeting was not theirs to be involved in, in the first place standing off to the side. So Raven ignored them all.

"You'll have to ask him when we find him" announced Raven her eyes glowing white in warning that she would not betray Dick's trust…. "Because we are going to find him" they all vowed acknowledgement.

Tim once again taking a step back up as the group's front man faithfully announced "And from now on we're taking charge of these things." His revelation shocking all the adults "we're no longer going to let you guys ignore us" it was the first time Arsenal had spoken with such authority.

From his secret hiding place where Oliver Queen and Kara had secretly taken to listening in, Oliver knew there would be no room for argument from there on out. Superman and Batman knew it as well, Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed, her voice lost to her as she recalled Donna's former shouting matches with her own issues such as these. Days when she and the younger sidekicks had spoken with each other; talked things among themselves, and suddenly sadness filled her, looking over to Cassie she knew, holding that same stern look of 'we aren't just kids and you can't really teat us as such.

'Partners' she shook her head _'what a fool I've been_, Diana felt ashamed all over again.

"You can't just go about shaking up the world looking for him" interceded John (Green Lantern) "Slade's long gone and from what we now understand of Dick, he's not going to find favor in coming back among us any time soon."

Tim just laughed, the response again finding reaction by the group of older adults, his smirk and accusatory eyes froze them all "it's not a wonder" he mocked the other teens holding something similar to Tim's mockery to the older adults in each of their own faces, "but don't you worry" he reassured them "we all know exactly why Dick did what he did and how to help him. If he wants to remain a part of this that's fine," announced Tim to the shocked faces of the older adults, "but I'm not going to stop until I find him," **"that's the point"** for emphasis he took off his mask, "and we're going to at least offer him his chance…"

"Which is more than any of you seem to want to offer" growled Beast Boy backing him up, Tempest, Flash, and Bee at his side.

"Something none of you have offered or given" accused Flash pointing angry fingers at them, Arsenal at his side shouted with his 'eyes' even as he remained silent nodding his own agreement.

-/-

How could they offer anything less than agreement? And so the founding leaders were guilty in more ways than the world could find means of counting that day.

With the help of J'onn on the Titan's side the remaining community of heroes eventually got involved and there was nothing any of the Founding leaders could do but relinquish power and control over to the younger generation.

Secrets were revealed and the group of Teenage heroes took charge from that time forward. Working hard and as one group, the group of kids a tight mouthed bunch, even from those they later brought into the circle; they didn't trust the adults with explaining to them the secret which obviously came to be known among one and all of them as to 'why' Dick had done what he had by joining Slade.

After a while the adults stopped asking and after a while it became less and less odd seeing the Teenager's telling varying adults what they would and couldn't do.

Superman tried his best to reveal to the older heroes 'why it was' of what he had come to understand from Raven; some of the reason Dick had took up Slade's life of crime….

Some caught on and understood while still others took Batman's side; only seeing Dick as another criminal, still teamwork was rough, but eventually a balance was found.

Until an even harder challenge presented itself and as days went by things got worse for the community of Justice League heroes "I think you guys are going to want to see this…."

"Oh no"

"J'onn get a shuttle ready, I think it's about time we meet Slade's maker"

It didn't make any difference by then…

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: And so I come to the ending of and the beginning to our final sequence of chapters….Summery:

As things grow harder for the Adult's the world declares the younger generation 'not held guilty or responsible' in mankind's destruction. Knowing what quick action and fine work they all did during the Ends' crisis (later it would be called the 'Worlds End') no responsibility doesn't mean that they won't follow along with the new rules set out and established as punishment set upon the League of Justice heroes' though

While the older heroes are tried and found guilty by a worldwide court of law; forced to make exceptions and compensations with a new rising world order of 'worldwide government' Slade and Omen go to town…..

Manipulations, mistrust, spies, secrets, lies, there all thing that will be dealt with and revealed in the next and final sequence of "Cat and Mouse," ladies and gentlemen, Cat and Mouse reaches its last and final series of chapters.

Until then…I hope you all enjoyed this single yet split two part chapter.

Next week's chapter Title is Chapter 99 Hunt them all down and destroy them.

Bet you can all guess who that implies :)


	101. Chapter 99 Hunt them all down and destro

A/N: I just wanted to Thank '**realfanficts' **For helping me out with this chapter, he agreed to Beta it for me and with his help I know you are all going to enjoyed a smooth read. So Thanks my friend…

Disclaimer: Just refer back to previous statements, I don't own them.

Chapter 99 Hunt them all down and destroy them.

You think you were just lucky, that a bit of skill, a bit of luck, and the metal wall of six feet you walked from, any one of the hundreds of dead bodies who lay at your feet. The reason you have been kept alive isn't simply luck, it's that you're a survivor, or so you tell yourself.

However it's a long hard road ahead and an even longer harder struggle, too bad life's a bitch and she doesn't care if you survived or not! She simply just wants to carry on, for she doesn't sleep, she doesn't take breaks, and she doesn't hold herself back; especially because you're broken, tired, and think she needs to give you some sort of break. (chuckle)

No, she simply smiles, sweet, butter-cream skin shining in the framed doorway; with her jewels and lavishly decorated gown flowing, donned with riches and a wealth of symbolic power.

The control she's attained, and with perfectly manicured soft skin hands, she gestures and waves at you.

Inviting him in with an enticing offer of pleasure…inviting you in as well but not for the same reason, no (head shake) Life nods her head and smiles quite pleasantly when she wants to, all the while granting Slade the next phase in his relentlessly cruel plot; _permission to continue granted_. Her soft voice radiates behind whispers and there she brings about the downfall, the end of the world as you knew it. Cutting a shallow wound against a community of Superheroes who hadn't even known the deck was stacked against them, against you….

"Somehow, mysteriously they all seemed to survive…."

"They always seem to survive How?"

Oh how fate and life, intertwined together, seem to smile along-side Slade. Smiling invitingly at his instrument of destruction and with his Tool; Omen, the silver group holds all the cards.

Slade offered up a toast, in honor of his grand beginning; the beginnings of a, part B plan (twistingly perverse)

Life's eyes shine and she cackles… "And I wonder if they even realize…" how locked into it they really all are.

-/-

"To anyone out there listening, we are CAM World Wide News, broadcasting live through satellite thanks to our government's temporary leadership, and communities like 'DXC."

"Please be advised…"

"Presidents, diplomatic members of state, world leaders everywhere have been reported assassinated…"

"It's a dark time for us all, but we pray, and ask anyone listening to please remain calm…"

"You are not alone!…"

"Please assist those you see who may also be in need…offer them comfort in whatever way you possibly can."

"There are those of us out there who are working to piece back together branches of government, military leaders are offering aid and assistance and various shelters have been formed. Relief efforts are on the way, trucks are on their way. Please do not take up arms against one another, and above all do not lose hope!"

"The end has once again brought about a new beginning…."

-/-

In the hidden bunker of the acting US military/ aka temporary leadership command center, Commander Windstar and General Santen were deep in discussion. The men's official titles were not anything public, but something necessary as 'Life' had created them…

A commander with connections worldwide and a respect of mutual agreement brought upon by the quick and deadly uprisings, the invasions and the greatest act of terrorism ever known around the globe.

It had all done some good out of all this; he had grouped the world's military leaders together with a common purpose, and now in command, with a common goal and then afterwards a direction…it had bound those leaders together.

Each had their own set of losses, those prominent world leaders: the European Prime Minister, the US President, China's joint council, and many other prominent, out-spoken worldly influences whom had lost their lives; unlike the superhero community who they suspected "Maybe had known it was going to happen…"

General Santen furred his brow and tucked up his hand beneath his chin, thinking deeply. Around the table sat several of his aids and even more advisors; also many monitor screens. They were each holding a satellite conference thanks to China's still ability to employ at least one satellite.

They'd been using it ever since the attack. Coordinating communications and appraising each other of their situations' status, it had been through these discussions that each had come to realize how truly horrible the worldwide attack was upon everyone else.

As military leaders, they were used to thinking; strategic planning and placement of troops, forcing the advantage, but after the first week of playing chess moves with one another they had come to realize that there weren't enough pieces on their chess boards left to play games of deceit or deception with one another.

Relenting, they had all called it quits and instead had offered each other assistance, rebuilt what little was left of their countries and focused mainly upon their own territories staying out of the way of each other while doing so.

That was till word got to them of the Superheroes running around the world with supplies here and there. Of the amount of dead that existed, and the heroes who had dug mass graves and built monuments out of crude rock and stone for those towns they'd found completely wiped out, really all anyone could do when reality set in and no one had any idea who the poor bodies were. Not that the government would have done something differently; it was too much effort and made them look with a lack of energy or time, but they too, would not have spent it searching out and rifling through home after home just to discover the faces and identities of the unknown dead.

Still, it was that the heroes appeared to be doing it first; they were prepared, organized even, and they were making it appear that faith shouldn't be put in the shaky lack of government. The military leaders were not gaining the support and backing of their own people, and that was a threat to them; any threat had to be dealt with or eliminated.

"It's like maybe they knew it was coming…" suspiciously implied the aid to the left of General Santen.

The General's eyes reflected of the cogs taking thought in his mind. The aid that had spoken went unnoticed as he answered his cell phone, his eyes showing expected registration from the callers' identification box. The noise level in the room at the argument his implication sparked, remained strong until the General called for calm order.

The advisor to the General's left closed his phone, smug and reassured as he folded his hands back over on top of the table, watching the rest of the proceedings; maneuvering things where moments were needed, and when he found doubt deviating them from the Master's plan.

"Perhaps they even planned it."

"Could they have taken a part in it?" asked the General later in his private quarters.

The debate at the table outside had been placed on hold till a more lasting bit of evidence could be verified and presented; each of his temporary allied leaders, resolving similar lines of thinking…that to go to war or proclaim "Hero" involvement would be a dangerous move without back-up and/or proof.

They were on shaky ground here; gaining back trust from their nations' peoples was proving hard enough; too many unanswered question had already come flowing into the conflict, an accounting of who was to blame demanded, and why they had been unprepared. It was why their nations' leaders were no longer around to offer to them the comfort and support they had always relied upon…that kept hesitation this new regime's first response.

In his private office, General Santen stood with three of his chief commanders, offering each of them a chair around the room. His gesture to sit set them all at ease. He held up to them an old vintage auburn bottle of whisky, four glasses joining him. "I can't believe that Superman, who has always been straight-forward with us, would willingly participate in something so devastating and cruel."

Commander Winstar (a newly appointed staff adviser and former FBI commander) his having taken command right after Slade's strike; being what had saved a couple cities and many, many lives. It had earned him the respect and admiration of so many; that was what had placed him in this new position)

"Trust," he replied, "is a hard thing to offer General and I mean…who's not to say that Superman hasn't gone rogue again, or that he's not even under some kind of kryptonite influence, the lists could go on, and we'd have no idea, we can't even get him to give us the time of day right now as example."

General Santen took a sip of his whisky and let the hot sensation mix with his analytical thinking. Winstar was a good man; it had never been a question of if he was fit for the task of leading in temporary place of their current collapsed government; it was simply a matter of convincing him that he'd been needed for it, the best man for the job. But still, General Santen struggled really hard trying to convince him to stop doubting all that. Doubting himself.

He had to wonder if the offered advice was something he too needed to stop doubting, it wasn't easy convincing others of such things. The heroes were not a community that easily took the words "back down and let us handle it" with grace. They had always been known for enforcing their own means of varying justice. General Santen had actually been relieved when the Community of Heroes had been formed. It had kept them somewhat more in line back then, but now…for a figure, to stand up and take responsibly for their actions, the actions of all the rest.

"Think about it. With the leading governments in shambles, the leading rulers all dead and the world teetering on a wasteland of unorganized existence, people are looking for leaders, figureheads to go to. Who else will the world turn to?"

"Coincidence?" asked the General's whispering aid. "I find it unsettling how they always all seem to survive, that they took charge of relief efforts and how they seem to always be out on top of things."

Seth Settle later stood with a group of refugees, speaking and spreading more seeds of doubt and discord; once he'd left the comfortable surroundings of General Santen's office, he'd continued his current assignment even though no one was siding with him. Still, it wasn't the words that he cared about, it was how what he spoke would spark talk; as it always did, spreading out to others and then questions would begin causing sides to be formed. Paranoia in such an unleashed force would cause divisions and fear to spring fourth.

Revision and a bit of nudge in the right direction thanks to Slade's B plans, and the world would come crumbling down, feeling the need to blame someone. Add in a little spark of evidence, a missing component in someone's story; holes and gaps in peoples' understanding of what truly had been the cause of all this happening, and not much else would be needed to take and twist society back against itself.

'More importantly, against the world's Heroes'

All Slade had to do was apply a little nudge, supply a tidbit of info here or there; like servicing an up and running news station with an anonymously supplied bit of footage….

"_This is CAM World News,_ your worldwide news network…"

"And hello," nodded the female News anchor, her male companion's strong cheek bones keeping hazel set eyes locked and ready straight ahead into the camera. "I'm Valery Quinn—"

"—and I'm Bill Straits."

"CAM World News has uncovered shocking secrets which we intend to reveal to you tonight."

"The truth everyone has been asking, 'who is behind, and what started "World End"… Valery's green sapphire eyes conveyed truth and the answers that so many had been seeking out.

'World End.' No one knew the exact day, date, or how it had all happened. The debate on a name had simply ended with 'World End,' the next day starting the world anew. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new day…a new start, and a search for answers.

"**You wanted answers,"** boomed Bill's strong voice, "and CAM World News went out there and found them for you."

"Please be advised that the following footage holds situations and content not suitable for young viewers," warned Valery's compassionate voice. "Parents are advised to think of young ones and themselves before continuing to watch."

A video recording took over the screen. Bill and Valery's faces faded away revealing the body and face of an angry Wonder Woman. The background, an island resort of some kind, fell in sync with the camera behind that of a crying child, silver streaks faded in and out of focus, and the female symbol for American justice seemed to be attacking the small crying child…

Families everywhere stood in shock and outright horror. Outrage took over shock and the refugee camps turned heads to look at one another everywhere. Someone spoke up, proposing "they have to have gotten it wrong!"

Valery Quinn's face came once again onto the screen, "That image was anonymously sent to us, but since receiving that image, CAM World News has begun investigating several stories of hero attacks."

Bill's uncomfortable and hesitant voice took over for Valery. "We too were shocked and confused by the anonymous footage of such images, not wanting to believe that our beloved heroes could be capable of such brutality, or to blame any for 'World End,' but deeper investigation has revealed that it might possibly be the Heroes themselves who are to blame for this world wide attack." Bill's voice ended, fixed unwavering eyes; his female counterpart, her own anger and accusation showing across the globe.

"Again," Valery cautioned her listeners, "be advised these next images are quite disturbing. Many contain graphic scenes of violence."

Parents everywhere turned their children's faces away from the TV screen; some removed them from the rooms entirely. The faces of the news anchor faded, to be replaced with military men (dressed as those who were attacked by them remembered) standing guard around a town square. The small village of people; somewhere obviously in Europe were crying out; screaming and suddenly Valery's face came, side screen framed into the picture "The rest of the tape recovered by the military terrorists is too inhuman for television. CAM World News will be releasing its contents to world leaders. These next images are the resulting aftermath of that village's gruesome fate."

Dead bodies of men, women and children littering the square, Valery's voice yet again spoke. "It is not clear why the terrorists taped themselves brutally murdering such a small town."

Bill's voice took over as Valery's face was replaced again with the split image screen. "CAM World News has learned however that it was a group of heroes who recovered the tape, fought off and killed many of the terrorists, and informed several surrounding villages in that area of the tragic event that took place."

Valery, switching places again with that of Bill, held a false calm upon her face. "We have been unable to come up with any explanation as to why this particular village was targeted, or even if there was reason behind it. The world wide attack seems to hold none."

"Anyone with additional information is please asked to contact local survival group headquarters; they will relay information to the acting General's command team."

"Or you can contact CAM News directly as we will continue to bring you updates and information on this revealing story."

Bill's face came back into focus, along with Valery's. "CAM World News has tried to validate whether the man yelling earlier was due to his fear of the heroes, or a warning of some kind to them; still, truth is in the dead bodies we just saw here laying on the ground. Our prayers and thoughts go out with all those and many more who have lost loved ones in this tragic worldwide event."

-/-

Relief efforts and worldwide civil war seemed to make a turnaround after that, everyone finding it hard for those who had survived to come to understand how it had all started. CAM News' light on one possible reason sent ripples, waves; investigators became flooded with stories of similar appetizing occurrences. Sorting out the stories with proof proved harder still, yet a couple more anonymous sending's of juicy tidbits and Valery and Bill were back on the air.

"We have now been told that these explosions in the beginning of 'W.E. week' were warning signs of negotiations between a terrorist origination and the Superhero community…."

"Who they are or what they wanted is still unknown; 'No comment' is all we get when questioning various JL members—"

"—but CAM World News has discovered that the community of Superheroes known as the Justice League are to blame in some form for this act of terrorism."

"A secret source has also revealed that Batman himself might have been to blame for such reaction…."

"Whether it was a personal vendetta, or something far deeper, the world cries out to the acting military leaders to call into accounting the heroes of the world and to find out everything they can regard's this terrible event of 'World End.'"

-/-

Proof that the Superhero community could not to be trusted and the fact that their actions spoke louder than words gave amazing fuel to the world leaders' positions of stabilizing authority.

A rampaging Wonder Woman and a cruel Batman holding back one of his fellow teammates as innocent citizens cried out to them in dyeing agony, and openly admitting, "We must remain focused. There's nothing we can do for them" in a harsh voice only added fuel to flame.

Footage of tearful unanswered deaths, a menacing and destructive Flash adding injury to the community in the superheroes' defense, and a put up of an evil and plotting group of superheroes as the cause for everything that went on around the world…it was no longer just rumors that quickly spread, but sparks that formed into a witch hunt….

The rising unstable government backed the people as a means of gaining back trust, while taking advantage of Slade's perfect opportunity to get things normally hard to accomplish put and established into place. By the time the tides of truth were willing to sit down and sort out the lies from the explanations. Or to bring about peace once more, trust and faith was a thin layer of ice. Only hard work, compromise, and lots of light treading slowly allowed the Superhero community to restore their reputations, but not their secret identities; those were taken away from them.

**Slade and Omen had won!**

Basking in their triumphant success they toasted each other. "A wonderful plan, Master" Omen bowing his head in submissive respect and patient endurance.

It took a long time before anyone again called upon Earth's former heroes for help, an even longer time for some to call on and trust those alter egos that had slipped through the cracks of professional investigation.

Some were discovered and accused of having been lying to them all along; by those working with them. Between them and those they had betrayed a great deal was tragically lost.

"And quite a good job yourself Richard," Slade turned over in his hand the microchip Omen's team had acquired before that triumphant day.

Slade and Omen had advantageously positioned the new working order; utilizing the stolen technology, companies, businessmen, operations and organizations which shared with them their data and from that, they had shared it with the rest of the world.

Legitimate businessmen now held ties to the hidden lower network of Slade's criminal worldwide network; but could not be traced back to it by any means, those associated with and exclusive in Slade's inner circle grew larger.

His network of European business partners, their own advancement successfully pushed them forward, became richer and richer, and with the leaders of the British Empire out of their way, a country was now seeking reform. People were crying out for strong leadership—and who better to offer it than those found from within. It was the stuff dreams were made of; it was everything Slade had ever promised to them and more.

He delivered tenfold what had actually been contracted, and so when asked for a bit more trust and loyalty, Slade had every bit the reassurance and honest loyalty he could ever want.

An honest and forthcoming handoff; services spoken, promises delivered, and the world slowly restored itself. Behind the scenes a stabilizing structure and a new ruling power began to grow and be established; a new ruling government council that incorporated the compromised 'Superheroes' and their new 'watchdog' (more or less in the form of government branches) "Internal and External security of worldwide order."

For them a false reason was given as to why a 'compromising' display of joint partnership had been established, ethically an easy guess for someone such as Slade to foresee and take advantage of. This new government and its military leaders set about to establish diplomatic ties to everyone still left; diplomatic ties to businessmen; developmental leaders, and scientific minds also came into play, and 'need' and Slade had plenty to offer them to satisfy that need.

The new N.W.O. or "New World United Order" became equally voiced with them, down to the Slade perpetuated controls; its council of continental representatives, all legit and honest hard working humanitarian businessmen, with a majority of them on the payroll and watchful controlled eye of Slade, but upon whom no one would find a shred of dirt on to tarnish their honest reputations. (You can't charge those who don't know/realize they're being controlled and/or manipulated)

The borders which were once, now no longer existed, and Countries once poor had merged with nations once prosperous and plentiful just to make it into the next decade, and the new border territories weren't actually territories at all; they were actually those industries and company empires that drew lines through acts of trade, whose borders ended all others.

Wayne Enterprises was not allowed to be among those companies, the government (under the hero act of 3000) knowing that Batman was in fact Bruce Wayne. Yet he compromised; to keep his many hundreds of employees still in their jobs, the government took away his military contracts and weapons manufacturing capabilities, took it over and turned it into a government-run and established line of business. Bruce Wayne remained chairman by name only and his rich man image stayed the face and front he had long been hiding behind, but Batman was no longer allowed to influence or procure acquisitions from the once towering company.

-/-

Long live human need….

Greed, need, existence and survival; Slade's wicked smile could not have been more triumphant. Toasting his glass with that of his fellow associates, he and his Apprentice were now gods of Earth reborn.

"Here's to the birth of a new world, gentlemen," his business rivals/partners toasting to profitable success.

Everyone, pleased, pledged to do so under the leadership of Slade. "Here's to the downfall of the false gods, and those annoying Superheroes," smiled Sam Winstar Slade tipped his glass and eyed his dark apprentice _'and to the new game about to start…'_

AN: I hope it's not confusing, because it doesn't explain to you fully what all happened; all I wanted you to know was the setting for what took place and how Slade manipulated the new world structure into what he and his partners could gain from it. Anyone confused or stuck be sure and ask me questions. I'll try and explain it if I can but like I always have said in the past, the answers to most things will be coming up in the next couple chapters.

PS. To those asking or curious what the Titans were doing during this whole time. They were as Cyborg promised; "we'll return back to you" (Salina and Barbara) in Gotham helping to finish round-up criminals, then they moved out city by city helping those in need. Proving themselves better than their elders, and as a group they could and at the same time work with the Justice League to try and find Slade, Richard, and bring an end to the large gap of knowledge; as well as secrets, that had been being kept from everyone by the Founding Six. (Plus a few surprises I have up coming in the next chapter)

So next chapter holds some information regarding all those types of questions as well as it's my 100th chapter…. Yahooo…So see you all next weekend. dlsky


	102. Chapter 100

Thanks again to realfanfict's for his help beta working and refining all I've now finished up.

Disclaimer: Just refer back to previous statements, I don't own them.

Chapter 100…

Nine months later the "United World Order," aka N.W.O. had established itself with backing from the public and private sectors. The New World Government, made up of a council of three hundred and twenty delegates; all cooperating entities, formed, from the common points of view, a mission statement of:

Business corporations whose concerns were economics and prosperity, of financial reestablishment and stability for the world.

Bringing the world's economic structure back up and maintaining it; not as markets for empires or nations, but for the equality and social structure of the people.

Also employed and sub branched out, were several alterations in the career lines of Law enforcement, Medical fields, and all Financial banking, stock trade, and world Conglomerate mega companies.

It was all based on supply and demand, really. Every family had equality; no one had access to technology or resources anyone else did not; with the exceptions to this being the industrial trade sectors. Such as professional privilege work; construction, education, and distribution means.

As long as you had paid for and bought licenses, shared rights, to such things….

Known dummy corporations such as Lex Luthor's legitimate (on paper anyway) corporations, and companies, were not allowed access to such rights or licensing. The new government sub-branch committee "The Heroes of State" had handed over every piece of data on known criminal organizations and fronts. Batman's own files had supplied almost everything the new "Criminal Law Enforcement Bureau" branch ever needed.

So of course the criminal element was put away, and into its place. Not that there was much resistance, as Slade's worldwide attack had been unannounced and had only resulted in demolishing attitudes and strength, in the criminal world as much as the rest of the real world.

"Then we have a deal?"

Lex Luthor smiled; his dark eyes the result of not sleeping for several days of the week, ever since earths' destruction had taken place. He too had been caught unprepared and not aware it was Slade, who had been responsible for such a thing; not until the man and his new Apprentice had called him up, (tracked him down was more like it) had he begun to piece together everything and finally relax.

Behind the scenes, Slade's hidden agenda had allowed him to gain access to those smaller ambitious, yet un-regulated petty criminals; who believed themselves ambitious enough or clever enough to slip past the new Heroes of State branch undetected, Slade allowing them to be a distraction for him. It helped to keep the New World Council from prying too deep into 'his' organization's extended empires', and coming up with information on his trading and dealings.

Deals and dealings established and forged as the world began to settle back into place.

"You hand me over all your businesses, liquidate your dummy corporations and continue to offer relief aid and assistance to the wounded world, and after all is over and done with, you can retire comfortably off somewhere on your own little private island paradise," reaffirmed Slade, his eye darkening as he continued to mention the finer points of their agreement.

"Never bother Superman ever again. Or at least wait till long after I get a chance to twist and mold this new world into what I intend for it."

"And in turn I will offer you a world where crime isn't seen, yet we will be those who rule and run the workings of it."

Anyone else, and Lex Luthor might have believed them mad; delirious even, with delusions of grandeur, but far from it was Slade's mental state of mind.

Slade was the sanest person Lex knew. Of them all, and maybe even more so then he himself was, so when Slade spoke of things impossible to accomplish by others, it could only lead Lex to trust and believe in them.

Besides, Deathstroke the Terminator was the last one he would peg for lunacy, even if it was true… "Agreed," "We have a deal. After all…"Lex smiling to cover over his true feelings of anger and loss, "you've already put all my plans into the glaciers of the dark ages." Slade's little stunt had demolished Lex's personal city, not to mention its Hero, into a wasteland, and with it not left him many options to think or consider what was a villain to do?.

Something was better than nothing,

"Then might I offer a kind gesture as a sort of repayment," magnanimously offered Deathstorke back as way of apology. "What exactly might you want or be in need of at this very moment?"

Slade smiled wide behind his mask; this was far too easy, but way so much fun, the sixth major player he'd called today and each of them had practically been feeding out of his hand. Each agreeing to his proposal and each falling right in line, as he knew they would.

"I'll let you discuss things with one of my representatives shortly," explained Slade, "just let them know any materials I might need to send your way."

"And Lex…" Fellow villain looked at fellow villain, both with mistrusting eyes, "what relief supplies might 'you' personally need?" This got the bald man back on track. After all, who asks for what kinds of things you might need if all they are going to do was come kill you?

"Now that you mention it…"

-/-

"It's a whole new world, and it's ours for the taking."

"Can't you see it?" Slade stood at the open window with a pretty spectacular view of the current city they were staying in just outside of it. "The ability to take something right down to its most modest foundation, and with our advanced powers, our own hands, our abilities, to be able to raise it back up; that foundation, back up into the structure, the society it was meant to be, that it should have been all along." Slade glanced back behind himself before turning back to the view out the open window.

"To change the course of history over and over again no one able to stop you."

"The fun being in the challenge; in plotting and planning, incorporating every tiny bit, and accounting for the breaks, the twists, and the fractures, the loopholes as we maneuver and move through them all, and all the while everyone else struggles around. As we wait and watch." Slade's soft chuckles of delight wafted through the air, light as the grand gestures he made. There was a great self-satisfying pleasure in the way Slade was saying all of this. "The pathways; which will lead, up to the fundamental flaws in societies' social order…"

Omen really wanted to roll his eyes. The guy had been on this trip for days now, all day long rambling on and on; god, how Slade was pleased with himself. It was getting boring, and yet Omen suppressed the sigh hanging on the edge of want, instead allowing Slade to ramble on (or out) his heart's contentedness…

"Enabling us the power to instill chaos, initiate and force challenge, and 'will,' allowing us to do it all over and over again." Slade finished by crossing over his arms and turning back around.

"Perpetual reason for living" That somehow caught Omen's attention, Slade turned his gaze back to him where his Apprentice sat. "That, my dear boy, is what the world is, what the world is for **us**…" Omen, not too sure if he agreed with all Slade had just said, nonetheless thought it over.

"It is our very own playground," Slade his hands out and spread wide, front and facing Omen, was silhouetted by the open window. "Our fully stocked and furnished art studio; full of un-molded clay, toy dolls, tinker toys, and the tools of the trade for, if nothing else," Slade was smiling, "our very own battle simulator."

Omen's cool demeanor was lax with comfortable lounging; he was completely realizing now what Slade had wished for, all this long time. Why he had ever needed an apprentice…

"The possibilities are endless," fingers typing up on the keyboard, screen after endless display screen coming to life, Slade was now at his command console. "The world still exists," admitted Slade, "our new place as its rebuilders beckon."

Towns, various structures and those natural forming formations that still all remained, (there being some new ones now due to the global devastation)

Slade's eye patch became masked over by locks of white hair as his face turned back to look at Omen. "For without purpose Richard there would be nothing left but giving up"

"Gone completely, and us, going quietly off into hibernation."

Omen frowned, mask in his hand; he'd been patiently playing with it while Slade had been rambling, looked down and into the graying shadow side of it, then looked up into the pale yet strong face of his former enemy.

Slade witness to Omen nod understanding, a far less sick or twisted smile on his face then Slade had on his own; Omen understands of it all being a tad bit different then his master's version of it.

There was a flaw in Slade's logic, a flaw Omen was not going to voice; it was a flaw he had spotted long ago and had come to incorporate in and use as one of his excuses for the secret plans he kept hidden from his master. Others would truly have gasped from such a conversation, but these two were immortal, cursed to live an endless supply of days over and over again, and lesser men would have claimed morality; saying something like, 'it wasn't right,' 'that people were not meant to be used or sacrificed for someone else's pleasure, their reason for existence was not to be one for simple destruction.'

That it was 'an abomination,' an unnatural thing; abnormal was the pair of strangers setting themselves up, far above and over all the rest, but Omen would ask them _why not?_

Omen had asked himself 'why not?'

Had seen the way humans lived; he'd been mortal and thought the way mortals did once, he'd even wished upon the very ending of his life, that death all heroes wished for. What of mortal men? The working class, the conformists who'd surrendered to society's structure of things every day?

That raised a question for him… Those of them far and ending, that was equally cruel, and even more powerless to stop death or destruction then they were. What if he was to tell one of those families, that a man who worked hard all his life, was going to discover he had cancer? Cancer before his retirement of all things. And what if he was to tell the beautiful model stuck by leukemia, or the graceful dancer, the singer, or even brilliant artist who was losing their voice; to tobacco or drug addiction, tell any of them 'sorry,' but because of the world's insistence that there had to be balance, they were going to have to die?

Who was to say that he and Slade were not a part of that balance, a deviation from the normalcy, what if they were the means, even by design from within, a way now for that purpose to disrupt and destroy, even perhaps instead to 'cause death' by a different means?

The father with cancer who'd worked so hard all his life didn't have to die from cancer, instead Slade sets off a bomb in the city he's working in and he dies healthy instead of slow and demeaning; successfully rescuing hundreds of lives; maybe then in this way his family, instead of watching him suffer at the hands of a disease that eats and tears away at him, he would only have to endure the blood and bandaged last strands of a strained "I love you."

Life was cruel even without Slade or Omen playing god, but they had been proven to have been granted a right to exist. Omen had come to conclude that they had a right to live just the same as anybody, and he'd be damned if he would take up that morally right attitude of theirs again; content to just sit out his life on some bench somewhere, never enjoying life. _Foolish_ he snorted mentally.

Doing nothing for fear he and his immortal living might disrupt the normalcies of societies short, 80-odd years were "You're absolutely right Master!"

"The world is ours for the making." Eyes looking up as Richard sat straighter in the couch he'd been lounging on, "and I intend to take full advantage of the life you've granted me." Slade, smiling approvingly, handed over control of the screens, offering his son the controls, a seat at the computer. "We'll then tinker away my boy…."

Rome wasn't built in a day, but it came crashing down fast as an avalanche of snow slides down the mountainside; the charity of others and the financial backing of corporations weren't even strong enough, add in industries, assistance of individuals; who popped up to take on the tasks, the need, and the world slowly began piecing itself back together.

The Superheroes and Military leaders were not forgetting that it was Slade and his armies that were to blame, but also to the Heroes shared the blame. They took far too much into their own hands and for that they needed regulating. They were set up and merged with an organization that regulated and restrained them…

Heroes having to give that branch some show of faith, were forced to reveal their secret identities, or be told that they would remain locked up and imprisoned, and if they tried and escape, would be deemed enemies of the new world order and hunted down and destroyed.

So if heroes still wished to remain that way, then they had to adhere to the rules, the regulations of the State Agency Branch (later renamed The Heroes of State), and in turn their identities were kept secret; at least not revealed to the rest of the world.

Slade was still out there somewhere, everyone fully aware that he was playing god from the shadows and that every day that passed they were spurred on by false leads and cleverly manipulated maneuverings, Slade went about his new life pretty much unconcerned by them.

He was confident that the next battle/encounter would be his Apprentice's task to bring about their final demise. Those he'd left alive would be his protégé's to deal with. "I leave the world to you now Richard."

"Shape it, mold it, do with it as you see fit but don't forget one thing. Challenge is the single thing that keeps us; an immortal, breathing, for without it there is no point to living."

"It's that thrill son, that hunt and the capacity of the prey; to capture and kill, that feeds blood to the senses." Omen not fully ready to take total control, bided his time, stuck close to Slade and asked for assistance; guidance, always a plan he kept; everything was not always the way it seemed…sometimes things worked out better…

-/-

Tracking a Tiger is relatively easy; they're large animals, therefore they leave large clues behind. Tracking a bunny rabbit isn't as easy, but if you know where to look, finding one is never that hard; or the hard part, it's the point where you go to try and catch it when it bounces away from your grasp, that is the tricky point. Yet each animal, large or small, still holds the same principals to hunt down and outsmart them—bait. It's all about the type of trap you use and the style and method of bait you employ in luring them into said trap.

For Slade, he had already spent many years hunting and refining his own skills. His time spent in Africa all those years ago had gained him a reputation and a confidence as an expert; exceptionally strong willed, uniquely qualified, strategist. Wintergreen often spoke to Omen of Slade's many kills and achievements, and many times he had gotten that far away look, talking about the "good old days" with himself, Captain Becc and Slade.

Impressed, and with some time now on their hands before he and Slade would have to re surface; making their presence once again felt, Omen sought out Slade asking "Do you think you can teach me the finer art of the hunt?"

At first Slade had merely furrowed his forehead; in a look of confusion; it was not like his trained and highly skilled apprentice to ask him such questions for which the answers were, 'he already had' the knowledge and ability.

So Slade, knowing that something was amiss, eyed his apprentice silently, asking him for clarification on the subject. Omen, realizing his mistake, could do nothing at first but burst out laughing; finally explaining to his angry master "What I meant was the British hunt. You know, foxes, horses, that strange equestrian garb that neither you nor I would be caught alive in."

Richard's smile and humor infectious, Slade had been forced to chuckle too and then to shake his head; the image was far from something he indeed want for either of them. "I see" finally spoke Slade, "yes, I could introduce you to the Hunt; however, I find that kind of British pastime a most boring and unentertaining thing."

Slade witnessed the hopes fade from Omens face; no outburst though, or emotional display of let down, only the words "I understand." Slade caught a sense of a childlike pout from the body conditioning he had grown accustomed to witnessing in Richard's shoulders. Slade was forced to remind himself that he and Wintergreen allowed such shows of display only during down time, when both their characters could to some degree revert to younger Robin-like moments.

Slade smiled, clarifying to his heir "I was not saying I wouldn't do it, Robin," the name Slade's way of parental correction, Richard immediately relaxing drew himself back away from past ages. "What I meant was that I did not think either you or I would find much challenge in The Hunt. What I propose, is that we do something far more satisfying."

"You call this interesting?"

"Far more adapted to our level of skill and training." Omen looked his master in the eye; something in Slade's body language suddenly spoke of predatory behavior. Omen narrowed his own; body shifting to protect himself; sometimes Slade had a way of coercing him into things that later turned out to be deadly, training, and/or survival games that although Richard had now nearly survived just about every possible way of dying, he still held no wish to encourage or place himself into those types of situations. Not again, unless they worked out to his devils planning…

Slade smiled. Leaning back, he pushed off and out of his seat, rising up. Slade's smile brought calm to Omen's protective stance. "Don't worry Apprentice; I have no intention of subjecting you to another deadly death test." Omen still did not fully accept Slade's word for such a thing, yet he knew and trusted Slade on his words and promises.

It was just sometimes they had a way of twisting or turning themselves around in order to hold double meaning "But you said…" Slade clarified himself… "I suggest a hunt here among the island's more specialized creatures."

"Several species of tiger, deer, and satisfactory hunting predators have been imported. It is the reason I have never allowed you past the gates of the compound's borders." Richard had wondered about that, never really staying around long enough anyway to find out; he still hadn't even fully explored everywhere there was to know of the compound's many blueprinted rooms themselves.

He'd only studied the structure that first day Slade had brought him home, but as far as explorations went he'd stuck to filing rooms; office desks, Slade's computer files, and other military stored secret compartments.

"And what exactly do you suggest we hunt?" Omen's smile shifted once again into the train of thinking Slade regularly held. What challenge could they both find in tracking down and toying with a tiger? Or of proving man to beast, that man was the true king of all beasts?

"Ever been chased by a tiger before?" Slade's question shocked and surprised Richard.

"But I thought we were going to be the hunter, not the hunted?" Slade smile and this time laugh, hand coming to settle upon Omens shoulder.

"My dear Richard, make no worries. I have less intention of letting an over large cat get its claws into me as I do in letting Batman or any League member escape punishment."

"What I was talking about was allowing the tiger to track down and hunt us while really we are just allowing it to think and feel it holds the power." Richard thought back to a time long ago when Slade had allowed and done a very similar thing regarding him.

Slade, watching out the side corner of his eye, could see Omen's mind catching on, could almost imagine the boy thinking back to his old days as Robin the boy wonder, ex-hero. Omen caught Slade watching him, his smile taking on that expression. 'Clever, Slade, but you know you're going to have to be far cleverer now these days to pass that one over on me again.' "Fine," admitted Richard, his smile matching the dark gleam of calling a bluff.

"First one to bag a tiger gets the choice of what we do next." Slade agreed, his own greedy thief-like gleam filling that single eye. "And," added Omen, seeing that look that said Slade was going to cheat, "and we do so with nothing more than our skills, a single hunting knife and whatever "natural" things we find out on the island." Slade smirked, his eye giving the expression of being proudly called upon 'bluff' yet there were still cards up his sleeve.

Mistrust.

"Come, come my boy what do you take me for?" Omen rolling his eyes like 'oh please.'

"Slade I'm your heir, remember, I know you, there isn't anything you wouldn't do to win." (With the occasional exceptions Richard had come to learn of) Slade's strange self-determined and self-imposed enforcement of a self-made moral code was something Richard still had trouble understanding fully.

Richard mentally shook his head. It still brought him back to the question asked seconds ago. "Master, was it not you who said trust no one ever?" Slade saw a challenge in such words, waiting for his apprentice to speak again in hopes of judging for himself how far his long running gamble and lifelong game he had been secretly playing, toying, and planting with his heir.

"Double meaning, lies woven into coercive truths," Omen stepped from Slade's side, hands folded over his chest, brows furred in narrow slit eyes, "you taught me all this and more, Slade."

"The apprentice doesn't fall far from the tree these days. I barely recall whatever stupid reasons I had that didn't allow me to kill, to stab someone in the back, or not think it funny finding a billion different ways someone could fall down from a good old fashion uppercut to the gut."

Slade smiled back, "Point taken," walking over and towards the door. "Then shall we go?" His hand leading Richard past him first out the door, a smile was on Slade's face that Omen walking in front of him did not witness. Something Slade found most satisfying from hearing Omen's words… 'So the game is on then'

Slade confirming to himself that for which he'd been tracking signs and signals a while now. 'This should be interesting, quite the challenge.'

-/-

Over the course of the next five weeks Slade and Omen refined and challenged each other, their hunting skills as Wintergreen watched each day pass; Slade and Omen left the compound, sometimes returning that night, other times days later, it all seemed to Wintergreen like the two had nothing better to do then push each other's buttons.

One night he asked Slade "How long should I wait before sending out a search party, just in case something happens to you both?"

Slade's reply to him of "Don't waste any time worrying about it" wasn't an easy thing for his old friend to hear, but Wintergreen nodded anyway, accepting his friend's decision, and went about his daily business with only minor discomfort or worry.

William knowing at least that the two of them together proved more effective then Slade off on one of his crazy 'solo' missions, Still, William couldn't count the number of times he'd argued with Slade over such matters or choices.

"So Wintergreen, what plans do you have for today?" Richard asked, dressed in a dark blue, almost black body suit. He found it much easier to blend in and stealthily sneak up in that than that military green and light green camouflage junk Slade liked to wear.

Wintergreen looked up from his morning plate of eggs, coffee, and daily newspaper, considering for a moment before replying back "Actually I have a conference call with our contacts in Europe, several memos to get sent out, and a new trainee meeting schedule to work up." Wintergreens face showed nothing but duty and daily normalcy. Omen shaking his head and rolling his eyes, laughed as he brought his own cup of coffee over to the table and sat down.

"Bill, you're never going to enjoy life that way. Don't you do anything but work?"

William eyed him with Alfred's old British look of contempt. "I say you take the day off. Find time for something you like to do, take an example from Slade and myself. I know! Why don't you come with us?"

Already Wintergreen had a fleeting image of himself trailing behind the two, while both flipped, jumped, twirled, and issued challenges at one another. "No" was all Wintergreen had to say to that proposal. "Besides, doing this kind of work is far more satisfying and a type of vacation for me compared to before you showed up; remember, I had to run things all on my own before you came along."

Omen laughed, he quite clearly recalled how Wintergreen had been all stressed out back then, fully relieved when he had come into Slade's life and taken over command for him. "Ok," agreed Richard, standing up just as Slade entered the room, hunting rifle gripped in his gloveless hold, two Android advanced robots on either side. Omen smiled and shook his head at Slade, both had begun bring with them a sort of subtle compromise for Wintergreen's concern- Two androids whom could carry home their deadweight trophy kills—not that they hadn't eaten the meat of most of their kills, sharing their leftovers with many of the island's stationed guards, or with the surrounding islands. Many bases had been receiving a bunch of animal pelts for winter blankets, but Slade and Omen wasn't going to continue hearing William's whines and moans every time he caught sight of them getting ready to go back out and might not return.

"Ready to go"

"All set," replied Richard, downing the rest of his cup of hot coffee then waving Wintergreen goodbye. Wintergreen watched as Slade and Omen left, his small chuckle left him alone and surrounded by peace and true quiet. 'Ah' now that was the type of days off he liked, no Slade, no responsibility, no one around other then what he himself choose to make of it, and yes, all the tasks he'd mentioned to Richard of course; he did have work to do; but he also could decide when and if to do said work. Wintergreen whistled happily as the silence stretched on and he continued to ignore the stack of files on his left.

At least until Slade returned home and began asking him for them; 'still,' thought William, Slade had been enjoying his time lately. Wintergreen saw no signs of that ending any time soon. So why be worried over something that probably wouldn't happen?

-/-

Richard couldn't remember a time he felt more elated. Laughing when Slade lost his footing and slipped in the muddy stream; he had been tracking their prey through Omen, running past him with a 'I'm going to win' look on his face. His helpless Master by now shooting him a look that normally went before killing someone, but in their current state of living it only proved to make Richard snigger. Flying through trees, passing stealthily through foliage and hunting down their target, it wasn't till he was within fifteen feet of it, the buck having not sensed him yet, did Omen slow down.

Downwind of it, in a field of tall grass, was one of the seven tigers he and Slade had let loose. Already having bagged themselves three of the four remaining, this had to have been the one that had taken down both he and Slade two days previous. Richard's chest scars mentally stung with recollection of that day. He had been torn up that day, Slade not faring much better than him but at least having the excuse that he he'd been distracted by the side trail Richard had placed for him. Omen's own skills and failing experiences had to wait until the tiger made his move, regrettably almost ending up the tiger's dinner.

Against the buck Omen would do the same thing, only this time he would keep back, andd bag of tricks, allowing both animals to distract themselves. Hopefully Slade would choose to remain back and watchful. Seeing as how he was soaking wet anyway and animals could smell you more when you're wet then when you're dry. Of course, mud held an entirely different smell to it then water did; a man could hunt most anything covered in mud and never even smell his own sweat till long after the mud was dry and flaking off. Richard shook focus back into his head; it had been one of the ways Richard had bagged himself his first and second tiger.

Slade watched from the shelter of the trees; rifle at his side he could have made the shot and killed both animals from where he stood, but it seemed Richard wanted them for himself. Slade was interested in seeing how the child thought he was going to get their tiger, along with the buck, with only a simple hunting knife. Mind you, Slade had seen Omen do wonders with a simple dull butter knife, but a human being was vastly distant from the sharp claws and long teeth of an extremely clever and seriously deadly tiger. Slade's hand went to his own side where mental memory sung out, holding scars where the damn beast had chomped into him.

Movement caught his eye. Richard was lowering himself down among the brush, blending in with his environment. Slade was actually surprised that the dark blue Kevlar suit actually hid the boy's body from sight like it did. The tiger moved around behind the buck, the animal having absolutely no idea both targets were at its backside. Slade watched as the tiger, sensing something amiss, paused. Its head turned and looking directly back towards him; Slade just smiled and set down the hunter's rifle. No need for Richard to use the excuses 'it sensed you' and 'that's why I didn't get my chance at it.'

Apparently happy with Slade's gesture the tiger moved in for the kill, pounce in motion, the poor tiger had no means of correcting itself when Omen struck; knife stabbing both deer and tiger at the same time, the tiger mortally wounded, the buck lying helpless under the dead weight of the animal above it. The buck had no means of escaping even though its injury was superficial and shallow. Omen dislodged the knife from the tiger's belly and moved with skill and trained precision; he slit the tiger's throat ear to ear, its blood now all over the buck, which jerking wildly was still trying to escape. Fear radiating all over from the thing, despite the weight pressing down upon it continued to shake and move, but Richard gave the thing no chance of escape. With strong hands, and a hard jerk, he took hold of the horns, twisted and broke its neck, one swift cut and the buck's neck too was sliced open and bleeding.

Praised clap echoed across the field. Omen turned as Slade and both robots came trudging through the blades of wild grass and swamp shrubs. "Congratulations" remarked Slade; though his smile was genuine, his look was anything but pleased and Omen knew that something he had done, or more likely had failed to do was upsetting Slade.

"So why do I get praise?" asked Richard long ago having passed the chatter of talk that could then round about itself and lead him into finding out truth from his Master's moods.

Slade gestured to the robots "Carry both animals" each robot carrying off one in simple and easy fashion.

"Your method was sloppy," chastised Slade. "You relied on pure luck to ensure victory." Face expressing reprimand and failure, eye expressing narrowed annoyance. "Have I taught you nothing of preparation and planning? You might as well have let the tiger have its meal."

Richard stood up; his defenses were in full bloom, anger in his eyes, the emotion suppressed, yet still Slade was able to read it. "Fine" challenged Omen, he knew this twisted game Slade was pulling him at. The man knew damn well he'd done an excellent job, but at times like these Slade liked to pretend he was unhappy, to see if Richard's own confidence would falter or lack, if he would bounce off Slade's words and accept what the man had to say.

Being in Slade's shadow had long since passed their Apprentice/Master day's; now Slade sought for Richard to take over as his own man; as his heir, and for that absolute confidence and self-standing to hold up. "Fine, then let's just see if you can do any better," Omen said, whipping off the hunters knife on his side pant leg, twirling the handle around blade side and offering it to Slade. "I spotted a deer no less than two yards from here, should be heading due north; track it and let's see what mastery over luck and chance you can make with nothing more than skill and my blade." A snide smirk appeared on Slade Wilson's face. He lowered the gun down off his shoulder, Richard taking it in place of the knife, with Slade accepting the hunter's knife before he took off running. Omen smirked and shook his head at himself, his false information seemed not to have bothered Slade in the least, Apprentice following after him, direction due East.

-/-

Wintergreen expected that certain days would be good, while others would not turn out as he had planned them. There was just something about being one of Slade's old acquaintances or pals that left you always waiting, always watchful of those moments where you just knew something would turn out wrong. After all, the military man turned assassin just had far too many enemies for someone not to take notice of certain things or for someone not to eventually come looking for him. It wasn't surprising then that when that someone came looking, he would be the first one they'd find.

"I'm not going to ask politely again old man, where's Slade?"

"Where's Grayson gone off too?"

Now Wintergreen wasn't an easily intimidated man; he'd had his fair share of battles, done his homework when Slade had decided to hook up with various super villains and he'd had plenty of time in Slade's own private war to read up on the heroes, along with each of their chosen powers and various weaknesses. This kind of chance encounter was not something William Wintergreen was unprepared for, but it was however, very annoying when someone took him for granted.

He might look old but that didn't give this whelp the right to treat him like he wasn't worth fearing. Well, Wintergreen would teach him a thing or two…he'd teach them all something about respect, and about staying the hell out of another man's kitchen. "Didn't anyone ever teach you, you should knock first before you enter in to somebody else's home?"

Frustration was really beginning to put a strain on the other man's attitude. He didn't want to hurt the old man; they already knew that both Richard and Slade were here on the island, it just hadn't been known exactly where they'd gone off to this designated day. "Perhaps I can show you back out the door, maybe even make you an appointment." Wintergreen's eyes were locked on the one who held him by the shirt collar; none of the others seemed to notice either. _Well that was just going to be too bad for them_.

Laughter interrupted the group's intense encounter; everyone stationed inside the living room/open kitchen turned towards the side door. Gate clicking shut after them as they walked in, Slade and Omen both without their masks on became caught midway between laughter and conversing, with Richard eyes blazing. Slade froze in his own wheel of time, the two of them came to pause.

"What do you think you're doing?" Omen's tight commanding voice forced Cyborg to shift uncomfortably.

Cyborg stepped back from Wintergreen, releasing his hold on the front of the older man's shirt as the rest of the gathering of heroes' eyes all watched Richard walk up next to Wintergreen and set his hand upon the older man's bulging biceps. "You're fine, good," breathed Omen, relief evident in the form of a sigh, he was thankful he and Slade had walked in when they had or else…

"Of course he is!" responded Cyborg, outrage and intensity in his voice. "I didn't harm him. We don't do things like that…Richard!"

Omen ignored the jab, his own confidence and resolve beyond the guilt of what others once thought of him. Instead Richard turned and eyed the remaining group, in his and Slade's open kitchen. Wintergreen calmly stood at Omen's side, Richard retracting his hand from Wintergreen shoulder, his eyes calm, face transformed into a smirk mixed with annoyance; everything making sense:

"I wasn't implying you." Moving from between the two men, Richard's voice was flat, his eyes and hand revealing to everyone the knife Wintergreen held, tightly gripped halfway out of its sheath. Several pairs of eyes widened, cradled protectively seconds from strike. Had not Richard come when he had Wintergreen would have imbedded it into Cyborg more than likely. His head most likely, seeing as it was the only visible target, unprotected part of the cybernetic man, Cyborg's face paled before growing more angry.

Richard interrupting the group as they began moving forward "What is it that you all think you're doing here?" The threat and unaccustomed cruelty in their former friend's voice halted them all with unexpected shock. "This is a private island! You're not welcome here," announced Richard with narrowed and serious eyes, his hand out in a stop like gesture to them all.

Slade, still standing where he had first came to when they'd walked in, remained unnoticed by the group, everyone still too shocked and focused on a very angry and totally different Richard Grayson. Oh yes, Slade knew his Apprentice well enough to know that masked by his calm calculative and inquiring speech, Richard was angry; by the bulging muscles, the tension in Omen's legs Slade knew that he was trying to hold himself back from attacking them all.

An admirable attempt, one Slade found most rational and worthy of its performance. Slade even suspecting perhaps the drive to kill one or two of them was frustratingly rolling around in the boy's mind. Anger sang out to him like a whistle to a meal. Slade smiled, thinking back; split images side by side, of what once Robin/ Nightwing was vs. now what he had become—a new and improved version—Omen to the mighty Deathstroke himself.

"Richard."

Slade's tone was rebuking, at the same time Richard catching the slight warning in patience and to wait. His instant response made those witnessing privy to an unexpected shock, surprise even. "Sorry Master," Omen said, coming to attention, arms behind his back head slightly down in a display of remorse. Yet none of them could actually see his eyes locked with Slade's, both sharing silent communication signals through their special link with one another.

It appeared then that the Titans came to realize who had spoken, realization that Slade was actually in the room with them where before he had only been a man. No name and a face not matching a mask, now it was Beast Man, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Arsenal who all came to attention because of it, each taking a ready-to-battle stances. Starfire and Beast Man actually stepped forward, Raven passing a look between herself and Cyborg who was closest to their immediate threat; to either fall victim or get off an accurate shot, a silent agreement passed between them, Richard not failing to notice it even though the eyes of Arsenal were staring transfixed, angry, at him. Oh how Richard could sense the hate of betrayal oozing from them all, filtering in through the room, and back out.

Slade held the hunter's gun still in his hand; two Slade bots stood behind him on both sides, visible in the doorway, one carrying the wild deer, the other empty handed. Both Master and Apprentice had killed the deer together; it was an uneasy situation of not knowing what now might happen, but Slade, no stranger to such thinking knew how to calculate his moves. Slowly he moved the gun, which had been supported over his left shoulder, to the floor, removing his gloves from both his right hand and then his left. Lulling those watching into a sense of false calm Slade waited upon the gesture, handing over the gloves and gun to the empty handed Slade-bot, the other carrying the dead carcass. Both bots moved away and off into one of the side hallways. The Titan's various eyes followed them, some remaining stiff even after they had vanished from view.

Expecting acts of immediate violence from both Slade and his deadly symbols of death yet having the opposite happening seemed to leach some of the tension from the room. Each Titan was then left with visible yet unspoken questions. "Aren't you being just a tad bit rude Apprentice?"

Slade's calm, almost nonchalant manor threw Beast Man and Starfire off guard "After all, it appears that for your former friends to have found the location of this place and to have come all this way searching for us, the least you could give them is some respect for effort."

Richard still standing at attention nodded acknowledgement; casually relaxing he turned to look his former teammates and friend in the eyes, "You're right Master. I apologize again for my emotionally unclear thinking," showing them all that he'd made a conscious choice, that no one was forcing him to be at Slade's side, not this time anyway. There was no shame in that choice nor any guilt for the person he had become either.

Richard's body turned and, appearing more relaxed his eyes met each and every other pair. "I appreciate that each of you felt it necessary to come looking for me, but as you can see, I am just fine. There is no need to worry anymore, especially for you, _Tim_," emphasizing the name as he turned and cast a knowing glace Arsenal's way, Tim slightly hidden behind the shadows.

Half way back behind and hidden in the shadows stood Robin, his face full of anger; body expressing hurt and betrayal as he stepped out, Tim's voice couldn't help but reverberate emotional loss. "How could you do it Dick?"

Tim's accusing anger didn't evoke the response normally seen. Instead a sly smirk shimmered in Richard's eyes and upon his lips. _How could he do it?_ It was so simple it almost felt unworthy of the time so long ago he'd filled himself with guilt to depths of maddening sickness. _All that stress,_ all those pointless times he'd spent, those endless nights, all worrying about giving in, about being a better person than what he was. Never realizing how honestly freeing he would feel just to let go. He had to be retaining the true courage to give up and give in; now Richard almost wanted to frown instead, cursing his weak pathetic older self for not coming to the realization any earlier, and berating himself for why Slade had had to waste nine years of his life trying to get him to agree enough to finally remove him from that life of lies he'd endured and actually 'help' him move forward and on from it.

Richard's composure remained unaffected through all this. Raven observed the apprentice and his master, noted how he too didn't seem at all to be worried too much by Tim's accusing shout. Their one and only hope of a weapon to perhaps bring Nightwing back to his senses had not worked. Raven had her mind open to Richard, their last semblance of hope that he would offer them any secret communication, in case he couldn't break his façade, offer to them some form of instruction, yet he no longer appeared to be the same person he once was. It was now apparent that much had changed, Raven saw, and both found relief in his calm. Richard seemed at peace with himself, his presence sang out different then even that of Slade did to her, yet such sadness swirled inside of her at the loss; his loss of warmth, that character she had once been inexplicitly drawn to.

Each Titan wondered if their friend truly was one of the enemy; tattered pieces, only Batman's hope held them all together now.

"Nightwing died in Chicago," commented Richard, uncompassionate and blunt, his eyes showing he wished no further mention of past mistakes. "Dick Grayson" addressing Tim personally, the boy would not rest until he made it clear "is a past life. The Richard you all knew," eyes roaming over all the others, "no longer exists, your effort was in vain long before coming here; such wasted time." Richard, having said that, moved away from them, a silent reminder of the side he'd so willingly joined. Wintergreen, sheathing his knife, moved away from the closed-off group of Teenage superheroes, his eyes and ears open to any form of instruction Slade or Richard might offer him. Obviously, though, Slade had everything under control.

Richard moved alongside Slade. "Besides" turning to confirm with Slade what they both knew and suspected, "where one goes the other follows!" Omen's hand quick with snatching up a kitchen counter top fork projected it into the darkened hallway corner.

"I thought I told you that day in the morgue, Bruce, that I no longer play protector of the people. But I guess if _I_ were getting older, I might not hear so well."

Richard turned to stare directly into the dark shadow; Batman's cloaked figure stood inches from the quivering fork, his bat-like eyes glowing forth.

"Ears getting too deaf for you old man?"

Knowing his hiding spot had been pegged Batman's shadowy figure emerged, scowling at his treacherous ward and quickly taking note of how Tim looked. The poor boy was responding to all this as though he was ready to rush Richard and take on Slade all by himself, and damn the consequences, fists quailed for a tantrum. Batman was even able to see what he thought were perhaps tears behind his masked eyes.

"Looks like I was right, you did succumb after all," accused Bruce, "fallen deep too if the body count has any indications." Slade's roaming eye held fast with the Titans; he was watching their reactions; smiling at the looks of downward eye, inability, and defeated friendship he was seeing. Richard, on the other hand was still locked with the Batman's narrowed eyes, Bruce moving around to stand in between himself and his two boys.

"So now you relish the life Slade has to offer you, do you?"

Richard could only smile. A sick pleasure taken in the comment, a kind of killer's smile that turned each Titan watching's blood cold. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bruce, such harsh words, but tell me…is your emotionally righteous anger speaking from duty's loyalty to 'a greater good,' duty to the cause and all? Or is it from your own personal empty heartbreak?" They could all see the anger in Omen's eyes, all witness the feelings and emotions leaking out from the Bat.

"Feel betrayed for your honesty Bruce?" Richard, taking a small step forward, continued. "Or is it that you shared your vulnerability with me; cried in my arms and come to realize later on that I'd just manipulated you same as you had me for all those years? Are we feeling outdone, perhaps a bit of hate for losing control?"

Anyone watching could see how dark and hate-filled the cowled eyes of Batman were, how Richard's words were stripping off the layers from the legendary demon Bat, shedding true light on the human behind the mask. "Displaying the selfishness of your depths I gave you what you wanted Bruce, even allowed you to let me in, yet," and Richard's face held an awfully cruel smirk upon it, a sparkling in those twisted and blood red demon eyes of his, "still I proved you were being just as greedy as ever, just as full of rejection as always. You never showed me any form of human love, said it was wasted on those who cared for you best, so I too filled in the academy role with it…"

"So, how does it feel, Bruce, to know you screwed up your second chance at redemption even worse than you did your first?"

Richard's face composed itself, his words issued without true bodily emotion. Only his eyes and tone spoke of the millions of tiny daggers where his body could not have worked hard enough to pierce that missing heart raw.

"Don't feel bad, Bruce," Omen shrugged his shoulders in uncaring attitude. "After all, you did manage to bring about something good from all of this." Glancing over at Slade, Omen smiled with wicked triumph "Slade here handed you the cards that allowed me to play a winning hand."

"Of all the strategies we could have come up with, of all the ways we could have made it look. None better was there than the one in which you so nicely played your part." Those of the Titans who had never really wanted before to acknowledge the cries and whispers now running through the former League members, those who never chose to take a side considered Batman's involvement in this whole ugly thing, were now forced to admit, standing there witness to it all, that Batman had in some way forced Richard into angrily rushing off and joining up with Slade.

"Your selfishness in choosing to not tell anyone I was alive made it possible for me all this; it allowed me the time needed, to remain buried in an empty box."

"Nightwing as well as Richard Grayson was free to roam where _I_ chose," His smile was now the evil pleasure smirk coming with the punch-line. "Thanks for setting me free to be what I am today." Hard was it too; taking in the reactions of each Titan, seeing Tim even achieve understanding in the hidden meaning, everyone in the room witness to the guilt, the full admittance of fault.

Richard could actually see pity mixed there too with the self-blame in each Titan's eyes. Slade gave a small clap and head nod towards the Dark Knight of once Gotham City "and I must say your gift to me is one of the best, Bruce, Richard truly is a fine son," patting Richard's shoulder while Omen smiled on, standing proud and tall, the icing triggering poor Tim into action..."Thank you—Father."

A cry of rage echoed off the deep silence. Tim's burst of adrenalin propelled him into Richard's body. The deadly and trained assassin worked his skills with instinctual force; Tim's attempt to beat Richard with his fists turn into his means for restraint. Swinging Robin around with a deadly lock of his arm behind his back, other arm around his head, neck and chin tilted to snap in an instant if so chosen. Richard's cold seriousness rose up the silent emptiness of that alert and heavy breathing.

"You're a fool, Tim." Richard's seriousness holding the heroes all at bay; Batman was now looking at him with deadly choice stung eyes. "Hurt him and you will forfeit your own life…"

"I could snap your neck, end your life in the second it would take you to realize your life had already ended," announced Richard to the struggling teen, "and I'd more than willingly do it without shedding a single thought upon what you once meant to me." Richard, with a simple look at Bruce, halted him; still, Tim was in no way worried though, still struggling in his older brother's arms, his wrist connected with Richard's own.

Richard, leaning down closer, overshadowing his younger brother, said "Why I don't is in memory of your pathetic feelings for me."

Forcing Tim around to face him, both fists caught in a strong grip Omen stood face to face with his younger brother, though his eyes only noticed the Bat. "Because to see them crushed, replaced by that hate you fueled yourself with, makes for a much stronger challenge."

"Nothing like you were back in Gotham that day." Tim's eyes went wide in realization and disturbing remembrance. "To watch it consume you," a wicked smile on Omen's face, he shifted Tim closer and around, with skilled aim and deadly accuracy he punched the boy's nose, sending him crashing to the floor feet away and landing at the feet of Beast Man and Starfire.

Turning around and walking back beside Slade, Omen took his designated place, it was time to end this. Time to let his Master decide what to do with the rest of those pathetic heroes, even those they now understood waited outside in the jungle, out there waiting for some sort of signal; already Slade's robotic forces were sneaking up behind them in ambush, locked and ready to terminate their lives.

Richard smiled at the surprise that waited everyone. "I think your time here is at an end," remarked Slade coldly. "I'm not even going to ask you to leave. Your death has been long overdue Bruce," eyeing Batman.

"You got that right," commented Richard, his movement too quick to be stopped. The shock and open-mouthed looks held back all but mental screams. Realization and surprise hit everyone who watched the body fall, watched as Richard dropped the tool to the floor and just stood there, holding the limp body to his own.

Slade's dead weight in his arms, his head roll followed through, Batman just stood there in shock, same as all the rest of them. "Well?" Richard's voice shaking them all out of it, "is everyone blind as well as going deaf?" Richard turning to them snapped them all out of the moment.

Batman pulled out his communicator relaying to the team carrying the sleep chambers that target had been neutralized, "hurry up and get in here."

Cyborg about to attack Wintergreen who was just snapping out of what had happened was met by a quick yell. "No, leave him alone," Richard's stern features still made Cyborg uneasy, "Wintergreen" Omen's orders were still his to follow and obey, "go call off the bots…That's an order," he added just in case but already Wintergreen was carrying them out. Communicator in hand, he hesitated only to state "You're betraying him." (Comment not a question simply a rhetorical warning of clarification in thinking)

"That's right," remarked Richard, "it's called usurping authority, acoup d'etat."

"It's betrayal!"

"What do you think usurping his authority is? Now call off the bots."

Wintergreen smiled. "You truly are Slade's kid," rushing off to follow the command and not just call off the bots but also work at keeping the troops where they currently were.

END CHAPTER

A/N: A pretty good surprise don't you all think?

Next chapter remember will be going up later in the coming week, and then to accommodate scheduling, again on Saturday. Just because I don't have a computer

Doesn't mean I won't love to hear reviews. So until I speak with you all again, enjoy this bit and I look forward to what you all think of next week's chapter.

Chapter title: Chapter 101 Holding all the Cards


	103. Chapter 101 Holding all the Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the DC universe please revert back to chapter 1's disclaimer.

Thanks again to Realfanficts for his help with smoothing out the chapter.

Chapter 101 Holding all the Cards

Nobody moved; it was like a war that had been raging, full and strong, suddenly came to a silent halt, each side standing where they'd been witness to the fall of one side's King. Omen stood there, a mixture of internal hesitancy, two parts trepidation and one part hesitation, with a couple shouts of rival's victory.

Since the beginning and all this had started Omen had been planning to overthrow Slade; he'd have done it months ago had Slade not altered his plans…..

"_NO" responded Slade, cold and with factually. "I did not kill him. I figured I was not through playing with them just yet, not totally sure that I didn't want to leave that true pleasure to someone else's similarly capable hands." Slade turned the evil glee and smirk within Omen's understanding "Someone like you" his last word nearly unhinging the last remains of control Richard possessed within that stiffened mind and body of his._

Omen's eyes caught the flicker of light as the medical tech unit from Wayne Industries lifted up Slade's body into the centurial like coffin, feeling his own growing concern at the appearance of a second coffin. _'Might I end up in one of those?'_ If everything did not play out as he had planned, one day he might slip and end up there; a mistake, _'like how Bruce is going to take to the bait, will he see right through me?'_ 'Hush' whispered a strong and powerful voice from within. Richard, moving off and over to the group that was gently placing Slade's body into the transparent chamber. 'That will never be you, because that would never have been Slade, had he not wished for this to have happened.'

"Here," handing a piece of cloth to the nearest tech. "I know you can't have metal in the liquid compound you're going to pump in around him, but I think it would be easier, and a lot safer if he was wearing his mask." The tech hesitantly took the orange and black cloth mask from Omen; Richard was witness to the slight shaking of the man's hands. "Ah." Omen tried to smile, taking back from the tech the cloth mask and moving to place the mask up and over Slade's head, covering him back into the true persona he really was.

Omen's eyes shifted to where Batman stood conversing with the rest of the Wayne Tech crew, Batman shifting fractionally as his eyes caught Omen's own peripheral. "This way" explained Omen to the man who was more than visibly unnerved at standing next to him. "Everyone will have a visual reminder of just who this man is, and a warning of how dangerous it would be to mistakenly allow him loose." The tech nodded despite not understanding. "Emblematic representation," remarked Richard, as another means of explaining; his meaning was still over the head of the simple tech, but he know others listening in would catch on to and accept his meaning, his actions.

The voice was right! Slade had desired to be taken down, to fall as the decadent black King _"It's all about the lessons I will teach you Robin. All about how the two of us fit along as pieces in a 3D chess game. You must watch your moves. Honor your opponent and always keep vigilant, watch over those of everyone elsewhere around you it's a many-layered game."_

Richard smiled. Yes, he had finally won, but that was only part one of the game, for he and Slade their battle had merely temporarily ended. Slade was the true victor, for it was his own wish to rest, wake up later and start the game all over again. It would be up to Richard if he wanted part in such a challenge or not. _'Would he allow that to happen?'_ Omen smirked as the coffin lid closed over Slade _Perhaps but that's mine for the choosing and right now I plan to take full advantage of all things acquired. "To the winner are the spoils," the world' _Omen allowed himself a carefully guarded victory smile,_ 'Finally mine'_

Victory's success was his for trophy taking. Omen held himself high and mighty as he was the new master now. The true creator of this new world after all and soon to be its destroyer…Omen caught the look Batman was sizing him up with. _Look on Bruce_ Omen matching Bruce's stare,_ I have nothing to hide. _

'_Anyone who's ever known me knows the pleasure I'd express at the day Slade finally fell. Such a high and mighty throne of his, so look on, for I have nothing to hide that you will not find or see' _iterated Omen to himself

Tim's arms around him took Richard's attention away from Bruce, giving a slight shock to Omen's system; it had been some time since anyone had offered him such affection in physical display.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." Tim's words stung Omen more than an angry rebuke from Slade would ever have. Instinctively he gripped Tim's shoulder, unwrapping the boy's embrace from his middle at the elbows, holding him back as if to evaluating the boy.

Tim's smile was bright and jubilant, though the taste of his words were like foul garbage; but if Richard was to play his next part he would have to smile, patting Tim on the shoulder; he ruffled the younger boy's hair, the gesture an unspoken apology, "Sorry for the nose. Sorry, but it had to look convincing; besides, I knew you could take it."

Had he ever; the kid had grown since last he'd seen him, looking over at the protective way in which Arsenal was looking at them, Richard understood now that Roy had taken a personal interest in Tim. _'Took and filled in my shoes has he'_ Richard was reminded of a past conversation, _'would you step up and take over for me if something happened?'_

"_Well I don't know man. I'm not really such a good role model, as you well know."_

'Well that's just fine by me' replied Richard, eying Roy, 'because I really don't have time for old pursuits any more anyway.' 'And the kid really didn't need Batman's good role modeling skills, so anyone was better, why not Roy?'

Raven and Cyborg were briefing the last few League members who had come in; Superman, heeding Richard's advice, was keeping everyone close by, 'lest Slade's island troops notice and begin firing upon them all.' Omen had sent Wintergreen to make sure there were orders not to leave post; that way, the chances of anyone wandering over to this side of the island and causing a disturbance would remain minimal.

Richard blinked looking once again down at Tim, his nose still broken, blood starting to cull the bleeding, had dropped onto the kitchen floor, and Richard was beginning to realize how much he did not like or appreciate such a thing _'in my house'_ the thought causing a twisted smile; true realization was forming now that Slade was gone.

"Stay here." Omen's voice covering over the smile was also commanding, yet lighter then he normally gave orders. "I'll go get something for that," pointing to the blood on the floor collecting around Tim's gloves and uniform. Tim wanted to object, to say that he'd come with him, but already Omen was walking off towards the kitchen, leaving him behind.

Omen, opening two drawers, fished out an ice pack and a couple towels. Reaching into the fridge, Omen pulled out a tray of ice, noticing several pairs of eyes around the room suspiciously watching him. Omen smirked. _'What? Do they all think I hide weapons and bombs in the freezer'_ A small snort of humor escaped into the atmosphere, those watching witnessing a humor spun shake of the head

'_Yeah like I'd blow up my own home and for what To use some sort of hidden ice bomb which just happens to be in my freezer?'_ Omen wanted to roll his eyes; visibly they were all impractical in their thinking, reminding Omen yet again of another one of Slade's boring rants about how 'heroes think too hard. They take too long and oversimplify things, often taking for granted the simplistic.

He walked back over towards Tim. "Here" handing him the ice pack and lightly soaked cloth.

"Thanks, Dick." Tim said, observing the cringe and body jolt his reference caused to his older brother. Through a clenched jaw of teeth, Omen's reply was spoken before he'd realized the disturbance such a reaction could have caused.

"You really don't like me calling you that do you?" Tim's question held a bit of juvenile disappointment in it, but mostly what Omen picked up on was Tim's need to find common ground once again.

Relief balanced with the hesitancy of still unknown possible repercussions. _'Diligence Omen'_ Slade's voice berated him, again reminding Omen of the honesty that had always been something he and Slade had lived by between one another.

'_Well I'm not about to change now' just because the players have'_ And since this did not involve acting he spoke with honest conveyance. "No I really don't!" Tim utilized all his Bat training to keep his face a mask. "I haven't gone by that name for a long time now," openly admitted Omen, but trying to find and match Tim's effort for common ground he added, "but you can call me Richard or Omen if you like," the offer soft and genuinely gentle as an alternative; both inroads Tim snatched up and took.

Tim frowned as Dick suggested 'Omen' but since he'd never really felt comfortable with calling 'Dick' Richard it would have to be a stretch either way.

"I think I prefer bro better." Omen realized this to be Tim's answer for 'I don't like calling you either one.'

"I'm sorry, but auspiciously you'll have to choose one or the other, because my men around here expect me to act a certain way, and having you calling me 'bro' just won't do Tim." It was a letdown to say the least, but Tim had made a pact with himself before coming that if Dick really had changed, or gone over to the other side and didn't want to return, that he'd then make it work no matter how differently he treated him.

"You're still 'bro' to me! Also still my best friend but if I have to alter the title I place upon that, start calling you Richard, well then that's what I'll do," Tim said, his shoulder shrugging.

Tim's attitude kind of surprised him. Omen's eyes looked up, following Raven's quick turn; she and Cyborg had stopped talking, acting like they were talking silently among the group again; everyone seemed to want to speak with him, yet they kept their distance, seeming to be waiting for him to give them a chance. (Permission actually) realized Omen. Something was telling Omen, a hint in the form of a feeling, that they all knew his deeper secrets.

'_They know things darker than any of the adult's seem to' _His eyes roamed, comparing them to those others in the room, to Superman standing over with Bruce both of them whispering, obviously talking about him but not wanting to let him out of their sight either. _'They're too afraid to stand up and order me around'_ the thought made Richard proud.

"It's quite a group we have here don't we sir?" Wintergreen voiced Omen's secret thoughts as his eyes gave the room one last sweeping look. Tim looked up at the old man, Richard noticing the stiff muscles in the boy's upper shoulders when Will walked over.

Omen gave a single nod "Indeed it is" his eyes turned to look at Will. "Tim, this is William Wintergreen. Will, this is my Bat adopted brother Tim Drake, new sidekick to Bruce and semi leader of the new group of Teen Titans."

William settled into his old grandfatherly personality, holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you young man." Tim took his hand. "Ah, right" William said, laughing, "yet not a very scrawny hand shake." Omen smiled.

"No, but Will, why don't you do me a couple favors," hand on Tim's back now he pushed Tim reassuringly, "Tim here could use some medical attention, and I get the impression that this lot didn't bring with them a fully stocked medical barge." Richard's eyes conveyed trust and permission from Tim, and at the same time catching Raven's eye; politely she removed herself from the group, approaching Omen, Tim and Wintergreen.

"I was just asking William here to escort Tim down to the medical bay, why don't you accompany them?" the tone was in the form of a suggestion, Raven already understanding the role she was being asked to play, "Perhaps you can use some of that healing power of yours once Wintergreen gets done?"

Everyone's eyes around the room were not just observing now, but their ears and minds had taken up to listening. Omen, not sure where this would take them but it was a show of good faith on his part, also allowing one of them access to secure portions of the house, which would gave them a false impression of secrets and unsecured areas. Wintergreen knew full well what this might mean should Tim or Raven try and take advantage of this gesture. Trusting Omen's judgment that he would never put him or Slade's army of troops in harm's way, William played the part of fatherly old man to perfection. "Come on then, Tim, I might even have some candy flavored pain medicine. That is if you can stomach that nasty old grape flavored stuff." Tim laughed, despite the tension in the room.

Batman's steps forward halted them though, Omen unsure what Bruce was going to do. Both Omen and Raven each eyed the other, equally unsure if the Dark Knight would allow this or not. Omen having an ally in Raven, she reassured Bruce. "I'll be there to make sure he's fine."

Batman, his body stiffening as Omen remembered it before issuing a challenge, said, "I'd prefer it if one of our medical teams cared and looked out after Robin." Omen, face purposefully neutral, stayed passive, purposefully appearing non-confrontational as he argued, "That's fine…if you have one handy," hand in a light airy wave as his head looked around the room, proving his point that they didn't.

All they'd brought along with them had been the cryostasis team for Slade and his body; the second chamber still lay over against the far wall. "Although I think Tim's nose should be reset before too much more time passes, don't you?"

What could Batman do but relent?

But not before reconfirming with Raven that she was not to leave Tim's side. Richard wanted to gripe 'then why don't you offer to go with him yourself?' But that other side of him snickered. _'Yeah, like Bruce would ever do that, show concern and not just conspiracy besides we don't really want him down there snooping around quite just yet.'_

-/-

Sometime later things got a bit more interesting while Omen and Clark were talking, suggesting and confirming what they were going to do with Slade now that they had him confined and in status. Omen suggested that they might want to keep him up on the Watchtower until matters could be discussed in clearer detail regarding this entire situation. "Slade has many allies and a lot of them have loyal men who would follow Slade without question. I wouldn't want his status slipping out; someone might try to rescue him before I can get this all resolved and a secure hold on all his assets."

Clark, discussing the situation, agreed, passing along Omen's words to a small group of leaders that had journeyed with them. Omen positioned himself in the middle of a conversation with his old teammates while waiting for the reassurance that his suggestion would be employed.

"Man it's good to see you!" Garfield's enthusiasm made the perfect cover for Omen overhearing the names of one of the men in the group Superman was talking with.

'Ross'

A half smile agreed with Beast Man. "It's been a long time, look at how tall you've grown." Beast Boy's old pride in praise from his leader, even ex leader, caused Garfield to explain all the changes to himself, showing off his new uniform, a variation on the old tiger-striped one Robin had given to him back all those years ago.

Omen's eyes caught the tight muscles and hard lines in the eyes of the second person talking with Superman. Instantly Omen sized him up; a military leader of some sort, _'FBI perhaps, definitely seen the action side of the view screen but never served out in the field. Still the man's dangerous and I can't take him lightly.' _Omen caught the vibes off of Bruce watching him, watching the other group. He nearly missed Starfires' teary-eyed "We have missed you so much."

Omen hugged Starfire back, the hug awakening in Richard old feelings he'd thought crushed and long gone. Pulling back he realized that his contact with her brought happy feelings and a smile that was genuine towards the Warrior Princess. _'Why does that surprise you?'_ asked a voice in his mind. _'She's always been a great friend to you, never betrayed you like how Barbara did'_ the voice turned hostile as he thought then of his former lover.

"Richard," Clark's call came. He was leading the group of government officials over.

Omen curbed his troubled thoughts. "Excuse me" he commented, moving away from the Titans, his military training instantly back; conversations were not open public discussions. Some distance was better than center stage. "What have you decide?" Omen's immediate response caught Clark in a pleased smile.

"Richard, I'd like to introduce you to Katie Bradley." The young woman offered her hand, Omen taking it and sizing her up as only moderately impressed. "She's one of the sub directors; a representative of the defense committee, also in charge of the 'Heroes of State' where the former Justice League is now assigned." Omen could sense Bruce joining the group; Raven and Tim had just walked back into the room, Wintergreen not with them.

"It's nice to meet you," offered Omen, turning to the next introduction.

"This is Craig Ross; he's a part of the Scientific & Business Conglomerates division." a simple nod was all that satisfied the man, Omen mentally pictured the man more comfortable in a lab coat with rats than in the suit he wore and a room full of people.

"And then finally this is Frank Baker."

The man, cutting Superman off, said "I'm the head of Political Affairs & International Affairs." Omen shook the man's hand, the strength measure something Omen allowed the man to know was equal or at least matched, yet still calculated. Baker giving him an equally calculated nod. Omen smiled, eyes swiping over the former two committee members.

"So then you'll have to forgive me for my bluntness but I don't think you're here to offer congratulations."

Omen got a respectful response by Frank Baker, another element of information that told him the guy was a no nonsense leader, sizing him up as also more than likely; Slade's former group of 'special projects and CIA secrets' was somehow under this man's control. _'Public Affairs and International secrets,'_ thought Omen. 'Sure.' Because Katie Bradley reminded him of a cheerleader pom pom, a tennis prep, and he knew what a fiasco joke the 'Heroes of State' division had turned out to be. (He secretly smiled regarding that issue because he and Slade had discreetly maneuvered it into that way)

It was Mr. Ross who agreed with him. "Too true; although we do think congratulations and thanks are in order for helping the world to bring one of the biggest threats to the modern age under control, you are correct in stating that we do have other business with you Mr. Grayson." Omen had not expected the address. The fact that his last name had been used visibly sent Omen into shocked facial expression.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Baker expressed apology for his colleague's words. "It's obvious that you had not expected us to know your former identity." Omen covered for the slip, going along with the apology. His eyes knowing that it would be expected at this stage; still, to play out the part he turned and spied those of Bruce and Superman's eyes, it was Clark who took the bait.

"We had some trouble with trust after Slade attacked the world; in our efforts to cull blame and reestablish relations/ trust we had to give up the identities of every hero."

"That included those formerly dead and some who were simply hiding," interjected Miss Bradley. Omen determined that he really didn't like the snobby twit.

His eyes were on those of Bruce's now; his old mentor did not look happy at all, but was ignoring what had already been done, looking at Omen for how he was going to handle it. Omen simply shrugged it off "That's fine" he quoted, "it was just a surprise to me because no one any longer uses that name to address me."

Mr. Ross offered his version of reconciliation against his earlier mistake "Well, would you prefer that we call you Richard then?" Omen's face smiled, he'd prefer it if they called him Commander, which was his title, 'Sir' would have even done fine but he guessed he was going to have to work with these guys on a regular basis so instead he said: "Richard or Mr. Grayson will do: either/or." He simply shrugged, with the foreknowledge that another distinction would help him in his transitional acting skills later on anyway.

"Although," and Omen's eyes narrowed in on those of Bruce's, "once this all goes public you might have a hard time explaining how a certain former ward of Bruce Wayne's has turned up alive and clinically declared one of the living once more."

Batman looked sluggish, Frank Baker, looked observant between the former partners, Omen explaining "I mean," tone leveled out, calm almost "you all know who Batman and Bruce Wayne are, but the rest of the world still doesn't." The revelation caught Clark since he'd just had to explain what the group had given up in order for reconciliation; his own detective skills kicked in. He was a clever-minded leader who did not overlook the out of place. _'Richard already knows all about the deal then. That means…what other kinds of things does he also know about',_ His eyes looked at Richard with unsettling unease, mistrust. _'Could he and Slade have had a hand to play in this?'_

Katie Bradley was the first to speak. "When the time comes, then, we shall work out some kind of back story, something like how Bruce Wayne had no idea that his former ward faked his death and had been in league with the rising forces of justice or villains." Omen took the moment to reevaluate his assessment of Ms. Bradley, she was a deep layered woman, more then he'd first determined. "I mean after all, a young man, losing his parents early in life…taken in by a rich tycoon and then sent off to Boarding school in Europe; it won't be hard to assume you hooked up with Slade or the JL from there." Again, Omen wanted to roll his eyes; did she believe the lies Bruce had told everyone for years? _'Obviously she does'_

Anyone smart enough to discover the first lie would begin to question all the rest, but looking at her…and she fully believed the part about the boarding schools.' Omen shook it off, guessing the rest of the world was as dumb as she was; he and Slade believed it almost all the time. "Fine," he said, allowing her to remain his easy ally.

"We'll now that that's over with," spoke up Bruce, everyone having been waiting for this moment. Omen side smirked as his immortal ears picked up the sounds of Wintergreen returning, Starfire now fussing over Tim in the living room.

"You look much better, thank the stars. Raven you are simply wonderful!"

Surprisingly, least of all to Omen who had been counting on this, "Ah, Starfire actually it wasn't me. Wintergreen gave Tim a couple layers of some ointment serum mix and the nose healed up all by itself." Omen, happy by the reactions of the committee leaders, Frank Baker especially turned to regard the comment. He could see the shocked realization, confirming Omen's earlier suspicions that the men under Baker's division was the one that had created the experiment that had given birth to Slade.

Baker, clouding his eyes missed the look Omen's knowing one; but not the look by Raven that said 'I get what you did now' as Omen happily waited for his second set of surprise revelations to take their mark.

'_Seems the team is trying to offer you small displays of their backing,'_ whispered that small voice in Richard's ear, Batman had stopped at the small show of Tim's nose but his eyes were back on Omen already. "We need to arrange now how to clear out Slade's things." Clark, along with Flash, who had quickly come up in from outside, took up post in front of the trio of committee members.

Ray Palmer and Green Arrow joined them, following Flash, the group moving over halfway between Batman and Richard. Omen smiled as he realized this was an internal dispute over unspoken support and mistrust, head turning toward the front doors; his ears earlier picking up the faint wind adjustments of the helicopter blades.

By now they should have arrived; a full smile broke out.

All eyes turned as a group of stern and military faced troops walked in through the patio doors. A blond girl carried in, by the jacket, an unconscious member of Clark's former Justice League. 'Alive,' the superheroes hoped, watching as she unceremoniously dropped the man down on the floor of the kitchen.

Tossing her hair back, Ariel voiced annoyance. "He seemed to think we weren't invited." She turned her spoiled brats face on; Omen just hated that look. "Tried to tell me I needed code clearance to land," snorting amusement in the mockery. Omen almost wanted to agree with her, but for the sake of this next performance he remained silent; sternly eying her with distaste for the character she'd chosen to display.

Two similar men, the group all dressed in dark gray/ black uniforms, with highlights of blue in their uniform, snickered behind the blond. Two others, escorting a woman quickly past in the distraction, Wintergreen following after them, were masked in the snickers. To Batman and those trained to observe intimate detail and block out distractions the young woman's passing did not escape them, but no one moved to intercept and that was just fine by Richard's calculated plan.

Following, Wintergreen they headed into the hallway and disappeared.

"You should have seen her," piped up a dark-skinned man standing beside the tall blond. "Practically jumped out of the chopper and attacked the dude. I had to take over piloting controls."

Zaid's disgust at them was evident, stepping sideways for emphasis and silent signal to Omen. "The girl's a crazy one man, crazy!" head shaking

Ariel just raised her hands like it mattered little to her, smiling flirtatiously. "It's my home, not his," she said, gesturing to the unconscious hero. "No one's going tell me I can't land." Omen seemed to find this funny, laughing openly now, everyone understanding it wasn't funny agreement he was laughing at, but like a parent overly doing contradictory disagreement. "You think so do you?"

While sparks of recognition occurred to some, resentment was sparked from others regarding Ariel. Mistrust spoke out all around the room though…

"Hey that's Ariel!" Garfield's voice was loudest "I thought she was dead?"

Ariel did a small affronted look. "Beast Boy is that you?" hand over her eyes for long range detail scanning and effect. Ariel smiled, the team walking forward for a better view. No one bothered to stop them, although the rest of an armed guard entered the room; moving in behind Omen's private team, they brandished their ready weapons, like they'd come to attention and were unconsciously suspicious of the group's motives. Omen wanted to sigh; this was so tedious. Slade would never have approved of such trivial tricks.

Superman's and Batman's eyes were narrowed, both speaking loud and clear of how they didn't think this display was necessary either. Clark and Flash moved to the sides so that Omen's team could take their stand beside him.

Zaid slapped Richard a salute while the rest all stood at attention behind him. "At ease," ordered Omen, commanding and showing his true interpretation to everyone of how this whole operation should have from the forefront been taken consideration of, but for which it hadn't.

His message came across loud and clear to those it counted to though, especially the committee leaders, whose reason for themselves being here had been regarding Slade's empire a threat, perhaps now taking it too loosely.

Omen's eyes took in that of the older Titan's. "I believe you each remember Ariel," the group nodding, Starfire at once gained a smile and then moved to greet the blond, coming to an abrupt halt as the two earlier men who'd provided cover for the young woman moved to defend their commander, quickly brandishing blades. The room visibly tensed before Omen called "stand down" without even turning to the two men, both re sheathing their knives; yet they didn't turn or take their eyes off of Starfire.

It was Ariel who moved, bridged the distance between herself and Starfire; in order to ease tension, she walked up and hugged the old Titan. "It's good to see you again Starfire. Been a long time but I'm surprised you remember me."

Somehow Ariel's words seemed to make the Titans rethink their take on her; Starfire hugged her back. "You were never really left with any choice of which side you served," was Starfire's way of saying she did not blame her and was now offering her a second chance to prove them all wrong about her. "Although I might not forgive you for what you did to poor Richard. But, it is nice to see a familiar face." Starfire's eyes conveyed questions. "Are you two…?"

"Just colleagues, friends," clarified Ariel in the look of confusion, moving back over and beside Richard, her hand gesturing to the two men that they could ignore the fierce Alien. Max and Ted turned away. "Ariel," Richard shrugging the girls arm off his shoulders, issued a stern look that reverted Ariel to her commanding military stance, "is my second in command, my Lieutenant, and these," Omen said, introducing the twenty or so combat trained, ready troops standing behind Zaid, "Are my handpicked and personally trained team."

"Slade gave them to me after I took over title of 'second in command.'" Everyone's eyes were on Omen; the feeling of comfortableness in the room had just dropped.

"So what was their reason for being here then?" asked Green Lantern

Omen always liked Ray Palmer, but there was still just something about a Lantern that never did make them seem anything less than military men in constant combat training, with their broad shouldered, stiff-set jaws and oval shaped faces; the title alone had always unsettled him. Now though, after spending so much time in Slade's military, Richard could say he'd come to understand why.

Ray Palmer was not asking 'why' but what was the purpose? Omen smiled, addressing Ray personally. "They're my team, which means that they're loyal to me," Ray understanding the 'and not Slade' implication, whereas the rest of those listening had to emotionally think things out a bit before getting it. "I had Wintergreen call them as soon as you guys showed up," explained Richard smirking at the heated looks coming from Batman, and unease in Clark's shoulders.

Omen turned back to Batman, "I had a feeling they were going to be needed, for my plans will necessitate liquidating Slade's empire." His eyes expressed themselves to the committee leaders in revelation.

"Although," and Richard's change in ease got the reaction he needed _'this is almost too easy' _he thought, "before you all start taking charge, let me remind you all that Slade's empire is nothing short of a world-wide dominance." To the Superheroes Omen could see plain deniability, from the government men, mistrust; and from Katie Bradley and a few other open minded individuals, prudent acceptance of such a warning.

"So you think Slade's empire will take time to decommission then?"

If Omen hadn't needed the question he would have rolled his eyes and expressed concern over how naively uneducated and mentally challenged these people working in government were.

Fortunately he was saved the trouble…"Lady what century have you been living in?" It was Ariel and she was about as irked and mentally thinking the word 'pitiful' as Omen had been. "The guy destroyed the world in one day; he didn't just do it all with robots you know."

Ariel silenced, when Omen held up his hand to her; still she rolled her eyes; Omen could tell she wanted to rant on. "Ms. Bradley, this is a discussion I believe better suited to a secure room, but yes, your assumption is close on…but something you might want to also consider is, I'm not Slade's only commander."

Zaid chuckled. "Yeah, ever heard of 3D chess?"

Ms. Bradley looked confused "What does that have anything to do with this?" Omen looked at Zaid, taking over for his slip-up. "Its how the whole structure bases for Slade's empire is based upon."

Doctor Ross getting the implications, breathed "Oh boy, so then his empire is extremely large"

"And well-structured," added Mr. Baker, Omen nodding.

The group was interrupted by a young woman; coughing her interruption. "Ah, excuse me Commander." Omen turned to the young woman who'd earlier been covertly escorted in. "I'm finished now." All eyes turned to look at her. Omen and Ariel smiled wide.

Omen, shifted his eyes to those of Wintergreen's; the older man came out from behind her and stood holding a folder to his chest. It was obvious to everyone, dressed in maternity wear (a nice Rose pink red lacy shirt and pants) that Sandra was not very long for carrying the twins she had within. She also wore nice, heavy walking shoes.

Surprising everyone was the gentleness and care Omen gave her as he walked up and took her hand; his voice was low, yet everyone heard "thank you Sandra." The smiling woman hugged him, Ariel taking over the hug as Omen slipped out of the group, others of the team each taking their own turn to say goodbye.

Batman watched Omen quickly walk over to a hidden shelf, opening a converted safe; the safe clicked open, and reaching in he extracted the sole envelope, Omen left the safe open, another means of misdirection. He made his way back over to the crowd, hugging their pregnant team member "I want you to have this," Richard said, offering the money to Sandra; she started crying, acting hard not to lose her military composure; pregnancy emotions were really getting in her way these days.

"Oh!" she hugged him again. "Sir I don't know how to thank you, you gave me everything." More tears.

Omen pulled back. "You deserved it Lieutenant. No one should be without family." Sandra took the tissue Ariel was offering.

Nodding, she blew her nose. "You tell Rufus that both you and he are officially off the radar. This last favor voids any needs I require of you, and with Slade gone that leaves you truly free."

More tears seeped from Sandra's eyes; Ariel had to hug the girl to keep her from going into hysterics. _'There's still the matter of monitoring the island science base_' but that was a commissioned job before she and Rufus had accepted the agreement of being free in terms of raising a family all their own, Still, this last request of her was nothing she wouldn't have done for her commander.

"Thank you Sir." She gripped the envelope tightly; Ariel, received a nod from Omen accompanied Sandra out, along with two guards in escort.

The blades of a chopper caught Omen's ears as she took the girl home, then Ariel had orders to come back.

Wintergreen, handing Omen the folder after they'd left, turned, military posture back on. Omen turned to the two sergeants who'd almost attacked Starfire earlier. "Daniels, Johnson. Take a cell and weed out ranks."

(NOTE) The young men earlier introduced as Max and Ted

Snapping their fingers, two sets of fellow troops followed them outside. The group moved to the door before they were blocked off by Frank Baker's commanding tone. "Hold up a second." Turning to look Omen, their eyes met head on. "What exactly are they doing?"

The mistrust had set in by then, Omen not exactly unhappy for the challenge; after all he'd been expecting such actually. "There are men on the other side of this island that are in charge of protecting Slade's compound and not all of them are trust worthy or loyal exclusively to my command." Omen's meaning was taken for professional ability to infiltrate their own influence, something Omen allowed them to think even though he knew it was only a matter of Slade loyal vs. Omen trustworthy.

Every hand-chosen man or woman in Slade's empire was loyal to the command no matter what outside influence someone would impart. "Daniels and Jackson, are going to go over there and find out which ones I can trust, and which ones might start to blab their mouths off about what's gone on here today." Omen deliberately did not mention how those who were found untrustworthy would be finding themselves with a bullet in the head.

Frank Baker didn't seem to want to ask any more questions; for then he might have to accept responsibility for what actions occurred, a military commander knew how to read between the lines. "Fine, let them through." The GV military troops who had come along with the committee leaders moved aside, allowing Daniels and Johnson to continue to carry out their orders.

Omen, turning now to the crowd left in the room, quickly took a head count. "Pierce, Zaid," he called, both men coming to attention

"Sir!"

"Fan out the men and keep things on the down end while I have this meeting with the Committee of New World Order."

"Aye, sir."

"Wintergreen, why don't you fix our guests some lunch? The Titans look as though they might be more comfortable in the living room than just standing around in our kitchen." Omen tossed the remote control into Garfield's hands. "We have 500 channels." Garfield's eyes widened. "Dude!" Omen chuckled. "Gentlemen, Lady if you would follow me."

-/-

The office was crowded, three branch representatives, two guards Frank Baker had commanded to accompanying them, Clark, Bruce and, for some reason, Flash and Oliver Queen had all made themselves comfortable, Omen of course sat in the seat behind Slade's desk; he set the folder Wintergreen had given him down on the desk, folding his hands before him. "So where should we start?"

"So then what's your plan?" Green Arrow asked from beside Bruce, Richard having spent an hour shooting down offers, proposed thoughts and agitated comments, was now trying to get them to understand his point of view.

'_God! They send me in here, leave me for many years and then decide that I just don't have anything to explain to them'_ Turning to Wintergreen he shot him a look that reflected his own right back; the old man had come quietly knocking into the room after successfully getting everyone out in the living room settled down.

"I've got it all worked out," expressed Omen with mild exasperation, "but it's going to take time." Eyes conveying purpose, he kept speaking. "A _lot _of time." He emphasized his point by looking over at Superman, leading the man's eyes over to that of Batman…

"How much time?" asked Bruce, as expected he would.

"About a year; no less," announced Omen. Knowing how this response would be accepted, he pressed on. "I'm going to have to de-construct and restructure a lot of Slade's organization 'from the inside out' before finishing; and very slowly, liquidating and laying to rest all the rest of Slade's secrets and orders he has put in place in this empire."

"Officially we can't bring his organization down," commanded Omen. "Too much public attention will give rise to suspicion," he explained. No one seemed too happy by all he was saying. _'_G_od what do they think? Likely they don't that's the trouble' _

"Permanent destruction of Slade's empire; of his money, his bases, and the thousands of men he has employed all over the world, it's not going to happen just overnight," noted Omen with irked annoyance. "All of it takes time—"

"—and a good game of 3D chess," added Wintergreen, remembering Zaid's earlier slipup.

"Why can't you just hand over all the information you know and let us do all the work?" Oliver Queen was many things. Smart, dedicated and sometimes lucky, but he lacked the kind of personality that Richard had grown accustomed to hearing while in Slade's company, and it was all he could do to keep himself from rolling his eyes and declaring the man an imbecile.

As it was Wintergreen had to fake a cough to cover up the escaping bit of laughter that had issued forth from his own reaction to that question.

"Do you think it took me this long to get into Slade's good graces, to learn all the possible ways they could pertain to how vast his Empire (not organization) is, and then gain absolute control in the eyes of his men; achieving Slade putting absolute faith in me, only to get several key men out of the picture, _the way not stated_, so that they won't turn on me and try to seize power for themselves once Slade was removed from the picture…and you want me to just hand it all over to you?" Incredulity was heavy in his voice; Omen was shouting.

He looked down on them, the way a parent might have been looking down on a child that had stated something as ridiculous and as laughable in believability as any adult understood it. "Hand it all over and say sure, why not…how about today we just take it all down?" Omen brushed away invisible barriers, barriers that he was really getting annoyed with now.

"How dumb do you think Slade was?" Perhaps the direct approach was necessary. Omen's eyes were those of mocking emotional rousing. It sure seemed it was the right approach; the trio of heroes looked annoyed, angry almost.

Oliver Queen did not like being addressed with such a lack of respect, but Omen's eyes seemed to jump out at him, saying much the same thing about his own words and lack of respect. They turned and looked at each other. Omen, turning, looked at Superman, the mighty man of steel seeming to recall something along the lines of a conversation once long ago, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder and telling Queen to just calm down.

"Pardon?" asked Oliver, his voice still a bit irked by Omen's speech.

Richard shook his head and ran his hand down his face; his face recomposed itself. Calm, he smirked, a smile appearing as he turned and looked over at Wintergreen; the old man just raised his hands.

Void now of any mocking sarcastic feeling Richard held deep within himself, he thought '_what arrangement fools these guys really are_ _and I have to deal with them,' _and sighed inside.

"Slade has had this organization structured and trained that, in the unlikely event that should he fall, others step in and take his place; they split up the territories; Generals, Captain, they take over and they take over till he returns, because Slade always comes back!" Omen's expression a military one of trained message conveyed his meaning to them; it got the point across finally.

And with results.

"They don't just simply fall apart when things begin to look tough!"

"Slade's Captains all know he's immortal. They've all seen he can't die first hand, and they won't just trust that I killed him either..." Omen's smug chuckle caught a bit of unsettled dislike, unease among the Justice League members, "but if I tell them something like I've taken over for him; that Slade's finally decided to go off into some sort of retirement for a couple years, that won't surprise them in the least."

"After all, he's been planning to do so for a long time now," interjected Wintergreen, Omen nodding.

"And it was something Slade and I were discussing before he found out I had other plans for him."

Batman picked up on the hint of dark sick pleasure Omen's statement let slip through. "But only," pointed out Omen "if I can be allowed to keep control of his empire and work from the inside out on accomplishing our goals!"

Clark locked eyes with Bruce; he could see that he wasn't convinced, that he didn't like this whole idea, and it was obvious that the other committee members had noticed his reaction; since it was his reaction that Frank Baker had wanted to go off of anyway…

'_I want you there so you can tell me how much has changed, what you think has occurred to him'_

'_We need you to be objective though'_ Clark hearing Bakers warning as well. '_I know you don't believe your ward can be trusted anymore but we need you to give him the benefit of the doubt a lot is riding on us being able to bring Deathstroke the Terminator to some sort of finished memory'_

The others were all thinking hard, the committee members faces not showing any signs of decision just yet. Outwardly it did not show that Omen was bothered by what Batman's deciding word on this matter meant; he was holding back; Clark could tell that, but for what was the question.

Bruce's word would more than likely over rule his if the knight decided to throw in a fit among the works. Richard however was watching Bruce very closely. He knew the League would side with him; they had no other choice. Batman would put up a fight, but what about the new committee of government folks? How would they handle him?

'_Will Bruce disrupt my plans, insist I give myself up right here and now' _And if he did, then what? What would Richard be forced to do then?

Everyone held their breath; to his relief and satisfaction though, Bruce gave in, but not without some demands. Advice they called it, but Omen saw Baker succeed all the same.

Well, if that was the case, then Omen had demands of his own.

-/-

The Committee members left for a break, to go communicate back with their various headquarters regarding what Omen and they had discussed. That left Flash to go speak with Raven. He said something about being the 'sticks' representative, Omen smiling at the knowledge of what that meant and what that must have meant for the adult heroes also.

It explained a lot for Omen about the strange sort of change in behavior among all the teens. _'Well they aren't teenagers anymore, more like younger than the older heroes but adults themselves all the same'_ Omen pushed away the thought; he had to keep distinctions right now, had other things to deal with right now as well. Batman was standing at the doorway looking like he wanted to say something. _'Probably does'_ admitted Omen; this conversation had been a long time coming. _'Might as well get it over with' _

"Is there something you want to discuss?"

"I got the point" responded Batman, stepping over the doorway and lightly bringing the door closed with him as he did. "You resent me! You resent how I took you in, how I held you back and how you never got to satisfy your lust for revenge against Zuco. Or against all the wrongs you had to face at being orphaned."

"I never gave you the best of care, but it was what I was capable of giving you at the time. I'm sorry you never got to live the life; your childhood was stolen from you; I would have allowed….but I get all that Dick. What I won't allow is you to blame me for any of it."

Omen issued a look of contempt, _'Like you could prevent me from ever doing anything I wanted to now old man.'_ "I did what I believed was ethically right," echoed Batman, moving farther into the room, back towards the chairs across from Slade's desk and across from Richard.

"I saved a young man from becoming a murderer at the age of eight, but somewhere I failed you because you turned out that way anyway. Look at you, completely comfortable on this role, this criminal world."

Now that hurt, that actually hurt really badly because Bruce knew just as he did that you could fake a lot of things, could suppress a lot of emotions, and how did Bruce know he wasn't simply acting his role to the fullest?

'_Completely comfortable playing the role of a cold hearted killer Hey!'_ He wasn't even there each time he committed one of those 'so called' criminal acts,' wasn't there with him afterward as he'd cried himself to sleep. _But Slade had been_

Bruce hadn't observed how at first he'd spent days torn over what he had been forced into accepting…

"Yes after a while I grew numb to it…" but that wasn't the same thing as 'comfortable with it.' It didn't convey warm bunny feelings, and he certainly wasn't seeking out and/or thrilled by its tantalizing smell…all that blood. The warm feeling of it as your hands brushed past a man's bleeding heart. Omen smiled inside, Richard catching himself quickly enough so that nothing showed upon his face outwardly. He kept his reverted side suppressed. Expressing anger instead, showing Batman the hurt his words expressed to him "How do you know? You barely show any emotions yourself."

"Somehow I always knew; deep down, that you would turn into a killer." Bruce expressed his troubled deeply buried yet finally accepted fears. "There was just too much hate, too much need for satisfaction in revenge, how it brings with it comfort." Richard was disgusted at Bruce for his lack of understanding.

"Somehow I always knew all that time long ago that I was only delaying the outcome…" His reference to Tony Zuco wasn't something Richard wanted to bring up right now. He didn't want to discuss things that made it hard to manipulate the situation. He wanted to suppress and hold back in that side of him right now. Omen's fundamental lust for killing was something Richard had come to accept as a side of himself he had even allowed to fester and grow, not something he relished, but had come to find acceptance within the lust; so he could draw closer to Slade; he had now come to barely consider the fault within himself after all these years.

Knowing it would look bad if he showed it to them though Omen kept his mental mask strongly in place.

"And what was that Bruce?" There was a hint to amusement, laughable tolerance, in his words.

"That you would end up on that opposite side anyway, that no matter what I did or what I said to you, you would still chose to follow in its path."

Richard sighed, '_now he knows; convinced himself it's so_,' the kind of sigh invoked by feelings of guilt, not a sigh at hearing the same thing over and over again for remotely around the hundredth time. Richard knew with certainty now that whatever he would say it would never pass muster within the unchanging mind of the Batman. It would only prove to continue the confrontation further, on a subject neither of them wished for, or were willing to change their minds about. Nevertheless, it was brought out.

Richard had known from the start of his plan that this would one day be the moment he would have to face. An ending to an inevitable confrontation years in the making; it was simply a matter of how strong willed he would remain during such a time when it came up.

Knowing now that he was indeed stronger, that he was strong enough to overcome even the Batman's opinion's and influence towards him. _'Thanks Slade'_

Bruce caught the sigh saw the facial equivalent to a teenager rolling his eyes at him, yet coming from this Richard it meant more than just an expression of petty annoyance. Something almost Slade-like would be dealt with now, a very young version of Robin mixed with the deadly complexity Slade had always held.

"It wasn't resentment towards you preventing me from killing Zuco Bruce." Richard placed his hands behind his back as he casually strolled towards one of Slade's office windows. "I would have thought that issue was long dead and over with by now. Back on that pier all those years ago," Richard turned his head ever so lightly to connect with the Bat "back when you pointed out to me the emptiness I would feel, had I given in and taken Zuco's life."

Bruce locked eyes with his old protégé; he wanted to try and see what deep down Dick was actually feeling, but there was a wall up, a shield recently placed during the course of their conversation. Richard turned his head, directly facing Bruce; honest conveyance there when the Bat looked. Bruce, searching his former wards eyes again in that brief allowance, was given entry into them, weighing the honesty in them now that he saw past the wall, finally relenting that indeed Dick was speaking to him of matters truthful and not just giving him what he wanted to see.

That bothered him; Richard, able to read confusion in the language of the Bat, smirked directly afterwards, adding fuel to the troubling mystery, the great "Detective" was finding hard pressed to piece together.

Omen turned once again to the window, '_I'll supply you all the clues you want Bruce. It's your own faults, own failure why you can't piece them all together_', Richard drew strength from the bright sunlight he had grown used to regarding here on the island now where he called home. Shifting his hands back to his sides Omen drew in a fresh breath from his lungs that did not really require such; Slade had taught him that, even though he had no need for oxygen; that sometimes it was a good means for cleansing the mind's thoughts, for preparing you for the battle you were about to wage mentally.

"What I do resent you for," he turned to confront the older man with eyes of scorn, "was your ability to have a childhood in place of mine." It wasn't true, but it was the spark of wording that Omen knew would shock the wounded Bat into outright defiance.

Expected, it wasn't even a second before the wounded mode kicked in…"Now you know better than anyone Dick what happened to me and what tragedy befell my parents! How can you stand here and accuse me of having a childhood when you know that not to be the case?" Bruce's nostrils' were flaring while Richard, the poster of calm, stood there, eyes clouded and deep, drowning pools of made up emotion, watching the words float out the window and into the daylight beyond before he yawned with boredom.

Had it not been for the necessity to remain passive and in control for his next words to work, he might have been content to leave things where they stood.

"I didn't say you didn't lose your parents Bruce, I said you didn't lose your childhood."

That stuck!

Omen watched as an eyebrow was raised at him, a look from the Dark Knight that meant he was thinking.

Omen could feel the room calm with a detectives' interest, slow and shimmering into focus. Omen helped him out.

"Clarify for me 'childhood,' Dick." Bruce was now realizing he had been outwitted by some kind of play against terminology game. That somewhere deep down the conversation he had been maneuvered into a road Omen wanted him to travel. Something he was trying to come to understand. A point that he still had little clues to.

Richard moved to sit down, pulling out a chair and gesturing to the Dark Knight to take a seat across the desk from him. Batman, pulling out one of the chairs, sat down across from Richard while he remained still standing, hands folded over the back of the chair. Richard was not lost to the flash of resentment that came and went in the unmasked eyes of his surrogate father.

"You've grown up Bruce, had a normal childhood, went to school, traveled the scene, played the dark playboy, the mysterious Mr. Wayne, and were able to get around to some kind of final decision." Batman's motionless facial mask told Omen that he was trying to remain open minded and allow Richard to lead him somewhere to the point, but the raised cheekbone told him too he had no idea where any of this was getting them.

"You wanted to seek out and change the wrongs that stripped you of your loved ones Bruce. The family you had once." Richard narrowed his eyes with reflections of scorn; the same scorn he had come to settle within his thinking of Bruce. "You even got to take your revenge against those you felt were above the law…before coming through the trial and error period, before refining your image as 'The Batman." Bruce held his tongue in the hasty conclusion.

"Thou shall not kill!" mocked Omen, recalling how his whole ordeal with Slade had first been because of Bruce killing Slade in cold blood in the first place.

Batman stood up, no longer willing to allow Dick to hold himself haughtily over and above him.

Omen remained where he was. The close proximity where before it might have intimidated him, memory programmed to obey or fear Bruce, would have forced Richard to shrink back, obey, or even do what Bruce wanted of him; it had long since been deprogrammed out of him, all thanks to Slade.

There was not the least bit intimidation or threat reaction from Omen as Bruce quickly rose from his seat; instead Richard's tone took on a controlled level of domination. "I was only eight when you took me in."

"Only one month before you allowed me to find myself in the center of the Batcave," accusation in his tone, he continued. "Tell me? When you offered to train me, when you took me as your apprentice and began stripping Richard away, replacing him with Robin, had you already planned out my demise and funeral?" Bruce picked out the fact that Dick had used the term 'apprentice' in place of 'Protégé.'

Richard, angry was finally able to express his reaction to Bruce at finding out how he'd killed him off so quickly after coming into Slade's possession.

"Did you have my whole future planned out or were you winging it Bruce?" Batman winced; tempo was now increasing and Batman wondered if those waiting out in the hallway had heard that shout.

"Or were you just selfishly thinking what fun it would be to fuck with the mind of an eight year old kid?" Batman's hand was up and flying before he realized what had triggered it; however, Richard had not been Slade's apprentice for so long not to have grown in anticipation of such reactions, expectant of them even.

Equal to his 'Master' Batman's hand came flying towards him. Omen caught Bruce's wrist, twisting it with just enough pressure to wake up the Bat to what he had been about to do. Bruce blinked; had he really been about to slap Dick for insinuating expressions of thought at him?

He had cared though!

"I…" Had he? Bruce didn't know why, but from the looks of it he owed Dick an apology, an apology for striking out and almost hitting him 'S_imply because it hurt'_ And somehow he'd felt abandoned, and now was lashing out at him, thinking that had been the reason—but it hadn't been.

"Dick I'm..." but the apology wouldn't come out. Richard let go of his wrist with a slight shove.

"Forget it, Bruce." His words were not of any acceptance, more like a resolute, nonchalant miss understanding. Omen moved back a few feet, folding his arms over his chest and standing there staring once again; cold and distant, he ignored the troubling Bat.

'_I knew he would never admit it_!'

'_Not even to himself_,' answered Richard's inner voice; no, he had known that not even an apology would come to him from Batman's actions. That was just who he was. How it worked.

It had been why Richard had stopped the hand from following through. He'd wanted to see and hear one… There was no true meaning behind one had he been surprised and heard one, but he'd at least wanted to see if after all this time one might possibly have come forth.

"Just stop, Bruce," Richard's tone returning to the role of adult talking to struggling adolescent. "The past has come and gone and I no longer care what you do with it, I really didn't."

"Slade already helped me resolve all those issues a long time ago, and I've moved on," a calm voice passed along with sincere resolve. "I just wanted to set you straight about what you mistakenly thought was my reason for hating you."

Bruce was stuck in place, hand absentmindedly rubbing at his wrist. Richard's grip had been hard. If he'd wanted to he could have broken bone, and there was little doubt stopping him from doing so would have been difficult. Bruce realized just how much control Dick now had which existed within the young man's true strength, how much control Dick held over his surroundings too.

"Slade showed me the way out, Bruce," Richard's comment bringing the dark, always controlled cool presence of Batman up on his face. Bruce raised his cowl back up over his head (metaphorically), their conversation now over.

It had reached its level of division and that was all there was ever going to be.

"Slade was many things Bruce, many faces, but he never lied." Omen was shifting back into the commander and chief he felt comfortable being. "He never failed to know what truth was or when someone was incapable of expressing it, both to themselves as well as others."

Batman turned and made for the door, this conversation was over. "One last thing before you leave…" Batman turned to look back, his hand on the doorknob; Richard had his hands crossed back behind him. "Leave the door open on your way out."

Bruce's jaw locked, his eyes filling up with fire and energy. _Why was he so angry?_ Discussion over with Batman opened the door and walked out.

The crowd gathered in the hall seemed to sense that something had transpired between the two men. Batman's entrance put a halt to everyone's chatter; everyone's eyes followed the angry Bat back down the hall as he walked past them, down the hall and then back out into the island foliage.

The heroes locked eyes with those of the Titans; between Omen's group of military young men, and Ariel offering them all a sweet smug smile. The older group of adults turned and followed after Bruce, only Superman turned and looked back inside the office. He'd overheard the whole conversation; it wasn't nice to eavesdrop, but with super hearing what was one to do?

Superman's steps apparently did not go unnoticed "There's nothing you can say to me, Clark, that will change where the outcome of this is all headed."

Superman halted, Dick hadn't even turned around; there was no indication he should have known he was there. This time, though, Richard turned around, his face full of hurt, voice full of anger. "I don't want him here anymore, but I know you guys won't oblige me even that simple request. He's too powerful for that."

Omen scoffed, his eyes locking with those of Clark Kent's. "Besides, you never could stand up against him anyway, why would you start now?" Words meant to hurt, they did remind him of the time right after Slade's bomb had gone off and Metropolis stood as nothing more than a wasteland. "I have changed, you know," the simple comment being acknowledged by an understanding nod.

"I'm sure you have."

Omen's eyes darkened. "If my city had been blowing up I'm sure I would have too." Clark couldn't help but flinch away from that, his eyes had been worthless and blinded before. Richard's scorn was valid in justification; it shouldn't have taken such a thing to make the man of truth & justice, realize he'd made such mistakes.

"Unlike you, though, he still refuses to change," acknowledged Omen. "He's going to be trouble, Clark." "Mark me when I stand here today and speak," Omen's head lifted up in challenge, "he's going to be the undoing of you all!"

Superman shuddered; a cold deadly warning was being issued to him and the troubling thing was he didn't know whose side he was on any longer. The threat Bruce posed was staring Clark Kent now directly in the face, yet he could only see and acknowledge understanding in why Dick had turned to what side he had, why he was now this way. It wasn't that he was evil of heart or even maliciously, it was his anger at Bruce.

Clark Kent did the only thing he could; he nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," the reply sounding weak even in his ears.

Richard watched him leave. Ariel, having come up around the corner, walked past Superman into the room. Richard's eyes locked on her smile; she faltered slightly but didn't let it leave her. Instead she changed it to one of complementary kindness. "Your other friends are out in the hall still; they seem to think you'd be ok with seeing them." To her knowing he did not want to see them, but she thought asking would be the right course of action (for them).

"Send them away. I haven't the time nor desire to speak with them right now." Ariel nodded her smile still there; it now held a self-gratifying smugness. Back in the hallway each of the Titans were met with the echoing reply. In the droop, the sadness, was an understanding that something had went on between the Batman and their former leader; which had lead to him not wanting to speak with anyone else about past or old times.

Starfire spoke up her voice heard even by Omen from the room Ariel blocked them passage into. "We heard and are ok to wait until he is ready to speak with us." Ariel liked Starfire; always had; she seemed to have blossomed more since last time they'd seen each other. Something about her reminded Ariel of the kind of friend Richard needed right now; she mentally filed away the task to see if she could at least get Omen to speak to her if none of the others. "Please tell him that we are here not as heroes but as friends."

Ariel watched them go. Wintergreen, the last one at the end of the hall, took Starfire by the arm, offering her reassurance. "Give him some more time." Then Omen was calling to her. Ariel pulled herself together; they had work now that needed to be done.

Issuing the private group of Omen's troops in out of the hallway, she shut and locked the door. Wintergreen carried a small listening device transceiver; not even Superman would hear them for this conversation.

To Be Continued…

A/N: A bit tedious but it shows where there is acting and where there is genuine tension. Hope you all liked it. Next time, the continuation of a couple wrap ups


	104. Chapter 102103

Chapter 102 short, 103 long (A duel double post)

Disclaimer: Just refer back to previous statements, I don't own them.

Barring that natural expression of villainy which we all have, the man looked honest enough.

-Mark Twain-

**Chapter 102 Prudent Planning**

Thirty minutes later Slade's office door opened. Ariel and the rest of Omen's team walked out, passing by the line of Committee leaders, Superman, Green Arrow and a disturbingly quiet Batman. Inside the office Omen was still talking with someone.

"Wintergreen, when you take Ariel back to retrieve her things don't forget to tell Parmont that I still require him to finish the 'Finland job' before you guys go set up Europe 's base." Wintergreen nodded, noticing the new group taking liberty to file into the room. _'In Slade's day'_ he thought, but pushed the thought aside; Omen did things differently. He brought his attention back to what Omen was saying.

"When are you planning to contact the Russian base and tell them we need some of their men?"

Omen hesitated, eyes catching those entering in from outside in the hallway. "I'll call them later tonight once things settle down here."

"They should hook up with you sometime within the next two days; that'll give you both the time you need to clear out and clean up a few things before trying to reset up the rest of the base" William, nodded his own face showing the work they had cut out for them. Slade had totally decommissioned that base and now they were back to needing it once more, not to mention the effort of making it secure while invisible to the hidden features that would be necessary in keeping the base invisible from those of their new so called allies

"Very good Sir."

"Then if there's nothing more you need from me…"

Omen nodded agreement. "You're dismissed."

As Wintergreen left, those waiting out in the hall stepped forward; Omen, not yet done, had turned and was now speaking to the African Lieutenant who had first arrived with Omen's troops, the one who'd first complained about Ariel's crazy recklessness, Omen just repeated his name: 'Zaid'

Frank Baker noting everything as he entered in and sat down

Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow, along with the three government representatives, took station inside the room. Two military men in black battle armor remained out in the hall this time.

(In French) "Assurez-vous que des gardes sont signalées à tous les secteurs restreints autour de l'île." Omen conveyed to Zaid, (Translation: "Make sure guards are posted at all restricted areas around the island.")

Everyone realized that English was no longer being used; other languages were being used to keep the conversation hidden from them. The heroes didn't like it, while the government reps were cautiously curious.

(In Portuguese) "Deixe todos saber que o silêncio é uma ordem. Eu não quero nenhum acidente quando estiver ao redor" Omen led Zaids' eyes in the direction where the rest of the heroes waited out in the living room; Batman, in the doorway, cast glances at Superman, while Green Arrow scowled and screwed up his face.

Translation: "Let everyone know that silence is an order. I want no accidents while they're around…)

Switching to Russian "Even if оно заявляло в иностранном языке, оно могло все еще быть услышано; скажите, что каждое keep up их умственный защищать пока вокруг Raven, и вокруг охотника человека Martian слишком."

(Translation: "Even if it's stated in a foreign language, it might still be heard; tell everyone to keep up their mental shielding while around Raven, and around the Martian Man Hunter too.")

Zaid gathered his stuff "Yes, Sir!" and excused himself to the guards as he exited the room.

Ariel came past him back into the room, passing Zaid with an automatic nod. "Omen," her voice called, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you about what we're going to with the troops still here on the island."

"Why?" Omen's questioning held something of professional proficiency. "I thought Daniels and Johnson were dealing with it like I asked?" There was a quiet conversation that started then, trivial things about 'well yes they did but' 'placement' and 'there's still more men here than is needed on the island' 'I thought that if we were going to be going back to the European base that then perhaps I might take some of them with me.'

As the two ignored those listening silently in the room, Clark looked over at Bruce, who was still brooding; he could have understood what Batman was thinking, seeing as how Clark knew him, but he was wearing a distant and quiet shell.

Whether Bruce wanted to admit it or not, Richard and his argument had hurt him deeply, and deep down Clark knew Bruce cared for Dick; it was just that sometimes it was hard for him to admit it; showing it was something of an enigma, but; sighing, Clark knew Richard was also right.

Bruce let duty overrule care; hope was a thing of the past now, and even his own heart wondered if Bruce caring was enough anymore. He just hoped that someday he might help him see what Raven and the others had helped him to realize about Dicks situation… maybe that might be the start of healing, but until then—Batman, catching Superman watching him transformed back into the professional business tycoon Wayne fabricated for his meeting with his board.

Oliver, antsy on his other side, was twirling his bow in his hands. Everyone waiting turned as one of the soldiers who'd arrived with the rest of Omen's private squad came rounding the hallway into the doorway.

Oblivious to the heroes standing just feet from the entrance he called out, "Sir!" (The soldier actually chose to ignore them all on the relayed order of 'silence' Omen had given Zaid) His voice strong, it rang out over the top of Omen and Ariel's conversation.

Back turned to the soldier Omen didn't even offer him the courteousness of turning around as his arm rose up, silencing the lone soldier's voice; the officer robotically slipped into a submissive posture of patiently waiting.

Batman warned Oliver with a look that said 'don't even think about it,' but Oliver just shot him back that old signature interpretation of 'but I'm just checking on something!'

Testing to see exactly how blind to them the soldier really was, Green Arrow shifted his bow, mildly projecting an aura of intended attack towards the soldier; all three heroes witnessed the response. A brief flicker of the eyes, a small sideways glance their way before his upper muscles tensed; drawing the attention of each person in the room, the soldier's own contour- shifted toward them into a preparatory signal for counter attack. He kept his impression of them the same, all the while obeying Omen's silent order to 'wait.'

The heroes recorded this bit of silent reconnaissance, Batman recording more than just Arrow's indented findings as Omen's voice caught up to them all. "I wouldn't suggest antagonizing Second Lieutenant Carson, gentlemen," Omen's words coming during an unscheduled interruption between his and Ariel's conversation.

That drew the attention of the three committee members who hadn't been paying attention to the heroes till that moment. Oliver, Superman and Batman turned to meet the eyes of Ariel, who stood watching them; Omen his back still to them all, turned around. "He might not be acknowledging you," Richard's eyes' fell upon the four men; three of them listening with unease, the soldier with inner satisfaction "but take my word to warning. There isn't a soldier among Slade's army that couldn't hold his own against each and every one of you." Omen's eyes focused directly against Superman's. The champion of a now dead Metropolis found himself included in that statement, and for the first time, something nicked at the invincible hero's solid walls of courage.

Omen, seeing his meaning had been taken in, turned and addressed the silent Lieutenant. "Now report Lieutenant!"

"Yes Sir…"

-/-

The committee members' agreement with Richard's plan eased and sped things up for Omen. Ariel and Wintergreen left that night, with the uneasy knowledge that once their assignment was over, that they, along with Omen, would be held, awaiting trial for aiding and abetting Slade in his charges of worldwide destruction.

Still the time agreed was to be at least set to one year later, Omen would see to it that they extended that time period to two years; but he still agreed to the trial; that had been the least favorite thing Ariel had heard. Wintergreen wasn't overly impressed with the idea of serving what years he had left in some prison somewhere, but Omen didn't seem to be at all worried; in fact, his words "Don't worry, I fully expected such a thing."

& "I'm counting on it in fact," brought the reassurance of a plan hidden and laying in wait at which time that moments came into the mix of plans.

Till then it at least gained them what assistance or help they needed, and it secured them a measure of privacy, which was equally desired; because not everything was going to be shared with the 'Heroes of State' or members of government branches. "Only enough to make them all think we are cooperating with them completely." Omen's mastery was second only to that of Slade's; Ariel, Wintergreen and those closest knowing as much as Omen was willing or would allow them to know, could not help but smile and be impressed with how the mind of 'Slade's apprentice' worked.

-/-

Richard secured the support he needed by speaking with those he knew would lend him a supporting ear, always perfectly articulate in his twisting of feelings, words and perceived understanding to his advantage.

Raven seemed to be the best one at first at securing the needed back-up and support; they spoke often, and at first there was a hesitancy but it wasn't an uncomfortable inability to know what to say, it had simply been a long time since they had been able to be content in one another's presence, so long had it been…that it was almost pleasant just to stand in the same room with one another. Gradually that old presence of just absorbing the warm energy from one another made conversation equally forthcoming.

Omen hadn't felt such certainty since accepting that his place was beside Slade; that like Slade Raven knew him, they were two similar souls in nature; Richard realized how much darker his soul had become, yet still even Raven's own demon soul matched him. Yet she too had changed, realizing that as his had grown darker, hers had grown lighter. Omen, observing the looks Garfield gave them, smiled with realization that they were now a couple; his smile found reflection as Raven caught on to where his eyes trail, hers trailing off.

Apparently knowing what such a shallow smile meant as he smiled too himself.

"He's changed," she whispered, breaking the comfortable silence, smiling as his own eyes asked the unspoken question of 'and you're happy?' nodding, she chuckled.

This time it was Omen's turn at justification. "I'm glad." The silence again hung, but it had already changed; Omen was not going to let it settle back into wasted time spent indulging in emotional pastimes— he had too many things to do.

"You each seem to grasp the idea of what it is and why it is I chose to join Slade." The unspoken finish was Raven's to pick-up from out of the air and run with if she wished.

As opposed to the adults she smiled. Richard smirked, a glimpse of a reminder that he was indeed a lot like Slade, the look being sent her way, bordering on something like Slade's old chill-creating evil and Robin's own reckless mischievousness.

"I realized, remembering an old conversation the two of us once had," answered Raven cryptic, "about how you said Richard Grayson and Robin could never live in the same existence." Omen listening without emotional or vocal interruption, but understood that it had been mostly Raven's doing that had every one of the Titans backing him up.

And he was willing to accept that they now accepted how he had turned out.

"It wasn't hard then to realize what your dilemma had been." _'Back then, anyway.'_ Richard thought about how Slade had began making such a distinction less and less easily spaced out, how with the rebirth of his original persona; Richard's feelings had affected how Robin had begun to question such decision making, now in the heart of such a young and fatefully wounded young boy's mind he was no longer the hero but a villain same as Slade had been.

"I never could be two people at once," agreed Richard, nodding as he thought of how it was he kept such distinctions now. He was two separate personas fighting for dominancy; on the one hand, Omen was one being, while on the other, Richard was who he really was; every decision made was done so as Richard. Omen simply allowed him to carry out certain choices that Richard normally would not have been comfortable carrying out. Still, it was nothing like what Bruce and Clark and many others did; no, it was more like what Slade had first revealed to him. Slade was not who he was, but a mask Deathstroke the Terminator had chosen to wear, to use, to soften the image of a terrible killer. Assassin with calculative smile and murderous intent

"And the others," Richard said, his eyes leading Raven to the quiet group of Titans watching them over in the living room, "they know, and they're ok with what choice I've made?"

Raven was left with the impression Richard wouldn't care one way or the other if the team did or didn't, yet something told her, as she nodded and answered "Yes," that their friend held some sort of relief in the knowledge that acceptance did not mean the loss of something important to him.

Raven turned appraisingly to him, his own look of 'what' making her shiver and smile at the same time; understanding how such a being could truly frighten others now if he choose to, she smiled anyway, offering her own observation. "You seem happier somehow."

Omen's eyes softened. "All the lies I had to tell myself are gone now. I don't have to find acceptance in the approval of others anymore."

"But you seem darker now, too." Raven's comment was not without merit.

"That was the one thing Slade understood that no one else seemed to, that although I desired nothing more than to be left alone; and wanted praise, I wanted Bruce's parental approval more. That was something Slade offered and gave to me without strings attached." Raven began to understand some of what he was saying, but this was also something each of them had unearthed that they had never really gotten too. Richard had a desire for a father and her; having known her father, not desiring him had no reference point for commonality with him over.

"He gave me it without demanding false scruples. Slade knew what reality was and he didn't need a pad reality in order to wake up each new day and face forward." Raven's sad eyes nodded understanding.

"We realize that now," she said, apologizing for the personal oversight as well as the blind faith the rest of the team had had. "It's what we realize "now" was where we failed you," Raven's hand fell on Omen's shoulder, "you were suffocating and we didn't even see the signs that it was drowning you a bit further each and every day. We failed to challenge you about it."

Something of the old Robin returned to Ravens' sight then, masking over the darkness she'd earlier commented about. "You would never have realized," admitted Richard. "I was too stubborn to come right out and explain it all to you guys." But even with that explanation, Raven wasn't going to give in, wondering to herself why she'd never noticed the darkness underlying Robin's actions all those many years ago.

"But there were signs!" she insisted, "If we hadn't been so blind we would have seen them," carrying on before he could interrupt because she saw he wanted to. "Because looking back now, we can all clearly point them all out; it's what gave Tim the strength and courage needed to stand up to Bruce."

Her words surprised him. Brows rose in question. "He stood against Bruce? Didn't back down?" Raven smiled at the reflection of Omen's pride, the eyes following to where Tim stood; back turned to them and arms crossed over his chest, he was looking out the open window, deep in thought; oblivious to the two of them watching him, something akin to parental pride radiating off of them both. "You should have seen him," stated Raven. "The kid's stronger than any of us have right to claim, even with our being older and wiser."

"And Bruce was ok with it?" asked Richard, underlying his brotherly duty to protect and watch out for Tim. Raven felt relief, hope even. There was still a part of their friend that held strong.

Turning she smiled at him raising her own facial mock "Hell no!"

"We nearly had a superhero war over the revolt." Richard chuckled, Raven having to dismiss how similar to Slade's laugh it seemed. Absently she noticed the others turn and look at him with similar freaked-out reactions.

"If it wasn't for J'ohn J'onzz, I don't think we'd have won so easily," admitted Raven. Richard looked over at where the Man Hunter stood, ruby red eyes staring deep into his soul; Omen locked eyes with the man, and predator forcefully won; J'ohn backed down, understanding that he would never penetrate Omen's strong shields. Even with the inhibitor serum working in Slade's veins, he hadn't been able to penetrate Slade's mind; he doubted that the serum would have any different affect on Dick.

'_So there might be an ally in the Man Hunter,'_ mentally noted Omen; all data would be valuable, in the long journey ahead.

**Chapter 103 It's always the secret ingredient never on the recipe**

It took time, as Omen had told them. Taking down Slade's organization proved to be layered with twisting moves that Omen was not completely showing any of them; simply was for those keeping track to see only what Omen wanted them to, he whittled down to size for them- in the reports he sent—once something could come out into the light.

It began to make some impatient; getting him into arguments with some of the heroes, but they could clearly see how the structure was devised, and how it was being rectified so he was doing what he'd said he would…and those suspicious were trapped and bound, to wait until he slipped up in order to speak about what worried them most.

(And what did worry them most?

-It was now good he was at playing the games he was playing.

Still they didn't realize that he really wasn't disturbing anything that mattered. Not until later, 18 months from the start; when a meeting with the Partners triggered the biggest clue, then something shifted in the thoughts of everybody.

%

Omen suggested a buyout trade of sorts, a legitimizing of their companies that were already in good standing and a promise of going straight; otherwise he would turn them in. Only one didn't like it, and he was forced to kill off the man. With a gun, Omen met with the man and killed him. He gave that man's territories and businesses to a newcomer, a new bottom player; that brought him up level with all the rest.

And showed Batman the kind of strategist Omen had become under the tutelage of Deathstroke the Terminator.

-/-

Richard, now back with the heroes of Justice had a lot of explaining to do; he also had a lot of cleaning up, there were all of Slade's bases to put an end to, the men and various Captains to handle, the factories' to shut down, and all of Slade's funds, and numerous dummy corporations to bring closure to…

The task took him the full year. His role staying true and his life remaining no less unsupervised or mistrusted, but the games were a lot more fun, playing with Slade had been like walking on pins and needles. Omen never knew what secret card was going to be added into the deck; playing with the heroes- and the new world, was easier, because the deck was Omen's to add to and slip the various cards into…

And he did.

Omen didn't just deal hands to the government and heroes of state, but to Slade's organization as well.

%

Bruce still didn't trust him one hundred percent, but was giving ground, the others had instantly put faith in him believing in the plan's success all the way, and they welcomed Richard back with open arms but members of the 'heroes of state' at first took Batman's warnings' to heart.

Then they gave in to their belief and trust of Richard, his efforts and full control of Slade's organization was left to Batman's supervision but it was still mainly his and Wintergreens' choosing that shut down Slade's organization.

Batman was unable to find anything in what Richard did wrong; like any indication that he was by no means intending to hold true to his word. Superman spoke to him of things like 'duty and honor.' Batman, watching Captain after Captain fall; gave him nothing but deeper suspicion that his wayward son had more up his sleeves then he was letting the heroes know or see…

Surprisingly scary was the manner in which Omen did things; betrayal by the Captions own men, Omen set things up and then just sat back and watched the territory wars; a couple times there weren't even any bodies to clean up.

Richard easily sidestepped every such question, with surprising easy and manipulation of the subject; or by simply handing in a report and informing them all it was, was 'a matter that's been taken care of,' informing them when asked that "It's not anything you want to be knowledgeable of when and if someone comes asking you about, so how about we just say "I accomplished it"

"Just be satisfied that they will never bother the world ever again."

Sometimes Clark and Bruce would shudder when hearing things like that, but the remainder of the government branches found it just fine by them; they saw it as 'a politically correct move'

Something governments and secret branches of the government did normally every day; and Omen knew how to work the system well, it had always been how Slade had skated many many lines.

In not perusing such matters, Bruce being informed by their branches' contact "to politely drop the matter, or else you might be removed from this case" he did nothing to hold back the restlessness these moments caused him, but Bat took things with stride.

Things had changed so much that he couldn't help but take such warnings into consideration, not if he wanted the millions of people employed by Wayne Enterprises to stay in control of his hands. Duty to the people above all that happened to a couple thugs; wasn't compromise he cared for, but once he was powerless to go against he backed down. For now at least…

-/-

Where one criminal would fall, experience gave rise to an expectation that others would take his place, but that never seemed to happen. Was it fear? Or was there something else going on?

Bruce and the council of many heroes discussed this among themselves. Batman relayed to them his regularly reports; the group of founding six and various representatives of the three leading government branches found itself opening up to many of the other heroes, asking for their thoughts and interpretations into such matters.

Oliver Queen and Roy Harper had been added to the 'Public Affairs branch.' Raven of the Teen Titans, although they didn't contribute all that often anymore, seemed to only be there to give many of the others comfort and reason to trust in and believe in what Omen was doing. She added to a sense of public satisfaction; seeming to voice expression to Richard's defense, more and more, something the world's greatest detective began to see in a new 'retaking up of the old strategy war games and chess moves' old Slade had once used…understanding began to enlighten a pattern of unseen discoveries.

-/-

Richard handled the jittery ones among his men with smooth speeches, and a manner that brought Bruce to a cold stare. His detective instinct of mistrust and false trails began to lead him to what he suspected was a lot more going on than just liquidating Slade's assets. _'Where are all the funds going?'_

Like how easily Richard seemed to lie now; the 'Apprentice of their worst enemy' weaved lies and twisted truths so smoothly Slade must have been proud.

"He manipulated those men into giving over their territories," informed Bruce to the figurehead sitting shrouded in darkened blind shades, "using Slade's money to buy their trust; whose to say they won't come back in two month's time looking for something new to do?"

"They say they are going to retire, but greed always gets the better of such men."

The new Heroes of State office building was located in central Europe. The headquarters of the N.W.O. was over what was originally the United Nations building; Omen's own headquarters- the branch hub to Slade's Partners circle was located in what once used to be Paris France.

Sub-government branches and local offices had been set up all over the world, almost like old Embassy houses; but there were no grounds or means for diplomatic immunity these days; no, they were strictly offices of enforcement, often having adjacent buildings or barracks housing troops. Police officials had been reassigned to assist these offices who issued jurisdiction, or had once been issued warrants or subpoenas; no such thing now existed because there wasn't a 'who's who' branch of the government anymore. It was all one and the same.

"Talking about me are we?" Dick's voice held a flattered tone to it as he interrupted the two heroes arguing points of suspicion.

"How'd you get in here?" Bruce hadn't meant it as a challenge; he was only surprised that Richard was suddenly there.

"Surprisingly, I'm here on a tour of the building," smiled Omen.

"Bet you couldn't guess who's supplying me the tour?"

Both Bruce and Clark gulped; behind Dick stood the head of their governmental branch, 'Mrs. Natalie Wasson,' a stern ex CIA woman who took little for granted when dealing with the heroes and the inflated egos she had repeatedly warned them about.

The one who had informed them that if they wanted their secret identities to remain unknown from the general population; and if they wanted to remain acting heroes, that they would stop acting like life was all secrets and lies and start getting with the new program of 'Government Branch representatives' (basically poster icons and 'jail bird' ex-Superheroes) or else.

That had been extremely hard on Bruce, and as the woman's eyes filled with that fire she got; right before taking one of them into her office with an 'I'm going to give you a piece of her mind' speech, Bruce already knew what was in store for him.

"Mr. Batman, would you kindly follow me for a moment?"

Clark followed the look of pure dread Bruce had let slip past that built-in mask he wore, his eyes following Richard's face of innocence as he passed. Passive patience; deep down Clark wondered if this hadn't been some kind of set up, Omen caught Clark staring and only smiled, moving off around the office to study the layout and many things that would catch his eye.

Natalie Wasson had only offered him a tour of the facility when he had inexpertly stopped off to drop off to her a final updated file of his latest liquidation and re-shuffling of Slade's secret assets.

Not that she wouldn't have gotten a copy when Bruce gave it to her, but Omen had thought that he might benefit from finally meeting the woman personally; a smile upon his features revealed his happy pleasure at how these events seemed to be working in his favor today; Bruce had been becoming somewhat of a pest lately. A portion of his plans called for the Dark Knight to back down a bit; what better way than for him to find himself in a time-out?

Everyone heard the yell in the silence, watched as Bruce came storming out of the office that had 'Wasson' on the name plate. Mrs. Wasson came walking out a moment later, her hair a bit out of place; Omen suspected she had done quite a bit of yelling herself.

"I apologize for any delay, and appreciate you waiting patiently Mr. Grayson."

Omen simply smiled. "Not at all. So, shall we continue with the tour then?" Mrs. Wasson offered him a sympathetic look. Omen caught the look of Bruce pacing in the hall; apparently they were not finished with whatever they had been talking about.

"I'm afraid not at this time, no."

"Something has come up and I won't be able to continue, but perhaps Superman or one of the others might offer to escort you around." Her sincerity was amusing. How she could believe any of them would voluntarily choose to be in the same room with him was; it surprised him when Clark agreed. Omen turned them down

"It's quite alright Mrs. Wasson"

"I hadn't expected a tour in the first place when I came here."

"I was only allowing you to show me out of the goodness of manners, but I really must be going myself. Thanks. Both to you and to you Clark"

"If you don't mind I think I can find my own way out." A polite nod and Omen walked past them, past Bruce, his smile catching the eyes of the Bat. _'Something is definitely up.'_ Bruce had said something or revealed something that had caught the director's attention. She had not been busy, but reluctant to finish her tour with him, almost worried that he might see or do something she might not wish to reveal to him.

It didn't matter, but he took note of it just the same. He really did have things to do. He'd just needed to know where their location relative to his was, and that he now had. Things could continue as planned.

-/-

Seventeen months of liquidating and shifting Slade's assets, and all his first, second, and third level bases were completely shut down, all the island resorts having been sold and/or cleared out, and his men either dead from falsified incrimination and betrayal, or now in jail because of sloppy work or real manipulative cleverness.

The Government authorities were singing the News Headlines

"Government cleaning up the world"

"Acts of terrorism being brought to justice"

"Men responsible caught"

By nineteen months, all the factories had been disassembled. Some were shut completely down; still in the process of being disassembled, and every single one of Slade's robots: his androids and deadly assassination machines (at least the ones Omen had allowed them to see and know about) were all destroyed.

Superman, running trips to the sun, had been disposing of them for weeks on end. The other superheroes had offered to help, but Richard had insisted 'that no one else be given any possible chance,' that no mechanical parts might get into the wrong hands, lest they create and/or use them against the world ever again.

"Slade's robots are just too advanced for the crossroads mankind now stands at." His words were being heeded even when he refused to tell anyone what had been done with the scientists that had been helping Slade in creating such technology (although he did insist that they were still living, after Batman brought up in accusation that he better have not killed them all off); everyone continued to accept and rely on his means and methods.

His track record till then had nothing in it to prove otherwise to them.

-/-

"And why would you think I would do such a thing?" accused Omen.

"Just because I did what I had to in order to gain Slade's ultimate trust? After all, it was you, Bruce, that told me I might have to cross over those lines, Or don't you remember?" Once again Batman was back in the office of Mrs. Natalie Wasson, with himself, Omen, Wintergreen, Clark and several other key members all listening in on the accusatory Bat's warning of 'he's being taken too lightly these days.'

"Now you distrust that I can come back; that I'm being true, and that I'm myself—genuinely honest in what I'm doing" Richard looked affronted but he wasn't really worried or bothered at all.

Mr. Wasson was giving Batman one of those warning looks again; Clark, his hand on his face, could only pray _'if only Bruce would just stop rocking the boat.'_

"Then where are all the files, all the blueprints; all of Slade's bank accounts and files?"

"Why do you seek to keep all his secrets to yourself? Why aren't you letting anyone else help you out?"

No one was yelling, but the tempo was starting to sound like it. "Because I don't want anyone accidentally slipping up," recapped Omen. "I'm so close," justified Omen. "I've already warned you what might happen if someone manages to tell his men anything."

"If even one thing slips past or out about what we're doing here, say someone reads something or hears how I intend to destabilize Slade's partners' organization pieces, can you imagine then what the world will be like?"

"I'm still on shaky ground here; there are still a great many loyal to Slade's ways, and I'm by no means anywhere close to cleaning up all his central bases. They're the real threat, the real things to worry about. All this, it's was just petty by comparison. But go ahead, Bruce, go ahead, by all means you seem to think you know everything, why don't you tell me how it should be done?"

"After all I've only been around it for years and you—we all know you know everything." His points were taken; Batman's eyes were slits now, but his body language told them he was backing down. Omen's own eyes were full and fierce. Mrs. Wasson could see how this was causing them problems see how Omen was a strong and fearful man when he wasn't acting all polite and nice.

"As for the plans, all those files and blueprints you guys seem to keep asking me about and for; Wintergreen and I burned them all." His honest and quick change of tone made Mrs. Wasson breathe surprise. "And we erased all the computer files as well." He crossed his arms over in an honest, open display. (He knew they'd take it for truth; only Bruce seemed to not yet buy into his acting skills, which was why he was getting so upset; what was it with him that compared with Slade, knowing and seeing through him so easily?)

"You might not know all this," Omen chose his words and tone carefully, "but we've begun selling all the many assets and re-routing a great many of Slade's funds now too…I believe you keep hearing the headlines… "Charity receives generous donation by unknown source?" Omen's face was almost smug now, his brows up in humoring want.

'_Let's give them something to solidify and tip back the scales again to my side.'_ He'd been meaning to do this; now was as good a moment as any.

Plus it would help bury the suspicion Bruce was constantly voicing, and stirring up trouble for him…

"Cancer research gets large chunk of funding…"

"Education money set up across the word for those in need…"

"What do you want me to do Bruce, give you an accounting for everything I've been up to? Some of it still can't be released yet!"

"What it seems more to me," Richard argued, "is that you can't stand not being a big shot. Can't stand not being the top man who's always been seen as the billionaire rich boy; the entrepreneur around the world that holds the spotlight, or is it that you just don't like not being the center of control?"

Bruce didn't speak again to Richard after that. No one saw or heard from him for months as Richard continued cleaning up. He continued liquidating Slade's assets, and by the end of the second year, all that remained were negotiations, a meeting between the original "Partners;" those Slade had first made his European territories with, and Slade's fellow assassins that still held bases even after Richard took over control.

Omen knew this would be his greatest performance yet; he and Wintergreen agreed that much was needed in preparing this final scene.

%

Omen had sent Ariel to the base in Central Europe as his liaison and its leader; far in advance to all of this, she had done a fine job of running things and was a great help, assisting him when necessary by performing tasks that made his take down and restructuring of Slade's things less difficult; tasks such as meeting everyone's expectations of this worldwide shift.

Sending out an invitation to the "Partners," Omen set up the meeting so it would be held where they each felt most comfortable, at Slade's first base, the one Ariel now commanded and the only place Slade himself had ever felt comfortable gathering them together all in one room.

-/-

The agreement came after a heated debate over the lines of internet, telephone, and messenger services, many of them expressing to him their mistrust. "What assurance do I have about this not being a trap?" Richard assured them that 'yes' they had seen what he'd been slowly doing; these men were not dumb, they had seen how Richard had handed over Slade's organization to the New World Order, but he reassured them as well by informing them that 'not everything was as it seemed.'

"I did betray Slade's own men, and I am crushing Slade's empire, but I'm doing it all for a reason."

"Would you like to know what's in it for each of you, and how it actually plays into part of Slade's ultimate goals?"

That had gotten each of their interest.

Richard was going to offer them a chance at living out their lives in luxury with financial bliss; he played to their greed, showing them each separately and in private what they would get for handing over their men, bases; and then be able to retire from the game permanently.

Greedy as they were; aged and old, they each ate it up, signing the deal, and only one of them met it with resistance. He was easily taken care of by one of his greedy rivals cornering the man after a small slip of Wintergreen's doing about how 'Richard's offer had been turned down by one expected…'and of how that one's territory and portion might be up for negotiation, if as a barging chip in raising past the level of wealth, one might mention it to Omen.

In getting himself just as high up as everyone else.

That Partner was rewarded by a very masterful smile of appreciation from Omen's mask-less face, with an "Oh I wasn't sure how to handle him" from Richard. "His assets? Oh sure, you can claim them, after all it was your kill."

"Make them part of our deal? Why I had never even thought about such a choice…I'll have to see how the others feel about such a thing."

Everything was turning out just exactly as planned.

-/-

Even the Batman resurfacing back up just as he was finally replying back to those men in one last and final group meeting, played right into Omen's hands.

Bruce had gotten himself re-assigned to 'witness' the said event, accompanying Omen to it. "Now listen here and listen well;" threatened Omen to Bruce, "I don't want you making yourself known. You stick out like a sore thumb, so stay hidden in the room's shadows and keep your mouth shut."

Everyone was walking down the hallway at the Heroes of State's building, and Omen, Wintergreen and Ariel were all dressed up in military garb.

Omen was in his Assassin's uniform; he'd set off the alarm when he'd shown up, having been summoned there with immediate need. He'd been dressed to leave immediately for the meeting and with no time for changing (besides—why would he?) he'd met resistance at the gate where he'd patiently waited, holding the guard's wrist at an angle that had nearly broken it, while demanding that they dial Mrs. Wasson and request him clearance to come in and see what was so urgent she hadn't informed the gate guards he was coming by, weapons and all…

"And one more thing" Omen got out of the car and lead them all to the private jet he and Wintergreen still employed. "There's going to be an assassination committed at this meeting." Bruce's eyes narrowed at Slade's chosen apprentice.

"Yes, that's right Bruce," equally stared down the puppeteer. "You're going to get to see me at work." Omen internally smirked at how the Bat was taking such comments. "One of my spies has informed me that one of the Partners intends to back out on the deal."

"Seeing as how I haven't the time or means of getting him back into it, we're going to deal with him in the only way this organization knows."

"What about simply handing him over to the government?" suggested Bruce

"No," Omen clearly objected, putting on his mask and seeing for the first time Batman's recognition, his anger at him because of that mask. "They're an old breed, Bruce; even Slade chose to warn me about dealing weakly among them."

"Death's a good means for them; it will only strengthen the remaining ones' resolve to hold fast and true to their word."

"Don't worry, Bruce," Omen smiled behind his comfortable mask, Wintergreen and Ariel smiling as they stood behind him. "It only just proves you correct all along." Batman was caught off guard at such an open revelation. "You'll be able to watch me take out and assassinate someone." Ariel, her hand on his shoulder leaned into the Batman's ear; who hadn't even seen her move too mesmerized and held by Dick's voice

"And it's something he enjoys doing," whispered Ariel, moving away and taking her seat. "Beverage?" she offered smiling sweetly up at Batman who couldn't find the means to move; the others already in their seats, Batman shook off the unexpected testimony. _'Is he playing with me, or did I just really get the proof I've been hunting down?'_ moving to the empty chair left open for him.

-/-

The trip went well. They arrived at the base before anyone else; not that Batman took any chances, as he slipped off the plane Bat style and made his way to the base, making himself known from the shadows after a good time spent looking over and spying his way around its many corners; Omen having already alerted the base, nothing remained for him to find, so he met up with them in the dark underground room where Omen, Wintergreen and Ariel sat waiting around a big oval table for the Partners arrival.

"Enjoyed your exploration of the base, Bruce?" Omen, not even shifting from his position of cross-legged, arms up over his chest, was comfortably waiting for the announcement that the others had arrived.

Batman stepped out of the shadows; a reminder of Gotham's dark knight, the demon always on the prowl. "How come Slade referred to this as his first base?" Omen, smiling, gave a light chuckle, waving Wintergreen to answer. William was shuffling around a bunch of papers when he looked up and stopped

"Old British military training facility," he commented. "It was Slade's first rise to status, to power, before he joined special ops. Then he took it over after it got shut down and decommissioned," explained William.

Bruce seemed to be both disappointed by the explanation and content.

Quickly fleeing back into the shadows as footsteps made their way toward them "Sir!" said a man, saluting Ariel first, then Omen, "your guests are arriving. Should I present them?"

"Yes," acknowledged Omen, his body growing stiff, turning into something Batman had not seen before. Omen's head turned to the shadows. "Let me not have to remind you one of two things now," and there was a temperature drop in the room, something Batman sensed that moment had definitely given him the proof he'd been anxiously searched for; but would he last the trip to be able to share it?

He wondered, and there was alarming fear to some degree.

"I will kill you if you get in my way!"

"And do try and keep yourself out of other people's business," warned Omen; which meant that whatever was heard or said here today wasn't going to be coming forth in any reports he would be sharing with the N.W.O.

To Be Continued…

Next chapter is another duel posting, double chapter. Chapter 104/105


	105. Chapter 104 & 105

A/N: Thanks again to Realfanficts for his assistance and help smoothing out the edges.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the DC universe please revert back to chapter 1's disclaimer.

Chapter 104 Omen's hidden Maneuver

"I think something can be arranged," commented Omen to the man standing up at Ariel's left. He had proven his worth; a small and short man, yet to Slade he was just as deadly an assassin as anyone else.

"Meklers' territory belongs to you now," magnanimously gestured Omen to the small man. "So too, with it I will grant you his commission…"

"Which," Omen locking eyes around the table, "if everyone is in agreement will simply bring you up to the same level as everyone else" those around the table nodded approval, even the man Omen had yet to reveal as the one about to be killed.

"You were the smallest of the 'Partners,' admitted Omen "in assets," pinpointed Omen, standing up so he could walk down the table, something like a speech filling in for the time; as he shook hands with the French man, "now this puts you on equal footing with the rest." The French man shook his hand, smiling, smug about himself, his eyes not failing to note the look of something else about to happen in the body language of Slade's stand-in.

The same as Slade he could read body language, and was reassured by Omen that whatever was about to happen had nothing to do with him. The man sat back down, eyes flickering around the room as he accepted his folder and moneyed accounts; Wintergreen, who was stationed to his left, shifted his way.

The gentlemen up the table from Ariel on the Frenchman's right side, a man dressed not in military garb or even a business suit, but in a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian T-shirt, who was Becc's double for this arranged rare showing, smiled up at Omen.

The man had no idea why Captain Becc had asked him to double as him here today. Becc had been busy these days, working on the 'island of scientists,' a nice, comfy community, and his acceptance of Omen's plan to usurp Slade's authority had been one of outright treason as he'd smiled, in the knowing promise that Slade would not see the light of daylight before he too would be dead.

The man was not someone to have as an enemy, but Becc had faith in both Omen and Wintergreen, who'd backed him up on the plan afterwards, because he knew Slade similarly wanted it to happen, as a part of some small unspoken under-play, and that Omen had been able to take Slade off his guard and was able to entrap him had been impressive. This had all shown Becc that faith was not misplaced in such prudent planning.

Now Omen had explained to him the new means by which all this would occur; and how the old plan had relied on Bruce winding up dead; but thanks to Slade not wanting to do the deed himself, Omen had explained to him how he'd found use now of the Heroes as a means for trapping Slade, and how his share of Slade's assists was then going to be liquidated.

Becc and all the others were ok with this; the island wasn't going anywhere, no one would even know of its existence, so he and his men could lay back, retire, and enjoy the remainder of their days off the grid. The scientists would continue to work; Slade's original set up would remain the same, while the kids would be filtered off the island, most of them would probably never return.

Becc's only concern was his status among the "Partners," something Omen had assured each Partner had already agreed to; and that a show would be put on for his dying in front of them all.

After that there was not a shred or trace; not even a spoken word of corruption related to Slade's Empire left anywhere in the world, Richard had been thorough, his tracks kept clean, and Batman was now here to cover in every possible way.

All Omen's promises and relocations totally locked down.

In fact, the amount of time and effort; or lack thereof, of challenge in doing all of this brought awe and fear to those of the Teen superheroes and those of the Heroes of State. Apparently Batman's own proof of how the final (wall hanging) scene had fallen auspiciously became wiped under the table, and a sort of silent hush fell over the world after that.

Like the long ending to a hidden and drawn out global disturbance, one month later, Wintergreen, Ariel, Richard, and a few key figures stood awaiting trial in a maximum security prison.

-/-

The trial was kept hush hush, but somehow someone leaked to the press that several known associates of the world terrorist organization responsible for 'Worlds End' had been caught and were awaiting trial. Blame for the leak was shuffled around, although in reality, who wouldn't have noticed one of the world's largest gatherings of Superhero representatives, a number of secret letter carriers, and also one of the most shut down and secure locations on the planet suddenly becoming a whole lot tighter?

More food for debate…

Things practically screamed out 'we caught someone' and 'we're afraid of letting them go.'

Bruce Wayne seemed to resurface once again, as Batman was chosen to be one of the five elected heroes to take key point in the trial, and Richard was visited by several heroes who wanted to speak with him now that he was finally finished with Slade's business.

**Chapter 105**

Commit a crime, get caught; someone proves you did that crime, and it's off to jail you go. Taken, that is, if they find you. For Omen it wasn't an issue of hiding, not even one of being able to work the system so he remained free; no, he wanted this chance up front and against the system. Problem was…

Before you get caught you go to jail, have a preliminary trial, get sentenced to couple days of community service; your bail is set, and perhaps if you're a danger to yourself or others; or there is a risk of flight, they leave you locked up in jail while awaiting your real trial, and when that time comes your lawyer informs you what to say, how to act, and what change of clothes to wear.

"**Pardon me?"**

It's all great. The system can be tied up in legal proceedings; you may never reach that electric chair, perhaps serve one of your ten years merely waiting for it all to draw to a close while the system makes its final decision…all the way up to the Supreme Court overruling everything already in the works…

Who cares that you're an international terrorist or criminal, same as Slade, which was what Wintergreen and Richard were being charged with-

You'd still get to endure all the legal crud, even that of other countries; when incomes their legal voices, some more lawyers, more representatives of each country trying you and finally if you're really lucky… if ma couple more added jury members doesn't leak to the news coverage in all lands, nations, and press networks. The whole thing can be one big legal big joke.

And Omen had no intention of going through all that.

-/-

No. He and Slade had set up this new World Order's legal system with hints and changes that wouldn't allow for such fiascos, but would make this new type of legal system something to truly fear.

Something giving the heroes and their worldwide order of playmates a system to be proud of; something they felt with certainty that not even someone like Richard could escape death from.

Omen smiled, standing in his jail cell, thinking about it while waiting for his lawyer to show up. Derek Grath hated him; Omen could see it in his eyes. The young man had been chosen as representation for him because the system no longer gave the guilty a chance to hire their own crooked lawyers. Every lawyer was the same; they were there to assist the client, not free the guilty.

In this trial and every other one like it Omen was already guilty; now it was just a matter of proving to the ruling council why it was he shouldn't die for those crimes.

His trial was sure to be a setting for precedence for all those following it, if any; Omen chuckled to himself, if only Slade could be around to witness this. Perhaps he'd have a copy sent with good old Slade for later viewing once he woke up.

"Well, Mr. Grayson, the trial's set to start in two hours, at 1pm today and as legal head council I feel we should inform you that upon your request, we will be present but remain unspoken."

Richard had told them all he didn't want their aid, didn't want their assistance, and didn't even want them in the courtroom but that didn't seem an option so he'd talked them into that they'd at least remain silent. He'd already read over and learned all there was to the new legal system; immortality had its perks, such as being able to retain every ounce of how this new legal system worked; Omen would be the group's council.

He didn't need them gumming up the works; he'd already requested a joint trial. Wintergreen, Ariel and he would be tried together for their crimes as a group, and individually they would be looked at and sentenced; Omen was their voice, their leader.

He smiled back at the pathetic man.

"Are you sure you want to still go through with this?" The question wasn't something the lawyer cared about asking, more like something this new law system required him to ask.

Omen had already been subjected to a psyche exam; all trial cases were given them now, no plea bargains and no insanity pleas allowed anymore. Only those cases that were fit to stand up in court would be actually taken to court these days. Everyone was now to take responsibility for their life's actions. If you lived in this world, then you were fit to take responsibility for it.

Again Omen chuckled, the gesture sending shivers up the spine of Mr. Grath.

"Oh yes Mr. Grath."

"I'm fully aware of my rights and how I'm going to win this case." Mr. Grath scowled; the certainty in this young man's eyes frightened him, but he knew the new system; there should have been no way for him to get off. Not even he and his fellow council lawyers had been able to come up with ways for getting them off, and they had looked; it was required of them now to show what kind of work they did in attempting to help their clients, even when they didn't want to help them.

It was all part of the options and resources clauses of the new system.

"Very well then."

Mr. Garth closed up his folder and, turning towards the door, spoke one last time "Good day to you Mr. Grayson," leaving Omen alone and smiling. '_What a shock that poor man will have when I walk out a free man,_' thought Omen, his eyes shining with sparks; inside, laughter roared deep and unrestrained. The door opened back up…"It's time." Omen followed the guard out.

-/-

There were those who had yet to speak with Richard. In the two years of him remaining undercover, the bureau of Public Affairs and 'Heroes of State' division had limited those who could speak with him, fearful that something might go wrong before the end of Slade's empire came to closure; now that things had settled down and now that he'd had some time to himself, resting in prison while awaiting trial, no one had seen any reason why those wishing to see or speak with him couldn't.

"Sir."

Batgirl, aka Barbara Gordon, when she'd first been told of Dick's betrayal had reeled in shock. All sorts of things had gone running through her head then as time had gone on:

Relief…"That he's alive" had surfaced at the top.

Betrayal…"How could he betray us, me?"

"He would never…" had taken over in its place.

"Dick's one of us, he always fought against injustice; he would never even think of joining the other side, not willingly at least."

"No, there must be something else, something we're all missing."

Raven, as per Richard's request, had taken her aside and explained it all to her…

Then she'd felt:

Betrayal…'_He's betrayed me'_ "He died when we were together, he abandoned me, left me for duty and for the mission and didn't even tell me…he didn't even prepare me, just allowed me to think he was gone."

"He's just like Batman! Just like Slade…"

Anger…(Making it so that her hate of him, her feelings of hurt became her motivating factor for hurting him back) So when she requested that she wanted to see him to speak to him…no one expected the hurtful things spewing forth from her mouth.

"I know all about your reasons, the mission. They all explained it to me…told me why you did it and at first I didn't want to believe them, 'not our Nightwing,' I said, 'not our Dick.'"

"I defended you even…'He would never do something like that!' but once Raven explained it all to me I understood'…anger flashed in her eyes, anger at how cool and calm, emotionally unattached he sat there.

"You're just a coward!"

Barbara punched him, her swing caught in Omen's strong fists, and he didn't even seem fazed by any of her misplaced anger. It was as if he no longer held any memories of ever loving her, and that was what really irked her.

In his voice though, were the remnants of lost love, of yesteryears and of who he'd once been in love with. "There was a time I once asked you to marry me; do you recall or remember that?"

Barbara's hand was still trapped in Omen's crushing fist; she shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I remember."

"I turned you down, and don't even begin to blame me for something like that as being the cause of all this….because you can just…"

Omen interrupted her with a smirk and mock shake of a laugh. "Oh, don't worry, I have no intentions of placing blame upon anyone for what I've done." His eyes narrowed, voice purring with evil tone. "I'm going to allow your own conscience to remind you of it every day instead."

Barbara couldn't help but glare Bat-like and stiff at him. (She'd learned from the best; they all had)

"No, what I was going to say was just to ask…if you remembered it? That's all." Something in his eyes said otherwise, Barbara not knowing the ways Slade operated, didn't understand that Richard wasn't simply reminding her of a past event, that to him he was simply telling her it was all part of the reason.

That she was partially to blame, Richard knew that she would never admit it, and that for him to explain it to her would do him no good. So instead he figured employing one of Slade's methods and working to let her discover it all on her own was best.

'The mind's its own worst enemy…' Slade had once told him, Omen discovering it was true; so that was why nothing she or any of the others could say would affect or twist him around back to their way.

Omen released her, shoving her back and towards the door.

"All done?" asked Richard with parental impatience. "Your temper tantrum or rant over."

"I think you can go then."

Barbara' eyes narrowed, she was going to rip his head off!

Her anger getting the best of her, she lunged out at him; the guards saw it and, unable to get in the room in time, were all relieved when Omen simply restrained her. His reflexes and fighting skills, not to mention his strength and speed (and immortality), could have easily enabled him to treat her as if she were nothing but a minor annoyance. And he could have killed her, but, like swatting away a fly, he'd simply caught her; both hands gripped behind her back, one leg locked at the knee, the other tilting her upon the cold metal table. Omen's other hand held her head from bucking up against him. "Now you don't really want to spoil all those waiting to see the outcome at my trial, do you Babs?"

His nickname for her sounded foreign coming from this new, deeper-voiced Richard. Like a cruel use for something which had once been beautiful and for which had once upon a time brought memories of love and joy. Tears seeped from Barbara's eyes now; Barbara Gordon didn't even know or realize why until she realized how truly hurt she really felt. "Why, Dick?" Her sobs and chocked voice only added to Omen's triumph and enjoyment. However, something caught in him too, something lost and forgotten; at one time he truly had loved her, desired to be with her.

The guards were finally in the room; all of them surrounded him with feelings of unease, their leader having already asked him to 'release her.' Omen glanced at the man's eyes; fear, his unease with the situation reflected back, but Omen saw also too that all the guards felt relieved, expectant even, that since he hadn't hurt her he would indeed release her.

Richard pulled her back and off the table, twisting her around so quickly that her head spun till she could see and stare him straight in the open eyes. Placing his hands on her shoulders, his face and eyes dark and impassive, Omen kissed her once on the forehead. "You need to leave now. Forget you ever knew me and that you had your chance and you blew it."

His hand cupped her cheek, wet tears moistening his skin. "I would have given you the world, done anything for you." Omen's eyes fell deeper into the darkness as Barbara watched them. His hand lifted and his head moved back up to meet hers. "All I asked of you in return was your love and devotion…" Omen's face turned hard as stone, "but you turned your back on me." His hands tightened around her shoulders, her arms already marked with the bruises she would come later to find there. "Blame yourself."

Omen shoved her into the body of the guard behind her, eyes snapping to the garrison leader and then back again at Barbara. "And stop trying to find blame with me."

The guards took her out of the room, several of them looking pityingly at the poor girl, others their eyes watchful and still trained on their prisoner. "You still have several others who wish to speak with you," commented the garrison leader. "Perhaps I should call it a day and send them all away?"

Omen smiled, his hand rubbing at the side temple of his eyebrows. "Why?" Omen's voice calm, resulted in the surprise in the voice of Tom Green.

"You sure we aren't going to have any more trouble here today?" Omen's laughter wasn't the thing he'd been expecting from Richard, who turned, standing up before him, smiling as he looked back at the leading man.

His hands were at his sides; his face possessing the most non criminal look one of any of them had ever witnessed. "I'm not really sure of anything…are you?"

Tom's face took on a look of confusion; Omen's smile deepened. "Green, is it?" The question temporarily caught Tom even more rooted in confusion, realizing it was his last name that Richard was asking him.

"Yes. Captain Tom Green."

Omen nodded. "Well," he said, straightening up, standing tall and once again totally composed, "Captain Green, I can't really tell you if there's going to be any more problems or battles from those waiting out there," head referring to the crowd of people waiting out in the room for their chance to speak with and see him.

"After all, I did a lot of bad things, Tom, a lot of people right now all want their chance to hate me; some of them might even want to kill me." It was the smile on their prisoner's face that confused them much more. "I really can't blame then," Omen stepped closer. "But I'll tell you what, Tom. You let them all have their chance at me and I'll promise you one thing."

Tom gulped despite himself "And what might that be?"

Omen smirked, keeping his hold on the shoulder of Captain Green; each of the men still remaining in the room had gathered their weapon's in reply, fearful.

Omen leaned ever so slight in. "I'll promise you that not only will not one of them be able to hurt or kill me while on your watch, I'll also promise you not a single one will come to harm or damage while I'm in your custody." Omen stepped back, to the relief of Captain Green. "Nothing more than that which might encapsulate restraining them at least," Captain Green saw total honesty in the eyes of his prisoner, something that from the very beginning he had learned to judge for himself if someone was being honest with him. Omen hand outstretched and presented "Deal?"

Captain Green didn't take his hand, knew better; but with a nod, an agreement was made. Omen was satisfied with the captain's means

They left him alone, Omen silently thanking the captain for the five-minute respite, which allowed him to recompose himself before the door once again opened, and in walked Arsenal.

%

Buddy guy talk; one guy to another is a strange event in its own making; these two had always shared a kindred closeness and old Roy Harper knew only one method or means at engaging into a delicate conversation. Laughter...

A couple jokes, some good old side-shoulder punches, a couple reminisces of old times, and Roy finally broke the ice about what he'd really come here to see for himself…

"You know, man" Arsenal only slightly serious, "If I had realized how badly you were hurting..."

Richard turned and looked at him his eyes seemed pleading, help for not understanding, and even desperation for forgiveness from an old friend.

"I know," offered Richard "There wasn't anything you could have done anyway," he assured Arsenal. "We were young. Wally, you and I, and you were all trapped as I was."

Why didn't such words bring comfort to Roy's old heart?

"You said so yourself…'What can kids do?'" reminded Richard to Roy.

Arsenals face turned sour, his eyes turned downcast, and Omen could see how he didn't really want to believe that such words would cover over such hurtful feelings. Didn't that still make it any less true?

"Still..."

They talked as a couple of old friends, and later Roy realized that Richard had been putting on a false face for him only to allow him to feel better, but Dick Grayson was long gone. He'd long since outgrown and overshadowed such feelings of regret, blame and even sentimentality.

For Roy, it was the hardest twist in his gut he'd ever emotionally felt, but at the same time; still lost in the memories of regret, he sat faithfully for his friend all through his trial.

Roy Harper smiled even with grown up understanding, standing even then by his buddy's side. _'I'll never give up on him even though…' _because somewhere in the act of that last conversation Rich had shown him that he still cared, cared enough at least to pretend, and that was good enough for Roy.

-/-

Starfire's visit proved the most unexpected; not to she, but to Richard. Her relationship with him had always been one of close long-time friends, their love for one another was like a brother sister relationship and the faith, the trust each of them held was deeper than even the programming of Slade's lessons could extinguish.

From that first hesitant hug, Omen had vanished and Starfire, catching a rare glance of her long lost friend, had cried with tears that even Richard himself, found sympathetic to.

"It's ok, Star."

And the acceptance and understanding in her words to him brought feelings of comfort. They talked for three hours, comfortable and at ease with himself around her. Knowing too she was not being used, nor would use this side of him as a weapon, a means of spying to get information out of him.

As they talked, he told her of all his traveling, never telling her of what he did, although she showed him facial expressions that revealed she understood the hidden omitted parts, but as they talked of its beauty and even of listening in on one thing or the other, Starfire expressed to him her own desire to visit such wonderful places.

They finally requested a pen and paper, one of the guards writing down all the places Omen suggested Starfire might visit one day.

"I traveled too much all over the world with Slade." Starfire told him of the places the team had visited in their searching for him…"but we never got to stop and explore such wondrous places." Her face fell, and Omen knew why; at the thought that since Slade's devastation of the world, some of those places he'd just spoken of would no longer exist for her to see.

She hugged him before leaving, both finding a measure of calm peace that could only be sought in the other's company. "I'll see you at the trial."

Starfire dismissed him with a surprising revelation. "I'm not attending." Her explanation to him could only strengthen their friendship.

"Then until I see you again." Starfire left, and Omen finally took Captain Green up on his offer. "I've had enough for the day."

-/-

Richard's prison cell was comfortable enough—for a maximum-security prison; he found out that some of the mutant prisoners he'd once known as Nightwing/Robin actually were put in jail; were being kept there along with himself, Wintergreen and Ariel.

The three of them were being kept separate, all alone in their very own wing of the prison, no less jam-packed full of itchy finger prison guards, but they at least had enough sense to leave them each alone.

Omen's ability to remain awake all hours of the twenty-four hour cycle caused a bit of mistrust, requiring a doctor to examine him before the 'Heroes of State' produced documentation and proof that he wasn't lying; then the guards only hesitated a few seconds when checking up on him during the night cycle.

He'd have loved to be allowed to work out in the courtyard at night, or use the small weight set that had been set aside over in one of the break room corners, but Omen tried to keep quiet in his cell, doing simple pushups, pull ups and sit ups.

-/-

As the trial grew closer, only the faces of his fellow ex Teammates sought him out for visitation.

Reassurance came from Cyborg, Tim, Raven and Arsenal that they would be at the trial.

Barbara-scorned by their earlier conversation, refused to even attend, which was well and fine by him.

Tim seemed hesitant; recalling to mind more and more the Gotham City incident, he finally sought out and sat down with him to talk. He now realized the mysterious figure that day had been Omen—Richard.

They spoke about what he'd meant, and what Omen had said to him, tried to not bring up the fact that he'd been humiliated and cruelly treated.

-/-

"He killed people, only faking remorse for their deaths." Batman spoke against him that first day of the trial, the day that everyone got to find out with certainty the extent and depth to all the things he'd been forced to do in order to get the mission accomplished…

"I did what I had to. I was the only one that could…"

Richard was certain that those in the courtroom weren't there to offer support, but to try and find the mistrusting deeds; the things he let slip. The evidence Batman had collected along the two years was pretty extensive; it had taken Omen years to burry Slade's empire behind a plethora of false trails and misdirected deeds, which wasn't much by comparison to what Bruce produced, perhaps one tenth a percentage of evidence, but it still proved troublesome.

"He's going to find the cracks in our stories," warned Wintergreen.

"Worry not my old friend, he's going to do nothing but aid and assist me in achieving exactly what it is I set forth in the first place as trying to do

'_so long before even Slade he got involved'_

Leaving Wintergreen puzzled, and Ariel slightly nervous, Richard was overjoyed because he was about to pull off the whole thing;, seeming to be pleased with himself; the whole thing proceeded according to some strange long drawn out plan.

To Be Continued….

Next chapter greater details into, and surrounding the Trial; proceedings, and means…

Next chapter Title: The plight of Law and Truth


	106. CHAPTER 106 The plight of Law and Truth

Disclaimer: Just refer back to previous statements, I don't own them.

CHAPTER 106 The plight of Law and Truth

**OMEN'S INTERVIEWS….**

"Name?"

"Currently Omen, aka Deathsroke's Omen, formally known as Nightwing of Blüdhaven, aka Nightwing of Gotham, and original Robin the Boy Wonder and ex partner to the world's greatest detective, the Dark Knight of Gotham City…"

"Ok, ok we get it, you're Batman's ex partner, and former leader of the Teen Titans, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Now tell us, what was your original name?"

"Richard J. Grayson" (It didn't matter now; the rest of the world already knew through the League members as part of their probation, part of their efforts to regain trust. How each and every one of them were able to remain in the company of their fellow heroes…Omen smirked to himself. It was quite a feat.)

The Watchtower program stayed open and Bruce was able to keep his place as Company president and founding owner of Wayne Enterprises… when he was constantly rushing off still trying to play both Batman and Bruce Wayne it was nothing short of amazing, all Omen could see and sense from him was his desire to convince the world of Omen's evil soul, Batman was on a mission.

'Be damned the consequences' hay Bruce' Omen looking just left of the man standing in front of him.

'Well alright' Richard mentally shrugging the whole thing off 'wouldn't be any fun if this wasn't going to be quite the ending.'

So be it; there was really no point in not telling them, besides, Omen smirking as he returned his attention to the man asking him legal nonsense.

'Could care less anyway' he had no reason to hide who he was or used to be; he didn't owe the community of Superheroes anything. And Robin, Nightwing, even Dick Grayson were all long gone dead- in the past.

"Ok, Mr. Grayson, so please tell us all about your mission" hand gesturing to the room in full. "About those days leading up to the event of the world's destruction, and in your own words please, give us all the details; of how this whole thing started…"

There was a sigh: a calm voice, trying to explain far too much within the amount of words they all wanted to hear. "You have to realize something first before we go on, gentlemen."

"And what is that, Mr. Grayson?" The man's voice held disrespect and professional annoyance.

"I was the only one who could do it."

"Do what?" Annoyance was transferring over to irked confusion….

Now

"The only one that could have gotten close enough to him in order to stop him."

"Stop who, Mr. Grayson?" Now the voice sounded more right; genuine interest was beginning to get back on track. (Omen was reassured that this interview would not be an act in futile acting; not a waste of his time anymore.)

"Slade."

"And who was Slade?"

Omen chuckled; the similarity to that question had lasted him through ages, or at least it felt like it was that long. "A very good question," smiled Richard, "and it's that very question where I think we might begin our story."

Omen shifted. Body language taking control over how the conversation flowed:

"Somewhere in a good place where I can explain to you all the events, all the episodes and all the after story events that took place; which lead us to here, gentlemen," his arms were opened wide, yet he was still seated around a half moon table of inspectors.

"And to this very moment"

Richard's calm and controlled features did not give away how amused and happy he was.

The interviewer was now most definitely interested….

'Hook, line, and sinker' thought Richard

(It took twenty-seven days, four teams of interviewers, and 700 cups of coffee before Omen would finish telling, or more accurately, explain himself to them all)

His story is now one that is resting in a vault somewhere; the shortened and condensed typed version was what was presented to each member of the New World Order circle of ruling council members, in a secret meeting, which was presented to them to read- a three volume booklet package. The cliff notes version.

Continuing from the interview…

"For you see, this is a story that is at least been twenty years in the making. Comprised of elements like greed, desire, need, understanding, and something I like to call the 'it's all about me' syndrome."

'_This group is just so easy.'_

"Let us begin when I first began to unravel this story; ironically it all began with that very same question you just asked me. 'Who is Slade?'"

"I was the leader of the newly formed Teen Titans at that time; a time now, for which seems almost to have never existed." Omen looked up and into the eyes of the man standing to his left, "well at least for me as I stand anyway."

"Back then I was arrogant, I was driven, and I only saw the world as nothing more then black vs. white."

"And how is this about the End of the World and Mr. Slade?" (Omen could see he was losing them to slight degree.

"Now the colors are not what matter, but the way I interpreted them was how they mattered, it was also what caught Slade's eye; and believe me, gentlemen, when I tell you that you do not want to be the center of that eyes attention. The Titans and I were going to find out the long hard way of that story sideline."

Continuing, Omen explained to them of the times where Slade first tested him, the episodes and escapades of Lightning and Thunder, the tales of betrayal and Apprenticeship, "And you see, gentlemen that was when those colored lines of Good vs. Evil began to blur; began to merge for me, and to form their very own understanding."

"It was my first taste of how the world was not black or just white. There was no only good or just evil, but in fact, all things are gray."

"Gray in such forms and ways that I began to see things, began hallucinating as you might call it; ways in which things might be different, but of course 'Robin the Boy Wonder,' the poster child for law and justice can never crush the dreams of fantasy; he was never supposed to give up on hope, never do the kinds of things my mind wanted and saw needed to be done," Richard sighed.

"And so I waited."

His eyes locking with those before him, with those around the room and what he saw pleased him greatly.

"I waited until I couldn't wait any longer, and until the time was right; when I could do it; could accomplish the things I wished for and wanted to get done."

"You mean like helping Slade take over the world and stuff?" There was that professional annoyance once again.

Another interviewer:

This being the second group to call Omen forth and interview him… '_I guess the first one had enough of me,_' he thought, internally smirking (this game was fun even if it wasn't exactly planned).

The first one had not been able to stomach all the gory details that Omen had laid out and shared with him….And this one; he had to deal with Omen's new approach.

Rubbing his hands together "Let's get started shall we?"

Well, he could tell that this new interviewer wasn't buying all the flowery speeches he was feeding them. 'Clever and smart man'

'This one shows promise' reasoned Omen to himself.

'Perhaps I will'

He wasn't enjoying Omen's tale of spiritual discovery. And by the time they were done Omen suspected he would be right back here again in a day or so speaking to another panel of interview team…

Explaining to another interviewer just what it was that had brought him to and before them all.

(Third Group)

"I didn't help Slade take over the world. Well, at least not because I'm ambitious, or that I really wanted to devastate and or destroy the world" (He had, but he wasn't about to tell any of them this, not right now anyway, not when his true point or purpose was to convince them all that he had been doing all this for merely a chance at stopping Slade….)

"It was meant to be a means to an end Gentlemen. As a way I could put an end to Slade's immortal reign of terror."

"How would you have dealt with someone who before you had already discovered it, was fixated on you, who had already destroyed, manipulated, and controlled the lives of those around you? Who took away friends, threatened lives; and all the while not even the governments or the world could find, or put in place a single spy without Slade knowing about it?"

"He always found them you know."

"Knew they would betray him, and he used them, 'just as I'm using you' He lead them all on; those agencies, those supposed government branches, all on wild goose chases."

"Agencies in fact who were the very ones responsible for creating the monster he was."

This didn't go over well with the third interview team at all.

-because the man interviewer had been a member of the secret services before becoming retired, he assigned himself to the New World Order interview team of case files to right wrongs, to become an adjuster and terrorist division of saboteurs healer.

So once again, Omen was left to retell his tale, and start all over again.

This time, though, when he told it, he did it in such a way that the man and women listening to him never even had to ask a question before something was answered; before the whole and complete story unfolded to them, and Omen was finally finished…

'Mission accomplished'

When his last words were spoken and the last shuddering breath taken; well let's just say that Omen felt pretty convinced, he had, and was, going to get a merit badge…

Or something…out of this

-/-

They had been reeled right in. Been taken off the hook- and set down ready to be let loose.

Omen had everything he needed now for the trial to go smoothly and for him to have exactly all the ammunition he needed in order to get himself, Wintergreen and Ariel off.

-/-

Then they asked that he give a report, a deposition of sorts, both to the 'Public Affairs division' of the New World Order. It was to be compared with their case files of the former FBI; the 'secret branch' of the old government who was responsible for Slade's creation and to some extent Omen's too

'_Of course they would,'_ especially after four sets of storyline interviews '_They'd want to make sure all the evidence is correct'_ smiled Omen, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Those who remained of that old order were called in and forced to share its most closely guarded secrets.

Some the answers were even threatened out of them.

They came in knowing almost nothing, and with what little they did; gave little information beyond Robin's initial contact with them; Omen's knowledge of Slade's origin, proved more valuable than they'd all counted on.

Which enabled Omen to explain with the help of Titans a lot more of their old mission files/ reports, and Cyborg stepping in as the official Titan's representative, presented the evidence, 'a silent witness' of sorts for the defense…

"As you can see, the infiltration of Deathstroke the Terminator's Empire was something not easily come by."

Omen's words were working. With his new image- manipulations of being the victim', at first objective was in offering to be 'because no one else could'

"When Agent Smith brought things to our attention, Robin…" Cyborg said, nodding over to Omen for correlation, "he immediately went to Gotham. He had a meeting with the group. They explained to him…"

And the defense was looking pretty good for leading the argument (against Batman's objections) 'that it had always been all along a means of joining up with Slade.'

"But you were not there, is that correct?" asked the floor's judge. Cyborg shook his head.

"No, I wasn't, but they gave him evidence: files, tapes and enough things to prove and back him up on what he and I am now saying here today."

The judge acted satisfied by Cyborg's response, allowing Cyborg to leave the room.

-/-

Once again they all returned back to the question of Omen and his companions' innocence.

-/-

"So you're saying, Mr. Grayson, that you were just carrying out orders?

"No." His answer surprised her; the representative of the NWO scientific community was standing up, addressing him and his two companions, each still just hanging around; neither of them were paying very much attention for people who were being put on trial. It was all in Omen's hands, really. Still, he might have appreciated it if they could at least look a bit more character-related; to being innocent and not appear only just board.

'But this is boring' he reminded himself.

He would speak to them later.

They hardly paid attention to what it was he was saying.

Ariel liked it that way; so did Wintergreen, although there were some times he wanted them to stand up and give them a piece of their minds' times actually quite like this.

"No?"

"That's correct" nodded Omen. "No, I wasn't just carrying out orders; the whole idea was mine from the very beginning. I couldn't very well carry out my own orders, now could I?" He didn't let her answer that rhetorical question; instead he carried on: "I did, however, consult with some of the members of the former Justice League, allowing them to guide me and give me some suggestions—orders if you really want to put it that way." Omen was a bit annoyed he had to stand there and explain things to this simple natured woman who was supposed to be one of the greatest minds of the New era, "Things needed to be done from the inside out of Slade's organization before it could be shut down and brought to rest."

The female figurehead nodded.

Omen holding back the urge he was getting to strike out and strangle her. Now he understood why Slade worked so hard at controlling his emotions; had he not spent all this time training, all his time in front of the mirror mastering and perfecting his outward appearance- this would never have been easy to pull off otherwise.

It was also one of the reason why he wouldn't allow either Ariel of Wintergreen to speak for the group; he didn't want them slipping up, saying something in some way which would antagonize or diminish the group down to a level where they didn't feel sorry for him and his misunderstood team. But because of his annoyance and boredom he was began to feel they deserved to die.

Deserved punishment, and Omen decided to carry some out, like executions. 'note to self remember to hunt down this woman and kill her couple years from now'

If anything was further from the outcome Omen wished for, it was allowing this woman to continue to lead the conversation….

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying that once I got inside, once I got in and saw how much there was, how long and extensive and how deep Slade's organization went, that's when I was no longer able to carry out or follow the simple orders of their plan."

"Slade's organization was too vast; it was going to take me time; lots of it, and unfortunately that was something none of the others ever considered." Omen turned his eyes up and into the crowd.

He was playing them, and Batman hated it.

"Something they never even thought of; before writing me off, they labeled me a traitor and sent out troops for a forceful retrieval, off and out to round up and bring back their wayward son."

The Scientific Lady nodded understanding. "It says here, that Bruce Wayne faked your death. That he arranged matters so that you could never go home again." Looking up, she eyed the Justice League members sitting next to her. Oliver Queen just sat there and ignored her, but Omen could see the tightly clenched jaw, could see the way everyone's eyes had focused, same as hers had, upon a Hero seated there and others around the room.

Soon they moved on to Robin's missions and Slade's interest in him….

And once again it came back to the man who had been Omen's fourth official interviewer (Though in reality it was actually his fifth one)

Flashback:

"What you have to understand is that I was the only one." Omen's voice recording was being played back for the whole audience to hear. "The only one capable of doing it, the only one that stood any chance of ever getting close enough. Close enough so that Slade might lower his guard, might become relaxed…let me in all the way and in doing so might simply allow things to happen for his own purpose of testing waters.

"A game with him, is to see if he could ever be beaten."

"And you did that?"

"Yes" answered Richard with a smug satisfaction in his recorded voice "I did that" he was apparently happy, it was apparent to everyone.

"'I can tell the pleasure such a thing; has brought to the young man's voice, something almost revenge-like crawls though his subconscious. It reveals to me a man drawn to power, yet Dick shows none of that power

"Here today as we speak.'

"Those were the words Richard Grayson's fourth interviewer wrote in his notes," expressed the floor judge, looking at the jury council seated above him," all three staring at the young man whom he was speaking of.

To those also seated around the circular room, there was no telling what was going on in the mind of the accused; his face was blank, calm and simply listening, same as anyone else might have been.

"'Here is a man that is almost as capable (as the man spoken of and about), almost as deadly, almost as evil, and almost as twisted and sick as the creature we discussed and spoke of.'"

'and he scares me'

The judge paused for effect, and to look and regard the accused. Omen rose his head up to meet the man's eyes, staring back and giving away nothing to either deny or assist him with his presentation.

"'I see great similarities in this young man,'" continued on reading the judge. "'It scares me,'" (again the judge paused for effect) "'and yet something holds him back, something in the way he reassures me, and leads me to confess I believe him."

"I believe his story.'"

**-Flash-**

_I am Omen._

_I was once Nightwing._

_Once Robin._

_And now I am nothing more than a man standing on the precipice of a great divide. _

_Am I man, or beast? They say I am tainted now, and have labeled me a traitor, but what do they know of the sacrifices I have made? Who are they to say how I am to live or choose? It was not them who saw their friends threatened; it wasn't them who spent sleepless night after night, fearful for everyone's lives. It wasn't them who told me it wasn't all for nothing, a vain hope I clung to; not them who chose to explain to me that I was fighting a fight for which there was never any real true reason._

_I'm many things, but stupid isn't one of them….I chose to believe that truth is one of the greatest character attributes I have. _

_So why was it that I didn't see it? _

_Why was it, when it came to the world of crime, heroes, punishment, black and white, he and they….why was it that I chose only to believe the very man who now instigates and conspires against me? _

_How come I was so blinded by the wings of the Bat that I could not allow myself to see, allow myself to listen to what others had to say? Why was Batman's way the only one?_

_If I had just listened, none of this would have been. I could have long ago been wrapped up and tucked away. He would have never found us. None of them would have ever been able to find us….and the only reason I stand here now is because Slade wished it. _

_He chose for them to engage us, for us to be found, for me to finally stand up and face my past…._

_A final test; call it what you will, I just know that had Slade not left him for me to kill; had my Master fulfilled my one and only asked wish…_

_Well let's just say I wouldn't be standing here before an auditory room full of people answering questions and fighting to save face when I have no true, real desire for it. _

_All for the truth of understanding to help set me free…_

_What a cruel joke this has got to be!_

**Flashback:**

Omen sighed, smiling back as yet another one bit the dust. He'd already had three; now they were bringing in a fourth. _'my fifth, really….'_ Batman and he had already had their own discussion over this matter. Bruce hadn't taped any of it, and Omen suspected he'd just wanted first crack at him. Probably to ease the conscience, to find out if there was anything he'd later need to hide or cover up.

A mind of doubt, to prove to himself that what he believed true was still so, the justification that what Omen was seemed over the edge to Richard; maybe he had in fact crossed that line they had spoke about so long ago. That Richard was not worth saving was only Bruce's opinion though; he was not really willing to apologize and come back to them. That was Omen's.

It wasn't that he couldn't apologize; he could—it was just he didn't want to anymore. Not that he totally relished the killing, or the destruction, and all the things Slade did; no, he had his own interests; that was all.

Omen smiled a soft chuckle escaping as he shifted comfortably in the metal chair; a pot of coffee stood at the other end of the room, his captors surprised at his endurance. Many had offered him food, drink, or bathroom breaks; some even suggested sleeping…Omen had to chuckle at that.

Each time it all shocked and amused him when he'd explain to them that such things were no longer desired or necessary for him. Survival was a far cry from what it had once been that was for sure….

Slade's body required one hour's sleep to every three weeks. Omen was nowhere near that, but a couple hours catnap earlier in the prison cell had held him before questioning, and in the minutes between sets of people; he would keep his body sustained with a quick shut eye, going strong on for a week at least this way without any trouble.

The door opened and in walked a fresh, new, and relaxed team of soda crackers. Two men, a woman, and a mild looking doctor that had to be around the age of fifty; they seemed to think that this whole thing was going to be easy. Well, perhaps it would be. Perhaps this time Omen would let them do all the talking, just revert to explaining things in answer to their questioning. Yes, Richard kind of liked the old guy, who kind of reminded him of Wintergreen, of Alfred; and thinking of old Alfred, Omen's heart ached.

He hadn't intended to use Alfred as he had, had never meant to hurt him….

"My name is Doctor Morrison, but you can call me 'Al.'"

Doctor Morrison, pulling out a chair from the table, carried it over and placed it opposite Omen, thus creating the illusion of a comfortable closeness, something more conducive to his normal sessions; all his patients commented on how it always felt better having a Doctor; not someone they had to justify themselves to, but someone they could talk with, converse with, and someone who they felt was more at their level. Doctor Morrison preferred the comfortable feel, the less strict atmosphere as well, handing Omen a cup of fresh squeezed orange juice.

Now this surprised Omen. "Thanks." A smile of amused satisfaction appeared upon his face.

Accepting the cup, Omen drank it down. It didn't matter if they tried to drug him; his immune system would neutralize and rid it of any drugs anyway. (Trust me, they'd already tried.)

"So," commissioned Richard over his cup of OJ.

Doctor Morrison smiled, taking a drink from his own cup of OJ, "So I thought we might start by just getting to know each other. I heard you've already gone through several sets of teams?" Richard nodded.

"Well, I decided I don't want to end up at the bottom of my wits like all of them." Omen looked the older man skeptically back in the eyes; the old man smiled. "I'm too old for such strenuous and tedious battles."

"When I leave here I just want to return home, kiss my wife hello; have her tell me what she bought for the day; Mabel likes to shop you see." The old man's smile fell deeper in shared expression, Omen knowing that he wasn't just making these things up; the man's total honesty was plain.

It was almost refreshing, and Omen decided then and there for certainty that this was the guy he wanted to talk to, to explain it all to him and then just fold back and watch what all came of their time together.

"She likes to go yard sale shopping," explained Al. He too could see that the young man had changing his attitude; his shoulders were no longer so ridged, but there was still something bothering Al regarding this young man…something he could tell all the other teams had most likely overlooked.

"You're not married Mr. Grayson, are you?"

Omen didn't even bother to get upset by such a question. His appearance might be that of eighteen, possibly twenty, but he was well into his thirties. "No, Mr. Morrison, I once had opportunity to be, but she turned me down."

Al raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Omen could hear mixed with the genuine apology, curiosity for the story behind that answer, but Omen was surprised when the old man didn't press him, instead moving on and past, asking instead: "Do you know why I became a doctor Mr. Grayson?"

Omen, finished with his orange juice cup, passed it over to the lady seated at the table, asking her if he might have a cold glass of water now instead. She smiled politely, passing the cup to a guard who left to retrieve Omen's request. "No Al, but I suspect it had something to do with someone you loved, am I right?"

This time it was Al's turn to smile back, laugh and cross his arms up over his chest, playing with his beard in one hand. He was thinking, surprised if Omen knew men with beards well enough. Wintergreen had had one a couple times, as well as Captain Becc, and of course, there was Slade's goatee.

"You're very observant, Mr. Grayson. Yes, it wasn't because I wanted to help people; the cliché response one of my professors got when he asked everyone in my second year why they wanted to be a doctor."

"My reason was much simpler, I had an 'aunt' who had been a mortician and right before she herself got sick she asked me one day 'why I believed sickness existed, why we all eventually grow old and die?"

"It was because of the answer that I gave her that I became a doctor you see. I said 'I have no idea, but one day I might find out the answer for you.'"

Omen smiled, his seventy-percent brain powered mind working every angle at the same time. "You're searching, Mr. Morrison." Al only smiled, taking the last sip of his juice. The officer returned with Omen's cup of ice water and a lemon in the cup. Omen thanked the man; this surprised the guard, who had seen this same prisoner irritatingly threatening the last group of men who'd been in earlier.

"You're welcome."

Omen held up the glass of water and ran it under his nose, smiling at the fresh lemon scent as it came to his senses. "Ask me whatever questions you want, Mr. Morrison. You already have my undivided attention." This seemed to please the old man, and his first question was one of simplicity, but to this man, in the conversation they'd shortly had, it had become a genuine one of interest.

"How old are you really, Mr. Grayson?"

Richard smiled, his face not easing the nervous twitch associated with sitting before this young man, but still not one that had sent shivers up the spines of the previous group, "I'm somewhere in my late thirties, early forties." Morrison, his hand again at his beard, nodded.

"That makes sense, seeing as the conversation we just had gave me an impression of a much older man than what your outward appearance would suggest." Omen nodded as he twisted the glass of ice water in the light.

A smile of clever toying appeared on his features. "And what conclusions might you deduct from such lines of thinking, Doctor?"

Morrison got the impression then that this young man had been asked similar questions throughout all his life over answers such as these; he made a note to not bring up such means of discussion again. It put the ball in his hand, so to speak, and Doctor Morrison needed to keep it in his own court. "That the teams who came before me were not asking you the correct questions, and that they were displaying the wrong type of respect." Omen smiled approvingly, Morrison seeing in this man's eyes now something he had not before. Clever intent and manipulative cunning; he would have to stay clear of asking any normal Psychological questions; the man was almost wishing for them. No, this would not be a time to say such things, instead to stay straight and to the point.

"So, Mr. Grayson, then why don't you explain and tell me this whole tale as you want it told. How about also letting me know how it is you want to be addressed. I read somewhere your name now is Omen."

Omen held up a hand at the doctor, the old man had realized not to play games anymore. "That won't be necessary, Mr. Morrison. Richard or Mr. Grayson is quite fine. Only my men and Slade's troops address me by that title. Since you are neither of those, I accept and grant you permission to call me by my real name."

Morrison nodded, writing a couple notes down and then, moving his chair back over towards the table, he allowed Omen to explain to him all the unanswered, unaddressed questions all the other teams had failed to voice.

"'…that he did what he did out of necessity, and although I agree with anyone that he should be punished for the crimes he committed during his time with this 'Slade Wilson,' aka 'Deathstroke the Terminator,' I believe that he has already suffered in a way none of us can even fathom.'

"'Upon the fringes of the story I sat there and listened to today, I am convinced that such a punishment to such a self sacrificing and unselfish man would be cruel and inhuman punishment.'"

"It took four interviewers Mr. Grayson…" the judge moved about on the congressional floor, walking around in a fashion similar to what an old Lawyer might have done, walking around and presenting the evidence as only he knew how.

"Five actually," interrupted Omen from where he stood. Wintergreen and Ariel sat beside him; the tall back chairs made them appear elevated above the floor; they were higher than the judge, lower than the panel of three jury questioners, and extremely low compared to the tri-level steps of those residing around three quarters of circular room.

"Excuse me?" The judge was not happy at being interrupted, and especially when he was dictating or clarifying a side point to the panel of jury council members (and to the rest of the listening crowd).

Calmly and with purpose Omen explained himself

"You said four. There were actually five individuals who interviewed me, but the first one never recorded any of the interview…." looking out into the crowd, he continued. "Accidentally forgot to turn on the button, I guess." Omen's eyes, slightly shifting over, looked Batman's way; Bruce was seated as one of the three tribunal jury council men, members of the questioning team and one of the revolving members in the Heroes judges' panel seat.

Today it was Bruce tomorrow it would be Superman, the next day Black Canary, and so on and so forth. Eventually it would come back to Bruce; having the final deliberation, he was the first chair pick and that told Omen that someone was playing a very cautious game.

Omen was getting his chance at correcting and pointing out so far their one mistake. "So I was saying that there were five interviewers, not four." He shrugged. "Just so we were all clear on what you were about to point out." Omen's face remained neutral, calm while behind and beside him, Ariel, her face neutral as well, her apparent attitude sullen, sat with her spirits high.

Wintergreen sat as he always did, silent, impatient, and caring less whether he had to speak himself on this matter or not, but there was smug satisfaction radiating off him too as Omen corrected the oversight.

This was all up to Richard now how it went; however fate came out, it would decide as it would have always done had Slade not been captured or present; by his successor! The Heir… by the boy standing right beside him standing tall and commanding even within this meager room full of nosey nobodies, the judge smiled politely. Not at all happy at being shown up, especially when it was something he had not actually been aware of yet…he looked over meaningfully at the hero seat. Who knew what else (or at least from the heroes) he might not have been made aware of?

The judge made another mental note for after the day's session to have a long word with them, perhaps another with the leaders of their government branch that regulated and controlled such irrational heroes.

"Five then, Mr. Grayson, it took five interviewers twenty-seven days to get the complete and full accounting from you." Omen nodded.

"And do you know why it took them that long, Mr. Grayson?"

Omen looked at the man in question, his lips smiling up with a curl. "I have my suspicions sir, but why don't you tell me? In fact why don't you tell us all," he said, giving back both spotlight and floor control to the man.

It didn't go unnoticed to the audience in the room how polite Richard had just been about all that, yet the comment was a complete and total slap in the face of the judge.

The unhappy judge was annoyed now at the young man's attitude, his voice was taking on a tone almost angry. "It was because of that very same attitude, Mr. Grayson, because in many of the accounts and reports, many of the unspoken worlds and many of the stories these four members accounted to me," he paused, flipping through pages, "how they were afraid of you, Mr. Grayson, some of them even comparing you to a madman…to our very own popsicle on ice; your 'Master,' Mr. Slade Wilson."

"They compared you to him." The judge's voice began rising to nearly a shout now. "To Deathstroke the Terminator."

"What does that make you think, Mr. Grayson; how does that make you feel?"

Omen's eyes narrowed, his voice turning cold but unexpectedly remaining even in tone. "There was a time, sir, when I might have blown up at you for saying such a thing…."

"I remember quite clearly telling off my old team of Titans for calling me such a thing." As Omen's voice got even softer, his eyes and face grew calm, "but now I would have to say to you it just might be correct; it just might be true."

"Slade Wilson and I are an awful lot alike, but it's more than just similarities that make me unique. I'm also immortal, sir, and I'm not too sure if you were aware of that fact or not…." The judge flinched; apparently he had not been aware of this factor.

Of course not; it was a well-guarded secret. Something the Heroes of State had been holding onto because they'd intended to bring it up here, today at this trial.

Well, Omen was going to beat them to the punch, and he was going to use it to his advantage against this panel of jurors. Let them all know of what his true reasons for things were and why he was similar, why he was innocent- while even guilty…. "I am similar. I have accepted and adapted to that comment and the questioning stares of others."

"I understand the fear and suspicion each interviewer held against me. I would have had the same type of questioning fears."

"For a long time I did, but don't take me lightly just because I look and feel to you like some kid. I'm over thirty-five years old, and although I might look eighteen, I assure you that the person you are addressing; the person you seem to think you can bully, and the person you've been disrespecting, showing up all here today, is not to be taken advantage of…and least of all from a high and mighty prick like yourself."

The gasps and murmurs that flew around the room were not just from Omen's attitude, but from the shock and revelation that had not been understood or known before.

Many of the men and women had not read through the packet of information they'd been given. After all, it had merely been a long and tedious booklet of three volumes; some of them had come here today thinking they would learn all of it from within, while the day's questioning passed by, and during the presenting of information and events at today's discourse.

Well, they were correct about all that; still, when they had come into the room many of them saw a boy's face: a girl of young beauty, and an old man of many years—many of them had assumed and taken on the very same attitude of that judge, the same disrespectful, uncaring attitude which was making them less serious and relaxed in this trial than this judge speaking on the floor questioning Commander Omen.

Omen's comment hadn't been to challenge or antagonize anyone; it had been to make a point. One he'd made clearly.

Everyone knew who he was now, and that, despite appearances, he was not just some kid they could parental and were dealing with.

'I'm not someone that should be looked down upon" but an adult of aged years and wisdom and that if they were going to continue this trial as they were; they all needed to stop seeing him as such.

Satisfied with their response, Omen continued. "I see I've made my point."

"And I have also made clarification to yours as well," he once more addressed the judge.

"Like you, many of those interviewers only took me for an eighteen-year-old; a nobody, when in fact I am a lot older, a lot smarter; and I have seen, done, and participated in things that most normal men would have faltered and bled to death from long ago."

"I gave up my life, sacrificed everything for the greater good, and now, after finally competing my assignment, what do I get?" His eyes were now roaming the crowd. "I get shown mistrust, disrespect and above all, I have to stand here and justify my own actions to a bunch of people who have nothing more on their minds then the thought of how bored they find me, "some child wanting to play god."

"So by all means, please continue." He waved his hand through the air, "Please do so while keeping in mind though who you are speaking to, and about what I know I've already done "Sir."

A recess was held after that. Omen, Ariel and Wintergreen were removed from the court room in order for the others to discuss and address the issue Omen had just brought to their attention, because it occurred to everyone present that for a trial of such precedence, their congregating of very powerful and influential minds, they were not displaying very good behavior.

-/-

The earlier hearing had led to Ariel, Wintergreen and Omen not having to endure separate trials. "It's time-saving, and cuts down resources," Richard had claimed; and thank heavens, because already things were starting out boring as hell. Omen, working masterfully with words of persuasion, had made it clear "Besides, we've all been brought up on the same charges…. So why not have a joint trial?" (In addition it was already working to their advantage that Omen could manipulate all three's charges with a simple address concerning his own.)

That was why they stood there beside one another, newly re-invited back into the circular room; similarities to the old United Nations building, the N.W.O. room was constructed and designed in a similar sphere-like design except that one quarter of this room was cut out. And in its place a long hallway had been designed which lead to the middle of the room where Omen, Wintergreen, and Ariel sat.

"We are quite sorry," spoke the chairwoman to Batman's left; she was the representative of the scientific community, the man to Batman's right, was a banker representative; of the merchants and military guild, these were the government's new branches of the N. W. O. and ruling representation from all previous and past governments.

To the trio's right on the bottom floor, sat stood the actual Titled "Judge." Not unlike in his old role of point for counter point tracker, this new judge's role was he to be arbitrary. To present the evidence, clarify testimony, and in this case, the judge's role was to help the panel of three, along with the rest of the crowd in the room understand the testimony and reason why Omen was telling them he was guilty but should not be punished. (He wasn't supposed to be antagonizing the accused.)

All the evidence to the contrary was expressed equally in honesty.

This new world had lots to work out still; confidence was only held together by what these new leaders could offer, General Santen sat in among the rest of the crowd of leaders because it was he and various other military leaders who had been deemed unfit to be on the panel. But who had made up many the new laws and rules and they were there in observance of the first international trial.

General Santen could be influenced by the fact that Omen was an ex military man of sorts, or how his and Slade's worldwide empire had been trained and ran as a 'Perfect' military operation. So he was not put in, just in case sympathy was what became of it, or interference; but it would soon be there anyway. (It already was beginning to have an effect.)

They admired him, Richard, and for that they were vulnerable; he could use that to his advantage, as one of the judges on the panel was not permitted to vote on his guilt or innocence, they would still have a voice, a final say in the judgment, which would then be handed down and sealed way.

Omen, Wintergreen and Ariel's fates far and into this day…everything had to be dotted…all the I's, P's, T's and Q's; and in all such things were the makings of a trial for setting precedents, this always, had means of overlooking, of making mistakes, and using these, Richard was manipulating the situation.

"And for that we thank you Madam Chairwoman, but if it's all the same to you," Omen's voice, his stance and tone was of disinterest, in political apology. "We would like to continue, and hopefully get past our issues of introduction; of protocol, and finally root out the deeper understanding to this life-long story."

The chairwoman was impressed; her colleges too, were impressed. Several exchanged glances with one another (others in the crowd agreeing openly with what he'd just said) It was in those moments that Omen knew he was winning.

Moments of Batman and the others having a really hard time staying focused. Of staying calm and of not causing a scene; because they knew, he had the whole thing on a string.

-/-

Wintergreen and many of Slade's scientists whom Omen had allowed to be caught were let off with warnings. (It was understood that they were just victims in all this.)

Ariel was sentenced to world-wide community service. Her sentence was dropped to helping out the Heroes of State, when Richard again with some smooth talking, words of manipulation- offered them a speech about how 'using her as a weapon' of the many government branches, that would surely find use for her, was no different than what she was being sentenced into doing.

"How can she learn or change; not to be a criminal all her life, with things standing as they are now?"

Ariel's distaste of this new turn of events was curved, though, when Richard whispered a reminder in her ear, which then perked up her spirits, and she humbly found them acceptable.

As for Richard—now he was the unknown factor in all this….

Batman's many interruptions and convincing points got the group thinking; many who had seen the changes, the subtle abilities Richard had used over the past two years; who had overlooked them till this moment, began to agree with Batman. Omen he killed and Richard, he was manipulative, good at lying, and who wasn't to say he wasn't lying to them all from the start? There was still his record of past deeds that needed to be taken into consideration.

And indeed, his present standing…he had removed the threat of Slade, had crushed and put an end to Slade's empire.

But:

The extent of things, and the trial; everything Omen allowed was being brought out, much in Richard's smooth defense was countered by Batman's own comments, questions, and attempts at subterfuge.

It was brought to the awareness of all present that such brutal judgment upon such a man might be the exact thing the fourth interviewer had mentioned, and in the end it was decided that Richard was never to be allowed back in a position of power ever again, that he was to always remain in the supervision of some trusted leader's eyesight, and that for the next three years, he would willingly serve time in jail (one year jail sentence for all those he'd killed while being with Slade). He was then to never again have contact with either Wintergreen, Ariel, or any other former member of Slade's demolished empire.

"And never will you have contact, or be near Slade's cryo prison, not EVER."

Richard worked out one last deal that would allow him to at least say 'goodbye' to Slade; secretly he wanted to look into the eye of the man and gloat over his victory.'

Of how he'd destroyed the mastermind's vision of the future; everyone was fully aware of the history and rivalry between the two, most of which was brought out in the trial along with everything else leading up to and answering questions of whether Richard had taken the assignment as a means for joining Slade or not.

Knowing that if it was one thing anyone would have wanted to do, it was the same, and so one visit to Slade's cell was permitted.

"Cameras will be fully recording everything though," all of what Richard would say to him, and Richard would be escorted under heavy superhero guard to where Slade was temporarily being kept…

-/-

A group of GV guards (captain Green commanding) stepped forward to cuff Richard, moving Ariel and Wintergreen with each of their own set of personal guards away and out of sight of 'Slade's Apprentice.'

"Sir, if you would just hold still," spoke one guard while shackling Omen's hands and feet with specially made bonds, designed with Richard's abilities in mind by the Heroes of State division. Each snap made a secure and tight pressure on Richard's wrists and ankles.

Many of the spectators began emptying out of the circular room; though Batman's standing form caught Omen's eye, stepping closer Captain Green held onto Omen's arm, Batman asked if he might speak to his former ward "In private"

"What would your parents think of you now?" A single last attempt at finding reason

"They'd be relieved that I've moved on," answered Richard, eyes reminding Captain Green of his earlier promise to the man; the Captain let go of his arm and moved back to the side, allowing them both a measured amount of space.

"You of all people should know what that means Bruce. No more being held back by the past, nothing but the future before us. A future for which I will make all my own choices," leaning in with a measured whisper of self indulgence "All I wished for, the world's mine to do with as I choose."

"Any good parent, any parent that simply wishes nothing more than the very best for their child couldn't deny that they'd want that for any child their own."

The scowl on Bruce's face was telling to how he felt regard that statement.

"So I think they'd be proud of me" answered Richard, "that I've made the conscious decision to live on beyond what happened to them, they would be proud of me."

"I've finally move forward."

"Could they find fault in that? Would you deny me the very best Bruce, simply on the grounds of your own personal pride?"

Richard knew he controlled the conversation…. Bruce wouldn't, but perhaps Batman would; it was one of the distinctions between the two personalities, Bruce had trouble overcoming. One they'd fought over many times before.

Would he still continue now?

Richard didn't wait for a reply; he simply smirked and turned his back upon the Dark Knight. "I thought as much." He was done with this.

Walking off; there were those listening, acting like they weren't trying to overhear, though no one was leaving, that was the obvious clue they all were.

"Wait." Those wondering what kind of heartless beast Batman was found surprise in the plea a single word could express.

Richard and his guards paused, Omen turning around; why he did it he later couldn't recall; perhaps it was the emotion in the call that was never there normally. "Di—Richard, wait."

Batman hopping down from the jury seat moved toward them; the guards were a bit nervous, but his gesture did not mean much to Richard, so they calmed themselves, allowing the two former partners time to speak.

"I want you to know that I didn't mean it to sound malicious; I care about you. Are you going to be ok? I just wondered what John and Mary's reaction to all this would have been if they'd have been here today, "that's all."

Omen looked on towards the masked face of his once important partner, father, and friend.

"My parents are dead Bruce…but the difference between you and me is that I can't live my life in a split personality. You live in the past Bruce. Always have, always will, and you don't want to leave it."

"Me I want the future."

"And you're scared I think. To move out of the shadows. Out of your own comfort zone."

"Time stopped for you, but for me I can still stand it; I just never did, no one would let me…especially you. So I had to live in the past; and you wouldn't even let _me_ go, so then if you wouldn't allow me to just live, refused to let me move forward beyond the tragic event which formed and created the boy Robin, then" and something in the young man's eyes bleed with the pain of years of struggling against this force of being held back/

But then it vanished just as if he'd only shared it with a mirror.

"What are you afraid of?" The whisper was spoken in Richard's voice, but Batman swore later on it was an eight-year-old child he'd once held in his arms that had issued forth the comment

-When there was no answer forthcoming-

Richard attempted what he'd always figured had to be Bruce's reason for "that you wouldn't be able to control me in territory you knew nothing yourself of about?"

Batman blinked. _'Perhaps? Yes maybe, but…?'_

"I endured years Bruce, years of your influence."

"And now I think perhaps you might one day stop and get your head on straight. But I doubt and you each time keep proving me" he shrugged.

"Maybe with all the changes happening in your life I might stand a chance of getting you to release your grip on me; I was just too scared, too frightened and ultimately too intimidated by you to tell you what I really needed."

Frustration built up in Richard's body.

Bruce and the guards slightly startled when Omen's shoulders stiffened, fists clenched, but the master commander calmed himself down.

He was too good to allow such emotions out of his control; what would Slade have said to him just then?… that had been the thought that spurred Omen to relax, to carry onward.

"I tried to," he stated, flat and slightly false for having no emotion with such words that moments before had fueled a body into agitated aggression.

"Slade, he helped me to realize I did many things in my own way, trying to silently explain to you what I needed." Bruce was unsure what such a confession was meant for. "My leaving you for the Titans," pointed out Richard, feeling himself finally ready to level his old life- where once Slade had held his hand, now it was his own future to guide himself into.

"My disapproval and hatred of Jason. My refusal to Slade at being his Apprentice."

"It was all because I was waiting for you…" The confession caught Bruce unprepared, shocked; the realization pushed suspicion clear out of the way, _this was true honesty_, not something leading them into justification, "But I won't wait on you any more Bruce. I won't be you, I can't," admitted Richard. "No, I'm no longer human and as I realized that, I've found it was time that I let such things go," admitted Omen.

Richard's cool, Slade-like demeanor was rising back up above and over the honesty he and Bruce had just spoke. Panic set into those watching; for the Dark Knight something akin to loss began to grip at him. Finally, realizing for the first time what he'd given up; lost in his blind stubbornness to open up and move forward, Bruce tried to reach for his son.

'No' Omen moved away from the hand reaching out to him.

"Stop worrying about me, stop worrying about what others do, and just start worrying about what Tim's going to want Bruce, because if I wanted OUT, then sooner or later so will he…" Bruce's eyes looked shocked and finally opened up with the words Richard spoke to him; the truth finally set in.

'Set in too late'

"Sooner or later they all do," admitted Omen, the smile genuine and equal. "It's only a shame that some have the option, whereas others don't." _'Was that pity? Pity directed at me?' _realized Bruce, thrown again for that gut punch to his chest.

"All I wanted was to be normal," confessed Omen, "but no one would let me." Richard pointed to his chest. "The only one human. The only one of the bunch and look at me now," Omen's tone was level; he wasn't yelling, wasn't even telling, but somewhere there was an ounce of acceptance and even cherished pride in something which had gone horribly wrong.

"Now I'm further up the ladder then any of you." The laugh sent shivers through all the guards.

"And it was you who condemned me to this life, Bruce."

"Do you honestly think Slade would have chosen me, would have found me, tracked me down to the ends of the earth just to make me his Apprentice had you been there for me? No," and something evil now rested in the eyes of Batman's fallen son, "you gave me my way out and you didn't even realize what the cost such a thing would have; by simply denying what sooner or later was bound to happen anyway."

"So am I all right?"

"Will be all right?"

The mockery was clear as a horn to any of those still left in the courtroom; Richard laughed, many had fled after realizing what kind of conversation they were overhearing.

Looking up, Richard's eyes were soft and vulnerable in thinking back to various moments.

"Did I ever tell you Slade offered me a chance to be human?" Batman's eyes showed shock. No, he hadn't.

Sighing, Omen's face softened. "He did once; he told me I could walk away from it all."

"Simply go off, get married, have a family and be all done with this." His eyes were distant, yet something strange and sinister still lingered in their glazed expression, "never to take up my costumed life again." Omen flashed back into focus. "I told him I couldn't do that." Batman looked pleased before realizing just how it made Richard angry. "I told him that it wasn't because of turning him down; it was because I knew you guys wouldn't let me, that you'd all come after me," angrily rebuked Richard.

"I told him how my team, how you Bruce, and even how the Justice League, if you pressured them enough, would all come find me and drag me back in."

"And you know what he said?" Batman seemed to grow sober then, Richard starting to laugh at the pathetic look on the older man's face. "Slade knew."

"He knew," whispered Richard.

"He told me he would protect me from you all." Something sparked in those eyes Bruce watched now with extra care; in them was a hint of anger—not at him this time, but at who Bruce could only guess; perhaps it was directed towards Slade, but that made little sense to him….

"Said that he would hold to his promise; to our deal, and that he would make sure I was never bothered again by any of you."

"All I had to do was just never reclaim up the name 'Robin,' or take up another costume ever again." Richard's voice, controlled, was dripping with disgust. "I should have taken him up on that deal!"

The revelation brought Batman's eyes downward in internal twistings' of terrible thought. "You couldn't have trusted Slade," he finally replied.

Batman's words caught Richard in a funny agreeing sentiment that moment. _'You're right, because look at what he forced me to do in this god forsaken desire that someone else needed to kill you off. Placing me in this position; damn you Slade, and damn that hollow promise of yours!' _

Laughter, the expression was hard and humorous before he cut himself off.

"Yes"

"Like how I trusted you." Dick's eyes got a strange look in them; some remnant of an emotion Bruce had never seen his older ward express to him before, it was what made him lose his anger at the hurtful remark.

"Slade never lied to me Bruce." Again Richard trapped him but with soft certainty "Never to me," emphasizing his point by that flash of resentment in his eyes once more.

"What he said was always truth, even if he said he was going to 'harm someone,' he did it."

"If he said he was coming for me, he did it, and when he said he would have left me alone, would have let me live my life and never have harmed me. That he would have protected me… then I believe that was exactly what he would have done." Batman stood in shock; the impact of the conversation was driving his brain deeper into a state of confused and mental turmoil.

"So will I be ok…?"

"I will now," admitted Omen

"Because in a strange way Bruce, I trusted Slade; even back then, back before things came to this." Dick's eyes fell, his shoulders evening out, eyes looking at Batman with a loss of light Bruce couldn't help but feel responsible for. "I didn't choose this Bruce. I know you think I did."

"And I know you think I did all of this on purpose. You'll always think so…."

"But I didn't" The fire and calm had come back into the eyes of Omen; that mask was back in place; he was through granting this man vulnerability from within him. Tired of working this struggle one- sided. Slade was right, had been all along; it wasn't worth the time and effort he kept putting forth.

The games were fun! The challenges and intellectual stimulation were worth hours of his new life, but Slade was out there somewhere, and Slade was all he needed. Not this pathetic and unlovable man before him. "We are just no longer in the same league anymore, Bruce."

"I'm so far out of your reach, and that's ok," admitted Omen, "because I don't need your approval anymore to survive. Or your concern"

"I've found all I've ever needed, and I'm happy."

Batman couldn't accept it/ or follow, all that had just passed between them; this came as if from a child, the kindred soul that he'd once known was gone.

'_So completely, how is that possible.'_

'_Slade corrupted him'_

'_My son is gone'_

Once he'd felt the same as him, but had just leapt over it, ignored it, the mission came first. Nothing else matters.

And now he was being told he was nothing…tears almost built up.

_Almost _

Because there were no tears in Batman's self-directive.

"You're never going to be normal again." The comment was both a rebuke and in sad understanding.

Omen wanted to laugh; instead he just smiled; in a similar and wicked kind of glee his eyes held Bruce to what he had seen in Slade own… interpreting it as the actions of a smug and/o so superior being; now he wasn't nearly as sure that the look held the interpretation he would have placed upon it. To them, he was beginning to realize, it might mean a whole different set of interpretation.

"I'm never going to die," reflected Omen, "never going to end, and never again will I be held back." Richard's smile became something frightening, held together with sad shallow strung emotional eyes, the last time Bruce would see them he realized.

"I'm lost Bruce. Forever and…" anger showed in the look—no, not anger, but something close to resolute acceptance. "Revenge goes on to seed this; after all, I have no laws or boundaries anymore, only those of survival and honest right or wrong."

"From my own perspective, because it's not moral code, Bruce, it's the law of the jungle, the air of the world, and I'm just getting on the bandwagon. So call it what you want, charge me with what laws you will; but when your end comes, I'll still be here, still be standing and breathing."

Batman his heart wounded wondered whether Dick had realized it or not; because Bruce cared for him, he had agonized over every facet of the decisions he'd made here today, but in the end logic had won out, duty and majority right vs. love, desire, and even his own personal want.

'It's for the greater good'

All overruled Bruce's human heart. So that was what he paid for now.

Being too committed? Bruce's understanding of it did not make him feel any less angry. It didn't make him feel any less convinced that his son needed, like Slade, to be stopped; trouble was… he loved him. They all did, and being too attached was going to let the criminal slip free. Omen was going to get away with all of this. Still, it was Batman's job, his duty to try and prevent him, try and stop him, to find a way he would…somehow…"I'm going to find a way to stop you."

Dick wholly nodded. "Go ahead and try." A challenge, then; this was good. Omen calmed and collected himself. "I'd expect nothing less Bruce, and while you're at it, you might want to see how many others out there are going to side with you." Omen leaning in closer "Because I have a feeling that after all this, after I've finished taking down Slade and all his fabulous secrets, that the world now sees me as a hero, not the criminal you see me as."

Richard leaned in closer, a smile playing grim across his face. "It's all in the perspective, Bruce." Omen narrowed his eyes, and turning, he walked from the room. "You taught me that" a smug smile played on Omen's face as the guards followed him out, some even glanced at the Dark Knight as they went along behind him.

Batman ignored them

His eyes shifted back into place; Omen, that commanding military leader Slade had conditioned in him was back, their moment was over, and as it had passed, so too had an end to an old unresolved life he'd once lived.

Wintergreen, alongside Ariel stood waiting for Richard in the open doorway beyond the courtroom, walking in Wintergreen smiled. "I'd say whatever you two talked about has the Bat all riled up."

Omen merely shrugged. "Not my fault he can't handle truth."

"Slade always said that truth was the one thing more destructive than even lies." Omen took Wintergreen's handshake in chain-shackled hands. The old man smiled warmly. "I don't ever remember a colder weapon ever wielded by anyone else."

Omen placed a smile on his face; it had been a good moment, his meeting William Wintergreen; a small part of him would miss the old war hound, but as Wintergreen had long ago said, 'retirement is long overdue for this old, tired basset hound.'

"Good Death my old friend. You take care of yourself, Will"

"And you too, young man," Wintergreen said, his attitude smug; freedom's taste already agreed with him. "Gentlemen," he said, addressing the men in his escort of guards, "take me to paradise."

Omen watched him go, and turning to Ariel Omen's voice caught those who remained by surprise; a sort of lull had accompanied the old man walking away.

Alliea looked smugly feminine "Never a dull moment…" she quoted, Richard shaking his head.

"Nope, I don't believe so." Ariel moved forward, hugging Richard with the strength she had never before felt truly grateful expressing; genuine thanks "You saved me you know." Alliea looked deep into those eyes which had turned black, just so she could have a life. "And for what has now been opened up to me, I can't thank you enough."

Omen smiled, "Don't thank me just yet. They might not be Slade, and they certainly will be far better then what the government wanted from you but I don't expect that it'll be all fun and games hanging out with the Heroes of State."

Alliea just smiled.

"Just stick close to Flash and the Titans," he advised, a hidden understanding passing between the two of them.

"I think I'm going to be just fine," she admitted. Omen nodded; he knew she would.

"Take care." Omen patting her hand as he and his guards began to walk away.

He had a date with destiny that awaited him….

Still one last thing before he could be truly free; then smugly back on his way home…

To Be Continued.

Next up: Richard has a talk with Slade, and our old hero has a couple surprise listeners while he does.

Next Chapter 107 "Didn't I say it'd all work itself out?"


	107. Chapter 107 “Didn’t I say it’d all work

Disclaimer: Just refer back to previous statements, I don't own them.

Chapter 107 "Didn't I say it'd all work itself out?"

The Watchtower in orbit around Earth played host to many different beings: some dimensional, some mythical, some human, some beast, and even some alien; all, though, with a single goal or purpose.

Their cause, one might say was to offer hope, a community living as a positive influence; a force that stood against everything seeking to blanket the world in darkness, to restore lost hope within men's hearts, even when some sought to crush the hearts of evil men whose acts so vile and so monstrous normal mankind could not combat them, that was what the purpose of a Superhero was for, to stop such men.

There were no shadows or evil that walked or resided among those chosen to support and serve high above in the Earth's mighty Watchtower. At least there hadn't been until about a couple years ago. Now a central corridor brought shivers to those who walked past it.

Everyone could almost say the evil of the being that resided there locked away, hidden from the eyes of curious onlookers, was trying to reach out and snatch away what hope these protectors extended to others and each other.

Slade's mere presence created fear which replaced confidence, unsettling many and bringing unease which gripped those residing aboard the Watchtower from the moment of his arrival.

Those who still came and went aboard the Watchtower since then constantly sought to remain on alert. A whole year had gone by where not even a breath had been issued in lazy response. Everyone had remained alert; no muscle shifted without purpose, and not a single action had been done without three sets of approving nods.

It was as though out of nowhere they expected an attack to come forth.

Then things had settled, and things had become routine; into a constant feeling of unease.

Those that were considered essential personal and who as superheroes had to report to the rest of the world came and went, crossing paths with that dark and shadow filled corridor. Some, turning could swear they felt the eyes of something sinister tracking them; whispering to them and waiting for them to make a mistake, _'let it out'_

Each quick to turn their backs and run, 'don't slip up' because just like that they'd end up in his brutal clutches.

It was on an assigned yet voluntary taking up of the job that the Watchtower's founding six and its new bosses at the Heroes of state had assigned technicians to watch over the resident trapped in stasis, frozen yet undead, simply waiting to be released upon the world when the time went all wrong, and a time when once again he might take up revenge upon them all; should he ever be let loose?

Many had tried to be brave, but most had succumbed to the fear, the mental whispers of the creature's evil. That masked face had driven many over the edge. They would shake, cry forgiveness before the heroes who understandingly would offer no retort, just accepting their request for reassignment and simply seeking another to replace them.

Only twelve men; no less could be allowed the task of guarding the prisoner; fear gripped at even the bravest of heroes and government officials that he might still have comrades unknown. Twelve men who were either braver then most or foolish enough to volunteer for the assignment, monitored and guarded Slade.

A rotation of two at all times; never the same two in one cycle, for fear that somehow it might be, that someone would succumb to the evil's whispers of success; allow themselves to become lax with each other, and perhaps allow them to take their eyes off one other.

Then the prisoner's allies could get their hands on him- gain access, and heaven help them all then, if the monster got free its cage.

That was why there were never the same two men at any given shift of the week. Twelve was always the number they employed, and even as the twelve existed, so did it also it require a key, by a head of state to open up Slade's coffin.

Very soon now he would be moved, locked away in isolation; well hidden part of the world, a place impenetrable and chosen by a committee of six for the very secrecy they needed.

Deathstroke the Terminator known only to them and the monster lurking in the liquid-filled tank.

Never would he be let loose upon the world; never again if they had anything to say about it, and with a year's worth of preparations nearly complete, there were only a few remaining chores to be accomplished. The trial was over with, and tonight Slade would be moved, right after Richard got to speak his last piece between monster and apprentice, and then the nightmare would be over with for those aboard that mighty Watchtower.

-/-

The 'monitor room.' Walking into its spacious presence was intimidating, due to the readouts-vitals-image monitors and all manner of recording tape equipment it took to keep the monster within its cage.

All a single large room, three doors down & locked Slade's cryogenically stored body was suspended in animation, but yet every sensory synapse, aware of the happenings going on around him.

"Did you hear about our guest coming up to see him today?" asked the tech.

His partner, looking at him with a strange sort of awe, "No what event?" feigned ignorance; he had heard. It was why he'd made sure he was the one to be here today; car troubles for the true guy and a few unexpected flu bugs introduced into the techs' lounge had all assisted him in making sure. Even a couple of the techs' drinks had been spiked with flu germs; that was a good backup choice, and timing, unsettling had been how easy it had been to pull off.

'Omen was right' he'd expected more, but still he'd managed to effectively change the schedule, arranging it so that he was the one on-site for the greatest event of a lifetime.

Nice and unexpected 'relative', visiting the family with money they'd mysteriously won wasn't such a bad development, either…

"It's going to be something," continued the tech to Gravford's left. Craig really happy with being what he felt was some sort of high position; around Slade when he'd been employed by the man had been high stress, being around the mysterious man as 'traitor' coming to the tower was deeply stressing.

But Richard was coming.

"We'll probably be the only two civilians," a title most techs gave each other who weren't superhero endowed, "that get to witness it."

-/-

"By the way, thanks man," whispered Kevin, leaning over Gravford's shoulder, voice conspiratorial. "Thanks for not saying anything about me falling asleep last week."

Brent Gravford smiled, dismissing the whole thing. "No worries Craig," after all it was his placing the sleeping pill in his partner's cup of coffee that had caused the whole thing. "Besides, afterward you were refreshed and wide awake; the nap did you a bit of good; you were crashing, man."

Both of them snickered "It did didn't it?" chuckled Kevin Craig. "I guess I needed it." Gravford mentally corrected Kevin, _'No, I needed it so I could slip in and do Omen's assigned task…and slip back out before anyone realized sensors were slightly off…'_

**-Flashback-**

One year and twenty-eight days previous to the day Omen had betrayed Slade, Lieutenant Brent Gravford and Ariel had been dating, happily and under the watchful eye of their friend and also commander 'Omen.' But Rich had said he was worried.

"I think Slade might be getting wind of what's really going on."

Ariel's face had gone pale, Brent taking her back into his arms. It had been her fear above all others that had made the hardest task; Brent getting close to her. Reassurance and lots of kissing had finally convinced her that she was more than a simple tool, and that she was a human being who deserved to be loved and to live her life free and how she wanted to.

'_You have a choice'_

'_That's not something I've ever even considered optional for me…I was raised by the League of Ninja, and ever since I can remember it's been nothing but what I've been ordered to think, do; it was my duty to those I served, or in Slade's case called master.'_

Brent smiled as he remembered how Rich had taken her aside and how they'd talked about that; it was after that, that she'd given in; whatever Rich told her had made all the difference. Brent suspected it had had a lot to do with his own time as Slade's apprentice. (The first time around.)

It had broken Gravford's heart that day when Omen had told him he was going to have to die.

'_We're going to have to fake your death. It's the only way Slade will believe it's all over. Besides, I have a feeling I'm going to need you for something else_.

And Ariel had been the one to suffer, believing it 'real.'

For a long time Omen had let her continue to believe, just in case Slade did something else that changed Rich's plans, but after that day; that final day when Omen had turned on Slade. That day was the best day of Brent Gravford's life! It was the day Omen had called up saying; _'Hi, I have someone here who'd really like to speak with you.'_

The three-way phone call had been one of the best five minutes of his life, and Ariel had wanted to go see him right then, but Omen had reminded them both that they still had a lot of work to do. _'The heroes are all here._ _I need you [Ariel here with me. We have a lot to do and a short time in which to get it all done._

-/-

Brent had worked his way then into the employment of the 'Heroes of State' office building; he'd gotten himself assigned just six months ago to the Watchtower, and then to guarding Slade not long after arriving.

Now soon Ariel would find her way up there and, in the 'supervised' custody of the former Justice League, Brent Gravford and Alliea Krimling would eventually get married. Smiling, Brent felt as happy as it got, remembering that such feelings related to their soon-to-arrive guest….

Slow and shackled, he made his way down the landing ramp of one of the Watchtower's javelin shuttles. The head of Richard Grayson cleared the landing ramp, and his face, eyes surveying what had once used to be a 'third home' to him, glistened with inner confidence. Those in the hanger-bay quieted down. There were sneers and looks of scorn from many of the heroes; many others who'd been there during the hearing gave him pitying apology.

Escorted down the bay and into one of the elevators, Richard; guards in tow, made their way through many halls.

As he passed friends and enemies alike he remained anxious and giddy at the upcoming meeting he would soon have with Slade. The Titans and many others had arranged to be there when he came aboard; as if by just being there they might help to counter the reactions of those who were not sympathetic to their friend's plight.

'_Me,'_ thought Omen as he walked. _'Didn't you always say it was always about me?' _The smirk of irony and impish evil at twisting one of Slade's own phrases into his current situation struck him as funny. He wasn't able to keep the laughter from escaping out into the hallway. Presently about to be visiting with his frozen Master Richard noticed the two men further up along the hallway.

Smile increasing

-/-

"You seen that new blond?" asked Kevin, referring to Ariel's new placement.

"Yeah, she has a nice smile," admitted Brent, thinking back on Alliea's good points, although he was supposed to be keeping the subject six feet deep, and focus only on his more immediate assignment

"Crush'n already ha?" said his partner, directing the conversation fully back to hit him in the face. Brent wanted to prevent Kevin from continuing the conversation, but decided to lead it out and tie it off instead.

Gravford smiled. "That obvious?" playing dumb and flashing a shy smile. Kevin laughed as he finished off his sequence, typing into the computer commands, his own personal access code then hitting the Enter key.

"Nah, you should go for it. I think you might actually have a shot since she's not like all the rest of them; she doesn't seem to have that 'I'm out of your league' feeling most of them keep giving off."

Gravford suppressed a rant; he would have liked to take him up on that subject, but instead answered honestly: "Thanks man, I think I might try. What, you think a cup of coffee to start? Or should I just skip over coffee and just go straight for dinner in the food court?"

Kevin laughed, with each of them turning to look at the other "Definitely coffee" Gravford nodded as he found common humor; that was- right before Superman and Batman waked though the door.

"Is everything set up? Are we all ready to monitor their visit?" Asked Batman before even they could say 'hi'

Superman and Batman were part of the fundamental six who held keys; each time it took two of them and one of the six sets of volunteer techs to unlock the room Slade was in; each tech had one key and each key was completely random or different. That way no one could just happen to get in.

"Yeah, I've just entered the command codes, cameras are running," answered Kevin.

"And sound is working just fine," agreed Gravford, imagining the little device he'd stashed under the tower's control room console a couple days earlier.

"We'll get to hear and see everything that goes on in there," reassured Kevin, Clark reassuring Batman with the knowledge that the guards would be right outside the door, armed, and at an instance' notice, to be able to prevent Richard from trying anything, should it come to that…the whole tower was currently on status alert 'yellow' once again.

-O-POV

I have employed the trick of the master and outwitted even him.

I have them all believing my intentions, and I have even; for the most part succeeded in gaining back their trust of me, as I will continue to do.

And they will once again all fully come to trust me.

This performance will without a doubt be one of my best.

After all, what possible ties to an immortal might I have?

(Laughter)

Five years, ten, fifteen …

However long it takes- for me to gain your complete unwavering trust…

"So they're watching," admitted Richard to the cold, occupied case.

Rubbing his wrists where the shackles had just been, he entered into the cool, temperature-controlled room. Slade's masked face floated in the cryo-chamber peacefully, and Omen's own temperature remained unaffected by the freezing cold.

"They still don't totally trust me yet though," reported Richard, conversing with Slade as if he had his back to him, working on one of those old tinker toy experiments he so loved to engage in during his nighttime down hours.

"And I can't really blame them," confessed Richard.

Clicking a button that was in his hidden sleeve (near his left hand) at the same rehearsed time Lieutenant Gravford also did some adjustments for the two superheroes leaning in close to the screen.

"What's he saying?"

"Here, let me turn up the sound and filter out the cooling vents."

"I'm not totally loyal to them, you know."

"I'm still mostly…" thinking before speaking again and offering up a smile for the camera, he continued. "…partially loyal to you." 'T_he way of immortality,'_ he thought to himself.

"Thinking and reasoning. The way you opened my eyes to finally come back; it's finally all a bit 'you' in my own face Slade."

The smirk silhouetted Omen's face. "You were right you know. Right all along."

"So you'd ask me why then, but I know you'd already know the answer even as you asked me the question." Omen's smug arms crossed over his chest.

"_Why' then apprentice'_ did you betray me, Richard? "His voice mimicked that of how he pictured Slade speaking to him.

Omen offered a sigh

Answering his own conversation "Because Slade… you failed to see one fine point in all of this."

Omen laughed ironically, hands out and addressing Slade

Because at one time his Master had known, and thought about what it was he was talking about, and yet later he'd overlooked it, which is where…

"You made a mistake," pointed out Omen; though victory did not mean triumph, in this knowledge it meant manipulating the outcome.

"There was a flaw to your plan, Slade." Yet in the end it was still all Slade's design….it was still his victory.

Richard leaned in closer to the ice/crio/mask-covered face of Slade and their eyes meet… both totally observant, ears fully hearing what was going on around him; Omen took horror in such a horrific fate….

"It wasn't that I needed to die to gain loyalty and escape Slade. Released from the world in order to join you; to be loyal to you, that was all a minor part of it, but the real part; the true answer was that Bruce needed to die!"

"I'm duty-bound and loyally locked into it by both of you," admitted Richard.

"Him before you even chose me" Richard stepped back, a smile of evil villainy on his face. "Don't worry though; I've come up with the solution."

He began explaining his rationalized plan to that of his slumbering equal. "Bruce is mortal. He'll eventually die off and then I'll no longer be duty-bound to anyone…except, of course, you." Omen knew such admittance would make Slade pleased.

"And, of course, myself," he added for triumphant expression; those watching would assume he was gloating, which partially he was; the prerecorded conversation masked over Omen's choreographed and genuine one.

"Selfish as we both know we are Slade, you should be proud of me," he declared, puffing out his chest.

"I'm finally free…." Again there was that evil smile. "And just so you know, in about fifty years from now—" right around the time Bruce should die, "—you'll be set free of this short prison; nap, or whatever you want to call it."

"Until then, though, you'll have to wait." Richard eyed the small device against the side of the cryo-chamber where no one would take to looking for it; the thing looked exactly like everything else around that spot; seeing that it did not fit with the rest of the equipment would take a very clever, trained eye.

"I've set and timed it to wake you for about fifty years from yesterday's betrayal of you."

"So sleep well Slade and I just wanted you to know…" the audio's short moments and false recording returned back to present. "…that no one will be coming to rescue you, ever." Triumph was spoken with haughty gloat.

-/-

The reactions of those watching as Richard turned and left varied; Kevin sat in awe and open jawed; Superman and Batman each seemed relieved.

Nothing had transpired during the exchange. And only a lone tech forgotten as even being there days later; was actually witness to the success of a planned, a hastily executed mission, gone just perfect.

-/-

Leaning back in his chair, a smile made due the torrent of victorious success remaining unseen, arms crossed over his chest, Brent Gravford turned and looked past the doors that were now closing behind the two heroes.

The two heroes left the office control room and Kevin, still riding out the thrill of being around during such a monumental moment, completely ignored Brent's hand, which stealthily slipped under the console and retrieved the tiny electrical device.

"I think I'm going to go get some coffee," announced Brent, Kevin not even acknowledging him. Brent smirked at how some people really got off on what they considered to be the greatest event of their tiny lifespan.

"Hey, you ok?" Brent a shake to Kevin's shoulder, the younger man finally gathered himself back together.

"Yeah, fine, fine. Coffee, sure, you go ahead." Kevin smirked. "Eric should be here to cover, right?"

Brent smiled "Yeah, I'll send him up." He walked to the door…and out into the hallway

Standing in the hallway, Brent paused. Omen was being cuffed again; the guard routinely checking him over for all possible means their prisoner could use to attack or escape them.

The heroes weren't taking any chances now that Richard had gone and done what he'd always wanted; thinking that perhaps he might now try and escape.

But Brent knew better.

Superman caught Gravford staring; fortunately he'd stared as anyone might have been while witness to such an auspicious event, Brent looked up, eyes catching those of Clark Kent's, then looking one last time back at the man they were finally sure was tightly secure and couldn't possibly escape.

'_Oh, sure he could!'_ admitted Brent to himself, _'Thing is, he has no desire or reason to.'_ His eyes caught Omen's looking right directly at him; Omen's smile was one that he might have given anyone watching or looking at him- chills ran up Brent's spine, but to them it was a last glimpse of each another. Brent turned and walked off down the hall; he had a date with, and a cup of coffee and a certain Blond- that just might happen to be taking her break in the Watchtower lunchroom at that very same moment.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No" she smiled "not at all."

"The name's Brent."

"Ariel"

And Tim Drake, who'd just happened to have walk by later stopped and caught the two in the hallway parting '

Going their separate ways while arranging to meet up once again some time in the Café over another cup of coffee 'He' couldn't help but smirk, recognizing Brent as the other man that day on the docks, long ago in Omen's Gotham attack.

Standing beside Bruce; the eyes of the Bat asked what he was looking at…."Nothing," he replied, Bruce looking on with confusion and slight suspicion later died away.

They parted ways and each walked their separate paths.

Richard, having kept his promise, had granted them all a life together, working everything out perfectly… at least there in the end…

A/N: One chapter left, the Epilog, and I'll see you all sometime in the future.


	108. Chapter 108 Epilogue

Thanks again to Realfanflics for pointing out a few sloppy mistakes and catching for me a rather big one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the DC universe

Chapter 108  
**Epilogue…Cat and Mouse**

It had been One year, four months, and three days. Richard had served his time mostly in a twelve by fifteen cell. Frequently receiving letters from his friends the Titans; apprising him of various feats, and telling him of how they missed him and how their lives were changing. He never replied back to any of them, but that didn't stop those claiming to be Richard's true friends from continuing their correspondence.

When the week came; time to pack up what little belongings he had, Richard found himself placing the small pile of hand-picked favorites from the stack of year-long pile of letters and placing them into the small duffle bag he had been given.

Escorted from the single cell he'd occupied he was met by the whole prison. There was much anticipation; of getting a chance to glimpse the occupant of cell E-4, who never ate (or at least never received a regular three day meal cart, same as they), and the guy, everyone whispered had once been one of the Heroes of State's guys, before turning out to be Deathstroke the Terminator's successor. It was rumored he was also the spy who had later brought Slade's mighty empire down.

There were whispers of _'he's just as ruthless'_ and _'just as deadly and man'_ as the boss himself. He was the main topic of prison gossip, and many were the tales of closed nightlight boogie monsters for them all. Some even saying things like:

"I saw him out of his cell once late at night feeding off the blood of the (now) missing guards."

Omen, utilizing his superior hearing, snickered at all the stories, as well as the rumors passed on to him from the guards ordered to remain personally assigned to watch over and surround him. Captain Green regularly checked up on and conversed with Mr. Grayson.

They had a number of good laughs at all the claims. Each time, Green would covertly ask for the sake of confident expression, "but you haven't been out of your cell late at night, have you?'

At first Omen would smile and hum, finding fun in watching Green work himself into a fit, thinking that the blood aside, perhaps some of the rumor might be true. "Of course not," reassured Richard, calming Green down. "I gave you my word." Green felt guilty for yet again losing trust in the young man, who had never lied to him yet; not once. "And I've always stuck to my promises, haven't I?" Green smiled.

"Good luck to you, Mr. Grayson." Captain Green shook hands with a man he had realized days earlier he would miss seeing around; he was the kind of guy that had brought no danger into his usually unsteady job, but something to look forward to.

"And you," replied Richard. Batman and several GV states guards had come to escort and accompany him in helicopter to the island home where Richard would now continue his sentenced 'twenty year' isolation, with the occasional check-in by a flying Hero every now and again. Mostly Clark, reasoned Omen, having had a whole year to think over and ponder who they might send.

-/-

Batman lowered himself to the ground, helicopter blades still whipping around overhead; two guards helped ease the prisoner down the running foot rail and to the sandy ground below. Richard, still in cuffs, was released, leaving him once again staring at the sunny compound home that used to be his and Slade's secret island retreat. Now his supposed extended prison sentence …

Achieving the ultimate victory-triumph over Slade, over the world, and especially over the Famous Batman, was simple child's play to a clever strategist Richard himself now was. He hadn't spoken during the helicopter ride. Suddenly, it seemed there was a need to say something. Goodbye if nothing else.

Ultimately having won his freedom from a world that no longer accepted him and those holding him back, he was at last free. His mental dream of so long ago; the Joker, Poison Ivy and Two Face in it, suddenly popped up in his head.

A reminder and mental correlation that somehow seemed not to fit in, at the same time; was something very similar to what was being achieved here just then.

Then, now he found himself, and fought with himself, but he had finally won out the freedom to live….

'_Crossed over to the other side,'_ Slade had once said to him: "Be and do, what deep down you were too afraid to do but always sought freedom in want of."

They'd granted him "No leadership."

"The right to no longer lead, never a hero again" and Batman had granted him that 'suspicion' that he could no longer be trusted enough, isolation was all that would do for holding him.

Not that it was the end his world.

No, you see after long they'd all be dead and gone. But he'd still exist.

All they'd granted him really was a sort of vacation.

Time off

And while they all rotted away in the sick world; each locking themselves into a character role that none of them would ever be free from, he would be living it up free and open to forge the world into what he wanted of it.

It wasn't really punishment.

It was everything he needed- self-sufficiency right here on the island.

Technology they knew nothing about, food, water, entertainment, peace and quiet, and all the sun, surf and land he could ever want. When the time was again right; when Slade would be waiting for him, the years would have left each of them old and gray. Then all he'd have to do was look back and think, "regret" for them.

Slip his way back to the mainland and then he and Slade would take up where they'd left off.

A granting of another chance, a second childhood for him, and another go at it for them both. Only this time no one would be around that would stop them… even recall knowing them, their deeds… _'Who is Robin?'_

All thanks to the secrecy at which the figureheads would implement and had already, to some degree done; in hiding all records of Slade and his cleverly, beloved hidden hiding place. Erased, tight and filed away from any and all's knowledge.

Two unknown figures in a devilishly clever and easily naive new world.

"You'll be stopped; someone will stop you." Something in Batman's last words to him made him almost think that the Bat knew. Knew all his plans and perhaps knew that Slade would be getting out of wherever they'd tucked him away, but then Richard realized that the Dark Knight was only fishing.

Speaking in the hopes of finding some clues to what Richard really had planned.

He laughed; something he'd do over many years to come, many nights into the future years as he looked back and remembered

"You think so?"

"And why is that," he just had to ask Bruce, it was pleasurable watching the Batman so riled up over nothing of value

"There will always be superheroes to stop you."

Richard offered Batman a humoring smile before turning it into an evil and satisfactory one; leaning in closer he replied, "Yes, but I'm pleased to say that you won't be around to be one of them….

Richard watched the helicopter take off, the wind whipping up dust as it rose. Trailing behind the end of a world he'd long wanted over and done with.

When it finally began heading away, he walked off up the path of Slade's island home, now his, whistling a merry tune. "Enjoy your life Bruce; I know I sure as hell will." Turning, he looked back one last time- smiled and shook his head, up at the distant toward the helicopter.

"All thanks to you" spoke Richard. Then with a smile on his face he offered up a salute.

Crossing the blue sand sky with his eyes a wicked smile took residence across his face.

He had finally won!

In the helicopter Batman sat cross-legged and vexed…for him it would never be over, a reminder of a lifetime spent wondering and waiting. Sure, other things would come, but that never would, and time would go by, taking up his life; a new apprentice, a new Batman.

Long into the days when he and Superman would grow old, when the Heroes of the day would began to die one by one, and when, soon after, those left were little more than 'whippersnappers,' Bruce a relic, and the progeny of a generation no longer remembered or recalled who Slade Wilson or Richard Grayson were.

The names died off when they did not spark them in fear anymore

Until One day:

One day when a timer finally activated, steam hissed, and the sound of water draining brought back to life the body of a once floating corpse. A hand reflexively twitching, muscle accepted brain wave signals, flexed, and then opened up the glass cover.

Stiff, yet refreshed by the body's long sleep, Slade stepped down, and with a smirk, removed the cloth cover that had draped over his face.

Looking down into the faded and wet orange and black colors; the dawn of a new age glassine in the cold single eye that searched the dark, for means and way out,

Slade exited to a world fresh and naïve.

Searching for he who had betrayed him; the enemy, his sole and true rival, at once his Apprentice… then his Son. Now his heir and the only one capable to pit himself against.

'Let the new game begin.'

FIN

A/N: I was going to take this story into the 'Batman Beyond' series. But honor bound by my own self imposing rules, and during this whole time; I started writing, I found out another author had already wrote a story (unfinished) in such future settings.

With very much the same theme as my Future ending for Cat and Mouse; but also very different- I tried to get them to grant me permission to use, or write around what they had already done, but I never got an answer back from them.

So I decided to end it here. But:

For those of you wondering what that might have looked like. You can go to my home page and click on the link, which will take you, to AdultFanFiction and to the profile of that fellow author, their versioned Fan Fiction. Being able to read what they have, yet sadly left unfinished.

I suggest reading it, it was really a good opening; beginning, although they never got far enough into the plot line, it will at least give you a satisfied glimpse of Slade and Richard's new existence and interest in the world of the future and the Batman Beyond series.

Set to my own after Slade woke up, and Richard isn't finished playing Cat and Mouse with him. I have to **warn you all though,** it does hold 'mild' insinuations of Slash in the others version, within its chaptered pages. Only hints though.

So Thanks to all for reading my extremely long tale; of Cat and Mouse, and it's been fun. A long time of wonderful reviews, interactive moments with the readers and I hope you all enjoyed the time together as much as I did.

Bye to all out there. Keep writing at least for fun, if not for anything else….


End file.
